


Bienvenido a la Academia Fukurodani

by YuiMakino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Death, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Threesome
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 270,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji es aceptado como estudiante de internado en Fukurodani y su compañero de cuarto es el siempre ruidoso Bokuto Koutarou. (Soy muy mala en los resúmenes, lo siento)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bienvenido a la Academia Fukurodani.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome to Fukurodani Academy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773762) by [hatakaashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakaashi/pseuds/hatakaashi). 



> Así que, básicamente, yo era un estudiante de internado en el instituto y mi vida fue lo bastante interesante (lol PLS) para ser transformado en un fanfic Bokuaka. Primera vez que escribo Haikyuu!! así que por favor sean amables, mis niños del voleibol.

Akaashi Keiji es un chico normal de 16 años de edad. A pesar de que le han dicho en varias ocasiones anteriores que más bien es demasiado serio para su edad. No ve nada de malo en ser maduro y responsable.  
  
Es lunes por la mañana, justo después de las 7 am, cuando él pide un taxi desde el hotel a su nueva escuela – La Academia Fukurodani. Su madre prefería acompañarlo hasta el interior, pero él había insistido en ir solo. "No soy un niño, mamá. No me importa.", Había dicho. Aún así, a pesar de su cara valiente, él está un poco aterrado. Después de todo, el lugar será su hogar durante los próximos tres años. Y es la primera vez que en realidad estaría en un internado.  
  
Akaashi solamente ha leído sobre ellos en libros y los ha visto en las películas. Lo hace sentir excitado, al igual que si él fuera a Hogwarts. ¿Y a quién no le gustaría ir allí?  
  
La verdad es, que el horario de trabajo de sus padres es la razón por la que va a permanecer en el internado. Ambos son reubicados constantemente, debido al trabajo, y mientras que él era más joven, no le importaba cambiar constantemente de escuelas. Era demasiado "nerd", y demasiado tranquilo y realmente nunca hizo amigos verdaderos. Así que no había perdido nada querido allí. Pero ahora, ahora no podía permitirse el lujo de cambiar, no cuando sólo tenía tres años hasta su graduación y luego aplicaría a la universidad. Tenía que concentrarse plenamente en su futuro. Además, después de hacer algunas investigaciones en línea, había descubierto que es una de las mejores escuelas de preparación en el país.  
  
Akaashi no le gusta mucho la atención, y eso tal vez es desafortunado, ya que el año escolar ha comenzado oficialmente a partir del 1 de septiembre y ahora es mediados de octubre. Le había tomado tres semanas pasar a través del examen de ingreso y tener sus viejos registros de la escuela transferidos. El director le había dicho a Akaashi que no permiten transferencias una vez iniciado el trimestre, pero debido a su increíblemente alto promedio y al hecho de que uno de los compañeros de trabajo de sus padres conocía al director y había llamado para pedir un favor, hicieron una excepción para él. La parte horrible de esto es que todos sus compañeros ya se conocieron entre ellos y ya se han convertido en amigos. Así que él será el chico nuevo. Por otra parte, está bastante seguro de que incluso si él hubiera iniciado desde el primer día, aún estaría la cuestión de que él simplemente no acababa de encajar. Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, las cosas cambiarían para él este año. Un chico tiene derecho a tener esperanza, ¿verdad?  
  
Con una gran mochila al hombro y un corazón martillando un poco demasiado rápido, Akaashi toma una respiración profunda y abre la puerta de su nuevo hogar. Él es inmediatamente recibido por una mujer en la recepción.  
  
"Buenos días." Ella sonríe. "¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?"  
  
"Buenos días." Él asiente con la cabeza. "Yo uhh...Soy un nuevo estudiante."  
  
"¿Nuevo alumno? ¿Seguro? No recibimos nuevos estudiantes una vez que comienza el año."  
  
Las palmas de Akaashi comienzan a sudar a la vez. No en el primer día, Dios.  
  
"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Él le dice. "Está bien, déjame hacer una llamada." La secretaria dice y desaparece en su oficina.  
  
En el momento en que vuelve, Akaashi ha hecho todo lo posible para detener sus rodillas de chocar entre sí. Se le ha dicho muchas veces que él tiene un exterior fresco, una constante cara de póquer, y se felicita por ello. A pesar de que eso es un ardid total - Él es un manojo de nervios en el interior.  
  
"Akaashi Keiji. Por favor, sígueme." Ella lo acompaña hasta la oficina del decano. "El decano es el que se ocupa de los internos, así que por favor, entra y preséntate. Él te dará tu horario y te mostrará los alrededores de la escuela."  
  
"Muchas gracias."  
  
"Que tengas un buen primer día." Ella sonríe y se va.  
  
Akaashi le da las gracias de nuevo, a continuación, llama a la puerta. Una vez que escucha "Adelante", él entra.  
  
"¿Akaashi Keiji?" El decano lo saluda con una sonrisa y estrecha su (esperemos que no demasiado sudorosa) mano. "Por favor, toma asiento. Ahora... ¿no están tus padres aquí?"  
  
"No, estoy solo. Mis padres tuvieron que salir en un viaje de negocios."  
  
"Ya veo." El decano asiente con la cabeza. "Debes ser la primera persona que llega aquí sin sus padres."  
  
"Y el primero que viene un mes después de que el año escolar ha comenzado." Akaashi añade.  
  
El decano se ríe. "Eso es correcto. Muy valiente por tu parte. Ahora. Aquí en la Academia Fukurodani, ponemos a los de primer año juntos en las mismas habitaciones. Los de segundo y tercer año pueden elegir a su compañero. Sin embargo, como has dicho, ya ha comenzado el año escolar y el dormitorio de los niños está completamente lleno". Las uñas de Akaashi se clavan dolorosamente en sus muslos. "No te preocupes, hay un lugar para ti. Uno de los estudiantes de segundo año ha accedido a compartir su habitación contigo."  
  
"¿Los estudiantes pueden obtener habitaciones individuales?" Akaashi pregunta. Ni siquiera se ha encontrado a su nuevo compañero de cuarto, pero le encantaría tener una habitación para él a partir del próximo año.  
  
"Sí, se puede. Todas las habitaciones están diseñadas para dos personas, por lo que todos los de primer y segundo año tienen que compartir. Los de tercer año pueden elegir estar solos, porque tienen la antigüedad."  
  
"Pero usted ha dicho que mi compañero de cuarto es de segundo año."  
  
El decano asiente con la cabeza. "En efecto. Pero al igual que tu, él es una excepción. Él tiene su propia habitación, porque tiene privilegios especiales. Si lo haces bien este trimestre, y como yo lo veo desde los registro de sus escuelas anteriores, entras en el Cuadro de honor, tendrás privilegios también."  
  
"¿Puedo preguntar qué es el cuadro de honor?"  
  
"Por supuesto. Nuestro cuadro de honor es una lista de los estudiantes, que tienen el promedio más alto. La parte superior de la lista son los estudiantes con las mejores calificaciones, la mitad de la lista son los estudiantes que obtienen A y solo una B, y la parte inferior de la lista son los que obtienen A y solo dos B. Como ya sabes somos una escuela de preparación, y nuestro plan de estudios está en un nivel muy alto. Nos enorgullecemos en el hecho de que todos y cada uno de nuestros graduados han sido aceptados y han ido a la universidad".  
  
"Lo he visto en su página web." Akaashi asintió. "Es muy impresionante."  
  
"Nosotros lo creemos también. Ahora, así es como funciona. Si entras en el cuadro de honor, se obtienen privilegios. Por ejemplo, usted puede tener su propia habitación partir del próximo año o el año después de ese. Los estudiantes del Cuadro de Honor también tienen el toque de queda más tarde los fines de semana, y una vez a la semana pueden saltar la sala de estudio, para ir al cine o cenar. Por supuesto, tú debes seguir estando en el cuadro de honor por todo el trimestre para disfrutar de estas ventajas."  
  
"¿Así que mi compañero de habitación estuvo en el cuadro de Honor todo el año pasado?" Akaashi pregunto con curiosidad.  
El decano se ríe. "Dios, no. Él apenas consiguió el promedio requerido. Si el promedio del estudiante está por debajo de eso, consigue detención todos los días después de la escuela y se le restringe en su cuarto durante el fin de semana. Y que siga así hasta que sus calificaciones mejoren".  
  
"Entonces, ¿cómo es que llegó a estar solo en una habitación? Hasta ahora, quiero decir."  
  
"Bueno..." El decano se rasca la cabeza. "Es muy enérgico... No había ningún voluntario para compartir una habitación con él. Pero no te preocupes, te lo aseguro, todo estará bien." El decano sonríe, pero Akaashi no está del todo convencido. Llegar a ser pegado con la única persona con la que nadie quiere compartir la habitación. Oh Alegría. "Además, él es la estrella de nuestro equipo de voleibol. Él acaba de convertirse en el capitán."  
  
Akaashi realmente no ve la gran cosa al respecto, pero desde que el decano está esperando algún tipo de reacción, va y suelta un simple "Oh."  
  
"Sí, es la primera vez en la historia de nuestra escuela que un segundo año llega a ser capitán."  
  
"Debe ser muy bueno entonces." Akaashi responde. Pero no está demasiado impresionado, no realmente. El chico es probablemente un tarado, si tiene malas notas y nadie quiere vivir con él. Pero al menos en los deportes, supone, él tiene algo a su favor.  
  
"Estamos muy orgullosos tanto de los equipos de baloncesto y voleibol de este año, los dos son muy prometedores. Seguramente vamos a ir a las Nacionales de este año de nuevo." El decano reflexiona durante un par de minutos, y luego se aclara la garganta. "De todos modos, hablando de deportes, ¿has hecho alguno en su antigua escuela?"  
  
"Sólo la clase de educación física."  
  
"Bueno, aquí, cada trimestre nuestra clase de educación física ofrece un deporte diferente - El otoño es el baloncesto, el invierno es el voleibol y la primavera es el tenis. Sin embargo, si eres realmente bueno, debes tratar de ingresar a uno de los equipos. Si entras en uno de ellos, lo practicarás a lo largo de todo el año."  
  
"¿Así que los deportes son obligatorios?"  
  
"En efecto. Porque eres un estudiante de los dormitorios, cada fin de semana obtendrás una hoja de papel que te ofrece diferentes actividades deportivas, a menos que, como acabo de decir, entres en uno de los equipos. Cuantas más actividades hagas, más puntos conseguirás para tu clase de educación física. Tendrás que hacer un mínimo de 3 actividades cada viernes, sábado y domingo para obtener una A. También ofrecemos otras actividades, no sólo los deportes. Pero no voy a entrar en detalles ahora, tendrías que preguntarle a tu nuevo compañero de cuarto. Ahora, vamos a hacer tu horario." El decano anuncia y comienza a hacer clic en su ordenador. "Tu primer período comienza a las 8 de la mañana cada mañana, excepto, por supuesto, los sábados y domingos. Tiene siete períodos todos los días que son de 60 minutos cada uno. Una hora de descanso para comer después de los primeros cuatro períodos, a continuación, tres más que son optativas. Tienes todo el año japonés y matemáticas y están siempre antes de la comida. A continuación, puedes elegir entre Historia y Geografía."  
  
"Prefiero Historia." Akaashi dice rápidamente.  
  
"Eso no significa que no tendrás Geografía, la tendrás el año que viene. La próxima clase se puede elegir entre estas ciencias - ¿Física, química o biología?"   
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"Déjeme darte una justa advertencia - cada año llevaras uno, pero en tu tercer año debes tomar más de una clase avanzada. La mayoría de los estudiantes dejan física para su último año, porque es más fácil que la clase avanzada de Química y Biología. Así, Akaashi-kun, ¿Cuál de los tres eliges?"  
  
"Voy a tomar Física este año."  
  
"¿Tú no tienes miedo de las clases avanzadas de Biología o Química?" Akaashi niega con la cabeza."¡Excelente!, así que tus primeros cuatro períodos son -. Historia, japonés, Matemáticas y Física. Es posible que te preguntes por qué los cuatro períodos son todos iguales a lo largo de todo el año, se han hecho de esta manera, porque es más eficiente - más material es cubierto y es más fácil de recordar. Ahora, para los tres restantes que son optativas después del almuerzo. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?"  
  
"¿Cuáles son mis opciones?"  
  
"Hay una clase de Idiomas obligatoria -. Que no incluye japonés. Así que se puede elegir entre Inglés, español, francés y alemán."  
  
"Bueno, yo tengo buena fluidez en Inglés, así que iré con el español."  
  
"Si tu Inglés es lo suficientemente bueno, ¿te podría poner en clase avanzada de Literatura en Inglés? Debido a que esa cuenta como una clase de lengua. Normalmente segundo y tercer año toman clases avanzadas, pero cuantas más se tome, más créditos tendrás. De esa manera podrías saltarte un año hacia la universidad."  
  
Akaashi asiente con entusiasmo. "Me encantaría."  
  
"Buen chico." El decano sonríe." Ya veo por qué sus padres le confiaron venir solo hoy. Muy bien, esa es uno de tres. ¿Estás interesado en el Modelo de las Naciones Unidas? Cada año en abril, la clase MNU va a Dublín y se reúne con estudiantes de todo el mundo."  
  
"Eso suena interesante."  
  
"¿Estás bien con el hecho de hacer presentaciones?"  
  
Akaashi ni siquiera tiene que pensar en ello. ¿Es un buen orador? Absolutamente no. Aborrecía hacer presentaciones en sus escuelas anteriores y sabe que aquí no va a ser diferente. ¿Por qué iba a inscribirse para tal tortura cuando no es obligatoria?  
"Realmente no."  
  
"Ya veo. Pero te lo digo desde ahora. - En todas las clases, excepto matemáticas, se dan presentaciones a lo largo del año escolar." Akaashi traga en silencio. Oh chico. "Y la mejor manera de mejorar en algo que no eres bueno, es la práctica. Entonces, ¿qué tal si te inscribo en la Clase de Debate?"  
  
Akaashi se aclara la garganta. "¿Son esas mis únicas dos opciones?"  
  
El decano se ríe. "No, sólo pensé que te interesaría. No importa. ¿Qué hay de Estudio de Arte? o ¿Teatro y Drama?"  
  
Akaashi tiene memoria fotográfica, por lo que aprender de memoria las líneas sería un pedazo de pastel. Pero es la parte de realizar obras de teatro en frente de toda la escuela y tal, y que probablemente va a terminar con miedo escénico. Así que gracias, pero no gracias.  
  
Además, él no es tan malo en el dibujo.

"Estudio de arte, por favor."

"Y eso deja una más. Tú puedes escoger entre Anuario, Periodismo Multimedia o Escritura Creativa. Ofrecemos la sala de estudio a los de segundo y tercer año ya que toman una gran cantidad de clases avanzadas. Pero ya que sólo tienes una este año... ¿A no ser que quieras tomar otra CA?"

"Umm... ¿Qué tan avanzada es la clase de matemáticas?"

"Los de primer año tienen trigonometría, segundo año tienen álgebra y tercer año tienen clases avanzadas de Cálculo."

"¿Puedo tomar Cálculo?"

El decano acaricia ligeramente su barbilla. "Ah, no estás asustado de las aterradoras matemáticas, ¿eh?"

"Yo solía ser un mateatleta en mi antigua escuela."

"¡Eso es una excelente noticia, joven! Por lo tanto, te estoy poniendo en CA de cálculo." El decano hace clic en algunos botones de su teclado y luego imprime el nuevo horario de Akaashi para el año. "Y eso es todo. Ahora vamos a llevar tu equipaje hasta tu habitación y yo te puedo dar un rápido recorrido por la escuela."

Akaashi aprende rápidamente que todas las aulas están en la planta baja, y las optativas en diferentes edificios. El segundo piso del edificio principal es el dormitorio de los niños, mientras que el tercer piso es para las niñas.

El decano le informa que la compañía mixta no está permitida en la escuela. Así que los chicos no están permitidos en el tercer piso y las niñas no se permiten en el segundo. Si son atrapados, serán suspendidos. Si ocurre más de una vez, serán expulsados.

Cuanto más habla el decano sobre la escuela, más Akaashi piensa que este lugar es como Hogwarts. Aterrador, ¡pero al mismo tiempo emocionante!

Deja rápidamente sus cosas en su nueva habitación, pero no tiene tiempo para mirar a su alrededor con el fin de averiguar qué clase de extraño pájaro es su compañero de habitación. Más tarde, cuando no esté con el decano, piensa.

"Esta noche durante la sala de estudio, el Consejero Residente, o como los llamamos CR para abreviar, irá a tu piso a entregarte tu uniforme. Hablando de la sala de estudio, comienza a las 7 pm hasta las 9:30 pm, de lunes a jueves, también el domingo. Los CR van ir alrededor de todas las habitaciones antes de que comience y recoger sus teléfonos móviles, ordenadores portátiles y tal, a menos que sus profesores hayan pedido específicamente que les dé una versión impresa de su tarea. Sólo entonces puede utilizar sus ordenadores portátiles. Después de que la sala de estudio termine, pueden obtener sus aparatos tecnológicos de vuelta. Hmm ¿estoy olvidando algo más? Oh, sí, los toques de queda. De lunes a viernes se tiene que estar abajo para el desayuno, que comienza a las 7 am. A las 7:30 ya tiene que estar abajo, porque tomo asistencia.

Si estás enfermo, le tienes que decir a tu compañero de cuarto, o alguien, que me puede informar y yo voy a enviar a la enfermera a tu habitación para revisarte. Las clases terminan a las 3:30 pm y dispondrás de tiempo libre hasta las 6 pm. A algunos estudiantes les gusta ir a la ciudad durante ese tiempo, pero no a todos. La mayoría sale el fin de semana. Cada vez que decidas ir fuera de los terrenos de la escuela, tienes que firmar tu salida en la recepción. Está prohibido fumar, tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela. El alcohol también, a menos que tenga un permiso de los padres firmado. ¿Lo tienes?"

"Sí."

"Bueno, ya que tienes 16, y tienes la firma de tus padres, puedes tomar una copa de vino o una botella de cerveza el viernes y sábado por la noche fuera de la escuela. No creas que puedes tomar más que eso, porque cuando los estudiantes vuelven al toque de queda, tienen que firmar y son probados con alcoholímetros por los CRs."

No es que Akaashi sea un gran bebedor, pero éstas reglas escolares seguro son estrictas.

"Eres de primer año de modo que tu toque de queda durante los fines de semana es a las 10:30 pm. Si eres un estudiante de cuadro de honor, el toque de queda se extiende hasta las 11:30 pm. Sólo los estudiantes de segundo año del Cuadro de Honor y del tercer año obtienen toque de queda hasta las 12:30."

"¿Qué pasa si soy un estudiante de cuadro de honor de alto nivel?" Akaashi pregunta y el decano sonríe.

"Lo siento chico, el último toque de queda es a las 12:30. A menos que te hospedes fuera durante el fin de semana. Sin embargo, no te puedes registrar en un hotel por tu cuenta, si eso es lo que estás pensando. Tú puedes permanecer un día en la casa de un estudiante, si los padres del estudiante se ponen en contacto con la escuela de antemano, o si tus padres te vienen a visitar. Pero van a tener que recogerte en la escuela ellos mismos. Hemos tenido un par de personas mayores que intentan escaparse fingiendo que sus padres estaban aquí, pero digamos que no llegaron muy lejos, ya que nuestro personal es muy bueno en el pastoreo de sus ovejas." El decano se ríe. "Ah, y por último pero no menos importante. Sus habitaciones deben tener un aspecto cuidado durante los días de escuela, porque yo las reviso cada mañana después de que van hacia sus clases. Si su cama está deshecha, o hay ropa en el suelo, se les sanciona y no serán capaces de salir de la escuela durante el día. Lo mismo se aplica para tu compañero de cuarto. Si su cama está deshecha, te castigan por ello."

Akaashi piensa que eso está más allá de lo injusto. ¿Y qué si su nuevo compañero de cuarto es el capitán de voleibol? Gran cosa. ¿Y si es un vago y hace que castiguen a Akaashi todos los días? No se queja en voz alta, sin embargo, definitivamente no en su primer día. Si su compañero de habitación es de hecho un vago, Akaashi hablará con él. Pero ya que él es mayor que Akaashi, tendrá que hilar muy fino sobre el tema. En el peor de los casos, Akaashi sólo tendrá que limpiar y arreglar la cama y la parte de la habitación de su compañero también. No es un acuerdo tan terrible en realidad, piensa. Él siempre está limpiando de todos modos.

"De todos los días para meterte en problemas, asegúrate de que no es el viernes, porque entonces no se te permitirá salir de la escuela durante todo el fin de semana." El decano sonríe. "Si llegas tarde a clase, se obtiene una hora de detención después de la escuela. Y eso es prácticamente todo. ¿Crees haberlo captado todo?"

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "Sí. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y ayuda."

"No hay problema. Ahora me tengo que ir, pero si tienes alguna duda, debes preguntar a tu compañero de piso. O a los CRs." El decano echa un vistazo a su reloj de nuevo." Ah, el primer período casi ha terminado. No te obligare a ir a tu segundo período - Te puedes quedar y desempacar. Pero te quiero en clase para tu tercer período, ¿bien?"

"Hai. Muchas gracias."

Con un movimiento rápido, el decano se va y Akaashi vuelve de nuevo a su habitación. Él oye el timbre, seguido de la apertura de puertas de las aulas, el arrastre de los pies y la charla. Cinco minutos más tarde, hay una campana de advertencia y después de cinco minutos más, vuelve a sonar y la escuela queda en silencio a la vez.

Él envía un texto de forma rápida a sus padres de que todo está bien, se establece y se prepara para su próxima clase. Luego comienza la inspección de la parte de la habitación que es de su compañero.

La habitación no es muy grande, pero para dos personas está bien. Dos escritorios, dos sillas, un baño. Cama superior e inferior. Dado que las dos camas están hechas, Akaashi no puede decir cual es de su compañero, pero espera que sea la de la parte superior – Él odia las alturas.

Juzgando simplemente por lo que hay sobre su escritorio, Akaashi sin duda puede decir que su nuevo compañero de cuarto es muy aficionado al voleibol (obviamente), los videojuegos y los búhos. ¿Búhos? Lindo. A Akaashi le gustan los búhos también. Y conociendo su suerte, esa será la única cosa que tienen en común.

 _Genial, ya puedo ver la estrecha amistad que tendré con mi compañero de cuarto_ , él resopla a nadie más que a sí mismo.

"Oh, ¿así que te gustan los búhos, eh?"

"Sí."

"A mí también."

_Sí, que buena charla._

Él continúa con su fisgoneo, pero no hay mucho para continuar.

Sólo hay una foto clavada en la pizarra y mientras la estudia, su corazón cae al suelo. La fotografía es de un muchacho en un uniforme rojo, con el pelo negro desordenado y una gran sonrisa. Akaashi conoce a este tipo. O bueno, él lo ha visto antes. Él envía oraciones en silencio a los cielos pidiendo que él no sea su nuevo compañero de cuarto. Por favor, no, él no. Él quita la foto y ve que hay una escritura en la parte posterior de la misma. _"Aquí tienes, bro. Lo puedes vender en eBay cuando llegue a ser famoso, lol"_. Esta escrito con una letra desordenada.

 _Gracias a Dios que no es mi compañero de habitación._ Akaashi exhala con fuerza, y al instante se relaja. Además, los colores de la escuela de Fukurodani son blanco, negro y amarillo. No rojo. ¡Uf!

Pero entonces se le ocurre que su compañero de habitación debe ser amigo del chico de la fotografía, porque ¿por qué otra razón la fotografía diría "bro"? Mierda.

Oh bien. Qué puede hacer al respecto.

Akaashi pasa el resto de la hora desempacando sus cosas y colocándolas en los espacios vacíos y la parte izquierda del armario, que está libre. Luego va a la recepción con su horario y pide los útiles escolares, libros y demás. La secretaria le da rápidamente todas las cosas que necesita y él no tiene tiempo suficiente para dejar todo excepto sus libros de Cálculo avanzado y Física, cuando suena la campana.

Con el corazón palpitante, cierra su habitación y se dirige abajo, con la cabeza enterrada en su libro de Cálculo, para que ninguno de los estudiantes le vaya a dar una mirada en los pasillos, a pesar de que él sabe que destaca, porque es el único sin un uniforme. Él está tan metido en ello, que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que su libro está al revés. _Sólo quiero llegar a la clase sin ser detenido, por favor_ , él piensa.

Él recuerda al decano diciéndole que el aula de matemáticas es la última de la izquierda y es allí a donde se dirige cuando las campanas suenan en advertencia. Akaashi escanea la habitación rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que hay algunas mesas vacías en la parte posterior. Se deja caer sobre una y trata de parecer ocupado.

Ninguno de los estudiantes alrededor parece haberle prestado atención. Sí, es bueno, piensa.

Del mismo modo que suena la segunda campana, el maestro entra dentro del salón de clases y todos los estudiantes se levantan.

"Buenos días clase." Los saluda alegremente y se dirige a su escritorio.

"Buenos días, Sensei." Los estudiantes contestan al unísono.

El maestro comienza a tomar asistencia, gritando el nombre de todos, seguido de un "Hai." Todos menos Akaashi.

"Oh. Parece que tenemos un nuevo estudiante." El profesor sonríe y mira a Akaashi. A continuación, todos los pares de ojos están sobre él, quemándolo como un rayo láser. "Hola, ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Akaashi Keiji". Murmura Akaashi lo suficientemente alto.

"Hmm, yo no te tengo aquí. ¿Está seguro de que está en el aula correcta?"

"Hai". Luego, después de unos segundos, pregunta. "Esta es la clase de matemáticas, ¿verdad?"

"Eso es correcto." Él maestro se acerca a su mesa. "Oh. ¿Toma CA de cálculo?"

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza.

"Sí, esta no es la clase adecuada para usted." El profesor sonríe. "Tú quieres ir a la puerta justo enfrente de ésta."

"Gracias." Akaashi dice, esperando que sus ardientes mejillas no estén tan rojas como él las siente.

"Bueno, mejor date prisa ahora."

"Gracias."

En su prisa por desaparecer de la vista de todos, como si la suerte lo quisiera así, su muslo se estrella en su escritorio con un ruido sordo.

¡Oh madre de…! - Si estuviera solo, totalmente gritaría de dolor. Pero como no lo está, y el sonido es seguido por unas risitas, él frunce los labios y asintiendo cuando el maestro dice: "¡Cuidado!", Se va del salón de clases.

Bueno, eso seguro fue bien, piensa y cierra los ojos. Él tiene que componerse ahora.

Pero eso es difícil.

Si hay una cosa que Akaashi odia, es la atención no deseada. Él ya estará recibiendo alguna ya que él es el nuevo estudiante, pero ahora va tarde para su primera clase. Lo que significa que será regañó delante de todos.

La posibilidad hace que sus manos se humedezcan y rápidamente considera escapar de la escuela, ir a la recepción y preguntar por la enfermera.

Pero él no puede, no en el primer jodido día de mierda. Vamos Akaashi, junta tu mierda y hazla a un lado. Puedes hacerlo.

Después de una muy rápida charla en silencio, él golpea y entra.

"¿Oh?" Las cejas del profesor forman un arco y Akaashi quiere huir de todas las miradas en su dirección. "¿Y tú quién eres?" Él pregunta, cruzando los brazos.

"Soy el nuevo estudiante." Murmura. "Yo pensé que era en la otra clase."

"Ah, sí. He oído que estamos teniendo un nuevo estudiante, pero no creía que alguien de primer año tomaría CA de Cálculo."

El profesor dice en un tono que no es educado en lo más mínimo. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji."

"Bueno, Akaashi Keiji, llega tarde a su primera clase. No es un muy buen comienzo." El maestro hace clic en algo en su ordenador, a continuación, vuelve su atención hacia él. "Tome asiento. Y trate de no hacer de su tardanza un hábito, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Hai". Él asiente con la cabeza, avergonzado. "Lo siento, sensei."

El único asiento disponible se encuentra justo en la parte de enfrente. Por supuesto que sí.

Una vez que toma su asiento, él mira sobre el libro de su compañero de escritorio y abre la página 12. El maestro continúa explicando como la CA de cálculo no es una broma, sino una muy seria y difícil clase, y como no permitirá a ninguno de los estudiantes tomar el examen si sacan algo más bajo que una B.

Sin embargo, Akaashi no está demasiado preocupado. Él es muy bueno en matemáticas y puesto que el problema actual en el tablero es resolver seno, coseno y tangente sin una calculadora, rápidamente lo escribe en su cuaderno, luego pone su pluma hacia abajo y espera.

Si excluye su tardanza, Akaashi piensa que esta es una muy buena primera clase. Él pasa a través de los problemas con facilidad. Luego se dirige a Física y esta vez, por suerte, entra en el aula correcta desde el principio.

Justo cuando el maestro finaliza diciéndoles qué tareas tienen para mañana, suena el timbre, que anuncia la hora del almuerzo y en el momento justo, el estómago de Akaashi gruñe por atención. No le preguntó el decano donde está el comedor, pero él sigue al resto de los estudiantes y se alinea en la parte de atrás.

Justo cuando está tomando una bandeja, el pánico comienza surgir. ¿Dónde se supone que va a sentarse? Él ha visto cómo en las películas todos los estudiantes se sientan con el resto de sus amigos o compañeros de clase, pero él no conoce las "reglas" de aquí. ¿Puede sentarse con los de primer año? ¿Y dónde está la mesa de los de primer año?

Es su turno ahora y presenta su plato a la señora del almuerzo. Ella le pregunta si quiere albóndigas y salsa de tomate sobre los espaguettis y él esta tan nervioso que dice: "No, gracias." A pesar de que realmente quiere albóndigas y salsa de tomate sobre sus espaguettis.

Bien hecho Akaashi, piensa para sí mismo mientras sale de la cocina y se dirige al comedor frente a él.

_Oh Dios, ¿dónde me siento? ¡¿¿Dónde??!_

Todas las mesas en las esquinas están tomadas y tienen unos pocos asientos vacíos aquí y allá, pero Akaashi no sabe si están reservados y lo último que quiere hacer es imponerse.

Hay otras dos completamente vacías justo en el medio, así que él coloca su bandeja sobre la primera. Justo cuando tira de la silla para sentarse, una chica de la mesa de al lado le dice que es la mesa de los profesores.

"Lo siento." Akaashi dice y rápidamente apunta a la otra vacía. "¿Puedo sentarme en esta?"

Ella asiente con la cabeza y responde algo, pero el ruido de la cocina es demasiado, por lo que rápidamente le da las gracias, recoge su bandeja y se sienta.

Akaashi desea que exista un código de asientos o algo así que el Decano olvido informarle. De lo contrario, el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena aquí van a apestar.

Él decide comer lo más rápido posible, para que pueda salir del maldito comedor. Justo cuando toma un bocado, alguien muy alto y de apariencia amenazante aparece por encima de él.

"¿Alguien te ha dado permiso para sentarte en la mesa de baloncesto?" El chico gruñe, y Akaashi se maldice a sí mismo por lucir tan tonto, con la boca llena de jodidos espaguettis.

Traga rápidamente sin siquiera masticar y cerca de asfixiarse.

"Lo siento, no lo sabía." Él responde, se levanta y toma su bandeja.

"¡Hey, sólo estaba bromeando!"

"No, está bien, he terminado." Akaashi asiente rápidamente con la cabeza al chico de baloncesto y se dirige a la cocina.

"¡Cuidado con los pies!" El chico de baloncesto advierte un segundo demasiado tarde.

El pie de Akaashi se engancha en la mochila de alguien y él cae al suelo. Él podría haber evitado la caída e impedido golpearse la barbilla si no hubiera estado sujetando la estúpida bandeja en sus manos, por desgracia lo estaba. Todos los estudiantes comienzan a aplaudir alrededor cuando el plato de vidrio y el vaso de agua se estrellan contra el suelo y Akaashi solo quiere que la tierra se abra y se lo trague entero.

Él sólo quería tener un maldito almuerzo tranquilo y pacífico. Eso era mucho pedir.

El chico de baloncesto se agacha sobre Akaashi, le da una mano y le pregunta si él está bien, pero Akaashi, esperando que sus mejillas no estén tan encendidas como él las siente, se pone de pie por su cuenta y murmura que él está bien. Él sabe que debe limpiar lo que hizo, pero todo el mundo está mirando, por lo que sólo recoge la bandeja, la deja en la cocina y se lanza arriba directamente a su habitación antes de que pueda hacer aún más el ridículo.

Bueno, por ahora la escuela lo conocerá como el chico espaguetti, en lugar del chico nuevo. O ambos.

Comprueba rápidamente su horario y ve que tiene la sala de estudio. Él no sabe a dónde ir, por lo que decide preguntar en la recepción. Pero justo cuando está rellenando sus libros en su mochila, alguien entra en la habitación y, sin ni siquiera una mirada a Akaashi, se lanza sobre la cama inferior.

"Estoy tan cansado." Lanza un gemido ahogado. "¿Cómo es que estás aquí?"

Akaashi se desconcierta. ¿Es que a su nuevo compañero de cuarto nadie le dijo que iba a venir hoy?

"Yo vivo aquí. ¿Dónde debería estar?"

Su respuesta hace que el chico de la cama lo mire con sorpresa.

"¡Oh! No eres Bokuto. Lo siento, vi la habitación abierta y pensé que eras él... ¡Hey! ¡Eres el compañero de cuarto de Bokuto!" Él se baja de la cama, con una sonrisa, y extiende su mano. "¡Mucho gusto y bienvenido a la Academia Fukurodani! Soy Konoha Akinori."

Akaashi se presenta también y le da la mano. "Gracias y un placer conocerte también. ¿Eres de primer año también?" Él pregunta, esperanzado.

"No, es mi segundo año."

"¡Oh! Lo siento, Konoha-senpai." Akaashi se corrige rápidamente a sí mismo.

Konoha parpadea, aturdido, y a continuación se ríe. "Jajajaja, eres de los educados. No hay necesidad de que me llames senpai,... ¡Oh!" De repente se pone muy serio y le hace señas a Akaashi para que se acerque. "Te voy a dar el único consejo que necesitas aquí. Escucha con atención” Susurra con complicidad y Akaashi asiente con la cabeza serio. "No importa en qué situación te encuentres, ya sea de vida o muerte, no, repito ¡NO! llames a Bokuto Senpai."

Akaashi se tira hacia atrás confundido. "¿Eso es todo... Konoha-san?" Trata de disimular su decepción, pero tal vez no lo hace demasiado bien.

"Es posible que no te des cuenta todavía, pero confía en mí, te estoy haciendo un favor enorme." Konoha guiña, a continuación, echa un vistazo a su reloj. "¡Aww, mierda!, la hora del almuerzo está a punto de terminar. ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?"

"Sala de estudio. Uhh, en realidad me estaba preguntando ¿donde es la sala de estudio?"

"Uno de primer año con sala de estudio, ¿eh? Eso es muy raro. ¿Estás seguro?"

"Hai". Akaashi asiente con la cabeza y aunque él está seguro, ahora que Konoha preguntó, él quiere estar aún más seguro – más vale prevenir que lamentar - por lo que saca su horario. "Aquí. Sala de estudio."

"Vieeeeejo!" dice Konoha. "¿Tomas clases avanzadas? Oh Dios, tomas CA de Literatura en Inglés, ¿qué estás loco?"

"¿Por qué, es tan mala?"

"¡Sólo es la más dura! Bokuto siempre di- Oh no, retiro lo dicho. Tienes CA de Cálculo. Realmente estás loco".

"Me gustan las matemáticas."

Konoha parpadea, mueve la cabeza, a continuación, vuelve a parpadear. "¿Por qué?"

Akaashi se encoge de hombros. "Son fáciles."

De repente, Konoha jadea. "¡Esa es una gran noticia! Tal vez en la noche durante la sala de estudio puedes venir a mi habitación y ayudarme con las matemáticas, ¿sí?"

Akaashi no ve por qué no, por lo que está de acuerdo. "Pero, ¿Konoha-san? ¿Creía que durante la sala de estudio no se puede hablar o salir de la habitación? Al menos eso es lo que me dijo el decano."

Konoha ondea la mano y resopla. "Pff, por favor. Después de las 17:30 pm solo los CR están alrededor y son totalmente cool. Bueno, Rob lo es. Jared no tanto. Pero es lunes, por lo que tenemos a Rob".

"Entonces sí, me gustaría ir a ayudar, Konoha-san."

"¡Gracias, hombre, eres impresionante! ¡También puedes conocer a mi compañero de cuarto y puedes decirnos todo sobre tu primer día aquí! ¿Cómo suena eso?"

"Estoy deseando que llegue."

"Estoy totalmente no deseando que llegue." Konoha dice y se ríe. "La parte de las Matemáticas, amigo. Estoy deseando llegar a conocerte mejor. También, ¿puedo estar aquí cuando conozcas a tu compañero de cuarto?" Ruge de risa. "Ustedes son totalmente opuestos, no puedo esperar a ver - oh, no te preocupes Akaashi, va a ser genial."

Esta es la segunda vez en el día que a Akaashi le dicen que no se preocupe por su nuevo compañero de cuarto, lo que lo hace preocuparse aún más. ¿Qué significa “totalmente opuestos” de todos modos?

No tiene tiempo para preguntar, sin embargo, debido a que suene la campana de advertencia y él todavía no sabe dónde está la sala de estudio. Cuando Konoha y el empiezan a correr por las escaleras, así como el resto de los estudiantes que se apresuran a sus clases, Konoha le dice que el comedor A y B se están utilizado para la sala de estudio.

"¡Gracias, Konoha-san!" Akaashi dice, pero duda que Konoha lo escuchara.

Akaashi se niega a entrar en el Comedor A debido a su anterior fiasco de los espaguetis. No es que ahora estén allí alguno de los estudiantes que lo vieron, a menos que tengan la sala de estudio también, por supuesto, pero tiene demasiado miedo de ir en caso de que el personal de la cocina salga y le empiece a gritar por no limpiar por sí mismo. Él sabe que es muy poco probable, pero aún así decide instalarse en el comedor B.

Él es el único que está, y a lo largo de la siguiente media hora que pasa haciendo su tarea de matemáticas, nadie aparece. Él está a punto de empezar a trabajar en la de física, cuando suena la campana, por lo que lo deja para la sala de estudio de esta noche y se dirige hacia el otro edificio.

Él está un poco emocionado por la sala de estudio de esta noche en realidad, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta, por supuesto, porque recuerda la cara de Konoha al descubrir que le gustaban las matemáticas. Pero precisamente a causa de Konoha y la invitación que le había dado a Akaashi a su habitación más tarde, es por lo que él está muy entusiasmado.

Su primer día no es totalmente horrible, él piensa después de que lo recuerda. Konoha dijo que también le presentaría a su compañero de habitación y que le gustaría escuchar acerca de su día. Eso es muy amable de su parte, y Akaashi se pregunta si él sólo lo dijo con el fin de obtener su ayuda con matemáticas.

Luego comienza a pensar demasiado en ello y se detiene porque no quiere ser paranoico.

 _Era agradable conmigo, porque él es bueno, fin de la historia_ , se dice, empujando el pensamiento al fondo de su mente.

Él está contento de ver que es el primero en la clase y se sienta en la parte delantera, esperando que no esté tomando el asiento de nadie. El maestro ya está en su escritorio y mira hacia arriba.

"Debes ser el nuevo estudiante del que he estado oyendo hablar." Dice en un acento extranjero y sonríe a Akaashi. "Bienvenido a la Academia Fukurodani."

"Gracias, sensei." Akaashi responde.

"Ah, ah, ah. No japones en esta clase." Se ríe. "Solo inglés."

"Lo siento, sensei."

Su maestro niega con la cabeza de nuevo. "No me llames Sensei."

"Uhh... ¿Cómo debería llamarle?" Akaashi pregunta en inglés.

"Sir. Sir estaría bien."

  
"Cierto. Muy bien, señor."

"Y su nombre es..." Él mira la pantalla de su ordenador. "¿Akaashi Keiji?"

"Sí señor."

"Encantado de conocerte, Akaashi. Mi nombre es David Burns."

"Gracias, Burns... Sir."

Su maestro se ríe. "No hay necesidad de usar mi apellido, Akaashi. Sólo señor o señor Burns."

"Sí, señor… Sr. Burns."

"¿Así que estás emocionado de empezar a trabajar en los clásicos en Inglés?"

"Me gustan los clásicos." Akaashi responde. "También me gusta leer."

El señor Burns aplaude con entusiasmo, luego se vuelve hacia el resto de los estudiantes. "¡Pues bien, nunca pensé que llegaría este día! ¿Han oído eso, clase? Nuestro nuevo estudiante aquí le gusta leer clásicos."

No hay respuesta.

Es tan tranquilo, de hecho, que Akaashi sabe que si esto fuera una película, ahora sería el momento en que se escucharía a los grillos cantar.

Burns no se vio afectado por el silencio en absoluto y lo toma como una oportunidad para preguntar a Akaashi sobre su autor favorito en inglés.

Para ser completamente honesto, los únicos libros que Akaashi ha leído en Inglés son la serie de Harry Potter, pero no sabe si eso sería considerado un clásico. A pesar de que él piensa que debería ser. Pero rápidamente devana su cerebro para cualquier libro adulto que ha leído hasta ahora.

"Uhhh me gusta John Steinbeck, señor." Él responde después de unos segundos.

Espera que su silencio haya engañado a su nuevo maestro con el pensamiento de "Necesitaba un momento para ordenar mi mente a través de todos los libros y autores que he leído y decidir cuales obras me gustan más."

"¡Steinbeck!" Burns se mueve de su escritorio y se apoya en la mesa de Akaashi. "¿Han oído eso, clase?"

Una vez más, los grillos.

"Es uno de mis favoritos tambien." Una gran sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿cuál de sus grandes obras es su favorito, Akaashi?"

Oh, mierda, Akaashi piensa. Que sólo ha leído uno y medio, en puto japonés.

"Al Este del Edén, señor."

"Excelente elección", el Sr. Burns, lo felicita. "De hecho, Al este del Edén esta en nuestro programa este año. Es probable que se aburra durante ese tiempo, Akaashi." Le hace un guiño. "O tal vez, usted debe hacer una presentación sobre el tema a la clase, de esa manera llega a estar involucrado y entretenido como todos los demás."

Eso es lo que obtiene tratando de parecer demasiado inteligente, _inteligente mi trasero._

Nunca volverá a tener una pequeña charla voluntaria antes de la clase con su profesor nunca más.

Burns se aleja de la mesa de Akaashi, pero su atención está todavía con el nuevo estudiante de Fukurodani. "Por lo tanto, Akaashi, ahora que todo el mundo está aquí, ¿por qué no te presentes para la clase? Ya sabemos te gusta leer y John Steinbeck." Una risa.

"Oh, uhhh..."

"Continua." Burns lo anima. "Levántate de tu asiento y di unas pocas palabras."

Akaashi se pone en pie. "Hola. Mi nombre es Akaashi Keiji, soy nuevo aquí y este es mi primer día."

"Hola." Un par de estudiantes dicen.

"Ahora, ahora, clase, ¿es esta realmente la forma en que le dan la bienvenida a un nuevo estudiante? ¡Vamos, sean más entusiastas acerca de ello!" Burns da palmadas con sus manos.

"Bienvenido a la Academia Fukurodani, Akaashi, gusto en conocerte." Todo el mundo responde al unísono (un tanto aburrido).

"Gracias." Akaashi dice y se sienta.

Burns se pasea por el aula, preguntando si todo el mundo ha leído los capítulos del libro que les dieron para el fin de semana, seguido por unos pocos "Hai". Burns se aclara la garganta y los "Hai" se convierten en "Sí, señor" en inglés.

"En ese caso... sacar una hoja de papel por favor."

Un montón de gemidos y quejas le siguen.

"Excepto tu Akaashi." El sr. Burn sonríe. "Ahora, ¿por qué no todos escriben…"

"¿Sr. Burns?" Un estudiante de la parte de atrás levanta la mano.

"¿Qué pasa, Komui?"

"No podemos iniciar el examen sorpresa aún, Bokuto todavía no está aquí."

Akaashi ha oído ese nombre antes y se da cuenta de que pertenece a su compañero de habitación. Pero... ¿no se suponía que era un estudiante realmente tonto? ¿Por qué demonios iba a ser puesto en una clase avanzada?

"Mi, mi, tienes razón. Estaba empezando a preguntarme por qué el aula está tan tranquila." Dice el sr. Burns. "Está bien, hacer alguna revisión de última hora o preparación, como quieran llamarlo y si él no está aquí en los próximos diez minutos, lo estoy poniendo de baja como ausente y estamos empezando sin él."

Akaashi comienza a preguntarse si finalmente verá este Bokuto que es su compañero de cuarto, pero los diez minutos pasan y no hay ninguna señal de él.

"Le estoy marcando baja como ausente." Burns dice y va a computadora, entonces niega. "Ah, no importa, acabo de recibir una nota que está en la oficina de la enfermera."

"Probablemente recibió demasiadas pelotas en la cabeza durante el almuerzo." Alguien dice, lo que consigue un par de risas de la clase.

"Cierren todos sus libros y contesten las siguientes preguntas." Burns escribe un par de preguntas en la pizarra, luego deja que la clase siga adelante con ellas.

Entonces se dirige a la mesa de Akaashi y se sienta en el otro lado.

"Deja que te informe sobre el funcionamiento de esta clase, Akaashi." Él dice en voz baja y le habla acerca del programa de estudios.

Los lunes hay examen sorpresa sobre los capítulos asignados del libro. Akaashi no sabe por qué se llaman examen sorpresa, cuando el profesor les está diciendo de antemano sobre ellos, pero no habla. Martes y miércoles están leyendo obras de teatro en clase. Y los jueves también, si no se ve una película.

"No pareces del tipo que hay que advertir, pero para que lo sepas, no se puede dormir durante las películas. Doy hojas con preguntas y respuestas al final de cada película."

"Hai - quiero decir, sí señor."

Los viernes, se practica la composición, pruebas de elección múltiple y de vocabulario.

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza y anota todo en su agenda, con minúsculas burbujas de "¡Importante! y ¡Día de prueba!" En los lunes y viernes.

En breve, el Sr. Burns recoge los papeles de cada uno, y luego, una vez que los apilan ordenadamente sobre su escritorio, empieza a dar las respuestas correctas.

No parece que a la clase le gusten mucho, porque cada respuesta es seguida por un “Nooo” y suspiros fuertes. Akaashi comienza a preguntarse si todo el mundo en esta clase toma Teatro y Drama, porque a juzgar por los suspiros dramáticos, todo el mundo sería muy bueno en la actuación.

Suena el timbre y el Sr. Burns grita por encima del sonido para decirles a todos su tarea. Luego Akaashi se dirige a su última clase del día.

Él no sabe que esperar, pero está bastante contento de que tiene algo tan sencillo como Arte en su último período.

El edificio de Estudio de Arte es su favorito en el campus, Akaashi piensa. En el exterior se ve como una agradable cabaña, y en el interior, todas las paredes están cubiertas de pinturas y máscaras de arcilla y esas cosas, como jarrones y cuencos. A diferencia de las otras clases, los escritorios en éste forman un gran cuadrado.

El maestro es el más viejo que ha tenido hasta ahora, probablemente a mediados de sus años sesenta, conjetura Akaashi, y tiene un aire muy agradable en él. Habla en voz muy baja, y aunque no ha conocido a todos sus maestros hasta ahora, ya sabe que el Sr. Burns y el profesor de arte, Mori-sensei, serán sus favoritos.

El tema del día es "Inicio" y deja que cada uno lo interprete como guste.

Akaashi rasca un lado de su cabeza con su lápiz, tratando de encontrar la inspiración. Él no quiere dibujar a su mamá o papá, en realidad no, ya que sería demasiado... flojo. Y obvio también. Echa un vistazo, discretamente, a cada uno de sus vecinos, y ve que efectivamente están dibujando casas y personas. Él está más que contento de ver que no es el peor alumno de la clase, ya que el compañero de su lado derecho está dibujando un aterrador ser humano. A menos que el estudiante sea un miembro de la familia Adams y genuinamente viva con Largo.

Gira suavemente la pequeña goma de borrar de búho que tiene en su mano y entonces la inspiración lo golpea - ¡va a dibujar un búho! Es, después de todo, la mascota de la escuela, y técnicamente esto ahora es su casa. Dibuja en la hoja en blanco un par de bocetos de prueba en la parte superior y cuando él está satisfecho con el resultado, empieza a dibujar de verdad.

Aunque su borrador es algo así como un búho de caricatura, decide dar unos grandes cuernos al búho. Un aspecto mucho más intimidante y sabio. Mientras dibuja en silencio, él piensa en Hogwarts y Hedwig y desea que él también pudiera tener un búho mascota. No es como si él sería lo suficientemente popular como para recibir cartas como un verdadero estudiante de Hogwarts, pero tal vez, como Hermione, él podría tener el periódico de la mañana entregado por su lechuza mascota.

Él no tiene ningún material colorante, pero ya que ve al resto de los estudiantes levantarse para conseguir un poco de la gran mesa en una de las esquinas, va y toma unos lápices también. Él está a punto de terminar cuando suena la campana, pero no sale de la mesa hasta que esté completamente hecho.

Cuando mira a su alrededor, Akaashi ve que es el último estudiante que queda, y Mori-sensei está de pie detrás de él, mirando a su trabajo.

"Es un hermoso trabajo, Akaashi-kun." Lo felicita. "¿Usted tal vez conoce a Bokuto Koutarou?"

"Todavía no, Mori-sensei." El responde. "Pero él es mi compañero de habitación, por lo que es probable que me encuentre con él muy pronto."

"Ah, ya veo. Bueno, asegúrese de mostrarle su dibujo, Akaashi."

"¿Tiene un búho?" Akaashi pregunta y si la respuesta es sí, va a estar muy celoso. Pero tal vez podría llegar a ser amigo de Bokuto, aunque sólo sea para ver y tal vez acariciar a su lechuza.

"Oh, no. Al menos no aquí, los animales de compañía no están permitidos en la escuela o en el dormitorio." Mori-sensei se ríe. "Pero él se parece a uno."

"¿Eh?" Akaashi está más allá de la confusión. ¿Cómo puede una persona realmente verse como un búho?

Otra risa. "Usted verá lo que quiero decir. Ahora ya se puede marchar."

"Hai."

Akaashi toma su dibujo y su mochila y camina de vuelta al edificio principal, cuando oye la voz del decano en los altavoces.

"¡Buenas tardes estudiantes! han sobrevivido otro lunes, así que felicitaciones. Los estudiantes que tienen detención el día de hoy son: Konoha Akinori, Aoki Midori, Yano Chihiro y Akaashi Keiji. Por favor, repórtense en el comedor A. No habrá más… - discúlpenme - Bokuto Koutarou, por favor repórtese a la oficina del director. No habrá más anuncios para el día de hoy"

Akaashi piensa que es bastante injusto que tenga detención en su primer día, especialmente cuando no se le dio instrucciones específicas para sus aulas. Pero él oyó el nombre de Konoha, por lo que al menos habrá una cara familiar en detención.

Y tal vez en su camino hacia el comedor finalmente va a ver a su compañero de cuarto. Pero en el momento en que llega allí, Bokuto ya debe estar en la oficina del director. Se pregunta si su nuevo compañero de cuarto es un buscapleitos, ya que está siendo llamado allí. No es que él esté familiarizado con cómo las cosas funcionan en Fukurodani, pero en sus escuelas anteriores, si te mandan a la oficina del director, significa que estás en problemas. Grandes problemas.

Hay una chica en el comedor ya, sentada en la primera mesa, por lo que se sienta en la segunda. Sus ojos se mueven al suelo delante de la puerta de la cocina y, por supuesto, está impecablemente limpio. Akaashi comprueba su teléfono y ve un mensaje de sus padres, diciéndole que se mantenga sano y salvo, y mandándole todo su amor y buena suerte para su primer día. También tiene un email de su padre, pero decide dejarlo para más tarde.

Su papá y él tienen esta cosa en la que intercambian vídeos o fotos de animales divertidos para hacerse reír uno al otro siempre que no se ven entre ellos. Aunque sus padres siempre están muy, muy, muy ocupados, y vamos, que se siente afortunado de tener una buena relación con ambos. Mejor que casi cualquier otro adolescente que ha conocido hasta ahora.

Konoha es el último en llegar y cuando ve a Akaashi, al instante tira de una silla en la mesa en la que está sentado. Akaashi asiente con la cabeza cortésmente, todo cool y reservado, pero en el interior es muy feliz.

"¿Cómo fue tu primer día, Akaashi?" Konoha pregunta mientras que se deja caer justo enfrente de él.

"Largo." Él admite y Konoha asiente con la cabeza.

"Y tienes detención ahora. Uf. ¿Qué hiciste?"

"Llegue tarde para el tercer período. ¿Y tú, Konoha-san?"

"Yo no hice mi tarea Química". El explica. "Será mejor que empiece a hacerla pronto, o se va a mostrar en mi promedio y no puedo permitir eso. No, a menos que dejé el voleibol, y eso es imposible."

"¿Tu juegas voleibol, Konoha-san?" Akaashi pregunta.

No es que él está interesado en los deportes, pero él quiere ser educado con la primera persona (que no es un maestro) que ha sido tan amable y acogedor con él hasta ahora.

"Claro que sí, soy un atacante lateral, al igual que Bokuto." Konoha sonríe. "¿Tu juegas?"

"No, realmente no." Akaashi admite, porque ahora ha aprendido la lección de su clase de inglés, que no debe abrir la boca y hablar cuando él no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando.

"¿Tu nunca has jugado? ¿Ni siquiera voleibol de playa?"

 _¿Con quién, mis padres?_ Akaashi resopla internamente.

"No nunca."

"Maldición. No dejes que Bokuto te oiga decir eso."

"¿Así que no puedo llamarlo senpai o decirle que ni siquiera conozco las reglas reales del voleibol? Correcto, lo tengo."

"Tu... ¿no conoces las reglas del voleibol?" Konoha se queda sin aliento, y mira a Akaashi como si hubiera insultado a su familia.

"Mierda, hombre. Definitivamente no dejes que Bokuto te oiga decir eso." Konoha sonríe. "Sin embargo, es una pena que no juegues."

"¿Por qué? El decano me dijo que el equipo de voleibol son como las estrellas de rock de la escuela."

Konoha se ríe en voz baja. "Sí, eso es cierto. Pero sólo tenemos un armador y él es de tercero, por lo que definitivamente se necesita encontrar un reemplazo para él. Y con el fin de tener un buen armador tiene que estar bien entrenado durante al menos un año… si queremos llegar a los Nacionales de nuevo, que es lo que queremos. Y tiene que ser bueno trabajando en conjunto con el resto del equipo, lo que toma mucha práctica y trabajo."

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza, a pesar de que no comprende gran parte de ello. Konoha se da cuenta de eso y le explica.

"El armador es como... la torre de control del equipo. Todos los jugadores en la cancha son importantes, por supuesto, pero el armador tiene el mayor control sobre la pelota durante los partidos."

"Mm, ya veo. Así que si es una posición tan importante, ¿por qué no es el capitán un armador?"

Konoha se ríe. "¡Bokuto nunca podría ser un armador, de ninguna manera!"

"¿No es el capitán el que anota el mayor número de puntos?"

"Hmmm, no tiene que ser. Aunque Bokuto es el mejor jugador que tenemos. Y no me refiero sólo en nuestra escuela, no, quiero decir... él es como de los cinco mejores en todo el país."

"¿Qué?" Parpadea Akaashi. Claro, el no sabe nada de deportes, ¡pero para estar entre los cinco primeros del país! Eso es algo muy grande de hecho, incluso un novato en deportes como el lo entiende.

"Si, es verdad."

"¿Quiere ser un jugador profesional de voleibol?"

"Sí, y lo hará. Si estás tan interesado, debes guardar algunas de esas preguntas para él, le encanta hablar de voleibol, y sobre todo de sí mismo." Konoha se ríe.

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención…”

"No, tío, que está totalmente bien. Me alegro de que estés preguntando. Y él también lo estará."

"¿Konoha-san? Anteriormente, ¿dijiste que crees que no encajaríamos juntos? Bueno, has dicho que somos completamente opuestos. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué lo dijiste? ¿Crees que no vamos a llevarnos bien?"

Una cosa es no llevarse bien con alguien, pero cuando vives con dicho alguien, y dicho alguien es la persona más popular en la escuela (incluso si Akaashi no se preocupa por su popularidad), que sin duda hará un esfuerzo para al menos estar en términos decentes con Bokuto.

"Bueno, todo depende de ti, de verdad." Konoha añade cuidadosamente. "En mi opinión, Bokuto es genial. Bokuto es el mejor. Es cierto que es terriblemente egocéntrico a veces, y si se pone en uno de sus estados de ánimo, tratarlo es un dolor en el culo, pero aparte de eso, sí, es el mejor."

"Así que me consideras afortunado de ser su compañero de habitación." Akaashi concluye, lo que hace que Konoha de un resoplido.

"Más bien al revés."

"¿Eh?"

Konoha se encoge de hombros. "Tu pareces muy inteligente, educado y agradable y bien, ¿a quién no le gustaría un compañero de cuarto así, Akaashi?"

Akaashi siente sus mejillas ardiendo ligeramente ante el cumplido.

"¡Muchas gracias, Konoha-san!"

"SHHHHHHHHHH!" La cabeza de la secretaria aparece en la puerta y frunce el ceño a los dos.

"Lo siento." Akaashi se disculpa rápidamente. "Así que." Él continúa, esta vez susurrando. "¿Y si te ayude con eso de matemáticas que hablamos antes?"

"¿No tienes ninguna tarea?"

"Es sólo física y un poco de lectura en inglés y puedo hacer eso más tarde." Akaashi responde. Quiere, en cierto modo, devolverle algo a Konoha por el cumplido y su bondad en cualquier forma que pueda. Y matemáticas parece la manera correcta de hacerlo, piensa.

"Bueno, en ese caso, está bien." Konoha abre su libro y apunta. "Aquí. ¿Ves el problema?" Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "No lo entiendo. Al igual que, en absoluto. ¿Cree que me lo puedes explicar? Porque si no puedes, estoy perdido”

"Yo lo entiendo."

Para Akaashi es muy simple. Pero, de nuevo, a él siempre le han gustado las matemáticas, porque el pensamiento lógico es algo natural para él. Él jala su silla hacia el lado de Konoha e inicia la elaboración de un diagrama en su cuaderno. Él mira rápidamente la cara de Konoha, que todavía parece bastante confundido, por lo que escribe explicaciones cortas en letras grandes. Aún nada.

"Bueno, voy a resolverlo para ti." dice Akaashi. "Y luego voy a hacer uno para que tu lo resuelvas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Konoha asiente y lo observa con cuidado. Una vez que lo ha hecho, le pasa el cuaderno a Konoha.

"¿Ves? No es tan difícil. Parece difícil, debido a la forma en que está redactado, pero si... lo traduces con palabras más simples, entonces…"

"¡Mierda! ¡Creo que lo entiendo!" Él sonríe a Akaashi. "¿Puedes hacer uno para mí?"

Akaashi asiente y rápidamente cambia los números y las letras alrededor. Konoha lo mira durante un par de minutos en silencio, entonces comienza a resolverlo. Una vez que ha escrito su respuesta, con curiosidad espera el veredicto del Akaashi.

"¡Muy bien, Konoha-san!" Akaashi asiente con la cabeza con aprobación. "Esa es la respuesta correcta."

"Otro, así que sé que no es una casualidad."

Repiten lo mismo, una y otra vez, y Akaashi está de acuerdo con la respuesta.

"¡Mierda, Akaashi!"

"¡Shhhhhhhh! ¡Cálmense!" La voz de la secretaria llega a sus oídos y Konoha baja la cabeza con aire de culpabilidad.

"¡Mierda, Akaashi!" Repite, esta vez en voz baja. "No puedo creer que me hiciste entenderlo. Eres como... un genio de las matemáticas, ¿verdad?"

Las esquinas de la boca de Akaashi se elevan. "Gracias, Konoha-san, pero no lo soy realmente. ¿Es el resto de tu tarea preguntas como estas?"

"Sí."

"Bien. Entonces resuélvelos y yo voy a comprobarlos una vez que hayas terminado.”

Konoha mira a Akaashi y sonríe. "Te puede apostar a que serás muy popular por aquí."

"Claro” bufa Akaashi. "El empollón de la matemáticas es el nuevo chico popular en el piso."

"¡Amigo, hablo totalmente en serio! Muchos de mis amigos apestan en matemáticas y si tienes la paciencia para sentarte y explicarle a ellos como lo acabas de hacer conmigo, vas a ser de oro."

"Realmente no se necesita paciencia, o mucho que explicar, lo que tienes de-"

"No seas tan modesto, Akaashi." Konoha sonríe. "De todos mis amigos y compañeros, Bokuto es el peor en matemáticas. Como... el peor de los casos. Así que si lo puedes ayudar a conseguir una C o algo así, los profesores de matemáticas vendrán y estrecharan tu mano. ¡Y probablemente te darán un premio, que lo más seguro es que te mereces!"

"No creo que sea tan malo." Akaashi responde. "Toma CA de Literatura en inglés, ¿verdad? Lo he oído en la clase de hoy. A la que él no se presentó."

"Toma CA de inglés, porque él viaja al extranjero con su familia durante los días festivos y las vacaciones. Así que él entiende y habla inglés. ¡Pero apesta en la gramática!" Konoha se cubre la boca y en silencio se sacude de risa. "Y me refiero al kanji, ni siquiera me refiero a la gramática en inglés."

"Así que uhh... ¿sabes por qué él estaba con la enfermera de la escuela y no se presentó?"

"Oh si." Konoha se cubre la boca de nuevo y se ríe. "Se resbalo justo por ahí" Señala el lugar en el que Akaashi había derramado espaguetis hace unas horas. "Y se golpeó la cabeza muy duro contra la esquina de la mesa de allí."

El estómago de Akaashi se retuerce. Oh, mierda. Su torpeza posiblemente dio a su compañero de piso, no, la cabeza de la estrella de voleibol una conmoción cerebral y el no le ve nada de gracioso, no por un largo tiempo.

"¿Tú piensas que está bien?" Él le pregunta con preocupación.

"¿Bokuto?" Bufa. "Claro. El año pasado jugó en un torneo de voleibol con tres dedos rotos. ¡Y él es un atacante increíble!" Conociéndolo, probablemente fingió enfrente de la enfermera para saltarse las clases de la tarde."

"Oh bueno, espero que esté bien."

"Te puedo apostar dinero a que en este mismo segundo, ya está en el gimnasio, practicando. Y que ha estado ahí durante la última hora que estuvimos aquí." Konoha mira el reloj sobre la puerta de la cocina. "Hay dos minutos para el final. ¿Quieres ir a revisar el gimnasio?"

"Gracias, pero confiare en tus palabras, Konoha-san." Akaashi responde y recoge sus cosas.

"Nos vemos luego entonces, Akaashi. ¡Y gracias por la ayuda!" Konoha recoge sus cosas y se va.

Akaashi se dirige a su habitación y deja su mochila sobre el respaldo de la silla. Se pregunta si su hambre es más fuerte que su cansancio. Podía ir abajo y conseguir algo de una de las máquinas expendedoras, o podría tomar una siesta.

Al final, su pereza puede más. Si va fuera de la habitación podría conocer gente y prefiere no arriesgarse a dejar una mala impresión de nuevo. Así, con la esperanza de que Bokuto no haya elegido la cama inferior, él se acuesta para una siesta rápida.

Akaashi oye una campana en la distancia y abre los ojos. ¡Él mira su reloj y se da cuenta de que son casi las 7:00 pm! ¡Se ha perdido la cena! Tan rápido como un rayo, se embolsa su cartera y sale de la habitación, pero cuando se llega al pasillo un hombre que luce mayor niega con la cabeza y le impide bajar las escaleras.

"En este momento, la sala de estudio está a punto de comenzar." Él le dice a Akaashi. "Oye, ¿no eres tu el nuevo alumno?"

"Hai."

"Soy Rob, tu CR. Bienvenido a Fukurodani." Él sonríe. A pesar de que sigue en una especie de sueño, Akaashi puede decir que Rob no puede ser mayor de 25 años.

"Gracias, Rob-san." Se cubre la boca mientras bosteza. "Soy Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji."

Rob se ríe. "Por favor, llámame Rob."

"Usted no es de Japón, ¿verdad?"

"Ding Ding diiing." Rob sonríe. "Fukurodani está muy interesado en la diversidad, por lo que todos los CR son de diferentes partes del mundo. Como seguramente puedes decir por mi acento, soy americano."

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza.

"Bueno, lo siento, pero realmente no puedo dejarte ir abajo ahora. Una vez que la sala de estudio finalice, a las 9:30 pm, puedes ir."

Akaashi asiente de nuevo.

"¿Te importa si entro a tu habitación y tomo el teléfono y el ordenador portátil?" Rob pide y lo sigue dentro. "Ah, tu compañero de cuarto no está en su escritorio, que sorpresa." Se ríe mientras Akaashi le entrega su teléfono y su ordenador portátil.

Observa como Rob camina hacia el escritorio de Bokuto y recoge las cosas de su compañero de habitación. De repente ve a un par de onigiris que están en una servilleta sobre el escritorio y se esfuerza por no babear. ¡Tiene tanta jodida hambre, sin embargo!

"Creo que voy a dejarlos” Rob guiña y se va.

En ese momento Akaashi oye ruido en el cuarto de baño – El correr del agua de la ducha. Luego se detiene. En cualquier momento, va a encontrarse con su compañero de cuarto.

Él espera, paralizado en el acto, el corazón latiendo demasiado rápido. Pero no pasa nada. Él espera, dos, tres minutos más. Nada.

Suspirando, se dirige a su mesa y se sienta, tomando su agenda y comienza su tarea.

Alrededor de las 7:35 pm, se abre la puerta del baño.

"Hey hey heyyyy!"


	2. Bokuto senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De cómo Akaashi entra en el equipo de voleibol, y descubre que (¡Jamás!) bajo ninguna circunstancia debe llamar a Bokuto "senpai".

0,4 segundos después de ver a su compañero, Akaashi entiende lo que quiso decir Mori-sensei. Su cabello es blanco con rayas negras y está peinado de una manera que lo hace verse no como cualquier búho, sino como un búho de grandes cuernos.

Es básicamente el dibujo de Akaashi de la clase de arte.

Akaashi se levanta de su silla y está a punto de extender su mano, cuando Bokuto pasa junto a él y se sitúa en el centro de la habitación. Incluso si no hubiera estado solo envuelto con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas, sino usando ropas reales, muchas capas de ellas, Akaashi sería capaz de ver su impresionante acumulación de atletismo. Es realmente una locura lo grande que son sus brazos, y sus amplios hombros y el pecho y los abdominales y simplemente... wow. No hace falta ser un detective para darse cuenta de que con el fin de conseguir un cuerpo como el que tiene debe de vivir prácticamente en el gimnasio. El tipo de dedicación y horas debe ser inimaginable.

Y él no trata de imaginárselo, porque Akaashi prefiere ser de los que se acurrucan en un sillón con un buen libro y unos palitos de zanahoria y pepino, y un poco de salsa.

De todas formas. Volviendo a su nuevo compañero de cuarto.

Akaashi no sabe cómo reaccionar, ya que hasta ahora lo único que sabía de él es lo que Konoha y el decano le dijeron y esperaba un tipo torpe, no esté intimidante tipo que luce como un búho real y que lo que está mirando de arriba a abajo en silencio. Una vez que ha terminado con eso, se cruza de brazos y Akaashi podría estar equivocado pero ¿totalmente parece que está flexionando?

Sí, las flexiones se llevan la parte intimidante. Él sólo se ve... tonto. Muy tonto.

Aún así, Akaashi se está cansando de su concurso de miradas, por lo que rompe el silencio.

"Hola. Soy Akaashi Keiji y es un placer conocerte. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"¡Mi nombre es Bokuto Koutarou y yo soy el capitán del equipo de voleibol! ¡Juego como atacante lateral y estoy entre los cinco primeros ases de la nación! ¡El año pasado lleve al equipo a las Nacionales y este año voy a hacer lo mismo!" Luego se señala con el pulgar en el pecho y sonríe. "¡Soy muy popular y solicitado, por lo que podría no tener mucho tiempo para ti, pero es un placer conocerte!"

Akaashi piensa que esto es probablemente la peor presentación que jamás haya escuchado en su vida. El también está un poco ofendido por lo que acaba de decir "Puede ser que no tenga mucho tiempo para ti", porque insinúa muy arrogantemente y sin razón, que Akaashi quiere pasar su tiempo con él, y él realmente no quiere.

Los labios de Bokuto se están moviendo de nuevo y él va por la tangente, sobre voleibol, la popularidad, o algo tonto, pero Akaashi ya no lo escucha. No recuerda haber preguntado por la historia de la vida de Bokuto.

"Bokuto-senpai, sólo pregunte por su nombre."

Bokuto se calla instantáneamente, a excepción del pequeño jadeo de sorpresa que se escapa de su boca. Con una mano temblorosa se cubre la boca y él parece que está a punto de llorar de alegría.

"¡Akaashi! ¡Me acabas de llamar senpai!" El susurra, entonces repentinamente estalla. "Por supuesto que soy tu senpai!" Se dirige a la puerta y grita en el pasillo. "¿Han oído todos eso? ¡Soy Bokuto-senpai! Hey hey heyyyyy!"

Un poco tarde se da cuenta de que Konoha le advirtió de no dejar caer la palabra senpai y con muy buena razón. Él hace una nota mental para escuchar con más atención las advertencias de Konoha.

"¡Oh no, ¿Quién carajos fue?!" Una voz gimiendo viene de la habitación de al lado, seguida de otras tres diferentes "¡Cállate, Bokuto!"

Bokuto no parece ni un poco culpable por interrumpir la sala de estudio, y apenas sale por la puerta, aúlla alegremente ¡Sí, soy un senpai! ¡El senpai de Akaashi!

Ni siquiera cinco minutos más tarde, está siendo llevado de nuevo a la habitación por Rob.

"Bokuto, baja un poco tu tono." Le dice y es quizás un poco demasiado suave para ser considerado regaño. Luego se sienta en el escritorio de Bokuto. "Ahora, ¿dónde está tu agenda?" No está sorprendido cuando obtiene sólo un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Bokuto. "Está bien, entonces, búscala y muéstramela en lo que vuelvo con el uniforme de Akaashi."

Una vez que sale, Akaashi se dirige a su escritorio y mientras pasa por detrás de Bokuto, se da cuenta de que su dibujo del búho de la clase de arte está fijado sobre el tablero de Bokuto.

"Disculpa, Bokuto-san, ¿por qué tienes eso ahí?"

"¿Mmm?" La cabeza de Bokuto da la vuelta y sus ojos siguen el dedo con el que Akaashi señala. "¡Oh! Me gusto tanto que lo puse arriba." Él explica, sonriendo. "Tienes que decirme dónde lo obtuviste, quiero más."

"Lo dibujé." Akaashi responde, seguido de un suspiro. "Pero, ¿de dónde lo has sacado?"

"¿En serio? ¡Wooooow Akaashi, eres tan talentoso! ¡Por favor has más para que podamos decorar toda la habitación con ellos!" Luego recuerda que había una pregunta en el aire. "¡Lo encontré en tu escritorio! Era para mí, ¿verdad?"

"¿Tu encontraste algo en mi escritorio, y solo asumiste que era para ti y te lo llevaste?" Akaashi no entiende la lógica de Bokuto, no realmente.

"Bueno, ¿no es para mí?"

Suspiro. "Claro, consérvalo. Pero por favor, no tomes mis cosas sin preguntar primero."

"¿Pero yo no te pregunte?"

"No, no lo hiciste."

"Correcto." Bokuto sonríe. "De todos modos, somos compañeros de cuarto ahora, entonces todo lo que es mío es tuyo."

"Eso es muy considerado y lo aprecio, pero no es necesario."

"Y todo lo que es tuyo es mío."

 _¡Hey!_ Akaashi definitivamente no recuerda estar de acuerdo con eso. Pero como a él no le importa compartir, sólo lo deja ir.

Akaashi termina su tarea por completo a las 8:25 pm y eso le deja mucho tiempo hasta que pueda ir abajo por un aperitivo de la máquina expendedora. Él espera que tenga sándwiches, por lo menos, no sólo barras de caramelo.

Pensar en comida hace que su estómago gruña en fuertes quejas.

"¡Akaashi, tu estómago sigue haciendo grrrr!"

Akaashi piensa que eso es realmente gracioso viniendo de un gran parlanchín como él, pero solo dice "Lo siento."

"¡Nooooo, no te disculpes! Sólo come." Bokuto señala el onigiri que ahora está empujado al borde del escritorio, más cerca de Akaashi.

"Oh. ¿Puedo tomar uno?"

"¡Akaashi! Konoha dijo que eres muy inteligente, me sorprende ver que no los hayas comido ya."

Akaashi parpadea. Así que... ¿Bokuto dejó el onigiri en su propio escritorio para que Akaashi se lo comiera?

Él todavía no entiende la lógica de Bokuto, pero él está muy agradecido por la comida.

"Gracias, Bokuto-san." Él asiente la cabeza con aprecio y rápidamente muerde uno. Mmm. Finalmente algo de comida.

"He intentado traer más aperitivos", explica Bokuto mientras observa a Akaashi comer. "Pero realmente no estamos autorizados a traer la comida aquí y uno de los CR me detuvo."

"Esto es más que suficiente, de verdad." Termina de masticar. "¿Te metiste en problemas por traerlos aquí?"

"Algo así, pero está bien." Se infla el pecho orgulloso, como un pavo real. "Porque yo soy un buen senpai, ¿verdad Akaashi?"

Akaashi se mantiene ocupado con otro onigiri, pero Bokuto le da un codazo.

"¿Cierto Akaashi?"

"Si."

Una vez que Akaashi ha terminado de comer se siente mucho mejor, y si, le había dado las gracias, pero él quiere devolver de alguna manera la amabilidad de Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san, ¿te gustaría que te diga la tarea de Inglés para mañana?"

"¡Ooo sí, yo no estaba allí hoy! Gracias por escribirlo para mí Akaashi, eres tan considerado."

"Uhh... Tomo la misma clase."

"De ninguna manera, ¿compartimos una clase? ¡Que cool! ¿Dónde te sientas? Yo me siento en la parte de atrás, ya que el Sr. Burns me permite tomar una siesta a veces, ¡pero me sentará donde sea que te sientes! ¡Además, a menudo dan asignaciones para compartir entre dos personas y hasta ahora no he tenido una pareja! Heyyyy, que genial, vamos a ser socios, ¿verdad?"

Akaashi no está demasiado seguro de que quiere que le asignen cosas de la escuela con alguien que luce tan irresponsable como Bokuto, pero no es como si no le hubiera ocurrido en sus anteriores escuelas. Le gustan las cosas a su manera, así que si él puede, prefiere trabajar solo. Si no puede, él todavía trabaja solo, y nadie del grupo objetaba, ya que conseguían una A sin hacer nada. Por lo tanto, es una victoria en ambos casos.

"Claro que sí, Bokuto-san. Ahora, la tarea es leer tres capítulos de-"

"¿La tarea es leer sólo tres capítulos?"

"Bueno, sí, pero son bastante largos."

Bokuto echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe como si Akaashi acabara de hacer una broma. "¡Akaashi, claramente no sabes el regalo que es SparkNotes!"*

"Conozco SparkNotes. Simplemente me gusta leer." Akaashi explica.

"Si a mí también, pero los libros de la escuela son tan aburridos y blehhh."

"Entonces, ¿qué clase de libros te gusta leer?"

"Tú sabes, cómics, revistas de deportes y esas cosas."

Akaashi quiere decir que esos no califican como libros, no realmente, pero decide que ese no es el punto.

Rob entra en la habitación con una cesta llena de manzanas, plátanos y barras energéticas.

Bokuto se acerca y coge un puñado de barras de energía.

"Bo-ku-to." Rob niega. "No las tomes todas, sabes que son una para cada uno."

"Hai, hai". Bokuto pone los ojos, pero las suelta todas a excepción de la suya.

"Tú puedes tomar tanta fruta como quieras" Rob ofrece pero Bokuto niega con la cabeza.

Cuando Rob gira la canasta hacia Akaashi, Bokuto reconsidera y toma dos plátanos. Akaashi se conforma con una manzana y le dice a Bokuto que él puede tener su barra de energía también.

"¡Akaashi, eres el mejor!" Él clava la mano en la canasta por tercera vez. Sus puños, ambos ahora con barras de energía, bombeando victoriosamente en el aire. "¿Viste eso, Rob? ¡Tengo el mejor kouhai, al igual que Akaashi tiene el mejor senpai!"

"Estoy encantado de ver que ustedes dos se llevan bien." Rob responde y se va a distribuir el resto de los aperitivos por el piso. Una vez que lo ha hecho, regresa con el uniforme de Akaashi, y se vuelve hacia Bokuto. "¿Has encontrado tu agenda ya?"

"No necesito una agenda, tengo una buena memoria."

Rob resopla. "Te daré cincuenta dólares en el acto si tu buena memoria consiste en que saber dónde está tu agenda."

"... No necesito tu dinero." Bokuto responde.

"Bokuto, hemos hablado de esto durante las últimas cinco semanas. ¡Es necesario llevar un seguimiento de tu tarea!"

"Rob, por favor, el director sólo revisa los días miércoles y hoy es lunes. Además, nadie hace la tarea en el primer día de clases."

"¡Pero hoy no es el primer día de clases! Es el primer día de Akaashi aquí."

"Oh, sí, cierto".

Rob suspira. "Prométeme que harás todo lo que tienes que hacer antes de apagar las luces."

"Lo prometo." Bokuto asiente serio y Rob se va. Luego añade en voz baja. "... voy a terminarla antes de que la escuela empiece mañana."

"¿Siempre dejas tu tarea para después de la sala de estudio?" Akaashi pregunta.

"Aww, la sala de estudio es para nerds". Bokuto responde. "Sin ofender."

Akaashi resopla. "No me ofende."

Porque, en realidad, le han dicho cosas mucho peores que nerd en sus escuelas anteriores. El gustosamente preferiría que le dijeran nerd que bicho raro. Además, en realidad no siente que Bokuto lo diga para ofenderlo, él sólo parece que dice todo lo que tiene en su mente.

En ese momento suena la campana y Bokuto se dirige a la puerta.

"¿Bokuto-san? ¿Algo de ropa tal vez?"

"Oh sí, lo olvidé."

Akaashi nunca ha conocido a alguien que puede olvidar el hecho de que sólo están usando una toalla y salir así, pero cree que Bokuto es el tipo de persona que lo haría.

Bokuto tira de uno de los cajones y saca un par de boxers. Luego simplemente se quita la toalla del cuerpo y Akaashi se encuentra sentado mirando el culo desnudo de Bokuto. Él parpadea, entonces recuerda sus modales y gira su cabeza hacia un lado. Él definitivamente no está acostumbrado a este tipo de desnudez indiferente, o cualquier desnudez para ser honesto, y se pregunta si Bokuto simplemente olvidó que ya no vive solo en la habitación o realmente no le importa si Akaashi, o cualquier otro, ve su culo. O algo más.

Ahí está el sonido de otro cajón y cuando Akaashi finalmente vuelve la cabeza hacia atrás y antes de que pueda preguntar a dónde va Bokuto con tanta prisa, está solo en la habitación.

Suspirando para sí mismo, se va a tomar una larga ducha. A medida que se enjuaga el champú del pelo, se pregunta si Bokuto siempre toma tanto tiempo para arreglarse, ya que si le va a tomar media hora en el cuarto de baño cada mañana, Akaashi tendrán que hablar con él al respecto. Se pone una camiseta y pantalones de pijama blancos mientras todavía está ahí, y cuelga la toalla para que se seque.

A medida que sale del baño, ve que tiene dos invitados, sentados en el suelo.

"Akaashi, este es mi compañero de cuarto Sarukui Yamato." Konoha comienza las presentaciones y los dos chicos intercambian saludos. "Por cierto, Rob me pidió que te entregara tu teléfono y la laptop." Konoha añade y los pone en el escritorio de Akaashi.

"Gracias." Él no sabe si Konoha y Sarukui están ahí para ver a Bokuto, pero es muy probable, por lo que añade. "No estoy muy seguro de a dónde fue Bokuto-san."

"Ah, él está en la planta baja, por supuesto." Konoha explica. "En caso de que te estés preguntando qué hay abajo, no hay nada. Solo un par de parejas besándose, porque a los CR en realidad no les importa una mierda nada después del toque de queda."

"Ya veo."

"Y en caso de que te lo estés preguntando, Bokuto no se está besuqueando con nadie, él probablemente esté haciendo chocolate caliente." Konoha añade.

"Yo no me lo estaba preguntando." Akaashi responde, con las puntas de las orejas ardiendo, a pesar de que no sabe por qué, y se sienta junto a los dos en el suelo.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu primera impresión de Bokuto?" Konoha sonríe.

"Él es..." Akaashi busca la palabra correcta, porque ya tiene unas pocas que le pueden describir, pero al final se conforma con "interesante". Sí, él es interesante.

"¿Qué te parece la escuela hasta ahora?" Sarukui pregunta.

"Me gusta." Akaashi responde y es la verdad. Se supone que ha sido un buen primer día. Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, en realidad. Se había pasado el último mes y medio preocupándose por hacer amigos y esas cosas, pero ahora él puede verse a sí mismo volviéndose uno con Konoha, Sarukui y Bokuto en el futuro. Sin duda le gustaría.

"Tú sabes, en realidad se suponía que Sarukui y yo estaríamos en esta habitación, pero después de un día la cambiamos con Bokuto."

"¿Por qué?"

"Lo verás por la mañana." Konoha añade misteriosamente y se ríe.

"Konoha, no lo asustes así." dice Sarukui. "Son los malditos gallos. El edificio al otro lado de la calle es una granja y los gallos ya están con su ki-kiri-ki a las 5 de la mañana."

"Tengo el sueño pesado, así que no estoy preocupado por eso." Akaashi responde. Un tanque literalmente podría pasar por la habitación y él probablemente seguiría dormido. "Sólo espero poder despertarme a tiempo para el desayuno."

"Bokuto es muy bueno en despertar a la gente." Konoha sonríe. "Él siempre lo hace por nosotros cada vez que tenemos el campo de entrenamiento."

Suena un timbre, lo que indica que son las 10 pm, pero ambos siguen sentados en el suelo charlando. Akaashi se entera de que todos los miércoles los primeros dos períodos son de E.F. y luego tienen sus primeros dos períodos originales. Luego está el almuerzo, y los otros dos períodos originales y en lugar de una clase electiva, todos ellos tienen la clase de lectura en el auditorio con un par de profesores, entre ellos el director, que dan la vuelta para asegurarse de que nadie se quede dormido. Pueden leer cualquier libro que les guste, siempre y cuando sea en inglés.

"Bokuto trato de salirse con la suya leyendo un libro de historietas de Batman, una vez el año pasado, pero el director lo confiscó y le dio detención." Le dice Konoha.

"Tal vez él es más un tipo de Marvel." responde Akaashi y es premiado con una risa tanto Konoha y Sarukui.

"Te dije que es gracioso." Konoha sonríe y Sarukui asiente con la cabeza.

Akaashi siente sus mejillas cada vez más calientes, pero está satisfecho consigo mismo. Nunca antes lo han descrito como divertido. De hecho, él había tratado de contar un par de chistes en su última escuela, con la esperanza de que crear un vinculo y hacer amigos, pero ya que sólo había conseguido una especie de bufido-risitas incómodas a cambio, se había detenido.

"¿Alguno de ustedes toma Estudio de Arte?" pregunta.

"Yo lo hago." Sarukui responde. "Te vi en la clase de hoy, me siento tres asientos a tu derecha, pero supongo que había demasiadas caras nuevas para que me vieras. Pero noto-" Señala encima de la mesa de Bokuto. "-que le has dado tu dibujo a Bokuto. Muy considerado de tu parte, el ama los búhos."

"También amo los búhos." Akaashi añade y nota que las sonrisas de Konoha y Sarukui se extienden.

"Bokuto probablemente sólo lo vio y se lo llevó." Konoha dice y Akaashi suelta una sonrisa. Sin duda alguna conoce a Bokuto... sus Bokutismos.

"Y yo tomo Inglés y el Anuario."

"¿Esta Bokuto-san también en el Anuario?"

Konoha estalla en risas, mientras Sarukui, sonriendo, niega con la cabeza.

"A Bokuto no se le permite tomar Anuario nunca más." Konoha explica una vez que se ha calmado. "El año pasado, se ofreció a tener el control de la sección de deportes e hizo esta enoooorme extensión sobre el equipo de voleibol, ignorando por completo todos los otros equipos y clubes. El profesor, además de todos los equipos y esas cosas, estaban muy molestos al respecto. Pero no había nada que pudieran hacer, debido a que los anuarios ya habían sido impresos."

Akaashi jadea. "¿Nadie comprobaba lo que estaba haciendo antes de aprobarlo?"

"No, en realidad no. El anuario fue dirigido por Jared - el otro CR - y no tenia absoluto cuidado al respecto, pero él consiguió tanta mierda, que este año es el más estricto CR de todos." Konoha gime. "Yo pensé que tomaría Anuario este año para una A fácil, pero es un dolor en el culo. Gracias por eso, Bokuto. Y para mi clase de lengua, tomo Inglés también. Todos en el equipo de voleibol toma inglés en realidad, ahora que lo pienso. Porque pensamos que Bokuto podía ayudarnos con el trabajo cuando- ¡Hey! Eres bueno en inglés, ¿verdad?” Toda la cara de Konoha repentinamente se ilumina. "¿Vas a ayudarnos cuando tengas tiempo para ello?"

"Seguro, me encantaría."

"¡Eres el mejor! Estoy tan contento de hayas venido aquí.” Él se acerca y acaricia la espalda de Akaashi. "Y no me refiero sólo porque eres inteligente y nos puede ayudar con la mierda de la escuela."

Los tres escuchan la risa de Bokuto que se acerca, y cuando entra en la habitación, una mano sostiene un vaso de plástico, mientras que la otra un teléfono.

"Bien, estoy de vuelta. Sí. Uh huh. Vale, te voy a poner en altavoz, bro, así puedes decirle hola a mi nuevo compañero de cuarto." Él dice y pone su teléfono delante de la cara de Akaashi.

"¿Hola? Compañero de cuarto de Bokuto, ¿estás ahí?" Una voz dice y Bokuto codea a Akaashi.

"Ummm, Bokuto-san, ¿con quién estoy hablando?"

Un jadeo proviene del teléfono. "Broooo, ¿no le hablaste de mí? Francamente me siento ofendido."

"Hermano, totalmente lo hice, debe de haberlo olvidado, creo." Bokuto le da una cara que se traduce como "por favor miente por mí."

"Disculpa, soy muy olvidadizo.”

Akaashi no sabe quién es, pero suena... vulgar. No es de extrañar que sean amigos entre sí, Akaashi piensa. Él mira a Konoha y Sarukui y mueve su boca en silencio "¿Quién es ese?" a lo que Konoha solo niega con la cabeza, pero Sarukui se acerca a Akaashi y susurra un "no quiere saber, pero lo vas a hacer", lo que deja a Akaashi aún más confundido.

"Por supuesto que sí, bro." Bokuto responde.

"Así que, dime algo a mí, compañero de Bokuto." La voz de Kuroo dice.

"Algo a mí, compañero de Bokuto." Akaashi dice inexpresivo y Bokuto ruge de risa.

"Oh ho hooo, eres un chico listo. ¿Bro? Bro, ¿tu compañero de cuarto lleva gafas?"

"No, no las usa."

"Suena como si estuviera usando anteojos."

Akaashi ni siquiera se pregunta lo que se supone que significa eso, y ya ha deducido que no le gusta mucho este tipo Kuroo.

"De todos modos, bro, me tengo que ir. ¿Te llamo mañana?"

"Si no lo haces, sabes que yo lo haré."

Bokuto cuelga, sonriendo, y le entrega a Akaashi la taza de plástico una vez que se ha sentado a su lado.

"¿Qué es esto?" Akaashi pregunta.

"Es el chocolate caliente para mi kouhai favorito, por supuesto. Aunque es probable que ya este frío ahora."

"Bokuto, por favor, te lo ruego, nombra dos kouhais que tengas." dice Konoha.

"Akaashi."

"¿Y?"

Bokuto se rasca la cabeza. "Y... ¿Keiji?"

Suspiros a su alrededor.

"Sarukui, hay que ponerse en marcha." Konoha dice y los dos se dirigen a la puerta. "Bokuto, te dejo mi cuaderno de matemáticas en tu escritorio. Una vez que se copies la tarea, regrésamelo y asegúrate de hacerlo antes de que apaguen la luz."

Cuando se van, Akaashi alcanza el cuaderno y lo mete debajo de su almohada. Luego se vuelve a Bokuto con el ceño fruncido. "No voy a dejar que copies su tarea."

"¡Akaashi! ¿Por qué no tomas mi lado?"

"Bokuto-san, estoy de tu lado y es por eso que lo hago. Si sólo copias, no vas a aprender. Yo te puedo ayudar con las preguntas, si lo necesitas."

"Pffft, voy a ser un jugador profesional de voleibol y nadie necesita de las matemáticas para los deportes. ¿A menos que puedas nombrar una ocasión durante la cual las matemáticas ayudaran a un equipo deportivo? Si lo haces, yo prometo no copia-"

"Si puedo." Akaashi responde.

"¡¿Ehhh?!" Bokuto se cruza los brazos. "No hay tal cosa, estás mintiendo."

"No lo estoy. De hecho, me leí un libro sobre eso. Un tipo que era un estudiante de Economía-, la Economía requiere matemáticas" explica. "-ayudó a un equipo de béisbol a alcanzar 19 victorias consecutivas."

"No te creo eso."

"Lo creas o no, es verdad. Es parte de un record, pero no me acuerdo demasiado bien, porque no estoy muy familiarizado con el béisbol. Pero hay una película sobre él que salió hace unos años."

"¡Oh mi dios, Akaashi, vamos a verla!" Bokuto exclama alegremente.

"¡¿Qué, ahora?!"

"¡Si, ahora!"

Akaashi echa un vistazo a su reloj. Hay como 15 minutos para las 10:30 pm, hora en la cual se supone deben tener las luces apagadas, pero ya que él es compañero de cuarto de Bokuto, obtiene sesenta minutos adicionales. Y desde que tomó una siesta antes, él no se siente cansado en absoluto, por lo que puede ver la película después de apagar las luces.

"Podemos hacer eso. Pero sólo después de que hayas terminado con tu tarea."

Gimiendo de manera espectacular, Bokuto saca su libro de matemáticas y un cuaderno y se acuesta sobre su estómago. Akaashi observa mientras anota la fecha, la página y el número de problemas y no se sorprende al ver que la pluma ha dejado de moverse.

"¿Y bien? ¿No se supone que me vas a ayudar?"

"Si tú piensas que sólo voy a decirte qué escribir, es mejor que lo pienses de nuevo."

Otro dramático gemido.

"Está bien. ¿Qué no entiendes a partir de la pregunta?"

"Todo."

Akaashi toma el libro de matemáticas en su regazo y comienza a explicar a Bokuto los fundamentos de la misma. Utiliza palabras más simples de lo que hizo con Konoha durante la detención. Hace una gran cantidad de ejemplos y después de un largo tiempo, finalmente Bokuto consigue hacerlos. Hay un golpe en la puerta y Rob entra, pero a medida que ve que ambos están en el suelo, trabajando, se va sin decir nada.

Akaashi siente algún tipo de orgullo cuando ve a Bokuto resolver el resto de la tarea por sí mismo.

"Eso no fue demasiado difícil, ¿verdad?"

"No, pero podría haberlos copiado, eso habría sido más rápido."

"No." Akaashi responde. "¿Qué otras tareas tienes ahora?"

"Sólo la lectura. Y voy a usar SparkNotes, porque no hay manera en el infierno de que me puedas convencer de que tres capítulos de Catch-22 me pueden ayudar a mejorar mi voleibol."

"Esta bien."

Bokuto saca su laptop y comienza a leer, mientras que Akaashi comprueba su correo electrónico. Su padre le envió un video de un lindo búho que es acariciado y ulula feliz, y que reproduce dos veces. Él sabe que no debe interrumpir a Bokuto mientras que él está haciendo su trabajo, pero sabe que una pequeña distracción, sobre todo por algo tan lindo, será apreciada.

"Bokuto-san, mira."

Lo reproduce otra dos veces más por Bokuto, que está más allá de la felicidad.

"Ponle play otra vez, por favor." Y así Akaashi lo reproduce de nuevo.

"... No lo vas a poner de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

"No. Ahora termina tu lectura para que podamos ver la película. Voy a cargarla."

Un par de minutos transcurren.

"Akaashi, ¿cómo decidiste convertirte en un estudiante de aquí?"

"Mis padres se trasladan mucho y que no querían dejarme sin ningún tipo de supervisión." Él explica. "¿Que pasa contigo?"

"El año pasado no podía permitirme la cuota del dormitorio, pero este año conseguí una beca, a causa del voleibol."

Akaashi está muy sorprendido de oír eso, porque recuerda a Konoha diciéndole que Bokuto va de vacaciones con su familia al extranjero y eso significa que sus padres podían pagar la matrícula de aquí. Pero él no lo cuestiona, porque eso es demasiado personal.

"Ya veo. ¿Así que tu familia no está en Tokio?"

"No, están aquí." Bokuto responde, pero su voz suena un poco... apagada. Así que, aunque Akaashi siente un poco de curiosidad acerca de porque Bokuto se queda aquí, no se atreve a preguntar.

Akaashi está ocupado revisando su Facebook. ¡Tiene cuatro nuevas solicitudes de amistad! Él no está demasiado sorprendido por tres y al instante añade a Bokuto, Konoha y Sarukui. La última, que es de Kuroo, la ignora. Comienza a ir a través de los albums, comenzando con Konoha. Luego Sarukui.

 _Guarda el mejor para el final_ , una pequeña voz dice en su cabeza, y la ignora.

Bokuto tiene, con mucho, la mayor cantidad de fotos y, mientras Akaashi las mira en silencio, se da cuenta de que bokuto siempre está rodeado de personas. Sobre todo por la misma persona que está colgada de Bokuto en casi todas. Comprueba las etiquetas y su estómago cae cuando ve que es Kuroo.

Oh no, piensa. Él no.

...Por supuesto que sería Kuroo. Maldita sea su suerte.

"Bien, he hecho todo. ¡Vamos a empezar la película!"

Él permanece en el suelo mientras observa a Bokuto poner la silla en frente de la cama y colocar la laptop de Akaashi sobre ella. Luego se dirige a la cama superior por su almohada y la coloca contra la pared. Cuando termina de asentarse en diagonal sobre la cama de Akaashi, palmea el espacio vacío a su lado.

"Bueno, vamos Akaashi, acuéstate para que empezamos."

Akaashi toma su propia almohada y copia la posición de Bokuto. Cuando se siente cómodo y listo, presiona el botón de reproducción.

"¡Akaashi, no me digas que pusiste una película con subtítulos!" gime Bokuto. "¡Noooo! Obtén una versión doblada, por favor."

Akaashi debería haberlo sabido. A medida que el nuevo flujo se está cargando, hay un golpe y Rob entra.

"Hey, luces apag- oooo, ¿qué película están viendo chicos?"

"Moneyball". Akaashi responde.

"Siempre he querido ver esa." Él responde y Bokuto golpea el lado izquierdo de la cama. Rob apaga las luces, pero justo cuando está a punto de sentarse, Bokuto niega. "Cierto. ¿Qué debería ser?"

"Me siento con ánimo de Doritos." Bokuto responde.

"¿Akaashi?"

"No sé, lo que se-"

Rob enciende de nuevo las luces y tira del cajón superior del armario. Akaashi extiende su cuello tan largo como es y jadea. El cajón está lleno de aperitivos como patatas fritas y barras de chocolate. A él no le gusta comer comida chatarra justo antes de ir a la cama, pero ya que van a ver una película, apunta a un paquete de gusanos de goma.

Entonces las luces se apagan de nuevo y tienen sus bocadillos, por lo que, finalmente, inicia la película. Rob está un poco molesto que de la película esté en japonés, pero él se queda de todos modos.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando los créditos comienzan, Rob se levanta y se infunde en su autoridad de CR diciéndoles que de verdad deben ir a dormir. Luego se va.

Bokuto ayuda a Akaashi a tirar fuera todas las migas de su cama, y luego se dirige a las ventanas y tira de las cortinas, mientras que Akaashi va a cepillarse los dientes.

"El cuarto de baño esta libre." Akaashi anuncia una vez que ha terminado.

La lámpara de noche de bokuto está encendida y él está en su escritorio haciendo algo. Es muy tarde ahora, pero la curiosidad toma lo mejor de Akaashi, por lo que se acerca y se asoma por encima del hombro de su compañero. Hay una lista completa de nombres, que Bokuto está estudiando cuidadosamente.

"¡Ughhh odio esto!" Suspira después de unos momentos y lanza su pluma a la esquina. "¡Esto es muy frustrante!"

"¿Qué está mal, Bokuto-san?"

"¡Ser el capitán del equipo de voleibol! ¡Es sólo que hay tanto que hacer!"

Akaashi se rasca la barbilla. "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad."

"... ¿Acabas de citar a Spiderman?"

"Técnicamente he citado al tío de Spiderman."

Bokuto gime. "Diooos, esto es tan malo."

"Lo siento."

"No, no tu. Es que... ¡no sé qué hacer!"

"¿Puedo ayudar?"

"Eso depende." Bokuto responde. "¿Puedes ayudarme a decidir un reemplazo, o al menos un sustituto, para nuestro armador actual? Tenemos solamente uno y si se lesiona, estamos perdidos."

"Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso. Sobre todo porque yo no sé ni cómo el voleibol realmente funciona."

"¿Qué?"

Akaashi nota como los ojos de Bokuto crecen por la sorpresa y se ven casi tristes, a la espera de su respuesta.

"... Sólo estoy bromeando, por supuesto." Añade, y puede ver a Bokuto relajarse un poco.

Menos mal, eso estuvo cerca, piensa. Ya que no quiere ser atrapado mintiendo, hace una nota mental de googlear las reglas a primera hora de la mañana. Después de que haya tenido su café, por supuesto.

"¡Al final de la semana tengo que decidir a quienes voy a utilizar y a quien hay que cortar de los aspirantes y no tengo la menor idea!" Bokuto dice miserablemente. "Hay unos que están bastante bien, ¡pero no son lo suficientemente buenos! No para los estándares de nuestro equipo."

"¿Tal vez estás siendo demasiado duro con ellos?"

"¡No lo soy!, en realidad está este tipo-" Bokuto omite el nombre "-que permanece en la lista de aspirantes, ¡a pesar de que vomitó a la mitad de los suicidios!"

"Lo siento, no sé lo que eso significa."

"Los suicidios son cuando nos alineamos y empezamos a correr sobre la cancha, de un lado a otro durante quince minutos."

"... Los suicidios no suenan divertidos." De hecho, vomitar sus tripas, voluntariamente, después de correr como un loco es quizás lo último que estaría en su lista de cosas que considera divertidas.

"No, pero suena bien para el acondicionamiento y la victoria."

"Te tomas esto muy en serio, ¿verdad, Bokuto-san?"

"Por supuesto que sí."

"Eres un buen capitán."

"No, no lo soy. ¡Ni siquiera he elegido una alineación aun, y ya estamos a mediados de octubre! ¡Soy el peor capitán que ha habido nunca!" Él se queja mientras sus hombros se desploman.

"Eso no es cierto." Akaashi se acerca y torpemente acaricia su espalda, porque esa es la clase de cosas que haces cuando alguien está deprimido, ¿verdad? "Tu eres uno de los mejores de Japón, y eso es bastante impresionante."

"¿De verdad lo crees?" Bokuto mira hacia arriba.

Akaashi resopla. "¿No es así?"

"Si. Yo supongo..."

"No estoy seguro de lo que puedo hacer para ayudar, pero si hay algo, por favor házmelo saber, Bokuto-san."

De repente Akaashi apenas puede respirar y no sabe si él está siendo estrangulado, debido a que las enormes manos de Bokuto le rodean el cuello y casi le aplastan la tráquea, cuando siente que una de esas manos pasa justo en medio de sus hombros, lo que indica que se trata de una abrazo. Tal vez un poco demasiado rudo para el gusto de Akaashi, pero no se aparta.

"Gracias, Akaashi. Realmente aprecio eso."

Con el tiempo se separan, pero Bokuto todavía se ve un poco triste y Akaashi piensa que ese aspecto en realidad no le va.

"¿Tal vez pueda pasar por el gimnasio mañana y ver la práctica?" Él sugiere.

La expresión de Bokuto cambia en menos de un segundo.

"¿En serio? ¿Podrías hacer eso?" Él se anima. "¡Akaashi, eres el mejor!"

Akaashi le hace notar que es tarde, muy tarde, y ambos tienen escuela por la mañana, por lo que sugiere que duerman un poco. Bokuto se dirige al baño y para el momento en que sale, Akaashi está profundamente dormido.

* * *

En algún lugar en la distancia, Akaashi oye el ruido de los gallos, pero es demasiado pronto para esa mierda, por lo que se voltea de lado y los ignora.

Entonces oye la voz de Bokuto, pero también suena lejana, por lo que Akaashi lo ignora también.

Repentinamente su manta es retirada y el tiene demasiado sueño para luchar, pero se las arregla para enroscar los dedos sobre el borde de la misma y tira de ella de vuelta a su lugar.

Bien… pero.

Ni siquiera un minuto más tarde, un chorrito de agua fría se vierte sobre su cara y él salta de la cama, con ganas de asesinar.

"Levántate y brillaaa!" Bokuto sonríe, ya vestido con su uniforme. "Será mejor que te alistes, casi son las 7:15 am."

Akaashi reprime un bostezo y acepta su uniforme, que está siendo entregado a él. Tiene demasiado sueño como para preocuparse por la modestia, por lo que cambia en el acto. Arregla su cama e inspecciona la de Bokuto, por si acaso, porque no quieren tener detención de nuevo. Entonces el par toma sus mochilas y se ponen en marcha.

El decano les da la bienvenida en la puerta de la cocina y anota que están presentes en tiempo. Akaashi se sirve una taza de café, con la esperanza de que este fuerte, y toma unos tragos. Luego vuelve a llenar su taza y sigue a Bokuto hacia el comedor B. Se sientan en una mesa grande, que ya está ocupada por Konoha y Sarukui, y un par de estudiantes de aquí, que Akaashi asume son parte del equipo de voleibol o de segundo año.

"Buenos días a los dos." Sarukui saluda.

"¿Qué tienen de buenos?" Akaashi pregunta después de que termina el bostezo en su mano.

"Touche". Konoha se ríe.

Akaashi observa como Bokuto apila en su plato una gran montaña de panqueques. El olor de ellos está flotando deliciosamente en el aire, pero aparte de su café negro, Akaashi en realidad no desayuna. Si come algo antes de las 11 am, su reloj biológico se para en el "nop" y solo quiere dormir una siesta.

Y él no puede permitirse eso, porque tiene la escuela.

"Akaashi, debes comer algo." Bokuto dice una vez que su plato está completamente vacío. "Te ves como un insatisfecho y hambriento gorrión que apenas puede llegar a través del invierno."

"Aprecio el símil (*), Bokuto-san, pero voy a pasar."

"¿Simi- qué?"

Suspira. "Símil. Debes aprender esa palabra antes del viernes, ya que podría estar en el examen de vocabulario de inglés que tendremos."

Konoha resopla. "¿Le estás pidiendo que aprenda una palabra para el viernes cuando es martes? Tu realmente necesitas despertar, amigo."

"Disculpa", se queja Bokuto. "Estoy aquí. Y tienes que saber que ya conozco esa palabra."

"¿Lo haces?"

"Claro que sí, Akaashi acaba de decirla. Sonrisa (*). Todo el mundo sabe que es el emoji que viene en los teléfonos."

"Bokuto-san, no. En realidad es-, ah, olvídalo. Yo te lo recuerdo el jueves."

Konoha se ríe.

Suena la campana de alerta, y retiran rápidamente sus platos y vasos a la cocina, entonces se dirigen a sus clases.

Akaashi está casi despierto y muy contento, porque su primer período es Historia con el director. Konoha le dijo que él es muy estricto, y ni siquiera Bokuto se atreve a holgazanear durante una clase supervisada o dirigida por el director.

Luego está japonés, seguida de CA de cálculo y luego física.

Pan comido.

A pesar de que tiene un montón de tareas en todas las clases, Akaashi no está preocupado, porque tiene la sala de estudio después del almuerzo y después por la noche. Mientras se alista para el almuerzo, no tiene tiempo para entrar en pánico, a diferencia de ayer, porque Bokuto grita su nombre y se une a él en el medio de la fila, ignorando por completo las quejas de los estudiantes de atrás.

Akaashi siente un poco como... popular, supone, porque hace veinticuatro horas no era nadie, pero ahora él consigue que su nombre se escuche por los pasillos de Fukurodani, de la voz del capitán de voleibol.

Cuando Akaashi presenta su plato a la señora del almuerzo, ella le hace un guiño y le da una porción extra de papas fritas. Él asiente en agradecimiento, sonriendo, y se vuelve para conseguir un poco de salsa de tomate, mientras que oye a Bokuto exigir la misma cantidad de papas fritas. Entonces Akaashi permite que Bokuto los guíe hacia el Comedor B, directo a su mesa del desayuno.

"Akaashi." El hombro de Bokuto empuja suavemente sus costillas. "Debes presentarte al resto del equipo."

Así que es el equipo de voleibol, después de todo, con quienes está sentado.

"No soy muy bueno en eso, Bokuto-san."

Al instante lamenta haberlo dicho, debido a que Bokuto toma el asunto en sus propias manos.

"¡Escuche, todo el mundo! Este es Akaashi Keiji," Señala a Akaashi y este siente demasiados ojos mirándolo fijamente. "¡Y es el mejor compañero de habitación de todos! ¡Tiene mucho talento y es muy inteligente y es nuevo aquí así que por favor háganlo sentir bienvenido! ¡O se las tendrán que ver conmigo!"

Akaashi quiere estrangular a Bokuto, porque una cosa es que le pida presentarse a la mesa y otra es que él lo haga frente a todo el comedor. Pero ya que él sabe que Bokuto lo hizo con su mejor intención de corazón, solo le da un silencioso "gracias", a pesar de que en absoluto está agradecido por toda la atención innecesaria.

Se las arregla para comer alrededor de una cuarta parte de su hamburguesa, cuando se siente demasiado lleno, así que la empuja a su plato. Se da cuenta de que Bokuto la mira con añoranza.

"Puedes comerte el resto si quieres."

Con el rabillo del ojo, ve como Bokuto se la come toda, masticando alegremente. Una vez que lo ha hecho, toma la bandeja de Akaashi y la coloca en la parte superior de la suya, a continuación, se dirige de nuevo a la cocina. Regresa con un plato lleno de bizcochos de chocolate con azúcar en polvo.

"¿Donde obtuviste esos?" Akaashi pregunta.

"¿No notaste la barra de ensaladas y postres a tu izquierda?"

"No."

"Bueno, ahí está. Pero puedes tomar algunas de estas." Bokuto empuja el plato delante de Akaashi.

"¿Acaso el infierno se congeló de nuevo?" Konoha sonríe. "Bokuto en realidad está compartiendo la comida."

"Akaashi come menos que un niño de siete años." Sarukui responde. "De ahí la razón de que Bokuto este compartiendo."

Akaashi muerde un bizcocho de chocolate, y es todo suave y rico. Luego lo pone abajo en la servilleta, dejándolo para la sala de estudio, como recompensa. Pero Bokuto interpreta la acción como "Ya he terminado", por lo que lo toma y se lo come. Tiene azúcar en polvo por encima de su labio superior y Akaashi se señala discretamente el suyo, para indicarle a Bokuto que necesita limpiarse la boca.

Él no lo entiende, sin embargo, y Akaashi no se puede decir que está demasiado sorprendido. No le gusta la dejadez, por lo que alcanza una nueva servilleta y limpia la boca de Bokuto por él.

A medida que aplasta la servilleta en su mano, nota que el resto de las personas que se sientan en la mesa lo están mirando. Y a pesar de que nadie comenta nada, Akaashi siente sus mejillas arder.

Literalmente no tiene idea de que pasó por su cabeza para hacer algo así de tonto. Debido a que apenas conoce a Bokuto y unos pocos segundos después, le limpia la boca como si fueran lo suficientemente cercanos para ese tipo de cosas. No es de extrañar que todo el mundo lo esté mirando.

Pero a Bokuto parece que no le importaba. ¡No hasta ese punto, al menos!

Antes de que realmente haga cualquier otra cosa tonta y vergonzosa, suena la campana de aviso, y se siente salvado.

"¡Hasta luego, Akaashi!" Bokuto se despide y después sigue a Konoha y Sarukui.

"¡Adiós!"

Sólo dos personas más, además de Akaashi, permanecen en sus asientos y esperan el inicio de la sala de estudio.

La campana suena de nuevo.

Puesto que nadie viene a supervisarlos, Akaashi saca su teléfono y hace una búsqueda sobre voleibol. Las reglas son bastante fáciles de seguir y aunque no hay una gran cantidad de términos de argot, cree haber entendido todo. Luego revisa un par de videos en línea y se da cuenta de que no es tan fácil como pensaba. Por supuesto. Siempre puedes diferenciar a un profesional de un aficionado, porque siempre lo harán parecer como si fuera un juego de niños, cuando en realidad no lo es. Obviamente todos los deportes de equipo necesitan una increíble coordinación, pero esto es... una locura. Y todos están saltando tan alto y en constante movimiento, que está más allá de lo impresionante. Se pone curioso y teclea "equipo de voleibol Fukurodani" en la barra de búsqueda y aparecen como una tonelada de vídeos. Hace clic en el primero, que tiene como tropecientos likes.

Pero antes de que cargue y de hecho pueda verlo, siente una mano en el hombro.

"Akaashi, no se les permite usar su teléfono durante la sala de estudio."Al instante se pone rígido, cuando se da cuenta de que la voz pertenece al decano.

"Lo siento mucho, yo sólo-"

"Oh, estás viendo el equipo de voleibol, ¿eh?" El decano se ríe. "Sí, puedo ver por qué tienes curiosidad. Está bien, te voy a dejar ir con una advertencia, pero sólo por esta vez, porque sé que debes estar excitado por ir al gimnasio después de la escuela."

Akaashi quiere preguntarle al decano cómo sabe que le había dicho a Bokuto que podría pasar durante su práctica, pero a caballo regalado no se le ve colmillo.

"Muchas gracias, le prometo que no volverá a suceder."

"Si lo haces, voy a confiscar el teléfono hasta el final de las clases y a anotarte para la detención."

Después se dirige a su siguiente CA de Literatura en inglés. Él saluda al Sr. Burns, y saca "Hamlet". Poco antes de que suene la campana de advertencia, Bokuto llega al aula y se deja caer en el asiento vacío al lado de Akaashi.

"Ah, Bokuto, ¿cambió su asiento?" Él sr. Burns dice.

"Sí señor."

"Estar al frente es justo lo que necesita."

Burns asigna a los estudiantes los personajes que se supone deben leer antes de que suene la campana. A medida que comienzan, Akaashi está instantáneamente molesto de que los papeles principales sean tomados por los estudiantes que apenas pueden mantenerse al día con la lectura. Pero no se queja en voz alta, porque no quiero parecer arrogante o grosero. En lugar de ello, decide leer el libro en su tiempo libre, o en la sala de estudio, porque no hay manera de que realmente pueda seguir y entender la lección durante la clase.

Sobre todo porque Bokuto se mantiene agitando el escritorio en una risa silenciosa. Después de media hora de clase decide que no puede aguantarlo más y siendo tan silencioso como le es posible rasga un pequeño trozo de papel de la parte posterior de su cuaderno de notas.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Él escribe en la nota, que pasa a Bokuto.

La respuesta que recibe no le debe sorprender a estas alturas.

"Hamlet suena como omelette."

La atención de Akaashi regresa a la lectura, cuando llega una nueva nota.

"Kuroo se pregunta por qué no has aprobado su solicitud de amistad."

Akaashi mira la nota, la lee, y decide ignorarla, al igual que la solicitud de amistad de Kuroo.

Sí, pero el codo de Bokuto lo sigue empujando.

"Por favor, deja que me concentre."

Observa como Bokuto lee la nota, seguido de un fuerte resoplido, y se cruza de brazos.

Akaashi se dirige después a Estudio de Arte y sonríe a Sarukui, que ha cambiado su asiento y ahora está a la derecha de Akaashi.

El tema del día es arte moderno y él quiere quejarse, porque él no lo entiende, en realidad. Le gusta el arte, pero el arte moderno es demasiado complicado y confuso para su gusto. Porque, en realidad, podría ser, literalmente, cualquier cosa – él podría meter un maldito pez de colores en una caja de cartón y decir que es arte.

Hoy los ordenadores portátiles están permitidos en el salón de clases y Akaashi se maldice a sí mismo por no traer el suyo. No se atreve a preguntar si puede ir a su habitación a buscarlo, a pesar de que Mori-sensei parece lo suficientemente bueno como para permitirlo.

Sólo tiene que pensar fuera de su caja.

Akaashi se levanta de su asiento y da la vuelta al aula, en busca de inspiración. Él termina cogiendo un montón de revistas y tijeras, y empieza a cortar trozos y piezas para un collage.

"Entonces," susurra Sarukui. "He oído que vas a unirte a nosotros en la práctica de hoy."

"¿Cómo es que todo el mundo sabe sobre eso?"

"Bokuto estaba tan excitado que le dijo a todos acerca de ello."

"No es de extrañar que el decano sabía también."

"Sí. Para ser honesto, todo el equipo está deseando que llegue."

Akaashi resopla en silencio. "¿Qué es tan interesante para todo el equipo acerca de que vaya a verlos jugar? ¿Qué otros estudiantes no van a hacer eso?"

Sarukui parpadea, confundido.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué... qué es exactamente lo que le dijiste a Bokuto?" Le pregunta lentamente.

"Le dije que podría pasar por la práctica y verlos jugar." Akaashi repite.

"¿Fueron esas tus palabras exactas?"

"¿Sí, por qué?"

"Oh, chico. Esto es... no es bueno." A Sarukui se le cae la cara. "Akaashi esto es malo. Esto es muy, muy malo."

Es el turno de Akaashi para parpadear confundido. "¿Por qué?"

"No deberías haberlo sugerido, si no tenías intención de seguir adelante."

"Pero voy a ir. Sólo un rato, por lo menos."

"Nooooo, no comprendes" Sarukui gime, y al instante Mori-sensei lo manda a callar. Se disculpa y rápidamente escribe algo en su laptop. Cuando ha terminado, vuelve la pantalla hacia Akaashi. _“Bokuto dijo que vas a hacer la prueba para unirte a el equipo."_

"¡¿Qué?!" Akaashi grita, olvidando que está en clase.

"¿Es necesario separarlos, o pueden guardar silencio hasta el final de la clase?" Mori-sensei frunce el ceño.

"Disculpe, sensei." Murmura Akaashi, entonces comienza a escribir en la laptop de Sarukui. _"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo ni siquiera le prometí ir a verlos!"_ Porque es la pura verdad de Dios. Akaashi siempre cumple sus promesas, por lo que, rara vez hace promesas. Y ciertamente no prometió ir a verlos, ¡y mucho menos hacer la prueba para el equipo! Eso es una locura y no tiene sentido.

"¿Por favor? ¿Por favor, Akaashi?"

Akaashi ni siquiera se molesta en escribir su respuesta, él sólo mueve la cabeza. No le debe nada a nadie, mucho menos a Bokuto, como para pasar a través de un ejercicio físico insoportable después de la escuela, sobre todo después de escuchar que tiene que correr sobre la cancha como un loco ¿y para acabar vomitando? No, no hay manera de Dios, no hoy. Jamás.

Sarukui suspira, luego rápidamente escribe algo en su ordenador, mientras que Akaashi vuelve a su collage. Acaba de terminar el dibujo de un gran ojo humano cuando suena la campana. Pero él permanece en su asiento y trata de darle la forma correcta, a pesar de que todo termina poco firme. Supone que puede decir que se inspiró en Picasso, o algo así, pero Mori-sensei le dice que puede terminar el jueves.

Él está muy contento de no escuchar su nombre durante los anuncios del día. Entonces se echa la mochila al hombro y se va.

Pero justo cuando da un paso fuera del edificio, es acorralado por una fila de cuatro estudiantes. Dos de ellos son Konoha y Sarukui, y él recuerda haber visto a los otros dos en la mesa del almuerzo. Él asiente con la cabeza cortésmente hacia ellos, y trata de pasar a través de ellos, pero forman una pared.

"Por lo tanto, todos recibimos un correo electrónico de emergencia de Sarukui que dice que no vas a la práctica." dice Konoha."Akaashi, tienes que venir."

"Konoha-san, no sé por qué Bokuto supone que voy a hacer la prueba para su equipo, pero realmente no voy a hacerlo."

"¡Debes!" Uno de los niños que no conoce dice. "O la práctica se irá a la mierda."

"No veo por qué toda la práctica tiene que depender de mí, no soy nadie."

"Bokuto te espera. Y si él no consigue lo que quiere, va a ponerse de mal humor y no cooperar." Sarukui explica.

Akaashi no ve por qué un equipo entero consiente las rabietas de niño de alguien, incluso si dicho alguien es el capitán. Lo que es peor, Akaashi piensa, han elegido un bebé como capitán.

"Lo siento, pero no te puedo ayudar." Akaashi responde. Se niega a ser forzado a hacer cosas en las que no tiene interés.

Da un paso hacia adelante, empujando a través de ellos, y para ser honesto, espera ser jalado por los hombros, o recibir un golpe en alguna parte de su cuerpo, una vez que ha comenzado a caminar. Pero lo dejan pasar, indemne. Curioso vuelve la cabeza hacia atrás y se queda quieto al instante.

Los cuatro de ellos, están en sus rodillas, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo.

"¡Por favor, únete a nosotros en la práctica Akaashi, te lo pido!" Konoha dice, y su voz está tan llena de desesperación que asusta a Akaashi.

Nunca en su vida le han rogado antes, y ahora cuatro chicos, cuatro de sus senpais lo están haciendo.

Que demonios, decide al final. En el peor de los casos, puede pretender estar enfermo o fingir una lesión y marcharse.

Él realmente quiere hacer amigos aquí, y está bastante seguro que si dice que no ahora, ellos tendrán rencor contra él. Él no se ha preocupado en el pasado de si alguien estaba enojado con él o no, pero ahora se da cuenta de que no quiere que estos tipos lo estén.

Akaashi cierra los ojos y suspira en voz alta. "Está bien, pero sólo por esta vez."

"¡Siiiiiiiiii! ¡Akaashi, eres el mejor!"

Hay un ruido ensordecedor de entusiasmo por todas partes, y antes de saber lo que realmente está sucediendo, lo elevan en el aire con sus manos y se lo llevan al gimnasio sobre sus cabezas, a pesar de que él les dice que lo pongan abajo.

 _¡Jódete Bokuto!_ , piensa con exasperación. ¡Que se joda! Todo esto es culpa suya.

Una vez que están en el interior, dejan que Akaashi baje.

"Por cierto, estos son-" Konoha señala a los otros dos chicos. "Washio y Komi."

"Encantados de conocerte, Akaashi." Ellos sonríen.

"Encantado de conocerlos, Washio-san, Komi-san."

Los sigue al vestuario y le entregan un uniforme de gimnasia. Se sienta en el banco y se queda mirando al suelo, ya que todos se han cambiado, para después salir. Considera que tal vez no es demasiado tarde para salir por la puerta y escapar. Sí, pero Konoha lo está esperando, sonriendo.

"Puedo ver lo que estás pensando, Akaashi, y no tiene sentido." Se ríe. "¡Vamos, que va a ser genial!"

"Lo dudo." Suspira y se quita su uniforme escolar.

"Prometo explicarte las reglas-"

"Ya leí sobre ellas en la sala de estudio." Akaashi responde.

"¡Así se hace, hombre! Vaya, esto va a ser impresionante."

"Será mejor que no tengas ninguna expectativa, Konoha-san, porque voy a apestar."

"No puedes ser peor que las otras personas que hemos tenido que probar." Konoha se ríe.

 _Sólo mírame_ , Akaashi piensa mientras se pone su camiseta y pantalones cortos. Entonces mira fijamente a los calcetines. "No tengo mis tenis-"

Él es todos menos sonrisas, cuando Konoha le lanza una bolsa de plástico con ellos. "Bokuto ya los trajo desde tu habitación."

"Por supuesto que sí." Akaashi gime y se los pone.

Luego sigue a Konoha y le escucha explicar cómo hay tres canchas de voleibol, porque la escuela a menudo tiene Jamborees (campeonatos, añade rápidamente) y, porque es uno de los más grandes gimnasios de la zona.

"También hay tres más de baloncesto y las demás son para el resto de los equipos y clubes."

Akaashi espera que todos hayan empezado ya la práctica y no le presten ninguna atención a él, pero, por supuesto, no es el caso. Todo el equipo está sentado en el suelo y giran sus cabezas cuando Konoha y él caminan hacia ellos.

"¡Hey hey heyyyyyyy!" Bokuto dice feliz y salta sobre sus pies. "¡Akaashi! ¡Me alegra que lo lograras!" Se balancea y pone el brazo sobre los hombros de Akaashi. "Ya le dije a todo el mundo acerca de ti, así que no tienes que perder más tiempo con las presentaciones."

Gracias a Dios por los pequeños milagros, Akaashi piensa.

Una chica se acerca a ellos y extiende la mano hacia él. "¡Hola! Un placer conocerte, Akaashi Keiji." Ella sonríe gratamente mientras lo sacude. "Mi nombre es Shirofuku Yukie y soy la manager. Normalmente el equipo estaría calentado ahora-." Ella mira su reloj. "- Pero Bokuto se negó a empezar sin ti."

Oh que alegría.

"Bueno, ahora que todos ustedes están aquí, vamos chicos, conocen las reglas. ¡Cinco vueltas! ¡Vamos! ¡Y sin cortar en las esquinas, o los pongo a hacer suicidios!"

Akaashi comienza a correr con todos los demás, quejándose internamente, acerca de cómo esto es ridículo. ¿Cinco vueltas sólo para calentar? Apenas va a sobrevivir luego de tres e inmediatamente caerá muerto, sin duda. Ralentiza el ritmo después de la primera vuelta, pero luego Bokuto se queda con él y da palmadas con sus manos para que vaya más rápido “¡Más rápido Akaashi, correr más rápido!”

Pero por la tercera vuelta, Akaashi siente la terrible punzada del dolor, por lo que le es casi imposible mover sus pies a nada más rápido que un trote leve.

 _Estoy tan fuera de forma_ , piensa y se seca el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

La manager se acerca a él, preocupada. "¿Estás bien?" Ella pregunta y le entrega una botella de agua.

"No." grazna y la acepta con gratitud.

"No la bebas toda de una vez, simplemente moja tus labios." Ella dice. "Vamos, tienes dos vueltas más."

Él no sabe por qué se molesta, piensa perdiendo la esperanza. Pero en caso de que el equipo lo acuse de no intentarlo siquiera, con una determinación que ni siquiera sabía que tenía en él, empuja sus piernas en un trote ligero.

En el momento en que ha hecho las cinco vueltas, se suma al resto de ellos en el estiramiento.

Akaashi no puede recordar la última vez que haya hecho esta cantidad de ejercicio. ¿Probablemente nunca? Y esto es sólo el calentamiento. Está más que seguro de que caerá muerto de agotamiento antes de que pueda llegar a la cena. O hasta el final de la práctica, en realidad.

Entonces la manager les dice que se separen en parejas y les da a cada pareja una pelota para practicar entre sí. Akaashi quiere emparejarse con alguien que sea tan malo como él, aunque él duda de que haya otra persona tan inexperta como él aquí, pero Bokuto automáticamente se vuelve voluntario para ser su pareja y se une a él en la esquina, mientras todo el mundo se extiende por la cancha.

Bokuto golpeo el balón hacia abajo un par de veces, y luego la arroja a sí mismo un par de veces en el aire. La atención de Akaashi se encuentra mirando a todo el mundo alrededor, y justo cuando vuelve la cabeza hacia su compañero, el balón se estampa en su cara y rebota en la esquina.

Lindo.

"¡Akaashi! ¡¿Dónde está tu cabeza?!" gime Bokuto.

"Por suerte todavía en mis hombros, Bokuto-san." Él responde, refunfuñando.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien."

"Presta más atención, por favor." Bokuto dice y se va a buscar la pelota.

 _Todo esto es tu culpa,_ Akaashi frunce el ceño en silencio.

Bokuto lanza el balón por encima de su cabeza, a continuación, envía un pase para Akaashi, que no se sabe bien cómo recibirlo, por lo que sólo copia los movimientos Bokuto y se lo lanza de nuevo. Siguen pasándolo suavemente entre sí y Akaashi piensa que esto no es tan malo.

"¡Akaashi! ¡Ahora recíbelo!" Bokuto dice después de un tiempo y Akaashi realmente no sabe lo que eso significa, ¿Recibir no significa lo que ha estado haciendo hasta ahora? "¡Recíbelo, Akaashi!"

"Bokuto-san, ¿no es eso lo que estoy haciendo?"

"¡No, recibir no es como servir!"

Akaashi se lame los labios. "¿Podrías explicarme cómo hacer eso?"

Bokuto pone la pelota entre las rodillas y extiende sus manos delante de su cuerpo. Akaashi toma nota de la forma en que presiona sus palmas una contra la otra, con los pulgares haciendo conexión en el medio. Antes de que pueda preguntar donde debe ir la pelota en realidad, Bokuto se la lanza y él la deja caer sobre el centro de sus manos extendidas, aterrizando justo en los dedos. Rebota y se desvía a una esquina.

Bokuto parpadea hacia él, luego vuelve la cabeza hacia donde la pelota fue, y le devuelve la mirada.

"... Akaashi! ¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Él se queja. "¡Eso fue basura! ¡Te mostré cómo se recibe!"

"¡Lo intenté!"

"¡Lo hiciste todo mal! Se supone que debes recibir la pelota aquí." Bokuto señala sus propias manos, justo bajo el inicio de sus pulgares, donde los lados de las palmas se reúnen entre sí.

"¡Ohhh! Ya veo."

"¿Siempre has golpeado como lo hiciste hace un momento?"

"Sí."

"¿Tu maestro no te enseño cómo recibir?"

"Bokuto-san, nunca he tenido un maestro, dime cómo recibir, ya que esta es la primera vez que he jugado al voleibol."

Bokuto parpadea y Akaashi piensa que nunca se parecerá a un búho tanto como lo hace ahora. Un búho muy confundido.

"Akaashi, ¿quiere decir que esta es tu primera vez jugando voleibol?"

"Quiero decir que nunca he jugado antes."

"¿Ehhhhh?"

"Bokuto-san, ¿siempre asumes que la gente sabe cómo jugar al voleibol?"

"¡Pero ayer me dijiste que vendrías a la práctica!"

"No." Akaashi niega con la cabeza. "No, lo que dije fue que podría pasar por el gimnasio y ver la práctica." “Nunca he dicho que voy a unirme a ustedes, a pesar de que les dijiste a todos que estoy audicionando para el equipo." Akaashi añade, tratando de impedir que su tono se eleve, a pesar de que se siente irritado.

Bokuto simplemente ignora todo lo que le dijo Akaashi y se acaricia la barbilla, pensativo. "No creo que nunca has jugado antes."Luego lo mira. "¡Pero Akaashi! ¡Esto es genial!"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"¡Has estado lanzando la pelota de vuelta a mí tan bien!"

"Eso es fácil."

"¡Es la parte más difícil!" Bokuto se acerca a Akaashi. "Muéstrame tus manos."

Akaashi realmente no entiende lo que se está proponiendo Bokuto, pero torpemente las extiende hacia delante, extendiendo sus dedos separados. Observa como Bokuto los estudia con cuidado. Luego procede a aplastar suavemente la parte inferior de los dedos de Akaashi, moviendo la cabeza en silencio.

"Bokuto-san, ¿qué haces?"

"Quiero probar algo. ¡Vamos!" Bokuto asiente con la cabeza hacia adelante y ambos caminan hacia la red. Entonces Bokuto grita. "¡Todo el mundo, paren lo que estén haciendo y vengan a este lado de la cancha!"

Akaashi está a punto de unirse al resto del equipo, cuando la mano de Bokuto presiona su hombro.

"Akaashi, tu no. Quédate donde estás." Luego se dirige a todos los demás. "Escuche, todo el mundo. ¡Esta es la primera vez que Akaashi práctica voleibol!" Hay murmullos y gemidos por todas partes, pero Bokuto los hace callar. "¡Cállense, todo el mundo! ¡Tú!" Él apunta a uno de los chicos. "Ve justo enfrente de Akaashi y lánzale la pelota. ¿Akaashi? Quiero que me lances la pelota de vuelta a mí, ¿puedes hacer eso?"

Akaashi siente a todo el mundo mirándolo y él quiere desaparecer.

"¡Bokuto-san, espera! ¡No sé qué hacer!" Él dice y siente un sudor frío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

"Por supuesto que sí, lo que hemos estado haciendo durante los últimos quince minutos." Bokuto explica.

El muchacho lanza el balón en su dirección y Akaashi al instante entra en pánico e intenta recibir el balón. Le pega como lo hizo antes, con los dedos, y la acción hace que los brazos le ardan por la fuerza del tiro. Pero la peor parte de ello no es el dolor, no, es el hecho de que el balón se desvía hacia la esquina y hay gemidos por todas partes.

"Bokuto, ¿en serio?" Alguien pregunta, seguido de unos susurros de acuerdo.

"¡Este tipo es una mierda!"

"Sí, ¿podemos continuar con la práctica?"

"¡Cállense todos!" Bokuto ruge y esta es la primera vez que Akaashi ha visto a su compañero de cuarto lucir enfadado. Sus cejas se juntan y sus ojos parpadean peligrosamente en dirección a todo el mundo. "Van a estar tranquilos y hacer lo que yo diga, ¿entendido?" Luego vuelve la cabeza hacia Akaashi y los gritos se sustituyen por una voz suave. "Akaashi, no es así. Cuando el balón llega a ti, lánzalo en el aire con los dedos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza.

Una vez que Bokuto vuelve a la línea, él asiente con la cabeza al muchacho para tirar la bola. A diferencia de antes, la pelota no está directamente volando hacia Akaashi, y él no puede explicárselo a sí mismo, pero sus pies se mueven automáticamente hacia adelante y de pronto queda en cuclillas sobre una rodilla hasta que esté directamente debajo de ella, pero se las arregla para llegar a tiempo, y la empuja de nuevo en el aire con la punta de los dedos.

Se va volando hacia arriba, por encima de él, y él tiene sólo alrededor de dos segundos para moverse fuera del camino, mientras oye a Bokuto correr a gran velocidad hacia él. Entonces Bokuto salta encima, y es como si le hubieran brotado alas de repente, causando que Akaashi quede hipnotizado por la vista delante de él. Observa como Bokuto se enfrenta a la pelota y su brazo derecho oscila en un elegante arco. A continuación, la palma de su mano golpea sin piedad en contra de ella, haciendo que golpee tierra hasta el otro lado de la cancha.

El gimnasio de repente se queda tranquilo, y Akaashi está seguro que si cae un alfiler, va a ser oído en toda la cancha. Segundos más tarde, hay un estruendo de gritos y Akaashi no sabe lo que está pasando, pero Bokuto le está dando un abrazo.

"¿Vieron todos eso?" Ruge sobre todo el ruido. "¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Akaashi seria un buen armador!"

"Akaashi, ¿no dijiste que nunca has jugado antes?" Konoha grita y Akaashi asiente con la cabeza sin decir nada.

"¡Él lo hizo!" Bokuto sonríe con orgullo. "¿Vieron cómo cayó en la rodilla para armar la jugada? ¡Y mi increíble remate! ¡Esto es tan grande, Dios mío!"

"Tal vez fue un golpe de suerte." Murmura alguien y Bokuto vuelve la cabeza.

"¿Quien dijo eso?" Él gruñe.

Todos los estudiantes dan un paso a un lado, hasta que solo queda un chico.

"¡Tú!" Bokuto lo señala. "¡Yo te conozco! ¡Vomitaste durante los suicidios!"

El niño cruza sus brazos. "Entonces, ¿qué si lo hice? Estoy en mejor forma que este tipo Akaashi. Al menos yo soy capaz de hacer cinco vueltas sin parar."

"No me gustas, chico vómito". Bokuto gruñe, a continuación, se vuelve hacia Akaashi. "¿Akaashi? ¡Demuéstrale al chico vómito que no fue una casualidad! ¡Konoha! ¡Alinéate para un remate!"

Akaashi siente todos los ojos en él y está aterrorizado por la presión, pero, al mismo tiempo se siente un poco excitado, si tiene que ser completamente honesto consigo mismo. Se siente un poco tocado por Bokuto apoyándolo de esta manera, delante de todos. ¡Así que él está decidido a no decepcionar a su compañero de cuarto!

A medida que el niño tira la pelota en la dirección de Akaashi, la pone en el aire otra vez, y el mira como Konoha la manda al otro lado de la cancha, al igual que lo había hecho Bokuto.

Una vez más, el remate es seguido por un rugido excitado de voces.

"¿Viste eso, chico vómito?" Bokuto sonríe. "¡No es casualidad! Akaashi es un talento natural."

"¡De hecho, tengo un nombre!" El niño se queja.

"Si, eres chico vómito." Bokuto responde y le enseña la lengua al niño. "¡Chico vómito! ¡Chico vómito!"

Un par de estudiantes ríen y se unen a los cantos del "chico vómito" de Bokuto.

Akaashi se siente un poco mal por el chico, pero entonces la manager sopla su silbato, callando a todo el mundo a la vez.

"¡Dios, dejen de portarse como niños y sigan adelante con la práctica! ¡Ahora! ¡O van a hacer suicidios hasta que todos estén vomitando chicos!"

Ella comienza a gritar órdenes para todo el mundo. La mitad de las personas se dirigen hacia el otro lado de la cancha y comienzan a practicar sus remates con el armador oficial del equipo de voleibol (Jersey #5), mientras que el resto de ellos se quedan y esperan los pases de Akaashi. Bokuto se queda atrás en la línea de Akaashi, y también lo hacen Konoha y Sarukui.

Ellos hacen eso por la próxima media hora y Akaashi se siente orgulloso de que él no ha cometido un error, ¡ni una sola vez! Él está siendo constantemente felicitado por Bokuto, que está sonriendo como un niño en Navidad, y Akaashi no puede evitar sentirse emocionado.

¡Él no puede creer que sea realmente bueno en el voleibol!

Pero entonces los jugadores se dividen en equipos reales y una vez que comienzan a jugar un juego, se da cuenta de que no es tan fácil. Está confuso de a dónde ir cada vez que su equipo recibe y cuando anotan un punto, porque todo el mundo está cambiando constantemente de lugar. Se mantiene chocando con la gente, y la manager le pide a alguien que se haga cargo de su posición, mientras le dice que se una a ella en las líneas laterales.

"Bokuto estaba en lo correcto, realmente tienes un don natural como armador." Ella le dice." Pero vas a tener que trabajar muy duro para sincronizar con tus compañeros de equipo. Bokuto va a tener que explicarte las reglas hoy, para que puedas ponerte al día mañana. Y vas a tener que hacer un montón de trabajo de acondicionamiento, porque te cansas rápidamente." Como Akaashi asiente con la cabeza, tal vez un poco demasiado sombrío, ella le sonríe. "¡Ánimo, Akaashi! ¡Debes estar orgulloso de ti mismo! ¡Nunca he visto que alguien se integre al voleibol tan rápidamente, y es tu primera vez jugando! Eso es bastante impresionante."

"Muchas gracias."

"¡Ahora vuelve al juego y levántala como si estuvieras en un juego de campeonato!" Ella acaricia su espalda y sonríe.

"¡Hai!"

El equipo de Bokuto lidera por dos puntos y cuando Akaashi vuelve al juego, rápidamente anotan uno más, gracias al increíble remate de Bokuto.

Faltan sólo tres puntos más para que consigan la victoria y Akaashi se siente determinado a levantarla como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estudia cuidadosamente a sus oponentes y se da cuenta de que todos están en movimiento para bloquear a Bokuto, por lo que después de comprobar el resto de la cancha, envía un pase para Konoha, que gana otro punto para el equipo.

Akaashi se une al resto del equipo para felicitarle y se siente como si estuviera en un sueño. ¡No tenía ni idea de que el voleibol podía ser tan divertido!

Pierden el siguiente punto, sin embargo, debido a que el servicio es casi imposible de recibir. Aún así, Akaashi se sorprende a sí mismo dando aplausos para el equipo contrario, debido a que fue un servicio increíble.

Justo antes de escuchar la campana de la cena en la distancia, Bokuto aterriza otro remate exitoso, ganando la victoria para su equipo.

Akaashi parpadea sorprendido cuando todo el mundo lo felicita por el gran juego, incluyendo los estudiantes del equipo perdedor, diciéndole lo geniales que eran sus pases, y que todo lo que necesita es un poco de práctica para encajar perfectamente con el equipo.

Hace horas, temía incluso llegar al gimnasio y ahora, ¡habla de convertirse en un miembro oficial del maldito equipo de voleibol! Pero nadie parece tan orgulloso y feliz como Bokuto, que casi llora lágrimas de alegría cada vez que mira a Akaashi.

La manager sopla su silbato de nuevo, exigiendo sólo tres vueltas esta vez, para enfriarse. Y Akaashi no sabe cómo se las arregla para mantenerse al día mientras corren, tal vez es la euforia de la victoria.

Todo el mundo va a los vestuarios y toma sus cosas. Entonces, los estudiantes de día se marchan a casa, mientras que los internos, a pesar del hecho de que están todos apestosos y sudorosos, se dirigen directamente a la cocina.

Akaashi va directamente a la barra de ensaladas y postres, llenando un plato de cada uno, cuando siente una mano tirar de él hacia la derecha, y no está demasiado sorprendido de que sea Bokuto, exigiendo que tome un plato de la cena real, que es carne con puré de patatas.

Ya que todos ellos se sientan en el Comedor B, justo antes de que empiecen a comer, Bokuto exige la atención de la mesa, tintineando su vaso de zumo de naranja con el tenedor.

"Un brindis" Él grita alegremente. "¡Por el nuevo colocador de Fukurodani, Akaashi Keiji!"

"¡Escuchen, escuchen!"

"¡Por Akaashi!"

La cara de Akaashi está quemando al rojo vivo por toda la atención, y bebe de su vaso por el brindis, sintiendo una sensación cálida y difusa por dentro. Entonces, al igual que todos los demás, devora la deliciosa comida.

Después de que sus platos están completamente vacíos, toma unos pocos bocados de su pastel de queso y luego lo empuja lejos, porque se siente totalmente lleno. Él asiente con la cabeza en silencio mientras el resto conversan en la mesa sobre voleibol, y luego de pronto comienza a quedarse dormido, justo en su silla. Nadie lo despierta y en algún lugar a la distancia oye sonar una campana, pero está tan lejos, que lo ignora fácilmente. A continuación, se siente como si estuviera siendo llevado por un par de manos de nuevo a su habitación, pero él está tan agotado, que no se molesta en abrir los ojos. Es más que seguro que alguien lo mete en su propia cama, a pesar de que tiene que ir a tomar una ducha.

Sólo unos pocos minutos más y voy a ducharme, piensa.

Pero él no deja su cama hasta las 5 de la mañana, cuando el primer gallo de la mañana lo despierta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SparkNotes es un sitio de internet que tiene resúmenes de libros entre otras cosas.
> 
> (*)Bokuto confunde Simile (Simíl) con Smiley (Sonrisa) que en inglés se pronuncian similar.


	3. El muro de la verguenza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JSYK, las citas del "muro de la vergüenza" son citas reales de antiguos compañeros de clase míos. Y también está el video "¿crees tú que las palomas tienen sentimientos?" del que tomé inspiración para el capítulo C: ¡Disfrútenlo!

 

Akaashi está tan ansioso y en pánico que empieza a moverse, por lo que se golpea la cabeza en la parte inferior de la cama de Bokuto. Él levanta una mano para masajear el dolor lejos y siente un tipo diferente de dolor, disparando a través de todo su cuerpo. ¡Está todo entumido por la práctica de voleibol! Bueno, por supuesto que lo está, él nunca ha hecho tanto ejercicio en su vida. Gimiendo en voz baja se levanta de la cama y sus extremidades se sienten tan adoloridas que él desea poder quedarse tumbado hacia abajo y no moverse en absoluto. Pero esa no es una opción.

Él mueve su cuello, a continuación, aprieta los dientes y hace un par de sentadillas. Ignorando el tronar de sus huesos, y el dolor ardiente que siente en cada músculo individual de su cuerpo, continúa hasta que ha hecho diez, a pesar de que se sienten como cien. Lo peor de la rigidez se ha ido, por lo que se dirige directamente al cuarto de baño para una muy necesaria ducha. Él ni siquiera se molesta en esperar a que el agua se caliente, por lo que se talla a sí mismo tan rápido como sea humanamente posible. Tomar una ducha fría es justo lo que necesita para despertar, él piensa, porque no habrá nada de café hasta el desayuno y él tiene que hacer la tarea. Recordando que se trata de un miércoles y que los dos primeros períodos son EF, se viste con su ropa de gimnasia y se sienta en su escritorio. Esta todavía demasiado oscuro, por lo que enciende la pequeña lámpara de su escritorio, esperando que no perturbe a Bokuto.

Se golpea las mejillas un par de veces, y luego comienza a escribir. Él incluso ha terminado con todas sus lecturas antes de que sean las 6:30 am, por lo que finalmente se relaja. A medida que extiende sus brazos, se da cuenta de que el tablero sobre su escritorio está lleno de notas adhesivas de color rosa. Todos tienen una escritura desordenada sobre ellos, por lo que comienza a leer, o al menos trata de descifrarlos. A mitad de la primera nota, se da cuenta que esto debe ser obra de Bokuto, porque todos ellos contienen términos de voleibol con las explicaciones, flechas y diagramas. Sonriendo, él comienza a estudiar cada uno y se siente agradecido de que tiene memoria fotográfica, por lo que es mucho más fácil de memorizar.

A las 7:00 am, suena la alarma y oye el crujido de la cama detrás de él, cuando Bokuto salta de las pequeñas escaleras.

"¡Akaashi, buenos días!" Bokuto saluda alegremente. "¡Tú dormiste como los muertos!" Se ríe y saca el uniforme de voleibol.

"Buenos días, Bokuto-san." Akaashi responde después de ahogar un bostezo. "Gracias por las notas."

"¡De nada!" Le da una gran sonrisa. "Para que lo sepas, anoche Jared no estaba demasiado contento de que te dormiste durante la sala de estudio, pero Konoha y yo lo convencimos de que ya habías terminado con toda tu tarea, lo que es genial. Ya la has terminado, ¿verdad?"

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "Gracias, por no dejar que me meta en problemas."

"Por supuesto, no puedo dejar que obtengas una detención, cuando tenemos la práctica de voleibol después de la escuela."

"¿No tenemos la práctica en este momento?"

"Sí, pero después de la escuela también. Es necesario practicar más y más, porque te quiero perfectamente preparado para el próximo partido que tenemos al final del mes."

"¿Ehhh? ¡Pero ustedes tienen un armador oficial!"

Bokuto se encoge de hombros. "Sí, ¿y? Necesitas experiencia y va a ser perfecto para ti, ya que el equipo con el que vamos a jugar no es tan bueno de todos modos."

Después de que Bokuto le recuerda poner su uniforme escolar en su mochila, el par se dirige hacia abajo para el desayuno. Anotan sus nombres y mientras Akaashi se sirve una taza de café, oye un sonido de desaprobación del decano detrás de él.

"¡Joven, debes comer algo mejor para el desayuno! Ustedes tienen la práctica de voleibol y he oído que eres el nuevo armador de Fukurodani. ¡Felicidades!" Le da una sonrisa, seguida de una palmada en la espalda, lo que hace que Akaashi derrame un poco de su café en el suelo.

"Оh- no oficialmente, pero- muchas gracias."

Antes de que se una a Bokuto y el resto del equipo de voleibol en la mesa, toma un plátano.

Akaashi no quiere comer nada, sobre todo cuando sabe que va a correr, saltar y hacer ejercicio durante las próximas dos horas. Pero nadie en la mesa, sobre todo Bokuto, acepta sus hábitos alimenticios para el desayuno, que son inexistentes, y al final, se come el maldito plátano.

"Eso es bueno." Bokuto dice, con la boca llena de cereal. "Siempre comemos plátano antes de un partido."

El timbre de advertencia suena y la escuela entera marcha hacia el gimnasio.

Durante la cuarta vuelta, Akaashi lamenta su segunda taza de café, porque se siente todo hinchado y con sed, pero hace caso omiso de todo, y aunque ha quedado detrás del resto de sus compañeros, se empuja sin renunciar hasta que ha terminado la quinta vuelta.

¿Quién lo habría pensado?, reflexiona, a medida que comienzan el estiramiento. Y para el final del estiramiento, su cuerpo ya no está rígido.

A medida que la manager les dice que se dividan en pares de nuevo, Bokuto ya ha tomado una bola y le propone a Akaashi unirse a él.

"Akaashi, quiero que practiques la recepción, así que no levantes la pelota, ¿de acuerdo?"

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. Él hace todo lo posible, realmente lo hace, pero cada una de sus recepciones se va a un lado y no hacia Bokuto.

"Hmmm. Es bueno que el armador casi nunca recibe durante un juego, porque el siempre recibe el segundo golpe... ¡pero hay que mejorar! ¡Ahora ven y muéstrame cómo sirves!"

Akaashi se acerca a la línea con el balón y parpadea.

"¿Bokuto-san? Ayer no practiqué servir, así que por favor, muéstrame cómo hacerlo."

"¿No viste el juego?"

"Sí, pero quiero ver cómo se hace correctamente, por favor."

Bokuto sonríe. "¡Por supuesto que me pides a mí que te muestre, porque deseas aprender del mejor! ¡Hey hey heyyyy!"

No, él le pregunto, porque es el compañero de Akaashi. Pero no hace comentarios sobre ello, porque él se siente agradecido de que de todos a su alrededor, el capitán se ofreció para ser su compañero, una vez más. Pero tal vez él sólo se asoció con él, porque Akaashi es el menos experimentado y el que más necesita ayuda.

"Akaashi, no se puedes pasar por encima de la línea." El explica. "Y servir es fácil, solo tiene que tirar la bola en el aire" Él la lanza, luego la golpea, y Akaashi en realidad puede escuchar el sonido “woosh” que hace la pelota a medida que avanza sobre el otro lado de la cancha. "¡Y ahí tienes!" Bokuto sonríe. "Ahora es tu turno."

Akaashi asiente y toma otro balón. Él se alinea y después de asegurarse de que sus pies no están cruzando la línea, lanza la bola en el aire. Él se las arregla para golpearlo, pero va demasiado bajo, rodando justo debajo de la red.

"¡Akaashi! ¡Tienes que poner más fuerza en ello!"

Bokuto le demuestra una vez más. Y Akaashi entiende cómo hacerlo, pero la parte difícil es hacerlo realmente.

Él se alinea de nuevo, pero no sigue el ejemplo de Bokuto. Él recuerda haber visto a algunos de sus compañeros de equipo ayer golpear la bola con la palma desde el suelo hacia arriba y hace precisamente eso. Él golpea la pelota bien, pero sale volando demasiado alto y lejos, hacia fuera del otro lado de la cancha.

"¡Akaashi, nooooo, no siempre sirven de esa manera!" Bokuto mueve la cabeza con urgencia. "¡Si vas a servir así durante un juego, literalmente le estás entregando un punto a el equipo contrario! ¡Tu servicio necesita tener más poder!"

Akaashi sigue intentando, ignorando su palma que quema, y él consigue un par de saques adentro, como Bokuto le pidió. Bokuto asiente con la cabeza con aprobación.

"Te estás poniendo al día muy rápido, Akaashi, estoy impresionado. Después de las clases de hoy, vas a practicar servicios durante una hora."

"¡¿Qué?!" parpadea Akaashi.

"Sí, tienes que mejorar en eso. El armador tiene que servir, al igual que todos los demás en el equipo, por lo que no puedes salirte con la tuya si no sabes cómo hacerlo."

"... Sí, Bokuto-san."

"¡Demonios sí!" Bokuto hace una mueca, entonces, pone sus dos dedos meñique en la boca y silba en voz alta sobre la cancha." ¡Todo el mundo! ¡Aliénense y prepárense para rematar!"

Todo el mundo se mueve a la vez, y Akaashi sabe ahora que él tiene que estar en el medio de la cancha, justo al lado de la red.

Hasta el momento durante la práctica, Akaashi se sentía algo inútil, pero ahora por fin puede hacer algo que disfruta con la mayoría. Establece cada una de las bolas que están siendo arrojadas en su camino, y cada pase es seguido por un hermoso remate.

La manager sopla su silbato y hace un gesto a Akaashi para unirse a ella en el lado.

"Me olvidé de darte estas ayer." Ella dice y le entrega un par de rodilleras. "Por favor, asegúrate de usarlos siempre durante un juego."

"Gracias." Se las pone, entonces pregunta. "¿Cómo es que las de Bokuto-san son diferentes?"

"Tienes que preguntarle a él tu mismo, porque nadie sabe." Se encoge de hombros. "El simplemente prefiere los mayores de las normales."

"Tal vez Bokuto-san está tratando de imponer una moda." Akaashi resopla, porque Bokuto definitivamente no le parece que sea una persona que se preocupa por la moda. Y con razón, al parecer, porque la manager echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe.

"¡Yukieeee!" gime Bokuto. "¡Puedes ligar con Akaashi más tarde, ahora deja que vuelva de nuevo a la práctica!"

Akaashi siente todos los ojos en él, y las puntas de sus orejas están quemando ante el comentario de Bokuto, ¡porque nadie estaba coqueteando con nadie!

"¡Lo dice el que siempre distrae a todo el mundo!" Ella pone los ojos. "Akaashi, ve al otro lado-"

"¡No! ¡Akaashi está en mi equipo!" Bokuto se queja, cruzando los brazos.

El armador oficial de Fukurodani parece molesto, pero se dirige al otro lado de la cancha. Akaashi se siente un poco culpable, y se encoge de hombros en una disculpa hacia él. También hace una nota mental para pedir a Konoha o Sarukui los nombres de todos más tarde.

El silbato suena y comienza el juego. Konoha, que está en el equipo contrario, es el primero en servir. En el segundo que la bola es lanzada al aire, todos los jugadores se mueven de sus posiciones, incluyendo a Akaashi, que se para justo al lado de la red.

Una persona de la parte posterior, que Akaashi ahora sabe que es el Libero, recibe. Akaashi se mueve rápidamente a la derecha debajo de la bola y oye a Bokuto a su izquierda, gritando "¡Akaashi, aquí!", Pero Akaashi alcanza a dar una mirada al otro equipo, y al instante nota que hay tres personas a punto de formar un muro delante de Bokuto. Por lo tanto, decide experimentar y en lugar de enviarla a Bokuto, él simplemente toca la pelota suavemente y la envía sobre la red, pasando por unos meros centímetros. Él observa que la pelota cae, aterrizando en el suelo sin tocar.

Silencio.

Entonces todo queda ensordecido por los gritos felices de Bokuto, y todos los demás detrás de él aplauden, felicitándolo por sus rápidos pensamientos y reflejos.

"¡Akaashi! ¿Dónde demonios aprendiste cómo hacer un tiro volcado de esa manera?" Bokuto pregunta mientras le da a Akaashi un rápido abrazo. "¡Eso fue increíble!"

"A partir de tus notas sobre mi escritorio, Bokuto-san." Akaashi responde modestamente.

El juego se reanuda, y desde que llegaron al punto, Washio, que está en el equipo de Bokuto, sirve. El equipo contrario recibe, entonces el #5 la coloca para Sarukui, que clava el balón de vuelta y Akaashi está impresionado de que su Libero se las arregla para ponerlo de nuevo en el aire a la derecha, en dirección a Akaashi. Él ve una abertura y otra oportunidad para hacer un volcado, ¡ganando su equipo otro punto!

Su equipo es aún más ruidoso que antes, felicitándolo, y mientras que Bokuto acaricia su espalda con orgullo, frunce el ceño al equipo contrario.

"¡Ustedes apestan! ¿Por qué no están cubriendo toda la cancha y bloqueando? ¡Si son tan descuidados durante un partido oficial, voy a matarlos a todos!" Luego se vuelve a Akaashi, el ceño fruncido al instante reemplazado con una sonrisa. "¡Bien hecho, Akaashi, eso fue increíble!"

Washio sirve de nuevo y consigue otro punto para su equipo.

De repente, el silbato suena.

"Chicos, esto no está funcionando." La manager dice. "Bokuto, ve al otro equipo".

"¡De ninguna manera, yo me quedo con Akaashi!"

"¡Pero los equipos no están parejos! ¡Sólo ve!"

"¡No!"

Suspirando, le pide a Washio que cambie con uno de los bloqueadores del otro equipo. Bokuto hace cargo del servicio y mientras Akaashi se mueve en su posición, el escucha el silbido de la bola en movimiento. ¡Sin embargo, el servicio es recibido, y el juego está en marcha!

Con Washio bloqueando en el medio, Akaashi no cree que pueda hacer otro tiro volcado, y después de estudiar la cancha contraria, coloca la pelota para el rematador a su derecha. Bokuto no tiene tiempo para quejarse de que quería rematar también, porque el tiro es bloqueado por Washio, ganando un punto para su nuevo equipo.

Después de eso, Bokuto en efecto se quejan en voz baja, diciendo que si Akaashi se la hubiera enviado a él, esto no habría sucedido.

"Lo siento, Bokuto-san. Voy a asegurarme de enviarte el pase la próxima vez."

Bokuto sonríe. Él no tiene que esperar demasiado tiempo para el pase, y realmente cumple su palabra, clavando la pelota en el otro lado de la cancha, ganando su equipo un punto.

"¡Akaashi! ¿Viste eso? ¿Has visto mi increíble remate?"

"Sí, lo hice, Bokuto-san. ¡Fue impresionante!"

Bokuto parece tan orgulloso como un pavo real, y tiene todo el derecho a estarlo, Akaashi piensa. Y a pesar de que esta es sólo la segunda vez que ha visto jugar a Bokuto, ahora sabe por qué Bokuto es el as, así como uno de los cinco mejores del país. Su juego está en un nivel completamente diferente.

Se escucha una campana a la distancia y todo el mundo se detiene para un rápido descanso. Akaashi se dirige a los bancos, se sienta y termina con avidez la mitad de la botella de agua que la manager le entregó. Ella le da una palmada en la espalda, feliz.

"¡Bien hecho, Akaashi! ¡Lo has hecho realmente bien hasta ahor- no te la bebas toda de una vez!"

Después de un par de minutos, la manager les dice que levanten su culo perezoso y regresen a la cancha.

A pesar de que el equipo contrario consigue algunos puntos, el equipo de Bokuto se encuentra todavía a la delantera. Con un suspiro tranquilo, Akaashi se da cuenta de que es su turno para servir.

Mierda.

Cuando la manager sopla el silbato, Akaashi salta en el aire y golpea la pelota. Su palma le pega duro, pero la pelota vuela directamente hacia la red. Un par de burlas, así como uno que otro aplauso le sigue, y después le entregan a Akaashi la pelota para otro intento.

Esta vez, en realidad no puede explicar cómo lo hace, porque, realmente, no es habilidad, tal vez suerte, pero su saque es perfecto, y el balón sólo pasa por encima de la red, consiguiéndole a su equipo otro punto.

¡No puede creer que ha ganado tres puntos para su equipo, literalmente, todo por sí mismo!

El juego continúa y Akaashi está tan feliz, que se las arregla para colocar cada una de las bolas que él consigue, o las que le siguen remates exitosos de Bokuto y el otro rematador. Ya no se siente tan perdido en la cancha como lo hizo ayer, y una parte de ello es gracias a las notas de Bokuto, pero también, se da cuenta, que es porque cuanto más juega, más fácil le será.

Consigue no meter la pata hasta la próxima vez que le toca servir, sin embargo, no está demasiado preocupado por eso, porque el servicio no es su fuerte. Y después de todo, esta es sólo su segunda vez practicando voleibol.

No es de extrañar que al final de la clase de educación física, el equipo de Bokuto haya ganado el partido. Después todos hacen tres vueltas para enfriarse, luego se dirigen a los vestuarios.

Akaashi toma una toalla y sigue a Bokuto, consiguiendo una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago, cuando ve que las duchas no tienen separaciones.

No es de extrañar que Bokuto sea tan casual sobre estar desnudo, piensa. De hecho, nadie excepto él parece preocuparse por ello.

"Akaashi, ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Vamos, date prisa!" La voz de Bokuto llega a sus oídos y se da cuenta de que él es el único de pie junto a la puerta.

Tragando saliva, se quita la ropa, las cuelga sobre la pared y camina hacia adelante, tratando de no mirar otra cosa que no sea la pared justo en frente de él. Enciende la ducha más cercana a Bokuto y cierra los ojos, con la esperanza de que nadie lo esté mirando.

Pero ¿por qué lo harían? No es como que tenga algo que ellos no, ¿verdad?

¡Está a punto de terminar, cuando se le ocurre que podría llegar a ver a Bokuto con su cabello hacia abajo! Y sus ojos se abren automáticamente. Él mira hacia el lado y ve el cuello de Bokuto extendiéndose hacia atrás, manteniendo la cabeza y el cabello de forma segura lejos del agua de la ducha.

Entonces, a pesar de que su cerebro le está gritando para que solo cierre los ojos en ese mismo instante, antes de que haga cualquier contacto visual con Bokuto, y eso se vuelva algo realmente embarazoso, sus ojos sólo se mueven hacia abajo muy rápido.

Y él hace contacto visual. Con el pene de Bokuto.

En ese momento, Akaashi cierra ambos ojos a la vez y le da gracias a Dios, o a cualquiera por ahí arriba que pueda escuchar sus oraciones silenciosas, que los ojos de Bokuto estaban cerrados y nadie noto lo que hizo.

 _Eres un maldito idiota_ , piensa, porque en realidad, él es un idiota. ¿Quién hace este tipo de cosas en la ducha cuando está rodeado de chicos desnudos por todas partes?

¿Qué diablos Akaashi?

Después de eso, termina su ducha, se envuelve a sí mismo en una toalla y se dirige al vestuario. Justo cuando está a punto de entrar en el interior, oye un murmullo en voz baja.

"... ¡Todavía no puedo creer que este tipo Akaashi está siendo tratado como si fuera un puto regalo del cielo!" Gime. "En serio, la forma en que Bokuto lo adora me hace querer vomitar."

"Vamos, hombre, hay que admitir que tiene talento. Y tú eres "el chico vomito" después de todo." Risitas.

"¡Jódete, Rei!"

Si alguien más estuviera en su lugar, puede ser que interviniera y se enfrentara al "chico vomito" por hablar mierda a sus espaldas, pero Akaashi odia las confrontaciones, casi tanto como odia la atención, por lo que entra, con la cabeza en alto, como si no hubiera escuchado la conversación.

Mientras espera a que su cuerpo se seque, se sienta en uno de los bancos. El silencio es realmente incómodo, pero es corto, porque Sarukui entra y se sienta justo al lado de Akaashi.

"¿Sarukui-san? ¿Bokuto-san nunca deja que su cabello caiga hacia abajo?"

"No nunca." Sarukui se ríe. "Sin embargo, puesto que tu eres su compañero de habitación, podrías ser el primero en verlo."

"Lo dudo."

"Sí yo también."

Akaashi termina de ponerse su uniforme escolar y sin perder ni un segundo, se dirige directamente a Historia. Él ya está en su asiento cuando suena la campana de advertencia.   
Una niña se acerca a su lado y suavemente golpea su hombro para llamar su atención.

"¿Disculpa? Akaashi-kun, por favor, ¿puedo compartir la mesa contigo? He olvidado mi libro de Historia en casa."

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza y ella toma el asiento de al lado.

"Muchas gracias."

Ella se presenta, entonces añade rápidamente. "No es necesario utilizar honoríficos, solo llámame Ayame."

"Encantado de conocerte, Ayame. Puedes llamarme sólo Akaashi también."

"Gracias, Akaashi."

"Tú también eres de primer año, ¿verdad? Te he visto en Japonés y Física. Y ahora que lo pienso, creo que también tenemos Estudio de Arte juntos."

Los ojos de Ayame parpadean con sorpresa y sus mejillas se vuelven de color rosa. Luego sonríe y asiente con la cabeza con entusiasmo.

El director pide a los estudiantes sacar una hoja de papel, pero nadie hace un sonido de queja cuando escribe un par de preguntas en la pizarra. Akaashi es el primero en terminar, porque no es nada demasiado difícil, sólo un par de fechas y nombres de la lección de ayer.

Cuando suena la campana, espera a Ayame y los dos se dirigen juntos hacia Japonés. Ella le pregunta si podría sentarse junto a él de nuevo, a pesar de que ella tiene su propio libro, pero es agradable y educada, así que no ve por qué no.

Akaashi es muy feliz de que el aula de japonés está más cerca de la cocina, porque cuando suena el timbre, él es el primero en ponerse en fila para el almuerzo. Toma su bandeja y se dirige al Comedor B. Él está a media comida, cuando una palmada cae en medio de sus hombros, provocando que se ahogue.

"¡Akaashi! ¡No te atrevas a morir sin mí!" Bokuto bromea y toma la silla de al lado. "¡Mmmm yakiniku, mi favorito!" Él sonríe felizmente, luego se mete la comida a la boca. Después de que traga, se vuelve a Akaashi. "¿Tus padres vendrán este fin de semana?"

"¿No, por qué?"

"¡Eso es perfecto! ¡Significa que estarás libre para practicar con el resto del equipo!"

"Por supuesto."

"¡Hey hey heyyyyy!" Bokuto sonríe. "¡Y después de terminar la práctica, tu y yo podríamos ir a correr!"

"Pero... ¿por qué? Ya corremos durante la práctica."

Bokuto le da un codazo juguetonamente a Akaashi en las costillas. "¡Acondicionamiento, por supuesto! ¡Tenemos que ponerte en forma!"

"Cierto."

Akaashi no hace comentarios sobre el hecho de que planea dormir hasta el mediodía del sábado. Espera a que alguien más del equipo de voleibol se una a Bokuto en la mesa, así no tiene que dejarlo solo, entonces se dirige a la cocina, donde abandona su bandeja, y sube a su habitación.

Él llama a su padre y rápidamente le resume los últimos tres días, lo tranquiliza diciéndole que la escuela está bien, que él también está bien y que ha comenzado a jugar voleibol. Entonces su madre se pone al teléfono y después de una serie de "sí" y "bien, mamá", se despide y promete que los llamará de nuevo pronto.

"¿Estabas hablando con tus padres?" Bokuto pregunta y Akaashi esta sorprendido de verlo sentado en su cama. No sabía que Bokuto podía entrar en una habitación en silencio.

"Sí."

"¿Les dijiste que dije hola?"

"...Por supuesto."

"¿Y dijeron hola de vuelta?"

"Uh, ajá."

"¡Increíble!" Bokuto sonríe. "¡No puedo esperar a conocer a tus padres! ¡Apuesto a que son tan geniales como tú!"

Akaashi no ve por qué Bokuto quiere encontrarse con ellos, y él no se considera a sí mismo exactamente como "genial", pero dice "Gracias" de todos modos.

"La siguiente clase que tenemos es lectura, en caso de que se te haya olvidado." Bokuto le dice. "Para que sepas, tienes que llevar un libro de inglés contigo y cómics o revistas no cuentan."

"Lo sé."

Akaashi le permite a Bokuto guiarlo al auditorio. Es enorme, por supuesto, y en el momento en que suene la campana de advertencia, está completamente lleno por todo el cuerpo estudiantil de Fukurodani.   
Akaashi se sienta junto a Bokuto y saca su libro de Hamlet. Bokuto dice "¡oooh, buena idea!" y saca el suyo. Puede que no tengan la clase de inglés hoy, pero Akaashi lee los capítulos que no pudo leer ayer.

Él lamenta haber comido tanto, porque después de la práctica de voleibol y el almuerzo, siente sus párpados pesados y Shakespeare no lo está ayudando mucho en mantenerse despierto. Pero de alguna manera se las arregla para salir adelante hasta el final de la clase.

Akaashi se dirige rápidamente al Comedor A y se sirve así mismo un expresso doble, porque quiere poder pasar el día sin quedarse dormido, lo que le valdría una detención. La escuela tiene una política de "no bebidas en clase", por lo que a pesar de que se quema la lengua, se termina su café antes de que suene la campana.

Después de eso, se siente bien despierto y pasa fácilmente a través de Cálculo y Física.

Pero luego está la práctica de voleibol y no se siente con ganas de correr en absoluto.

Aún así, se aguanta y calienta con el resto del equipo. Justo cuando han terminado con el estiramiento, Bokuto mira a su alrededor.

"¡Hey! ¿Dónde está Saito?" Pregunta.

"Oh sí, él me dijo que te dijera que tiene un examen importante mañana, por lo que no va a venir." Konoha explica.

"Eh." Las cejas de Bokuto se elevan juntas. "¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a practicar con sólo Akaashi como armador?"

Akaashi hace una nota mental de que Saito es el #5.

"¿Yo podría hacerlo?" Una voz se alza sobre el silencio.

"Oh, eres tú, chico vomito". Bokuto asiente con la cabeza. "Sí, supongo que puedes hacerlo."

"¡Mi nombre es Kazuya Suzuki!"

Akaashi hace otra nota mental de que el chico vomito es Suzuki Kazuya.

Bokuto les dice a todos que formen parejas, luego se vuelve a Akaashi.

"Akaashi, no, tu no. Te he dicho que tienes que practicar tu servicio por la próxima hora así que por favor, toma un par de balones y ve a la cancha número uno. ¡Yukieee! Por favor, ve con Akaashi y obsérvalo."

Akaashi y la manager se dirigen a la cancha número uno, entonces él se alinea y comienza. Después de tres saques fallidos, ella se vuelve hacia él.

"Akaashi, yo puedo ayudarte a sentirse mejor."

Al instante se anima, pensando que tal vez él conseguirá una técnica que Bokuto olvidó mencionarle.

"Piénsalo de esta manera - cada saque que no pase sobre la red y quede dentro de las líneas del otra lado es igual a un minuto de suicidios." Ella sonríe gratamente.

A pesar de que esto no es un consejo, en absoluto, ella tiene razón en una cosa -que sin duda se siente motivado y mejora a la vez.

Sin embargo, aún termina haciendo casi diez minutos de suicidios, que se sienten eternos. En el momento en que ha terminado, apenas puede respirar y mantenerse en pie.

 _Me odio a mí mismo_ , piensa, pero odia los suicidios más. Y a la manager. Y el voleibol. Pero sin duda al que más odia es a Bokuto.

Después de que su respiración se ha vuelto un poco normal, los dos se unen al resto del equipo en la mitad de la cancha.

"Akaashi, tu ve para allá". Ella señala el otro lado de la cancha.

"¡Yukie, no!" Bokuto se queja. "¡Quiero estar en el equipo de Akaashi!"

"No, quiero verlos jugar uno contra el otro."

"¡No!"

"¡Sí!"

"¡No quiero jugar más!" Bokuto cruza los brazos.

"Bokuto, sólo vamos a probar un poco." Ella dice con paciencia. "Jugar contra Akaashi te ayudará con tus propios remates".

Bokuto voltea los ojos. "No sólo lo estás diciendo para callarme, ¿verdad Yukie?"

"¡No, lo prometo! Después ver cómo juegan uno contra el otro, voy a ser capaz de determinar lo que necesitan para trabajar como dúo. Bokuto, tus remates cruzados son realmente sorprendentes, ¿pero no crees que sería realmente genial si llegaras a sumar puntos con unos rectos? "

Akaashi aún no está familiarizado con estos términos, pero de repente Bokuto se ve radiante.

"¿Ehhh? ¿Realmente lo crees?"

"Seguro."

"¡Akaashi! ¡Ve al otro equipo en este instante!"

Después de sonar el silbato, comienzan a jugar.

¡Akaashi no puede creer que a pesar de que Bokuto está en el equipo contrario, su propio equipo lleva una delantera de cinco puntos! Después de que toman la delantera con otro punto, Bokuto detiene el juego.

"¡Chico vomito! ¡Apestas como armador!" Bokuto grita. "¿Por qué no puedes ser como Akaashi? ¡Sigues dando pases que son demasiado bajos y no puedes leer la cancha contraria bien! ¡No quiero que la levantes para mí más!"

La manager se acaricia la barbilla. "Hmmm, supongo que Bokuto tiene razón. Akaashi, Suzuki, por favor cambien de lugar."

Los dos intercambian lugares y al instante hay un cambio en la puntuación del juego.

"¡Hey hey heyyyyy!" Bokuto levanta los puños al aire victorioso. "Akaashi, ¿viste mi remate?"

"¡Sí, Bokuto-san, fue increíble!"

"¡Bokutooo, deja de hacer los cruzados, que son fáciles y trata con uno recto!" La manager grita.

"¡Bien!"

A pesar de que todos escucharon eso y Akaashi sabe que van a estar esperando que le dé un pase a Bokuto, aun así la levanta para él. Bokuto salta en el aire, entonces, para sorpresa de Akaashi, remata directamente hacia el bloqueo, golpeando ligeramente. La pelota rebota de nuevo en su cancha y Bokuto la recibe.

"¡Akaashi una vez más! ¡Y será mejor que te asegures de que sea un buen pase!"

Akaashi establece rápidamente la pelota en el aire para Bokuto, que esta vez consigue con éxito rematar hacia abajo en una línea recta, hacia el final de la cancha del equipo contrario.

"¡Siiiiiiiiii! ¡Hey hey heyyyyy!" el brazo de Bokuto repentinamente está tirando de Akaashi en un abrazo.

"Bokuto-san, ¿has golpeado la pelota de esa manera a propósito?"

"¡Sí! Se llama rebote." Bokuto explica.

"¡Wow! ¡Eso fue increíble!"

"Realmente lo fue, ¿no es cierto, Akaashi?" Bokuto sonríe. "¡Hey hey hey! ¡Soy el mejor!"

A las 6:30 pm, los vencedores (el equipo de Bokuto) son libres de irse después de hacer tres vueltas para enfriarse, mientras que el equipo perdedor se alinea para los suicidios.

Akaashi, Bokuto y Sarukui se dirigen a cenar.

En el momento en que casi han terminado, Konoha se une a ellos.

"Akaashi, te odio." Él se queja. "Realmente lo hago."

"Lo siento, Konoha-san."

"¡Akaashi, no te disculpes! Es culpa de Konoha por apestar." Bokuto sonríe.

"Yo no apesto, ¿de acuerdo? Es el armador de nuestro equipo, el chico vómito, el que apesta, quién, por cierto, vomitó otra vez durante los suicidios."

"Por supuesto que sí." Bokuto asiente con la cabeza.

"Si tan sólo Saito se hubiera presentado a la práctica." Konoha suspira.

"¿Cómo es que Washio-san y Komi-san no están aquí para la cena?" Akaashi pregunta.

"Son estudiantes de día." Sarukui responde. "Pero ambos viven muy cerca de la escuela. A veces vienen y se quedan durante la sala de estudio, cuando tenemos un examen al día siguiente."

"Ya veo."

"Hablando de los exámenes, ¿estás demasiado ocupado esta noche, Akaashi?" Konoha pregunta. "Debido a que tenemos uno de matemáticas mañana y necesito ayuda."

"Yo también." dice Sarukui. Desde que Bokuto no hace comentarios, añade. "Y lo mismo ocurre con Bokuto."

"Claro, yo los ayudaré, chicos."

Akaashi, Bokuto y Sarukui se quedan en la mesa, charlando de voleibol, hasta que Konoha termina de comer. Luego se dirigen arriba para ducharse y prepararse para la sala de estudio.   
Akaashi ya se ha cambiado con los pantalones de pijama y la camiseta cuando Rob se pasea por la habitación para tomar sus ordenadores portátiles y teléfonos, volteando los ojos cuando Akaashi señala el baño, indicando que Bokuto todavía está ahí.

Akaashi toma su agenda y comienza su tarea. Después de aproximadamente media hora Bokuto sale del baño y se sienta en su escritorio. Entonces Akaashi siente un golpecito en la espalda.

"Hey, ¿Akaashi? ¡Akaashi!"

"¿Qué pasa, Bokuto-san?" Él pregunta, sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la vista de su libro de Física.

"Hoy fue tu primera vez compartiendo una ducha con otra gente, ¿verdad?"

Akaashi parpadea. "... Sí. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

"Tu cara."

"¿Qué pasa con mi cara?"

Bokuto se encoge de hombros. "Parecías muy incómodo."

Akaashi siempre pensó que su cara era ilegible. Debido a que una gran cantidad de personas en el pasado le preguntaron cosas como: "¿Qué opinas?" o "¿Cómo te sientes acerca de esto y lo otro?" Así que él está muy sorprendido de que Bokuto pudo leer fácilmente su incomodidad.

"Cerraste los ojos y no los abriste hasta que terminaste." Bokuto continúa. "Así que pensé que haría lo mismo y los cerré, para que ya sabes… no te sintieras solo."

Akaashi se da cuenta de que Bokuto es más observador de lo que él creía. Los pelos de su nuca se erizan, porque si Bokuto se dio cuenta de eso, también debe haber notado como Akaashi le echo un vistazo a su... ¿paquete? Pero Bokuto no hace más comentarios y Akaashi se siente aliviado.

Termina su tarea y después de estirarse, vuelve la cabeza hacia un lado, sorprendido de que Bokuto ha estado en silencio hasta ahora, y que en realidad está acurrucado sobre su escritorio, trabajando. Él decide no molestar a su compañero, sobre todo porque esto debe ser una especie de milagro, Bokuto haciendo la tarea durante la sala de estudio. Él saca Hamlet y decide adelantarse en la lectura.

Akaashi no va ni siquiera a la mitad del capítulo, cuando Bokuto exige su atención.

"¡Akaashi! ¿Adivina qué?"

"¿Qué pasa, Bokuto-san?"

"¡Adivina!"

"¿Has terminado con tu tarea?"

Bokuto ríe. "¡No, pero he terminado con esto!" Empuja su cuaderno justo debajo de la nariz de Akaashi, que estudia cuidadosamente el contenido de la página. Contiene símbolos que nunca había visto antes, y sus cejas se levantan en confusión.

"Bokuto-san, ¿qué es exactamente lo que estoy viendo?"

"¡Nuestro propio lenguaje!" Bokuto responde con orgullo. "¡Hice nuestro propio alfabeto, así podemos pasar notas durante la clase y si el Sr. Burns nos atrapa, no va a ser capaz de saber lo que dicen! ¿No es genial?"

Un suspiro se escapa de la boca de Akaashi.

Si tan sólo Bokuto pusiera tanto esfuerzo en su trabajo real.

"Sí, Bokuto-san, es muy bueno. Ahora ¿podrías empezar a hacer tu tarea? Podríamos estudiar para la prueba de vocabulario de Inglés juntos y luego, cuando Konoha-san y Sarukui-san se nos unan, yo te ayudará a estudiar para tu examen de matemáticas."

"¡Akaashi, no eres divertido!"

Akaashi se niega a aceptar un no por respuesta, sin embargo, y se asegura de que Bokuto haya copiado toda su tarea (para mañana, por lo menos), entonces los dos se sientan en el suelo y comienzan a repasar las palabras en inglés que necesitan aprender.

"Bokuto-san, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre una metáfora y un símil?"

"Hmmm, que una empieza con "m" y la otra con una "s"."

"No."

Él explica la respuesta con paciencia y sólo se detiene cuando él literalmente, ha perforado la respuesta en la cabeza de Bokuto.

"¡Lo entiendo, ahora lo entiendo!" Bokuto asiente con la cabeza. "Todos los símiles son metáforas, pero no todas las metáforas son símiles."

"Dame un ejemplo de un símil."

Bokuto piensa por unos momentos, y luego dice. "Las habilidades de voleibol del chico vómito son como un cubo de basura a la espera de ser recogido y reciclado."

"Bien. Ahora dame un ejemplo de una metáfora".

"Akaashi, tu eres tan bueno en voleibol como alguien que ha jugado durante años."

"No, eso no funciona. Siempre que utilices "como" y "similar", eso es un símil, Bokuto-san. Por favor, inténtalo de nuevo."

"Hmmm... Akaashi, tu eres el arma secreta del equipo de voleibol."

"No sé si yo soy el arma secreta del equipo, pero tu ejemplo es correcto. Bien hecho, Bokuto-san."

"¡Lo hice!"

"Sí, así es. Ahora vamos a estudiar cuatro palabras más y dejar el resto para mañana en la noche."

Bokuto gime, pero escucha como Akaashi le explica. Cuando consigue decir un ejemplo correcto de cada uno, Akaashi lo felicita y a cambio se deja enseñar una parte de "su" lenguaje.

Hay un golpe en la puerta y ambos miran hacia arriba.

"Hey, chicos." Rob saluda con un gesto. "Bokuto, por favor ponte algo de ropa."

"¿Por qué? Estoy en mi propia habitación y me puedo quedar en una toalla si quiero."

"Sí, pero un par de estudiantes quieren venir por un poco de ayuda en matemáticas de Akaashi."

"Bien."

Suspirando dramáticamente, Bokuto va hacia su armario y se pone un par de boxers, un pantalón corto y una camiseta. No es que Akaashi lo haya estado mirando ni nada.

Después de un par de minutos, hay otro golpe y Konoha y Sarukui entran, seguidos de Washio y Komi, quienes saludan a Akaashi.

"Yo les envié un mensaje diciéndoles que tu nos estás ayudando con matemáticas, por lo que vinieron." Sarukui explica.

Pero eso no es todo. La manager de voleibol viene, seguida de dos chicas más.

Akaashi parpadea con sorpresa. ¿No que a las niñas no se les permitía estar en el piso de los chicos? Entonces Rob toma asiento en la cama de Akaashi y se da cuenta rápidamente de que las niñas no están permitidas a menos que sean supervisados por un CR.

"Akaashi, ¿puede por favor explicarnos a todos nosotros cómo funcionan estos problemas de matemáticas?" Konoha pide y le entrega su libro. "El examen implicará preguntas como esta:" voltea un par de páginas - "esta, y esta."

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza y comienza explicando los problemas de la manera más fácil posible. Luego hace unos cuantos problemas para que todos ellos los resuelvan y espera. Esta bastante sorprendido de que Bokuto es el primero en terminar Sin embargo, no se sorprende de que estén todos mal. Él no va más allá del primer problema, sin embargo, no hasta que cada uno de ellos lo entienda, Bokuto incluido.

A continuación, trabajan en el segundo problema, y luego el tercero. Cuando termina la sala de estudio, todo el mundo aplaude al unísono y le dan las gracias a Akaashi por su ayuda y paciencia. Y a pesar de que sus mejillas están ligeramente sonrojadas, él asiente con la cabeza y les dice que son bienvenidos, y que está contento de que estén preparados para mañana.

Rob escolta a las niñas fuera de la habitación, pero le pide a Akaashi que baje con ellos. Él no ve por qué, sin embargo, porque ya está en su pijama y él no se siente con animos de salir de la habitación, pero ellos insisten, por lo que los sigue. Se detienen en la máquina expendedora y cada uno le dan un caramelo "gracias por su ayuda", a pesar de que les dice una y otra vez que no es necesario. Pero termina con más barras de caramelo de las que sus manos pueden llevar.

Bokuto no se molesta en pedirle permiso, sólo toma un Kit Kat y se lo come. Sin embargo a Akaashi no le importa, porque él tiene más dulces de los que realmente puede comer. Luego le ofrece unos pocos a Konoha y Sarukui, que aceptan uno cada uno, dándole las gracias.

Akaashi muerde un Milky Way y nota que Konoha estaba en lo cierto y que el pasillo está lleno de parejas besándose. En el momento en que suena la campana de advertencia, concluye que bajar las escaleras después de la sala de estudio no vale la pena.

Mientras se dirigen hacia arriba, Akaashi le da su último caramelo a Rob. Porque él es agradable y a Akaashi le gusta.

"¡Oooo, Snickers! ¡Gracias, hombre!"

Luego el sigue a Bokuto hacia su habitación y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

"Akaashi, ¿qué película te sientes con ánimos de ver hoy?"

"Ummm... ¿no deberíamos dormir?"

"¿Te sientes cansado?"

"Un poco, sí."

Bokuto ignora su respuesta. "¿Qué te parece si vemos El padrino?"

"Esa es una buena película."

"¿Verdad?"

Después de que se turnan para cepillarse los dientes en el baño, Bokuto apaga las luces y se une a Akaashi en su cama. Y a pesar de que a Akaashi le gusta mucho El Padrino, se siente tan cómodo y cansado, que se queda dormido, a pesar de que sus pies están en el suelo.

En el medio de la noche, Akaashi siente la necesidad de ir al baño y cuando lo hace, ve que Bokuto también se ha quedado dormido. Sí, pero en la cama de Akaashi.

_Um, que grosero._

Trata de bajarlo de la cama tirando de las piernas de Bokuto, pero Bokuto rueda hacia el interior y le dice a Akaashi que se calle y vuelva a dormir.

 _Sí, lo estoy intentando, pero estás en mi cama,_ Akaashi piensa con molestia.

Considera la posibilidad de dormir en la cama de Bokuto, pero él no quiere dormir a esa altura del suelo, y al final, murmura un "Si me tiras, te voy a matar" a Bokuto, entonces se acuesta, justo cerca del borde y cubre a ambos con su manta.

Y a pesar de que está cansado, no puede quedarse dormido de inmediato, porque bueno, Bokuto está acostado justo a su lado y él no recuerda haber estado de acuerdo alguna vez en compartir una cama. Pero después de un rato, la suave respiración de Bokuto lo adormece hasta que se duerme.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, Akaashi oye un ruido sordo, seguido de un fuerte dolor en su espalda, pero él lo ignora y sigue durmiendo.

Cuando suena la alarma a las 7:00 am, siente un par de pies posarse en su pecho.

"¡Akaashi!" la voz de sorpresa de Bokuto llega a sus oídos. "¿Qué haces en el suelo?"

Sus ojos parpadean despiertos y se da cuenta de que él está, de hecho, tendido en el suelo.

"¡Me echaste de mi cama!"

"Lo siento." Bokuto responde y comienza a ponerse el uniforme de la escuela.

"¡Tu, literalmente, me pateaste de mi propia cama!" Él se queja cuando se pone de pie.

"Akaashi, te escuche la primera vez. Y dije que lo siento, ¿no es así?"

¡Mientras Akaashi se pone su uniforme, le dice a Bokuto que no van a ver películas más! Bokuto le da un gruñido ahogado como respuesta, y los dos se dirigen hacia abajo.

En el almuerzo, Akaashi le pregunta al resto de la mesa cómo les fue en su examen de matemáticas, y todos dicen que era fácil, gracias a su ayuda.

Durante Inglés, obtiene una nota de Bokuto en su lenguaje y se encuentra  a si mismo contestándola. Pero no consigue una segunda respuesta, porque el señor Burns les dispara una mirada enojada.

Su último período es Estudio del Arte y mientras toma su asiento, él ve a Ayame agitando su mano hacia él, sonriendo. Le devuelve el saludo, entonces prosigue con su collage. Cuando suena la campana, Mori-sensei alaba su trabajo, a pesar de que no se siente demasiado satisfecho con el resultado.

Akaashi y Sarukui se dirigen al gimnasio, y una vez que el equipo está completo, comienzan el calentamiento. Entonces la manager le sonríe a él y apunta al otro lado de la cancha. Suspirando, Akaashi se une a ella y comienza a practicar sus saques.

Este día, sólo tiene que hacer seis minutos de suicidios. Tal vez la próxima semana, piensa, va a ser mejor en sus servicios y que no tendrá que correr como loco por toda la cancha. Él se une al equipo de Bokuto, pero desde que Saito, el armador oficial, está presente, el equipo de Bokuto termina perdiendo y tienen que hacer los suicidios.

No hay nadie en el universo que Akaashi odie más que a Bokuto, y él se asegura de que Bokuto lo sepa, después de que terminan de correr y se dirigen a la cena. Pero desde que Bokuto no responde en absoluto, ni parece incluso un poquito preocupado por ello, Akaashi concluye que Bokuto tiene audición selectiva.

En el momento en que Akaashi ha terminado su tarea, su molestia ha disminuido por completo, y ayuda a Bokuto a aprender el resto de las palabras en inglés. Ellos se turnan para preguntarse uno al otro, y después de que ambos han memorizado todos y cada uno de ellos, esperan al final de la sala de estudio.

Bokuto se dirige a la planta baja, mientras que Akaashi decide echar un vistazo a la habitación de Konoha y Sarukui. Mientras camina por el pasillo, se queda mirando fijamente a un gran trozo de papel colgado sobre la pared, con diferentes caligrafías sobre el. Jared, el otro CR, se acerca a él, resoplando.

"Estás mirando el muro de la vergüenza".

Antes de que tenga tiempo de preguntar qué significa eso, Jared le explica.

"Cada vez que alguien del piso de los chicos dice algo realmente estúpido, la gente lo anota aquí."

Akaashi no puede decir que esté demasiado sorprendido de ver que las iniciales de su compañero están garabateadas un par de veces. El lee unos pocos.

BK "Entonces ¿por qué se llama a el Medio Oriente “Medio Oriente”, cuando no está en el medio del Oriente?"

BK "¿Qué demonios significa A.C.? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Antes de Cristo?! ¡Pero eso es imposible, no hay nada antes de eso!"

BK "¿Francos suizos? ¡No tengo ni idea de quién es! ¿Por qué es tan popular en Suiza?"

Akaashi no sabe si debería doblarse de la risa o el llanto, porque… ¿en serio?

Él lee un par de citas más, pero no son tan tontas o divertidas como las de Bokuto, y él se siente agradecido a quien sea que las escribió.

Luego se une a Konoha y Sarukui en su habitación.

Se sienta en el suelo y estudia sus tableros. El de Konoha tiene un cartel de Harry Potter (¡Harry Potter!) sobre el, mientras que el de Sarukui está lleno de coches de carreras. Ambas tableros, sin embargo, comparten la misma foto del equipo de voleibol. Akaashi asume que es del año anterior, y se da cuenta de que el equipo está sosteniendo un trofeo.

"¿Eres un fan de Harry Potter?" Konoha pregunta.

"¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí!" Akaashi asiente con entusiasmo.

"¡Cool! ¿A que casa piensas que perteneces?"

"Bueno, yo he tomado un par de cuestionarios en línea y si tengo que ser completamente honesto, creo que donde mas encajaría seria en Ravenclaw."

"Sí, tu totalmente tienes el cerebro para ser una garra". Konoha sonríe. "Estoy en Gryffindor."

"Esa es una buena casa para estar." Akaashi responde.

''Sarukui no sabe sobre Harry Potter-" Él finge un suspiro "-a pesar de que he tratado de conseguir que se interese. Pero Bokuto - ¡sorpresa, sorpresa! - En realidad ha leído todos los libros y visto las películas y es un Hufflepuff."

Akaashi piensa en eso por unos minutos.

Bokuto es el capitán del equipo de voleibol, el trabajó tan duro y estaba tan determinado a conseguir esa posición. Y hay algo acerca de Bokuto, y aunque él no puede poner totalmente las manos al fuego por el, al menos de momento, algo le dice que es digno de confianza y lealtad. Así que por supuesto, él sería seleccionado para estar en la casa del tejón, Akaashi piensa.

Poco después de que suene el timbre de aviso, Jared entra en la habitación y le dice a Akaashi que vuelva a la suya. Él le desea a Konoha y Sarukui buenas noches y se va.

Bokuto está tumbado en su cama, hablando por teléfono.

"... ¡Te digo, hombre, él es-!" Bokuto de repente sonríe. "¡Oh, hey Akaashi!"

"Bokuto-san, ¿podrías por favor, bajarte de mi cama?"

"Bro, dejame ponerte en altavoz, así Akaashi puede oírte también."

"Yooooo, Keiji, mi muchacho, ¿cómo te va?"

Akaashi sabe a quien pertenece la voz a estas alturas, así que rueda los ojos, incluso si los tiene cerrados.

"Kuroo-san, por favor, no me llames así."

De una manera muy al estilo de Bokuto, Kuroo ignora el comentario. "Entonces, ¿Qué te parece Fukurodani hasta ahora?"

Cuando Akaashi no responde, Bokuto pone su teléfono en la boca de Akaashi.

"... Es genial, gracias."

"Eso es bueno." Kuroo responde. "Hermano, lo siento, pero en realidad me tengo que ir. ¿Nos vemos mañana?"

"¡Totalmente, bro! ¡Bye!" Bokuto responde.

Akaashi de repente se siente feliz, porque si Bokuto y Kuroo se verán mañana, eso significa que va a tener la habitación para sí mismo. Y no es que tenga algún asunto urgente que hacer ni nada en realidad, pero lo más seguro es que disfrutara de la paz y la tranquilidad, aunque sólo sea por un par de horas.

"Akaashi, ¿qué dices si vemos El origen? ¡Es una muy buena película!"

Akaashi está de acuerdo, El origen es una gran película, pero él quiere dormir.

"Bokuto-san, por favor bájate de mi cama."

"¿Quieres ver algo más?"

"No, yo quiero dormir." responde Akaashi, bostezando. "Así que, por favor, sal de mi cama. Podemos ver una película mañana por la noche."

"¡Nooooo! ¡Mañana es noche de Bokuro!" Bokuto explica y Akaashi pone los ojos.

 _Por supuesto_. Por supuesto que esos dos harían algo como ponerle un nombre a su tiempo juntos.

"Bien. Entonces el sábado por la noche."

"No, esa también es noche de Bokuro."

Suspiro. ”Entonces el domingo por la noche."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"...Bueno."

Bokuto asiente con la cabeza, después apaga la luz y se sube a su propia cama.

Justo cuando Akaashi se esta quedando dormido, siente toda la cama temblar. Sus ojos se abren a la vez, porque él cree que es un terremoto. Pero entonces-

"¿Hey, Akaashi? ¡Akaashi!"

"¿Qué pasa, Bokuto-san?"

"¿Crees que los búhos tienen sentimientos?"

"... ¿Qué?"

"¿Los búhos? ¿Crees que tienen sentimientos?"

Akaashi decide que ni siquiera se va a dignar a darle una respuesta a Bokuto, por lo que se vuelve de lado y pliega la almohada en dos, cubriendo su oído.

"¡Heyyyy! ¡Akaashi!"

"... Voy a darte diez segundos para que te calles."

"¡Akaashi! ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?"

"Bokuto-san, no estoy siendo malo, sólo quiero dormir."

"¡Sí, pero no estamos viendo una película!" Bokuto se queja. "Antes de que vinieras, yo dormía en tu cama y veía una todas las noches." Él interpreta el silencio de Akaashi como un "por favor, continua hablando". Por lo que lo hace. "No tengo miedo a la oscuridad ni nada de eso, simplemente no puedo dormir a menos que escuche voces en el fondo. O Kuroo y yo a veces hablamos por teléfono hasta que me duermo. Él es mi bro, y sin duda me contestaría en cualquier momento que le llame, pero me di cuenta de que estaba un poco aliviado de que yo tendría un compañero de cuarto, así él podría dormir un poco."

"A diferencia de mí en este momento." Akaashi bufa.

"Akaashi, lo siento." Él nota que Bokuto suena... ¿culpable? "Tengo píldoras prescritas, pero no me gusta tomarlas, porque me hacen sentir muy mareado por la mañana cuando me despierto."

¿Píldoras prescritas? Esto es grave y es la primera vez que escucha al respecto.

"Bokuto-san, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"Akaashi, no quiero que lidies con mi mierda." Bokuto responde en voz baja.

Bokuto repentinamente suena tan diferente, tan diferente del Bokuto al que Akaashi esta acostumbrado, que se siente preocupado. ¿Por qué Bokuto piensa que esto es una carga para él? ¿No  considera a Akaashi un amigo en el que puede confiar? Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿verdad? ¿Se consuelan el uno al otro?

En ese momento, Akaashi salta de la cama y enciende las luces. La cabeza de Bokuto mira curiosa por encima del borde de la cama.

"Akaashi ¿qué haces? ¡Ya paso el toque y nos toca Jared esta noche, así que si nos pillan, no serás capaz de salir de la escuela durante todo el fin de semana!"

"Bokuto-san, no te preocupes por es-"

"¡Bueno, lo hago!"

"Por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decir, yo prometo ser rápido." Akaashi se lame los labios y comienza. "Bokuto-san, te considero un buen amigo. ¡Así que, por favor, no vuelvas a pensar que vas a ser una carga para mí, con lo que sea! ¡No soy muy bueno dando consejos, pero prometo que voy a escuchar todo lo que tienes que decir! ¡Y por favor, Bokuto-san, no me vuelvas a dejar de lado con cosas como estas otra vez!" Termina, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, porque los ojos de Bokuto lo están perforando y no puede sostener una mirada con tanta intensidad, porque es como mirar directamente al Sol. Y sí, Akaashi se ha dado cuenta de que tiene unos ojos muy bonitos, de color miel y oro, y él nunca ha visto unos ojos tan... ¿cálidos? Sí, cálido sería la palabra exacta para describirlos.

Mientras él está mirando a sus pies descalzos, oye un crujido, seguido de un ruido sordo, y alcanza a ver otro par de pies junto a él antes de ser aplastado en un abrazo desde atrás. Akaashi en realidad no sabe lidiar con estas situaciones, pero se encuentra con sus propias manos acariciando las de Bokuto sobre su pecho.

"Akaashi, gracias." Bokuto dice después de que se sueltan. "¡Realmente, no tienes idea de lo mucho que esto significa para mí, sobre todo viniendo de ti!"

Akaashi no sabe lo que significa la última parte. ¿Sobre todo viniendo de él? ¿Qué es tan especial acerca de eso?

"Yo sé que soy ruidoso y a veces realmente molesto-"

 _Así que él es consciente de sí mismo_ , Akaashi piensa. Pero por alguna razón Akaashi se niega a quedarse de brazos cruzados y permitirle a Bokuto hablar mal de sí mismo.

"Bokuto-san, no eres-"

"¡Nooo, yo sé que lo soy, y no pasa nada, de verdad, pero espero que eso no vaya a interponerse en el camino de nuestra amistad, porque realmente me gustas, Akaashi!"

Akaashi hace un ruido extraño a eso, porque realmente, ¿quien dice esa clase de cosas embarazosas, solo así?

... Bokuto, está claro.

"Me gustas mucho también, Bokuto-san." Murmura de nuevo, ignorando el hecho de que su cara se siente muy caliente. "Y eso no va a interponerse en el camino de nuestra amistad, así que por favor no te preocupes por eso."

"¿Tú realmente quieres decir eso?"

"Si, en serio."

Y es la pura verdad.

Otro abrazo le sigue, sólo que esta vez se trata de la parte delantera, por lo que Akaashi puede corresponder al abrazo.

"¡Ahora será mejor que apaguemos las luces o nos quedaremos aquí!" Bokuto dice, y al instante Akaashi nota que es la usual voz feliz de Bokuto.

Akaashi se sienta en su cama y cuando Bokuto se dirige a las escaleras, se aclara la garganta.

"¿Bokuto-san? ¿No dijiste que querías que viéramos El origen?"

Bokuto parpadea, y luego sonríe. "¿De verdad?"

"Sí. Ahora trae la silla y tu laptop. Aunque no puedo prometer que voy a permanecer despierto hasta el final."

Pero, sorprendentemente, lo hace. Y ya no se siente somnoliento, por lo que cuando los créditos comienzan a rodar, se oye a sí mismo sugiriendo que vean otra película.

"¡Siiiii, vamos a hacer eso!" Bokuto esta de acuerdo, por supuesto.

"Yo totalmente me voy a arrepentir de esto en la mañana, pero ¿tal vez quieras ver El Señor de los Anillos?"

"¡Oooo siiiiiiii! ¡Akaashi! ¡Vamos a echarnos un maratón del Señor de los Anillos!"

"Por favor, no podemos."

"¡No, pero deberíamos!"

Akaashi se encuentra a sí mismo estando de acuerdo, y él no tiene que esperar hasta la mañana para lamentar eso.

A pesar de que no alcanzan a ver la última película cuando suene la campana a las 7:00 am, Akaashi ha estado despierto durante tanto tiempo que él está en la etapa en la que encuentra todo divertido. Y cuando Bokuto comienza a cantar, muy fuera de tono, la canción de Pippin "Edge of Night", oye su propia, así como fuera de tono, voz que canta de vuelta.

"¡Akaashi, vamos a tener un maratón de El Hobbit esta noche!"

"¡Por supuesto que lo haremos, Bokuto-san!"

Ya que están abajo, Akaashi llena su plato con waffles, porque mierda, él tiene hambre y para mantenerse despierto necesitará una gran cantidad de azúcar, así como de cafeína, en su sistema.

Cuando se sientan en su mesa, las cejas de Konoha y Sarukui se elevan por la sorpresa.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿Akaashi esta teniendo un desayuno real?" Sarukui pregunta.

"Y nunca lo he visto sonreír antes de que él ha tenido su café." Konoha añade. "Diablos, Akaashi, yo ni siquiera sabía que tú podías sonreír de esa manera"

Akaashi se ríe de esas dos observaciones. Y puesto que esta ocupado comiendo, Bokuto decide explicar.

"Akaashi y yo tuvimos una aventura de una noche, es por eso que esta completamente despierto."

Hay parpadeos confusos y el silencio reina alrededor de la mesa, y la reacción apropiada que debería tener Akaashi seria ponerse rojo como remolacha, pero él sólo encuentra el error de Bokuto tan gracioso que apenas logra mantener la boca cerrada, y se sacude en una risa silenciosa hasta que lágrimas reales salen de sus ojos.

"... ¿Qué acabas de decir?" Konoha pregunta.

"Tuvimos un-" Bokuto comienza de nuevo, pero Akaashi lo interrumpe.

"No, Bokuto-san. Lo que hicimos fue ver películas toda la noche." Explica y se ríe de nuevo.

"¿Eh? ¿No es eso lo que acabo de decir?"

Konoha, Sarukui, Washio, Komi y Akaashi niegan con la cabeza al unísono.

"Hmmm..." Bokuto se concentra en sus huevos fritos. "Todavía no entiendo la diferencia."

Nadie decide ponerlo al corriente, sin embargo.

"¿Hey, chicos? ¿La máquina expendedora del Comedor A tienen Red Bulls?" Akaashi pregunta.

"No, no se nos permite tener bebidas energéticas." Konoha responde.

"Eso es tonto."

"Durante los exámenes compramos algunas fuera de la escuela y las colamos dentro." Sarukui añade.

"¿Y ninguno tiene alguna ahora?" Akaashi pregunta.

Más meneos de cabeza, seguido de un suspiro dramático de Akaashi digno de un Oscar.

El buen humor de Akaashi se vuelve amargo, incluso antes del final de Historia. Y sufre hasta el final de todas las clases hasta que, finalmente, la campana suena a las 3:30 pm.

Pero luego está la práctica de voleibol.

Mierda.

Después de calentar, Bokuto se dirige a todo el equipo, diciéndoles a todos, los que entraron en el equipo y quiénes no.

Akaashi nunca ha practicado deportes antes, pero sabe que en su escuelas anteriores a todo el mundo se le permitía unirse a un equipo. Pero aquí en Fukurodani, las cosas no se ejecutan de la misma manera.

Los miembros que no lo logran son todos de primer año y Bokuto explica que todos están autorizados a seguir practicando, pero no con el equipo en el medio de la cancha.   
"Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto de hacerlo?" Uno de los chicos, que claramente no lo logró, pregunta.

"Pueden practicar y prepararse para el próximo año." Bokuto explica.

"¡Eso es una mierda!"

La manager se acerca. "Bien, bien. Lo que Bokuto está tratando de decir es que el equipo tiene suficientes miembros, así como sustitutos. Así que realmente lo siento por todos los que no fueron aceptados. ¡Por favor, no se den por vencidos en el voleibol, y sigan practicando! Debido a que pueden convertirse en miembros el año que viene."

"¡Jódanse!" El mismo niño se queja y se dirige a la puerta.

Un par de chicos le siguen, pero hay tres que se quedan atrás, toman una pelota y se dirigen a la cancha numero uno.

"¿Konoha-san, no fue eso un poco demasiado duro?" Akaashi pregunta en voz baja.

Konoha niega con la cabeza. "No, no realmente. Tenemos que ir a los Nacionales de nuevo este año y no podemos tener ningún "peso muerto"¿No te parece que va a ser aún peor si llegan a practicar como locos con el resto del equipo, pero nunca llegan a jugar en los partidos reales?"

Akaashi puede ver su punto, pero todavía se siente mal, porque eso tiene que apestar. Esta bastante seguro de que si lo hubieran rechazado del equipo, no estaría practicando por su cuenta, de ninguna manera.

Entonces la manager se acerca a él, llevando una red llena de balones, y le pide que se una a ella en la cancha tres, donde comienza a practicar sus saques de nuevo.

A pesar del hecho de que está cansado y con sueño, sabiendo que cada servicio fallido es igual a un minuto de suicidios, se motiva. ¡Y de hecho logra que todos y cada uno de ellos entren!

Es muy satisfecho de sí mismo cuando la hora termina. Pero entonces la manager le dice que tiene que hacer cinco minutos de suicidios, porque él es el único miembro del equipo que necesita acondicionado extra.

En el momento en que suena la campana para la cena, Akaashi quiere llorar. Y sin duda no ayuda que su equipo perdió y que tiene que hacer más suicidios.

Justo cuando se dirige hacia fuera, Bokuto le grita.

"¡Akaashi! ¿Dónde vas?"

"A cenar."

"¡Noooo, vuelve! ¡Es viernes!"

"... ¿Y piensas que no tengo hambre los viernes?"

Bokuto suspira. "Está bien, está bien. Ve a buscar algo de comer. ¡Y vuelve! ¡Y asegúrate de traerme un plátano!"

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza y luego se dirige hacia Konoha y Sarukui.

"¿Ustedes van a volver al gimnasio después de la cena?" Le pregunta a la pareja.

"¡Oh diablos, no!" Konoha gime. Él estaba en el equipo de Akaashi, por lo que también tuvo que hacer suicidios.

"Nadie, pero Bokuto siempre se queda los viernes." Sarukui explica. "Él practica como un loco durante todo el fin de semana, en realidad. Pero, de nuevo él es probablemente el único en el equipo que quiere convertirse en un atleta después de la preparatoria."

"Puede que no sea el único,-" Konoha agrega. "-pero él es el único que es lo suficientemente bueno para ese tipo de cosas"

"¿Ustedes no planean jugar voleibol en la universidad?" Akaashi pregunta.

"No, ninguno de los dos somos lo suficientemente buenos." dice Sarukui.

"¡Eso es una locura, ustedes son buenos!"

Konoha se ríe. "Tal vez para tus estándares. Sin ofender." Cuando Akaashi mueve la cabeza en un "no lo hago", Konoha continúa. "A pesar de que estás avanzando de manera impresionante. Tu has entrado al voleibol como pez en el agua, de verdad."

"Gracias."

"No, lo digo en serio. En realidad, puedes ser un prodigio, como Oikawa."

"¿Quién es Oikawa?" Akaashi pregunta.

"Es como el mejor armador contra el que hemos jugado." Konoha responde. "Tú lo verás cuando juguemos contra Aoba Jousai."

"Oh. Bueno... gracias."

Akaashi toma un par de onigiris en una servilleta y dos plátanos, entonces le da un adiós a la pareja y se dirige de nuevo al gimnasio. Incluso antes de que llegue a la mitad de la cancha, puede escuchar el sonido de las bolas golpeando contra el piso.

Él se acerca a Bokuto y los dos se sientan y comen su cena.

"¡Akaashi! ¡Despacio, nadie va a robar tu comida!" murmura Bokuto.

"Estoy muy hambriento, Bokuto-san."

"Sí, puedo ver eso." Entonces, dice sonriendo. "¡Eso es bueno, sin embargo! ¡Tienes que comer, para que puedas llegar a ser fuerte!"

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza, porque Bokuto esta en lo cierto. Antes de que empezara a jugar al voleibol, nunca tuvo tal apetito. Cuando se ha comido sus platanos, Bokuto vuelve a ponerse de pie y le da a Akaashi una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"¿No podemos descansar un poco?" Akaashi gime. "¡Literalmente, acabamos de comer!"

"No."

Con un fuerte gruñido, él acepta la mano de Bokuto.

"¡Akaashi, levántala para mí, así puedo practicar mi remate!"

Ellos hacen eso por la próxima hora y luego ambos practican sus servicios. A las 8:30 pm, sin embargo, Akaashi tiene tanto sueño y esta tan agotado, que se detiene.

Observa como Bokuto sirve por un par de minutos más, entonces ponen las bolas de nuevo en la red, y está sorprendido de que Bokuto no le pide que corra para que se enfríe, pero también muy agradecido.

Cuando Bokuto apaga las luces, toma su mochila y le sonríe a Akaashi.

"No has estado fuera de los terrenos de la escuela, ¿verdad?"

"No, aún no."

"¿Quieres que te muestre los alrededores?"

"Por supuesto."

Pero cuando Akaashi se dirige a las escaleras, porque quiere tomar una ducha, siente la mano de Bokuto tirando del borde de su camiseta.

"No de esa manera, Akaashi." Él responde y señala a la puerta principal. "¡De esta manera!"

"Pero yo quiero ducharme y cambiarme primero."

"Luego."

A él no le gusta mucho la idea de salir todo sudado y con su ropa de gimnasia, pero sigue a Bokuto. Después de que ambos firman su salida en la recepción, Bokuto comienza a trotar y con la mano le dice a Akaashi que lo siga.

Akaashi lo hace, pero después de un tiempo, a medida que continúan corriendo al lado de la carretera, se queja.

"Bokuto-san, esto no es lo que tenía en mente cuando dijiste que me mostrarías los alrededores."

Bokuto continúa corriendo por delante y Akaashi se detiene.

"¿Bokuto-san?" Akaashi grita. "¡Bokuto-san, voy a volver!"

La mano de Bokuto sube en el aire y le da un rápido adiós a Akaashi, que gira sobre sus talones y se dirige de nuevo a Fukurodani.

Él firma de nuevo, y se encoge de hombros ante la sorprendida mujer frente al escritorio, luego se dirige a su habitación. Después de que toma una ducha, se pone el pantalón de pijama y una camiseta y aunque él quiere dormir, decide ir a ver lo que Konoha y Sarukui están haciendo.

Su puerta está cerrada con llave, sin embargo, y en lugar de llamarlos por teléfono, se dirige hacia abajo y ve que ambos han salido. Él se maldice a sí mismo por no quedarse con ellos para la cena, porque tal vez entonces lo habrían invitado a salir.

Suspirando, él está a punto de volver a subir, cuando la CR mujer lo detiene.

"¡Hey! Eres Akaashi, ¿verdad?" Ella pregunta.

"Sí."

"Encantada de conocerte, soy Masha. Bueno, técnicamente María, pero todo el mundo me llama Masha". Ella sonríe. "Masha de Rusia."

"Encantado de conocerte también, Masha."

"Escucha, Jared se olvidó de entregarles las hojas de la actividad durante la sala de estudio de ayer, ¿por lo que podrías por favor llenarla para mí?"

Akaashi asiente y toma la hoja.

"Tú eres compañero de cuarto de Bokuto, ¿verdad? ¿Podrías llenar su hoja también?"

"Uhhh..."

"Yo sé que él se fue corriendo, y tengo que escribirlas en el computador..."

"Oh, está bien, entonces."

"Yo sé que ustedes dos están en el equipo de voleibol, por lo que no tienes que inscribirte en las actividades de ejercicio a menos que quieras."

Lee sobre las actividades que se ofrecen para el fin de semana y los anota en "Caminata en el Lago", "Acampada de malvaviscos" y "Sábado de helados", porque le gusta como suenan. Y desde que se quedó con Bokuto practicando más de la cuenta después de su práctica de voleibol, Bokuto puede quedarse con él para las tres actividades en las que los anotó.

"Gracias." Ella sonríe y toma las hojas. "Hey, estamos a punto de comenzar un torneo de ajedrez en el Comedor A, ¿te gustaría unirte?"

Akaashi es bastante bueno en el ajedrez, porque cuando su padre no está demasiado ocupado trabajando, ellos solían jugar uno contra el otro. Y de esta manera va a conocer a más gente, piensa, así que está de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las personas contra las que juega son buenos. Después de cuatro victorias muy fáciles, Masha lo corona como el vencedor y le entrega una barra de chocolate enorme como su recompensa. Él la acepta y después de agradecerle, sube las escaleras.

Bokuto debe estar de vuelta de su carrera, porque Akaashi puede oír el agua de la ducha. Entonces, mientras que él guarda su chocolate en el cajón de su escritorio, ve que hay un sobre en el. Lo recoge y con curiosidad lo estudia. Pero no dice a quien esta dirigido, por lo que lo pone de nuevo abajo, porque sabe que sus padres no le enviarían una carta, y realmente no hay nadie más que le escribiría, por lo que debe ser para Bokuto.

En el momento en que él se sienta en su cama, Bokuto sale del baño.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu carrera?" Akaashi pregunta.

"¡Fue muy buena, gracias!" Bokuto sonríe. "Deberías unirte a mí la próxima vez."

"No lo creo."

Entonces, mientras Bokuto se pone unos bóxers y una camiseta, Akaashi mira hacia otro lado y le informa de las actividades en las que los anotó. Bokuto gime cuando escucha "Caminata en el Lago", pero como él no explica la razón del gemido, Akaashi toma su teléfono y empieza a buscar un video divertido de animales que pueda enviar por correo electrónico a su padre.

Pero antes de que realmente pueda enviarlo, toda su atención se centra en Bokuto, que saca una pequeña tienda de campaña (¡¿una tienda de campaña?!) de su lado del armario y empieza a armarla justo en el medio de la habitación.

"Bokuto-san, ¿estás montando una tienda de campaña en el medio de la habitación?"

"Sí."

"Bokuto-san, ¿por qué estás montando una tienda de campaña en el medio de la habitación?"

"Ya verás." Bokuto responde.

Después de que Akaashi envía su correo electrónico, observa como Bokuto toma una cuerda (¿wtf?) fuera del armario.

"... Bokuto-san, ¿por qué tienes una cuerda en el armario?"

"La tomé del gimnasio." Bokuto explica.

"Eso no es lo que pregunté."

Observa como Bokuto procede a atarla a la cama, luego abre una de las ventanas y tira el otro lado de ella hacia fuera.

"¿Es esto algún tipo de ejercicio para el voleibol?" Akaashi pregunta confundido.

"No... ¡Pero oh mi Dios, Akaashi! ¡Vamos a hacerlo!"

"¿Hacer qué exactamente?"

"Vamos a bajar por la cuerda y luego subirla de vuelta otra vez."

"No."

Porque, en realidad, ¿cuál es el punto si tienen escaleras?

Observa en silencio como Bokuto se arrastra fuera de la ventana y desciende por la cuerda. Y luego vuelve a subir, sonriendo.

"¡Heyyyyy, esto es tan divertido!" Él grita felizmente. "¡Akaashi, ven y pruébalo!"

Akaashi recuerda haber tenido que subir una cuerda en su antigua escuela durante la clase de educación física y no sólo fue incapaz de hacerlo, él puede recordar vívidamente las quemaduras que recibió en sus palmas.

"No, Bokuto-san." Y añade rápidamente. "Y no me digas que es para conseguir acondicionamiento para el voleibol, ya que el único resultado será que yo tenga quemaduras de cuerda en mis manos y yo soy uno de los armadores del equipo."

Para su sorpresa, Bokuto asiente con la cabeza. Luego llega a su mochila y saca una cerveza.

"¡Bokuto-san!" jadea Akaashi. "¡No se nos permite tener alcohol en el plantel!"

"Akaashi relájate, es viernes por la noche. ¿Tienes permiso de tus padres para beber?"

"Bueno sí, pero-"

Bokuto sonríe. "Entonces esta totalmente bien. Ten,-" le entrega una. "-debes tener una también. ¡Te lo has ganado!"

"Gracias."

Akaashi no ve por qué no, porque sus padres siempre le permiten tomar una copa de vino o una botella de cerveza con la cena. Y han firmado su consentimiento para ello, así que, ¿por qué no?

Ambos chocan sus latas uno contra el otro y beben. Entonces Bokuto toma su teléfono y sonríe.

"¡Hey hey heyyyyyy!"

"¿Qué es?" Akaashi pregunta con curiosidad.

"¡Vas a verlo como en un minuto o dos!"

Akaashi realmente espera ver que algo vaya a pasar, pero no pasa nada, por lo que toma otro sorbo de su cerveza.

"Bokuto-san, ¿estás seguro de que está bien que nosotros bebamos aquí?"

"Sí, siempre y cuando tiremos las latas fuera de la escuela y los CR no nos atrap- hey relájate, es viernes por la noche y los CR en realidad no revisan las habitaciones."

"Pero el decano dijo que tienen un alcoholímetro y-"

"No te preocupes por el alcoholímetro." Bokuto resopla. "Sólo los estudiantes que salen fuera son revisados con el. ¡Además, me salí con la mía el año pasado!"

"... ¿No dijiste que no eras un estudiante del dormitorio el año pasado?"

"Oh si." Bokuto sonríe tímidamente.

"¡Oh Dios mío!"

Akaashi está a punto de dirigirse al baño y tirar su lata de cerveza en el inodoro, cuando Bokuto bloquea su camino.

"Akaashi, relájate hombre, en serio. No te vas a meter en problemas, lo prometo."

Akaashi no esta del todo convencido, pero al final, decide tomarse su cerveza rápido. Pero justo cuando está a punto de terminar con ella, por el rabillo del ojo ve que la cuerda que Bokuto ha tirado por la ventana se tensa. En silencio mirada el par de manos, así como la cabeza que aparecen por la ventana, y la cabeza tiene un pelo demasiado revuelto y Akaashi definitivamente sabe a quién pertenece. Él casi se queja en voz alta mientras observa a Kuroo subir a su habitación.

Entonces Kuroo tira su mochila en el suelo, sonríe a Bokuto y el par se abraza, ambos diciendo "¡Broooo!" juntos.

Cuando finalmente se dejan ir, la atención de Kuroo se desvía hacia Akaashi, y su boca se cae al suelo cómicamente.

"¡¿Tú?!"

 


	4. Como conocí a tu bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, un doloroso codo se asienta entre sus costillas, despertándolo al instante, así como haciéndolo toser.
> 
> "¡Ay! ¿Qué fue eso?" Se queja somnoliento.
> 
> "¡Akaashi, te quedaste dormido sobre Kuroo!" gruñe Bokuto. "¡Vamos, levántate y mira la peli!"
> 
> Akaashi no ve cual es el gran problema, pero Bokuto tira de los bordes de su camiseta hasta que se endereza. Él parpadea y se frota el sueño de sus ojos, cuando se da cuenta de algo, ¿eso significa que era Kuroo quien acariciaba su pelo?
> 
> Oh.
> 
> "Bro, simplemente déjalo dormir. No me importa si se queda dormido encima de mí otra vez."
> 
> "¡Bueno, a mi me importa!" Bokuto se queja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba pensando en ponerle "Celos e insinuaciones" porque hay mucho de eso en el capitulo, pero... nah, el otro me gusto mas :D

**Nota:**

Chicos, deben mirar [esto](http://imgur.com/uJx94Cp), porque totalmente me inspire en estos lindos cuervos. C:

 

Cuando Bokuto dijo que los viernes y sábados son “tiempo de Bokuro”, Akaashi pensó que significaba que ellos dos se encontrarían fuera de la escuela. Pero estaba muy equivocado acerca de eso, obviamente. Él debería haber sumado dos mas dos después de ver a su compañero armar la tienda en su habitación, porque está claro que Kuroo está aquí para quedarse. Y es aún más claro que a partir de ahora, esto es en lo que sus futuros fines de semana consistirán. A menos que sus padres vengan a visitarlo. Que espera que sea pronto, así como a menudo.

Kuroo tira de Akaashi en un abrazo, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

"¡Hombre, nunca pensé que te vería de nuevo!" Kuroo sonríe.

"Que suerte la mía." Akaashi dice, y no sabe si Kuroo se pierde el sarcasmo, o él también, al igual que Bokuto, solo escucha lo que le gusta escuchar. En realidad no puede decirlo.

"¡Sí, qué suertudo! ¡Ahora somos compañeros!" La sonrisa de Kuroo se extienda aún más amplia. "¡Hey, compañero de cuarto!"

"Kuroo-san, por favor, no me llames así."

"¡Holaaaaa! ¡Estoy aquí también!" Bokuto pasa entre los dos y extiende las manos frente a sus caras. Claramente a Bokuto no le gusta no ser el centro de atención. "Me alegro de que ustedes dos ya se conozcan entre sí-"

"No lo hacemos, Bokuto-san."

"¡Seguro que lo hacemos!"

Bokuto gime. "¡Ughhh, no me hablen al mismo tiempo! Kuroo, ¿trajiste la comida?" Kuroo asiente con la cabeza. "Bueno, voy por las bebidas. ¡Ahora vamos a mover esta fiesta dentro de la tienda!"

Bokuto no aceptaría un no por respuesta ni en un millón de años, por lo que después de todo, ellos tres, con una lata de cerveza y una rebanada de pizza en las manos, se instalan en el interior. Que ya de por si es lo suficientemente pequeño como es, pero ahora Akaashi está incómodamente intercalado en el medio. El no ve por qué en realidad tiene que estar dentro de la estúpida tienda de todas formas, pero esta muy cansado para oponerse. Y no es que sus objeciones haría una diferencia.

Él decide enfocarse en su pizza, porque la cena no sólo fue pequeña, sino hace horas. Y a pesar de que el salami no es su favorito, él esta agradecido y con suficiente hambre para comérselo, y luego tomar otra rebanada.

Akaashi sólo escucha la mitad de lo que Bokuto y Kuroo hablan, porque él no sabe qué o quién es Nekoma y Kenma, pero ambos tienen que ver con el voleibol, porque a estas alturas ya sabe que Bokuto sólo se pone tan excitado cuando se trata de voleibol.

Él se da cuenta de que la rodilla de Kuroo sigue chocando con la suya cada vez que se ríe o se mueve hacia adelante para chocar su lata de cerveza contra la de Bokuto. Y él se mueve a un lado, a pesar de que no hay mucho espacio, pero ¿podría ser que Kuroo sigue haciendo eso a propósito? O tal vez es el hecho de sus piernas están ocupando la mitad de la tienda por sí mismas. Pero Akaashi está dispuesto a apostar que es la primera.

Muy pronto, la atención de Bokuto está en él.

"Akaashi! Akaashi, vamooooos, ¿por qué no hablas?"

"¿Qué te gustaría que yo dijera, Bokuto-san?" Él responde somnoliento.

"Bro", explica Bokuto. "Por lo general no es tan aburrido, pero está cansado, debido a que no pudo dormir en toda la noche."

La ceja de Kuroo se dispara. "¿Oh ho hooo?"

"Akaashi y yo tuvimos una aventura de una noche."

Akaashi de repente se siente bien despierto, porque Dios, no, ¡¿por qué diablos tiene Bokuto que decirlo de nuevo?! ¡Y frente a Kuroo!

Uf, maldición.

"Bokuto-san, por favor dejar de confundir "levantados toda la noche" con "una aventura de una noche"." Él explica, mientras sus mejillas se calientan.

Bokuto parpadea. "¿Hay una diferencia?"

Kuroo ruge de risa. "¡Ayyyy, Bro!"

Cuando Bokuto pregunta cual es la diferencia, Akaashi con mucho gusto deja que Kuroo tome el relevo. Pero, dado que Kuroo es Kuroo, comienza con obscenidades de principio a fin. En el momento en que ha terminado, Akaashi se pregunta si esto es lo que Ícaro debe haber sentido, volando demasiado cerca del ardiente puto sol.

Luego, cuando finalmente Bokuto escucha la diferencia, Kuroo empeora las cosas, añadiendo:

"¿Tal vez fue un desliz Freudiano?" (*)

Un ruido inteligible escapa de los labios de Akaashi, pero lo que lo sorprende es el hecho de que Kuroo sabe realmente lo que eso significa.

"¿Qué?" Kuroo sonríe a su expresión de desconcierto. "¡He leído, soy inteligente!"

"Lo siento, Kuroo-san, simplemente no lo pareces."

"Heyyy, calmado con los insultos, compañero de cuarto."

"Por favor, no me llames así."

"¿Qué es un desliz freudiano?" Bokuto pregunta, girando la cabeza a cada uno de ellos por otra explicación.

"No es importante, Bokuto-san."

"¡Pero lo quiero saber, dime!"

"Es cuando-" comienza Kuroo, entonces, se golpea ligeramente la barbilla, pensativo. "¿Sabes qué bro? no es realmente importante."

"Bien." Bokuto cruza los brazos, gruñendo. "¿Ahora dime cómo es que se conocen?"

Kuroo mira con curiosidad a Akaashi, que asiente con la cabeza para decirle que está bien si cuenta la historia. A pesar de que él no se siente cómodo de oírla en absoluto.

"Está bien, hermano, así que era como... uhhh ¿el verano pasado? ¿Del año pasado?"

"Era invierno y fue hace casi dos años, Kuroo-san."

"Si te vas a mantener interrumpiéndome por detalles sin importancia, ¿por qué no acabas de contar la historia tu mismo?" Kuroo lo desafía, lo que hace que al instante Akaashi se calle. "Así que, como iba diciendo, fue hace casi dos años, ¿verdad? Mi prima estaba teniendo una fiesta de cumpleaños en su casa e invitó a toda su clase. Yo realmente no quería ir, porque sabía que iba a ser muy aburrido, pero mis padres insistieron en que fuera, aunque sólo sea para decir un rápido: “Hola, feliz cumpleaños” y darle a mi prima su presente. Y me alegro de haberlo hecho, porque si no lo hubiera hecho, no habría conocido a Akaashi." El codo de Kuroo empuja a Akaashi en broma y le guiña un ojo.

"Tú lo habrías conocido ahora." Bokuto responde y hay una pequeña mueca en su cara, que Akaashi nota. Asume que está ahí porque a Bokuto probablemente le habría gustado presentarlos él mismo. Y si Akaashi tiene que ser honesto, él lo hubiera preferido también.

"Así que, de vuelta a la fiesta. Mi tía y mi tío salieron de la casa como a las 12:00 am o algo así, no lo recuerdo, pero el punto es, que no estaban allí. Así que como era el mayor de ahí, tome un par de cervezas de mi tío, ya sabes, porque la fiesta era muy aburrida, y siempre podía culpar a alguno de los compañeros de clase de mi prima por beberlas. Pero yo me puse un poco borracho, porque bueno, yo no estaba acostumbrado a beber cervezas en aquel entonces. Después de terminármelas en la cocina, decidí unirme a esos perdedores en la sala de estar y ver lo que estaban haciendo ¿verdad?, y bro, ¿puedes adivinar lo que estaban haciendo? "

"¿Qué estaban haciendo, bro?"

"¡Esas pequeñas mierdas estaban intimidando a Akaashi!"

"¡¿Qué?!" La voz de Bokuto retumba de ira.

"Bokuto-san, por favor cálmate. Y no estaba siendo intimidado, era-"

"Sí, lo eras. Esos cabrones lo estaban atacando en grupo, llamándolo por todo tipo de nombres y esas cosas, ¿sabes? Quién habría sabido que esos pequeños culos podrían llegar a ser estos animales feroces."

"Bro, por favor dime que les enseñaste una lección."

"¡Por supuesto que lo hice!"

"Sí, vaya lección que les enseñó." Akaashi rueda los ojos. "Golpear a un grupo de niños de catorce años."

"Ahí le has dado."

"¡Akaashi! ¿Por qué dejabas que esos idiotas te intimidaran? No, ¿por qué te intimidaban en primer lugar?"

Akaashi no quiere revivir el pasado, porque bueno, es en el pasado y realmente no importa más. Pero tal vez es la cerveza que él ya ha bebido, o el hecho de que Bokuto, así como Kuroo están esperando una respuesta, por lo que él se encuentra dándoles una.

"Porque nunca encaje con mis compañeros de clase y esa fue la primera vez que en realidad me habían invitado a una fiesta, ¿de acuerdo?" Responde, y él no sabe por qué su voz esta temblando de repente. "Pensé... pensé que finalmente iba a dejar de ser el niño raro, el nerd, y que en realidad querían incluirme y convertirme en su amigo. ¡Es evidente que ustedes dos nunca han estado en ese tipo situación, así que no saben como se siente!" Se da cuenta de que tanto Bokuto como Kuroo lo están mirando con una expresión triste, como si sintieran pena por él. Y él no quiere eso, en absoluto.

"Lo siento, hombre." Kuroo le da de palmaditas en el hombro. "Pero luego los golpee y salve el día."

"¿Realmente crees eso?" Akaashi bufa. "Kuroo-san, antes de que los golpearas, yo sólo era el tranquilo nerd. Luego me convertí en el tranquilo nerd gay con un novio mayor, y entonces incluso las pocas personas que me preguntaban acerca de la tarea y esas cosas, tenían demasiado miedo de hablarme." La cara de Akaashi está cada vez más roja, porque se suponía que este era un nuevo comienzo para él en Fukurodani, y ahora está recordando todas aquellas estupideces, y definitivamente no quería salir del armario frente a su nuevo compañero de esta manera, o frente a Kuroo, pero simplemente paso.

Oh bueno.

La cara de Kuroo cae. "¿Qué?"

"Akaashi..." Bokuto comienza, pero está claro que no sabe qué decir.

El silencio está empezando a ser realmente incómodo para Akaashi, por lo que se aclara la garganta.

"Bokuto-san, realmente espero que todavía quieras ser mi compañero de cuarto y-"

"¡Akaashi!" Bokuto ruge y sus ojos parpadean peligrosamente. "¡Lamento escuchar que hayas tenido que pasar por esa mierda antes, pero te prometo que aquí en Fukurodani nadie, créeme, NADIE, te va a molestar por algo como eso! ¡Especialmente y sobre todo yo!" Su voz se suaviza. "En realidad estoy un poco dolido de que podrías pensar en esperar algo así de mi.”

"Lo siento, Bokuto-san, yo-"

"Akaashi, noooo, no tienes que pedir disculpas por ello." Bokuto lanza su brazo sobre sus hombros y tira de él en un abrazo. "¿Recuerdas que ayer te dije acerca de mi problema de sueño?" Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "¡Bueno, es como dijiste, será mejor que no guardes cosas como estas de mí otra vez! ¡Somos los mejores amigos ahora y no se supone que los mejores amigos guarden secretos el uno del otro!"

Los labios de Akaashi se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa, porque ¡esta es la primera vez que ha sido llamado el mejor amigo de alguien! Y la sensación es muy buena.

"Bueno hey, ¿ustedes dos se han olvidado de mi?" La voz de Kuroo viene del lado, entonces tira su brazo sobre Akaashi también.

Y de repente hay mucho más peso del que los hombros de Akaashi pueden soportar, porque en realidad, ¡los dos pesan como una tonelada!

"Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, se los agradezco mucho, pero los dos me están aplastando."

Ambos se ríen y lo sueltan.

Aunque Akaashi había estado temiendo el momento en que su sexualidad fuera descubierta o algo así, de repente se siente mucho más ligero, porque ahora el secreto ha salido y nada parece haber cambiado entre ellos. Y realmente no tiene palabras para describir lo agradecido que se siente.

Pero la verdadera amistad, al parecer, no necesita de palabras o explicaciones.

"¿Hey, bro?" Bokuto de repente se vuelve hacia Kuroo. "¿Qué vas a hacer el lunes?"

"Aun no sé, ¿por qué?"

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a darle su merecido a esos idiotas que hicieron pasar un infierno a Akaashi, eh?"

"Totalmente bro, deberíamos ir y-"

Akaashi pone sus manos entre ellos dos. "Por favor, Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san. Se los agradezco, pero no necesitan luchar mis batallas por mí."

"Sí, pero si alguien trata-"

"Lo sé, Bokuto-san, gracias. Ahora, ¿por qué no me dicen cómo se conocieron y se convirtieron-" Akaashi no puede creer que en realidad vaya a decir esa palabra. "-en Bros?"

Él probablemente, debería de haberle preguntado específicamente a uno de ellos, porque ahora Akaashi tiene que escuchar como pelean sobre quién obtiene su atención. Al final, Kuroo vuelve drásticamente sus ojos, y permite que Bokuto siga adelante.

"Okayyy, así que nos encontramos el año pasado en el campamento de voleibol." Él explica un poco, sonriendo.

"... ¿Eso es todo?"

"Broooo, déjame contarlo." Kuroo no espera la respuesta de Bokuto. "Por lo tanto, el año pasado en el campamento de entrenamiento de voleibol, Fukurodani y Nekoma - que es mi equipo - jugaron un par de partidos de práctica uno contra el otro, y durante dicho campamento de voleibol, Bokuto y yo nos hicimos amigos."

"¿En serio, esa es toda la historia?"

"¡Akaashi, eres muy inteligente! ¿Cómo no puedes entenderlo?"

Akaashi realmente no entiende como dos miembros de equipos contrarios sólo llegaron a ser tan cercanos el uno con el otro de esa manera. Pero él tiene mucho sueño ahora, y probablemente tendrá más oportunidades en el futuro para escuchar esa historia con más detalles.

"Lo entiendo, Bokuto-san." Dice, ahogando un bostezo.

Akaashi se arrastra fuera de la tienda, y después de abrir sus ventanas, debido a que su habitación huele a pizza y cerveza y no quiere meterse en problemas, él va a cepillarse los dientes en el baño. A medida que va a apagar las luces, el sobre en la parte superior de su cajón le llama la atención. Pero Bokuto puede obtenerlo por sí mismo, piensa, y él se mete en su cama.

"Heyyy, ¿que ocurrió con las luces?" La cabeza de Bokuto sale de la entrada de la tienda, seguida por la de Kuroo.

"Las he apagado. Ahora buenas noches."

"¿Qué? ¡Akaashi! ¡Pero si ni siquiera es media noche aún!"

"No me importa si ustedes dos se quedan y hablan." Akaashi bosteza y se vuelve hacia el lado, mirando a la pared. De hecho, esta tan cansado, que no le importaría si encienden las luces y tienen un concierto, porque él se dormiría con todo y eso.

"Bro, trajiste tu saco de dormir, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo llevo en la mochila."

Cuando Akaashi cierra los ojos, nota que sus voces no son exactamente un susurro, pero si lo suficientemente tranquilas, probablemente debido a él.

Sí, pero luego la voz de Bokuto se eleva.

"¡Brooo, mira esto! ¡Hey hey heyyyyy!"

"¿Cómo llego esto ahí, bro?"

"¡Una carta! Tal vez sea de mis fans."

Kuroo ruge de risa. "¿Qué fans, hombre?"

Akaashi oye un desgarro de papel, seguido de silencio. Entonces.

"¿Esto no es para mí? ¡Oi, Akaashi! ¡Akaashi, despierta!"

"Shh, bro, déjalo dormir y léela para mí."

Así Bokuto empieza a leer en voz alta.

"Estimado, Akaashi, gracias por dejarme compartir tu libro de historia contigo. Estoy muy contenta de llegar a sentarnos juntos en todas nuestras clases. ¡Espero que tengas un buen fin de semana! PD: ¡Realmente me gustaría si la semana que viene podríamos tener el almuerzo juntos! M.A."

Kuroo se reía entre dientes, mientras que Bokuto sale de la tienda y empuja a Akaashi para despertarlo.

"... ¿Qué pasa, Bokuto-san?"

"¿Quién es M.A.?"

"¿Qué?" Bokuto le da la carta y Akaashi la lee por encima. "Oh. Es Ayame."

"¿Quién es Ayame?"

"Una chica de mi año. Ahora, por favor deja-"

"¿Es ella estúpida o algo? ¿Ella no sabe que comes el almuerzo con el resto del equipo de voleibol? ¡Oi, Akaashi, respóndeme!"

"No, Bokuto-san, ella es muy inteligente. Ahora por favor-"

"¡Viejoooo!" Kuroo ríe en voz alta. "¡Tu compañero de piso ha estado aquí durante cinco días y ya tiene una carta de amor, mientras que tú has estado aquí durante un año y dos meses y nada! ¡Jajajaja!"

"Kuroo-san, no es una carta de amor. Ahora, por favor, podrían bajarle una rayita a su tono - O diez - porque quiero estar descansado para la práctica de voleibol de mañana."

Esas parecen ser las palabras mágicas, porque la habitación se queda en silencio a la vez.

* * *

"¡Akaashi, tienes que levantarte!"

"Bokuto-san, es sábado. ¡Todavía no son ni las 7 am!"

"Bueno, eso es tu culpa, porque nos inscribiste en la Camina del lago. Y comienza en quince minutos. ¡Así que vamos!"

¡Mierda!

"¿Por qué no especifican que es tan temprano en la mañana?" Gruñe mientras comienza a vestirse.

"No sé." Bokuto sonríe. "Pero está bien, podemos comenzar temprano el día."

Después de que Akaashi ha salido del cuarto de baño, apunta a la tranquila tienda de campaña en el centro.

"Bokuto-san, ¿no deberíamos despertarlo también?"

"No, no tengo que hacer ninguna actividad, porque yo no voy a su estúpida escuela." La voz somnolienta de Kuroo llega a ellos.

Akaashi piensa que es realmente injusto que Kuroo pueda dormir, mientras que Bokuto y él tienen que salir y hacer ejercicio. Así que, a medida que camina por la puerta, añade.

"Sí, me lo figuraba. Estoy bastante seguro de que si Bokuto-san y tu estuvieran en una carrera, él te superaría."

"¿Que acabas de decir?"

Justo como Akaashi espera, mientras se levanta, Kuroo toma la tienda junto con él. Él trata de mantener su expresión y no reír en voz alta, a pesar de que eso le implica un verdadero desafío.

A continuación, los tres se dirigen hacia abajo y se unen a Masha y al resto de los estudiantes, que también fueran lo suficientemente tontos para inscribirse en esta estúpida Caminata del Lago. En el segundo en que todos están fuera de la puerta, Kuroo y Bokuto empiezan a correr y esta vez Akaashi no frena su risa.

 _¡Imbéciles!_ piensa, mientras camina detrás con el resto del grupo, sonriendo. Se felicita a sí mismo por pensar rápido, porque ahora no tiene que escuchar sus bocas parloteando tan temprano, incluso antes de tener su café.

Es poco después de las 8 am cuando regresan de nuevo a la escuela y Akaashi es feliz de descubrir que la cocina está llena de todo tipo de golosinas. Y puesto que no hay clases, puede beber su café y comer un desayuno grande sin ninguna prisa, o la preocupación de quedarse dormido. Él lleva su bandeja al Comedor B y en el segundo en que Bokuto y Kuroo lo ven entrar, incluso antes de que haya tenido la oportunidad de sentarse, comienzan.

"¡Akaashi! ¡Yo totalmente fui el mejor!"

"¡Cállate, búho ruidoso, estás mintiendo, te gané!"

"¡No oh!"

"¡Mentiroso!"

"¡Tú eres el mentiroso!"

"¡No tu lo eres!"

Akaashi toma rápidamente un par de sorbos de su café, porque todavía es demasiado temprano para esta mierda.

"¡Akaashi! ¡Dinos quién ganó!"

"Lo siento, Bokuto-san, no vi."

"Tengo las piernas más largas, obviamente, yo gané." Kuroo dice, sonriendo.

"Mis piernas son más rápidas, así que obviamente, yo soy el que ganó." Bokuto responde.

"Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, los dos son ganadores. Felicidades."

"Pfff, ¿qué clase de mierda es esa?" Bokuto se queja y Kuroo gruñe de acuerdo.

"Sí, eso es una basura total."

"Bien. Entonces, ¿qué tal el juego del silencio?" Akaashi sugiere. "El que hable primero, pierde."

"Blaa, pierdo." Bokuto dice. "Al diablo con ese juego, es aburrido."

 _Al menos lo intenté_ , Akaashi piensa.

"Amigo, ¿por qué clase de idiotas nos tomas? ¡Vamos compañero de cuarto, danos un mejor desafío!"

"Kuroo-san, por favor, no me llames así."

"Está bien, Akaashi, entonces. ¡Danos un juego mejor!"

"Está bien, está bien. Pero déjenme comer mi desayuno primero."

Bokuto y Kuroo asienten de acuerdo, pero los dos están mirando a Akaashi, contando cada una de las mordidas que da hasta que termina.

Dios, que molesto.

"Bokuto-san, ¿a qué hora empieza la práctica de voleibol?"

"Luego."

Suspiro. "¿Entonces asumo que Kuroo-san se va a unir a nosotros para la práctica del equipo?"

"Sí, tienes razón." Kuroo sonríe. "Siempre vengo el fin de semana y ayudo a su equipo de mierda a ser un poco mejor."

"¡Bro! Eso no fue cool."

"Lo siento bro, tienes razón. Eso no fue cool."

 _Ninguno de los dos es ni un poco cool_ , Akaashi piensa.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando todos los del equipo de voleibol de Fukurodani se unen a ellos en el medio de la cancha, son recibidos con un gran saludo de parte de Akaashi, que está agradecido de que la práctica oficial está a punto de comenzar, porque se ha quedado sin ideas de retos para Bokuto y Kuroo. Los hizo competir en hacer suicidios, saltar más alto en el aire, así como en el suelo, escalar una cuerda, y todavía están enteros, sin que siquiera les falte el aliento.

No sólo eso, ya que se unen al equipo para las vueltas de calentamiento, así como el estiramiento. Entonces, Akaashi de repente nota algo. Él se acerca a la manager y le pregunta.

"¿Fukurodani no tiene un entrenador?"

"Sí, algo así." Ella explica. "Bueno, las prácticas del equipo están bajo mi supervisión y la de Bokuto, y el entrenador sólo se une a nosotros cuando tenemos juegos oficiales."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

Se encoge de hombros. "Bueno, yo proporciono las estrategias de juego, y Bokuto se asegura de que el equipo está preparado y listo. El entrenador sólo viene, porque se supone que debemos tener uno, aunque nosotros no lo necesitamos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Akaashi? ¿No crees que soy lo suficientemente buena para el trabajo?" Ella le hace un guiño.

"No, no, eso no es lo que quería decir, yo solo-"

"Cálmate, sólo estaba bromeando." Ella se ríe. "Es inusual, pero desde que llegamos a los Nacionales el año pasado sin un entrenador, el director nos dejó hacerlo otra vez este año."

"Eso es realmente impresionante."

"¿Cierto?" Ella sonríe. "Ahora suficientemente de charlas y vamos a la cancha de una vez, para que puedas practicar tu servicio."

Después de una hora de servir, así como cinco minutos de suicidios, Akaashi y la manager se dirigen a la mitad de la cancha y se unen al resto del equipo. Ella comienza a dividir a los miembros en dos equipos, cuando Bokuto grita.

"¡Espera, Yukie! ¡Tengo una idea!"

"Esto no puede ser bueno." Ella murmura lo suficientemente alto para que Akaashi la escuche, quien sonríe. "¿Qué pasa, Bokuto?"

"¡Kuroo, Akaashi y yo vamos a jugar contra el resto del equipo!" Bokuto explica, sonriendo.

Un par de bufidos le siguen.

"Bokuto, ¿estás hablando enserio?" Konoha le pregunta en voz alta. "¡Completamente vamos a limpiar el suelo con ustedes tres!"

"¡Me gustaría ver a los búhos intentarlo!" Kuroo sonríe.

"¿Al menos pueden tomar a Komi en su equipo?" Yukie sugiere.

"¡Nah! ¡Kuroo es un bloqueador central, soy un rematador lateral y Akaashi es nuestro armador! ¡No necesitamos un Libero!" Bokuto responde con confianza.

"Está bien, pero si ustedes pierden, sabes que van a hacer suicidios."

Bokuto y Kuroo le responden con una sonrisa, mientras que Akaashi suspira en silencio, porque sabe que al final van a hacer los suicidios. No importa lo buenos que sean sus compañeros de equipo, simplemente no hay forma de que tres personas pueden cubrir la totalidad de la cancha. Especialmente cuando sabe lo bueno que es el equipo contrario.

Ellos realmente terminaron perdiendo, lo que no supone ninguna sorpresa. Pero por un margen tan estrecho, que Akaashi está más que impresionado. Sin embargo, cuando los tres se alinean y Yukie hace sonar el silbato, no disfruta de escuchar las burlas que vienen del equipo ganador, mientras los ven sufrir a un lado de la cancha.

Una vez que han terminado, camina hacia el banquillo y con sed bebe de su agua. Kuroo se une a él.

"No es de extrañar que Bokuto este muy orgulloso de ti. Tus habilidades de armador son realmente impresionantes."

"Oh. Gracias, Kuroo-san."

"Puede que incluso seas mejor que nuestro propio armador." Él frunce el ceño. "Es de primer año como tú, y se unió al equipo de voleibol debido a que lo presione para ello."

"Eso me suena familiar." Akaashi bufa.

"Vamos, ¿no te alegras de haberte unido al equipo?" Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "¡Y ni siquiera has tenido tu primer juego todavía! Hombre, te lo digo, cuando entras en la cancha y ves las gradas llenas de gente, todos gritando y animándote, te quedas mudo. Sostengo mis palabras."

Akaashi nota que Kuroo le da esa sonrisa que es casi permanente en su rostro. Y menos de veinticuatro horas más tarde, él no le importa mucho, porque se está acostumbrando.

Asimismo, no se sorprende por el hecho de que Bokuto y Kuroo son los únicos que se quedan en el gimnasio, practicando.

Después del almuerzo, Akaashi les pregunta a Konoha y Sarukui si quieren dar un paseo fuera de la escuela con él, pero ambos declinan, porque quieren relajarse, y le dicen que puede unirse a ellos para ver una película si él quiere. Pero Akaashi realmente necesita obtener algunos materiales de arte antes del lunes, por lo que después de que les pide indicaciones, se dirige de nuevo a su habitación y  se ducha. Se viste, luego dobla la estúpida tienda y la pone de nuevo en el lado del armario de Bokuto. Entonces él firma y sale del campus.

Ni siquiera diez minutos más tarde, Bokuto lo llama y demanda saber dónde está y por qué no ha regresado al gimnasio. Akaashi le explica que necesita cosas de la escuela, y Bokuto cuelga, solo después de que Akaashi promete volver al gimnasio cuando haya terminado.

Akaashi se da cuenta de que esta es la primera vez que ha estado solo desde que se unió a Fukurodani, y a pesar de que le gusta el hecho de haber hecho un montón de amigos, disfruta de su solitario paseo. Debido a que no se siente solo.

Él vaga por la tienda, tomándose su tiempo en ir a través de los pasillos llenos de material de papelería y arte. Esta feliz cuando descubre un conjunto de pegatinas de búhos con palabras de aliento como "buen trabajo", "bien hecho" y así sucesivamente, y al instante se las lleva, porque sabe que revisar la tarea de Bokuto va a ser mucho más interesante de esta manera. Luego toma un par de hojas con dibujos de búho, unos lápices, bolígrafos y cuadernos y se dirige a la caja.

Él esta de regreso en la escuela antes de lo que en realidad pensó que lo haría, así que se cambia de nuevo en su ropa de gimnasia y se une a Bokuto y Kuroo.

"¡Akaashi! ¡Bienvenido de nuevo!" La cara de Bokuto se ilumina instantáneamente. "¡Te echamos de menos!"

"Bokuto-san, ¿Qué no me fui como por unas dos horas?"

"¡Si, exacto!" La sonrisa de Bokuto es tan auténtica, que Akaashi siente su propia boca sonriendo a cambio. Sólo que no tan ancho.

Entonces, Bokuto le pide que la levante para él, mientras que Kuroo bloquea. ¡Él realmente no sabe cómo el tiempo pasa volando, ya que no sólo se han perdido el almuerzo, sino que ya casi es hora de la cena! ¿Qué diablos?

Cuando los tres se dirigen fuera del gimnasio, tanto Kuroo como Bokuto lo felicitan por mantenerse al día con su práctica. Después de la cena, Akaashi se dirige de nuevo a su cuarto, mientras los otros dos se quedan en el comedor. Toma otra ducha rápida y se pone su pijama.

Akaashi se sienta en su escritorio y comienza a trabajar en su dibujo de la clase de arte. Él está a punto de comenzar con el contorno y se estira para alcanzar uno de sus lápices de colores recién comprados, cuando siente el aliento caliente de alguien contra su cuello.

"Bokuto-san, por favor no-"

"Adivina otra vez." En realidad puede oír la sonrisa de Kuroo, antes de girar la cabeza.

"Kuroo-san, por favor, no hagas eso."

"¿Por qué, te pone incómodo?"

"Sí. ¿Dónde está Bokuto-san?"

Kuroo se encoge de hombros. "Se fue a correr."

"¿Por qué no te unes a él?"

"Ouch." Kuroo jadea. "¿Estás tratando de deshacerte de mí?"

"No." Akaashi responde, a pesar de que honestamente quería decir sí. "Pero me gustaría continuar sin ser interrumpido."

"De acuerdo. Lindo dibujo, por cierto."

"Gracias."

"Te das cuenta de que si Bokuto lo ve, se va a volver loco por el, ¿verdad? O ¿es eso lo que estas planeando?" De nuevo, su maldita sonrisa.

"Es para mi clase de arte."

"Ajá." Bufa. "Bueno, de todos modos, si me necesitas, estaré en la ducha."

"No lo haré."

"¿Tú podrías sentirte solo, no es cierto?" Le da otra sonrisa. "Si lo haces, no dudes en unirte a mí." Guiño.

"¡No!" Akaashi balbucea, lo que hace que Kuroo se ría. "Gracias, pero no gracias. Ahora, por favor, Kuroo-san, prosigue con tu ducha, porque estás apestando la habitación."

Cuando Akaashi puede oír el agua de la ducha corriendo, cierra los ojos y se relaja. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué diablos se tarda tanto Bokuto? Normalmente no le importaría, pero si eso significa que está pegado con Kuroo, solos, sin duda le importa.

Con demasiada rapidez, Kuroo termina con su ducha y se pasea por el cuarto con solo una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Entonces Akaashi oye el crujido de la cama.

"Kuroo-san, será mejor que estés mojando la cama de Bokuto-san y no la mía." Él gruñe, pero cuando vuelve la cabeza, definitivamente no esta sorprendido al ver que Kuroo está acostado en su cama, mojándola.

Kuroo deja que su mano vague por su pecho desnudo, de la misma manera en que lo hacen las chicas que presentan un coche, o algún tipo de premio en un programa de televisión.

"Así que, ¿te gusta lo que ves?" Le da una sonrisa afectada.

"No." Akaashi vuelve su atención de nuevo a su dibujo, maldiciendo en silencio a Bokuto por tomarse tanto tiempo. ¡Maldita sea!

"No te culpo por admirar mi físico."

Akaashi resopla tan fuerte que esta sorprendido de que su nariz no se cae en el proceso. _Ni siquiera te estoy mirando a ti_ , piensa.

"Sabes, no tienes que ser tan tímido a mí alrededor."

Akaashi lo ignora, pero Kuroo parece no captar la idea. O si lo hace, él lo deja pasar, de una manera muy al estilo de Bokuto.

"Por lo tanto, ya que doblaste mi cama, ¿debo tomarlo como una invitación a la tuya?"

Akaashi ya no puede guardar silencio.

"No, Kuroo-san, ciertamente no."

"Hmm, podrías haberme engañado." Risita.

Akaashi no sabe que hizo tan mal en su vida como para merecer esto. Pero entonces se oye un anuncio por los altavoces, diciéndoles que la Acampada de malvaviscos(*) va a comenzar en el Comedor A, lo que hace que corra fuera de la habitación. Pero no antes de que Kuroo le grite un "¡Consígueme algunos, por favor!"

Akaashi no tiene apetito así que no come mucho, pero como tiene modales, y aunque él desearía que no fuera así, toma un par y los pone en una servilleta. Él permanece en la recepción y espera a que Bokuto vuelva, antes de ir arriba.

Bokuto esta muy feliz de verlo y al instante se rellena la boca con un malvavisco, antes de que Akaashi le puede avisar que el chocolate esta demasiado caliente, lo que termina con la cara de Akaashi llena de restos del bocado que Bokuto escupió en su rostro.

Lindo.

SU TIEMPO SE HA TERMINADO, GRACIAS.

"Lo siento." Bokuto sonríe y trata de limpiar la cara de Akaashi, lo que lo hace peor, porque está empapado en sudor.

¡Qué asco!

Suspirando en voz alta, Akaashi utiliza una servilleta de repuesto para eliminar todas las cosas que no pertenecen A su cara. Y está contento de ver, una vez que entran en su habitación, que Kuroo en realidad esta vestido con pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Pero sigue estando en la cama de Akaashi, y él le extiende una mano expectante.

"Kuroo-san, no te voy a dar ninguno a menos que salgas de mi cama."

Él rueda los ojos, pero se mueve hacia el suelo. A medida que comienza a comer, Bokuto va al baño, dejándolos a los dos solos de nuevo.

¡Dios!

"Por lo tanto," Kuroo comienza la conversación "ya sabes que Bokuto no puede dormir, ¿eh?"

"Sí."

"¿Y has sido testigo de uno de sus cambios de humor?"

"No, no lo he hecho."

Akaashi esta realmente sorprendido al ver la cara de Kuroo volverse grave. "Es mejor que estés preparado para ello, porque va a pasar con el tiempo."

"...Bueno."

Kuroo termina de masticar, y luego continúa hablando con el mismo tono. "No es por fastidiarte, sin embargo, vas a tener que encontrar una manera de tratar con ellos."

"No creo que lo digas "para fastidiar", Kuroo-san." Akaashi responde. "Konoha ya me habló de ellos."

"Bueno. No es como si tuvieras el extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y Mister Hyde en tus manos, pero- ¡bueno, deja de mirarme así, ya te dije que leo!" Kuroo explica. "Realmente espero que puedas lidiar con eso."

"Bokuto-san es mi amigo." Akaashi responde a la defensiva. "Así que cualquier cosa de cambios de humor que tenga, voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarle a manejarlos."

"Me alegra oírte decir eso." Kuroo asiente con la cabeza, y luego sonríe suavemente. "Él es mi mejor amigo, y estoy muy contento de que de todas las personas terminó contigo como su compañero de cuarto."

"Gracias, Kuroo-san." Akaashi responde torpemente, porque realmente, ¿qué es exactamente lo que se suponía que tenía que responder a eso?

"Ahora, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir." Kuroo comienza, y Akaashi asiente con la cabeza en silencio, para mostrarle que está escuchando con atención. "Ahora eres un miembro oficial del tiempo Bokuro, por lo que necesitamos buscar un nombre diferente."

Akaashi suspira. Él no sabe por qué realmente esperaba oír algo importante salir de la boca de Kuroo. Entonces Bokuto se une a ellos y Akaashi escucha en silencio, ya que comienzan una lluvia de ideas para un nuevo nombre.

"¿Qué hay de Akabokuro?" Kuroo sugiere.

"¡No, yo quiero que mi nombre sea el primero!" Bokuto responde.

"¿Qué hay de Bokuroaka?" Kuroo intenta y Bokuto asiente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. "¿Está de acuerdo con él, Akaashi?"

Akaashi dice "sí", porque realmente no le importa en absoluto.

Después de que Bokuto se cambia, él se levanta de la silla con su laptop y le pregunta a Kuroo si le importaría tener un maratón de El Hobbit. Porque, explica, Akaashi y el no terminaron su maratón del Señor de los Anillos el jueves. A Kuroo no le importa, pero a medida que Bokuto va a apagar las luces, exclama.

"¡Brooo, tengo una mejor idea!"

"¿Qué pasa, bro?"

"El Hobbit tiene solamente tres películas." dice Kuroo. "Ustedes pueden verlas durante la semana."

 _No_ , Akaashi piensa, _realmente no vamos a hacer eso._

"¿Así qué que es lo que sugieres que veamos ahora?"

"¡Vamos a ver Star Wars!" Kuroo sonríe. "¡Hay seis de ellas!"

 _Oh no_ , Akaashi piensa.

"¡Brooo! Totalmente vamos a hacerlo."

Entonces, su fanático interno lo golpea.

"¡Chicos!" Él grita de emoción tan fuerte, que Bokuto y Kuroo parpadean con sorpresa. "¡Debemos reservar entradas para el estreno de diciembre "El despertad de la Fuerza"!"

"¡Oh, Dios mío, sí! ¡Akaashi, eres tan inteligente!"

"¡Joder sí, vamos a hacer eso!"

Tras buscar el cine más cercano a Fukurodani, Akaashi llama, ignorando los ruidos de Chewbacca que tanto Kuroo como Bokuto están haciendo en el fondo.

Luego empiezan la película y Akaashi una vez más se encuentra intercalado entre los dos. Pero no le importa, porque le gusta Star Wars lo suficiente para sufrir a través de los ruidosos comentarios que surgen tanto de su lado izquierdo y derecho.

Sin embargo, una vez que han terminado con las tres originales, Akaashi siente su atención deslizarse de la pantalla, ya que sus párpados se hacen pesados y quiere dormir. Está contento de que no hay una Caminata por el Lago mañana, y después de una semana entera de levantarse temprano, ¡finalmente puede dormir!

¡Sí!

Un par de veces, Bokuto intenta mantenerlo despierto, gritando "¡Akaashi, mira! ¡Mira, Akaashi!", Pero Akaashi está demasiado cansado para mirar, y con el tiempo se le permite conciliar el sueño sin ser interrumpido.

Pero entonces su cabeza se desploma hacia la derecha, y siente una mano enterrándose en su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente. Sin embargo es agradable, calmante, y le recuerda a su madre jugando con su cabello hasta que se quedaba dormido, cuando era más joven.

Entonces, un doloroso codo se asienta entre sus costillas, despertándolo al instante, así como haciéndolo toser.

"¡Ay! ¿Qué fue eso?" Se queja somnoliento.

"¡Akaashi, te quedaste dormido sobre Kuroo!" gruñe Bokuto. "¡Vamos, levántate y mira la peli!"

Akaashi no ve cual es el gran problema, pero Bokuto tira de los bordes de su camiseta hasta que se endereza. Él parpadea y se frota el sueño de sus ojos, cuando se da cuenta de algo, ¿eso significa que era Kuroo quien acariciaba su pelo?

Oh.

"Bro, simplemente déjalo dormir. No me importa si se queda dormido encima de mí otra vez."

"¡Bueno, a mi me importa!" Bokuto se queja.

"¿Por qué?" Kuroo pregunta.

"Porque… ¡Estamos viendo la película y yo quiero que la vea con nosotros!" Bokuto responde.

"¿Estás seguro de que eso es todo, bro?"

Akaashi no necesita las luces encendidas para notar la sonrisa de Kuroo que se extiende por todo su rostro en la oscuridad.

Y lo mismo ocurre con Bokuto.

"¡Sí, eso es todo! ¿Qué más se supone que es?"

"No sé, bro, simplemente me aseguro." Ahí está la sonrisa boba de nuevo.

Luego empiezan la próxima película y Akaashi realmente no puedo creer que todavía esté despierto, porque él puede oír los gallos a través de las ventanas. Después de robar una mirada en cada uno de sus lados, se da cuenta de que tanto Bokuto y Kuroo están completamente despiertos, observando. Suspirando internamente, sigue mirando, y cada vez que siente que sus ojos se cierran, golpea sus mejillas para mantenerse despierto.

A las siete y media Bokuto pone pausa a la película y los tres se dirigen abajo para el desayuno. Después de que toman sus bandejas se dirigen al Comedor B, Akaashi toma su lugar habitual en la izquierda, mientras que Bokuto se sienta junto a él. Kuroo se sienta en el otro lado, justo enfrente de ellos.

A pesar del hecho de que Akaashi tiene mucho sueño, se da cuenta de la inexplicable tensión en el medio. Así que decide romperla en la única manera que conoce.

"¡Los reto a los dos a un concurso de comer panqueques!"

En el segundo en que dice eso, tanto Bokuto y Kuroo alinean una pila y sin siquiera cortarlos, se los meten en la boca. La barbilla de Akaashi se repliega con disgusto mientras empuja su cuello tan lejos como puede, porque realmente, la imagen no es nada atractiva.

En definitivamente se arrepiente de haber hablado, más claramente, debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

En el momento en Konoha y Sarukui se unen a ellos en la mesa, ya no hay panqueques en la cocina y los dos se quejan de por ello. Bokuto, Kuroo y Akaashi intercambian miradas mientras se ríen en silencio.

Así que al final su plan funcionó, Akaashi piensa.

"Ustedes tres se ven como la mierda." Konoha dice finalmente. "Estuvieron despiertos toda la noche, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí! Tuvimos una..." Bokuto piensa detenidamente. "¡Estuvimos levantados toda la noche!"

"¡Buen trabajo, Bokuto-san!"

"¡Bro, bien hecho!"

"Me alegra ver que has aprendido la diferencia." murmura Sarukui después de tragar un bocado de su brownie.

"¡Hey hey heyyy!"

"¡Cálmate, búho ruidoso!" gruñe Kuroo. "¡Me sorprende que Akaashi no se haya vuelto sordo gracias a ti!"

"¡A Akaashi no le importa que yo sea ruidoso! ¡Nyah Nyah!" Bokuto dice mientras le muestra la lengua. Cuando Akaashi no contesta, le da un empujón nervioso. "¿Cierto, Akaashi?"

"Sí, Bokuto-san."

Kuroo resopla. "Él sólo dijo eso, porque él quiere que te calles".

"¡No!" Bokuto se vuelve hacia Akaashi. "Tú no lo dijiste para hacerme callar, ¿verdad, Akaashi? - Por supuesto que no lo hizo." Bokuto responde, antes de Akaashi le dé una respuesta.

Después de que Akaashi se entera de que la práctica de voleibol es a las 4:30 pm, se embolsa un plátano, un yogur y sube las escaleras. Él tiene comida ahora, por lo que no se preocupa por saltarse el almuerzo. Justo cuando está cómodamente instalado en su cama, oye las voces de Bokuto y de Kuroo a través del corredor, anunciando su llegada.

"Bro, no tienes idea de lo incómodo que es el saco de dormir." Kuroo se queja.

"¿Quieres compartir mi cama, bro?" Bokuto sugiere.

"Prefiero compartir la cama con Akaashi." dice Kuroo.

"Sí bueno, Akaashi no quiere, ¿cierto Akaashi?" Bokuto pregunta rápidamente.

"No, Bokuto-san, realmente no lo hago." Luego se oye un crujido peligroso desde arriba. "Juro por Dios, que si los dos rompen la cama, los voy a matar."

Silencio.

Akaashi consigue un par de horas de sueño ininterrumpido, al menos hasta la hora de la práctica de voleibol, que es más de lo que podía haber esperado.

En el momento en que ha terminado el calentamiento y estiramiento, está completamente despierto. Bokuto exige que los equipos se separen como ayer, y aunque Akaashi realmente no quiere estar en el lado perdedor de nuevo, no expresa sus objeciones en voz alta.

¿En realidad es un milagro el que acaben de ganar? Ya que él se encuentra a un lado de la cancha con Bokuto y Kuroo mirando como el equipo perdedor se alinea para los suicidios. Él no se une a sus burlas, y esta feliz de no haberlo hecho, porque Yukie sopla su silbato y le dice al par que se alineen también.

"Oh, al diablo con esa mierda, no estoy en Fukurodani." Kuroo ríe y permanece junto a la manager y Akaashi, mientras Bokuto gime en voz alta.

La ruidosa risa de Kuroo hace eco a través de la cancha mientras observa a Bokuto correr y maldecirlo todo el tiempo. Akaashi esta impresionado de que Bokuto realmente puede hacer todo eso sin toser un pulmón.

Cuando al fin los dejan ir y se dirigen a la cocina, Bokuto bloquea a Kuroo y le dice que ya que no hizo suicidios, no se le permite tener la cena. Kuroo va a sentarse, pero no antes de suplicarle a Akaashi que le lleve algo de comer.

Akaashi se siente obligado a llevarle comida, ya que si no fuera por los increíbles bloqueos de Kuroo, él habría tenido que hacer suicidios también. Pero a medida que toma su asiento y le da a Kuroo un plato, que acepta sonriendo, Bokuto jadea y el tenedor y el cuchillo caen fuertemente contra su plato.

"¡Akaashi!"

Akaashi se encoge de hombros como disculpándose, pero… ¿por qué Bokuto luce como si Akaashi lo hubiera apuñalado en el pecho con un cuchillo?

Kuroo no ayuda tampoco, ya que mantiene su sonrisa hasta que su plato esta completamente limpio. La sonrisa continúa incluso después de que han terminado con la cena y se dirigen hacia arriba, para que pueda recoger su mochila. Él le pregunta cortésmente a Akaashi si puede acompañarlo abajo y Akaashi lo hace, aunque maldiciendo en silencio a sus padres por enseñarle modales, porque todo esto es culpa de ellos.

La Sala de estudio comienza y Akaashi empieza con su tarea. Pero después de una hora de silencio, se siente culpable, a pesar de que él no ha hecho nada malo para ofender a Bokuto.

Sin embargo, él decide intentar arreglarlo escribiendo una nota en su propio lenguaje. Luego, por si acaso, le pone una linda etiqueta engomada de búho que dice "Lo siento" en la parte inferior, y lo tira sobre la mesa de Bokuto.

Finalmente, obtiene la nota de vuelta con un simple "Esa es una linda etiqueta de búho". Él decide esforzarse más y dibuja dos búhos con un pequeño "Bokuto" y "Akaashi" apuntándolos con flechas.

"¡Akaashi! ¡Eso no es justo!" Bokuto finalmente rompe el silencio. "¡Estás utilizando tus habilidades de dibujo para hacerme hablar!"

 _Y funcionó_ , Akaashi piensa, ya que siente las comisuras de los labios curvándose hacia arriba.

"Lo siento, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto se da la vuelta, estudiando la expresión de Akaashi.

"¡Akaashi! ¡Por favor, no tomes el lado de Kuroo por sobre el mío de nuevo!"

"Pero yo no tome su lado. Yo sólo le di la cena." El explica. "Lo que se merecía, porque él ayudó a nuestro equipo a ganar en el voleibol."

Bokuto gruñe. "¡Lo estás haciendo otra vez!"

 _¿Qué, eres un niño?,_ Akaashi piensa mientras trata de no gemir en voz alta. ¡Sin embargo, después de recordar las advertencias de los cambios de humor de Bokuto, prefiere condenarse antes de terminar llevándolo a uno el mismo!

"Lo siento." Añade, a pesar de que realmente no lo siente, porque ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?

"Está bien." Bokuto concluye.

"Bokuto-san, ¿te gustaría que te ayude con tu tarea?"

"¡Akaashi! ¡Hasta que al fin lo preguntas!"

Los dos se mueven hacia el suelo y Akaashi corrige en silencio toda la tarea de Bokuto. Una vez que lo ha hecho, le explica con paciencia a Bokuto sus errores y lo recompensa con un par de pegatinas de búho.

Entonces él realmente se siente tocado, porque Bokuto le pide ayuda con la lectura de sus líneas de Teatro y Drama. Automáticamente él está de acuerdo y acepta el gran guión que Bokuto deposita en sus manos. Lo estudia durante un par de minutos en silencio.

"¿Bokuto-san? Todas esas líneas que aparecen resaltadas en amarillo, ¿son las tuyas?"

"¡Sí!" Bokuto sonríe.

"Y bueno... ¿realmente tienes que aprenderlas de memoria?"

"Por supuesto."

 _Entonces, ¿por qué me pediste que sólo te ayudará a leer a través de ellos_?, Akaashi piensa. Pero no se atreve a preguntar en voz alta, porque es más que un milagro el que Bokuto quiera hacer la tarea.

"Bokuto-san, ¿para cuando es?"

"Mañana."

Oh.

Oh, mierda.

"¡Bokuto-san, es muy irresponsable de tu parte no haber hecho esto durante el fin de semana!" Él escucha su voz regañándolo.

"Akaashi, ¿quiere decir que no me vas a ayudar?"

Suspiro. "Por supuesto que te ayudaré, Bokuto-san."

Suena la campana que indica el final de la sala de estudio, pero Bokuto permanece en su lugar.

"... ¿Bokuto-san? ¿No vas a ir abajo?"

"No."

Akaashi parpadea con sorpresa. "Entonces, ¿te importaría si voy por un café?"

Debido a que va a ser una noche muy larga, y Akaashi quiere estar despierto con el fin de ayudar.

Bokuto salta sobre sus pies a la vez. "¡Akaashi, voy a ir a conseguirte uno! Espresso doble, ¿verdad? ¡Voy a traerte dos!" Luego sale por la puerta.

Jared les trae sus laptops y sus teléfonos, y después de que se va, Akaashi no se sorprende al ver que tiene un mensaje. Él piensa que es de su padre, pero es un número desconocido. Él lo lee.

_"Gracias por la cena, compañero ;) Tuve un montón de diversión este fin de semana, espero que tú también ;)"_

Guarda el número de Kuroo en su teléfono, pero no le contesta. Y cuando Bokuto regresa con dos vasos de plástico de café para él, él no sabe por qué se siente culpable por ello, al igual que si estuviera haciendo algo a las espaldas de Bokuto.

Bokuto toma asiento en el suelo junto a él y Akaashi trata de empujar todos los pensamientos en el fondo de su mente, pero no está funcionando.

Y Bokuto lo nota.

"Akaashi, ¿algo está mal?"

Suspirando, se lame los labios. "Bokuto-san, ¿le diste mi número de teléfono a Kuroo-san?"

"Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" Bokuto pronto frunce el ceño. "¿Por qué, ese estúpido gato te escribió algo?"

Akaashi no tiene tiempo para responder, porque Bokuto le arrebata su teléfono y se escapa. Él lee el mensaje y su ceño se frunce cada vez más. Pero a Akaashi ya no le importa, porque ahora que lo ha sacado se siente mejor, y pueden proceder a leer el guión sin ninguna interrupción.

Pero Bokuto no está de acuerdo. Toma su teléfono y llama a Kuroo.

"¡Tú!" Él se queja y es la primera vez que no saluda a Kuroo con un "Bro". "¡Sí, tú! ¿Por qué estás enviando mensajes de texto a Akaashi?"

Akaashi oye la risa de Kuroo que viene del otro lado, pero no oye su respuesta.

"¡No! ¡No puedes! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque es mi armador! ¡No! ¡No es el armador de Fukurodani, él es mi armador! ¡Yo soy el que descubrió su talento! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que eso no lo convierte en mi armador?! ¡Por supuesto que sí! "

Akaashi ha tenido suficiente de esta mierda infantil. Él agarra el teléfono de Bokuto y grita un "Buenas noches, Kuroo-san!" en voz alta, luego cuelga y lo coloca fuera del alcance de Bokuto. Entonces, se vuelve a Bokuto. "¡Bokuto-san!"

"¿Qué? ¡Yo no hice nada!" Bokuto hace un puchero, cruzando los brazos.

"¡Sí, lo hiciste! Y yo realmente apreciaría si no vuelves a hacer eso, porque fue muy irrespetuoso." Bokuto no contesta, por lo que prosigue. "No entiendo por qué estás tan enojado ¿No deberías estar contento de que tu "bro" y yo nos llevemos bien?"

Gruñido.

"Bokuto-san, esta es la primera vez en mi vida que tengo gente a la que puedo llamar amigos." Akaashi dice en voz baja. "Y no quiero que Kuroo-san y tu estén luchando por mi atención."

"Akaashi! Estoy celoso, ¿de acuerdo?"

Akaashi parpadea. "¿Pero por qué?"

¿De qué hay que tener celos?

"¡Porque no quiero que Kuroo y tú  se conviertan en mejores amigos  y lo prefieras a él!" Bokuto explica, y por primera vez, es él el que no puede sostener la mirada de Akaashi, y mira al suelo. "Kuroo es realmente genial y no es molesto como yo."

La mano de Akaashi lo alcanza automáticamente y frota suavemente el hombro de Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san, no me pareces molesto en lo absoluto. Y para mí, eres más cool de lo que Kuroo-san nunca podría ser."

Bokuto se anima. "... ¿Tú realmente crees eso?"

"Sí, por supuesto que sí." Akaashi sonríe. "No tengo ninguna duda al respecto."

"Gracias, Akaashi. No sólo por decirlo, sino también por no reírte de mí y mis inseguridades tontas."

"Nunca me reiría de ti acerca de esto, Bokuto-san. Estoy muy agradecido de que seas tan honesto conmigo."

"Yo también." Bokuto finalmente devuelve la sonrisa.

"¡Ahora, vamos a mostrarle a ese guion quién es el jefe, Bokuto-san!"

Son casi las 2:00 am, cuando Akaashi se da cuenta de que Bokuto no le está prestando atención y se esta quedando dormido. Sin embargo, después de dos expressos dobles, Akaashi se siente listo para correr un maratón.

"¡Bokuto-san! ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en mi primera noche aquí?" Después de un somnoliento "mnoo", continúa. "¡Me dijiste que somos búhos! ¡Y los búhos son criaturas de la noche! ¡Así que por favor Bokuto-san, actúa como uno!"

Bokuto despierta al instante, sonriendo. "¡Hey hey heyyyy!"

"¡Sí, exactamente!" Akaashi lo anima. "¡Hey hey heyyy!"

Sí, pero su entusiasmo dura poco, porque Jared entra y después de darles una mirada, los anota para detención.

"Oh, mierda." Bokuto susurra con una sonrisa de disculpa. "Akaashi, lo siento por meterte en problemas."

Akaashi cubre su boca mientras se ríe en voz baja. "Está bien, Bokuto-san. Movamos tu lámpara de escritorio a mi cama, así podemos terminar con el guión."

Después se cubren con la manta de Akaashi, y siguen adelante con el guión. Y antes de que sean las 5:00 am, Akaashi esta muy orgulloso, porque el guión se ha convertido en la "perra" de Bokuto. Los dos están muy cansados, por lo que Akaashi no se opone a que Bokuto se quede a dormir en su cama.

Y a pesar de que Akaashi tiene detención y no ha dormido lo suficiente, él no está enojado con Bokuto, cuando lo siente sacudiéndolo suavemente para despertarlo a las 7:00 am. Porque son amigos, y eso significa que lucharan contra cualquier dificultad juntos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:
> 
> *Aquí Kuroo dice: “Freudian slip” (Freudian slip, nombrado por el famoso psico-analista Sigmund Freud, es cuando alguien esta hablando, y accidentalmente inserta una palabra de su subconsciente en lugar de otra.)
> 
> Mientras traducía, la única traducción que encontré para esto era la de “acto fallido”, pero como personalmente nunca la he usado, decidí poner algo un poquito más literal. En mi país solo se dice que te traiciono el subconsciente.
> 
> (*)Aquí decía Smores time, que se refiere a cuando en los campamentos meten un malvavisco y un trozo de chocolate entre dos galletas, los asan y se los comen (yomi).


	5. El significado de los emojis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto: Yeah, bro. Tú sabes, si Akaashi fuera en realidad mi maestro, pondría atención en clase.  
> Kuroo: Lo mismo. Si él termina como maestro, va a hacer a sus estudiantes muy afortunados lol.  
> Bokuto: Si, pero sería demasiado viejo para repetir la escuela :(  
> Kuroo: ¿Siempre le podríamos llamar para una sesión de tutoría privada?  
> Bokuto: LOL sí >:D  
> Kuroo: O si gusta le podríamos corresponder a las clases con algo en lo que somos buenos? ;)  
> Bokuto: Voleibol?  
> Kuroo: No sólo en el voleibol ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (Wω눈)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Escribí esto mientras bebía mucho vino, por lo que probablemente no es tan divertido como lo pensaba mi mente borracha. ¿Verdad?
> 
> N.T.: Por un estúpido error termine traduciendo primero el capitulo 6 en lugar del 5, así que... ¡doble actualización!

Akaashi no tiene ni idea de cómo Bokuto, que ha dormido la misma cantidad de tiempo que él, puede estar tan condenadamente animado. Debido a que Bokuto ya está fuera del baño y listo, mientras que Akaashi todavía está sentado en su cama, bostezando. _Tengo mucho sueño que reponer este fin de semana_ , piensa. Abrocha mal los botones de su camisa tres veces, así que al final, Bokuto se acerca y lo hace por él.

Mientras se cepilla los dientes, oye un anuncio por los altavoces.

"Bokuto Koutarou y Akaashi Keiji, repórtense a la oficina del decano de inmediato."

Mierda.

"Bokuto-san, ¿en qué cantidad de problemas piensas que estamos?" Le pregunta en voz baja, ya que camino a la planta baja, todo el pánico se ha reunido en su cerebro. Te quedaste despierto después del toque de queda, sólo podrás obtener un regañó por eso y nada más, piensa para sí mismo, tratando de calmarse.

"Akaashi, no estamos en problemas, relájate."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Por qué más seríamos llamados a la oficina del decano tan temprano?"

"Si estuviéramos en problemas seriamos llamados a la recepción, porque ahí es donde está la oficina del director. En serio, Akaashi, el decano es cool, relájate."

Y antes de que caminen dentro, Bokuto le guiña un ojo.

El decano está sentado en su escritorio y hace un gesto con la mano para que ellos tomen asiento. Akaashi casi ha olvidado cómo respirar mientras se sienta, y él no se atreve a mirar hacia atrás para ver lo que a Bokuto le toma tanto tiempo.

"Por lo tanto, veo que los dos tiene detención ya y ni siquiera han tenido su primera clase aún."

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza con aire de culpabilidad y parpadea en estado de shock mientras observa a Bokuto caminar hasta el escritorio del decano y sentarse en el borde del mismo. Luego cruza las piernas y comienza a balancear sus pies, todo sin preocupaciones.

Akaashi desea que les hubieran pedido entrar en la oficina por separado. Y entonces, como si todo ese comportamiento no hubiera  sido tremendamente inapropiado hasta el momento, Bokuto abre la boca.

"Senseeiii, dejar de actuar tan malo, que le va a dar a nuestro armador un ataque al corazón." Bokuto suspira dramáticamente y si no fuera por la parte del "sensei", se podría pensar que está hablando con otro compañero de clase. "¿Puedes creer que Jared nos reporto por estar haciendo la tarea de la escuela?, ¿eh? ¡Sí que es un imbécil!"

"¡Ese lenguaje, Bokuto!"

Las cejas del decano se entrelazan y mira fijamente a los dos en silencio. Akaashi se concentra en calmarse a sí mismo mientras respira, porque seguramente no lo hará responsable por lo que diga Bokuto ¿verdad?

"Lo siento, Sensei, pero él es un idiota." Bokuto se encoge de hombros. "Ahora vamos, deja de hacer eso que siempre le haces a los de primer año de asustarlos con tu autoridad".

 _¡Oh dios mío Bokuto, deja de decir tantas estupideces y cierra la boca, por favor!_ Akaashi trata de pasar telepáticamente su pensamiento al grueso cráneo de Bokuto.

"¡En serio Sensei, esto no puede ser bueno para la salud de Akaashi, basta con verlo!" Bokutolo señala, sonriendo.

Para sorpresa de Akaashi, el decano echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe.

"¡Ah, Bokuto! ¡Es mejor que no le digas el resto de los de primer año de eso! Lo siento, Akaashi, no me pude resistir." Risita. "A día de hoy, Bokuto sigue siendo el único de primer año que yo no fui capaz de asustar al llamarlo a mi oficina." Él explica, lo que hace que la sonrisa de Bokuto se extienda más amplia.

"¿Así que no estamos aquí, porque estemos en problemas?" Akaashi pregunta.

"¡Por supuesto que estás en problemas! Ja, estoy bromeando. Eres tan ingenuo."

La semana pasada, más o menos al mismo tiempo, él estaba en la misma oficina, y el decano era tan formal. Y ahora está riendo con Bokuto y haciendo chistes a costa de Akaashi. ¿Qué diablos?

"No, joven, no estás en problemas. Todo lo contrario, en realidad." El decano sonríe. "Durante la semana que has estado aquí, he leído algunos informes de los maestros, así como escuche de otros estudiantes que no sólo lo estás haciendo muy bien con tus estudios, sino también estas ayudando a los demás con los suyos. ¡Bien hecho, Akaashi! "

"Uhh, gracias Sensei." Murmura Akaashi en silencio, porque esto es lo último que esperaba oír.

"¡Akaashi es el más inteligente!" Bokuto dice con orgullo.

"¡De hecho lo es! Si después de sólo cinco días de escuela logró ayudarte a obtener una A en tu clase de Literatura en Inglés."

"¿Me dieron una A en la prueba de vocabulario?" Bokuto parpadea, entonces lanza sus puños en el aire. "¡Hey hey heyyy! ¡Soy el mejor!"

"Bien hecho, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto se ve tan feliz y orgulloso, como si esta fuera la primera vez en su vida que ha conseguido una A. Y puede que así sea, con exclusión de la clase de educación física, obviamente.

Bueno, Akaashi piensa, él debería estar orgulloso. Estudió mucho y se preparo para ello.

"Bokuto, no le digas al Sr. Burns que te he echado a perder la sorpresa, estoy seguro de que quiere anunciarlo en clase." Luego aplaude para llamar su atención. "Akaashi. He leído informes detallados tanto de Bokuto y la manager de voleibol de que lo has estado haciendo excelente en el voleibol también."

"¡Sensei, sólo tienes que esperar hasta que lo veas en nuestro primer juego!" Bokuto dice con entusiasmo. "¡Les vamos a patear el trasero! ¡Hey hey heyyy!"

"Definitivamente estoy deseando ver eso." El decano continua, susurrando con complicidad. "Yo sé que no debería elegir favoritos, pero sin duda el equipo de voleibol es mi favorito."

"¡Por supuesto que lo es, somos los mejores!"

"Tú eres un excelente ejemplo de lo que queremos que nuestros estudiantes sean en Fukurodani, Akaashi." El decano dice sonriendo. "Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto. Quiero nombrarte tutor."

"¿Un tutor?" repite Akaashi.

"Sí. Tenemos un par de tutores de segundo y tercer año, y creo que hay uno de tu año, que ayudan al resto de los estudiantes con sus estudios. Y ya que eres capaz de explicar, quiero que te unas a ellos. Estamos casi en la mitad de nuestro primer semestre y vamos a tener exámenes parciales en breve. Una gran cantidad de promedios caerá y los estudiantes que necesiten ayuda con ellos, serán puestos en detención, donde tú y el resto de los tutores les ayudaran. Por supuesto, sólo vas a ser nombrado para ayudar con las clases que estás tomando y no otras. Pero tengo la sensación de que tu profesor de matemáticas necesitará ayuda extrema de ti. Todos los profesores ofrecen una hora de ayuda a sus estudiantes una vez por semana, pero es más de un preguntas y respuestas rápidas en lugar de ayudar con la tarea o la preparación de los exámenes. Así que, ¿Qué dices, Akaashi? "

"Wow, gracias Sensei. Me gustaría ayudar."

"¡Espera un segundo!" Bokuto se queja. "¿Qué pasa con el voleibol? ¡Si Akaashi queda atascado después de la escuela para ayudar a algún idiota, se perderá la práctica!"

"Cálmate, Bokuto, voy a llegar a eso también. Akaashi como un tutor va a obtener privilegios especiales, por supuesto."

"¿Que  privilegios va a conseguir Akaashi?" Bokuto pregunta.

"Tendrá la oportunidad de unirse a las reuniones de padres y maestros y decirles cómo sus hijos lo están haciendo-"

"Aburriiido."

"No he terminado, Bokuto. También podrá unirse a las conferencias y discusiones de los maestros. Por lo tanto, si un estudiante se enfrenta a la suspensión o expulsión, la decisión y el voto de Akaashi valen tanto como el de los profesores."

"Aburriiido."

"Y él consigue estos". El decano tira de una pila de papeles y se los da a Bokuto.

"¡No juegues!" Bokuto parpadea sorprendido, y luego sonríe. "¡Akaashi! ¡Consigues pases para detención! ¡Lo que significa que realmente puedes anotar a la gente! ¡Mierda esto es lo mejor! ¡Hay un tipo en mi clase de Teatro y Drama que es realmente molesto y va a ser tan bueno si le das una detención!"

"Y este es exactamente el por qué sólo se dan a los estudiantes responsables que se convierten en tutores, Bokuto. Akaashi, ni siquiera me voy a molestar en explicarte porque no debes abusar de tu autoridad, porque sé que no lo harás. La mayor parte de nuestros tutores realmente no los utilizan, ya que los consejeros residentes lo hacen, pero debes mantener los tuyos por si acaso."

"¡Claro que sí va a mantenerlos! ¡Akaashi, conmigo como el capitán y con tus pases de detención, vamos a gobernar la escuela! ¡Somos intocables! ¡Como Batman y Robin! ¡Pido ser Batman! ¡Hey hey heyyy!"

"Bokuto-san, por favor cálmate. Uhhh, ¿Sensei? Tengo la misma pregunta que Bokuto-san, sin embargo. ¿Qué pasa con la práctica de voleibol? No estoy a la par con el resto del equipo y sin duda me gustaría ponerme al día y no ser un..."Él decide usar las palabras de Konoha "peso muerto."

"¿Peso muerto?" Bokuto resopla. "Akaashi, ¿donde coño has oído alguna vez esa palabra?"

"¡Ese lenguaje, Bokuto!"

"Sí, sí, lo siento."

"De todas formas." El decano se vuelve de nuevo a Akaashi. "Puesto que vas a ser un tutor, no tendrás Sala de estudio. Puedes utilizar tu teléfono, laptop, salir a pasear por las salas, lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no interrumpas a los otros. Pero ya que eres el único tutor que es un estudiante del dormitorio, una gran parte de los estudiantes residentes vendrán a ti por ayuda. Le preguntaran a un CR, quien los enviara a tu habitación para que obtengan ayuda. Y como no tienes toque de queda ahora, podrás hacer tu tarea ya sea durante la sala de estudio o más adelante, lo que sea, es tu decisión. Pero volviendo al asunto. Sé que Jared los anoto para detención, pero los estoy liberando por el día de hoy. Bueno, al menos a Bokuto. Porque Akaashi, a partir de hoy serás tutor después de la escuela. Y una vez que hayas terminado con eso, puede unirte al resto del equipo de voleibol. Sé que te vas a perder la mayor parte de la práctica, pero eso es exactamente el porqué te estoy dando esto." El decano le entrega una llave a Bokuto.

"¿Pases de detención, sin sala de estudio y ahora esto? Oh Dios mío, Akaashi, ¿sabes lo que es esto?"

A juzgar por el entusiasmo de Bokuto esta debe ser la llave del maldito universo.

Oh. Lo que significa-

"¿La llave del gimnasio?" Él pregunta, a pesar de que está seguro de ello.

"¡Sí!" Bokuto sonríe.

"Akaashi, toma tu copia de la llave del gimnasio, por favor, porque si se queda en las manos de Bokuto por más tiempo, no va a prestar atención a lo que voy a decir a continuación." Bokuto la deja caer en la palma abierta de Akaashi y ambos esperan que el decano continúe. "La llave del gimnasio significa que puedes ir allí y practicar en cualquier momento que desees."

"¿Ehhh? ¿Incluso si él quiere practicar a las3:00 am?" Bokuto parpadea.

"Claro, si él quiere. Pero estoy seguro de que preferiría dormir en su lugar, porque el cerebro de Akaashi no funciona como el tuyo." Risita. "Bokuto, ya que eres el ace y la manager me dijo que ambos funcionan muy bien como un dúo, se te permitirá unirte a la práctica de Akaashi también."

"¡Hey hey heyyyy!" Bokuto grita felizmente.

"Tu sala de estudio puede empezar a las 7:45 pm. Y no, no me des esa cara, que deberías estar contento que te estoy permitiendo saltarte 45 minutos de la sala de estudio. Pero es mejor que prepares a Akaashi para su primer juego, ¿entendido?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo haré, Sensei!"

"Bueno. ¡No puedo esperar a verlos jugar!" El decano sonríe. "Oh, ¿Akaashi? Te sugiero que utilices a Bokuto no sólo para practicar como armador y atacante, sino también para mejorar tus  saques y recepciones. Usa tu tiempo con él de la mejor manera posible y cuando él suba a la sala de estudio, puedes permanecer en el gimnasio para correr... y eso es todo. Ahora vayan a tener un poco de desayuno antes de que la escuela comience. Oh no, espera, hay una cosa que se me olvidó - voy a hablar con Rob y Jared para que abran la cocina para ti cada vez que hayas terminado de practicar. Está bien, he terminado. Ahora váyanse."

En el segundo que están fuera de la oficina del decano, el brazo de Bokuto cae sobre los hombros de Akaashi.

"¡Akaashi! ¿No te dije que no íbamos a estar en problemas?"

"Sí lo hiciste, Bokuto-san. Pero es mejor darnos prisa, porque sólo hay unos cuantos minutos hasta que suene la campana."

No se molestan con platos, y puesto que no hay nadie en su mesa, rápidamente se comen unas tostadas y plátanos.

"Awww hombre, yo quería contarles a todos en la mesa de nuestra reunión." Bokuto se queja.

"¿No les puedes decir durante el almuerzo?" Akaashi sugiere.

"Mmm, sí, pero eso significa que tengo que esperar cuatro horas hasta entonces y quiero contarles a todos ahor- ¡Ya se!" Bokuto sonríe."¡Vamos a preguntarle a Jared si podemos utilizar el altavoz y anunciarlo!"

"Por favor, no hagas eso."

"Akaashi, pero realmente, realmente quiero hacerlo, ¿por favor?" Suspira. "Supongo que puedo decirle a los demás en el almuerzo y tratar de unirme al decano en su oficina antes de que inicie con los anuncios al final de la escuela."

Akaashi no quiere ser incluido en cualquier anuncio después de la escuela, pero el encuentra la idea de Bokuto luchando con el decano por el micrófono un poco divertida. Solo un poco.

Entonces suena el timbre de advertencia y después de lanzarle una rápida despedida a Bokuto, corre a la clase de Historia. A medida que toma su asiento junto a Ayame ella comienza a preguntarle algo, pero el director cierra con fuerza la puerta detrás de él y lo que quisiera preguntar tendrá que esperar hasta después de clase.

El segundo timbre suena, y ella se vuelve hacia él.

"Akaashi, ¿ya te dieron las buenas noticias?"

"Uhh... ¿qué buenas noticias?"

"¿No te llamo el decano a su oficina esta mañana para decirte que fuiste designado como tutor?"

"Umm, ¿cómo sabes acerca de eso?"

"Escuche tu nombre ser sugerido por un par de maestros durante la reunión del viernes después de la escuela."

"Oh, ¿por lo que eres un tutor también?" Ella asiente con la cabeza. "Muy bien, vamos a vernos uno al otro durante la detención también."

"Sí, definitivamente. En realidad, después de la reunión le entregue a uno de tus consejeros residentes una nota para ti. No sé si la recibiste..."

"Oh sí, lo hice. Gracias por ello."

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu primer fin de semana aquí?"

Akaashi bufa. "Corto. Pero al mismo tiempo, muy largo." Es probable que no tenga ningún sentido, al menos para ella, pero no se siente cómodo entrando en detalles, así que le pregunta por el de ella.

"Fue bueno, gracias. Fui de compras con mamá y cuide a mi hermanita."

"Eso es bueno."

Akaashi se dirige entonces a su clase de cálculo. Mientras escucha al maestro explicar la lección, se concentra más duro.

Después de todo va a ser un tutor y podría tener que explicar esto a algunos de sus compañeros de clase. ¡Un tutor! No puede creerlo, después de sólo una semana aquí. Y él es muy feliz por eso, a pesar de que es una gran responsabilidad. No porque él consigue privilegios, o porque se verá bien en su hoja de vida cuando aplique para las universidades (aunque eso es una gran ventaja), sino porque realmente disfruta viendo la luz invisible encenderse encima de la cabeza de una persona a medida que entiende la explicación y da una respuesta correcta. Es sólo una gran sensación para él, sabiendo que podría ayudar a alguien que está en necesidad. Es como... ser un superhéroe de alguna manera. Probablemente menos cool que un superhéroe real, pero todavía-

Se acuerda de Bokuto diciendo _"Akaashi, somos como Batman y Robin"_ y suspira para sí mismo, ya que sólo ha pasado una semana y ya se sorprende a sí mismo compartiendo los mismos pensamientos que Bokuto.

Y eso no es exactamente algo para estar orgullosos.

Aún así, sin embargo, convertirse en un tutor es una gran responsabilidad. Y definitivamente va a tener que aprender a manejar mejor su tiempo, porque si él pasa toda su sala de estudio ayudando a otros o practicando voleibol, ¿cuando en el infierno se va a ocupar de sus tareas? ¡Así como conseguir dormir!

Dios, el primer cambio que tiene que ocurrir es conseguir restaurar su patrón de sueño regular. El resto será fácil, si trabaja duro. Y Akaashi es muy trabajador, siempre poniendo el 100% de si mismo. Él será condenado si porque le han dado un título cool, como el de tutor, permite que las notas de sus compañeros caigan. De ninguna manera.

... Quizás no es un superhéroe, ¡pero si un prefecto como en Harry Potter!

Maldita sea Akaashi, concéntrate.

Y entonces recuerda a Bokuto. Quien sigue siendo su compañero de cuarto. Quien tendrá una sala de estudio 45 minutos más corta, sin nadie que supervise su tarea, y dejando todo el trabajo hasta después de que finalice la sala de estudio, probablemente.

Akaashi hace una nota mental de que lo primero que tiene que cambiar no es su patrón de sueño, sino el de Bokuto. Segundo año y senpai o no, Akaashi es un tutor ahora. Aunque está bastante seguro de que si juega la carta de la autoridad sobre Bokuto, Bokuto será aún menos cooperativo. Él tendrá que idear una forma de animar a su compañero de habitación perezoso. Porque en realidad, si él consiguió una A en su examen de vocabulario, eso sólo demuestra que Bokuto es inteligente y que puede mejorar sus calificaciones, ¡si solamente no fuera tan malditamente vago! Si no lo escucha, a Akaashi no le importara darle un poco de amor duro, para ser honesto.

Porque, si Bokuto puede gritarle durante la práctica de voleibol, Akaashi puede gritarle cuando se trata de la tarea de la escuela. Sí, todo se equilibra y es totalmente justo.

Durante la clase de Física Ayame le pasa una nota.

_"¿Quieres comer juntos hoy?"_

Oh, sí, ella preguntó por eso en su carta. Él piensa sobre sus tres opciones. Uno –le dice que no, pero eso sería grosero. Dos - se une a ella donde sea que se siente, pero Bokuto probablemente le daría caza y lo arrastraría de nuevo a la mesa de voleibol. Y tres, que es la opción que decide seguir, la invita a unirse a ellos en la mesa del equipo de voleibol. Es una mesa lo suficientemente grande, y duda que a alguien le importe que lleve a un no jugador de voleibol a comer con él.

_"Sí. ¿Te gustaría unirte a mí en la mesa del equipo de voleibol para el almuerzo?"_

Cuando él le alcanza la nota de nuevo, observa que sus ojos se abren enormes cuando la lee.

_"¿Estás seguro de que va a estar bien?"_

_"Sí."_

_"Entonces sí. Gracias."_

Cuando suena la campana, caminan juntos y Akaashi le pregunta a Ayame si tiene algún consejo para dar tutoría. Ella comienza explicando cómo tiene que ser paciente y educado y no debe reírse de las preguntas, no importa lo tontas que puedan sonar. Él asiente con la cabeza, a pesar de que todo lo que ha descrito hasta ahora es... bueno, ¿tener modales? Debido a que él nunca le gritaría o se reiría de alguien por no entender algo.

De repente se acuerda de sus pensamientos en la clase de Inglés, cómo pensaba que era un poco molesto que los estudiantes que fueron nombrados para leer los grandes papeles en voz alta estaban siendo lentos, y se reprende a sí mismo por ser tan... ¿arrogante? Hmm. Él no sabe si ese es el término correcto, pero aún así, hace una nota mental de no tener tales pensamientos más, sobre todo cuando él no sabe si alguien de su clase puede ser disléxico.

Akaashi está tan ocupado en sus pensamientos que no se acuerda de decirle a Ayame que no tome el asiento a su derecha. Ella lo hace, y ya que son los dos únicos en la mesa no sabe qué hacer.

Akaashi está a punto de cambiarse, cuando una parte del equipo de voleibol se une a ellos en la mesa, lanzándoles miradas curiosas. Suspirando, comienza con las presentaciones.

"Ayame, estos son Konoha-san, Sarukui-san, Washio-san, Komi-san y Saito-san." Señala a cada uno de ellos en orden. "Todo el mundo, esta es Ayame."

"Encantados de conocerte, Ayame." Ellos responden al unísono.

"¡Gracias a todos y es un placer conocerlos también!"

Una vez más, justo antes de que Akaashi comience con su almuerzo, algo cerca, demasiado cerca para su comodidad, aparece en su lado derecho. Con el rabillo del ojo ve la curiosa cabeza de Bokuto parpadeando a él y luego girar hacia el otro lado.

"¿Quién eres y por qué estás en mi asiento?" Le pregunta a Ayame.

"¡Bokuto-san! Por favor, no seas tan grosero."

"¿Grosero?" Bokuto repite. "Akaashi, no estoy siendo grosero, le pregunte quién es y por qué está sentada en mi lugar, ¿Qué es lo grosero sobre eso?"

"¡Disculpa!" Ayame se disculpa con rapidez y se levanta sobre sus pies.

Akaashi se levanta también y después de preguntar a la mesa de al lado si podía tomar una silla, tira de ella hacia su izquierda y espera a que Ayame se siente en ella, antes de empujarla suavemente cerca de la mesa.

"Gracias, Akaashi."

"Awww, ¿no es Akaashi un caballero?" Konoha pregunta y mueve sus cejas.

"Si, él lo es." Ayame asiente con la cabeza.

"¿Entonces, quién eres?" Bokuto pregunta mientras toma su asiento.

"Soy de primer año, al igual que Akaashi y mi nombre es Ayame."

"Hey, Ayame." Murmura Bokuto, con la boca llena de comida. Cuando el codo de Akaashi aterriza entre sus costillas, carraspea. "Encantado de conocerte."

"Encantada de conocerte también. Por supuesto, no es necesario que te presentes, todos aquí en Fukurodani saben quién eres, Bokuto-" Antes de que pueda terminar el honorífico, todos en la mesa, incluye ahora a Akaashi, violentamente comienzan a mover la cabeza en señal de advertencia. "-senpai."

Demasiado tarde.

Los ojos de Bokuto se abren grandes y brillantes, no sólo por la parte de senpai, sino también por el cumplido. Que al instante se convierte en combustible para el ego siempre tan hambriento de Bokuto.

"Bueno, por supuesto, yo soy conocido por todos aquí." Añade con una sonrisa, mientras que todo el mundo en la mesa gime.

"Porque eres muy ruidoso." Washio responde.

"Lo sé, Bokuto-senpai, eres la persona más popular en Fukurodani."

"Ayame, no. Come tu almuerzo, por favor." Akaashi susurra.

"Pero también eres muy popular fuera de la escuela."  Agrega, pero para sorpresa de Akaashi, Bokuto no sigue con su "¡Hey hey heyyy!" cuando oye eso.

De hecho, ¿es su imaginación o toda la mesa se queda en silencio?

 _Eso es muy raro_ , Akaashi piensa. Él hace una nota mental para preguntarle a Ayame o Sarukui durante Estudio del arte.

Le podría preguntar a Bokuto por ello, porque son amigos, pero después de una mirada a su expresión, Akaashi puede ver que este no es un tema del que Bokuto disfrute hablar. Que es lo más raro, porque Bokuto ama la atención.

"Por lo tanto, Ayame." Konoha se aclara la garganta. "¿Te gusta el voleibol?"

"Oh, sí Konoha-senpai, me encanta."

"¿Sí? ¡Eso es increíble! Deberías unirte a nuestra manager entonces, estoy seguro de que ella apreciaría la ayuda." dice Konoha.

"Lo siento, no puedo. Ya soy un miembro de las animadoras del equipo de voleibol."

Todo el mundo se anima con eso.

"¡Hey hey heyyy!" grita Bokuto felizmente.

"En realidad, yo acabo de convertirme en vice capitana la semana pasada." Ella explica, seguida de ruidos incluso más fuertes de aprobación.

"¿No dijiste que eras de primer año?" Komi pregunta.

"Sí. Sé que es bastante inusual para un primer año, pero tengo años de experiencia como porrista, por lo que la capitana me designó como vice capitán y a nadie de la escuadra le importo. Pero incluso si lo hizo, probablemente-"

"Ellas no tenían influencia sobre ella." Bokuto termina por ella. "Los capitanes siempre tienen la última palabra."

"Mírate siendo todo autoritario." Konoha sonríe.

"Hablando de eso, ¿no se supone que debes nombrar a un vice capitán también?" Sarukui pregunta.

"Sí. Yo ya di mi sugerencia, pero Yukie todavía debe pensar en ello."

"Bokuto-san, no acabas de decir ¿"Los capitanes siempre tienen la última palabra"?" Akaashi añade con elegancia, ganándose un par de risas y un "¡Hmmmph!" de Bokuto.

"Gusto en conocerlos."  Ayame se levanta y se despide. "Oh. ¡Akaashi! ¡Sarukui-senpai! ¿Estaría bien si le pido a Mori-sensei que hagamos los banners para el equipo de voleibol durante Estudio del arte?"

"Oh, ¡eso es una gran idea!" Sarukui dice con entusiasmo. "Bien pensado, Ayame."

"Sí." Akaashi está de acuerdo.

"¡Está bien, genial! Adiós, todo el mundo." Ella asiente con la cabeza y lleva su bandeja a la cocina.

"Ella sí que es linda." dice Konoha.

"Sí, y ella es muy inteligente también." Akaashi responde.

"¡Oh hooooo!" Bokuto da palmadas con sus manos juntas. "Hablando de inteligentes, chicos ¿les dije que Akaashi es el nuevo tutor de Fukurodani?"

"No, no lo hiciste." Washio responde. "Pero nos presumiste desde el primer período sobre tus nuevos derechos, sin embargo."

"Creo que las palabras exactas de Bokuto fueron "Soy Batman." Konoha resopla.

"Por supuesto que lo eran." Akaashi se ríe.

"Y nos dimos cuenta de que lo que sea que adquirió, fue a causa del cerebro de Akaashi." Komi añade. "Y felicidades Akaashi."

"Sí, felicidades hombre."

"Gracias chicos."

"En realidad, fuiste mi tutor en tu primer día aquí, ¿recuerdas?" Konoha sonríe. "Los dos estábamos atrapados en detención."

"Claro que me acuerdo." Akaashi sonríe. "Tú fuiste el primer estudiante que me dio la bienvenida a la escuela."

"¡Akaashi!" Bokuto se queja. "¿Y yo? ¿No te di la bienvenida?"

"Sí, Bokuto-san, lo hiciste. Pero te conocí durante la sala de estudio, mientras que Konoha-san y yo nos encontramos justo después del almuerzo."

"¡Siiiiii!" Washio ríe. "¡Tú fuiste el que derramó los espaguettis en el suelo con los que Bokuto se resbaló!"

"¿Qué? ¡Akaashi! ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Ese fuiste tú?"

Oh no. ¿Resulta que si lo recuerdan como el tipo de los espaguettis?

"Umm, sí, ese era yo, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto sonríe. "¡Ja! ¿Así que fuiste tú el que me sacó de todas mis clases de la tarde? ¿Han oído todos eso? ¡Akaashi me estaba cuidando la espalda incluso antes de que nos conociéramos! ¡Hey hey heyyy!"

A pesar del hecho de que en realidad se avergonzó a sí mismo, no se sorprende de que Bokuto pudo encontrar una manera de darle un giro positivo a eso y hacerlo sonar como si fuese el héroe del día. Y a pesar de que ha pensado esto muchas veces antes, él piensa una vez más en lo afortunado que es por terminar en Fukurodani, y sobre todo en la habitación número 12, como compañero de cuarto de Bokuto.

A pesar de que es un dolor en el culo durante la sala de estudio. Pero es el dolor en el culo de Akaashi.

Entonces, justo cuando eso pasa por su mente, él se encuentra pensando en Kuroo y en cómo puede apostar que si estuviera aquí haría una insinuación de doble sentido sobre el pensamiento que acaba de tener.

Pero, ¿por qué puede oír a Kuroo en sus pensamientos? y más importante, ¡¿por qué está incluso pensando en Kuroo, así como en su manera tonta y obscena de pensar?!

Suena la campana, y se dirige al Comedor A. Entonces recuerda que él no tiene Sala de Estudio oficial más, así que se dirige a su habitación.

Oh, no.

¿Primero comparte ideas con Bokuto, luego comparte pensamientos hipotéticos con Kuroo y ahora está abusando de su poder recién adquirido como tutor?

Contrólate Akaashi. ¡No te dejes arrastrar al lado oscuro!

Así, después de eso, se aclara la mente y comienza a luchar contra su tarea para mañana.

Cuando termina, se felicita por tomar dos clases avanzadas este año, lo que resultó en este período libre, porque puede utilizarlo como su momento de paz y tranquilidad, concentrándose en su propio trabajo, sin ningún tipo de interrupciones.

No queda nada que pueda hacer para los próximos diez minutos, porque él ya ha terminado con su tarea. Así que toma su ordenador portátil y revisa su facebook.   
Él parpadea a las más de 40 notificaciones sin leer. Debido a que, o fue hackeado o tiene correo basura.

Sí, tiene correo basura. De Bokuto y Kuroo.

Poniendo los ojos, comienza a leer sus comentarios, que seguramente son tontos. Y realmente son muy tontos.

Hay una gran cantidad de "me gusta" en sus viejas fotos de Kuroo. Sobre todo, en una en particular de él en la playa con gafas de sol y tipo de poner mala cara a la cámara, que tomó su madre durante unas vacaciones familiares que tuvieron durante el verano, hay una increíble cantidad de comentarios.

KurooTetsurou: ¡Luces bien, compañero de cuarto! B)   
19 de de octubre de 2015 a las 23:52 · Me gusta · 1

BokutoKoutarou: Bro, me preguntaba quién era el loco acosador que se mantenía dándole “me gusta” a las viejas fotos de Akaashi e inundando mi fuente de noticias, lol.   
20 de octubre de 2015 a las 8:33 am · Me gusta · 1

KurooTetsurou: Bro, no actúes como si no lo hubieras hecho también ;) lol   
20 de octubre de 2015 a las 8:45 am · Me gusta · 1

BokutoKoutarou: Bro, al menos lo hago en modo ninja :D   
20 de octubre de 2015 a las 09 a.m. · Me gusta · 1

KurooTetsurou: Prefiero mostrarle a Akaashi que aprecio sus fotos ;)   
20 de octubre de 2015 a las 9:04 am · Me gusta · 1

BokutoKoutarou: ¡Bien pensado, bro! ; D   
20 de octubre de 2015 a las 9:10 am · Me gusta · 1

Luego hay un montón de "me gusta" de Bokuto.

Akaashi se encuentra contento de que él no tiene ningún miembro de la familia o viejos amigos en Facebook, ya que este es el momento más embarazoso de su vida virtual.

Y entonces ve un mensaje nuevo, que es un hilo de una conversación, que consiste en Kuroo, Bokuto y Akaashi.

La conversación comenzó el 20 de octubre.

Kuroo: ¿Así que todavía estas enojado, bro?  
Bokuto: No, bro. Perdón por reaccionar exageradamente ayer.   
Kuroo: Esta bien, bro. Yo también fui un poco pegajoso. Akaashi es tan cool B)   
Bokuto: Verdad? Te lo dije!   
Kuroo: Ya, pero tenía que comprobarlo con mis ojos. Incluso aunque confío totalmente en tu juicio, bro.   
Bokuto: Lo mismo.   
Kuroo: En donde están?   
Bokuto: En clase lol   
Kuroo: Lol yo igual.   
Bokuto: Si, pero en realidad él está prestando atención.   
Kuroo: Lol que nerd.   
Bokuto: ¡En realidad él es el jefe de los nerds ahora! El decano nos dijo esta mañana que lo nombraron tutor.  
Kuroo: ¿Oh hoo ho? ¡Felicidades Akaashi!   
Bokuto: Si. Él es muy bueno explicando mierda también hombre, ¡tengo una A en mi prueba de ingles!  
Kuroo: Viejooo, tenemos que brindar por eso.   
Bokuto: Yeah, bro. Tú sabes, si Akaashi fuera en realidad mi maestro, pondría atención en clase.   
Kuroo: Lo mismo. Si él termina como maestro, va a hacer a sus estudiantes muy afortunados lol.  
Bokuto: Si, pero sería demasiado viejo para repetir la escuela :(   
Kuroo: ¿Siempre le podríamos llamar para una sesión de tutoría privada?   
Bokuto: LOL sí >:D   
Kuroo: O si gusta le podríamos corresponder a las clases con algo en lo que somos buenos? ;)   
Bokuto: Voleibol?  
Kuroo: No sólo en el voleibol ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (Wω눈)

¡¿Qué carajos?! ¡¿Y qué diablos con esas caras sonrientes?! ¿Qué demonios se supone que significan?

A pesar de su mejor juicio, Akaashi se encuentra a sí mismo respondiendo antes de que suene la campana.

Akaashi: ¡Dejen de enviarme correo basura! ¡Y presten atención en clase, que tanto lo necesitan!

Durante Inglés, el Sr. Burns les regresa sus pruebas y le pide a toda la clase aplaudir en felicitación a Bokuto por su A. Este actúa todo sorprendido, como si fuera la primera que lo oye.

 _No es de extrañar que este en Teatro y Drama_ , Akaashi piensa, y hace una nota mental para preguntar cómo va Bokuto en su próximo período. Porque si Bokuto no la clava, después de quedarse casi toda lo noche estudiando, va a hacer que Bokuto se coma el guión. No metafóricamente, literalmente va a empujar todo el maldito guión por su grande y fuerte boca.

"Ahora, ¿todos ustedes saben que pasa los lunes?" Burns les pregunta, y cuando consigue un "examen sorpresa" en respuesta, él asiente con la cabeza y escribe un par de preguntas sobre el tablero.

Cuando comienza a recoger sus hojas, Akaashi mira por encima la de Bokuto, moviendo la cabeza en señal de aprobación, porque no solo no está en blanco, sino que tiene reales (y por lo que él puede ver correctas) respuestas. Luego recuerda que Bokuto uso SparkNotes anoche y frunce el ceño, porque en realidad debería leer el maldito libro. Pero él frunce el ceño ligeramente, porque se trata de Bokuto.

Luego, echando un vistazo a la clase media dormida detrás de él, Akaashi se pregunta si alguien que no sea él mismo hace la lectura real del libro. Probablemente no, pero recuerda no tener pensamientos "arrogantes".

Suena el timbre, pero el Sr. Burns le pide a Akaashi quedarse un poco.

"¿Estoy en problemas, señor?" Pregunta, porque siempre está paranoico.

"No, por supuesto que no. Quería felicitarte por convertirte en un tutor." El Sr. Burns sonríe.

"Gracias Señor."

"También quería decirte gracias, Akaashi. Desde el comienzo del año escolar en septiembre, Bokuto nunca me dio nada más que un par de frases garabateadas durante la hora del almuerzo como su tarea, y ahora que estás aquí, no sólo está preparado para la clase, ¡en realidad presta atención! Eres una muy buena influencia para él, Akaashi."

Akaashi siente la punta de las orejas arder y murmura un "Gracias, señor."

"¡Sigue con el buen trabajo!"

En el momento en que llega a Estudio de Arte y se sienta junto a Sarukui, Ayame ya le ha pedido a Mori-sensei si los tres podían hacer las banderas para el equipo de voleibol, y él está de acuerdo.

Los otros dos le dicen a Akaashi que, dado que es el mejor artista, él puede hacer un dibujo más grande del equipo de voleibol, al igual que si fuera su tarea para hoy, mientras que ellos van a hacer algunas pancartas con el nombre de la escuela y leyendas como "¡Hoot Hoot Hoot! ¡Vamos búhos!"

A medida que comienza a dibujar, empuja suavemente a Sarukui para llamar su atención.

"¿Sarukui-san?" Él susurra. "¿Cómo es que Bokuto-san se quedo tan tranquilo hoy durante el almuerzo, cuando Ayame dijo que él es popular fuera de la escuela también?"

"Oh. ¿Así que notaste eso, eh?" Sarukui susurra.

"Fue un poco difícil de ignorar. Pero si es demasiado personal o no quieres decirme, está bien, porque sé que estoy fuera de lugar preguntándote algo como eso en primer lugar."

"No, está bien. A Bokuto no le gusta hablar de sus padres."

"Sí, me di cuenta de eso también."

"Es porque... uhhh, yo realmente no sé cómo explicarlo, porque es complicado. Así que te voy a dar el cuento corto. Pero estoy seguro de Bokuto se abrirá y te contara todo con el tiempo. Así que... sus padres son algo así como una gran cosa. Me refiero a que... ¿son como famosos? Su madre es una diseñadora de modas y es por eso que durante las vacaciones escolares viaja con sus padres al extranjero. Y su padre es un cirujano… cardiovascular ¿creo? no me acuerdo, porque Bokuto se limitó a decirlo una vez, pero es como un auténtico profesional, los atletas famosos van a su hospital - sí, se me olvidó añadir que la familia de Bokuto posee el hospital donde trabaja su padre."

"Wow. Realmente no sé lo que esperaba, pero ciertamente no era eso." Akaashi susurra.

Bueno mierda.

Akaashi recuerda claramente cómo Bokuto le dijo que no podía permitirse el dormitorio el año pasado, lo que es una locura, ¡porque sus padres deben ser inmensamente ricos! ¿Un diseñador de modas y un cirujano con su propio hospital?

"Sí, lo sé. Cuando lo escuché me sorprendió bastante, porque él tiene los pies en la tierra y no es un creído. Es realmente extraño. Pero esa es toda la información que tengo."

"Gracias."

Justo cuando Akaashi pensaba que sabia quien era Bokuto, esta nueva información lo deja completamente confundido. Al igual que Sarukui dijo, Bokuto, quien ama tanto la atención, ¿no es jactancioso en absoluto acerca de sus famosos padres y el éxito que tienen?

Y entonces el porqué de eso lo impacta.

 _Debido a que_ , piensa, _es el éxito de sus padres y no el suyo_. Bokuto solamente presume cuando se trata de voleibol y solo voleibol. Nada más. ¿Y probablemente no se unió al internado hasta que consiguió una beca por su cuenta, debido a sus habilidades de voleibol?

Santa mierda.

Akaashi encuentra su pecho ardiendo de orgullo y una nueva dosis de respeto por Bokuto, porque él asumió que normalmente la gente en su posición no le importaría ser financiados por sus padres. Y Bokuto no solo se consiguió una beca a Fukurodani, sino que también se volvió el capitán, todo a causa del voleibol.

Cuando suena la campana, Akaashi no quiere nada más que correr a toda velocidad a la clase de Teatro y Drama de Bokuto y darle un gran abrazo. Y luego, ya que Akaashi es Akaashi, preguntarle cómo le fue en su actuación. Sin embargo, él permanece sentado en su escritorio, a la espera de los anuncios.

"¡Buenas tardes, búhos! Felicitaciones por sobrevivir a otro lunes. Ahora, los siguientes estudiantes por favor repórtense para detención - ¡No!"

Hay un ruido fuerte, seguido de una voz muy familiar.

"¡Hey hey heyyy! ¿Cómo les va a todos? Sí Sensei, le voy a dar el micrófono de nuevo en un segundo, pero primero quiero decir ¡YO, AKAASHI!" El micrófono más Bokuto es una combinación muy peligrosa. "¡Akaashi! Felicidades por ser el más inteligente nuevo tutor de Fukurodani, todo el equipo de voleibol diga- Ey, no he terminado todavía… "

"Si quieres hablar con tu compañero de cuarto, Bokuto, habla con él. No utilices el micrófono para anuncia-"

Todas las cabezas se giran hacia Akaashi, mientras ríen y escuchan todo el asunto, y el siente como sus mejillas comienzan a calentarse.

"No, espere, sólo una cosa más, lo prometo. YO, AKAASHI, ¿todavía estas escuchando?"

"¡Bokuto! ¡Toda la escuela está escuchando!"

"¡Akaashi, sólo quiero decir gracias por ser el mejor compañero de habitación de todos! Ah, y también por ser el nuevo-"

"Bien, ya has tenido tus quince minutos de fama, Bokuto, ahora sal de aquí, antes de que te anote para la detención. ¡De nuevo!"

Akaashi en realidad se está riendo con todo el mundo, porque Bokuto realmente cumplió su palabra de hoy antes de la primera clase. Y fue tan divertido (aunque un poco embarazoso) como Akaashi se lo había imaginado en su cabeza.

"Bueno, ese sin duda fue un anuncio muy entretenido." Ayame se ríe mientras ellos se acercan al Comedor A. "¿Siempre hay tanta diversión cuando ustedes están juntos?"

"Yo diría que demasiada." Responde Akaashi, sonriendo.

"Tú deberías hacer eso más a menudo."

"¿Hacer qué? ¿Tener más diversión? No, yo creo-"

"¡Noooo, sonreír! ¡Deberías sonreír más a menudo Akaashi, porque te ves muy lindo!"

Bueno. Estamos de vuelta a las mejillas sonrojadas.

Akaashi no sabe si Ayame está siendo amable o esta coqueteando con él. Pero si es lo último no va a saber cómo lidiar con eso.

Pero Ayame no dice nada más, así que al final, decide que es porque ella estaba siendo amable. Y Ayame es agradable. Lo suficiente para conseguir la aprobación de toda la mesa del equipo de voleibol.

No hay nadie en detención, al menos no alguien que requiera de tutoría, por lo que Akaashi toma asiento y comprueba su facebook. Y no se sorprende al ver que la burbuja de color rojo le notifica que tiene mensajes a la espera de ser abiertos.

Kuroo: Disculp, casi todas mis clases son avanzadas.   
Bokuto: Sí, pero tomas Lit ingls avanzada, bro?   
Kuroo: Mi Lit podrá ser en japonés, pero t aseguro, bro, es mucho más avanzada.   
Bokuto: Entonces, q clase d libros lees? lol   
Kuroo: lol bro si u me pregutas eso, es por q Akaashi está mirando ;)   
Bokuto: lol no pued ser domesticado.   
Kuroo: Oh ho hoooo  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  (Wω눈)

No, pero en serio, ¡¿Qué diablos pasa con esas caritas sonrientes?!

Akaashi: ¡Si ustedes dos van a continuar llenándome de correo basura sin sentido, al menos usen la gramática correcta, por favor!

Luego bloquea su teléfono y lo coloca en su mochila, porque no va a ser débil y comprobarlo, cuando tiene deberes escolares que atender.

Aunque si tiene que ser completamente honesto consigo mismo, a pesar de sus quejas, ahora que ha hecho muchas amistades, entiende totalmente porque  todo el mundo está enganchado a facebook.

Ayame está mirando su propio teléfono, y puesto que ella fue la que lo invitó a comer juntos, decide devolver el gesto y le pregunta si pueden ser amigos en facebook. Ella asiente con la cabeza con entusiasmo y se ríe, diciendo que ella estaba a punto de preguntarle lo mismo.

Y cuando él cree que eso es todo, ella dispara la pregunta.

"Akaashi, ¿tienes novia?"

Él parpadea una vez, dos veces, tres veces y todavía no sabe qué decir.

Ayame al instante añade. "¿O novio?"

"No, no lo creo." Y sólo por si acaso, para aclararlo por completo. "Ninguno de los dos, quiero decir. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás en una relación?"

"Si tengo novio."

Oh Dios. Eso significa que ella no estaba coqueteando con él, sino siendo amable.

¡Bien!

"¿Es de nuestra escuela?"

"No, él va a Nekoma."

"¿De Verdad?" Sonríe, porque él también conoce a alguien que va allí. "¿Juega en su equipo de voleibol?"

"No, él juega al baloncesto."

"Ya veo."

"Yo solía ir a verlo allí para ver su práctica, pero hay un chico en su escuela que se mantuvo coqueteando conmigo, por lo que ahora viene a verme a mí aquí."

"Suena como alguien que conozco." Akaashi bufa.

"¿Oh? Ah sí, ahora que estás en el equipo de voleibol debes conocerlo o por lo menos habrás oído hablar de él. Su nombre es Kuroo Tetsurou. ¿Lo conoces?"

"Sí. Ese nombre me hace sonar una campana o dos."

"Así que son como amigos o-"

"¿Perdón? Hola. Me dijeron en recepción que podría conseguir algo de ayuda de ustedes dos." Una chica dice.

"Hola. Por favor, toma asiento." Ayame la saluda con una sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿Cuál clase es con la que necesitas ayuda?"

"Biología Avanzada."

"Akaashi, tú - no, nosotros tomamos Física juntos."

"Puedo ayudarle." dice Akaashi. "Incluso si es avanzada."

La chica se acerca y se sienta junto a Akaashi.

"¿Necesita ayuda con la tarea o para comprender algo?" Él pregunta.

"Umm, ambos. Lo siento."

"No, no te disculpes. Es por eso que estamos aquí, ¿verdad?" Él sonríe amablemente. "Ahora, muéstrame lo que te está dando problemas y vamos a hacerle frente juntos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Mientras la chica comienza a explicarse, otro estudiante entra y le pide a Ayame ayuda en Japonés. Entonces ellos dos se mueven a la otra mesa, mientras que Akaashi lee rápidamente la lección de biología.

Después de media hora la chica le da las gracias a Akaashi y se va, mientras que él hace una nota mental para tomar la clase avanzada de Biología el próximo año, porque a pesar de que hay un montón de mierda para leer y términos que aprender, tiene que ser mejor que la de Química avanzada. Y para ser honesto, preferiría dejar la clase de Química regular para su tercer año. Definitivamente no va a tomar la clase avanzada.

Entonces, otro estudiante pide la ayuda de Akaashi en Español.

"Oh, dispárame. Lo siento mucho, pero yo no tomo esa clase y no te puedo ayudar, porque yo no sé ni una palabra en español."

"Oh no, espera, el Comedor B es donde voy a conseguir ayuda en Español y el Comedor A es para Inglés". El niño dice. "¿Podrías ayudarme con mi Inglés, por favor?"

"Sí, por supuesto. Por favor, toma asiento."

El niño tiene que escribir un ensayo en Inglés, que es fácil, pero se necesita mucho tiempo. Luego, cuando termina la relectura para revisar que no existen errores, se lo devuelve al niño, que le da las gracias y se marcha.

Y entonces no hay nadie más a quien darle tutoría. Akaashi está a punto de ir arriba y ponerse el uniforme de voleibol, cuando suena la campana.

Mierda, ¿ya son las 6:30 pm?

Toma rápidamente su mochila, decidiendo que va a comer la cena más tarde y pone un par de onigiris en una servilleta y dos plátanos, porque sabe que Bokuto no saldrá del gimnasio. Se da cuenta de que los onigiri y los plátanos serán probablemente las dos cosas que más coma él por aquí. Del mismo modo que él está caminando por las escaleras, Rob lo detiene.

"Hey, mi hombre, ¿cómo te va?"

"Bien, ¿cómo estás tú, Rob?"

"Muy bien, gracias. Escucha, ¿puedes ayudarme?"

"Umm bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Bueno, el decano me dijo que Bokuto y tu van a tener la cena más tarde, pero realmente no tengo ganas de subir y bajar las escaleras, así que estaría bien si te diera la llave de la cocina y uh... ¿más o menos fingen que yo estaba allí con ustedes?"

Akaashi acepta al instante. "Si, no hay problema."

"Sé que eres el responsable, ¿así que por favor prométeme que no tendrán una pelea de comida ahí? ¿O algo más peligroso como iniciar un incendio o alguna de esas cosas que Bokuto podría hacer?"

Akaashi curva sus labios hacia arriba. "Lo prometo, Rob. Voy a asegurarme de no dejar un lío detrás."

"Gracias hombre, eres el mejor."

Su estómago gruñe con avidez mientras se cambia a su ropa de gimnasia, pero él no quiere empezar a comer sin Bokuto, porque no sería justo.

"¡Akaashi, hey!" Bokuto saluda mientras se acerca a la mitad de la cancha. "Oh, gracias a Dios que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para traer algo de comida."

Mientras los dos se sientan y comen, Akaashi le pregunta cómo fue la práctica.

"Uf, ¿sin ti? ¡Horrible! Fue tan malo, que Yukie nos tuvo haciendo suicidios casi todo el tiempo."

"Eso suena terrible. ¿Cómo paso eso?"

"Saito no se presentó de nuevo a la práctica. Así que el chico vomito fue el armador".

"Suzuki."

"¿Qué?"

"El nombre del chico vomito es Suzuki Kazuya."

"¿Y cuando diablos te pregunte eso?" gruñe Bokuto. "Lo siento, Akaashi, eso fue grosero. Estoy todavía un poco loco por la práctica... Fue un infierno no tenerte alrededor. Y no me refiero sólo a tus increíbles habilidades de armador."

Akaashi siente como sus mejillas se calientan.

"Gracias, Bokuto-san." Murmura. "¿Pero ahora nosotros podemos practicar juntos?"

"¡Sí!" La cara de Bokuto se ilumina a la vez.

"Y tengo otra cosa que podría animarte."

"¿Oh hoooo? Akaashi dime, ¿qué es?"

Akaashi le muestra a Bokuto su nuevo par de llaves.

"Sé que una de ellas es para el gimnasio. ¿Qué pasa con la otra? ¡Vamooos, Akaashi, dimeeeee!"

"Es para la cocina."

"¿Eh?" Bokuto jadea. "¿Cómo diablos conseguiste esa llave?"

"Rob me la dio. Ves, Bokuto-san, hay méritos por ser un "nerd" durante la sala de estudio." Él sonríe. "¿Y tú has estado hablando con Kuroo de nuevo?"

"Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?"

Suspiro. "Se nota en tu vocabulario."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Esto significa que antes, no te he oído jurar ni una vez, y ahora eres-"

"Oh eso." Bokuto ríe. "No, siempre digo maldiciones. Pero me aseguré de no hacerlo antes, porque quería causar una buena primera impresión."

"Eso fue muy amable de tu parte. ¿Y tal vez podrías seguir así en el futuro?"

"¡Y una mierda con eso."

Bueno, al menos lo intento.

"¡Vamos Akaashi, vamos a calentar!" Bokuto dice y empieza a correr con él.

"Bokuto-san, ¿por qué estás calentando conmigo después de hacer suicidios?"

"¡Porque, Akaashi!"

"¿”Porque Akaashi” qué?"

"Tú te quedas conmigo cuando no puedo dormir, así que yo me quedo contigo mientras calientas." Bokuto responde.

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza, y luego bromea. "Acondicionamiento, ¿eh?"

Bokuto ríe. "Eso es correcto. Hablando de eso, estás en mejor forma que la semana pasada. ¡Estás corriendo y hablando al mismo tiempo! Buen trabajo. Dale otras dos semanas y se va a empezar a mostrar en tu cuerpo también."

"¿Hay algo malo con mi cuerpo actual?"

"¡Sí! ¡Tú eres alto, lo cual es bueno para el voleibol, pero estás muy flaco!"

"Sabes, Bokuto-san, si yo fuera una chica estarías felicitándome por ser tan flaco."

"¿Eres una chica?"

"No."

"¡Entonces no voy a felicitarte por eso! ¡Es necesario que comas más! Aunque he visto que ya no comes como un niño de siete años."

"No, no lo creo."

"¡Bien, ahora deja de ladrar y empieza a estirar!"

"¡Sí, Bokuto-san!"

Una vez que han terminado con el estiramiento, Bokuto se rasca la cabeza.

"Hmmm, ya que sólo somos nosotros dos... ¿Qué prefieres practicar, servir o recibir?"

"Servicio."

"Prepárate para recibir."

Akaashi se ríe. "Psicología inversa, ¿eh?"

"No sé lo que eso significa, pero tampoco me importa. Lo que me importa es tu honestidad, porque realmente la necesito, sobre todo en la cancha."

"Bokuto-san, tú tienes mi honestidad."

"Entonces, ¿por qué has dicho servicio? Yukie me dijo que tus servicios son buenos."

"Pero... ¿no me preguntaste lo que yo prefiero practicar? Es por eso que dije servicio."

"Oh sí. Uuups, mi culpa. Ahora ve a prepararte para recibir. No, no me gusta cuando estamos separados en pares durante la práctica. Akaashi, voy a ir al otro lado de la cancha y darte un servicio como si estuviéramos en un juego real, ¿de acuerdo? "

Suspira. "Sí, Bokuto-san."

En el segundo en que Bokuto golpea la pelota, Akaashi oye el sonido silbante que hace y su reacción automática es moverse a un lado, porque esa cosa podría haberlo noqueado.

"¡Akaashi! ¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Bokuto gruñe. "¡Dije recibir, no esconderse de la pelota!"

"Bokuto-san, ¿podría recordarte el hecho de que todavía soy nuevo y muy malo en la recepción y pedirte que golpees la siguiente bola con menos fuerza?"

"¡No!" Bokuto sonríe. "¡Yo no te mostrare ninguna compasión!"

Y Bokuto no le mostró compasión, ninguna en absoluto. De hecho, Akaashi piensa que los servicios de Bokuto son más duros que durante los partidos de práctica. Debido a que la pelota se mantiene silbando peligrosamente cerca de él siempre que Bokuto se alinea y sirve.

Y ni siquiera menciona el hecho de Bokuto nunca dirige sus saques a él, no, Akaashi tiene que cubrir toda el área de la cancha.

Una hora más tarde, las manos de Akaashi están quemando y punzando, y él nunca había tenido sus manos así antes. ¿Y es su imaginación o parece que necesitan un poco de hielo sobre ellas justo ahora?

Pero mantiene la boca cerrada y sufre por el resto de los saques de Bokuto.

Entonces, finalmente, diablos, finalmente Bokuto se detiene y hace un movimiento con la mano para que Akaashi se una a él en su lado de la cancha.

"Akaashi, muéstrame tus manos."

Akaashi las pone para la inspección Bokuto, que parece satisfecho con el resultado.

"¿Duele?"

"¡¿Tu qué crees?!"

"¡Bien!" Bokuto sonríe. "Eso significa que hiciste un buen trabajo."

"No sé cómo Komi-san puede hacerlo, ser Libero debe ser la peor posición de todas."

"Nah, vas a vivir. Ahora alinéate para servir, yo voy al otro lado para recibir. Pero eso no es todo lo que haremos."Bokuto sonríe. "No, después de que lo reciba, voy a enviarte el balón de nuevo y tu tendrás que recibir de nuevo."

"Pero acabamos de terminar la práctica de recepción." Akaashi se oye a sí mismo lloriqueando.

"No así. ¡Ahora vamos, Akaashi, sirve!"

Suspirando, Akaashi toma una bola y la lanza hacia arriba. Pero sus manos están entumecidas, y golpear la pelota se siente como una tarea imposible. Su palma se las arregla para darle a la pelota, pero eso es todo.

"¡Akaashi! ¡Eso fue patético!"

"¡Estoy tratando, Bokuto-san!"

"¡Intenta más duro entonces!"

Akaashi hace una nota mental para tomar su venganza por esto durante la sala de estudio. ¡Oh, sí, él no le va a mostrar a Bokuto ninguna piedad!

Ese tipo de pensamientos le dan el poder para golpear la pelota con fuerza, lo que resulta en un servicio decente.

"¡Buen servicio!" Bokuto  grita cuando lo recibe y lo levanta, luego remata de nuevo hacia abajo.

Los pies de Akaashi se mueven automáticamente hacia adelante y se las arregla para recibirlo, y Bokuto le grita a él de nuevo.

"¡No pares! ¡Levántalo y remata!"

Akaashi lo levanta, pero no tiene la fuerza para rematarlo. Así que después de un rápido vistazo a Bokuto, vuelca el balón al lado. Pero Bokuto claramente espera que lo hiciera, ya que hace su propio tiro volcado y Akaashi no puede llegar a él.

"¿Tú sabías que iba a hacer eso?" Él medio gruñe cuando le pregunta a Bokuto, que se acerca a él, sonriendo.

"Bueno duuh, eres mi armador. Es mi trabajo leer tus pensamientos en la cancha antes de que te muevas."

"Wow. Realmente eres increíble, Bokuto-san."

"¡Hey hey heyyyy!"

Hacen tres vueltas para enfriar, luego, después de asegurarse de que las bolas están de vuelta en su lugar y las luces están apagadas, Akaashi cierra el gimnasio.

Al entrar en la cocina, tanto Bokuto y Akaashi comienzan a explorar todo el lugar, hurgando en cada armario y horno que durante el día esta fuera del alcance de los estudiantes. Ellos intercambian miradas y ambos deciden comer la cena allí mismo, ¡como reyes!

"Deberíamos llamar a Kuroo." Bokuto ríe. "Oye bro, ¿Qué pasa? Espera, déjame ponerte en altavoz."

"¡Hey, bro! Hey, compañero de cuarto."

Akaashi está demasiado ocupado comiendo para decirle a Kuroo que no lo llame así.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Kenma estaba enfermo hoy, así que me acerque a darle sus notas y esas cosas. Me estaba yendo ahora."

"Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, Kuroo-san." Murmura Akaashi.

"Yo siempre he sido un tipo amable."

Akaashi resopla.

"De todos modos, ¿Dónde están ahora búhos? ¿No tienen su mierda de la Sala de estudio?"

"Hoy no, hermano." dice bokuto.

"Sí, hoy si, Bokuto-san. Tienes que ir arriba en cinco minutos."

"¿Arriba? ¿Ustedes dos no están en su habitación?"

"No. Bro. Bro, adivina donde nos encontramos en este momento."

"¿En el gimnasio?"

"Nop. Buen intento, sin embargo. Estamos en la cocina, bro."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo entraron ahí?"

"Akaashi consiguió la llave, bro. ¡Akaashi tiene la jodida llave!"

"Voy para allá."

"¡No! Kuroo-san, por favor no lo hagas." Akaashi no obtiene una respuesta. "Bokuto-san, por favor dile a Kuroo-san que no venga. ¡Tú necesitas ir arriba ahora! Y yo tengo que ver si hay algún estudiante que necesite mi ayuda. Luego volveré y revisare tu tarea, Bokuto-san. ¿Si quiera me estas escuchando?"

"Bla, bla, aburrido, bla. Sí, Akaashi, estoy escuchando."

"Estoy escuchando también." dice Kuroo.

"Eso está bien. Ahora, por favor, ve arriba-"

"Akaashi, no te das cuenta de la oportunidad que es esta. Podemos ver a Kuroo y luego hacer nuestro trabajo. Estará aquí en un momento. ¿Cierto, bro?"

"Totalmente. Diez minutos máximo."

Akaashi suspira. "Kuroo-san, si te gusta estar aquí tanto, ¿por qué no terminas de transferirte?"

Kuroo ríe. "Porque, cuando choquemos cuernos sobre la cancha de voleibol, quiero estar en el equipo ganador, y ese es Nekoma."

"Sí, ya quisieras." Bokuto responde.

"Por favor, Bokuto-san!"

"Akaashi! ¿Por qué eres así? Kuroo llegará en cualquier momento."

"Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Te das cuenta de que la entrada principal está cerrada y ninguno de nosotros tiene unas llaves mágicas para abri - Bokuto-san, ¿qué haces?"

Bokuto lo ignora por completo. "Está bien, bro, cuando llegues aquí, ve a la izquierda y-"

"Bro, sé dónde está su cocina. Voy a tocar en una de las ventanas. Así, a pesar de que estamos hablando por teléfono, si me pierdo, me puedes ayudar."

"Totalmente."

"¡Bokuto-san, me voy a meter en problemas graves por esto!"

Bokuto pone los ojos. "¡Akaashi! Tú tienes superpoderes de nerd ahora, así que por favor, úsalos para el bien y sube las escaleras y dile a Rob que necesitamos un poco más de tiempo con la práctica de voleibol, ¿de acuerdo?"

 _Ahora sé cómo se sentía Anakin_ , Akaashi piensa.

Encuentra a Rob, pero primero le pregunta si hay algún estudiante que haya solicitado su tutoría.

"No, no todavía. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque...Bokuto-san y yo realmente necesitamos sólo un poco más de tiempo con la práctica de voleibol, ¿si eso está bien? Te prometo que tendrá toda su tarea realizada antes de mañana."

"Lo sé Akaashi, y por mi está bien. Vayan a hacer sus cosas. Pero cuando ustedes dos suban, por favor asegúrate de hacerlo en silencio, para que ningún estudiante los escuche. Porque, ya sabes, yo podría tener problemas por ello."

"Prometo que no lo meteremos en problemas. Gracias, Rob, se lo agradezco mucho."

Para alguien que no le gusta prometer cosas en general, sin duda Akaashi se oyó a sí mismo prometiendo dos cosas, en los últimos sesenta segundos. Y también tuvo que tirar una gran mentira allí, por si acaso.

A medida que entra en la cocina, con el ceño fruncido, su cara cambia instantáneamente en una expresión alegre, porque él puede presenciar que Kuroo está atrapado en una de las ventanas. En este punto realmente no puede ayudarse a sí mismo, porque es tan jodidamente divertido, que echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe.

"¡Shh, Akaashi, eso totalmente no es cool!" Bokuto se queja. "Ahora, por favor, ven y ayúdame a sacar a Kuroo."

"¿No pudieron notar que la ventana era demasiado pequeña para la cabeza de Kuroo, ya no digamos su gran culo? ¿Ustedes dos son realmente tan tontos?" Akaashi añade rápidamente. "No respondan a eso, era una pregunta retórica."

"Oh mírenme, soy Akaashi, utilizo palabras complicadas e inteligentes, mientras todos los demás son demasiado estúpidos para entenderme." Lo imita Bokuto.

"¡Si ustedes dos no me sacan de aquí, me voy a llevar la puta ventana conmigo!"

Y él suena tan serio, que Akaashi habla rápidamente, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

"Kuroo-san, por favor, no hagas eso. Te vamos a sacar. ¡Ah, ya sé!" Akaashi se acerca a la barra y vuelve con una botella de aceite. "Esto ayudará a engrasar tu cabeza fuera de allí."

Kuroo gira su cabeza dolorosamente para mirar lo que Akaashi está sosteniendo.

"¡Oh no! ¡Si pones esa cosa en cualquier lugar cerca de mi pelo, voy a empezar a gritar! No es broma, lo haré."

Pero en el momento en que ha terminado con su advertencia hacia Akaashi, Bokuto toma la botella de aceite en sus propias manos y procede a verterla sobre la cabeza de Kuroo. Akaashi no sabe por qué se siente a sí mismo tomando su teléfono (Es el Lado Oscuro) y comenzando a grabar un vídeo mientras Bokuto comienza a derramar el aceite sobre la cabeza de Kuroo, untándolo con suavidad, como lo haría con un bebé.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el suelo es un completo desastre, pero al menos Kuroo está fuera de la ventana.

Kuroo les echa una mirada, notando que ambos están sosteniendo sus pechos, probablemente sosteniendo una o dos costillas, mientras que tratan de contener una risa histérica.

"¡Jódanse búhos! ¡Ustedes y su estúpida y aceitosa escuela con pequeñas putas ventanas en la cocina de mierda!"

Los ojos de Akaashi están llenos de lágrimas y que no sabe cómo acabó en el suelo, pero al igual que Bokuto junto a él, sigue riendo haciendo el menor ruido posible.

"¡Akaa-aaaa-aashiiiii!" Bokuto logra croar. "¿Grabaste todo el asunto en tu teléfono?"

Él no puede responder, por lo que sólo asiente con la cabeza, esperando que Bokuto pueda verlo.

Eventualmente ellos se levantan y se las arreglan para limpiar el suelo, pero cada vez que se miran el uno al otro, ellos se ríen a carcajadas de nuevo. Pero esta vez, es sólo una risita suave.

"¿Cómo Kuroo-san consiguió su cabeza atorada de todos modos?"

"Él quería obtener una mejor visión de la comida y señalarme lo que quería." Bokuto ríe. "Pobre bro. Se fue sin siquiera conseguir algo de comer."

Akaashi cierra la cocina y antes de que suban por las escaleras, le dice a Bokuto que debe ser extremadamente silencioso. Le entrega la llave a Rob, que, gracias a Dios, está leyendo un libro y la toma sin mirarlo. Y apenas entra en su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, cuando se derrumba en el suelo de nuevo, agarrándose el estómago.

"Akaashi, por favor envíame el video."

"¡Bokuto-san, voy a enviártelo, pero sólo después de que hayas terminado tu tarea!"

Al instante, Bokuto está en su escritorio, sacando su agenda y abriendo sus libros. Akaashi se dirige al baño, mientras que en silencio se ríe para sí mismo. Nunca se había reído tanto en su vida.

Por otra parte, nunca había visto algo tan divertido antes.

Comienza a revisar la tarea de Bokuto, mientras Bokuto toma una ducha sorprendentemente rápida, tardando solo quince minutos. Impresionante.

"Bokuto-san, ya está todo bien para mañana." Él asiente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, entonces, envía el vídeo, como había prometido. "Y ahora que lo he hecho, dime cómo te fue en la clase de Teatro y Drama."

Bokuto comienza explicando animadamente, y a pesar de que suena la campana, no se levanta de su silla, se queda sentado y le dice a Akaashi todo acerca de su asombrosa actuación, todo ello gracias a Akaashi, por supuesto.

Akaashi se mete en su cama y mira a Bokuto apagar las luces, y luego ir a su propia cama.

"¿Bokuto-san, no vamos a ver una película esta noche?"

"Nah. Eres mi armador, y necesitas un buen sueño de descanso."

"¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿Vas a ser capaz de dormir?"

"Sí, sólo voy a jugar un juego en mi teléfono."

"Oh. Está bien. Buenas noches entonces."

"Buenas noches."

Aprecia la consideración de Bokuto, pero una parte de él realmente quiere que Bokuto vuelva a bajar, por lo que podrían - bueno, tal vez no ver una película - ¿pero hablar o algo así?

Pero como Bokuto permanece en silencio, y en su propia cama, Akaashi gira de lado y se queda dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La charla del resumen tiene un significado más profundo, ya lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. "La charla"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Vamos Akaashi, muévete y tira la manta sobre nosotros, porque Jared vigila esta noche." Bokuto le dice a Akaashi y cuando hace lo que le pide, mira fijamente a Bokuto expectante. "Tenemos que tener la charla."
> 
> Akaashi arquea la espalda al instante, ¿por qué esas palabras suenan tan graves? "La charla." ¿De qué van a hablar? ¿Akaashi hizo algo mal?
> 
> "Ya era hora de que lo hiciéramos, ¿no te parece?" Bokuto pregunta y hace estallar un cheeto en su boca, luego sacude la bolsa frente a Akaashi. "¿cheeto?"
> 
> "No, gracias. ¿Sobre qué necesitamos charlar, Bokuto-san?" Él trata de ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz, pero Bokuto se da cuenta - por supuesto que lo hace - y se ríe en voz baja.
> 
> "Akaashi, relajarte hombre. La charla de bros, ¿sabes?"
> 
> "No sé lo que eso significa".
> 
> "Vamos, ya sabes. Ya pasamos toda esa mierda de la familia y todo eso, por lo que ahora podemos ser honestos sobre las cosas serias."
> 
> "Todavía no sé-"
> 
> "¡Hablar de sexo, hombre!" Bokuto sonríe. "Tú me dices acerca de tu primera vez, yo te digo de la mía, entonces hablamos de las otras veces. ¿Lo captas?"

 

El reloj biológico de Akaashi debe haberse acostumbrado a no conseguir dormir lo suficiente, porque está completamente despierto y apenas son las 5:37 am. Comprueba su teléfono y toma nota de que sólo hay un mensaje de Kuroo en su conversación de facebook diciéndoles "Jódanse, chicos" de vuelta. Él responde con un "Kuroo-san, el aceite es realmente bueno para el cabello." Entonces deja su teléfono.

Después de unos minutos sin saber qué hacer, decide ir al gimnasio. Tendrá tiempo de sobra para correr y tal vez practicar algunos saques antes del desayuno.

Cuando se pone su ropa de gimnasia, se da cuenta que esta es su última camiseta limpia. Y entonces recuerda que ni siquiera sabe donde se supone que debe lavar la ropa. Lo que sin duda debe hacer inmediatamente, porque se está quedando sin ropa interior limpia también.

Él garabatea una nota adhesiva en su escritorio, entonces sale de puntillas de la habitación.

Después de un par de vueltas, Akaashi acelera su ritmo. Bokuto tenía razón. Su resistencia con toda seguridad ha mejorado en la última semana. Y a pesar de que no hay nadie alrededor para alentarlo o regañarlo, aprieta los dientes y acelera la velocidad de sus piernas. Es por su propio bien y él lo sabe, incluso si no lo siente así en este momento.

Después de cinco vueltas corriendo, siente un dolor familiar arrastrándose entre las costillas y su respiración es más difícil. Siente que se muere, pero recuerda las instrucciones de Bokuto de que siempre debe enfriar, así que de manera decidida, se obliga a sí mismo a hacer una vuelta más corriendo, antes de dejarse morir. Y a pesar de que no quiere nada más que tumbarse en el suelo frío hasta dejar de jadear y sudar, se sienta y hace un par de estiramientos para los brazos y las piernas. Debido a que recuerda a Bokuto decirle: "¡Akaashi! ¡Un enfriamiento y estiramiento incorrecto puede causar heridas graves!"

Akaashi se pregunta si Bokuto lo aprendió de su padre.

Toma un vistazo a su reloj y ya que todavía tiene tiempo, se levanta, saca a una red llena de bolas y se alinea para servir.

Es realmente una locura cómo toda su vida dio un giro de 180 grados en un corto período de tiempo. Porque, en realidad, ¿él está aquí, en el gimnasio, tan temprano en la mañana, sin ni siquiera haber tomado su café en primer lugar, por su propia voluntad, sin que nadie presione una pistola en su cabeza?

Sí. Esta es su vida ahora. Escuela, voleibol, voleibol, escuela. Y él realmente disfruta que sea de esta manera. ¡Él ya está excitado por la clase de educación física de mañana, porque va a llegar a la práctica con el resto del equipo!

Él tiene un equipo ahora. Y la mayoría de la gente en su equipo son sus amigos. ¿Los otros? No tanto. Pero no va a ponerse a quejarse y llorar por eso.

Después de que termina con todas las bolas, Akaashi se seca la frente con el dorso de su mano, sintiendo el placer de que cada una de ellas está en el otro lado de la cancha. Él mira su palma derecha inspeccionándola, y sonríe por lo roja que esta. Puede sentirla latiendo sin siquiera mirarla, pero el color sólo se suma al orgullo que siente florecer dentro de su pecho.

Diablos sí.

Akaashi recoge rápidamente las bolas, cierra el gimnasio y se dirige a su habitación. A medida que sube el último tramo de escaleras, ve a Bokuto, Konoha y Sarukui de pie en la parte superior, sonriendo. Bueno, Bokuto sonríe, mientras que Konoha gime. Bokuto extiende su mano y se aclara la garganta con fuerza.

"Tu dinero, por favor."

"¿Que está pasando?" Akaashi pregunta confundido mientras observa a Konoha tomar su cartera.

"Cuando Bokuto vio tu cama vacía vino a nuestra habitación y ellos dos hicieron una apuesta." Sarukui explica. "Konoha dijo que estarías en la biblioteca, mientras que Bokuto dijo el gimnasio."

"¡Hey hey heyyyyy!"

"¡Awww, hombre! Supongo que realmente es cierto que cuando se vive con alguien, se empieza a reflejar el comportamiento del otro." Konoha se queja. "¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Qué Bokuto se convierta en un tutor?"

Akaashi bufa. "Konoha-san, no nos dejemos llevar."

"¡Akaashi! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Bokuto frunce el ceño, pero Akaashi ya está caminando lejos y entra en su habitación.

Por supuesto, Bokuto lo sigue.

"Akaashi, si quisiera ser un tu-"

"Bokuto-san, ¿dónde está la lavandería?" Lo interrumpe.

"¿La lavandería? ¿Por qué necesitas saber dónde está?"

"¿Tal vez para lavar la ropa?"

"Akaashi, nosotros no lavamos la ropa. Las señoras de la limpieza lo hacen por nosotros."

"¿Señoras de la limpieza?" Akaashi parpadea. "¿Qué señoras de la limpieza?"

"Bueno, tu no las has visto, porque trabajan cuando estamos en clase." Bokuto explica. "¿Pero no te has preguntado quien limpia las habitaciones y vacía nuestros botes de basura de debajo de nuestros escritorios?"

"Oh sí, no me había dado cuenta de eso. Entonces, ¿Dónde debo dejar mi ropa?"

"¿Dónde has estado poniendo la ropa sucia hasta ahora?"

"En una bolsa de plástico en mi parte del armario." Akaashi lo saca. "Aquí."

"Si te hubieras molestado en buscar en mi parte, podrías haber visto el cesto." Bokuto dice y desliza la puerta abriéndola. "¿Ves? Ahí está."

Akaashi observa como Bokuto vacía su bolsa de plástico dentro de una pirámide de aspecto temible de ropa ya sucia.

"¿Bokuto-san? ¿No has hecho ninguna lavandería desde el comienzo del año?"

Bokuto ruge de risa. "No."

 _Así que ahí es de donde el hedor viene_ , Akaashi piensa. Él se preguntó si realmente Bokuto había olvidado algún tipo de alimento dentro de su armario, ¡porque en serio! Él ha estado aireando la habitación como un loco, y su armario también. Claramente, él debería haber hecho lo mismo con el de Bokuto.

"Así que ahora lo dejamos en el borde de la cama y las buenas señoras de la limpieza lo harán por nosotros." dice Bokuto.

Akaashi no sabe cuánto le están pagando a estas señoras de la limpieza, pero seguramente no es suficiente.

Antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño, grita.

"¿Bokuto-san? Por favor, hazme un favor y cómprate un buen desodorante, para que puedas ponerlo dentro de tu armario."

"Sí, sí, está bien."

Una vez que ha terminado su ducha, él sale y parpadea hacia Bokuto, que todavía está en el cuarto, sentado en su cama.

"¿Todavía estás aquí?"

Bokuto resopla. "Bueno, daah. Por supuesto que aún estoy aquí. Ahora date prisa y vístete, así podemos ir a comer." Entonces, sin decir una palabra más, Bokuto le da la espalda a Akaashi y no voltea hasta que Akaashi dice "Vamos."

Mientras se dirigen hacia abajo, Bokuto se vuelve hacia él.

"¿Akaashi? Voy a comprar un desodorante o lo que sea, pero... por favor, no te vayas a practicar sin mí otra vez."

"¿Oh? Lo siento, Bokuto-san. Pensé que preferirías dormir."

"¡Noooo! ¡Ahora tu puedes ser mi compañero de carreras!" Bokuto sonríe. "¿No es impresionante?"

"Claro. Siempre y cuando no esperes que te siga el ritmo."

Se unen al resto del equipo en la mesa y Akaashi rápidamente termina su plato y vuelve a la cocina por un segundo. Cuando regresa, Konoha se ríe.

"¡Demonios, Akaashi! ¿Fuiste mordido por un lobo hambriento?"

Akaashi siente la punta de las orejas arder. ¡¿Primero lo molestan por comer poco, y ahora lo hacen porque come de más?!

"¡Cállate, Konoha! ¿No ves que tus estúpidas preguntas lo están haciendo sentir incómodo?" Bokuto se queja, lo que toma tanto a Akaashi y Konoha por sorpresa.

 _Nada se le escapa_ , Akaashi piensa. Se pregunta si su convivencia ha resultado en que Bokuto sea capaz de leerlo con tanta facilidad. Porque, en realidad, Akaashi no ha hecho un solo comentario sobre el tema o una mueca, ¿y sin embargo Bokuto ya lo sabe?

...¿Cómo lo hace?

"Akaashi, ¿realmente lo hice?" Konoha pregunta. "Lo siento, hombre, yo sólo estaba bromeando."

"No, está bien." Akaashi responde.

"No, en serio tío, lo sie-"

"Esto es tan tonto." Un gemido viene del otro lado de la mesa - Saito. "¿Quién se preocupa por ese tipo de cosas?"

"Es evidente que tu no, Saito-senpai." Sarukui responde.

Saito pone los ojos y lleva su bandeja a la cocina, pero Akaashi se da cuenta de la forma en que Bokuto frunce los labios y sus ojos siguen en silencio al otro armador de Fukurodani.

"¿Ustedes no se llevan bien con Saito-san?" Akaashi le pregunta a Konoha y Sarukui. Es de mala educación hablar de alguien que no está presente, pero siente una especie de curiosidad.

"Lo hacemos, pero sólo cuando jugamos voleibol." Konoha responde. "Deberías haber visto cómo de molesto fue el año pasado cuando Bokuto se volvió el capitán."

Sarukui asiente con la cabeza. "Fue una locura. Ya que él es el único mayor, él espera que el título pasara automáticamente a él."

"¿Cómo te convertiste en el capitán, entonces?" Akaashi pregunta y Bokuto sonríe.

"¿Quieres volverte capitán?"

"Por supuesto que no. Digo, sé que es un gran prestigio, ¿pero cargar con toda esa responsabilidad?" Akaashi niega con la cabeza.

“Insegura esta la cabeza que porta una corona." Bokuto dice y cuando la boca de Akaashi se convierte en una sorprendida "O", él se ve muy satisfecho de sí mismo y se ríe.

"¿Han oído los dos lo que acaba de decir?" Akaashi pregunta.

"Sí, Bokuto tiende a decir cosas que nadie entiende." Sarukui sonríe. "Pero pareces ser fluido en Bokuto, ¿así que quieres traducirnos?"

"Bokuto-san acaba de citar a Shakespeare."

Konoha y Sarukui intercambian miradas.

"Te dije que ya están reflejando el comportamiento del otro." Konoha suspira. "Sarukui, creo que esta es nuestra señal para salir. Mira lo excitado que esta Akaashi en este momento."

"¿Qué? ¡No! No, Yo no estoy – este – eso no-" Akaashi comienza a tartamudear, mientras Sarukui y Bokuto ríen, y él no sabe si se ríen de él o de lo que dijo Konoha. Y espera que Bokuto no crea realmente que eso es cierto, porque en realidad no lo es y, oh Dios, esto es tan jodidamente embarazoso.

Cuando Konoha y Sarukui dejan el comedor, Bokuto acaricia la espalda de Akaashi.

"Akaashi, cálmate, Konoha te estaba tomando el pelo." Él sonríe. "A él le gusta hacer eso, especialmente cuando sabe que va a conseguir una reacción divertida a cambio. Y eso fue muy divertido."

Akaashi bufa. Por supuesto que Bokuto lo considero divertido, ya que la broma no era a su costa.

"Pero bromas aparte, ¿realmente quisiste decir eso? ¿Acerca de no querer volverte el capitán?"

"Sí." Bokuto hace un movimiento con la mano para que Akaashi se explique con más detalle. "Al igual que tú has dicho, es una carga pesada de llevar. Ser líder de todo un equipo, eso es una gran responsabilidad."

"Akaashi, tu eres una de las personas más responsables que conozco." Bokuto dice en voz baja. "Ahora vamos, termina tu desayuno, porque tienes primer período con el director. Ughh. Pobre de ti."

Akaashi se mete rápidamente a la boca la última pieza de pan tostado francés y se dirige después con Bokuto a la cocina, entonces, se dirige a su clase de Historia.

A pesar de que Akaashi debe poner atención, encuentra a su mente errante, no siendo capaz de concentrarse en la lección delante de él. ¿Por qué Bokuto está siendo tan amable con él? Claro, son compañeros de cuarto y es genial que lo estén llevando tan bien. Pero Bokuto es como... ¿extra amable?

¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?

¿Es porque Akaashi le ayuda con la escuela? ¿O porque es el armador del equipo? Porque si esa es la razón, probablemente debería tener una charla con Bokuto y decirle que no le debe nada.

Y durante Japonés empieza a preguntarse por qué Bokuto señaló que él es una de las personas más responsables que conoce. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con el trabajo de capitán del que estaban hablando?

Bokuto no es exactamente sutil – ni siquiera un poco - así que cuanto más piensa Akaashi acerca de eso, más se preocupa. ¿Y si Bokuto piensa que en dos años a partir de ahora, cuando se gradúe, Akaashi debería hacerse cargo de la posición de capitán? No, eso es una tontería.

Su pregunta acerca de cómo uno se convierte en el capitán, al menos aquí en Fukurodani, quedó sin respuesta. ¿El equipo lo elige o el capitán anterior pasa el título a quien él piensa que es el más adecuado para el trabajo? ¿O se va para el mejor jugador del equipo?

Está claro que no se traspasada por antigüedad. Pero eso no ayuda exactamente con las deducciones de Akaashi.

Entonces es la hora del almuerzo y está demasiado ocupado comiendo sus tacos de pescado para molestarse con misterios.

"¡Akaashi, mira! ¡Mírame, Akaashi!" Bokuto exige su atención y como Akaashi no voltea, empieza a sacudir su hombro. "¡Miiira!"

Gira la cabeza hacia la derecha y ve que Bokuto ha vertido el interior de uno de sus tacos dentro de su plato y lo está utilizando para cubrir su boca.

"¡Adivina quién soy!" Bokuto pregunta. "¡Vamooos, Akaashi, adivina!"

"El Pato Donald."

"¡Hey hey heyyyyy! ¿Y ahora quien-"

"Bokuto-san, por favor déjame comer." murmura Akaashi, con la boca llena de comida.

Konoha se ríe. "¿Quién es el que lo está haciendo sentir incómodo _ahora_?"

Bokuto gruñe y vuelve a su almuerzo.

Durante la sala de estudio, Akaashi se siente irritado consigo mismo por no poner más atención en clase, porque ahora tiene que volver a leer la lección antes de ser capaz de hacer su tarea.

Y a pesar de que se regañó a sí mismo por no escuchar con más atención en clase, durante Inglés, decide que la mitad de la culpa es de Bokuto y se lo hace saber en una nota.

_"Por tu culpa no me pude concentrar durante los primeros cuatro períodos."_

Bokuto parpadea a la hoja de papel, entonces, responde al instante.

_"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice? :("_

_"No me dijiste cómo te convertiste en el capitán."_

_"¿Es por eso que no podías concentrarte?"_

_"Sí. He estado preocupando toda la mañana con esta loca idea de que quieres que me convierta en el próximo capitán. Por favor, dime que estoy equivocado, para que me pueda relajar."_

Él le da a Bokuto un codazo en las costillas, porque este suelta una risa en medio de la lectura.

"Bokuto, ¿le gustaría compartir con el resto de sus compañeros de clase lo que encuentra tan gracioso?" Burns le pregunta, pero su voz no suena divertida.

"Lo siento señor." Akaashi le contesta. "Sólo le dije por qué no me gusta la novela."

Normalmente no tomaría la culpa por Bokuto, pero él fue el que escribió la nota, por lo que siente que es justo que lo cubra.

"¿Ah? ¿No es un fan de Boccaccio, asumo?"

"Sólo he leído fragmentos de Decameron señor, pero este es..."

"¿Es? Por favor, diga lo que piensa, Akaashi."

"Bueno, en mi opinión hay un... exceso de obscenidades."

Burns se ríe y  es el único de la clase que lo hace, por supuesto. Porque, claro, nadie más ha estado prestando atención a los eufemismos. O al libro en general.

"Estoy de acuerdo con usted allí. Yo no soy demasiado aficionado del libro tampoco, pero es lo que hay en el programa." Burns se encoge de hombros. "Así que vamos a volver a el, ¿de acuerdo?"

La lectura se reanuda y Akaashi vuelve a su nota.

_"Akaashi, no tengo ni idea de lo que acabas de decir, pero sé que me salvaste el pellejo."_

_"Asegúrate de recordarlo la próxima vez que me digas que es una pérdida de tiempo leer por delante de la clase."_

Cuando suena la campana, Akaashi se dirige a Estudio de arte, y en el camino  se da cuenta de que una vez más Bokuto no le dio una respuesta a su pregunta. ¡Maldición!

Pero hoy Sarukui se sienta junto a él, así que le pregunta en voz baja.

"El capitán anterior, así como el equipo decidieron juntos quien era el mejor para el trabajo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Sarukui susurra.

Y aunque Akaashi fue honesto con Bokuto en su nota, se siente un poco tonto diciéndoselo a Sarukui, por lo que en lugar de eso solo le da un "curiosidad" y vuelve a su dibujo.

Después de un momento, el decano comienza con los anuncios.

"Buenas tardes, búhos. Al equipo de Voleibol, el capitán ha solicitado una reunión de equipo en el gimnasio, así que no lo hagan esperar. Y ahora, los siguientes estudiantes pueden venir al Comedor A y B para detención..."

Akaashi y Sarukui son los primeros en llegar a la cancha, aparte de Bokuto y Yukie, que ya están allí. Entonces Konoha, Washio y Komi vienen, y poco después el resto del equipo se les une.

"¿Están todos presentes? ¡Bien!" Bokuto comienza. "Hubo una confusión con los horarios y no vamos a jugar contra Johzenji la próxima semana." Quejas por todas partes. "No se preocupen, tengo una buena noticia. Tenemos la oportunidad de jugar este viernes contra EICT - ¡Escuela Internacional Cristiana de Tokio!" Bokuto agrega rápidamente y sonríe. "Nunca hemos jugado contra ellos antes, por lo que esto va a ser interesante. Nuestro juego está programado para iniciar a las 4:00 pm, pero asegúrense de recordarle a sus maestros durante su último período que los dejen ir media hora antes, por lo que pueden cambiarse y darles la bienvenida al gimnasio. ¡Este va a ser nuestro primer juego de la temporada, así que será mejor que todos estén presentes! ¿Están emocionados búhos? "

La pregunta de Bokuto es contestada por gritos felices haciendo eco a través de todo el gimnasio y Akaashi se encuentra uniéndose a la emoción.

"¡Hey hey heyyyyy!

"¡Bokutooooo! ¿No estás olvidando algo?"

"¿Hm? Ah, sí, gracias Yukie." Bokuto sonríe. "Akaashi, hable con el decano y estás libre de tus deberes de nerd para el resto de la semana, por lo que puedes practicar con el resto de nosotros."

Yukie se aclara la garganta. "Aun estas olvidando algo."

"¿Eh?"

Suspiro. "El anuncio para el vice capitán, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Oooo, sí!" Bokuto sonríe. "Equipo, les presento al nuevo Vice Capitán de Fukurodani - Akaashi Keiji"

Oh no.

Parece que sus preocupaciones no eran tan tontas y sin fundamento como le hubiera gustado. ¿Qué tipo de pipa de crack ha estado fumando Bokuto, en serio?

Parpadea con sorpresa, mientras que Konoha, Sarukui, Washio y Komi se acercan a él, sonriendo y golpeando su espalda, felicitándolo.

Entonces Saito toma la palabra.

"¿En serio?" Se ríe, pero no es una risa divertida, ja ja, no hay absolutamente nada de humor detrás de ella. "¿Quieres que nuestra escuela se convierta en un hazmerreír? ¡Bokuto, despierta! Akaashi, sin ofender, pero no eres la persona adecuada para el puesto."

Bokuto resopla. "Y tú piensas que tu eres la persona adecuada, ¿no es así, Saito?"

"Demonios que lo hago."

"Por supuesto que sí. Pero no lo eres."

"El hecho de que Akaashi es tu nuevo mejor amigo, o lo que sea, no significa que lo debas nombrar como vice capitán."

"¿Tú crees que yo pondría mis preferencias personales antes de lo que es mejor para el equipo?" Bokuto pregunta y se cruza de brazos. "Muy bien, entonces vamos a votar. Yukie, ¿tanto tu como yo dijimos que sí a que Akaashi sea el vice capitán, cierto?" Ella asiente con la cabeza. "Bueno. Eso son dos votos. Konoha ¿por quién votas?"

"Tú sabes que yo voy con la decisión del capitán." Konoha sonríe. "Además, también pienso que Akaashi será perfecto para el trabajo."

"Igual aquí." dice Sarukui.

"Y aquí." Komi añade.

"Cuenta con mi voto para Akaashi también." Washio sonríe.

Luego, para sorpresa de Akaashi, los otros de primer año - incluyendo a Suzuki Kazuya ¡el chico vomito! - Asienten con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y emiten su voto para él.

"Solo quedan tu y Akaashi, pero ya sabemos que vas a votar por tí mismo." Bokuto termina. "Lo que te deja con solo un voto, Saito. Así que, ¡felicidades Akaashi!" Bokuto sonríe.

Akaashi se siente abrumado, tocado y agradecido de que todo el mundo lo considera digno de la posición, a pesar de que ni siquiera ha tenido su primer juego todavía.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Dice e inclina la cabeza a todo el equipo. "¡Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!"

"¡Ahora, vamos a cambiarnos, para que podamos empezar con la práctica!" Bokuto sonríe.

Todo el mundo se dirige a los vestuarios y Akaashi decide que lo mejor es dejar su charla con Bokuto para más adelante. Debido a que la idea de matarlo parece bastante atractiva, y no le gustaría tener testigos alrededor.

Akaashi no trajo su ropa de gimnasia, porque esperaba dar clases después de la escuela, por lo que rápidamente se va a su habitación a cambiarse. Y para cuando está de vuelta, las vueltas de calentamiento han comenzado. Se une rápidamente, y puesto que él no quiere ser señalado como el último de ellos, en lugar de trotar, empieza a correr.

Ya ha comenzado a sudar y se empieza a cansar, pero al menos no se ha quedado atrás. Y cuando mira a Bokuto, es premiado con un guiño.

 _Sí, vamos a ver si todavía guiñas durante la sala de estudio_ , piensa y sonríe. Bokuto muy claramente malinterpreta la sonrisa como una buena señal, porque él sonríe de nuevo.

Cuando se emparejan, Bokuto lo sorprende una vez más.

"Quieres matarme, ¿verdad?" Bokuto se ríe. "Está escrito en toda tu cara."

"Creo que eres realmente bueno en la lectura de tu armador."

"Ese es mi trabajo."

Empiezan a pasar el balón hacia atrás y adelante y Akaashi trata de no fijar tanto como le gustaría, sino que pasa el balón de nuevo a Bokuto quien lo recibe.

"Y tu pareces ser capaz de leer mis pensamientos también." Bokuto añade con una sonrisa.

Y Akaashi encuentra sus labios curvándose hacia arriba. "Ese es mi trabajo, Bokuto-san."

"Sin embargo, hoy no deberías practicar tu servicio. Te quiero a mi lado a lo largo de toda la práctica, ¿de acuerdo?"

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza y se convierte en la sombra de Bokuto durante la siguiente media hora. Entonces Bokuto los separa en dos equipos y comienzan a jugar.

Akaashi no se sorprende de que estén en el mismo equipo. Y en silencio se felicita a sí mismo por practicar su servicio tanto, porque todos y cada uno de ellos pasan sobre el otro lado de la red. Pero todavía tiene que practicar la adición de más fuerza sobre ellos, porque todos son débiles y logran ser recibidos.

El equipo de Bokuto termina ganando, pero Akaashi se alinea con el resto del equipo perdedor para los suicidios.

"¿Akaashi?" La manager parpadea con sorpresa. "Tú no tienes que hacer suicidios, tu equipo ganó."

"Yukie, él lo sabe." Bokuto hace una mueca y se alinea junto a él. "¡Vamos todos, sigan el ejemplo de su vice capitán!"

Y cuando suena el silbato, cada miembro del equipo de voleibol de Fukurodani hace suicidios, seguido de unas vueltas de enfriamiento.

Después todo el mundo se va y Bokuto le grita un "tráeme algo de comer" a Akaashi, quien sigue a Konoha y Sarukui a la cocina. Su expresión debe ser bastante fácil de leer, porque Konoha le da un codazo.

"Akaashi, ¿por qué la cara larga? ¿No estás feliz de que ser el Vice Capitán?"

"Estoy muy halagado Konoha-san, y les agradezco, tanto a ti como a Sarukui-san por el voto de confianza, pero no sé si soy la persona adecuada para el trabajo." Murmura.

"¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto que sí!"

Sarukui asiente con la cabeza. "Si tu puedes conseguir que el culo de Bokuto haga la tarea escolar, vas a ser perfecto como vice capitán, porque él te escuchará."

"Sí. Eres su niñera oficial." Konoha sonríe.

Akaashi en realidad no se cree que sea tan fácil como eso, pero él no ve ninguna razón para tratar de convencerlos de lo contrario, sobre todo porque puede que suene ingrato y realmente no quiere eso. Así que después de tomar un par de onigiris y unos plátanos, se dirige de nuevo al gimnasio.

Pero él no oye el sonido familiar de las bolas golpeando. En cambio, a medida que camina hacia la segunda cancha, ve a Bokuto sentado en el medio, sus rodillas apretadas contra su pecho y la cara hundida entre ellas.

"¿Bokuto-san?" Él le pregunta en voz baja.

Pero como Bokuto no contesta, o incluso se mueve, Akaashi se sienta en silencio a su lado y empieza a comer. Cuando termina, continúa en silencio hasta que eventualmente Bokuto se vuelve hacia él.

"Akaashi, ¿no vas a decir algo?"

"No."

"¿No?" Bokuto mira hacia arriba. "¿Cómo que no? ¿No tienes curiosidad?"

"Sí la tengo."

"¡Entonces pregunta que está mal!"

"Bokuto-san, ¿qué está mal?"

Bokuto entierra su cabeza entre las rodillas. "No quiero hablar de eso."

Akaashi suspira internamente. Dios, es como una reina del drama.

Él decide que su mejor opción es no decir nada hasta que el mal humor de Bokuto termine, por lo que se levanta y empieza a practicar su servicio. Pero incluso después de haber terminado dos redes llenas de bolas, Bokuto no se ha movido. Él las recoge y las pone en el cuarto de atrás, luego toma asiento en el suelo al lado de Bokuto.

Los dos se sientan en silencio, y aunque en el fondo de la mente de Akaashi está pensando la forma en que están perdiendo precioso tiempo práctica, o el tiempo que podrían usar para estudiar, no se mueve. Se da cuenta de que esto debe ser el uno de los "estados de ánimo" de Bokuto, de los que Konoha y Kuroo le advirtieron.

"Mientras estabas en la cocina, mi padre me llamo." Bokuto murmura y es tan silencioso que por un segundo Akaashi piensa que solamente lo ha imaginado. Pero entonces Bokuto continúa hablando. "Y eso hizo que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que te fastidie."

Akaashi no sabe qué responder, por lo que mantiene la boca cerrada.

"Toda mi vida... He pasado toda mi vida odiando cómo mis padres me hacen sentir. Y sin embargo, hoy te hice exactamente lo mismo a ti. Supongo que realmente soy hijo de mi padre, eh." Se ríe, pero es tan diferente de la risa feliz que siempre utiliza, que Akaashi siente los pelos de la nuca erizarse. Bokuto suena tan triste, y su postura, que siempre es tan grande y orgullosa, ahora se ve como un la de un niño pequeño, a la espera de que lo regañen. "No puedo siquiera comenzar a decirle cuánto lo siento, Akaashi. ¡Si yo fuera tu, me odiaría en este momento!"

Automáticamente la mano de Akaashi se asienta en la espalda baja de Bokuto y comienza a moverse suavemente, muy suavemente, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo.

"Bokuto-san, no te odio." Él dice en voz baja. "Yo nunca podría odiarte."

Bokuto resopla. "Sí, claro. Sólo lo estás diciendo que para que me sienta mejor. Y no deberías, porque yo no lo merezco."

"¿Por qué no dejas que decida por mí mismo? Además, ¿has olvidado lo que me dijiste ayer cuando estábamos practicando? ¿Honestidad? Yo nunca te mentiría, ni en la cancha ni fuera de ella. Al igual que se que tu nunca me mentirías." Dice, y las puntas de su boca se curvan hacia arriba. "Tú puedes ser un montón de cosas, Bokuto-san, pero un mentiroso no es una de ellas."

Y su voz suena tan segura de ello, que Bokuto mira hacia arriba. "¿Como sabes eso?"

"Bokuto-san, así como tú puedes leerme, yo puedo leerte a ti también. Y no necesito usar mis "superpoderes de nerd" para decir eso." Él tiene toda la atención de Bokuto ahora y puede ver que alabarlo es el camino correcto a seguir. "Eres mi capitán, mi compañero y mi mejor amigo. Y por sobre todas esas cosas, eres mi senpai favorito."

"¿Lo soy?"

"Por supuesto que lo eres."

La expresión hosca de Bokuto se sustituye inmediatamente por la gran sonrisa a la que Akaashi está acostumbrado. Todavía no hay ningún "¡Hey hey hey!", Pero es una mejora respecto a hace unos minutos.

"Ahora come tu cena." Akaashi señala la servilleta y Bokuto asiente con la cabeza.

"Gracias, Akaashi." murmura Bokuto, con la boca llena de onigiri. "No sólo por la comida, quiero decir. Por estar ahí para mí cuando te necesito."

Akaashi siente la cara arder otra vez. Bokuto no dijo "cuando lo necesito", no, sus palabras exactas fueron: "cuando te necesito". Aparte de la escuela o las tareas de casa, nunca ha sido necesario antes.

Bokuto podra ser fuerte y a veces un poco irritante, aunque sólo un poco, pero tiene este cierto espíritu o energía positiva en él, o como sea que quieras llamarlo, que provoca el deseo de ser su amigo. Y tiene amigos, tantos, que siempre está rodeado de gente.

Y así, para Akaashi, oír que de todos esos amigos, él es considerado por Bokuto el que necesita, es una sensación tan increíble, tan halagadora y sólo... ¡wow! Se encuentra sin palabras.

Pero ahora que Bokuto está de vuelta a su estado habitual, continúa hablando.

"Estoy seguro de que alguien del equipo ya te contó un poco acerca de mis padres." Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "Kuroo es el único que los ha conocido, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no te dijo nada" Akaashi niega con la cabeza. "Me lo figuraba. De todos modos – Espera, ¿Te gustaría realmente que te hable de ellos o eso te aburriría?"

"Bokuto-san, me gustaría saber más sobre ti y tu familia."

"Tal vez después de que te explique, vas a entender por qué soy como soy." Bokuto se ríe. "Mis padres no tenían mucho cuando crecieron. Ambos se hicieron nombres por sí mismos, por su cuenta sin ninguna ayuda. Así que nací con una cuchara de plata en la boca - ¿Es así como dice el dicho?" Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "Cierto. ¿Es posible que ya hayas adivinado que yo no tengo hermanos?"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

Bokuto resopla. "¿Síndrome del niño solo, hola? Estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a mi manera. De todos modos. Mi papá y mi mamá tienen ambos hermanos y hermanas, y tengo un montón de primos. ¡Al igual que muchos! Y ya que ninguno de los tíos ha logrado tanto como mis padres, hay esta presión sobre mí para hacerlo mejor, mucho mejor, que mis primos, que no contaban con los mismos privilegios que yo. ¡Y es tan difícil, porque mis padres siguen presumiendo a mi entera familia, así como a sus colegas y amigos, lo increíble que soy y de lo bien que hago esto y lo otro y es demasiado! Como... Si tú fallaras un examen o lo que sea, tus padres probablemente te dirían que está bien, que lo harás mejor la próxima vez. ¡Pero mis padres! establecen estos realmente altos estándares para mí, lo que me hace sentir tan mierda porque, ¿se supone que debo ser un ejemplo o lo que sea? Pero simplemente me hacen sentir que no importa lo que haga, nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno. Nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente bueno para los estándares de mis padres. Ignore mis estudios, a pesar de que contrataron profesores particulares para ayudarme y gastan mucho dinero en mi educación. Y eso no cambió nada en mis notas, y me empecé a sentir más y más culpable, ¿sabes? Así que, después de ser llamado constantemente la oveja negra de la familia y cómo todo el mundo estaba decepcionado de mí, dejé de intentarlo. Sólo no me importo más." Bokuto dice miserablemente. "A excepción del voleibol. Eso es lo único que he hecho por mi cuenta, sin ninguna ayuda. Es por eso que practico como un loco. Es la única cosa en la que soy realmente bueno. Quita el voleibol y soy un completo fracaso."

"Bokuto-san, no eres un fracaso. Estás siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo."

"¡No, Akaashi, no lo soy y ese es el problema!"

"Tú estás entre los cinco primeros del país. Si eso no es un éxito, no sé lo que es."

"Pero eso es todo lo que tengo a mi favor, ¿no lo ves?"

"Eso no es cierto."

"¡Es verdad! ¡Y aunque odio esa sensación, te hice exactamente lo mismo que odio a ti hoy! ¡No lo niegues, Akaashi, vi la forma en que me miraste cuando dije que eras el Vice Capitán! ¡Lo vi y aún así decidí hacer las cosas a mi manera, ignorando por completo como te sentías!" La voz de Bokuto se quiebra y Akaashi observa mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Akaashi no tiene idea de cómo estos ojos podrían tirar de sus fibras sensibles de esta manera, pero lo hacen, por Dios que lo hacen. Mira fijamente la cara de Bokuto, estudiándola como si fuera la cosa más importante en el mundo. La piel de Bokuto, lisa, sin poros. Sus grandes ojos dorados. Las largar y negras pestañas, que caen en cascada. Lo mira por tanto tiempo, que sus temores se envuelven alrededor de él, se enredan entre sí y ya no lo dejan ir.

Sin comprender del todo por qué su cuerpo se mueve por sí mismo, ve su mano estirarse hacia adelante y limpiar las lágrimas de tristeza que se escapan de los ojos de Bokuto. Entonces, siente las manos de Bokuto agarrando el borde de su camiseta, acercándolo más, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Akaashi.

"¡Akaashi, por favor, perdóname!"

Akaashi envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Bokuto y lo deja llorar, frotando suavemente su espalda, y cada vez que sus manos se levantan, sus dedos sienten la piel caliente del cuello de Bokuto. Él no sabe por qué su boca se siente seca, al igual que si hubiera estado comiendo arena o varado en el desierto durante días. Pero él se lame los labios secos y logra decir.

"Bokuto-san, no hay nada que perdonar."

"Estás mintiendo."

"No, no lo estoy. Yo estaba un poco enojado antes, porque un aviso hubiera sido agradable. Pero ya no lo estoy." Akaashi sonríe, a pesar de que Bokuto no puede verlo. "Estaba aterrado, porque no quiero decepcionar al equipo con mi incompetencia".

"Pero no eres-"

"Por favor, Bokuto-san, no estoy siendo humilde. Sé de mis capacidades mejor que nadie. Así que por favor, no sientas como que me debes una disculpa."

Bokuto se aparta y aspira fuertemente. "¿De Verdad?"

"Sí, de verdad. De hecho, estoy realmente agradecido de que me consideras digno de tal posición. Así que... gracias, capitán."

El fantasma de una sonrisa pasa los labios de Bokuto y Akaashi continúa.

"Me comprometo a hacer todo lo posible para que no te arrepientas de tu decisión."

"De todas las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida, esta es la única de la que no me arrepentiré."

"No hay presión allí." Akaashi pone los ojos, lo que hace que Bokuto se ría.

Luego, se pone rápidamente en pie. "Vamos a volver a nuestra habitación, porque es necesario que ayudes a tu capitán con su tarea."

"Sí, Bokuto-san."

Ellos deciden ducharse después de la sala de estudio, ya que en el segundo en que ponen el pie en su piso, Jared empieza a quejarse de lo tarde que es.

"Dios Jared, cálmate hombre. ¡No seas pesado!" Bokuto dice, lo que les gana otros cinco minutos más de las quejas de Jared.

Cuando cierra la puerta detrás de él, Bokuto se vuelve hacia Akaashi y sonríe.

"Ahora ves por qué a nadie le gusta Jared."

Akaashi ayuda a Bokuto con todas sus tareas y luego, a pesar de las quejas de Bokuto de que mañana es miércoles y no tienen Inglés, Akaashi insiste en que aprendan la mitad de las palabras del vocabulario de la prueba el viernes.

Cuando cierra el libro y está a punto de levantarse, la mano de Bokuto tira de su camisa.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"A tomar una ducha."

"No, hazlo luego. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer."

Akaashi levanta una ceja. "¿Cómo qué?"

"Vuelve a sentarte y te muestro."

Luego saca un montón de papeles de su mochila y los pone entre los dos. Akaashi mira con curiosidad y se da cuenta de que son diagramas de la cancha, con números y flechas, creando un gran lío de garabatos por todo el lugar.

"¿Sabes lo que es esto?" Bokuto pregunta.

"Uhh... ¿voleibol?" Él responde estúpidamente.

"¡Akaashi! No es sólo "voleibol", ¡es nuestra estrategia para el viernes!" Bokuto sonríe. "Es mejor que lo estudies con cuidado y lo recuerdes."

Sí, eso es genial y todo, pero en realidad ¿Cómo va a descifrar nada de eso?

"¿Bokuto-san? Un poco de ayuda sería apreciada."

"¿Qué no entiendes?"

"No entiendo nada." Él responde y frunce el ceño cuando Bokuto se ríe.

Qué grosero.

"¡Jajajaja! Mi padre es médico, por lo que debo de haber heredado su terrible letra."

"Sí, yo supongo que sí."

Bokuto empieza a ir sobre las notas, explicando todo animadamente, mientras Akaashi se encuentra a sí mismo asintiendo y escuchando, a pesar de que entiende todo desde el primer momento. Pero Bokuto esta tan metido en eso, que Akaashi no quiere detenerlo, porque luce muy feliz.

"¡Akaashi!" Bokuto chasquea los dedos delante de la cara de Akaashi. "Holaaa, ¿tierra llamando a Akaashi?"

"¿Qué pasa, Bokuto-san?"

"Amigo, no hagas un tonto de ti mismo para evitar que deje de hablar, sé que lo entendiste hace como quince minutos." Bokuto sonríe.

Oh, mierda.

Bokuto es muy bueno leyéndolo, y mientras las mejillas de Akaashi se calientan, hace una nota mental para ser más - mucho más - cuidadoso en el futuro.

"Mmmm, creo que por fin lo tengo ahora". Murmura, mientras Bokuto se ríe.

Antes de que pueda avergonzarse a sí mismo mucho más, se atrinchera en el cuarto de baño. Él se maldice a sí mismo por ser tan tonto... ¿Por qué, por qué tenía que hacer eso? ¿Por qué tenía que fingir que no lo entendía?

 _Estaba dejando que me devuelva el favor de todas las tutorías que le he dado_ , Akaashi decide. Si, debe ser eso. No hay otra explicación para ello.

Una vez que terminado con su ducha y está en su pijama, ve que Bokuto está fuera de la habitación - probablemente consiguiendo chocolate caliente – así que se acuesta en su cama y llama a sus padres. Su padre lo pone en el altavoz y los dos comienzan inmediatamente preguntándole cómo le va, cómo va la escuela, y el voleibol también. Él les cuenta todo - que él es ahora un tutor, así como vice capitán del equipo de voleibol. Ambos le felicitan y le dicen que están muy orgullosos de él. Entonces le dicen acerca de su trabajo y que están muy bien también y van a ir a visitarlo una vez que sus horarios no sean tan agitados.

Dado que oye las voces de Jared y Bokuto haciendo eco en el pasillo, le dice rápidamente a sus padres que se cuiden y que él los ama también, porque él no se siente con ganas de explicar todo el ruido que está viniendo.

Y justo a tiempo, porque Bokuto se mete en la habitación, con dos tazas de chocolate caliente en las manos. Le entrega una a Akaashi, que la acepta con un gesto agradecido, entonces, vuelve a abrir la puerta y grita.

"¡Jared es un idiota! ¡Hey hey heyyyy!"

Por supuesto, Jared entra y lo amenaza con anotarlo, mientras que Akaashi se encuentra disculpándose por el comportamiento de Bokuto. Con un gruñido, Jared se va y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

"Bokuto-san, ¿eso era realmente necesario?"

"Sí, sí lo era. Estaba siendo muy mandón y tuve que recordarle que a nadie le gusta."

Suspiro.

"Akaashi, dejar de acaparar la cama de esa manera y muévete."

Antes de que Akaashi pueda siquiera mover un músculo, Bokuto se sienta en su estómago.

"Um. Estás sentado en mí."

"Te dije que te movieras."

Akaashi frunce el ceño y empuja a Bokuto fuera de él. "No voy a dejar que te sientes en la cama con tu ropa de gimnasia. Ve a ducharte."

"Está bien, mamá." Bokuto pone los ojos y empieza a desvestirse. "Llama a Kuroo."

"Llámalo tu mismo."

"¡Akaashi, voy a tomar una ducha! Vamos, llámalo y pregúntale qué está haciendo."

"Probablemente nada bueno." Akaashi responde, pero Bokuto ya está en el baño.

Pero aún así, él se encuentra marcándole, porque no ha sabido nada de Kuroo desde el incidente de la cocina y se pregunta si todavía está enojado por eso. Ni siquiera llega a sonar el primer timbre, cuando Kuroo contesta.

"♫¿Es esta la viiiiida reaaal? ¿Es sólo faaaantasiiia? Atrapa-♫"

"Kuroo-san, por favor, no cantes."

"Oh ho hooo, ¿te vuelves vice capitán de los búhos y de repente mi canto no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?"

"Tu canto no es lo suficientemente bueno para nadie."

"Voy a dejarlo ir, pero sólo porque no me has oído durante la noche de karaoke."

"Yo prefiero no escuchar eso. Nunca."

"Ouch. Hmm, tienes suerte de que eres lindo, compañero de cuarto, de lo contrario-"

"Por favor, no me llames así."

"Bien, bien. ¿Qué paso? Me extrañaste, ¿verdad?"

"No."

"¿Cómo que no? ¡Sé que lo hiciste, no niegues la verdad!"

"No lo hago. Bokuto-san me pidió que te llamara."

"¿Dónde está ese ruidoso búho tuyo de todos modos?"

Akaashi ignora el comentario "ese ruidoso búho tuyo" y responde "en la ducha."

"Ah. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya te duchaste?"

"Sí."

"¿Y te acordaste de lavarte detrás de las orejas?"

Akaashi suspira. Este es exactamente el por qué debería haber esperado a que Bokuto terminara su ducha y llamara a Kuroo por sí mismo.

"De todos modos. ¿Ustedes dos búhos están listos para su primer juego de este viernes?"

"Kuroo-san, ¿sabes todo lo que pasa en nuestra escuela?"

"Sí, realmente lo sé. Y si revisaras tu facebook con más frecuencia, también sabrías que Bokuto se tiró un pedo hoy en su clase de Biología."

"No necesito saber eso, pero gracias por compartirlo."

"De nada. Pero en serio, necesitas comprobar tu facebook con más frecuencia o no vas a agarrar la onda."

"¿Por qué los dos no solo acaban de mandarse mensajes entre sí sin mi participación?"

"¿Por qué eres parte del Bokurokaashi? ¿Así es como lo llamamos?"

Suspiro. "No lo sé. Ni me importa."

"Oh ho, no hay necesidad de ser tan grosero, compañero de cuarto."

"Realmente desearía que Bokuto-san no se tomara tanto tiempo para peinarse el pelo."

Kuroo ruge de risa y es tan fuerte, que Akaashi aleja el teléfono de su oreja. Realmente no ve que es tan gracioso. Él decide poner a Kuroo en el altavoz, ya que no quiere ninguna otra risa sorpresa que pueda dejarlo sordo.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Tú me haces reír tanto!" Kuroo dice que una vez que ha dejado de reír, pero Akaashi puede oír su sonrisa incluso a través del teléfono. "¿Seguramente, ni siquiera puedes pensar en otra cosa que a Bokuto le tome todo este tiempo en el baño, además de su cabello?"

Akaashi no contesta, pero entiende la implicación de Kuroo y él realmente no quiere pensar en ello.

"Awww, estás siendo tímido de nuevo, ¿verdad?" Kuroo ríe. "Apuesto a que tu cara está realmente roja en este momento."

Una vez más, él no contesta.

"Akaashi, Akaashi, tu silencio lo dice todo."

"Kuroo-san, por favor, no hagas eso."

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Su voz suena inocente, pero Akaashi sabe mejor que nadie que Kuroo no tiene una sola pizca de inocencia en él, ni siquiera una.

"Me estás haciendo sentir incómodo a propósito."

"¿Y funciona?" Ronronea en el teléfono, mientras que un ruido inteligible escapa de la garganta de Akaashi. "Mmm, supongo que sí."

"Voy a colgar ahora."

"¡Nooooo, no cuelgues, por favor! Te prometo que voy a dejar de hacerlo."

"No confío en ti."

"Ahh, ya veo. Tus padres te han enseñado bien."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no debes confiar en una cara bonita." Kuroo se ríe.

Akaashi presiona el botón rojo y hace caso omiso de su teléfono cuando suena.

Puto Kuroo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?, ¿por qué? ¡Y siempre con sus malditas insinuaciones! ¿Por qué diablos hace eso?

"¿Por qué no llamaste a Kuroo?" Bokuto pregunta mientras él sale del baño.

"Lo hice. Pero nunca lo voy a llamar de nuevo."

Bokuto ríe. "En una escala del uno al diez, ¿Qué tan incómodo te hizo sentir?"

"Doce."

Bokuto ríe más duro. "Puedo verlo. Estás haciendo esa cosa con las manos."

Akaashi parpadea. "¿Qué cosa?"

"Esa." Bokuto señala las manos de Akaashi. "Tú siempre estás jugando con los dedos cuando te siente incómodo o nervioso o confundido. Te he visto hacerlo en la práctica muchas veces."

Eso es raro. Akaashi nunca se dio cuenta de eso antes. Eh.

Antes de que pueda responder, Bokuto arrebata su teléfono cuando suena y se ríe de las siete llamadas perdidas. Luego marca, mientras Akaashi se queja de que no quieren perder sus minutos libres con Kuroo.

"Akaashi tranquilo, lo estoy llamando por Viber."(*) Él sonríe y pone el teléfono en altavoz.

"Bueno, ya era hora de que contestaras, chico lindo."

"Yo."

"Oh, eres tú  y tu feo culo." Kuroo se ríe.

"¡Hey! ¿A quién llamas feo?" Bokuto se queja.

"Estoy bromeando, bro. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?"

"Acabo de terminar de ducharme y Akaashi y yo vamos a ver una película."

"¿Vamos?" Akaashi frunce el ceño.

"Oooh, ¿Qué van a ver?" Kuroo pregunta.

Akaashi podrá tener modales y ser educado, pero si Kuroo decide darles una visita para ver una película juntos - en una maldita noche de escuela – ahí va a ser donde trace la línea.

"Nada. No vamos a ver nada." El responde.

Tanto Bokuto y Kuroo lo ignoran.

"Amigo, me siento con ánimos de ver El mundo de Wayne." dice Bokuto.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, sí!"

Entonces, ellos dos comienzan a gritar juntos. "¡El mundo de Wayne! ¡El mundo de Wayne! ¡Tiempo de fiesta! ¡Excelente!"

Akaashi parpadea confundido cuando Bokuto pretende tener una guitarra en sus manos, mientras la voz de Kuroo realiza un "¡rrrr rrrr trrrr!" ruido.

"Bro. Bro, esto es serio." Bokuto de repente se detiene y toma una fotografía de Akaashi, que al instante envía a Kuroo. "¿Ves eso?"

Kuroo jadea. "Esa es la cara de una persona que nunca ha visto El mundo de Wayne".

"Totalmente." Bokuto mueve la cabeza tristemente. "Akaashi, tienes suerte de tenernos a nosotros como amigos para educarte y volverte cool."

Akaashi vuelve los ojos tan fuerte, que puede ver la parte posterior de su cabeza. Pero, puesto que él sabe que no hay manera de escaparse, le exige a Bokuto que se vista en primer lugar, y luego pueden ver la estúpida película. Kuroo permanece en el otro lado de la línea, viéndola con ellos, desde su propio ordenador portátil en casa.

No ha pasado ni siquiera un minuto de la película y Akaashi ya les dijo que se callaran y se estuvieran tranquilos, porque se mantienen citando la película o diciendo cosas como "amigo, me encanta esta parte."

Entonces las cosas se ponen aún peor, porque Wayne y sus amigos se ponen a cantar Bohemian Rhapsody y no hace falta decir, que Bokuto y Kuroo se les unen.

Cuando los créditos finales comienzan a rodar, Akaashi se da cuenta de que ha pasado a través de los círculos del infierno de Dante - los nueve de ellos.

"¡Amigo, es hora de ver El mundo de Wayne 2!" Kuroo dice y mientras Bokuto comienza a cargar la película, se oye una voz femenina que grita en el otro extremo de la línea. " _Está bien mamá, lo siento. Prometo ser silenci - Noooo. ¿Por favor? Está bien_. Lo siento chicos, mi madre se llevo mi laptop. ¡No se atrevan a ver la parte 2 sin mí!"

"No lo haremos Bro, lo prometo." Bokuto responde, mientras Akaashi envía un silencioso agradecimiento a la madre de Kuroo.

Pero a diferencia de ayer, el sueño no está en la agenda de Bokuto, porque él se baja de la cama y toma una bolsa de frituras y unos skittles de su cajón de los "regalos". Él los arroja a Akaashi y luego saca su lámpara del escritorio hacia la cama.

"Vamos Akaashi, muévete y tira la manta sobre nosotros, porque Jared vigila esta noche." Bokuto le dice a Akaashi y cuando hace lo que le pide, mira fijamente a Bokuto expectante. "Tenemos que tener la charla."

Akaashi arquea la espalda al instante, ¿por qué esas palabras suenan tan graves? _"La charla."_ ¿De qué van a hablar? ¿Akaashi hizo algo mal?

"Ya era hora de que lo hiciéramos, ¿no te parece?" Bokuto pregunta y hace estallar un cheeto en su boca, luego sacude la bolsa frente a Akaashi. "¿cheeto?"

"No, gracias. ¿Sobre qué necesitamos charlar, Bokuto-san?" Él trata de ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz, pero Bokuto se da cuenta - por supuesto que lo hace - y se ríe en voz baja.

"Akaashi, relajarte hombre. La charla de bros, ¿sabes?"

"No sé lo que eso significa".

"Vamos, ya sabes. Ya pasamos toda esa mierda de la familia y todo eso, por lo que ahora podemos ser honestos sobre las cosas serias."

"Todavía no sé-"

"¡Hablar de sexo, hombre!" Bokuto sonríe. "Tú me dices acerca de tu primera vez, yo te digo de la mía, entonces hablamos de las otras veces. ¿Lo captas?"

A pesar de que la única luz proviene de la lámpara del escritorio de Bokuto al lado de ellos, Akaashi siente como su rostro podría iluminar toda la maldita escuela. Y a medida que comienza a jugar distraídamente con los dedos, Bokuto apunta a ellos.

"Te sientes incómodo en este momento." Él dice.

"Sí lo estoy." Murmura.

"¿Por qué? Somos mejores amigos, ¿verdad? ¿No te siente lo suficientemente cercano a mí para decirme al respecto?" Bokuto claramente malinterpreta el silencio de Akaashi. "Está bien, voy a ir primero. Fue el año pasado, justo después de los Nacionales. Perdimos, y todo el equipo necesitaba animarse, ¿cierto? Así que Kuroo tomó el asunto en sus propias manos y fuimos a este bar. No recuerdo exactamente cómo, porque bebimos mucho, pero terminamos en casa de esta chica."

"¿Todos ustedes?"

"No, simplemente Kuroo, la chica y yo. Ella no podía decidir entre quién de nosotros dos le gustaba más, así que al final tuvimos un trío." Bokuto sonríe. "Muy genial, ¿eh?"

Akaashi es muy consciente del hecho de que su boca está abierta, pero esta información no es definitivamente lo que esperaba - o en realidad quería – escuchar.

"Hey, está bien, porque Kuroo y yo tomamos turnos." Bokuto explica. "En realidad no follamos todos jun-"

"Bokuto-san, ¿alguna vez has oído la frase "demasiada información"?"

Akaashi desearía tener una máquina del tiempo, así él podría utilizarla en ese instante y rebobinar el tiempo, antes de haber escuchado esa historia. Porque, ¿Qué diablos? ¿Un trío? ¿Con Kuroo?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Bokuto siente la necesidad de compartir eso con él? ¿Por qué aun están teniendo esta conversación?

"Está bien, está bien. Mi segunda vez fue mejor, porque Kuroo no estaba allí, empujandome fuera del camino y tratando de robar la atención." Bokuto ríe. "Que idiota. De todos modos, la tercera vez fue justo en mi cumpleaños-"

Akaashi ve su oportunidad y rápidamente la toma. "¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños, Bokuto-san?"

"20 de septiembre. Y ya sé que el tuyo es el 5 de diciembre. Akaashi, totalmente tienes que comprobar el que puedas salir ese fin de semana para que celebremos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Akaashi asiente, porque su cumpleaños es como en dos meses y seguramente él puede conseguir que sus padres lo visiten, para que así pueda irse con ellos y eso va a ser una perfectamente buena excusa para perderse lo que sea que Bokuto ya está planeando para él.

"¡Promételo!" Bokuto añade.

Suspiro. "Lo prometo."

"¡Hey hey heyyyyy!" Bokuto grita felizmente, entonces aplaude. "Está bien, te he dicho sobre todas mis experiencias - sexperiencias, como las llama Kuroo. Y suerte que él no esté aquí, ya que su lista de sexo no tiene fin. Aunque tiene este bloc de notas en el que realiza un seguimiento de ellos..."

"Eso no me sorprende en absoluto." Akaashi bufa.

"¡Akaashi, deja de darle vueltas y dime!"

Akaashi lame sus labios lentamente y se aclara la garganta. "¿Bokuto-san? Recuerdas que te dije que soy gay, ¿verdad?"

"Mmm, sí ¿y?"

"... Nunca he estado en una relación antes." Murmura.

"¡Oh dios mío, yo tampoco!"

Y cuando Bokuto lo dice, hace que suene tan normal y no algo de lo que avergonzarse. Akaashi siente que se relaja un poco.

"¿Cómo es eso, sin embargo?" Él le pregunta con curiosidad. Porque, en realidad, ¿Cómo es que Bokuto no ha estado en una relación? ¿O ha tenido una en el pasado?

Bokuto se encoge de hombros. "No sé. Supongo que no tenía tiempo para las niñas, cuando todo lo que hago es practicar."

"¿Qué pasa con nuestra manager? Ella es una chica y está interesada en el voleibol igual que tu."

"¿Yukie? ¡Viejoo, nooo!" Bokuto se ríe. "¡Ella es como mi hermana o algo así!"

"¿Así que no tienes un tipo?"

"No he pensado en ello." Bokuto se golpea ligeramente la barbilla, pensativo. "Kuroo siempre dice que la única cosa con la que podría tener un romance sería una pelota de voleibol. Supongo que tiene razón." Él sonríe. "¡Tu turno!"

Akaashi se da cuenta ahora de que está jugando con sus dedos y en silencio murmura un "nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales antes."

"Oh, por supuesto que no."

Akaashi no sabe por qué, pero pregunta. "¿Por qué dijiste "por supuesto que no"?"

"Debido a que, tu primera vez va a ser diferente de la mía. Y no me refiero sólo al trío- Oh, amigo. Akaashi, escúchame con mucho cuidado." Bokuto coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Akaashi. "No importa lo que hagas, no - repito - no le digas a Kuroo que eres virgen." Y para enfatizar, sacude vigorosamente la cabeza.

"Yo no estaba pensando en contárselo."

"Bueno. A pesar de que probablemente lo sabe ya."

Akaashi bufa. "¿Cómo iba a saber eso?"

"Kuroo puede oler vírgenes a kilómetros de distancia." dice Bokuto. "No es broma, yo le he visto en acción. Es como... no sé exactamente igual a que, porque nunca he visto nada igual. Cada vez que pone sus ojos o la mente en alguien con quien él quiere joder, encuentra una manera de cogérselos."

Bokuto suena tan serio, que Akaashi no puede evitar reírse de él, porque ¿Qué diablos? ¡Suena tan ridículo!

"¡Akaashi! ¿Por qué te ríes? No estoy bromeando."

"Bokuto-san, tengo que recordarte una vez más que soy gay."

"Sí, como si eso fuera a hacer una diferencia con Kuroo"

Akaashi parpadea, y ahora es el turno de Bokuto para reír.

"A Kuroo no le importa una mierda el género, créeme. Si encuentra a alguien caliente, va por él, hombre. Así que no digas que no te lo advertí." Bokuto hace una mueca, luego junta las cejas. "Espera un segundo. ¿No lo has notado ya?"

"¿Notar el que?"

"¡Akaashi, despierta de una puta vez hombre! Kuroo totalmente va tras de ti."

"¿Disculpa?" La voz de Akaashi sube y Bokuto lo hace callar.

"Shhh, Jared, ¿recuerdas?"

"Lo siento."

"Akaashi, eres super inteligente. ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta ya? ¡Él ha estado coqueteando contigo como un loco! ¿Estás tan ciego?"

Akaashi traga. "Pensaba que sólo le gustaba hacerme sentir incómodo"

"Lo hace, sí." Bokuto asiente con la cabeza. "Porque le gusta jugar con su comida antes de comerla. ¡Ese gato astuto!"

"Bueno, no me importa lo que Kuroo-san espera, pero yo no me voy a convertir en su "comida."

"Sí, eso es lo que dicen todos."

"¡Oye!" Akaashi se queja. "¡Retira eso!"

"No, no puedo. Si Kuroo te quiere, va a encontrar una manera de encantarte. No sé cómo lo hace - ¡Me gustaría saberlo! - Pero él es como... un maldito estafador."

"¿Te refieres a un mago?"

"¡Sí! ¡Exactamente! El es como... Houdini en tu cama o algo así."

Akaashi bufa. "Tengo serias dudas de eso."

"No lo hagas. No hay nada que él quiera más que un desafío."

"Bokuto-san, aprecio la advertencia, de verdad, pero es innecesaria. Así que por favor, ¿podemos cambiar el tema?"

"Está bien. Tú has estado aquí por casi dos semanas. ¿Algún tipo ha captado tu atención? ¿Qué pasa con nuestro equipo, eh? Somos todos un manojo de espárragos, ¿verdad?" Bokuto mueve sus cejas juguetonamente. "¿Cierto, Akaashi?"

"Bokuto-san, cuando dije que deberíamos cambiar de tema, esto no es lo que tenía en mente."

Bokuto no le hace caso. "¿Qué hay de Konoha? ¿O prefieres a Sarukui? ¿O Washio? ¿O Komiyan?"

"Por favor déjalo."

"¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa conmigo?"

Akaashi parpadea estúpidamente. "¿Que pasa contigo?"

"¡Akaashi! ¿No me encuentras atractivo?"

Akaashi no maneja ese tipo de carácter tan directo, pero por supuesto, a Bokuto no le importa hacerle una pregunta como esa a él, por supuesto.

"Tú eres... guapo, ¿supongo?"

"¿Supongo?" Bokuto repite. "Akaashi, ¿qué coño?"

Bokuto no pierde más tiempo, salta de la cama y se quita su camiseta. Akaashi lo mira mientras pone las manos en alto, en un estilo muy parecido al de Popeye.

"¿Ves esas armas, Akaashi? ¿Eh?" Bokuto señala con la cabeza a ambos brazos. "¿Las ves?"

"Sí, Bokuto-san."

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Qué te gustaría que yo dijera, Bokuto-san?"

"¡Dime lo atractivo que soy!"

Suspiro. "Tú eres muy atractivo, Bokuto-san."

"¡Hey, sólo lo dices para hacerme callar! ¡Tienes que decir algo que de verdad pienses!"

Akaashi suspira más fuerte. "Bokuto-san, eres el chico más guapo y atractivo de Fukurodani."

"Eso está mejor." Bokuto sonríe. "Espera un minuto. ¿Qué quiere decir con "de Fukurodani"?" Él frunce el ceño. "¿Encuentras a Kuroo más atractivo que yo?"

"¿Qué pasó con eso de que soy tu armador y necesito obtener un descanso?"

"Puedes dormir en clase mañana, como yo. ¡Responde a mi pregunta, por favor!"

Akaashi cierra los ojos y deja caer la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre la almohada.

"¡Oi Akaashi, no te duermas! ¡Dime!"

"¿Prometes que te callaras si contesto a tu pregunta?"

"Promesa de Boy Scout."

Akaashi entrecierra los ojos con recelo. "Tú nunca fuiste realmente un boy scout, ¿verdad, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto sonríe. "No."

"Entonces, lo siento, no hay respuesta. Buenas noches."

Bokuto no contesta ni dice nada, pero Akaashi sabe que no debe bajar la guardia. En cualquier momento, Bokuto hará algo y-

Justo como él espera, Bokuto se lanza sobre Akaashi y se extiende a ambos lados de sus caderas, antes de que Akaashi pueda siquiera jadear por todo el peso sobre él.

"¡Bokuto-san, bájate!"

"¡No hasta que contestes!"

Los dos se miran, Bokuto sonriendo, mientras que Akaashi lo hace con el ceño fruncido. Entonces empiezan a luchar y el único sonido es de la cama crujiendo debajo de ellos, así como sus jadeos y gruñidos guturales.

Akaashi es más rápido de lo que Bokuto debe haber imaginado, porque sus manos logran aterrizar un par de golpes en el pecho desnudo de Bokuto, antes de que sus muñecas sean atrapadas en un férreo control, forzadas por encima de su cabeza. Como ya no puede usar sus manos, Akaashi comienza a dar patadas con las piernas, destrozando todo, y de un momento a otro se caerán de la cama y matará Bokuto por eso, pero Bokuto simplemente sigue sonriendo desde arriba, y su sonrisa es tan malditamente molesta que Akaashi quiere borrarla de su estúpida cara. Así que, a pesar de ser totalmente en contra de las reglas, Akaashi tira de su rodilla hacia arriba entre las piernas de Bokuto. Pero antes de que pueda llegar a su destino, los muslos de Bokuto la traban entre ellos como si estuvieran hechos de puto hierro.

Como si eso no es suficiente victoria para Bokuto, él oscila sus caderas hacia abajo, moviendo a Akaashi, así como toda la cama con él.

"¡Akaashi, estás jugando sucio!"

Akaashi se encuentra incapaz de moverse, y eso no es sólo porque Bokuto está por encima de él, inmovilizando sus extremidades, no, el genuinamente se encuentra incapaz de hacer nada, aparte de sostener la mirada de Bokuto. Y de repente la cara de Bokuto está cerca - así como demasiado cerca – como para que sea cómodo, y el solo quiere gritarle a Bokuto que diablos piensa que está haciendo, pero su boca, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, se ha congelado.

Akaashi siente su rostro arder, desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies todo el camino hasta la punta de su cabello, y su corazón está martillando en su pecho, y él desesperadamente espera que eso sea sólo su imaginación y que Bokuto en realidad no se pueda oír su golpeteo, porque es simplemente vergonzoso. Y entonces las cosas van de mal en peor, porque siente su cuerpo en movimiento - no, la parte inferior de su cuerpo - en movimiento, ¡como la sangre se dirige directamente a su entrepierna! Y no es que él quiera, en absoluto, pero si Bokuto no se mueve, de un momento a otro se dará cuenta de lo que está pasando, ¡y este se convertirá en el momento más humillante de la vida de Akaashi!

Cierra los ojos y grita. "¡Tu eres más atractivo que Kuroo-san!"

Después de lo que se siente como siglos, a pesar de que no podrían haber sido más que unos segundos, Akaashi siente como Bokuto suelta sus manos y se baja de la cama. En este punto Akaashi ni siquiera se atreve a mirar hacia abajo y ver si su erección es visible, porque esta un 100% seguro de que Bokuto la sintió.

Mierda.

Akaashi se siente tan jodidamente avergonzado que él simplemente se vuelve a un lado y después de ver la pared, cierra los ojos y no emite ningún otro sonido.

Él escucha a Bokuto ir al baño y después de cepillarse los dientes, camina hacia fuera y se dirige a su propia cama.

Los minutos pasan, pero el sueño no viene. Con el tiempo, Bokuto rompe el silencio.

"¿Akaashi?" Él susurra. "Akaashi, ¿estás despierto?"

Akaashi no sabe lo que desea Bokuto ahora, pero él decide que ya ha tenido suficiente unión con su compañero de cuarto y mantiene la boca cerrada.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Viber es una aplicación para llamadas y mensajes gratis a través del Wi-Fi


	7. Contra la EICT - ¡Escuela Internacional Cristiana de Tokio!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi se da cuenta de que no debió haberle advertido a Bokuto el no decir cosas como "Oh mi dios" antes del partido, porque al igual que un niño cuando es advertido por sus padres para no decir malas palabras, Bokuto procede a gritar cosas como "Oh mi Señor, ¿viste eso? " y "¡Digan sus oraciones, Bulldogs!"
> 
> Y Akaashi se encuentra inclinando la cabeza hacia el otro equipo en una disculpa silenciosa por su capitán.
> 
> Los Bulldogs sirven y Bokuto se lanza en el aire y lo recibe, pero cae al suelo gritando.
> 
> "Idiota, ¿qué tipo de saque fue ese? ¡Jesús te castigará, pecador!"
> 
> Después de que Fukurodani consigue otro punto, Akaashi lo regaña, una vez más, por ser tan ofensivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N de A: Estoy como un 99,9% borracha, pero quería publicar esto hoy, así que... feliz día de San Valentín, para todos ustedes :D  
> N de T: Amé traducir el partido XD
> 
> Este capitulo está dedicado a Murkami Lor. Te quiero >.

 Akaashi no sabe con quién se siente más molesto - sí consigo mismo por no despertar antes de que suene la campana, o con Bokuto, porque él gentilmente lo sacude para despertarlo, y al abrir sus ojos Akaashi ve que no lleva camiseta.

Como si le acabaran de prender fuego a su cama, salta fuera de ella y se dirige directamente hacia el cuarto de baño.

Estúpido Bokuto. Estúpido Bokuto y su tonta charla de sexo y sus tontos músculos sin camisa. Estúpido. Tan estúpido.

¿Qué hizo Akaashi para merecer esto?, ¿eh? ¡Nada!

Él coge su reflejo en el espejo con el ceño fruncido y salpica un poco de agua fría en su cara. Él no debería estar tan a la defensiva, cuando no sabe cómo va a reaccionar Bokuto. ¿Y si él se enojó?

No, eso no es algo que haría Bokuto, no se enojaría por algo tan insignificante como una erección contra su muslo, ¿verdad? ¿Y si tal vez ni siquiera la sintió en absoluto?

Se realista. La sintió muy bien.

Pero no es como si fuera culpa de Akaashi, ¿verdad? ¿Qué demonios esperaba conseguir Bokuto cuando estaba con el torso desnudo, apretándose contra las caderas de Akaashi, eh? ¡¿Malditas barras de caramelo?!

No, Akaashi no tiene la culpa, porque no tiene la culpa de que su cuerpo reaccionó como lo hizo. Es un adolescente de mierda y tiene necesidades al igual que todos los demás. ¡Es lo natural, hola!

Toma una respiración profunda y trata de sonreír. Bueno, una sonrisa es el método más seguro, ¿verdad? ¿Tal vez sólo podrían reírse de ello?

"¡Oi, Akaashi! ¡Si estás cagando, date prisa hombre, necesito hacer pis como un jodido caballo de carreras!"

Él sale del baño y frunce el ceño a su pesar.

"Bokuto-san, ¿debes ser tan vulgar?"

Bokuto se ríe.

"Por favor no te rías en mi cara antes de lavarte los dientes."

"¿No eres un rayo de sol por las mañanas, eh?" Bokuto sonríe y le da la espalda a Akaashi. Luego sólo se baja los shorts junto con los boxers y Akaashi se encuentra mirando fijamente el culo desnudo de Bokuto.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigue haciendo eso?

"¡Bokuto-san, por favor cierra la puerta del cuarto de baño cuando lo estés usando!" Gruñe y la cierra por él.

Akaashi comienza a ponerse su ropa de gimnasia, pensando en que esta no es exactamente la forma en que esperaba fuera su conversación, pero bueno, si Bokuto no quiere hablar del desperfecto en su vestimenta de la noche anterior, mejor así. Sí. Como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Él se anima, pero a medida que comienza a hacer su cama, su ceño fruncido está de vuelta en su cara.

"¡Bokuto-san! ¡Mira esto!" Akaashi señala acusadoramente a su manta blanca, que ahora está cubierto con restos de dedos de Cheeto de Bokuto. ¡Qué asco!

"Akaashi, simplemente dale la vuelta, no es un gran problema." Bokuto le guiña.

"¡Sí, porque dándole la vuelta, estará más limpio!"

Bokuto gime, luego, empuja a Akaashi a un lado. Este observa en silencio como Bokuto procede a cambiar sus mantas y se vuelve hacia él con una sonrisa.

"Ahí está, ¿contento ahora?

Suspira. "Vamos a desayunar."

Ya que se dirigen abajo, Bokuto pica sus costillas y se queja. "Akaaaaashi, ¿por qué eres tan malo conmigo hoy?"

"Porque eres molesto."

Akaashi se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que debería haber elegido sus palabras con más cuidado, porque Bokuto se pone de mal humor, no sólo durante el desayuno, durante la clase de educación física también. Va por toda la cancha cometiendo errores de novato - errores que incluso Akaashi no hace. Apesta recibiendo, pero incluso sus servicios y remates están mal. Y puesto que el as está jugando de mierda, el estado de ánimo de todo el mundo se vuelve amargo también.

Akaashi se da cuenta de que esto es su culpa y aunque él realmente no quiere, él es el vice capitán y tiene que tomar una por el equipo. Por lo tanto, él le hace un gesto a Yukie para un tiempo muerto y jala a Bokuto hacia un lado.

"Bokuto-san, lamento lo que dije."

Bokuto le gruñe.

"Realmente, no quería decir eso. Es sólo... que tenía mucha vergüenza."

Bokuto parpadea. "¿Por qué?"

Suspiro. "Sabes porque."

"¿Si lo hiciera, te preguntaría?"

Akaashi toma una respiración profunda. "Por favor, utiliza tus habilidades para leer a tu armador, para que así no tenga que decirlo en voz alta."

Bokuto se cruza de brazos y estudia la cara de Akaashi cuidadosamente.

"No tengo nada."

Bueno.

"¿Tiene esto algo que ver con lo que dije sobre Kuroo? ¿Eso de que quiere cogerte?"

"¡Shhhh, por favor!" Akaashi lo hace callar. "Y no, no es eso."

"Porque déjame decirte, todo el mundo sabe sobre eso."

¡¿¿Todo el mundo??! Bueno, eso es simplemente genial, ¿verdad?

"¿Muchachos?" La manager les grita. "¿Pueden terminar con eso, para que podamos volver al juego?"

"Hablaremos de ello más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?" murmura Akaashi.

A pesar de que realmente no quiere hablar de ello en absoluto. Nunca.

"¡Akaashi! ¡Quiero saber ahora!" Parpadea cuando cae en la cuenta. "¿Esto tiene que ver con el hecho de que te pusiste duro cuando estábamos en tu cama?"

"¡Bokuto-san, por favor se más silencioso!" Akaashi dice entre dientes, mientras su cara se quema con la intensidad de mil soles.

"¡Akaashi, no hay razón para avergonzarse de eso! Me pasa todo el tiempo." Bokuto dice y acaricia la espalda de Akaashi. "Dios, me había preocupado de que era algo serio."

"Así que... ¿podemos mantenerlo entre nosotros?"

Bokuto asiente con la cabeza. Pero hay algo acerca de la forma en que asiente con la cabeza un poco demasiado rápido que hace pensar a Akaashi...

"¿Tu prometes no decirle a nadie? ¿Especialmente a Kuroo-san?"

Bokuto deja caer una cara culpable. "... ¿Prometo no decirle otra vez?"

Akaashi cierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esperaba algo diferente?

"¡Bokuto-san, no puedes decirle todo!" Él frunce el ceño.

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Porque, Bokuto-san, él es... él es el enemigo!" Bokuto mira Akaashi con tanta fuerza, que Akaashi decide seguir hablando. "¡Es de Nekoma! ¡Va a utilizar todo lo que le digas en nuestra contra cuando juguemos uno contra el otro!"

"Él no haría eso, es mi bro." Bokuto responde, pero no suena muy convencido de ello tampoco. "¿cierto?"

"¡Sí, él lo haría! ¡Los gatos son maestros del engaño! ¡Ahora, por favor, Bokuto-san, ve y juega como el profesional que eres!"

"¡Tu lo pediste viejo!"

Y puesto que Bokuto vuelve a ser Bokuto en la cancha, todo vuelva a la normalidad, con sus "¿Viste mi increíble remate, Akaashi?" seguido de un "Fue increíble, Bokuto-san"  y por supuesto los "¡Hey hey hey! ¡Soy el mejor!"

Luego todos se dirigen a los vestuarios y a las duchas. Pero antes de que Akaashi pueda poner un pie en el interior, una mano lo detiene. La mano de Saito.

"¿Akaashi, unas palabras?"

Él parpadea con sorpresa. "¿Qué pasa, Saito-san?"

"Senpai. Saito-senpai. Tu puedes llamar a tus amigos "san", pero yo soy tu senpai, ¿lo entiendes?"

_¡Siii! ¿Qué pasa culo-senpai?_

"Sí, Saito-senpai."

"No sé lo que le dijiste a Bokuto, ni me importa realmente, pero es tu responsabilidad asegurarte de que juegue bien el viernes." El clava sus uñas en el hombro de Akaashi para dar énfasis. "¿Lo entiendes, Vice Capitán?"

"Sí." Se encoge lejos de su mano. "Entiendo."

Akaashi puede entender un poco porque Saito es tan grosero, especialmente después de que Konoha y Sarukui le explicaron que se puso como loco cuando no se volvió el capitán, pero no es culpa de Akaashi haber sido nombrado Vice Capitán. No es como si él lo hubiera pedido.

Pero como Akaashi se toma sus deberes muy en serio, va a asegurarse de que Bokuto juegue como el as que es, y no entre en su… bueno, modo abatido. Y en este punto no le importa si va a tener que alabar a Bokuto o rezarle a los cielos, él sólo va a hacer todo lo necesario para que Bokuto este “en la zona” en su juego del viernes.

Después del almuerzo, y antes de que comience su clase, comprueba su facebook y no se sorprende al ver que Kuroo le ha dejado un mensaje _"Nice, chico duro (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)"_. Pero no es exactamente un novato en ser objeto de burlas, de hecho, y ya no se siente mal por tener tanta experiencia con las burlas durante toda su vida, porque ahora sabe que no debe morder el anzuelo, como Kuroo espera. Estaría condenado si permite que ese gato tonto lo provoque y se salga con la suya. Pues no, hoy no.

¿La mejor manera de lidiar con las burlas? Ignorarlas. Actúa como si no te molestara - incluso si realmente lo hace - y luego la persona con el tiempo se aburrirá de la misma y se detendrá.

Incluso si Kuroo parece como una especie de hombre paciente cuando se trata de ese tipo de cosas.

Que se joda.

¡Lo único que importa es su próximo juego!

Akaashi está realmente sorprendido consigo mismo, porque él nunca ha estado tan excitado antes, especialmente por algo relacionado con los deportes.

Y no es el único. Hay conversaciones sobre el juego de voleibol durante el almuerzo, durante la clase, en los pasillos - en todas partes. ¡Y no son sólo los estudiantes, los maestros también!

El jueves por la tarde, durante Estudio del Arte, Mori-sensei les dice a Ayame, Sarukui y Akaashi que vayan al gimnasio y cuelguen las banderas que hicieron para el juego. Akaashi parpadea sorprendido, ya que el gimnasio se ve completamente diferente a como está acostumbrado a verlo. Todas las cortinas han sido retiradas, por lo que las tres canchas son visibles ahora y no sólo la del medio.

"¿Todo el lugar se llena de gente?" Le pregunta a Sarukui.

"Sí. Toda la escuela viene aquí para animarnos. Así como los amantes del voleibol, los reclutadores y los padres. ¿Invitaste a los tuyos?"

"No."

"¿Por qué no? Es tu primer juego, ¿no quieren verte jugar?"

"Están muy ocupados con el trabajo. Además, no es como si fuera a lograr jugar."

"Uhhh ¿No has estado prestando atención durante la práctica?" Sarukui ríe. "¿No te has dado cuenta de que tanto Bokuto y Yukie te tenían practicando con los jugadores titulares?"

"Bueno, sí, por supuesto. Pero no era sólo yo, todos los de primer año tienen que jugar sus posiciones con los jugadores titulares también."

"Eso es cierto, pero es diferente contigo Akaashi." Sarukui sonríe. "Estoy bastante seguro de que Bokuto te meterá incluso antes de la mitad del juego, debido a que querrá que obtengas experiencia."

Durante la sala de estudio, mientras Bokuto y Akaashi empiezan a estudiar para su examen de vocabulario, Rob anuncia que dos chicas vienen, ya que necesitan la ayuda de Akaashi con matemáticas. Yukie y su compañera de cuarto entran y Akaashi se une a ellas en el suelo y comienza a explicarles. Justo antes de que suene la campana, Bokuto gruñe.

"¡Oi! ¿Por qué no vinieron en busca de ayuda antes tontitas? ¡Necesito prepararme para mi cuestionario de vocabulario en Inglés!"

La compañera de cuarto de Yukie estalla en risas. "¿El infierno simplemente se congeló o qué?"

"Bueno Bokuto," Yukie comienza y le da un guiño a Akaashi. "Estábamos demasiado ocupadas pensando en lo increíble que estarás mañana en la cancha y por eso no pudimos concentrarnos en nuestra tarea."

Bokuto se anima al instante, mientras Akaashi intercambia una sonrisa con su manager.

Y es después de las 10 pm, cuando Akaashi es sorprendido una vez más por Bokuto. Debido a que Kuroo lo llama, pero Bokuto no devuelve la llamada hasta que han terminado de estudiar.

"¿Qué pasa tío?"

"¿Por qué te tomaste tanto tiempo para responderme tío, no había terminado ya su hora de los nerds?"

"Akaashi y yo estábamos estudiando."

"Oh ho hooo, ¿es así como los niños le dicen en estos días?" Kuroo se ríe. "Como sea. Te  llame, porque Kenma y yo fuimos a la salida a la EICT después de la escuela hoy."

Bokuto se ríe. "¿Kenma fue contigo?"

"Está bien, podría haberlo arrastrado conmigo, pero ese no es el punto. Oh, él dice hola por cierto."

"¿Ustedes están juntos?"

"Sí, mis padres están fuera de la ciudad, así que me voy a quedar en su casa."

 _Pobre Kenma_ , Akaashi piensa. Pero claro, no está tan sorprendido de que los padres de Kuroo no confíen en él para quedarse solo en casa.

"Ponlo en el altavoz." Bokuto dice.

"Entonces, ¿qué averiguaste sobre su equipo, Kuroo-san?"

"Bueno, no tuvimos la oportunidad de quedarnos por mucho tiempo, debido a que algunos tipos nos pidieron que nos fuéramos. ¿Qué groseros, verdad? Pfff."

Una voz desconocida, que debe ser la de Kenma, murmura. "Nos pidieron que nos fuéramos, porque no dejabas de  molestar a las chicas de allí."

"Bro, ¿llegaste a ver al equipo, o estabas demasiado ocupado revisando la escuela en busca de gente caliente?"

"Me conoces tan bien, bro." Kuroo ríe. "Tienen algunas pollitas de aspecto decente allí. Y algunos de sus tipos no lucían demasiado mal tampoco. Pero de todos modos, su equipo no tenía aspecto de ser fuerte. Estoy seguro de que tu-"

"Tú estabas viendo a su equipo de la escuela secundaria, y no al equipo de la preparatoria, que es el que jugará contra Fukurodani mañana." murmura Kenma.

"¿Qué?" Bokuto pregunta sorprendido. "¿Quieres decir que tienen dos equipos? Whoaaa, ¿cuán grande es su escuela?"

"Probablemente el doble del tamaño de la suya." Kenma responde.

"¿Así que llegaste a ver a su equipo de preparatoria?"

"Sí. Su miembro más bajo es cerca de tu estatura." Kenma explica. "No presten atención a lo que Kuroo dijo, ustedes van a tener un tiempo difícil mañana en la cancha."

Akaashi frunce el ceño en silencio. Si su miembro más bajo es como Bokuto, van a estar enfrentando putos gigantes mañana.

"En ese caso, buena suerte búhos, la necesitarán." Kuroo ríe.

"¡La suerte es para los perdedores!" Bokuto responde. "No necesitamos suerte, bro, tenemos nuestras habilidades."

"No los he visto por mí mismo, pero si Kenma lo dice, ustedes tienen que ser bastante cuidadosos también. No hay que olvidar que son una escuela internacional, por lo que probablemente tengan jugadores de todo el mundo."

Akaashi traga en silencio, pero Bokuto no se ve ni un poquito perturbado por esta nueva información. De hecho, se ve muy excitado.

"¡Espero que tengan algunos jugadores de Estados Unidos!"

"Probablemente los tengan. Y será mejor que los machaquen, bro. Tenemos la práctica después de la escuela, pero va a terminan antes de su inicie su juego, así que voy a ir a verlos chicos. Después de todo, yo quiero ver el debut de Akaashi en la cancha." Kuroo añade. "Te van a dejar jugar, ¿verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Bokuto sonríe. "Está bien, Kenma, bro, gracias por la información, pero voy a colgar ahora. Tenemos que dormir un poco."

"Mmm, ¿ustedes dos realmente van a dormir o...?"

"Lo que hagamos no es de tu incumbencia, Kuroo-san." Akaashi se oye a sí mismo responderle y después de un muy ruidoso jadeo por parte de Kuroo, presiona el botón rojo en el teléfono de Bokuto.

Bokuto parpadea, entonces ruge de risa.

"¡Ooo hooo!" Él pone su mano en el aire y Akaashi le devuelve los cinco. "¡Akaashi! ¡Eso fue genial!"

Akaashi acepta el cumplido con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él realmente no sabe lo que se apoderó de él que le hizo decir eso, pero se siente orgulloso de sí mismo por hacerlo. ¡Ja! Por una vez se las arregló para dar una respuesta apropiada en tiempo y no horas o días más tarde.

Cuando los dos están en sus camas, Akaashi se aclara la garganta.

"¿Bokuto-san? ¿Por qué quieres que su equipo tenga estadounidenses? ¿Importa de dónde son?"

"El sistema de deportes de las escuelas de América es como el mejor del mundo. ¡Así que eso haría al equipo contra el que vamos a jugar muy difícil de superar!"

"¿Eso no te pone nervioso?"

"¿Nervioso? ¡Por supuesto que no, me pone aún más emocionado!" Bokuto responde, y a pesar de que están en la oscuridad, Akaashi puede oír su sonrisa desde arriba. "¡Y lo oíste, todos son altos! ¿No es genial, eh?"

"¿No eso los haría oponentes aún más difíciles?"

"¡Demonios sí! ¡Hey hey heyyyy!"

Akaashi sonríe. "Bokuto-san, realmente te gustan los desafíos, ¿verdad?"

"¡Akaashi! ¿Para un hombre inteligente como tú, no es un desafío lo mejor del mundo?"

"Bueno, sí, pero si-"

"Oh no, no voy a escuchar ninguna conversación de perdedor, ¿me escuchas?" Bokuto responde. "Le ganamos a Dateko el año pasado. ¡Y si podemos vencer al muro de acero, podemos vencer a estos chicos Internacionales cristianos también! ¡Y estas olvidando un activo muy importante que tenemos con nosotros y que no tuvimos el año pasado!" Cuando Akaashi no contesta, Bokuto sacude la cama. "¡Tu Akaashi, me refiero a ti!"

"Sí, lo entendí." Se lame los labios. "¿Así que realmente vas a dejarme jugar?"

"¿Qué si te voy a dejar jugar?" Bokuto ríe. "¡Oh, mierda! ¡Olvidaba que no te gustan las sorpresas! Así que mejor te digo ahora que vas a jugar desde el inicio."

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"Mhm. Mañana estarás recibiendo el jersey # 5."

"Pero... pero eso es de Saito-sa - ¡me refiero a que es el Jersey de Saito-senpai!"

"Ya no lo es más."

"Bokuto-san, ¿te das cuenta que vas a dejar en el banco a uno de tercer año, con experiencia, a cambio de alguien que no ha jugado voleibol durante más de dos semanas, verdad?"

"¡Akaashi! Yo podría lucir como un idiota, pero no lo soy, ¿de acuerdo?"

"No he dicho que lo eras, Bokuto-san."

"Bien por un segundo sonaba como si me estuvieras cuestionando como capitán. Pero te aseguro, que no debes."

"Sí, Bokuto-san."

"Akaashi, lo digo en serio. Creo que no te das cuenta de lo buen armador que eres." Bokuto se ríe. "Tengo una increíble confianza en ti, y lo mismo ocurre con el resto del equipo."

Akaashi siente un nudo de emociones que se pega en su garganta. ¿Por qué todos confían en él tanto? ¿Un jugador titular? ¿Él? ¿Qué pasa si lo arruina por completo mañana?

Bokuto debe haber seguido su línea de pensamiento, porque él sacude la cama otra vez.

"¡Akaashi! No dudes de ti mismo o de tus habilidades, ¿me escuchas? Siempre se muestran en la cancha."

"Sí, Bokuto-san." Luego añade, más tranquilo. "Pero sería un mentiroso si dijera que no estoy nervioso."

"¡Sólo un tonto no estaría nervioso!" Bokuto responde en voz baja. "Y tú no eres ningún tonto, Akaashi. Siempre me impresionas en la cancha, porque tienes instintos increíbles. Confía en ellos mañana. Yo podré ser el as, pero sólo brillo tanto como tú me hagas brillar."

"Y mañana me aseguraré de que brilles más que el sol, Bokuto-san."

"Eso es lo que quería oír." Bokuto dice contento. "Es como dice ese dicho, que estar preparado es la mitad de la victoria, ¿o algo así?"

"Sí, en realidad sí. ¿Desde cuándo sabes citas famosas, Bokuto-san?"

"Desde que te convertiste en mi compañero de cuarto. Creo que tu lado nerd se está pegando en mí." Bokuto responde, luego, agrega en broma. "Al igual que otras cosas, ¿cierto Akaashi? ¡Jajaja!"

Justo cuando estaban teniendo un buen momento, ¿por qué Bokuto tiene que arruinarlo así?

Tan rudo.

"Tú eres hilarante, Bokuto-san."

"Hey hombre, yo solo dije la verdad."

Él resopla.

"Está bien, lo siento, no más burlas." Bokuto responde después de un tiempo. "¿Recuerdas que te dije que odio la presión que recibo de mi familia?"

"Sí."

"La única vez que realmente puedo aceptarla es cuando estoy en la cancha. Y sé que los riesgos son aún mayores, ya que se espera de mí que lleve el equipo a la victoria, pero eso es como... cuando me siento más cerca de todos, ¿sabes? Debido a que todo el equipo siente la misma clase de presión que yo. Bueno, tal vez no tanta, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir."

"Entiendo lo que dices."

"Tú vas a estar bajo la misma presión mañana."

"Bokuto-san, por favor, no me lo recuerdes."

"¡Akaashi! No lo estoy diciendo para hacerte sentir peor, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que no vas a ser el único que está bajo presión. ¿Capisci?"

"Sí, Bokuto-san, capisci."

"Ahora duerme un poco."

Akaashi siempre sigue las órdenes que le han dado, por lo que se vuelve a un lado y después de enterrar la cara en su manta que tiene el olor de Bokuto, permite que el familiar aroma lo calme hasta que se duerme.

 

* * *

 

La campana de las 7:00 am es seguida por un anuncio del decano.

"¡Levántense y brillen, búhos! Es un hermoso día al aire libre, con el olor de la victoria en el aire." Risita. "No hay que olvidar que hoy es nuestro primer juego de voleibol de la temporada, por lo que será mejor que todos muestren algo de espíritu escolar y apoyen a su equipo. ¿Quién, quién, quién va a ganar?"

Tanto el segundo y tercer piso se llenan de los gritos de Bokuto, Konoha, Sarukui, y muchos, muchos más, pero estos tres son los más cercanos y más fuertes.

"¡FUKURODANI!"

"¡Oi, Bella Durmiente! ¡Ya has oído el decano, levántate!"

Akaashi balancea las piernas fuera de la cama y bosteza en voz alta, sin molestarse en tapar su boca. Y lo primero que ve es a Bokuto delante de él en calzoncillos, tirando de sus rodilleras hasta el largo de su culo.

"¿Bokuto-san? ¿Por qué-" Bosteza de nuevo. "- ¿Por qué llevas eso?"

"Son realmente geniales, ¿verdad?" Bokuto sonríe.

"¿Por qué llevas eso, entonces?"

"¡Porque!, ¡Akaashi! Cada atleta tiene una famosa marca distintiva, ¿verdad? ¡Bueno, esta es la mía!" Bokuto sonríe.

"¿Tu marca distintiva son los leggings? Está bien."

"¡Oi, no son leggings! Son rodilleras de las geniales, ¿ves? ¿Ves, Akaashi?" Bokuto salta de un pie a otro delante de la cara de Akaashi, como si Akaashi no pudiera verlas por sí mismo. "Apuesto a que tu también quieres llevar unas para ser tan genial como yo, ¿verdad?"

"No creo que los leggings sean geniales, Bokuto-san." responde Akaashi y se dirige al para el baño.

"¡Son rodilleras!" Bokuto le grita. "¡Y date prisa, estarán aquí en cualquier momento!"

"¿Quienes?" murmura Akaashi, con la boca llena de pasta de dientes.

En respuesta él consigue algo que suena como una zapatilla de deportes lanzada contra la puerta del baño.

"¡Bokuto-san, no me apresures!"

Akaashi sale del baño, pero su ceño fruncido al instante se borra de su cara, porque Bokuto está de pie delante de él vestido con su uniforme de voleibol, sonriendo con orgullo. Akaashi parpadea, porque esta es la primera vez que lo ha visto, que no sea en fotografías, y se ve impresionante, pero ¿por qué lo lleva Bokuto ahora cuando todavía tienen escuela?

"Bokuto-san, ¿por qué llevas el uniforme de voleibol?"

"¡Porque soy el capitán!" Bokuto sonríe.

"Sí, y sobre todo en los días de partido, Bokuto ama recordarnos a todos lo importante que es." Yukie dice con una sonrisa mientras entra en su habitación, seguida de Konoha y Sarukui.

"¡Shirofuku-san!" Akaashi parpadea. "Uh... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Akaashi, ya te dije que me llames Yukie." Ella dice y lo empuja para que se siente en la cama, al lado de los otros chicos. "Y yo estoy aquí para pintar sus caras." Ella explica y antes de que pueda decir otra palabra, ella comienza a pintar sus mejillas con una bandera que consiste en negro, blanco y oro. Luego procede a hacer lo mismo  con Konoha y Sarukui. Y antes de que inicie con Bokuto, este dice sonriendo.

"¡Yukie, ya sabes lo que quiero en la mía!"

"Lo sé, Lo sé."

Akaashi, que todavía se encuentra en pijama y camiseta mira como Yukie pinta toda la cara de Bokuto con los colores de la escuela. Por supuesto que Bokuto no querría sólo pequeñas banderas en sus mejillas, no, toda su maldita cara tiene que ser cubierta.

"Muy bien, ya está hecho. ¡Y Bokuto! ¡Asegúrate de que no se te corra la pintura sobre el uniforme!" Ella le advierte antes de irse.

"¿Bokuto-san?" Akaashi se queda mirando a su compañero de cuarto. "¿No se supone que los capitanes lleven la camiseta # 1? ¿O es otra de tus marcas distintivas?"

"Se supone." Konoha sonríe. "Pero no con nuestro capitán."

"El primer Jersey que alguna vez me dieron era el # 4 y desde entonces siempre me quedo con el mismo número." Bokuto sonríe. "Es un recuerdo de mi primera victoria."

"Akaashi, probablemente deberías vestirte." Sarukui dice.

Y en el segundo en que lo dice, Akaashi finalmente entiende por qué todo el mundo ha estado diciendo que el armador y el as comparten un vínculo especial. Debido a que en ese mismo momento, Bokuto y él se miran y sin decir siquiera una palabra, se entienden entre ellos.

Los ojos ámbar de Bokuto le dicen que si lo prefiere, él podría llevar a Konoha y Sarukui fuera y mirar hacia otro lado hasta que se haya cambiado, mientras que sus ojos responden que no, eso no será necesario, porque ya se está acostumbrando a cambiarse y ducharse delante de sus compañeros de equipo.

La sensación de su entendimiento hace que las entrañas de Akaashi se calienten.

Ahora bien, si tan sólo pudieran hacer lo mismo durante su juego también. Y a pesar de que él está aterrado y excitado al mismo tiempo, está más allá de asegurarse de que lo harán. Debido a que ellos son el capitán y el vice capitán. As y armador. Y no importa que él sea inexperto jugando, porque tiene a sus compañeros de equipo en quienes confiar, y a cambio, ellos pueden confiar en él. Y al igual que Bokuto dijo ya están preparados, lo que significa que la mitad de la victoria ya es suya.

A pesar de que probablemente no debería ser demasiado arrogante al respecto, ya que él sabe que es muy peligroso subestimar a sus oponentes. Pero también sabe que Bokuto simplemente le dirá algo como: _"Akaashi, creer en tus propias capacidades no es ser engreído."_

Sí, pero luego Konoha habla, lo cual hace que la sensación cálida y difusa en el estómago de Akaashi desaparezca.

"Bokuto, ¿qué número de jersey le vas a dar a Akaashi?"

"El número 5." Bokuto responde, y Konoha y Sarukui se miran.

"¡Bueno, jódeme hombre!" Konoha niega con la cabeza. "Nos va a caer una tormenta de mierda cuando Saito se entere." Luego se ríe. "Bien por ti Akaashi, te mereces ser titular."

"Gracias, Konoha-san." Murmura Akaashi y se da cuenta de que sus manos están temblando ligeramente mientras se abotona la camisa de la escuela. Puta madre, se olvidó de Saito y del hecho de que no sólo se está quedando con su posición, sino con el número del jersey también.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente como una bofetada en la cara de su parte, Akaashi consiguió la posición de Vice Capitán también.

"Te lo dije ayer, que ibas a jugar, ¿no? ¡Y desde el inicio!" Sarukui le sonríe. "¡Estoy muy emocionado!"

"¿Por el juego, o por el drama que está destinado a suceder en los vestuarios con Saito?" Konoha pregunta, sonriendo.

"Ambos."

"Saito puede besar mi trasero de capitán." Bokuto responde con una sonrisa.

Él no parece perturbado en lo más mínimo. Y aunque Saito no es más grande que Bokuto en cuanto a peso o altura, hay algo en él que hace a Akaashi sentirse un poco incómodo.

No es que él piensa que podrían meterse en una pelea… tal vez una verbal. Dios, espera que no haya peleas en absoluto. Debido a que Akaashi odia los enfrentamientos y la atención, y parece que va a estar recibiendo una gran dosis de ambos.

Antes de ir abajo para el desayuno, Bokuto se pone su chaqueta de Fukurodani sobre los hombros, y Akaashi se siente como si estuviera en presencia de un superhéroe real. Y no es porque se vea como una capa, o porque toda la cara de Bokuto está pintada como si fuera a la guerra, no, es Bokuto en sí mismo. Su postura y en especial sus ojos, están llenos de determinación.

Akaashi no dice nada, pero definitivamente piensa que Bokuto nunca se ha visto tan genial antes.

Cuando llegan a la cocina, el Decana choca los cinco con todos ellos y felicita a Bokuto por el espíritu escolar que está mostrando. Y a medida que llegan a su mesa, Akaashi da cuenta de que casi todo el mundo se ha pintado la cara - en su mayoría las mejillas, sin embargo. Sólo un par de personas son como Bokuto.

Akaashi se encuentra jugando con su omelette, en lugar de comiéndoselo, porque después de ver a Saito, así como a todo el mundo alrededor, su estómago se siente un poco mareado.

Santa mierda, va a haber tanta gente. ¿Y si lo arruina enfrente de todos?

"Akaashi, come." Bokuto dice. "Vas a necesitar tu fuerza."

"¿Debido a que se necesita mucha fuerza para calentar el banco? Jajaja." Saito se carcajea desde el otro lado.

Akaashi se muerde los labios, antes de que pueda decir algo como "Ja, ja, el chiste es sobre ti, sin embargo." Luego en silencio se regaña por ser tan infantil.

Cuando levanta la vista de su plato, Akaashi se sorprende, porque él es recibido por un par de senos. Ayame ondea un “Hola” con sus pompones, y ella está vestida con su uniforme de porrista, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ella les desea buena suerte hoy, luego se inclina, besa la mejilla de Akaashi y se va.

El tenedor de Konoha choca contra su plato. "¿Cómo es que tu eres el único que consiguió un beso?"

Sarukui mira a la distancia. "Dios, amo a las animadoras."

"Oi, ustedes dos los idiotas de allí." Bokuto les gruñe, pero su voz suena divertida. "Terminen de desayunar, para que así podamos ir a Biología."

Parece que no es sólo el capitán el que va a caminar alrededor de la escuela en su uniforme de voleibol durante las clases.

Y es un poco raro, porque cada vez que una animadora del equipo de voleibol pasa a través de los pasillos, es seguida inmediatamente por los chicos que tuercen su cabeza y el cuello para mirarlas. Y Akaashi nunca ha visto porristas en sus uniformes, que no sea en las películas, ¡pero demonios, esas cosas son provocativas!

Lo bueno es que cierta persona no está alrededor o las porristas tendrían que protegerse de depredadores felinos, piensa.

A pesar de las palabras de Bokuto, así como de todos los demás en el equipo de voleibol, Kuroo es alguien a quien todos aspiran a ser cuando se trata de las damas. La única explicación de Akaashi para eso es la mentalidad de manada. Estúpida mentalidad de manada, pero mentalidad de manada al fin y al cabo.

Él no es un chico feo ni nada de eso - sino todo lo contrario - pero vamos, si consideras a Kuroo como un modelo a seguir, incluso si es sólo para conseguir chicas, necesitas mirar tu vida y tus opciones y reconsiderarlas, porque significa que necesitas ayuda.

Pero parece que Akaashi es el único que piensa así.

El cuerpo estudiantil no es el único que ha sido barrido por la euforia de su próximo juego de la tarde, los profesores también. Incluso el director deja a la clase holgazanear un poco y le desea a Akaashi buena suerte mientras sale de la clase de Historia. Lo mismo pasa con el profesor de Cálculo Avanzado.

La hora del almuerzo llega demasiado rápido en opinión de Akaashi. Hay sólo dos clases y media más antes de la hora del juego. Durante la sala de estudio ni siquiera se molesta en abrir sus libros, pasea por la habitación y trata de no morderse las uñas, porque ya está sintiendo los nervios.

Durante Inglés, Burns les dice que ellos no tendrán la prueba, porque es el día del partido y no quiere ser un idiota - aunque esas no son las palabras exactas que utiliza.

Y Bokuto es el único en la clase que se queja por ello. Debido a que: "Siiiiir, ¿por qué no nos lo dijo ayer? ¡Así no habría perdido mi tiempo en estudiar palabras sobre las cuales no voy a ser interrogado!"

"Bokuto, el conocimiento es poder." Burns contesta.

"Cuando una de las palabras del vocabulario me ayude a conseguir un punto, estaré de acuerdo con usted, señor."

Todos se ríen, incluido el señor Burns también. Todos excepto Akaashi.

Cuando suena la campana y se dirige a Estudio del Arte está temblando como una hoja. Mori-sensei les dice a Sarukui y a él que sabe que deben salir antes de clase, y que si van a hablar lo hagan en voz baja.

"Viejo." Sarukui sonríe. "Luces como si estuvieras enfermo."

"Me siento de esa manera también, Sarukui-san."

"No te preocupes, los primeros juegos siempre son arruinados por los nervios. Recuerdo mi primera vez jugando el año pasado. Lo hice taaaan mal." Él sonríe, luego ve la cara de Akaashi y se detiene. "Akaashi, no te preocupes hombre, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. Despéjate y deja de estar tan nervioso."

"Gee, ¿cómo no pensé en eso?" Akaashi frunce el ceño. "Gracias Sarukui-san, me has curado."

Sarukui se ríe en voz baja. "Hey, si puedes hacer bromas al respecto, ya estás bien."

A las 2:55 pm, salen del aula con aplausos y gritos a su alrededor y se dirigen al gimnasio. Akaashi puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos y comienza a tomar respiraciones profundas. Sarukui se ríe.

"¡Akaashi, parece que te estás dirigiendo a tu lecho de muerte, en lugar de a un juego!" Él sonríe. "¿Necesitas que sostenga tu mano?"

"¿Te reirías de mí si te dijera que sí?"

Sarukui se ríe de nuevo y acaricia su espalda.

Cuando entran en el vestuario, Akaashi se da cuenta de que él es el único que no está sonriendo y se siente aterrado. ¡Se dice a sí mismo que debe dejar de ser un bebé! Debido a que está a punto de recibir su uniforme, y el uniforme de Fukurodani debe ser usado por alguien que este orgulloso de tener el nombre de su escuela en la espalda, no por un cobarde.

Él se hace una promesa a sí mismo de que en el segundo en que ponga un pie en la cancha, dará su 100% y nada menos. Sí, como le prometió a Bokuto anoche, ¡se asegurará de que el as brille más que el sol!

Yukie les dice a todos que limpien sus caras - especialmente a Bokuto.

"Yo no veo por qué no podemos mantener la pintura durante el juego también." Él se queja mientras se moja la cara con agua. "¡Sólo imagina cuán aún más temibles nos veríamos!"

"¡Cuidado con el blanco, Bokuto!"

"¡No soy un idiota, Yukie!"

"Eso es discutible, Capitán." Konoha cacarea.

"Konoha, cállate, te pareces a esa puta hiena del Rey León".

Akaashi siente las comisuras de sus labios curvarse hacia arriba. Esto no es tan malo. Él no va a estar solo en la cancha. Y él debe dejarse llevar y disfrutar, en lugar de preocuparse por arruinar las cosas. Los errores ocurren, eso es inevitable. Él sólo espera que los suyos no le cuesten al equipo demasiado.

"Está bien búhos, alinéense." Bokuto dice y se cruza de brazos. "Cuando escuchen su nombre y número de jersey, tomen su uniforme de Yukie y cámbiense. Washio Tatsuki, número 2. Sarukui Yamato, número 3. Soy el número 4, así que el sigui-" Antes de que Bokuto diga nada más, Saito se acerca a la manager. "Saito, ¿qué haces? ¿Me escuchaste decir tu nombre?"

"No, pero es mi jersey."

"No, no lo es. Akaashi Keiji, número 5."

Saito mueve la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Tienes que estar bromeando."

"¿Luzco como alguien que bromearía acerca del voleibol?" Bokuto asiente con la cabeza hacia Akaashi. "Vamos Akaashi, toma tu-"

"¿Primero le das la posición de vice capitán, y ahora mi número? ¿Qué sigue, mi posición de inicio?"

"Me alegro de que estemos en la misma página."

Akaashi decide que es mejor no hacer que Bokuto se repita, por lo que sube con Yukie y obtiene su uniforme. En el segundo que se voltea y comienza a cambiarse, espera que Saito lo golpee, y el mismo pensamiento debe estar pasando a través de las cabezas de todos también, porque Konoha y Sarukui se mueven más cerca de él y hacen una especie de escudo con su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, tanto Saito y Bokuto permanecen en sus lugares, mirándose el uno al otro, sin moverse.

"Bokuto, despierta. No puedes hacer esto."

"Solo mírame."

"¿Me estás sustituyendo a mi - un puto superior - por uno de primer año, que ni siquiera ha tenido su primer juego? ¿Me estas jodiendo? Sí, es buena en la ofensiva, te concedo eso, pero apesta en la defensa. Honestamente no puedes decirme que vas enserio con esto. ¿Esto es una puta mierda, me escuchaste?" La voz de Saito se eleva con ira.

"Escúchame con atención," dice Bokuto y aunque su voz se mantiene en calma, sus ojos brillan peligrosamente. "He estado tolerando tu actitud de mierda, porque eras el único armador que teníamos. ¿Adivina qué? Tenemos uno nuevo y podrá no tener tu experiencia, pero en las últimas dos semanas que Akaashi ha estado aquí, ha hecho más por este equipo de lo que tú has hecho en tus tres años de estar aquí. ¿Cuándo te has quedado después de la práctica para trabajar conmigo? Yo te diré cuando – nunca. ¿Cuándo te quedaste después de clases para ayudar a algunos de tus compañeros de equipo con su trabajo escolar, para que no se pierdan la práctica por estar en detención? ¡Nunca! Nunca has hecho nada por este equipo que no sea dar pases. ¿Y sabes qué? Ese es tu puto trabajo, así que no esperes que yo te dé una palmada en la espalda. Por las últimas dos semanas, has venido a practicar seis veces, incluyendo las clases de educación física. Mientras que Akaashi se ha reventado el culo más duro que nadie aquí para ponerse al día con el resto del equipo, así como ayudando a la gente con sus estudios, para que no se salten la práctica. No te presentas a la práctica, no trabajas con el equipo, ¿y esperas que yo te mantenga entre mis regulares? No hombre, eso no pasara. Y no, realmente no me importa una mierda que seas mayor que yo. Sólo eres mayor que yo en la escuela, en clase, en la edad. Pero no en la cancha, no lo eres. ¿Cuándo te conviertas en uno de los cinco primeros del país, es cuando escuchare lo que tengas que decir, lo entendiste, _Senpai_?"

El vestuario esta tan silencioso, que si alguien dejara caer un alfiler, se escucharía el eco.

Akaashi piensa que terminar con ese _“Senpai”_ fue un poco demasiado, incluso para Bokuto. Pero él no hace ningún comentario sobre eso, porque no le corresponde.

Sea lo que sea que Saito quiere decir - y parece que realmente quiere decir algo - lo mantiene para sí mismo y hace un movimiento con la mano para que Bokuto proceda.

"Muy bien, hemos perdido bastante tiempo en eso. Konoha Akinori, número 7. Komi Haruki, número 11. Minami Hiro, número 12. Suzuki Kazuya, número 13. Kimura Makoto, número 14. Watanabe Shinji, número 16. Saito-" Bokuto sacude la cabeza. "¿Te quedas o te vas?"

Saito murmura algo, pero es demasiado bajo.

"¿Un poco más fuerte, Senpai?"

 _Maldita sea, Bokuto, sólo detente ya_. Piensa Akaashi mientras frunce el ceño.

"Dije que me quedo. _Capitán_."

"Yukie, dale su jersey."

"¿No tengo un anuncio especial?"

"No, a menos que te lo ganes."

Saito resopla. "Jódete. No necesito esta mierda." Tira su mochila sobre su hombro y se dirige a la puerta. "Buena suerte intentando llegar a las Nacionales sin mí."

"Nos aseguraremos de enviarte una postal." Bokuto le grita, mientras Yukie le da una palmada en el hombro. "¿Qué? Odio a la gente que piensan que son lo mejor, cuando solo son una mierda."

"Sí, lo entiendo, pero ¿que si Akaashi se lesiona? ¿Quién va a cambiar con él, eh? ¿Has pensado en eso?" Yukie gime. "¡Oh Dios mío, yo podría matarte ahora mismo!"

"Yukie, relájate. Tu, chico vómito - Si algo le sucede a Akaashi o se cansa, tu lo sustituirás, ¿lo entiendes?"

"¡Sí, capitán!"

"Bueno." Bokuto da palmadas con sus manos y sonríe. "¿No fue sorprendente? Akaashi, ¿viste cómo le dije su mierda y cuando se fue corriendo con la cola entre las patas?" Él tira su cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe.

"Sí, Bokuto-san, todos lo vimos."

"Sí, todos sabemos que eres una reina del drama, Bokuto." Konoha sonríe.

Bokuto lo toma como un cumplido. "¡Dios, vivo para estas cosas!"

Akaashi debería estar aún más preocupado ahora, porque no hay un armador con experiencia que pueda asumir la mitad de la presión. Pero en cambio, se siente más relajado, ahora que la presencia de Saito no está aquí. Y todo el equipo cambia de humor después de que Saito se va. Todo el mundo parece más tranquilo, sobre todo después de las carcajadas de Bokuto.

"Yukie, ¿donde está nuestro entrenador?"

"Se reunirá con nosotros en la parte delantera. Y deberíamos ir allí ahora mismo, antes de que la EICT llegue aquí. Vamos chicos, sigan a su capitán."

Bokuto va a la cabeza, seguido de Akaashi, el vice capitán, y el resto del equipo.

"Hombre, desearía haber tenido unas palomitas conmigo, porque eso fue impresionante." Akaashi oye la risa de Konoha que viene de alguna parte detrás.

"Oi, la hiena que se está riendo, puedo oírte." Bokuto sonríe.

"Bokuto-san, también te estás riendo."

"¡Akaashi, se supone que debes estar de mi lado!"

Llegan a la parte delantera y conoce a su entrenador, que los saluda con un “hola” y se presenta a los nuevos. En opinión de Akaashi parece un poco aburrido, y suena así también. Pero, claro, el probable no esté aquí porque quiere, sino porque tiene que hacerlo.

Suena el timbre y, tras el anuncio del decano, hay fuertes ruidos procedentes de la parte de atrás de la escuela.

Antes de que sus oponentes puedan llegar, Akaashi se da cuenta de que probablemente debería dar una advertencia. Es más que nada por Bokuto, pero sólo para estar seguro, decide hacerlo frente a todo el equipo.

"Hey, ¿chicos?" Todas las cabezas se giran para mirarlo y él se aclara la garganta. "Por favor, tenga en cuenta que la escuela contra la que estaremos jugando es una escuela cristiana."

Bokuto se encoge de hombros. "¿Y?"

"Así que, por favor, absténganse de usar frases como" Oh dios mío."

"Bien pensado Akaashi." Yukie asiente con la cabeza. "El está en lo correcto, chicos. ¡Bokuto, eso va especialmente para ti!"

"Oh dios mío, relájate." Bokuto gime, entonces se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. "Está bien, daré lo mejor tratando de no decirlo."

Poco después, dos grandes autobuses se estacionan en la parte delantera y los estudiantes comienzan a salir. Bokuto instantáneamente toma su posición junto al entrenador, quien les da la bienvenida, y las gracias por venir. Luego todos se dirigen a los vestuarios, donde se pueden cambiar. Como el equipo de Fukurodani ya está cambiado y listo, se dirigen a la cancha, mientras que el entrenador y Yukie se quedan para mostrarles a los invitados dónde ir después.

Mientras todos caminan hacia la mitad de la cancha, Bokuto primero, seguido por Akaashi y el resto del equipo, una inimaginablemente cantidad de ruidos fuertes vienen de arriba, porras, silbidos, aplausos ¡e incluso hay un maldito locutor!

"¡Buenas tardes, buenas tardes!" Una voz retumba por los altavoces. "Gracias a todos por venir. ¡Mientras esperamos a la EICT, por favor, denle una cálida bienvenida a nuestras animadoras!"

Al instante, las animadoras se extienden por la cancha y cuando la música suena, comienzan con su rutina. Akaashi nota cómo cada par individual de ojos de sus compañeros de equipo están paralizados como con pegamento, viéndolas bailar y hacer su rutina. Él las mira también, pero entonces echa un vistazo a las gradas de arriba y Sarukui había estado en lo cierto - todo el lugar está lleno. Al instante ve a Kuroo, a la derecha en la parte delantera, con las manos sobre sus boca y gritando con el resto de la multitud a las animadoras.

Por supuesto.

Para su propia sorpresa, sin embargo, se da cuenta de que ya no esta nervioso. Incluso cuando el equipo de la EICT aparece en la cancha después de que las porristas se van. Y a pesar de que todos ellos son gigantescamente altos, mientras que ya esperaba que lo fueran, no se pone nervioso, solamente excitado.

"¡Por favor, denle la bienvenida a los Bulldogs y a los Búhos!" El locutor está hablando de nuevo, y entonces pone música alegre, mientras que los dos equipos comienzan el calentamiento.

Akaashi bloquea los aplausos, la música, el locutor, todo el ruido. Despeja su mente de todo, a excepción de las órdenes de Bokuto. Correr. Estirar. Rematar. Recepción y servicio.

Cuando la música se detiene, Akaashi sigue al resto del equipo en la cancha y todos toman sus posiciones, pero entonces al locutor se une otra persona, que Akaashi reconoce como el entrenador del otro equipo, que exige su atención.

"¿Puedo por favor pedirles a todos ustedes un momento de silencio, durante el cual todos podemos orar?"

Todos los miembros de Fukurodani miran curiosamente al otro equipo, que inclinan sus cabezas y juntan sus manos para orar, y ellos los imitan.

"Dios, Padre nuestro, nos has creado para luchar por ser los mejores. Concede a todos los atletas, entrenadores y aficionados, fuerza para alcanzar la excelencia en este evento. Oramos por la seguridad de estos atletas... Protégelos de lesiones, daños y por último, oramos por tu gracia, que nos facilite la resistencia para perseguir nuestro premio celestial. Vida eterna a tu hijo, Amén."

"Amén." Repite el otro equipo, mientras Akaashi pisa el pie de Bokuto, porque él está mirando a Kuroo y ambos están sonriendo.

Cuando la oración termina, todos ellos ponen sus manos hacia delante y Akaashi los sigue.

"¿Quién, quién, quién va a ganar?" Bokuto grita.

"¡Fukurodani!" Gritan de vuelta.

Bokuto se dirige a la mitad de la cancha y estrecha la mano del otro capitán. Luego, los dos se unen al árbitro, que lanza una moneda y anuncia que Fukurodani va primero.

¡En el segundo que Konoha se alinea con la bola, suena un pitido y comienza el juego!

"¡Nice serve, Konoha!" Bokuto da palmadas con sus manos alentando a Konoha que hace un increíblemente poderoso servicio con salto.

Antes que la pelota incluso pase sobre la red, Akaashi se mueve a su posición y se da cuenta de que Bokuto y Sarukui habían tenido razón - sus pies se encuentran a la vez. Pero el otro equipo no se mueve en lo absoluto.

Hay un pitido desde el marcador y Akaashi mira que van 0 a 1.

"Uno de los buenos, Konoha." Sarukui sonríe.

"¡Y el primer punto va para Fukurodani!" El locutor grita, seguido de unos aplausos.

Konoha se alinea y sirve de nuevo, y esta vez sólo el líbero del equipo contrario se mueve. Él lo recibe, pero es muy raro, porque en lugar de pasarla a uno de sus compañeros de equipo, permite que la bola vaya de nuevo al lado contrario de la cancha.

"¡Chance ball!"

Después de recibirla, Akaashi establece para Bokuto, lo que le gana a su equipo su segundo punto.

"¡Hey hey heyyy!"

Sin embargo, Akaashi no es feliz en absoluto, porque tiene que haber una razón para que el otro equipo esté actuando de esa manera. Se da cuenta de la forma en que miran a su capitán y asienten con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Él no sabe por qué prácticamente les entregaron esos dos puntos, pero deben haber estado utilizando ese tiempo para estudiar las posiciones de Fukurodani. Aún así, es un poco desconcertante, porque los Bulldogs no pueden saber cómo van a jugar, ¿o si?

Bueno, lo que sea.

Konoha sirve por tercera vez y esta vez no sólo su libero se mueve. El balón va de un lado al otro, de un lado al otro, y aunque están a la cabeza, Akaashi no es feliz por ello.

Cuando el marcador es 8-3, hay un tiempo fuera y los dos equipos se reúnen.

"Hombre, ganar contra estos tipos va a ser como comer pastel." Bokuto grita felizmente.

"No entiendo realmente lo que están haciendo, pero no me gusta." dice Yukie. "Deben estar maquinando algo, porque si no lo están, este juego es una broma."

"Creo que estaban estudiando nuestra formación y movimientos hasta ahora y..." Akaashi frunce el ceño. "Yo creo que están tratando de cansarnos." Todos los ojos se vuelven hacia él. "Obviamente no están jugando a su máxima capacidad. Podrían haber regresado fácilmente nuestro remates-"

"¡Oye!" Gruñe Bokuto.

"Lo siento, Bokuto-san, pero realmente creo que su estrategia es cansarnos. Míralos." Todas las cabezas se giran hacia el otro lado de la cancha. "Ellos ni siquiera han sudado todavía."

"Bueno, esa es una estrategia muy estúpida. ¡Buena suerte tratando de alcanzarnos!" Bokuto responde. "Estamos a la cabeza por 5 puntos."

El tiempo fuera ha terminado y todos ellos regresan a sus posiciones.

Y esta vez, cuando se reanuda el partido, los Bulldogs ya no están jodiendo. Hacen que Bokuto se coma sus palabras, ya que no sólo los alcanzan, sino que toman la delantera. Ellos ganan casi todos sus puntos simplemente mediante el bloqueo, y es una locura, porque Fukurodani es bueno en la recepción. Pero al parecer no lo suficientemente bueno.

Deben tener un increíblemente buen entrenador o integrante muy inteligente en su equipo, porque logran leer los movimientos del Fukurodani cada vez. Akaashi encuentra que esto es increíblemente molesto y él no es el único.

"¡Ya era hora de que comenzaran a jugar!" Bokuto les grita y sonríe.

Y a pesar de que los Bulldogs se llevan el primer set, Bokuto sigue estando de muy buen humor.

"Está bien chicos, lo tenemos bajo control. Nos repondremos en el segundo set."

Todos ellos están jugando a pleno rendimiento ahora y Akaashi debe de haber sudado mucho, pero él se siente muy satisfecho consigo mismo, porque hace un disparo volcado y su equipo gana un punto.

"¡Uno bueno, Akaashi!"

Cuando Bokuto sirve, grita. "¡Cómanse mi servicio, perros!"

Él consigue otro punto, seguido de un "¡Hey hey hey!", Pero Akaashi le dice que se calme. Él le pregunta a Sarukui rápidamente si Bokuto siempre mantiene su boca corriendo de esa manera durante un juego y no se sorprende cuando Sarukui asiente con la cabeza.

"Es sólo el comienzo."

Y es cierto.

Cuando Bokuto hace un remate de éxito, grita de nuevo.

"¡Bienvenidos a Japón, perros!"

"Bokuto-san, por favor no seas tan vulgar."

Los búhos toman el segundo set, pero los Bulldogs se aseguran de hacerlos trabajar por el.

Entonces la alarma suena y hay un medio tiempo.

"¡Demonios, estos chicos nos están leyendo como un maldito libro abierto!" gruñe Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san, por favor, cálmate."

"¡Estoy calmado!" Él responde y le resopla a su botella de agua.

Aunque claramente no lo está.

"Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos con eso, capitán?" Konoha pregunta.

Bokuto permanece inusualmente tranquilo y luego grita.

"¡Entiendo!" Él sonríe. "¡Todos necesitamos la cara de Akaashi!"

Todos los ojos se vuelven hacia Akaashi, que se lame los labios y explica.

"Lo que Bokuto-san quiso decir es que todos ustedes muestran sus emociones. Tienen que mantener sus rostros tranquilos y serenos. Todos saben cuando voy a darles un pase, y antes de que yo lo haga, ustedes sonríen o ponen alguna otra cara, lo que les muestra a los otros a donde va la pelota."

"¿Qué? ¿Realmente hago eso?" Konoha pregunta.

"Sí, Konoha-san, especialmente tú."

"Oh. Mierda. Lo siento chicos, no me di cuenta que estaba haciendo eso."

"Está bien, hombre." Bokuto acaricia su espalda. "Pueden leer a nuestros atacantes, pero no han sido capaces de leer a Akaashi todavía. ¡Y mira, él está haciendo esa cosa con sus dedos!" Bokuto señala. "¿Akaashi tienes un plan?"

"Tengo una idea, pero..." Akaashi se detiene.

"Vamos, Vice Capitán, estamos abiertos a sugerencias." Bokuto le da un guiño.

"Bueno, no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea o si va a funcionar en lo absoluto, porque no lo hemos practicado ni una vez, pero-"

"¡Sólo ve al grano!" Yukie lo insta.

"Creo que deberíamos hacer un ataque sincronizado." Akaashi deja escapar. "Cada vez que recibamos el balón, todos debe avanzar como si yo fuera a colocar el balón para ustedes. Pero es necesario que vean por donde van, por supuesto, para que no choquen unos con otros."

"¿Y cómo podemos saber para quién es el pase?" Sarukui pregunta.

"Siempre sé cuando Akaashi me la pasara." Bokuto responde.

"Bien por ti." Konoha dice. "¿Pero qué pasa con el resto de nosotros? Akaashi hace movimientos mínimos, por lo que será un poco difícil decir para quien es el pase."

"¿Puedo gritar sus nombres?" Akaashi sugiere.

"Eso está bien, porque no conocen sus nombres." Yukie asiente con la cabeza. "Estoy segura de que se los van a aprender con el tiempo, pero vamos a ir con la sugerencia de Akaashi."

Hacen otra porra y vuelven a la cancha.

La estrategia de Akaashi falla desde el primer intento, porque a pesar de que le grita a Sarukui, Konoha y él chocan uno contra el otro, lo que resulta en un punto para los Bulldogs.

"No importa, no importa." Bokuto aplaude. "La próxima vez."

Debe ser muy agotador correr por toda la cancha, pero parece estar funcionando, ya que Akaashi envía el pase a Konoha dos veces en seguidas y en ambas ocasiones ganan el punto.

"¡Akaashi, estoy celoso!" le gruñe Bokuto. "¡Deja de hacer a Konoha lucir genial  y dame unos pases a mi también!"

"¡Bokuto-san, el equipo contrario está completamente sobre ti! ¡No hay ninguna abertura!"

"¡Sólo dámelo a mí, yo la hare!" Bokuto responde y suena tan seguro, que a pesar de que hay bloqueadores justo en frente de él, Akaashi lanza el balón en su dirección.

Es absolutamente increíble, la manera en que el brazo de Bokuto se dobla y hace un remate cruzado a través del otro lado de la cancha.

"¡Pero qué remate tan loco disparó!" El locutor grita, seguido de aplausos y gritos de la multitud.

"¡Akaashi! Akaashi, ¿viste eso?"

"¡Bokuto-san, eso fue increíble!" Akaashi se le queda mirando estúpidamente con la boca abierta y todos los demás también, porque ¿qué tan flexibles deben ser los hombros y los brazos de Bokuto para poder lograr eso?

"¡Te dije que lo haría! ¡Soy el mejor! Hey hey heyyy!" Bokuto grita alegremente. "¡Chúpense esa, cristianos!"

"Bokuto-san, por favor, no digas esas cosas."

Akaashi se da cuenta de que no debió haberle advertido a Bokuto el no decir cosas como "Oh mi dios" antes del partido, porque al igual que un niño cuando es advertido por sus padres para no decir malas palabras, Bokuto procede a gritar cosas como "Oh mi Señor, ¿viste eso? " y "¡Digan sus oraciones, Bulldogs!"

Y Akaashi se encuentra inclinando la cabeza hacia el otro equipo en una disculpa silenciosa por su capitán.

Los Bulldogs sirven y Bokuto se lanza en el aire y lo recibe, pero cae al suelo gritando.

"Idiota, ¿qué tipo de saque fue ese? ¡Jesús te castigará, pecador!"

Después de que Fukurodani consigue otro punto, Akaashi lo regaña, una vez más, por ser tan ofensivo.

Se siente muy cansado, debido a que ha estado jugando todo este tiempo y, aunque todos los demás están cansados también, su resistencia no es tan buena como la de ellos. Le encanta jugar y quiere continuar, pero él sabe que si no sale un par de minutos a descansar, va a comenzar a fallar.

Así que pide un cambio, y cuando Suzuki Kazuya pasa a su lado, chocan sus manos una contra la otra y finalmente él está en el banco donde puede recuperar el aliento.

"Buen juego, Akaashi." Yukie sonríe. "Puedes descansar por ahora, pero que sea rápido, porque quiero que vuelvas allí tan pronto como sea posible."

Akaashi acepta las palmadas en la espalda de los otros miembros de primer año, pero no se une a ellos en su "¡Vamos búhos, vamos!" En su lugar, estudia cuidadosamente cómo los Bulldogs se mueven a través de la cancha.

La estrategia sincronizada que Fukurodani ha estado haciendo hasta ahora no parece funcionar, porque los pases de Suzuki Kazuya no son tan precisos como los de Akaashi y rápidamente se comienza a notar.

Cuando la puntuación se convierte en 15-18 para los Bulldogs, Bokuto le grita a Akaashi para que traiga su culo de vuelta a la cancha. Y a pesar de que él no se siente totalmente descansado, en absoluto, él toma de vuelta su posición con determinación, porque sabe que lo necesitan.

No es que él quiera sonar arrogante ni nada, pero sus habilidades como armador son mejores que las de Kazuya.

Fukurodani rápidamente remonta el marcador  y toman el tercer set.

Ambos equipos están sudando profusamente, pero todos los jugadores en la cancha están dando su mejor esfuerzo, ya que esto determinará si el juego continúa en un quinto set.

Akaashi hace una nota mental para practicar su servicio como un loco, porque a pesar de que sus habilidades de bloqueo necesitan mejorar, los saques de Bokuto tienen un poder tan increíble, que gana para su equipo cuatro puntos en fila. ¡Cuatro jodidos puntos solo por el servicio!

Akaashi no sabe si los Bulldogs tienen jugadores estadounidenses o no, pero nada parece ser capaz de detener a Bokuto cuando está en la zona. Realmente es una fuerza a tener en cuenta y durante el cuarto set le muestra a cada uno exactamente por qué es el as del equipo, así como un jugador de nivel nacional.

Sólo un punto los separa de la victoria y Akaashi decide dar su pase a Bokuto, porque le hizo la promesa de hacerlo brillar más que el sol y Akaashi siempre cumple sus promesas.

"¡Oren a Jesús-sama y cómanse mi remate!"

Akaashi realmente no sabe cómo Bokuto puede hablar y jugar al mismo tiempo, pero él ni siquiera se molesta en regañarlo por ser tan ofensivo, ya que la puntuación es de 25-21 y el marcador se para.

El rugido de la multitud es ensordecedor y todos los miembros de Fukurodani están gritando alegremente. Los pies de Akaashi se mueven automáticamente hacia adelante y salta a los brazos abiertos de Bokuto. Los dos se abrazan y ambos se unen en los aplausos felices por todas partes. Akaashi nunca se ha sentido tan feliz antes y aunque Bokuto está completamente empapado de sudor, tira de él aún más cerca y entierra su cabeza en el cuello de Bokuto.

Sarukui salta por detrás y se une a ambos en un abrazo, entonces Konoha, Komi, Washio y básicamente todos se les unen. Bokuto cae al suelo y arrastra a Akaashi junto con él y todos terminan en el suelo, pero no se preocupan por eso, ¡porque ganaron! ¡Ellos ganaron!

"Damas y caballeros, la puntuación final es: 28 - 30, 25 - 23, 25 - 19, 25 - 21, a favor de los búhos." La voz del locutor resuena a través de los altavoces. "¡Felicidades, Fukurodani!"

Eventualmente Yukie les dice a todos que se levanten y dejen de actuar como niños, porque el otro equipo está esperando. Todos ellos se levantan y se alinean, pero antes de que puedan inclinar la cabeza y darles las gracias por el juego, el capitán de los Bulldogs se mueve hacia delante y extiende su mano hacia Bokuto. Bokuto está un poco confundido, pero rápidamente hace lo mismo y después de que estrechan las palmas de las manos una contra la otra, el resto de los Bulldogs hacen lo mismo y todos los miembros de Fukurodani permanecen en sus lugares, mientras que estrechan las manos de los contrarios, repitiendo "buen juego" a medida que avanzan.

Entonces todos bajan la cabeza cuando su entrenador toma el micrófono y dice otra oración.

Bokuto de nuevo esta sonriendo y Akaashi le da con el codo en las costillas, porque sí, él también está feliz de que ellos ganaron, pero eso no quiere decir que Bokuto pueda faltarle al respeto a sus creencias y esas cosas.

Yukie y su entrenador siguen a la ECIT a su vestuario para despedirlos, mientras que el equipo de Fukurodani permanece en la cancha.

Sarukui riza el pelo de Akaashi, mientras que Konoha besa la parte superior de su cabeza y Akaashi le está sonriendo a los dos, cuando de repente están siendo cegados por linternas y el sonido del clic de la cámara.

"Oh muchacho, aquí vamos." murmura Konoha.

Bokuto es rodeado por gente - reporteros y paparazzi, como quieran llamarlos - y todos ellos demandan su atención y respuestas a sus preguntas.

"Gracias a todos." Él grita. "¡Pero yo no podría haberlo hecho sin el resto de mis compañeros de equipo, y sobre todo sin la ayuda de nuestro nuevo armador y Vice Capitán! ¡Akaashi, ven aquí!"

Las manos de Konoha y Sarukui lo empujan hacia adelante y él está parpadeando como un búho muy confundido, mientras Bokuto balancea su brazo sobre sus hombros, tan orgulloso como un pavo real y sonríe para las cámaras, ya que están siendo fotografiados.

Uno de los reporteros empuja un micrófono en la cara de Bokuto y Akaashi rápidamente lo utiliza como una oportunidad para escapar. Se dirige al vestuario y es seguido por el resto de sus compañeros de equipo, a excepción de Bokuto.

"¿Esto siempre sucede después de un partido?" Él pregunta con curiosidad a nadie en particular.

"Sí. A donde sea que Bokuto va, es seguido de su pandilla." Konoha se ríe.

"Me siento un poco mal por él." Komi dice mientras se quita su uniforme. "Él nunca puede soltarse al igual que el resto de nosotros cuando vamos a celebrar."

"¿Cómo es eso?" Akaashi pregunta.

"Debido a que la fama tiene un precio." Una voz familiar responde.

"Mira como el gato se arrastra a sí mismo dentro." Konoha resopla cuando Kuroo entra en su vestuario y se apoya en la puerta, sonriendo.

"Hey, búhos. Lindo juego."

"Sí, lo sabemos." Sarukui responde.

Kuroo le guiña el ojo a Akaashi. "¿Qué pasa, ojos de Ángel? Tú estabas matándome ahí."

Akaashi frunce el ceño, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros se ríen.

"Kuroo-san, por favor no me llames así."

"¿Eh? ¿No quieres que te llame compañero de cuarto, no quieres que te llame ojos de Ángel, cómo debería llamarte?"

"¿Qué tal por mi nombre?"

"Ah, Keiji, mi b-"

"No." Akaashi frunce el ceño aún más. "Akaashi. Llámame Akaashi."

"De ninguna manera, todos los demás te llaman así. Y todos sabemos que yo no soy cualquiera." Kuroo sonríe, y Akaashi se siente irritado, porque hay silbidos alrededor ¿y no se supone que los compañeros de equipo de Akaashi deberían estar de su lado, en lugar de alentando a Kuroo? ¿Qué diablos?

"¡Hey, chicos de primero! Vamos a celebrar." Konoha grita. "Hemos quedado en la parte delantera de la escuela exactamente a las 8:30 pm, por lo que será mejor que sean puntuales, o de lo contrario se quedaran atrás."

Todos los estudiantes de día abandonan rápidamente, mientras que los miembros del dormitorio, como Konoha, Sarukui y Akaashi permanecen en el vestuario. Así como Kuroo.

"Entonces, ¿están esperando a su capitán aquí o qué?" Kuroo pregunta.

"Estamos a la espera de que te vayas." Konoha se burla.

"Que rudo. Sabes que nunca me pierdo una fiesta de la victoria de Fukurodani." Kuroo sonríe. "En realidad, incluso si ustedes hubieran perdido y necesitaran ahogar sus penas, siempre estaré ahí junto con ustedes."

Sarukui pone los ojos. "Uf, desearíamos no saberlo."

Los cuatro de ellos caminan hasta el dormitorio de los chicos y Konoha y Sarukui intercambian miradas con Akaashi, como diciendo "lo sentimos, pero es todo tuyo", y entran en su habitación, mientras que Akaashi, con el ceño fruncido, entra en su habitación y por supuesto, Kuroo lo sigue dentro.

"Kuroo-san, ¿cómo llego tu mochila aquí?" Akaashi pregunta.

Kuroo se acuesta en la cama de Akaashi. "¿Cómo crees que llegó hasta aquí?"

"... ¿Bokuto-san te dio la llave de repuesto de la habitación?"

"Aw, Ojos de Ángel, eres tan inteligente."

Akaashi gruñe. "¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Bokuto-san?"

"¿Por qué no lo haces tú?"

"Porque voy a tomar una ducha."

"¿Necesitas un poco de compañía?" Kuroo sonríe.

"No."

Akaashi saca un par de boxers, un pantalón vaquero y una camisa de los cajones y se dirige al cuarto de baño. Normalmente no pone el seguro cuando está ahí, pero él decide hacerlo ahora, porque ciertamente no confía en Kuroo.

Después de una ducha rápida, comienza a cambiarse y escucha que Bokuto ha vuelto a la habitación. Ale-carajo-luya.

Cuando está bien vestido, sale del baño y se une a ellos.

"¡Ah, justo a tiempo, Akaashi!" Bokuto acaricia su espalda y se precipita hacia el interior.

Y una vez más Akaashi es dejado solo con Kuroo.

Se sienta en su escritorio, mientras que Kuroo lo mira en silencio.

"No he visto a ese armador suyo de tercer  año en cualquier lugar de la cancha, ¿así que supongo que dejó el equipo?"

"Sí."

"Bokuto fue muy inteligente al ponerte a jugar desde el inicio. Porque si no fuera por ti, Fukurodani no habría ganado." Él dice. "Y no hay necesidad de que seas modesto, porque ambos sabemos que es la verdad."

"Hemos ganado, porque todos trabajamos juntos como un equipo."

"Así es." Kuroo chasquea la lengua. "Sin embargo, he sido testigo de suficientes juegos de Fukurodani en el pasado para saber que su equipo se basa principalmente en el poder, en lugar de la estrategia. Sabía que eras inteligente, pero yo estaba realmente impresionado por tu rapidez de pensamiento hoy."

"Umm... Gracias."

"No sólo estoy dándote un cumplido para que te sientas bien contigo mismo, realmente lo creo." Dice Kuroo. "Y tu deberías sentirte bien."

"Ya he dicho gracias."

Akaashi se ocupa rápidamente examinándose las uñas, porque él sabe que Kuroo está a punto de hacer un comentario que está destinado a hacer que se sienta incómodo.

Y por supuesto, lo hace.

"Yo sé cómo hacer que te sientas aún mejor."

"Kuroo-san, por favor, deja de hacer eso."

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Él le pregunta inocentemente.

"Tú sabes qué." Akaashi frunce el ceño. "Ve a tirar tus trucos mentales Jedi en alguien más."

Kuroo sonríe. "Entonces... ¿te diste cuenta por ti mismo, o has tenido alguna ayuda de Bokuto?"

"No sé qué quieres decir con eso, pero-"

"Los dos sabemos lo que quiero decir."

Akaashi traga con dificultad, pero no contesta. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Eso es exactamente lo que Kuroo quiere que haga, ¿verdad? ¿O tal vez Kuroo está esperando que permanezca en silencio?

Dios, Kuroo es tan obvio, ¿pero al mismo tiempo no lo es? Al igual que, obviamente está coqueteando con Akaashi, pero él no se habría dado cuenta si no fuera por la advertencia de Bokuto, pero al mismo tiempo es como... ¿qué es lo que está esperando?

Por suerte para él, Bokuto sale del baño y comienza a buscar entre su ropa, tomando lo primero que ve. Akaashi mira hacia otro lado mientras se cambia, aunque sabe perfectamente que Bokuto no se preocupa por eso.

"¡Hombre, me siento tan cansado!" La voz de Bokuto llega a sus oídos.

"Tu estuviste impresionante ahí, bro." Kuroo dice. "Le estaba diciendo a Akaashi lo increíble que jugó también."

"¿Verdad?" Bokuto ríe. "Akaashi, tu estuviste tan jodidamente épico, ¡oh mi dios!"

"Bokuto-san, te advertí que no dijeras cosas por el estilo, pero continuaste haciéndolo durante todo el juego."

"¿A quién le importa eso?" Bokuto ríe de nuevo. "¡Ninguna oración los podría haber salvado de mis impresionantes remates!"

"Aún así, fue de muy mala educación y una falta de respeto."

"Bro, ¿Akaashi no te recuerda a alguien cuando habla de esa manera?"

"Totalmente, bro."

Los dos se ríen, mientras que Akaashi no sabe realmente lo que está pasando, pero antes de que pueda preguntar, Bokuto explica.

"Akaashi, tu eres como este jugador que conocemos de Karasuno."

"Los modales no son lo único que comparte con Daichi, sin embargo." Kuroo sonríe. "Los dos son inteligentes y calientes, también."

"Estoy de acuerdo."

Akaashi no sabe quién es este tipo Daichi, pero probablemente lo va a averiguar por sí mismo en el futuro. Porque realmente no quiere pedir más explicaciones.

"Akaashi, debes llevar una chaqueta contigo. Hace un poco de frío afuera como para solo llevar camiseta." Bokuto dice mientras inserta la llave en la puerta y Kuroo lo sigue al exterior.

"Bro, no te preocupes por él" sonríe Kuroo. "Lo puedo mantener caliente."

"No estaba hablando contigo, culo caliente."

"¡Mis sentimientos, bro!" jadea Kuroo. "¿Creo que sonaste un poco celoso?"

"¡Perra, yo podría estarlo!" **(*)** Bokuto responde y ambos rugen de risa.

¿Qué diablos? No, pero en serio, ¿de qué diablos están incluso hablando?

Akaashi suspira en voz alta y saca su chaqueta de cuero del armario. Mientras se la pone y sale al pasillo, Kuroo y Bokuto intercambian miradas.

"¡Akaashi! ¿Tienes una chaqueta de cuero? ¡Oh dios mío, te ves tan bien!" Bokuto dice. "¡Por favor, préstamela!"

"No creo que sea lo suficientemente grande para ti, Bokuto-san. Pero si tu puedes caber en ella sin dejarla como lo haría Hulk, entonces seguro, puedes tomarla prestada."

"Ojos de Ángel, chaqueta de cuero y una referencia a Marvel." Kuroo niega con la cabeza de forma espectacular. "Creo que nunca había estado tan encendido."

"Por favor, no me hagan lamentar el salir con ustedes dos." Akaashi se queja, y los tres se dirigen abajo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) “Bitch, I might be” es una réplica ambigua falsamente atribuida al rapero de Atlanta Gucci Mane en una imagen con Photoshop publicada en Reddit en abril de 2013.  
> "Perra, yo podría haberlo hecho." Es una traducción más exacta, pero no iba con la conversación.


	8. Tetas y Dragones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba viendo de nuevo The Breakfast Club (El club de los cinco, El club del Desayuno, o como le hayan puesto en su país.) y los sentimientos me invadieron, así que escribí esto :3
> 
> N. T: Este capítulo contiene spoilers de la primera temporada de Juego de Tronos, si no la has visto (¡qué rayos has estado haciendo!) lee bajo tu propio riesgo.
> 
> (+) A partir de aquí, Bokuto, Akaashi y eventualmente Kuroo comienzan una serie de juegos de palabras (malísimos, por cierto) en donde intercambian “all” (todos) por “owl” (búho/lechuza) que en inglés tienen una pronunciación similar.  
> No se me ocurrió ninguna manera de traducirlo y que fuera gracioso (porque para empezar no lo es) así que solo lo traduje casi literal. Si alguien conoce otra forma de hacerlo y cree que es mejor que no dude en compartirlo, estaré encantada de cambiarlo.

Después de registrar su salida en la recepción, todo el equipo está esperando en el frente de la escuela, a excepción de Konoha y Sarukui.

"¿Dónde están la hiena y el mono?" Bokuto pregunta. "Tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer. ¿Yukie? Ven, quiero decírtelo primero."

Los dos se van a un lado y Bokuto le susurra algo al oído, lo que la hace gritar de emoción.

"¿De verdad? ¡Oh Dios mío, soy tan feliz!"

"¿Lo sé, verdad?" Bokuto sonríe.

"¿No vas a decirnos también?" Komi pregunta.

"Cuando todo el equipo esté aquí les voy a decir chicos. No quiero repetirme."

Akaashi decide intentar un acercamiento que él sabe que podría funcionar con Bokuto.

"¿Bokuto-san? Si nos lo dices, cuando Konoha-san y Sarukui-san estén aquí y lo digas de nuevo, ¿no obtendrías el doble de atención?"

"¡Akaashi! Deja de pasar tanto tiempo con Kuroo, porque ya estas empezando a jugar juegos mentales como él."

Akaashi frunce el ceño, porque en realidad ¿de quién es la culpa de que Kuroo siempre este a su alrededor? Pero decide que no quiere decir eso en voz alta, ya que habrá dos resultados - 1. Bokuto defenderá su bro, a pesar de que él fue el que acaba de hacer tal comentario. o 2. Bokuto se pondrá de mal humor y dirá que lo único que quiere es que los dos se lleven bien y que si es mucho pedir. O algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, ambos resultados son molestos y Akaashi no quieren hacer frente a cualquiera de esos en este momento.

Kuroo ríe. "Bueno, bueno, finalmente tienen a un búho sabio entre ustedes."

"¿Estas implicando que todos somos tontos, bro?"

"No dije tal cosa."

Komi resopla. "Lo diste a entender, sin embargo."

Uno de primer año se aclara la garganta. "Lo siento, ¿puedo preguntar adónde vamos?"

"Sí tu puedes." Bokuto responde, pero no entra en detalles.

"¿Entonces, adónde?" Él le pregunta de nuevo.

"Tu deberías haber preguntado "¿Puedo preguntar adónde vamos?"." Bokuto responde y todo el mundo se queja, a excepción de Akaashi, que en realidad se ríe en voz baja. Todas las miradas se dirigen a él con sorpresa, porque ¿de verdad se está riendo de la broma tan tonta de Bokuto? Qué vergüenza.

Pero es precisamente porque es tonta y Bokuto no es un maestro de las bromas, lo que en realidad lo hace tan divertido.

"¿Esa cosa que dije sobre el búho sabio?" Kuroo niega con la cabeza, mientras mira a Akaashi. "Me retracto."

"¿No es irónico cómo Konoha siempre nos dice que lleguemos a tiempo, y sin embargo, él es el único que llega tarde?" gruñe Washio.

"Él siempre llega tarde." Komi responde.

Bokuto se dirige rápidamente adentro para buscar a Konoha y Sarukui para que puedan ir – a dondequiera que sea que se dirigen.

Mientras más esperan, más irritado se siente Akaashi, porque se está poniendo muy, muy hambriento. Y su estómago comienza a gruñir en voz alta.

Kuroo se vuelve hacia él. "Tengo algo que puedes comer."

"Juro por Dios, Kuroo-san, que si agarras tu entrepierna en este momento y me dices "come esto", voy a matarte."

Todos los miembros de Fukurodani se ríen, mientras Kuroo parpadea sorprendido, ya que está claro que no esperaba que Akaashi simplemente explotara de esa manera. Él saca un paquete de obleas de su chaqueta y se lo da.

"Oh, gracias."

"Honestamente, ojos de ángel, ¿por qué siempre asumes lo peor de mí?"

"Debido a que eres de lo peor." responde Akaashi, masticando.

Komi sonríe. "No fastidies a Akaashi cuando tiene hambre."

"Sí, lo tengo." Kuroo asiente con la cabeza.

Después de un par de minutos Bokuto, Konoha y Sarukui se unen a ellos y todos empiezan a caminar en líneas de dos en la acera. Bokuto y Kuroo lideran, mientras que Akaashi decide quedarse atrás, porque él no quiere escuchar lo que sea que estén diciendo y enredarse en una pelea. Y no puede estar seguro de que no lo hará, porque él todavía tiene hambre.

Cuando él lanza la envoltura de obleas vacío en un bote de basura, siente que alguien toca su hombro y se da la vuelta. Es Suzuki Kazuya.

"¿Akaashi?"

"¿Qué pasa?" Akaashi pregunta con curiosidad, porque ¿que podría querer con él?

"Te debo una disculpa." dice Suzuki. "Sé que me has oído en el vestuario cuando estaba hablando mierda sobre ti."

"Oh, está bien."

"No, no lo está, pero lo siento de verdad por ello. Tú viniste de la nada y de repente te convertiste en la nueva estrella del equipo, y yo estaba tan celoso... Y entonces hoy cuando Bokuto-senpai y Saito-senpai estaban discutiendo, me di cuenta de que yo dije las mismas cosas sobre ti, y ni siquiera te conocía."

"Está bien, está en el pasado."

"¿Entonces me perdonas?"

"Por supuesto, todo el mundo comete errores." Akaashi sonríe un poco. "Estamos en el mismo equipo y los búhos tienen que estar juntos, ¿verdad?"

"¿Realmente me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos?"

"Me gustaría eso también."

"Y tal vez si no es mucho pedir, ¿me podrías ayudar a mejorar mis levantadas?"

"Por supuesto, lo haré."

"Gracias hombre." Suzuki sonríe. "Tú eres muy agradable. Puedo ver por qué Bokuto-senpai confía en ti tanto"

"Como tu amigo, debo decirte que nunca lo llames senpai a la cara."

Suzuki sonríe. "Sí, lo sé. Cuando empezó el año escolar, cometí el error de hacerlo un par de veces, así que ya no lo hago más. Sólo lo hago cuando él no está."

Los dos alcanzan al resto del equipo (y Kuroo) a la espera de la luz verde para cruzar. Entonces Bokuto de repente grita excitado.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Bimbo!"

"¿Dónde, bro?" Kuroo comienza a torcer la cabeza hacia la izquierda y la derecha.

Akaashi suspira. "Bokuto-san, es Dumbo." Él le señala a todo el mundo un cartel en la distancia de un elefante con las grandes palabras "Safari circo" a su alrededor.

"¡Vamos al circo!" Bokuto grita felizmente. "¡No he estado en uno en tanto tiempo!" Rápidamente corre hacia el anuncio, a pesar de que la luz sigue estando roja, y lo lee. "¡Awwww hombre, es el próximo sábado! ¡Entonces no podemos ir!"

"¿Por qué no podemos?" Sarukui pregunta. "Me gustaría ir también."

"Por supuesto que sí, mono." Bokuto sonríe. "Pero como ya le dije a todos los demás, mientras estábamos esperando por ti y Konoha, tengo un anuncio importante."

Y a pesar de que Konoha sigue preguntándole a Bokuto de que se trata el anuncio, y trata de adivinar jugando el juego de frío y caliente, Bokuto no contesta hasta que todos están en el interior de un pequeño pub irlandés, sentados en una de las grandes mesas de la esquina y dándole a el camarero sus órdenes. Y a pesar de sus pizzas y hamburguesas todavía no han llegado, cuando todos tienen sus bebidas, Bokuto se pone de pie.

"¡Un brindis por nuestra primera victoria!" Él sonríe. "¡Y por las muchas, muchas que vendrán! ¡Hey hey heyyy!"

"¡Escuchen, escuchen!"

"Ahora, es momento del anuncio chicos." Bokuto permanece de pie y cuando ve que todos los ojos están puestos en él, dice sonriendo aún más. "Después de nuestro juego de hoy recibí un par de llamadas y será mejor que todos borren sus horarios para el próximo fin de semana. En primer lugar, no tendrán clases el viernes." Todo el mundo comienza a celebrar. "Esperen, esperen, hay más. ¡El viernes y el sábado vamos a tener juegos de práctica contra-!" Bokuto le guiña el ojo a Kuroo "-¡Nekoma!"

"Odio que siempre sabes estas cosas antes de que nuestro propio entrenador o el capitán nos lo digan." gruñe Kuroo.

"Espera bro, hay más. También se nos van a unir dos equipos más de la prefectura de Miyagi." Todo el mundo excepto por Akaashi y los otros de primer año juntan las palmas de sus manos con entusiasmo.

"¡Bro! ¿Quieres decir...?"

"Sí, bro. Esos equipos son Karasuno y Aoba Jousai."

Akaashi ha escuchado esos dos nombres antes. Él recuerda claramente a Konoha mencionar a Aoba Jousai cuando estaban hablando de armadores, y cómo el suyo es un prodigio. Y Karasuno, lo oyó hace como una hora, cuando Bokuto y Kuroo le estaban diciendo cómo les recuerda a un jugador de ahí.

"¿Sabes qué significa esto?" Bokuto grita. "¡Voy a convocar al Rat Pack!"

Kuroo salta excitado y casi voltea la mesa. "¡Broooo, el Rat Pack! ¡Ya era hora!"

Akaashi, que había terminado sentado entre Bokuto y Konoha, se vuelve hacia su izquierda y pregunta.

"Konoha-san, ¿qué es el Rat Pack?"

Konoha suspira. "¿Tu sabes sobre ese famoso grupo de actores de la década de los 80?" Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "Sí, bueno, hay dos jugadores, uno de Karasuno y otro de Aoba Jousai, que Bokuto piensa que se harán Capitanes el próximo año y-"

"No lo creo, lo sé." Bokuto responde. "Al igual que sé que mi bro aquí será capitán el próximo año."

"Tienes toda la razón." Kuroo sonríe. "Bokuto tiene un sexto sentido cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas."

"Como sea." Konoha vuelve a explicar. "Los cuatro se llaman a sí mismos - bueno, no - Bokuto decidió llamarlos a los cuatro el Rat Pack."

Bokuto asiente con la cabeza. "Lástima que Shiratorizawa no se unirá a nosotros también, porque tienen a este jugador que nos encontramos en los nacionales y que estoy seguro será el capitán el próximo año, y puede ser nuestro quinto miembro del Rat Pack."

"¿Quieres decir Ushiwaka?" Kuroo pregunta. "Amigo, no."

"¡Amigo, sí! Él podrá lucir como un tipo serio-"

"Porque él lo es."

"- pero estoy seguro de que va a encajar perfectamente con el resto de nosotros."

"Aww, hombre, Oikawa va a amaaar eso." Kuroo ríe.

El camarero trae su comida y todo el mundo comienza a comer. A excepción de Bokuto, que aún permanece en pie y les pide su atención de nuevo.

"¡Disculpen, no he terminado todavía!"

"Sólo escúpelo Bokuto." murmura Yukie, mientras da un bocado a su hamburguesa. Akaashi nunca ha visto a nadie que realmente sea capaz de hablar con las mejillas llenas de comida, y está realmente impresionante de como Yukie se las arregla para hacerlo.

"El próximo sábado es Halloween. Y mis padres estarán fuera del país, así que... ¡vamos a tener una fiesta de Halloween en mi casa!" Bokuto sonríe. "Y, por supuesto, vamos a invitar a los demás equipos de voleibol."

Todos los demás en la mesa están compartiendo miradas curiosas, así que claramente ésta debe ser la primera vez que todos están siendo invitados a la casa de Bokuto. Tal vez con excepción de Kuroo, porque Akaashi recuerda a Bokuto diciéndole que él ha conocido a sus padres.

"No te olvides de invitar a las chicas calientes de tu escuela, bro." Kuroo le recuerda.

"Totalmente, bro. Y tú invita a algunas de tu escuela también."

"Por supuesto."

"¿No están excitados chicos?" Bokuto se vuelve al resto de ellos. "¿Fiesta de Halloween sin supervisión de sus padres?"

"Hermano, es mejor que les adviertas a todos que no sean demasiado desastrosos, - especialmente a los otros equipos - porque tu casa es impresionante para las fiestas y si la arruinamos, no serás capaz de hacer una fiesta allí de nuevo." dice Kuroo. "En realidad, tu casa es perfecta para las fiestas, ¿Cómo es que no hemos tenido una allí antes?"

"¡Lo sé! Pero desde que Akaashi nos dijo-" Bokuto le sonríe a Akaashi y luego se detiene. Los dos intercambian una mirada y Akaashi se encoge de hombros en una forma de decir que está bien decir lo que quiera decir. "- que sus experiencias previas en fiestas no han sido impresionantes, quería arreglar eso. Así que todos hagan el intento y vean si les es posible, de lo contrario tendrán que volver a casa para el toque de queda."

"¿No los otros equipos tienen toques de queda también?" Akaashi pregunta. "¿Seguramente no van a venir con sus entrenadores?"

"Karasuno en realidad no tienen un entrenador oficial. En cuanto a Aoba Jousai, sí, pero estoy seguro de que van a encontrar una manera de escaparse." Bokuto sonríe. "Y en Nekoma todos viven aquí, así que todo está bien."

Akaashi se aclara la garganta. "Eso es muy bueno, Bokuto-san, pero tengo que recordarles a todos que después del fin de semana, tenemos nuestros exa-" Todo el mundo comienza a gemir, pero Akaashi los ignora y continúa, "-menes de mitad de semestre, por lo que será mejor que todos se preparen para ellos."

"Vaya, vaya." Kuroo niega con la cabeza. "Qué manera de joder la diversión, ojos de ángel."

"Kuroo-san, permíteme recordarte que aquí a nadie excepto por Bokuto-san les gustas."

Kuroo se queda sin aliento, mientras todo el mundo en el equipo de Fukurodani, a excepción de Bokuto por supuesto, asiente con la cabeza de acuerdo.

"¡Eso no es verdad, te gusto!"

"Hay una diferencia entre tolerar y gustar." Akaashi responde y se llena la boca con la última rebanada de pizza.

"Bro, me siento ofendido por tu equipo." Kuroo dice y los ojos de Akaashi lo miran. "¿Y desde cuándo tienes una boca tan inteligente para las replicas de todos modos?"

"Desde que me di cuenta de que era la única manera de hacer que te callaras, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo suspira. "Eso es mucho viniendo del chico tímido y educado que se unió a nuestras filas hace dos semanas. ¿Qué le pasó?"

Por una vez Akaashi es el que hace las burlas, y no el objeto de las mismas; y no sabe si se trata de la segunda cerveza que le está dando la confianza para seguir hablando de la misma manera.

"El se fue." Akaashi responde. "Al igual que tu deberías."

Todo el mundo se ríe, pero nadie lo hace tan fuerte como Bokuto, que grita un "¡Akaashi, nice kill!" luego, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ruge de risa, agarrándose el estómago.

Sin embargo, Akaashi decide parar con las burlas, debido a que es mejor no jugar con fuego, porque él va a ser el que termine quemado. Pero se da cuenta de que es un poco demasiado tarde, porque la sonrisa de Kuroo está de vuelta en su cara, más grande que nunca.

"Bro, controla a tu armador o voy a callarlo en la forma habitual que hago callar a la gente." Y como si esa no fuera una insinuación suficientemente clara, mira fijamente a Akaashi y poco a poco - y muy obscenamente - lame su labio superior.

A medida que las mejillas de Akaashi se vuelven color rojo oscuro, al instante esta sobrio y se regaña por ser tan tonto y tratar de vencer a Kuroo en su propio juego. ¿Por qué él incluso trató de hacer eso? Él no está ni de lejos en la liga de Kuroo cuando de burlas se trata, por lo que lo mejor para él es mantener la boca cerrada y no jalar al diablo - bueno, el gato - por la cola.

Bokuto sonríe. "Akaashi, incluso Buda podría molestarse si su cara es golpeada tres veces."

"¿Akaashi ha sido tu compañero de cuarto durante dos semanas y te convierte en un diccionario de mierda llena de grandes palabras, citas famosas y modismos?" le gruñe Konoha a Bokuto, luego se vuelve hacia los otros. "Estoy empezando a tener la sensación de que si nos fijamos en la estupidez de Bokuto desde un ángulo ligeramente diferente en realidad va a ser un genio y eso realmente me molesta."

Bokuto le muestra la lengua. "No seas malo, se mejor." (*)

"Uf, ¿ven lo que quiero decir?" Konoha apunta hacia él acusadoramente. "Hombre, ¿dónde está nuestro camarero? Estoy demasiado sobrio para esto." Se pone de pie. "¿Alguien más quiere otra cerveza o algo?"

"Ten cuidado." Sarukui le grita. "Ya tomaste cuatro y la quinta se va a mostrar en el alcoholímetro."

Oh mierda. Akaashi se olvidó de eso. Él cuenta rápidamente las botellas vacías alrededor de la mesa y se da cuenta de que todo el mundo a excepción de Konoha y Bokuto ha bebido tres. De hecho, ¿Bokuto sólo ha tomado dos?

Se inclina hacia su derecha y susurra. "¿Bokuto-san? ¿Cómo es que no bebiste una tercera como el resto de nosotros? ¿Estás preocupado por el alcoholímetro?"

Es evidente que su susurro no es lo suficientemente bajo, o Kuroo tiene una mejor audición de lo que pensaba, porque él se inclina detrás de la espalda de Bokuto y le responde.

"Tu capitán aquí no bebe mucho cuando salimos. Pero está bien, porque tengo cervezas esperando por nosotros en la habitación."

"Gracias, bro." Bokuto sonríe, luego se vuelve a Akaashi. "Por lo general, venimos a este pub, porque es pequeño y no es popular. Si llegáramos a ir a algún lugar lujoso en la ciudad, voy a tener fotos de mí en los periódicos de mañana llamándome un alcohólico o algo así, y mis padres me matarían."

"Wow. Eso suena... horrible." Murmura Akaashi. El finalmente entiende lo que Komi quiso decir en el vestuario después de su juego.

"A mis padres no les importa si me emborracho en algún lugar privado, con tal de que no sea atrapado en la escuela o los avergüence en público." Él responde en voz baja.

"Qué es exactamente por lo que vamos a llenarnos de alcohol el próximo sábado, bro." Kuroo acaricia su espalda y sonríe.

Bokuto se anima al instante con eso. "¡Totalmente, Bro!"

Yukie le pregunta a todos si han terminado de comer y cuando todos dicen que sí, jala sus platos frente a ella y empieza a comerse todas las sobras. _Ella sí que tiene apetito_ , Akaashi piensa y presiona sus labios para ocultar su sonrisa.

Konoha regresa con dos cervezas y cuando todo el mundo lo mira con curiosidad, porque pronto tienen que ponerse en marcha antes del toque de queda, sonríe y comienza a beber.

Akaashi lo mira con la boca abierta, porque ve lágrimas reales cayendo desde la esquina de sus ojos, debido a la textura efervescente de la cerveza, pero Konoha continúa hasta que la primera botella está completamente vacía. Sonriendo, se limpia los ojos con el dorso de la mano y hace lo mismo con la segunda, mientras que Bokuto y Kuroo lo animan coreando "¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe!"

Choca estrepitosamente la segunda botella contra la mesa y eructa en voz alta.

"Amigo, eres mi héroe." Kuroo sonríe.

Cuando llaman al camarero por la cuenta, Bokuto se rasca la cabeza y se vuelve a Akaashi.

"¿Akaashi? ¿Te importaría pagar por lo mío? He olvidado mi cartera en nuestra habitación."

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza, y cuando él saca su dinero, Washio se vuelve hacia él.

"No caigas en eso, Akaashi. Todos ustedes, los de primer año, no caigan en la trampa. Bokuto siempre hace eso y nunca devuelve el dinero."

"¡Eso es cierto, Bokuto me debe tanto ya!" Yukie asiente con la cabeza.

"Hey, solo lo olvide chicos, cálmense." Bokuto responde. "Además, yo soy su capitán, se supone que todos me deberían invitar de vez en cuando."

"No es tu cumpleaños." Sarukui resopla. "¡Y debería ser al revés Bokuto, el capitán se supone que debe invitar a su equipo!"

"Bokuto-san, ¿Prometes pagarme?" Akaashi pregunta y Bokuto asiente con la cabeza rápidamente.

"En el segundo en que estemos de vuelta en la habitación, voy a hacerlo."

"Ajá." Komi resopla. "Akaashi, nunca vas a ver tu dinero de nuevo."

Akaashi aprecia la advertencia, pero sabe que si estuviera en la situación de Bokuto y hubiera olvidado su billetera, Bokuto habría pagado por él. Y además, viven juntos, por lo que puede recordarle a Bokuto su deuda hasta que se ponga azul de la cara y le pague.

Cuando todos se van del pub y empiezan a caminar de nuevo a la escuela, Komi se ríe.

"Hey chicos, ¿creen que Saito se unirá a nosotros en la mesa el lunes por la mañana?"

"¡Él no puede sentarse con nosotros!" gruñe Bokuto.

"Oh mi, Bokuto, eres una chica mala." Kuroo se ríe.

Akaashi no capta la referencia, pero no pregunta, porque Konoha ha puesto uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros por apoyo, mientras que el otro está sobre Sarukui, y es un poco difícil seguir caminando bajo el peso de Konoha. Y no es porque Konoha sea pesado ni nada, pero él sigue balanceándose sobre sus pies, incapaz de caminar en línea recta.

"Ustedes no necesitan ir a un circo, todos son un maldito circo, tan sólo mírense." Yukie niega con la cabeza, y luego empieza a caminar más rápido por delante de ellos.

"Oi, Yukie, ¿cuál es la prisa?" Bokuto pregunta.

"Quiero llegar a la escuela antes de que ustedes puedan meterme en problemas por estar borrachos." Ella le grita de vuelta.

"¡Eres nuestra manager! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Todos para uno y uno para todos!" Bokuto cita y Akaashi jadea.

(+)

"¡Bokuto-san! ¡Pensé en una mejor! ¿Qué tal búho para uno lechuzas para todos?"

Bokuro ruge de risa y despeina el pelo de Akaashi. "¡Oh mi dios Akaashi, eres tan inteligente y divertido! Jajajajaja."

Akaashi sonríe sintiéndose satisfecho de sí mismo.

"Uf, ahora hay dos de ustedes diciendo juegos de palabras malísimos." Kuroo pone los ojos.

"¿Puede alguien explicarme qué está pasando?" Sarukui pregunta.

"Bokuto-san acaba de citar Los Tres-" comienza Akaashi, pero Bokuto lo interrumpe.

"Los Tres Mosquitos."

Kuroo ríe. "Cerca, bro."

"Bokuto-san, totalmente voy a escribir eso en el muro de la vergüenza."

"Ooh, tengo que comprobar el Muro en caso de que hayan añadido más Bokutismos." Kuroo sonríe.

Bokuto los ignora. "Por lo tanto, para la fiesta de Halloween del próximo sábado, ¿de qué se van a disfrazar?"

"¿De verdad tenemos que disfrazarnos?" gruñe Washio.

"¡Demonios, claro que sí!" Luego se vuelve a Kuroo con una sonrisa. "¡Bro, por favor, ponte un sombrero!"

Akaashi no puede ayudarse a sí mismo, así que sólo se detiene de caminar y también lo hacen Konoha y Sarukui con él, y en realidad se ríe tan fuerte, que su voz hace eco a través de la calma. Todas las miradas se dirigen a él con curiosidad, porque nunca lo habían oído reír así antes.

Cuando él es capaz de componerse a sí mismo, pregunta. "¿Ustedes no oyeron a Bokuto-san?"

"¿Sí, y?" Yukie pregunta por todos.

"Estaba haciendo una broma sobre Kuroo-san. Tú sabes, ¿Doctor Seuss? ¿El gato en el sombrero?" Se ríe de nuevo.

"Sí, lo entendimos también, pero no nos pareció divertido en lo absoluto."

"Yo creo que fue muy gracioso." Él responde, pero nadie más parece pensar así. Excepto por el mismo Bokuto, que lo recompensa con una gran sonrisa y un guiño.

Cuando se acercan a la escuela, los estudiantes de día les dan las buenas noches, les desean buena suerte y vuelven a casa, mientras que Bokuto, Yukie, Sarukui, Konoha, Kuroo y Akaashi mantienen una distancia segura y tratan de idear un plan para meter a Konoha en el interior sin que sea atrapado por estar borracho.

"¿Él puede pretender estar hablando por teléfono?" Yukie sugiere. "Así uno de nosotros podría firmar por él y-"

"Eso no funcionara, él todavía tendría que pasar por el alcoholímetro." Bokuto responde, luego, golpea su frente. "¡Lo tengo! ¡Todavía tengo esa cuerda en nuestra habitación!"

Todos los ojos se vuelven hacia Akaashi, porque él es el traductor de Bokuto.

"Lo que Bokuto-san quiso decir es que podemos utilizar la cuerda para llevar a Konoha-san hasta nuestra habitación sin que tenga que pasar por la recepción. Entonces todos nos precipitamos en el interior juntos y que alguien firme por él, creo que hay suficientes de nosotros para salirnos con la nuestra. Yukie, ¿tal vez tú podrías comenzar a charlar con el CR en la parte delantera para distraerlo?"

"Eso está muy bien chicos, pero ¿cómo diablos vamos a subirlo?" Sarukui se muerde el labio. "Apenas puede caminar, ¿no creen que trepar la cuerda hasta la segunda planta va a ser imposible?"

"Yo no tengo que firmar como ustedes." dice Kuroo. "Todos ustedes van adentro, firman, hacen su control de alcoholemia o lo que sea, mientras que Konoha y yo iremos a la parte posterior de la escuela a esperar. Luego, pueden soltar la cuerda desde la ventana y yo voy a ayudarle a subirla."

"Bro gracias, no sólo por cuidar mi espalda, sino todas nuestras espaldas." Bokuto responde y aprieta el hombro de Kuroo. "¿Eres el mejor, lo sabes?"

"Sí, lo sé, bro. Y sé que también harías lo mismo por mí." Kuroo acaricia suavemente la mejilla de Bokuto. "Ahora vamos, empecemos a trabajar en la misión "meter a la lechuza de nuevo en su jaula sin ser descubiertos."

Yukie va dentro primero, seguida por Bokuto, Sarukui y Akaashi. Por suerte es Masha quien está en la recepción y la manager al instante comienza a charlar con ella.

Sarukui firma rápidamente tanto por sí mismo como por Konoha, pero antes de que los tres chicos puedan subir arriba, Masha les hace una seña.

 

"No tan rápido chicos, ya saben el procedimiento, si salen el fin de semana, tengo que revisarlos con el alcoholímetro." Dice y se lo da a Yukie primero. "Yukie lamento mucho decirlo, sobre todo delante de los chicos, pero por favor sopla."

Bokuto y Sarukui se ríen, pero Akaashi sólo puede forzar los labios en una sonrisa tensa, debido a que la parte difícil de conseguir meter a Konoha apenas ha comenzado. Él puede reírse de ello más tarde, cuando y lo más importante - si - se las arreglan para llevarlo a cabo sin meterse en problemas.

Cuando todos ellos se encuentran en las escaleras, Yukie les desea buena suerte y se dirige hasta el tercer piso, mientras que ellos tres entran a la habitación de Bokuto y Akaashi y, mientras Bokuto y Sarukui atan la cuerda a la cama, Akaashi abre la ventana y les hace señas con su mano a Kuroo y Konoha que están abajo para que se acerquen a la pared.

Por alrededor de unos cinco minutos, proceden a observar como Kuroo hace todo lo posible para conseguir que Konoha agarre la maldita cuerda y suba por ella, y aunque él sube a Konoha en la parte superior de sus hombros, es inútil.

Como ya es muy tarde, y tienen que ser extremadamente silenciosos, Kuroo niega con la cabeza y llama a Bokuto por teléfono, quien instantáneamente lo pone en altavoz.

"Bro, esto no va a funcionar, no puede subir por su cuenta. Podría envolver la cuerda alrededor de nosotros dos, pero seriamos demasiado pesados como para que ustedes nos levantaran." Dice y tanto Bokuto como Sarukui se giran para mirar a Akaashi.

"Oh no, yo no." Akaashi niega con la cabeza. "No puedo hacerlo."

"¡Akaashi, tienes que hacerlo! Tú eres el más ligero aquí, así que ve abajo, luego cuando Kuroo esté aquí nosotros tres vamos a ser lo suficientemente fuertes para tirar de ti y Konoha hasta aquí."

Akaashi suspira, porque sabe que es la mejor opción, pero eso no quiere decir que esté feliz al respecto.

Kuroo calla a Konoha para que se esté quieto, luego rápidamente sube a través de la ventana, mientras Akaashi toma una respiración profunda.

"Sólo para que ustedes sepan, le tengo miedo a las alturas." Él se queja. "Pero voy a tomar está por el equipo."

"Es por eso que te hice vice capitán Akaashi, eres un verdadero soldado." Bokuto sonríe. "Simplemente no mires hacia abajo y estarás bien."

Akaashi frunce el ceño, porque es fácil para Bokuto decirlo desde los confines seguros de su habitación y con el suelo bajo sus pies.

Aún así, Konoha está en problemas y necesita ayuda, por lo que después de apretar sus manos fuertemente alrededor de la cuerda, sujetándola hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos, cierra sus ojos y comienza a descender lentamente, tratando de no pensar en cómo si sus sudorosas manos se resbalan, se podría romper el tobillo o algo aún peor como su cuello.

Concéntrate Akaashi, estarás bien.

Está tan cerca de la pared que usa sus pies para apoyarse a medida que continúa deslizándose hacia abajo, y a pesar de que sus palmas arden de dolor, abre los ojos para asegurarse de que no le falta mucho. Está muy contento cuando al fin puede soltarse y aterrizar fácilmente sobre sus pies.

Él mira hacia arriba y ve tres cabezas que sobresalen de la ventana, seguidas de tres pulgares para arriba.

Sí, pero ahora viene la parte realmente difícil. Él empuja a Konoha suavemente justo en frente de él y comienza a envolver la cuerda alrededor suyo. Cuando hace un nudo muy apretado, le da un tirón de prueba, luego pone su pulgar hacia arriba para que Bokuto, Sarukui y Kuroo comiencen a jalarlos hacia arriba.

Akaashi reza para que la cuerda no se rompa porque sólo han pasado la parte superior de la ventana de una de las aulas, lo que significa que están a mitad de camino, quizás un poco más.

Sí, pero está claro que no pensó en otras eventualidades cuando ató la cuerda con tanta fuerza contra Konoha y él mismo, y puesto que sus brazos están envueltos alrededor del estómago de Konoha, siente como la piel debajo de sus dedos convulsiona y sabe lo que se aproxima antes de que un ruido como de "boahhhh" salga de la garganta de Konoha. Lo que no espera, sin embargo, es que a medida que Konoha vomita sobre su frente, así como en las manos de Akaashi, la parte posterior de su cabeza golpea justo contra la nariz de Akaashi y es tan fuerte que Akaashi siente que está viendo estrellas. Hay carcajadas que vienen desde arriba, pero gracias a Dios que al menos esos tres tarados en su habitación no dejaron la puta cuerda de lado y siguen tirando de ellos hacia arriba. Akaashi siente algo cálido y húmedo goteando de su nariz y luego el sabor metálico de la sangre le llena la boca, y él también se siente como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Pero no se atreve a limpiarse la nariz, porque sus manos están tan jodidamente sucias.

Muchas gracias Konoha.

Por último, diablos, finalmente llegan a la ventana y Sarukui tira tanto de ellos hacia el interior. Akaashi se derrumba en el suelo, sobre el que ya están tirados Bokuto y Kuroo, riéndose y casi sin poder respirar, y luego Sarukui se une a ellos también.

Así que como ellos tres están demasiado ocupados riéndose de su desgracia, tiene que desatarse a sí mismo de la estúpida cuerda junto con Konoha, que parece haber pasado a mejor vida en el suelo. Con el ceño fruncido, se dirige directamente hacia el cuarto de baño y se lava las manos, luego su nariz, que está sangrando mucho, goteando sobre su cuello y camiseta. Increíble. Simplemente increíble.

Se mete un trozo de papel higiénico en la nariz, luego se quita su camiseta sucia tratando de evitar que la suciedad toque su pelo o la cara o básicamente cualquier parte de él. Luego sale del baño y la tira en el cesto que está en el costado del armario de Bokuto.

"Ja, ja, sí, sigan riendo, fue tan divertido." Él le gruñe al trío, que parecen encontrar la molestia en su voz aún más divertida.

"Este es sin duda el momento más divertido de mi vida." Sarukui consigue decir.

"¿Has visto la forma en que su cabeza casi noquea a Akaashi?, ohmidios no puedo respirar." Bokuto dice y golpea los puños contra el suelo mientras se ríe.

"Entonces deja de respirar." Akaashi frunce el ceño. "Pero devuélveme mi dinero en primero."

"Te voy a dar dinero sólo por todo el entretenimiento que nos proporcionaste, ojos de ángel." Kuroo sonríe. "Y bueno, deja de estar tan amargado, ¿recuerdas cómo Bokuto y tú se rieron de mí cuando mi cabeza se quedó atascada en la ventana de su puta cocina?"

"Creo que nos dijiste algo como: "Váyanse a la mierda."

"Bueno, entonces mándanos a la mierda a nosotros y empieza a reírte también."

Akaashi suspira. "Yo sabía que me arrepentiría de salir con ustedes dos."

"¡Akaashi!" Bokuto se sienta. "Eso no es justo, Konoha fue el único que te vomitó, no nosotros. ¡Enfádate con él!"

"Sí, pero fue a ustedes dos a quienes se les ocurrió ese estúpido plan en primer lugar."

"Discúlpame, la misión fue un éxito gracias a nosotros dos." Kuroo responde. "Y cuando Konoha este sobrio, vamos a asegurarnos de que él sepa que nos debe una. ¿O debería decir un búho para todos?"

"Aghh, se están multiplicando." Sarukui niega con la cabeza. "Me tengo que ir, no creo que pueda soportar más juegos de palabras sobre búhos por esta noche."

Bokuto recoge a Konoha por encima del hombro como si no pesara más que una pluma y sigue a Sarukui fuera de la habitación.

Puesto que Akaashi finalmente esta a solas con Kuroo, lo utiliza como una oportunidad para remediar algo que lo ha estado haciendo sentir un poco culpable desde hace unas horas. Así que toma asiento en el suelo y se aclara la garganta.

"¿Kuroo-san?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Tú sabes que yo sólo estaba bromeando cuando dije todas esas cosas en el pub, ¿verdad?"

"Amigo relájate, puedo tomar una broma. En realidad estoy feliz de ver como estás saliendo de tu concha como todo el mundo." Kuroo sonríe y Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. Pero, por supuesto, porque Kuroo es Kuroo después de todo, añade con una sonrisa. "Pero yo no estaba bromeando acerca de lo que dije."

Akaashi suspira. "No, supongo que no lo estabas."

Bokuto regresa con una sonrisa y les dice que él dejó a Sarukui cuidando el desastre de Konoha, pero la parte importante es que se salió con la suya. Luego se arrodilla frente a Akaashi y empuja suavmente su barbilla hacia arriba.

"Akaashi, ¿cómo está tu nariz?" Él pregunta.

"Oh, ¿así que ahora está preocupado por mí?" Akaashi resopla.

Mientras Bokuto inspecciona la nariz de Akaashi, su rostro de repente esta tan cerca que Akaashi puede sentir el aliento caliente de Bokuto contra sus mejillas. Traga en voz baja y trata de voltear la cara hacia un lado, pero los dedos de Bokuto permanecen en su barbilla.

"Oi, quédate quieto y no te muevas." Con cautela toca el puente de la nariz de Akaashi. "¿Te duele aquí?"

"No."

"Bueno, no puedo estar demasiado seguro de ello, pero creo que no se ha roto." Bokuto concluye y lo libera. "Lástima que no tenemos un poco de hielo para ponerle encima."

"Bokuto-san, estoy bien." murmura Akaashi y por el rabillo del ojo ve que Kuroo los está mirando fijamente a los dos, pero no dice nada. Y puesto que no le gusta la forma silenciosa en la que Kuroo los estaba mirando, deja escapar la primera cosa que viene a su mente. "Dinero."

"¿Eh?"

"Me debes dinero." El explica.

"¿No prefieres un búho?" Bokuto intenta, pero Akaashi no aprecia la broma. De acuerdo, tal vez un poco, pero sólo en el interior.

"No, no lo creo. ¿No recuerdas que me dijiste que me lo darías de vuelta en el segundo en que volviéramos a la habitación?" Akaashi pone su palma frente a Bokuto expectante.

Suspirando, Bokuto saca la cartera de su mochila y la abre. Se le queda mirando con fuerza, como si de esa manera pudiera conseguir algo de dinero de los bolsillos vacíos.

"Bueno, parece que no tengo ningún dinero en efectivo conmigo." Él le da una cara culpable, entonces acaricia su rodilla de manera tranquilizadora. "Pero no te preocupes, voy a devolvértelo. Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas." Añade con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién?" Akaashi pregunta confundido, porque no entendió nada de la última parte.

"¡Heyyyy, eso sonó como un búho!" Bokuto sonríe. "¡Quién suena como cuuuu!" Él repite y se ríe de nuevo.

"Viejo." Kuroo pone su mano sobre el hombro de Bokuto. "Aquí ojos de ángel no sabe lo que es un Lannister o porque siempre pagan sus deudas. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"

Ambos se dan una mirada seria, seguida de un guiño, entonces estallan en gritos felices.

"¡Maratón de Juego de Tronos!

Akaashi suspira en silencio, porque esto significa menos horas de sueño. Pero esta demasiado cansado para discutir y, obviamente no habrá punto en que objeté, porque tanto Bokuto y Kuroo se ve tan emocionados como niños por lo que sea que vayan a ver de maratón.

Los tres se cambian a su ropa de dormir, entonces Bokuto comienza a cargar la serie en su laptop, mientras que Kuroo saca tres cervezas de su mochila. Akaashi la acepta con un movimiento de cabeza y Kuroo sonríe.

"Por un segundo pensé que no la tomarías."

"Sí, por un segundo pensé lo mismo." Akaashi frunce el ceño. "Ustedes son una mala influencia."

"Me niego a tener tales comentarios negativos en nuestra habitación." Bokuto responde con una sonrisa. "Tú tienes que ser mi compañero de tragos, porque beber solo apesta."

"Siempre voy a beber contigo, bro."

"¿Akaashi?"

Akaashi se encoge de hombros. "¿Para qué me necesitas? Tienes a Kuroo-san para que te haga compañía cuando bebes."

"¡Pero Akaashi! ¡Cuantos más, mejor! ¿Verdad?" Bokuto lo empuja suavemente. "¿Verdad, Akaashi?"

"Mientras ustedes no me vomiten encima, entonces está bien."

"Pfffff, Konoha es un novato, no compares a campeones como nosotros con él." Kuroo responde.

"Es verdad." Bokuto está de acuerdo. "¡Oi Akaashi, es mejor que bebas con nosotros el próximo fin de semana en nuestra fiesta!"

"Bokuto-san, sabes que no me gusta ser presionado, así que no lo hagas."

"Sí, pero no te estoy presionando, te estoy..." Bokuto busca la palabra adecuada. "-¡animando!" Él sonríe. "No estoy diciendo que necesitas ponerte borracho para pasar un buen rato o algo así, ¿pero no es bueno que te sueltes de vez en cuando? Y te aseguro que lo necesitas, porque siempre estás tan sereno y maduro y esas cosas. ¿No te cansas de hacer lo que se espera de ti todo el tiempo?"

"Bueno, alguien tiene que ser el responsable."

"Sí, y la próxima semana, ¿no puedes permitir que otra persona sea la responsable?" Bokuto sonríe.

"¿Como quién?"

"¿Puedo ser el responsable?" Kuroo sugiere y Akaashi resopla con tanta fuerza que los pequeños pedazos de papel dentro de su nariz casi se salen.

"Déjame ver si lo entiendo. Bokuto-san va a lanzar una fiesta en su casa sin ningún tipo de supervisión paterna. Habrá alcohol y una gran cantidad de estudiantes, así como una gran cantidad de diferentes equipos y esas cosas. ¿Y tú vas a ser el responsable?" Él resopla de nuevo. "Sí, claro. Debido a que lo mejor es que tú estés a cargo cuando habrá chicas y chicos borrachos alrededor."

"¡Akaashi, eso me ofende!" Kuroo frunce el ceño y Akaashi toma nota de esta es probablemente la segunda vez que Kuroo lo llama por su nombre. Esto debe ser serio entonces. "¡Nunca en mi vida he tomado ventaja de una persona borracha, ni lo hare! No puedo creer que piense de manera tan baja de mí hombre. Eso es una mierda."

Akaashi se da cuenta de que tal vez él a juzgado a Kuroo un poco demasiado duro, porque después de todo ¿no los ayudo a meter a Konoha dentro?

"Tienes razón, lo siento por eso. Por favor, discúlpame por las acusaciones groseras."

Kuroo sonríe. "Disculpa aceptada."

"¿Akaashi? Te das cuenta de que vas a estar fuera el próximo fin de semana, ¿verdad?" Bokuto pregunta.

"¿Yo?"

"Bueno duhh." Akaashi no ve que es tan "duhh" al respecto. "Le diré a mi padre que llame al decano y le diga que vamos a tener una pequeña reunión para prepararnos para los exámenes de mitad de semestre, así te puedes quedar en mi casa y no preocuparte por cosas estúpidas como toques de queda y alcoholímetros."

"¿Qué hay de Konoha-san y Sarukui-san?" Y entonces recuerda a la manager. "¿Y Yukie?"

Bokuto se muerde el labio. "Hmmm, con Yukie no va a funcionar, porque ella es una chica. Pero voy a pedirle a papá que obtenga el permiso para Konoha y Sarukui, porque son los únicos del equipo que pueden ser sacados también, y así ellos no se perderan de toda la diversión." Bokuto sonríe. "Entonces está decidido."

"Bokuto-san, ¿estás seguro de que esto va a estar bien? Quiero decir, ¿no vamos a ser un montón de personas ahí?"

Kuroo se ríe. "Amigo. Su casa es como una puta mansión. Tiene habitaciones para invitados y esa mierda."

Akaashi parpadea. "Guau."

Entonces de repente Bokuto pone una cara, que Akaashi sólo puede describir como "molesta", y Kuroo también lo nota.

"Bueno, yo creo que es una gran idea, Bokuto-san." Akaashi añade rápidamente. "Sé que estaremos jugando voleibol todo el fin de semana, pero tal vez antes del partido de la noche del sábado nuestro equipo puede tener un poco de estudio-" Ni siquiera puede terminar la frase, porque Bokuto y Kuroo ya están rugiendo de risa ante la mera sugerencia. ¿Estudiar? ¿En Halloween? ¿En un sábado, antes de un partido? Eso es una locura.

"Está bien. Pero yo me estoy poniendo mi sombrero de vice capitán en esto y la próxima semana voy a asegurarme de que todo el equipo tenga una sesión y se preparen juntos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Bokuto asiente de forma rápida y le da a Akaashi un saludo como si él fuera el capitán de verdad.

"¡Sí, Vice Capitán!"

"¿Podemos empezar a ver el episodio 1 ya?" Kuroo grazna y presiona play.

"Akaashi, para alguien que ama la lectura, no puedo creer que aun no hayas leído los libros en los que la serie está basada. Quiero decir, ¡incluso yo los he leído!"

Akaashi se encoge de hombros. "Si me gusta la serie, voy a comprar los libros."

Es un poco confuso al principio, porque hay tantos personajes y cosas sucediendo al mismo tiempo, pero incluso antes del final del primer episodio, la atención de Akaashi está totalmente en la laptop y es él quien presiona play para el episodio dos. Y luego el tres, y luego el cuatro. Y entonces él esta mirándolo solo, porque tanto Bokuto y Kuroo se han dormido en su cama. Él los rueda hacia el interior y se asegura de que Bokuto este acostado sobre su espalda, porque tiende a roncar un poco y él no quiere ser interrumpido mientras ve la serie.

Así que cruza las piernas en el suelo, toma otra lata de cerveza de la mochila de Kuroo y mira el próximo episodio. Esta tan metido en eso, que incluso después de terminarse toda la cerveza, hace una nota mental de decirle a Kuroo que traiga más la próxima vez, luego, se conforma con su botella de agua y él sabe que probablemente debería dormir un poco, ya que escucha a los malditos gallos, lo que significa que ya es de mañana, pero quien se preocupa por el sueño cuando hay sólo tres episodios más para el final de la temporada.

Después del noveno episodio, mientras en silencio la pantalla se pone en negro, es cuando su ira ya no se puede contener, y grita.

"¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS, MATARON A NED STARK?!"

Tanto Bokuto y Kuroo saltan alarmados y parpadean medio dormidos hacia él.

"Akaashi, ¿todavía la estás viendo?" Bokuto estira las piernas hacia fuera, mientras que Kuroo bosteza, luego se acuesta de nuevo sobre su estómago y se cubre la cabeza con la almohada.

"Sí, todavía la estoy viendo. Bokuto-san, ¿puedes creer que lo mataron? ¡En verdad lo mataron!"

"Bro, hemos creado un jodido monstruo." La voz apagada de Kuroo viene de debajo de la almohada.

"Cállate y vuelve a dormir. Me queda un episodio más." Akaashi frunce el ceño. "Sera mejor que los Starks consigan su venganza."

Él no sabe por qué, pero tanto Bokuto y Kuroo comienzan a reír.

"Juro por Dios que si alguno de ustedes me dice un spoiler, los voy a matar como mataron a Ned Stark."

Silencio.

"Todavía no puedo creer que lo mataron."

Mientras se carga el último episodio, Kuroo le pregunta.

"Yo, ojos de ángel, ¿me puedes despertar cinco minutos antes del final del episodio?"

"Sí. Ahora cállate."

Akaashi comprueba el tiempo, entonces le dice a Kuroo que el episodio casi ha terminado. Al instante se levanta y le pide a Akaashi que levante la pantalla un poco. Luego él empuja a Bokuto para despertarlo y que lo vea también.

Akaashi no sabe lo que se supone que va a suceder en este momento, pero ya que ellos dos están mirando con tanto cuidado, debe ser algo muy bueno.

"Vieeeeejo. Dragones."

"Amigo. Tetas."

Bokuto y Kuroo intercambian sonrisas y asienten con la cabeza, claro que sí, dragones y tetas.

Akaashi pone los ojos, porque ¿qué otra cosa podría haber esperado de esos dos? Honestamente.

A pesar de que en silencio está de acuerdo en que los dragones son bastante geniales.

"Voy a bajar a desayunar." Anuncia, y ambos deciden unirse a él.

Los tres se dirigen hacia abajo sin siquiera molestarse en cambiarse la pijama. Aunque en realidad Akaashi es el único con pantalones de pijama, mientras que los otros dos están en shorts, pero ¿a quién le importa?

"Lo bueno es que tenemos juegos y prácticas por lo que ahora no tenemos para inscribirnos en esas tontas actividad de fin de semana de mierda." Bokuto sonríe mientras apila comida en su bandeja. Kuroo hace lo mismo y se dirigen al Comedor B. "Akaashi, ¿no vienes?"

"En un minuto."

Akaashi esta tan hambriento y su cerebro está demasiado cansado para escoger, y ¿por qué debería elegir cuando él puede tener un poco de todo? Así que toma algunos cereales con leche, un par de tostadas con jamón y queso, un par más con mantequilla y mermelada de arándanos y algunas más con chocolate y plátano. Luego, un yogur de fresa y un tazón de duraznos enlatados. Y ya que él no quiere ir y venir, añade tres tazas de café en la bandeja ahora llena y se dirige a la mesa de voleibol.

Bokuto y Kuroo dejan de hablar cuando ven el tamaño de la montaña de tostadas en el plato de Akaashi, así como todo lo demás en la bandeja.

"Puedo apostar dinero a que no te puedes comer todo eso." Kuroo dice y los ojos de Bokuto brillan con la oportunidad de hacer algo de dinero rápido.

"Ya estas, viejo."

"¿Cuánto deberíamos apostar?"

"¿Lo mucho que Akaashi pagó por mí anoche?"

"Bien."

Akaashi empieza a comer sin compartir un guiño con Bokuto a pesar de que él realmente quiere hacerlo, pero sabe que si lo hace, se van a delatar y definitivamente quiere recuperar su dinero, pero no tanto como quiere ver a Kuroo perder.

Él decide cambiar de tema, porque Kuroo es un maestro en los juegos de la mente y podría ver a través de su estafa. Pero Bokuto se le adelanta.

"Akaashi, ahora que has terminado con la primera temporada, ¿Cuál es tu casa favorita?"

"¿No es obvio?" Kuroo resopla. "Aquí ojos de ángel es totalmente predecible."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál casa piensas que es mi favorita entonces, si soy tan predecible?" Él pregunta y empieza a romper su tostada en pedazos, que luego se mete a la boca.

"Ustedes chicos son tan fáciles de leer, que yo ni siquiera tengo que pensar en ello." Kuroo sonríe. "Ustedes aman tanto a los Stark."

Bokuto gruñe. "¡Sí, pero eso es porque yo ya te había dicho que son mis segundos favoritos!"

"No, ¿no es porque eres como ellos? Ya sabes, ¿leal hasta el final y todo eso?"

Akaashi toma un sorbo de su café. "¿Estás diciendo que eso es algo malo?"

"Lo es." Kuroo se encoge de hombros. "La lealtad es genial, pero no hasta el punto en que dejes que tu moral te mate."

"Kuroo-san, vamos a ver si adivino. ¿Tú casa favorita son los Lannister?"

"Correcto."

"Por supuesto que sí." Akaashi pone los ojos. "Usted los gatos son todos iguales."

"Hey, tienes que saber que los Lannister son totalmente geniales. Y no es sólo porque el símbolo de su casa sea un león, es porque en realidad son bastante geniales. No voy a darte spoilers ni nada, pero vamos, basta con ver a Joffrey."

"Uff, esa pequeña mierda, lo odio." Bokuto gruñe.

"Sí, pero toda buena historia necesita un buen villano. Y cuando piensas en ello, no es culpa de Joffrey ser un pedazo de mierda. Mira como de jodidos están todos en su familia." Kuroo sonríe.

"He leído que los personajes favoritos de las personas son con los que más se pueden identificar." Akaashi dice y trata de mantener una cara seria. "Joffrey es un villano, así que por supuesto que te puedes identificar con él. Ya que eres un villano también."

Kuroo le enseña la lengua. "Ja, ja, no debes creer todo lo que lees. Además, yo no dije que él era mi personaje favorito. Sólo dije que la casa Lannister es mi favorita. Mientras que ustedes están apoyando a los Stark y eso es tan tonto, porque los escritores quieren que ellos sean el origen de todas las desgracias."

"Me gustan más los Martell, pero los Stark son mis segundos favoritos." Bokuto dice.

"Sin spoilers, Bokuto-san."

"Akaashi relájate, solo dije el nombre de otra casa."

"Por lo tanto Kuroo-san, simplemente no te gustan porque-"

"No, yo no he dicho que no me gusten los Stark, solo dije que son la opción obvia que, como espectador, elegirías. Y no me gusta ser como todos los demás en eso, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Sólo los peces muertos van con la corriente." Añade sabiamente.

"Solo los peces muertos van con la corriente." Repite Akaashi. "Guau, eso fue muy poético y profundo."

"Yo sé que estabas siendo sarcástico, pero de nada."

Antes de que puedan continuar con su discusión, Sarukui y un sorprendentemente alegre Konoha se unen a ellos en la mesa.

"Konoha-san, ¿cómo te sientes?"

"¡Me siento muy bien amigo, gracias!" Él sonríe. "Oh, por cierto, perdón por vomitarte la otra noche."

"¿Podemos no hablar de vomito mientras comemos?" Bokuto pide.

"Amigo, yo no creía que fueras del tipo que fácilmente siente nauseas." Las cejas de Kuroo suben por la sorpresa.

"¿Yo? No bro, alguien puede tirar una mierda en la mesa mientras estoy comiendo y voy a estar bien con eso, con tal de que no me salpique." Bokuto ruge de risa mientras todo el mundo gira sus caras disgustado. "Estoy preocupado porque Akaashi aquí no esté bien para ganar la apuesta."

Akaashi resopla. "Gracias Bokuto-san, pero tú descripción gráfica no me ha quitado el apetito en lo absoluto."

"Akaashi, menos charla y más comida."

Bokuto luego procede a explicar a Konoha y Sarukui sobre la apuesta, la que Kuroo y él hicieron. Sarukui es capaz de mantener una cara de póquer, pero Konoha no soporta el hecho de que estén tratando de engañar a Kuroo y gruñe.

"Sí, Kuroo, amigo, yo también cometí el mismo error que tú. Hice una apuesta con Bokuto de que Akaashi estaba en la biblioteca, mientras que en realidad estaba en el gimnasio y básicamente fui estafado." Él sonríe. "Que es probablemente lo que te está pasando ahora mismo, porque Bokuto sabe cuánto es lo que Akaashi realmente puede comer."

Bokuto golpea la palma de su mano contra la mesa. "¡Konoha! ¡Solo cállate! ¡Maldita sea!"

Kuroo niega con la cabeza. "Bro, yo esperaba algo como esto del resto de los búhos, ¿pero tú bro? ¿Tú eres el que me ha traicionado?"

"¿Los Starks no son tan predecibles después de todo, o si, Kuroo-san?" Akaashi pregunta inocentemente, mientras Bokuto ruge de risa y alza su mano hacia arriba, para que Akaashi choque los cinco.

"Ustedes están conspirando contra mí y no me gusta. Pero está bien, porque el próximo viernes Nekoma los aplastará."

"¡Ja! En tus sueños, bro."

Los dos comienzan a burlarse entre sí, mientras que Konoha, Sarukui y Akaashi escuchan en silenciosa diversión. Akaashi termina toda su comida y luego se dirige de nuevo a la cocina por otra taza de café y una tostada de mantequilla con un poco de miel, porque a pesar de que está lleno, los ojos de Bokuto destellaron hacia él, y de pronto  sintió un extraño antojo de miel.

Kuroo casi se ahoga cuando él vuelve de nuevo a la mesa y está comiendo, otra vez.

"Está bien, estafado o no, te voy a dar el dinero, porque eso fue increíble. Ojos de ángel, ¿dónde diablos te pones toda esa comida?"

Akaashi acaricia su estómago feliz y se mete la última pieza en la boca. Siente como una gota de miel rueda por la comisura de su labio inferior y la limpia con el pulgar. Se le queda mirando por un segundo o dos, entonces se pone el dedo en la boca y se lo chupa.

"Akaashi, te dije que lo siento por vomitarte, pero no me disculpe por lo de la nariz." Konoha añade. "Así que... ¿lamento lo de tu nariz?"

"Está bien, Konoha-san, estoy bien."

"Casi se la rompes, hiena idiota." Bokuto frunce el ceño. "Sera mejor que tengas más cuidado, porque no voy a dejar que mi armador reciba ningún daño."

"Nuestro armador, Bokuto." Konoha lo corrige, pero Bokuto niega con la cabeza.

"No, mi armador."

"Estamos en el mismo equipo." Sarukui dice, pero Bokuto repite la misma cosa.

"Mi armador."

Esto podría seguir por horas, por lo que Akaashi se aclara la garganta.

"¿Kuroo-san? Cuando vayamos a la práctica, ¿podrías ayudarme con mi bloqueo? Realmente necesito trabajar en mi defensa."

"No hay problema, ojos de ángel." Kuroo le guiña. "De hecho, ¿por qué no nos vamos ahora?"

Konoha y Sarukui les dicen que no están tan locos como ellos tres y esperarán a la práctica antes de unírseles en el gimnasio. Así que después de un cambio de ropa, Bokuto, Kuroo y Akaashi se dirigen a la mitad de la cancha.

"Bokuto-san, ¿por qué llevas un cuaderno contigo?"

"Debido a que el domingo pasado me dijiste que si alguna vez dejaba mi tarea hasta el último minuto de nuevo, me ibas a matar." Bokuto explica. "Y necesito su ayuda con mi tarea de la clase de Teatro y Drama."

"¿De nosotros dos?" Akaashi pregunta.

"Mmm ajá, sin duda."

Dado que los tres - especialmente Akaashi - están llenos de comida, deciden esperar un poco y se sientan en el suelo para ayudar a Bokuto con su tarea. Explica que se supone que debe escribir una obra - una obra original - y si es la mejor, va a ser interpretada por toda la clase en frente de toda la escuela.

Akaashi toma rápidamente la libreta y la pluma de las manos de Bokuto, debido a que es mejor si él es el que escribe las ideas. En primero, porque la letra de Bokuto es un desastre y en segundo, porque Akaashi sabe que si deja a Bokuto estar a cargo de su propio trabajo y por algún milagro, su profesor lo toma como el ganador, no quiere tener que soportar dos horas de su tiempo libre viendo a Bokuto correr por el escenario haciendo ruidos de sables de luz.

"Entonces, ¿con qué género te gustaría trabajar?"

"¡Fantasía!" Bokuto responde rápidamente.

"¡Amigo, impresionante! Tu puedes tener dragones y tetas como en Juego de Tronos".

Akaashi suspira. "No habrá dragones y tetas, porque es una obra de la escuela, lo que significa cosas para menores de 18. Y probablemente podríamos encontrar un dragón de juguete, pero-"

"Entonces no. Akaashi quita eso, es tan tonto."

Akaashi explica pacientemente que él no tiene que quitar nada, porque sólo va a escribir las ideas serias.

"Está bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres que tenga tu obra? Recuerda que debes capturar la atención del público. ¿Qué crees que sería lo suficientemente interesante como para hacer eso?"

Kuroo se golpea ligeramente la barbilla. "No se puede tener una buena historia sin al menos un samurai."

"¡Ooo sí! ¡Y ninjas!" Bokuto añade.

Akaashi se aclara la garganta. "¿Estaba pensando en algo un poco más moderno?"

"¡Zombies!"

"No _tan_ moderno, Bokuto-san."

"Yo, ojos de ángel, si te mantienes desechando nuestras sugerencias, ¿por qué no nos das una tú?"

"Bueno, ¿podríamos ir con el drama? Es la clase de Teatro y Drama después de todo." Muerde su labio inferior. "¿O podríamos ir por algo romántico?"

"¡Sí!" Kuroo sonríe. "¡Vamos a ir con el romance!"

"¡Chicoooos, yo voy a tener que interpretar el papel principal masculino y no quiero terminar besando a algún cara de mantequilla en frente de toda la escuela!"

"Bokuto-san, no seas grosero."

"Bokuto-san, no seas grosero." Bokuto lo imita. "Sí, es fácil para ti decirlo Akaashi, ya que tú no tienes que besar a una rana en el escenario, ¿verdad?"

"Nadie va a besar a una rana. Por favor, cálmate. Ahora, para tu personaje principal, ¿qué rasgos debería tener, qué defectos?"

Bokuto y Kuroo permanecen en silencio pensando y Akaashi decide explicarse con más detalle.

"En mi opinión, una historia siempre es buena cuando te puedes identificar con ella. ¿Así que tú podrías hacer que tu personaje principal se parezca a tu propia personalidad, Bokuto-san?"

"Entonces tiene que ser genial. Y popular." Dice Bokuto. "¡Oi, Akaashi! ¿Estás escribiendo eso?"

"Lo hare, una vez que la pelota comience a rodar."

"¡Una pelota!" Bokuto sonríe. "¿Por qué no sólo tenemos un partido de voleibol en el escenario?"

Akaashi cierra los ojos y en silencio cuenta hasta diez. _Mantén la calma_. Como profesor particular, nunca debe reírse de las preguntas de la gente, no importa lo tontas que sean.

"Bokuto y la pelota, la historia de amor más grande del siglo 21". Kuroo sonríe.

"¿Podemos dejar de bromear y ponernos a trabajar?" Luego por si acaso, añade. "¿Por favor?"

"Está bien, así que soy el protagonista masculino. ¿Y?"

"Recuerda que tú audiencia son tus compañeros, Bokuto-san. ¿Podemos escribir algo con lo que cada adolescente pueda relacionarse? Como preocuparse por la escuela, la presión de grupo, el alcohol, las drogas, el sexo, ya sabes ese tipo de cosas."

"Me gusta la parte sobre el sexo." dice Kuroo.

"Kuroo-san, nadie preguntó por tu opinión, pero gracias de todos modos."

Kuroo frunce el ceño. "Eres un tutor malo."

"No, no lo soy. Lo que si es que me estoy quedando sin paciencia y si los dos no comienzan a tomarse esto en serio, me voy a ir a practicar y Bokuto-san va a tener que hacer esto por su cuenta."

"¡Akaashi! Por favor no me dejes, ¿por favor?" Bokuto le da esta expresión de perrito triste, a pesar de que Akaashi sólo les estaba advirtiendo para que se lo tomaran más en serio, no es que él realmente fuera a dejarlos.

"Estoy aquí, Bokuto-san. Ahora, por favor ponte tu sombrero de pensar." Deja caer la pluma y comienza a juguetear con sus dedos. "Qué tal... ¿Qué tal si basamos la historia en tu propia vida, Bokuto-san?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Eso es personal. ¡No quiero que la gente sepa acerca de mi vida privada o mi familia!" Él gruñe. "A pesar de que ya lo hacen."

"Entonces, ¿qué tal si basamos la historia en otra persona?" Kuroo sugiere, pero a Akaashi no le gusta la forma en que le está sonriendo a él. "¿Digamos un nuevo estudiante que llega a la mitad del año escolar?"

"Oooh, me gusta cómo suena eso." Bokuto se une a la sonrisa. "Y él es tímido y nervioso al principio, pero poco a poco comienza a-"

"Está bien paren. Ya basta." Akaashi frunce el ceño. "¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que mi vida sea exhibida en frente de toda la escuela? ¡Bokuto-san, dijiste que tu vida es privada, pero también lo es la mía!"

"Bueno, sí, pero no se trata de ti, ojos de ángel, esta es una historia sobre un personaje llamado... Atsushi?"

"Bien hecho bro, vamos a llamarlo Atsushi Keiichi."

"¡No! ¡No vamos a hacer tal cosa! Y su nombre no será Atsushi Keiichi, ¿me escuchan?"

Kuroo tira la pluma y el cuaderno lejos de Akaashi y empieza a decir en voz alta todo lo que está anotando.

"El año escolar ya ha comenzado, cuando Atsushi Keiichi, un chico tímido, llega. Empieza a hacer amigos y también comienza a jugar en el-"

"Equipo de baloncesto." Bokuto añade. "Vamos a hacer que sea menos obvio."

"Sí. Porque eso es lo que podría revelar el hecho de que ustedes están escribiendo sobre mí, y no el nombre similar o que soy el único estudiante que se transfirió después del inicio del curso escolar, no, es la parte del voleibol la que necesita ser cambiada."

Lógica de Bokuto. Vaya puta lógica.

"-equipo de baloncesto." Kuroo escribe. "Querías romance, ¿verdad? Muy bien, aquí está un poco de romance para ti." Kuroo empieza a escribir de nuevo. "A medida que continúa el ciclo escolar, Atsushi Keiichi se enamora - yo bro, ¿de quién debería enamorarse?"

"No me importa, siempre y cuando no tenga que llegar a besar a algún sapo feo."

"¿Tienes alguna pollita caliente en tu clase?"

"Mehhh."

"Tú eres el escritor y esta es tu historia, así que tu puedes asignar los papeles. Si el profesor no está de acuerdo, el profesor puede chuparla. Así que encuentra a la chica más caliente de tu clase y has que tu personaje se enamore de ella. Listo. Ellos sufren mucho, luego consiguen su felices para siempre. Boom, hemos terminado."

Bokuto se rasca la frente. "¿Por qué tiene que ser una chica?"

"¿Eh?" Kuroo pregunta. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tú dijiste que yo debería encontrar a la chica más caliente de la clase y hacer que mi personaje se enamore de ella, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿por qué tiene que ser una chica y no un chico?"

"Está bien, ja, ja, muy divertido chicos, la broma termino." Akaashi suspira. "Pueden parar ahora."

"¡Akaashi! Tú dijiste que deberíamos hacer una historia con la que nos pudiéramos relacionar, ¿verdad? ¿No te parece que ser gay es algo con lo que muchos adolescentes se pueden identificar? Y como has dicho, hay presión de los compañeros y todo eso se sumaría a el drama."

"¿Por qué no les puede entrar en su cabeza que yo no quiere ver una obra de teatro acerca de mi propia vida? Yo he vivido mi vida - bueno la estoy viviendo - ¡y sé mejor que nadie cómo se siente! Así que si quieren seguir escribiendo esta historia, al menos quiten la parte gay."

Kuroo ya no está sonriendo. De hecho, Akaashi nunca lo ha visto tan serio antes.

"Akaashi, ¿Por qué te pones tan a la defensiva cuando se trata de tu sexualidad?" Él dice. "¿Estás avergonzado de que te gustan los chicos? ¿Crees que no es normal o algo de lo que avergonzarse?"

"No."

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?"

"Yo no-"

"Sí, tú pareces tener un problema con eso y me gustaría saber porque."

"¡Bueno, perdón Kuroo-san, pero no todo el mundo es como tú! ¡No todo el mundo puede ser tan abierta con su sexualidad o estar tan seguros como tú lo estas con la tuya! ¿Alguna vez consideraste eso?"

"Sí, y eso es por lo que estoy realmente curioso acerca de por qué simplemente te callas cuando comenzamos a hablar de eso. Estás rodeado de amigos aquí, puedes confiar en los dos. Así que por favor, ¿por qué no confías en Bokuto y en mí? Si no te sientes cómodo alrededor de mí, voy a dejarlos a ustedes solos, pero vas a hablar con Bokuto en ello, ¿de acuerdo? "

Cuando Akaashi no dice nada, Kuroo suspira.

"Está bien. Nunca pensé que iba a convertirme en un miembro del Club del Desayuno, pero como acabamos de tomar el desayuno, y estamos hablando de mierda personal, y ya que estas siendo un bebé, voy a ir primero." Se lame los labios. "Yo bromeo un montón y siempre me rio de ello, pero eso no quiere decir que no me siento inseguro de vez en cuando. Claro, luzco con confianza, y la tengo, pero no todo el tiempo. Y no estoy hablando de cómo luzco, estoy hablando... de sentimientos y esas cosas. Y eso es exactamente el por qué las relaciones me aterrorizan. Nunca he tenido una relación más larga que coger y dejar a alguien. Sólo la mera idea de poner mis sentimientos por ahí y ser rechazado me asusta tanto, que preferiría no hacerlo en lo absoluto y sólo continuar con las aventuras de una noche."

Por primera vez Akaashi ve que Kuroo realmente se ve enervado. Está diciendo la verdad y está escrita en su rostro. Es realmente una locura que Kuroo, quien es básicamente el Sr. Sexo con piernas, se sienta inseguro y con miedo de que pudiera ser rechazado.

"Bueno, Kuroo-san, ¿tal vez si no te burlaras de la gente tanto como lo haces o no los hicieras sentir incómodos a propósito, tú conseguirías no ser rechazado?"

Kuroo se ríe. "Hey hombre, todo el mundo tiene un hobby, el mío es sólo hacer que la gente se sienta incómoda. ¿Es eso malo?"

"Sí. A nadie le gusta sentirse incómodo. Y lo está haciendo de nuevo. Estas encubriendo el problema con una broma, ¿no se supone que estábamos hablando en serio?"

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer entonces, llorar por eso?"

"No." Akaashi se acerca y acaricia su hombro. "La forma en la que eres en este momento con Bokuto-san y conmigo es muy agradable. Deberías ser más abierto de esta manera con la gente y mostrarles que no sólo estás jugando juegos mentales con ellos."

Kuroo pone los ojos. "Está bien, ¿A quién le toca abrir sus compuertas emocionales ahora?"

"Akaashi, hace unos días me preguntaste por qué no he estado en una relación antes, ¿recuerdas?" Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "Y bro, tú siempre bromeas con que sólo podría tener un romance con una pelota. Pero la verdad es que yo sí quiero una novia. Yo quiero tener a alguien que me anime durante los juegos de voleibol y esas cosas. Pero quiero que ella me quiere por mí, no sólo porque soy el capitán del equipo de voleibol y ella sólo quiere tener una buena reputación - y no me mires de esa manera bro, sé que querías hacer una broma ahora acerca de que no tengo reputación." Bokuto le advierte a Kuroo con un dedo, quien solo niega con la cabeza en silencio. "Oh, mi error. De todos modos, no lo digo solo por mí, sino también por mis padres. ¿Qué pasa si termino saliendo con una chica que solamente está conmigo por la fama o usándome por el dinero de mis padres?"

Kuroo se aclara la garganta. "Entonces la broma sería para ella, porque tú siempre estas quebrado."

"Eso es muy cierto." Bokuto sonríe. "Ninguno de ustedes lo sabe, pero en realidad no tengo una mesada. Quiero decir, podría pedirle a mis padres que me dieran dinero, tanto como yo quisiera, y me lo darían. Pero yo no quiero eso. Probablemente recibo menos dinero del que incluso ustedes reciben, porque no quiero ser tratado diferente, o arruinar todo. Me gusta cómo son las cosas en este momento, incluso si no tengo dinero como la mayor parte del tiempo, porque si les pido a mis padres más dinero, entonces ellos esperaran más de mí, y ya esperan el puto mundo de su único hijo. Y también están mis cambios de humor, acerca de los que ya saben y con los cuales me han ayudado, por lo cual estoy muy agradecido." El labio inferior de Bokuto se estremece, pero rápidamente se recompone. "Pero sería un poco agradable si comparto lo mismo que comparto con ustedes con alguien con quien pueda salir, darnos un beso y hacer las cosas que haces cuando estás en una relación."

"¿Puedes hacerte amigo de la chica primero, llegar a conocerla y saber cómo es antes de salir con ella? ¿Así sabrías que ella no te está usando?" Akaashi sugiere.

"Sí, pero también tengo esta cosa donde creo que nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente bueno. No sólo para mis padres, sino para cualquiera. Y si consigo una novia, mis inseguridades probablemente van a arruinar la relación." Se ríe sin humor. "Mírame, nunca he tenido una novia y ya estoy pensando en nuestra hipotética ruptura."

"Bro, por supuesto que eres lo suficientemente bueno. Si alguien piensa o dice lo contrario, que se jodan. Metafóricamente. Aunque si ella es caliente, entonces jódetela literalmente, justo en el culo, y luego la dejas."

Akaashi suspira. "Tú simplemente no puedes estar cinco minutos sin hacer una broma obscena, ¿verdad, Kuroo-san?"

"¿Quién está bromeando?" Kuroo sonríe. "Estoy hablando en serio aquí."

"Lo que sea." Akaashi vuelve su atención a Bokuto. "No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, Bokuto-san, pero en realidad estoy de acuerdo con lo que Kuroo-san acaba de decir. No en la parte de joder, si no en la parte donde dice que tú eres lo suficientemente bueno. Por supuesto que tú eres lo suficientemente bueno. No conozco a tus padres, pero... pero los padres no son perfectos. Ellos también cometen errores. ¿Tal vez han olvidado lo que es ser joven y lo difícil que es ser un adolescente en realidad? Estoy seguro de que tus padres tienen tus mejores intereses en el corazón, y no ponen toda esa presión sobre ti con el propósito de hacer que te sientas culpable. Todo padre quiere ver a su hijo tener éxito en la vida. Y puesto que tus padres han logrado tanto, esperan lo mismo de ti. Lo cual ya tienes. Quiero decir, mírate. Tú juegas al voleibol a nivel nacional y sólo tienes diecisiete años. ¿No es eso impresionante y un gran logro, que has conseguido todo por tu cuenta, a través de tu arduo trabajo y dedicación?"

Bokuto asiente con la cabeza. "¿Qué hay acerca de ti?"

"¿Qué hay conmigo?"

"Bueno, tú eres el estudiante perfecto, tienes un don natural para los deportes, y una buena relación con tus padres."

"También eres un tipo con un muy buen aspecto." Kuroo añade.

"Sí, eso también. Eres como el jodido niño modelo que todos los padres quieren. ¿Qué tipo de inseguridades podrías tener?"

Akaashi en realidad se ríe de eso. "Gracias Bokuto-san, y Kuroo-san, pero ustedes no saben lo que pasa por mi cabeza."

"No, de ahí que estemos teniendo esta conversación." dice Kuroo.

"Sí Akaashi, dinos. Es tu turno de todos modos."

"Vamos, ojos de ángel, nosotros los bros vertimos nuestros corazones hacia fuera, no seas cruel haciéndonos esperar más."

"Estoy lleno de dudas." Akaashi deja escapar. "Acerca de todo. Todo el tiempo. Mi mente constantemente me grita antes de que haga algo -La tarea más simple - y sólo comienzo a enumerar todas las cosas que podrían salir mal y luego estoy temblando de miedo y lleno de ansiedad. Además, soy un desastre con las primeras impresiones. Y las segundas. Y las terceras. De hecho, hasta me siento tranquilo si sé que la persona con la que estoy hablando es igual que yo, una mierda total. No puedo manejar una pequeña charla. Conocer nuevas personas siempre me llena de pánico, sobre todo si estoy solo y no rodeado de gente en quien confío. Soy muy malo para hablar delante de una audiencia y odio la atención. Soy tímido y realmente me gustaría no serlo porque sé que me pierdo de oportunidades y-"

"Sin embargo, te sobrepusiste a tu timidez con nosotros." Bokuto sonríe.

"Sí. ¿Recuerdas anoche, la forma en que me estabas tomando el pelo e implicando que no te agrado?" Kuroo se ríe. "No hay nada de tímido en ese tipo de comportamiento, hombre."

"Eso se debe a que he paso suficiente tiempo con ustedes dos para considerarlos parte de mi zona de confort. A excepción de los momentos en tú-", señala a Kuroo acusadoramente. "-a propósito me empujas en mi zona de incomodidad."

"Me disculpo de antemano por todas las veces que voy a hacerte eso en el futuro." Kuroo le da un guiño.

"¿O tú podrías simplemente no hacerlo en absoluto?" Akaashi sugiere, pero las comisuras de sus labios le están regalando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Oye, eres muy rápido aprendiendo a devolverme la pelota en mi cancha. Eso me gusta."

"¿Akaashi? Comenzamos esta conversación debido a tu sexualidad, ¿verdad? Bueno, todavía estás evitando el tema." Bokuto le recuerda. "Aparte de Kuroo y yo, ¿quién más sabe que eres gay?"

"Mis padres."

"¿Y? ¿Cómo se lo tomaron cuando se los dijiste?"

Akaashi se encoge de hombros. "Están bien con eso."

"¿Es que te quieren menos porque eres gay?" Bokuto pregunta y Akaashi niega con la cabeza. "Kuroo y yo no te tratamos diferente cuando nos lo dijiste, ¿verdad?" Akaashi niega con la cabeza de nuevo. "Entonces, ¿Por qué lo mantienes en secreto?"

"Solo porque no voy alrededor de la escuela gritando por los pasillos que soy gay, no significa que lo escondo. Si alguien me pregunta, no voy a mentir sobre ello."

"Sí, porque la gente solo se te acercan y te preguntan, oye ¿eres hetero o gay?" Kuroo resopla.

"¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren que haga?"

"Para empezar, déjanos hacer la obra con un protagonista masculino gay." Bokuto saca el pecho hacia adelante y presiona el pulgar contra el. "¡Voy a hacer un increíble Atsushi Keiichi!"

Akaashi pone los ojos. "Está bien, está bien. Pero con una condición."

"¿Cuál?" Ambos piden al unísono.

"Cambien su maldito puto nombre."

Ellos oyen pasos y voces que se acercan a la mitad de la cancha y se dan cuenta de que ya es hora de la práctica de voleibol.

Y, puesto que Bokuto se toma la actuación muy en serio, aparentemente, se levanta sobre sus pies, luego se aleja de Akaashi y Kuroo y lentamente camina de vuelta y pone la mano en el aire, al igual que John Bender al final de The Breakfast Club y se congela. Tanto Akaashi como Kuroo se ríen, mientras que el resto del equipo miran del uno al otro confundidos, preguntándose qué clase de mierda Bokuto está haciendo ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)"Don't get bitter, get better." Juego de palabras que en español ya no suena tan bien. “No seas amargado, se mejor.” Es una traducción más exacta.
> 
> Si no has visto la película y te flojera ir a la Wikipedia, solo tienes que saber que:  
> The Breakfast Club (conocida en español como El Club de los Cinco) es una película para adolescentes de 1985 denominada por muchos como el trabajo definitivo del género. Escrita y dirigida por John Hughes, su trama muestra a cinco adolescentes (cada uno representando uno de los distintos clichés de cualquier escuela preparatoria) que, a medida que pasan juntos un sábado castigados en detención, descubren que cada uno de ellos es más profundo que su respectivo estereotipo.  
> Y que:  
> Los medios de comunicación se refieren a los cinco actores principales de la película como miembros de un grupo llamado "The Brat Pack".
> 
> Este es uno de los capítulos que más disfruté leer, y mas odie traducir T_T   
> Uff cuanta nota, matenme.


	9. Masaje... ¿con final feliz?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En las muchas ocasiones en que ha visto a Bokuto con el culo desnudo, o caminando tan sólo en sus calzoncillos, Akaashi se ha dado cuenta de que él tiene un buen y redondo trasero, pero ahora que está sentado sobre el, él puede sentir lo realmente suave y firme que es. Siente una especie de tentación de empezar a tamborilear sobre el para oír un feliz tap tap tap. Pero por supuesto, no lo hace.
> 
> La piel de Bokuto se siente tan suave y cálida bajo sus dedos, y él acaba de tomar una ducha por lo que huele muy bien también, lo que provoca que Akaashi comience a pensar en cosas desagradables, como calcetines sucios y ancianos y básicamente cualquier cosa que no sea ni remotamente atractiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo esta dedicado a todas las lindas personitas que comentaron, Niss_Dionisio, G_reen_marii, Pkeiko y hikarimarvell.  
> Excepto por Murkami Lor, quien obviamente le reza al Dios incorrecto XD

 El lunes por la mañana, lo primero que hace Akaashi cuando va abajo con Bokuto para el desayuno es pedir hablar con el decano. Cuando van a su oficina, el decano lo felicita por su juego del viernes.

"Ahora bien, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti, Akaashi?"

"Dado que los exámenes parciales son la próxima semana, ¿me preguntaba si estaría bien para mí dar solo una hora de clases después de la escuela en detención, y luego ir al gimnasio y ayudar al equipo de voleibol a prepararse con sus estudios?"

El decano aplaude. "¡Esa es una idea brillante! Algunos de tus compañeros de equipo definitivamente necesitan eso. Como sabes, todo el mundo puede comprobar sus promedios en nuestro sitio web en línea con sus nombres de usuario y contraseñas. Es confidencial, por lo que no puedo darte los resultados de las pruebas, pero lo que puedo hacer es imprimir una lista de las materias con las que tienen dificultades, y así puedes trabajar con ellos en eso. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Eso va a ser muy útil Sensei, gracias."

No sólo eso, el decano promete que alguien del personal llevara una pizarra a la mitad de la cancha, que Akaashi puede utilizar para explicarle a todos, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes que tienen dificultades con sus estudios son los de segundo año. Que es más o menos el equipo entero.

Después de la escuela y la detención, cuando se dirige al gimnasio, todo el mundo está realmente sorprendido de verlo allí tan temprano.

"¡Hey hey heyyyyy! ¡Mira quien se nos ha unido para la práctica!" Bokuto grita felizmente.

Akaashi practica con todos por exactamente una hora y a las 5:30 pm, detiene el juego y le pide a todos hacer suicidios y luego unas vueltas para enfriarse.

"¡Akaashi! ¡Que estás haciendo, tenemos una hora más para jugar!" Bokuto dice, pero Akaashi niega con la cabeza y se explica.

"Bokuto-san, ya te dije el fin de semana que voy a ayudar a todos a prepararse para los exámenes parciales." Dice y hace girar la pizarra en el medio de la cancha. Justo como él esperaba, todo el mundo empieza a quejarse de ¿por qué?, ¿cómo les puede hacer esto a ellos? y ¿por qué es tan malo? "Ya he hablado con el decano y me dio el visto bueno para proceder. Por lo tanto, si todos pudieran tomar sus libros de matemáticas-"

"¡Akaashi!" Nadie luce tan ofendido como Bokuto. "¡Los superhéroes se supone que deben utilizar sus poderes para el bien!"

"Bokuto-san, esto es para tu propio bien. ¿Prefieres tener malas notas, quedarte atascado en detención y perderte la práctica? Tú eres el capitán, deberías ser más responsable y pensar en estas cosas por adelantado." Luego se vuelve a los otros de primer año. "Ustedes no necesitan ningún tipo de ayuda, por lo que podrían practicar en alguna de las otras dos canchas y luego volver a casa, o quedarse y estudiar también."

Sin embargo, Nadie sale. Todo el mundo toma sus libros y cuadernos y se tienden en el suelo.

"¿Akaashi?" Yukie pregunta. "Esto es realmente genial, pero no estás en nuestras clases. ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que necesitamos para prepararnos?"

Akaashi se encoge de hombros modestamente. "Le pregunté a algunos de sus profesores durante el almuerzo sobre el material que necesitan para prepararse, y durante mi periodo libre he creado una guía de estudio para ustedes."

Konoha niega con la cabeza. "Esto es una venganza por lo de la noche del viernes, ¿verdad?"

"¡Muchachos!" Yukie les gruñe. "Akaashi ha hecho todo lo posible para ayudarnos, así que ¿podrían tratar de mostrar cierta gratitud en vez de ser tan groseros, eh?"

Todo el mundo murmura un "Gracias, Akaashi."

Después de que él crea un par de diagramas y problemas de palabras en la pizarra, espera a que los resuelvan y en silencio se acerca a Suzuki.

"¿Uno de mis maestros se quejo de mí?" Él pregunta preocupado.

"No, no es nada de eso." Akaashi sonríe. "¿Estás ocupado después de las 6:30 pm de hoy?"

"No realmente. Bueno mis padres me esperan para cenar, pero podría llamarlos y decirles que estaré en casa más tarde. ¿Por qué?"

"Bokuto-san tiene permiso para permanecer en el gimnasio hasta las 7:45 pm y pensé que sería bueno para ti quedarte y practicar con nosotros. ¿Me dijiste que necesitabas un poco de ayuda para establecer? Tú puedes comer la cena con nosotros después y luego volver a casa."

Suzuki se anima. "¡Oh gracias, va a ser genial!"

Bokuto levanta la mano, pero como Akaashi no lo está mirando, él le grita.

"¡Akaashi! Haz algo útil y ven a ver si mis respuestas son correctas en lugar de estar charlando por allá."

Akaashi va a comprobar el trabajo de todos, empezando por su impaciente compañero de habitación.

"Bokuto-san, es realmente impresionante-" Él comienza y Bokuto sonríe, esperando la alabanza. "-cómo todo tu trabajo está mal, ¿y sin embargo tienes las respuestas correctas?" Él frunce el ceño. "¿Le copiaste a Yukie?"

Bokuto jadea, ofendido, mientras que Yukie asiente con la cabeza. "Sí, lo hizo. Pensé que sólo estaba comprobando si nuestras respuestas eran las mismas, pero al parecer me estaba engañando. ¡Qué vergüenza, Bokuto!"

Akaashi no puede decir que este demasiado sorprendido. Después de todo Bokuto esperaba estar jugando voleibol y está demasiado lleno de energía para concentrarse en el estudio. Pero Akaashi no está teniendo nada de eso.

"Bokuto-san, sabes bien que vamos a quedarnos aquí mas tarde a practicar, así que por favor concéntrate."

"Está bien, está bien. Pero ayúdame con lo que hice mal."

"Déjame escribir algunas nuevas preguntas en la pizarra para todos los demás, y vuelvo contigo en un momento."

Al parecer dar tutoría a muchas personas a la vez es muy difícil, porque él había planeado hacer Matemáticas y Japonés el lunes, pero no hay tiempo para Japonés, ya que suena la campana a las 6:30 pm y apenas han repasado los problemas de matemáticas. Está contento de que Bokuto es su compañero de cuarto, ya que puede trabajar con él durante la sala de estudio.

"Bokuto-san, ¿te importaría ir a la cocina y conseguirnos algo ligero para comer?" Él le pide.

"Pero por lo general tú haces eso, ¿por qué debería ir yo?"

"Debido a que Suzuki-san también se quedará con nosotros para practicar y quiero darle algunos consejos acerca de cómo establecer el balón."

Bokuto arrastra sus pies con dificultad hacia adelante y murmura algo en voz baja, tan baja que Akaashi no puede escucharlo, pero obviamente son quejas.

Lo que sea.

"Akaashi-san"

"Por favor, solo llámame Akaashi."

"Ah, y tú llámame Suzuki."

"Tú has estado aquí más tiempo que yo, por lo que has visto cómo todo el mundo juega, ¿verdad?" Suzuki asiente. "Tú y yo somos los únicos armadores, pero no creo que esa sea tu posición preferida, ¿verdad?"

Suzuki se ríe. "¿Soy tan obvio?"

"Solo asumí que prefieres ser un bloqueador central. Pero creo que eres un buen armador también."

"No tan bueno como tú, sin embargo."

"No debes comparar tus habilidades con las mías, porque todo el mundo en el equipo es bueno en ciertas cosas. Tú eres mucho mejor en la recepción y el bloqueo que yo. Así que si practicas un poco más tus levantadas, vas a ser increíble en eso también. Y ya que tenemos juegos de práctica el viernes y sábado, va a ser un gran ejercicio para nosotros dos. Para todos, en realidad."

"¿De verdad crees que Bokuto me dejara  jugar en tu lugar?"

"Por supuesto. Mi resistencia está muy lejos de la tuya, y estaría muerto incluso antes del segundo juego."

"Yo estaba tan equivocado acerca de ti." Suzuki se ríe. "Eres muy humilde."

"Gracias." Las puntas de las orejas de Akaashi se vuelven de color rosa por el cumplido. "Ahora, esto es lo que he notado hasta ahora."

Él comienza explicando que cada miembro tiene un pase preferido. Como por ejemplo, Konoha es mejor con los que están más lejos de la red, Washio puede golpear desde la línea de atrás, y así sucesivamente.

"¿Qué hay de Bokuto-san?" Suzuki pregunta. "Parece que él puede rematar desde casi cualquier lugar."

"Con un demonio que puedo." Bokuto sonríe mientras se acerca. "Aquí tienes." Les entrega dos plátanos.

"¿Qué pasó con el onigiri?" Akaashi frunce el ceño mientras comienza a pelar su plátano. Él puede ver trozos de arroz pegados en la mejilla izquierda de Bokuto.

Bokuto se encoge de hombros. "Me dio hambre en el camino."

Akaashi hace una nota mental de ser siempre el que va a la cocina para conseguir los aperitivos, porque Bokuto es de los que no les gusta esperar para comer juntos. Que grosero.

"Bokuto-san puede rematar desde casi cualquier parte, sí." Dice mientras muerde su plátano. "Sin embargo, sus mejores remates son siempre desde el frente, no particularmente altos y muy cerca de la red."

Bokuto asiente con la cabeza.

"¿Bokuto-san?" Suzuki pregunta. "Tú eres muy alto, ¿por qué no te gustan los pases altos? ¿No es un pase muy cerca de la red más peligroso para ser bloqueado por el otro equipo?"

"No-"

"Eso sucede a menudo con él." Akaashi dice.

"¡Oi, Akaashi! Se supone que debes decir "no, por supuesto que no"."

Akaashi suspira. "Sin embargo, es cierto. Especialmente cuando ha habido una rotación y los miembros más altos del equipo contrario están en la parte delantera. Al igual que en nuestro juego del viernes, todos eran altos y se mantenían bloqueando cada vez que lo intentábamos. Pero durante la práctica me he dado cuenta de que se puede golpear más fuerte cuando está muy cerca de la red, y casi nadie puede recibirlos, a excepción de Komi-san. Ya verás lo que quiero decir cuando juguemos."

Los tres comienzan a practicar, con Suzuki estableciendo para Bokuto, y Akaashi recibiendo en el otro lado de la red.

Pero Bokuto se queja después de cada pase.

"¡Éste era malísimo!"

"¡No!"

"¡Deja de darme malos pases, maldita sea!"

"¡Akaashi, cambia con él y muéstrale cómo los quiero!"

Cuando Akaashi le muestra, Suzuki asiente en entendimiento. Pero Akaashi sabe por experiencia propia que es más fácil entenderlo, que ponerlo en práctica.

"¡No es así! ¡Akaashi, muéstrale de nuevo!"

"¡Bokuto-san, deja de criticar tanto!" Akaashi frunce el ceño. "¡Es desalentador!"

"¡Estoy tratando de ayudarlo a aprender!"

"En ese caso, dale un poco de crítica constructiva. Eso ayudará más que el que digas "esto es una mierda" todo el tiempo. Dile cuáles son demasiado altos o demasiado bajos o demasiado lejos de la red."

"Bien." Bokuto gruñe.

Es muy injusto que Bokuto se queje, porque si los papeles se invirtieran y cualquier otra persona le dijera a Bokuto "esto es una mierda", lo único que él haría seria ponerse de mal humor y dejar de cooperar. O decir que él es uno de los cinco primeros en el país por una razón.

Porque a pesar de que eso es verdad, as o no as, capitán o no capitán, siempre hay margen para mejorar.

Poco a poco, Suzuki parece mejorar, mientras que Akaashi sufre con la recepción de los potentes remates de Bokuto. Siempre que Bokuto hace un recto y Akaashi intenta recibirlo, la pelota sale fuera. Y es muy difícil, porque él es el único en el otro lado de la cancha y cubrir tanto terreno es jodidamente imposible. Sobre todo porque Bokuto parece dispuesto a hacerlo correr por todo el lugar.

"Está bien, eso es suficiente." Bokuto sonríe. "Ahora los tres debemos practicar los servicios."

Recordando su juego del viernes, Akaashi no podría estar más de acuerdo. Definitivamente necesita practicar su servicio más y más, porque a pesar de que él es capaz de conseguir que casi todos ellos pasen la red, carecen de poder.

"¡Akaashi! Los miércoles durante educación física es la única vez que llegas a practicar con el equipo, pero dos o tres veces durante la semana y el fin de semana tú y yo vamos a ir a la sala de levantamiento de pesas, porque correr por si solo no esta ayudando. Tus levantadas son geniales y puedes dar un buen pase incluso cuando el balón esta muy bajo, pero hay que conseguir algunos músculos en tus malditas alas de pollo."

Akaashi frunce el ceño, porque no aprecia que sus brazos sean comparados con un pollo, pero las palabras de Bokuto definitivamente tienen verdad en ellas.

Después de una cena rápida, Suzuki los deja, mientras Akaashi y Bokuto suben a su cuarto para la sala de estudio. Como Jared está de servicio (uff), tienen que salir de la ducha después de las 9:30 pm. Akaashi termina con su tarea, entonces procede a comprobar la de Bokuto. Él le explica los problemas de matemáticas con los que Bokuto estaba teniendo dificultad, y está satisfecho cuando los termina justo antes del final de la sala de estudio.

El martes, el Sr. Burns les dice que van a pasar a la poesía y luego lo peor sucede. Cada estudiante debe elegir un autor, y todos ellos tienen que hacer una presentación sobre el mismo.

Oh no.

Akaashi había estado temiendo ese momento desde su primer día, cuando el Decano le dijo que tendría que hacer presentaciones en casi todas sus clases.

"Bokuto, ¿Cuál autor va a escoger del tablero?"

"¡Ese de allí!" Bokuto señala el primer nombre en el centro.

"Oh, ¿Edgar Allan Poe? Excelente elección." El Sr. Burns anota, luego se vuelve a Akaashi. "¿Y tú, Akaashi?"

"Umm..." Akaashi mira rápidamente los nombres restantes del tablero y él quiere llorar, porque no conoce a ninguno de ellos. Mierda. Eso significa investigación extra. "Robert Frost."

"Otra buena opción."

Cuando todo el mundo ha sido asignado a un autor, el Sr. Burns les dice que preparen sus fichas cuidadosamente y luego pregunta el orden en el que van a empezar con las presentaciones.

Nadie levanta su mano para ser voluntarios y Akaashi decide que es mejor para él ir primero. De esta manera, la tortura será más rápida y también, ya que va en primer lugar, no tendrá a nadie con quien ser comparado. Porque si le toca después de alguien que es realmente bueno, su presentación podría lucir incluso peor de lo que realmente es.

"Me gustaría ir primero, Sir." Dice, y el Sr. Burns malinterpreta claramente su elección como el deseo de presentarse, porque él sonríe.

Pfff, sí, como si quisiera.

"Bueno, las presentaciones comienzan este jueves."

Todo el mundo se queda sin aliento del horror.

"¿Tan pronto?"

"Les estoy haciendo un favor a ustedes." El Sr. Burns sonríe. "Sé que la próxima semana todos ustedes tienen exámenes parciales, por lo que voy a empezar con ustedes en dos días. De esta forma, la próxima semana ustedes no tendrán que preocuparse de Inglés."

Sí, pero eso también significa que tienen menos tiempo para prepararse.

Puto infierno.

Si Akaashi lo hubiera sabido desde antes, se habría ofrecido para el último viernes, por lo que tendría un día más de preparación. No sólo eso, todo el mundo estaría demasiado aburrido después de sufrir dos horas de presentaciones como para prestarle atención a él.

Pues bien, la leche ya ha sido derramada, por lo que no tiene sentido llorar sobre ella.

Durante Estudio de Arte, Ayame cambia su lugar habitual y se sienta a la izquierda de Akaashi. Mori-sensei les dice que van a trabajar con arcilla.

"¿Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna experiencia trabajando con ella?" Cuando todo el mundo niega con la cabeza, sonríe. "Voy a mostrar un ejemplo de cómo hacer un plato y un vaso y pueden elegir cuál hacer. Quítense las chaquetas y súbanse las mangas, porque las cosas están obligados a causar problemas."

Akaashi prefiere mantener su chaqueta y rodar sus mangas, ya que la suciedad sería más visible en el blanco que contra el gris. Por otra parte sólo tiene una chaqueta, y muchas más camisas escolares, por lo que es probablemente mejor de esa manera. Así que se la quita, junto con la corbata azul y las pliega fácilmente en la parte posterior de la silla.

A medida que comienzan a trabajar, él mira a Ayame y está a punto de preguntarle si ella está disfrutando, cuando se da cuenta de que en lugar de su habitual sonrisa, su rostro se ve triste y sus ojos están realmente rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando mucho.

"Ayame, ¿estás bien?" Susurra en voz baja.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Mi novio vino a verme anoche y me dijo que me engañó."

"Oh." Es muy tonto, pero él no sabe qué decir para consolarla. "Lamento mucho escuchar que ustedes terminaron."

"No hemos roto todavía."

Akaashi parpadea. "¿Él te engañó y todavía están juntos?"

"No se que hacer." Sus labios tiemblan un poco, pero ella parece decidida a no llorar. "Se disculpó una y otra vez y dijo que había bebido demasiado y- ¿Qué?, ¿no lo apruebas?"

"No."

"Todos cometemos errores."

"Eso es cierto. Pero estar borracho es una excusa tan trillada y de mierda. No es ni siquiera una excusa."

"¿Alguna vez has bebido?"

"Sí."

Y es verdad. Akaashi ha bebido, en el pasado, pero estando en casa, solo, sin sus padres. Y ese es exactamente el porque nunca tocaría ron en su vida de nuevo. Sólo la mera idea o el aroma de eso, hace que sus entrañas sientan náuseas. Agh.

"¿Y?"

"Nunca he estado perdido de borracho, pero no creo que el alcohol cambie tu moral, sólo hace tu lengua más suelta. Y tal vez tus acciones también, pero... si engañas cuando estás borracho, probablemente has tenido pensamientos de engañar cuando estás sobrio también. Lo siento, no conozco a tu novio en absoluto, pero eso es sólo lo que pienso."

"Pero... él fue honesto conmigo."

"¿Tú piensas que sólo porque fue honesto al respecto, lo debes perdonar por eso?"

Se encoge de hombros.

"Una vez más, no lo conozco, pero creo que sólo fue honesto para librarse de su culpa."

"Hemos estado juntos por tanto tiempo y... y yo estoy tan acostumbrada a estar con él que yo solo-" Ella toma una respiración profunda. "-no me puedo imaginar no estar con él, sabes."

Akaashi no sabe.

"Creo que lo amo lo suficiente como para perdonarlo por eso."

Akaashi bufa. "¿Y cuánto es lo mucho que él no te ama como para hacerte esto?" Él mira a Ayame, quien está a punto de llorar de nuevo. "Lo siento. Sé que esto no es lo que deseas escuchar en este momento, pero eso es sólo lo que pienso."

"¿Qué harías tú si estuvieras en mi posición?"

Oh oh. Esa es una mala pregunta.

"No estoy en tu posición, así que realmente no lo sé. Porque eres tu la que va a hacer frente a las consecuencias y no yo."

"¿Pero qué piensas?"

"Creo -y por favor, esta es sólo mi opinión- Debes terminar esta relación. Nunca he estado en una relación, pero no creo que pueda perdonar a alguien si me ha engaño. Prefiero estar solo, que con alguien en quien yo he confiado y me ha traicionado. Pero si por alguna casualidad me las arreglo para perdonarlo, no lo olvidare y nunca voy a ser capaz de confiar en él otra vez. Y definitivamente no quiero pasar a través de la tortura de no saber si lo haría de nuevo. ¿Cuál es el punto de estar con alguien si no confías en el?"

Ella asiente con la cabeza tristemente. "Eso es lo que mis amigas me dijeron también. Pero cada vez que me acuerdo de todos los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos, yo solo..." Suspira.

Akaashi a menudo se acuerda de citas de las cosas que lee. Y cuando algo se pega a ti, por lo general es algo que vale la pena recordar.

"La nostalgia es un sucio mentiroso que insiste en que las cosas eran mejores de lo que parecían." Él cita. "Sé que esto no es lo que quiere oír Ayame, pero como tu amigo, no voy a mentirte simplemente para que te sientas mejor."

Ella suspira. "¿Por qué los chicos engañan? Es que no lo entiendo."

"No creo que se trata del género. Los chicos engañan, porque pueden hacerlo. Tal vez los hace sentirse más deseados y más machos, ¿sabes? En cuanto a las chicas... creo que engañan cuando están descontentas y que buscan algo que les falta en su relación. Al menos eso es lo que he leído, no sé."

"¿Crees que me engañó, porque no era lo suficientemente buena para él?"

"¡No!" Akaashi responde en voz alta y Mori-sensei lo hace callar. Por lo tanto, susurra. "Nunca te debes culpar a tí misma o pensar de esa manera."

Aunque si Akaashi estuviera en su lugar, probable se sentiría exactamente de la misma manera y se culparía a sí mismo como ella, piensa. Está mal, pero así es como el cerebro tienden a trabajar - es la naturaleza humana.

"Tu novio te engañó, porque él es un idiota." Está a punto de apretar su hombro suavemente, cuando se da cuenta de que sus manos están sucias. Así que en vez de eso, le sonríe suavemente. "Eres una gran chica, Ayame, eres tan inteligente y divertida y hermosa, cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerte. De hecho, el viernes cuando me besaste en la mejilla para la buena suerte, el resto del equipo de voleibol estaba tan celoso."

Sarukui debe haber estado escuchando su silenciosa conversación, porque extiende la cabeza detrás de la espalda de Akaashi y asiente. "Él está diciendo la verdad, sabes. Y además, los búhos son mejores novios que los gatos."

Los labios de Ayame se curvan en las esquinas. "Gracias chicos."

"¿Has oído acerca de la fiesta de Halloween del sábado?" Sarukui pregunta, pero Mori-sensei les dice que si no pueden guardar silencio, va a separarlos.

"No, ¿qué fiesta?"

Como Akaashi está más cerca, en voz baja explica que Bokuto planea dar una fiesta de disfraces en su casa y que mucha gente va a ir, no sólo los estudiantes de Fukurodani. Y las chicas calientes son especialmente bienvenidas, pero no agrega la última parte, porque él no es ni Bokuto ni Kuroo.

"Oh, eso suena muy bien. Yo estaba pensando en quedarme en mi habitación y rellenarme con los dulces de truco o trato de mi hermana, pero esta suena como una mejor manera de pasar el fin de semana." Ella sonríe. "¿Crees que podría invitar a algunos de mis amigos también o hay un límite?"

La cabeza de Sarukui aparece desde atrás de nuevo. "¿Son chicas?" Cuando ella asiente con la cabeza, parece que él va a llorar de alegría. "Sí, por favor, invita a todas tus amigas."

Cuando suena la campana y los anuncios comienzan, el codo de Sarukui empuja a Akaashi y susurra con complicidad.

"¿Hey, Akaashi? ¿Te importa si le digo al resto de los chicos las buenas noticias durante la práctica? Para el sábado ella habrá botado a su estúpido novio y eso significa que estará libre."

"Haz lo que quieras, Sarukui-san." Akaashi pone los ojos. "Pero por favor no se pasen, sobre todo Konoha-san. Ella es muy agradable y no quiero que ella sea herida de nuevo."

Al parecer, la clase de Inglés no es la única que tiene que preparar presentaciones, porque a todo el mundo en el piso se le permite utilizar sus laptops. Pero Akaashi le dice a Bokuto que primero van a hacer la tarea, y luego trabajar en las presentaciones, ya que pueden hacerlo incluso después de apagar las luces.

"¡Akaashi, casi se me olvidaba decirte!" Bokuto sonríe. "¡Mi maestro de la clase de Teatro y Drama nos devolvió nuestros guiones hoy y eligió el mío! ¿Puedes creer que vamos a representar mi obra en frente de toda la escuela? ¡Estoy tan emocionado!"

"Bien hecho, Bokuto-san." Akaashi sonríe. Luego recuerda que después de la práctica de voleibol del sábado se fue a tomar una siesta, y el domingo se olvidó por completo de comprobar lo que Bokuto y Kuroo habían escrito. Bueno mierda. "Has cambiado el nombre, ¿verdad?"

Bokuto asiente con la cabeza. "Sí. Y es bueno que ambos hagamos nuestras presentaciones de inglés el jueves, por lo que puedes ayudarme a aprenderme mis líneas para el viernes."

Oh Alegría.

"Lo hare. Pero vamos a empezar a hacerlo y no dejar todo para el jueves por la noche, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bueno."

Ambos se acuestan en el suelo y comienzan su investigación sobre sus autores. La terrible letra de Bokuto ocupa demasiadas tarjetas de nota, porque él ya ha hecho una gran pila, por lo que Akaashi las toma para inspeccionarlas.

"¿Bokuto-san? ¿Quieres que las haga por ti? Estás poniendo demasiada información inútil allí y debes apegarte a las partes más importantes."

Bokuto asiente con la cabeza inmediatamente.

Akaashi se da cuenta de que probablemente va a terminar haciendo dos presentaciones, en lugar de una, y se pregunta cómo Bokuto las ha hecho en el pasado. Después de que él escribe un resumen de la vida de Edgar Allan Poe, fechas importantes y así sucesivamente, le pregunta a Bokuto que poema ha elegido para presentar.

"He buscado en Google y aparentemente, su obra más conocida es la del cuervo, ¿así que tal vez yo debería ir con esa?"

Akaashi lo lee y le pregunta a Bokuto qué piensa del poema.

"Es basura."

"Lo que quería decir no era que literalmente me dijeras que piensas del poema, Bokuto-san, sino darme un análisis."

Cuando Bokuto niega con la cabeza, Akaashi le pregunta a Bokuto si ha notado la repetición de "nunca más" y por qué piensa que es.

"Probablemente, ¿debido a que no tenían sinónimos en sus días y no podía encontrar un sinónimo para ello?" Bokuto dice sabiamente, como si él hubiera hecho el mayor descubrimiento del siglo.

"No. ¿Y el cuervo? ¿Por qué crees que utilizó un cuervo?"

"¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? No es como si pudiera leer la mente del tipo."

Akaashi comienza explicando poco a poco y después de un tiempo, Bokuto se queja.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber esa mierda? ¿Tal vez a este tipo Edgar sólo le gustaban esos jodidos pájaros?"

Akaashi suspira. "Tal vez deberíamos elegir otro poema. Mira éste, aparece como su último poema completo. Annabel Lee."

"Muy bien, hagamos ese."

"Léelo en voz alta para nosotros dos, por favor."

A medida que Bokuto comienza, Akaashi saca rápidamente su agenda y la abre en la parte posterior, en la que garabatea una línea del poema. Bokuto deja de leer y lo mira con curiosidad.

"¿Qué escribiste allí?"

"Oh. Umm, me gusta coleccionar frases que dejan una impresión en mí."

"¿Cuál?"

"Nos amábamos con un amor que era más que amor."

"¡Oh ho hoo!" Bokuto sonríe. "Akaashi, no pensé que eras del tipo romántico."

Las mejillas de Akaashi se calientan. "No lo soy. Me gusto la redacción de la frase."

"Ajá. Apuesto a que vas a llevarle serenata a tu futuro novio con algo por el estilo."

"No lo hare. Yo no canto."

"Está bien, ¿entonces puedes utilizarlo en una nota de amor o tal vez una tarjeta del día de San Valentín?" Bokuto mueve sus cejas.

Akaashi frunce el ceño. "Déjame terminar con tus notas, para que puedas empezar a estudiar. Y cuando hayas terminado, voy a pedirte que me des una presentación."

"Bien."

Cuando Bokuto en silencio comienza a estudiar, Akaashi lee un par de obras de Robert Frost y se conforma con "El camino no tomado". Y cuando él ha terminado con sus propias tarjetas de nota, comienza a memorizar todo - nombres, fecha de nacimiento y muerte, literalmente todo.

En base a experiencias previas, él sabe que se pone muy nervioso durante las presentaciones, su voz tiembla y habla un poco demasiado rápido o demasiado bajo para que la clase lo siga. Así que la única cosa que puede hacer para destacar con su preparación es saber todo de memoria y no depender de cualquiera de las tarjetas de nota. Por supuesto, el problema con recitar las cosas de memoria es que si se olvida de una parte, se va a quedar completamente atascado, que es por lo que siempre las lleva en el bolsillo de atrás por si acaso. Hasta el momento no ha sucedido, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y no va a dejar nada al azar.

Se mete en el baño y mientras fija la mirada en su reflejo, comienza a practicar en silencio.

Por tercera vez, es interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta.

"Akaashi, ¿por qué estás hablando contigo mismo ahí dentro?"

"Estoy practicando."

"Bueno, sal de allí y practica conmigo."

"No."

"¿Cómo que no? Nos dijiste a Kuroo y a mí que odias la atención, por lo que las presentaciones deben ponerte realmente nervioso. Vamos, voy mostrarte mi presentación y tú debes hacer lo mismo conmigo."

Akaashi decide que Bokuto tiene razón. Él se siente tranquilo cerca de Bokuto, por lo que no será tan malo.

"¿Quieres que lo haga primero?" Bokuto pregunta y después de que asiente, toma asiento en su cama.

Bokuto se pone de pie alto y orgulloso en el centro de la sala y comienza. A pesar de que tiene sus notas en las manos y las mira de vez en cuando, su contacto visual con Akaashi y el resto de la clase imaginaria es inquebrantable. Y su voz es tan suave, y al mismo tiempo tan fluida, que Akaashi lo mira con la boca abierta, porque es tan malditamente impresionante lo buen orador que alguien tan torpe como Bokuto puede ser.

Guau.

Se pregunta si Bokuto es bueno en eso debido a toda la práctica que ha tenido de las entrevistas de voleibol y tal, o simplemente es un don suyo. Akaashi cree que es lo último. Porque torpe o no, cuando juegan voleibol, Bokuto siempre se las arregla para motivar al equipo y eso es exactamente lo que hace un ace brillante - inspirar a sus aliados.

Cuando ha terminado, Akaashi aplaude con sus manos.

"Bokuto-san, eso fue increíble."

"Bueno duhhh, soy como el mejor en mi clase de Teatro y Drama. Las presentaciones para mí son la forma más fácil de conseguir una buena calificación." Bokuto sonríe. "Especialmente desde que escribiste mis tarjetas de nota."

Cambian de lugares y cuando Akaashi se encuentra en el centro de la habitación, aunque la única persona presente es Bokuto, empieza a temblar y se esconde detrás de sus tarjetas de nota, a pesar de que casi las ha memorizado todas.

"Akaashi, relájate un poco. Estas demasiado tenso. Sólo estoy yo aquí."

Akaashi asiente y sigue, pero Bokuto se mantiene interrumpiéndolo y dándole consejos.

"Vas demasiado rápido, frena un poco."

"Estás murmurando, no puedo oír lo que estás diciendo."

Al final termina con un poco convincente "Así que... eso es todo."

"Noooo." Bokuto niega con la cabeza. "Nunca debes terminar una presentación de esa manera, es terrible."

"Bokuto-san, lo sé, pero me puse tan nervioso que no podía esperar para terminar de una vez."

"Hazlo de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Utilízame para practicar todo lo que necesites."

Y él lo hace. Está muy sorprendido de que a pesar de que no deja de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, él tiene toda la atención de Bokuto todo el tiempo. Incluso después de que suena la campana a las 9:30 pm, Bokuto no hace intento de mover un músculo, se mantiene observándolo.

Después de un par de veces más, Akaashi pone sus notas en su escritorio y comienza a hacerlo sin ellas.

"Mierda, ¿lo estás haciendo sin notas?" Bokuto sonríe cuando termina. "¡Akaashi, eres tan inteligente!"

"El único problema es que no sé qué hacer con mis manos."

"Tú juegas con tus dedos." Bokuto sonríe. "En vez de hacer eso, debes utilizarlos para hacer gestos de tus palabras." Bokuto muestra lo que quiere decir con sus propias manos. "¿Ves? Simplemente se casual al respecto y lo harás genial. Ahora vamos a tomar una ducha, así después podemos empezar con- ¡oh mierda!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Me acabo de acordar que mis padres se van a Italia el viernes por la mañana, así que voy a tener una cena con ellos la noche del jueves." Bokuto explica. "Lo que significa que voy a saltarme la sala de estudio y tengo que estar preparado antes de esa fecha."

"Está bien, tenemos esta noche y mañana por la noche."

"Gracias hombre."

Después de que Akaashi se ducha, no se sorprende al ver que Konoha y Sarukui están en su habitación, y al igual que Bokuto, están sentados en su cama.

"¿Que pasa?" El sonríe.

"Bokuto nos ha llamado aquí, para que puedas practicar tu presentación con nosotros también." Konoha sonríe.

Akaashi le frunce el ceño a Bokuto. "¿Por qué?"

"La práctica hace al maestro, es por eso. Si Rob estuviera de guardia esta noche se lo pediría a él también, pero no quiero a Jared, y probablemente tú tampoco." Bokuto dice. "¿Qué es probablemente por lo qué debería pedírselo?"

"No, lo haré, pero por favor no llames a Jared."

Los tres escuchan, mientras Akaashi hace su presentación. Esta un poco más nervioso que cuando practicaba sólo con Bokuto, pero lo hace infinitas veces mejor que antes. Cuando ha terminado, los tres le dan el visto bueno.

"Gracias chicos."

"Tú nos ayudas, nosotros te ayudamos." Sarukui sonríe. "Ahora vamos, Konoha, tenemos que volver a estudiar para la estúpida prueba de Biología."

"Sí, nos vemos mañana perdedores." Konoha ondea su mano y se van.

Antes de que Bokuto se dirija al baño, le da a Akaashi su guión. Y puesto que Bokuto se toma  demasiado tiempo con su ducha, como siempre, Akaashi tiene suficiente tiempo para leerlo todo.

Él está un poco sorprendido de que el guión que Bokuto y Kuroo escribieron es realmente bueno. A excepción de las partes que tienen un lenguaje obsceno, que el maestro ha tachado con una pluma roja y sustituido con palabras adecuadas.

Bokuto se pone los shorts, pero mantiene su camiseta en sus manos.

"¿Akaashi? ¿Te importaría darme un masaje de espalda, mientras estudio mis líneas?"

Cuando Akaashi frunce el ceño, Bokuto explica que el maestro hizo copias para toda la clase, pero él sólo tiene ésta, por lo que necesita aprendérselas antes de que lo actúen, para que Akaashi pueda leer ese.

"No. Te vas a distraer y no concentrarte en estudiar."

"Akaashi, puedo hacerlo totalmente, lo prometo. ¿Por favor? Mis hombros realmente duelen."

"No es mi culpa si no te estiraste correctamente."

"Vamos, ¿te mataría darme un pequeño masaje?"

No, no lo mataría. Pero eso tampoco lo haría feliz.

"Está bien. Pero si holgazaneas, no te daré ningún pase mañana."

Con una sonrisa, Bokuto se sumerge en la cama de Akaashi y se acuesta sobre su estómago. Cuando Akaashi se arrodilla frente a su cama, Bokuto parpadea.

"¿Qué haces en el suelo?"

"¿No dijiste que querías un masaje?"

"Exacto. Sólo siéntate en mi culo y empieza a masajearme."

Akaashi traga con dificultad.

Los masajes son algo un poco íntimo, y con Bokuto sin camisa y él sentado sobre su culo, si él se pone incluso un poquito excitado, se va a notar. Y definitivamente no quiere eso. Se niega a pasar por el mismo tipo de vergüenza que ya ha experimentado.

Por lo tanto, se sienta, pero un poco más abajo, en los muslos de Bokuto, y en el segundo que sus manos tocan la piel caliente de Bokuto, este se levanta en el aire.

"Oh Dios mío Akaashi, ¿Qué tan jodidamente frías tienes las manos?"

"¿Quieres un masaje o no?"

"¡Sí, pero se sienten como el hielo!"

Akaashi se encoge de hombros. "Siempre están frías."

"¿Aún en verano?"

"A veces, sí."

"Bien." Bokuto suspira y se acuesta de nuevo. "Se calentaran con el tiempo."

"Si crees que te voy a dar un masaje largo, estás equivocado."

"Disculpa, estoy tratando de leer aquí."

"Lo siento." murmura Akaashi y presiona sus pulgares en círculos entre los omóplatos de Bokuto.

"Aaaaah, se siente tan bien."

"No te distraigas." Akaashi frunce el ceño. "¿Por qué no lees tus líneas en voz alta? Te ayudara a memorizarlo más rápido, debido a que vas a utilizar tanto los ojos y los oídos."

Bokuto comienza a leer, mientras Akaashi continúa con el masaje. Después de un rato, se da cuenta de que sus manos no pueden llegar a la parte superior de los hombros y el cuello de Bokuto, por lo que se desliza hacia delante.

En las muchas ocasiones en que ha visto a Bokuto con el culo desnudo, o caminando tan sólo en sus calzoncillos, Akaashi se ha dado cuenta de que él tiene un buen y redondo trasero, pero ahora que está sentado sobre el, él puede sentir lo realmente suave y firme que es. Siente una especie de tentación de empezar a tamborilear sobre el para oír un feliz tap tap tap. Pero por supuesto, no lo hace.

La piel de Bokuto se siente tan suave y cálida bajo sus dedos, y él acaba de  tomar una ducha por lo que huele muy bien también, lo que provoca que Akaashi comience a pensar en cosas desagradables, como calcetines sucios y ancianos y básicamente cualquier cosa que no sea ni remotamente atractiva.

Cuando sus dedos comienzan a entumecerse, él suavemente le da una palmada a Bokuto en la espalda baja, le dice "He terminado." y se baja.

Bokuto rueda sobre la cama y se estira. "Aaaah, fue tan bueno. Gracias, Akaashi." Bokuto sonríe. "Sólo dame unos minutos más, ya casi termino."

Akaashi parpadea. "¿Ya?"

"Sí. Como Kuroo y yo lo escribimos juntos, recuerdo casi todas mis líneas."

Cuando Bokuto termina, él garabatea estrellas junto a algunas de las líneas y le da una gran sonrisa a Akaashi.

"Aqui. Las líneas que tienes que leer son las que tienen las estrellas al lado de ellas."

"Sí, lo tengo."

Él está a punto de sentarse, cuando Bokuto niega con la cabeza.

"No, no puedes sentarte. Tienes que actuar conmigo."

Akaashi suspira y se apoya en las escaleras de la cama de Bokuto. "Muy bien, vamos a hacerlo."

"Akaashi, si no quieres ayudarme está bien, pero no hagas las cosas a medias."

Akaashi tiene el ceño fruncido ahora, porque si quisieras actuar, habría tomado la clase de actuación. Pero como Bokuto fue muy paciente con él cuando estaba practicando su presentación, se pone de pie y espera a Bokuto para comenzar.

Bokuto comienza a actuar. Él empieza a caminar por el piso, hace gestos con las manos y su cara pone diferentes tipos de expresiones después de cada línea. Al parecer, las travesuras infantiles de Bokuto y sus arrebatos de reina del drama son muy prácticos cuando se trata de la clase de drama.

Pero en lugar de confiar en sus instintos, como lo hace en la cancha por ejemplo, le pregunta constantemente a Akaashi de qué forma expresar una línea, como si Akaashi fuera el puto George Lucas o algo así. Por supuesto, el encuentra absolutamente entrañable a Bokuto cuando le pide su opinión o dirección, - en su mayoría en busca de elogio - al igual que en el voleibol. Pero cuando es sobre un tema con el que no está familiarizado, por ejemplo la actuación, él no quiere ser maleducado con Bokuto, por lo que empieza a decir todo tipo de mierda, con la esperanza de que suene creíble.

Hasta ahora Bokuto no sólo le ha preguntado por cualquiera cosa, él realmente escucha los falsos consejos que Akaashi le da. Él se siente un poco culpable, como si estuviera abusando de sus "superpoderes de nerd", pero sólo como por el primer par de minutos. Después de eso, decir idioteces mientras actúan el guión se convierte en un nuevo pasatiempo para Akaashi.

Entonces Bokuto dice algo que hace que los pelos de la nuca de Akaashi se ericen.

"Akaashi. Voy a besarte ahora. Y me tienes que dar una bofetada después, pero no lo hagas demasiado fuerte, ¿de acuerdo?"

Akaashi parpadea. "¿Q-qué?"

"¿El guión?" Bokuto señala. "Mira, hay una escena de beso y una bofetada."

Toda su sangre parece ir directamente a la cara, justo en las mejillas y en las puntas de las orejas, está teniendo dificultades para mirar a Bokuto, porque sus dorados ojos lo están perforando hasta la médula.

Se aclara la garganta. "Bokuto-san, ¿sabes cuales son los mejores actores?" Cuando mira hacia arriba, está contento de descubrir que los ojos de Bokuto ya no lo están mirando con tanta intensidad. En su lugar, se ven curiosos. "¡Los que improvisan! Debido a que todo el mundo puede ensayar un beso o una bofetada, pero sólo un verdadero talento lo hará en el primer intento."

"¡Guaaaau Akaashi, eres tan inteligente! ¡Gracias a ti, voy a ser el mejor en la clase!"

Probablemente sea al revés y gracias a él, Bokuto repruebe su clase.

No, él no se habría permitido fallar, por supuesto. Bokuto tiene talento natural para la actuación. Y puesto que no es virgen, él debe tener experiencia besando y sabe cómo hacerlo.

A diferencia de Akaashi.

Él se siente muy orgulloso de sí mismo por dar con una excusa como esa en el acto. Porque si no lo hubiera hecho, ¿Bokuto lo habría besado?

Y no es como si Bokuto fuera feo o algo así. De modo que lo no odiaría exactamente si Bokuto le diera un beso, no realmente. Pero, pueden llamarlo un cliché o lo que sea, pero quiere que su primer beso sea significativo y real, no para una tonta obra. (Sin ofender a la obra de Bokuto, que no es tonta.)

Después de todas las películas, libros y canciones que Akaashi ha leído, visto y oído, él piensa que un beso es una gran conexión entre dos personas, que se sienten atraídos el uno al otro y son incapaces de expresar con sólo palabras lo mucho que significan entre sí. ¿O es sólo una cursi mierda que las películas de Hollywood y las novelas de amor han creado para dar a la gente como él este increíblemente alto y poco realista estándar sobre los besos?

¿Qué carajos es lo que sabe sobre el romance de todos modos?

El miércoles por la noche durante la sala de estudio, Bokuto y Akaashi se mueven al suelo y comienzan a estudiar sus palabras del vocabulario. Bokuto había estado masticando gomitas de uva y Akaashi agarra el paquete y lo esconde detrás de su espalda, fuera del alcance de Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san, sin comer mientras estás estudiando. Es una distracción."

Cuando el exige una explicación de la palabra "abundante", Bokuto responde, y su respiración se lleva la pequeña distancia entre ellos. Akaashi puede oler la fruta almibarada y se lame los labios de forma automática, a pesar del hecho de que no estaban del todo secos.

Después de que terminan de interrogarse entre sí, Bokuto le pide a Akaashi repasar el guión de nuevo y él asiente con la cabeza. Ya que ambos se levantan en sus pies y comienzan, Akaashi intenta poner un poco de actuación en sus líneas, a pesar de que se siente realmente tonto al respecto. Debido a que la actuación no es algo en lo que sea bueno. Pero como Bokuto está poniendo tanto esfuerzo en su trabajo, Akaashi decide al menos tratar de hacer lo mismo. Él no quiere que Bokuto le diga una vez más que hace las cosas a medias.

Luego viene la escena del beso y la expresión de Bokuto cambia.

"¿Por favor, Akaashi? ¿Sólo un beso? Nunca he besado a un chico antes."

Akaashi frunce el ceño. "Es lo mismo que besar a una chica."

"Sí, pero no lo he hecho en mucho tiempo. El chico que tengo que besar tiene una novia y probablemente ha practicado mucho ya. No quiero ser terrible."

"Bokuto-san, cálmate. Vas a estar genial."

"Akaaaashiiiii, eres mi mejor amigo. Los mejores amigos siempre se ayudan entre sí, ¿verdad? Vamooos, es sólo un beso rápido, ¿por favor? Va a terminar antes de que siquiera lo sepas. Entonces me puedes dar una bofetada y podemos continuar."

Akaashi suspira. "Bueno."

"¿De verdad?" Toda la cara de Bokuto se ilumina a la vez.

"Sí. Ahora hazlo antes de que cambie de opinión."

Se siente muy incómodo y avergonzado, así que cierra los ojos. Y cuando siente la cálida boca de Bokuto presionando contra la suya, un torbellino de emociones se hacen cargo de él y realmente no sabe porque, pero siente su propia boca responderle.

En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, una voz, la pequeña voz de la razón le dice que pare, que simplemente pare ya. Porque los amigos no sólo se besan entre sí de esta manera. Sin embargo, es para la obra de Bokuto. Y como amigo, Akaashi se preocupa profundamente por las buenas calificaciones de Bokuto.

Akaashi sabe que probablemente debería detenerse - hace como un minuto - pero al mismo tiempo sus labios siguen en movimiento y no puede parar. ¿Por qué no puede parar? No es tan difícil, simplemente para.

Bokuto se aleja con el tiempo y los ojos de Akaashi se abren al instante, estudiando su expresión expectante. Al igual que, ¿ese fue un buen beso para Bokuto también o?

Lentamente, observa como los ojos de Bokuto revolotean abiertos y luego traza su labio inferior con el dedo índice, porque Akaashi podría haberlo mordido un poco. Bueno, podría haberlo mordido un poco demasiado fuerte. Bokuto parpadea, mueve la cabeza y vuelve a parpadear. Entonces se ríe.

"Akaashi, deberías considerar tomar la clase de actuación el próximo año."

Él pone su mejilla hacia adelante y Akaashi muy ligeramente lo golpea con la palma de su mano.

Luego regresan a la actuación y aunque Akaashi ya se sabe el guión y lo que sucede después, cuando Bokuto - no, el personaje de Bokuto - comienza a confesar su amor, Akaashi no tiene que actuar como su propio personaje, no, él está genuinamente ruborizando y no es ningún acto.

Contrólate.

Pero incluso después de cepillarse los dientes y acostarse en su cama para dormir, el sabor de las gomitas de uva en sus labios domina sobre el de la hierbabuena.

Eso fue sólo un favor a un amigo, eso es todo lo que era. Nada más y nada menos.

Bokuto sigue siendo el mismo Bokuto, y Akaashi sigue siendo el mismo Akaashi. Nada ha cambiado. Nada.

Está bien, lo único que cambió es que él consiguió su primer beso. Ese, fue el único cambio que ocurrió.

Pero ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué Bokuto no se lo pidió a Kuroo por ejemplo? Bueno, Kuroo no está en la escuela, pero ¿qué pasa con Konoha o Sarukui?

¿Se siente mal porque Bokuto se lo pidió? ¿O es que se siente halagado de que Bokuto lo eligió? ¿Es acaso que le molesta que su primer beso fuera para una obra de teatro?

_¿Por qué no podía ser real?_

Esta nueva pregunta alarma a Akaashi tan pronto como se forma, pero no puede dejar de repetírsela a sí mismo.

_¿Por qué no podía ser real? ¿Por qué no podía ser real? ¿Por qué no podía ser real?_

Oh por el amor de Dios Akaashi. ¿Qué te pasa?

¿Por qué él quiere que sea real, de todos modos? ¿Por qué? Es sólo Bokuto. Y Akaashi no recuerda siquiera pensar en Bokuto de esa manera, ¿así que por qué lo está haciendo ahora?

Es absolutamente inaceptable. Los amigos no piensan en cosas por el estilo.

A juzgar por los ronquidos que vienen de lo alto, Bokuto está profundamente dormido, y Akaashi debería seguir su ejemplo. Él tiene la escuela, la práctica y mucho que estudiar, además de su presentación. Pero su mente es un revoltijo de pensamientos que se niegan a cerrarse hasta al final.

Finalmente, en las primeras horas de la mañana el cansancio se hace cargo y él no la deriva, su último pensamiento es que no, no se arrepiente de que su primer beso fuera sacrificado por la educación de Bokuto.

Él empieza a lamentarlo cuando se dirigen hacia abajo para el desayuno y todos ven la boca mutilada de Bokuto. Todo el equipo de voleibol exige saber quién es la chica, ya que para dejar su boca así de roja, ¿ella debe haber estado muy hambrienta?

Akaashi se ocupa en su desayuno, haciendo caso omiso de su rostro en llamas.

"¿Quién iba a besar a un idiota como tú?" Konoha sonríe.

Bokuto le enseña la lengua. "Hay que ser uno para reconocer a uno." (*)

"No, pero en serio, ¿cuando sucedió esto?" Sarukui pregunta. "¿Y por qué?"

"Yo estaba practicando para mi obra de la clase de Teatro y Drama."

"Espera un minuto, ¿ayer fue miércoles? No tenemos electivos los miércoles. ¡Y aun no hemos tenido la clase de hoy!" Konoha jadea. "¿Entonces sucedió ayer por la noche?"

"¿Qué, ahora eres un detective?" Bokuto se burla.

"No, solo estoy muy curioso por la chica que está tan loca como para besarte." Konoha se ríe. "¿Y también me gustaría saber si ella tiene una hermana? Porque si la tiene, asegúrate de invitarlas a las dos a tu fiesta del sábado."

Bokuto le dice que se vaya a la mierda, luego, vuelve su atención a Akaashi.

"¿Qué pasa contigo y la miel?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Últimamente todo lo que has estado comiendo para el desayuno son tostadas con mantequilla y miel."

"¿Me gusta? Es dulce."

"Lo mismo ocurre con el chocolate y la mermelada."

"¿Es un crimen comer miel todos los días?" Akaashi dice irritado.

"No, yo sólo preguntaba." Bokuto parpadea. "¿Qué pasa con esta hostilidad?"

 _No he tenido suficiente sueño debido a ti, idiota,_ Akaashi piensa irritado.

"¿Tal vez tú y esta misteriosa chica mantuvieron despierto a Akaashi toda la noche? ¿O es que sigilosamente te colaste al piso de las chicas?" Konoha mueve sus cejas. "Bokuto no va a decir, pero ¿por qué no sueltas la sopa? Vamos Akaashi, todos estamos muriendo por saber."

Akaashi le dispara tal mirada a Konoha que él no dice una palabra más. De hecho, cuando los otros miembros del equipo de voleibol pasan junto a él a través de los pasillos tratan de no mirarlo directamente a los ojos, ¿tal vez demasiado asustados de que él se acerque a ellos y les pregunte por sus exámenes? O peor - ¿con miedo de que no los ayude en absoluto?

Sin embargo, él no está de humor para hablar, al menos no en este momento, por lo que no le importa.

Pero el problema de no hablar es escuchar las voces a su alrededor.

Para una escuela tan grande como la suya, con esa cantidad de estudiantes, no entiende como todo el mundo está tan absorto en los chismes sobre el color o el tamaño de los labios de Bokuto. Son muy bonitos y suaves, por supuesto, pero ese no es el punto.

Akaashi olvida el punto al que estaba tratando de llegar, pero no importa, porque son sólo pensamientos en su cabeza, y no es como si el Profesor X se fuera a mostrar y exigirle respuestas. E incluso si lo hiciera, Akaashi no tiene respuestas que darle.

Está tan ocupado estando irritado con todos a su alrededor que ni siquiera se preocupa por su presentación sobre Robert Frost. Él pasa a través de ella como si fuera un paseo por el parque - no tartamudea, no se siente nervioso, no se olvida de las palabras o revisa sus notas y no termina con un "sí, eso es todo."  Todo va viento en popa.

Akaashi vuelve su atención a Bokuto cuando se levanta hacia la pizarra y comienza su propia presentación. También se da cuenta de que Bokuto se toma mucho tiempo para explicar el "nos amábamos con un amor que era más que amor", a pesar de que Akaashi no le hizo ninguna nota al respecto.

Bokuto debe haber investigado por su cuenta, él nota, y por alguna razón estúpida, inexplicablemente su corazón comienza a latir más rápido de lo habitual. ¿Por qué Akaashi es tan tonto?

Durante Estudio de Arte, Ayame le dice que ella termino con su novio y se siente mucho mejor. Él asiente con la cabeza, pero su mente está en otra parte.

Cuando ha terminado sus tutorías en el Comedor A, y con la práctica del equipo de voleibol en el gimnasio, todo el mundo sale a cenar o a su hogar, a excepción de Bokuto y él.

"¿No se suponía que irías a cenar con tus padres?" Akaashi pregunta.

"Sí, voy a ir en un minuto. Sólo quería decirte algo que te levante el ánimo, porque has estado muy calmado hoy."

"Siempre estoy calmado."

"Sí, pero hoy es diferente." Bokuto dice, lo que hace que las entrañas de Akaashi se agiten. ¿Bokuto podría saber lo qué Akaashi ha estado pensando? No, no hay manera. Incluso él mismo no lo sabe, ¿cómo podría Bokuto saberlo? "Me di cuenta de esto antes de empezar la práctica de hoy. Akaashi, eres un gran cabeza hueca como yo." Bokuto ríe.

Akaashi frunce el ceño. "¿Y pensaste que un insulto me animaría?"

"Noooo." Bokuto se ríe de nuevo. "¡Mañana es viernes!"

"Sí, eso sucede después del jueves."

"¡Lo que quiero decir es que nos preparamos para la prueba de vocabulario y para mi clase de teatro y mañana el equipo de voleibol no tiene escuela! Tenemos la oportunidad de jugar todo el día, ¿recuerdas?"

Akaashi parpadea. Bokuto tiene toda la razón. ¡Se le olvidó por completo!

¿Cómo fue posible que él olvidara eso?

Bokuto sonríe con orgullo. "¿Te animó o qué?"

En lugar de estar feliz, Akaashi frunce el ceño. Si no se hubiera olvidado de ello, no se habrían besado para la estúpida obra y no hubiera perdido el sueño. Y él no habría tenido que soportar los chismes y las preguntas sobre el estado de los labios de Bokuto durante todo el día.

Qué diablos Akaashi.

"Bueno, mejor me voy ahora. A mis padres no les gusta cuando no soy puntual." Bokuto dice después de echar un vistazo a su reloj. "Pero esto es tan genial, porque podremos jugar al voleibol todo el fin de semana, luego la fiesta y también tendré más tiempo para practicar contigo para mi clase de Teatro y Drama el lunes." Bokuto le da un guiño, se despide con la mano y se va rápido.

Akaashi permanece plantado en el mismo sitio, pensando en lo que acaba de decir Bokuto una vez más, incapaz de calmar su acelerado corazón. ¿Qué quiso decir cuando dijo que van a tener más tiempo para practicar? ¿Se refería a repetir las líneas... y besarse de nuevo? ¿Es eso lo que quería decir Bokuto? ¿Y es por eso por lo que le hizo un guiño a Akaashi?

Demonios ¿Qué carajos significa?

Uf.

Ser un adolescente seguro es duro.

A medida que toma una red de bolas y empieza a practicar su servicio, su irritación va desapareciendo, y no es sólo porque consigue casi todas las bolas del otro lado. Él ignora todos los sentimientos y se concentra en sus saques.

Más. Una vez más.

Luego corre como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo, a pesar de que no hay nadie más alrededor. ¿Tal vez él está tratando de escapar de sus propios pensamientos?

¿Quién sabe?

Ciertamente, él no.

Son casi las 8:30 pm cuando Yukie se une a él en la mitad de la cancha.

"Yo sabía que estarías aquí." Ella sonríe mientras él se seca el sudor de la cara con una toalla.

"¿Necesitas algo?"

Ella asiente con la cabeza. "Sí. Yo podría necesitar tu ayuda."

"¿Oh? Está bien, seguro."

"Como sabes seremos anfitriones este fin de semana y hay que preparar algunas cosas para los equipos de Aoba Jousai y Karasuno para mañana."

Akaashi mira con curiosidad a la manager. "¿Quieres decir... ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Se van a quedar en nuestra escuela."

"¿Qué?" Akaashi parpadea. "Pero los dormitorios están llenos, ¿donde se van a quedar?"

Ella sonríe. "¿No has visto el bosque en el lado izquierdo del gimnasio?"

"Sí, pero yo no creí que fuera propiedad de la escuela."

"Ven, te voy a mostrar."

Después de cerrar el gimnasio, Akaashi sigue a Yukie y se da cuenta de que hay un pequeño camino entre los árboles. Está un poco demasiado oscuro, pero ella está llevando una antorcha y explica que mañana durante el día, el personal pondrá algunas lámparas. ¡Después de un par de minutos de caminar por el bosque, ve un edificio enorme, casi tan grande como el principal! ¿Qué demonios, como de grande es Fukurodani?

Ella se ríe de su expresión. "Sí, yo estaba tan sorprendida como tú cuando lo vi por primera vez el año pasado. Utilizamos este edificio cuando los equipos vienen a practicar o durante los torneos Jamboree. **(*)** A los equipos que se alojan aquí les encanta sobre todo porque no hay vallas alrededor de la escuela, lo cual hace que sea fácil escaparse e ir a las fiestas." Ella sonríe. "Lo que estoy segura de que van a hacer este sábado."

Yukie y Akaashi entran y ella empieza a mostrarle los alrededores. "Los equipos comparten las grandes habitaciones, los baños y las duchas, mientras que sus entrenadores y las managers chicas puede quedarse en habitaciones separadas con sus respectivos baños. No hemos usado este edificio desde el campamento de verano, pero el personal de limpieza ha estado preparando el lugar desde la semana pasada. No sólo la limpieza, sino también poniendo sábanas nuevas para los colchones, mantas, almohadas, toallas en los baños. Lo que tú y yo tenemos que hacer ahora es ir a la cocina y llenar las neveras de todas las habitaciones con bebidas, aperitivos y esas cosas. Ah, y también tenemos que poner los carteles con los nombres de los respectivos equipos."

"Eso suena muy caro. No pensé que la escuela nos daría tanto dinero para-"

Yukie niega con la cabeza. "La única cosa por la que nuestra escuela paga es cuando vamos en viajes escolares, juegos lejos de aquí y torneos."

"¿Cómo podemos pagar todo esto?"

"El cuerpo estudiantil consigue el dinero por su cuenta. Es decir, la manager de cada equipo deportivo es responsable de conseguir los fondos que necesita." Ella suspira. "Estoy un poco celosa de que el equipo de baloncesto tiene tres managers, mientras que yo tengo que hacerlo todo por mi cuenta, pero todos en el equipo intenta ayudarme, lo cual está bien. Y estoy especialmente contenta de que te tenemos ahora, porque si Bokuto estuviera aquí, él solo se quejaría y comería la mayor parte de los aperitivos." Ella sonríe y Akaashi asiente. Por supuesto que Bokuto lo haría. "Quiero que las cosas sean perfectas, porque el año pasado oí a los entrenadores de Aoba Jousai hablando entre sí, diciendo que es una especie de irresponsabilidad dejarme la bienvenida sólo a mí, y ya que no son juegos oficiales, sino de práctica, nuestro entrenador no va a aparecer en absoluto. Y estoy muy orgullosa de nuestra escuela, porque a diferencia de ellos, los maestros no nos toman de las manos como si fuéramos bebés, nos permiten tratar con las cosas por nuestra cuenta. Así que no quiero escuchar a los entrenadores quejarse de nuevo, porque se sentía como una bofetada en la cara, como si fuera incapaz de manejar las cosas y no ser una buen anfitriona."

"Yukie, tu eres la mejor manager que Fukurodani podría esperar y mucho más. Realmente eres increíble." Dice y ella sonríe con orgullo. "Así que uhh... sobre aumentar el dinero, ¿cómo lo haces?"

"Oh, hacemos todo tipo de cosas. Ventas de pasteles, caramelos, calendarios del equipo, cabinas de besos, ese tipo de cosas. Pero obtenemos la mayor cantidad de dinero cuando hay una subasta."

A Akaashi no le gusta la idea de los calendarios, porque él ha visto en las películas que por lo general los calendarios implican chicos fotografiados sin camisa. Y las cabinas de besos tampoco suenan demasiado bien. Pero la peor parte es la subasta.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que subastan?" Le pregunta con el ceño fruncido, a pesar de que sabe la respuesta.

"¡A ustedes!" Ella ríe. "Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de estudiantes que vienen de fuera de la escuela y pagan muy buen dinero para ir a citas con ustedes."

Akaashi suspira. "Tenía miedo de que dijeras eso."

"Awww, vamos, es por una buena causa. Sólo hay que llevar a alguien en una cita a un restaurante o una película o algo así."

"¿Y tú llegas a ser subastada? ¿O cualquiera de las chicas de los equipos deportivos?"

"Por supuesto que no." Ella sonríe. "Es totalmente injusto sexualizar a las niñas de esa manera."

"Ah, ¿y es justo sexualizar a los chicos?"

"Tú sabes que es diferente. Cuando un individuo paga para salir con una chica, siempre esperan algo a cambio, y no vamos a tener nada de esa mierda aquí. Pero nos hacen participar en las cabinas de besos."

A medida que empiezan a hacer las rondas de la cocina al edificio, de ida y vuelta, ella comienza a hablarle de la subasta que tuvieron el año pasado.

"¡Oh mí Dios, fue tan divertido! Un tipo pago mucho para salir con Konoha y él nos pidió a mí y al resto del equipo que juntáramos todo nuestro dinero y lo compráramos, pero no fue suficiente."

"¿Así que fue a una cita con el chico?" Akaashi pregunta sorprendido.

"Sí, lo hizo."

"Konoha-san no es gay, ¿o sí, lo es?"

"No, pero las reglas son las reglas. El tipo pago, por lo que Konoha tuvo que salir con él."

Akaashi se ríe. "¿Qué hay de Bokuto-san?"

"Oh, muchas chicas se peleaban por él, pero él había hecho un acuerdo con Kuroo antes, quien lo compró y Bokuto juró y prometió que le daría el dinero, pero por supuesto no lo hizo." Ella se ríe, luego se vuelve hacia él. "¿Por qué? ¿Tiene planes de hacer un trato con Kuroo también?"

Akaashi ni siquiera tiene que pensar en ello. "No".

"Eh. Pensé que lo harías."

"¿Por qué pensaste eso?"

Se encoge de hombros. "Debido a que pasan mucho tiempo juntos y se llevan bien, así que pensé, ya sabes, mejor malo conocido."

Akaashi resopla. "Yo prefiero correr el riesgo con un extraño."

Yukie asiente con la cabeza. "Bien pensado."

Cuando terminan de preparar todo, regresan al edificio principal, y ya que están arriba, Yukie le pregunta en voz baja.

"Rob está de servicio esta noche, ¿verdad?" Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "¿te importa si le pregunto si puedo permanecer en tu habitación un poco? Mi compañera de cuarto está hablando con su novio por teléfono y quiero darle un poco de privacidad."

"Claro, pero él probablemente se quede también."

"Nah, podemos ir por Konoha y Sarukui también y decirle que estamos diseñando una estrategia de voleibol. Rob es el más relajado de todos los CR. Sólo mira." Ella le hace un guiño y se dirige hacia el pasillo, donde Rob está sentado en un sofá y leyendo un libro. "Oye Rob, ¿cómo estás?"

"Bien. Cansado como el infierno, sin embargo." Bosteza. "¿Necesitas algo?"

"Sí, por favor. Podrías decirle a Hannah que el equipo de voleibol va a tener una pequeña reunión en el cuarto de Akaashi y Bokuto y que estaré en el piso de arriba antes de las 10:30 pm?" Ella le pregunta con dulzura.

"Puedo hacer eso. Pero por favor, no se tarden, porque no me siento con ánimos de supervisarlos. Yo sólo quiero dormir. ¿De acuerdo?"

Ellos asienten con la cabeza y después de ir por Konoha y Sarukui, Akaashi se sienta en el suelo, mientras que los otros tres empiezan a hurgar en el cajón de los tesoros de Bokuto. Cada uno toma un paquete de algo para comer y luego se unen a Akaashi en el suelo.

Akaashi no pregunta, pero Yukie le dice que está totalmente bien que se coman la comida de Bokuto, ya que les debe dinero a todos.

"Todavía estoy realmente curioso acerca de la misteriosa chica que besó a Bokuto." Konoha pregunta. "Akaashi, él no está aquí ahora, nos puedes decir."

Akaashi niega con la cabeza, porque sus labios están sellados. Besados, pero sellados. Y él no es de los que besan y cuentan.

Se aclara la garganta. "Entonces, ¿qué pueden ustedes decirme de los tres equipos de mañana?"

Yukie, que tiene grasa en sus manos por comer galletas, toma su hombro y lo sacude suavemente. Y a pesar de que sus manos están sucias, no le importa, porque su camiseta esta toda sudada y va a ponerla en la ropa para lavar de todos modos. Dado que su boca está llena de comida, espera a que ella trague.

"¡Oh dios mío Akaashi, estoy tan tan tan taaan emocionada!" Dice contenta. "¡Vamos a tener tanta comida durante el fin de semana! Ahhhh, me encanta."

Akaashi no se sorprende al escuchar eso en lo absoluto.

"Tú sabes, Akaashi, el año pasado durante el festival que tuvimos, Yukie superó a todos en los concursos de comer hot dogs y tartas" Sarukui sonríe. "Y una vez, la vi comer tres onigiri a la vez."

"Eso es talento." Akaashi responde, a pesar de que una vez más, no está sorprendido.

"Yukie, tú podrías tener alguna competencia con Akaashi este año." Konoha se ríe. "¡No, espera, ustedes totalmente deben emparejase y hacer los retos de equipo que impliquen comida!"

"Yo puedo hacer eso." Akaashi asiente con la cabeza.

"Igual." Yukie sonríe y toma una rosquilla de la montaña en el regazo de Sarukui. La coloca en su dedo índice y la admira como si fuera un anillo de diamantes. Luego se la come toda de un solo bocado.

Los tres muchachos la miran con la boca abierta.

"Yukie, no tienes un reflejo de las nauseas, ¿verdad?" Konoha pregunta y ella niega con la cabeza. Silba. "Tu futuro novio va a ser un tipo con suerte."

Ella le da una palmada en el hombro. "Uf, Konoha, eres un cerdo. Voy a asegurarme que durante la subasta de este año te venda a un chico de nuevo, incluso si él no es el mejor postor."

"Noooooo, por favor no hagas eso." Se vuelve a Akaashi. "¡Fui a una cita con un chico el año pasado y él no sólo me trajo una rosa, quería ir tomados de la mano!" Konoha mueve la cabeza con horror. "No puedo pasar por eso de nuevo."

"Sí, he oído sobre eso." Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "Yo no sabía nada de la rosa y las manos, sin embargo."

"Fue tan embarazoso." dice Konoha.

Akaashi se mueve incómodamente. "¿Te molesta si alguien es gay?"

"No. Lo que me molesta es cuando un chico sigue tratando de agarrar mi culo cuando ya le he dicho no diez veces." Konoha arruga la nariz. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Soy gay." Akaashi responde en voz baja, porque no quiere ocultarlo más, al menos no de sus compañeros. Como dijeron Bokuto y Kuroo, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Y no cree que lo vayan a tratar diferente.

De hecho, Konoha y Sarukui intercambian una mirada y chocan los cinco entre sí.

"¿Por qué están ustedes tan felices?" Él les pregunta con curiosidad.

Konoha lanza su brazo sobre los hombros de Akaashi, al igual que Bokuto a menudo lo hace. "¡Porque, hombre, eres un tipo que luce muy bien y que es muy listo, y ya que juegas para el otro equipo, eso significa menos competencia para Sarukui y para mí! ¡Especialmente con la fiesta del próximo sábado!" Él alza los puños al aire victorioso. "¡Wooo hooo!"

"Ustedes saben chicos, yo no estoy emocionada solo por la comida. Va a haber niños sin camisa y músculos y sólo ahhhh." Yukie suspira soñadora. "¡Estoy especialmente emocionada por Oikawa!"

Konoha y Sarukui jadean con horror como si les hubieran dado un puñetazo.

"Yukie no, él no." Sarukui dice con tristeza.

"Cualquier persona, menos él." Konoha añade.

"¿Qué hay de malo con Oikawa?" Akaashi pregunta. Él sabe ahora que él es el armadorprodigio de Aoba Jousai y también un miembro del Rat Pack de Bokuto y Kuroo. De hecho, él ha estado muy curioso por verlo en la cancha.

"Sería más rápido preguntar qué _no_ está mal con él." Sarukui dice, pero como Akaashi se encoge de hombros confundido, explica. "Hay una razón por la que Bokuto y Kuroo se llevan tan bien con él. Porque son todos igualmente horribles."

"No creo que Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san sean tan malos." Él responde, pero después tres pares de ojos lo miran, juzgándolo en silencio, así que añade rápidamente. "Una vez que te acostumbras a ellos, quiero decir."

"Sí, no. Imagínate a Bokuto y Kuroo como uno, luego, añade mucho más soberbia y mezquindad y tienes a Oikawa Tooru." dice Konoha. "Oikawa es literalmente el peor, hombre. Lo bueno es que Aoba Jousai tiene a Iwaizumi para mantenerlo en orden."

"¿Quién es Iwaizumi?"

"Es un poco como..." Sarukui piensa por un momento. "Él es como tú. Tú eres la niñera de Bokuto e Iwaizumi lo es de Oikawa."

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "Ya veo. ¿Qué hay de Nekoma y Karasuno?"

"No hemos jugado contra ellos este año, pero Bokuto dice que el amigo de la infancia de Kuroo se unió a Nekoma como un armador, por lo que debe ser la niñera de Kuroo."

"Ah, ¿te refieres a Kenma-san?"

"¿Lo conoces?" Sarukui y Konoha preguntan juntos.

"Sólo he oído hablar de él y hablamos por teléfono una vez."

Sarukui niega con la cabeza. "Pobre Kenma."

"Sí, pobre chico." asiente Konoha. "En cuanto a Karasuno, bien, tienen a Sawamura Daichi."

Akaashi recuerda ese nombre también - el cuarto miembro del Rat Pack.

"A pesar de que Karasuno tiene un capitán y algunos jugadores más de tercer año, durante el campamento de verano, Bokuto y Kuroo comenzaron a llamarlo Sawamura Dadchi." Sarukui se ríe.

"Por supuesto que lo hicieron." Akaashi suspira. "Así que por lo que me dijeron, cada equipo tiene una niñera."

Yukie, Sarukui y Konoha asienten con la cabeza.

"Akaashi, si sólo te hubiéramos tenido el año pasado..." dice Yukie. "Ninguno de nosotros es capaz de manejar a Bokuto o hacer que coopere cuando se convierte en una reina del drama en la cancha. Y a pesar de que sólo has estado con nosotros por un corto tiempo, ya eres capaz de leer sus estados de ánimo y manejarlos. ¿Eres como un mago o algo?"

"Él debe serlo." Konoha sonríe. "¿Tú sabes de ese programa en el canal de National Geographic sobre ese encantador de perros? Akaashi es como el encantador de búhos."

Todos ellos se ríen.

"No es tan difícil." Akaashi responde. "Bokuto-san es fácil de leer cuando jugamos."

"Sí, por ti." Konoha resopla. "Tú eres - como él dice - _su_ armador."

Las puntas de las orejas de Akaashi se vuelven de color rosa, por lo que se aclara la garganta. "Hablando de voleibol, he estado trabajando con Suzuki la semana pasada ayudándolo con sus pases. ¿Alguno de ustedes a notado durante la práctica si ha mejorado?"

"Ehhh." Sarukui se encoge de hombros. "Él puede diferenciar que pase preferimos cada uno de nosotros, pero el problema es que no podemos leer para quien va a ser su pase, ¿sabes?"

"Oh, ya veo." Akaashi se queda en silencio por un momento, luego se vuelve hacia la manager. "¿Yukie? Tal vez podríamos crear algunas señas con las manos o algo que él pueda utilizar cuando-"

"¡Ahhhh, eso es brillante Akaashi!" Ella se da una palmada en la frente. "¡He estado tan ocupada ideando diferentes estrategias para ustedes, y no había pensado en eso!" Ella se inclina y besa su mejilla. "¡Eres un genio!"

Konoha se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero. "Oh genial, Akaashi es el único gay, pero él siempre consigue los besos de las chicas bonitas. Eso no es justo."

Yukie se ríe, entonces les dice a Konoha y Sarukui que se acerquen y picotea sus mejillas también.

"¿Mejor?" Ella les pregunta, sonriendo, y ambos asienten con la cabeza. "Debería ir arriba, porque son casi las 10:30 pm y Hannah no es tan agradable como Masha, y no quiero meter a Rob en problemas. Nos vemos mañana."

Cuando ella se va, Konoha y Sarukui se levantan para irse también. Pero entonces Konoha agarra el hombro de Akaashi y con una expresión muy seria se vuelve hacia él.

"Bokuto ya nos dijo que su papá va a hablar con el decano y nos va a sacar a todos por el fin de semana. Pero tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerte."

"¿Bien?"

"¿Vas a ser nuestro _hombre_ el sábado por la noche?"

Pffff. Akaashi no sabe porque él realmente esperaba que Konoha le pidiera algo serio.

"Eso depende de lo que quieren que haga."

"Ya le dije al equipo que Ayame está soltera, ¿por lo que si pudieras preguntarle si encuentra a cualquier en el equipo de voleibol atractivo o algo?" Sarukui sugiere. "O podrías decirle unas buena palabras sobre nosotros, ¿sabes?"

Akaashi suspira. "Claro. Veré lo que puedo hacer."

Ellos sonríen, le dan unas palmaditas en la espalda y le dicen que es el hombre. Luego se van y él se mete al baño para una muy necesaria ducha.

Después de que él se ha metido en la cama, se da cuenta de lo vacía que se siente la habitación sin Bokuto en ella. Él tenía compañía hasta ahora, pero ahora que está solo, el silencio es ensordecedor y lo hace volver a pensar en Bokuto, el beso y las palabras de Bokuto sobre practicar más. Y sin ninguna duda necesita una distracción de esas tres.

Toma su teléfono y marca el número de Kuroo.

 _Oh, cómo he caído bajo_. Piensa con un suspiro.

Es incluso peor, porque Kuroo no contesta y él se siente mal por ello. ¿Qué diablos?

El no sólo ha caído bajo, ha tocado fondo y ha seguido cayendo desde ahí.

Tal vez sea lo mejor que Kuroo este dormido, u ocupado en lo que sea que esté haciendo. Debido a que Akaashi no sabe si Bokuto le ha dicho sobre el beso y él no quiere hablar de eso o, especialmente, ser objeto de burlas al respecto. Le dijo a Bokuto que no podía contarle todo a Kuroo, pero con Bokuto, nunca se sabe.

Al igual que la noche anterior, Akaashi pasa horas en la cama, dando vueltas, sin poder conciliar el sueño. El inusual silencio realmente lo molesta, pero él no se siente con ánimos de ver una película. Él trata de dormir sobre su espalda, luego en su lado izquierdo y derecho, y al final se conforma con acostarse sobre su estómago. Las sabanas ya están calientes, por lo que se mueve alrededor hasta que sus piernas encuentran algunos puntos fríos. Se acuerda de que Bokuto estaba en la misma posición cuando él le estaba dando un masaje. Entonces sus caderas comienzan a moverse por su propia voluntad y, de repente, se está follando el colchón con un hambre inexplicable, pero a quién le importa, porque está solo y se siente tan bien.

Cuando oye su propio gemido de placer hacer eco en la tranquila habitación, se siente aún más encendido. Y puesto que él sabe hacia dónde se dirigen las cosas y no quiere hacer un lío, entra en el cuarto de baño y se hace cargo del asunto. Luego se derrumba de nuevo en la cama y apaga la luz.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)"It takes one to know one" Es un dicho en inglés que no tiene equivalente, lo más parecido (pero no igual) es: "¡El que lo dice lo es!" Pero no me gusto como sonaba.
> 
> (*)Se llama jamboree a un gran campamento o reunión. Un jamboree puede ser nacional, internacional o mundial.
> 
> Y una disculpa a Jezmin Caballero, por el spoiler :v


	10. La llegada del Rat Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podría haber tomado algunas líneas directamente del manga. Pero lo digo con orgullo y sin arrepentirme de nada c:

 Son las 6:43 am y el teléfono de Akaashi insiste en sonar. Él olvidó silenciarlo, por desgracia, así que lo busca a ciegas, pero en algún momento durante la noche debe de haberse caído debajo de su cama. Con un fuerte gruñido, se desliza fuera de la cama y después de un poco de esfuerzo, se las arregla para sacarlo. Él no necesita ni siquiera comprobar la pantalla para saber que es Kuroo.

Hay una razón por la que las personas dicen que antes de tomar una decisión, primero debes meditar en ella, no importa lo grande o pequeña que sea. Y es un dicho muy sabio. Lástima que Akaashi no lo siguió y llamó a Kuroo ayer por la noche en un capricho. Debido a que ahora tiene que hacer frente a las consecuencias de sus tontas acciones.

¿Cuándo se volvió tan tonto?

Él es demasiado perezoso para moverse, por lo que se queda tendido en el suelo y pone el teléfono sobre su oreja.

"¿Qué?" Él grazna.

"Maldita sea ojos de ángel, suenas como una canción de Slipknot." Kuroo se ríe.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Estaba leyendo un libro anoche y me quedé dormido y cuando me desperté, vi que tenía una llamada perdida tuya."

"¿De verdad?" Akaashi bosteza. "Que extraño."

"Bueno, yo sé que Bokuto estaba con sus padres, por lo que debes haberte sentido bastante solitario y decidiste llamar al bueno de Kuroo, ¿no es cierto?"

"No."

"Sí, me llamaste a las 11:37 pm."

Akaashi decide mentir, ¿por qué no? Él mismo no sabe porque incluso trató de llamarlo. Y después de todo duda realmente que Kuroo pueda probar que no está diciendo la verdad.

"Algunos de mis de compañeros de equipo y yo tuvimos una reunión en mi habitación y Konoha-san trato de hacerte una llamada de broma."

"Hombre, esos molestos búhos se van a enterar hoy. Voy a bloquear cada uno de sus-" Kuroo se queda en silencio por un momento. "Estás mintiendo."

"No."

"Sí, lo estás. Si quería hacerme una llamada de broma, él hubiera utilizado su propio teléfono o el de alguien más, porque sabe perfectamente que tengo tú número."

Oh.

Al parecer, no es tan buen mentiroso como él pensaba. Buen trabajo, Pinocho.

"Muy bien, fui yo."

"Ja, ja, ja, todavía tienes mucho que aprender, mi dulce niño." Kuroo se ríe. "¿Era tan difícil admitir que querías oír mi voz?"

"Sí. Ya me arrepentí de mi decisión."

"Awww, ¿por qué tienes que ser así? Te has vuelto tan malo."

"Tú y Bokuto-san me arruinaron."

"Oh no, no lo hicimos." Replica Kuroo. "Podríamos haber alterado tus plumas un poco, pero siempre has tenido las alas para volar."

"Lo que sea."

"Tú sabes, yo hubiera ido a acompañarte anoche, pero entonces yo hubiera tenido que volver a mi escuela por la mañana, porque nuestro entrenador quiere que todos nosotros vayamos a Fukurodani juntos como un equipo."

"Me sorprende que haya alguien cuyas órdenes escuches, Kuroo-san."

"Hey, yo también escucho a mi capitán. Y a mi madre."

"Bien por ti."

"¿Esta Bokuto ya de vuelta?"

"¿Suena como si ya estuviera de vuelta?"

Kuroo se ríe. "Supongo que no."

"¿A qué hora se van a reunir en tu escuela?"

"En casi una hora. Lo que significa que estaremos en Fukurodani a las 8:30 am."

"¿Qué hay de los otros equipos, lo sabes?"

"Hmmm, hable con Oikawa y Sawamura por facebook ayer y me dijeron que iban a tomar el tren juntos. No sé a qué hora se estén yendo, pero si no se matan unos a otros en el camino, deberán de unirse a todos nosotros en el almuerzo."

Akaashi bufa. "¿Y por qué iban a matarse unos a otros?"

"Debido a que nosotros cuatro somos equipos muy competitivos. A excepción de Karasuno." Kuroo se ríe.

"Eso no es lo que he oído hablar de ellos por Bokuto-san."

"Estaba bromeando. Hmmm, como lo explico. Bueno, de todos los equipos, Nekoma y Karasuno tienen más en común, supongo, ya que ambas escuelas solían ser muy fuertes en el pasado. El año pasado fue un muy mal año para los dos equipos, pero este año estamos mucho mejor. No sé acerca de Karasuno, sólo tenemos que esperar y ver."

"¿Qué hay de Aoba Jousai?"

Kuroo suspira. "No me gusta admitirlo, pero son sin duda una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Y no es sólo porque tienen a Oikawa como armador, todo el equipo es malditamente fuerte. Sin embargo, estoy deseando jugar contra ellos."

"Yo también. Estoy emocionado de jugar contra los tres equipos." Akaashi echa un vistazo a su reloj. "Sera mejor que comience a prepararme."

"Sí, especialmente si planeas comerte una tonelada de alimentos." Kuroo ríe. "Nos vemos más tarde, ojos de ángel."

Akaashi cuelga y va al baño. Después de cepillarse los dientes, se conforma con vestirse con un par de shorts blancos, una camiseta azul y la chaqueta de Fukurodani. Puesto que sólo van a tener juegos de práctica, es probable que no utilicen sus uniformes oficiales.

En ese momento se oye la fuerte risa de Bokuto haciendo eco a través de los pasillos y ni siquiera un minuto después, la puerta se abre.

"¡Hey hey heyyyyyy!"

"Bienvenido de nuevo, Bokuto-san."

"Akaashi, ¿me extrañaste?"

"Uhhh... todo era muy silencioso sin ti."

Bokuto lanza su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Akaashi y le da un abrazo de una sola mano.

"¡Yo también te extrañé!"

"¿Cómo estuvo la cena con tu familia?"

"Estuvo bien." Bokuto responde. Claramente, él no quiere hablar del tema, y a Akaashi no le importa cambiarlo.

"¿Estás emocionado?" Él pregunta, aunque sabe que no hay nadie más excitado que Bokuto.

"Demonios, claro que lo estoy. Tú también, ¿verdad?" Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "¿Oh ho? Bonita camisa, realmente resalta el color de tus ojos." Bokuto sonríe. "Sólo espera a que Kuroo te vea, no dejará de llamarte ojos de ángel."

Akaashi suspira. "Él no iba a parar de hacerlo de todos modos."

Están a punto de salir por la puerta, cuando Bokuto bloquea su camino. "¿Dónde están tus rodilleras?"

"En mi chaqueta." Akaashi las saca de sus bolsillos y se las enseña a Bokuto. "¿Ves?"

"Póntelas."

"¿Por qué? No vamos a jugar hasta dentro de una hora."

"Sólo póntelas." Bokuto repite.

Akaashi le da una mala cara, mientras Bokuto se las arrebata de las manos y se arrodilla delante de Akaashi. Le quita el zapato y se apodera de su pierna izquierda. Akaashi no sabe si Bokuto lo hace a propósito o no, pero sus dedos se deslizan sobre la piel de Akaashi, haciendo cosquillas suavemente en la rótula de su rodilla, y hay una razón por la que se llama reacción del reflejo rotuliano. El pie de Akaashi conecta al instante con la cara de Bokuto, lo que lo hace caer de espaldas en su culo con un ruido sordo.

"¡Carajo!" Bokuto gruñe. "Akaashi, ¿estás tratando de ser como Beckham?"

A pesar de sí mismo, Akaashi se ríe en silencio. "Lo siento."

"No lo hagas." murmura Bokuto. "Dame tu pie y sin patadas por favor."

Akaashi no sabe porque no se pone sus propias rodilleras y permite que Bokuto lo haga por él, porque si lo hubiera hecho él, ya estarían comiendo el desayuno. Pero no le importa, porque no tienen prisa.

"Bokuto-san, ¿por qué quieres que me las ponga ahora, antes de que estemos en la cancha?"

"Porque sé que no te gusta usarlas." Bokuto se pone en pie y sonríe. "Pero cuanto más las uses, menos las odiaras."

La loca lógica de Bokuto ataca de nuevo, pero Akaashi ya está listo para descifrar lo que Bokuto está tratando de decir. Y entiende que lo que Bokuto quiso decir es más que solo usar las rodilleras, ya que entre más lo haga más se acostumbrará a la sensación y no le importara tanto.

"Akaashi, tienes una piel muy suave. ¿Cómo es que casi no tienes ningún pelo en las piernas?" Le pregunta mientras se dirigen hacia abajo.

"No lo sé."

"¿Te afeitas?"

Akaashi resopla. "No, no me afeito en cualquier lugar."

"¿De verdad? ¿Ni siquiera la polla?" Bokuto pregunta y Akaashi hace una especie de ruido gutural de vergüenza.

"Bokuto-san, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan vulgar?"

"¿Qué? ¡Polla no es vulgar en absoluto! ¿Prefieres que diga verga?" Akaashi frunce el ceño más fuerte, lo que hace que Bokuto sonría más. "Está bien, ¿cómo debo llamarlo?, no te gusta polla… a pesar de que eres gay, gotcha." Bokuto echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ruge de risa, mientras Akaashi le deja tras de sí y se apresura por las escaleras. "¡Oi, Akaashi, espérame!"

"No."

A medida que comienzan a llenar sus bandejas con comida, el codo de Bokuto empuja a Akaashi entre las costillas. "Está bien, está bien, ¿qué hay de pene? Lo usan en los libros. Pene está bien, ¿verdad? ¿Cierto Akaashi?"

Akaashi pretende que Bokuto no está allí o que de repente se ha vuelto sordo, porque su fuerte voz se está elevando por encima de la cocina y los estudiantes los están empezando a mirar. Y a pesar de que sus piezas de pan tostado no están tan calientes como quisiera, rápidamente las amontona en su plato y se dirige a la mesa del equipo de voleibol, que tiene sonrisas por todas partes, porque son los únicos estudiantes en Fukurodani que no tienen que pasar por setecientos sesenta minutos de clases.

Cuando llega Nekoma, los dos equipos entran en el gimnasio y comienzan a calentar. El más joven de sus entrenadores sugiere ser el árbitro, mientras que Yukie llevara la cuenta del juego.

Mientras se estiran, Akaashi le pregunta en silencio a Bokuto cuál de los miembros es Kenma.

"Y por favor no apuntes." Añade rápidamente. "Sólo descríbelo."

"El rubio a la izquierda de Kuroo." Bokuto responde.

"¿Crees que él vaya a jugar hoy?"

Bokuto asiente con la cabeza. "Sí. Estoy seguro de que su entrenador lo pondrá a pesar de que no es el armador titular."

Los capitanes se dan la mano y como Nekoma gana el lanzamiento de la moneda, deciden recibir primero.

A medida que comienza el juego, Akaashi se da cuenta de porque eligieron comenzar con la recepción en lugar de servir. Parece que Nekoma es un equipo que es realmente bueno en defensa. Su Libero es de segundo año, al igual que Komi, y es igual de bueno. Y a pesar de que los bloqueadores de Nekoma no son todos tan altos como Kuroo, sus capacidades son las mismas que las suyas.

Lo que empieza a ser un problema.

La ventaja que tienen, sin embargo, es que después de ver un par de lanzamientos del armador de Nekoma, Akaashi puede leer sus movimientos. Pero sólo para estar seguro, lo observa durante un poco más de tiempo, lo que le cuesta a Fukurodani un punto.

"Akaashi, ¿dónde está tu cabeza?" La voz de Konoha viene de atrás.

"Konoha, cállate." Bokuto le gruñe, porque él debe saber que Akaashi está tratando de llegar a una estrategia.

El humor de Bokuto se ha vuelto ligeramente amargo desde el comienzo del juego, porque la mayoría de sus remates han sido bloqueados. Y ciertamente no ayuda el que Kuroo siga gritando cosas que provocan y distraen a Bokuto.

"¡Ja, ja, ja, remate negado!"

"¿Estás loco, bro?"

Cuando Bokuto se alinea para un saque, Akaashi le dice que se calme. Él le responde con un resoplido, diciendo que esta calmado. Pero en realidad no lo está. Y a pesar de que su servicio tiene una gran cantidad de poder en el, no pasa la red - de hecho, apenas alcanza a pasar la parte posterior de la cabeza de Konoha con un silbante ruido peligroso.

"¡Awww, hombre, no puedo creer que lo falle!" Bokuto se queja mientras se pone de rodillas.

Todos a su alrededor le dicen que no importa y que lo conseguirá la próxima vez, pero la risa de Kuroo hace eco a través de la cancha.

"Tsk, ¿ahora también fallas los servicios? Eso no es digno del ace, bro."

Akaashi rápidamente propone un tiempo fuera y cuando el entrenador de Nekoma hace sonar su silbato, los miembros de Fukurodani se apiñan en torno Yukie, mientras Akaashi tiene que arrastrar y empujar a Bokuto de su lugar en el suelo, mientras este se niega a moverse. Y a pesar de que oye a los miembros de Nekoma burlarse desde atrás, murmurando cosas como "que bebé", él los ignora, si bien es cierto que Bokuto en efecto está actuando como un bebé. Pero Akaashi no aprecia el hecho de que el equipo contrario se esté burlando de su capitán. Sólo sus propios compañeros de equipo y él mismo pueden divertirse con Bokuto, otros no. Y él va a recordar eso y asegurarse de que Nekoma pague por reírse.

"Bokuto-san, ¿podrías levantarte?" Él acaricia suavemente la espalda de Bokuto. "Tengo un plan y con el fin de que tomemos la delantera, necesitaremos de nuestro ace."

Bokuto se levanta sobre sus pies a la vez, mientras que el resto de los miembros de Fukurodani intercambian sonrisas silenciosas con Akaashi como queriendo decir "muy bien manejado."

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan, Vice Capitán?" Sarukui pregunta.

A diferencia de la semana pasada durante su juego contra los Bulldogs, Akaashi no espera a obtener el permiso de Yukie para empezar a hablar, él simplemente lo hace. No porque él esté siendo irrespetuoso, sino porque sabe que comparten una armonía mental.

"Antes, no estaba siendo descuidado cuando perdimos el punto a causa de mi horrible pase, yo estaba viendo a su armador. Pero ahora sé cómo se mueve." Él sonríe.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" Konoha pregunta con curiosidad.

"Debido a que Akaashi es bueno para darse cuenta de cosas que nosotros no notamos." Washio responde.

"Gracias, Washio-san. Pero es fácil. Su armador mira directamente a donde quiere que llegue el balón con el remate en nuestro lado de la cancha y manda el pase a donde sus ojos habían estado segundos antes de moverse."

"Akaashi, ¿puedes estar seguro de eso?" Bokuto pregunta.

"Estoy 100% seguro, Bokuto-san. Él es muy rápido al respecto, pero hasta ahora no ha hecho una finta, por lo que podemos asumir que es cómo va a seguir jugando."

"Buen trabajo, Akaashi. Como tú fuiste el que lo descubrió, ¿podrías gritar el nombre de quien esté más cerca del lugar donde el balón va a rematar?" Yukie pregunta y él asiente con la cabeza. "De ese modo todos sabrán y estaran preparados para ello. Nekoma lo oirá también y probablemente cambien de estrategia, pero creo que vamos a conseguir un par de puntos antes de que lonoten. En cuanto a su ofensiva... Bokuto, sé que no te va a gustar lo que voy a decir, pero tienes que parar con los remates de corte transversal e ir por unos rectos."

Las cejas de Bokuto se juntan. "Realmente no me gusta hacer eso."

"Lo sabemos, y lo mismo ocurre con Kuroo." Yukie responde. "Y obviamente, les dijo a sus compañeros de equipo al respecto, ya que se mantienen bloqueándote. Utiliza los rectos y, confía en mí, nos ganaras unos puntos con ellos."

"Sin embargo, siempre hay al menos dos bloqueadores en frente de Bokuto." murmura Konoha irritado. "Así que, incluso si hace un poderoso remate recto, él será bloqueado."

"No, no lo hará." Akaashi dice tranquilizador. "Bokuto-san, vamos a asegurarnos de despejar el camino para ti."

"¡Guau Akaashi, eres el hombre!"

"Estoy un poco sorprendida de que el entrenador Nekomata o su capitán no hayan detenido a Kuroo de gritar esas cosas." dice Yukie. "Se está volviendo molesto."

Akaashi bufa. "Las provocaciones de Kuroo-san están funcionando, y ese es exactamente el porque nadie va a impedir que las haga." Entonces, a pesar de que sabe que debe hablar con cuidado cuando se trata de Bokuto, no puede evitar añadir. "Bokuto-san, ¿no te dije que iba a ser un dolor en el trasero cuando Kuroo-san usara lo que le has contado contra nosotros?"

"Malditos gatos." Sarukui gruñe. "Malditos gatos y sus trucos baratos. Quiero hacerlos pagar."

"No te preocupes Saru, lo haremos." Bokuto dice con una sonrisa. "Si es así como Kuroo quiere jugar, así es como vamos a jugar." Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe, mientras todo el mundo se le queda mirando a Akaashi en espera de una traducción del porque el repentino cambio en el estado de ánimo de Bokuto. Excepto que él tampoco sabe lo que quiso decir Bokuto y se encoge de hombros. "Akaashi, quítate las rodilleras."

"¿Qué?" Akaashi parpadea. "Pensé que habías dicho que la seguridad es lo primero y-"

"Eso era antes, esto es ahora. De todos modos te mueves mejor sin ellas."

"No entiendo. ¿Qué es tan divertido, Bokuto?" Konoha pregunta mientras Akaashi se quita rápidamente sus rodilleras.

"Kuroo me conoce, pero yo también lo conozco. Y durante las próximas tres rotaciones, él va a estar en el frente." Su sonrisa se vuelve aún más amplia, y como sigue mirando fijamente a Akaashi, él está empezando a entender de lo que se trata. Y no le gusta. "Si hay una cosa a la que Kuroo no se puede resistir, es una buena pierna. Y por suerte para nosotros, Akaashi tiene dos de esas." Bokuto ríe, y ahora todo el mundo se ríe con él, a excepción de Akaashi por supuesto. La idea de ser utilizado como una especie de carnada para Kuroo lo irrita. Y duda que vaya a funcionar de todos modos, porque incluso Kuroo no sería tan estúpido como para comerse con los ojos las piernas de cualquiera mientras juega un juego. "Oh, Akaashi, una cosa más." Los ojos de Bokuto inspeccionan la parte trasera de los shorts de Akaashi y él asiente en señal de aprobación. "Sí, a Kuroo le gustan los traseros también, así que trata de enviar la pelota dándole la espalda a él, y tal vez podrías levantar tu culo un poco cuando-"

"Bokuto-san, ¿vamos a jugar voleibol o me vas a dar consejos sobre cómo seducir a Kuroo-san?" Akaashi pregunta, y él está tan ocupado estando molesto con la idea de Bokuto que su cara ni siquiera se pone roja de vergüenza. "Porque yo prefiero golpear a Nekoma con las de la ley, en lugar de rebajarme a su nivel con esas sucias tácticas."

"Pero ellos empezaron." Komi sonríe.

Y Akaashi pensaba que Komi era uno de los jugadores más maduros que tenían. Sí claro.

Maldita mentalidad de manada.

"No creen ustedes que la victoria tendrá un sabor más dulce si les ganamos sin-" Akaashi lo intenta una vez más, pero Konoha lo interrumpe.

"Jódete Akaashi, la victoria es la victoria. Vamos a patear sus culos, mientras tú tratas de mover el tuyo un poco." Añade riendo, y se mueve fuera del camino antes de que la mano de Akaashi lo golpee.

"Está bien búhos, las manos en el medio." Bokuto sonríe y luego grita. "¿Quién, quién, quién va a ganar?"

"¡Fukurodani!"

Cuando se reanuda el juego, a pesar de que Akaashi está extremadamente escéptico sobre el enfoque de Bokuto, se hace evidente que había tenido razón acerca de la debilidad de Kuroo. No es como si Akaashi estuviera haciendo nada sexy o cambiando su manera de mandar los pases, dándole la espalda a Kuroo o enseñando su culo como Bokuto había sugerido, no, simplemente levanta el balón justo en frente de Kuroo, lo suficientemente cerca de la red para que Bokuto pueda rematar exactamente de la manera que le gusta, pero no lo suficientemente cerca para que los dedos de Kuroo puedan volcarlo y ¡Boom! Un punto para Fukurodani.

Y luego otra vez.

Los jugadores de Nekoma claramente no saben lo que está sucediendo y porque su defensa no está funcionando como antes, mientras que los de Fukurodani se ríen. Y puesto que toman la delantera, Akaashi ya no se cuestiona la forma en que están obteniendo los puntos (gracias, Kuroo), porque al final del día, un equipo siempre debe utilizar todas las ventajas que puedan obtener en contra de sus oponentes. Trucos sucios o no, ganar es ganar.

Lamentablemente, como había predicho Yukie, el entrenador Nekomata cambia al armador por Kenma, quien rápidamente ayuda a Nekoma a remontar el marcador.

A pesar del hecho de que a Akaashi no le gusta perder, no puede dejar de admirar la forma en que Kenma establece, porque al igual que él, Kenma no revela lo que planea hacer. Él apenas se mueve, hace una finta, y lo peor de todo - hace un tiro volcado justo en frente de Akaashi.

Y a pesar de que Akaashi se lanza por ella, la pelota llega al piso más rápido que él. Él realmente no lo vio venir, porque no esperaba que Kenma fuera tan audaz, en especial cuando no siquiera le ha echado un vistazo a él o a su lado de la cancha.

Kenma también es mejor bloqueador que Akaashi, a pesar de que él es más bajo.

Y sus saques parecen ser iguales – ambos carecen de poder.

Sin embargo, de los dos, Akaashi tiene la ventaja cuando se trata de recibir, porque él se ha comido los suficientes remates poderosos de Bokuto. Y a pesar de que Nekoma tiene buenos rematadores laterales, ninguno de ellos logra golpear algo tan fuerte o tan poderoso como lo hace Bokuto.

Es un poco raro que tanto Nekoma y Fukurodani comiencen a apuntar sus saques a Akaashi y Kenma, sobre todo cuando están en la línea de atrás, ya que es de lejos la peor rotación para un armador. Un par de veces Akaashi no puede llegar a su posición en frente de la red a tiempo y grita para que lo cubran.

"¡Lo tengo!" Konoha le grita y le da el pase a Bokuto. "¡Aplástalo en sus caras, capitán!"

Y Bokuto lo hace.

Siempre que el remate de Bokuto pasa a través de la defensa de Nekoma y Fukurodani gana un punto, Bokuto empieza a hacer todos estos terribles movimientos de baile y Akaashi nunca ha visto un bailarín peor que él mismo – y ese es el porque nunca baila - hasta ahora. Pero Bokuto no está en absoluto preocupado por el hecho de que no puede hacer la caminata lunar correctamente, o el paso del robot, o el baile del martillo. De hecho, se ve bastante malditamente orgulloso de sus habilidades de baile, por lo que Akaashi rápidamente suma dos y dos. Bokuto no se altera porque Bokuto es ajeno al hecho de que no puede bailar una mierda.

Pero ya que su capitán está en racha y de tan buen humor, nadie en el equipo de Fukurodani le dice que es embarazoso. Bueno, eso es lo que todos piensan a excepción de Akaashi. Por supuesto, el no demuestra en el exterior que encuentra todos los movimientos que Bokuto hace por la cancha bastante divertidos.

Y a pesar de que Nekoma se lleva el primer set, Fukurodani toma el segundo y Bokuto rompe a cantar también.

"¡Ven y slam!" Finge clavar una pelota. "Y bienvenidos a mi mermelada." **(*)**

"Es "la" mermelada, bro." Kuroo lo corrige con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo sé, pero ustedes gatos están en _mi_ mermelada." Él le devuelve la sonrisa, lo que borra la de Kuroo de su cara.

"Bokuto-san, tengo una canción mejor."

"¿Oh si?" Bokuto sonríe. "¿Cuál?"

"Que tal esto "¿quién dejó salir a los búhos? ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Quién va a ganar ahora? ¡Fu-fu-fu-fu-fukurodani!"

El resultado que obtiene Akaashi de su pequeño cambio de letras es ensordecedor. Todo el mundo ruge de risa y empiezan a cantar la misma cosa, con Bokuto cantando la primera parte y los otros la segunda.

"¡Tú, la Salt-N-Pepa de por ahí!" La voz de Kuroo les llega y Akaashi se señala a sí mismo con curiosidad. "Sí, tú y tu Salt Buddy." Señala a Bokuto. "Ustedes no deberían estar celebrando, porque tenemos la intención de ganar este juego." **(*)**

Bokuto sonríe. "Me parece que tu eres el unico salado, bro. Ja."

"Ya quisieras."

Terminan jugando cinco sets y a pesar de los cantos alentadores que reciben de los miembros de la banca y la manager, acaban perdiendo. Y la pena por perder son suicidios.

Increíble.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que perdieron, Bokuto está de bastante buen ánimo y aplaude alentando a todos, diciendo que está bien, que van a empatar en el segundo juego.

Poco después de empezar a jugar, Akaashi se siente agotado y cambia con Suzuki. Yukie se desliza sobre el banco junto a Akaashi y le dice que durante el primer juego, le enseño a Suzuki que gestos debe usar con la mano antes de dar un pase.

"Pero, ¿los demás saben lo que significan esos gestos?" Él pregunta.

"Sí. Solíamos usarlos antes de que te unieras a nosotros, porque nadie podía leer los lanzamientos de Saito." Ella explica. "Como dijo Bokuto en el vestuario antes de que abandonara el equipo, nunca se quedó y práctico con todos los demás, así que tuvimos que crearlos. ¿Sería una manager horrible si te digo que estoy un poco contenta de que él se fue?"

"No." Akaashi sonríe. "¿Y sería un terrible Vice Capitán y armador titular si estuviera de acuerdo contigo?"

Ella sonríe.

Fukurodani toma el primer set y ya que los equipos cambian de lado, Bokuto le hace un gesto con la cabeza a Akaashi para que vaya a jugar. Pero él niega con la cabeza y se mantiene en el banco. Bokuto pone una pequeña mala cara, pero se encoge de hombros como diciendo "como quieras".

Porque seguro, a Akaashi le gustaría jugar de nuevo, pero también a todo el mundo. A cada miembro del equipo de Fukurodani, no, todos los jugadores de voleibol - o cualquier jugador en general - aman estar en la cancha. Es por eso que se unen a los equipos, para jugar. No hay nada como la fiebre que se obtiene al segundo en que sus pies están dentro de las líneas y el silbato suena.

Y puesto que Fukurodani lo está haciendo bien sin él y Suzuki lo está disfrutando, así como todos los demás por ahí, Akaashi decide no ser codicioso y quedarse sentado. Después de todo el trabajo duro que Suzuki puso en el primer set, seria tremendamente injusto sacarlo ahora y robarle su luz.

Durante su partido contra los Bulldogs el pasado viernes, Akaashi se dio cuenta rápidamente de que la posición del armador no es tan llamativa como ser un rematador o un bloqueador central, porque los armadores no reciben una reacción de la multitud. Pero él no se preocupa por eso, porque nunca ha sido de los que compiten por la atención. Siente un cierto tipo de orgullo cada vez que da un pase y es seguido por un remate exitoso, ya que como Bokuto dijo el as - y todos los demás - solamente brillan tanto como su armador los haga brillar. Y a Akaashi le gusta hacer que todos sus compañeros de equipo brillen como diamantes. A pesar de que los diamantes en realidad no brillan, solo reflejan.

Bueno lo que sea.

El punto es, que disfruta haciendo que sus compañeros de equipo reflejen la luz brillante como los diamantes.

"Ya estás descansado y listo para jugar." Yukie dice con una sonrisa. "Pero me gusta el hecho de que estés siendo amable con Suzuki. Eres un gran Vice Capitán, Akaashi."

"Gracias."

"Además, Fukurodani con toda seguridad necesitará toda tu fuerza cuando los otros equipos lleguen. Especialmente contra Aoba Johsai." Ella mira su reloj. "Ellos deberían llegar pronto. Es casi la hora del almuerzo."

"¿Ya?" Él parpadea.

"El tiempo vuela cuando estás atrapado en el juego, ¿no?" Ella se ríe. "Mucho mejor que estar atrapado en clase un viernes."

Él asiente con la cabeza.

La rodilla de Yukie choca en broma contra la de Akaashi.

"¿Puedo contarte un pequeño secreto?" Susurra con una sonrisa.

"Claro. Soy bueno con los secretos."

"¿Adivina lo que hice esta mañana antes del desayuno?" Él niega con la cabeza, porque no tiene la más mínima idea. "Te voy a dar una pequeña pista - entré en el edificio del ala este."

"¿Te comiste los aperitivos que dejamos para Karasuno y Aoba Johsai?"

"No, pero puedo entender por qué pensaste eso." Ella se ríe. "Tenía un poco de pan de leche escondido en mi habitación y lo deje en la nevera." Como Akaashi no entiende lo que es tan especial sobre eso, ella continúa. "Recordé de la visita del año pasado que es el favorito de Oikawa."

En realidad no sabe que responder a eso, por lo que solo suelta un corto "Oh."

"Sí. Tengo un enamoramiento muy fuerte por él." Dice y sus mejillas se ponen rosas.

"Lo sé."

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ya te lo había dicho?"

"Uhh, ¿sí? No con esas palabras exactas, pero ayer por la noche cuando tú, Konoha-san, Sarukui-san y yo estábamos en mi habitación nos dijiste a los tres cuan excitada estabas por verlo."

"Cierto." Ella se ríe. "Se me olvidó. Mi cerebro no funciona correctamente cuando tengo hambre. Y estoy jodidamente hambrienta en este momento."

"Yo también. ¿Crees que habrá comida a pesar de que la hora del almuerzo ya ha terminado?"

"Por supuesto." Yukie sonríe. "El personal de la cocina ha preparado todo tipo de platos especialmente para nosotros, ya que saben que somos anfitriones por el fin de semana."

Fukurodani gana el juego, ya que ganan el segundo set también. Y después de que Nekoma termina con sus suicidios, los dos equipos se dirigen al interior del edificio principal y se alinean en frente de la cocina.

Y aunque no hay nada que Akaashi quiera más que correr por delante de todos, él se queda atrás y espera por Bokuto, Kuroo y Kenma.

"Kenma, Akaashi, hora de que ambos se conozcan oficialmente." Kuroo sonríe mientras se dan la mano.

"Es un placer conocerte, Kenma-san."

"No es necesario que me llames "san", soy de la misma edad que tú." Kenma dice en voz baja.

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza.

Kenma parece tímido, así que tienen otra cosa en común aparte de sus posiciones de voleibol, Akaashi piensa. Y a pesar de que no lo conoce, decide que Kenma le gusta.

"Bro, ganamos el primer partido, así que somos más fuerte que ustedes." Kuroo dice y Bokuto niega con la cabeza.

"No, bro, los destruimos por completo en el segundo juego."

"Sí, pero el primer juego tuvo cinco sets, que es la forma más difícil de ganar. Así que la victoria es nuestra."

"Usted sólo tuvieron tres de los cinco."

"Sí, pero tres es más que dos."

"Pero dos es más que cero."

"Sí, pero tres es más de dos." Kuroo repite.

"Les dimos el primer juego como un regalo, así no los perderíamos como nuestros clientes."

Kuroo ríe. "Sí, claro. Ustedes perdieron a pesar de que ojos de ángel jugó todo el partido."

"Lo que me lleva a mi punto de que los aplastamos en el segundo juego ya que él sólo estuvo unos cinco minutos." Dice Bokuto. "Tuvimos la victoria completa sobre ti."

"Lo veremos después de la comida."

"Absolutamente."

Y entonces, como si no hubieran estado discutiendo como los niños de cinco años que en realidad son, sonríen y envuelven un brazo sobre los hombros del otro.

La línea para el almuerzo se está tardando una eternidad y el estómago de Akaashi retumba por su atención. Uf, tiene tanta maldita hambre. Él mira a su derecha y ve que Kenma ha sacado una consola de juegos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Y puesto que Bokuto y Kuroo están envueltos hablando el uno con el otro y Akaashi no tiene nada mejor que hacer, observa en silencio a Kenma jugar.

Entonces, antes de que pueda detenerse a sí mismo, dice.

"No, vuelve, hay un cofre en la esquina inferior izquierda."

Kenma levanta la vista del juego y parpadea. Así de cerca, Akaashi puede ver que sus ojos son de color miel también. Algo así como los de Bokuto, pero al mismo tiempo totalmente diferentes.

"¿Tú los has jugado antes?" Le pregunta en voz baja y Akaashi asiente con la cabeza.

Antes de llegar a Fukurodani, solía jugar con la consola que sus padres le dieron por uno de sus cumpleaños. Él no recuerda cual exactamente, pero fue hace un tiempo. Cuando no tienes vida social o amigos y tus ocupados padres siempre están fuera, los libros y los videojuegos se convierten en tu escape del aburrimiento.

De hecho, durante las vacaciones, cada domingo por la mañana, Akaashi y su padre solía tener esta especie de tradición y siempre jugaban juntos. Su madre nunca aprobó los videojuegos y siempre les decía que eran una completa pérdida de tiempo, y malos para sus ojos también, mientras que su padre le decía en broma que ella estaba celosa, ya que ella era terrible con la tecnología y no podía jugar.

"Kuro me lo compró hace dos días."

"Eso fue lindo de su parte." El responde. "Y suena como una persona diferente del Kuroo-san que conozco."

"Él me trata diferente de todos los demás."

Kenma no lo dice de manera jactanciosa, sino más bien de una manera que simplemente afirma que su relación es diferente y no debe ser comparada con las demás.

Que es justo lo que Akaashi acaba de hacer hace unos segundos.

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención ofende-"

"No, eso no es lo que quería decir. Puedes ofenderlo todo lo que quieras."

Las comisuras de los labios de Akaashi se curvan hacia arriba.

Por lo general, cuando conoce a gente nueva las palmas de sus manos comienzan a sudar y se siente muy incómodo, pero no sucede con Kenma. Él no siente la necesidad de llenar el silencio entre ellos con una pequeña charla y no es sólo porque sea malo para las charlas. Se siente a gusto simplemente observando en silencio a Kenma jugar su juego.

Y Kenma parece sentirse de la misma manera.

Como Bokuto y Kuroo ya han salido de la cocina, demasiado ocupados cotorreándose el uno al otro entusiasmados de que su Rat Pack finalmente se reunirá, Akaashi se queda atrás y espera a Kenma. Casi se siente avergonzado por la forma en que su bandeja está llena de alimentos, mientras que Kenma solo tiene un plato con algunas patatas fritas en el, unos tomates secados al sol y una rebanada de pastel de manzana al lado.

Cuando van al Comedor B, ambos están igualmente sorprendidos de ver que las mesas han sido puestas juntas para formar una grande, y los miembros de ambos equipos están sentados intercalados, con los dos entrenadores de Nekoma justo en el medio. No hay asientos libres, desde luego, pero antes de que Akaashi tenga tiempo para entrar en pánico acerca de cómo proceder, Bokuto toma dos sillas y les propone a los armadores que se sienten junto a él.

"Ah, así que ahora todos los búhos y los gatos están aquí, ¿eh?" El entrenador Nekomata sonríe gratamente a todo el mundo. Él no está hablando particularmente fuerte, pero todos los jugadores se quedan en silencio en el segundo que el entrenador más viejo de los gatos abrió la boca para hablar. "Maravilloso. Hablo en nombre de todo mi equipo cuando digo gracias por invitarnos aquí con ustedes este fin de semana. Podre ser el entrenador de Nekoma, pero tengo que decir que estuve muy impresionado por todos ustedes en la cancha hoy. Y por supuesto, un agradecimiento especial a su maravillosa manager, que mantiene a los chicos de Fukurodani en una muy buena forma." Le sonríe a Yukie, quien inclina su cabeza en agradecimiento. "Ese remedo de entrenador que ustedes tienen no sabe el talento que se está perdiendo." Bokuto es el primero en rugir con su habitual carcajada, seguido por el entrenador Nekomata, y básicamente todos a su alrededor. "Ahora, vamos todos a tener una buena comida juntos."

En el segundo en que termina de hablar, nadie es tan rápido como Yukie y Akaashi en rellenar su boca con comida. En este punto, Akaashi ni siquiera se molesta en preocuparse de cómo podría lucir para los que lo rodean, porque es el momento de los alimentos, y hasta que sus platos estén completamente vacíos, se niega a reconocer la existencia de nadie. Pero después de saciar lo peor de su hambre, se calma un poco y mastica sus alimentos con alegría, mientras disfruta del entorno. Él está un poco sorprendido al ver que Konoha y Sarukui no están sentados uno junto al otro. En realidad nadie excepto él está sentado junto a un compañero buho. Sin embargo, a él le gusta eso, porque es agradable ver que a pesar del hecho de que son rivales en la cancha, pueden sentarse y comer una comida juntos, conversando en voz baja uno con el otro.

"Oi, Kenma." La voz de Kuroo viene de la izquierda de Bokuto. "Será mejor que comas más que eso."

Bokuto jadea. "¡Kenma! ¿No viste el yakiniku? Es mejor que comas un poco de-"

"Bokuto-san, déjalo en paz." Akaashi lo calla en voz baja, porque a pesar del hecho de que él sabe que Bokuto y Kuroo conocen mejor y por más tiempo a Kenma, ninguno de ellos, claramente, sabe lo terrible que es volverte el centro de atención cuando no quieres ser parte de ello. Pero ¿cómo podrían saberlo o entenderlo cuando ambos son del tipo ruidoso y bullicioso que aman estar rodeados de gente y ser el foco de atención?

De acuerdo, lo entienden con palabras, pero es diferente cuando lo experimentan.

Casi todo el mundo ha terminado de comer y se ha trasladado a los postres, cuando el teléfono de Bokuto suena.

"¡Irihata-Sensei! ¿Dónde están?" Él pregunta. "Noooo, que se supone que den vuelta a la derecha - sí, exactamente. Está bien. Mhm. Sí. Está bien. Nos vemos en un rato." Bokuto sonríe. "Muy bien, todo el mundo, vamos a ir a darle la bienvenida a Aoba Johsai y Karasuno."

A pesar de que Bokuto, como el capitán y líder de Fukurodani, es el anfitrión oficial, propone que el entrenador Nekomata vaya por delante. Podrá ser ajeno a algunas cosas y ser un poco tonto a veces, pero claramente tiene respeto por sus mayores, lo que hace que el pecho de Akaashi se infle con orgullo.

Ambos equipos se alinean detrás de los dos entrenadores de Nekoma, Bokuto y Yukie, cuando un gran autobús de dos pisos se detiene en el frente de la escuela. Justo antes de que las puertas se abran, Bokuto rápidamente vuelve la cabeza, encuentra a Akaashi y le da un guiño. Luego, su atención está de vuelta a la parte delantera y comienza a saludar y dar la bienvenida a los entrenadores que bajan primero, seguidos por los estudiantes. Akaashi es bastante alto para no tener que ponerse de puntitas, como Kenma a su izquierda, para tener una mejor visión de sus proximos rivales y futuros conocidos. Kuroo, que está al otro lado de Kenma, parece estar realmente ansioso por ir a la parte delantera como Bokuto y probablemente saludar a los otros dos miembros del Rat Pack, que Akaashi todavía no sabe quiénes son, pero él permanece en su lugar, justo como todos los demás. Y a pesar de que Akaashi está cada vez más y más curioso cada segundo por ver al armador de Aoba Johsai del que tanto ha escuchado hablar y a la niñera no oficial de Karasuno, él preferiría comer su ropa directamente de la cesta que dar un ejemplo más pobre que el de Kuroo.

Después de que los entrenadores de Aoba Johsai intercambian bromas con los entrenadores de Nekoma, Bokuto y Yukie; todo se convierte en un gran lío caliente, porque los jugadores de Aoba Johsai y Karasuno comienzan a empujarse unos a otros y a gritarse, tratando de conseguir sus maletas y el equipaje del autobús. La manager de Fukurodani sopla su silbato y aplaude con sus manos juntas.

"Todo el mundo, bienvenidos a Fukurodani." Su voz se alza por encima de los gritos y todos dejan de hablar y de moverse a la vez. "Estamos todos muy contentos de que ustedes viajaran hasta aquí para jugar con nosotros. Así que si ustedes podrían por favor tomar sus maletas y seguirnos a Bokuto y a mí, vamos a mostrarles dónde se alojarán durante los próximos dos días." Ella sonríe. "Y si tienen alguna queja sobre cualquier cosa, por favor vengan a hablar conmigo."

Para ser honesto, Akaashi no se sorprende de que todos los muchachos alrededor estén mirando a Yukie como si ella fuera una diosa, porque ella es muy bonita, por supuesto, pero también ella es la única chica alrededor, aparte de la chica de pelo negro con gafas que vio hace unos segundos y que por lo que vio en la parte posterior de su chaqueta, ahora sabe que es la manager de Karasuno.

Él no sabe donde desapareció, sin embargo, porque estaba casi en frente de él hace un segun- oh, él la ve. Bueno, una parte de ella, porque está rodeada por dos chicos. Uno de ellos tiene la cabeza afeitada, mientras que el otro es realmente – como, realmente - bajo, y están disparando miradas duras a todos los otros chicos que se atreven a mirar a su manager. Es un poco ridículo, pero después de que Akaashi ve como Konoha y Sarukui tratan de acercarse a ella - tratan es la palabra clave – las miradas duras de los chicos de Karasuno se vuelven letales.

Sí, él no va a ir a ninguna parte cerca de esos dos, y ya que parecen ser como una oferta al 2x1 junto a su manager, él no va a ir a ninguna parte cerca de ella tampoco.

Toma un rápido vistazo alrededor y como Kenma es el único, aparte de él, que no se ha movido, él le señala con la cabeza la parte de atrás de la escuela y Kenma asiente de acuerdo. Los dos dejan detrás toda la conmoción y rápidamente entran dentro del gimnasio. Akaashi lidera el camino por la mitad de la cancha y abre la sala de almacenamiento, donde ellos dos se suben al montón de esteras en la esquina y se sientan uno al lado del otro.

"Kuro me dijo que eres el Vice Capitán." Kenma dice y Akaashi asiente. "¿No deberías estarte presentando con todos los demás?"

"No sé, la verdad." Él admite. "No parece que Bokuto-san y Yukie me necesiten, por lo que estoy perfectamente bien aquí, lejos de todo el ruido y la gente."

Kenma parpadea. "Tú no eres en absoluto lo que me imaginaba a partir de las descripciones de Kuro."

"¿Por qué, es qué hablaba pestes sobre mi?" Bromea Akaashi.

"No, él sólo dice mierda sobre la gente cuando está frente a ellos. No es de dos caras."

"Sí, él y Bokuto-san son del tipo de confrontación."

Kenma asiente con la cabeza y permanecen en silencio durante un tiempo.

"Eres tan... normal." Kenma rompe el silencio. "¿Por qué pasas todo tu tiempo libre durante el fin de semana con Kuro y Bokuto?"

"Creo que tengo tendencias masoquistas."

Esta es la primera vez que escucha a Kenma reír, y lo hace de la misma forma en la que habla - suave y silencioso.

"Los dos están bien, pero cuando están juntos, son demasiado ruidosos para mí." dice Kenma.

"Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Pero como soy un estudiante internado aquí, no tengo a donde correr." Akaashi responde con una pequeña sonrisa, porque sólo está bromeando.

"Probablemente te estés preguntando cómo alguien como yo se hizo amigo de alguien como Kuro."

"Podría haberme pasado por la cabeza, sí. Pero desde que Bokuto-san y yo somos amigos, y como somos completamente opuestos, puedo entenderlo, creo."

Kenma se encoge de hombros. "Hemos sido amigos desde que puedo recordar. Vivimos en el mismo barrio, así que fuimos a la misma escuela. No sé cómo ni cuándo nos hicimos amigos, de verdad, fue solo algo que paso. Él es el que me metió en el voleibol en primer lugar. Él solía ver partidos profesionales en la televisión y luego me mostraba los movimientos que aprendió. Después me molesto hasta que finalmente me uní al equipo de nuestra escuela media. Y hemos estado jugando juntos desde entonces."

"Los vi en la cancha antes. Ustedes dos están en sincronía uno con el otro, es una locura."

"¿Kuro dijo que acabas de comenzar a practicar voleibol?" Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "He oído un montón de cosas cuando juego. _"Ser armador es una posición para las personas con más talento."_ Veras, no soy muy atlético. Me gusta el voleibol, a pesar de lo que piensen todos los demás. Lo que no me gusta es estar cansado o sudoroso."

"Bueno, tú eres un armador increíble. La forma en que hiciste ese tiro volcado frente a mí hoy-" Akaashi sacude la cabeza y se ríe. "-fue realmente genial."

Kenma sonríe. "Los tiros volcados son mi especialidad, ya que requieren el menor esfuerzo."

"Me las arreglo para conseguir unos pocos cuando practicamos entre nosotros, ¿pero durante un partido oficial? Uno, si tengo suerte."

"No es suerte, sin embargo. Tú tienes la intuición en la cancha."

"Gracias. Viniendo de un armador como tú, realmente significa mucho para mí."

Al igual que un gato haría con su pata, la mano de Kenma hace un movimiento rápido, como diciendo "por favor, me estás adulando."

"Para ser honesto, mis manos están muy ansiosas por jugar contra el armador de Aoba Johsai." Akaashi admite. "¿Lo conoces?"

Kenma niega con la cabeza. "Sólo a partir de lo que Kuro me ha hablado acerca de él."

"Oh sí, se me olvidaba que eres de primer año como yo. No sé quién va a jugar contra ellos ahora, pero espero poder ver a tu equipo jugar contra ellos primero."

"¿Así puedes ver la forma en la que juega y prepararte para ello?"

Akaashi se ríe. "Sí. Pero también, porque realmente quiero ver su cara cuando hagas uno de tus tiros volcados." Él oye su nombre ser llamado en la distancia por una voz familiar y salta al suelo. "Suena como que nuestro tiempo de descanso ha terminado." Él pone los ojos. "Oh que alegría, ahora tenemos que ir a socializar con la gente. Ugh."

Kenma se ríe.

Bokuto procede a presentarle a Oikawa Tooru y Sawamura Daichi. Cuando se trata de leer a la gente en la cancha, Akaashi se considera a sí mismo un muy buen juez de carácter. Y a pesar de que los cuatro, además de Kuroo, están de pie en la mitad de la cancha, no están jugando. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que él sabe por experiencia personal que las primeras impresiones no siempre son correctas, todavía decide ser un poco cauteloso alrededor de Oikawa, porque lo primero que le dice a él es: "¿Eh? Así que finalmente conozco al más reciente miembro de Fukurodani sobre el que Bokuto-chan y Kuroo-chan han estado haciendo tanto alboroto. ¿No sabes que la posición del armador lindo ya está tomada por mí?" Luego lo deslumbra con sus dientes blancos y la sonrisa que golpea a Akaashi no es del todo genuina. Él puede entender por qué las chicas, como Yukie, parecen pérdidas por él. Con su piel de melocotón y sus pómulos altos y afilados, parece sacado de un anuncio de televisión. Y parece perfectamente consciente de lo guapo que es. Akaashi también puede entender por qué Konoha y Sarukui lo habían llamado arrogante, porque le parece un poco condescendiente y muy seguro de sí mismo.

Lo extraño es Sawamura Daichi de Karasuno, porque él es educado, amable y también muy humilde - nada parecido a los otros tres miembros del Rat Pack. Akaashi decide que el voleibol debe ser lo único que tiene en común con ellos.

Akaashi le dice "Es un placer conocerlo, Sawamura-san." y la mirada de sorpresa que Sawamura pone cuando escucha que se dirigen a él como "Sawamura-san" casi lo hace sentir mal por el chico. Hasta ahora el único buen trato que ha de haber recibido de los búhos debe haber sido de Yukie.

Pobre Sawamura.

Por otra parte Sawamura no vive con Bokuto, ni tampoco ve a Kuroo todo el fin de semana, por lo que nunca va a experimentar la lucha de Akaashi. Y Akaashi ya no se siente demasiado mal por él.

Si siente lástima por Iwaizumi Hajime de Aoba Johsai, sin embargo. De los cuatro equipos, Akaashi piensa que Iwaizumi tiene la mayor responsabilidad con la que tratar. Bokuto le dijo que Oikawa e Iwaizumi son amigos de la infancia, como Kuroo y Kenma, lo que explica porque Iwaizumi tiene nervios de acero. Está acostumbrado al comportamiento de Oikawa y, obviamente, no cae con cualquiera mierda que Oikawa intente tirarle.

Akaashi no sabe cómo se decide, pero Fukurodani jugara contra Aoba Johsai primero en la cancha 3, mientras que los gatos se enfrentarán con los cuervos en la cancha 1. Para su decepción, ve que Oikawa no está calentando con el resto de su equipo, si no sentado en el banco junto a sus entrenadores.

A medida que comienzan el juego, se hace muy claro que Aoba Johsai, al igual que Fukurodani, es un equipo que en gran medida dependen de su ofensiva. Y la mejor defensa es una buena ofensiva.

Akaashi no se atreve a apartar los ojos del juego para ver qué tipo de equipo son Karasuno, a pesar de que él está realmente curioso. Pero se recuerda a sí mismo que él va a verlo por sí mismo cuando jueguen contra los cuervos más tarde. ¿Ahora? Ahora necesita su concentración en un 110%. Porque incluso sin su armador estrella, Aoba Johsai no están jodiendo. No, están aquí y están jugando para ganar.

Así como todos lo demás, por supuesto. Pero no todo el mundo puede, no importa lo mucho que lo quieran y luchen por ello. Siempre hay un ganador y un perdedor.

Cuando la puntuación es de 21-22, con Aoba Johsai a la cabeza, hay un cambio y Oikawa toma el lugar del armador de primer año en la línea para servir. Hace girar la bola en su dedo, luego la bota un par de veces. Las entrañas de Akaashi le dicen que se prepare para recibir, porque él sabe que Oikawa va a apuntar directamente a él.

Y tiene toda la razón.

Logra recibirlo, a duras penas, pero el balón está dentro y eso es todo lo que importa. Después de gritar para que lo cubran, Sarukui hace un pase a Konoha, que remata, pero es bloqueado.

"Debes haber practicado mucho con Bokuto-chan." Oikawa grita desde el otro lado de la cancha hacia Akaashi. "Sin embargo, no se puede aprender a recibir de la noche a la mañana."

Oikawa hace girar la bola de la misma forma que antes y Akaashi puede decir por su sonrisa que planea retarlo, armador contra armador, mi servicio contra tu recepción. Y a pesar de que a Akaashi no le gusta su sonrisa, él no deja que ni un poco de soberbia se le suba a la cabeza, porque no está jugando solo contra Oikawa. Akaashi es un jugador de equipo, quien reconoce sus fortalezas y más importante sus debilidades.

Así que cuando el segundo servicio se dirige de nuevo hacia él, grita "¡Komi-san!" y lo esquiva quitándose del camino. Él escucha a Oikawa llamarlo "pollo-chan", pero no le presta atención, y levanta el balón de la manera que a Bokuto le gusta, quien la remata con éxito.

Oikawa es considerado un prodigio por sus compañeros por una razón, porque mientras él establece, Akaashi lo mira, y él nunca ha visto antes tal poder e increíble control del balón. Incluso si se combinaran las habilidades de Akaashi y Kenma juntos, todavía estarían muy lejos de estar al mismo nivel que él.

Fukurodani termina ganando, pero a medida que Aoba Johsai se alinea para los suicidios, la victoria no tiene un sabor dulce para Akaashi. Oikawa es un monstruo, básicamente era dueño de su trasero en la cancha. Sin embargo, Bokuto es capaz de leer sus pensamientos, porque él mueve su brazo sobre los hombros de Akaashi y sonríe.

"Akaashi, no te compares con él. Ha estado jugando durante años. Y es a causa de su trabajo duro y prácticas sin fin que ha llegado a ese nivel. Vamos Akaashi, anímate. Iwaizumi remato más pases que yo, pero no me ves haciendo un puchero al respecto." Una pequeña sonrisa cruza los labios de Akaashi, lo que hace que Bokuto sonría más. "Si, eso está mucho mejor. Vamos a ver a los otros, porque están en su último juego."

Akaashi asiente y sigue a Bokuto a la otra cancha, donde Nekoma y Karasuno están jugando. Él decide que Bokuto tiene razón, y en vez de ser amargado y quejarse por ello, debería ser más positivo. Todos ellos están aquí para practicar y mejorar, y tal vez hacer nuevos amigos.

Así que se traga su orgullo, se acerca a Oikawa y lo felicita por el buen juego.

"Oikawa-san, he oído muchas cosas acerca de sus sorprendentes habilidades, pero yo nunca lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos. Eres realmente increíble."

Oikawa parpadea sorprendido, y luego sonríe.

"Lo sé." Él ríe. "Para ser honesto quería jugar desde el principio, pero el médico me dijo que no me excediera, ya que tengo una pequeña lesión de la última vez que jugamos. Espero que Iwa-chan no vaya a mantenerme en la banca, porque realmente quiero jugar contra Nekoma. Karasuno no tanto, porque no van a ser un desafío para nuestro equipo."

Akaashi frunce el ceño un poco, porque encuentra la observación de Oikawa de mal gusto. Sí, Aoba Johsai es un equipo muy fuerte, pero eso no significa que los cuervos deban ser subestimados.

Después de que Nekoma gana y Karasuno termina su castigo, se toman un breve descanso antes de que los próximos juegos comiencen. Oikawa empuja a Akaashi y le hace un gesto con la mano para que lo siga. Ellos se acercan a la tercera cancha vacía y Oikawa le pasa una bola a Akaashi.

"Muéstrame cómo sirves."

Sintiéndose un poco autoconsciente, Akaashi se alinea y sirve. No es el mejor que ha hecho, pero sigue siendo bastante bueno.

"¿Cómo practicas servir?" Oikawa pregunta.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"En Aoba Johsai alineamos conos o botellas de agua vacías en el otro lado de la cancha y tratamos de golpearlos con la pelota." Él explica. "Es debido a esas prácticas que mi objetivo es tan preciso. Debes probarlo, realmente ayuda."

"Gracias." Akaashi dice, porque no esperaba eso en absoluto. Y ya que esta curioso, pregunta. "¿Cómo es que me estás ayudando cuando no estoy en tu equipo?"

"Porque no hay nada mejor que vencer a un equipo poderoso. Y tú y el otro chico de primer año que jugó son los eslabones más débiles de su equipo." Oikawa sonríe. "Cuando vayamos a jugar un partido oficial, será mejor que los dos ya hayan mejorado para entonces, y den lo mejor, de lo contrario no será divertido vencerlos tal y como son ahora."

Akaashi esta seriamente frunciendo el ceño ahora porque, ¿Oikawa parece haber olvidado que su equipo es el que acaba de perder? Y sí, Minami y el tienen menos experiencia que los otros jugadores y tienen mucho que mejorar, pero ¿quién es él para decidir que no dan lo mejor? Que carajos. Él es muy grosero.

A ellos se une el armador de Karasuno, quien se presenta a Akaashi como Sugawara Koushi.

"Bueno, bueno, si es el Sr. Refrescante de Karasuno." Oikawa sonríe, entonces comienza a señalar todas las cosas que los cuervos hicieron mal, lo que resultó en su derrota contra los gatos, y Akaashi se da cuenta de que no debe tomar las palabras de Oikawa personalmente, ya que es de esa manera con todo el mundo.

Mientras Oikawa continúa hablando, Akaashi y Sugawara intercambian miradas divertidas, porque ninguno de ellos le preguntó por su experiencia. Y a pesar de que Akaashi no quiere lucir como un irrespetuoso con sus senpais, su boca se abre y él no puede parar de hablar.

"Las opiniones son como los culos. Todo el mundo tiene uno y todo el mundo piensa que el de todos los demás apesta."

Sugawara lo recompensa con una sonrisa muy grande y contagiosa, mientras Oikawa resopla, gira sobre sus talones y se va.

Fukurodani juega contra Nekoma de nuevo y a la mitad del primer set, el gimnasio comienza a llenarse con los estudiantes de Fukurodani, ya que las clases han terminado. A medida que cambian de lado y toman un descanso, las porristas de Fukurodani salen con sus uniformes y pompones y hacen su rutina. Cuando se reanuda el juego, sus porristas se mueven hacia la cancha vacía y siempre que los búhos consiguen un punto, les dan unas porras increíblemente ruidosas.

"Esa es la razón por la que me voy a transferir a Fukurodani." Uno de los rematadores laterales de Nekoma dice y Akaashi no se sabe su nombre, pero lo recuerda de antes, porque era el más ruidoso de la cancha, excluyendo a Bokuto y Kuroo, y porque no se puede olvidar de alguien con un peinado tan extraño.

"Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte, Taketora." Kuroo le gruñe. "Tú querías llegar a ser el ace de Nekoma el próximo año, ¿recuerdas?"

El hombre sacude la cabeza, los ojos firmemente pegados a las porristas.

Como los búhos están en el lado de la cancha que está más cerca de las tribunas, todos ellos pueden oír las voces de los estudiantes que vienen por encima. Algunas de las chicas se quejan de que se perdieron a Oikawa jugando en contra de su equipo, pero pueden moverse a la otra cancha y verlo jugar contra Karasuno. Y nadie parece más molesto al respecto que Konoha, pero Sarukui tiene una expresión muy similar en su rostro.

A pesar de que Kenma había estado jugando desde el principio y consigue un par de tiros volcados, enseñandole la lengua a Akaashi después de cada uno, los gatos terminan perdiendo.

Y después de un breve descanso, ha llegado la hora de la batalla de los pájaros - búhos vs cuervos.

"Escuchen chicos, sé que estamos todos cansados, pero quiero que cada uno de ustedes juegue como lo ha hecho hasta ahora." Bokuto dice mientras están apiñados. "Karasuno no ha ganado un partido todavía, pero eso no quiere decir que los deben subestimar. Los animales son más peligrosos cuando están heridos, por lo que mantengan la guardia arriba, ¿de acuerdo?" Todos asienten.

"¡Karasunoooo, lucha!"

"Vamos a hacer nuestro nuevo canto, ¿de acuerdo?" Bokuto sonríe y grita. "¿Quién dejó salir a los búhos?"

"¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Quién?"

"¿Quién va a ganar ahora?"

"Fu-fu-fu-fu-fukorodaniiii!"

La multitud parece aprobar muy bien el nuevo saludo de su equipo, ya que a medida que comienzan a jugar, empiezan a cantar lo mismo desde arriba.

Después de unos minutos de estudiar cuidadosamente a sus oponentes, Akaashi sigue siendo incapaz de determinar qué tipo de equipo son Karasuno, porque ninguno de ellos se destaca particularmente. Su Libero es bueno, los bloqueadores centrales, el armador, todos en el equipo son buenos tanto en la ofensiva como la defensa y parece que funcionan bastante bien juntos.

Ninguno de los dos tiene un entrenador oficial, y Akaashi se pregunta si ellos también dependen de su manager y alguien del equipo para formar las estrategias de juego. Antes escucho de alguien que sólo Aoba Johsai y Fukurodani tienen prácticas todos los días, incluyendo los fines de semana, mientras que Nekoma práctica cinco veces a la semana y Karasuno, sólo tres veces.

Y pronto se comienza a notar. La brecha entre las puntuaciones es bastante grande, pero cada miembro de Karasuno sigue peleando, con una expresión determinada en el rostro. Akaashi admira eso, porque a pesar de que va a ser inevitable que pierdan en unos minutos más, no se detienen o se dan por vencidos. Ni una sola vez.

Y cuando se alinean para los suicidios, todos ellos mantienen la cabeza en alto y tienen este orgullo en ellos, lo que hace que Akaashi los admire aún más.

Puede ser que hayan perdido el juego, pero Karasuno no son perdedores.

"Oh ho hooo, ¿otro castigo?" Kuroo sonríe de lado. "Que pasa Karasuno, a ustedes sí que les gustan, ¿eh?"

"Kuro, cállate. Sólo tuvimos dos victorias hoy." Kenma dice en voz baja.

"Sí, y esas son dos victorias más de las que ellos tienen."

Kenma pone los ojos y después de saludar a Akaashi, se une a su equipo que está empacando sus cosas. El entrenador Nekomata le da las gracias a Bokuto y Yukie de nuevo y los gatos dejan el gimnasio, a excepción de Kuroo, que permanece junto a Akaashi.

"¿Eres tú el responsable de cerrar el gimnasio?" Él pregunta y Akaashi asiente. "Permíteme darte un poco de ayuda con eso." Él sonríe, y luego comienza a aplaudir con sus manos y gritar. "¡Muy bien, todo el mundo, dejen de arrastrar sus traseros y muévanse, ya, váyanse! ¡Vamos, deprisa! ¡Muévanse, muévanse!"

Un par de cabezas se giran para mirar la fuente del ruido y si Akaashi fuera más bajo, se habría escondido tras Kuroo, porque los entrenadores de Aoba Johsai parecen muy disgustados y sus mejillas se ponen rojas de vergüenza. Puede ser que sepan que no están en el mismo equipo, pero como están juntos, ellos van a asociar a Akaashi con ese gato tonto.

Puto Kuroo.

Cuando se dirigen al edificio principal, Akaashi está muy contento de ver que no hay fila en el frente de la cocina. Pero la mano de Kuroo lo detiene.

"¿Se te olvidó que nos vamos a quedar con Bokuto por el fin de semana?"

"No, no se me olvido. Pero quiero comer primero."

"No te molestes. Sus padres saben que vamos a estar allí, así que deben haber llenado hasta su nevera con todo tipo de cosas."

Sin embargo, sólo para estar seguro, Akaashi consigue un muslo de pollo y se lo come mientras suben las escaleras.

"Ojos de ángel, tengo una pregunta para ti."

"No." Murmura Akaashi, masticando.

"Ni siquiera has escuchado mi pregunta todavía."

"Sigue siendo un no."

Konoha, Sarukui y Bokuto están esperando por ellos dentro de la habitación.

"Vamos Akaashi, empaca tus cosas y salgamos de aquí." Bokuto sonríe.

"¿No puedo ducharme primero?"

"No. Tú puedes darte una ducha en mi casa."

Suspirando, Akaashi vacía su mochila de sus libros de texto y pone su pijama y su cepillo de dientes en el interior.

"Podríamos coger un resfriado así, saben." Él dice, pero nadie le presta atención.

Aún así, él se cambia sus shorts y se pone unos pantalones deportivos largos, luego los cuatro van abajo y Masha, que está de servicio en la recepción, les dice que tengan un gran fin de semana.

Ellos caminan a la parada de autobús más cercana y después de un par de paradas, se bajan y cambian a otro. Y otro. Luego, se suben al tren.

"Bokuto-san, ¿hasta dónde está tu casa?" Akaashi pregunta, porque a él le gustaría saber cuánto tiempo les va a tomar para llegar allí, ya que van a hacer el mismo recorrido de nuevo en la mañana. Y ya han estado viajando durante casi media hora, lo que significa menos horas de sueño mañana. Joder.

"No te preocupes, sólo falta un poco más." Bokuto sonríe. "Así que invité a Dadchi y a Oikawa a unirse a nosotros esta noche, pero Dadchi decidió quedarse con su equipo." **(*)**

"¿Seguramente Oikawa quería venir?" Kuroo sonríe.

"Tienes toda la razón, pero Iwaizumi no lo dejo. Lo invité a él también, pero me dijo alguna mierda de cómo estaban cansados de su viaje y vendrían todos mañana para la fiesta."

Konoha parece muy contento de que no van a pasar algo de su tiempo libre con Oikawa.

"Oh no." De repente jadea. "¡Yukie! Ella es la única de nuestro equipo que va a estar allí con el resto de ellos. ¿Cómo pudimos hacerle esto a ella?"

"No te preocupes Konoha-san, ella va a estar bien." Akaashi responde. Pero no se atreve a añadir que Yukie probablemente va a ser muy feliz de quedarse en donde está Oikawa.

Ellos se bajan en la última parada y empiezan a caminar. Akaashi ha estado en este barrio un par de veces con su madre, debido a que uno de los mayores centros comerciales está cerca y ella siempre lo arrastra allí para las compras de Navidad.

"Podemos conseguir sus disfraces de Halloween para mañana de aquí." Bokuto señala vagamente una de las calles más concurridas.

"¿Tendremos tiempo para eso?" Sarukui pregunta. "¿A qué hora les dijiste a todos que vinieran?"

"Alrededor de las 8: 30-9: 00 pm." Bokuto responde. "Y nosotros vamos a jugar hasta las 6:00 pm, por lo que vamos a tener tiempo para eso y también para comprar cosas para la fiesta. ¡Estoy tan excitado chicos, yo nunca he dado una fiesta en mi casa antes!"

"Bro, no te preocupes por eso." dice Kuroo. "Ya que has proporcionado el lugar, nosotros vamos a proporcionar los aperitivos y el alcohol."

"¿Quién es "nosotros"?" Konoha pregunta.

"Nosotros cuatro."

"Pffff! ¿Crees que voy a pagar con el dinero de mi propio bolsillo, lo que Oikawa va a comer y beber? Sí, eso no va a pasar."

"Si fuera sólo Oikawa, no sería tan caro." Sarukui añade. "Pero Bokuto invitó a la mayor parte de nuestra escuela, y una gran cantidad de personas van a traer a sus amigos, y esta tu equipo, así como Aoba Johsai y Karasuno. Mierda, va a haber mucha gente."

"Tch, ustedes los búhos son tan tacaños. Akaashi, tú estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad?"

Con un suspiro, Akaashi asiente con la cabeza, porque cree que Kuroo está en lo correcto. Normalmente, el anfitrión siempre ofrece esas cosas, pero sabiendo de la pequeña mesada de Bokuto, él no va a ser capaz de comprar nada más que dos paquetes de patatas fritas, un zumo de naranja y un trozo de goma de mascar.

"¿Lo ven? Ese de ahí es un buen amigo." Kuroo sonríe. "Será mejor que sigan el ejemplo de su vice capitán."

"¿O qué? ¿Vas a golpearnos?" lo reta Konoha.

"No, pero voy a decirle a la manager de Karasuno que ustedes son unos tacaños."

Tanto Konoha y Sarukui jadean con horror y entre dientes dicen que está bien, muy bien, que van a dar algo de dinero también. Y normalmente, Akaashi intervendría y tomaría su lado, sobre todo porque él sabe que el chantaje de Kuroo era una mentira, ya que incluso alguien tan astuto como él probablemente no ha logrado superar el equipo de protección de la manager de Karasuno. Pero él prefiere compartir con cuatro que entre sólo dos, por lo que mantiene la boca cerrada.

Bokuto se detiene en una pared de piedra con puertas de hierro en el medio, frente a lo que debe ser su casa y pesca su llave del bolsillo. Konoha, Sarukui y Akaashi estan todos boquiabiertos, porque es muy grande y tiene un grandioso aspecto. Es probable que sea aún más impresionante en el interior.

Hay una pequeña escalera que tienen que subir y en cada lado de ella en la parte superior, hay hierba verde, hermosas flores muy bien recortadas - a pesar del hecho de que es casi noviembre y las flores no están en temporada - y dos árboles de limón.

Bokuto presiona el botón superior de un pequeño control a distancia, o lo que sea que él tenga en la palma de su mano, y al igual que algunas puertas de garaje tienen esa opción automática, de la misma clase, pero mucho más pequeña, comienza a deslizarse hacia arriba. Luego está la puerta principal, que Bokuto abre con otra llave y la hace girar abriéndola.

"Hola MTV, y bienvenidos a mi casa." Él sonríe y hace pasar a los cuatro al interior. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) La canción que Bokuto canta es Space Jam de Quad City Dj's (si, es la canción de la película de los Looney toons).
> 
> (*) Salt-N-Pepa es un trío estadounidense de hip hop de Queens, Nueva York, que se formó en 1985. El grupo estaba formado por Cheryl James ("Salt", ahora Cheryl Wray), Sandra Denton ("Pepa"), y Deidra "Dee Dee" Roper (Spinderella). (Si al leerlo pensaron en Peppa Pig, que sepan que no fueron los únicos XD).  
> Salt Buddy sería literalmente: compañero salado.
> 
> Dadchi: Apodo que combina el nombre de Daichi y la palabra papá en ingles (Dad). Pensé en traducirlo, pero lo único que se me ocurrió fue papichi, y eso me hizo reír como foca retrasada por media hora (XD). Así que lo deje tal cual.


	11. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "De acuerdo, bien. ¿De qué trata la película?"
> 
> "Mírala y lo sabrás."
> 
> "No, dime primero de modo que pueda prepararme mentalmente."
> 
> Bokuto ríe. "Se trata de un payaso."
> 
> "No hay manera en el infierno de que vaya a ver esa película."
> 
> "¿Le tienes miedo a los payasos?"
> 
> "¡¿Tú no?!"
> 
> "No, en realidad no. Son divertidos."
> 
> "No, no lo son. Son jodidamente espeluznantes."
> 
> Bokuto se ríe de nuevo. "No te preocupes, Akaashi. Yo te protegeré."
> 
> Y antes de que Akaashi puede responder que no, que no quiere ver una jodida película que da miedo de un jodido payaso de miedo, Bokuto se desliza sobre la pequeña distancia entre ellos y envuelve su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Akaashi.
> 
> Así que. La están viendo entonces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para Murkami-chan-san.  
> Para que te animes, una dedicatoria para ti solita.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Aunque puede que al final te deprimas *O*

Akaashi está muy contento de que Konoha esté allí, porque él le pide a Bokuto que les dé un recorrido por la casa. Qué es lo que Akaashi realmente quiere también, pero él no quiere sonar como un entrometido.

La casa es como un hotel de cinco estrellas, si no es que mejor. Todo el primer piso es una enorme sala de estar, el comedor y la cocina. El segundo piso tiene dos habitaciones, la habitación de los padres de Bokuto, que tiene su propio cuarto de baño en el interior, y el cuarto de Bokuto. Akaashi quiere quedarse y explorarlo, porque está muy curioso de ver la habitación en la que Bokuto creció, pero puede hacer eso más tarde, cuando esté solo.

Al lado de la habitación de Bokuto está su propio cuarto de baño, que es aproximadamente del tamaño de su habitación en Fukurodani, y la mayor parte del espacio está ocupado por un jacuzzi.

"¡Bueno, diablos,  tú tienes tu propio puto jacuzzi!" Jadea Konoha. "Y mira lo grande que es, apuesto a que podríamos caber los cinco a la vez. ¿Cierto, Bokuto?"

Bokuto se encoge de hombros y murmura un tranquilo "Probablemente."

El tercer piso tiene un cuarto de fumadores, que Bokuto explica, es el único lugar de la casa en el que se permite fumar. Tiene dos grandes sillones de cuero, una mesa de cristal en el centro y en el lado izquierdo de la pared hay una enorme biblioteca llena de libros. El lado derecho tiene un gran armario con diferentes pero muy costosas botellas de alcohol y grandes copas de lujo. Mierda. Todo esto es demasiado.

"¿Tus dos padres fuman?" Konoha pregunta y Bokuto asiente. "¿Pero no es tu padre un médico?"

"Ese es exactamente el porqué fuma."

"Eso no tiene sentido." Konoha responde, pero para Akaashi tiene mucho sentido.

Con los trabajos estresantes que los padres de Bokuto tienen, en realidad no es de extrañar que los dos sean fumadores.

Al lado del cuarto de fumadores, hay una mesa de billar y diferentes tipos de máquinas de gimnasio, obviamente para hacer ejercicio. Básicamente Bokuto tiene su propio gimnasio. Y en la esquina, también hay una sauna.

"Bokuto ¿podemos utilizar la sauna, por favor?" Sarukui pregunta y Bokuto asiente.

"Por supuesto. Ustedes no tienen que preguntarme por nada, sólo siéntanse como en casa."

"Entendido, viejo." Sonríe Sarukui. "Así que nuestro recorrido termina aquí, ¿eh?"

"Hay una piscina que tenemos en el jardín de atrás y también hay un sótano, donde mis padres tienen su colección de vinos, lo que lleva a los garajes, pero sí, eso es todo."

"¿Eso es todo? ¡Viejo!" Konoha grita. "Tú puedes vivir aquí, ¿pero en lugar de eso elegiste estar en nuestro estúpido dormitorio?" Él niega con la cabeza. "Estás loco. ¡Literalmente tienes todo aquí!"

"Me gusta mi habitación en Fukurodani." Bokuto se encoge de hombros. "Especialmente ahora que tengo a Akaashi."

Entonces Bokuto le guiña un ojo.

¿Por qué tiene que decir cosas por el estilo?, ¿por qué? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué las palabras de Bokuto tienen un impacto tan grande en él?

Es ridículo.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ustedes quieren hacer ahora? ¿Ducharse, comer?" Bokuto pregunta.

"Comer." Akaashi responde.

Bokuto sonríe. "Bueno. Vamos abajo."

Al llegar al segundo piso, Bokuto se rasca la frente.

"Por lo tanto, acerca de los arreglos para dormir. Uhh, donde quieren ustedes do-"

"¡En una de las habitaciones de huéspedes!" Konoha dice rápidamente.

"¡Yo igual!" Sarukui añade.

Eso deja la habitación de los padres de Bokuto y el cuarto de Bokuto.

"Akaashi, ¿qué prefieres, compartir la habitación de mis padres conmigo o quedarte en mi cuarto?"

Kuroo jadea. "Me ofendes, bro. ¿Dónde está la tercera opción, en la que llego a compartir la cama con ojos de ángel?"

Bokuto ríe. "Pregúntale a Akaashi si preferie-"

"No, Akaashi no quiere." Akaashi responde. "¿Podría quedarme en tu habitación, Bokuto-san?"

"Claro. Pero no olvides la fiesta de mañana por la noche." Dice Bokuto. "Si alguien tiene suerte, podrán utilizar cualquier habitación que quieran, a excepción de la habitación de mis padres, porque me sentiría raro dejando que la gente lo haga ahí."

Akaashi no tiene que pensar en ello. "Entonces prefiero compartir la habitación contigo."

Bokuto le da dos pulgares para arriba, mientras que Kuroo sonríe.

"Bueno, supongo que esto también funciona para mí. Porque como me voy a quedar en la habitación de Bokuto, significa que también consigo su cuarto de baño."

Konoha jadea. "¡No te atreverías acaparar el jacuzzi cuando hay una fiesta!"

"Solo mírame." Kuroo se burla.

"¡Bokuto, dile que no puede hacer eso!" Konoha suplica, pero Bokuto niega con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, Konoha, el que toma mi habitación recibe mi cuarto de baño también. Las reglas son las reglas."

"¿Reglas? ¿Qué carajo significa eso? ¡Tú eres el dueño, tú decides las reglas!"

"Hey, si eres amable conmigo, yo podría compartir contigo." Kuroo sonríe. "Como Sarukui, por ejemplo. Él es agradable conmigo, así que puede usarlo."

Sarukui sonríe y acaricia el hombro de Kuroo. "Me puedes llamar Saru."

"Que te jodan, Kuroo." Konoha gruñe. "¡Y Saru, como te atreves a tomar el lado de este sucio gato por sobre el mío!"

"Si tú habitación tuviera un jacuzzi, estaría de tu lado." Sarukui responde.

"Uf, jódanse chicos. A la mierda con todos ustedes."

"¿Qué hicimos Bokuto-san y yo?"

"Akaashi, no eres quien para hablar, porque tanto tu como Bokuto han estado jugando a los mejores amigos con él. Lo que los convierte en unos traidores peores que Saru."

Akaashi contempla hacerle una broma a Konoha diciendo que no va a decir cosas buenas de él frente a Ayame, pero decide no hacerlo. Konoha ya se ve bastante miserable.

Bokuto baja las escaleras hacia la cocina y comienza a tomar diferentes tipos de ollas y sartenes.

"¿Qué es lo que ustedes prefieren comer para la cena?"

Akaashi parpadea. "¿Tú vas a cocinar para nosotros?" Bokuto asiente con la cabeza. "Bokuto-san, ¿puedes cocinar?"

"¡Akaashi! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Si lo estoy ofreciendo, obviamente puedo hacerlo!"

Akaashi no piensa que eso es obvio, porque tal vez Bokuto solo está tratando de ser amable. Pero él esta tan hambriento, que ni siquiera le importa si Bokuto hace algo que sepa horrible, siempre y cuando lo haga rápidamente.

"Bro, tú debes hacer lo que hiciste la última vez que estuve aquí. ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"Risotto."

Bokuto toma todos los ingredientes que necesita de los armarios y la nevera y comienza a preparar las cosas, mientras que Akaashi sugiere darle una mano, porque a pesar de que no puede cocinar, le puede ayudar con algo fácil, como la limpieza de los platos después.

Él no sabe exactamente cómo es que Bokuto sabe lo que estaba pensando, porque Bokuto se ríe y le dice que tiene un lavavajillas.

"Pero si realmente quieres darme una mano, ¿puedes preparar la ensalada?"

"Bro, ¿puedo entrar en el gabinete de licor de tu padre y tomar algunas cosas buenas?"

Bokuto asiente con la cabeza. "Claro, bro, solo no-"

"Lo sé, lo sé, no hay que tocar el coñac."

Cuando Kuroo desaparece escaleras arriba, Bokuto se vuelve hacia Konoha y Sarukui.

"Como Akaashi me está ayudando, ustedes pueden ir y ver la TV, ¿o tengo algunos juegos de video por si quieren jugar?"

Ambos asienten con la cabeza y se sitúan delante del gigante TV de plasma. Akaashi realmente quiere unirse a ellos y jugar en el Nintendo o la Wii de Bokuto también, pero él está atrapado en la cocina.

"Bokuto-san, podrías haberles dicho que pusieran la mesa por nosotros." Murmura.

"Está bien, yo puedo -¡Akaashi!" Jadea Bokuto. "¡¿Qué hiciste?!"

"¿No me dijiste que hiciera la ensalada?"

"¡Sí, pero yo no te dije que descuartizaras las verduras de esa manera!"

Akaashi frunce el ceño. "Bueno, si no te gusta a mi manera, tal vez deberías hacerlo tú mismo."

"Dame el cuchillo."

Está a punto de moverse fuera del camino, pero Bokuto se para detrás de él.

"No, no, quédate dónde estás. Te voy a mostrar cómo hacerlo." Él se apodera de sus manos y el cuerpo de Akaashi se estremece involuntariamente. Bokuto se ríe. "Relajate Akaashi, no voy a cortarte. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo."

Él claramente a malinterpretado eso, debido a que Akaashi no está preocupado por tener sus dedos cortados. Es sólo que se está poniendo muy nervioso, porque la entrepierna de Bokuto está presionando contra él y su cálido aliento hace cosquillas en la nuca de Akaashi y oh dios, ¿por qué tiene que estar tan cerca?

"No, pero en serio, relájate."

Sí, si tan sólo fuera tan fácil.

De alguna manera se las arregla para detener sus agitados nervios y deja que las manos de Bokuto lo controlen sobre la tabla de cortar, como un titiritero. Y es realmente sorprendente la rapidez con la que comienza a cortar los tomates, pepinos y lechuga, con ese tipo de movimientos precisos, es como si Akaashi estuviera observando a un chef profesional en el canal de cocina.

En ese momento, Kuroo les da un silbido desde las escaleras. "Awwww ¿los dos hacen una linda pareja o qué?"

Akaashi se congela, empuja suavemente a Bokuto y se mueve hacia un lado, mientras que Bokuto se ríe. "Mueve el culo hasta aquí, bro. Pregúntales a los otros lo que quieren beber."

"No soy la puta criada, bro."

"Yo quiero lo que ustedes están tomando." Konoha les grita.

"Yo también." Sarukui añade.

"Ojos de ángel, ¿y tú?" Kuroo sacude una botella de whisky delante de él. "¿Quieres un poco?"

"Uhh, no, yo prefiero una cerveza si es que hay alguna."

"Lo siento, no disponemos de cerveza." Bokuto responde.

No, claro que no. Una casa de lujo como esta obviamente no tendría algo tan barato como una cerveza.

"No te preocupes, vamos a comprar un poco mañana. ¿Por qué no bebes de lo que estamos tomando?"

"Bueno."

Kuroo le sirve a cada uno de ellos en un vaso, mientras que le da a Akaashi una mirada divertida. A Akaashi le resulta un poco raro, porque él no puede decir lo que significa, pero para ser honesto, prefiere no saber. Así que toma su propio vaso y los otros dos y se une a Konoha y Sarukui en el sofá.

Para dar a sus manos algo que hacer, Akaashi toma un pequeño sorbo de su vaso y para su sorpresa, no odia el sabor, a pesar de que no tiene hielo. La última vez que intentó beber whisky, se quemó la garganta, pero éste entra suavemente, con sólo una ligera sensación de hormigueo que calienta su boca.

Y es delicioso.

"Akaashi, hay otro control si quieres jugar a Mario Kart con nosotros." Sarukui sonríe. "He estado pateándole el trasero a Konoha todo este tiempo."

"Cállate, Saru."

Akaashi se une rápidamente como el jugador 3. Es realmente curioso cómo funciona Mario Kart, ya que puedes estar a la cabeza todo el tiempo, pero siempre bajar en la última puta vuelta. Y eso es exactamente lo que le sucede a Konoha.

"¡Akaashi, deja de dispararme esas putas cáscaras de plátano a mí!"

"Konoha-san, no seas un mal perdedor."

"Chicos, no voy a mostrarles piedad en la siguiente ronda."

Una vez más Konoha está a la cabeza, pero en la última vuelta tira una cáscara verde, que rebota y lo golpea.

"Odio este juego." Konoha gruñe. "Vamos a jugar a otra cosa."

"Oigan ustedes tres." Bokuto grita. "La cena está lista. Después de comer, podemos tener un pequeño torneo."

Akaashi le da a su risotto un pequeño bocado y sabe tan malditamente bien, que es el primero en terminar su plato y pedir un segundo. Luego, lo mismo ocurre con todos los demás y Bokuto no podría lucir más orgulloso de sí mismo.

Bueno, él debe estarlo. ¿Dónde en la verde tierra de Dios Bokuto aprendió a cocinar así?

"Bokuto-san, debes conseguir uno de esos -" Está a punto de decir "delantales con la leyenda “besa al cocinero", pero se detiene a sí mismo. No puede decir eso.

"¿Obtener qué, Akaashi?"

"Uno de esos... sombreros de copa que usan los chef."

Después de la cena la sugerencia de Bokuto para el torneo de juegos careció de votos así que todos se dirigen al piso de la sauna. Bokuto hace clic en algunos botones y mientras esperan a que se caliente, él va a buscar toallas para todos. Luego se desnudan hasta quedar en ropa interior y entran. Kuroo pasa por delante de todos y se acuesta en el banco superior, como un gato que se extiende bajo el sol, mientras que los otros cuatro tienen que conformarse con sentarse en el inferior.

"Uf, ¿soy yo o está realmente caliente aquí?" Kuroo comienza a abanicarse con la mano.

"Ese es el punto del sauna." Konoha resopla. "Y si no te gusta el calor, deberías salir."

"Eso no es lo que quería decir, búho tonto."

Akaashi se ríe en voz baja.

"¿Qué es tan divertido, Akaashi?" Konoha pregunta.

"No es nada, Konoha-san."

"Ojos de ángel obviamente está de acuerdo conmigo." Kuroo sonríe. "Y por supuesto que lo está, quiero decir, basta con ver mis muslos." Kuroo levanta sus piernas en el aire. "Mis muslos están esculpidos por los dioses."

"¿Y qué dioses podrían ser aquellos?" Sarukui sonríe.

Kuroo lo piensa por un momento. "Los dioses del voleibol."

Cuando el pequeño contador de tiempo en la pared empieza a pitar, todos excepto Akaashi se levantan.

"Akaashi, ¿quieres quedarte más?" Bokuto pregunta.

Se encoge de hombros. "Claro, no me importa. ¿Por qué, que es lo que ustedes quieren hacer?"

Bokuto mira a Kuroo e intercambian sonrisas. Entonces empiezan a correr por las escaleras y Bokuto grita.

"¡El último en la piscina es un perdedor!"

Konoha y Sarukui rápidamente comienzan a correr también, mientras que Akaashi suspira y sacude la cabeza. Y a pesar de que no tiene planes de meterse dentro de la piscina en absoluto, los sigue al jardín. Porque tal vez Bokuto va a hacer una bomba y por fin lo verá con su cabello hacia abajo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Bokuto está en gran medida en la piscina, su pelo no está mojado.

Maldición.

"¡Mierda, hace mucho frío!" Konoha se ríe.

"Estamos en noviembre Konoha-san. ¿De verdad esperabas que el agua no se enfriara?"

"¡Akaashi! ¡Vamos, salta!" Bokuto sonríe. "Después de la sauna, esto es justo lo que necesita tu cuerpo ¡Se llama acondicionamiento!"

"No Bokuto-san, se llama neumonía." Él suspira. "¿Qué tan profunda es la piscina?"

"Casi 2 metros. ¿Por qué?" Bokuto responde.

Las cejas de Akaashi se fruncen. "Probablemente deberíamos sellarlo para mañana por la noche, porque alguien borracho podría caer o ser empujado. Y si no pueden nadar-"

"Pero tú _puedes_ nadar, ¿verdad, ojos de ángel?" Kuroo sonríe y comienza a escupir agua de su boca como una fuente.

Ugh, asqueroso. El agua de piscina es repugnante.

"Sí, Kuroo-san, pue- ¿Por qué todos ustedes están mirándome de esa manera?" Akaashi da unos pasos atrás cuando ellos cuatro nadan hasta la orilla de la piscina que está más cerca de él. "Ustedes no estarán pensando seriamente en tirarme dentro, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad, chicos?"

Sí, pero incluso él sabe que eso es exactamente lo que están pensando hacer.

"¡Muchachos, atrápenlo!" Bokuto grita y todos ellos saltan fuera de la piscina.

Akaashi piensa que tal vez, si entra en la casa ellos no entraran para no mojar el lindo piso, pero ninguno de ellos parece preocuparse por eso.

Y él es rápido, pero ellos son más rápidos.

"Chicos, esto no es gracioso. Cuatro contra uno no es realmente justo. ¡Chicos!"

Cuando cuatro fríos y húmedos pares de manos lo levantan, riendo, empieza a manotear y dar de patadas.

"¡No me tiren dentr- Muy bien, mentí - No sé nadar!"

Ellos lo sueltan a la vez.

"¡Akaashi! ¿Tú realmente no puedes nadar?" Bokuto pregunta.

"No, Bokuto-san, realmente no puedo."

"Entonces, ¿por qué nos mentiste?" Konoha parpadea.

"No lo sé." Admite, su cara poniéndose roja. "Y ya que estamos en el tema de las cosas que no puedo hacer, no puedo andar en bicicleta tampoco."

"¿Ehhhh? ¿En serio?" Sarukui se le queda mirando.

"Sí Sarukui-san, de verdad."

Él sabe que no debe sentir vergüenza, porque no hay nada vergonzoso en no ser capaz de hacer algunas cosas, pero simplemente no puede evitarlo. ¿Qué pasa si lo consideran débil? ¿Es por eso que todos están mirándolo?

Entonces Bokuto lanza su brazo sobre sus hombros y sonríe.

"¡Akaashi, eso es tan genial!" Dice contento.

"¿Cómo es eso, Bokuto-san?"

"Porque ahora puedo ser el que te enseñe a nadar y también a andar en bicicleta."

Y justo así, Akaashi se encuentra a sí mismo dejando de sentir vergüenza. De hecho, imaginar a Bokuto enseñándole a hacer cualquiera de esas cosas - en verano, sin embargo, porque ahora hace demasiado frío - suena muy agradable.

"Eso me gustaría, Bokuto-san."

Se secan y se mudan hacia el sofá, donde finalmente pueden comenzar el torneo de juegos. Kuroo vuelve a llenar sus vasos y le da uno a Akaashi, que niega con la cabeza.

"Voy a ducharme." Él dice.

"Llévalo contigo entonces." Kuroo sonríe. "No es como si hubiera una regla de no beber en el piso de arriba."

Akaashi acepta el vaso y después de asegurarse de que los cuatro están pegados a la parte frontal del televisor, se dirige hacia arriba. Él decide que ahora es el momento perfecto para espiar la habitación de Bokuto sin ser descubierto.

Mientras que el resto de la casa es toda de un color melocotón claro, la habitación de Bokuto es azul al igual que su cuarto de baño. No es del tipo azul molesto que hace daño a los ojos, es del tipo suave, como el cielo en un día caluroso de verano.

Akaashi vuelve su atención a todas las fotografías enmarcadas, y él finalmente ve como lucen los padres de Bokuto. Con el pelo negro azabache, en una espesa cascada de rizos que caen sobre sus hombros, su madre es una verdadera belleza. Ella sonríe y la forma de sus labios, la boca entera es exactamente igual a la de Bokuto. Bueno, la de Bokuto se parece a la de ella. Akaashi se pregunta si esa sonrisa es igual que la de su hijo, sin dejar nunca su cara. Encantadora y contagiosa. El tipo de sonrisa que no puedes evitar devolver cuando se desencadena sobre ti, porque es imposible no hacerlo. Es una sonrisa imposible de resistir.

Bokuto también tiene la nariz recta de su madre, tan linda como un botón, y el mismo tipo de rostro esculpido, a pesar de que sus mejillas son más huecas que las suyas. Ella es muy delgada, a pesar de que es alta, y Akaashi se pregunta si así es como se necesita lucir cuando estás en el negocio de la moda, rodeada de modelos todo el tiempo, o si es sólo el resultado de un ambiente de trabajo estresante.

La única similitud que Akaashi ve entre el padre de Bokuto y él es el color de sus ojos, pero a pesar de que comparten el mismo color, no se parecen en nada. Los de Bokuto son grandes y cálidos, mientras que los de su padre son serios y muy duros, con patas de gallo que rodean las esquinas de cada uno.

Podría ser sólo la fotografía, pero Akaashi piensa que su madre se ve mucho más accesible y amable que su padre.

Hay un montón de fotos de Bokuto cuando niño y Akaashi las estudia todas, pero lamentablemente no se ve a Bokuto con su cabello hacia abajo. Él tiene diferentes gorras de béisbol en cada una, y están todas volteadas al revés. Y a pesar de que cierra los ojos y trata de imaginar a Bokuto con su cabello hacia abajo, él simplemente no puede.

Estúpidas gorras de béisbol.

Se mueve hacia el resto de las cosas en los estantes y son todos trofeos de voleibol, medallas, y diferentes premios de diferentes torneos y juegos. Y hay tantos de ellos, que ni siquiera se molesta en contarlos.

Bokuto no tiene un guardarropa, pero si un armario entero lleno de ropa. La mayoría de ellos son conjuntos deportivos, pero también hay una gran cantidad de ropa formal – trajes de tres piezas, ese tipo de cosas.

La ropa es aburrida, y él no se siente con ganas de mirarla.

Y luego está la cama de Bokuto, un sillón, su escritorio, su computadora, algunos DVD y un televisor.

No hay nada más para espiar, por lo que se va, pero a medida que apaga la luz, se detiene y mira hacia el techo. Está cubierto de esas estrellas de pegatina y Akaashi se encuentra a sí mismo sonriendo, porque se imagina a un joven Bokuto subiendo a una escalera y poniéndolos allí, con la lengua fuera de la comisura de su boca en un gesto de concentración, al igual que el que a menudo hace durante los partidos de voleibol.

Después de que él toma una ducha y se viste con su pijama y su camiseta, decide que es hora de traer a los demás e ir a la cama. Pero sus voces no vienen de abajo. En cambio, proceden del baño de Bokuto.

Bokuto, Konoha y Sarukui están todos en el jacuzzi, cada uno de ellos sosteniendo sus vasos con whisky.

"¿Dónde está Kuroo-san?"

"Fue a buscar su teléfono, para que pueda tomar una foto de todos nosotros." Bokuto sonríe.

"Estoy aquí." La voz de Kuroo viene desde atrás. "Creo que se te olvidó algo, ojos de ángel."

Para horror de Akaashi, ve que Kuroo está sosteniendo su vaso. El vaso que estúpidamente olvidó en la habitación de Bokuto.

Mierda.

"G-gracias. Debo haberlo olvidado en la planta baja."

Kuroo le da una mirada divertida, el mismo tipo de mirada de antes, como cuando estaban en la cocina. Y a Akaashi realmente no le gusta esa mirada. Esa mirada lo hace sentir nervioso.

Pero Kuroo sólo asiente. "Sí, lo hiciste."

Sin embargo, ambos saben que no es cierto.

"Ojos de ángel, ¿Quieres tomar la foto?"

Akaashi rápidamente toma el teléfono de Kuroo de sus manos, mientras que Kuroo se une a los otros tres en el jacuzzi.

"Digan queso."

"Akaashi, por favor publícalo en facebook, y nos etiquetas." Dice Konoha.

"Tú puedes hacerlo por ti mismo, Konoha-san."

"¡Pero mis manos están mojadas!"

"Luego, puedes hacerlo más tarde cuando no lo estén." Akaashi responde, baja la tapa del retrete y se sienta allí.

"¡Akaashi! ¿No vas a unirte a nosotros?" Bokuto pregunta. "Hay un montón de espacio para ti también."

"No. Ustedes se están cocinando en la suciedad del otro." Él arruga la nariz. "Y todavía están usando la misma ropa interior que llevaban durante la práctica de hoy."

Kuroo sonríe. "¿Podemos resolverlo fácilmente quitándonoslos?"

"No vamos a hacer eso." Sarukui añade rápidamente.

"Puedo apostar a que si el jacuzzi tuviera un montón de chicas calientes dentro, Akaashi también se metería." Konoha sonríe.

"Konoha-san, creo que es posible que tengas un problema con el juego ligero. Además, te estás olvidando que soy gay."

"Oh si." Konoha se rasca la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué, no somos lo suficientemente calientes para ti y no somos tu tipo?, ¿es eso?"

"Pfff, habla por ti mismo." Kuroo sonríe. "Yo soy el tipo de todos."

"Eso es lo que _tú_ piensas." Konoha se burla.

"Por favor. Si te quisiera, podría tenerte." Kuroo responde.

"¡Ja!" Konoha mira a todos a su alrededor y se ríe. "¿Ustedes lo oyeron? ¡Vaya broma!"

Bokuto niega con la cabeza. "Él no está bromeando. Así que mejor ten cuidado con lo que dices, Konoha."

"Es verdad, no lo estoy." La sonrisa de Kuroo se vuelve aún más amplia. "Ni siquiera tengo que usar las manos ni nada, sólo mi lengua y-"

"Muuuuy bien." Akaashi se levanta. "Me voy a la cama."

"Akaashi, espera, yo también voy." Bokuto dice y termina su bebida de un solo trago. "¡Waaah!"

"Buuu, ustedes son tan aburridos." Kuroo suspira.

"Kuroo-san, deberías ir a la cama también. Konoha-san, Sarukui-san, lo mismo va para ustedes dos. Por favor, necesitan descansar para el juego de voleibol mañana - no, ya es de mañana."

"No te preocupes por nosotros Akaashi, vamos a estar listos para los juegos y la fiesta." Sarukui sonríe, luego se vuelve a Kuroo. "Así que, ¿nos dirás más acerca de esas chicas que invitaste a la fiesta?"

Bokuto se pone su bata de baño y sigue a Akaashi a la habitación de sus padres.

"¿Bokuto-san?"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿No piensas tomar una ducha primero?"

Bokuto se ríe. "Yo estaba a punto de hacerlo. ¿Puedes ir a mi cuarto y traerme algo de ropa para cambiarme?"

"Bueno."

Akaashi saca rápidamente la primera cosa que ve, porque él no quiere que Kuroo lo atrape husmeando en el cajón de la ropa interior de Bokuto y lo llame un pervertido, o algo peor, como que diga que lo atrapo mirando de nuevo.

Luego vuelve a la habitación y empieza a cambiar los canales, ya que no tienen sus laptops aquí y ya sabe que es más fácil para Bokuto conciliar el sueño mientras ve una película.

Se conforma con Boomerang, porque están pasando Tom y Jerry, ¿y a quien no le gusta Tom y Jerry?

Mientras espera que Bokuto salga del cuarto de baño, se sienta en el borde de la cama y por alguna inexplicable razón, se siente muy nervioso. Es una tontería, ya que han compartido una cama antes - un par de veces, en realidad - y era mucho, mucho más pequeña que ésta. Pero será la primera vez que estén compartiendo una cama después de ese beso y tal vez por eso Akaashi se siente tan diferente.

Trata de calmarse, porque no hay razón para estar nervioso. No es como que algo vaya a pasar, solo van a dormir uno junto al otro.

Sin embargo, su corazón sigue martilleando fuertemente contra su pecho.

Bokuto se une a él en el borde de la cama y mientras su cuerpo se seca, ven dibujos animados juntos.

"Akaashi ¿Tienes frío?"

"No."

"Entonces, ¿por qué tiemblas tanto? Casi puedo oír el castañear de tus dientes."

Oops. "...Creo que si tengo frío."

"¿Quieres que te traiga algo con que calentarte? ¿O te calentaras después de que nos metamos bajo las sábanas?"

Dios, ¿por qué tiene que decir cosas por el estilo?

Se espera algo como esto de Kuroo, ¿pero de Bokuto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigue diciendo y haciendo cosas como esta? ¿Es a propósito o lo está haciendo inconscientemente?

¿Significa algo?

Akaashi pensaba que era bueno leyendo a Bokuto, pero al parecer no tanto, porque no tiene respuesta para cualquiera de estas preguntas.

Y él realmente quiere saber, pero no es como si le fuera a preguntar, no hay manera de Dios. Eso sería una locura completa y en lo que a él respecta, no ha perdido la cabeza.

No todavía.

Pero si las cosas siguen así, puede que tal vez lo haga.

"Voy a estar bien, Bokuto-san."

"¡Akaaaashi! ¿No pudiste encontrar una camiseta menos apretada?" Bokuto se queja. "No puedo dormir con esta, es demasiado apretada."

"¡Oh! Lo siento."

"Ahh, está bien. Yo prefiero dormir sin camiseta de todos modos."

Por supuesto que lo hace.

"No te importa eso, ¿verdad?"

Sí,  a él sin duda le importa. Pero ¿y si él lo dice y luego Bokuto pregunta cuál es el problema?

... Ya está empezando a perder la cabeza. Definitivamente.

Bokuto se mete en la cama, se acuesta bajo la manta y acaricia el espacio vacío a su lado.

"Vamos Akaashi, entra."

"¿Bokuto-san? ¿Podrías moverte al otro lado, así puedo estar al lado de la puerta?"

Bokuto asiente con la cabeza y se desliza por encima. "¿Por qué?"

"No quiero decirlo." Murmura y se mete en la cama.

"¡Vamooos Akaashi, dime! ¿Por favor? Quiero saber."

"Está bien, pero no te rías de mí."

"No lo haré."

"Si lo harás, porque es embarazoso."

Bokuto sonríe. "¡Ahora quiero saberlo aún más!"

"El lado en el que estas, está más cerca de las ventanas."

"¿Así que…?"

Akaashi suspira. "¿Alguna vez has visto Viernes 13?"

Bokuto echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ruge de risa. "¡Oh Dios mío!"

"Sabía que te reírias de mí."

"Akaashi, ¿tienes miedo de que Jason podría venir a través de las ventanas?"

Akaashi frunce el ceño. "Si él viene, te va a atrapar a ti primero, Bokuto-san, y luego yo voy a ser el que se ría."

Bokuto sacude toda la cama con su risa. "Esto es hilarante. Akaashi, por favor prométeme que vamos a tener un maratón de películas de miedo juntos."

"No."

"¿Por favor?"

Akaashi suspira. "Tal vez para tu cumpleaños."

"Pero mi cumpleaños ya ha pasado y tenemos que esperar hasta el próximo año."

"Exactamente."

"¡Nooo, el tuyo está más cerca!"

"Eso suena como el peor cumpleaños de mi vida."

"¿Podemos tener uno para el cumpleaños de Kuroo? Es el más cercano."

"¿Así él puede reírse de mí también?"

"No te olvides de Kenma."

"Así ustedes tres pueden reírse de mí. Suena como un montón de diversión, no puedo esperar."

"Está bien entonces, solo voy a ser yo." Bokuto sonríe. "Tú mismo lo has dicho anteriormente, ya es de mañana. Y hoy es Halloween. ¡Deberíamos ver una película de miedo en este momento!"

"No. El día empieza cuando me despierto. Halloween comienza cuando me despierto."

Bokuto toma el control remoto y revisa los canales.

"¡Oooh hoooo, perfecto! Eso acaba de comenzar."

"¿Qué acaba de comenzar?"

"Eso."

"¿Qué es eso?"

Bokuto jadea. "¿Nunca la has visto?"

"Bokuto-san, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"¡La película! ¡Se llama Eso! ¿Eso de Stephen King?"

"Oh, Stephen King. Sí, no voy a verla."

"Vamos, es divertida."

"¿Sabes que es más divertido, Bokuto-san? Dormir sin tener miedo."

"Podemos dormir después, no tenemos que estar en el gimnasio hasta las 9:00 am, así que vamos a tener un montón de tiempo para dormir."

"Sí, pero también hay que desayunar y llegar hasta allí, lo que nos toma media hora y luego tengo que abrir el gimnasio, así que tenemos que salir incluso antes de las 8:30 am."

"Akaashi, esos son solo detalles."

"De acuerdo, bien. ¿De qué trata la película?"

"Mírala y lo sabrás."

"No, dime primero de modo que pueda prepararme mentalmente."

Bokuto ríe. "Se trata de un payaso."

"No hay manera en el infierno de que vaya a ver esa película."

"¿Le tienes miedo a los payasos?"

"¡¿Tú no?!"

"No, en realidad no. Son divertidos."

"No, no lo son. Son jodidamente espeluznantes."

Bokuto se ríe de nuevo. "No te preocupes, Akaashi. Yo te protegeré."

Y antes de que Akaashi puede responder que no, que no quiere ver una jodida película que da miedo de un jodido payaso de miedo, Bokuto se desliza sobre la pequeña distancia entre ellos y envuelve su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Akaashi.

Así que. La están viendo entonces.

Como Bokuto ha visto la película un par de veces, antes de cada escena de miedo, aprieta suavemente el hombro de Akaashi, para que pueda cubrir sus ojos y sólo escuchar lo que está pasando. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Akaashi sabe que es un miedoso, aun así se asoma a través de sus dedos, porque mierda, una parte de él realmente quiere ver lo que va a pasar. Y él va a lamentar cada una de esas ojeadas más tarde, él lo sabe perfectamente bien, pero el más tarde llegará más tarde y cuando más tarde llegue, el va a lidiar con eso... más tarde.

Para sus estándares, la película es jodidamente aterradora, pero tal vez es porque Bokuto está a su lado, que no siente demasiado miedo. En realidad, para su propia sorpresa, no siente miedo en absoluto.

Pero él no lo dice, porque le gusta tener la mano de Bokuto sobre sus hombros de esa manera. Y cada vez que mueve su mano izquierda para cubrir sus ojos, toca el pecho desnudo de Bokuto y eso le gusta también.

Esto en realidad no se siente como solo una simple amistad con él, pero él puede lidiar con esto más tarde también.

¿O no lidiar con ello en absoluto? Eso es incluso mejor que más tarde.

El pecho de Bokuto se eleva hacia arriba y abajo con cada respiración y Akaashi encuentra el ritmo de ello muy relajante. Así que cuando la película ha terminado y Bokuto cambia el canal para buscar otra película de miedo, Akaashi no tiene ninguna queja en su voz, porque él puede sentirse a sí mismo conciliando el sueño.

Un par de horas más tarde, Akaashi se despierta y mira su reloj. Todavía es temprano, pero después de cepillarse los dientes, escucha voces que vienen de la cocina de abajo y las sigue.

Konoha, Sarukui, Kuroo y Bokuto están sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, hablando en voz baja y el aroma de algo dulce en el horno rellena las fosas nasales de Akaashi. Él no sabe lo que es, pero huele delicioso.

"Buenos días muchachos." Los saluda somnoliento.

"Luces como alguien que necesita una taza de café." Kuroo ríe y sirve una taza para Akaashi.

"Akaashi, ¿adivina qué? He estado despierto durante horas, haciendo brownies para todos." Bokuto dice contento.

"¿Por qué no me despertaste?" Él pregunta y bosteza.

"Porque sé que tú prefieres dormir." Bokuto explica.

Se siente decepcionado de que Bokuto no lo despertara para que pudiera hacerle compañía mientras cocinaba. Sobre todo porque hoy va a ser un día muy ocupado. Habría preferido tener un tiempo tranquilo sólo ellos dos, en vez de dormir, solo.

Entonces Bokuto le pasa la jarra de leche y da rienda suelta a su sonrisa, esa devastadora sonrisa que sólo puede devolver.

Y es entonces cuando la verdad lo golpea.

Los pensamientos de Akaashi de ayer por la noche vienen a estrellarse contra él y su cerebro va a toda marcha. Su sangre está corriendo, bombeando furiosamente, compitiendo con su corazón. Suda demasiado cuando la comprensión lo posee. El cuello de la camiseta se siente muy apretado, la caja torácica es diez tallas más pequeña. Es, literalmente, doloroso respirar.

"Akaashi, tío, ¿estás bien?" Konoha le pregunta preocupado. "¿Parece que viste un fantasma o algo?"

"Sí, estoy bien. Bokuto-san y yo estuvimos viendo películas de terror anoche, tal vez es por eso." Se ríe con voz temblorosa.

Un pitido proviene del horno y Bokuto aplaude con sus manos.

"¡Mi primer lote de brownies está hecho! ¿Están listos para que mis rocas los golpeen?"

Los brownies de Bokuto son muy ricos y masticables y tan malditamente sabrosos, que Akaashi piensa que el dicho es verdad, que el camino al corazón de un hombre es a través de su estómago.

Pero no hay nada de gracioso en eso, ya que la broma es sobre él.

Cuando se cambian y regresan a Fukurodani, Akaashi trata de prestar atención a su conversación, pero siente que su cerebro esta a millas de distancia de todos los demás.

Mientras los cuatro equipos comienzan a calentar y estirarse, Bokuto le da unas palmaditas en el hombro a Akaashi.

"Akaashi, luces tenso."

"¿Lo hago?"

"Sí." Bokuto sonríe. "Pero no lo estes. Conseguiremos esto."

Él no sabe exactamente cómo Bokuto es capaz de calmarlo con sólo una sonrisa, pero chico, él lo hace. Y es un poco ridículo, realmente, porque la misma sonrisa también puede hacer que sus rodillas se vuelvan débiles.

Su primer oponente del día es Karasuno, y a diferencia de ayer, terminan jugando cinco sets completos.

Los cuervos están, evidentemente, hambrientos de una victoria, pero también lo están los búhos.

A pesar de que Karasuno tiene el match point, Akaashi no se preocupa por la puntuación y hace un tiro volcado. Él sonríe cuando ve a dos de sus oponentes lanzarse para alcanzar la pelota, pero es demasiado tarde.

A continuación le toca servir a Bokuto, y su sonrisa se hace cada vez más amplia.

"¡Todos, su ace está sirviendo!" El capitán de Karasuno grita y pasan de ser dos receptores en la línea de atrás a tres.

Después de ver jugar a su capitán cinco sets completos, Akaashi ya sabe que el juego de Bokuto esta totalmente en su punto. Y cuando Bokuto está en la zona, nadie puede detenerlo.

"¡Joder, eso parecía un remate, no un saque!" El tipo de cabeza afeitada de Karasuno gime.

Mientras Bokuto se alinea para otro servicio, Kuroo les grita desde el otro lado de la cancha.

"Yo, Dadchi, ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Tu equipo no está acostumbrado a la forma en que los chicos de Tokio sirven, eh?"

Bokuto se ríe con Kuroo y aunque Akaashi frunce el ceño, no dice nada, porque él no quiere romper la concentración de Bokuto.

Sin embargo, después de que Fukurodani gana y Karasuno termina sus suicidios, Akaashi se siente obligado a ir y pedir perdón por el comportamiento de su capitán y-no-capitán.

"Por favor, disculpe a Bokuto-san." Inclina la cabeza hacia Sawamura. "Cuando Kuroo-san y él están juntos, son horribles."

"Tú no tienes que decirme lo que ya sé." Sawamura se ríe. "Gracias a esos rufianes, la piel de nuestro equipo es mucho más gruesa."

Akaashi definitivamente puede ver el brillo de la determinación en los ojos de Sawamura, lo que demuestra que el miembro del Rat Pack de Karasuno planea hacer que Kuroo y Bokuto se coman sus palabras por tomar a los cuervos tan a la ligera.

El siguiente equipo contra el que juegan es Aoba Johsai y Akaashi está encantado de ver que Oikawa va a jugar desde el principio.

Sin embargo, tanto Bokuto y Oikawa se olvidan de que no están jugando uno contra el otro.

"Bokuto-san, por favor deja de desafiar a Oikawa-san con tus saques."

Pero la advertencia de Akaashi va desde la oreja izquierda de Bokuto a la derecha, sin ninguna indicación de que esas palabras quedaran registradas entre sus orejas.

Por suerte, Aoba Johsai tiene a Iwaizumi, que patea el trasero de Oikawa - literalmente, le da una patada justo en el culo- y grita.

"¡Kusokawa, si sigues así, voy a hacer que los entrenadores te saquen fuera!"

"Pero Iwaaaaa-chan, no puedo rechazar el desafío de Kou-chan."

Akaashi se ríe. ¿Kou-chan, en serio?

"Sí, si puedes. ¡No olvides que somos un equipo, tu idiota!"

Oikawa suspira, pero escucha a Iwaizumi y eso es más de lo que Akaashi puede decir de Bokuto.

Lo cual, no es de extrañar, conduce a que Aoba Johsai gane.

"Bokuto, deberías haber escuchado a Akaashi." Konoha murmura con rabia mientras se alinea para los suicidios.

Y Akaashi, y todos los demás de Fukurodani, no podrían estar más de acuerdo.

A pesar de que los búhos acaban de perder, el estado de ánimo de Akaashi se levanta, porque escucha que Karasuno ganó contra Nekoma. Y cuando ve a Kuroo, no puede parar de reír, porque luce como alguien a quien forzaron a comer un limón entero, con cascara y todo.

Todos toman una pausa para almorzar, pero a diferencia de ayer, nadie se preocupa por empujar las mesas entre sí, porque ahora hay cuatro equipos. Akaashi decide seguir a Bokuto a cualquiera que sea la mesa en la que vaya a sentarse y se sienta junto a él. Kuroo y Kenma se unen a ellos y Bokuto le grita a Sawamura y Oikawa para que se sienten en su mesa también.

Sawamura parece que quiere comer con el resto de los cuervos, pero después de intercambiar una mirada con Sugawara, ambos caminan hacia su mesa, y también lo hacen Oikawa e Iwaizumi.

Akaashi está ocupado con su comida, pero él mantiene sus oídos abiertos. Tal vez alguien va a iniciar una conversación acerca de voleibol y soltar algunos puntos y buenos consejos.

Si como no.

"No, pero escucha, ¿no tiene mucho más sentido? Debido a que _"levantándose ante el desafío de nuestro rival."_ podría ser... ¿como los pájaros  batiendo sus alas? Y la parte donde va como _"acecha a su presa en la noche"_ uh, ¿hola? Los búhos son criaturas de la noche y aves que acechan a sus presas. Así que creo que la canción sería mucho mejor si se llamara "ojo de búho" en lugar de tigre." Concluye Bokuto.

"Lo mismo podría decirse de un cuervo. ¿Has visto la película de Hitchcock, Los pájaros?" Sawamura pregunta.

"¡Amigo, totalmente!" Bokuto asiente con la cabeza.

"No puedes cambiar una canción clásica para adaptarse a la mascota de tu escuela. Es "Eye of the Tiger" así que obviamente los gatos son los mejores." Kuroo sonríe.

"Pobres Oikawa e Iwaizumi." dice Bokuto. "¿Ustedes incluso tienen una mascota en su escuela?"

"Sí." Oikawa responde indignado.

"Sus hojas no cuentan." Kuroo sonríe.

" _Yo_ soy la mascota de Aoba Johsai."

Iwaizumi no dice nada, pero él no tiene por qué. Él solo niega con la cabeza y Akaashi lo entiende perfectamente bien.

"Así que mi bro aquí ya lo sabe," Bokuto le sonríe a Kuroo. "me gustaría añadir otro miembro a nuestro Rat Pack."

"Bro, no. No lo digas."

"¿Eh? ¿A quién consideras digno de unirse a nosotros, Kou-chan?" Oikawa pregunta, mientras Iwaizumi pone los ojos.

"Ushiwaka." Bokuto responde y Oikawa se pone en pie.

"¡No! ¡Tú no acabas de decirme eso a mí!"

"Sienta tu culo de nuevo, Kusokawa, y deja de ser tan ruidoso."

"¿Quién es Ushiwaka?" Sawamura pregunta con curiosidad. "¿Quieres decir Ushijima Wakatoshi?"

"Sí Dadchi, él." Bokuto asiente con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo es él?" Sawamura pregunta.

"Es horrible." Gruñe Oikawa, luego, cambia su voz y lo imita. " _Tú deberías haber ido a Shiratorizawa._ " Meh meh mehhhh."

"¡Eso no es cierto! Parece un tipo cool." Bokuto se encoge de hombros. "Creo que todos nos llevaríamos bien con él."

"Estas equivocado, Kou-chan."

"Hey, si alguno de ustedes hubiera llegado a los Nacionales el año pasado, habrían visto que estoy diciendo la verdad."

Akaashi cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza con tristeza, porque las palabras de Bokuto causan una jodida tormenta ensordecedora.

"¿Que acabas de decir?" Iwaizumi gruñe.

"Bro, eso no fue cool."

"¡Disculpa!" Sawamura frunce el ceño.

"Bien, bien, yo probablemente no debería haber dicho eso. Déjenme hacer algo por ustedes." Bokuto dice rápidamente, se pone de pie y sale del Comedor.

Todos los ojos se vuelven hacia Akaashi por una explicación, quien solo se encoge de hombros y hace estallar el último trozo de su bollo de pan en la boca.

"¿A dónde fue tu capitán, Aka-chan?"

Akaashi tose. ¡Aka-chan! ¿En serio?

... Bueno, al menos es Aka-chan y no Kei-chan, lo que sería aún peor.

Kuroo se ríe y golpea su espalda suavemente.

"Gracias, Kuroo-san. Oikawa-san, sinceramente, no sé a dónde fue Bokuto-san. Pero va a volver."

Después de un par de minutos, Bokuto regresa de la cocina, llevando un plato lleno de brownies.

"Una ofrenda de paz para ustedes." Bokuto sonríe. "Los hice esta mañana."

Akaashi se ríe en voz baja, porque nadie alrededor de la mesa se atreve a probar uno. Todos están mirando el plato en las manos de Bokuto con recelo.

"Son muy buenos, ustedes deben probarlos." Dice y se come uno. Luego le pasa el plato a Kuroo.

Kenma dice que no le gustan los brownies, pero Sawamura y Sugawara toman uno cada uno y después de morderlos, asienten en señal de aprobación. Kuroo pone el plato delante de Iwaizumi y Oikawa y sonríe.

"Oikawa, tú totalmente los vas a amar." Él sonríe. "Son brownies espaciales."

"¿Son qué?" Oikawa parpadea, mientras que Iwaizumi escupe su boca llena en una servilleta y gruñe.

"Kusokawa, lo juro por Dios, si tomas lo que el gato te está ofreciendo, voy a romperte los dos brazos. Sabes que lo haré, tenemos otro armador."

Kuroo lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe.

"No escuchen a Kuroo-san, son brownies normales." Akaashi explica a Iwaizumi, que asiente con la cabeza, pero no toma otro.

"¡Tetsu-chaaaan, me puse muy excitado por nada!" Oikawa se queja, pero toma un brownie, a pesar de la advertencia de Iwaizumi hace unos pocos segundos. "¡Mmm, su sabor es como... como si no fueran de este mundo! ¡Iwa-chan, pruébalo!"

Antes de que Iwaizumi pueda responder, Oikawa mete el resto de su brownie en la boca de Iwaizumi.

Akaashi se pregunta si Oikawa tiene deseos de morir.

Pero Oikawa definitivamente sabe lo que va a pasar, porque se quita fuera del camino, y el puño de Iwaizumi inesperadamente perfora la cara de Sugawara.

Entonces se arma un gran lío, porque Sawamura se pone de pie y le grita a Iwaizumi, quien rápidamente comienza a pedir perdón, y Oikawa se ríe, mientras Bokuto y Kuroo golpean sus puños contra la mesa, gritando "¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!"

Akaashi se lanza a la cocina y pide una bolsa de hielo. Él se la da a Sugawara y después de intercambiar una mirada con Kenma, que asiente con la cabeza, dirige a los otros dos armadores a su lugar tranquilo en la sala de almacenamiento.

"Kuro es un idiota." Kenma dice en voz baja.

"También Bokuto-san." Akaashi se vuelve a Sugawara. "Sugawara-san, ¿cómo está tu cara?"

Sugawara se estremece. "Ha visto mejores días, pero gracias. El hielo realmente ayuda."

"Realmente espero que esta no sea la última vez que Karasuno venga a Fukurodani."

Sugawara se ríe. "No te preocupes por eso. Vamos a venir cada vez que nos inviten."

Akaashi no conoce el protocolo estándar para estas cosas, pero ya que él es Vice Capitán, sus palabras deben tener algún peso, por lo que le dice a Sugawara que su equipo, así como Nekoma, siempre serán bienvenidos en Fukurodani.

"Gracias. Pero es un poco más difícil para nosotros, ya que no vivimos en Tokio. Y Karasuno es una escuela pequeña, por lo que no tenemos los fondos que ustedes tienen aquí en Fukurodani."

Akaashi sonríe con orgullo. "En realidad, es nuestra manager quien se encarga de conseguir eso para nosotros."

Tanto Kenma y Sugawara parpadean sorprendidos, y él explica todo lo que Yukie le dijo.

"Su manager parece ser muy popular con los chicos, así que estoy bastante seguro de que si abren un puesto de besos, el equipo de voleibol hará una gran cantidad de dinero." dice Akaashi. Luego añade rápidamente. "A menos que su Libero y el #5 estén alrededor."

Sugawara sonríe. "Nah, Nishinoya y Tanaka son inofensivos."

"Tal vez para ti y tu equipo, Sugawara-san. Ayer, Yukie me pidió que les llevara sus botellas de agua y cuando me acerque a su manager esos dos estaban emitiendo un aura… realmente demoníaca." Akaashi se estremece. "Es por eso que Yukie les llevo el agua hoy."

Sugawara se ríe. "Supongo que tienes razón. Pero esa es una gran idea y me aseguraré de decirle a Daichi y a mi capitán al respecto."

A pesar del hecho de que todos ellos juegan hasta las 6:00 pm y los cuatro equipos han hecho su parte justa de suicidios, cuando los entrenadores de Aoba Johsai y Nekoma dejan el gimnasio, todo el mundo corre al lado de Bokuto y empiezan a dispararle preguntas, dónde y a qué hora va a ser la fiesta, si hay que llevar algo, bla bla bla.

Akaashi muy hábilmente le deja la llave del gimnasio a Yukie y se va a dar una ducha rápida en su habitación, ya que no quiere permanecer pegajoso y sudoroso, sobre todo porque van a comprar la comida y los disfraces.

Esta va a ser su primera fiesta de disfraces de Halloween y en un primer momento, pensó que disfrazarse sería un poco tonto. Pero ahora que está viendo a Konoha, Sarukui, Kuroo y Bokuto probarse diferentes trajes, él decide que debe unirse a toda esa diversión que están teniendo.

La cabeza de Kuroo sale de su probador y le sonríe a Bokuto.

"Dale, bro."

Bokuto comienza a tocar la canción Jailhouse Rock en su teléfono, mientras que Kuroo sale, vestido con un traje blanco con deslumbrantes gemas en todo el pecho y él corre a hacer una pose frente al gran espejo. Konoha y Sarukui se doblan de la risa y Akaashi mueve la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro. Si alguien puede ser el rey del rock and roll, ese sin duda es Kuroo. Excepto por el cabello.

"Hola, mamá bonita." Kuroo imita la voz de Elvis y le apunta a Akaashi con sus dedos. "¿Quieres ser mi Priscilla para esta noche? Tú serias una buena Priscilla, bebé." Él mueve sus cejas.

"No gracias, gran papi."

"¡Akaashi!" Bokuto lo mira con la boca abierta. "¿Por qué lo llamaste así?"

Akaashi se encoge de hombros. "Sólo estaba tratando de meterme en el personaje."

"Déjame ver lo que llevas puesto." Bokuto estudia la ropa de Akaashi y está tan concentrado, que Akaashi no tiene corazón para decirle que estas son sus ropas normales. "¡Ooooh hoooo! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Eres el Gorillaz!"

Akaashi mira hacia abajo en su pecho, y luego a Bokuto. "Bokuto-san, ese es Paul Frank."

"Hmm, no me sé los nombres de los miembros de la banda, pero lo entiendo totalmente."

"No, el mono en el logotipo es Paul Frank y no tiene nada que ver con la banda."

"Oh. Tú disfraz es un poco difícil de adivinar, debes probar con otra cosa."

Akaashi suspira. "No sé qué ponerse."

"Yo igual. ¿Estaba pensando en Iron Man?"

Kuroo sonríe. "Vamos a ver. Ambos son ricos, listo. ¿Tienes un Jarvis?"

"Tengo una pelota de voleibol."

"Claro, funciona. ¿Tienes una Pepper Potts?"

"Tengo a Akaashi."

"Sí. Ah no, tú no tienes un problema con la bebida, por lo que no puedes ser Tony Stark."

"No tienes que parecerte a un personaje con el fin de vestirse como él, Bokuto-san, tú puedes usar lo que quieras."

"¿Batman tal vez?" Bokuto reflexiona. "Pero mi cara es mi máquina de hacer dinero, y yo no quiero cubrirla con una máscara."

"Tus brazos y los abdominales son tu maquina de hacer dinero, bro, no tu cara."

Akaashi no podría estar más de acuerdo en la primera parte. Los brazos de Bokuto son tan... mierda, contrólate.

"¡Oye!"

"Deberías ir como Magic Mike." Kuroo sugiere. **(*)**

"No, él debe ir como Batman." Sarukui sonríe. "Y Akaashi puede ser su Robin."

Konoha se ríe. "Sí, un Robin totalmente gay por Batman."

Las mejillas de Akaashi se calientan a la vez. "No voy a ir como Robin."

"Mírenme, chicos." Kuroo dice y sale del probador, esta vez vestido como un policía. "Prepárense para ser follados por la larga polla de la ley."

Akaashi suspira, mientras Bokuto grita felizmente.

"¡Eso es tan cool, bro! ¡Eh, chicos! Todos debemos vestirnos como agentes de policía e ir como un escuadrón!"

"No, no, no, ustedes perdedores van a arruinar mi estilo." Kuroo niega con la cabeza.

"No quiero llevar el mismo disfraz que ustedes." Konoha se queja.

"¿Entonces de que vas a ir? ¿La hiena de El Rey León?" Bokuto se burla. "Tú puedes llevar a Saru como tu mono."

"¡Jódete! Yo quiero ser un piloto. O un marinero. Ughhh no puedo elegir." Konoha suspira.

"¿Y tú, Sarukui-san?"

"No sé. Tal vez la idea de Bokuto de ir todos como policías no sea tan mala. ¿Y tú, Akaashi?"

"Yo como que quería algo relacionado con Star Wars. ¿Tal vez Darth Vader o Kylo Ren?"

Kuroo resopla. "Más bien como Cry-lo Ren. No, no vayas de Star Wars, eso es totalmente nerd." **(*)**

Akaashi se encoge de hombros. "No me importa ser nerd."

"Bro, ¿sabes qué?" Kuroo se vuelve a Bokuto. "Debemos conseguirle a nuestros armadores esos halos de ángel. Y a Sugawara también. Todos los armadores pueden ser ángeles, bro."

Bokuto asiente con la cabeza. "Sí, pero para Oikawa debemos conseguir los cuernos del diablo."

"Sugawara-san me dijo durante el almuerzo que él va a ser un ángel." dice Akaashi. "Y Kenma también ya me dijo cual va a ser su disfraz."

"¿Él te dijo?" La boca de Kuroo forma una cómica "O". "¡Él no me ha dicho! ¿De qué se va a disfrazar Kenma?"

Akaashi sonríe. "Lo siento Kuroo-san, mis labios están sellados."

"Akaashi, tienes el número de teléfono del chico vomito, ¿verdad?" Bokuto pregunta y Akaashi asiente. "Llámalo y dile que todos en Fukurodani van a ir como agentes de policía, así el puede llamar a los otros de primer año y decirles."

"Bokuto-san, no creo que haya suficiente tiempo para-"

"¡Akaaaaashi! Por favor hazlo. Todos deberíamos ir como un equipo."

"¿Qué hay de Yukie?" Akaashi pregunta.

"Ella es una chica. Probablemente no querrá ir vestida como el resto de nosotros. Pero por si acaso, llámala a ella también."

"Bien."

Al final, Konoha, Sarukui y Akaashi deciden escuchar a Bokuto e ir como policías, mientras que Kuroo, que se niega a ser agrupado con los búhos, vuelve a su traje de Elvis Presley.

"Creo que es el que más te conviene, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo pone su dedo índice por encima de su labio superior. "Gracias, muchas gracias."

Akaashi se ríe. Pero su risa es de corta duración, ya que todos ellos comienzan a apilar diferentes tipos de aperitivos y bebidas y decoraciones para la fiesta y cuando ve lo que va a costar, quiere llorar.

"Oh diablos, todavía no es noviembre y ya estoy pobre." Konoha suspira.

"Igual." Bokuto sonríe.

"Eso no cuenta, porque tú siempre eres pobre. ¡Lo que es jodidamente raro, porque tus padres son tan jodidamente ricos!" Konoha murmura, pero Akaashi decide rápidamente cambiar el tema, ya que él sabe cómo se siente Bokuto acerca de eso.

"La cerveza y el vino, los podemos comprar, porque todos tenemos más de 16. Pero no se acerca de todas esas botellas de vodka." Se muerde el labio. "¿Cómo vamos a comprarlas?"

Kuroo le guiña un ojo. "No te preocupes por eso, ojos de ángel, tengo una identificación falsa."

Por supuesto que la tiene.

Llevar toda la mierda que compraron a la casa de Bokuto es un verdadero desafío. Akaashi siente que sus brazos van a caerse, y Bokuto rápidamente toma la mitad de sus bolsas, a pesar del hecho de que está llevando dos barriles de cerveza enormes.

"¡Bokuto-san, ya estás llevando mucho!"

"Akaashi, relájate." Bokuto sonríe. "En comparación con las cosas que levanto en la sala de pesas, esto no es nada."

Todo lo que necesita hacer es echar un vistazo a los brazos de Bokuto para saber que está diciendo la verdad, pero aún así Akaashi está muy impresionado.

Bokuto, Kuroo, Sarukui y Konoha van todos a ducharse, mientras que Akaashi se queda en la cocina y comienza a poner todos los aperitivos en bandejas y platos. Él lo prefiere de esta manera, porque es más organizado cuando no tiene que preocuparse porque Bokuto haga un desastre. Y como Sarukui lo llamó "el más artístico", transforma rápidamente todo el primer piso en un épico lugar de fiestas.

Kuroo es el primero en unirse a él y como es más alto, Akaashi le dice exactamente dónde colocar las telas de araña y colgar las banderas de "Happy Halloween." Luego baja las escaleras a la planta baja para traer los altavoces grandes, mientras que Akaashi toma una cerveza fría, se sienta en la mesa de la cocina y empieza a inflar los globos negros y plateados.

Él sin duda necesita una pre-bebida - o tres - porque se está poniendo muy agitado y necesita relajarse. Sobre todo porque su cerebro se mantiene evocando diferentes escenarios de cómo puede flirtear con Bokuto. Porque no puede estar demasiado seguro, pero eso es lo que Bokuto ha estado haciendo, ¿verdad? ¿Coquetear con él?

¿Por qué si no Bokuto iba a darle todos esos guiños y tratarlo de manera diferente a como lo hace con el resto?

Akaashi no quiere arruinar nada por pensar demasiado las cosas, como siempre lo hace, por lo que se bebe rápidamente su cerveza y toma otra.

"Maldita sea, ojos de ángel, ¿mucha sed?"

"Mucha."

Kuroo sonríe. "Espero que no tengas sed solo de alcohol, sin embargo."

Akaashi no tiene idea de lo que eso significa, pero la sonrisa de Kuroo y su meneo de ceja dicen mucho.

"¿Kuroo-san? No, no importa."

"¿Crees que debería haber aceptado la sugerencia de Bokuto de ser el gato en el sombrero?" Kuroo sonríe. "Tú y Kenma podrían haber sido mi cosa 1 y cosa 2."

Akaashi suspira. "No, yo no quiero ser tu cosa. Además, el disfraz de Kenma es perfecto para él."

"Todavía no me vas a decir lo que es, ¿verdad?"

Akaashi le hace una mueca. "No."

"Está bien. Yo te hago compañía mientras bebes, pero ya sabes cómo dice el dicho."

"¿Qué dicho?"

"Cerveza antes del licor, nunca estarás más enfermo. Licor antes de cerveza, ya estás fuera de peligro."

Akaashi se ríe. "Yo no lo sabía, pero lo tendré en cuenta."

"Demasiado tarde para eso, me temo."

Konoha y Sarukui vienen abajo y ayudan a Kuroo con la configuración del sistema de sonido. Akaashi no tenía idea de que Bokuto tendría un micrófono - que sin duda no necesita, porque él ya es lo suficientemente ruidoso - pero va a ser aún más divertido con uno. Saca una silla y pone la bola de discoteca en el techo, la cual Bokuto les rogó que compraran en la tienda, porque ¿qué clase de maldita fiesta sería esta sin una?

Ya que él es demasiado perezoso para ir arriba, Akaashi decide ponerse su disfraz ahí mismo.

"Demoniooos Akaashi, si yo hubiera sabido que ibas a hacer un striptease para nosotros, habría guardado algo de dinero en mi cartera." Konoha sonríe.

Kuroo asiente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y sonríe. "Oh sí, bebé, quítatelo _todo_."

Akaashi pone sus dos dedos medios en su dirección y tanto Konoha y Kuroo jadean fingiendo estar en shock.

Cuando Akaashi ve a Bokuto bajando las escaleras, ya en su uniforme de policía, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, siente que su corazón hace un flip-flop en su pecho. Bueno, mierda. Él sin duda necesita otra cerveza para calmarse.

Los cinco se reúnen alrededor de la mesa de la cocina y chocan entre si sus vasos y latas de cerveza.

"¡Esperen, esperen, no beban aún, nos falta la música!" Kuroo dice y pulsa el botón de reproducción en su laptop. "Bien, ahora estamos listos. ¡Salud!"

"¡Muy bien, bro!" Bokuto sonríe.

Konoha, Sarukui y Akaashi intercambian miradas, porque Bokuto comienza a bailar contra Kuroo, quien mueve sus caderas al ritmo de la música.

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Siente esa música funky chico blanco!" Kuroo grita y golpea el culo de Bokuto.

"Estoy demasiado sobrio para esta mierda." murmura Konoha.

Sarukui asiente con la cabeza. "Hay una razón por la que el disco está muerto."

Akaashi se rie. "Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san parecen bastante determinados a revivirlo."

Resulta que ellos no son los únicos, porque cuando la gente comienza a llegar, lo primero que hacen después de conseguir bebidas, es meterse de lleno en la década de los 80.

Dado que el timbre de la puerta no para de sonar, Akaashi se mete otra cerveza en los bolsillos y se mantiene en la puerta delantera para darle la bienvenida a todos.

Él ve a Kenma en la distancia, con la cabeza enterrada en su teléfono, posiblemente tratando de encontrar la ubicación correcta, a pesar de que la música a todo volumen proveniente de la casa, haciendo eco a través de las calles es bastante difícil de pasar por alto.

"¡Kenma! ¡Por aquí!" Él agita la mano. "Hey."

"Hola." Kenma sonríe.

"Lindo disfraz, Waldo." Akaashi sonríe a la camisa de rayas rojas y blancas de Kenma y el sombrero.

"Gracias, oficial de policía. Pero ¿cómo es que tú eres el que está aquí y no Bokuto?"

Akaashi suspira. "Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san estan demasiado ocupados siendo las reinas del baile en este momento."

"Oh. No sabía que esta era una fiesta retro."

"Yo tampoco."

Kenma permanece junto a él, por lo que Akaashi le ofrece su cerveza, que él acepta al momento.

"Le prometí a Kuro que vendría por un rato, pero ahora que sé que hay otra persona en su sano juicio aquí, realmente no me importa quedarme." Kenma sonríe.

Akaashi le devuelve la sonrisa. "Gracias. De esta manera nos podemos ayudar el uno al otro en tiempos de necesidad."

Bokuto debe haber extendido las invitaciones de la fiesta a toda la escuela Fukurodani, porque Akaashi puede ver a estudiantes que se encuentra en los pasillos, ¡incluyendo a Saito! Akaashi no sabe si estrellarle la puerta en la cara o no, pero es la fiesta de Bokuto después de todo, por lo que se mantiene dándole la bienvenida a todas las caras familiares y desconocidas hacia el interior.

Aoba Johsai y el equipo de Karasuno, liderados por Yukie, son los últimos en llegar alrededor de las 9:25 pm, por lo que Akaashi cierra la puerta y los hace pasar a todos al interior.

Como Akaashi le dio la bienvenida a todos, él sabe que la casa de Bokuto está completamente llena, pero realmente no esperaba tener que empujar a través de una multitud para llegar a la cocina y conseguir bebidas para Kenma, Yukie y él mismo.

"Espera, déjame adivinar quién eres." Estudia a Yukie de pies a cabeza. "Dos trenzas, pecas y medias diferentes." Él sonríe. "¡Eres Pippi Mediaslargas!"

"Felicidades. Tú y Kiyoko – La manager de Karasuno - son los únicos que han reconocido mi disfraz hasta el momento. Maldición. Si hubiera sabido que todas las chicas se iban a vestir de manera sexy, lo habría hecho también..." Yukie dice miserablemente. "Basta con verla a ella." Señala con la cabeza a Ayame. "Ella está en tu clase, ¿verdad?" Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "¿Ni siquiera sé quién se supone que es?"

"Harley Quinn. De El escuadrón suicida." Akaashi responde.

"No sé quién es, pero el punto es, que no debería haberme vestido con un traje tan de niña."

"¿Qué hay de malo en ser femenina?"

"Nada. Es sólo... que es infantil y no es atractivo, ¿sabes?" Ella frunce los labios.

"Yukie, creo que te ves muy bien." Akaashi sonríe. "Y tú eres tan lista-"

Ella gime. "Sí, porque ser inteligente totalmente me puso en el radar de Oikawa."

"Él se lo pierde."

"¿Realmente lo crees?" Yukie resopla.

"Sí, lo hago. Yukie, no estoy diciendo esto solo porque eres nuestra manager, realmente creo que tú eres una de las chicas más bellas de aquí. Y no sólo de aquí, en general. ¿Cierto, Kenma?" Kenma asiente con la cabeza con timidez. "¿Ves?"

"¡Awww, ustedes son tan dulces!" Yukie sonríe y besa a ambos en las mejillas. "Bueno, mejor me voy a ser la mariposa social que soy."

Akaashi no recuerda haber aceptado ser un camarero, pero la gente sigue viniendo a él y pidiéndole que les sirva, así que él lo hace. Alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Kenma le hace sombra por la siguiente hora o algo así, pero luego tira del brazo de Akaashi.

"¿Sería horrible de mi parte pedirte que me muestres un lugar más aislado y tranquilo donde pueda jugar mi juego?"

Akaashi niega con la cabeza, sonriendo, y lo conduce por las escaleras hacia la habitación de los padres de Bokuto.

"Nadie va a molestarte aquí, así que no te preocupes. Probablemente me una a tí más tarde."

Él ve a Konoha y Sarukui en la multitud y se une a ellos.

"¿Cómo les va?" Akaashi sonríe.

"Nunca digas que dijimos esto, pero Saru y yo estamos tratando de averiguar como Kuroo es capaz de bailar con todas esas chicas tan calientes" Murmura Konoha. "Uf. Basta con mirar como se mueve. Ese hijo de puta."

"Él baila como un gato." Sarukui añade.

Akaashi nunca ha visto bailar a un gato antes, pero aún así se ríe. "Más bien como un gato callejero." Mira a su alrededor. "¿Dónde está Bokuto-san?"

Konoha señala hacia atrás. "Él estaba al lado de la nevera hace un par de minutos."

"Oh. Mejor voy a conseguir otra bebida también, supongo." Akaashi dice, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos parece estar escuchándolo.

En el momento en que es capaz de pasar a través de la multitud, Bokuto no está por ningún lado. Akaashi trata de ignorar la pequeña decepción que siente, porque realmente quería felicitarlo porque la fiesta ha sido un éxito. Pero está bien, puede decírselo más adelante.

Oikawa, Iwaizumi y otro tipo de Aoba Johsai se le acercan y Oikawa se ríe.

"Iwa-chan, ¿ves que yo tenía razón?" Él señala al chico y a Akaashi. "Matssun y Aka-chan se ven como hermanos perdidos."

Iwaizumi suspira. "Ellos no se parecen en nada."

"Iwa-chan, estas tan ciego."

Kuroo se acerca a ellos y lanza su brazo sobre los hombros de Oikawa. "Oikawa, ¿nadie te dijo que se supone debes disfrazarte de algo que no seas ya?" Él sonríe. "Eres un príncipe azul todos los días, ¿así que por qué en Halloween también?"

"Awww, Tetsu-chan, eres tan amable. Y tienes razón también. Le dije a Iwa-chan que debía venir como Brock de Pokemon, pero él insistió en venir así." Oikawa señala a Iwaizumi. "Pero es genial, porque ahora es mi caballero de brillante armadura."

"¿Qué te parece si dejas aquí a tu caballero de brillante armadura y vienes a hacer el boogie con el rey del rock and roll?" Kuroo sonríe.

"Yo digo, hagámoslo." Oikawa sonríe y sigue a Kuroo a la pista de baile, que es básicamente cualquier lugar alrededor de ellos.

Akaashi se da cuenta de la forma en que Iwaizumi frunce el ceño en silencio, y se pregunta si hay algo entre él y Oikawa. Pero eso no es su asunto, así que en vez de eso, él pregunta otra cosa.

"Iwaizumi-san, ¿le gustaría otra copa?"

"Sí, eso sería genial."

Ya que se acabaron las latas de cerveza, Akaashi abre uno de los barriles de cerveza y llena dos vasos de plástico.

"Aqui tiene." El sonrie.

"Gracias."

Entonces, la voz de Bokuto retumba a través de los altavoces. "Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, búhos, gatos, cuervos y hojas - o seguidores de Oikawa -" Iwaizumi niega con la cabeza. "- Y básicamente todo el mundo aquí. Gracias a todos por venir aquí esta noche ¿Están listos para la fiestaaaaaaaa?"

"¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!"

"¡Hey hey heyyyy! Eso es lo que quería escuchar." Bokuto ríe y Akaashi hace una nota mental de que antes del final de la fiesta tiene que explicarle a Bokuto cómo funcionan los micrófonos. Porque si sigue haciendo anuncios como este, todo el mundo se va a quedar sordo. "Acabo de ver que uno de nuestros barriles de cerveza ha sido abierto, ¿por lo que todos saben qué hora es?"

"¡La hora de la cerveza!"

"¡Tienen toda la maldita razón! Lo que significa que vamos a jugar ping pong de cerveza en el jardín, y también vamos a tener un concurso de beber cerveza en la cocina." Gritos fuertes y felices le siguen. "Esos son todos los anuncios que tengo hasta el momento, ¡Que siga la fiesta! ¡Wooooo!"

Ping pong de cerveza es algo que Akaashi nunca ha jugado y realmente le gustaría, pero cuando camina hacia el jardín y ve la peligrosa cantidad de gente cerca de la piscina, él decide que es probablemente mejor que vigile allí. Él no sabe nadar, pero puede gritar para pedir ayuda en caso de que algo suceda.

"Oye." Kuroo le sonríe. "¿No te dije que iba a ser el responsable esta noche, por lo que puedes alocarte? Ve, es obvio que quieres jugar pong de cerveza."

"Gracias, Kuroo-san, pero está bien."

Kuroo pone los ojos. "No voy a dejar que nadie se ahogue, si eso es lo que te preocupa."

"No estoy preocupado por eso. Pero si no te importa, me quedare aquí."

"Por supuesto que no. ¿Dónde está Kenma por cierto? No lo he visto en mucho tiempo."

"¿No querrás decir donde está Waldo?" Akaashi se ríe. "Está arriba en la habitación de los padres de Bokuto-san."

Kuroo asiente con la cabeza. "Gotcha."

Ambos ven como Bokuto sube a Ayame en la parte superior de sus hombros.

"Bokuto-san parece estar teniendo un montón de diversión." Akaashi sonríe y espera que su sonrisa se vea genuina y no tan forzada como él se siente.

"En efecto." Kuroo lo mira. "¿Y tú? ¿Te estás divirtiendo?"

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

Kuroo frunce los labios y Akaashi puede ver que él quiere decir algo, pero no lo hace. En cambio, mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca un gran fajo de billetes.

"¿Ves este dinero?" Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "¿Adivina cómo lo hice?"

"No sé. ¿Cómo?"

Kuroo sonríe. "No sólo logre hacer una buena sopa de tetas en el jacuzzi de arriba, sino también le comencé a cobrar a la gente por ello."

"No tengo idea de lo que es una sopa de tetas, Kuroo-san, pero esa es una buena idea." Akaashi ríe suavemente. "Deberías considerar elegir una carrera de negocios cuando estés en la universidad."

"Aquí." Kuroo le entrega la mitad del dinero. "Esta es tu parte."

"¿De verdad? Pero... ¿por qué? Yo no hice nada."

Kuroo se encoge de hombros. "Porque quiero compartirlo contigo, es por eso."

"¿Qué hay de Konoha-san y Sarukui-san?"

"Sabía que lo pedirías." Kuroo suspira. "Está bien, nosotros cuatro podemos compartirlo."

"Es lo justo, ya que ellos también pagaron por toda la mierda que compramos."

Kuroo separa el dinero, y luego sonríe. "Ve a hacer a tus compañeros búhos ricos."

Luego golpea el culo de Akaashi.

"¡Ah!" Akaashi grita. "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

Kuroo le apunta con sus dedos como un arma y le da un guiño. "Menos conversación, y un poco más de acción por favor."

Akaashi voltea la cabeza hacia el interior buscando a Konoha y Sarukui, cuando Kenma se les une a él y a Kuroo.

"Kenma, ¿ya te vas?" Kuroo pregunta y Kenma asiente.

"Vi a un tablero de ajedrez en el cuarto de Bokuto-san, ¿quieres jugar?"

"Gracias, pero quizás la próxima vez. No hay un lugar tranquilo por aquí para hacer eso."

"¿Qué pasa con la habitación de los padres de Bokuto-san?"

Kenma niega con la cabeza. "Eso es por lo que estoy aquí y listo para irme."

"¿Qué?" Akaashi parpadea. "¿Alguien está allí? Oh, mierda. Bokuto-san va a estar tan molesto si se entera."

Kenma mira a Kuroo, luego mira a Akaashi y sacude la cabeza.

"No creo que le importe, ya que él es el que me dijo que saliera de la habitación de sus padres." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Magic Mike es una película de stripers.  
> (*) Algo así como Llorón-Ren, no lo cambie porque me gusto mas como suena en el original.
> 
> *O* ¡¿QUÉ?! (Inserte meme de "Vamo a descontrolarnos" aquí)


	12. ¿Qué pasó ayer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor no me odien por lo que va a seguir. Pero no teman mis niños, porque el Bokuaka va a suceder C:

 

Akaashi quiere preguntar si Bokuto subió allá solo, pero él sabe, por supuesto que sabe, que no está solo.

Él está agradecido de que Kuroo sugiere que acompañen a Kenma a la salida y después de desearle buenas noches a este, Akaashi regresa, va al congelador y saca una bandeja con tiros de gelatina. Se olvida - no, no se olvida, él no hace caso – de la advertencia de Kuroo de antes sobre no mezclar licores. Tal vez el alcohol va a calmar el tamborileo de su corazón.

Se sienta a la mesa de la cocina, en la silla que está justo al otro lado de la escalera y comienza a tomar los tiros de vodka verde y rojo. Iwaizumi se le acerca y le pregunta si puede tomar unos y Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. Está claro que él no es el único que quiere escapar de la fría realidad que es la sobriedad.

Komi, Yukie, Konoha y Sarukui vienen y entre los seis se terminan rápidamente la bandeja.

"¡Oh mi Dios, éstos son tan deliciosos!" Yukie exclama con alegría y toma otra bandeja de la nevera. "Si hubiera sabido que el alcohol sabría tan delicioso, no me habría comido todos esos cacahuetes y pretzels."

Konoha resopla. "Yukie, tu estómago es del tamaño de la bolsa de Santa Claus - sin fondo."

"Esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama." La voz de Oikawa viene de atrás de Akaashi y él gira la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver la gallarda sonrisa de Oikawa en la dirección de Yukie, quien empieza a reír incontrolablemente.

Akaashi le hace una seña a Yukie para que se acerque y le susurra al oído.

"Yukie, estás siendo muy obvia."

Ella sigue riendo. "Por favor asegúrate de que no beba más, Akaashi."

Él empuja la bandeja lejos de su alcance y Yukie le da un guiño de complicidad. Es mejor así, menos para ella, más para él.

Kuroo, que está al lado de Oikawa, palmea su hombro y sonríe.

"Así que le estaba preguntando al príncipe encantador aquí cómo se lesionó la rodilla. Por favor dinos, Oikawa. Conociéndote, probablemente estabas intentando alguna mierda extraña en el dormitorio, ¿verdad?"

"¡Testu-chan, no te gustaría saber!" Oikawa se ríe en voz baja.

"Puedes apostar tu dulce trasero a que si." La sonrisa de Kuroo se extienda aún más amplia. "Estoy muy curioso por saber lo que pasó."

Iwaizumi gruñe. "Ten cuidado. La curiosidad mató al gato."

"Ah, pero estás olvidando que un gato tiene 9 vidas." Kuroo responde, en absoluto molesto por el peligroso tono de Iwaizumi.

"Es una teoría interesante." Iwaizumi cruje sus nudillos. "¿Quieres probarla?"

Kuroo hace un movimiento de "ven a mí" con las manos. "Vamos, niño grande."

"¡Rawr! El gatito tiene garras." Oikawa se ríe.

"¿Seguro que no quieres llevar esto afuera?" Iwaizumi lo reta.

Antes de que Kuroo pueda responder, Sawamura se interpone entre él e Iwaizumi y pone sus manos en alto.

"¡No! Nadie va a llevar nada afuera. ¿Me escucharon ustedes dos?"

"Cuidado, Dadchi. No querrás terminar con un puñetazo en la cara igual que tu novio en el almuerzo." Kuroo sonríe.

Sawamura farfulla. "Suga no es mi novio."

"Tal vez no, pero tú totalmente deseas obtener una rebanada del Sr. Refrescante." Oikawa sonríe. "¿No es cierto, Sawamura-kun? Vamos, hay que ir a preguntarle lo que piensa sobre eso."

Akaashi se siente muy mal por Sawamura, porque a pesar de sus protestas, Oikawa y Kuroo lo llevan a donde esta Sugawara.

Gracias a Dios que no es Sawamura, porque si Kuroo y Oikawa le hicieran bromas así sobre Bokuto, él desearía que el suelo se abriera y se lo tragara entero.

Luego se recuerda a sí mismo que no debería estar pensando en Bokuto en lo absoluto.

Pero al parecer no tiene que hablar del diablo, sólo hay que pensar en él y este se manifiesta.

Y mientras Akaashi estaba ocupado observando todo a su alrededor, se perdió con quien bajo Bokuto.

Tal vez sea mejor no saber.

Él ve a Bokuto hablar con Kuroo, luego se dirige a él y tira de su brazo.

"¡Akaashi!" Bokuto sonríe. "¡Ven conmigo!"

"No."

"¿Por favor?"

"¿Por qué debería?"

"¡Porqueeeee! ¡No te vi bailar ni una vez en toda la noche!"

Akaashi se sorprende, porque no creía que Bokuto lo notó. Desde que llegaron todos y la fiesta comenzó, él y Bokuto no han intercambiado una sola palabra. Pero él debe de haber estado prestándole atención, si noto eso.

"Bokuto-san, yo no bailo."

"¿Eh? ¡Por favor no me digas que me pase la última media hora allá arriba aprendiendo a bailar lento para nada!" Bokuto se queja.

Akaashi parpadea. "¿Qué?"

"Sí, lo que oíste. Le pregunté a tu amiga, Ayame, ¿ese es su nombre, verdad?" Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "Para que me enseñara cómo hacerlo, porque yo sólo sé cómo hacerlo dirigiendo y pensé que si tú y yo bailamos juntos, ¿posiblemente prefieras dirigir?"

El monstruo de ojos verdes dentro del pecho de Akaashi ronronea felizmente, porque ¡mierda! Bokuto estaba arriba, no intentando encender su monstruo con alguien, ¿él estaba aprendiendo a bailar? ¿Para él?

Puede que él no baile, pero siempre hay una excepción a la regla. El gesto de Bokuto, sus ojos suplicantes y una gran sonrisa, ¿Cómo podría decir que no a eso?

Simplemente no es posible.

Mientras Bokuto lo lleva a la pista de baile, Kuroo toma el micrófono.

"La próxima canción está dedicada a todas las señoritas atractivas y tíos calientes por ahí."

La canción de Elvis "No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti" comienza a sonar y a Akaashi no le importa si la gente habla de que dos chicos están bailando juntos. De hecho, la pista de baile se llena de todo tipo de parejas - chicas con chicos, chicas con chicas, chicos con chicos. Nadie le está prestando la más mínima atención a Bokuto y a él.

Pero incluso si lo hicieran, a él no le importaría.

Akaashi sabe cómo bailar lentos, ya que él lo hacía con su mamá y veía a su padre hacerlo con ella, muchas veces, y después de todo, mover sus piernas en un cuadro no es tan difícil.

Como Bokuto le pidió que liderara, Akaashi coloca sus manos en las caderas de Bokuto y espera a que Bokuto coloque las suyas sobre sus hombros. Pero Bokuto niega con la cabeza.

"¡Nooo Akaashi, no así!"

"Oh. ¿Entonces cómo?"

Bokuto extiende su mano. "Toma mi mano."

"¿Bokuto-san? ¿Esperas que baile un tango contigo?"

"¡Sí, exactamente!" Bokuto sonríe.

"Pero... no se puede bailar un tango con esta música."

"Seguro que podemos."

Bokuto ve cómo de perdido esta Akaashi, por lo que toma el liderazgo. Akaashi permite que lo empuje a través de las parejas que bailan y empieza a reírse de lo entusiasta que Bokuto está, así como muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Incluso permite que Bokuto le dé un par de vueltas.

En este punto Akaashi no sabe si es el alcohol o simplemente el hecho de que esta tan condenadamente feliz de que Bokuto y él estén bailando juntos, pero no puede dejar de sonreír. Ni siquiera le importa que Kuroo no ha soltado el micrófono y está haciendo que todo el mundo soporte su horrible canto.

Porque Kuroo es muchas cosas, pero cantante no es una de ellas.

No hace ni una hora Akaashi sentía que esta fiesta era una pesadilla, pero ahora es sólo... indescriptible. No. Es perfecta.

Especialmente por la forma en que Bokuto le sigue sonriendo a él, su sonrisa favorita. Y sus ojos color miel, centelleando alegremente, como si Akaashi fuera la persona más importante allí, o el único presente.

Cuando termina la canción, otra lenta le sigue y Bokuto levanta la ceja.

"¿Otro baile?"

"Tal vez más tarde, Bokuto-san." Akaashi sonríe. "Tengo que salir por un poco de aire fresco."

"Esa es una idea bastante buena, esta tan caliente aquí."

Ayame aprovecha para acercarse a ellos y sonríe.

"¡Bokuto-senpai! ¿Qué piensas de mis clases de baile?"

"Pregúntale a Akaashi."

Ella mira a Akaashi. "¿Y bien?"

"Creo que debes enseñarme algunos de tus movimientos." Akaashi se ríe.

"¡Vamos a hacerlo!"

"Oh, no ahora. Tal vez-"

"¿Te importa si tomo a tu pareja de baile, entonces?" Ayame sonríe.

"Por favor. Bokuto-san es todo tuyo."

"Iba a salir con Akaashi para tomar algo de ai-" comienza Bokuto, pero Ayame toma su mano. "Está bien, entonces."

Akaashi sale y se da cuenta de que hace más frío del que pensaba. La piscina todavía tiene a algunos locos en el interior, pero en comparación con antes, está casi vacía. Él ve a Iwaizumi sentado en el borde, con las piernas sumergidas en el interior. Akaashi considera acercarse a él, pero sus hombros se desploman cuando se da cuenta de que tal vez él prefiere estar solo. ¿Por qué si no iba a estar fuera en el frío?

Él regresa y como las sillas están todas ocupadas, llena un vaso de cerveza y se apoya en la nevera. Él ve a Yukie bailando con Oikawa y como si ella supiera que él la está mirando, ella sonríe. Está a punto de sonreír de vuelta, cuando oye la fuerte voz de Konoha.

"¡Muy bien, lo tienes capitán!"

Los ojos de Akaashi encuentran instantáneamente a Bokuto en la multitud.

Aparentemente Ayame tomo las palabras de Akaashi "Bokuto-san es todo tuyo" de corazón. Y también parece que Bokuto ha encontrado una nueva pareja para besar.

Justo cuando había empezado a pensar que en realidad, no sólo se lo estaba imaginando, y que Bokuto realmente estaba coqueteando con él... Por supuesto que iba a suceder algo así.

Akaashi parpadea y mira su mano mojada. No se dio cuenta de que había aplastado el vaso de plástico con ella.

Se traga el terrible nudo que tiene atascado en la garganta. Pero no puede hacer nada acerca de la forma en que el pelo de la parte posterior de su cuello se eriza y su piel se enchina. O la forma en que su corazón se siente como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo.

A pesar de todo el ruido alrededor, Akaashi puede oír un hilo de voz que susurra en el fondo de su mente. ¿Se supone que esto debe ser así? ¿Es así como se supone debe sentirse? ¿Como una montaña rusa? ¿Como si las emociones de toda una vida fueran comprimidas en un solo minuto? ¿Como si estuviera perdiendo la cabeza?

Él no notó cuando Kuroo camino hacia él y obviamente le dijo algo, porque él está mirando a Akaashi expectante.

"¿Lo siento, qué?" Akaashi pregunta.

Kuroo suspira y sacude la cabeza tristemente.

Después de un tiempo, lo intenta de nuevo.

"Sé lo que estás pensando, Akaashi."

Akaashi resopla. ¿Qué, ahora Kuroo es un lector de mentes?

"Veo la forma en que lo miras." Kuroo se lame los labios. "Pero no va a suceder. No es gay."

"¿Crees que no lo sé?" Akaashi suena más a la defensiva que serio y, guau, muy amargado también. ¿Cuando pasó eso?

Y espera un minuto, ¿por qué Akaashi no lo negó? Cómo es que Kuroo abrió la boca y su respuesta fue eso, en lugar de decir "no sé de qué o de quién estás hablando."

Akaashi finalmente entiende las miradas que Kuroo le ha estado dando últimamente.

Él _lo_ _sabe_.

Y tal vez en el fondo Akaashi sabía que Kuroo sabía.

"Como su amigo, y alguien que ha conocido a Bokuto por mucho más tiempo que tú, me sentí en la necesidad de decirlo." Kuroo responde en voz baja. "Y no tienes que preocuparte, porque yo no voy a decírselo a nadie."

"No pensé que lo harías."

"Hey, esta es la primera vez que no hiciste la peor hipótesis sobre mí."

El fantasma de una sonrisa pasa por los labios de Akaashi. "Creo que estás creciendo dentro de mí."

"¿Ninguna observación mordaz? ¿Algo como: "creciendo en mí igual que el cáncer"?" Kuroo parpadea.

Akaashi se encoge de hombros. "No estoy realmente de humor para bromas."

"Bueno, como tu amigo cercano, tengo una idea de lo qué podemos hacer a continuación."

"¿Sí? ¿Qué seria eso?"

Kuroo sonríe y aprieta el hombro de Akaashi. "Nos emborrachamos, así puedes olvidar todo sobre ello."

"Suena como un plan realmente bueno."

"Oh mierda, ¿incluso estás de acuerdo conmigo?" Kuroo se muerde el labio inferior. "Debería estar preocupado por ti, ¿verdad?"

A pesar de sí mismo, Akaashi se ríe. "No, estoy bien."

Sin embargo, no lo está. Y ambos lo saben. Pero no hay nada que hacer, aparte de emborracharse como locos, como sugirió Kuroo.

Así que lo hacen.

Kuroo lidera el camino a la sala de fumadores del tercer piso. Hay un chico de primer año de Nekoma fumando en uno de los sillones y él está soplando círculos de humo en el aire.

"Tú." Kuroo chasquea los dedos y señala la puerta. "Fuera."

"¿Pero tú dijiste que este es el único lugar donde puedo fumar?"

"¿Estás cuestionando a tu senpai? Fuera de aquí antes de que le diga a tu madre que fumas."

El de primer año resopla. "¿De dónde crees que conseguí los cigarrillos?"

"Le diré a nuestro Capitán y a Nekomata-sensei que fumas si no te desapareces en los próximos 30 segundos."

Akaashi se ríe por la velocidad con la que el chico de primer año se lanza fuera de la habitación.

"Por fin algo de puta paz y tranquilidad." Kuroo sonríe. "Ahora, ¿qué te gustaría beber, ojos de ángel? ¿Quieres que nos prepare unos cócteles asesinos?"

"¿Vamos a morir?"

Kuroo ríe. "No si sólo tomamos uno cada uno."

"Entonces has dos para cada uno." Akaashi responde.

"Será mejor que no me odies mañana cuando tengas una resaca."

Akaashi se ríe. "No te preocupes Kuroo-san, sólo voy a odiarme a mí mismo por la mañana."

"Si te sirve de consuelo, todos estaremos en un estado terrible y nos odiaremos a nosotros mismos."

"Eso ayuda, sí."

Akaashi observa como Kuroo saca dos vasos altos y comienza a verter de diferentes tipos de botellas en el interior.

"¿Kuroo-san? ¿Cuándo dijiste que nos harías unos cócteles, te referías a que sabes cómo hacerlos o simplemente ibas a poner todo tipo de mierda ahí dentro?"

"Me atrapaste." Kuroo ríe. "¿Quieres ayudar?"

"Sí. Pero en lugar de esos grandes, ¿qué te parece si usamos vasos de tiros?" (*)

"¡Oh ho hooo, brillante! Tú haces dos para nosotros y yo voy a hacer otros dos."

"Y entonces podemos nombrarlos, ya que somos los creadores."

"Perfecto. Sólo no toques esa botella-" Kuroo señala. "-porque es la favorita del papá de Bokuto."

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "¿Cómo es el padre de Bokuto-san?"

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres preguntarme acerca de su padre?" Kuroo pregunta en voz baja. "Porque para alguien que quiere superar un flechazo, estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo."

"¿Un flechazo?" Akaashi repite y su cara se vuelve roja.

"Bueno, sí, ¿no es eso lo que sientes?"

"No sé... supongo que sí."

"No te preocupes, ojos de ángel, todo el mundo tiene flechazos, como, _todo_ el tiempo. Y es muy fácil superarlos."

"¿Hablas por experiencia propia?"

"No, pero yo soy diferente. No quedo atado al igual que todos los demás."

"¿Cómo haces eso?"

"No lo sé." Kuroo se encoge de hombros. "Sólo no dejo que nadie se acerque lo suficientemente como para romper mi corazón."

"¿Qué hay de Kenma?"

"¡Él es como mi hermano!"

"Eso es lo que dijo Bokuto-san sobre Yukie, que él sólo la ve como una-" Akaashi se detiene cuando ve la forma en Kuroo lo está mirando. "Lo siento, no debería estar hablando de él."

"Puedes hacerlo si quieres. Soy bueno para escuchar, por lo que si piensas que va a ayudar, por favor, vierte tu corazón hacia fuera."

Akaashi niega con la cabeza. "No. Lo único que quiero verter es esta botella de tequila."

"Ese es el espíritu. Jajajajaja, ¿Lo entendiste? ¿Tequila, espíritu?" Akaashi pone los ojos. "Publico difícil."

Después de que terminan sus primeras mezclas, intercambian vasos y beben el de Akaashi primero.

"Mmmm, ¿acabo de probar tequila y jugo de fresa?" Kuroo se lame los labios. "Es la primera vez que pruebo tal combinación y me aseguraré de nunca más hacerlo de nuevo. Entonces, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu trago?"

Akaashi tose de risa. "¿Qué tal "Nunca más"?"

"Ese es un buen nombre. Ahora vamos con el mío."

Ambos beben el trago de Kuroo y Akaashi sacude la cabeza con disgusto.

"Kuroo-san, ese sabía a culo." Luego añade rápidamente. "Y no, nunca he probado un culo antes."

Kuroo se ríe. "Tú puedes hacerlo en el futuro, sin embargo."

"Tú eres aún más repugnante que los tragos que acabamos de beber." Akaashi frunce el ceño.

"Sólo estoy diciendo, ojos de ángel, no lo rechaces hasta probarlo."

Akaashi le da una mala cara. "Esta vez estoy muy seguro de que estás hablando por experiencia propia."

"Ding ding ding, tenemos un ganador."

Akaashi suspira. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu trago?"

"Yo lo voy a nombrar "Beso en el trasero"."

Ellos dos continúan haciendo tragos y después de un tiempo, han creado y probado "Martillo sirena", "Pezón de gato", "Dragón en prisión", "Laser mental" y "El disparo de los muertos".

"Aghhh, creo que este último tenía el nombre más exacto." murmura Akaashi. "Me siento como si estuviera muerto."

"No, estás bien." Kuroo ríe.

A mitad de los disparos, deciden sentarse en el suelo, ya que estar parado requiere un esfuerzo permanente, que ninguno de ellos dos están dispuestos a dar.

Como el sabor en la boca de Akaashi es horrible, toma una botella azul y abre la tapa.

"¡Ojos de ángel, eso es un puto colorante!" Kuroo trata de quitarle la botella de los labios, mientras se ríe. "Oh Dios mío, no podemos beber eso."

"¿En serio?" Akaashi se encoge de hombros. "Yo puedo."

Él toma un trago de la botella, mientras que Kuroo chilla de la risa.

"Me estas matando. Déjame intentarlo también."

Akaashi le pasa la botella y después de que Kuroo toma un trago, se estremece.

"Es jodidamente amarga como la mierda."

"Entonces regrésamela, me gusta."

"Quería decir algo antes pero estoy tan borracho que lo olvide." Kuroo dice lentamente.

Akaashi hace una mueca, porque por cómo suena Kuroo, él puede decir cuán borracho ya está. Sus palabras suenan incoherentes, como que tienes una puta papa metida en la boca.

Akaashi probablemente suena igual, lo que encuentra aún más divertido.

"Antes, le pedí a Kenma que me enviara un texto cuando llegara a casa y-"

"Eso fue muy lindo de tu parte, Kuroo-san."

"Shhh, espera." Kuroo se rasca la cabeza. "Oh, sí. Um, me preguntó que cómo estabas."

"De maravilla." Akaashi responde.

"Sí, lo puedo ver." Kuroo hipa. "El es aún más perceptivo que yo."

"Él no lo sabe también, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Es por eso que es un gran armador. Y no te preocupes, él no le dirá a nadie tampoco."

"Lo sé." Akaashi suspira. "¿Crees que Bokuto-san lo sabe?"

Kuroo resopla, tal vez un poco demasiado fuerte, porque unos mocos salen de su nariz.

Akaashi cacarea. "Kuroo-san, nunca antes habías lucido tan sexy."

"Jódete." Kuroo alza su mano para buscar un pañuelo por encima de su cabeza. Pero ya que no puede alcanzar o encontrar uno, se levanta sobre sus pies. "Joder. Creo que hay un terremoto."

"Creo que no hay que beber más." Akaashi replica y se levanta también. "Sí, tienes razón sobre el terremoto. Yo también lo siento." Luego se queja. "No tengo ni idea de cómo vamos a limpiar este lugar mañana."

"Relájate." Kuroo sonríe. "Los padres de Bokuto tienen una criada que viene todos los días de la semana, así que ella va a limpiar todo el lunes. Y él me dijo que sus padres vuelven el jueves, por lo que el lugar estará impecable para entonces."

Akaashi suspira. "Pobre mujer."

"¿Quieres ir abajo y ver cómo va la fiesta?" Kuroo sugiere. "¿O prefieres que nos quedemos aquí?"

"No, me siento con ganas de ir a la cama."

"No puedes hacer eso, ojos de ángel. Tienes que hidratarte o comer, tal vez bailar o algo así. Si vas a la cama así, vas a sentirte como una mierda por la mañana, o cuando carajos vayas a despertar."

Los dos salieron de la sala de fumadores, pero cuando se acercaron a las escaleras, intercambiaron una mirada y empezaron a reír. Bajar por cuatro tramos de escaleras va a ser todo un reto y ambos lo saben.

Ellos logran llegar hasta el primer piso arrastrándose en vez de caminando, después de lo que se sintieron como horas.

Pero todo lo demás es un borrón de caras, personas y voces, y Akaashi cree oír a Konoha diciendo algo así como "mierda, estábamos tan ocupados viendo a Bokuto todo este tiempo, que no nos dimos cuenta de que es su niñera quien necesita ayuda."

Akaashi no puede entender por qué hay dos lunas en el cielo cuando se despierta o por qué están parpadeándole a él.

Gimiendo, se frota los ojos con el dorso de la mano, entonces mira de nuevo. Se da cuenta de que está acostado en una cama, mirando fijamente a los grandes ojos color miel de Bokuto.

"¿Lo pasamos muy bien anoche?" Bokuto sonríe.

"Bokuto-san, he sido envenenado." Akaashi grazna y su estómago se revuelve, sintiéndose como si estuviera en la cubierta de un barco durante una tormenta feroz.

¿Por qué todo está girando así?

Estar acostado en la cama no ayuda para nada, por lo que se levanta sobre sus pies. El movimiento hace que su estómago se hunda peligrosamente, por lo que empuja a Bokuto fuera del camino y corre para el baño, y justo a tiempo, ya que la bilis comienza a subir por su garganta.

Akaashi está agradecido de que Bokuto no entre con él, sino simplemente toque la puerta y le diga que va abajo para prepararles algo de desayunar.

La idea de la comida suena repugnante, por lo que vomita de nuevo. Cuando está seguro de que ha vaciado todo el contenido de su estómago, se levanta y se lava los dientes. Luego se salpica un poco de agua fría contra la cara y se queda mirando a su reflejo en el espejo.

Ojos llorosos, con grandes círculos debajo de ellos. Y su rostro es de un terrible color amarillento.

Akaashi se siente aún peor de cómo luce.

Con un suspiro, se desliza contra la puerta del baño hasta que su trasero golpea el suelo. Él trata de recordar cómo llego a la habitación de los padres de Bokuto. O básicamente cualquier otra cosa.

Para alguien con memoria fotográfica, es ridículo como mucho alcohol puede cambiarlo todo, porque él sólo puede recordar instantáneas.

Él y Kuroo bebiendo mucho – como… demasiado. Luego un montón de risas, que es probablemente la razón por la que su garganta duele tanto. O tal vez eso es porque vomitó. Se siente un poco mejor ahora, sin embargo, porque todo el alcohol está fuera de su sistema.

Akaashi hace una nota mental de nunca beber sin cuidado de esta manera otra vez, ya que se siente muy mal.

Luego recuerda por qué bebió como un tonto.

Por supuesto, su estúpida mente no puede olvidarse de lo que más quería olvidar, en cambio conjura la memoria tan brillante como el puto sol. Es casi como si el beso de Bokuto y Ayame estuviera tatuado en su cerebro, su mente jodiéndolo de diez maneras diferentes hasta el próximo domingo.

Akaashi se recuerda a sí mismo que no le importa.

Esta muy contento de descubrir que Bokuto ha cancelado la práctica de voleibol para ese día, porque todo el mundo fue a la fiesta y es incapaz de correr. Cosas mundanas como vestirse, comer, caminar, permanecer despierto e incluso respirar son tareas difíciles, después de todo el alcohol que consumieron la noche anterior.

Lo que es totalmente una gran mierda, porque mañana es lunes, lo que significa el comienzo de sus exámenes parciales.

Akaashi trata de mantener su distancia de Bokuto tanto como le sea posible, porque no quiere tratar con Bokuto. No en su actual estado de ánimo, o estados de ánimo. Pero es una cosa difícil de hacer cuando viven juntos.

Y obviamente Bokuto lo nota, porque al final de la sala de estudio, él no puede callarlo más.

"Akaashi, ¿estás enojado conmigo?" Él pregunta. "¿He hecho algo?"

Akaashi se ríe, pero incluso para sus propios oídos suena horriblemente falsa y en un tono muy alto, como una bisagra de puerta oxidada, como esas de las películas de miedo que vieron juntos la noche del viernes.

"Por favor, Bokuto-san. ¿Qué podrías haber hecho que posiblemente me molestara?" Bokuto se encoge de hombros, por lo que sigue. "No tengo ninguna razón para estar enojado contigo, eso es estúpido."

Pero él suena como si estuviera diciendo "eres estúpido". Y él se siente como "soy estúpido".

Y esa es la verdad - Akaashi no tiene una razón para estar enojado con Bokuto.

Pero él lo está un poco.

Es más fácil pretender que lo olvida que admitir, incluso para sí mismo, que quiere que Bokuto se queme de la forma en que él se está quemando.

¿Por qué debe ser Akaashi el único que no puede dejar de pensar en su estúpido beso? ¿Qué diablos, eso siquiera conto como uno de verdad?

Él solo… ¿realmente pensaba que era algo más que un ensayo para la obra?

Qué tonto de su parte. ¿Por qué se engaña a sí mismo con esas ideas? ¿Cuál es el punto de hacerlo, cuando Bokuto claramente no se siente de la misma manera?

Estúpido Akaashi.

El lunes, justo después de que sus clases terminan y se dirige hacia el Comedor A para sus tutorías, Ayame le susurra al oído.

"¿Dijo Bokuto-senpai algo acerca de mí?"

Akaashi niega con la cabeza.

"Oh. ¿Podrías tal vez decirle que creo que es muy lindo?"

"¿Por qué no lo haces tú misma?" Akaashi responde, y se pregunta si la molestia en su voz es tan obvia para Ayame como él cree que lo es.

No lo es.

"¡Akaashi!" Ella ríe. "¡No puedo hacer eso! ¿Puedes hacerlo tu por mí, por favor?"

Akaashi acepta con un silencioso movimiento de cabeza.

Él pasa el mensaje a Bokuto cuando están cenando solos en el gimnasio.

"¿De verdad?" Bokuto pregunta, los ojos brillantes de alegría. "¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras exactas?"

Akaashi suspira. "¿Quieres que la cite?"

"¡Sí!"

"Ella me pregunto _"¿Dijo Bokuto-senpai algo acerca de mí?"_ y yo dije que no."

"¡Akaashi! ¿Por qué no le dijiste que dije algo lindo sobre ella?"

"Porque no soy un mentiroso." Akaashi frunce el ceño. "Después me pidió que te dijera que te encuentra muy lindo."

"¿Dijo algo más?"

"No, no lo hizo."

Bokuto se golpea ligeramente la barbilla, pensativo. "¿Quiere decir eso que debería invitarla a salir?"

Akaashi se encoge de hombros. Bokuto puede hacer lo que él carajo quiera hacer.

Y una vez más, él tiene que recordarse a sí mismo que no le importa.

"¿Te importa si voy afuera y llamo a Kuroo? Él probablemente me dará algunas indicaciones de qué hacer."

Akaashi se queda solo en el gimnasio y decide poner en práctica el consejo que Oikawa le dio el fin de semana. Encuentra unos conos en la sala de almacenamiento y los coloca en el otro lado de la cancha.

Empieza a practicar sus servicios, sacando toda su frustración reprimida en las bolas.

De nuevo. Y de nuevo.

Luego coloca los conos en su lado de la cancha y comienza a practicar sus pases. Trata de tirar la bola sobre la parte superior de los conos, o al menos al lado de ellos, por lo que consigue golpearlos.

Akaashi se pregunta qué consejo le dará Kuroo a Bokuto y si le dirá que debe ir por ello, después de saber cómo se siente Akaashi. ¿Sera Kuroo un buen amigo con Bokuto o con él?

Akashi resopla.

Amigo o no amigo, sabiendo o sin saberlo, Kuroo no le debe nada a Akaashi. Y por supuesto que Kuroo alentaría a Bokuto a ir por ello.

Ellos tres estaban juntos en el gimnasio cuando Bokuto admitió que en realidad quería una novia.

¿Es realmente tan sorprendente que Bokuto querría que Ayame sea esa chica?

Ayame es una pequeña cosa linda con una personalidad alegre, piel como el caramelo oscuro y una gran mata de pelo, bonitos labios sensuales y un par de buenos pechos y básicamente ella es todo lo que no es Akaashi.

Él es casi de la altura de Bokuto, pero es desgarbado y no tiene músculos, es tranquilo y a menudo tiene el ceño fruncido, o como Kuroo lo llama, su "cara de perra en reposo". Él no tiene idea de por qué se molesta siquiera en comparar a Ayame consigo mismo.

Si piensa en ello, como lo está haciendo, ella tiene todo en común con Bokuto.

Lo único que Bokuto y él tienen en común es el voleibol.

En todo lo demás, todos los otros aspectos, son tan diferentes como el día y la noche, como el fuego y el hielo, los dos diferentes polos de un imán. Bokuto es de color rojo y él es azul. O él es de color rojo y Bokuto es azul.

Bokuto es del tipo ruidoso, mientras que Akaashi es callado. Bokuto actúa sin preocupaciones - Akaashi no lo hace. Bokuto siempre dice lo que está en su mente, ya sea una cosa buena o mala. Ya sea que se trate de algo ridículo, lo que encuentra muy divertido, o algo muy sofisticado, como una cita famosa, lo que a menudo deja a Akaashi sorprendido. Pero él no debería sorprenderse - no después de todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos.

El que dijo que los opuestos se atraen es un mentiroso de mierda y también un idiota. Justo como Akaashi se siente en este momento.

Cuando Akaashi oye el timbre en la distancia, anunciando el final de la sala de estudio, recoge todas las bolas y después de un par de vueltas en la cancha y un estiramiento rápido, sube las escaleras.

La cara de Bokuto se ilumina en el instante en que Akaashi entra en la habitación.

Bokuto obviamente no tiene idea de lo que su sonrisa provoca en Akaashi.

Y es horrible. Todo esto es horrible.

"¡Akaashi! ¿Tienes el número de teléfono de Ayame?"

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza y pone su teléfono en las manos de Bokuto.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo al cuarto de Konoha y Saru? Ellos quieren ser mis testigos cuando la invite a salir, porque no creen que tenga las pelotas para hacerlo."

Akaashi niega con la cabeza.

Él no tiene corazón para escuchar la conversación de Bokuto con Ayame. ¿O tal vez tiene demasiado corazón y es por eso que no puede?

Después de tomar una ducha y ponerse su pijama, se mete en la cama y decide llamar a sus padres.

En el segundo que oye la alegre voz de su padre contestando, se pone a llorar.

"Keiji, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, lo estoy. Y todo está bien. Lo siento papá, no quería preocuparte."

"¿Qué pasa, hijo?"

"Yo sólo..." Akaashi toma una respiración profunda y se seca las lágrimas calientes que bajan por sus mejillas. "Te extraño a ti y a mamá un montón."

"¡Nosotros también te extrañamos! Tengo una firma de libros en Tokio programada para finales de noviembre, por lo que te visitaremos antes de tu cumpleaños. ¿Qué tal suena eso?"

"Suena perfecto, papá. No puedo esperar para verlos."

"Nosotros tampoco." Su padre se aclara la garganta. "¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien contigo, mi niño?"

"Sí. Sí, lo está. Solo estoy estresado por nuestros exámenes de esta semana."

"Tómalo con calma y no te preocupes por ello. Tú sabes que tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti."

Un bulto pesado se aloja en la garganta de Akaashi, pero se las arregla para componerse a sí mismo lo suficiente como para decirle que los ama a los dos y que los va a llamar de nuevo pronto. Pero cuando presiona el botón rojo en la pantalla, entierra su cara en la almohada y deja que todas las emociones que han estado burbujeando dentro de él suban a la superficie.

Cuando Bokuto vuelve a entrar en la habitación, él finge estar dormido, porque no quiere hablar.

Bokuto apaga la luz principal, luego silenciosamente va de puntillas hasta su cama.

Mientras Akaashi llora hasta quedarse dormido.

Él despierta antes de que suene la campana, pero no se molesta en ir al gimnasio para una práctica matutina o a correr. Porque le prometió a Bokuto decirle cada vez que saliera, y él no quiere estar a solas con él.

En cambio, comprueba su Facebook y ve que Kuroo ha comenzado una nueva conversación entre ellos dos.

Kuroo: ¿cómo va todo, ojos de ángel?

Kuroo: tu probablmente ya sabes que bokuto tiene una cita este fin de semana.

Kuroo: si quieres podemos salir el viernes y emborracharnos de nuevo?

Kuroo: Aunq yo todavía no estoy bien de la puta fiesta, lol.

Akaashi responde con un _"no al alcohol, sí a salir",_ entonces se levanta, se sienta en su escritorio y comienza a estudiar su cuaderno de matemáticas. Su examen de Cálculo Avanzado es hoy, y estará condenado si saca algo más bajo que una A-.

Durante el desayuno, todo de lo que el equipo de voleibol habla es de la cita de Bokuto. Y puesto que Akaashi no tiene apetito, bebe su café y anhela el fin de semana. No sólo porque sus exámenes parciales habrán terminado, sino también porque significa un tiempo lejos de Bokuto.

Qué es lo que necesita para superar su estúpido enamoramiento, como Kuroo dijo.

Si, pero no.

Durante 60 minutos por los próximos tres días de la semana, Akaashi se encuentra a sí mismo mirando a Bokuto – no de forma obvia, por supuesto - por el rabillo del ojo durante la clase de Inglés con el Sr. Burns y solamente cuando él presta un poco de atención a lo que el profesor está diciendo, durante sus comidas, desde el otro lado de la cancha y desde su propio escritorio en su habitación.

La gente a menudo se queda mirando piezas de arte, obras maestras, y en silencio las admiran desde lejos.

¿Es eso lo que está haciendo con Bokuto?

Akaashi no se siente conectado a su lado artístico, por lo que goza de recoger inspiración de las cosas que encuentra estéticamente agradables. Y encuentra a Bokuto muy agradable estéticamente.

Todo lo que tiene que hacer es echar un vistazo a sus ojos dorados - ojos tan brillantes como el sol. Y cuando están enojados, la forma en que centellean peligrosamente. O cuando están llenos de tristeza, se ven de una belleza impresionante, pero oh, tan triste. No, no importa cuán hermosos luzcan, esos ojos no están destinados a estar llenos de lágrimas, tienen que estar llenos de luz y felicidad, al igual que su dueño.

Y esa sonrisa, que casi nunca deja la cara de Bokuto - a excepción de cuando está de mal humor y se vuelve una reina del drama.

No es frecuente que Bokuto atrape a Akaashi mirándolo, pero cuando lo hace, da rienda suelta a esa sonrisa, su maldita sonrisa favorita, la que hace que su interior se llene de mariposas, se agriete, salte y se quiebre, casi a punto de reventar. Y Bokuto luce tan genuinamente feliz, como si su sonrisa dijera "¡Oye Akaashi, hey!"

Durante Estudio del Arte, cuando Mori-sensei les pide que dibujen manzanas y una botella de vino, él termina rápidamente y se complace a sí mismo pintando lo que encuentra verdaderamente inspirador - el tono exacto de dorado que cierto par de ojos tienen.

Akaashi se da cuenta de que está haciendo un trabajo de mierda siguiendo el consejo de Kuroo sobre cómo superar su enamoramiento por Bokuto, porque… bueno, todo lo que hace es exactamente lo contrario de lo que debería estar haciendo.

Las clases del viernes terminan justo después del primer periodo, porque todos tienen su último examen parcial y los maestros tienen que evaluarlos y entregar los resultados antes del final del día.

Lo que significa que la práctica de voleibol será antes.

Los servicios y las habilidades de armador de Akaashi han mejorado, lo que lo hace muy feliz, porque toda su rigurosa práctica con los conos durante la sala de estudio está dando sus frutos.

Y todo el equipo de Fukurodani no sólo se da cuenta de ello, también lo felicitan. Sin embargo, nadie luce tan orgulloso como Bokuto.

"Akaashi, tu realmente te superaste a ti mismo hoy." Bokuto sonríe y mueve su brazo sobre los hombros de Akaashi. "Si sigues así, vas a ser tan increíble como Oikawa."

Akaashi bufa. "Sí, claro."

"Akaashi, ¿me estás llamando mentiroso?" Bokuto pone mala cara. "No lo hagas, porque yo nunca te mentiría. Y tú tampoco me mentirías a mí, ¿verdad? ¿Cierto, Akaashi?"

"No, Bokuto-san, no lo haría."

 _Pero eso no quiere decir que voy a contarte todo_. Él piensa.

"Tú no tienes ningún plan para este día, ¿verdad? Si lo tienes, por favor cancélalo."

Akaashi frunce el ceño. "¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?"

"¡Porqueeeeeeee, Akaashi! ¿Has olvidado que tengo una cita con Ayame?"

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

"¿Y? Yo no soy el que va a ir a la cita."

"¡Akaashi! ¡Estoy demasiado nervioso para ir solo! ¿Vendrías conmigo por favor?"

"Bokuto-san, no puedo hacer eso."

"¿Por qué no?" Bokuto pone mala cara.

"Um, ¿tal vez porque yo no quiero ser una tercera rueda?"

"No lo serás, porque Kuroo accedió a venir también."

Estupendo. No, esto es simplemente genial. 100% genial.

Como a Bokuto le toma mucho más tiempo prepararse, él entra en el cuarto de baño primero. Y mientras se ducha, Akaashi marca el número de Kuroo.

"¿Qué pasa, ojos de ángel?"

"¿Qué te he hecho yo a ti, Kuroo-san?"

"¿Qué?"

Akaashi se pellizca el puente de la nariz y suspira. "¿Por qué accediste a acompañar a Bokuto-san y Ayame a su cita?"

"Porque Bokuto me lo pidió."

"¿Y sabías que me pidió eso a mí también?"

"¿Lo hizo? Oh. Yo no lo sabía."

"Bueno, ahora lo haces." Murmura Akaashi. "Entonces, ¿qué voy a hacer?"

"No sé. ¿Podrías pretender estar enfermo?"

"Eso suena mucho mejor que el tener que ir, en realidad."

"Te das cuenta de que Bokuto estará decepcionado, ¿verdad?"

"Si, lo hago." Akaashi suspira. "Pero yo no le debo nada a nadie. Y tus trucos para hacerme sentir culpa no van a funcionar en mí, porque nunca le prometí a Bokuto-san que iría."

"¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Me voy a saltar la puta escuela y tú me estás diciendo que no puedes arrastrar tu lastimero trasero para sentarte a charlar por unas pocas horas con tu compañera, mi bro y yo?"

Akaashi frunce el ceño. Entonces se da cuenta de que Kuroo no lo puede ver, por lo que murmura. "Tú no sientes lo que yo siento, Kuroo-san."

"Bueno, entonces cuando veas a tu amado besando a alguien más, tal vez tu cerebro comience a funcionar correctamente y superes a Bokuto."

Silencio.

"Lo siento, Akaashi. Eso fue demasiado duro. Mi culpa."

"Tú eres un dolor en el trasero, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo ríe. "Oh, ojos de ángel, yo puedo fácilmente convertirme en un dolor en _tu trasero_ si tu quieres. Hay una razón por la cual la gente me llama Kuroo Gran Polla."

"Los que lo hagan probablemente son idiotas."

"Huuuy, calmado con los insultos. ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor?" Kuroo suspira. "Mándame un texto cuando salgan de Fukurodani, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien."

Cuando Akaashi termina con su ducha, sale del baño y ve a Bokuto vestido con un traje. ¿Qué carajos?

"Bokuto-san, ¿por qué estás vestido tan formal?"

"Porque vamos a este realmente lujoso lugar en la ciudad y quiero impresionar a Ayame."

"¿No dijiste que debías evitar los lugares lujosos por los paparazzi?"

"Sí, pero estamos a la mitad del día y no voy a emborracharme. Además, si terminamos siendo arrinconados por la prensa, a mis padres no les importará, porque les diré que estoy en una cita." Bokuto sonríe. "Todos en mi familia han estado preguntando por qué no tengo una novia, así que tal vez después de hoy, ¿la tendré? Y Ayame es muy inteligente y bonita, así que ellos estarán muy contentos por ello."

Akaashi tiene una sensación extraña en la parte posterior de la garganta, un sabor a cobre frío, como monedas antiguas.

Él recuerda cuando era un niño, de no más de 4-5 años de edad. Su abuelo utilizaba un frasco para guardar monedas antiguas en su escritorio y por alguna razón Akaashi las encontraba irresistibles. Él siempre metía la mano en el frasco, pescaba una y la chupaba. Y sus abuelos lo regañaban cuando veían lo que estaba haciendo. "¡Sácala de tu boca, Keiji, están sucias! ¡Tú no sabes dónde han estado!" Él todavía no sabe por qué hacia eso. Probablemente porque eso es lo que hacen los niños, él supone, ponen cosas en su boca.

Él traga, pero el sabor se queda.

Akaashi se pone un par de pantalones vaqueros, pero cuando esta por tomar una camiseta, la mano de Bokuto lo detiene.

"¡Akaashi! ¡El lugar al que vamos tiene un código de vestimenta! ¿No puedes ponerte una camisa y un saco?"

Akaashi frunce el ceño, pero saca una camisa blanca y saco negro. "Kuroo-san está viniendo de Nekoma, por lo que va a estar usando su uniforme de la escuela."

"Lo sé, pero sus uniformes son mucho más geniales que los nuestros."

"¿No quieres que me ponga una corbata también?" Él le pregunta con sarcasmo.

"No, no es necesaria una corbata."

Bokuto lo estudia de la cabeza a los pies y ¡maldición! Él lo recompensa con la estúpida sonrisa que a Akaashi le gusta tanto.

¿Por qué continúa manejando a Akaashi con esa sonrisa? Porque eso es exactamente lo que está haciendo, sonriéndole como si él fuera la única cosa para la que Bokuto tiene ojos.

Esa sonrisa es una sucia mentirosa y Akaashi lo sabe muy bien, pero su buen juicio ya ha sido nublado.

A la mierda.

Firman su salida en la recepción y mientras esperan el autobús, Akaashi le manda un texto a Kuroo.

Mientras caminan hacia la cafetería, Kuroo, que ya está ahí, los saluda a los dos con un gesto.

"Alguien esta vestido para impresionar." Él sonríe y acaricia el hombro de Bokuto.

"¿Tú piensas eso, bro?" Bokuto rebota en las suelas de los zapatos. "Mierda, estoy tan jodidamente nervioso chicos. ¡Akaashi! ¿Cómo se ve mi pelo?"

Las cejas de Akaashi se juntan. "¿Como siempre?"

"¿Así que perfecto, eh?" Bokuto sonríe.

"Totalmente, bro." Kuroo le da un guiño. "¿Quieres que ojos de ángel y yo nos quedemos a esperar por ella también, o debemos entrar?"

"¡No! ¡Quédense conmigo!"

"¿Ayame sabe que vamos a estar aquí también?" Akaashi frunce el ceño.

Bokuto asiente con la cabeza. "Yo le envié un mensaje la noche anterior y ella está bien con eso."

Akaashi cree que incluso si no lo estuviera, no lo diría, porque ella es muy educada.

Cuando Ayame llega, les da un beso a los tres en la mejilla felizmente. Luego se dirigen al interior y un camarero los acompaña hasta una de las cabinas.

Desde el momento en que se sientan y ordenan, la boca de Bokuto se abre y comienza a hablar. Voleibol esto, voleibol aquello, escritores, libros, revistas, gente, fiestas... lo que no sería tan malo si Bokuto cortara el acto y empezara a comportarse como él, en lugar de este extraño individuo, que sólo se parece a Bokuto, pero que no suena para nada como él.

A Akaashi no le gusta. La forma en que habla, sin siquiera un indicio de malas palabras, y como agita su mano en vez de sus habituales maneras animadas, y este falso aire intelectual... es embarazoso.

Esto hace que Akaashi se sienta incómodo – la clase de incomodidad que se siente cuando alguien que te gusta, alguien cercano a ti, de repente comienza a actuar como un completo idiota.

No entiende por qué Bokuto no es sólo él mismo y en cambio cree que pretender ser este extraño que solo parlotea es mejor que su estado normal.

Justo cuando su irritación en serio empieza a subir, Kuroo cruza la mesa y toca suavemente su mejilla, exigiendo que Akaashi preste su oído para sus labios.

"Cálmate y deja de lucir tan enojado." Susurra en voz baja. "¿No puedes ver lo nervioso que Bokuto está? Trata de hacer que se sienta más a gusto y pon una cara un poquito más alentadora."

El ceño fruncido de Akaashi desaparece al instante. Sólo porque este amargado y celoso, no significa que debe ser un mal amigo, especialmente cuando Bokuto realmente parece que quiere impresionar a Ayame.

Y no es como si él quisiera estar amargado o celoso. La gente no puede elegir por quién tiene sentimientos. Porque si pudieran, ¿quién en su sano juicio iba a elegir pasar por tal dolor?

No. Akaashi no querría tener ninguna parte de eso.

¿Y no es totalmente estúpida, toda la pretensión de Bokuto? Es tan tonto. ¿No decía Bokuto que quería una novia que no lo quisiera por la fama o el dinero de su padre, sino por él mismo? ¿Por qué se comporta de esta manera, entonces?

Cuando Ayame se excusa y entra en el cuarto de baño, Bokuto se vuelve hacia Akaashi y Kuroo.

"¡Muchachos! ¡Estoy muriendo aquí!"

 _Sí, podemos verlo_. Akaashi piensa. Pero no lo dice en voz alta, por supuesto.

"Bokuto-san, cálmate. No estés tan...", él recuerda su primer juego de voleibol y cómo todo el mundo le decía que no se pusiera nervioso, lo cual no lo ayudo en absoluto, porque lo hizo ponerse aún más nervioso. "Trata de relajarte más. En lugar de hablar todo el tiempo, ¿por qué no le haces a Ayame algunas preguntas? ¿Algo sobre las porristas, la escuela, su familia? Tú quieres llegar a conocerla mejor, así que pregúntale sobre sus aficiones y esas cosas. Hazla hablar, para que tú puedas relajarte."

"Por cierto, ¿bro?" Kuroo sonríe. "Soy yo con quien has estado jugando a los piecitos debajo de la mesa."

"Oh." Bokuto se rasca la frente. "Lo siento, bro. Escucha, ¿tal vez ustedes podrían actuar como una pareja, así-"

"No." Akaashi responde al instante.

"- puedo seguir su ejemplo y tratar de conseguir unos movimientos con ella?" Bokuto termina.

"Lo tienes, bro." Kuroo sonríe y deja caer su brazo sobre los hombros de Akaashi, mientras Akaashi se le queda mirando con una expresión agria. "Yo, ojos de ángel, bájale el tono a tu mirada mortal y trata de sonreír un poco."

Akaashi se traga todas las cosas que quiere decir y pone una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

A medida que la tarde pasa, también lo hacen las bebidas y Akaashi bebe más, para que el tiempo pase más rápido. En pocas palabras, él piensa que esto es horrible. Un borrón de bebidas, muecas, chistes cutres y lamentables trucos con la cerveza, miradas maliciosas y sugerentes, guiños y manos sueltas, Ayame riendo en voz alta, lo que le recuerda a Akaashi su tía abuela durante las vacaciones, cuando se emborracha, el manoseo de Bokuto bajo la mesa y Kuroo allí sentado luciendo ofendido después de que Akaashi le diera una patada en la espinilla por pensar que estaba tratando de meter su lengua en el oído de Akaashi. Y él sólo quería susurrarle algo. Vaya.

Akaashi no quería beber, pero _no_ _es_ posible sentarse allí toda la tarde sin beber algo, aunque sólo sea para aliviar el dolor y el aburrimiento.

Porque ver al chico que te gusta ligar y conectar con otra persona delante de ti mientras que tú estás obligado a fingir tener una relación propia sólo para que tu enamorado pueda tener suerte -sin duda está en el top de los peores momentos en la vida de Akaashi.

Así que cuando Bokuto y Ayame se levantan al cuarto de baño para continuar con su manoseo - o algo más que eso - Akaashi simplemente no puede aguantar más. Después de dejar suficiente dinero en la mesa para cubrir sus bebidas, se levanta y se va.

Él no sabe a dónde sus pies lo están llevando, pero cualquier lugar es mejor que aquí.

Akaashi no esta del todo sorprendido cuando oye pasos que se acercan corriendo desde atrás. Entonces la voz de Kuroo llega a sus oídos.

"¿Cuál es la prisa, novio?"

"No me llames así."

"¡No puedo creer que planeabas abandonarme allí por mi cuenta!"

Akaashi bufa. "Sabía que también te irías."

"Bueno, obviamente. Bokuto y Ayame parecen estar haciéndolo bien por su propia cuenta, así que no podía quedarme sentado allí como un perdedor solitario."

"¡Kuroo-san, espera!" Akaashi deja de caminar. "Dejamos a Bokuto-san solo."

"Oh, él no está solo, ojos de ángel."

"No, eso no es lo que quería decir. Él probablemente no tiene dinero para-"

"Relájate, le di mi billetera antes."

"Eres un buen amigo, Kuroo-san."

"Lo sé. Es por eso que estoy aquí contigo."

"Gracias." Akaashi asiente con la cabeza lentamente. "Pero... ¿crees que Bokuto-san va a estar bien sin nosotros dos ahí?"

Kuroo suspira. "¿Tú realmente cargarías una antorcha por él, verdad?"

Akaashi se encoge de hombros impotente, porque no tiene nada que decir.

"Vamos, sígueme. Quiero mostrarte algo."

Akaashi permite que Kuroo lo guie y se maldice a sí mismo por escuchar a Bokuto, porque si él se hubiera puesto su chaqueta de cuero, no tendría tanto frío en este momento. Kuroo parece darse cuenta de que tiene frío, sin embargo, porque acelera el paso.

Akaashi también lo hace.

Se detienen frente a una gran biblioteca y Kuroo hace un movimiento con la cabeza para que entren. Cuando lo hacen, una anciana les da la bienvenida con una sonrisa y dice lo maravilloso que es ver a unos jóvenes allí en un viernes por la noche.

Akaashi no recuerda la última vez que estuvo en una biblioteca, porque desde que se convirtió en un estudiante de Fukurodani, la lista de cosas que le gusta hacer creció, poniendo sus aficiones anteriores en un segundo plano.

"Kenma y yo solíamos venir aquí juntos desde que puedo recordar." Kuroo dice en voz baja. "Nos encantaba. A veces pasábamos horas aquí, mirando todos los libros, hablando en voz baja, disfrutando de nuestra compañía. Él es un gran fan de los cómics, por lo que tomaríamos hasta el último número que tuvieran aquí, nos esconderíamos debajo de una de las mesas y leeríamos juntos. Dios, recuerdo que realmente solían entusiasmarme nuestros viajes a la biblioteca. ¿Realmente fue hace tanto tiempo?" Kuroo se ríe. "Maldición. Se siente como si hubiera sido hace una vida."

"Yo ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que estuve en una biblioteca." Akaashi admite.

"Es genial, ¿no es así?"

"Sí."

Kuroo se desliza bajo una de las mesas y se ríe. "Soy demasiado alto para esto ahora."

"No importa." Akaashi responde y se acuesta a su lado.

Ellos dos leen lo que está escrito en la mesa. Es todo lo mismo, "N. estuvo aquí", "K, M. y B. estuvieron aquí para su proyecto de ciencia.", "H + D = verdadero amor.". Kuroo toma un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y comienza a escribir sus iníciales.

"¡Kuroo-san!" Akaashi frunce el ceño. "No dañes la propiedad de la biblioteca."

Kuroo ríe. "No seas un niño bueno. Aquí, pon tus iníciales también."

"No."

"Entonces lo haré por ti." Kuroo sonríe y se pone a escribir AK.

Akaashi suspira, cierra los ojos y respira el olor de los libros antiguos. El lo ama.

"Mi padre es un escritor." Dice después de un tiempo.

"¿Sí? Genial. ¿Qué clase de libros escribe?"

"Ciencia ficción."

Kuroo ríe. "No es de extrañar que seas un nerd."

"Eso no tiene que ver con la genética, Kuroo-san. Fui influenciado por mi entorno. Cuando era más joven mis padres siempre me llevaban a las firmas de libros de mi padre. Eran geniales."

"Suena cool. ¿Crees que tengan algunos de los libros de tu padre aquí?"

Akaashi se encoge de hombros. "Probablemente."

"¿Quieres buscarlos?"

"No, no me siento con ganas de moverme."

"Bueno, deberíamos, porque la biblioteca va a cerrar pronto."

Akaashi echa un vistazo a su reloj. Oh mierda. ¿Cuando se volvió tan tarde?

Se quedan debajo de la mesa y comparten un paquete de M & M que Kuroo traía en uno de sus bolsillos.

"Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 8 años. Él tenía 36." dice Kuroo.

"Oh. Lamento tu pérdida. No lo sabía."

"Yo lo sé. Está bien, sin embargo, fue hace mucho tiempo." Kuroo suspira. "Es por eso que sigo viniendo a Fukurodani para pasar el fin de semana. Prefiero estar con Bokuto y ahora contigo, en lugar de quedarme en casa con mi madre y mi padrastro. No me gusta."

"¿Te trata mal?"

"No. Es genial y todo, pero se esfuerza demasiado para tomar el lugar de mi padre y lo odio." Kuroo se encoge de hombros. "Sin embargo, él hace a mi madre muy feliz, y eso es todo lo que importa."

Suena un timbre y luego las luces comienzan a apagarse.

"Tenemos que correr antes de que nos encierren aquí." Kuroo sonríe y ayuda a Akaashi a levantarse.

"No me importaría quedar encerrado en una biblioteca." Akaashi dice con una sonrisa. "Si no estuviera tan malditamente hambriento."

"Vamos a buscar algo de comer, me muero de hambre también."

Como Kuroo conoce la zona mejor que Akaashi, lidera el camino de nuevo. Toman el tren y se bajan en la cuarta parada. El camino de regreso a Fukurodani toma mucho más tiempo ahora, porque no hay autobuses, pero hacen una parada rápida para conseguir algunas rebanadas de pizza y después de que llenan sus rugientes estómagos, el paseo no parece tan largo.

Akaashi está a punto de cruzar la puerta principal, cuando Kuroo lo detiene.

"Lo sé, Kuroo-san, voy a soltar la cuerda desde la ventana."

"Sí, no es eso."

"¿Oh?"

"Acabo de recibir un mensaje de texto de Bokuto."

"¿Y?"

"Él dijo que debes firmar por él en la recepción, ya que no va a volver."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Shot glasses: Vasos de tiros o disparos. Se refieren a esos pequeñitos que se toman de un trago.
> 
> ¡ESTUPIDA, MIS SENTIMIENTOS, IDIOTA!  
> Saquen los pañuelos, porque esto va a ir cuesta abajo T_T... o tal vez no =?
> 
> Próximo capitulo: "Juego de rol" *O*


	13. Juego de rol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De acuerdo, este capítulo es más corto de lo habitual. Pero todos ustedes lo pidieron. Tal vez no esto exactamente, pero qué puedo hacer. * Se encoge de hombros y huye *
> 
> Para Cintia, Pkeiko, G_reen_marii y Murkami Lor. Parece que todas nos estamos pasando al barco Kuroaka :D
> 
> N. de T: ¡ADVERTENCIA! Lean con un par de bragas a la mano, porque las suyas se van a mojar *O*

 

 

Bokuto vuelve a Fukurodani a tiempo para la práctica de voleibol de la mañana, pero no se ve muy feliz.

"¿Tu cita fue bien, bro?" Kuroo pregunta.

Akaashi en realidad no quiere oír a Bokuto exaltarse poéticamente sobre lo increíble que fue, pero eso no es lo que sucede. Él sigue estando lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar su conversación, pero no lo suficientemente cerca para ser considerado parte de ella.

"No, bro. Mi padre me llamó para que fuera a casa, porque quería ver las cintas de nuestros juegos y las prácticas y hablar de ellos." Bokuto suspira. "Y en vez de disfrutar de mi sábado contigo y Akaashi, tengo que ir de nuevo, porque mi mamá quiere que vaya a alguna estúpida sesión de fotos. ¿Akaashi? ¿Tal vez tu quisieras venir conmigo?" Akaashi niega con la cabeza. "Sí, eso pensé, pero valía la pena intentarlo." Bokuto suspira. "Será mejor que no hagan nada divertido sin mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

"No se me ocurriría, bro."

Akaashi observa a Bokuto salir del gimnasio y es traído de vuelta a la realidad, cuando Kuroo lanza una pelota hacia él, golpeando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Akaashi frunce el ceño.

"Lo siento, se me fue la mano." Kuroo se encoge de hombros inocentemente. "Estaba preocupado de que podrías estar atrapado en un sueño y pensé en ayudarte con eso."

"Sí, eres todo corazón." Akaashi resopla. "Un verdadero humanitario."

Ellos permanecen en el gimnasio y practican servicios.

Después de un tiempo, Akaashi hace la pregunta que había estado esperando preguntar por una buena media hora.

"¿A Bokuto-san no le gustan las sesiones de fotos?"

"Sí, le gustan, pero no cuando su madre es la responsable de ellas. Yo fui con él una vez y es bastante desagradable. Todos estos asistentes se ciernen alrededor de él, preparándolo para la cámara con sus pinceles y sus kits de maquillaje, criticando constantemente la manera en que se para, como luce, todo." Las cejas de Kuroo se juntan. "Es como si por cada vez que lo criticaran fueran a recibir un beso de su madre o algo así."

Akaashi se lame los labios. "Si yo fuera padre y una de las personas que trabajan para mí criticaran a mi hijo, lo pondría en mi lista negra de inmediato."

"Sí, pero no es así como funcionan las cosas en el negocio de la moda. O en la familia de Bokuto."

"Bokuto-san no estaba exagerando cuando dijo que sus padres ponen mucha presión sobre él, ¿verdad?"

Kuroo niega con la cabeza. "Es mucho peor de lo que admite. Pero es un hijo duro como un arma, por lo que persevera como un buen soldado."

Akaashi traga con dificultad. Se pone de nuevo a servir, pero las palabras de Kuroo dejan un sabor amargo en su boca. Que horrible.

Sus propios padres no son ricos ni nada, pero siempre han proporcionado suficiente de todo. Comida en la mesa, ropa que llevar puesta, un techo sobre su cabeza, una buena cantidad de dinero en su bolsillo y ahora una buena educación. No muchos niños son tan afortunados como él e incluso hay menos niños que tienen los privilegios que Bokuto tiene. Pero cuando se es miserable o se está bajo presión como Bokuto, el precio a pagar por todo ese dinero parece desigual comparado con tener una estabilidad mental y el irrevocable amor y afecto de tus padres, independientemente de las calificaciones obtenidas en la escuela o si cometen algún típico error adolescente, algo que todo el mundo en esa edad está obligado a hacer.

Una conversación que él y Bokuto tuvieron cuando estaban revisando sus exámenes de mitad de período flota en su mente.

"Akaashi, ¿sabes lo que mi madre siempre me dice?" Él le pregunta. "Las personas inteligentes aprenden de sus errores. Pero los verdaderos genios aprenden de los errores de los demás."

Entonces él le dijo que debía ser la persona más tonta en la tierra, porque sigue repitiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez. Y Akaashi trató de decirle que todo el mundo comete errores y que no, no es para nada un tonto, pero Bokuto se rió y dijo que sólo estaba bromeando.

Sí, pero Akaashi sabía perfectamente que no lo estaba.

Akaashi no sabe exactamente cuando se convirtió en un experto en Bokuto. ¿Es simplemente algo que pasó? Porque él ya no se siente desesperado por tratar de leer a Bokuto y sus muchas expresiones y pensamientos silenciosos. Para averiguar sus puntos más fuertes, sus debilidades más grandes. Qué hay de verdad en el interior, debajo de todas sus capas. Qué le gusta y lo que no. Lo que lo hace él.

Tal vez sea porque pasan casi todo su tiempo juntos. O tal vez es porque cuando te gusta alguien, incluso la cosa más pequeña que la persona dice o hace, se te pega y te encuentras prestando aún más atención a todos los detalles.

¿Se pregunta si Bokuto ha estado haciendo lo mismo con él? No, por supuesto que no, eso es una tontería. Porque si Bokuto lo supiera, no iba a seguir dando a Akaashi todas esas miradas, guiños y sonrisas. El tono diferente que usa cuando dice el nombre de Akaashi. Las cosas que hace que mantienen a Akaashi atascado justo donde está, dándole falsas esperanzas de que tal vez... tal vez algo pudiera pasar.

No. Él probablemente confrontaría a Akaashi al respecto. Y Akaashi no sabe lo que haría si eso ocurriera, porque él no es tan buen mentiroso. Pero él no tiene que preocuparse por ello, porque Bokuto no lo sabe.

Cuando llegó por primera vez a Fukurodani, Akaashi anhelaba los fines de semana tranquilo, durmiendo, sin tener que ponerse los pantalones, permaneciendo todo el día en pijama, leyendo un libro, tomando siestas y holgazaneando sin hacer nada. Y ahora que Bokuto está lejos, eso es exactamente en lo que su sábado consiste. Pero a él no le gusta.

Kuroo le ruega para que ellos dos vayan a la tienda más cercana y obtengan algunas cervezas y aperitivos, porque habían vaciado el cajón de tesoros de Bokuto cuando veían películas la noche anterior.

"Pero está lloviendo."

"Ojos de ángel, tan dulce como tú eres, no estás hecho de azúcar, por lo que una pequeña llovizna de noviembre no te va a derretir."

Dado que va a ser uno de esos días sin nada que hacer, Akaashi acepta. Él no tiene hambre, porque acababa de almorzar, pero podría estar de humor para picar algunos dulces después.

Kuroo le da un codazo en las costillas y susurra con una sonrisa.

"Mira y aprende, joven padawan."

Akaashi mira de cerca cuando él se aproxima a la chica detrás del mostrador, que entra en trance al instante por la sonrisa juguetona de Kuroo. Ella le da un puñado de caramelos salados de forma gratuita y todo lo que él tuvo que hacer fue inclinarse sobre el mostrador y dejar que sus pestañas danzaran.

Akaashi no necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos para creerlo. Él ha pasado bastante tiempo con Kuroo para saber exactamente por qué Bokuto y cada individuo en su equipo de voleibol están tan impresionados por la manera en que Kuroo consigue a las chicas. Y a los chicos también.

Cuando se van, la sonrisa de Kuroo ya se ha extendido de oreja a oreja.

"Ojos de ángel, ¿no vas a decir algo?"

Akaashi suspira. "Tú eres como uno de esos gatos calientes que arrastran sus colas por el suelo."

"¡Disculpa! Tienes que saber que cuando yo quiero algo, lo consigo. Qué es más de lo que puedes decir sobre ti."

Es la verdad, pero Akaashi aun así frunce el ceño.

"Oye, si lo deseas, puedo ser tu maestro y enseñarte todas las maneras de seducir a la gente. Eres caliente y listo. Ya eres un estudiante prometedor."

"Gracias, pero no gracias."

"¿Por qué no?"

"No encuentro placer en jugar trucos mentales con la gente."

"No son trucos mentales, es solo coqueteo inofensivo." Kuroo responde. "He oído que con el fin de obtener a alguien, tienes que meterte debajo de la piel de otra persona."

Akaashi resopla. "¿De verdad escuchaste eso o te lo acabas de inventar?"

Kuroo se ríe, lo cual es suficiente respuesta para Akaashi.

En el segundo en que regresan de nuevo a la habitación, Akaashi se pone su pijama y se acuesta en la cama, con _La muerte de un viajante_ en sus manos. Él tiene que ponerse al día con la obra, porque no presto mucha atención a la lectura que hicieron en la clase de Inglés. (*)

Pero después de releer la misma frase tres veces y aún sin tener idea de lo que acaba de leer, se da por vencido. Su mente está una vez más pensando en Bokuto, preguntándose qué podría estar haciendo en este momento. Y Kuroo permanece a su lado, pero él no parlotea o interrumpe su no hacer nada. Él sólo se sienta en el suelo y lee también, o juega algo en su teléfono. Se mantiene mirando a Akaashi de vez en cuando, pero permanece en silencio.

Es muy relajante, ya que adentro es cálido y acogedor, con las pesadas gotas de agua golpeando contra el alféizar de la ventana. Lo único que le falta es una humeante taza de té, pero agua y cerveza es todo lo que tienen, y con eso está bien también.

"Lo echas de menos." Kuroo finalmente rompe el silencio.

Akaashi está a punto de responder que él no extraña a Bokuto, pero eso sería admitir algo y él no quiere admitir nada, incluso si ellos dos saben cuál es la verdad.

"Te saltas las comidas, has estado leyendo la misma página durante unas tres horas y te juro por Dios, si tengo que escuchar [Mr. Brightside](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOmnzyY5AWw) de nuevo, voy a romper tu laptop." (*)

"Entonces tendrás que comprarme una nueva." Akaashi responde. "Y la mía ya está bastante vieja y estropeada, así que no me importaría."

"Ojos de ángel, eres como un cachorro enfermo de amor, y me estas deprimiendo incluso a mí. Te he dado suficiente tiempo para revolcarte en la autocompasión, y eso no está ayudando a ninguno de nosotros." Kuroo toma una respiración profunda. "Tú tienes dos opciones aquí. Uno," Kuroo pone su dedo hacia arriba. "Le dices cómo te sientes."

"¿Qué estás loco?" Akaashi frunce el ceño. "No puedo hacer eso."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

"Umm, ¡que podría oírme!"

"¿Y? Ese es el punto, ¿no es cierto?"

"¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que él no es gay y nada podría pasar?"

Kuroo asiente con la cabeza. "Es cierto, pero también creo que nunca debes decir nunca."

"¿Qué hay de Ayame?"

"¿Qué hay con ella?" Kuroo se encoge de hombros. "Ellos tuvieron una cita y conectaron, ¿y qué?"

"¡Exactamente! ¡Ellos están saliendo!"

"Gran cosa. No es como si estuvieran casados."

Akaashi suspira. "¿Cuál es la opción número dos?"

"Lo superas y sigues adelante."

Akaashi ríe sin humor. "Cierto, ¿cómo _no_ pensé en eso? Gracias, Kuroo-san, me has iluminado."

"No seas tan insolente conmigo." Kuroo responde. "No niegues que tu no deseas olvidarlo. Si lo hicieras, no pondrías su felicidad antes que la tuya."

"Se llama ser un buen amigo."

"Sí, mi trasero. Bokuto-san esto, Bokuto-san aquello. _Kuroo-san ¿crees que Bokuto-san va a estar bien sin nosotros dos ahí?_ "Lo imita Kuroo. "Tú te aferras a cada palabra que dice como si fuera lo que te da vida hombre, no creas que no lo he notado."

Akaashi no dice nada, así que Kuroo continúa.

"Ni siquiera estás tratando de superarlo, porque no quieres. ¿O estoy equivocado? Por favor, corrígeme si lo estoy."

"Tu... no estás del todo equivocado." Murmura Akaashi. "Pero no tienes que ser tan engreído al respecto."

"Siempre estoy en lo correcto." Kuroo sonríe, y luego aplaude. "Así que eso nos deja con la opción número uno."

"¿Qué hay de la opción secreta número tres, donde no tengo que hacer nada?"

"Lo siento, no tenemos esa opción sobre la mesa."

Sin embargo, Kuroo está en lo correcto. Akaashi tiene una pequeña voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza que más a menudo ha estado preguntando _¿y si…?_

"Así que... sólo por curiosidad, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?" Akaashi pregunta.

"Para empezar, debes hablar con él."

"¿Sobre qué?"

Kuroo rueda los ojos. "Sobre tus sentimientos, Duuh."

"No sé cómo." Akaashi admite en voz baja, mientras sus mejillas se salpican de un color rojo intenso.

"Está bien. Imagínate que Bokuto está aquí. Imagínate que es esa silla de ahí. ¿Qué le dirías?"

"No voy a tener una conversación de un lado con la silla, eso es estúpido. ¿Tú sabes quienes hablan con ellos mismos, Kuroo-san? La gente loca. Y yo no estoy loco."

Kuroo se rasca la barbilla, luego salta en pie con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Sé lo que tengo que hacer!" Exclama alegremente. "Cierra tus ojos."

"¿Por qué?" Akaashi frunce el ceño. "¿Qué me vas a hacer?"

"Nada. Sólo cierra los ojos y promete no mirar hasta que te diga que puedes abrirlos. ¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo." Akaashi responde y cierra los ojos.

Él mantiene sus ojos cerrados con fuerza a pesar del hecho de que oye como unos cajones se abren y luego el cierre de la puerta del baño, y él está muy curioso sobre qué clase de mierda Kuroo está haciendo, pero prometió no mirar, por lo que no lo hace. En su lugar, cruza las piernas y permanece sentado en su cama, esperando pacientemente.

"Está bien, puedes ver ahora."

Akaashi abre los ojos y  observa como la pierna de Kuroo patea la puerta del baño para abrirla.

"¡Hey hey heyyyyy!" La voz de Kuroo retumba dentro del cuarto. "¡Akaashi! ¿Qué haces?"

Akaashi abre la boca para hablar, luego la cierra. Sus ojos recorren arriba y abajo el cuerpo de Kuroo. ¿Qué coño está Kuroo usando?

"Kuroo-san, ¿qué está pasando?" Él pregunta confuso.

"¿Qué? Noooo, me estas confundiendo con mi bro, soy Bokuto." Kuroo trata de imitar la sonrisa de Bokuto y se sienta junto a él en el borde de la cama.

"No... no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué llevas el uniforme de voleibol de Bokuto-san?"

Al ver la ansiedad en el rostro de Akaashi, Kuroo deja escapar un largo suspiro. Todo lo que quiere es que Akaashi se suelte, que se relaje un poco. Pero necesita salir del personaje durante unos minutos para hacer a Akaashi entender.

"Sí, ojos de ángel, estoy usando la ropa de Bokuto. Y sí, he peinado mi pelo en la misma forma que él lo hace – lo que sé que es jodidamente ridículo. Mira, sólo tienes que seguir el juego, ¿de acuerdo? Tú no podías hablar con la silla, ¿verdad? Bueno, esto es diferente. Te estoy dando los medios para una mejor imaginación. Si lo ves como lo que es y nada más, va a ser algo bueno. Tú puedes decir lo que quieras y yo nunca te juzgare. Ya sé lo que sientes por él, así que no tienes nada que perder. Sólo práctica conmigo." Él observa las emociones que pasan por la cara de Akaashi.

Confusión, aprensión, shock, más confusión. Luego, aceptación.

"Esto es lo último que voy a decir sobre el tema, lo tomas o lo dejas."

Como Akaashi permanece sentado en su lugar, sin moverse, Kuroo vuelve a sonreír ampliamente.

"Akaashi, ¿qué te apetece hacer? ¿Quieres ver una película o algo?"

"No, estoy bien." Los labios de Akaashi forman una pequeña sonrisa, aceptando plenamente la apariencia de Kuroo al fin.

La chaqueta de color blanco, negro y dorado de Fukurodani, los shorts, incluso las zapatillas de deporte. El cabello. El acento, la manera como Kuroo se acercó a su cama, rebotando en los dedos de sus pies con entusiasmo al igual que Bokuto lo hace, ¡las rodilleras largas! Las rodilleras terminan de sellar el acuerdo.

Kuroo ha hecho todo lo posible para ayudar a su imaginación, eso es malditamente seguro. De hecho, con todo eso junto, el Kuroo que está sentado junto a él es como una gloriosa copia ilegal de Bokuto.

"Esto es… lindo." Akaashi dice finalmente.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Esto." Akaashi señala la pequeña distancia entre ellos, todavía sintiéndose un poco extraño, pero dispuesto a intentarlo. Nunca lo va a vivir plenamente a menos que lo intente plenamente, ¿verdad?

Sintiendo aprensión, toma en un pequeño respiro, dejando que se vaya lentamente, buscando en los ojos de Kuroo cualquier indicio de burla o ridículo. No encuentra nada parecido.

En Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi encuentra un amigo cercano. Un verdadero amigo, uno al que sabe que puede confiarle su secreto o cualquier cosa, uno real. Y así, comienza a abrirse un poco.

"Ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos solos. Solo nosotros dos."

"Lo ha sido, Akaashi, lo sé." Kuroo toma las riendas de la conversación de nuevo, sin detenerse por un segundo. "Sólo que he estado tan ocupado últimamente, con todos esos estúpidos exámenes parciales y la mierda de la escuela."

Kuroo se quita la chaqueta, dejándola caer en la silla de Bokuto que está al lado de la cama. Cuando nota los ojos de Akaashi recorriendo su pecho, brazos y el jersey #4, él sonríe.

"He estado ejercitándome más." Kuroo anuncia con orgullo, hinchando el pecho y flexionando los brazos. "¿Te gusta?"

"Si."

Kuroo sonríe, increíblemente satisfecho consigo mismo por su brillante idea.

Mientras Akaashi continúe sonriendo de esta manera, cualquier cosa que tenga que llevar o cualquier acto que tenga que fingir, sin duda, valdrá la pena. Al ver la aprobación en los ojos de Akaashi, él sabe que es tiempo de encaminar el juego, para que ellos vayan por el camino correcto. Bueno, para que Akaashi vaya por el camino correcto. Todo esto es por él, después de todo.

"Akaashi, escucha. Mi bro y yo tuvimos una larga charla antes y me dijo unos datos interesantes." Kuroo hace una mueca, tratando de imitar la manera en que Bokuto guiña, esperando haberlo dominado.

"¿Sobre qué, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi pregunta en voz baja.

Él no puede apartar los ojos de la forma en que Kuroo se expresa. Es increíble, realmente es casi como si Bokuto estuviera aquí, hablando con él.

Casi.

"Sobre ti. Pero él dijo que tenía que venir aquí y conseguir que me dijeras el resto, llenar los espacios en blanco para mí."

Akaashi se pregunta cómo Kuroo se las arregla para mantener una cara seria en todo momento. Increíble. Pero es tan parecido a Bokuto. Maldita sea, Kuroo es bueno en esto.

"¿Qué quieres saber, Bokuto-san?"

Kuroo toma un trago de su lata de cerveza, luego, se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano.

"Kuroo me ha dicho que sientes algo por mí." Él arquea la ceja en dirección a Akaashi.

"Kuroo-san es un mentiroso." Akaashi frunce el ceño.

"Akaashi no, él no lo es. El es el mejor bro de todos, y él es tan caliente y-" Akaashi se aclara la garganta. "Como sea, suficiente sobre mi bro. Pero él ha dicho que yo te gusto un poco."

"Lo haces. _Un poco_." Akaashi sonríe, mientras un profundo rojo encuentra su camino hacia sus usualmente pálidas mejillas.

Claro, solo es Kuroo, bueno, Kuroo como Bokuto, pero aún así. Él apenas había dejado que Kuroo entrara a esta parte de su mundo hace como una hora.

"Akaashi, sigue hablando, sigue hablando." Kuroo lo presiona.

"Bokuto-san, es difícil de explicar. No es algo que simplemente puedo venir y decir. Es complejo, hay más historia que sólo-"

"¡Akaashi! ¡Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y solo escúpelo ya!"

"Pienso mucho en ti." Akaashi suelta, sonriendo inmediatamente después, casi dejando escapar un suspiro de lo bien que se siente finalmente decirlo en voz alta. Es casi como escribir una carta de amor, derramando su corazón sobre tres páginas sueltas de su cuaderno – por la parte trasera y delantera - y enviarla de forma anónima. Libre de decir todo lo que siempre había soñado decir, sin temer, pues el destinatario nunca sabrá el nombre del remitente.

"¿De qué manera piensas tu en mí, Akaashi?"

"Bueno, básicamente en todos los sentidos. Me pregunto lo que estás haciendo cuando no estamos juntos. Pienso en las cosas que dices, y no me refiero sólo a las cosas que me dices a mí, las cosas que dices en general. La manera en que hablas. La forma en que dices mi nombre cuando quieres que te de un pase. La forma en que te emocionas los martes, porque tenemos yakiniku para el almuerzo. La manera en que comes. Tú masticas tu comida de un lado y tienes esta extraña forma de sonreír incluso con tu boca llena, luciendo como si fueras muy feliz solo por estar comiendo. No lo sé, pero es... es lindo. "

"Tú sabes que el yakiniku es mi favorito." Kuroo hace una buena falsificación de la risa de Bokuto, preguntándose si sus ojos se arrugan en las esquinas de la misma forma en que lo hacen los de Bokuto, y si no lo hacen, si Akaashi lo ha notado. "¿Eso es todo?"

"No, Bokuto-san, no lo es." Akaashi confiesa con timidez, mientras Kuroo se cuelga de cada palabra que dice. "Pienso en un montón de otras cosas también. Cuando me llamas, no importa dónde estoy o lo que esté haciendo, el tono de tu llamada tiene esta manera de hacer que me sienta... no lo sé, ¿vivo? Como si mi misión en la vida fuera responder a tu llamada."

El lado inquisitivo de Kuroo casi vacila con esto, al ver la sinceridad que se filtraba por debajo de las pestañas de Akaashi. Todo lo que está diciendo, ya sea que venga de su corazón o no, lo dice en serio.

"Lo siento, Bokuto-san. Esto probablemente no tiene ningún sentido." La voz baja de Akaashi se desvanece, no está seguro de si esto va de la manera correcta. O de la manera equivocada. ¿Hay reglas para este tipo de cosas?

"¡Akaashi, tiene todo el sentido! Conozco perfectamente el sentimiento." Kuroo responde, moviendo la cabeza. "Dime más. Ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta hablar de mí. ¡Es emocionante!"

"Tú sabes, ¿eso qué haces cuando estamos jugando voleibol y estás realmente metido en ello? Tu lengua cuelga por un lado de tu boca y eso es..." Akaashi trata de encontrar una palabra para ello, que no sea lindo. Pero él no puede, así que lo cambia. "Me hace sentir feliz."

"Sí, ¿te gustan ese tipo de cosas?" Kuroo pregunta, colocando su mano sobre el músculo que sobresale entre el cuello y el hombro de Akaashi, dándole un ligero apretón, sosteniendo la mirada en los ojos azul-grises de Akaashi más tiempo del necesario.

Es una cosa que Bokuto haría, cierto, así que ¿por qué no?

Akaashi ofrece una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, acompañado por el más leve de los chillidos, sintiendo como los dedos de Kuroo lo masajean suavemente, como si tratara de aliviar toda carga que él jamás ha llevado. O así es como se siente.

"Bueno, ¿sabes que creo que es sexy, Akaashi?"

"¿Qué, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi apenas es capaz de balbucear, la sensación del toque de Bokuto, pero mirando a los ojos de Kuroo. Está empezando a sentirse como durante la fiesta de Halloween cuando ellos bebieron esa cantidad ridícula de tragos en la sala de fumadores y eso es un poco surrealista por decir lo menos.

"Tú, Akaashi."

Sí, esto definitivamente se siente como si hubiera tomado un par de "Martillo sirena" y un "El disparo de los muertos". Él está a punto de protestar e informar a Kuroo que eso no suena para nada como algo que Bokuto le diría a él, pero la respuesta que había estado a punto de dar se desvanece en la punta de su lengua.

Es realmente agradable el jugar a fingir algo por una noche, ¿por qué no disfrutar de ello?

Sí. Eso es lo que Akaashi hará. Disfrutarlo.

"¿Yo? ¿En serio?" La cabeza de Akaashi cae hacia un lado, frotándose contra la mano de Kuroo, que todavía está trazando círculos suaves en el punto débil de su cuello.

"Sí, Akaashi. En serio."

Akaashi sonríe, una parte de él sintiéndose un poco tonto. Otra parte no. No con la forma como Kuroo lo está mirando, al igual que lo hace Bokuto, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Él comienza a preguntarse si él mismo ve a Bokuto así. Él está más que seguro que lo hace.

"Siempre te ves tan bien, Akaashi."

Akaashi sonríe, sonríe de verdad. "Tú también, Bokuto-san."

"Lo sé."

Cuando Kuroo lo mira, él ve el ligero cambio en los ojos de Akaashi, la pequeña media sonrisa que se forma, casi con pereza. La relajada y casi flotante aura que parece envolverlo en cualquier momento que Bokuto este alrededor. Y en ese momento cae en la cuenta de que Bokuto está alrededor, al menos para Akaashi, y Kuroo puede ver por qué su amigo parece un poco más tranquilo.

Y un poco más nostálgico.

"¿Sabes que es lo que quiero, Bokuto-san?"

"Dime, Akaashi."

Ignorando su rostro en llamas, Akaashi escucha su tranquila voz responder.

"Quiero tocarte. Quiero hacerlo sin un límite de tiempo y sin gente observando. Sólo tú y yo, Bokuto-san. Para saber que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para no hacer nada, pero tocar tu cuerpo, conocer cada pedazo de él. Que me conozca. Yo quiero eso." Akaashi se muerde el labio, sus ojos se estrechan un poco, como si hubiera una imagen de Bokuto justo en frente de él.

"¿Me quieres?"

Akaashi asiente furiosamente con la cabeza, su mano temblorosa toma el fuerte brazo de Kuroo por instinto.

"Sí, Bokuto-san, lo hago."

"Akaashi, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo me quieres?" Kuroo puede sentir un picor en la piel, que se vuelve de gallina, mientras observa la mano de Akaashi moverse tan delicadamente sobre su piel, sintiendo un escalofrío de culpabilidad hasta los huesos.

"De todas las maneras, Bokuto-san. Todo. Cualquier cosa. Lo quiero todo. Quiero saber que no siempre tiene que ser así."

"Akaashi. No siempre será así." La voz de Kuroo es apenas audible, sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde su piel y la de Akaashi se tocan. La palma de la mano de Akaashi, el calor que viene de ella, a pesar del hecho de que él sabe que las manos de Akaashi casi siempre están frías. El calor que los rodea.

Ser Bokuto sólo por una noche, ¿no sería perfecto?

"Estoy tan feliz de que seas mi compañero de cuarto, Bokuto-san. Porque cada vez que me quedo dormido, sé que estás justo encima de mí. Y cuando me despierto, sé que estás aquí conmigo, sin ni siquiera tener que abrir los ojos. Daría cualquier cosa porque siempre estuvieras aquí conmigo." Akaashi deja que las palabras se derramen libremente, sorprendido consigo mismo por haberse atrevido a decir esas cosas, esas palabras, con la lengua y los labios y no sólo en su mente.

"Akaashi, estoy aquí." Kuroo no sabe lo que está diciendo, o por qué lo está diciendo, pero la mirada en los ojos de Akaashi no le permite detenerse. Es como si Akaashi necesitara confesar su secreto y también necesitara las palabras de Kuroo de igual manera. Espera, las palabras de Bokuto. Son de Bokuto, no de él. Aunque, si Bokuto en realidad no es quien dice esas cosas, ¿se siguen considerando sus palabras?

_¿Quiénes son ellos?_

"Tú sabes, Akaashi, te necesito." Kuroo habla en voz baja, con delicadeza. Ambos están sentados en la cama, uno frente al otro, una especie de extraño momento curativo tiene lugar mientras ambos continúan hablando. Para admitir y confesar. "Tu ni si siquiera sabes cuanto lo hago. ¿Y cómo podrías, cuando yo nunca te he dicho una sola palabra sobre ello? Pero es la verdad, Akaashi, _yo_ te necesito. Más de lo que nunca podrías entender."

"¿Tú lo haces?"

"Akaashi, me has cambiado de muchas maneras. ¿No lo sabes? ¿No puedes verlo?" Kuroo le pregunta, mientras pone su enorme mano al lado de la cara de Akaashi, sus dedos bailando sobre sus afilados pómulos. "Soy diferente ahora. Yo no he sido así siempre.

"¿Cómo, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi susurra, sus ojos se arrastran hacia arriba y hacia abajo por los brazos de Kuroo. Las zapatillas de deporte en los pies de Kuroo atrapan su línea de visión, uno en el piso y el otro en el borde de la cama, la punta rozando su rodilla mientras se sientan mas cerca.

"No siempre he sentido esta desesperación."

"¿Por qué estás desesperado, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi pregunta, ahora buscando los ojos de Kuroo. "No entiendo. ¿Desesperado por qué?"

"Por ti, Akaashi." La voz de Kuroo sale ronca, colocando su otra mano en la otra mejilla de Akaashi, sintiéndose a si mismo deslizándose hacia adelante sin saber por que. Su columna vertebral se endereza, dándose cuenta de lo que está haciendo, lo que está diciendo y sabiendo muy bien que debe detenerse. Pero es incapaz de encontrar la salida no importa lo duro que busque.

"¿Yo?"

"Sí, Akaashi, tú. Sólo tú."

Akaashi esta de frente a el, con sus dos manos sobre los anchos hombros de Kuroo, agarrándolo con fuerza. Él puede sentir la intensidad de la mirada de Akaashi y esto casi le roba el aliento directamente de sus propios pulmones.

"¿Desde cuándo, Bokuto-san?"

"Desde el día en que te di tu camiseta con el numero 5 y te convertiste en mi armador." La respiración de Kuroo estuvo a punto de fallar, su cara tan cerca de Akaashi, sus manos sosteniendo su cara suavemente, las propias manos de Akaashi en su cuerpo. Es sofocante y aun así, lo único que quiere hacer es tirar de la bolsa con más fuerza. (+)

"¿Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo que he pasado queriéndote... tu me has querido también?" Akaashi pregunta, con los ojos como en un sueño nebuloso, sus características generalmente tensas repentinamente flojas y serenas.

Es evidente que algo falta en la vida de Akaashi, algo grande, algo que a nadie le debería de faltar.

Kuroo asiente con la cabeza, sintiéndose más y más atraído hacia Akaashi al ver su dulce cara con mayor detalle, ya que él también se ha deslizado hacia adelante.

"He pasado tanto tiempo preguntándome qué es este sentimiento, Bokuto-san. Desde que me diste ese beso." Akaashi susurra, sus manos moviéndose hacia arriba, agarrando ambos lados de la mandíbula de Kuroo, arrastrando sus largos dedos sobre su suave piel. "Tanto tiempo. Y ha dolido demasiado."

A pesar de que este beso entre Bokuto y Akaashi es nuevo para él, Kuroo permanece en el personaje.

"Akaashi, ya no tiene que doler más." Kuroo susurra, cerrando los ojos por el bien de su propia cordura y mientras aclara su propia conciencia, arroja algunos pesos fuera de esta.

_He pasado tanto tiempo preguntándome qué es este sentimiento, Bokuto-san._

Bokuto.

Luchando contra la urgencia de ceder y dejar que piezas de tristeza se escapen por las comisuras de sus ojos, Kuroo aprieta sus párpados más juntos, respirando profundamente, sin dejar de mantener la cara de Akaashi entre sus propias manos.

"¿No lo hará?" Akaashi pregunta, al ver la forma en que los ojos de Kuroo se abren, ya no siendo capaz de contener sus emociones.

Akaashi mira un conjunto de lágrimas saladas trazar su camino por cada una de las mejillas de Kuroo, mojando sus propias manos en el proceso. En una carrera hacia el fondo, Kuroo no puede parar de jalar a Akaashi más cerca de él, más cerca que nunca, dejando un muy real "Te amo también, Akaashi" salir justo cuando presiona sus labios juntos en un abrazo desesperado.

Para Akaashi, todo esto es nuevo. ¿Y tal vez para Kuroo también?

Las palabras de amor, las emociones desesperantes, todo.

Pero sólo porque Akaashi no es un besador con tanta experiencia como Kuroo lo es, no quiere decir que no sabe cómo hacerlo. Es instinto básico, la forma en que se siente, el hambre dentro de su pecho, la forma en que su cuerpo reacciona. Es algo natural.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos sepa bien lo que está pasando, se agarrando el uno al otro con ansia, los brazos de Akaashi envueltos alrededor de la cabeza de Kuroo, Kuroo apretando alrededor de la cintura de Akaashi. El jersey de Bokuto es quitado  - casi arrancado - y mientras cae en la parte superior de la mesa de Bokuto, Kuroo aterriza sobre su espalda.

Él puede sentir todo el peso de Akaashi encima de él, presionándolo contra el colchón, sus ruborizados y palpitantes pechos casi fusionándose juntos. El mundo a su alrededor parece volverse difuso, decolorándose  y fusionándose junto hasta que todo lo demás se vuelve negro. Akaashi mantiene los ojos cerrados, pero él está utilizando todo lo demás para ver, para entender. Sus manos, los labios, los nervios, cada pequeña célula en su cuerpo se centra en la sensación de algún tipo de Bokuto debajo de él. Su lengua explora la boca caliente de Kuroo, sus oídos se encuentran con sonidos pequeños, frágiles. Mitad suspiros, mitad susurros.

"Akaashi. Oh Dios, Akaashi."

Es todo lo que siempre quiso escuchar.

"Dilo otra vez por favor." Akaashi respira, la humedad de su aliento que aterriza sobre el pecho y los abdominales recién expuestos de Kuroo, creando un camino caliente más abajo de donde él va."Dime que me amas."

"Te amo." Kuroo no puede ayudarse a sí mismo, sus palabras se forman casi temblando, sintiendo el tirón de los dedos de Akaashi en el borde de los shorts de Bokuto. "Te amo."

"Una vez más, dilo de nuevo. Dilo más."

"Te amo."

Sin detenerse a pensar en ello, ni siquiera sabiendo como pensar más, olvidando cómo se procesan los pensamientos, Kuroo levanta sus caderas casi mecánicamente, dejando que Akaashi arrastre los shorts de Bokuto debajo y alrededor de sus largos muslos.

Kuroo no tiene el corazón para detener su pequeña farsa, sacar la bandera blanca. Pero cuando los dedos de Akaashi tiran con urgencia de las rodilleras largas, sus manos deslizándose sobre ellas, Kuroo salta de la cama como si su pene estuviera en llamas.

En cierto modo lo está.

"Ojos de ángel, no podemos hacer esto." Él dice en voz baja.

No, no ojos de ángel. Akaashi quiere ser Akaashi y no ojos de ángel. ¿Por qué Kuroo se está saliendo del personaje?

Es raro, porque cuando él mira a su alrededor, ve el uniforme desechado de Bokuto sobre la mesa y en el suelo. Y, sin embargo, es Kuroo quien está de pie delante de él y no Bokuto.

El observa en silencio como Kuroo saca su propia ropa fuera del cuarto de baño y se la pone.

"Kenma estaba tan jodidamente bien" Kuroo dice con un suspiro. "Mierda. Me conoce incluso mejor que yo mismo."

"No entiendo, Kuroo-san." Akaashi murmura. "¿Hice algo mal?"

"No, no lo hiciste. ¿No puedes decir cuan excitado estaba? Sé que lo sentiste."

La cara de Akaashi se vuelve de color rojo brillante, porque es verdad. Él sentía como la dura polla de Kuroo se frotaba contra él.

"Pero esto-" Kuroo hace un movimiento señalándose a sí mismo, luego a Akaashi. "Esto no puede suceder. No funciona para mí."

Akaashi nunca se ha sentido tan expuesto antes, a pesar de que era Kuroo quien estaba casi desnudo hace unos minutos.

Él traga duro. "¿Por qué no?"

"Kenma me dijo que no debería entrometerme en tus asuntos y aun así…" Kuroo gime. "Dios, esto apesta. Soy un puto idiota."

"No entiendo." Akaashi murmura.

"Tú estabas pretendiendo que yo era Bokuto, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero ¿eso era porque tú también lo estabas no?"

"Sí, bueno, eso fue muy estúpido de mi parte." Kuroo presiona sus labios juntos. "Tu estabas imaginando que estabas con él. Pero yo no imaginaba nada."

"Oh."

 _Oh._ Eso es todo lo que Akaashi puede decir.

Nunca ni en un millón de años lo habría visto venir. ¿Y cómo podría, cuando todo esto fue idea de Kuroo? ¿Y no fue Kuroo el que dijo que él nunca quedaba atado?

¿Entonces por qué...? ¿Por qué está pasando esto?

"Creo que debería irme." Kuroo dice y recoge su mochila.

"No seas ridículo, Kuroo-san, es casi medianoche."

"¿Y?"

"Así que no te vayas. Tú sabes que puedes quedarte aquí."

"Si, lo sé."

"Entonces pon tu mochila y quédate a pasar la noche."

"No. Necesito estar solo en este momento. Necesito despejar un poco la cabeza. Ambos lo necesitamos." Kuroo responde con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos cuentan una historia diferente. "No te lo vas a tomar como algo personal, ¿cierto, ojos de ángel?"

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza, pero ¿cómo puede no tomárselo como algo personal cuando lo es?

"Por favor, mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa." Akaashi dice en voz baja.

"Lo hare." Kuroo responde, abre la ventana y deja caer la cuerda. "No te preocupes por mí, ojos de ángel, voy a estar bien." Él sonríe, luego se sube a la ventana. Justo antes de que descienda fuera de la vista de Akaashi, se lame los labios. "Sólo... cuida de ti mismo, ¿de acuerdo, ojos de ángel?"

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza y mira a Kuroo desaparecer.

Se mete en el cuarto de baño, cepilla sus dientes, entonces se derrumba en su cama.

Sin embargo, el sueño no viene, no importa cuán duro lo desee, no lo hace.

Todo, todas estas preguntas, empiezan a dar vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, girando en círculos sin fin, gritándole - ¿Qué piensas de Bokuto? Te gusta, ¿no es cierto? ¿ _Cómo_ te gusta? ¿Es algo más que gustar? ¿Es amor? ¿Y qué hay de Kuroo? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Te preocupas por él? ¿ _Quieres_ preocuparte por él?

Él desearía saberlo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) La muerte de un Viajante es una obra teatral del dramaturgo y escritor Arthur Miller.
> 
> (*) Tienen que darle clic al link obligatoriamente.
> 
> (+) Hace referencia a como se siente ahogarse con una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza. Por si alguien no lo entendió. (Lo se, así ya no suena tan romántico XD)
> 
>  
> 
> EASHIOJWRGOWRJSDNJGJ!!!!  
> No me busquen, porque estoy morida XP


	14. La obra escolar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada: "LO SIENTO MUCHO".  
> Prometí que el capitulo estaría el domingo, pero un accidente laboral (tu sabes cual Murkami-chan *guiño, guiño*) se llevo mis botines al más allá y cual hada madrina mi tía se ofreció a llevarme por unos a Muy Muy Lejano (Bueno, fue al Price, pero tambien estaba lejos). Y para cuando regresamos literalmente caí dormida.

Por los próximos días, Akaashi permanece en su habitación, postrado en la cama con una gripe terrible. Y también algo de culpa.

Bueno, tal vez mucha culpa.

Porque cuando está enfermo en la cama con fiebre, una congestión nasal que hace que sea difícil respirar, y él no puede concentrarse en el trabajo escolar, todo lo que su cerebro puede hacer es repetir los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Semanas.

Es como si alguien hubiera abierto la caja de Pandora dentro de su cabeza y todo, todas estas cosas empezaron a salir antes de que pudiera poner todo dentro de nuevo y cerrar la tapa herméticamente.

¿Cómo es que todo se volvió un desastre?

La primera vez que llegó allí, las cosas fueron terribles al principio, pero luego hizo amigos, se unió al equipo de voleibol. Antes de darse cuenta, Fukurodani convirtió en su hogar. Un lugar al que pertenecía.

Fue como comer duraznos dulces.

Ser un adolescente seguro es una cosa difícil. Porque se siente... se siente como que él no sabe cómo se siente. Su mente sigue deslizándose de un lado a otro, no puede relajarse. Ya sabes, ¿como cuando tienes este horrible picor, pero no sabes dónde rascar para hacer que se vaya?

El picor de Akaashi tiene un nombre y se le conoce por el nombre de Bokuto.

Eso es lo que siente. Como se siente.

Bokuto ya no era la única persona que había besado, pero Kuroo y su pequeña farsa habían sido completamente contraproducentes para ellos.

Porque ahora Kuroo quería ser algo más que amigos. Y eso debería ser una cosa buena, ¿verdad?, ¿tener a alguien interesado en ti? ¿Qué quiera estar contigo?

Pero no, no lo hace. Es una cosa terrible, en realidad. Porque al igual que antes, al igual que con Bokuto y él, comenzó con un juego tonto. Una pretensión.

Siente la culpa en su estómago, porque, ¿qué si él estaba dándole alas a Kuroo, al igual que Bokuto lo estaba haciendo con él, sin saberlo?

Akaashi odia los pretextos.

No es que a los 16 años sea muy mayor, en absoluto, pero se acuerda de cuando era más joven, lo mucho que no podía esperar a ser un adulto. Un adulto. Pero los adultos tienen trabajo, cuentas que pagar, un montón de responsabilidades de adultos. Y Akaashi es bueno con las responsabilidades, realmente lo es, pero en su actual estado de ánimo, piensa cuánta razón tenía su familia cuando en repetidas ocasiones le dijo que no debía darse prisa, que los mejores años de su vida son sus años escolares.

Sí, pero nadie le dijo cómo de aumentados sus sentimientos se volverían, lo confuso que todo es, cómo su cuerpo cambia y lo hace sentirse todo raro, la forma en que su voz comienza a romperse. La forma en que es incapaz de decir cómo se siente acerca de nada.

Él recuerda a su padre diciéndole que ya que él es un adolescente, tarde o temprano, va a experimentar el amor por primera vez. Y la angustia. "El corazón roto también, porque los dos van de la mano Keiji, por desgracia." Entonces su padre se rió y le hizo prometer que le diría cuando se enamorara, ya que le gustaría volver a vivir su propia adolescencia con la historia de su hijo.

Y Akaashi puso una cara avergonzada, diciendo "¡Papaaaá, voy a Fukurodani a estudiar! No planeo enamorarme."

Y esa es la pura verdad de Dios, al menos cuando le había dicho a su padre eso.

Él nunca planeo enamorarse de su capitán, compañero y mejor amigo. Y menos aún, de alguien que está interesado en las chicas.

En lugar de desear ser mayor, él desearía poder volver a ser un niño. Cuando lo único por lo que tenía que preocuparse era en conseguir la tarjeta de Pokémon que faltaba en su colección con su dinero para el almuerzo. O en ser acostado en la cama por su madre, que le leería James y el Durazno Gigante hasta que se quedara dormido y luego él le preguntaría cómo continuaba la historia a la mañana siguiente. Cuando el rasparse las rodillas por jugar en las barras del patio de recreo era sanado por el beso de sus padres y una bandita de los Picapiedra.

Como era de esperarse de noviembre, el tiempo no se acomoda. En el espacio de un solo día, tienen un poco de sol por la mañana, seguido de un cielo nublado y una ligera lluvia de otoño, luego otro breve período de sol, antes de que las nubes se acumulen de nuevo y la lluvia caiga a torrenciales.

Akaashi observa los cambios desde la ventana de su dormitorio, con su almohada detrás de la espalda y la manta sobre las piernas, y se siente como si estuviera viendo una de esas escenas de las películas en las que aceleran el paso de las estaciones.

Está lloviendo, pero también en el interior. Dentro de su pecho, lo está.

El desearía poder pegar una de esas banditas de los Picapiedra en su corazón.

Konoha y Sarukui vienen a su habitación para ver cómo estaba y contarle sobre lo que se había perdido durante las clases, la práctica, que era lo que se decía en los pasillos, ese tipo de cosas.

Y Bokuto, por supuesto, casi como un padre preocupado, constantemente preguntándole si había tomado su medicina, si duerme lo suficiente, diciéndole que descanse para que se sienta mejor. A pesar del hecho de que es la enfermera de la escuela quien le lleva a Akaashi sus comidas, Bokuto le trae comida también, todo lo que puede colarse en los bolsillos o las manos. Le trae a Akaashi todos sus deberes también, papeles y chucherías, y Akaashi se pregunta si Ayame es quien se los da a Bokuto para que se los pase a él.

Resulta que no lo hace ella, sin embargo, porque alguien - Konoha o Sarukui, no recuerda exactamente quién - le dice que la novia de Bokuto está enferma también. Y a pesar del hecho de que esas palabras consiguen darle un golpe justo en el corazón, un golpe que Akaashi piensa debería ser ilegal, él también se siente muy tocado, porque eso significa que Bokuto es el que va con todos sus maestros, pidiendo todos los trabajos escolares que él se ha estado perdiendo.

Tal vez lo hace por Ayame también, pero Akaashi decide no pensar en eso.

Un par de veces, Bokuto comprueba la frente de Akaashi con su boca, para asegurarse de que no tiene fiebre, lo que hace que el corazón de Akaashi lata sin control contra su caja torácica. Debido a que los labios de Bokuto sienten tan suaves como el los recuerda.

También recibe un mensaje de texto de Kuroo, un simple "recupérate pronto", pero aprecia la preocupación y responde con un igual de simple "gracias".

El miércoles, justo después de que suene la campana de advertencia del tercer período, para ser exactos, un visitante aun más inesperado aparece. Después de un suave golpe en la puerta, el padre de Bokuto entra.

Akaashi, que se había estado quedando dormido, despierta al instante y está a punto de pararse sobre sus pies, cuando el padre de Bokuto niega con la cabeza.

"Por favor, no te levantes de la cama. Su decano me dijo que estás enfermo." Le sonríe. "¿Puedo?" Él acaricia el borde de la cama de Akaashi, quien asiente con la cabeza rápidamente. Se sienta y le sigue sonriendo a Akaashi.

Antes de que diga otra cosa, Akaashi deja escapar.

"Si está aquí para ver-"

"No, no estoy aquí para ver a Koutarou. Estoy aquí para verte." Él extiende su mano. "Es un placer finalmente conocer a el Chico Maravilla del que mi hijo no ha parado de hablar."

La cara de Akaashi se calienta instantáneamente y no tiene nada que ver con su fiebre.

"Es un placer conocerlo también."

Se estrechan la mano.

"La temporada de gripe de horrible, ¿verdad?"

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. ¿Por qué el padre de Bokuto esta aquí para verlo? ¿No debería estar en el trabajo, operando a alguien o algo?

"Ah, ¿La cruzada de los niños?" Él señala con la cabeza el libro que esta junto a la almohada de Akaashi. "Nunca he sido un gran fan de Vonnegut, honestamente."

"Es para nuestra clase de Inglés."

"Incluso mientras estás enfermo en la cama, te estás poniendo al día con el trabajo escolar. Impresionante. Puedo entender por qué mi hijo y su decano hablan tan bien de ti." El padre de Bokuto sonríe de nuevo y mira su reloj. "Tengo un horario muy ocupado y como médico, no quiero privarte de ninguna parte de tu tiempo de descanso. Sólo quería pasar por aquí y decir gracias."

Akaashi traga. "¿Por qué?"

"Revisamos los resultados de sus exámenes de mitad de semestre el viernes y mi esposa y yo estábamos mas allá del shock cuando descubrimos que el nombre de Koutarou no estaba en la lista de los estudiantes con detención obligatoria. No sólo eso, su promedio se ha levado, es el mayor que nunca antes ha tenido. Y sé que te tengo que dar las gracias por ello."

Akaashi no sabe por qué el padre de Bokuto hace que su piel pique, porque está sonriendo y el tono con el que habla es algo formal, pero suave, casi amable. Pero por alguna razón inexplicable, se siente como un intruso, como si esta no fuera su habitación y él no fuera más que un invitado aquí.

"Él estudió muy duro para lograr sus calificaciones." Él oye su propia voz responder.

"Tú no tienes que ser tan modesto al respecto." El padre de Bokuto se ríe. "Mi esposa y yo ya conocemos a Tetsurou, y él es una buena influencia en Koutarou, pero él no va a esta escuela. Así que sé que eres el responsable de la mejora en sus calificaciones, Keiji."

Akaashi trata de no fruncir el ceño, porque él no recuerda haberle dicho a un extraño que está bien que lo llame por su primer nombre, incluso si dicho extraño es el padre de Bokuto. Pero él no hace comentarios sobre eso, porque él respeta a sus mayores. Y en su traje caro, con sus gafas y su postura, toda el aura que rodea al padre de Bokuto, eso es lo que grita. Respeto.

"No estoy seguro de la fecha exacta, porque mi esposa es la responsable, pero vamos a ser anfitriones de un baile de caridad y yo estaría encantado si pudieras acompañar a mi hijo. Hay algunas personas a las que me gustaría presentarte."

"¿A mi?" Akaashi parpadea.

"Sí. Sé que sólo estas en primer año, pero nunca es demasiado pronto para pensar en el futuro, a que universidad te gustaría ir. Y a diferencia de mi hijo, estoy seguro de que has pensado en ello, lo has hecho, ¿no es cierto?"

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza ligeramente. Ni siquiera ha tenido esa conversación con sus propios padres y, sin embargo, el padre de Bokuto está aquí, exigiendo saber lo que planea hacer en el futuro.

¿Cómo diablos podría saberlo, cuando él ni siquiera sabe lo que querrá comer para el desayuno mañana por la mañana?

"Tener contactos es una cosa muy importante, Keiji, y yo conozco a todas las personas adecuadas para eso. Koutarou no lo aprecia, pero creo que tú lo harás. Y también creo que lo vas a disfrutar."

Mientras  más habla el padre de Bokuto, Akaashi decide que menos le gusta. Al menos eso es lo que la sensación en su estomago le está diciendo.

"G-gracias por la invitación." Inclina la cabeza. "Me encantaría y espero reunirme con usted de nuevo, y con su esposa también."

"A ella le encantaría conocerte también. Con pómulos así, probablemente te pedirá que te convirtieras en uno de sus modelos." El padre de Bokuto se ríe.

Akaashi se aclara la garganta. "Um, tal vez usted ya lo sabe, pero este viernes va a representarse una obra en nuestra escuela. ¿Podrían usted y su esposa venir y ver la actuación de Bokuto-san? Estoy seguro de que el realmente lo apreciaría mucho, después de todo el trabajo duro que ha puesto en ello."

Él no sabe si eso es cierto. Bokuto incluso podría llegar a enfadarse con él por decir algo como eso a su padre, pero las palabras ya están fuera de su boca y él no puede tomarlas de vuelta.

"No, no podemos, pero vamos a verlo en una cinta más tarde. El maestro de Teatro y Drama de Koutarou nos ha enviado un correo electrónico con el guión y su opinión de lo grandioso que el piensa que es, pero si tengo que ser honesto contigo, yo preferiría no ver a mi hijo besar a otro chico delante de toda su escuela." Niega con la cabeza, con asco por la mera idea de ello.

El interior de Akaashi hace ebullición con una rabia silenciosa.

"Aún así, no sería la peor y más embarazosa cosa por la que Koutarou nos ha hecho pasar a su madre y a mi." Él suspira. "Estoy realmente sorprendido de que el maestro lo aprobara, porque, ¿qué van a pensar todos los demás padres? ¿Pagan por la educación de sus niños y tienen que ver ese tipo de cosas?" Niega con la cabeza de nuevo. "No, Fukurodani es una gran escuela, pero la gente puede hacerse una idea equivocada. Si hubiera sabido esto de antemano, mi esposa y yo no habríamos permitido que Koutarou se uniera a esta escuela y no hubiéramos pagado tanto por ello."

 

"No entiendo que esta tan mal sobre enseñar a nuestros compañeros acerca de la aceptación." Akaashi se lame los labios. Luego, se atreve a añadir. "Y su hijo tiene una beca completa, por lo que no está pagando nada."

El padre de Bokuto se ríe. "¿Y qué hay acerca del año anterior? Tuvimos que donar una gran cantidad de dinero para asegurarnos de que no fuera expulsado debido a sus malas notas."

"Bueno, él parece estar haciéndolo bien este año."

"Sí, al menos por ahora. Conociendo a mi hijo, de seguro meterá la pata." Él extiende la mano y acaricia el hombro de Akaashi. "Pero cuando eso suceda, sé que lo ayudarás a resolverlo. ¿No es así?"

Akaashi odia la forma en la que el padre de Bokuto habla de él. Finalmente entiende por qué Bokuto es de la forma en que es. Realmente no es de extrañar que le hayan recetado pastillas para dormir, sufra de cambios de humor, que se sienta indigno de llevar el nombre de su familia. ¿Cómo podría alguien, tan inteligente como su padre, tratar a su hijo, su propia carne y sangre, de esa manera? Es como si lo preparara para fallar, incluso antes de que comience algo.

Recuerda cuando Bokuto se llamó a sí mismo la oveja negra de la familia y ahora sabe por qué lo hizo.

Aún así, a pesar de todas las cosas que Akaashi quiere decir, como gritar "adivina que, Papi, me siento tan jodidamente gay por tu hijo" por rencor, asiente con la cabeza y en voz baja dice que siempre le ayudara a Bokuto de cualquier manera que le sea posible.

Y es la maldita verdad que lo haría. No le importa si está enfermo, o si es el fin del mundo, él va a asegurarse de acompañar a Bokuto al estúpido baile o evento, o lo que carajos sea, aunque sea sólo para proporcionar la compañía, o el apoyo que Bokuto merece y necesita, y el cual no parece obtener de sus propios padres.

Es casi irónico, porque médico o no, la visita del padre de Bokuto lo hace sentir más enfermo de lo que se sentía hace media hora.

Nadie puede elegir a su familia y eso es una pena. Porque si él tuviera a el padre de Bokuto por su padre, odiaría cada segundo de ello. Y él también escogería ser un estudiante internado aquí, en lugar de alojarse en su estúpida casa de lujo y tener que soportar todas las críticas y el comportamiento agresivo pasivo.

Tal vez se equivoco cuando le dijo a Bokuto que sus padres sólo tenían su mejor interés en el corazón. O tal vez su madre y padre piensan que esta es una buena manera de criar a su hijo, con la cabeza tan ocupada siendo enterrada profundamente en sus propios culos conservadores para notar que ese tipo de presión es en absoluto saludable para cualquier ser humano.

Akaashi toma su laptop y furiosamente comienza a escribir en su teclado, explicando con a detalle todo acerca de su reunión con el padre de Bokuto a Kuroo. Debido a que Kuroo es el único que conoce a los padres de Bokuto y entendería. Y está a punto de oprimir enviar, cuando decide no hacerlo y cierra la ventana.

Kuroo ya debe saberlo. Y tal vez el prefiriera que Akaashi mantenga su distancia, al menos por un tiempo. Debido a que su último mensaje por el inbox de Facebook es del lunes y lo último que hay, es su corto "gracias" por respuesta.

Su enojo se disipa en silencio, dejando nada más que el amargo sabor de la decepción en su boca. Siente mucha pena por Bokuto, pensando en lo que ha tenido que soportar durante toda su vida, lo que hace que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas. Él sabe perfectamente bien que Bokuto aborrece todo tipo de lastima, que es probablemente la razón por la que casi nunca habla de su familia.

Cuando Akaashi finalmente deja de llorar, se siente agotado, enfermo y feo. Sus ojos están hinchados, le duele el pecho y su cara entera está cubierta de mocos y lágrimas. Además, los dedos le duelen de aferrarse contra la almohada con tanta fuerza.

Sorbe por la nariz una última vez, luego entra en el cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara, porque es casi la hora del almuerzo, lo que significa que en un par de minutos Bokuto va a irrumpir en el cuarto y preguntarle si se siente mejor.

Bokuto ni siquiera tiene tiempo para anunciar su feliz "¡Hey hey heyyy!", ya que en el segundo en que da un paso dentro de su habitación, se detiene en seco.

"Mi padre estuvo aquí, ¿no es cierto?"

"¿Como lo supiste?" Akaashi pregunta en voz baja.

"Puedo oler su colonia en el aire." Bokuto responde y se sienta junto a Akaashi, justo donde su padre se había sentado. Luego tira de Akaashi en un abrazo. "Akaashi, no sé lo que le dijo, pero debes ignorar todo lo que haya dicho. Lo siento tanto, Akaashi."

Akaashi asiente en silencio y siente sus propias manos quedar cerradas en un apretado agarre detrás del cuello de Bokuto.

Una carga compartida con un amigo puede ser una carga reducida a la mitad, pero Akaashi no desea colocar ni siquiera un poco de su gran peso sobre los hombros de Bokuto, ni un poquito. Prefiere soportarlo en silencio, porque culpa es la última cosa que quiere que Bokuto sienta. La culpa, como Akaashi sabe perfectamente bien, te come desde el interior y te trastorna, y tan trastornado como él se siente, no quiere eso para Bokuto.

Nunca.

"Escucha, no sé con que clase de mierda mi padre te llenó la cabeza, pero creo que puedo animarte." Bokuto lo suelta y Akaashi se enfrenta a sus grandes ojos dorados que tintinean maliciosamente hacia él. "Sabes que el cumpleaños de Kuroo es el próximo martes, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

"Bueno, Oikawa e Iwaizumi vienen este fin de semana y Kuroo y yo decidimos que deberíamos celebrar su cumpleaños este viernes."

"Celebrar el cumpleaños de alguien antes de la fecha de nacimiento real es mala suerte, Bokuto-san."

"¡Akaashi, eso es justo lo que diría una abuela supersticiosa!" Bokuto se ríe. "Estás de acuerdo con que Oikawa e Iwaizumi se queden aquí con nosotros, ¿verdad? Va a ser genial, porque en lugar de gastar su dinero en un hotel, podríamos gastarlo en alcohol y tener una fiesta de pijamas juntos. ¿No seria eso grandioso?"

Akaashi siente las comisuras de su boca curvarse un poco, aunque sólo sea por el obvio entusiasmo de Bokuto.

"Sí, supongo."

"¿Supones? ¡Tienes que estar de broma, es la mejor noticia de todas!" Bokuto sonríe. "¡Yo ya estoy muy emocionado!"

"Bokuto-san, no te olvidaste de la obra, ¿verdad?"

"Nooo, pero eso va a ser antes, ¡y luego nos vamos a celebrar! Sé que debemos firmar cuando salimos y entramos, pero tenemos la cuerda, por lo que podemos colarnos por la ventana después de registrarnos en la recepción." Bokuto se ríe.

"¿Por qué Oikawa-san e Iwaizumi-san están viniendo a Tokio? ¿Es por el cumpleaños de Kuroo-san?"

Bokuto se encoge de hombros. "No lo creo, porque Kuroo y yo decidimos cambiarlo como hace una hora, después de haber oído que iban a venir. ¿Ellos probablemente van a echar un vistazo a algunas universidades o algo?"

"Oh. Ya veo."

"Sí." Bokuto acaricia su espalda. "Espero que te sientas mejor, así puedes volver a la escuela mañana. Las clases son tan aburridas sin ti."

Akaashi se siente tocado, pero aun así rueda los ojos. "Bokuto-san, sólo tenemos la clase de Inglés juntos."

"Sí, pero también está el desayuno, almuerzo, voleibol, y vernos en los pasillos."

"Gracias."

"Sera mejor que me vaya, o voy a llegar tarde a mi siguiente clase." Bokuto dice después de echar un vistazo a su reloj. "Pero te animé totalmente, ¿verdad?"

"Lo hiciste, Bokuto-san."

Akaashi oye su alto y feliz "¡Hey hey heyyy!" a través del corredor, incluso después de que Bokuto ha cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

El jueves por la mañana, cuando los dos van abajo para el desayuno, el equipo de voleibol saluda a Akaashi con cada uno de ellos aplaudiendo en el segundo en que entra al Comedor B.

Con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza, les da las gracias por la cálida bienvenida, y toma su asiento al lado de Bokuto.

"Oh, Akaashi, no tienes idea de lo feliz que estamos todos de que estés finalmente aquí." Konoha dice y gime. "Durante tres días enteros tuvimos que escuchar el lloriqueo de Bokuto _."Los extraño mucho"_." Él lo imita.

"¿Los?" Akaashi pregunta, luego le da una mordida a su tostada de mantequilla y miel.

"Sí, tu y Ayame." Konoha responde y pretende atragantarse. "Toda ha sido _"mi novia esto, mi novia aquello."_ Al igual que, sí Bokuto, lo entendemos, tienes una novia. Sólo deja de hablar de ella ya."

El bocado de Akaashi se queda atascado en su garganta, pero nadie parece darse cuenta, por lo que lo hecha hacia abajo con un gran trago de café.

"Que te jodan Konoha, solo estás celoso, porque tu no tienes una." Bokuto le enseña la lengua.

"Tienes toda la razón en que lo estoy. Yo todavía no puedo creer que ella te eligió de entre todos los chicos de nuestra escuela." Mueve la cabeza con incredulidad. "Y yo que pensaba que al ser una tutora seria inteligente."

"Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu capitán, hiena."

"Cómeme, Bokuto." Konoha se burla.

"No puedo, porque mi novia podría ponerse celosa."

Esta vez Akaashi se une a todos alrededor de la mesa y pretende tener arcadas mientras sueltan un ruidoso "eughhh".

Parece que durante la ausencia de Akaashi, Bokuto empezó a referirse a Ayame como su novia. Lo que no le debe sorprender, ya que están saliendo, pero todavía se le retuerce el estomago todas las veces que tiene que oírlo. Que son muchas, especialmente desde que comparte habitación con Bokuto.

El alivio que Akaashi siente durante Historia, Japonés, Física y Estudio del Arte es fuerte, porque esas son todas las clases donde comparte escritorio con Ayame, y lo saborea, a pesar de la pequeña dosis de culpabilidad. Porque no importa lo aburridas que las clases sean, por los próximos dos días, él no tiene que soportar a Ayame susurrándole en la oreja, o pasándole notas, informándole de lo lindo que Bokuto es, cuán grandes sus brazos son, y guau Akaashi, él es como un bebé, ¿cierto?

Sí, él ya sabe todas esas cosas.

Y al igual que Ayame, él también sabe lo bien que se sienten esos labios, sin que ella tenga que decírselo.

Después de las clases del viernes, Bokuto y Yukie van a la estación de tren para darle la bienvenida a Oikawa e Iwaizumi. Bokuto le pidió a Akaashi  que fuera con él, pero después de ver lo nerviosa y excitada que su manager estaba por ir, le sugirió a Bokuto que fuera con ella, quien le dio unos pulgares hacia arriba a espaldas de Bokuto.

Cuando ellos dos abandonan el gimnasio, el equipo comienza con sus vueltas de calentamiento. Pero luego se paran, ya que nadie toma el lugar en el medio de la cancha para dirigir sus ejercicios de estiramiento.

Komi le da un codazo a Akaashi en las costillas y susurra en voz baja.

"Todos estamos esperando, Vice Capitán. Tú eres el jefe ahora."

Oh. Cierto.

Akaashi ha visto a Bokuto hacerlo tantas veces antes, que no se siente nervioso por hacerlo. Se siente diferente a hacer una presentación en clase, porque a pesar de tener todos los ojos en él, Akaashi se siente a gusto en la cancha.

Y cuando se separan en dos equipos y comienzan a jugar, a pesar del hecho de que él es el que tiene menos experiencia y casi todo el mundo es un año mayor que él, siendo sus senpais, todos escuchan sus palabras, no lo cuestionan ni una sola vez.

Una oleada de orgullo llena su pecho y por fin, de verdad, se siente como el vice capitán del equipo de voleibol de Fukurodani.

A mitad de su juego, Bokuto, Yukie, Iwaizumi y Oikawa se unen a ellos y después de un poco de persuasión por parte de Bokuto - quizás fastidiar sea una palabra más adecuada que persuasión, reflexiona Akaashi - Iwaizumi y él se les unen en la cancha también.

Akaashi se pregunta por qué Oikawa no se une a ellos también, sino que toma asiento en el banco junto a Yukie, que parece estar en el séptimo cielo.

Antes de que reanuden su juego, Oikawa grita.

"Kou-chan, todos sabemos lo bien que trabajas con Aka-chan. ¿No estas de acuerdo en que las cosas serían más interesantes si te fueras al otro equipo, mientras que Iwa-chan forma equipo con tu armador?"

Los ojos de Bokuto se lanzan al instante sobre Akaashi, y a pesar de que todos allí saben que a Bokuto no le gusta jugar a menos que estén en el mismo equipo, no es de los que rechaza un desafío, así que después de un encogimiento de hombros, él e Iwaizumi intercambian lugares.

Es el turno de Akaashi para servir, así que se alinea. Él se siente muy satisfecho consigo mismo, porque su saque gana un punto para su equipo. Y está muy contento de que Oikawa esté ahí para verlo, que sea testigo de cuanto Akaashi ha mejorado. ¡Ja!

Después de su servicio, la aprobación de Oikawa llega a sus oídos.

"Ahhh, parece que tomaste mis consejos en consideración, ¿eh, Aka-chan? Nice. Estás lejos de ser tan bueno como yo, pero fue mejor que la última vez que te vi servir."

"¡Deja de interrumpir el juego, Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi grita.

"Lo siento, Iwa-chan, solo estoy excitado de ver que el consejo que le he dado a otro kouhai mío, ha mejorado su juego."

El segundo servicio de Akaashi es recibido, por lo que se mueve rápidamente a su posición al lado de la red. Konoha conoce sus movimientos mejor que Iwaizumi, pero aun así Akaashi decide levantar la pelota para Iwaizumi. Su pase no es tan preciso como los que él probablemente ha usado con Oikawa, pero es lo suficientemente bueno para obtener un remate de éxito y de gran alcance, cayendo casi en la línea trasera.

Bokuto niega con la cabeza y dice que es punto para ellos, pues el balón cayó fuera de la línea, a pesar de que todo el mundo pudo ver que no fue así.

"¿Punto para ustedes? ¿Qué tienes, cinco?" Iwaizumi frunce el ceño. "¡El balón cayo dentro! ¡Es nuestro punto!"

"No, fue afuera." Los ojos de Bokuto se vuelven hacia Akaashi. "Dile, Akaashi."

"Bokuto-san, el balón cayo dentro."

La boca de Bokuto se abre en una traicionada, cómica "O".

"¡Bien! Si ustedes dicen que estaba dentro, estaba dentro." Dice con amargura.

Akaashi y todos los demás ya saben que Bokuto ha caído en su modo abatido. Y Akaashi es el único que sabe cómo lidiar con Bokuto cuando lo hace, pero están en diferentes equipos ahora, así que no es sorpresa para nadie que el equipo de Bokuto termine perdiendo y tengan que hacer suicidios.

Iwaizumi acaricia el hombro de Akaashi.

"Buen juego. Has mejorado desde la última vez que jugamos juntos." Dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Gracias, Iwaizumi-san! Viniendo de ti, eso realmente significa mucho." Akaashi dice y baja la cabeza.

"Akaashi, ¿qué diablos?" Bokuto jadea, completamente sin aliento. "Yo siempre te digo lo mucho que has mejorado, ¿no es cierto?"

Akaashi se muerde el interior de la mejilla, haciendo todo lo posible por no sonreír. Él encuentra los celos de Bokuto muy entrañables.

"Sí, Bokuto-san."

Suena la campana y todos salen del gimnasio y se alinean para ir a cenar. Bokuto se abre paso por delante de todos los otros estudiantes con los codos, gritando "¡Un VIP va pasando!" (*). Y en el tiempo que a Akaashi le toma llevar su bandeja a la mesa, Bokuto ya ha terminado de comer y sale del Comedor B, tal vez con la intención de ir arriba a ducharse.

Konoha, Sarukui, Yukie, Oikawa, Iwaizumi y Akaashi se sientan juntos y comen su cena en paz y tranquilidad.

"Gracias por dejar que nos quedemos con ustedes." Murmura Iwaizumi, con la boca llena de puré de papas.

"Aww, siempre son bienvenidos aquí, chicos." Yukie dice rápidamente, sonriéndoles a él y a Oikawa.

La mano de Iwaizumi golpea la parte superior de la cabeza de Oikawa.

"Iwa-chan, ¿por qué?"

"¡No seas ingrato y da las gracias también!"

"Pero, Iwa-chan, tu ya las diste por nosotros dos. Y les voy a agradecer cuando nos vayamos el domingo."

"¿Crees que tu boca se caerá si le agradeces a tus anfitriones más de una vez?" Iwaizumi gruñe y le da una patada debajo de la mesa. "Mira, su manager incluso te trajo pan de leche. ¡Da las gracias, cerdo!"

"¡Auch! Sí, gracias, realmente lo aprecio."

Después de la cena, Akaashi conduce a Oikawa e Iwaizumi hasta su habitación. Dado que él es el anfitrión, les ofrece a ellos dos usar el cuarto de baño antes que él. Iwaizumi le agradece con un movimiento de cabeza y después de tomar una toalla, se dirige a la puerta, cuando Oikawa dice:

"Iwa-chan, tenemos que darnos prisa por la obra de Kou-chan. Ahorraríamos algo de tiempo si nos duchamos juntos."

Iwaizumi lo ignora y cierra la puerta.

Oikawa suspira y se sienta en la cama de Akaashi. Él mira alrededor de la habitación y se vuelve a Akaashi.

"Así que esta es su habitación."

Akaashi intenta no reírse de esa tonta observación.

"Obviamente."

"¿Qué se siente ser un estudiante de internado?" Oikawa pregunta con curiosidad. "No creo que tuviera estómago para vivir con otra persona en un espacio tan pequeño, a menos que fuera Iwa-chan. ¿Cómo es el vivir junto a Kou-chan?"

Akaashi se encoge de hombros. "Es agradable."

"¿Sí? Te gusta el show de armas de Kou-chan, ¿no es cierto, Aka-chan?" Oikawa se ríe de la expresión de Akaashi. "Todos lo hacemos." **(*)**

Como si él no se sintiera lo suficientemente incómodo siendo un objeto de estudio a los ojos de Oikawa, las cosas se ponen mucho peor, porque en ese momento, Kuroo entra en su habitación.

"Bro, yo quería desearte buena- oh." Kuroo parpadea, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Akaashi.

Esta es la primera vez que se ven uno al otro cara a cara después de lo qué ocurrió el pasado fin de semana.

"Hey, ojos de ángel."

"Hola, Kuroo-san. Es bueno verte." Akaashi murmura.

Oikawa aplaude con entusiasmo. "¿Soy yo o hay una gran cantidad de tensión sexual no resuelta en el aire?"

Akaashi se siente eternamente agradecido de que Kuroo es Kuroo, porque él le sonríe a Oikawa.

"Sí, la hay. Pero ya que estás aquí y yo estoy aquí, podemos resolverlo fácilmente."

"Rawr, el cumpleañero está aquí para jugar, ¿eh?" Oikawa le enseña la lengua a Kuroo.

Akaashi se siente totalmente como una tercera rueda y espera que Iwaizumi se dé una ducha rápida. Pero parece que él es el único que se siente incómodo, porque Kuroo se sienta junto a Oikawa y envuelve un brazo sobre sus hombros.

"Sabes Oikawa, mi bro dijo que tu e Iwaizumi recibirán las camas, mientras que ojos de ángel y él tomaran sus sacos de dormir en el suelo." Dice con una sonrisa.

Bueno, esto sin duda es una novedad para Akaashi, porque él no sólo nunca estuvo de acuerdo con eso, él ni siquiera recuerda que Bokuto le preguntara. Pero eso es típico de Bokuto.

Oikawa entra en el cuarto de baño al lado y, oh guau, las cosas se ponen mucho más incomodas de lo que estaban antes, porque Akaashi se queda con Iwaizumi y Kuroo.

Lo único que falta es el sonido de los grillos.

Incoooooomodo.

Akaashi se lleva sus cosas al baño con él y después de una ducha muy rápida, se cambia. Cuando él sale, Kuroo ya está fuera de su habitación, probablemente esperándolos en las escaleras, pero él escucha a Oikawa susurrar cuando cierra la puerta.

"Iwa-chan, no se pueden ver mis pezones a través de la camisa, ¿verdad?" Él jala el borde de su camisa blanca, mirando hacia abajo.

" _¿Qué?_ "

"No importa, Tetsu-chan probablemente sólo estaba tomándome el pelo."

Kuroo lidera el camino hacia el auditorio y en el segundo en que entran, un niño con un auricular remolca a Akaashi del brazo.

"¡Bueno, ya era hora de que llegaras aquí! Vamos, tienes que ir detrás del escenario."

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué?" Akaashi parpadea.

"Porque Bokuto te quiere allí y él dice que no va a subir al escenario a menos que estés allí."

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "Por favor, llévame."

Sigue al chico a la parte posterior y trata de no quedarse mirando los vestuarios, los grandes espejos, las decoraciones, el reparto entero de la obra, todos vestidos y listos para subir, mirando nerviosamente a escondidas detrás de las cortinas, preguntándose si sus amigos y padres ya han llegado, hablando en silencio unos con otros.

Toda la cara de Bokuto se ilumina en el segundo que lo ve y corre a su lado.

"¡Akaashi! Oh Dios mío, estoy tan nervioso, creo que me voy a enfermar."

"Bokuto-san, cálmate." Akaashi le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa. "Vas a estar genial."

"¿Y si me equivoco?"

"No lo harás."

"¿Pero que si olvido mis líneas?" Bokuto pregunta, el pánico evidente en su voz.

"Entonces volteas a verme a mí, porque yo voy a estar todo el tiempo aquí. Ya conozco tus líneas, por lo que si se te olvidan, podre susurrártelas. ¿De acuerdo? Pero no te preocupes por ello, porque sé que vas a estar genial. Buena suerte ahí fuera."

"¡Akaashi, soy un actor! ¡Se supone que debes decir "rómpete una pierna"!"

"Estás absolutamente en lo correcto." Se ríe en voz baja. "Por favor, Bokuto-san, sal y rómpete una pierna."

"Eso está mejor." Bokuto le da un guiño y toma su lugar.

Las voces de los estudiantes y los padres pueden escucharse desde aquí, pero a pesar de todo el ruido, Akaashi oye el susurro urgente de Bokuto.

"Akaashi, es una lástima que mi novia no este aquí para ver mi primera actuación."

Las palabras de Bokuto cortan como un cuchillo, pero Akaashi pone buena cara y sonríe de manera tranquilizadora.

"Está bien, Bokuto-san. Me tienes a mi."

Y esa es la pura verdad de Dios. Bokuto lo tiene, mente, cuerpo, alma. Todo. Todo lo que Akaashi tiene que dar, Bokuto ya lo tiene. Firmado, sellado y entregado.

Cuando el telón se levanta, Akaashi sólo tiene ojos para Bokuto, incluso si sólo puede ver su espalda y partes de su perfil. La voz de Bokuto es la única que sus orejas recogen, y casi se siente como una groupie, articulando para sí mismo cada una de las líneas de Bokuto.

En la parte más recóndita del corazón de Akaashi donde nadie más puede oírlo, él sabe exactamente lo mucho que quiere que Bokuto lo bese de nuevo. Esa es probablemente la peor parte también, que aun a sabiendas de que Bokuto está en una relación, él aun lo quiere y lo haría si Bokuto lo mirara de la manera correcta. La manera incorrecta.

Y así sucede.

Justo después de la escena del beso y el golpe, cuando el personaje de Bokuto está a punto de confesar su amor, sus ojos, aunque sólo sea por un segundo, miran directamente a Akaashi.

Akaashi siente que acaba de ser electrocutado.

Y tal vez es sólo una ilusión de su parte, pero él sabe. Oh, lo sabe.

Esa mirada significa más y está seguro de ello.

Así que después de que la obra termina y todos han hecho sus reverencias y la cortina cae hacia abajo de nuevo, a Akaashi no le importa si hay gente alrededor, él no se preocupa por nada más que lo que siente dentro de su pecho.

Con un coraje que nunca supo que tenía, él se acerca a Bokuto y con una ligera presión de su mano contra la nuca de Bokuto, lo besa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Por si no se entendió: Se refiere al hecho de que Bokuto se pasee por la vida medio desnudo, enseñando sus “armas”. Con la respuesta de Oikawa no estoy muy segura, podría referirse a que todos disfrutan del show de Bokuto, o a que todos en su club de amigos hacen lo mismo. (Espero que sea la segunda :P)
> 
> Si hay algo que no entiendan me lo perdonan.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Que perdón ni que mi abuela, me dicen y lo corrijo.


	15. Porque no todos los superhéroes llevan capa

En ese instante, a pesar de las voces a su alrededor, para Akaashi sólo están él y Bokuto. Él pone todas sus palabras y sentimientos no expresados, transmitiéndolos a través de sus labios, con la esperanza de que sea suficiente.

No lo es.

Lo que lo hace separarse de Bokuto, no es la gente detrás del escenario, con sus jadeos y murmullos silenciosos, es el hecho de que los labios de Bokuto permanecen inmóviles. Y cuando Akaashi abre los ojos, es recibido por unos grandes orbes miel, parpadeando con curiosidad.

¿Qué diablos, Bokuto realmente cree que puede darle a Akaashi una mirada tan significativa mientras recita sus líneas y luego esperar que Akaashi no lo bese?

No es posible. Y tampoco es justo.

"¿Akaashi?" Su suave voz hace que las entrañas de Akaashi se agiten. "¿Por qué fue eso?"

Akaashi traga con dificultad.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Como, después de todo lo que ya sabe, ¿cómo pudo dejar que su corazón sobrepasara su mejor juicio e hiciera eso?

Resulta que no todos los superhéroes llevan capa, porque justo en ese momento, Kuroo, seguido por Oikawa e Iwaizumi, se arroja al rescate.

Akaashi observa como Kuroo lo empuja suavemente hacia un lado, toma la cara de Bokuto entre las grandes palmas de sus manos y lo besa también. Luego se ríe de la expresión aún más desconcertada de Bokuto.

"Mi bro, ojos de ángel y yo decidimos que como Ayame no está aquí, ambos íbamos a darte un merecido beso por tu increíble actuación."

"¿De verdad pensaste que fui tan bueno?" Bokuto sonríe y mira a Akaashi, que asiente furiosamente con la cabeza de acuerdo.

"Kou-chan, tu actuación no fue tan emocionante para mí como lo fue para Tetsu-chan y Aka-chan, pero aquí hay un abrazo." Oikawa dice y abraza a Bokuto.

"Y como nosotros no somos tan cercanos, sólo tendrás un apretón de manos de mí parte." Iwaizumi añade, pero Bokuto empuja su mano y tira de él en un abrazo, ajeno a la cara con el ceño fruncido de Iwaizumi.

Cuando Yukie, Konoha, Sarukui, Komi, Washio, y básicamente, todo el equipo de voleibol vienen detrás del escenario para felicitar a Bokuto, Kuroo se desliza junto a Akaashi y susurra en voz baja.

"El amor nos hace hacer cosas locas, ¿no es así?"

"Kuroo-san, gra-"

"No tienes que darme las gracias." Kuroo acaricia su espalda. "Pero la próxima vez que quieras hacer algo tan imprudente, asegúrate de que no haya muchas personas alrededor. Porque, ya sabes, la gente habla."

"Sinceramente, no sé en que estaba pensando." Akaashi admite, su rostro cubriéndose de un profundo rojo como si solo apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"Esa es la cosa, no estabas pensando. Tú estabas sintiendo." Los ojos de Kuroo se clavan en él por un segundo. "Yo debería saberlo, ya que hice exactamente lo mismo contigo."

Ouch.

Kuroo parece ser capaz de leer la expresión en el rostro de Akaashi, porque él se ríe en voz baja.

"No hay necesidad de que te sientas culpable, no hiciste nada malo."

Akaashi lo sabe. Y aun así, la culpa está allí, instalada en su pecho.

"Lo sé, Kuroo-san. Pero... aun así lo siento."

"No lo hagas. Soy yo quien debería decir lo siento y no tu."

"¿Y como llegaste a esa conclusión?" Akaashi bufa.

Kuroo se encoge de hombros. "Soy el único que conoce tu secreto. Cuando estuviste enfermo esta semana, debe haber sido un infierno para ti, estar solo, y tener que escuchar a Bokuto hablar sobre Ayame todo el tiempo. Y en vez de estar ahí para ti, como un buen amigo habría hecho, te estuve evitando. "

"¿Por qué me dices todo esto?" Akaashi traga con dificultad. Él no quiere ponerse a llorar aquí y si Kuroo continua hablando así, tal vez lo haga.

Después de todo él fue el que le dio ese consejo a Kuroo, que debería abrirse más. Y Kuroo ha hecho eso. Él no ha sido nada más que un amigo desinteresado para Akaashi y ahora que él esta allí y le pide disculpas a Akaashi por ello, Akaashi no puede soportarlo. Es demasiada culpa, se siente demasiado horrible.

Las cosas serían mucho más sencillas si a él también le gustara Kuroo.

Pero la vida no es tan simple como eso. Nunca lo es.

Akaashi decide que él nunca volverá a dar consejos en el futuro, a menos que sean relacionados con la escuela, ya que en vez de ayudar, lo arruina todo. O eso es lo que siente.

"Aparte de mis propios compañeros de equipo, invité a algunos de tus amigos búhos para ir al bar irlandés con nosotros. Kenma estaría muy feliz de verte." Kuroo presiona sus labios. "Pero algo me dice que no tienes ganas de ir."

Sí. Es eso exactamente. Akaashi no se siente con ganas de salir y beber, y no es sólo porque él todavía está tomando antibióticos y no puede. Él simplemente no quiere salir y tener que fingir un buen estado de ánimo, o si no puede, él tendrá que responder por qué no está de buen humor.

Ahora que tiene tantos amigos, probablemente no sea bueno aislarse de ellos y ponerse de mal humor, o lo que sea. Pero a veces, prefiere estar solo con sus pensamientos. Es menos cansado, menos doloroso. ¿Y cual es el punto de deprimir a todos los demás, también, en lugar de dejarlos pasar un buen rato?

"Tu regalo de cumpleaños está arriba en nuestra habitación, pero no te lo voy a dar hasta tu cumpleaños real." Dice Akaashi.

"Sí, Bokuto me ha dicho que eres supersticioso como una vieja abuela." Kuroo ríe. "Está bien, es mejor no saber."

Los ojos de Akaashi lo miran con recelo. "Ya te dije lo que te vamos a dar, ¿verdad?"

Kuroo ríe de nuevo. "Sip."

"Por qué eso no me sorprende." Akaashi suspira. "Bueno, como ya lo sabes, puede ser que también te lo demos."

"Excelente." Kuroo sonríe.

Bokuto, Kuroo, Oikawa, Iwaizumi y Akaashi regresan a la habitación y Bokuto, con orgullo, le da a Kuroo su presente, que Akaashi ha envuelto cuidadosamente con papel y un lazo rojo en la parte superior. Kuroo rasga el papel al momento, y Akaashi no trata de evitarlo, pero piensa en su abuela. Durante los cumpleaños y los días festivos, ella siempre le diría que tuviera cuidado al desenvolver sus regalos, porque ella guarda todos los papeles en el cajón de abajo de uno de los armarios de su cocina, diciendo que podrían volver a utilizarlos en el futuro.

Kuroo sonríe con orgullo cuando levanta su brillante jersey rojo y sus shorts en el aire, con el # 1 y Capitán Nekoma escritos en la parte delantera y la parte posterior, para que todos lo vean. Él le da a Bokuto y Akaashi un abrazo, riendo y dándoles las gracias a los dos, porque absolutamente le encanta. Luego se quita la camisa y se pone el jersey, diciendo que no puede esperar para ver la expresión de enojo en el rostro de su capitán.

Todos ellos se dirigen abajo, pero no antes de que Bokuto se detenga en la puerta y con una mirada que Akaashi no puede descifrar, diga.

"Akaashi, tu y yo necesitamos tener una charla más tarde."

Akaashi cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez, tratando de componer su respiración.

Esas son, literalmente, las peores palabras que Bokuto podría haber elegido para decirle. ¿Bokuto no sabe que nunca, nunca, debe decir cosas como esas a alguien que sufre de ansiedad? Demonios, incluso con personas que no la sufren. Esas palabras podrían fácilmente hacer que aún la persona más relajada se vuelva un lío tenso. En realidad, esas palabras deberían ser ilegales.

Porque Bokuto se ha ido, pero sus palabras se quedan con Akaashi, joden su mente y lo enferman de preocupación. ¿Hablar acerca de qué? ¿Por qué Bokuto no le dio al menos una pequeña pista acerca de lo que su conversación va a tratar?

Gimiendo y maldiciendo en voz alta, con su corazón y la mente hechos un desastre, Akaashi se cambia y se dirige al gimnasio. Practicar algunos saques, los pases y unas carreras podrían ofrecerle algún tipo de distracción.

Eso espera.

La gente suele decir que la esperanza muere al último. Y, chico, eso no podría ser más cierto. No importa que tan pequeña sea, mientras esté ahí, podría terminar por matarte. La esperanza es exactamente lo que mantiene a Akaashi pegado, justo donde está, es lo que lo metió en este lío en primer lugar. La esperanza es la razón por la que besó a Bokuto esta noche. La esperanza es la razón por la que a menudo se encuentra despierto en la cama, dando vueltas como el mar durante una tormenta.

Bokuto no es de los que huyen de los enfrentamientos, a diferencia de Akaashi. Él no es de los que deslizan un problema debajo de la alfombra, lo ignoran y niegan que exista. Pero tal vez eso no sea tan malo, porque si él viene hacia Akaashi y le dice: "Escucha, Akaashi, tengo una novia y no soy gay", entonces tal vez Akaashi pueda finalmente encontrar la paz y seguir adelante. Claro, sería doloroso como el infierno, desgarrador. Pero él podrá seguir adelante y no ser así.

La esperanza apesta, porque te paraliza. Te hace ver cosas, no por lo que son, sino por lo que quieres que sean. Por lo que deseas que sean.

Akaashi necesita una fría, dura dosis de realidad, porque él claramente perdió su control sobre ella. Por supuesto que no quiere eso, no del todo, pero es lo que necesita.

La palma de su mano derecha pulsa y tiene un color rojo brillante, y él se alinea para otro servicio. En ese momento, oye voces desconocidas que vienen del pasillo.

Es viernes por la noche, y aún así es bastante temprano, así que tal vez algunos estudiantes vieron las luces encendidas desde fuera, y pensaron que podrían utilizar el lugar para hacerlo o lo que sea.

"¡Lo siento, el gimnasio esta cerrado!" El grita.

Dado que las voces no se detienen, sino que se acercan, después de murmurar un enojado _"Qué demonios acabo de decir"_ en voz baja, Akaashi toma el balón debajo de su brazo y está a punto de salir de la cancha y decirles a esas personas que se vayan, cuando dos chicos aparecen delante de él. El que está en la parte delantera es Saito, mientras que el otro, flanqueando su lado, luce mayor, y Akaashi nunca lo ha visto antes.

"El gimnasio está cerrado, Saito-san."

"No, no lo esta. Tu estás aquí." Saito responde y antes de que Akaashi pueda dar unos pasos hacia atrás, Saito le pasa una botella de whisky al otro chico y repentinamente está delante de Akaashi. Toma la pelota bajo su brazo. "¿Y no te había dicho ya que es senpai?"

"Saito-senpai, por favor salga." Akaashi dice y se lame los labios secos.

"No." Saito hace girar la pelota en su dedo. "Hay tres de nosotros, así que podríamos jugar un pequeño partido. Dos contra uno, ¿qué dices? Después de todo eres el armador oficial de Fukurodani, por lo que no debería ser un reto para ti."

"En realidad, yo estaba a punto de cerrar el gimnasio y-"

"Tú no vas a hacer eso." Saito se ríe, lo que provoca que los pelos de la nuca de Akaashi se levanten. "Mira, yo sabía que tenia que haber una razón por la cual Bokuto te daría mi posición de armador oficial a ti. Y ¿sabes qué?, esta noche finalmente vi esa razón." Él se burla. "¿Qué hiciste, se la has estado chupando en su habitación? Darle una mamada verdaderamente buena para asegurarte de obtener mi lugar, ¿eh? ¿Es eso todo?"

Akaashi frunce el ceño. Él sabe perfectamente bien que Saito está diciendo esas cosas para provocarlo, pero él no está de humor para que lo molesten. Claro, ellos son dos y sin duda lucen más grandes y fuertes que él, pero Saito no sería tan estúpido como para comenzar una pelea en la escuela, especialmente cuando hay padres y profesores todavía por ahí.

Él quiere decirle que en vez de escupir falsas acusaciones contra él, tal vez Saito debió haber practicado más y tal vez entonces Bokuto no le habría dado a Akaashi su posición de voleibol.

Pero mantiene la boca cerrada, porque desde esta distancia, Akaashi puede oler el alcohol en el aliento de Saito y puede ver que sus ojos no enfocan como lo harían si estuviera sobrio.

Lo que él no es. Y meterse con alguien que está borracho es algo muy peligroso de hacer.

"Por favor, no quiero ningún problema." Akaashi dice en voz baja.

La mano de Saito sale disparada y se posa en el cuello de Akaashi. Akaashi se estremece y se aparta fuera de su camino. Pero el otro tipo, que todavía sostiene la botella de whisky, se acerca y aprieta la mano de Akaashi causándole mucho dolor.

"¡No me toques!" Akaashi grita, pero el agarre del tipo es demasiado fuerte para quitárselo de encima.

Saito agarra a Akaashi por las raíces de su pelo, jalándolo hacia él. Duele mucho, pero Akaashi esta tan paralizado por el miedo que no puede gritar para pedir ayuda, él no puede hacer nada. Saito sacude el pelo de Akaashi, haciendo que Akaashi lo mire. Tiene la mandíbula tensa y sus ojos se ven fuera de control.

"Creo que es tiempo de dar un paseo por el bosque." Dice y se apodera de la otra mano de Akaashi.

Cuando ambos chicos comienzan a empujar a Akaashi fuera de la cancha, él planta sus pies en el suelo e intenta resistirse. Saito se detiene y se le queda mirando.

"No eres tan inteligente, ¿verdad? No debes pelear, no cuando tu novio no está aquí para protegerte."

"Bokuto-san va a destrozarte." Akaashi dice en voz baja.

"Probablemente." Saito sonríe. "Pero eso no va a serte de mucha ayuda ahora, ¿verdad?"

Las palabras de Saito momentáneamente hacen que Akaashi se de cuenta de que esta absolutamente en lo cierto, porque Bokuto no está aquí ahora, no, él esta solo. Pero a pesar de que los otros dos son mucho más fuertes que él, él lucha, incluso si es inútil, incluso si es una pérdida de energía.

 _No te rindas, Akaashi._ Se dice una y otra vez. _Ni se te ocurra._

Tal vez es que las luces del gimnasio son más reconfortantes que la idea de ser arrastrado a la oscuridad, en el bosque. Tal vez es muy dramático pensar que podría ser asesinado, pero con gente borracha y agresiva, nunca puedes saber que carajos trataran de hacerte. Y en ese momento, lo único en lo que puede pensar es en mantenerse con vida.

Es increíble lo rápido que puedes moverte, o cómo obtienes una oleada de fuerza que nunca supiste que tenías dentro de ti cuando tu mente se cierra y tu cuerpo se hace cargo. Es el instinto de supervivencia, Akaashi supone, el sistema nervioso autónomo; primitivos, casi animalísticos reflejos dando de patadas, diciéndole que luche o huya. Él no sabe cómo funciona exactamente, pero ese es probablemente el punto, su inconsciente le está diciendo que hacer, así que sólo lo hace. Tiene que hacerlo.

Los dientes de Akaashi muerden una de las manos que lo sujetan y él casi vomita, cuando siente la piel salada debajo de la lengua. Pero funciona, porque la mano para de sostenerlo. Su cuerpo esta fuera de control y a pesar de que Saito lo golpea justo en la boca, haciendo que sus propios dientes corten su labio inferior y sus ojos se humedezcan por el dolor, él muerde la otra mano de Saito hasta que lo suelta.

Rápidamente retrocede hacia la cancha de nuevo y se limpia el repugnante sabor cobrizo de la sangre fuera de los labios con el dorso de la mano.

"No vas a salirte con la tuya." Akaashi dice, mientras gotitas de sudor caen rodando de su frente y cuello. "Voy a asegurarme de que te expulsen."

Sus palabras parecen traer de vuelta la mente nublada de Saito, porque deja de moverse.

"¡Es suficiente!" La enfadada voz de Iwaizumi retumba en la cancha.

Akaashi no sabe que está haciendo Iwaizumi allí, pero en ese momento,  siente una increíble oleada de agradecimiento por ver al jugador del Aoba Johsai allí con él. Si Iwaizumi está aquí, significa ayuda, ¡significa que Akaashi esta a salvo!

"¡Iwaizumi-san!" Él exhala y sus ojos se humedecen de agradecimiento.

Los siguientes minutos pasan en un borrón. Todo sucede tan rápidamente, que Akaashi no puede guardar todos los detalles, pero siente el torrente de emociones que fluyen a través de su cuerpo, mientras observa a Iwaizumi atravesar rápidamente la mitad de la cancha. Los ojos de Iwaizumi son una embriagadora mezcla de furia y peligro y por primera vez en la vida de Akaashi, él desea ver a alguien ser lastimado.

Saito levanta las manos hacia arriba, bloqueando el camino de Iwaizumi. Saito se yergue, con los hombros y la espalda elevándose sobre Iwaizumi, casi bloqueándolo de la vista de Akaashi. Pero el que Saito sea más alto no parece molestar a Iwaizumi ni un poco. Iwaizumi simplemente camina directamente hacia Saito, sin vacilar y sin apartar sus ojos de él.

Akaashi contiene la respiración silenciosamente y ora porque no suceda lo peor. Pero no es Iwaizumi el que debería estar preocupado, porque podrá ser más bajo, pero probablemente es incluso más fuerte que Bokuto.

En el segundo en que Saito se mueve, Iwaizumi se echa hacia la derecha, mucho más rápido que él, y las manos de Saito se encuentran agarrando a la nada, cuando Iwaizumi salta y con un ruido sordo, empuja su codo hacia abajo, justo en la cabeza de Saito. Todo el cuerpo de Saito cae pesadamente sobre suelo, y queda allí tendido, inmóvil, probablemente inconsciente por el golpe de Iwaizumi.

"¡Mierda!" El amigo de Saito grita, entonces rápidamente se agacha y Akaashi observa como rompe la botella de whisky contra el suelo.

Akaashi tiene tiempo suficiente para cubrirse la cara de los fragmentos con las manos. Pero mientras que él está protegiéndose los ojos, lo que no podría haberle tomado más de unos pocos segundos, el amigo de Saito camina detrás de él y lo agarra por el cuello, sosteniendo a Akaashi frente a él. Akaashi puede sentir la tensión en su cuerpo y puede oírlo respirar aterrorizado contra su oído. Su brazo esta tan apretado alrededor de su cuello, que apenas puede respirar. Akaashi trata de decirle que afloje su agarre, pero lo único que le sale es un chillido gutural. El amigo de Saito se le queda mirando a Iwaizumi, y después de echarle un leve vistazo a Akaashi, sostiene la botella rota contra su cara. Sus manos tiemblan y Akaashi pueden sentir el roce irregular del vidrio en la mejilla. El corazón de Akaashi está martilleando fuertemente contra su pecho y trata de no mirar el vidrio, en su lugar, mira a Iwaizumi frente a él.

"¡No te acerques más!" El amigo de Saito advierte. "¡Si te acercas más, voy a cortar la cara bonita de tu amigo!"

Iwaizumi deja de moverse, pero después de echar un rápido vistazo a Akaashi, sus ojos se alzan y miran fijamente al amigo de Saito.

"Tengo una navaja suiza en el bolsillo de atrás." Dice Iwaizumi, lo que hace que el amigo de Saito se ponga rígido, por lo que su agarre se aprieta alrededor del cuello de Akaashi. "Así que sera mejor que pienses muy cuidadosamente lo que vas a hacer a continuación."

"¡Tírala al suelo!" El amigo de Saito grita. "¡Tírala o te juro por Dios, que lo voy a cortar!"

"¿Y luego qué?" Iwaizumi responde.

El amigo de Saito vacila. "¿Crees que estoy de puta broma?"

Iwaizumi se encoge de hombros. "No me importa si es una broma o no. Pero sí sé que si no lo sueltas, te voy a apuñalar con mi cuchillo."

El amigo de Saito comienza a temblar, lo que hace que los bordes de la botella rasguen la piel de Akaashi, sacándole sangre.

"¿Quieres vivir?" Iwaizumi pregunta. "Porque me parece que no."

Las palabras de Iwaizumi no suenan como una amenaza, sino como un simple hecho.

Los siguientes segundos duran para siempre. Nadie habla. El calor se instala sobre los tres y el aire está lleno de tensión y el olor del sudor. El amigo de Saito solo tiene una opción y, eventualmente, la toma. Con un leve gemido que escapa de su boca, él relaja su control sobre el cuello de Akaashi y retrocede. Segundos después, Akaashi oye como la botella rota cae al suelo. Akaashi siente sus rodillas débiles y por un momento piensa que va a caerse, pero Iwaizumi camina delante de él, estabilizándolo.

"¿Estás herido?" Iwaizumi pregunta. "¿En cualquier lugar que no sea tu labio o la mejilla?"

"No lo creo."

"Ven acá." Dice Iwaizumi. "Ponte detrás de mí. Ahora."

Akaashi se mueve hacia un lado y se para detrás de Iwaizumi. El amigo de Saito está de pie delante de ellos, temblando de pies a cabeza, con el rostro blanco de miedo. Es realmente difícil de creer, pero Akaashi casi siente lástima por él.

Iwaizumi no es tan comprensivo.

Su mano se apodera del hombro del amigo de Saito y le da una patada en el pecho, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Entonces Iwaizumi lo patea de nuevo, esta vez en la cara, y un ruidoso crujido llena la cancha. De inmediato la sangre sale a borbotones por la nariz del amigo de Saito y este rueda por el suelo, llorando en voz alta por el dolor.

Por un momento Akaashi se queda aturdido, pero cuando ve el pie de Iwaizumi oscilar de nuevo, a punto de patearlo otra vez, finalmente encuentra su voz.

"Iwaizumi-san, no lo hagas." Dice, respirando con dificultad. "Por favor, no vale la pena."

Cuando los ojos de Iwaizumi lo miran, no se ve tan enfadado como lo había estado hace unos pocos segundos. No hay rastro de furia o maldad detrás de sus ojos verdes. De hecho, se ve casi tan dócil como un cachorro.

"Akaashi, ¿estás seguro?"

"Sí estoy seguro." Akaashi asiente con la cabeza y se lame los labios. "Estoy seguro." El repite.

Ambos miran al amigo de Saito, todavía en el suelo, hecho un completo desastre. Su nariz, roja e hinchada, la cara cubierta de sangre, y un diente roto de forma irregular pegado a su labio. Sus ojos se centran en Akaashi y trata de decir algo, pero todo lo que sale es una exclamación ahogada y un "n....uhhhh".

Iwaizumi mira a Akaashi. "Tú sabes, les podría ahorrar a todos los búhos un montón de problemas, si sólo lo pateara de nuevo."

"No es de nuestra escuela." Akaashi responde. "Nunca lo he visto antes."

"Mucho mejor, nadie lo sabrá."

Akaashi está a punto de protestar, cuando se da cuenta de que Iwaizumi está sonriéndole ligeramente.

"Voy a informar de esto en la recepción." Akaashi dice. "¿Quieres venir conmigo o te quedas aquí con ellos?"

"Ve, yo me quedo." Iwaizumi responde y coloca sus manos en las caderas. "Estoy seguro de que van a tratar de escapar, a pesar de que no lucen como si pudieran."

Masha se cubre la boca con horror cuando ve a Akaashi y su cara ensangrentada. Él ignora sus "Oh Dios mío" y rápidamente le explica lo sucedido. Enseguida, ella llama a los padres de Saito, una ambulancia y a la policía. Los estudiantes curiosos de Fukurodani forman un círculo en la recepción, mientras Akaashi espera a que alguien llegue, a pesar de que todo lo que él realmente quiere es ir a su habitación y estar solo.

La ambulancia es la primera en llegar y mientras Masha lleva a dos de los paramédicos al gimnasio, el otro se queda y comienza a tratar el rostro de Akaashi. Comprueba sus ojos, luego desinfecta la pequeña herida en la mejilla y el labio reventado con un spray y un ungüento de olor desagradable, que frota suavemente sobre su piel. Akaashi intenta no retroceder a pesar de la sensación de escozor, y asiente con la cabeza cuando el paramédico le dice que no debe quitarse la venda hasta mañana por la mañana y que evite mojarla.

Luego da su declaración a un oficial de policía, explicando lo que había sucedido en el gimnasio con todo detalle. Cuenta una pequeña mentira blanca sobre Iwaizumi y el amigo de Saito, diciendo que Iwaizumi sólo estaba actuando en defensa propia, a pesar de que el amigo de Saito ya se había rendido cuando él le rompió la nariz. El oficial no tiene por qué saberlo, y cuando Akaashi lo lleva al gimnasio, le da a Iwaizumi una mirada significativa, esperando que sus ojos puedan transmitirle lo suficiente. Iwaizumi le da una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, y luego, repite la historia de Akaashi por completo.

Mientras ellos dos suben las escaleras a su habitación, Akaashi no puede dejar de pensar en lo que había presenciado. Nunca había experimentado ningún tipo de violencia real antes y ahora que lo ha hecho, no sabe qué pensar al respecto. Por supuesto, está contento de estar sano y salvo y no puede pretender que no le gusto ver a Iwaizumi hacer al amigo de Saito sufrir. Pero ahora que está fuera de peligro, fuera del gimnasio, su alivio de antes se siente un poco superado por su reacción a la violencia. Todo el asunto - el poder absoluto, la brutal simplicidad de las cosas - se siente impresionante. Porque hasta ahora, Akaashi siempre había sido de la idea de que la violencia no resuelve nada. Pero ahora, él no esta tan seguro. Comienza a darse cuenta de que la violencia _puede_ ser una respuesta legítima. _Puede_ resolver las cosas. Y ciertamente no le gusta eso.

"Iwaizumi-san, gracias. No sé qué me hubiera pasado si no hubieras aparecido cuando lo hiciste." Akaashi dice en voz baja, tratando de evitar que su voz se rompa. Tratando de no pensar en lo que realmente habría pasado si Iwaizumi no se hubiera presentado en ese momento.

"No pienses en eso." Iwaizumi acaricia suavemente su hombro. "Y no es necesario que me des las gracias."

"Pero, ¿por qué has vuelto?" Akaashi le pregunta con curiosidad, haciéndolo antes de que Bokuto, Kuroo y Oikawa vuelvan y se unan a ellos.

"Yo quería que Oikawa pasara algún tiempo con sus amigos del Rat Pack sin que tuviera que preocuparse de que yo me estuviera aburriendo allí." Iwaizumi suspira. "Él no logra ver a Bokuto y Kuroo a menudo, así que pensé que sería algo bueno dejar que ellos se diviertan juntos."

"Es la rodilla de Oikawa-san, ¿verdad?" Akaashi pregunta en voz baja. "Es por eso que están aquí, en Tokio."

Iwaizumi parpadea. "¿Te lo ha dicho?"

"No."

"¿Como lo supiste?"

Akaashi se encoge de hombros. "Tú y Bokuto-san se unieron a nuestra práctica el día de hoy, mientras que él se quedo sentado en el banco con nuestra manager. Oikawa-san no parece alguien que se perdería una oportunidad para demostrar sus increíbles habilidades en la cancha, a menos que él no pueda."

"Tienes razón sobre eso." Iwaizumi responde y sus cejas se juntan entre sí. "Y tú eres más perceptivo de lo que pensé."

Los dos permanecen en silencio.

Después de un tiempo, Iwaizumi habla.

"Él le dijo a Bokuto y Kuroo que mañana vamos a hacer turismo, pero eso es una mentira. Tenemos programada una cita con un cirujano, y si él dice que Oikawa necesita tener una cirugía, que es lo que creo que va a pasar..." Iwaizumi mueve la cabeza y toma una respiración profunda. "Tengo que ser fuerte por los dos."

"¿Es tan malo?" Akaashi pregunta.

Iwaizumi asiente con la cabeza tristemente. "Él no lo dice, pero yo lo conozco desde hace años. Él no necesita decirme con palabras cuando está sufriendo." Se lame los labios. "Nuestro primer partido para calificar a las nacionales es a final de mes, y si no puede participar, eso va a aplastarlo. Ha trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde está y no sería justo si- si él no puede- " La voz de Iwaizumi se quiebra y rápidamente se seca las lágrimas de sus ojos. "Ni siquiera sé por qué te cuento esto. Pero se siente mejor que mantenerlo todo dentro de mí. Tú no vas a contárselo a nadie, ¿verdad?"

"No, Iwaizumi-san, no lo hare." Akaashi junta sus labios fuertemente en lo que él espera sea una sonrisa alentadora.

"Gracias."

"Tú has compartido un secreto conmigo, por lo que es justo que yo comparta uno a cambio." Akaashi toma una respiración profunda. Él está a punto de hablarle de sus sentimientos por Bokuto, cuando Iwaizumi se ríe suavemente.

"Ya sé lo que me vas a contar. Estás enamorado de tu capitán, ¿verdad?"

Akaashi jadea. "¿Soy realmente tan obvio?"

"No, no lo eres." Iwaizumi lo tranquiliza. "Pero tengo años de experiencia de estar enamorado de mi mejor amigo para reconocer muy bien el aspecto familiar cuando lo veo."

"¿Oikawa-san no lo sabe?"

"No, no lo sabe. A pesar de que todos nuestros compañeros lo sospechan, él no tiene ni idea." Iwaizumi resopla. "Ese idiota." Él añade, y a pesar del obvio insulto, Akaashi puede sentir el afecto tras las palabras de Iwaizumi.

Él lo entiende por completo.

"¿Por qué no le dices cómo te sientes?" Akaashi pregunta.

Iwaizumi se ríe. "Por la misma razón que tu no se lo dices a Bokuto."

"¡Eso es diferente! ¡Bokuto-san tiene una novia!"

"He estado allí, de hecho." Iwaizumi responde. "He pasado por todas las relaciones de Oikawa con él."

"¿Y?"

"Y nada."

"Pero que si... que si le dices y-" Akaashi comienza, pero Iwaizumi lo interrumpe.

"Créeme, Akaashi, he pensado las mismas cosas desde hace años. Podría, si hubiera, debería. Todos esos pensamientos han pasado por mi cabeza un sinfín de veces. Prefiero mantener mi boca cerrada, que poner en peligro nuestra amistad. Lo que Oikawa necesita es un amigo que esté con él en las buenas y en las malas, que lo levante de nuevo sobre sus pies cuando esté decaído, y eso es exactamente lo que soy. Soy el pilar sobre el que puede apoyarse cada vez que lo necesite."

Silencio.

"¿Iwaizumi-san?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Siempre se siente así?" Akaashi traga. "¿O mejora?"

"No voy tratarte como a un bebé y mentirte." Él responde en voz baja. Sinceramente. "Siempre duele. Pero uno se acostumbra a ello."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IWAIZUMI HAZME UN HIJO!!!!!!!


	16. La incómoda verdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lo revise adecuadamente (prácticamente lo traduje a las prisas), por lo que si hay un error me lo dicen. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para traducirlo, porque más de una vez quise aventar la computadora por la ventana y mudarme a un pueblito sin internet para pastorear cabras. Así que un comentario no me caeria mal.  
> Para Murkami Lor, ese capitulo 4 me dio las energías para terminar de traducir aunque me esté medio muriendo.Y a la próxima mejor pon mi alias, que de verdad casi me muero de la vergüenza (aunque también hubiera muerto muy feliz XD).
> 
> PD: TE ODIO AYAME!!!!!! Y A TU HERMANA TAMBIEN, QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES PARA METERSE ENTRE EL IWAOI!!!!

Iwaizumi y Akaashi habían estado jugando pacíficamente al ajedrez en sus teléfonos, ambos atrapados en su juego, pensando en el movimiento del otro, cuando poco antes de la medianoche, a las 11:47 pm para ser exactos, un montón de ruido viene de la planta baja.

Ellos se miran el uno al otro, sabiendo que el Rat Pack finalmente ha regresado para el toque de queda, y a juzgar por todo el ruido ya deben haber descubierto lo que le había sucedido a Akaashi. La mezcla de sonidos no era nada en comparación con la ensordecedora voz de Bokuto, que hacia tanto ruido que se escuchaba en los tres pisos.

_"¡Iwa-chan! ¡Iwa-chan, por favor ven a ayudarnos! ¡No podemos detener a Kou-chan!"_

Ambos saltan sobre sus pies y corren por las escaleras.

Llamar a Bokuto lívido sería el eufemismo del siglo. Él tiene a Konoha y Sarukui tratando de detenerlo, mientras sus piernas dan de patadas, y su boca muestra los dientes en una mueca peligrosa, saliva volando. Uno de las manos de Konoha se aferra a la cabeza de Bokuto, mechones de pelo se le pegan a la frente sudorosa mientras continúa intentando destrozar todo.

"¡Déjenme ir! ¡Carajo! ¡Joder!" Bokuto grita, sus grandes manos tratando de conectar con algo humano y frágil. Su pie derecho patea el borde del escritorio de la recepción, casi dándole la vuelta mientras continúa luchando por su libertad.

"¡Ustedes dos detengan a Kuroo, yo me encargo de Bokuto!" Iwaizumi le grita a Konoha y Sarukui, quienes inmediatamente lo sueltan y saltan sobre Kuroo, que tiene a Yukie sobre uno de sus hombros y a Masha en frente de él, bloqueando la puerta con su cuerpo y las manos, repitiéndole una y otra vez que no va a dejarlo irse de Fukurodani, porque ya que está allí, ella es responsable de él también y no puede dejarlo irse hasta que se calme.

Las manos de Iwaizumi hacen una llave en la cabeza Bokuto y luego gira sus caderas hasta que ha levantado a Bokuto sobre su espalda. Pero uno de los puñetazos sin dirección de Bokuto conecta con su mejilla, lo que hace que las rodillas de Iwaizumi se doblen bajo el peso de Bokuto y ambos caen al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Bokuto le gruñe a Iwaizumi, pero justo antes de que continúen luchando entre sí, sus ojos miran más arriba.

"Bokuto-san, por favor, cálmate."

Bokuto al instante deja de luchar y Akaashi se desliza sobre sus rodillas delante de la cabeza de Bokuto y por impulso, su mano se extiende, sus dedos presionando suavemente el pelo enmarañado de la frente de Bokuto.

"¡Akaashi!" Los ojos de Bokuto parpadean hacia él una vez, dos veces, pero cuando ve el estado de la cara de Akaashi, su furia vuelve. "¡Voy a matarlo!"

Iwaizumi se sienta encima del cuerpo Bokuto y trata de sostenerle las manos por encima de la cabeza, pero Bokuto se sacude de nuevo.

"¡Para! Ya lo hice, ¿de acuerdo?" Iwaizumi dice mientras jadea.

"¿Le diste algo bueno?" Bokuto pregunta.

"Sí." Entonces su boca se curva hacia arriba. "Él se hizo pipí sobre sí mismo."

"¿Y el otro?"

Iwaizumi se encoge de hombros. "Le rompí la nariz y el diente de enfrente."

Bokuto asiente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, luego se levanta, extiende su mano y ayuda a Iwaizumi a levantarse. Mientras continúan sosteniendo la mano del otro, Iwaizumi y él  intercambian miradas silenciosas.

Entonces Iwaizumi casi sonríe. "¿Dónde lo quieres?"

Bokuto se toca un lado de la mejilla y para mayor sorpresa de Akaashi, los nudillos de Iwaizumi se impactan ahí. ¿Bokuto acaba de poner su cara para que Iwaizumi lo golpeara? Qué diablos.

Entonces se sonríen el uno al otro como si no hubieran estado luchando hace unos pocos segundos.

"Bokuto-san, ¿por qué?"

"Akaashi, es cosa de hombres."

"Pues explícate, por favor." Akaashi frunce el ceño. "Porque soy un chico y no lo entiendo."

"Akaashi, se lo debía por lo de antes."

Akaashi aún no lo comprende, pero no se molesta en preguntar de nuevo. Al menos todos han dejado de luchar.

Masha aplaude para llamar su atención. "¿Ahora que todos ustedes ya han terminado con su pelea, pueden ir arriba? Sé que no se van a ir a la cama, pero por lo menos permanezcan en sus habitaciones y no hagan ruido."

Konoha y Sarukui se sientan en la cama de Akaashi, mientras que Kuroo y Bokuto se tumban en el suelo, cada uno en un lado de Akaashi, mientras que Oikawa e Iwaizumi toman las sillas.

"Akaashi, dinos que sucedió." Konoha dice. "Quiero decir, oímos lo que pasó en el gimnasio, pero es mejor escucharlo de ti."

"¿Mejor para quién?" Akaashi frunce el ceño.

"¡Hey, hombre, mira mi puta cara! Tengo un ojo morado por culpa de Bokuto y Kuroo ¿y tú no nos vas a contar lo que pasó? Qué diablos, eso no es cool en absoluto."

"Cállate, Konoha." Bokuto le gruñe. "Si el no quiero hablar de eso no lo presiones."

Akaashi suspira. No le gusta la atención, ni quiere sonar como un debilucho frente a ellos, pero al mismo tiempo, ellos ya lo conocen. Y no son extraños, son sus amigos, y de todos modos sus ojos están llenos de curiosidad por saber, así que ¿por qué no decirles?

"Está bien, pero sólo si Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san prometen de no reaccionar de forma exagerada de nuevo."

Porque claro, se alegra de que ambos estén tan comprometidos con su bienestar, pero ha tenido suficiente violencia por una noche.

Y se supone que seria una tranquila noche de viernes. Sí, claro.

Bokuto y Kuroo tanto ruedan los ojos y murmuran que sí, esta bien, y que solo comience con la historia.

Akaashi se lame los labios y comienza. Él se ahorra sus pensamientos, por supuesto, el verdadero miedo que sintió cuando estuvo solo en el gimnasio, y se concentra más en explicar como de genial estuvo Iwaizumi. Nadie lo interrumpe, pero cuando llega a la parte en la que Iwaizumi amenazó con apuñalar al amigo de Saito con su cuchillo, Oikawa se ríe en voz baja.

"Iwa-chan, eres un mentiroso." Él sonríe. "Tú no tienes uno."

Iwaizumi se encoge de hombros. "Sí, ¿y qué? Yo no necesité uno."

"Tu mentira fue genial y todo, pero te _das_ cuenta de que podrías haber conseguido que hirieran a ojos de ángel aún más, ¿verdad?" Kuroo dice, con una pesada desaprobación en su voz y Bokuto asiente con la cabeza.

"No iba a dejar que eso ocurriera." Iwaizumi responde.

"Kou-chan, Tetsu-chan, relájense, por favor. Iwa-chan sabe cómo manejarse en situaciones como estas." Oikawa dice. "Ninguno de ustedes tiene idea de cuántas veces me ha salvado el pellejo en los últimos años."

"¿De quien?" Bokuto pregunta con curiosidad.

"Mis fans, por supuesto."

Todo el mundo se queja.

Iwaizumi suspira. "Tú _siempre_ tienes que hacer todo acerca de ti, ¿verdad?" Oikawa abre la boca para responder, por lo que él añade. "No respondas a eso."

Sarukui se aclara la garganta. "Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar con Saito?"

"Él va a ser destrozado el lunes, eso es lo que va a pasar." Bokuto responde y cruje sus nudillos.

"Hermano, por qué esperar hasta entonces, podemos ir a su casa en este momento." Kuroo sugiere.

"¿Y qué van a hacer ustedes dos, Kuroo-san, arrastrarlo fuera de su casa?" Akaashi resopla.

"Si, más o menos." Kuroo responde.

"No." Akaashi frunce el ceño. "Iwaizumi-san y yo les dimos nuestras declaraciones a la policía, por lo que ellos se encargaran de él. Y Masha llamo a sus padres, así qu-"

"Akaashi, despierta." Bokuto dice en voz baja. "La policía no va a hacer una mierda. Él solo va a recibir una palmada en las manos de sus padres, pagar una multa o lo que sea y eso será todo."

"Bokuto, el decano y el director ya deben saber lo que paso por Masha." Konoha se lame los labios. "Lo que significa que los maestros van a tener una reunión el lunes después de la escuela para decidir que sucederá con él. Tanto Akaashi y Ayame son tutores, lo que significa que estarán allí y demandaran su expulsión. ¿Cierto?" Él mira a Akaashi. "No vas a votar para que lo suspendan, sino para que lo expulsen ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Konoha-san."

"No me gusta esto." Bokuto cruza los brazos. "Mi instinto me dice que va a salirse con la suya. Akaashi, sólo di las palabras, y vamos a ir a darle una paliza."

"No. Dos negativos no hacen un positivo." Akaashi responde.

"Puede que no sea un genio de las matemáticas como tú, pero estoy bastante seguro de que lo hacen."

Akaashi rueda los ojos. "Me refiera a en la vida, Bokuto-san, no en las matemáticas. Tú le rompes el brazo o una pierna, te metes en problemas ¿y luego qué? No, eso no va a resolver nada."

"Él va a aprender la lección." Kuroo responde.

"Sí, porque las lecciones se imparten con violencia." Akaashi dice con sarcasmo.

"Estoy seguro de que Iwa-chan le partió el culo a este tipo Saito, pero ¿qué si hace lo mismo otra vez? Tal vez no a ti Aka-chan, pero a otra persona. Iwa-chan, ¿tú qué piensas?" Oikawa pregunta.

"Puedo ver el punto de Akaashi, pero al mismo tiempo..." Iwaizumi frunce el ceño. "No parecía que esos dos sólo querían asustarlo un poco, y estaban lo suficientemente borrachos como para hacer algo... de lo que tal vez no hubiera habido vuelta." Él mira a Akaashi. "Ellos estaban tratando de sacarte fuera del gimnasio y tal vez arrastrarte al bosque de afuera, ¿no es cierto?"

Akaashi ha tenido mucho cuidado para no mencionar eso en absoluto, y ni siquiera ha pensado en ello, pero en el segundo en que las palabras de Iwaizumi están fuera de su boca, Bokuto cierra los ojos y comienza a masajearse las sienes.

"Bokuto-san, por favor-"

"Akaashi, no me digas que me calme, porque te juro por Dios, voy a tirar mi escritorio por la puta ventana." La voz en plena ebullición de Bokuto viene de entre sus dientes apretados. Toma una respiración profunda y se le queda mirando a Akaashi. "¡Si Iwaizumi no hubiera regresado justo a tiempo y ellos te hubieran arrastrado fuera del gimnasio, es posible que ni siquiera estuvieras aquí ahora! Solo imagínate - no, no quiero pensar en eso o me volveré loco. Vamos todos a la cama y tratemos de dormir un poco." Él les da su gran sonrisa, pero Akaashi nota que no le llega a los ojos.

Nunca ha visto a Bokuto dar una sonrisa falsa antes, pero eso no es todo. Él luce muy apagado. Al menos eso es lo que le parece.

Cuando Konoha y Sarukui se van, Kuroo sonríe.

"Tetsu-chan, ¿por qué estás tan contento?" Oikawa pregunta.

"No traje mi saco de dormir conmigo, porque soy el chico del cumpleaños y no voy a dormir en el suelo con Bokuto y Akaashi." Su sonrisa se extiende. "Lo que significa que voy a compartir la cama con alguien."

"No conmigo, no lo harás." Iwaizumi responde.

"Bueno, lo dije así, porque no quería excluirte, pero lo que en realidad quería decir por “alguien” es Oikawa." Kuroo se burla.

"Awww, mírense los dos, peleando uno contra el otro por dormir a mi lado." Oikawa sonríe.

"Nadie está peleando por ti." Iwaizumi frunce el ceño y se vuelve a Kuroo. "Tómalo, babea cuando duerme."

"¡Iwa-chan, eres tan malo!" Oikawa se queja. "Nunca pareció importarte mi babeo cuando nos acurrucábamos en la cama de tu casa."

Un sonido ahogado sale de la garganta de Iwaizumi y Akaashi ve un sutil rosa en sus mejillas. Él trata de no sonreír, porque sabe muy bien lo que se siente ser avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo, él lo encuentra un poco dulce.

Bokuto y Akaashi toman los sacos de dormir de Oikawa e Iwaizumi y él se ríe silenciosamente, porque Bokuto señala una de las ventanas y en silencio murmura un _"Jason"_ hacia él. Entonces Bokuto mete la mano en el cajón de su escritorio y saca algo, lo suficientemente pequeño para ser escondido en la palma de su mano. Akaashi no sabe lo que es, pero escucha un silencioso suspiro de Kuroo que proviene de la cama de Bokuto.

"Bro, ¿realmente es necesario?"

"Sí."

"Pero-"

"Lo sé."

Cuando Akaashi ve que Bokuto toma su botella de agua, se da cuenta de que Bokuto debe estar tomando una de sus pastillas para dormir. A pesar de que le había dicho a Akaashi que no le gustaba tomarlas, porque se siente muy mal al día siguiente.

Akaashi trata de no pensar que Bokuto se esta llevando una pastilla a la boca a causa de él, pero es un poco difícil no hacerlo, cuando él sabe que esa es la verdad. Durante todo el tiempo que ha sido compañero de cuarto de Bokuto, él nunca se había tomado una, y ahora que lo esta haciendo, Akaashi se siente increíblemente culpable, como una inútil carga.

Se hace una promesa a sí mismo para tratar de volverse más fuerte. Él no quiere preocupar a sus amigos otra vez. Y no quiere volver a sentirse tan impotente como se sintió cuando estaba en el gimnasio con Saito y su amigo. Nunca más.

Oikawa se dirige al baño, mientras que Iwaizumi se mete en la cama de Akaashi. Luego suspira y se levanta.

"¿Les importa si apago las luces?" Él pregunta. "Oikawa trajo toda su mierda que utiliza en la cara, por lo que va a estar en el baño durante mucho tiempo."

"¡Iwa-chan, puede oírte siendo malo otra vez!"

"¿No siempre me dices que no debes hablar cuando tienes puesta una máscara facial?"

"Sí, pero-"

"¡Entonces cállate! Y al salir de allí, trata de no pisar a Bokuto y Akaashi."

Un par de minutos después de que su habitación quede envuelta en la oscuridad, Akaashi siente un movimiento justo a su lado. Entonces siente el cálido aliento de Bokuto contra su cara, sus labios a meros centímetros de su oreja.

"Akaashi, estoy muy contento de que estés a salvo." Él susurra.

"Lo siento por hacer que te preocuparas, Bokuto-san." Le responde en voz baja.

La mano de Akaashi se eleva en el aire delante de él y deja que sus dedos bailan sobre el punto en el rostro de Bokuto dónde fue golpeado por el puño de Iwaizumi. Su respiración se atasca en la garganta, porque justo en ese momento, la propia mano de Bokuto se apodera de la suya, y la lleva hacia su boca, presionando un beso suave contra el pulgar de Akaashi.

El ruidoso latido de su corazón retumba contra su pecho y, seguramente, eso no puede ser bueno para su corazón, pero no le importa. Ni un poco.

Siente los dedos de Bokuto aflojar su agarre alrededor de los suyos, y antes de que la pastilla para dormir se apodere por completo de él, susurra.

"Bokuto-san, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?"

"Yo quería preguntarte si tú y Kuroo tuvieron una pelea mientras nos quedamos en la casa de mis padres el pasado fin de semana."

Akaashi se muerde el labio y se detiene de inmediato, porque le duele. Puto Saito.

"No, no la tuvimos."

"Sí, Kuroo ya me había dicho eso cuando estuvimos fuera."

Akaashi se pregunta si Kuroo le dijo algo más a Bokuto, pero no pregunta, ya que Bokuto no lo dice.

Bokuto ya está dormido cuando Oikawa finalmente sale del baño. Con cuidado, pasa de puntillas por el suelo y luego escucha el sonido del crujir de la cama.

"Iwa-chan, muévete, necesito más espacio."

"Tú y tu maldito espacio." Iwaizumi se ríe suavemente. "Sólo deberías volver a tu planeta de origen."

"Lo haré, Iwa-chan, pero sólo si tú vienes conmigo."

"¿Ustedes cuatro van a dejar que el chico del cumpleaños duerma solo?" Kuroo dice en voz alta. "Jódanse chicos, los odio. Me voy a conseguir nuevos amigos mañana. Mejores."

"Tetsu-chan, es posible que encuentres mejores amigos, pero nunca vas a encontrar uno más guapo que yo. ¡Ay! Iwa-chan, no me patees."

"Entonces cállate  y duérmete, idiota."

Akaashi se ríe en voz baja, aprieta los dedos flácidos de Bokuto contra los suyos y se queda dormido.

Cuando sus ojos parpadean de nuevo, Akaashi se da cuenta de que sigue sosteniendo la mano de Bokuto.

Él mira hacia arriba y ve que su cama está vacía y tendida. Luego mira más arriba y es recibido por los ojos de Kuroo, mirándolo.

"Buenos días, ojos de ángel. Debemos despertar a Bokuto, porque es casi la hora de la práctica de voleibol."

Como se perdieron el desayuno, tienen que conformarse con comida chatarra. Akaashi hubiera preferido tener algo de comida real dentro de su estómago, pero el almuerzo es justo después de la práctica, así que no será tan malo.

Cuando están en la cancha, Akaashi se da cuenta de lo mucho más lentos que son los reflejos de Bokuto. Algunos de sus remates pasan encima de la red, pero no todos, y ni uno de sus saques hace que la pelota silbe en el aire con poder. Pero ya que él sabe que Bokuto tomó una pastilla para dormir, no le llama la atención por jugar tan mal, como normalmente lo haría.

Bokuto no se une a ellos para el almuerzo, ya que le había prometido a Ayame ayudarla a cuidar de su hermanita. Akaashi intenta no sentirse demasiado decepcionado y se ocupa con su comida, pero su hamburguesa y sus papas fritas no saben tan bien. Probablemente podría comer cartón y le sabría a lo mismo. Insípido. Amargo.

Después de una larga y tranquilizadora llamada a sus padres diciéndoles que él está absolutamente bien, Akaashi pasa el resto de su tarde en la sala de pesas con Kuroo, quien le da un montón de consejos sobre defensa personal.

"Ponte los guantes, ojos de ángel, y observa cómo golpeó el saco de boxeo. Luego haces lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza y observa cuidadosamente.

"Tu turno."

Akaashi le pega con el puño, pero el saco de boxeo es tan condenadamente pesado y grande, que apenas se balancea.

"Añádele más poder. Imagínate que es la cabeza de Saito o algo así."

Akaashi lo hace y Kuroo sonríe.

"Mucho mejor. Ahora trata con tus piernas."

A la hora de la cena, los músculos de los brazos y las piernas de Akaashi sienten mucho dolor, pero él está muy feliz por el conocimiento recién adquirido.

Resulta que mientras estaban en el bar irlandés, el trío del Rat Pack había decidido que todos ellos irían a una feria, y como Akaashi no tiene nada mejor que hacer, decide ir también.

Así que a las 7:00 pm en punto, Kuroo, Konoha, Sarukui, Yukie y él salen de Fukurodani.

"No tengo nada de dinero, así que voy a tener que mirarlos mientras toman té, comen dangos y esas cosas." Konoha se queja. "Tan injusto." (*)

"Konoha-san, vamos a una feria, por lo que es justo." Akaashi dice y Kuroo se ríe.

"Maldita sea, ojos de ángel, tus juegos de palabras cada vez son peores."

Kuroo está en lo cierto - era una broma tonta y horrible, honestamente - pero Akaashi lee suficientes artículos en Internet para saber que cuando alguien se ríe de tus bromas, a pesar de no ser graciosas, es porque le gustas. O algo así.

"Eso es lo que consigues por gastarte hasta lo ultimo de tu mesada en cerveza." Dice Yukie. (+)

"Yukie, no tienes derecho a juzgarme, cuando ni siquiera trajiste a ninguna de tus lindas amigas contigo."

"Ánimo, Konoha, voy a comprarte lo que quieras." Sarukui sonríe.

Konoha pretende limpiarse una lágrima de los ojos. "Ese es el por qué tú eres mi mejor amigo."

Ellos se reúnen con Iwaizumi y Oikawa en la entrada, luego, todas las cabezas se giran hacia Akaashi y Kuroo para que llamen a Bokuto. Mientras Kuroo se aparta a un lado y lo llama, Akaashi se acerca a Iwaizumi.

"¿Como le fue?" Él pregunta en voz baja.

"Mal."

"¿Oikawa-san necesita una operación?"

"Sí."

"Lamento mucho escuchar eso."

"Yo también." Iwaizumi suspira. "Pero tengo que mantener mi cara de póquer." Él pega una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Cómo luce?"

"Forzada." Akaashi admite.

"Lo esta."

Ellos ven a Bokuto, Ayame y su hermana pequeña acercarse, saludándolos, y el corazón de Akaashi cae al suelo. No porque Bokuto lleve a la hermana pequeña de Ayame sobre los hombros, sino porque esta sosteniendo la mano de Ayame.

La misma mano que Akaashi sostenía cuando ellos estaban durmiendo.

Él también, al igual que Iwaizumi, fuerza una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Hey hey heyyyy! Me gustaría presentarles a todos ustedes a esta hermosa dama, quien será mi cita por esta noche." Él mira a la hermana pequeña de Ayame. "Hana, ¿no vas a saludar a mis amigos?"

"Hola." Hana dice en voz baja y con timidez entierra su pequeña cabeza en el pelo de Bokuto. "Gran Hermano, ¿podemos ir a los juegos?"

"¡Por supuesto! Iremos a todos." Bokuto sonríe. "Entonces, ¿a dónde quieren ir primero chicos?"

"Justo ahora yo realmente necesito un trago." Konoha dice. "Dios, odio a los niños. Son tan jodidamente ruidosos."

"¡Cuida tu lenguaje!" Yukie lo hace callar. "Hay un niño presente."

"No es mi niño, no es mi responsabilidad." Konoha responde en voz baja. "Vamos a ponernos de acuerdo para encontrarnos en un punto, porque hay demasiadas personas alrededor ahora. Reunámonos en el carrusel en una hora y media, ¿de acuerdo?"

Todos están de acuerdo.

"Voy al lugar más cercano que venda alcohol, ¿quien viene conmigo?" Konoha pregunta.

Tanto Sarukui y Kuroo levantan la mano.

"Iwa-chan, vamos a atenernos a nuestra rutina de la infancia, ¿verdad?" Iwaizumi asiente con la cabeza. "Perfecto."

Antes de irse, Iwaizumi se vuelve hacia Akaashi. "¿Quieres venir con nosotros?"

"Gracias, pero no quiero arruinar tu tiempo a solas con Oikawa-san." Él responde en voz baja.

"Tú no vas a arruinar nada, es por eso que te estoy invitando." Iwaizumi le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa. "Ven con nosotros, si quieres."

Akaashi esta a punto de aceptar, cuando ve que Bokuto y Ayame están esperando a Oikawa e Iwaizumi, así que decide declinar.

"Akaashi, ¿qué hay de ti?" Bokuto pregunta.

"Creo que voy a ir a tomar una copa con los demás." Akaashi responde. No pensaba beber, pero estar completamente sobrio no es una opción. No es que a él le molesten tanto los niños como a Konoha, de hecho le gustan, simplemente no sabe cómo lidiar con ellos. Y su problema es tener que lidiar con Bokuto y Ayame jugando a la familia.

"Entonces me voy contigo." Yukie dice y agarra el brazo de Akaashi.

Y cuando siguen a Konoha, Sarukui y Kuroo, ella se ríe.

"Vine aquí pensando que podría pasar algún tiempo con Oikawa, pero él ni siquiera me ha mirado." Ella sonríe. "Me siento como una perdedora."

Akaashi se ríe. "Tú no estás sola. Quiero decir, es sábado en la noche, estamos en una feria y vamos a un bar a beber, como lo hacemos casi cada fin de semana." Akaashi se ríe de nuevo. "Todos somos perdedores, Yukie."

Toman una mesa en el Señor Sapo y su camarera los trae a todos los menús, diciendo que tienen una oferta especial en cócteles de grupo.

"¡Ooooh hay tantos para elegir!" Yukie se frota las manos. "¿Qué quieren ustedes chicos?"

"No sé ustedes y sus cócteles, pero yo quiero diez tragos de tequila." Kuroo dice y la camarera asiente con la cabeza.

"Yukie, ¿por qué no eliges un cóctel de grupo para todos nosotros?" Sarukui sonríe.

"¡Siii! Es muy lindo ser la única chica alrededor." Ella sonríe y se dirige a la camarera. "Queremos un... eh... ¡piscina! Queremos una piscina."

"Lo tienes, nena." La camarera dice, le guiña un ojo y se va.

"Bueno, parece que alguien tiene sus ojos puestos en ti." Kuroo le sonríe a Yukie. "¿Interesada? Ella es bastante caliente."

"Por favor, Yukie sólo tiene ojos para Oikawa." Konoha rueda los ojos.

"¡Konoha!"

"¿Qué? No es como si el gato no lo hubiera notado."

"Es verdad." Kuroo ríe.

"¿En serio?" Yukie se cubre la boca. "¿Soy tan obvia?"

"No, no lo eres, Kuroo-san sólo esta tomándote el pelo." Akaashi replica.

"No lo estoy, ojos de ángel. Ella presenta todos los síntomas - agita las pestañas, juega con su pelo, se ríe, no es capaz de mantener el contacto visual, todas esas cosas."

"¿Los síntomas?" Akaashi bufa. "Lo haces sonar como si fuera una enfermedad."

"¿No lo es?" Kuroo le pregunta, mirándolo. "Estoy seguro de que así se siente."

Akaashi siente sus mejillas arder y por suerte, él no tiene que contestar, porque su camarera trae su orden, colocando un gran cóctel delante de Yukie.

"Aquí tienes, preciosa." Ella dice, le hace un guiño a Yukie de nuevo y se va.

"Bueno, mierda, Yukie, daría cualquier cosa por estar en tus zapatos en este momento." Konoha suspira.

"Está bien, me tienes a mí." Sarukui acaricia su espalda y ellos golpean sus puños entre sí.

"¡Chicos, miren las pajitas!" Yukie apunta hacia ellas y se ríe. "¡Todas tienen penes!" Ella toma una con sus labios y da un sorbo. "¡Ooooh, el cóctel es tan delicioso, me encanta!"

"Hey, no tienes que estar chupando un pene de plástico. Si deseas uno de verdad, sólo dímelo." Kuroo le sonríe a Yukie, quien hace un sonido de náuseas y le dice que es repugnante.

"Amigo, eres tan vulgar que eres mi héroe." Konoha sonríe. "Te he visto suficientes veces en acción para saber que tus frases para ligar siempre funcionan. **(º)** Así que, ¿qué dices de echarme una mano? Ayuda a un hermano necesitado, ¿sabes?"

"Puedo hacer eso." Kuroo sonríe. "Elige a alguien de la barra que te guste."

Konoha señala una mesa llena de chicas. "Ellas. Una de ellas."

Kuroo asiente con la cabeza. "Lo tienes."

"¿Vas a decirnos tus movimientos o qué?" Sarukui pregunta.

"Un mago nunca revela sus trucos."

Kuroo deja la mesa y todos ellos ven como se acerca a la mesa de las chicas. Con cuidado choca contra una de las chicas desde atrás y su mano se desliza suavemente contra la parte baja de su espalda, y mientras le sonríe a modo de disculpa, su otra mano toma una bufanda fuera de su bolso, haciéndola caer al suelo. Luego desaparece entre la multitud, probablemente dirigiéndose al baño, pero todos ellos ven a la chica mirando la espalda de Kuroo mientras se va.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Yukie pone mala cara. "¿Es así como ustedes chicos consiguen a las chicas?"

"Desearía poder hacerlo." Konoha responde, mientras Sarukui se encoge de hombros y Akaashi toma un largo sorbo de su cóctel.

Yukie había estado en lo cierto, el cóctel es genial. Puede que sea un poco demasiado dulce, pero contiene un montón de alcohol también, y eso es justo lo que necesita.

"¡Gua, gua, gua, tómalo con calma, ranita!" Konoha acaricia el hombro de Akaashi. "¿Por qué la prisa?"

"No tenemos mucho tiempo para otro cóctel antes de reunirnos con los otros." Akaashi responde.

"Akaashi, por favor, no olvides que tenemos control de alcoholemia." Sarukui dice. "Tengo mi plato lleno preocupándome por Konoha, no me hagas preocuparme por ti también."

Akaashi le da dos pulgares para arriba. "Lo tengo, viejo."

Konoha, Sarukui y Yukie intercambian miradas preocupadas.

"Saru, ¿Akaashi alguna vez te ha llamado viejo antes?" Yukie pregunta.

"No, de hecho creo que esta es la primera vez que lo oigo decir la palabra viejo." Sarukui responde.

"Estoy bien." Akaashi sonríe.

"Akaashi, no tienes que mentirnos." Yukie suspira. "Somos tus compañeros de equipo."

Akaashi traga con dificultad. "No sé que esperas que diga."

"Lo sabemos, hombre." Konoha dice. "Estar en shock después de lo de anoche es totalmente normal. Joder, si me hubiera ocurrido a mi lo que te pasó, probablemente me hubiera cagado en los pantalones."

Gracias a Dios que no saben la verdad.

"Me atrapaste." Akaashi asiente con la cabeza.

"Siempre puedes ser honesto con nosotros." Sarukui sonríe. "Te cubriremos las espaldas."

"Chicos, nuestro primer partido fuera es este martes. Y a final de mes, tenemos el primer partido de clasificación para las Nacionales." Yukie dice. "Sé que ya saben esto, pero estoy un poco preocupada por Bokuto. Durante la práctica de hoy estuvo realmente desorientado."

"No te preocupes." Sarukui responde. "Ahora tenemos a Akaashi, él va a asegurarse de que Bokuto nos de su mejor jugada."

"Sí." Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "Voy a hacer todo para asegurarme de que así sea."

Konoha acaricia la espalda. "Tú eres el hombre, Akaashi."

"¡Miren, Kuroo vuelve a la mesa de las chicas!" Sarukui dice y todos giran sus cabezas.

Kuroo está hablando con una chica, la de la bufanda que él tiro al suelo. Él ve que ellos lo están mirando y los saluda con una sonrisa.

Un par de minutos más tarde, la chica y Kuroo vienen a su mesa y ella inmediatamente agarra a Konoha del brazo y le dice algo al oído.

"Yo podría estar de vuelta para el toque de queda, pero sólo para estar seguro, uno de ustedes va tener que firmar por mí." Konoha sonríe y se va con la chica.

"Kuroo-san, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a la chica?" Akaashi frunce el ceño.

"Ojos de ángel, ya te he dicho que un mago nunca revela sus trucos." Kuroo le guiña un ojo y se toma un par de sus tragos de tequila. "¿Quieres uno?"

"No, gracias. El tequila y yo no nos llevamos muy bien." Akaashi responde.

"Ustedes dos eran un puto desastre en la fiesta de Halloween." Yukie se ríe. "Todavía recuerdo su canto."

"¿Canto?" Akaashi se vuelve a Kuroo. "¿Recuerdas cantar algo?"

"No. ¿Me estás diciendo que ojos de ángel y yo estábamos cantando?"

Yukie y Sarukui sacuden la cabeza, riendo.

"¿Cómo iba su canción, Saru?" Yukie sonríe.

"Los dos estaban fuera de tono, pero estaban cantando sobre cómo eran los reyes del sake y lo mucho que amaban el amor."

"¡Sí! ¡Y el segundo verso era sobre tequila!" Yukie aplaude con sus manos alegremente. "Y entonces el Rat Pack tomó el micrófono y los cuatro descuartizaron Nueva York Nueva York de Frank Sinatra."

"Ustedes chicos deberían ser más lindos conmigo, porque podría ventilar todos los trapos sucios que se sobre ustedes búhos." Kuroo dice.

"Tú no tienes nada que puedas usar contra mí." Sarukui dice.

Kuroo se acerca y le susurra algo al oído.

"¿Así que?" Él sonríe. "¿Quieres decir eso de nuevo?"

Sarukui niega con la cabeza.

"Sí, eso es lo que pensé."

Konoha vuelve, enfadado y con pánico a la vez.

"Tenemos que irnos. ¡Ahora!" Luego le frunce el ceño a Kuroo. "Tú maldito idiota, ¡¿le dijiste a esa chica que era un aspirante a prostituto?! ¿Qué está mal contigo?"

Kuroo hecha la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe. Luego se bebe rápidamente el resto de sus tragos y después de dejar suficiente dinero para cubrir la cuenta, salen y se dirigen hacia el carrusel, incluso si es mucho antes de la hora que acordaron para reunirse.

Ellos no son los primeros en llegar, sin embargo, porque Ayame los saluda y luego vuelve a sacar fotos con su teléfono de Bokuto y su hermana pequeña, ambos riendo, mientras montan a caballo uno junto al otro.

Akaashi nunca ha visto a Bokuto interactuar con un niño de cinco años antes, pero no se sorprende de él sea tan bueno con ellos, porque sin duda él es un niño grande de corazón. Y es algo entrañable de ver.

"Koutarou me dijo lo que te pasó anoche." Ayame le dice a Akaashi al oído. "Estoy muy contenta de que estés a salvo."

Él asiente con la cabeza en señal de aprecio y trata de evitar que su rostro frunza el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo ella llama a Bokuto por su primer nombre?

Es mejor no saberlo, sin embargo, porque lo que no sabe no le puede hacer daño.

Cuando el paseo en los caballitos termina, Bokuto levanta a la hermana pequeña de Ayame del caballo y la lleva en brazos hacia donde están todos.

"Hana, ¿quieres decirle a nuestros amigos lo que hicimos?" Él le sonríe.

"Gran Hermano nos compro pan yakisoba, algodón de azúcar y kakigouri. ¡Y él también atrapo un pescadito para mí!" Ella señala la bolsa de plástico llena de agua y con un pez de colores que Ayame está sosteniendo. "¡Gran Hermano es increíble!"

"¡Hey hey heyyyy!" Bokuto se ríe.

Akaashi lame sus labios y se vuelve a Kuroo. "¿Le diste a Bokuto-san tu cartera?"

"No, está aquí conmigo." Kuroo acaricia su bolsillo trasero. "Está usando su tarjeta de crédito, porque la noche anterior pagó la cuenta completa por nosotros, diciendo que era por mi cumpleaños."

"Ya veo."

Hay una gran diferencia entre el Bokuto que depende del dinero de sus padres en lugar del que le pide prestado a sus amigos, pero Akaashi no hace comentarios al respecto. Ayame no estuvo en el bar irlandés anoche, lo que significa que no lo está haciendo para impresionarla, sino porque... Bueno, él no sabe exactamente por qué, pero es seguro que no es debido a Ayame.

Y eso lo hace sentir un poco mejor.

Iwaizumi y Oikawa se unen a ellos, y Oikawa está sosteniendo un oso de peluche gigante y un pingüino en cada mano, sonriendo felizmente.

"¡Miren lo que Iwa-chan ganó para mí!" Oikawa muestra sus animales de peluche.

"¿Ehhh?" Hana parpadea y señala al pingüino. "¿Puedo tenerlo? ¿Por favor?"

"¡Hana, no seas grosera!" Ayame la reprende. "No es tuyo."

"Hermana, ¿dije por favor?" Hana suplica.

"Dáselo, Oikawa." Iwaizumi dice.

"¡Pero Iwa-chan, tú lo ganaste para mí!" Oikawa pone mala cara. "Es mío."

"¡Ella tiene cinco, idiota!" Iwaizumi responde, arrebatándoselo de las manos a Oikawa y dándoselo a Hana. "Aquí tienes."

"Hana, ¿qué tienes que decirle a Iwaizumi-senpai y Oikawa-senpai?" Ayame pregunta.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Su pequeña hermana dice y les sopla un beso a ambos.

Todos ellos se dirigen hacia la casa encantada, pero en el camino allí, Bokuto se detiene en una cabina y compra una rosada y mullida corona, colocándola en la cabeza de Hana.

"Koutarou, la estás malcriando." Ayame se ríe.

"Lo que sea por mi pequeña princesa." Él sonríe y besa la parte superior de la cabeza de Hana.

Akaashi se da cuenta de que necesita ayuda - ayuda seria, profesional - porque siente celos de una niña de cinco años y eso no es normal.

Es que no es justo. Él puede apostar justo allí mismo que él conoce mejor a Bokuto de lo que Ayame lo hace. Su comida favorita, su cerveza favorita, su superhéroe favorito. Todas cosas vitales, de acuerdo con Bokuto.

Como Akaashi, Ayame y su hermana pequeña son los únicos que no se forman para entrar a la Casa Encantada, Bokuto pasa a Hana a las manos de Akaashi, diciéndole que la proteja, entonces se une a Kuroo en una cabina de dos asientos.

"Koutarou es genial con ella." Ayame dice, sonriendo con cariño. "Pero suficiente de nosotros, ¿qué pasa contigo, Akaashi? ¿Cómo estás?"

Así que no es sólo Koutarou, ahora ya es "nosotros".

Akaashi se pregunta cómo se sentiría Ayame si le dijera que su novio y él se tomaron de las manos mientras se quedaban dormidos anoche.

"Estoy genial." El sonríe. "Suave."

"Estoy muy contenta de escuchar eso. Espero que sepas voy a votar a favor de la expulsión de Saito el lunes también."

Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles, simplemente, si Ayame no fuera tan agradable, por lo que Akaashi podría odiarla sin sentirse culpable por ello. Pero aun así él no la odiaría.

Después de todo, no es su culpa que Bokuto sea un tonto, de charla fácil, toque suave y totalmente el tipo de Akaashi. No hay nadie a quien echarle la culpa de eso, por desgracia.

A Bokuto, tal vez, porque él sigue haciendo esas cosas que dejan a Akaashi preguntándose y esperando que tal vez, sólo tal vez, hay algo más que solo amistad entre ellos.

¿Qué clase de amigos se quedan dormidos sosteniendo las manos del otro? ¿Y qué hay de la reacción de Bokuto de anoche? de Kuroo, Akaashi lo entiende, pero Konoha y Sarukui, que también son sus amigos, no reaccionaron tan mal como Bokuto lo hizo.

¿Podría esto significar algo? ¿O es solamente que él desea que esto sea más de lo que en realidad es?

Solo queda el paseo en la noria y todos ellos se forman - Oikawa e Iwaizumi, Konoha y Sarukui, con Yukie en el medio, Bokuto y Ayame, con Hana en medio y antes de que Akaashi pueda decir que no, ya que el realmente no quiere subirse porque le aterran las alturas, Kuroo lo empuja suavemente en el asiento de al lado.

En el segundo que la rueda de la fortuna comienza a girar, Akaashi cierra los ojos.

"Odio esto." Murmura.

Kuroo se ríe. "No tengas miedo, ojos de ángel, estoy justo a tu lado."

"Kuroo-san, sólo porque tú estás a mi lado eso no me asegura que no vamos a morir."

Hay un crujido fuerte y ellos dejan de moverse.

"¡Oh Dios mío, eso no puede ser normal!" Akaashi dice, presa del pánico. "¿Por qué no nos estamos moviendo? ¿Vamos a morir?"

"Relájate, estamos bien." La mano de Kuroo aprieta su hombro. "Tal vez una de las parejas le pago al chico para que los dejara en el aire."

"¿Por qué harían eso?"

"No sé. ¿Tal vez para tener un tiempo a solas con sus amados? No le tengo miedo a las alturas como tú, pero si hubiera bebido un poco más, podrías haberme visto vomitar sobre alguien debajo de nosotros. ¿No habría sido gracioso?"

"Sí, Kuroo-san, eso habría sido realmente hilarante."

Kuroo sacude el asiento con su risa. "Necesitas calmarte."'

"Lo que necesito es que nosotros bajemos al suelo." Akaashi murmura.

"Lo haremos, a su debido tiempo."

Empiezan a moverse de nuevo.

"Estamos hasta arriba en este momento." Kuroo dice. "Si abrieras los ojos, verías cuan hermosa es la vista."

"No, estoy bien así."

"Ojos de ángel, relájate, estaremos abajo en un par de minutos."

"Sí, pero cada uno de esos minutos parecen horas para mí."

"Yo puedo fácilmente distraerte de pensar en la altura."

Akaashi suspira. "Por favor hazlo, porque-"

Los labios de Kuroo se presionan contra los de él, haciéndolo callar inmediatamente.

Akaashi podrá tener un poco de alcohol en su sistema, pero no está borracho y sabe perfectamente lo que está sucediendo. Kuroo lo está besando, y él le devuelve el beso.

Está mal darle esperanzas a Kuroo así, y una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza le dice esto, pero después de ver los besos que Bokuto y Ayame intercambiaron durante toda la noche, se siente bien saber que alguien lo quiere y quiere demostrárselo, incluso si esa persona no es Bokuto, sino Kuroo.

Y después de todo, fue Kuroo quien inicio el beso, por lo que Akaashi usa eso como una pésima excusa para calmar su conciencia.

Las manos de Kuroo se posan sobre cada una de las mejillas de Akaashi y cuando él siente la juguetona lengua de Kuroo contra sus labios, Akaashi abre la boca, concediéndole un acceso instantáneo.

Después de un par de minutos, que se sienten como segundos, Kuroo rompe su beso y se ríe en voz baja.

"Hemos vuelto al suelo de nuevo, así que ya puedes abrir los ojos."

Los ojos de Akaashi parpadean y miran a Kuroo, que está sonriendo. Al instante él mira hacia otro lado, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse. Hace meros segundos se estaban besando, y ahora que el momento ha terminado, se siente muy incómodo.

Ambos se bajan del asiento y se unen al resto del grupo, pero en el segundo que lo hacen, Bokuto le da una falsa sonrisa a Akaashi.

"¿Akaashi? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, por favor?"

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza y cuando se mueven a un lado, lejos del alcance del oído de los demás, la sonrisa de Bokuto desaparece.

"Así que esto es lo que tú y Kuroo hicieron el pasado fin de semana."

"Bokuto-san, no sé de qué estás hablando."

"¡No me mientas, Akaashi! ¡Anoche me dijo lo que siente por ti! ¡Y sé que lo sabes!" Bokuto dice con rabia.

"Tienes razón, lo sé. Pero ¿Qué te importa eso a ti, Bokuto-san?"

"No me gusta que mi mejor amigo y mi bro vayan a mis espaldas y-"

Akaashi se ríe sin humor. "¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que te molesta?"

"¿Qué significa eso?" Bokuto parpadea.

"Significa que estás celoso." Akaashi se atreve a contestar. "¿Pero porque te molestaría eso, cuando tú estás en una relación con Ayame?" (°)

"Yo- Yo... ¡No me importa!" Bokuto logra decir.

"¿Estás seguro de eso? Porque a mí me suena como si _te_ importara. ¿Es realmente tan increíble para ti oír y ver que alguien quiere besarme sin tener que usar de excusa que es para su clase de Teatro y Drama?"

"No voy a tener esta conversación. Y yo no voy a volver a Fukurodani, por lo que será mejor que firmes por mí."

"Bien, lo haré."

"Bien, yo igual." (¬)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Juego de palabras en el que Akaashi bromea con lo que dice Konoha. So unfair = Tan injusto, Fair = Feria y Justo. (Kuroo tiene razón, Akaashi cada vez está peor XD)  
> (+) Aquí en realidad decía "Yukie tuts" que significa: chasquear la lengua en señal de desaprobación. (Pero no le voy a poner todo eso porque esta muy largo).  
> (º) En el original decía: your pick up lines = líneas para recoger. Se refiere al hecho de recoger o enganchar a alguien con una frase o piropo. En México se le dice ligar.  
> (°) But what's it to you?, literalmente: ¿Qué es eso para ti? Se utiliza generalmente como defensivo, contra alguien que está siendo entrometido. ¿Por qué preguntas?, ¿Por qué quieres saber?, Eso no es de tu incumbencia, A ti que más te da. Serían otras posibles interpretaciones.  
> (¬) Right back at you = Se usa cuando alguien te dice algo, y le quieres devolver el sentimiento sin tantas palabras.


	17. Feliz cumpleaños

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecimientos especiales a G_reen_marii, SIGO LLORANDO (wtf), Bokuto_sama, Pendragon, Murkami Lor (vivan las buenas vibras), y Noya-san, quien se tomo la molestia de señalar los errores que encontró (ahora estoy mas que convencida que todas las demás se saltan las descripciones y solo leen los diálogos... cosa que yo tambien hago siempre XD).

Bokuto se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda, y Akaashi puede ver que Bokuto está esperando a que le diga que lo siente. Bueno, él va a estar esperando durante un largo tiempo, Akaashi piensa, porque no lo siente en absoluto. Sentirlo por qué, ¿por decir exactamente lo que está en su mente?

Akaashi deja a Bokuto enfurruñándose ahí y a medida que camina hacia los demás, mirando curioso a su alrededor, Kuroo suspira y casi corre hacia Bokuto.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Akaashi, el gato te comió la lengua?" Konoha se burla. Akaashi le lanza una mala mirada y él frunce el ceño. "¿Oh, bien, así que el jodido gato puede avergonzarme delante de todos y salirse con la suya, pero cuando yo hago una broma, todo el mundo me mira mal? ¿Qué carajo?"

Sarukui acaricia su espalda. "Tú sólo deberías callarte."

"¿Por qué esta Koutarou tan enojado?" Ayame parpadea confundida, sin preguntarle a nadie en particular. Si ella hubiera dirigido su pregunta a Akaashi, él bruscamente le habría dicho que le preguntara a su novio, pero ella no lo hizo. Así que él tampoco. "Nunca le han importado las muestras de afecto publico entre una pareja."

"¿Qué?" Oikawa se ríe. "¿A quién exactamente aquí imaginas tú como una pareja?"

Antes de que pueda responder, Kuroo y Bokuto se unen a ellos, Bokuto inmediatamente recogiendo a Hana en sus brazos. A la salida, todos ellos paran para que Oikawa consiga algo de pan de leche, y luego se van.

En el viaje en tren, nadie habla. A pocas paradas antes de bajarse y tomar un autobús, Bokuto se mueve hacia la puerta con Ayame y Hana.

"Bokuto y yo necesitamos tener una charla, así que vamos a caminar de regreso a Fukurodani." Kuroo le dice en voz baja a Akaashi. "Firma por él y yo te llamaré cuando estemos abajo, para que dejes caer la cuerda."

Akaashi le da una breve inclinación de cabeza.

Cuando los cuatro se bajan, Konoha hace un chasquido con la boca.

"¡Azotado!"

"¿Estás llamando a Bokuto azotado, por asegurarse de que su novia y su hermana pequeña lleguen a casa a salvo?" Yukie rueda los ojos. "Ese es exactamente el por qué  no tienes una novia, Konoha."

"Nice kill." Sarukui sonríe.

Después de firmar en la recepción, Yukie, Konoha, Sarukui y Akaashi comprueban su nivel de alcohol con Jared, luego todos se dirigen arriba.

Horas más tarde, cuando Bokuto y Kuroo suben por la ventana, los dos están llevando un fuerte olor a alcohol, que apesta de inmediato la habitación, por lo que a pesar del aire frío, Akaashi deja la ventana abierta.

Sin decir una sola palabra a ninguno de los dos, Akaashi se mete en el saco de dormir y se acuesta en el lado que no enfrente a Bokuto.

Antes de su práctica de voleibol del domingo, Bokuto se acerca a él.

"Akaashi, siento mi comportamiento de anoche, fue inaceptable."

Sí, realmente lo había sido.

Y a pesar de que Bokuto se disculpa por la noche del sábado, ¿qué pasa con todas esas otras veces que involuntariamente, sin saberlo, había herido a Akaashi?

No. Él no está listo para perdonar, y ciertamente no esta listo para olvidar.

El lunes por la mañana, durante la clase de japonés, Akaashi es llamado a la oficina del decano.

"Por favor toma asiento."

Akaashi lo hace.

"Yo sé que le diste tu declaración a la policía, pero por favor dime todo lo que pasó en el gimnasio."

Akaashi explica todo en detalle.

"Sé cuando un estudiante esta tratando de engañarme, y no necesito ver los moretones en tu cara para saber que estás diciendo la verdad." El decano dice y suspira. "Pero Saito dio su propia versión en su declaración."

Akaashi traga con dificultad.

"Le dijo a la policía que había actuado violentamente contra ti, porque lo habías agredido sexualmente."

"¿Qué?" Akaashi parpadea.

"Saito y sus padres, así como un par de otros estudiantes y la clase de Teatro y Drama dijeron que te vieron besar a otro estudiante detrás del escenario."

Akaashi está a punto de protestar, pero el decano niega con la cabeza.

"No, sé que Bokuto y tú son amigos. Pero es tu palabra contra la de Saito." El decano dice y hace una mueca. "Lamento tener que decirte esto, pero no hay testigos para confirmar o negar cualquiera de tus declaraciones, lo que me deja de manos atadas."

"¿Así que él no va a recibir una reunión disciplinaria después de la escuela?"

"No. Lo voy a suspender por beber en el plantel y va a hacer algo de servicio comunitario, pero eso es todo lo que puedo hacer. Ahora tengo que escribir un correo electrónico para tus padres y los de Saito. Tienes mi permiso para saltarte el resto de tu clase y llamar a tus padres."

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "Entiendo."

"Lo siento, chico, pero no importa lo mucho que quiera, no puedo tener favoritos." El decano presiona sus labios.

Aparentemente, no hay tal cosa como un secreto cuando se trata de un internado, porque para la hora del almuerzo, toda la escuela ya sabe lo qué pasó entre Saito y Akaashi, y eso es todo de lo que pueden hablar.

El presentimiento de Bokuto había estado en lo correcto, porque Saito se salió con la suya.

Una suspensión de dos semanas y un par de horas de servicio comunitario no son del todo justas en comparación con el temor que Akaashi sintió por su vida.

Cuando Bokuto, Konoha, Sarukui, Komi, Washio, Yukie, y el equipo entero de voleibol, todos indignados y furiosos, dicen que irán a hablar con el decano, así como el director, en su nombre, eso probablemente no cambie el destino de Saito, pero llena el pecho de Akaashi con calidez y amor para todos ellos. Y para Akaashi, tener amigos que den la cara por él vale mucho más que conseguir que Saito sea expulsado.

Justo después del almuerzo del martes, todo el equipo de voleibol de Fukurodani se dirige fuera de la escuela y se sube a un autobús para su primer partido fuera de casa. Y a pesar del hecho de que hay un montón de espacio, Bokuto toma asiento justo al lado de Akaashi.

Terminan ganando, y en su camino de regreso, se detienen en un McDonalds para una cena de la victoria. Bokuto roba un par de papas fritas de la bandeja de Akaashi y lo felicita por sus pases. Akaashi asiente con la cabeza dando las gracias en silencio.

La primera vez que Akaashi en realidad habla con él, desde su pelea del sábado, es cuando están de vuelta en su habitación para la sala de estudio, con Konoha y Sarukui uniéndose a ellos en su habitación.

"Bokuto-san, ¿quieres unirte a Konoha-san y Sarukui-san mientras les explico su tarea de matemáticas?"

"Gracias, pero mi novia ya me ayudó con ella ayer."

Después de eso, Akaashi no se molesta en preguntar si la tarea de Bokuto necesita ser comprobada.

Las cosas simplemente van cuesta abajo desde allí.

Bokuto comienza a escabullirse por su ventana después de que las luces se apagan y vuelve a tiempo para el desayuno, hecho un lío de embriaguez. Él duerme durante las clases, lo que resulta en que su promedio caiga, dejándolo atascado en detención después de clases, en vez de uniéndose al equipo para la práctica de voleibol.

Y cuando él se presenta a sus sesiones de tutoría después de clases, se pasa todo el tiempo intercambiando besos con Ayame, quien debe de haber asumido ser el reemplazo de Akaashi para ayudar a Bokuto con su tarea.

Para ser honesto, ella está haciendo un trabajo de mierda, pero eso no es de la incumbencia de Akaashi. Él podrá estar pensando en Bokuto 24/7, pero el orgullo de Akaashi es mucho más fuerte que sus sentimientos por Bokuto, por lo que mantiene la boca cerrada.

Bokuto intenta varias veces hacer las paces con Akaashi. Y mientras más agradable es Bokuto con él, siendo humilde y disculpándose, Akaashi se vuelve más desagradable, aceptando su amabilidad pero sin devolvérsela. Es como si Akaashi tratara de ver que tan lejos está dispuesto Bokuto a ir, provocándolo, viendo que tan fuerte puede empujarlo antes de que él explote.

Se convierte en el chico de Infierno.

Akaashi se odia a sí mismo por hacerlo. Odia pelear con Bokuto, absolutamente lo detesta. Pero él no puede ayudarse a sí mismo. Es como si otra persona estuviera dentro de él, alguien a quien no le importa un comino nada.

Akaashi no sabe donde desapareció su verdadero yo.

De vez en cuando, oye la tranquila voz de la razón, en lo profundo de él, llamándolo desde algún lugar, pidiéndole que piense en lo que está haciendo, lo que está diciendo, pero es demasiada baja y está demasiado lejos para tener un impacto en él. Es demasiado débil. Todo lo que Akaashi tiene que hacer es decirle que se calle y se vaya, y esta vuelve de nuevo a su agujero con el rabo entre las piernas.

Él es horrible, y cuando piensa en ello, casi se siente avergonzado. Casi. ¿Cómo puede tratar a Bokuto así, como la tierra bajo sus pies? ¿Cómo?

Akaashi desearía poder decirse a sí mismo que no sabe lo que está haciendo, pero él lo hace – él sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo. Y eso es lo que lo hace tan horrible.

_Lo siento, Bokuto._

Había empezado con miradas duras. Luego vinieron pequeñas provocaciones, comentarios sarcásticos, silencios helados.

Con el estrés de los próximos exámenes, Ayame sentándose en el regazo de Bokuto durante la hora del almuerzo, así como la fricción entre Bokuto y él en la cancha durante las prácticas, la semana antes de su cumpleaños, cuando sus padres cancelan su visita, eso es lo que resbasa la copa de la paciencia de Akaashi.

Y así, el miércoles, después de una terrible práctica en educación física, ambos explotan durante el almuerzo.

"Bokuto-san, nuestro primer partido para la clasificación preliminar es en dos días. Así que en lugar de ser tan imprudente e irresponsable, deberías-"

"¡Akaashi, lo sé! ¡Solo deja de tratarme como un maldito niño!"

"Oh, yo nunca _soñaría_ con ello, Bokuto-san, ¿tratar así a un adulto hecho y derecho como tú?"

"¡No tengo porque escuchar esto! ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme disfrutar de la vida?"

"¿Eso es lo que has estado haciendo?" Akaashi se lame los labios. "¿Disfrutar de la vida?"

Bokuto golpea su puño sobre la mesa. "¿Qué vas a saber _tú_ acerca de disfrutar? ¿Eh? ¡Cuando todo lo que haces es volcarte sobre tus preciosos libros de texto, incluso los fines de semana!"

Bien. La verdad, al parecer, realmente duele.

Fukurodani gana su primer partido de clasificación para el torneo de primavera en Tokio, pero nadie está feliz por ello. Todos se sienten avergonzados por lo mal que jugaron, a pesar de todos los cantos alentadores de la multitud. Fukurodani es una escuela de potencia y casi habían tirado y arrastrado por el barro la reputación de su escuela.

Todo por culpa de los cimientos del equipo, la incapacidad del Capitán y el Vice Capitán para comunicarse uno con el otro.

Akaashi se avergüenza de sí mismo por dejar que su difícil relación con Bokuto influya en el juego, pero es muy difícil para él no actuar de acuerdo a cómo se siente. Y cuando todos están en el vestuario, inclina la cabeza y se disculpa con sus compañeros de equipo, prometiéndoles a todos que lo hará mejor durante su próximo juego.

El 5 de diciembre resulta ser un viernes y antes de que la campana suene a las 7:00 am, tanto Konoha y Sarukui, todavía en pijama, vienen a despertar a Akaashi.

Desde que Bokuto dejó de hacerlo y él llego tarde a su clase de Historia, le había pedido a Konoha o Sarukui que vinieran y lo despertaran. Y puesto que levantarlo de la cama había sido demasiado difícil para cualquiera de los dos, habían empezado a hacerlo juntos.

Akaashi sale de la cama, les da las gracias a los dos y ellos se van sin decir una palabra.

Mientras se pone el uniforme de la escuela, mira por la ventana e inmediatamente sonríe. El suelo, así como los árboles y los tejados de los edificios de las aulas están todos cubiertos por una manta blanca. La primera nevada.

A pesar del hecho de que Akaashi está siempre frío, él ama el invierno. Abrigos largos, bufandas y orejeras, mejillas y narices enrojecidas por el frío penetrante, pretender ser un dragón cada vez que toma una respiración y el vapor que sale por su boca y la nariz, todo es absolutamente glorioso.

No es que él espere algo especial, pero cuando Akaashi se une al resto de su equipo en la mesa para el desayuno y ninguno de ellos le dice algo que no sea un adormilado "buenos días", Akaashi casi se siente como Molly Ringwald en 16 velas. (+)

Incluso si no son sus dulces 16, sino su 17 cumpleaños.

Sí, un año más viejo y aun así no es más sabio.

Sin embargo, él hace todo lo posible para no sentirse demasiado decepcionado de que sus compañeros de equipo olvidaran su cumpleaños. Porque después del almuerzo, cuando comprueba su teléfono, él ve que tiene mensajes de sus padres, Kuroo, Kenma e Iwaizumi, todos deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, por lo que se traga el sentimiento de nostalgia que se cierne sobre su garganta y responde, dándoles las gracias a todos ellos por los buenos deseos.

Después de su prueba de vocabulario en la clase avanzada de Inglés, ellos comienzan a leer Otelo, y mientras el señor Burns comienza a asignar sus roles, Akaashi se ríe suavemente para sí mismo.

 _Soledad, tu nombre es Akaashi_ , piensa y sonríe.

Pero como Bokuto y él no están en condiciones de hablar, no llega a compartir su pequeña broma.

Dado que es viernes, Akaashi no espera escuchar algún  tipo de anuncio importante después de Estudio de Arte. Así que cuando oye al decano mencionar su nombre, pidiéndole que se reporte en su oficina, está bastante sorprendido.

Todo tipo de pensamientos nadan por su mente, preocupándolo, ¿y si está en problemas por dejar que el promedio de Bokuto bajara? Pero a pesar de su estatus de tutor, no debe ser considerado responsable de ello, ya que no es su culpa, no realmente.

Cuando él entra en la oficina, el decano hace un movimiento para indicarle que tome asiento.

"¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?"

Akaashi niega con la cabeza.

"Ya me lo imaginaba." El decano responde y presiona sus manos una contra la otra. "¿Sabes la cantidad de problemas en los que estás?"

Cuando Akaashi parpadea, el decano echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe.

"Oh, ¿qué voy a hacer una vez que te gradúes?" Él sonríe. "Realmente voy a extrañar ver esa cara de preocupación que siempre pones cada vez que tienes que venir aquí."

"¿Así que no estoy en problemas?"

"Por supuesto que no. Te he llamado aquí para decirte que en vez de ir al gimnasio, debes de ir a nuestro auditorio. Vamos, ve." El decano responde, sonriendo. "Y feliz cumpleaños."

"Muchas gracias, Sensei."

Mientras Akaashi se dirige hacia el auditorio, comienza a sonreír, porque él sabe que va a ver al equipo de voleibol allí, y el que todos olvidaran su cumpleaños solo fue una farsa.

Él está absolutamente seguro de ello.

Y no está decepcionado.

Porque en el segundo en que él camina dentro del auditorio, es recibido por silbatos soplados en su cara, confeti en el aire y un ensordecedor "¡Sorpresa!"

Akaashi se esperaba algo como esto, pero su sorpresa no es fingida, porque entre las caras sonrientes de sus compañeros de equipo, todos deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, también ve las caras de sus padres.

"¿Mamá, papá?" Él parpadea, su boca cayendo hasta el suelo. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

Todo el mundo se ríe.

"¡Te dijimos que era una sorpresa!" Yukie sonríe y empuja un gran pastel con 17 velas en el. "¡Sopla las velas y pide un deseo!"

Akaashi sopla las velas, pero él no se molesta en pedir un deseo, porque el auditorio de Fukurodani está lleno con sus personas favoritas en el mundo. No hay nada más que pudiera desear.

Sus padres toman un turno cada uno para abrazarlo, y él siente como sus ojos se llenan de agua.

"Pero ustedes dijeron que no serían capaces de venir a Tokio." Él casi se ahoga. "¿Cómo hicieron - solo - cómo?"

"Es todo debido a este joven." Sus padre sonríe y señala a Bokuto. "Pero, por favor, todo esto fue tu idea, por lo que tú deberías explicarle a Keiji sobre ello."

"Bueno," Bokuto comienza, disfrutando de la atención cuando todos los ojos se vuelven hacia él. "Yo sabía que Akaashi se había estado sintiendo desanimado últimamente, así que cuando él estaba en la ducha, tomé su teléfono y obtuve su número. Entonces los llamé y-" Bokuto se encoge de hombros modestamente. "- todos estamos aquí ahora."

"Realmente no creíste que olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?" El brazo de Konoha acaricia la espalda de Akaashi. "Bokuto nos lo estuvo recordando desde hace como un mes."

Akaashi traga el nudo de emociones que tiene atascado en la garganta. "Muchas gracias."

"¡Vamos, Akaashi, corta tu pastel!" Yukie sonríe.

Se ríe con cariño, sin sorprenderse en absoluto de que su manager tenga tantas ganas de comer. Él también las tiene.

"¿Chicos, cuándo tuvieron tiempo para comprar esto?" Les pregunta mientras comienza a cortarlo en piezas.

"¡Nosotros sólo compramos los ingredientes!" Konoha responde. "Bokuto lo hizo él mismo, ayer por la noche después de la sala de estudio."

Akaashi parpadea y se vuelve a Bokuto. "¿De verdad?"

"Por supuesto." Bokuto responde con orgullo. "Tus padres me dijeron que el pastel de zanahoria es tu favorito, pero experimente con la receta y le he añadido un ingrediente especial que amas. ¡Akaashi, pruébalo!"

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza y toma una cucharada de pastel.

"Bokuto-san, podrías haber utilizado más miel." Él dice, en broma, y todos sus compañeros se ríen.

Sus padres no tienen la más mínima idea de qué es tan divertido, pero Akaashi hace una nota mental para explicárselos más adelante, porque en este momento, se siente tan abrumado de felicidad y agradecimiento, que no puede decir una sola palabra.

Cuando todos terminen de comer su pastel, Bokuto da de palmadas con sus manos.

"Muy bien, búhos, todos ya tienen su parte justa de azúcar en el sistema, así que es momento de ir al gimnasio y quemar esas calorías durante la práctica." Se vuelve hacia Akaashi. "Akaashi, ten un muy feliz cumpleaños y disfruta del fin de semana con tus padres."

"Bokuto-san, gracias. Por todo."

Bokuto asiente con la cabeza y en ese momento, cuando intercambian miradas, casi se siente como si fueran ellos de nuevo, de vuelta a la normalidad, casi como si su dinámica no hubiera sido tan áspera las últimas semanas.

Cuando todo el equipo le desea un feliz cumpleaños, de nuevo, y comienzan a presentarse mientras salen por la puerta, la mamá de Akaashi se aclara la garganta.

"Keiji, ¿por qué no invitas a tu compañero de cuarto a cenar con nosotros esta noche?"

Akaashi traga. "Oh, estoy seguro de que Bokuto-san está ocupado y -"

"¡Me encantaría!" Bokuto sonríe. "¡Muchas gracias por la invitación! Akaashi, mándame un texto con los detalles y te veré más tarde."

Después de dar a sus padres un recorrido por Fukurodani, los tres se dirigen hacia su habitación y la de Bokuto y él llena rápidamente su mochila con algo de ropa y su cepillo de dientes.

"Estoy listo para irnos."

Ellos no vuelven a su hotel, porque su mamá los arrastra a su centro comercial favorito, repitiendo más de una vez lo mucho que ha extrañado Tokio.

Pero después de seguirla a un par de tiendas, Akaashi y su padre, suspirando con cansancio, absolutamente aburridos, deciden sentarse en un café y esperar por ella, mientras que ella procede a atacar las tiendas.

"Papá, estoy muy contento de que tu y mamá pudieran venir este fin de semana." Akaashi dice y toma un sorbo de su café expreso. "Pero ¿qué hay de su trabajo?"

"No te preocupes por eso." Su padre resopla. "Este es el tiempo más largo que hemos estado separados y ambos, tu madre y yo realmente te extrañamos y queríamos verte."

"También te he echado de menos. Quiero decir, las cosas son geniales en Fukurodani, así que no puedo quejarme. Seguro, tendremos exámenes muy pronto y-"

"Basta de hablar de los exámenes. Vamos a hablar de este compañero de cuarto tuyo."

"¿Bokuto-san? ¿Qué pasa con él?"

Su padre sonríe pensativamente. "Dime más acerca de él."

"Bueno, ya sabes que es mi compañero de cuarto y el capitán del equipo de voleibol. Es un año mayor que yo, y él está entre los cinco mejores jugadores de voleibol menores de 19 años del país. Sólo tenemos Inglés juntos, pero fuera de las clases, pasamos mucho de nuestro tiempo juntos." Akaashi responde, ignorando el último par de semanas. Porque desde que Bokuto comenzó a salir con Ayame, pasan cada vez menos tiempo juntos. Y él ha sido tan malo con Bokuto, sin hablarle, pero su padre no necesita saber eso.

"¿Y qué opinas de Bokuto?"

"Él es..." Akaashi lame sus labios. "Es interesante."

"¿En qué manera?"

 _En todos los sentidos_ , Akaashi piensa.

"No sé, papá, él simplemente lo es." Se encoge de hombros. "Y también tenemos este otro amigo, Kuroo-san, que me dijo que leyó uno de tus libros y le encantó."

"No cambies el tema."

"¿Qué? No lo estoy haciendo. Solo te estaba contando que-"

Su padre se ríe. "No hay necesidad de que te preocupes. Sólo estoy portándome como padre un poco. Porque soy tu padre, sabes. Se supone que debo hacer preguntas incómodas. Es parte del trabajo."

"No estoy preocupado."

"Podrías haberme engañado."

"Bueno, todas estas preguntas - son embarazosas."

"Están destinadas a serlo." Su padre se ríe. "Mi instinto de padre me dice que hay más en la historia, así que ¿qué es exactamente lo que escondes, Keiji?"

"¡Nada! Lo juro."

"Debo haberle dicho a tu abuelo exactamente las mismas mentiras cuando empecé a salir con tu madre." Su padre suspira. "Pero las cosas son un poco diferentes aquí. Y si estás involucrado con tu compañero de cuarto, es realmente inapropiado que ustedes dos vivan juntos."

"¡Papá, Bokuto-san tiene una novia! ¡No hay nada entre nosotros!"

"Sé que eres un adolescente y también sé que utilizas la cabeza sobre tus hombros para pensar, Keiji, pero lo que estoy tratando de decir es que si terminas haciendo algo, quiero que estés protegido."

"Oh mi Dios."

"Tú y yo nunca tuvimos la charla sobre sexo y-"

"Papá, por favor ahórranos a los dos la vergüenza y deja de hablar. _Por favor_."

Después de que su madre se une a ellos y los tres deciden cenar en el restaurante de su hotel, Akaashi le manda un texto a Bokuto con la dirección.

Akaashi no entiende por qué Bokuto accedió a unirse a ellos, porque, bueno, ¿por qué lo haría? Podría haber pasado el rato con Ayame o Kuroo, teniendo un buen tiempo sin la supervisión de unos padres.

Y, sin embargo, a las 8:30 pm en punto, Bokuto aparece, vestido con un traje - _¿Qué diablos_? - y toma el asiento vacío junto a él.

Él sigue estando inusualmente tranquilo hasta que ellos cuatro toman asiento, pero en el segundo en que su camarero se va, abre su boca.

"Bueno, ahora puedo ver de dónde Akaashi consiguió su buena apariencia, así como sus maneras  silenciosas y educadas." Bokuto ríe en voz alta.

Cuando sus padres parpadean con sorpresa, Akaashi cierra los ojos y suspira.

Ninguno de ellos esta acostumbrado a tal franqueza y para ser honesto, el no lo había estado tampoco, cuando se reunió con Bokuto por primera vez.

Cuando su padre y Bokuto se meten en una animada conversación sobre libros, con un impaciente Bokuto pidiendo más información sobre las obras de su padre, Akaashi no puede detener el loco latido de su corazón.

Él ya sabía que está enamorado de Bokuto.

Pero la intensidad de las cosas que siente dentro de su pecho es tan fuerte, que es casi insoportable.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, ¡Akaashi ha llegado a querer a Bokuto tanto!

Si él hubiera sabido de antemano cuánto dolor le causaría, nunca habría insistido en convertirse en un estudiante de Fukurodani tanto como lo había hecho. Si no conociera a Bokuto, si nunca se hubiera encontrado en él, todo sería mucho más fácil. No habría dolor en absoluto.

Él se excusa y se dirige hacia el cuarto de baño. A medida que sus manos se aferran a la pileta con desesperación, ¡él piensa en lo mucho que le gustaría que Ayame simplemente desapareciera!

Y en el segundo en que lo piensa, mira hacia arriba a su reflejo en el espejo, sintiéndose disgustado consigo mismo. A sus propios ojos, nunca ha lucido más feo, y se siente avergonzado por tener esos pensamientos.

Sus padres lo criaron mejor que eso.

Después de salpicar un poco de agua fría contra su cara, él vuelve a su mesa, pero no puede hacer que sus ojos se encuentren con los de cualquiera de los tres, porque esta demasiado avergonzado de sí mismo.

Akaashi logra mantener sus facciones tranquilas, a pesar del dolor que siente en su corazón.

Después del postre, Bokuto saca su billetera, mientras que el padre de Akaashi niega con la cabeza furiosamente, diciéndole que están contentos de haberlo tenido en la cena por ser tan maravilloso con su hijo. Bokuto asiente con la cabeza, les da las gracias y se va.

Él sigue a sus padres dentro de la habitación, con su padre al instante cayendo dormido en su habitación, mientras que su madre le ayuda a extender el sofá en el que dormirá. Después de cepillarse los dientes en el baño, Akaashi no se sorprende al ver que ella sigue ahí, esperando por él.

Tal vez sea la intuición femenina, o su instinto de madre, pero cuando se acuesta, ella comienza a acariciar su pelo, de la misma manera en que lo hacía cuando era más joven, y es entonces cuando Akaashi finalmente se rompe y empieza a llorar. Él no habla, y tampoco lo hace ella.

Ella sigue acariciando su cabello mientras él llora, y después de lo que se siente como horas más tarde, él está tan cansado, tanto emocional y como físicamente agotado, y el tacto de los suaves dedos de su madre a través de su cuero cabelludo lo calma hasta que se duerme.

Akaashi vuelve a Fukurodani el domingo por la noche, y a pesar de la energía positiva que sus padres le habían recargado este fin de semana, al instante esta cae por debajo de cero, ya que después de que las luces se apagan, Bokuto una vez más se escabulle por la ventana.

Él trata de calmarse a sí mismo diciéndose que solo le quedan tres semanas. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es aguantar durante las próximas dos semanas y media, y entonces llegaran las vacaciones de Navidad.

El lunes durante Física, Ayame le pasa una nota, preguntando si él va a unirse a ella y a Bokuto en la Gala de los padres de Bokuto, y él le da una sacudida brusca con la cabeza. No le importa que el padre de Bokuto lo haya invitado específicamente a él, no va a ir a ninguna parte cerca de un ambiente tóxico lleno de idiotas, homofóbicas personas.

Mientras Akaashi práctica su servicio y sus pases con una botella de agua, él no tiene ni idea de qué hora es, pero piensa que debe de ser bastante tarde.

"Así que, he estado pensando mucho en ello, y finalmente lo entiendo." La voz de Bokuto lo alcanza.

Akaashi gira la cabeza y lo ve, aún en su traje formal, todo empapado, con el pelo enmarañado alrededor de su cráneo.

Él parpadea.

Nunca ha visto a Bokuto con su cabello hacia abajo antes. Se ve tan... diferente.

"Es a causa de ella, ¿verdad? Por eso has estado tan enojado conmigo últimamente, no hablas conmigo. Me evitas."

"¿No se supone que deberías estar en el baile de tus padres o lo que sea en este momento?"

"Ella me dijo que me amaba esta noche."

Akaashi considera felicitarlo, pero después de ver el cambio en sus dorados ojos, no dice nada.

"¿Y sabes qué? Yo no pude decírselo." Bokuto dice en voz baja, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. "Yo simplemente no podía."

Akaashi lo mira en silencio.

"¿Quieres tratar de adivinar por qué?" Bokuto pregunta, dando un paso adelante.

Akaashi niega con la cabeza, y mira como Bokuto da otro paso hacia él.

"Yo te diré por qué."

Otro paso.

"Es debido a ti."

Y otro.

"Es todo debido a ti."

Por una vez, Akaashi decide disparar primero, preguntar después.

A la mierda las preguntas.

Bokuto lo besa, poniendo ambas manos sobre la cara de Akaashi, sosteniéndolo allí.

Como si Akaashi pudiera huir de esto, después de ansiarlo por tanto tiempo. Ansiarlo a él.

Los labios de Bokuto saben tan perfecto como se ven y se sienten tan besables como Akaashi recuerda que lo eran.

Cuando la lengua de Akaashi fuerza su entrada en la boca de Bokuto, hay un silencioso, sorprendido jadeo, y ese pequeño ruido es todo el combustible que Akaashi necesita para profundizar el beso.

Unos segundos más tarde, se agarran el uno al otro, y Akaashi siente que su cuerpo es estampado contra la pared de la sala de almacenamiento. A él no le importa y no siente ningún tipo de dolor por el impacto. Lo que le importa es la ferocidad con la que los labios de Bokuto atacan su cuello y es tan abrumadoramente delicioso, que casi olvida su propio nombre.

"¡Bokuto-san!"

Él no olvida el nombre de Bokuto.

Es todo lo que puedo decir, en realidad, murmurándolo entre dientes, ya que siente como los dedos de Bokuto se enganchan en sus shorts  y sus boxers, arrastrándolos hasta al suelo, dejándolos  caer hasta el fondo contra sus tobillos mientras Bokuto cae sobre sus rodillas delante de él.

"Akaashi, por favor guíame."

Akaashi se apodera de la mano de Bokuto, la lleva hasta sus labios y después de colocar  un pequeño beso en sus nudillos, él la lleva hacia abajo entre sus piernas.

Cuando la mano y la lengua de Bokuto comienzan a trabajar en él, se apoya en la pared y cierra los ojos. La oscuridad detrás de sus párpados deja menos espacio para el quién, qué y dónde, y más espacio para el sí, ahora y de nuevo.

Sus dedos se entierran a cada lado de la cabeza de Bokuto y, oh guau, él nunca espero que su cabello se sintiera tan suave. Pero se olvida por completo de su suave cabello cuando siente los labios de Bokuto. Y cuando la caliente boca de Bokuto se afianza contra su duro pene, él deja escapar un largo y silencioso suspiro.

Cuando Bokuto comienza a trabajar con un ritmo, moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, los músculos de Akaashi comienzan a tensarse, y cuando siente el familiar tirón debajo de su estómago, se aferra a los cabellos de Bokuto.

"¡Bokuto-san!" Él escucha su propia voz ronca advirtiéndole.

Pero Bokuto debe haberse vuelto sordo, o no le importa, porque su boca sigue moviéndose y Akaashi no puede retenerlo por más tiempo. Todo su cuerpo tiembla y siente como sus dedos se enroscan dentro de sus zapatillas y ¡oh Dios!, eso se sintió tan jodidamente increíble, ¿por qué ellos no lo hicieron antes?

Sería injusto que Akaashi no correspondiera, pero cuando se cae de rodillas delante de Bokuto y comienza a trabajar en su cremallera, las manos de Bokuto lo detienen.

"Tú no tienes que hacer esto, a menos que quieras."

"Quiero hacerlo."

Y esa es la pura verdad de Dios, él realmente quiere.

Después de intercambiar mamadas, los dos abandonan el gimnasio y se dirigen a su habitación. Después de ducharse y cepillarse los dientes, Akaashi todavía puede sentir que el sabor de Bokuto sigue ahí, en su boca.

Él se mira en el espejo y piensa en cómo hace un par de minutos había hecho que las rodillas de Bokuto se sacudieran, gimiendo, presionando su cabeza contra él más duro, casi gritando cuando se vino.

Akaashi se lame los labios y le da a su reflejo una sonrisa sucia, tan sucia que incluso Kuroo estaría celoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (+) Película ochentera sobre una adolescente cuyo cumpleaños es olvidado por su familia porque su hermana se va a casar por las mismas fechas. (Pero al final se liga al galán de la escuela y celebran su cumpleaños juntos. Animo, Akaashi, tú también puedes XD)
> 
> Sorry por el retraso, pero me atore en una frase y me deprimió tanto que mande todo al diablo, pero Hatakashi-sama-sama volvió de los confines del inframundo (conocido tambien como turno de 16 hrs.) para traernos un nuevo capitulo y la respuesta a mi duda. ¡Larga vida a la gran autora!


	18. No soy nadie especial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo involucra la muerte de un personaje. (¡Advertencia, mención de suicidio!). Por favor, no me odien por esto, chicos. Amo a mis niños del voleibol mucho, así que honestamente solo Dios sabe que me hizo escribir esto.  
> NdT: En mi defensa diré que solo soy la traductora, así que no me pueden odiar por esto.

Bokuto ya está esperando por él en su cama, con las rodillas metidas en el pecho, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Con su pelo abajo de esa manera, se ve mucho más joven, tan inocente, como un niño pequeño. Y se ve casi tan perdido como uno.

Akaashi lleva su pequeña lámpara de escritorio al suelo y después de apagar las luces principales, se sienta en el borde de su cama.

"Esto me hace gay, ¿no es así?" Bokuto pregunta después de un par de minutos.

Akaashi tiene que morderse la parte interna de las mejillas para evitar responder que no, la primera mamada no viene como un regalo de promoción, antes Bokuto debe conseguir una invitación para el club gay. Y Akaashi no piensa que sea gay, no realmente, ya que sabe que le gustan las chicas.

Pero tratar de definir su sexualidad con un término es una cosa aterradora de hacer, él lo sabe por su propia experiencia personal. Así que en lugar de hacer que Bokuto se asuste, trata de calmarlo.

"Tú no tienes que etiquetarte a ti mismo como nada." Akaashi dice y toca suavemente el cálido hombro de Bokuto. "Tuve muchos ataques de pánico mientras trataba de reunir el valor para decirle a mis padres que soy gay. No fue fácil, pero creo que en el fondo siempre lo supieron. Y después de decirles, me sentí como..."Él busca la palabra adecuada. "Me sentí muy aliviado. Como si mi mente y mi alma estuvieran al fin en paz."

"Después de conocer a tus padres, puedo asegurarte que los míos no son para nada como ellos. Pero ya conociste a mi padre, así que sabes como es." Bokuto toma una respiración profunda. "Me gustaría poder ser más como Kuroo y tú."

Cuando Bokuto comienza a llorar, Akaashi lo empuja suavemente en una posición acostada y lo abraza por detrás. Cada que Bokuto solloza, todo su cuerpo sacude la cama, pero Akaashi se agarra a él con más fuerza, y al igual que su madre haría con él, comienza a pasar los dedos por el suave cabello de Bokuto.

Akaashi tiene tantas preguntas que quiere hacer. Preguntas como, ¿qué estamos haciendo? ¿Fue una cosa de una vez, o podría haber más? ¿Te arrepientes?

Pero ahora, se dice, no es el momento de preguntar. Bokuto no está listo para eso. Y tal vez tampoco el. Porque si le pregunta y Bokuto le da una respuesta que él no quiere oír, ¿entonces qué?

En cambio, él murmura en voz baja palabras tranquilizadoras en el cuello de Bokuto, mientras presiona diminutos besos allí. Está bien, Bokuto. Va a estar bien. Mañana, podrás ser un poco más valiente. Tú lo serás. Mañana. Sólo inténtalo.

Cuando los dos van abajo para el desayuno a la mañana siguiente, Akaashi ve que Bokuto y Ayame todavía están muy juntos y no rompieron como una parte de él esperaba que lo hicieran.

Esa pequeña parte, la parte de él que aun guardaba la esperanza muere un poco.

¿Que hay de mí? Akaashi quiere preguntar, pero no lo hace. Porque la respuesta de Bokuto podría matarlo. No, él no quiere oírlo.

Algunas cosas es mejor no saberlas. Porque lo que no sabes, no puede hacerte daño.

La ignorancia es una bendición y todo eso, ¿cierto?

Pero cuando Ayame besa a Bokuto delante de él, el impacto de lo que los dos habían hecho la noche anterior se derrumba alrededor de él. Él se había convertido en cómplice de un engaño.

Porque él puede culpar a Bokuto todo el camino desde Japón hasta el fin del mundo, diciendo que todo esto es culpa de él. Pero siempre se necesitan dos para un tango.

Sus entrañas se agitan enfermas, por lo que rápidamente se excusa y corre hacia uno de los baños de la escuela, quedándose ahí hasta que todo su desayuno reaparece en el inodoro.

Qué despreciable. ¿No había sido él quien le dijo a Ayame que se merecía algo mejor que su último novio infiel? Sí, había sido él. Y había sido tajante al respecto. El engaño es inexcusable.

"¡Akaashi, dame otro pase!" Bokuto le dice, cuando ellos dos están una vez más solos en el gimnasio después de la práctica.

Él lo hace.

Se pregunta si Bokuto está pensando en la sala de almacenamiento como él.

Cuando está en la ducha, con el agua caliente vertiéndose sobre él, de forma experimental, poco a poco, inserta un dedo dentro de sí mismo. Piensa en Bokuto, como si él fuera el que lo está tocando, sonriéndole, diciéndole cosas que probablemente le dice a Ayame, y Akaashi se odia a sí mismo por ello. Se odia con pasión.

Y aun así, aparentemente no es suficiente.

A Akaashi no le gusta hacer cosas que él no quiere que le hagan a él. O cosas que podrían afectar a sus padres.

Su madre le decía a menudo, cuando era más joven, cómo él era su pequeño milagro, porque a sus padres les dijeron que sus posibilidades de concebir un hijo de forma natural eran casi imposibles. Algo que ver con sus ovarios, o lo que sea, nunca le preguntó por los detalles.

Y no es que tenga miedo de que sus padres se enteren sobre esto y lo castiguen. Ellos nunca lo harían.

Así que cuando él hace algo que no debería estar haciendo, se siente enfermo por dentro.

Y así es como se siente en este momento.  Su estómago revoloteando, su corazón que late como un tambor, su propia voz haciendo eco en su cabeza. _No lo hagas, Akaashi. No debes hacerlo._

Él no quiere defraudarse a si mismo o sus padres. Pero a veces un poder superior toma el control, algo que está muy dentro de uno, más allá de la consciencia, el buen juicio y las creencias, y uno se encuentra haciendo cosas que nunca haría normalmente. Se pueden hacer todas las excusas que quieran - estaba borracho, estaba enojado, no sé lo que estoy haciendo - pero en el corazón sabe que se está engañando. Está mal, pero lo está haciendo de todos modos.

Así que solamente hazlo.

Y él lo hace.

Porque cuando se apagan las luces, permite que Bokuto entre en su cama de nuevo, y ellos dos hacen de todo, menos dormir.

Las mismas cosas suceden durante la noche siguiente.

Y la siguiente.

Se convierte en una cosa de cada día, como un hábito, un ritual, una oración, nadie más que ellos dos saben lo que pasa detrás de las puertas cerradas, en la oscuridad.

Bokuto y él intercambian besos, pajas y mamadas. Nunca es más que eso, porque ninguno de ellos está dispuesto a hablar sobre el elefante rosa en la habitación. El sexo.

Y lo más terrible es que Akaashi lo haría, el absolutamente lanzaría todas sus expectativas de que su primera vez fuera especial por la ventana, en un latido de corazón, mientras Bokuto lo folle hasta dejarlo sin sentido en el colchón. Si se trata de él, totalmente lo haría. Porque no importa qué, si es con Bokuto, va a ser especial. Siempre.

En las raras ocasiones en que Akaashi está alrededor para escuchar a Bokuto decirle a Konoha y Sarukui diferentes cositas sobre Ayame, su pecho se llena de dolor. Le duele, cuando él cuenta que ella es una vegetariana a la que le gusta la música rock, con una inclinación por acoger animales callejeros, como los cuatro gatos, dos perros y un conejo que ya tiene. Y su placer culpable es ver reality shows basura en la televisión.

El placer culpable de Akaashi es tener los labios de su novio envueltos alrededor de su pene.

Él prefiere alimentarse a sí mismo con la mentira, que Ayame es una fiestera loca que visita los clubes todas las noches, mostrando sus tetas a extraños y follando con ellos por una hamburguesa y unas papas fritas.

Es ridículo y estúpido, porque ella no es así. Y Akaashi lo sabe.

Pero él prefiere su versión arreglada de ella, que la chica real y agradable que ella es.

Es más fácil de esa manera. Es más fácil para Akaashi zafarse a sí mismo de todo el asunto. Tratar de convencerse de que ella es horrible, que ella es la que no encaja en la ecuación. De los tres ella es la extraña, la que no pertenece.

Pero Ayame no es pegajosa y celosa, bombardeando a Bokuto por teléfono con quejas y preguntas de dónde está, con quién, qué van a hacer, exigiéndole tener toda su atención.

Y Akaashi se dice a si mismo que es su propia culpa por no ser lo suficientemente atenta como novia. Lo cual es absolutamente falso, pero como sea.

La otra opción es que Akaashi admita que es una mierda, un amigo de mierda para con ella, por ir y hacer a sus espaldas todas las cosas que hace con Bokuto cuando los dos están solos.

Su mente todavía tiene un espacio en blanco en la lista de contras sobre Ayame que se había dicho a sí mismo que no trataría de hacer, pero que actualmente sigue tratando de hacer.

Algunas noches, ni siquiera puede respirar sin ahogarse con arrepentimientos, y el desearía no haberse visto obligado a crecer y actuar más como un adulto responsable. Él no puede. No cuando eso significa que tiene que dejar de pedir prestados los labios de Bokuto y sus suaves caricias. No si eso significa que tiene que seguir sin él.

El viernes por la noche pasa a ser una de esas noches difíciles, porque Kuroo viene a su habitación y Akaashi y él están solos.

"Ojos de ángel, lamento haberme perdido tu cumpleaños, pero tú sabes que nuestro equipo estaba fuera en Miyagi." Kuroo dice cuando los dos se sientan en el suelo y abren un par de latas de cerveza. "He oído que Bokuto logró mantener su sorpresa en secreto."

"Sí, fue increíble." Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "Vi que ustedes ganaron su primer partido de las preliminares."

"Vamos a brindar porque tanto Fukurodani como Nekoma ganen."

Ellos lo hacen.

"Mis calificaciones comenzaron a bajar un poco, de todas las veces que Bokuto y yo salimos durante las noches de escuela. En caso de que te estés preguntando por qué no he estado alrededor mucho últimamente."

"Entonces... ¿Bokuto-san ha estado contigo todo el tiempo?"

"Sí. No siempre, pero la mayor parte del tiempo."

Akaashi traga con dificultad. Termina su cerveza y abre una nueva.

"Ojos de ángel, ya te he dicho que no tienes que fingir frente a mí."

Kuroo no es idiota. Y Akaashi está más que seguro de que él lo sabe.

¿Hay algo que Kuroo no sepa?

"Sé que estás esperando que lo desapruebe o te juzgue, pero yo no voy a hacer ninguna de esas cosas." Kuroo dice. "Todos cometemos errores, así que no te castigues por eso."

"Kuroo-san, esa es la cosa. Yo no lo considero un error."

"Amigo, relájate. He hecho cosas mucho peores que lo que tú estás haciendo."

"¿Cómo cual? Si no te importa que pregunte."

Kuroo niega con la cabeza. "No, no me importa. El verano pasado, lo hice con una chica que estaba casada. Quiero decir, yo no sabía que estaba casada hasta después, pero eso no me impidió hacerlo de nuevo. Fue bueno. Estupendo." Él continúa. "Tal vez incluso el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida hasta ahora."

"Déjame adivinar. ¿Su marido se enteró?"

"Sí. Yo me estaba yendo del apartamento cuando él regreso a casa del trabajo antes."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Yo no me quede a averiguarlo. ¿Quizá se divorciaron? No sé. Y tampoco me importa."

"Así que lo que estás tratando de decirme es... sí, ¿exactamente a dónde quieres llegar? ¿Vas a mostrarme la luz y guiarme por el camino correcto antes de que alguien resulte herido?" Akaashi pregunta, presionando sus labios. "¿Terminarlo antes de quedar atrapados?"

"No. Mi sentido de lo que está bien y está mal es más cuestionable que el tuyo." Kuroo se ríe. "Como ya he dicho, fue estupendo. ¿Me arrepiento de lo que hice? No, no lo hago. Y yo no lo desharía. Pero no creo que lo haría de nuevo."

"¿Cuál es la moraleja de tu historia?"

"No hay una. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta acerca de terminarlo antes de que alguien resulte herido, me temo que es un poco demasiado tarde para eso." Kuroo se muerde el labio. "La diferencia entre nuestras historias es que hay sentimientos involucrados con ustedes." Él mueve la cabeza con tristeza. "No creo que tu y Bokuto vayan a ser descubiertos, ojos de ángel, si tienen cuidado con ello. Pero los sentimientos hacen que las cosas sean turbulentas. Así que incluso si él se preocupa por ti más de lo que se preocupa por Ayame, que creo que es el caso, también debe considerar las ha expectativas de sus padres. Me equivoqué cuando dije que nada pasaría entre ustedes, pero al mismo tiempo sé que sabes como es su padre. Sólo espero que las cosas no terminan siendo muy feas para ti."

Antes de que Kuroo y el tuvieran su pequeña charla, las cosas eran más simples, ya que estos pensamientos sólo estaban en su mente. Una cosa secreta entre Bokuto y él.

Y ahora que Kuroo lo sabía, las cosas estaban a la intemperie, haciéndolo todo real.

Akaashi se ofrece voluntario para ir con Yukie a una tienda y ayudarla a comprar cosas y caramelos para la venta que planea hacer antes de su descanso de Navidad. Lo que él no sabía es que los dos irían acompañados por la capitana y vice capitana de su equipo de animadoras.

Sucede en el pasillo de los dulces de goma, cuando tanto Ayame como él van por un paquete de grajeas de uva.

"Koutarou ama estas cosas." Ella dice con una pequeña sonrisa. "Yo encuentro que el sabor es muy desagradable."

No tiene nada que ver con ella, o tal vez tiene todo que ver, porque ella ha estado llamando a Bokuto por su nombre de pila por un largo tiempo. Pero cuando casualmente suelta comentarios así frente a él de esa manera, se siente muy irritado. ¿Por qué le dice lo que él ya sabe? Es irracional de su parte considerarlo una especie de competencia, como quien conoce mejor a Bokuto de entre los dos. Él ya sabe que es él.

"Sí, mi novio las adora." Akaashi se oye a sí mismo responder. "Él actualmente no puede tener suficiente de ellas."

A pesar de desearlo, Bokuto no es su novio. No realmente. No hay palabras exactas para describir su relación, porque es más que sólo ser amigos con beneficios. Es mucho más que eso, y Akaashi no necesita que Bokuto se lo confirme para que él lo sepa.

"Yo no sabía que a Kuroo-senpai le gustaban también."

No, no es Kuroo en quien Akaashi está pensando.

Ni por asomo.

"Akaashi, sé que tu y él son realmente cercanos, así que ¿tal vez te dijo que las cosas no van tan bien entre nosotros dos?" Cuando él niega con la cabeza, ella continúa. "Puede ser que esté totalmente equivocada, pero creo que me está engañando con alguien."

Tú no estás equivocada, piensa. Le pegaste a la diana.

Y aun así, sabiendo lo que sabe, todavía pregunta.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"No debería compartir esto, (*) pero nuestra vida sexual no es lo que solía ser. Siempre que intento llegar a tener intimidad con él, retrocede lejos de mi tacto. Él no era así antes."

Y solo así, justo allí mismo, Ayame se echa a llorar.

Verla llorar, después de confiar en él, sincerándose, es lo que hace que todo finalmente se registre en su mente. Sus acciones tienen consecuencias.

Esto no es un juego.

Akaashi no va a exigirle a Bokuto que escoja entre ellos dos. Pero siente que ninguno de ellos está siendo justo hacia Ayame, jugando con ella de esta manera. Es una chica muy agradable e imaginar lo que sentiría si alguna vez los descubre, lo hace sentirse aplastado.

Él no era así antes. Un cobarde. Un mentiroso. Un tramposo.

No más.

Cuando comienzan sus vacaciones de Navidad, es una verdadera bendición para Akaashi. Porque por las próximas semanas no va a compartir cuarto con Bokuto, por lo que será más fácil distanciarse.

Durante las vacaciones de invierno, Akaashi se queda en casa tanto como es posible. Ha tenido bastante de otras personas y socializar por un tiempo. Él no quiere hablar con nadie y no quiere pensar en nada. Él sólo quiere sentarse y no hacer nada.

Pero no es tan fácil como eso, especialmente con cómo de agitadas se vuelven las cosas cerca de Navidad.

Aún así, las únicas veces que sale de su casa es para ir a correr, porque quiere mantenerse en forma para el voleibol y no caer muerto después de que sus vacaciones terminen y tenga la práctica de nuevo.

Y para acompañar a su madre a hacer las compras, pero eso es literalmente todo.

Al menos sus últimos días del año en Fukurodani se han terminado. Habían sido largos e inquietantes. Horribles. Probablemente lo peor de su vida. ¿Detener a sí mismo de actuar sobre sus sentimientos por Bokuto? Es casi imposible de hacer, después de saber como se sientes sus labios. Después de saber lo que se siente el dejarse derrumbar por el toque de Bokuto.

Pero ahora todo ha terminado, él se mantiene diciéndose a sí mismo, todo está en el pasado. Las cosas pronto volverán a la normalidad.

Después de escuchar el informe del tiempo, él sabe que la nieve podría caer de nuevo. Y su tranquilo color blanco aliviara su mente de alguna manera. Definitivamente.

Entonces el podrá pasar unas tranquilas vacaciones de Navidad con su familia sin nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo un cielo cubierto de nieve, buenos libros alrededor de la chimenea, chocolate caliente y las increíbles galletas de jengibre de la abuela flotando en el aire. No más engaños, no más drama, no más basura.

Eso es todo.

Eso es todo lo que Akaashi quiere. Nada en que pensar. Nada que hacer. No más preocupaciones.

Sí. Ni en sus sueños.

Es 30 de diciembre, un día antes del año nuevo, y Akaashi duerme. Luego se une a sus padres alrededor de la mesa de la cocina para el desayuno-almuerzo, haciendo caso omiso de la increíble cantidad de llamadas perdidas que había recibido de Kuroo. Sin embargo, eso pica su curiosidad y él no quiere estar demasiado ajeno a todo, por lo que comprueba sus novedades en facebook.

La jarra de leche que su madre le había pedido que le pasara de la nevera cae sobre los dedos de sus pies, estrellándose contra el suelo ruidosamente, fragmentos de vidrio y leche volando por todas partes.

Su estómago también cae.

"Keiji, ¿qué pasa?" Sus dos padres le preguntan al unísono, saltando sobre sus pies a la vez.

Él es incapaz de encontrar su voz y hablar. Agitando las manos, les pasa su teléfono para que lean lo que él acaba de leer.

_"Mi nombre es Oikawa Tooru y tengo diecisiete años de edad. No soy inteligente. No soy divertido. Soy lindo, tal vez. Nunca he salvado la vida de nadie. No soy especial._

_Padre, no se supone que las cosas sucederían así. Yo entiendo por qué cambiaste y comenzaste a beber. No te culpo por ello, ni un poco. Pero yo no necesitaba que me bañaras con regalos caros después de los partidos de voleibol. Papá, yo no quería tu dinero. Lo que quería es que nosotros tratáramos de ser una familia de nuevo. Pero sé que es mucho pedir, y lo siento._

_Mattsun, Makki, gracias por los últimos dos años. Compartirlos con ustedes dos, así como el resto de nuestro equipo, ha sido una absoluta maravilla. Voy a extrañarlos mucho._

_Kou-chan, Tetsu-chan, Dai-chan, lo mismo para ustedes tres. Gracias por todo. Haber sido vinculado con ustedes chicos por el voleibol fue increíble._

_Tobio-chan, lamento no haber sido un mejor senpai para ti cuando yo todavía estaba en Kitagawa Daiichi. Por favor, debes saber que todo era debido a mis celos y mi orgullo. Eres un genio nato cuando se trata de voleibol. Te debo una disculpa por la forma en que te traté, pero si sirve de algo, sé que grandes cosas te ocurrirán en el futuro. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es confiar en tus compañeros de equipo más, porque de todo lo que he aprendido, es que siempre puedes confiar en ellos cuando estás en la cancha. Tú nunca debes luchar solo._

_Iwa-chan. Mi querido Iwa-chan. Por favor no te enfades. Te quiero muchísimo. Pero tú sabes mejor que nadie lo infeliz que he sido en los últimos meses. Por favor, no te eches la culpa de esto, porque no es tu culpa. Desde el accidente de coche, ya sabes que no he sido el mismo. He intentado muy duro ser feliz, pero simplemente no puedo aguantar más. Por favor, no me odies por ser un cobarde, pero esto se siente como la única salida. Por favor toma todas mis cosas relacionadas con aliens como algo para que me recuerdes. Yo sé que no me olvidaras. Pero quiero que tú las tengas. No sé a dónde voy a ir ahora, o si voy a ir a alguna parte en absoluto, pero tal vez podre reunirme con mamá y hermana mayor. Gracias por ser siempre mi pilar durante todos los años que nos hemos conocido. Y lamento no poder ser tan fuerte como tú, Iwa-chan. Realmente lo lamento._

_A todo el mundo, realmente siento si los herí durante todas las veces que me estaba haciendo daño. Lo siento por eso. Pero al igual que ya he dicho anteriormente, no soy nadie especial._

_Lo siento."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Aquí estaba escrito overshare, cuyo significado es: compartir demasiada información íntima.


	19. Eres mi persona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue totalmente inspirado por el final de la segunda temporada de Haikyuu y el ver a Iwa-chan llorar. Si quieren culpar a alguien por esto, la culpa es de Furudate. Culpenlo a él. Sé que yo lo hago.

Akaashi ignora las llamadas perdidas, pero él lee los mensajes de texto de Kuroo.

30 de diciembre 11:43 am, Kuroo-san.

_"Ojos de ángel, estoy atascado en una cosa familiar con mis padres y los de Kenma lejos de Tokio y Bokuto regresa a última hora de la noche de los Estados Unidos. Él todavía no lo sabe, porque tendrá jet lag(*) y sus pastillas para dormir, así que por favor ve con él antes de que despierte. Te lo ruego."_

Los sentidos internos de Akaashi se sienten trastornados. Su mente debería haber sido capaz de decirle dónde está y quién es, pero no es así. Sus miembros pertenecen a otra persona. No es él, no son suyos.

Pero la idea de que Bokuto lo averigüe por sí solo lo impulsa a entrar en acción y de alguna manera se las arregla para vestirse. Y cuando su padre se ofrece a darle un aventón, acepta con una inclinación de cabeza.

No importa que Bokuto y él no hayan hablado desde el comienzo de las vacaciones de Navidad, a pesar de que Bokuto continuo llamándolo. Se siente casi estúpido ahora. ¿Por qué incluso estaban peleando en primer lugar? No importa. Nada importa. Nada de eso.

Akaashi llama a la puerta hasta que sus dedos se adormecen. Después de un par de minutos un Bokuto adormilado, sin camisa y bostezando, con mechones de pelo que sobresalen en todo tipo de direcciones, sale a abrir la puerta.

"¿Akaashi?" Él parpadea. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Bokuto todavía no lo sabe.

"Bokuto-san, ¿podría por favor pasar?"

"Por supuesto."

Cuando los dos se sientan alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, Bokuto le ofrece algo de comer o beber.

"Solo agua por favor." Akaashi se lame los labios secos. "Gracias."

"Entonces, ¿has tenido unas buenas-" Bokuto empieza a preguntar, pero se detiene. Él estudia cuidadosamente el rostro de Akaashi. "No es que no esté feliz de verte, pero apareciendo en mi puerta sin previo aviso y luciendo como si..." Él traga. "Algo esta mal."

"Bokuto-san, por favor toma asiento."

Nunca existirá una buena manera de entregar devastadoras noticias. Y Akaashi odia tener que ser el portador de malas noticias, pero al menos no es por teléfono y él está allí con Bokuto.

Se dice que todo el mundo lamenta la pérdida de un ser querido de diferentes maneras. No hay una manera correcta o incorrecta de hacerlo.

Paso 1 - Negación.

Entrar en negación es un mecanismo natural de defensa, tu mente y cuerpo te protegen del shock y la realidad de las cosas en una pequeña burbuja.

"Akaashi, esta es una maldita broma, ¿verdad?" Bokuto echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe. "Voy a admitir que me atrapaste con la guardia baja, pero puedes dejar de fingir ahora."

Akaashi mueve la cabeza tristemente y se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos.

Bokuto, todavía en negación, llega a la Etapa 2 - La ira. Menos de un minuto después, su risa se transforma en un grito.

"No. ¡No! ¡Él no está muerto! ¡Él no está muerto, no puede estarlo! ¿Me oyes? ¡ÉL NO ESTÁ MUERTO!" Su mano toma el vaso de agua y lo lanza contra la pared. "¡Pero lo estará después de que termine con él!"

Antes de que Bokuto pueda seguir rompiendo cosas por la frustración, Akaashi tira de él en un fuerte abrazo. Él no tiene palabras de consuelo que ofrecerle, porque no las hay. No hay palabras que puedan mejorar las cosas. Ningún tipo de mentira, no un "todo va a estar bien", porque no va estarlo.

El único consuelo que Akaashi puede ofrecer es dar y recibir un abrazo, un simple abrazo entre los dos.

Akaashi no tiene recuerdos conscientes de las consecuencias inmediatas. Él recuerda vagamente que Bokuto y él de alguna manera suben al piso de arriba hasta su cama y se acuestan uno al lado del otro. Él puede recordar la sensación de las lágrimas calientes que corrían por su rostro, la almohada húmeda, y como la parte posterior de su garganta sabia a sal granulada. Sí. Se acuerda de eso.

Pero eso es todo lo que puede recordar con claridad. El resto es sólo un borrón.

Bokuto y él descartan las restricciones de sus ropas, la sensación de la cálida piel desnuda del otro es un poco reconfortante, pero Akaashi no recuerda nada al respecto. Él no está ahí y tampoco Bokuto. No tiene cuerpo, o espíritu, esta perdido y confundido. Su mente y su corazón rasgados en un millón de pedazos.

Y él sólo había conocido a Oikawa por unos pocos meses. El sufrimiento de Bokuto debe ser mucho peor. Pero al menos están ahí, juntos.

Él piensa en el padre de Oikawa, por lo que debe estar pasando. Y luego el enloquece, imaginando cómo Iwaizumi se debe estar sintiendo. Lo hace sentirse caliente, frío, cansado. Se siente mal. Enfermo.

Bokuto grita y es un grito sin palabras, lleno de dolor y tristeza. Se construye en algún lugar dentro de su garganta, y estalla en voz alta, con fuerza. Akaashi casi se siente ensordecido, pero él no le dice a Bokuto que se calle. Porque sabe que Bokuto no puede mantenerlo dentro. Mejor fuera que dentro. Él grita todo el tiempo que puede, mientras su voz pueda llevar su insano aullido.

El mundo exterior desaparece y viven en un sueño de luces con cortinas, teléfonos vibrando en algún lugar cercano. Duermen sin dormir, flotando en un curioso estado de nada, en algún lugar entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia. Las dimensiones de la habitación de Bokuto pierden el sentido. Las paredes, las ventanas, el techo, el suelo, todo brilla como en un sueño, irreal. No es un sueño, sin embargo, por desgracia.

En algún lugar entre la locura, Bokuto y él llegan a la etapa 3 - Negociación. Si sólo lo hubieran sabido... Si tan sólo hubieran podido hacer algo al respecto.

Akaashi no sabe qué hora es, pero no le importa. El tiempo pierde sentido. Crece elástico. Se convierte en un concepto con cualidades exóticas.

Y cuando Bokuto le ofrece una de sus pastillas para dormir, la acepta gustosamente.

Colores se forman detrás de sus párpados, conectándose en luces sin forma y cosas. Rojo sangre. Verde claro. Cambiantes destellos blancos, estrellas púrpuras. Un negro infinito. Él ve formas y colores que nadie ha visto nunca. Un viento fantasma de la nada.

Lo único que se siente real es el toque de Bokuto y el que él le devuelve.

No es mucho, pero eso es todo a lo que pueden agarrarse.

Akaashi no puede moverse ni para salvar su vida, mientras que Bokuto no puede parar de hacerlo. Torciendo, girando, arrastrándose, retorciéndose, envolviéndose a él y a Akaashi en sabanas empapadas de sudor, los dos llorando, llorando, llorando...

Nada tiene sentido.

Cuando Iwaizumi lo llama, Akaashi ve en su teléfono que sólo ha pasado un día y medio. Es una locura, porque se siente como si hubieran pasado años. Él no recuerda un momento en que no le doliera.

Recobrándose, Akaashi contesta y pone a Iwaizumi en el altavoz. Él no quiere repetirle a Bokuto lo que está a punto de escuchar.

"Iwaizumi-san." Lo primero que le viene a la cabeza es una pregunta estúpida, pero esta está fuera de su boca antes de que su cerebro pueda procesarlo. "¿Como estas?"

Iwaizumi suspira y su tono se siente antiguo, como el de un hombre que ha sufrido por mil años, en vez de un simple muchacho de dieciocho años.

"Sólo he estado tan ocupado organizando el funeral y todo que no he tenido tiempo para procesar las cosas todavía, ¿sabes?" Él sorbe por la nariz. "Lamento llamarte tan tarde, probablemente debes tener planes con tu familia y amigos para el Año Nuevo, pero-"

"No." Akaashi traga el nudo atascado en su garganta. Él no se molesta en decirle a Iwaizumi que no se encuentran en un estado de ánimo para celebrar, porque él lo sabe mejor que todos ellos. "No, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, por favor dime."

"Sí, en realidad lo hay. Si pudieras ponerte en contacto con el resto de tus compañeros de equipo y de cualquier persona en tu región y transmitirles los detalles del funeral, eso sería realmente útil."

"Por supuesto. Puedo hacer eso."

"Hablé con Sawamura más temprano y estuvo de acuerdo en reunirse con cualquiera de ustedes que quiera venir en la estación de tren de Miyagi. Me gustaría ir por mí mismo, pero tengo que asegurarse de que el padre de Oikawa-" La voz de Iwaizumi se quiebra. "El padre este digno para el funeral."

"Por favor, no te preocupes, Bokuto-san y yo nos haremos cargo de todo."

"Gracias."

Bokuto y él intercambian miradas silenciosas, asienten con la cabeza, y se dan la mano el uno al otro mientras comienzan a marcar. Akaashi es el que tiene que darle la noticia al resto de Fukurodani, mientras Bokuto llama a todos los números de teléfono que él tiene en la región de Tokio.

Cada llamada telefónica se siente desgarradora. Yukie es la que llora más fuerte y hace llorar a Akaashi también. Pero todos en Fukurodani cancelan sus planes y aceptan ir a Miyagi como un equipo, juntos.

La última llamada telefónica que Akaashi hace es a su papá, preguntando si podía ir y recogerlos a Bokuto y a él y llevarlos a su casa, por lo que podrían cenar juntos.

Bokuto y Akaashi entran en su cuarto de baño y se ayudan mutuamente en la ducha, ya que ambos la necesitan. El agua se siente refrescante, calmante de alguna manera, ya que lava sus silenciosas lágrimas, sus rostros apelmazados de suciedad y sudor, todo.

Luego se visten, Akaashi tomando prestadas un par de ropas limpias de Bokuto. Son demasiado grandes, especialmente alrededor de sus hombros, pero eso no importa.

Antes de partir, Bokuto lanza rápidamente un par de cosas en una maleta - un traje negro con una camisa negra, su cepillo de dientes, una pelota de voleibol, una botella de whisky de la sala para fumadores de su padre y una botella de vino de su bodega, unos zapatos, y se van.

Bokuto inclina la cabeza y les da las gracias a los padres de Akaashi por su hospitalidad, entregándoles la botella de vino. Akaashi se ofrece a darle un tour por su casa, pero Bokuto dice "Luego" y entra en la cocina, ayudando a su madre con la comida, mientras que Akaashi y su padre ponen la mesa.

"Así que es un cocinero, ¿eh?" El padre de Akaashi le da un guiño y susurra. "Él es un buen partido, hijo."

"Papá, por favor no me avergüences." Akaashi murmura, con la cara cada vez más roja.

"Oh, vamos hijo." Su padre se ríe. "Eso es para lo que los padres son."

A mitad de su comida, Bokuto se vuelve al padre de Akaashi.

"¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor?"

"¿Señor? Oh, me haces sentir tan viejo." El padre de Akaashi se ríe.

"Papá, _tu_ eres viejo." Akaashi frunce el ceño.

"Keiji, tu madre y yo somos como este buen vino que Bokuto-kun ha traído." Su padre dice y agita su vaso. "Somos muy maduros y llenos de experiencia, no viejos." Akaashi pone los ojos, mientras que su padre se vuelve a Bokuto. "Por favor, Bokuto-kun, pregunta lo que está en tu mente."

"Es sólo... he leído un montón de libros, y es lo mismo con las películas." Bokuto dice.

"Está bien, adelante, hijo." El padre de Akaashi asiente con la cabeza y el interior de Akaashi arde. Su padre acaba de llamar a Bokuto "hijo". Él nunca lo había hecho con alguien que no fuera Akaashi, pero por otra parte Akaashi nunca ha llevado a un amigo a su casa antes. Aún así, se siente muy bien. Un poco embarazoso, pero agradable.

"Una de las cosas que siempre he encontrado extraña es que los personajes de las películas y los libros nunca parecen usar el baño." Bokuto responde. "Se les ve haciendo todo tipo de cosas - enamorarse, conducir automóviles, comer alimentos, vestirse, tener peleas y ser golpeados, disparar armas, tener relaciones sexuales, beber alcohol, consumir drogas, fumar cigarrillos - ese tipo de cosas, ¿cierto? Pero nunca he escuchado o leído sobre uno de ellos diciendo algo como "Disculpen, voy a estar aquí en el baño, haciendo del dos. " Él sonríe.

"¡Bokuto-san!" Akaashi frunce el ceño.

"Akaashi, ¿qué? Tengo curiosidad acerca de ello." Bokuto se encoge de hombros. "Sé que no es importante, pero siempre ha sido ignorado en los libros y películas y es una cosa tan fundamental en la vida cotidiana de las personas. No estoy diciendo que _quiero_ ver o leer acerca de actores y personajes que van al baño cada diez minutos o algo así, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme de vez en cuando si lo hacen y así tienen que ir allí. Es como, voy a estar viendo Gladiador y preguntándome ¿qué pasaría si mientras Russell Crowe está luchando necesita echar una meada, porque él no lo ha hecho en años, así que su vejiga esta a punto de reventar? "

Akaashi suspira y sacude la cabeza, mientras que su padre se ríe.

"Esa es una muy buena pregunta, Bokuto-kun. Yo nunca he pensado mucho en ello, pero tienes razón, porque nunca he escrito sobre eso en uno de mis libros. No puedo explicarlo, pero algunas cosas es mejor no decirlas o verlas, supongo."

Ellos abren otra botella de vino cuando es el momento del postre. Los padres de Akaashi habían comprado un pastel de una tienda, pero Bokuto había insistido en hacerles pan de leche. Y es absolutamente delicioso, pero cada bocado se vuelve más y más duro de tragar, a pesar de su suavidad, al menos para Akaashi y Bokuto.

A las 12:00 am, los cuatro brindan con sus copas de champán, sonriendo por todo, deseándose un feliz año nuevo y que este les traiga más alegría y felicidad, con nuevos logros, algo para lo que ni Akaashi o Bokuto tienen cabeza.

Akaashi ayuda a su madre a lavar los platos y luego, antes de que sus padres se excusen y suban las escaleras a la cama, su padre le da a Bokuto y a él un cuaderno vacío y un bolígrafo para cada uno.

"Sé que ustedes chicos están sufriendo, y como cualquier padre, me gustaría poder aliviar su dolor de alguna manera, pero no puedo." El padre de Akaashi dice. "La vida es frágil y corta, pero está llena de buenos así como trágicos momentos. Sé que no serán capaces de dormir, así que como un autor, les voy a dar una idea. Escriban sobre Oikawa-kun, los dos. No los hará sentirse mejor en este momento, e incluso podría empeorar las cosas por un tiempo. Porque sus heridas aún están frescas, y podrían añadir sal a las mismas. Pero no deben dejar que esa tristeza muera dentro de ustedes. Tienen que darle algo de vida. Escriban sobre ello. Escriban acerca de todo lo que sienten, dejen salir todo."

"Papá, no somos escritores como tú."

"Ah, Keiji, eso es una tontería." Su padre le responde y acaricia su mejilla. "Cualquiera puede escribir una historia. Es la cosa más fácil del mundo. ¿Cómo si no piensas que me gano la vida con ello? Todo lo que tienes que hacer es escribir la verdad, decirla como es. No todas las historias son solo hechos, también son sentimientos. Y ambos tienen sentimientos, ¿verdad? "

Bokuto y Akaashi asienten con la cabeza en silencio. Demasiados sentimientos, en realidad.

"Bueno, eso es todo lo que necesitan."

Cuando su padre los deja en la cocina y sigue a su madre escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, Akaashi y Bokuto saquean el refrigerador por más vino y algunos aperitivos, entonces se sientan, uno junto al otro, y hacen exactamente lo que el padre de Akaashi les había dicho que hicieran. Ellos escriben y lloran mientras escriben su propia historia.

El padre de Akaashi había tenido razón, cuando dijo que escribir sobre ello no los haría sentirse mejor - no lo hace. Y cuando Bokuto y Akaashi intercambian cuadernos y leen los sentimientos y pensamientos del otro, los dos quedan hechos un desastre. Pero con sus plumas, ambos habían dado a su tristeza un poco de vida. Hacerlo no respondió ninguna de sus preguntas. Y no cambia el resultado de las cosas. Pero los ayudo a entenderse uno al otro un poco mejor.

Ellos lo hicieron – a través de las lágrimas escribieron una historia de cada uno.

No es mucho, pero es algo, Akaashi supone.

El primero de enero Fukurodani, Nekoma y un par de otros equipos de voleibol que Akaashi no conoce abordan el primer tren a Miyagi.

Bokuto, Kuroo, y algunos otros estudiantes llevan botellas de alcohol en sus manos y proceden a pasarlas a su alrededor, cada uno tomando un trago. Lidiar con las cosas algo ebrios es más fácil.

Antes de que su tren se detenga, Bokuto da unas palmadas con sus manos y pide la atención de todos.

"Escuchen, chicos." Su voz retumba en todo el compartimento. "Sé que este no es el reencuentro que todos pensamos que tendríamos, pero estamos aquí para mostrar nuestro apoyo a la familia de Oikawa, sus amigos, compañeros de equipo y personas cercanas. Esto es triste como la mierda, pero no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes desmoronarse y empeorar las cosas, ¿de acuerdo? pueden llorar por esto cuando estén solo, más tarde, pero no ahora. Ahora todos tenemos que ser fuertes. ¿Entendido? "

"¡Sí!"

Todos asienten de acuerdo y lo entienden, pero es muy difícil mantener las lágrimas a raya.

Es la primera vez que Akaashi asiste a un funeral con ataúd abierto y es tan horrible como él esperaba que fuera.

Yukie está formada justo detrás de Akaashi, y cuando da un paso adelante, ella rompe a llorar y se desmaya, entonces Konoha y Sarukui la cargan y la sacan.

Akaashi coloca la flor que está sosteniendo en el ataúd de Oikawa y traga. Él nunca le pregunto a Iwaizumi los detalles de cómo Oikawa se había quitado la vida, pero no importa. Los empleados de la funeraria hicieron un muy buen trabajo logrando que el cadáver de Oikawa estuviera presentable, porque desde allí, podría pasar como la Bella Durmiente, o tal vez más como el príncipe azul que había sido durante su fiesta de Halloween. Su piel de durazno, pulida como la seda lisa, hace que los dedos de Akaashi se rocen contra su fría mejilla.

Sus labios rosados, en un color más pálido de lo que habían estado alguna vez, pero aun así perturbadoramente lindos. Labios que amaban sonreír, reír y ser besados. Labios que han sido empujados a una serena, pequeña sonrisa, de aceptación, como si él pudiera haber encontrado una cierta paz en la muerte, una cosa que no todo el mundo puede alcanzar. Porque incluso sin un latido del corazón, Oikawa luce como la cosa más hermosa sobre la que Akaashi alguna vez haya puesto sus ojos.

Con una inclinación de cabeza y un último adiós, Akaashi silenciosamente espera que donde quiera que Oikawa esté en este momento, haya alcanzado la paz que había estado buscando.

Él toma su lugar entre las filas de gente cuando Iwaizumi sube al podio y empieza a dar el elogio.

"No recuerdo un momento en el que Tooru y yo no fuéramos amigos." Iwaizumi dice y se aclara la garganta. "Llegar a ser su amigo fue una cosa mágica y hasta la fecha, todavía no sé exactamente cómo sucedió. Un día, sólo se convirtió en el mejor de los amigos. Hacíamos todo juntos, a pesar de nuestras diferentes personalidades, éramos inseparables, unidos como gemelos. Él era el hermano que nunca tuve. Desde luego, discutíamos como hermanos." Él aprieta sus labios en una sonrisa. "Yo no tengo que estar aquí y decirles a todos la maravillosa persona que él era, porque todos aquí saben cómo de gentil y amable fue Oikawa Tooru. Comprensivo y servicial, siempre tratando de mejorar las cosas, sobre todo a sí mismo. W.S. Gilbert es quien dijo: "Es el amor el que hace girar al mundo." y si vamos a suponer que eso es cierto, entonces el mundo era un lugar mejor con Oikawa en el. Su amor infinito, su dedicación a su familia, amigos y compañeros de equipo es exactamente el porque estamos todos aquí hoy. Nosotros podemos aprender mucho de la forma en que vivió. Y si él estuviera aquí con nosotros, nos regañaría por estar tristes y nos diría que celebráramos su vida, en lugar de guardar luto por él. Nos diría como de importante es la familia, lo importantes que nuestros lazos son. Que nunca debemos tomarnos el uno al otro por sentado, y apreciarnos entre sí más de lo que lo hicimos ayer y el día anterior." Iwaizumi arruga sus notas en la palma de su mano, sus lágrimas fluyendo libremente. "Sigo esperando despertar de esta pesadilla, con su toque en mi hombro, diciéndome que esto no es real. Pero Tooru se ha ido y la única cosa que tengo de él es su voz dentro de mi cabeza. Yo nunca escuchare su voz de nuevo. Se acabó. Es el final." Iwaizumi limpia sus mejillas y grita. "¿QUÉ CLASE DE MEJOR AMIGO SOY YO? ¿CÓMO NO PUDE NOTAR LO MUCHO QUE ESTABA SUFRIENDO PARA EVITAR QUE ESTO SUCEDIERA Y – ¡NO!" Él grita cuando Bokuto y Kuroo se apoderan cada uno de sus brazos. "¡DÉJENME IR!"

Iwaizumi grita, sus amenazas de que deben dejarlo ir en ese mismo instante, mientras Bokuto y Kuroo lo escoltan fuera, haciendo eco en la tranquila habitación.

Luego, el sacerdote toma el lugar de Iwaizumi en la parte delantera, se aclara la garganta y empieza a hablar.

Pero Akaashi no se queda para oírlo.

Unas horas y un montón de lágrimas después, Akaashi sigue a Iwaizumi a la casa de Oikawa. No son los únicos, sin embargo. Bokuto, Kuroo y los otros dos miembros de segundo año de Aoba Jousai, Matsukawa y Hanamaki, van allí también.

Todos siguen las órdenes de Iwaizumi y lo ayudan con la clasificación de las cosas de Oikawa en cajas - ropa, fotografías, juguetes, DVDs, todo. Todos ellos trabajan juntos en silencio. Ya que están solos en la casa, con Iwaizumi diciéndoles que el padre de Oikawa es un desastre y no regresara en un tiempo, Bokuto y Kuroo van a la tienda más cercana para comprar alcohol, mientras que Hanamaki saca una pequeña bolsa de plástico de su bolsa. Iwaizumi, Matsukawa y Akaashi se sientan en silencio en el suelo, mirándolo rodar un objeto contundente.

Akaashi traga el nudo de emociones que tiene en la garganta y mira alrededor de la habitación vacía. Es una locura como ellos juntaron la vida de Oikawa, sus dieciocho años de existencia en un par de cajas. Un recuerdo. Algo que dice _Hey, yo estuve aquí una vez. Viví._

Cuando Bokuto y Kuroo regresan, todos ellos se sientan en círculo y se turnan para beber y fumar.

Es la primera vez que Akaashi intenta fumar, y cuando sus ojos se llenan de agua y tose, el codo de Bokuto lo empuja entre sus costillas.

"Akaashi, ¿estás bien?"

"Guau."

Beben y fuman hasta el estupor, allí mismo en el suelo. Ninguno de ellos se recobra a tiempo para el entierro real, pero los seis se dirigen hacia el cementerio. A pesar del hecho de que está nevando fuertemente y el frio congela, ellos van a pie. El alcohol manteniendo el calor en su interior.

La tumba de Oikawa está al lado de la de su madre y hermana, justo debajo de un gran árbol de limón, con muchos ramos de flores recién hechos delante de la lápida.

Bokuto, que había estado cargando su pelota de voleibol, está a punto de colocarla entre la masa de flores, cuando se detiene y le da un giro sobre su dedo índice.

"La primera vez que me encontré con Oikawa, él fue un idiota total. Sé que no debemos hablar mal de los muertos, pero todos sabíamos cómo era él. Me dijo que mis saques y mis remates de corte transversal eran buenos, pero que necesitaba trabajar en mis rectos. Le conteste que él era un armador, por lo que no podía saber lo difícil que era rematar un recto." Él niega con la cabeza y se ríe en voz baja. "Ese hijo de puta me mostró como se supone que debía hacerlo y yo totalmente lo odie por sus habilidades y capacidades. Pero siempre lo admire por ello, que es por lo que nos convertimos amigos." Bokuto sonríe y pasa el balón a las manos de Kuroo.

Kuroo, luego Akaashi, Matsukawa y Hanamaki todos se turnan para contar sus primeras reuniones con Oikawa, pasando la pelota cada vez. Iwaizumi es el último.

"Yo nunca creí en las almas gemelas o en basura de ese estilo antes de conocerlo. Tooru fue el que me enseñó lo que es el amor. Él era- él era mi persona." Se seca las lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de la mano. "Él era mío y yo era suyo. Nosotros nunca lo dijimos en voz alta, pero ambos lo sabíamos. Y ahora que se ha ido, me siento tan perdido sin él." Él se ahoga. "No sé cómo se supone que debo seguir con mi vida sin él a mi lado."

Matsukawa y Hanamaki flanquean los lados de Iwaizumi cada uno, cubriendo con sus manos los hombros caídos de Iwaizumi.

"Tú nos tienes a nosotros." Matsukawa dice entre lágrimas. "Siempre nos tendrás."

"Siempre estaremos ahí para el otro." Hanamaki añade. "Siempre."

"Gracias, chicos, pero simplemente no puedo aceptarlo, me pregunto si de haber tenido el coraje de decirle que estaba enamorado de él, si- si las cosas hubieran resultado así." Iwaizumi solloza ruidosamente. "Por favor, aprendan de mi error, y no guarden silencio cuando amen a alguien. Díganles. Díganles lo mucho que significan para ustedes y que los aman. Repítanlo cada día si es necesario. No sea unos cobardes como yo y háganlo antes de que pierdan la oportunidad. Sólo háganlo. "

El viaje en tren de regreso a Tokio es tranquilo y silencioso. Los acontecimientos de los pasados dos días todavía se sienten irreales.

Pero todo, la vida, continúa. El mundo sigue girando, sin detenerse por nadie ni por nada.

Antes de que el tren se detenga en su parada, la voz de Bokuto, ruidosa como siempre, retumba, dirigiéndose a todos.

"Rompí con mi novia hace tres semanas, porque yo no estaba enamorado de ella." Dice, haciendo caso omiso de los silbidos que recibe. "Hay alguien más de quien estoy enamorado, y ese alguien es mi compañero, mi mejor amigo. Akaashi, eres mi persona." Él declara a todo el compartimento, haciendo eco de las palabras de Iwaizumi del día anterior. "Eres mi persona Akaashi, y yo no quiero negarlo por más tiempo. Te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti."

A pesar de tener todos los ojos puestos en él, en ellos dos, Akaashi escucha su propia voz ronca contestando.

"Yo también te amo, Bokuto-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) También conocido como descompensación horaria.


	20. El desnudista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento que hayan sido siglos desde que actualice, pero el último capítulo me mató y la mierda del trabajo me mantuvo ocupada. MI CULPA <3

Su vagón se llena de aplausos y Yamamoto empieza a aplaudir y a gritar, "¡Beso, beso, beso!" pero Kenma, que está justo a su lado, sujeta sus manos y sacude la cabeza. Akaashi está agradecido de que Bokuto no hace un movimiento para besarlo, tomar su mano o cualquier otra cosa íntima. Lo único que Bokuto hace, es mantener sus ojos en Akaashi, tal vez un poco más de lo apropiado, pero Akaashi no huye de su mirada.

En cambio, deja que sus ojos hablen por él y él sabe que Bokuto lo entiende.

Akaashi le dijo que lo amaba también, pero él no le dijo que también este enamorado de él.

Él no sabe qué es lo que lo detiene, porque está muy enamorado de Bokuto y lo sabe perfectamente. También sabe que había estado deseando y necesitando oír a Bokuto confesarse por un largo tiempo. Él habría preferido que fuera en un ambiente más privado, ya que esta es una conversación privada y no quiere nada más que cerrar las compuertas y excluir a todos los ahí presentes, su público.

Él no culpa Bokuto por hacer esa elección, porque es típico de Bokuto el sólo sacarlo todo. Y Akaashi entiende, porque las palabras de Iwaizumi, llenas de pesar, resuenan dentro de su cabeza también.

Pero hay momentos en que su mente entra en un shock, provocado por un doloroso golpe, y con el fin de protegerse a sí misma, se adormece. Deja de aceptar la información y la comprensión de las cosas, simplemente se apaga, le da un pequeño escape de la realidad.

Este es uno de esos momentos para Akaashi.

"Bromeo, lo que hiciste fue muy lindo y emocionante, pero ¿cómo puedes ser tan descuidado?" Él oye la voz de Kuroo desde algún lugar detrás de él. "Tú sabes que nosotros los gatos no hablaremos, pero que si el maldito de Daishou te oyó también y ya sabes que le gusta revolver mierda. Si habla y tu padre se entera de ello, él va a darte una paliza, bro."

"Kuroo, aprecio tu preocupación, de verdad." Bokuto responde con calma. En realidad, esta muy calmado. "Pero no me importa si mi padre se entera. No me importa si todo el mundo se entera. Simplemente no me importa." Él resopla suavemente. "Y no me importa que no me importa."

El papá de Akaashi lo saluda y le da un abrazo, y mientras Akaashi se mete en el asiento delantero, ve el reflejo de Bokuto en el espejo retrovisor. Los hombros caídos, caminando trabajosamente con su maleta en una mano, caminando por las calles nevadas vacías, solo, y Akaashi sabe que Bokuto planea caminar de regreso a su gran casa vacía.

Y es entonces cuando su mente se pone en marcha de nuevo.

"Papá, para el coche."

Él siente sus pies romper en un pequeño trote y de hecho tiene que hablar para que Bokuto note su presencia.

"¿Bokuto-san?" Cuando los familiares ojos miel se posan sobre él, luciendo tan perdidos como él se siente, continúa. "¿Quieres venir y quedarte conmigo?"

Bokuto asiente en silencio.

Antes del funeral de Oikawa todo aun se sentía tan surrealista, pero ahora que todo ha terminado, la locura de las cosas finalmente se instala en ellos. No hay una razón para alguno de ellos permanezca fuerte y mantenga un rostro valiente. ¿Para quien? ¿Cuál es el punto? Ambos saben que el dolor está ahí, y también lo están las lágrimas, que vienen y van en oleadas, arrastrándolos hacia abajo dentro de un pozo sin fondo, por lo que les es difícil incluso respirar.

Ambos escuchan a la madre de Akaashi anunciar que la cena está lista, pero ninguno de ellos tiene la energía para levantarse de la cama - ni siquiera se han cambiado de ropa todavía.

Ella no los llama de nuevo. En cambio, la madre de Akaashi les lleva una bandeja con tocino, huevos y tostadas a la habitación de Akaashi, la coloca sobre la mesa y se va sin decir una sola palabra.

Akaashi es el primero en moverse. Tal vez es el olor de la comida de su madre flotando en el aire lo que patea su instinto de supervivencia, o tal vez sea un sentimiento de culpa, porque sabe que sus padres han pospuesto su trabajo hasta que sus vacaciones escolares terminen y él no quiere ser una carga haciéndolos preocuparse por su bienestar.

Come, se ducha y después de ponerse el pijama, se sienta junto a Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san, tienes que comer."

"No tengo hambre."

Aún así, Akaashi se las arregla para conseguir que Bokuto coma algo, le hablaba como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño, persuadiéndolo con cada bocado, _por favor, sólo uno más, Bokuto-san, por mí._

Luego gentilmente le quita la ropa, porque sabe que Bokuto se siente más cómodo durmiendo en ropa interior. Y Akaashi quiere que se sienta lo más cómodo posible, aunque ninguno de ellos logra pegar el ojo.

A la mañana siguiente, Akaashi se une a sus padres en la mesa de la cocina para el desayuno. Y cuando está a punto de subir las escaleras, para asegurarse de que Bokuto coma algo también, es cuando siente la mano de su madre contra su hombro.

"Keiji, no quiero imponerme, pero por favor, déjame a mi." Ella sonríe suavemente. "A veces, todo lo que necesitas es el toque de una madre."

Él asiente en silencio, agradecido, realmente agradecido.

"Te amo, mamá." Él traga, con los ojos llorosos, y ella coloca un beso entre su ceja y el rizo de su cabello.

"Yo también te amo."

Akaashi lava los platos, mientras su padre hace una olla de café fresco.

"¿Qué dices si ejercitamos ese cerebro tuyo?" Su padre le pregunta.

"Hagámoslo."

Ellos se sientan de nuevo en la mesa y Akaashi comienza a hacer los crucigramas del periódico. No ha sido capaz de resolver uno completamente por su cuenta, todavía no, pero cuando su padre lo ve frunciéndole el ceño al papel, le da algunos consejos y él escribe con entusiasmo las palabras que faltan.

Después de un rato, su madre se vuelve abajo y comienza a preparar el almuerzo. Como Akaashi no puede cocinar, hace otras tareas de la casa, desde lavar la ropa, barrer el suelo, sacar la basura. No le importa ayudar, porque quiere mantenerse ocupado.

Mientras comen, en voz baja le pregunta cómo se encuentra Bokuto y su madre le asegura que todo lo que necesita es un poco más de tiempo, que él va a estar bien.

Cuando vuelve a su habitación por la tarde para tomar una siesta, pese al hecho de que Bokuto está todavía en la cama, el saber que Bokuto está justo ahí, delante de sus ojos, así él puede asegurarse de que Bokuto coma y se hidrate lo suficiente, incluso si necesita recordárselo o persuadirlo, hace que el estado mental de Akaashi más tranquilo. Porque el haber dejado que Bokuto regresara a su casa, solo, lo habría molestado mas que hacer cualquiera de esas cosas.

Akaashi se da cuenta de que no hay una gran diferencia entre la amistad y el romance. Ambos requieren amor y paciencia, una confianza inquebrantable, lealtad a prueba de todo, el deseo y la necesidad de estar cerca. Es por ello por lo que Akaashi se siente muy protector con Bokuto, ya que sabe que Bokuto siente lo mismo por él.

Ellos eran mejores amigos en primer lugar, antes que nada, y los mejores amigos comparten cosas el uno con el otro. Notas en su propio idioma que crearon, barras de chocolate, secretos que nadie más puede saber. Con el tiempo, la lista de cosas que compartían se hizo más grande, añadiendo algo más que solo palabras, planes y sueños futuros, inseguridades. Empezaron a compartir cosas realmente personales, tangibles, como sus camas y sus labios, un montón de besos que siempre se volverían rápidamente sucios, llevándolos a mucho más. Qué se sintieron estupendos, como, diablos, tan bueno, pero hizo las cosas mucho más confusas. Todo entre ellos sólo paso tan rápido, demasiado rápido, como un tornado girando fuera de control, arrastrando a Ayame, Kuroo, y a su equipo de voleibol también, sin saberlo.

Se necesitan dos, tal vez tres días más - Akaashi realmente no lo sabe, porque ni siquiera mantiene la noción del tiempo cuando todavía están de vacaciones – para que lentamente, y poco a poco, Bokuto vuelva en sí mismo. Se da cuenta de su entorno, se levanta de la cama de Akaashi, camina, se ducha, come, bebe, escucha, habla. El Bokuto ruidoso que Akaashi conoce y con el que está familiarizado, resurge de vez en cuando, lo que ayuda a Akaashi con su propio proceso de curación.

En los sitios que cuenta - sus corazones, sus almas, en sí mismos - aun están desaparecidos, sus pechos vacíos y pesados al mismo tiempo, y Akaashi sabe que todo está en la superficie, para ambos, pero sigue siendo un progreso comparado con donde habían estado hace unos días.

Akaashi se duerme y cuando despierta está sorprendido, pero muy contento, de ver  a Bokuto abajo en la mesa de la cocina, con sus padres, quienes le dicen que él fue quien preparo el desayuno.

"Akaashi, será mejor que me digas lo buenas que son mis tostadas francesas, ¡porque puse mucho trabajo en ellas!" Él cruza los brazos expectante. "¡Trabajo y miel!"

Akaashi se mete una en la boca. "Bokuto-san, saben increíble."

No hay un feliz ulular, ni un "¡Hey Hey Hey!", pero hay una pequeña sonrisa y un guiño.

"Bokuto-kun, nos estás echando a perder con tanta delicia." El padre de Akaashi dice.

Bokuto se endereza en la silla e inclina la cabeza.

"Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, a los tres. Sé que he sido una carga, pero aun así me aceptaron en su casa y me hicieron sentir mejor. Yo aprecio todo lo que han hecho por mí." Él inclina la cabeza más abajo.

"Bien, bien, no hay necesidad de que seas tan formal con nosotros." El padre de Akaashi se ríe. "Tú debes saber por ahora que siempre serás bienvenido aquí."

"Gracias."

"Niños, ¿por qué no invitan a algunos de sus amigos a cenar esta noche?" Su madre sugiere. "Voy a hacer caballa a la parrilla."

Tanto Bokuto como Akaashi saben que es el favorito de Kuroo, por lo que después de intercambiar una mirada, Bokuto llama y lo invita a él y a Kenma a unirse a la familia de Akaashi y comer juntos.

Conociendo la naturaleza tímida de Kenma, Akaashi no está en absoluto sorprendido de ver que sólo Kuroo aparece en su puerta justo antes de las 8:00 pm. Bokuto y Kuroo se abrazan, y jalan a Akaashi para que se una también, pero los tres son fantasmas de sí mismos.

Después de una breve presentación, los padres de Akaashi, todos vestidos, se van, mientras Akaashi les desea una buena tarde.

"¿Creí que tus padres se quedarían con nosotros para la cena?" Bokuto parpadea mientras los tres se sientan en la mesa de la cocina y empiezan a comer.

"No, hoy es el 20 aniversario de su boda." Akaashi explica, masticando.

"Excelente." Kuroo sonríe y se mete en el pasillo. Él regresa con una botella de vodka medio vacía que saca del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. "¿Quieren?" Él ofrece, pero ambos, Akaashi y Bokuto niegan con la cabeza. "Como quieran." Se lleva la botella a los labios y toma un par de tragos.

"Oh, qué demonios, bro, trae acá. No voy a dejarte hacer esto solo. "Bokuto cierra los ojos y bebe.

"Así que ese es el plan." Akaashi se lame los labios. "Emborracharse."

"Duele estar sobrio." Kuroo responde. "Ha sido mucho más fácil para mí hacerle frente a todo así."

"Kuroo-san, eso..." Akaashi está a punto de decir que así no es como se lidia con las cosas, evitando hacerles frente, pero él no se molesta. ¿Quién es para dar consejos sobre seguir adelante, cuando él también es un desastre? Y además, Kuroo ha estado ahí para él cuando lo ha necesitado. Ahora es el turno de Akaashi para mostrarle a su amigo un poco de apoyo, y si Kuroo necesita un compañero de copas, el tendrá dos. "Eso no va a ser suficiente para los tres."

Ya que sabe que su padre casi nunca puede sentarse y trabajar sin tomar uno o dos trago primero, siempre tienen un par de botellas de whisky escondidas en el armario debajo del fregadero.

Kuroo ladra de risa mientras observa a Akaashi tomar una. "¿Crees que tus padres se vayan a poner furiosos si te robas eso?"

Bokuto afirma que no es robar, ya que técnicamente le pertenece a Akaashi. Pero sólo para estar seguros, lavan los platos y se dirigen arriba a la habitación de Akaashi, donde se sientan en círculo en el suelo y comienzan a pasar la botella de ida y vuelta.

"Así que mami y papi quieren un tiempo a solas, eh." Kuroo alza una ceja de forma sugestiva.

Akaashi frunce el ceño. "Kuroo-san, por favor no digas cosas por el estilo."

"Akaashi-san va a sacudir el polvo de las viejas telarañas." Bokuto sonríe y él y Kuroo chocan los cinco.

"¡Bokuto-san! ¡Eso fue tan inapropiado! "

"Mierda, ojos de ángel, tiene que ser jodidamente embarazoso saber que tus padres tienen una mejor vida sexual que tú."

Akaashi señala la puerta. "Fuera de mi casa, los dos."

Ellos deciden construir un fuerte de mantas, porque la cama de Akaashi es demasiado pequeña como para que quepan los tres en ella.

Cuando Akaashi siente que su cabeza da vueltas, deja de beber y se mete en su cama. Está cansado y borracho y piensa que no es normal para alguien tan joven como ellos el beber hasta el estupor, pero él no sabe lo que es normal ya. Al menos su mente está nublada por el licor, lo que le imposibilita pensar con claridad.

Un par de horas más tarde, Akaashi se despierta por unos susurros procedentes de algún lugar bajo sus pies, desde el fuerte de mantas.

"Hace un mes, los tenía a ambos, bro." Bokuto dice, con la voz cargada de alcohol y dolor. "Y debido a mi egoísmo, los he perdido. ¿Cómo de estúpido soy?"

"Vamos, bro, no seas así. Tú sabes que Akaashi te ama. Todos lo oímos decirlo en el tren."

"Sí, lo sé. Pero es lo que no dijo lo que importa."

"¿Que seria eso?" Kuroo pregunta.

"Él no está enamorado de mí. Él... Yo sé que no quiere estar conmigo."

"Tu no sabes eso."

"Lo hago. Y no lo culpo, después de todo lo que le hice pasar."

"Tal vez." Kuroo suspira. "Bueno, yo nunca tuve oportunidad bro, así que no te rindas al respecto. Estamos en el mismo barco, tú y yo."

"Bro, no lo entiendes. Nosotros... hicimos cosas, y ahora que no lo haremos nunca más, me siento como la mierda, porque me acostumbré a él, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé. Y créeme, lo entiendo. Lo entiendo, bro."

Akaashi se siente un poco culpable por escuchar su conversación privada, pero su cerebro se siente todo borroso y de nuevo, se queda dormido.

Cuando se despierta, es por la tarde. No hay señales de Kuroo, pero Bokuto está sentado en el borde de la cama, mirándolo.

"¿Estabas observándome dormir?" Akaashi grazna.

"N-no." Bokuto niega con la cabeza rápidamente, su cara roja. "Estaba - estaba a punto de despertarte."

"Oh."

Es justo antes de la medianoche, en la última noche de sus vacaciones de Navidad. Akaashi deja la ventana abierta, Bokuto y él mirando el cielo de arriba, las estrellas brillando intensamente, el aire frío haciendo que sus respiraciones salgan como humo.

Hay un quieto golpe en la puerta y el padre de Akaashi pregunta si puede entrar.

Bokuto y Akaashi se limpian las lágrimas de los ojos y se acuestan, metiendo sus piernas para hacer un poco de espacio para el papá de Akaashi, quien se sienta en el borde de la cama.

"Es una noche encantadora."

Akaashi sabe que el proceso de escritura de su padre, su musa, como él lo llama, requiere alcohol, y él puede decir que ha estado bebiendo, pero no mucho. Su voz es clara, sus ojos cansados, pero brillantes, y su aliento lleva sólo un débil olor de whisky.

"Akaashi-san, ¿le gustaría que les dé un tiempo a solas?" Bokuto pregunta, pero el padre de Akaashi niega con la cabeza.

"No, quédate."

Los tres permanecen en silencio durante un rato, respirando el aire de la noche, disfrutando del silencio y la calma.

"Sé que esto va a sonar difícil de creer, pero el dolor no dura para siempre." Él dice en voz baja. "Una vez que dejen de luchar contra él y lo acepten, como una parte de ustedes, no es tan malo. Todo esto es parte del proceso de crecer. Todavía va a doler, aun va a desgarrarlos, pero de una manera diferente. Una manera íntima. Es suyo, y les pertenece. El dolor del duelo..." Se lame los labios. "No dura para siempre. No lo hace. No puede. Porque duele demasiado. No se puede vivir con tanto dolor, no para siempre. Sus cuerpos y sus mentes no pueden aceptarlo. Ambos saben que si no se desasen de ello, esto los matará. Así que ambos trabajan para que lo superen." Él aprieta sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa triste. "Superarlo no quiere decir que lo olviden. No significa que estén traicionando sus sentimientos. Sólo significa que el dolor que sienten se reduce a un nivel tolerable, un nivel que no los destruya. Sé que en este momento la idea de superarlo es inimaginable, impensable. Yo fui un adolescente hace mucho tiempo, pero no he olvidado lo que se siente. Justo ahora, ustedes no quieren palabras amables, no quieren preocuparse por lo que otras personas piensan o dicen, no quieren saber cómo la gente en su posición se ha sentido, cuando han perdido a alguien. Porque ellos no son ustedes, y no pueden sentir lo que ustedes sienten. Nadie excepto ustedes conoce el dolor dentro de su pecho, el vacío que hay allí. Pero tomen el consejo de alguien mayor que ustedes. No es mentira que el tiempo cura todas las heridas. Tal vez no del todo, pero lo suficiente para que sea soportable. Lo suficiente para que ustedes sean capaces de seguir adelante con sus vidas y superarlo. Y eso está bien." El padre de Akaashi acaricia los pies ambos, se levanta y apaga las luces. "Buenas noches, niños."

"Buenas noches, papá."

"Gracias, señor. Y buenas noches."

Bokuto y Akaashi se vuelven en sus lados, uno frente al otro y al mismo momento extienden sus manos para tomar la del otro. Se quedan en silencio durante un rato, y después de un par de minutos, Bokuto le da a Akaashi una versión detallada de cómo había sido su ruptura con Ayame. Él le había dicho que era inevitable, y ella le había dicho que no lo había visto venir, y entonces Bokuto llora, diciéndole que se había sentido como una mierda por haberla hecho llorar. Pero ella había asentido con la cabeza y lo dejó ir, y aunque Bokuto no hace comentarios sobre eso, Akaashi asume para sí mismo que debe haberlo herido.

Ayame le preguntó a Bokuto si había otra persona, a lo que él había respondido que no, no la había. No porque quisiera ocultar sus sentimientos por Akaashi, fue debido a que no había querido añadir más sal a la herida. Él le había dicho que quería mejorar sus calificaciones y concentrarse en el voleibol.

"Akaashi, no puedo ni siquiera comenzar a decirte cuánto lo siento por todo."

"Bokuto-san, no tienes que decírmelo, lo sé. Y yo también lo siento."

"Akaashi, sé que no soy el bulbo más brillante de la caja, lo cual podría ser la razón de porque he sido tan estúpido y ciego y jodí totalmente las cosas entre nosotros y-"

"Bokuto-san, no llores." Akaashi susurra, apretando los dedos de Bokuto suavemente. "Y por favor no tomes toda la culpa, porque yo también soy culpable."

"No, no lo eres. No debes serlo." Bokuto se ahoga. "Siento que me tomara tanto tiempo darme cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti, Akaashi. Sé que somos amigos, pero eso es lo que siento. Y realmente espero que no sea demasiado tarde, porque yo quiero estar contigo."

Después de su último encuentro sexual juntos, Akaashi se prometió a sí mismo no ceder, a no ser débil, porque ya había sufrido lo suficiente. Y, por supuesto, desea protegerse a sí mismo, pero, mierda, no es inmune. Sobre todo a Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san, aprecio tu honestidad. Es por eso que voy a ser honesto contigo también. Todo entre nosotros sucedió tan rápido, que quisiera que las cosas fueran mucho más lento ahora."

"Akaashi, cualquier cosa que quieras."

Se quedan dormidos de esa manera, uno frente al otro y tomados de la mano, protegiéndose uno al otro de los demonios en la oscuridad.

Al día siguiente, después de una breve parada en la casa de Bokuto para empacar sus cosas, ellos están de vuelta en Fukurodani. Ya que es el domingo justo después de las vacaciones, no hay sala de estudio, pero tienen Tiempo de Silencio, durante el cual se puede desempacar, hablar unos con otros, cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando no sean demasiado ruidosos.

Bokuto le trajo a todo el equipo de voleibol presentes desde los Estados Unidos, y en cuanto Konoha, Sarukui y Yukie entran en su habitación, él empieza a repartirlos.

"¡Vieeeejo!" Konoha grita feliz y se golpea su nueva gorra de béisbol de los Yankees contra su cabeza. "Gracias, me encanta."

Yukie jadea feliz mientras desenvuelve su regalo y se lo pone.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensan chicos?"

"¿Le conseguiste una puta frazada como regalo?" Konoha se ríe.

"¡Es un poncho!" Ella lo corrige.

"Es lo mismo, una frazada." Sarukui sonríe.

"Lo que sea." Ella saca su lengua y abraza a Bokuto. "Gracias, es maravilloso."

"Tengo algo más para ti." Bokuto dice y toma una camiseta de su maleta. "Aquí, tómala."

Akaashi estuvo allí, en la habitación de Oikawa, cuando Iwaizumi le había dado tanto a Bokuto como a Kuroo una de las camisetas, así que sabe que le había pertenecido a Oikawa.

Yukie parpadea confundida, pero presiona la tela contra su cara y se da cuenta de lo que es.

"Esto... todavía huele a él." Ella se ahoga. "Bokuto, ¿estás seguro?"

"Sí." Bokuto asiente con la cabeza. "Es tuya."

"Es el mejor regalo de todos. Gracias." Ella presiona un beso lloroso en la mejilla de Bokuto.

Los cinco pasan el resto de su Tiempo de Silencio teniendo una pequeña charla acerca de sus vacaciones, y después de que suena la campana, Akaashi se dirige al baño para una ducha. Cuando sale, ve una bolsa de plástico con un moño púrpura pegado en su lado derecho sobre la parte superior de su cama.

"¿Eso es para mí?" Akaashi pregunta, señalándola.

"¡Sí! Espero que te guste." Bokuto asiente con entusiasmo y se para justo al lado de Akaashi cuando él abre su presente.

"Una pijama con modelos de búho." Akaashi se ríe. "Es genial. Gracias, Bokuto-san."

"Yo sabía que te gustaría." Bokuto sonríe.

Akaashi se la pone inmediatamente y Bokuto da palmadas con sus manos.

"¡Hey hey hey! ¡Conseguí tu talla correcta!"

"Lo hiciste." Él se lame los labios. "De hecho, te tengo algo también."

"¡Akaashi! No tenias que hacerlo. Pero como ya lo hiciste, ¡vamos, dámelo!"

Akaashi pone los ojos ante la impaciencia de Bokuto, toma un pequeño paquete cuidadosamente envuelto del cajón de su armario y se lo da a él.

Bokuto rasga el papel y cuando ve la bufanda amarilla y negra con el escudo del tejón en el medio de ella,  de manera dramática se pone una mano sobre el corazón.

"¡Akaashi! ¡Me diste la bufanda de Hufflepuff!"

"Tú me dijiste que era tu casa, así que-" Akaashi comienza a decir, pero la mano de Bokuto lo envuelve en un abrazo apretado, casi aplastando su tráquea. "¡Bokuto-san-no-puedo-respirar-!"

"¡Lo siento!" Bokuto lo deja ir al momento, con una sonrisa. "¡Akaashi, muchas gracias! ¡Me encanta! Estoy tan feliz en este momento, que podría bes-" Se aclara la garganta, mirando a otro lado. "Te podría dar otro abrazo."

Rob llega, les desea buenas noches y les dice que es hora de apagar las luces.

Akaashi está ya en la cama, pero Bokuto no. En su lugar, él se pasea por su piso.

"Bokuto-san, ¿qué está mal?"

"Nada."

Akaashi suspira. "Entonces porque-"

"Akaashi, sé que eres el que tiene la última palabra, pero ¿podría tal vez dormir en tu cama?" Bokuto pregunta. Luego añade rápidamente. "Sólo por esta noche, te prometo que no te molestare de nuevo."

"Está bien."

El lunes por la mañana es año nuevo, un nuevo comienzo. Una hoja fresca en una de las páginas de la vida.

Y justo como Kuroo dijo, Bokuto y Akaashi no habían sido atrapados juntos, en su engaño. Pero Fukurodani es un enorme internado, y si alguien se hubiera enterado de lo de ellos dos, Bokuto y Akaashi se habría convertido en parias, al menos hasta que el siguiente mayor chisme estallara en el campus.

Su pequeño y sucio secreto podría haberles explotado en la cara, rompiendo el corazón de Ayame, especialmente, en millones de pedazos. No ocurre, pero podría hacerlo.

El dolor de la pérdida de Oikawa no desaparece - no por un largo tiempo.

Las clases no son una pesadilla, pero son un milagro disfrazado, ya que los mantienen ocupados, por lo que es más fácil no pensar en nada que no sea el trabajo escolar.

Dado que las calificaciones de Bokuto cayeron y se había quedado atascado en detención después de clases y restringido en su cuarto los fines de semana, la práctica de todo el equipo se desplaza hasta las 5:30 am. Debido a que su próximo partido de clasificación al Torneo de primavera se acerca, no pueden flaquear, especialmente sin su ace.

Las sesiones de tutoría son un poco incómodas al principio, porque Ayame está allí también, en el Comedor A, pero Bokuto se pega a Akaashi como el pegamento, y Akaashi hace todo lo posible para ayudar a Bokuto con sus estudios.

E incluso si Akaashi se salta la primera mitad de su sala de estudio, practicando saques y pases en el medio de la cancha solo, una vez que está de vuelta en su habitación, podrá estar cansado como el infierno, pero comprueba la tarea de Bokuto, además de hacer la suya, y alienta a Bokuto para que le pida a sus profesores trabajos extra, o cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para elevar sus calificaciones.

Como los de segundo año tienen un examen de matemáticas el miércoles, después de que Yukie, Konoha y Sarukui le dan las gracias a Akaashi por su ayuda, Bokuto lanza su cuaderno de notas contra la puerta.

"Akaashi, ¡me rindo! No puedo hacerlo, ¿bien?" Él grita. "¡Creo que soy estúpido!"

Akaashi niega con la cabeza y después de colocar la lámpara de escritorio de Bokuto en el suelo, apaga las luces principales y le hace un gesto con la mano a Bokuto para que se siente junto a él, en el borde de su cama.

Bokuto luce golpeado, exhausto y cansado, pero él siempre había estado allí para ayudar a Akaashi a mejorar en la cancha, y Akaashi prefiere condenarse antes de dejar que Bokuto falle en su examen de matemáticas.

No le importa cuánto tiempo les tome, él va a ayudarlo.

Como tutor, así como compañero de cuarto de Bokuto, y su mejor amigo – o lo que sea que son ellos dos - Akaashi conoce las palabras exactas que necesita utilizar para motivar a Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san, escúchame." Dice, tomando una de las manos de Bokuto con la suya, apretándola suavemente. "Le he enseñado a una gran cantidad de estudiantes, lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Bokuto asiente con la cabeza." No todo el mundo puede mostrar sus conocimientos durante los exámenes, porque todo el mundo es diferente. Pero, Bokuto-san, tu eres especial. Puede que no te des cuenta de ello, pero hay muchas cosas que te vienen fácilmente. Tú eres un líder, y lo demuestras no solo como nuestro capitán, sino también durante las presentaciones escolares. No todo el mundo es tan bueno orador público como tú lo eres, pero tú tienes un talento natural para eso. Así que si quieres renunciar a algo, como las matemáticas, sólo porque es difícil, vas a perderte de algo muy valioso. Como mi capitán de voleibol, tu sabes mejor que yo que no hay mejor sensación que la de derrotar a un rival, que parece invencible. Piensa en las matemáticas como una victoria en el voleibol, la conquista de una cima muy dura."

"Akaashi, ¿que si - que si trabajo tan duro como puedo y no llego a la cima?"

Akaashi sonríe suavemente. "Entonces voy a estar orgulloso de ti, Bokuto-san, por trabajar tan duro como puedes."

"Nadie en mi vida, ni una vez, me había dicho esas palabras." Bokuto se ahoga, haciendo que el pecho de Akaashi se llenan de un doloroso, pesado bulto, uno que no puede tragar. "Akaashi, gracias. Gracias por decir que estás orgulloso de mí y por creer en mí."

Ninguno de ellos logra pegar ojo esa noche, porque en el momento en que Bokuto finalmente es capaz de resolver los problemas que Akaashi hizo para él, ya es tiempo de que comience la práctica de voleibol. Desde que Bokuto y Akaashi están de vuelta en su habitual estado en la cancha, así como gracias a riguroso entrenamiento, ganan fácilmente su próximo juego de voleibol, asegurándole a Fukurodani un lugar para los cuartos de final.

El viernes por la tarde, justo antes de que suene la campana, Mori-sensei les dice que van a unirse en los próximos días con la clase de Teatro y Drama, quienes posaran como los modelos que ellos tienen que dibujar. En un instante, Bokuto toma su lugar justo al lado de Akaashi, en su lado derecho, cerca de Sarukui, debido a que a su izquierda esta Ayame y por suerte Mori-sensei les permite que se emparejen como lo deseen.

Akaashi ya había dibujado a Bokuto, sobre todo bosquejarlo, muchas veces antes, pero ahora que tiene un verdadero reto ante él, conociendo la naturaleza inquieta de Bokuto, se asegura de que este confortablemente sentado y dispuesto a quedarse quieto, sin moverse.

Mori-sensei se pasea por el aula, tomando fotos de su proceso de dibujo, diciéndoles que va a ser parte de una exposición de arte de su trabajo, lo que motiva a Akaashi aún más, para hacer que su pintura de Bokuto se convierta en un retrato real, como una fotografía.

Desde que le dio a Bokuto su regalo de Navidad, Bokuto ha estado usando la bufanda de Hufflepuff por encima del uniforme de su escuela sin parar. Akaashi piensa que se verá muy bien en su pintura, porque hará que los ojos dorados de Bokuto destaquen aún más.

Y sus ojos no eran la única cosa que se destacaba. Bokuto también tiene un ligero desvió en el puente de la nariz, lo que añade, pero al mismo tiempo no le resta unicidad a sus características. Luego están las filas de oscuras y gruesas pestañas, plateadas y negras, colocadas contra sus mejillas, parpadeando.

Parcial o no, Bokuto Koutarou es lo más exquisitamente bello que Akaashi ha tenido el placer de dibujo sobre un lienzo.

Akaashi le da unas miradas a Bokuto, inapropiadamente largas, antes de volver a su pintura. Y es que es muy difícil capturar todo en papel, la vida, la luz que emana de su cara.

El lunes por la mañana después de Historia, mientras Akaashi y Ayame hacen el camino a su siguiente clase, Bokuto se les acerca y levanta a Akaashi sobre sus pies fuera del suelo, haciéndolo girar alrededor en el pasillo de la escuela.

"¡Akaashi, tengo una A + en mi examen de matemáticas!" Declara, riendo. "¡Y todo es gracias a ti!"

Y cuando Bokuto lo pone abajo, Akaashi puede ver que Bokuto no fija la mirada en sus ojos, sino en sus labios, tal vez deseando besarlos. Pero eso no está en sus planes, por lo que Akaashi da un paso atrás, poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos.

"Bokuto-san, estoy muy orgulloso de ti." Akaashi sonríe.

Durante Japonés, Ayame le pasa una nota.

_"Me enteré de la muerte de Oikawa-senpai. Pero él parece estar haciéndolo bien. Tú también."_

Él garabatea rápidamente una respuesta.

_"Sí. Tan bien como sea posible."_

Ella lo lee y comienza a escribir algo de nuevo, pero a mitad de ello rompe a llorar y le pide a su profesor la excuse, porque tiene que ir al baño. Ella no vuelve incluso después de que suena la campana, por lo que Akaashi toma sus cosas y se las lleva a Física.

Ayame toma asiento mientras su maestro está tomando la asistencia y silenciosamente le da las gracias a Akaashi.

Otra nota aparece delante de él.

_"No soy solo yo quien lo extraña. Hana sigue preguntando dónde está el Gran Hermano y no entiende por qué no viene de visita a nuestra casa el fin de semana más. He intentado explicárselo, pero ¿cómo puedo explicarle nuestra ruptura a mi hermana de cinco años cuando ni yo misma lo entiendo?"_

Akaashi traga con dificultad. No se molesta en escribir una respuesta, ya que no tiene una. Él arruga la nota en la mano y asiente con la cabeza tristemente, como si dijera: siento tu dolor.

Pero lo que él verdaderamente siente es culpa.

Las cosas entre Bokuto y él están en un punto muerto, actualmente, pero Akaashi se pregunta si Ayame recuerda su conversación en el pasillo de dulces, si alguna vez llegara a hacer la conexión, de que él había sido el único que ayudo a Bokuto a engañarla. Porque para él, se siente como si tuviera una brillante, rojo escarlata "A" tatuada sobre su pecho, visible para todos. (*)

Después de clases, Yukie se reúne a todo el equipo de voleibol juntos en el gimnasio.

"Estamos a mitad de enero, así que realmente quiero que nuestros calendarios estén hecho antes del final del mes." Ella sonríe. "Ya tengo algunas fotos, pero como somos un equipo tan grande este año, no posarán para cada mes solos. Así que en lugar de perder el tiempo con quejas, sólo tienen que seguir mis instrucciones y posar para la cámara. ¿De acuerdo? Bien."

Akaashi piensa que está bastante lejos de estar bien, porque para uno de los meses Yukie les pide a todos que se desnuden hasta quedar en ropa interior y les da diferentes tipos de accesorios - algunos llevan gafas de natación, visores, aletas. Akaashi consigue un flotador de aro y trata de cubrir su cuerpo casi desnudo con el. Sin embargo, su manager está absolutamente disgustada por esto, por lo que va alrededor, reordenando todas las cosas.

Para la siguiente foto, les entrega a todos diferentes tipos de vestidos de verano sueltos, diciéndoles a todos que tengan cuidado de no rasgarlos, porque son suyos. Akaashi recibe uno amarillo, con impresiones de mariposa en el, y después de un silencioso suspiro, se lo pone. Entonces Yukie toma un kit de maquillaje y comienza a ponerlo sobre todos y cada uno de sus rostros.

"No entiendo por qué tenemos que hacer esto." Washio gruñe mientras se pone labial de color púrpura oscuro en los labios.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Washio, te ves como Largo de la familia Adams!" Komi se ríe.

"Esto es para octubre, ya que es nuestra foto de Halloween." Yukie explica. "Yo voy a dibujarme un bigote y un diente negro, para que todos luzcamos graciosos."

"¿Pero por qué?" Sarukui pregunta. "¿Por qué no puedes usar una foto de nuestra fiesta de Halloween? Parecíamos un equipo, con nuestros uniformes de policía."

"No." Ella sonríe. "De esta manera todos verán que somos un equipo divertido y no tenemos miedo de mostrar nuestro lado tonto. Así el año que viene vamos a tener muchos nuevos estudiantes haciendo cola para las pruebas de voleibol."

"No, nadie querrá unirse a nosotros después de vernos así." Konoha niega con la cabeza. "¡Parecemos unos malditos rechazos del vídeo de Thriller!"

"¡Oh Dios mío, eres un genio!" Yukie exclama con alegría y él parpadea, luego saca el pecho hacia delante, luciendo muy satisfecho de sí mismo. "¡Todos vamos a actuar como si fuéramos a salir directamente en el vídeo musical de Michael Jackson!"

La compañera de cuarto de Yukie, que es su fotógrafa, les toma un par de fotos y todos hacen un círculo alrededor de la cámara para ver el resultado.

"¿Por qué nadie me dijo que tengo lápiz de labios sobre mis dientes delanteros?" Konoha gruñe. "Todos ustedes son unas malditas perras."

"¡No, es perfecto!" Yukie cacarea y besa la mejilla de Konoha. "Gracias, Konoha, eres increíble."

"Oh, bueno, si insistes." Se encoge de hombros modestamente.

El jueves por la tarde durante Estudio del Arte, toda la clase casi ha terminado con sus dibujos y Akaashi siente rechazo físico ante la idea de ya no tener un pase libre para mirar a Bokuto. Lo cual es ridículo, porque viven juntos y él puede mirar a Bokuto tanto como guste. Pero se siente diferente para Akaashi, porque mientras la escuela esté relacionada, está totalmente bien. Y él no quiere dar a Bokuto cualquier idea de que quiere dar un paso adelante.

Si él quisiera, se lo diría. Pero él no se siente preparado, todavía no.

Ellos ya habían tenido la práctica de voleibol antes de las clases, así que después de la detención Akashi se dirige solo hacia la sala de pesas. En lugar de utilizar el saco de boxeo, o cualquier otra maquinaria de allí, él toma la cuerda de saltar, y la usa, hasta que escucha la campana de la cena.

Después de llenar su bandeja con pizza, ensalada y un trozo de pastel de chocolate, Akaashi se une a Konoha y Sarukui en la mesa del equipo.

"Akaashi, ¿todavía practicas por tu cuenta?" Sarukui pregunta.

"Sí." Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "Pero no para los pases o el servir, quiero incrementar mi poder."

"Tal vez deberías preguntarle a Bokuto por su régimen de ejercicios." Konoha murmura, con la boca llena de comida. "No me gusta decirlo, pero tiene las mejores abdominales de todos nosotros."

"No me preocupo por los abdominales, Konoha-san, yo sólo quiero mejorar mi resistencia y mi potencia."

Después de la cena, él sube las escaleras y ve a Bokuto solamente vestido con sus boxers de Calvin Klein, sus pies amarrados alrededor de las barras de madera de la cama superior, haciendo algo que se asemeja a abdominales, pero no exactamente, porque todo su cuerpo está en el aire. Como sea, parece difícil como el infierno.

"¡Hey, Akaashi!" Él lo saluda.

El pecho de Bokuto, sus abdominales, sus muslos, todo su cuerpo está humedecido por el sudor.

Akaashi traga con dificultad, tratando de no pensar en que es la cosa más caliente que han visto sus ojos y se dirige directamente al baño, donde podrá tomar la ducha de agua fría que tanto necesita.

Seh. Él no se preocupa por los abdominales. Claro.

El viernes durante Cálculo Avanzado Akaashi tiene un sueño muy detallado como se vería el rostro de Bokuto al masturbarse.

Qué diablos.

Es el 23 de enero, lo que significa que es el 18 cumpleaños de Komi. Todos los estudiantes de día del equipo de voleibol de Fukurodani se han congregado en el Bar Irlandés, mientras que Konoha, Sarukui, Bokuto, Akaashi y Kuroo esperan hasta que se apagan las luces, para poder colarse fuera de su ventana.

Una vez que estan todos allí, después de desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Komi, Bokuto y Kuroo se miran y Kuroo desaparece, mientras que Bokuto mueve la silla y le pide a Komi que se siente en ella, lejos de la mesa.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Konoha pregunta con curiosidad.

Akaashi frunce el ceño. "Creo - podría estar equivocado, aunque no lo creo – que Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san le consiguieron a Komi-san una desnudista."

"¡Akaashi! ¿Cómo lo supiste?" Bokuto jadea. "¡Tuvimos tanto cuidado para no dar la sorpresa!"

"Supongo que te conozco a ti y a Kuroo-san lo suficientemente bien." Akaashi responde.

"¿Ustedes me consiguieron una desnudista?" Komi pregunta felizmente. "Mierda, ¡este es el mejor cumpleaños de todos!"

"Komiyan, mi hombre, sólo se cumplen 18 años una vez." Bokuto sonríe. "¡Bro, vamos, estamos listos!"

En ese momento, Kuroo rueda en un carrito un masivo pastel de cumpleaños falso y lo coloca justo en frente de Komi.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, chico búho!" Kuroo dice y se sienta justo al lado de Akaashi.

En el segundo en que Komi sopla la vela, el equipo de voleibol de Fukurodani empieza a aplaudir y a animar. Sin embargo, es un hombre quien sale del pastel, quitándose la ropa de la parte de arriba. Es un desnudista hombre. Bokuto y Kuroo intercambian miradas de disculpa, pero es demasiado tarde.

Cuando la versión de Michael Bublé del ["Feeling Good"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFco_oVXe94) retumba a través de todo el bar irlandés, todo el mundo se queda callado, y el desnudista masculino toma su lugar justo en frente de la silla de Komi. Él pone las gafas de sol sobre los ojos de Komi y toma sus manos, arrastrándolas sobre su pecho desnudo, colocándolas sobre sus caderas mientras él se balancea al ritmo de la música. Konoha es el que se cacarea más fuerte, mientras que Sarukui lo filma todo con su teléfono. La expresión de horror en la cara de Komi hace que Akaashi sonría, pero el desnudista no le presta atención y sigue bailando delante de él. Él comienza a jugar con Komi mientras despacio comienza a desabrocharse cada lado de su pantalón, llevando los dedos de Komi sobre él, haciendo que toque cada trozo de piel desnuda que muestra, pasándolos por encima de su pecho desnudo una y otra vez, luego girándose y haciendo que las manos de Komi agarren su culo. Él hace que su verga baile justo en frente de la cara de Komi, y luego empuja a Komi aún más en su silla mientras hace unas vueltas. Hay un fuerte ruido de rasgado y de repente, el desnudista está completamente desnudo, excepto por el lazo alrededor de su cuello y la cadena que cuelga sobre sus partes privadas. A pesar de que la canción termina y comienza una nueva, el desnudista continúa con su baile, sacudiendo su paquete justo en frente de la cara de Komi y haciendo que Konoha se levante, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de risa y poniendo algo de dinero en su cadena, aplaudiendo y pidiendo más. El desnudista cumple y baila dos canciones más, haciendo que Komi luzca más incómodo de lo que Akaashi alguna vez haya visto su compañero de equipo estar. Y cuando el desnudista le desea un feliz cumpleaños, le da las gracias a todos y se va, todo el equipo de voleibol de Fukurodani está en el suelo de la risa.

"Acabo de cumplir 18 años y ya odio mi vida." Komi suspira. "Me retracto. Este es el peor cumpleaños de todos."

"Bro, ¿no especificamos que queríamos una chica?" Bokuto le pregunta a Kuroo.

"No sé, bro, tú fuiste el que llamo." Kuroo se encoge de hombros. "Mi responsabilidad era llamar al gerente del bar y preguntarle si estaba bien traer una desnudista."

"Oh. Bueno, mierda." Bokuto se rasca la frente. "Komiyan, mi culpa, hombre, metí la pata. Solo vamos a beber y olvidar que todo este asunto ocurrió."

Todos ellos se emborrachan y como Konoha, Sarukui, Bokuto, Kuroo y Akaashi están demasiado ebrios para apenas caminar, subir la cuerda hasta sus habitaciones está fuera de cuestión, por lo que terminan en la sala de almacenamiento del gimnasio, cada uno tendido sobre una estera, quedándose dormidos allí mismo.

Es casi de día, tiempo de la Caminata del lago y Akaashi tiene suficiente sentido común para llamar a Yukie. Ella se une a ellos en el gimnasio y toma la llave de la habitación de Akaashi, asegurándose de que la cuerda que cuelga fuera de su ventana esté arriba y oculta. Akaashi no sabe si regresa o no, pero no le importa, cierra los ojos y deja que el sueño se haga cargo, a pesar de que todo a su alrededor está girando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Aquí se hace referencia al libro, La letra escarlata.


	21. La subasta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almsy, gracias por la lluvia de ideas ♥
> 
> NdT: ¿Chimichanga de chocolate? ¿Qué se fuman los estadounidenses?

"¡Levántense! ¡Levántense, todos ustedes!" La voz de Yukie retumba desde alguna parte de arriba, y como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente doloroso, ella aplaude con sus manos ruidosamente. "Ustedes están apestando el gimnasio entero de alcohol. Qué diablos, todos están hechos un lío caliente."

"¿Nos acabas de llamar calientes?" Konoha logra graznar.

"Absolutamente no." Ella responde. "Puedo ver que no vamos a poder tener la práctica de voleibol de hoy, pero tienen que levantarse e ir a la cocina antes de que se pierdan el almuerzo. Por cierto, Saru, Komi me llamó tres veces ya para decirme lo mucho que te odia."

"¿Yo?" Sarukui parpadea. "¿Por qué yo? Él debe odiar a Bokuto y Kuroo."

"No, por una vez soy totalmente inocente." Kuroo sonríe. "Bokuto tiene la culpa del todo."

"¡Oye!" Bokuto se queja. "¡Eso no fue cool, bro!"

"¿Por qué me odia Komi?" Sarukui repite.

"Porque eres el que subió el vídeo de él y el desnudista en nuestra página de Facebook del equipo de voleibol."

"¿Qué? ¡No, juro por Dios que no hice tal cosa! Quiero decir, yo lo grabe, pero-"

Konoha estalla en risas. "Puede que haya sido yo."

"Por el lado positivo, al menos esta en nuestra página de voleibol y sólo el equipo puede verlo." Akaashi dice.

Yukie niega con la cabeza. "Washio lo compartió en su muro como una venganza por la vez que Komi lo llamo Largo. Perdí la cuenta de cuantos comentarios y compartidos tenía hace una hora más o menos, pero es seguro asumir que todos y sus abuelitas no sólo en Fukurodani lo han visto ya."

"Komiyan va a matarnos a todos." Sarukui suspira.

"No, no lo hará, porque tengo un plan." Yukie guiña un ojo. "El torneo de primavera está cerca y ya saben que somos anfitriones de Jamboree, así como del campamento de entrenamiento durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa, así que he decidido que nosotros tendremos nuestra subasta de chicos el fin de semana antes del Día de San Valentín."

"Yukie, no." Konoha jadea. "No puedes."

"Oh, créeme, puedo y lo haré. Todo el mundo estará tosiendo un montón de dinero para conseguir una cita con ustedes antes del 14 de febrero. Y ya le prometí a Komi que te voy a vender a ti-" Ella señala a Konoha y sonríe con dulzura - "y a Washio a unos chicos."

"¡Oh hoo!" Bokuto sonríe.

"¡Oh ho hoooo!" Kuroo cacarea.

Actualmente todos están riendo, a excepción de Konoha, que luce absolutamente miserable.

Después del almuerzo, Bokuto, Kuroo y Akaashi se dirigen a su habitación. Akaashi directamente se tira en su cama, mientras Bokuto se va a dar una ducha.

"Ojos de ángel, me voy." Kuroo dice, con su mochila al hombro. "Le prometí a Kenma que tendríamos un torneo de juegos. Te invitaría también, pero es un tiempo sólo entre él y yo, ya sabes."

"Diviértete, Kuroo-san."

Las duchas de Bokuto siempre toman mucho tiempo, por lo que Akaashi decide tomar una siesta primero. Él es demasiado perezoso para levantarse, por lo que se desabrocha la camisa y el pantalón y los coloca en el suelo al lado de su cama.

Bokuto había estado en lo correcto - dormir solamente en sus boxers es genial, la fría sensación de las sábanas y las mantas contra su cuerpo.

La puerta del baño se abre y cuando Bokuto sale, llena toda la habitación con el aroma de la frescura, el coco y el olor de Bokuto. Después de un par de minutos, Bokuto pregunta.

"Akaashi, ¿cómo me veo?"

Akaashi parpadea y ve a Bokuto vestido con un traje.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Mis padres están de vuelta de Europa, así que voy a reunirme con ellos." Bokuto suspira. "Maldición. Realmente se me fue la mano con el alcohol la noche anterior. ¿Luzco tan borracho como todavía me siento?"

"Um." Akaashi se lame los labios. "Tal vez un par de gafas de sol ayudarían."

"Así que eso es un sí." Bokuto se ríe. "Te veré más tarde."

"¿No vas a pasar la noche en tu casa?"

"No si puedo evitarlo."

"Está bien. Te veo luego, Bokuto-san."

A pesar del hecho de que no hace nada por el resto del día, excepto dormir, cuando Akaashi despierta, él todavía se siente cansado. Tomar una larga ducha lo hace sentirse un poco mejor. Aunque, sólo un poco.

Él no puede recordar un momento en el que solo tomaría una copa o dos antes de estar demasiado borracho para funcionar. Probablemente fue antes de unirse a Fukurodani. Sí. Antes de convertirse en un búho, sin duda tenía muchas más células sensoriales y cerebrales.

Akaashi se pone unos pantalones de pants y una camiseta y va a la habitación de Konoha y Sarukui.

"Hey, Akaashi." Sarukui sonríe. "Me desperté hace como una hora y como nos dormimos durante la cena, fui y me serví una bolsa de Doritos del cajón de tesoros de Bokuto."

"Eso es por lo que estoy aquí. ¿Quieres que pidamos comida para llevar?"

"¡Sí! Pero primero, mira." Sarukui señala a Konoha, quien todavía duerme en su cama. Hay un pene dibujado sobre su frente y en las mejillas está escrito "Soy un idiota."

Akaashi se ríe suavemente. "¿Marcador permanente?"

"Puedes apostarlo." Sarukui sonríe, luego le retira la manta a Konoha de encima. "Despierta, hombre, vamos a pedir comida rápida."

"Estoy dentro." Konoha bosteza y sin saber nada, los tres se dirigen abajo, con Sarukui llevando su laptop bajo el brazo.

Un par de estudiantes se ríen de Konoha y Jared, que está de servicio en la recepción, se burla de él.

"Buena suerte quitándote eso."

Mientras se sientan en el Comedor A, Konoha susurra. "¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?"

Sarukui y Akaashi se encogen de hombros inocentemente y se ocupan en la búsqueda de un restaurante para ordenar.

"Me encanta cómo esta de avanzada la tecnología." Sarukui sonríe. "Con sólo un clic a un botón puedes tener comida entregada sin tener que hablar por teléfono."

"A mi igual." Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "Prefiero morir de hambre antes que hacer una llamada."

Se conforman con mexicana y mientras esperan a que su cena llegue, el comedor se llena de estudiantes para la actividad de Acampada de malvaviscos. Konoha, Sarukui y Akaashi preguntan si pueden unirse, pero Masha les dice que no pueden, ya que no se inscribieron. Ellos tres deciden alejarse del delicioso aroma flotando en el aire y pasan al Comedor B, a su mesa de voleibol.

Una chica de primer año de la clase de Akaashi, cuyo nombre él no sabe, pero que recuerda haberle dado tutoría, se acerca y le lleva una servilleta con un smore.

"¿Esto es para mí?" Ella asiente con la cabeza. "Muchas gracias." Él sonríe.

"Sera mejor que compartas eso." Konoha dice.

"Konoha-san, ¿cómo exactamente podría compartir un smore?"

"Tomas un bocado, luego se lo pasas a Saru y el a mí, así es como." Konoha responde.

Suspirando, Akaashi toma un pequeño bocado. Luego se lo pasa a Sarukui, que se mete toda la cosa en la boca.

"¡Tu imbécil!" Konoha gruñe. "¡¿Qué diablos, hombre?!"

Sarukui se encoge de hombros, mientras  mastica. "Uuups."

"Esto es una venganza por el video, ¿no es así?" Konoha frunce el ceño.

Sarukui sonríe. "Algo así."

Ellos escuchan la puerta delantera abrirse, seguido de un montón de voces de chicas y el clic-clack de los tacones.

"¡Yukie ha vuelto!" Konoha sonríe.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Sarukui pregunta.

"Por el olor de su perfume, Duuh. ¿No puedes reconocerlo?"

Akaashi y Sarukui niegan con la cabeza y se miran. Sin embargo, Konoha está en lo correcto, porque después de un par de minutos, su manager se une a ellos junto con su compañera de cuarto.

"Hey, chicos." Ella los saluda y luego se ríe. "Konoha, linda cara."

"Gracias, Yukie, tu también." Konoha sonríe.

Yukie se ríe, mientras que su compañera de cuarto toma un pequeño espejo de su bolso y se lo entrega a Konoha.

"¿Para qué es esto?" Él pregunta confundido.

"Solo echa un vistazo." Ella responde.

"Yo no- ¡Ustedes malditos bastardos!" Él grita, mientras Sarukui, Akaashi y Yukie se ríen. "¡Yukie, será  mejor que vendas a Saru a un tipo realmente asqueroso en la subasta!"

"No lo creo." Yukie sonríe.

Konoha jadea, horrorizado. "Esta es absolutamente injusto."

"Como sea." Yukie no le hace caso. "¿Que hacen chicos?"

"Solo estamos ordenando algo de comida." Sarukui responde.

"Mmm comida. Bien." Yukie dice y se sienta en la silla de Bokuto.

"Yukie, nosotras acabamos de cenar." Su compañera de cuarto pone los ojos. "Lo que sea, me voy arriba."

"Chicos, ¿qué dicen de jugar una amistosa partida de Monopoly?" Yukie sugiere.

"Yukie, no hay nada de amistoso en ese juego. El Monopoly arruina las amistades." Sarukui dice.

"Podríamos jugar algún otro juego de mesa." Akaashi responde, mientras Yukie va a la recepción para conseguir el juego.

"Akaashi, tu todavía no estabas presente, pero todavía tengo flashbacks de guerra de la última vez que jugamos Uno como equipo." Sarukui se frota la frente. "Konoha es totalmente un mal perdedor."

"Vete a la mierda, imbécil, ¡tu eres al que más odio!" Konoha responde.

"Yyyyy como puedes ver, este es exactamente el por qué a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta jugar con él." Sarukui explica.

"Sólo voy a jugar si Yukie o Akaashi son el banco." Konoha dice. "Saru es un jodido tramposo."

Sarukui resopla. "Eso es tan gracioso viniendo de ti."

Su cena llega y mientras están jugando, Yukie, que es el banco, comienza a tomar los alimentos de los tres.

"Akaashi, voy a comerme tu chimichanga de chocolate en vez de encarcelarte, ¿de acuerdo?" Yukie pregunta.

"Bien." El responde.

Konoha golpea su puño contra la mesa. "Maldita sea, Yukie, ¿qué clase de un banco eres tú?"

"Del tipo corrupto." Ella sonríe.

"Deberías haber ordenado el postre también, hombre." Sarukui ríe.

Después de un par de minutos, Yukie declara fuera del juego a Konoha, porque está en bancarrota.

"¡Carajo!" Escupe con rabia. "Odio este maldito juego."

Están a punto de jugar otro juego, cuando Akaashi siente su teléfono zumbar. Él lo pesca rápidamente de su bolsillo y ve que tiene un mensaje de texto de Iwaizumi.

_"Akaashi, ¿estás durmiendo?"_

_"Para nada."_ Responde rápidamente.

Iwaizumi llama y Akaashi responde al primer tono.

"¡Iwaizumi-san!" Konoha, Sarukui y Yukie guardan silencio. "¿Cómo estás?"

"¿Estoy bien, y tú?"

"Bien, gracias." Akaashi sale del comedor, buscando un poco de intimidad en el baño de chicos.

"¿Esta Bokuto contigo?" Iwaizumi pregunta.

"No, está con sus padres. ¿Necesitas que le dé un mensaje?"

"¿Podrías tal vez mandarme un texto con su número de teléfono?"

"Por supuesto."

"Gracias. ¿Probablemente ya sabes por qué estoy llamando?

"No."

"Oh. Bien podría decirte y dar las gracias, a pesar de que voy a darle las gracias no sólo en nombre de mi equipo de voleibol y nuestros entrenadores, sino de toda la escuela de Aoba Jousai." Iwaizumi dice. "Ayer durante la práctica, un reportero de Tokio nos visitó. Ya habíamos dado una entrevista diciendo que no vamos a participar en el torneo. El lema de nuestra escuela es "Gobiernen la cancha", y como nuestro Rey no está mas con nosotros, decidimos de mutuo acuerdo no jugar en los nacionales, no sin Oikawa." Iwaizumi sorbe. "Bueno, vas a leer sobre ello en el Voleibol Mensual de finales de enero."

"Ya veo." Akaashi traga con dificultad. "Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con Bokuto-san?"

"Ya que es uno de los mejores cinco ases en el país, se supone que debía dar una gran entrevista, pero se negó y le preguntó al reportero si podía usar su pliego de dos páginas para la memoria de Oikawa." Iwaizumi toma una respiración profunda. "Es por eso que lo llamo para darle gracias."

"Entiendo." Akaashi susurra, su pecho ardiendo con orgullo.

"Sí. Así que, ¿estará bien que yo lo llame mañana?"

"Sí, Iwaizumi-san. Yo te mando un texto con su número de teléfono de inmediato."

"Gracias, Akaashi. Y felicitaciones por calificar. Les deseo buena suerte, porque estoy seguro de que van a ir a los Nacionales. Así que de parte de toda mi escuela, gracias y los veremos entonces. Vamos a estar en las gradas, animándolos, búhos."

"Gracias. Realmente apreciamos el apoyo." Akaashi contesta y cuelga.

Se salpica agua fría en la cara y se toma un par de momentos para calmar sus burbujeantes emociones. Cuando camina fuera del baño, casi tropieza con Konoha, Sarukui y Yukie, que están sentados en un semicírculo en el suelo.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Él pregunta.

"Esperándote." Yukie responde. "¿Qué pasó?"

Akaashi se une a ellos en el suelo, toma una respiración profunda y les cuenta todo acerca de su conversación con Iwaizumi.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Yukie se ahoga, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. "Lo amo. Amo a Bokuto."

"Yo igual." Sarukui asiente con la cabeza.

"Él es un tonto, pero es el mejor capitán del mundo." Konoha responde.

Akaashi silenciosamente está de acuerdo con ellos. Bokuto realmente es increíble.

"Akaashi, ¿sabes cuándo va a volver?" Yukie pregunta

"Me dijo que iba a tratar de volver esta noche."

Sarukui echa un vistazo a su reloj. "Vamos a esperar por él en la recepción."

Jared está increíblemente disgustado de que los cuatro se mantengan paseando frente a él, pero él no puede decir una mierda, porque queda un montón de tiempo hasta el toque de queda.

Justo antes de que el CR cierre la puerta principal, a las 11:32 pm, Bokuto regresa y Yukie, Sarukui, Konoha y Akaashi, todos se lanzan sobre él, tirándolo en un abrazo grupal.

"Oh." Él parpadea. "Hey, chicos. ¿Está todo bien?"

"Bokuto, todos te amamos." Yukie dice, besando cada una de sus mejillas y poniéndose de puntillas para colocar uno en su frente. "Eres el mejor, ¿lo sabes?"

"No sé lo que está pasando, pero tienes razón, ¡yo soy el mejor!" Bokuto sonríe alegremente. "Hey hey heyyyy!"

"¡Cálmense!" Jared frunce el ceño. "Ahora vayan a sus habitaciones antes de que los anote a todos para detención el lunes. Especialmente tu, Bokuto. ¡Tu tienes restricción de habitación!"

"¡Yo estaba con mis padres!" Bokuto responde.

"Lo sé, pero ya no estas con ellos más."

Los cuatro se dirigen arriba, murmurando silenciosamente palabrotas contra Jared. Yukie tira de Bokuto en un abrazo y como ella le pide tener unas palabras en privado, Konoha, Sarukui y Akaashi se van cada uno a sus habitaciones.

Akaashi se cepilla los dientes, se mete en la cama y buscando algo con que entretenerse a sí mismo, actualiza su correo electrónico un par de veces. Como su bandeja de entrada permanece vacía, deja su teléfono al lado de la almohada y comienza a jugar con sus dedos. Un par de minutos después, se oye la voz de Jared por el pasillo y el mete a Bokuto dentro de su habitación, mientras apaga las luces principales.

"¿Bokuto-san?" Akaashi pregunta en la oscuridad. "¿Puedes tomar una de nuestras lámparas de escritorio?"

Bokuton lo hace. Akaashi puede ver que la fachada sonriente de su compañero se derrumba en un instante, y él en silencio acaricia el borde de su cama. Bokuto asiente con la cabeza y se sienta.

"¿Cómo fue la reunión con tus padres?" Él pregunta.

"¡Mi relación con mis padres es una jodida broma!" Bokuto se ríe sin humor, su silenciosa voz mezclada con dolor. "Podría prenderme a mi mismo en llamas y todo lo que dirían es que yo debería haber utilizado un mejor combustible o cómo debería brillar más al quemarme, si sólo lo intentara más duro, pero no, yo nunca lo intento lo suficiente."

"¿Que ocurrió?"

"Antes de irme de los Estados Unidos le dije a mis padres que rompí con Ayame. Entonces volví a Japón, mientras ellos se iban en este crucero por Europa."

Akaashi asiente en silencio.

"Hay un baile de Sadie Hawkins en marzo, ¿no sé si has oído hablar de el?" Akaashi niega con la cabeza. "Es sólo, ni siquiera es importante. No para mí ni nada de eso, pero mi madre no deja de actuar como fuera la más monumental mierda y yo preferiría en realidad no ir. Pero tengo que, porque le prometí que estaría allí." Él toma una respiración profunda. "Hoy ella me preguntó de cual color creo que Ayame se vestirá, así ella puede conseguirme una corbata a juego. ¡Una jodida corbata a juego! Para mí. ¿Puedes creer esta mierda?"

Akaashi lame sus labios. "Lo siento, Bokuto-san."

Él no sabe que más decir. ¿Qué se supone que diga?

Bokuto mira fijamente a Akaashi en silencio, le da una mirada larga y dura. Él puede sentir sus glándulas lagrimales tratando de trabajar horas extras, esas traidoras, su pulso martillando como loco, frenético, y se fuerza a no parpadear. _Mantente seco, solo no llores, puedes hacer esto._

Él quiere hacer esto bien.

"Akaashi, sé que falta un mes y algo a partir de ahora y entendería si- si dices que no, pero-"

Akaashi puede ver a dónde va esto y decide hacer las cosas más fáciles para Bokuto.

"De acuerdo."

"¿Eh?" Bokuto parpadea.

"Me estas pidiendo que te acompañe al baile, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

"Entonces acepto."

"¿Tu... tu aceptas? ¿Venir conmigo?"

"Sí, Bokuto-san, lo hago."

"Akaashi, ¿estás aceptando acompañarme sólo porque sientes lástima por mí? ¿O- o" Bokuto tartamudea, con la cara carmesí, incapaz de mirar a Akaashi directamente a los ojos, mirando al suelo como si este tuviera una historia más importante que contar. "¿O estas aceptando ir como mi cita?"

"No estoy seguro de que deberías llamarlo así delante de tus padres y todos los demás, porque la gente va a hablar."

"Pero... pero entre tú y yo, ¿es- es una cita?"

"Seguro."

El 7 de febrero es un viernes, el día que todos los chicos del equipo de voleibol de Fukurodani han estado temiendo más que nada, pero llega. Es tiempo para la subasta de chicos y les guste o no, para el final de la noche, todos ellos tendrán citas para el sábado.

Yukie ha estado difundiendo volantes por toda la escuela - fuera de ella también - por un par de semanas y el aire es un hervidero de emoción, chicas empujándose unas a otras en los pasillos cada vez que un jugador de voleibol pasa, risitas tontas y susurros secretos no tan silenciosos.

Akaashi intercambia su habitual ceño fruncido por una agotadora sonrisa amistosa, y durante sus cortos descansos entre clases, tiene que explicarle a una multitud de diferentes chicas que no, él no sabe cuánto va a costar, porque es una subasta, y lo que ellas tendrán que hacer es ofrecer dinero para conseguir una cita con él, o con uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

¿Le gusta la idea de ser vendido? Absolutamente no. Pero considerando todo el duro trabajo de Yukie, además del hecho de que es todo para ellos, para el equipo de voleibol, no se queja, ni una sola vez.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, nadie en su mesa luce más miserable y patético que Konoha.

"Vamos, hombre, deja de lucir como una uva agria y come tu comida." Komi dice, masticando su hamburguesa.

"Es fácil para ti decirlo, Yukie no te va a vender a un chico." Konoha suspira, todo el dolor y la tristeza del mundo escrito en su rostro. "Ella lo va a hacer, ya sabes. Venderme a un chico. Una vez más. Ella lo dijo."

"Tómalo como una lección." Sarukui sonríe. "El año que viene, no subas ningún vídeo embarazoso de uno de nosotros y Yukie va a tener piedad de ti."

"Que te jodan, Saru, eres el peor mejor amigo de todos." Konoha escupe con veneno, lo que hace que Bokuto ruga de risa. "¿Por qué estás tan feliz?, no es como si tu conseguirás tener una cita con Akaashi."

Bokuto se ahoga y un trozo masticado de su almuerzo vuela encima de la mesa, aterrizando en la mejilla de Sarukui, quien lo tira lejos con asco.

Después de clases, todos van al gimnasio, a pesar de la restricción de habitación de Bokuto, porque Yukie va a darles instrucciones sobre cómo comportarse en sus citas.

"Segundas años, ya sabe cómo va esto." Ella dice. "Pero lo voy a explicar para los de primer año. Todos tienen que vestirse realmente bien para esta noche, así como para mañana por la noche. Voy a vender a cada uno de ustedes al mejor postor, no me importa - y a ustedes tampoco debe - si es un chico o una chica, si se conocen entre sí, si se gustan el uno al otro o si son amigos o no. El Día de San Valentín esta cerca, la gente escupirá más dinero de lo usual y será mejor que muestren su mejor comportamiento. ¿Entendido?" Todos ellos asienten rápidamente. "Konoha, eso te incluye también."

"Sí, sí, lo tengo." Konoha rueda los ojos. "No tienes que hablarme de esa manera."

A las 7:45 pm, el equipo entero de voleibol está en el auditorio de la escuela, todos vestidos con traje y corbata, Yukie, en un elegante vestido negro, preparándolos con un ensayo de última hora.

"Voy a anunciar a cada uno por su nombre y su número de jersey, así que escuchan atentamente." Ella dice. "Cada vez que uno de ustedes salga y haga su pasarela, se tocara una nueva canción. Tienes que trabajar en el escenario y ganarse al público durante la subastas, así que un pequeño baile o algo estaría bien."

"¿Un baile?" Akaashi frunce el ceño. "¿Vamos a tener que bailar?"

"En realidad no tienes que hacerlo." Sarukui dice.

Konoha sonríe. "Con unos sensuales ojos caídos como los tuyos, no tienes que hacer una maldita cosa, aparte de dejar que la gente te vea."

"¡Oye!" Bokuto golpea su brazo. "¿Por qué no mantienes la boca cerrada, puta hiena?"

"Demooonios, Bokuto, mantén tus celos bajo control." Konoha se burla, masajeando su brazo. "Una vez que Yukie comience la subasta de Akaashi, ¿qué vas a hacer?, ¿golpear a todos los del público por querer un pedazo de él?"

"Ja – ja, eso no va a pasar." Bokuto le muestra la lengua.

Komi se ríe. "Puedo apostar mi cabeza a que Bokuto hizo un trato con Kuroo para que consiga la cita con Akaashi."

"Yo también lo siento." Washio asiente con la cabeza.

"Yo igual." Sarukui está de acuerdo.

"Tal vez, pero al mismo tiempo, Bokuto no sería tan estúpido como para estar de acuerdo con eso, porque él debe haber visto la hambrienta forma en la que el condenado gato mira a nuestro Vice Capitán." Konoha sonríe. "Oh, a quién quiero engañar, Bokuto es tan tonto como para estar de acuerdo con eso, o incluso sugerirlo."

A las 8:30 pm, el auditorio está a punto de reventar, completamente lleno de estudiantes no sólo de Fukurodani, un montón provenientes de otras escuelas, y comienza la subasta.

Bokuto, como el capitán y el as, es llamado primero y sale, mientras que el resto de ellos se quedan en una línea, esperando su turno. Como Akaashi sabe que va a ser su turno después, ya que es el Vice capitán, se acerca a la cortina que lo separa del escenario.

Hay un montón de porras, gritos, aplausos y luego está el vozarrón de Yukie, anunciando que "El caballero con el desordenado cabello negro " consigue la cita con Bokuto, y todos saben que es Kuroo.

Cuando Akaashi escucha su nombre ser llamado, toma algunas respiraciones profundas y sale. Él trata de mantener la misma sonrisa amable que ha llevado desde la mañana a medida que camina por el escenario, haciendo caso omiso de las manos llenas de dinero en efectivo que se agitan delante de sus pies, las sonrisas sucias y los silbidos.

"Akaashi Keiji es de primer año, Vice Capitán del equipo de voleibol y un tutor." Yukie dice por el micrófono. "Le gusta el invierno, las plantas de colza hervida con aderezo de mostaza karashi y hablar de arte. Ahora, ¡que empiecen las ofertas!"

Un mar de manos aparecen en el aire y Akaashi no está del todo sorprendido al ver a Kuroo, casi saltando de su asiento, anunciando la mayor cantidad de dinero de todas.

"¿Escucho a alguien dar más?" Su manager mira a su alrededor. "¡Tú!"

Los ojos de Akaashi siguen el dedo de Yukie en la dirección que está apuntando y su estómago casi cae, porque es Ayame. Él camina por el escenario, reajustando su chaqueta y corbata, mientras Kuroo y Ayame comienzan a contra ofertar entre sí.

Al final, Ayame gana la cita con él, cuando Yukie golpea con su martillo y asiente en señal de aprobación.

"¡Vendido! ¡A la hermosa dama con el vestido de color rosa brillante de por allí!"

Akaashi salta del escenario y camina hasta la mesa de Ayame, que está llena de gente que él no conoce. Ella le sonríe, luego le da un pequeño movimiento de cabeza señalando las puertas. Él asiente con la cabeza y le extiende su mano, ella la toma y los dos salen del auditorio. Ya que ella no deja de caminar, él la sigue todo el camino hasta la entrada de la escuela, abriendo la puerta frontal para ella.

"Ayame, gracias." Él inclina su cabeza.

"De nada." Ella agita un gran fajo de billetes y lo pone en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Ahí. Eso es para ti."

"Técnicamente, no es para mí, sino para nuestro equipo." Akaashi sonríe. "Todos apreciamos tu generosidad."

"¿Sería contra las reglas si te pido que nuestra cita sea en este momento, en lugar de mañana por la noche?" Ella pregunta.

"No lo creo. Quiero decir, tú ya has pagado, por lo que no debería haber problemas. Estoy absolutamente libre - no - soy todo tuyo, por las próximas horas."

"No necesito mucho tiempo."

Akaashi lame sus labios. "¿Tiene un lugar particular en mente al que te gustaría que te llevará o debería -"

"A casa." Ella simplemente responde. "Llévame a casa."

"Uhm. ¿Te puedo asegurar que voy a acompañarte a casa al final de nuestra cita?"

"No, sólo llévame a casa ahora."

"¿Es eso lo que quieres?" Akaashi pregunta y ella asiente con la cabeza. "Solo para que lo sepas, si te llevo a un restaurante, tú no tienes que pagar."

"Lo sé."

"Entonces, ¿quieres ir a un restaurante o…?"

"No."

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. Él no pensó que estaría en una cita hasta mañana por la noche, pero ya que es lo que Ayame quiere, no puede oponerse.

Mientras los dos esperan en la parada de autobuses, Akaashi ve que ella esta tiritando de frío, por lo que se quita la chaqueta y la coloca sobre sus hombros, ella la acepta con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Akaashi nunca ha sido de los que se preocupan por los silencios. De hecho, él lo prefiere sobre una charla sin sentido. Por lo que su corto viaje de regreso a su casa es tranquilo, se siente bien, refrescante, a pesar de que el viento de febrero muerde sus rostros.

"Hay un montón de estrellas esta noche." Ella dice en voz baja, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el cielo.

"Sí. Las hay." Akaashi lame sus labios. "Ayame, ¿está todo bien?"

"No, en realidad no." Ayame lo mira directamente a los ojos. "Salí con Koutarou, y él tenia un montón de cosas para decirme, pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?" El asiente. "Tú lo sabías mejor que nadie. Koutarou y tu deben haberse reído mucho de mí siendo una inconsciente." Ella resopla, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Espero que no insultes más mi inteligencia al negar que ustedes dos estaban juntos."

Akaashi no sabe como le hace para tener la fuerza de sostenerle la mirada, pero lo hace. Y él quiere decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no puede encontrar su voz.

"Sé que el entendimiento de la identidad y la sexualidad es difícil, así que no importa lo que hizo, no puedo estar enojada con Koutarou. Pero tú. Tú lo sabías. Tú eras mi amigo, así que lo sabías todo. ¡Incluso confié en ti acerca de mi ex novio!" Él observa como lágrimas de rabia se empiezan a formar en las esquinas de sus ojos. "Akaashi, no sé lo que me duele más, que ustedes dos me engañaran a mis espaldas o que me mintieras a la cara sobre ello."

Akaashi no ve el punto en mentir más, o en negar la verdad.

"Ayame, no puedo ni siquiera empezar a decirte cuánto lo sient-"

"No, Akaashi, no quiero escucharlo. Tuviste mucho tiempo para venir a aclarar las cosas conmigo sobre ello y no lo hiciste. Tú no dijiste una maldita cosa. Ahora tus disculpas y tus excusas no significan nada para mí. Así que, por favor, ahorra tu aliento." Se limpia las comisuras de los ojos y le devuelve la chaqueta. "Gracias por nuestra cita." Ella dice con sarcasmo. "No le voy a decir nada sobre ustedes dos a nadie. Pero solo para que lo sepas, ya no soy tu amiga, Akaashi. No soy nada tuyo. Sé que compartimos escritorio durante todas las clases que tenemos juntos, pero a partir del lunes por la mañana, no existes para mí. ¿Entiendes? "

Akaashi traga con dificultad. "Lo entiendo."

A pesar de que está temblando, él decide tomar el largo camino de regreso a Fukurodani a pie, con las piezas de su tristeza como única compañía, la lagrimas congelándose antes de poder salir por sus ojos, y el frío viento del invierno por todas partes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Ese momento en el que te das cuenta de que eres como Muerte, solo porque tienes el poder de cortar algo, no significa que puedas hacerlo, T_T 
> 
> Buajajajajaj...cofcof...cofcof...ajajajajajaja  
> Ese final es de mi cosecha, perdón. Juro que es la ultima vez que releo El club de los 5 antes de subir un capitulo XD  
> Fue tan difícil traducir el final, ¡detesto a Ayame! Así que tuve que hacer algo al respecto.  
> (Gócenlo porque lo quitare en unos días.)


	22. La peor cita de San Valentin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, hola, han sido años desde que actualicé - estuve realmente ocupada, por lo que me disculpo. Pero no teman, mis niños, no abandonare este fic, lo terminaré (incluso si es con capítulos más cortos de lo usual) C:

Akaashi puede oír las risas de Bokuto y Kuroo desde la escalera, pero cuando entra en su habitación, ambos dejan de hablar y lo miran.

"Akaashi, ¿qué pasó?"

"Ojos de ángel, ¿cómo te fue?"

Akaashi se encoge de hombros y se une a ellos en el suelo. Kuroo inmediatamente le pasa una cerveza y Akaashi la acepta con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

"¿Le dijiste a Ayame que la cita se supone que es mañana por la noche?" Kuroo le pregunta.

"Sí, no creo que eso vaya a pasar." Akaashi resopla. Él mira la cara de preocupación de Bokuto y se aclara la garganta. "Bokuto-san, ella lo sabe."

"¿Qu-Cómo?" Bokuto parpadea.

"¿Eso importa?"

"No" Bokuto traga con dificultad. "No, supongo que no."

"¿Ella te hizo pasar un infierno?" Kuroo pregunta.

"No es como si no me lo mereciera." Akaashi responde.

"Así que, tengo una pregunta para ustedes chicos." Kuroo dice.

"Dispara, bro."

"¿Están ustedes dos saliendo oficialmente, son amigos con beneficios?, ¿qué son?"

Cuando Bokuto chilla en respuesta, Kuroo se encoge de hombros.

"Qué, bro, tengo curiosidad. Necesito saber, así puedo hacer mis propios planes, ¿me entiendes?"

Como Akaashi permanece en silencio, también lo hace Bokuto. Y Kuroo queda desorientado, pero no le da importancia.

Tanto Bokuto como Kuroo hacen todo lo posible para mantener a Akaashi entretenido con sus travesuras de borrachos durante el fin de semana, pero a pesar de todo el alcohol y los chistes, siente un sabor amargo en la parte posterior de la garganta.

Cuando las clases comienzan el lunes por la mañana, Akaashi podría estar sentado al lado de la pared y esta le prestaría más atención de la que le da Ayame. Él nunca esperó que ella pudiera estar tan silenciosa e implacable, dada su naturaleza burbujeante, pero de nuevo, después de lo que había hecho, es totalmente comprensible.

Akaashi puede separar sus problemas personales de la cancha de voleibol, y en la práctica lo hace genial, pero él todavía se siente como una mierda.

Bokuto, cuyas calificaciones todavía necesitan elevarse y queda atascado en detención, lo deja solo en el gimnasio después de que suena la campana, pero a mitad de la sala de estudio, la manager se une a Akaashi.

"¿Cómo va la práctica?" Yukie le pregunta, llevando una pelota de voleibol.

"Más lenta de lo usual." Responde. "¿Necesitas ayuda con matemáticas?"

"No."

Ya que ella permanece en silencio, él continúa con su práctica de servicios.

Cuando se detiene para tomar agua y recuperar el aliento, ella finalmente habla.

"Akaashi, yo como que necesito tu ayuda."

"¿Oh?" Él parpadea. "¿Con que?"

"Yo como que hice algo que no debería haber hecho." Yukie responde, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Sé que no se debe defecar donde se come, pero... yo como que lo hice."

Las cejas de Akaashi se juntan. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Tú sabes que me tomo muy en serio el voleibol?"

"Sí."

"Bueno, hice algo muy poco profesional."

"Qué-"

"Dormí con Konoha." Yukie deja escapar. "Fue durante las vacaciones de invierno y me sentía muy deprimida por la pérdida de Oikawa y Konoha estaba allí para mí y... bueno, ya sabes cómo fueron las cosas. Prometimos no decir nada, pero lo conozco, él ya debe habérselo dicho a Saru y tal vez al equipo entero, y con el Día de San Valentín acercándose él sigue pidiéndome una cita." Ella se muerde el labio inferior. "No estoy muy segura de qué hacer."

"Así que... ¿qué necesitas de mí?" Él simplemente pregunta. Ya que no es bueno para dar consejos sobre relaciones – ni mucho menos - pero si Yukie necesita a alguien que la escuche, él va a ser el mejor.

"¿Que se supone que haga?"

Akaashi resopla. "¿Tú me estas preguntando a _mi_?"

"Sí."

"¿Tú quieres salir con Konoha-san?"

"No estoy segura." Ella responde lentamente. "No sé si quiero una relación o no."

"Déjame decirte un pequeño secreto. ¿Nosotros los chicos? Sí, no somos buenos con pistas sutiles e indirectas. Tienes que ser directa con Konoha-san. Sólo dile exactamente lo que quieres, de frente. "Él responde. "O lo que no quieres."

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Si, más o menos."

"¿Tú qué opinas, Akaashi?"

Akaashi se encoge de hombros. "No estoy seguro de que se supone que diga. Personalmente, creo que a Konoha-san realmente le gustas. Al menos esa es la impresión que me ha dejado cada vez que estabas alrededor y él hablaba de ti. Si no sabes cómo te sientes, ve a una cita con él y mira cómo van las cosas. Pero trata de ser honesta con él sobre ello, porque recibir señales mezcladas apesta."

"¿Es eso lo que sucedió entre Bokuto y tú?" Ella pregunta con curiosidad, casi soltándolo. Cuando Akaashi parpadea hacia ella, se avergüenza. "Lo siento, no pretendía ser tan grosera y entrometida. No tienes que contestarme si no quieres. Pero solo porque nosotros – y por nosotros me refiero a todo el equipo de voleibol - no hayamos dicho nada, no quiere decir que no lo hemos notado. No sé lo que está pasando con ustedes dos, pero tengo que admitir, que he conocido a Bokuto por más tiempo que tú. Probablemente no tanto como tú, pero yo nunca lo había visto tan entregado en otra cosa que no fuera el voleibol."

Akaashi se ríe.

"Bokuto lleva su corazón en la mano, así que para ser honesta, no estaba del todo sorprendida cuando él se te confesó en el tren." Yukie aprieta los labios. "Akaashi, él realmente se preocupa por ti."

"Lo sé."

"Bien. Estoy feliz de que lo sepas." Ella aprieta suavemente su hombro. "Los amo a ambos por igual, por lo que no quiero nada más que verlos felices."

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza, esperando que el simple movimiento de cabeza sea suficiente para decirle que sí, él, y Bokuto también, la quieren, los dos.

Y cuando él está acostado en su cama esa noche, se pregunta por qué, o cómo, es tan fácil para otras personas decirse en voz alta que se aman uno al otro. No es como si él nunca hubiera dicho esas palabras antes, no. Él solía decirle a sus padres que los ama. Pero antes de llegar a Fukurodani, él nunca había tenido gente por la que preocuparse, o que se preocuparan por él, gente a la que ama y que lo aman a cambio. Él no tiene nada de experiencia, pero siempre asumió que las palabras de amor cuando se trata de amigos se daban por sentado. Es obvio que no iba a pasar casi todo su tiempo - no por obligación - con gente que le desagrade. Al menos así es como lo ve. Por otra parte, él siempre ha sido descrito como cerrado y misterioso. Es sólo Bokuto quien ha sido capaz de leer cada emoción que pasa por su -difícil de leer- cara de póker.

Los días de escuela siguen rodando entre, traer más nieve, la tarea y el voleibol. E incluso si Akaashi se concentra en la escuela cada vez que va a sus clases, siente una punzada de vergüenza y pesar cada vez que se sienta junto a la siempre implacable Ayame. No es que él no tenga el valor de hablarle y darle una apropiada disculpa - incluso si las palabras son baratas -, es porque él entendió sus palabras como "Dame espacio". Pero al mismo tiempo, él quiere demostrarle que quiere que ella sea una parte de su vida y viceversa, y que ese silencio no es de indiferencia, sino de respeto, dándole tiempo no para olvidar, para perdonar. Él está dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio para recuperar su amistad, porque realmente la jodió, y él lo sabe. Akaashi escribe más de una docena de notas, pero antes de pasárselas a ella, decide que es una mala idea y las arruga en la palma de su mano, sin enviarlas. Debido a que cuando se pone a sí mismo en sus zapatos, él piensa que necesitaría más tiempo, no para olvidar, sino para perdonar.

Él tratará de ver si ella quiere resucitar su amistad con el tiempo.

Akaashi nunca ha sido de los que celebran el 14 de febrero, por lo que para él, es sólo un miércoles normal. Sin embargo, hay ventajas de estar en el consejo de estudiantes, ya que él debe conseguir los chocolates durante algunas de sus clases y repartirlos. Él no es el tesorero, por lo que no sabe quién pagó por cuáles o cuántos, pero puede ver algunos dirigidos hacia él, y él puede reconocer los garabatos de Konoha en tres de ellos para Yukie, pero permanece callado, y a pesar de que todo el equipo de voleibol le sigue pidiendo detalles, mantiene la boca cerrada, porque anónimo significa anónimo.

Como de costumbre, Akaashi pasa la mayor parte de su sala de estudio practicando en el gimnasio. Pero en el segundo en que está de vuelta en los dormitorios, Rob lo introduce en la habitación de Sarukui y Konoha, diciéndole que lo exigieron a él para una tutoría.

"Chicos, ¿podrían esperar a que me duche primero y luego puedo venir-"

"No." Sarukui responde. "Puedes darte una ducha en nuestra habitación. Yo puedo conseguir tu toalla y pijama de tu cuarto, pero tienes que quedarte aquí. "

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta.

"Porque te necesitamos aquí." Konoha responde mientras Sarukui va a la habitación número #12 por las cosas de Akaashi. "Así que dime, ¿quién le envió chocolates a Yukie?"

"Lo siento, Konoha-san, eso es confidencial."

"Jódete, Akaashi, eres nuestro hombre en el interior. ¡Dime con qué tipo de competencia estoy tratando!"

"Lo siento-"

"No, hombre, no me des esa clase de mierda. Dime."

"Konoha-san, no vas a dejar ir esto, ¿verdad?"

"No."

"Está bien, pero realmente no se supone que haga esto."

"Bla bla bla. Suelta la sopa." (1)

Akaashi suspira. "Aparte de todo el equipo de voleibol, otros tres chicos le enviaron chocolates a nuestra manager. Dos son del equipo de baloncesto y uno del equipo de tenis. También su compañera de habitación y alguien del equipo de porristas."

Konoha parpadea. "¡¿Una chica?!"

"Sí."

"¿La chica del equipo de porristas es amiga de Yukie o está interesada en ella románticamente?"

"Sinceramente, no lo sé." Akaashi se encoge.

"¡No me eres de ayuda si no sabes! ¡Que te jodan! ¡Empeoraste las cosas! "

Akaashi se encoge de hombros como disculpándose, y mientras se dirige al cuarto de baño, escucha que Sarukui deja escapar un "Eso es lo que consigues por aspirar a una chica popular que esta fuera de tu liga." Seguido de un "¡Jódete!" de Konoha.

Él se toma su tiempo en la ducha, debido que ha terminado con su tarea para el día siguiente y no siente demasiado sueño – ya que está acostumbrado a revisar la tarea de Bokuto después de que se apagan las luces.

"Así que, ¿Yukie ha dicho algo sobre mí?" Konoha pregunta en el segundo en que Akaashi da un paso fuera del cuarto de baño.

"¿Como qué?"

"¿Cómo si ella me considera guapo? ¿O si soy bueno en la cama? "

"No sé." Akaashi arruga la nariz. "Ni _quiero_ saber."

"Akaashi, hombre, ¡¿qué clase de compinche eres tú?!" Konoha gruñe. (2)

"Um. ¿Yo nunca dije que iba a ser uno?"

"¡Eres el peor compinche de todos!" Konoha niega con la cabeza. "Diablos, necesito un aperitivo. Vamos a tu habitación para que pueda conseguir algo de comer del cajón de tesoros de Bokuto."

"¡Konoha! ¡Pero Bokuto- "Sarukui comienza, cuando la campana suena, anunciando el final de la sala de estudio.

Konoha, seguido por Akaashi y Sarukui caminan hacia la habitación de Akaashi y Bokuto, parpadeando con sorpresa en el segundo en que entran. Las luces están apagadas, pero hay velas encendidas por todas partes. - Los escritorios, los armarios, el suelo - envolviéndolo todo en una suave esencia de naranja, con un mágico resplandor amarillo, como de otro mundo. De ensueño.

Bokuto está acostado en el medio de la cama de Akaashi, pétalos de rosa por todas partes, vestido sólo con unos calzoncillos, con el tallo de una rosa entre los dientes, sus ojos parpadeando con horror cuando ve que Akaashi no está solo.

Akaashi se sorprende por la escena delante de él, pero Konoha se acerca a su cama, sacudiendo la entrepierna en la cara de Bokuto, cacareando.

"¡Oh Capitán, mi Capitán!" Él saca un teléfono de su bolsillo, tomando algunas fotos. "Saru, ¿ves esta mierda? ¡Bokuto trata de seducir a nuestro Vice Capitán con sus abdominales y su gran polla! ¡Ja!"

Y como si esto no fuera suficientemente embarazoso para Bokuto, que todavía está sin habla, Sarukui señala una cesta de picnic en la parte superior del escritorio de Bokuto, sonriendo.

"¡Konoha, echa un vistazo a esto! Bokuto estaba planeando aprovecharse de la debilidad por los alimentos de Akaashi!"

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Konoha se burla, presionando un dedo en forma de arma contra su sien. "¡Mi mente acaba de explotar de la vergüenza!"

"¡¿Qué diablos?!" Bokuto grita mientras salta de la cama de Akaashi. "¿Qué fue lo que les pedí a los dos, cerebros de pajaro? ¡Mantengan a Akaashi fuera de nuestro cuarto hasta el final de la sala de estudio! ¡Solo tenían un trabajo!"

Konoha se ríe. "Técnicamente es el final de la sala de estudio."

"¡Fuera!" La voz enfadada de Bokuto retumba a través de la habitación. "¡Salgan! ¡Ahora!"

Konoha continúa apuntando con su teléfono a Bokuto, antes de que Bokuto casi lo patee a él y a Sarukui fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

"¡Akaashi, lo siento por eso! Esos dos jodidos idiotas arruinaron la sorpresa. "Bokuto murmura, evitando los ojos de Akaashi, con la cara carmesí.

Akaashi permanece en su sitio.

"Bokuto-san, ¿realmente estabas planeando seducirme?" Le pregunta, con una pequeña y divertida sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

"N-no, yo sólo-"

"Porque eso está bien." Akaashi ríe suavemente. Normalmente, este tipo de situaciones podrían hacer que se sienta avergonzado, pero no se siente incómodo del todo. De hecho, con Bokuto rojo como remolacha, él sabe que las cosas están en su control. "Creo que estoy vestido de más." Él se quita su pantalón de pijama y con un solo movimiento, se quita la camiseta, arrojándola en algún lugar en el suelo detrás de él. Él sonríe ampliamente cuando ve la forma en la que los ojos de Bokuto se hacen grandes y anchos como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve en calzoncillos. Aún así, es agradable y lo hace sentir muy bien. Con confianza. "Listo, ya está mejor."

Bokuto se lame los labios. "Sólo para que conste, mi plan no era seducirte, sólo trataba de ser algo romántico. Ya sabes, ya que es el Día de San Valentín y no es fin de semana para que te invite a salir afuera, así que... pensé que podría traer la cita aquí."

"Está bien, entonces." Akaashi se sienta en su cama. "Vamos a tener nuestra cita aquí y ahora."

"¿En serio?" Bokuto parpadea, no siendo capaz de creer su propia suerte. "Como, ¿no me estás tomando el pelo o algo así?"

Akaashi niega con la cabeza.

Antes de que Akaashi pueda cambiar de opinión, Bokuto toma la cesta de picnic de su escritorio y la coloca justo al lado de Akaashi en su cama.

A medida que comienza a sacar diferentes delicias gourmet para ellos dos, Akaashi sonríe, sus entrañas revoloteando, porque Bokuto ha hecho todo lo posible para tratar de hacer de esto algo especial. Hay brochetas de camarones, almohadas de mozzarella, uvas, cerezas, queso azul, caviar y galletas, cupcakes, fresas con chocolate y hasta una botella de champán. (3)

Akaashi se come un par de cerezas marrasquino, atando cada tallo con los dientes y la lengua, saboreando la forma en la que Bokuto se le queda mirando, con la boca abierta. Él intenta no reírse de los desesperados y fallidos intentos de Bokuto por hacer lo mismo.

"¡Akaashi! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Cómo demonios lo haces?!"

Akaashi lame su labio inferior, con la esperanza de haberlo hecho de una manera seductora.

"Bokuto-san, déjame mostrarte."

Esa una cosa muy valiente para decir, pero Akaashi no se siente ni un poquito tímido, no con la forma en la que Bokuto lo está mirando, como si fuera la cosa más importante en el mundo.

Él presiona su boca contra la de Bokuto, entrelazando sus labios, abriéndolos con cuidado y metiendo su lengua. La boca de Bokuto le concede a Akaashi acceso instantáneo, y la juguetona lengua de Akaashi sale disparada más lejos, lo que Bokuto acepta gentilmente, casi demasiado ansioso, de hecho, presionándose hacia adelante para más y más contacto. Cuando los dedos de Bokuto se presionan contra la parte posterior de la cabeza de Akaashi, empujándolo más cerca, Akaashi levanta su barbilla. Pero ahora que Bokuto sabe dónde está el punto débil de Akaashi, casi automáticamente su boca baja mas, dejando besos por arriba y abajo en el cuello de Akaashi, girando su lengua aquí y allá.

Los dedos de Akaashi se entierran en el suave pelo de Bokuto, tirando de el. Bokuto rompe el beso para respirar, sintiéndose muy mareado, porque esto es demasiado - la forma en la que los ojos de Akaashi se entrecierran con deseo, la manera en la que los largos dedos de Akaashi acarician sus hombros y su pecho, la forma en la que el pene de Akaashi se está endureciendo contra su costado. ¡Mierda! Bokuto cierra los ojos por un momento, porque teme perder la cabeza. Tal vez sea demasiado tarde para eso, porque Bokuto sabe que perdió su cabeza por él hace tiempo. Y para ser honesto, está perfectamente bien con eso, porque Akaashi luce tan malditamente bien, es imposible resistirse a ese tipo de atractivo sexual.

Como Akaashi ya se siente cómodo alrededor de Bokuto, decide saltar al asiento del conductor – así que empuja a Bokuto contra la almohada, se monta sobre sus caderas, ignorando por completo y sin que le importe el hecho de que sus piernas embarren comida en su cama. ¿A quién le importa una mierda eso? Ciertamente no a Akaashi. A él le gusta la forma en la que los dorados ojos de Bokuto están a punto de salirse fuera de sus órbitas, vagando por todas las partes de su cuerpo, con avidez, casi muerto de hambre.

Akaashi se apodera de los dedos de Bokuto, colocándolos sobre sus caderas, y él comienza a frotar su entrepierna contra la de Bokuto, moviéndose arriba y abajo, de izquierda a derecha. La parte superior del cuerpo de Akaashi se inclina hacia delante y sus dientes juguetonamente rozan el lado del cuello de Bokuto, animándose a ir más lejos cuando la garganta de Bokuto deja escapar un gemido gutural y el mueve sus manos de las caderas de Akaashi para apretar el trasero de Akaashi en cada una de en sus firmes manos. La boca de Akaashi comienza a viajar por el pecho de Bokuto y el cuerpo de Bokuto involuntariamente siente una ola de placer, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, lo que es música para los oídos de Akaashi. Akaashi ha escuchado esos pequeños, frágiles ruidos que Bokuto hace que cada vez que está disfrutando un montón de veces antes, y él nunca puede tener suficiente de ellos.

Mientras la mano de Akaashi viaja a la entrepierna de Bokuto, él mueve su cabeza hacia arriba, frotando su nariz contra el lóbulo de Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san, ¿tienes algún condón?" Él susurra con voz ronca.

Las manos de Bokuto, de hecho, todo el cuerpo de Bokuto se paraliza.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¿No _me_ escuchaste?"

"Te escuche."

Akaashi arquea la ceja. "¿Entonces...?"

"Es sólo que... yo no - no estoy... tu sabes"

"No entendí nada."

Bokuto nunca ha sido muy bueno con las palabras, y ahora es incluso más difícil, porque la mayor parte de su sangre no está en su cabeza superior y no puede concentrarse, y a juzgar por la expresión de Akaashi él está pisando sobre hielo muy fino. Él trata de decir cosas en su cabeza primero, formular su explicación, pero Akaashi malinterpreta su silencio, y su cara se vuelve amarga.

Ni siquiera un segundo más tarde, Akaashi balancea sus piernas fuera de la cama y recoge su ropa, poniéndosela. Hace unos minutos Akaashi se había sentido tan atractivo, tan excitado, y ahora se siente absolutamente mortificado, su confianza se ha ido por completo.

"Akaashi, yo-"

"¿Podrías por favor salir de mi cama, para que pueda ir a dormir?"

Bokuto traga con dificultad. No tiene idea de lo que hizo mal, pero puede decir que acababa de conducir hasta Villa-Jodido. Población, 1. El mismo.

Él no tiene deseos de morir, por lo que mantiene la boca cerrada mientras se mete en su propia cama, sin atreverse a decir nada.

Akaashi no sabe si está siendo irracional o no, pero para ser honesto, siente que tiene todo el derecho de estar molesto. Él literalmente se había arrojado sobre Bokuto y Bokuto básicamente dijo "no, gracias.". Así que, sí, Akaashi _está_ cabreado. Su orgullo está herido, escuece por el rechazo de la noche anterior. Después de todo, si no puedes conseguir que el tipo que está enamorado de ti tenga sexo contigo, bueno, ¿pues qué demonios?

Durante las clases, todo en lo que Akaashi puede pensar es en la forma en que había tratado de seducir a Bokuto y en cómo había fallado miserablemente. Puto infierno.

Tonto Bokuto. Tan malditamente tonto y desconsiderado.

Excluyendo la práctica de voleibol y las tutorías, él sigue dándole a Bokuto su silencio, frunciéndole el ceño hasta el final del viernes.

Él escucha a Konoha decirle a Sarukui que Bokuto va a estar con sus padres, lo que hace que Akaashi se sienta devastado. Por un lado, se siente feliz, porque eso quiere decir que no tendrá que sentirse avergonzado alrededor de su compañero de cuarto. Pero por el otro, él sabe que va a ser un tranquilo, aburrido fin de semana, sin nada que hacer, por lo que permanece amargado.

Después de la práctica, durante la cena, Konoha, riendo, le pregunta si Bokuto fue realmente malo en la cama, desde que Akaashi ha estado de un terrible humor, enojado con el mundo. Todo lo que Akaashi necesita es fruncir el ceño en dirección a Konoha, para que él cierre su boca y se concentre en su plato con un visible puchero.

"Sera mejor que tengan cuidado, búhos, Ojos de ángel está en pie de guerra." La voz de Kuroo entra en el comedor, con su mochila al hombro, y una ensayada sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

Así que tal vez Akaashi había estado equivocado - no va a ser un fin de semana tranquilo, no con Kuroo presente.

Kuroo toma el asiento de Bokuto, su sonrisa intacta.

"Bueno, ustedes chicos son unos pésimos anfitriones si ninguno de ustedes se ofrece como voluntario para traerme algo de cenar. ¿Sus padres no les enseñaron modales?"

"Jódete, tu equipo perdió contra Nohebi, así que no tienes ningún derecho de cenar con los ganadores." Konoha se burla.

"Si, eso es verdad." Kuroo asiente con la cabeza tristemente. "Pero será mejor que tengan cuidado búhos, porque ustedes van a enfrentarse a ellos después y esas serpientes son realmente algo."

"Vamos a destruirlas." Konoha responde.

"Sí, eso es lo que nosotros dijimos también. Así que bromas a un lado, esas serpientes son realmente horribles. Nada me encantaría más que verlos patearles el trasero. Porque si pierden, ellos van a estar representando a nuestra región en el torneo de primavera, y si eso ocurre, me voy a mudar de Tokio."

"En ese caso, ¿tal vez deberíamos perder a propósito?" Sarukui dice.

"Auch." Kuroo se estremece. "Tú eres el búho sonriente, hombre, ¿no se supone que debes ser amable y educado y toda esa mierda?"

El estómago de Kuroo da un fuerte gruñido y Akaashi al instante se levanta de su asiento.

"Kuroo-san, ¿quieres de lo mismo que hay en mi plato o debo conseguirte algo más?"

"Lo mismo que el tuyo, por favor."

Mientras Akaashi va a la cocina, puede oír un murmuro de Konoha, seguido de la risa de Kuroo.

"Él ha sido frío como el hielo durante los 2 últimos días, pero vienes tu, y de repente es _"¿Qué quieres comer?"_ ¿Qué diablos?"

Akaashi espera a que Kuroo termine de comer, entonces los dos suben a su cuarto. Kuroo, sabiendo muy bien que Akaashi está a punto de entrar al baño, se sienta en el suelo y abre una lata de cerveza.

"Salud." Él dice, con la cabeza ya enterrada en su teléfono.

"Tsk, ¿no puedes esperar a que me duche, para que podamos beber juntos?" Akaashi le gruñe.

"¿No puedes tu beber conmigo antes de ir a ducharte?" Kuroo sugiere.

Akaashi piensa por unos momentos. "Yo _podría_ hacer eso."

Seis cervezas, una pequeña conversación y una hora más tarde, Kuroo desciende fuera de su ventana para traer más cervezas, mientras que Akaashi finalmente va a ducharse. Es probablemente el alcohol en su sistema el que lo hace salir del baño casi desnudo, sólo con su toalla atada alrededor de sus caderas.

Akaashi en silencio se felicita a sí mismo por la decisión, porque Kuroo voltea, y su atención ya no está en su teléfono, si no en el torso expuesto de Akaashi, mientras él toma otra cerveza y se sienta en su silla.

"Ojos de ángel, puedes contraer un resfriado así." Kuroo dice después de un tiempo.

"No lo haré." Akaashi responde con confianza.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Bueno, las ventanas están cerradas, la habitación está caliente y acabo de tomar una ducha de vapor caliente." Él mira a sus brazos y pecho. "¿No ves que mi piel es de color rosa?"

"Créeme, puedo."

Las entrañas de Akaashi revolotean. Sí, sin duda es el alcohol. Porque si estuviera sobrio, las palabras de Kuroo no tendrían un impacto tan grande en él.

¿O tal vez lo tendrían? Él no lo sabe.

Lo que él _sabe_ es que puede ver que Kuroo lo desea. A diferencia de Bokuto, quien lo había rechazado. Lo cual es una sensación muy agradable.

¿A quién no le gusta sentirse querido?

"Ojos de ángel, vístete, para que podamos hablar de lo que tienes atorado en el trasero." Kuroo dice.

Akaashi bufa. "Más bien de lo que no está."

Kuroo parpadea, sorprendido, lo que hace que Akaashi bufe de nuevo.

"Sin duda, Bokuto-san ya te lo dijo."

"Él _solo_ me dio su versión de los hechos y me dijo que estás enojado con él." Kuroo responde diplomáticamente.

"¿Así que tú quieres oír la mía?"

"Si. Pero ponte algo de ropa primero."

"Kuroo-san, te lo he dicho ya, tome una ducha muy caliente."

"No."

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Qué tal porque estoy borracho y no me fío de mí mismo a tu alrededor estando casi desnudo?"

"¿Y eso es una cosa mala, por qué...?" Akaashi lo desafía.

"Sabes por qué."

"No. Por favor, ilumíname."

"No. No voy a jugar este juego contigo, ojos de ángel."

"¿Quién está jugando?" Akaashi pregunta inocentemente.

Toda lo que le falta a Akaashi es su halo.

Sí claro.

"Tu. Y realmente apreciaría que no lo hicieras." Kuroo responde con firmeza.

El alcohol, mezclado con los sentimientos aún frescos de haber sido rechazado, son más fuertes que su sensibilidad. Por lo que decide cambiarse en un par de bóxers limpios, sus pantalones de pijama y camiseta, pero en lugar de hacerlo en el baño, lo hace allí mismo, delante de Kuroo.

"Dios, Ojos de ángel, ¿por qué me haces esto a mí?" Kuroo gime, hundiendo su rostro en las palmas de las manos. " _No_ puedes."

"¿Por qué no puedo?" Akaashi pregunta en voz baja mientras se acerca a Kuroo y se sienta junto a él en el suelo, golpeando su rodilla y hombro contra los de Kuroo.

"Tú puedes. Pero no deberías."

"¿Por qué?"

"Ya lo sabes, no juegues a hacerte el tonto." Kuroo masculla entre sus manos.

"Kuroo-san, creo que ya hemos establecido que no estoy jugando a nada."

"Mierda." Kuroo mira hacia arriba, serio. "Sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti, así que déjame darte una dosis de realidad, que es justo lo que necesitas - a nadie le gusta un jugador. Sí, sé que eso es muy hipócrita viniendo de mí, pero yo nunca juego con la gente cuando hay sentimientos involucrados. Especialmente los sentimientos de mis amigos más cercanos. Tú sabes perfectamente que tanto mi bro como yo estamos enamorados de ti. Y sé que te sientes rechazado, que es por lo que estás flirteando conmigo de esta manera. No estoy enojado contigo, Ojos de ángel." Dice, esta vez en voz baja. "Pero aquí esta lo que _no_ sabes. Bokuto no te dijo que no, porque no te quisiera. La razón por la que lo hizo es porque él estaba jodidamente asustado de ser tu primero. Estoy seguro de que estaba muy honrado por ello - ¡¿quién no lo estaría?! - pero eso es algo muy importante, especialmente cuando tu sabes mejor que nadie como se siente él bajo presión. Y dada su complicada historia, estoy bastante seguro de que él no se lo esperaba y le gustaría que ustedes salieran un poco más antes de hacerlo. Pero, hey, esa es sólo mi opinión." Él se encoge de hombros.

Cuando Akaashi se permite asimilar esta nueva información, comienza a sentir realmente estúpido y avergonzado.

Había sido tan egoísta al sentirse ofendido, que no le dio a Bokuto la oportunidad de explicarse.

Y, seguro, ellos dos no son pareja oficialmente, pero Akaashi siempre se ha guiado por el lema de "No le hagas a los demás lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti." Y él ya lo había arruinado cuando ayudo a Bokuto a engañar a Ayame. Y hasta hace unos pocos minutos, había estado coqueteando con Kuroo descaradamente.

Cuando piensa en ello, él estaría muy enfadado si Bokuto coqueteara así con otra persona. Sobre todo si ese alguien estuviera enamorado de Bokuto.

"Kuroo-san, lo siento tan-" Akaashi comienza, pero Kuroo levanta sus manos, interrumpiéndolo.

"Nah, Ojos de ángel, entiendo tus sentimientos." Él presiona sus labios en una sonrisa. "No tienes que pedir disculpas."

Akaashi asiente en silencio.

Eso es lo que le gusta de Kuroo - que él dice las cosas como son, sin endulzarlas, directamente. Y él había tenido razón - Akaashi ciertamente necesitaba una dosis de realidad.

"Kuroo-san, tengo una pregunta."

"Dispara."

"¿Alguna vez le dijiste a Bokuto-san sobre nuestro..." Akaashi se aclara la garganta. "juego de rol?"

"No." Kuroo hace una mueca, y luego se ríe. "Para ser honesto, decirle a mi bro - o a cualquier otra persona sobre eso - Sobre como pretendí ser otra persona con el fin de conseguir que lo hicieras conmigo, me hace morir un poco por dentro."

Akaashi se ríe. "Es cierto. Pero nosotros _nos_ besamos en la rueda de la fortuna mientras eras tú mismo."

"Lo sé." Kuroo responde, mirando a Akaashi. "Dios, Ojos de ángel, no tengo mucha moral, pero me haces cuestionarme incluso la poca que _tengo_." Él niega con la cabeza. "Estoy mal. Si estoy considerando romper el código de bros, estoy _verdaderamente_ mal."

"¿El código de Bros?" Akaashi bufa. "Siempre pensé que eso no er-"

La boca de Kuroo corta la frase, pero en lugar de corresponderle, Akaashi gira la cabeza hacia un lado, lo que hace que los labios de Kuroo se deslicen sobre su mejilla.

"Oh Dios mío, no puedo creer que solo hice eso." Kuroo parpadea con horror. "Ojos de ángel, no sé en que estaba pensando, yo sólo- lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención..." Él salta sobre sus pies. "Venir aquí esta noche fue una muy mala idea."

"Kuroo-san, está bien."

"No, no lo está. Ansío estar solo contigo, pero al mismo tiempo, estoy aterrado de ello. Ya te lo había dicho, no me fío de mí mismo a tu alrededor. Ojos de ángel, debo irme."

"No harás esto de nuevo. Quédate."

"No, no te atrevas a mirarme de esa manera mientras me pides que me quede."

Akaashi puede ver que Kuroo realmente necesita irse.

"¿Me enviaras un mensaje cuando estés en casa?"

"Lo hare."

Y lo hace.

Pero mientras Akaashi se encuentra recostado en su cama, comienza a sentirse muy mal, las anteriores palabras de Kuroo haciendo un eco ruidoso en su cabeza. Se había enfadado con Bokuto por nada, y le había dado falsas esperanzas a Kuroo al coquetear con él.

Dado que esta es una de las raras veces que consigue un poco de tiempo a solas, Akaashi piensa seriamente en la clase de persona que se había convertido desde que se unió a Fukurodani. Y haciendo a un lado los títulos de tutor y Vice Capitán, no se siente muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Él hace una nota mental para mejorarse a sí mismo. Debido a que no quiere jugar con los sentimientos de la gente, especialmente los sentimientos de las personas que él considera los más queridos. No. No más.

Akaashi incluso prepara un discurso entero, que le entrega a Bokuto en cuanto regresa el domingo justo antes de la Sala de estudio.

"Bokuto-san, por favor, acepte mis disculpas por ser tan idiota."

Bokuto parpadea. "Akaashi, nunca he pensado que seas un idiota."

"Eso es porque eres parcial y sólo se ves lo mejor de mí. Pero me comporte como un niño, y lo siento por eso. Después de que Kuroo-san me diera una dosis de realidad, me di cuenta de mi error. Me pasé el fin de semana leyendo cosas en línea acerca de las relaciones, y resulta que - al menos según Google - la mayoría se van a la basura, debido a la falta de comunicación. Así que te prometo poner mi orgullo e inseguridades a un lado y decirte cuando algo me moleste, y no sólo enojarme y quedarme en silencio hasta que averigües lo que hiciste mal. Que por cierto, no lo hiciste." Akaashi sonríe. "Pero tú también tienes que ser honesto conmigo y decirme cuando algo te moleste, ¿de acuerdo?"

Bokuto asiente con la cabeza. "Siempre."

"Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu fin de semana con tu familia?"

"Fue una mierda."

"¿Tan mal?"

"No. Mis padres estaban como, en su mejor comportamiento."

"Entonces, ¿por qué dijiste que fue una mierda?"

"Dos razones." Bokuto pone dos dedos hacia arriba. "Uno, porque estabas enojado conmigo. Dos, porque no pude pasar ningún tiempo contigo."

Akaashi se golpea la frente, deslizando la mano por sus ojos.

"Bokuto-san, tu honestidad es demasiado embarazosa." Murmura, con las mejillas en llamas.

Bokuto sonríe. "Mientras te haga sonreír, estoy bien con eso."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Los norteamericanos no “sueltan la sopa” ellos “Spill the beans = Derraman los frijoles.” Otra traducción seria “descubrir el pastel”.  
> (2) Wingman: normalmente, wingman es el piloto que vuela a tu lado pero también se usa como “compañero”. En el lenguaje coloquial, wingman es aquella persona que te ayuda a ligar de varias formas. Compinche fue la traducción más recomendada que encontré.  
> (3) Las almohadas de mozzarella (mozzarella pillows) son unos rectángulos de masa rellenos de queso y ravioles (o lo que le quieran poner).


	23. El diablo viste de Prada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inserte voz raquítica de viejo* Han sido 84 años... Sí, eso es lo que pasa cuando cubro el turno de mi colega y trabajo 16 horas al día D: Como sea, un muy tardío feliz cumpleaños a your_resident_owl_divine (divine_fanfics), espero que hayas tenido uno bueno ❤❤❤ y un saludo especial a mi broski Kris, gracias por las sesiones de reflexión <3

La primavera llega dos semanas antes del final de febrero. La nieve se ha ido, el viento frío, los cielos nublados. Junto con los cerezos llegan un montón de buenas noticias - Bokuto ya no tiene restricción de habitación, Fukurodani gana su partido contra Nohebi y será el equipo que representen a Tokio en el Torneo de Primavera, y Ayame - Akaashi no sabe si influenciada por el clima o por sus notas de un solo lado que le pasa en clase - parece estar ablandándose con él. No es como que las cosas sean como antes, y duda que las cosas entre ellos vuelvan a ser lo mismo, pero cualquiera que sea la razón, él está contento por ello. El punto es, que ella ya no está ignorando su existencia. Le sonríe y le devuelve el saludo, y el martes, durante su reunión del consejo de estudiantes, le guarda un asiento justo al lado de ella y charlan animadamente sobre su victoria contra las serpientes.

A pesar de todo el trabajo escolar, los exámenes y las noches sin dormir llenas de revisiones y tutorías, Akaashi se siente como si finalmente puede respirar tranquilo, como si un peso gigante hubiera sido levantado de su pecho. Sí, todo parece ir suavemente.

Bueno, casi todo.

Después de la exhaustiva práctica del viernes, mientras todo el equipo de voleibol se dirige a la cocina para conseguir un poco de cenar, Akaashi nota la ausencia de Bokuto, a pesar de que había estado justo detrás de él hace unos segundos. Él está a punto de preguntarle al resto de sus compañeros si saben donde esta, cuando Konoha los bloquea a él y a Sarukui con su bandeja, dejando que Yukie vaya primero.

"Pero qué caballeroso." Ella sonríe. "Muchas gracias, pero sólo estoy aquí por el postre."

"¿Sólo por el postre?" Konoha parpadea. "¿Estás enferma o algo así?"

"No, tonto. Voy a salir a cenar con unos amigos."

Ella toma un pastelito de chocolate con menta en una servilleta, alborota el pelo de Konoha y desaparece.

"Akaashi, tío, ¿te importaría mover tu silla un poco hacia la derecha?" Konoha le pregunta mientras Akaashi toma asiento. "Además, si pudieras mantener tu cabeza baja - no - más baja que eso – así está perfecto. Gracias, hombre."

Akaashi y Sarukui intercambian una mirada silenciosa, pero muy divertida, porque Konoha se mantiene estirando el cuello, tratando de mirar el pasillo y a todos los estudiantes que están pasando.

"Ella, literalmente, solo se fue, y conociéndola, va a necesitar de al menos una hora para estar lista para salir." Sarukui dice. "Así que puedes dejar de mirar el pasillo como el raro que eres."

Konoha ignora el insulto. "Así que, ¿alguno de ustedes conoce a sus amigos?" Él mira a Sarukui y Akaashi, quienes niegan con la cabeza. "¿Con que amigos va a cenar? ¿Amigos chicas? ¿Amigos chicos? ¿No somos sus amigos también? ¿Por qué va a salir con ellos y no nosotros?"

"Tal vez, ¿porque nosotros estamos comiendo aquí?" Akaashi sugiere.

"Odio los tacos de pescado. Los tacos de pescado son los peores." Konoha arruga la nariz y empuja su bandeja lejos de él. "¿Qué dicen ustedes de salir a cenar?"

Sarukui sonríe. "¿E ir a donde quiera que Yukie y sus amigos van?"

"Exactamente. Yukie ama la comida, así que a donde sea que ellos vayan, va a haber buena comida, así que vamos, ¿sí?" Konoha pregunta con entusiasmo.

"Yo paso. Además, me gustan los tacos de pescado." Akaashi se encoge de hombros. Él está a punto de tomar un bocado, cuando Konoha golpea su taco lejos de su mano, que aterriza con un ruidoso plaf en el suelo.

"Ahí, así está mejor." Konoha dice. "Saru, deja esta comida de mierda, así podemos ir arriba y-"

"Yo no voy a ir." Murmura Sarukui, con la boca llena de comida. "Estoy cansado y necesito reponer el sueño."

Konoha está a punto de replicar, cuando la voz en pleno auge de Bokuto los saluda segundos antes de que él entre en el comedor.

"¡Dormir es para los débiles!" Él sonríe, luego mira a Akaashi. "Akaashi, ¿por qué no estás listo? ¡Se supone que debemos irnos como en 10 minutos!"

Akaashi parpadea. "¿Y a dónde se supone que debemos ir exactamente?"

"Vamos a tener un maratón de videojuegos en casa de Kenma. Venga, ve a alistarte y yo voy a llamar para decir que llegaremos un poco tarde. Yo regreso tu bandeja, ¡sólo date prisa!"

Akaashi nunca recibió un texto de Kenma, de hecho, los dos no han hablado en más de una semana. Pero como Bokuto es mejor que él en mantener el contacto con la gente, rápidamente va a ducharse.

¡Qué excitante! ¡Un maratón de videojuegos! Akaashi nunca ha tenido uno antes, y estar alrededor de Bokuto, Kenma y Kuroo es justo lo que necesita para cargarse con energía positiva.

Ellos firman su salida en la recepción y, como hace buen tiempo, deciden caminar hasta la estación de tren en lugar de tomar el autobús. En el segundo en el que están fuera del campo de visión de la escuela, Bokuto se aclara la garganta.

"¿Estaría bien si - si-" Él señala la mano de Akaashi. "Yo quiero, pero si tu no..."

Los labios de Akaashi se curvan en las esquinas y él toma la mano de Bokuto entre la suya, apretándola suavemente.

"Bokuto-san, aprecio que pidas permiso, pero no tienes que hacerlo siempre."

Bokuto sonríe - una verdadera sonrisa - y esta es más deslumbrante que el sol poniente. Es más deslumbrante que el sol durante un caluroso día de verano. Al menos así es para Akaashi.

Es viernes, y es hora pico, por lo que realmente no es una sorpresa que no haya lugar para sentarse en el tren. Pero a ninguno de ellos le importa estar de pie.

En la tercera parada, un grupo de chicas se sube y una de ellas inmediatamente reconoce a Bokuto.

"Oh Dios, ¡tú eres el as de Fukurodani!" Ella chilla. "Eres Bokuto Koutarou, ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Bokuto sonríe, dejando ir la mano de Akaashi. "Ése soy yo."

"¿Bokuto Koutarou?" Otra dice. "Tú eres uno de los mejores jugadores del país, ¿cierto?"

"Bueno, sí, pero todavía estoy en la preparatoria, así-"

"¡Aun así eres el mejor! Kazumi -" Ella señala a la primera chica "-y yo vimos tu último partido contra Nohebi, ¡y estuviste increíble!"

"Gracias. Pero no habríamos ganado si no hubiera sido por Akaashi." Bokuto asiente hacia él, quien asiente con la cabeza en respuesta. "Él es nuestro armador y-"

"¿Puedes firmar mi – oh, al diablo, ¡vamos a tomarnos una selfie!" La primera chica, Kazumi, dice y toma su teléfono.

"Oh. Seguro, ¿por qué no?" Bokuto sonríe y posa para la cámara.

Luego el grupo entero exige una selfie con Bokuto.

"No, ¡mis manos son demasiado cortas!" La segunda chica se queja y presiona su teléfono en las manos de Akaashi. "Aquí, tu puedes tomar una foto de todos nosotros."

Akaashi está perfectamente bien con tomar la foto de Bokuto y sus fanáticas. Él no está celoso de la fama de Bokuto - no del todo. Él se enorgullece en el hecho de que Bokuto sea tan genial en la cancha. No viene de su familia, pero la popularidad que el voleibol le brinda es un gran impulso para la autoestima de Bokuto.

Sin embargo, hay un ligero sabor amargo en la parte posterior de su garganta.

Él nunca ha sido bueno con las muestras de afecto en público para empezar, porque hay un tiempo y lugar para todo y los asuntos privados son privados. No es como que él quiera que Bokuto lo tome por los pies, le dé de vueltas y le estampe un beso en los labios justo en el medio de la calle, pero ¿es incapaz de sostener sus manos?

Siempre va a ser así, Akaashi se da cuenta. Y sólo va a empeorar.

Con los fanáticos y los paparazzi merodeando, siempre tratando de encontrar el más fresco, más jugoso de los chismes. Y averiguar que una futura estrella del voleibol japonés, el hijo de una famosa diseñadora de modas y un cirujano, le van los chicos, bueno, ese sería una mina de oro absoluta para un escándalo.

Negar tu orientación sexual, luchar contra ello, es siempre doloroso. Es un dolor indescriptible que viaja a través de todo tu ser. Una parte de ti esta aterrada de ser descubierto, pero al mismo tiempo, solo quieres que el secreto sea revelado y se termine. Es como una bomba de tiempo y ya sea que explote o no, sólo quieres salir. Solo quieres ser libre. Ser tu mismo.

Y para alguien que ya ha experimentado el salir, como Akaashi, todo esto de esconderse y negar cosas es traer de vuelta recuerdos dolorosos. Recuerdos que no desea tener. Recuerdos que él desearía no haber tenido. Ha estado fuera del armario durante un tiempo y no quiere regresar, de ninguna manera, no cuando él lo ha aceptado. No cuando él se ha aceptado a sí mismo y está orgulloso de quién es.

Sin embargo, todo esto es nuevo para Bokuto y él lo entiende. O al menos, el quiere entenderlo. Así que a pesar del hecho de que esto apesta y sus sentimientos están un poco heridos, Akaashi presiona sus labios en una valiente sonrisa y se mantiene firme.

Hace sólo unos meses, se había estado torturando a sí mismo con el hecho de que Bokuto era hetero, pensando que las posibilidades de que algo ocurriera alguna vez entre los dos estaban por debajo de cero. Y cuando las cosas ocurrieron, y Bokuto se confeso, él había sido el único que no estaba listo para definir su relación por el momento, así que quiso un poco de tiempo para tomar las cosas con calma.

Y él se había puesto celoso hace tan sólo unos momentos, porque Bokuto dejo ir su mano.

Akaashi casi se ríe de la ironía.

Honestamente no puede entender cómo funciona su propia mente a veces. Supone que los pensamientos racionales saltan por la ventana cuando los asuntos del corazón están involucrados. E incluso así lo intenta, porque se quemó la última vez y no quiere cometer el mismo error otra vez, volando demasiado cerca del Sol.

Él suspira.

Todo es tan complicado cuando tienes diecisiete y estas enamorado.

Puede que sea la casa de Kenma, pero es Kuroo quien abre la puerta y les da la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa. Su sonrisa se vuelve aún más grande cuando ve a Akaashi.

"Bueno, ¡ya era hora de que llegaran, búhos tontos! Adelante, adelante." Él los introduce en la sala de estar una vez que se han quitado las chaquetas y los zapatos. "Kenma y yo ya empezamos a jugar Mario Kart y me pateó el culo, pero ahora que hay más gente, esto está obligado a volverse más interesante."

Kenma, que está sentado descalzo en el suelo, con su ordenador portátil sobre las piernas cruzadas, los saluda con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Akaashi, esta es la primera vez que estas aquí, pero por favor, siéntete como en casa. Bokuto y Kuro te mostrarán donde están el refrigerador  y el baño, porque yo ya estoy en mi lugar." Él señala su laptop. "Ahora que están aquí, podemos ordenar la comida. Kuro y yo queremos pizza, ¿qué hay de ustedes, chicos?"

"La pizza suena genial." Akaashi responde y se sienta junto a Kenma en el suelo. "¿Estás ordenando en línea en lugar de llamando?" Él asiente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. "Movimiento inteligente."

Kuroo se ríe. "Kenma preferiría apagar un incendio con su cara que hablar por teléfono."

Akaashi puede entenderlo, porque él es igual. Pero probablemente no llegaría a esos extremos.

"Entonces voy a pedir una pizza hawaiana familiar con extra piña, ¿les parece bien?" Kenma pregunta.

"No, pide la mitad de ella sin ningún tipo de piña." Kuroo responde.

"Bro, ¿desde cuándo _no_ te gusta la piña?"

"Sí me gusta, pero a Ojos de ángel no. Tu deberías saber eso, bro, vives con él."

Akaashi no sabe si el que las cejas de Bokuto se eleven hasta el nacimiento del cabello es a causa de la confusión o la sorpresa, pero no pregunta.

"Eso lo _sé_." Bokuto murmura.

Tanto Kuroo como Bokuto se arrojan a sí mismos sobre el sofá, cada uno a un lado, dejando el espacio de en medio vacío, ¿tal vez para Akaashi? Pero Akaashi se sienta en el suelo junto a Kenma.

Están a punto de empezar a jugar, cuando Kuroo sugiere que hagan equipos de dos contra dos.

"¡Increíble!" Bokuto sonríe. "¡Fukurodani vs Nekoma!"

"No, bro, vamos a cambiar un poco las cosas. Ustedes siempre están en el mismo equipo, así que vamos con Ojos de ángel y yo contra ti y Kenma."

Por alguna extraña razón, Akaashi tiene la sensación de que tal vez Kenma este ligeramente irritado con él. No, es probable que todo esté en su cabeza, porque él sabe que es un hecho que a Kenma le gusta. Son amigos, ¿cierto?

Kenma podría estar jugando contra ellos tres unidos contra él, y aun así sería el vencedor.

"Akaashi, ¿no eras bueno en los video juegos?" Bokuto dice después de que ganan su cuarta ronda.

"Lo soy, Bokuto-san." Akaashi gruñe, porque honestamente, él odia perder. "Pero Kenma es mejor."

Él mira a Kenma, con la esperanza de obtener algún tipo de reacción debido al cumplido, pero él no lo hace. Y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que algo está mal. Para alguien que se enorgullece de sus habilidades de juego, el no reaccionar ante un cumplido así, dice mucho.

Sí, eso definitivamente no está sólo en su cabeza.

Así que, naturalmente, la pregunta que se forma en la cabeza de Akaashi es _¿por qué?_ ¿Qué hizo que molesto u ofendió a Kenma?

Akaashi consigue su respuesta aproximadamente media hora más tarde cuando su comida llega y los cuatro se mueven a la cocina, complaciéndose a sí mismos con pizza y cerveza, y Kenma pegado a su Coca-Cola Light. Bokuto y Kuroo están manteniendo una animada conversación, recordando el Torneo de Primavera de voleibol del año pasado, a pesar de que sus bocas están llenas de comida, sus labios grasientos.

Kuroo se mantiene colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Akaashi, apretándolo cada que está en medio de explicar algo, y cuando Bokuto es el que está hablando, Kuroo le da un guiño, cada uno acompañado de una sonrisa traviesa.

"Akaashi, ¿puede hablar contigo un momento?" Kenma le pregunta después de limpiarse la boca con una servilleta.

"¡Kenmaaaa, Ojos de ángel no ha terminado de comer!"

"No, está bien." Akaashi responde después de tragar su bocado, casi saltando de su asiento.

Él sigue a Kenma dentro de su dormitorio, su corazón martilleando en su pecho, pesado y culpable. Las paredes están cubiertas con posters de videojuegos, películas, series de televisión, todos exigiendo la atención de Akaashi con sus grandes y luminosas letras, pero es el armador de Nekoma quien la tiene toda cuando se posa de pie junto a su escritorio, sus uñas arañando la madera pulida.

"Es difícil ignorar una canción de amor. Es aún más difícil cuando se trata de la primera canción que has conocido." Kenma dice, finalmente, sin mirar a Akaashi, pero sin mirar a ningún lado tampoco. "Kuro es Kuro y apenas muestra sus verdaderos sentimientos, incluso a mí. Pero no necesito palabras para saber cuando mi mejor amigo está sufriendo. Y él está sufriendo un montón. No estoy diciendo esto para culparte o para hacerte sentir mal, es solo que así es como son las cosas. Así que voy a pedirte que pares." Los felinos ojos dorados miran directamente hacia Akaashi con la intensidad de mil ardientes soles. "Por favor, para. Darle falsas esperanzas es demasiado cruel. A menos que..."

"¿A menos que qué?" Akaashi no sabe por qué su pregunta sale como un susurro.

"A menos que no sean falsas esperanzas." Kenma lame sus labios. "No voy a preguntarte si lo son o no, porque es mejor si tienes esta conversación con él y no conmigo."

"¿Qué debería decirle?"

"La verdad estaría bien."

"La verdad a veces duele."

Kenma asiente con la cabeza. "Sí. Y estoy seguro de que le va a doler mucho. Pero es mejor simplemente arrancarlo, como una bandita, en lugar de mantenerlo colgando de un hilo. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí, por favor?"

_"¿Ahora?"_

"Bueno, tal vez no _justo_ ahora, pero algún día pronto. Viste la tensión entre Bokuto y Kuro antes, ¿no es cierto? Cuanto antes se lo digas a Kuro, mejor."

Sin embargo, algún día no está demasiado lejos, ya no, porque cuando Kenma y Akaashi regresan a la cocina, Bokuto y Kuroo ya están en medio de una fuerte discusión, parados, con los puños preparados de cada lado.

"Estoy hasta la mierda de ti, Kuroo-" Bokuto comienza.

Es la primera vez que Akaashi escucha a Bokuto dirigirse hacia él directamente con algo distinto a "bro".

"¿Por qué?, ¿es porque te estoy diciendo toda tu mierda? Sigues actuando como si fueras la víctima, pero no lo eres, _Koutarou_."

"¡Kuroo-san! ¡Bokuto-san!" Akaashi dice, rápidamente, saltando en el medio, mientras que todavía _es_ un medio. Carajo. Él le dispara a Bokuto una mirada que dice _hablaremos de esto más tarde_ y lo empuja hacia la puerta antes de que alguien pueda decir o hacer algo que realmente lamenten. "Creo que es hora de irnos. Tenemos que pensar en el toque de queda y todo eso."

Kuroo resopla, murmurando algo sobre que Akaashi siempre limpia después de los líos de Bokuto, y algo más mordaz en voz baja.

"Tal vez si no fueras tan molesto y celoso, él no tendrí-" Bokuto comienza, pero se detiene cuando ve el corazón roto de Akaashi sin duda palpitando por todas las partes de su rostro.

El objetivo de Kuroo es la cara de Bokuto, pero como Akaashi sigue siendo el escudo entre los dos, su puño aterriza directamente contra la nariz de Akaashi. La sangre sale a borbotones de sus fosas nasales al instante.

"Oh mi Dios, Ojos de ángel, ¡lo siento tanto!"

"¡Te voy a matar!" Bokuto ruge.

"¡Suficiente!" Kenma pone sus manos en alto como el segundo escudo. "Akaashi, encárgate de Bokuto, yo me encargo de Kuroo."

La última cosa que Akaashi ve antes de que la puerta principal se cierre detrás de ellos es la cara de Kuroo, que es el epítome de la miseria. Akaashi quiere decirle que está bien, que él está bien, pero puede hacer eso más tarde, porque en ese momento tiene que hacerle frente a un muy enojado Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san, está bien. En serio."

"Kuroo te rompió la maldita nariz, así que no me digas que está bien, Akaashi. Está jodidamente lejos de estar bien."

"No está rota. Y yo estoy bien."

"Sí claro, estás _bien_."

Antes de volver a Fukurodani, hacen una rápida parada en la gasolinera para comprar toallitas húmedas para bebés, porque Akaashi no quiere escribir otro informe de accidente/incidente y hacer que sus padres se preocupen.

Mientras Bokuto limpia suavemente la sangre seca de la cara de Akaashi, Akaashi ve una figura familiar y grita.

"¡Sarukui-san!"

Sarukui se da la vuelta y una vez que los ve, los saluda con una sonrisa y espera.

"¡Hola, chicos! ¿Cómo estuvo el torneo de juegos?"

"Estuvo bien." Akaashi suspira, ignorando el mal humor de Bokuto. "¿Cómo es que estás aquí solo? ¿No eras tú el único que no se sentía con ánimos de salir?"

"Sí. Pero Konoha vio a Yukie salir con un par de chicos del equipo de baloncesto, por lo que está tumbado en la cama, con el corazón roto. Así que pensé en ser un buen amigo y vine a buscar algunas cervezas."

"Tú _eres_ un buen amigo, Saruman." Bokuto acaricia su espalda. "Y ahora que lo mencionas, necesito una cerveza también."

"He comprado dos paquetes de seis, así que ¿quieres algunas de las nuestras?" Sarukui sugiere.

"El mejor compañero de equipo de todos." Bokuto agarra el lado derecho de su pecho de forma dramática. "Tú completas mi corazón."

Una vez que están de vuelta en su habitación, Bokuto se sienta en la cama de Akaashi y se frota los ojos. Akaashi le da un par de minutos de paz y tranquilidad mientras se cambia a su pijama, antes de sentarse junto a él y abrir dos cervezas, entregándole una.

"Bokuto-san, ¿quieres decirme lo que pasó antes allá con Kuroo-san?"

"No, realmente no."

"Bueno, que mal, porque vas a hacerlo."

"Akaashi, ¿realmente tengo que hacerlo?"

"Sí."

"Bien. Así que, le hice una pregunta a mi bro, y él de repente perdió la cabeza. Y eso es todo."

"¿Qué le preguntaste?"

"Sólo una pregunta."

"Bokuto-san, esa no es una respuesta lo suficientemente buena."

Bokuto suspira y se tapa los ojos con la mano antes de hablar.

"No me mires." Murmura. "¿Recuerdas que el día de San Valentín tú querías… intimar y yo como que me asuste?"

Akaashi toma un largo trago de su cerveza. "¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?"

"Cierto. Bueno. Le pedí un poco de ayuda con eso. Y puede que haya mencionado cómo había estado coqueteando contigo descaradamente y fue entonces cuando perdió la cabeza."

"Ya veo." Akaashi asiente lentamente.

Técnicamente, Bokuto y Kuroo pelearon debido a él. Pero por alguna extraña razón, en lugar de sentirse culpable, sus entrañas rugen felizmente. Porque, sí, los celos no son un buen rasgo, pero al mismo tiempo, Bokuto se preocupó lo suficiente como para iniciar una pelea por él, con Kuroo, de todas las personas.

"Así que... ¿no estás enojado conmigo?"

"¿Por qué debería estar enojado contigo?"

"No sé, sólo estoy comprobando. ¿Estamos bien?"

"Sí." Un rastro de una sonrisa surca los labios de Akaashi. "Estamos bien."

Mientras los dos se preparan para ir a la cama, Akaashi responde rápidamente a la docena de mensajes en su teléfono de Kuroo diciéndole que todo está bien, que no, su nariz no está rota y todo está bien.

"Akaashi, ¿quieres que veamos una película juntos?"

"Claro. Una película suena bien."

El 3 de marzo llega más rápido que el parpadeo de un ojo y como el padre de Bokuto había hablado con el Decano, tanto Akaashi como Bokuto son libres de firmar por el fin de semana.

A pesar de que el baile de Sadie Hawkins es el sábado, después de sus clases de la tarde del viernes, Bokuto y Akaashi empacan sus cosas y se meten en la limusina de lujo que espera por ellos fuera de Fukurodani. Uno de los ayudantes de la madre de Bokuto se presenta y les pregunta si les gustaría una copa de champán. Puesto que es la primera vez de Akaashi en una limusina y se siente increíblemente nervioso, él acepta, mientras que Bokuto declina.

Es hora pico y están atrapados en el tráfico, por lo que Akaashi toma dos copas más de champán antes de que finalmente lleguen a su destino, que es un masivo edificio de cristal. Bokuto en voz baja le explica que es el taller de su madre, el lugar donde trabaja.

El asistente los guía hasta el quinto piso y Akaashi trata de no quedarse mirando mucho todo a su alrededor. Hay modelos, fotógrafos y todas esas elegantes y pomposas personas alrededor, y él desea en silencio haber tomado otra copa de champán para calmar sus nervios.

Cuando ellos tres entran en la oficina de la mamá de Bokuto, ella levanta la vista de su escritorio e inmediatamente sonríe. Le da las gracias a su asistente y lo despide con un gesto de la mano. Luego besa cada una de las mejillas de su hijo y extiende una mano hacia Akaashi.

"Es maravilloso finalmente conocerte, Akaashi-kun, he oído hablar mucho de ti no sólo por Koutarou, también a partir de mi esposo." Ella sonríe mientras se dan la mano.

"Muchas gracias, es un deleite poder conocerla."

"Guau. Mi marido no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que tienes unos pómulos para morirse." Ella traza sus largos dedos sobre la barbilla de Akaashi. "¿Alguna vez consideraste una carrera como modelo?" Akaashi niega con la cabeza. "Deberías. Vamos a los vestidores para conseguirles a los dos algo que ponerse para mañana por la noche." Ella chasquea los dedos y casi mágicamente, dos asistentes aparecen en su oficina. "¡Preparen los vestidores!"

Akaashi y Bokuto entran en unos cubículos que están uno junto al otro y se mantienen probándose trajes de tres piezas, con la madre de Bokuto de pie fuera, pidiéndoles que hagan una pequeña caminata delante del gran espejo exterior, a veces asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, mientras que otras veces ella dice "No" en el segundo en que caminan hacia fuera, dándoles más cosas para que se prueben.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué hay seda blanca aquí?" Akaashi la escucha quejarse. "¿Es que acaso mi hijo y su amigo lucen como proxenetas para ti?"

"No, no- absolutamente no-" Tartamudea uno de los asistentes.

"No me hagas perder el tiempo con tu incompetencia. ¡Vete!"

Horas más tarde, Bokuto y Akaashi están de pie delante de los vestuarios en un traje de tres piezas negro con camisas blancas, y para Akaashi, quien no sabe ni una cosa acerca de la Moda que no sea el usar ropa que simplemente se sienta cómoda - lo cual éstas no son - la madre de Bokuto está finalmente satisfecha.

"Bien, así que finalmente hemos decidido los colores. Excelente." Ella dice sonriendo y aplaude con sus manos. "¡Traigan a los sastres!"

"¿No vamos a usar estos?" Akaashi le susurra a Bokuto mientras los sastres vienen y comienzan a tomar sus medidas.

"No." Bokuto le susurra de vuelta. "Lo que estamos usando en este momento es Chanel, y mi madre quiere que llevemos su marca original."

"¿No toma mucho tiempo hacer un traje de tres piezas personalizado?"

Bokuto asiente con la cabeza.

"¿Pero el baile no es mañana por la noche?"

"A todos aquí se les paga por hora, por lo que nuestros trajes estarán listos antes del almuerzo de mañana." Bokuto lame sus labios. "Hablando de comida, ¿debes estar hambriento?"

"¿No lo estás tú?"

"Mhm. ¿Qué te gustaría comer?"

"Bokuto-san, cualquier cosa suena bien ahora mismo."

Bokuto asiente con la cabeza y se vuelve hacia uno de los asistentes. "¿Podría traernos algunos sándwiches de tocino y… ¿Akaashi? ¿Qué te gustaría beber?"

"Solo agua está bien." Akaashi responde en voz baja.

"Un agua y una cerveza, por favor."

"Koutarou, ¿la cerveza es para ti o para Akaashi?" La madre de Bokuto le pregunta.

"Para mí, mamá."

"Bien. Porque me gustaría que Akaashi-kun se probara algunas cosas de nuestra nueva colección y la cerveza hincha el estómago." Ella responde y se vuelve hacia su asistente. "Un café para mí. Y uno de esos sándwiches sin nada de lechuga, solo tomate. Trae todo hasta la 7ª planta, así mientras los dos comen, Akaashi-kun puede observar a los modelos."

Mientras montan el ascensor, los labios de Akaashi se acercan a la oreja de Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san, ¿no son las verduras buenas para una dieta sana?"

"Sí." Bokuto susurra, casi sin mover los labios. "Pero las cosas verdes como la lechuga hinchan el estómago."

"¿Y? ¿Eso quiere decir que voy a estarme probando camisas y ropa para llevar en Primavera?" Akaashi pregunta un poco más fuerte de lo previsto.

La mamá de Bokuto se ríe. "Por supuesto que no. Es el comienzo de marzo, por lo que estamos a punto de terminar el rodaje de nuestra Colección de Verano."

"Ya veo."

Mientras Bokuto y Akaashi se sientan y esperan su comida, Akaashi observa a los modelos y fotógrafos frente a él, sintiéndose como un personaje salido de El diablo viste de Prada. Todos a su alrededor se encuentran en trajes de baño, luciendo muy delgados y cómodos con el hecho de tener todos los ojos sobre ellos, a pesar de que están casi desnudos. Es impresionante. A pesar del hecho de que es gay, cuando un par de chicas, modelos, caminan a su lado, Akaashi se siente cambiando de postura y metiendo el estómago.

Él está a punto de llegar a la segunda mitad de su sándwich, cuando uno de los asistentes aparece al lado de él y niega con su cabeza.

"Podrás comer una vez que la sesión haya terminado. Bebe esto." Él dice en voz baja y pone un vaso de vino tinto en su mano.

"Gracias, pero no me siento con-" Akaashi comienza.

"Por favor, bébelo." Él susurra, suplicando. "No quiero que me despidan."

"E-está bien." Akaashi parpadea y toma un sorbo.

"Gracias."

Akaashi se vuelve hacia  Bokuto. "¿Por qué?"

"El vino tinto hace que tus músculos se destaquen." Bokuto explica y suspira. "Akaashi, lo siento, sé que no te apuntaste para nada de esto. Mira, yo he pasado por bastantes sesiones de fotos aquí y sé que mi mamá y todos los demás pueden ser una locura, pero eres un verdadero soldado, así que por favor aprieta los dientes y haz lo que te dicen. Tu podrás odiarme tanto como quieras más tarde."

"Bokuto-san, yo nunca podría odiarte." Akaashi responde con una pequeña sonrisa, baja su copa de vino y se pone de pie. "Estoy listo."

Akaashi pierde la cuenta de la cantidad de ropa que se tiene que probar. Lo positivo es que la nueva colección de la mamá de Bokuto no tiene ningún Speedos(*),sólo trajes de baño y shorts de surf. Él tiene a un montón de artistas a su alrededor, algunos trabajando en su rostro, otros en su pecho y en sus casi inexistentes abdominales.

"Oh Dios mío, huelo tocino." Uno de ellos dice en voz baja. "¿Comiste tocino?"

Akaashi nunca se ha sentido inseguro acerca de tener mal aliento, porque siempre se cepilla los dientes y tiene goma de mascar, pero sólo para estar seguro, él asiente en silencio y se asegura de sólo respirar por la nariz.

"Eres afortunado." La maquilladora murmura. "Una vez que hayamos terminado con la sesión, todos van a ir como locos a un buffet de cerdo. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?" Ella le hace un guiño a Akaashi.

"¡Deja de distraerlo!" Uno de los fotógrafos murmura. "Excelente. Tu estas dotados con tan hermosas características, tan precisas, nunca he visto una foto de ti, pero puedo decir que eres fotogénico. Vamos, levántate y prepárate para la cámara."

Akaashi se siente agradecido de haber hecho una presentación en Inglés sobre Robert Frost, porque él aprendió una cita muy importante - _"La mejor manera de salir, es siempre a través."_ Esas son las palabras que se sigue repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente mientas las cámaras disparan su flash. Y las palabras de Bokuto también, que todo lo que tiene que hacer es apretar los dientes y hacer lo que le digan.

"¡Mírame, mira a la cámara! ¡Dame una mirada sensual!" El fotógrafo le grita, tomando fotos como loco. "¡Ahora mira hacia el otro lado!"

Los ojos de Akaashi se fijan en Bokuto, sentado y bebiendo otra cerveza. Incluso desde la distancia, él conoce a Bokuto lo suficientemente bien como para leerlo igual que a un libro abierto, por lo que sabe que la razón detrás de las piernas cruzadas de Bokuto, el que este inquieto en su silla constantemente - es porque él está tratando de ocultar una erección.

Él siempre ha sido de los que se alejan de la atención, y bajo sus actuales circunstancias, estando en el foco de atención, en una habitación llena de gente, con todos los ojos de unos desconocidos mirándolo, él debería sentirse increíblemente incómodo. Pero al ver que Bokuto está excitado, y sabiendo que es debido a él, Akaashi siente una oleada de confianza pasando a través de él, el tipo de confianza que nunca supo que tenía, y automáticamente una sonrisa boba se forma en su cara.

"¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Hazle el amor a la cámara!"

Son cerca de las 10 pm cuando la madre de Bokuto aplaude, satisfecha con el resultado de su trabajo, diciendo que es hora de irse.

Una limusina los deja a los tres delante de la casa de Bokuto y es la segunda vez que Akaashi está allí, pero se ve completamente diferente de cómo lucia en su fiesta de Halloween. Como los padres de Bokuto saben que Akaashi es un invitado que se quedara a pasar la noche, ellos prepararon tanto la cocina como las mesas de la sala de estar con todo tipo de postres - magdalenas, bizcochos, todo tipo de lujosos dulces en bandejas, incluso hay una fuente de chocolate.

El padre de Bokuto ya está ahí y después de saludarlos, todos se sientan a la mesa para cenar.

"¿Has estado mejorando tus calificaciones?" Él le pregunta a Bokuto.

"Sí señor." Bokuto responde.

Akaashi solamente lo ha visto representado en las películas americanas, sobre todo implicando a los militares, con hijos que se dirigen a sus padres con "Señor", y a pesar de que su cena esta deliciosa, siente como se forma un bulto en su garganta. Él sabe que la relación de Bokuto con su padre no es tan cerca como la suya con su propia familia, pero después de ser testigo de primera mano, siente una oleada de tristeza, así como de respeto, por Bokuto y su capacidad de perseverar.

"Sé que ya no estás restringido en tu habitación, pero espero que durante tu nuevo trimestre no nos avergüences a tu madre y a mi más. ¿Asumo que Akaashi-kun te ha estado ayudando con tus estudios?"

"Sí señor."

El papá de Bokuto le da las gracias a Akaashi, quien responde que no, que es todo debido al duro trabajo que Bokuto ha estado haciendo, a lo que él se ríe y le dice que no debe ser tan modesto. Luego les pregunta sobre sus próximos juegos de voleibol, si Bokuto está preparado, porque él no crio a un perdedor, no señor, absolutamente no, por lo que será mejor que Fukurodani gane en los nacionales.

Bokuto mira a Akaashi cuidadosamente, y después de que Akaashi se termina un par de dangos, él les pide que los excusen a los dos, porque deben ir a dormir.

"Ustedes dos vayan y descansen, porque yo debo programar una lección de baile para ambos." La mamá de Bokuto dice. "Voy a despertarlos a las 8:30 am."

Mientras Bokuto y Akaashi se cepillan los dientes juntos en el baño, Bokuto escupe en el fregadero y murmura.

"Él no siempre es así. Mi papá, quiero decir." Bokuto se encoge de hombros. "Él tuvo un día realmente duro en el trabajo hoy. Mamá me dijo que después de 8 horas en cirugía, el paciente murió en la mesa."

"Bokuto-san, no tienes que dar explicaciones. Está bien."

Bokuto asiente con la cabeza. "Mis padres tienen todo preparado en el cuarto de huéspedes, pero ¿te gustaría quedarte en mi habitación? Hay un colchón que puede ser sacado desde debajo de la cama y estoy seguro de que ya está todo hecho, almohadas, sábanas y mantas listas."

"Bokuto-san, yo prefiero dormir contigo." Akaashi dice, y sus entrañas retumban felizmente, porque ve que las mejillas de Bokuto se salpican de un brillante rosado, y él se siente contento de que sea Bokuto quien esta avergonzado y no él.

¡Mierda sí!

Cuando los dos se asientan en sus camas, Bokuto susurra.

"Akaashi, gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por todo. Por ayudarme y por no correr en la otra dirección después de conocer a mis padres." Bokuto suspira. "Tú sabes que preferirían tenerte como su hijo que a mí."

"Bokuto-san, no digas eso." Akaashi lame sus labios. "¿Sabes qué? Si yo estuviera en tus zapatos, me derrumbaría bajo toda esa presión en un instante. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Bokuto-san."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, en serio. Ahora ¿puedo decirte un pequeño secreto?"

"Akaashi, sabes que no soy muy bueno con ellos, pero lo intentaré."

"Lo sé. Pero aquí está la cosa. Yo realmente quería probar la fuente de chocolate, pero era muy tímido para hacerlo delante de sus padres."

Bokuto ruge de risa y Akaashi le da un codazo en las costillas, chitándole para que se calle. Bokuto enciende la luz por encima de su cama.

"Vamos." Él sonríe. "Ellos ya están dormidos."

Los dos van de puntillas abajo y a pesar de la rica cena que tuvieron, se sientan alrededor de la mesa de postres. Bokuto no come nada, pero mira, con una silenciosa sonrisa en los labios, como Akaashi ataca todo enfrente de él, sumergiéndolo en la fuente de chocolate. Él siente que su estómago está lleno, pero en lugar de detenerse, comienza a llevar cucharadas de chocolate caliente hasta su boca.

"Bokuto-san, por favor apágalo." Susurra, disgustado con su glotonería. "Si no lo haces, voy a seguir comiendo hasta vomitar."

Ellos se dirigen de nuevo a la habitación de Bokuto, haciendo una breve parada en el baño para que Akaashi se cepille los dientes de nuevo.

La madre de Bokuto es una sucia mentirosa, porque los despierta a las 7:00 am.

"¡Arriba, arriba ustedes dos! ¡Tienen una hora y media para desayunar y estar listos para su clase de baile!"

"¡Si mamá!" Bokuto responde, saltando de la cama como una bala.

A Akaashi, por supuesto, le toma un par de minutos extra levantarse, medio dormido, silenciosamente, contemplando sus decisiones en la vida. Esta no es una buena manera de pasar su mañana del sábado, pero ¿qué puede hacer?

Soportarlo. Eso es todo lo que puede hacer, soportarlo.

Bokuto deja que Akaashi tome prestado algo de ropa deportiva de su armario y los dos bajan rápidamente las escaleras hasta la cocina. El papá de Bokuto ya se fue a trabajar, por lo que Akaashi, Bokuto y su madre desayunan juntos. De todos los meses que él ha conocido a Bokuto, es la primera vez que Akaashi ve a Bokuto beber café. Y maldición, no sólo huele increíble, sabe como el mejor café que Akaashi alguna vez haya probado.

A las 8:28 am, suena el timbre de la puerta delantera y su criada va a abrir, mientras la madre de Bokuto aplaude.

"Ese es su profesor de baile." Ella dice. "Voy a trabajar, pero será mejor que ustedes dos sigan todas sus instrucciones."

Bokuto y Akaashi asienten rápidamente.

"Hola, Koutarou-kun, Keiji-kun, mi nombre es Juan." Él se presenta con una gran, brillante sonrisa. "Por las próximas horas voy a enseñarles, muchachos, todos los movimientos correctos."

Akaashi no pregunta de donde es Juan, pero es más que obvio que no es de Japón.

"Juan, hemos trabajado juntos antes y sé que eres un profesional." La mamá de Bokuto dice y termina su vaso de zumo de naranja. "Te voy a dejar a cargo. ¿Niños?" Bokuto y Akaashi la miran. "Normalmente, los llamaría para una prueba de último minuto, pero tengo a lo mejor de mi equipo trabajando en su ropa, por lo que no será necesario. Sólo asegúrense de estar listos para esta noche."

En el segundo que sale por la puerta, tanto Bokuto como Akaashi se relajan.

"En primer lugar, quiero ver sus movimientos." Juan dice y pone un poco de música en su laptop. "Vamos, ¡a darle! Bailen para mí."

Bokuto y Akaashi intercambian miradas, mientras Juan baila alrededor de sus cuerpos inmóviles.

Juan detiene la música. "Está bien, esto no está funcionando. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe algo sobre baile?"

"Yo sé algunas cosas." Bokuto dice y la cara de Juan se ilumina.

"Muéstrame."

"¡No puedo bailar solo, tío!" Bokuto responde. "Sólo puedo hacerlo con un compañero."

"Eso es perfecto, porque tienes dos compañeros." Juan se señala a sí mismo y a Akaashi. "Por favor, baila conmigo primero. ¿Sabes cómo bailar Cha-cha-cha?"

"Eso creo."

"Está bien, Golden Boy, ven aquí." (+)

Akaashi mira de cerca como Juan y Bokuto comienzan a bailar juntos, memorizando sus pasos, porque él sabe que le van a pedir que haga las mismas cosas dentro de poco.

Cuando termina la canción, Juan da de palmadas con sus manos, alabando a Bokuto. Luego hace un movimiento con el dedo para que Akaashi se levante y se una a él.

"Es tu turno, Sexy Boy. Vamos."

Akaashi no sabe si él es el líder o no, pero como Juan asiente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, ellos bailan hasta que la música para.

"Ustedes chicos, son excelentes estudiantes." Juan sonríe. "Golden Boy, ¿podrías poner a el rey?"

Bokuto parpadea. "¿Elvis?"

"No, no, no." Juan deja de lado a Akaashi y golpea su laptop. "Julio Iglesias. ¿Has oído hablar de él?"

"Sí, es el papá de Enrique Iglesias." Bokuto dice.

"Si, exactamente. Y, ¿conoces la salsa?"

"¿No es eso para los bocadillos?" Akaashi pregunta, mientras Juan se ríe.

"Si, pero me refiero a el baile."

"Ese no lo conozco." Akaashi responde, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Ay, ay, ay! Eso es por lo qué estoy aquí, sin embargo. Vamos, Sexy Boy, déjame enseñarte."

Akaashi preferiría ver el baile primero, pero Juan va a permitir nada de eso, ya que toma su mano y coloca la otra sobre su brazo.

Mientras la música comienza a sonar, Akaashi da unos pasos hacia atrás, porque está seguro de que lo va a arruinar y pisara los pies de  Juan.

"¡Cinco, seis, siete, ocho! ¡Vamos!"

Akaashi mira fijamente a sus pies, pero Juan le silba. "No, Sexy Boy, mira hacia arriba, mírame a mí. Deja que la música te guie."

Akaashi no tiene idea de lo que eso significa y Juan debe ver su confusión, porque quita la mano del brazo y la coloca en la cadera de Akaashi, tirando de él muy cerca.

"Ahora damos un paso hacia atrás. Eso se llama Nueva York." Juan dice. "De vuelta al frente, Sexy Boy."

Akaashi repite los pasos y cuando él se mueve hacia atrás, Juan sacude sus caderas y sus hombros frente a él, luego ellos hacen lo mismo en la otra dirección y Juan deja que su mano se deslice por todo el pecho y el estómago de Akaashi.

"Bieeeen, José, hombre, vamos a calmar las cosas, ¿de acuerdo?" Bokuto se levanta de su silla, disgustado.

"Mi nombre es Juan." Juan se ríe y deja de moverse. "¿Te aprendiste los movimientos, Golden Boy? Si es así, por favor, toma mi lugar y muéstrame."

Con una expresión determinada en su rostro, Bokuto da un paso adelante y toma el lugar de Juan como el compañero de Akaashi.

Juan da palmadas con sus manos y comienzan a bailar. Bokuto tira de Akaashi más cerca de él, tan cerca que sus caderas se presionan entre sí, sus piernas moviéndose al ritmo de la música, sus rodillas chocando una y otra vez, pero bailan hasta el final de la canción.

"¡Ay, caramba!" Juan sonríe. "Vamos a parar un momento para almorzar."

Akaashi se une a Juan alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, sudando, mientras Bokuto comienza a sacar bandejas de comida de la nevera.

"Excelente trabajo, muchachos. Golden Boy, tú tienes más experiencia con el baile, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Mi ex novia es una porrista."

Juan se ríe. "Puedo entender por qué ella ya no está en la imagen."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Bokuto le pregunta mientras los tres comienzan a preparar sus sándwiches con los embutidos.

"El baile." Juan responde con sencillez.

Bokuto parpadea. "No entiendo."

Akaashi está de acuerdo, porque él tampoco entiende.

"Ustedes dos son amantes." Juan dice.

"¿Q-qué?" Bokuto escupe, migajas volando, su cara calentándose. "¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

"Nunca he conocido a ninguno de los dos antes, pero por la forma en que se mueven, puedo decirles mucho." Juan explica. "El lenguaje corporal nunca miente."

Akaashi traga su bocado. "Entonces, ¿qué puedes decirnos, Juan-san?"

"Soy un gran aficionado a los deportes y he estado en Japón el tiempo suficiente para saber que Golden Boy," Él asiente con la cabeza hacia Bokuto. "es una celebridad del voleibol. Excluyendo el hecho de que he trabajado con su madre antes, puedo verlo sólo por su tipo de cuerpo. Por lo que es ya un hecho que ustedes dos son compañeros de equipo."

"Cuéntanos más." Bokuto murmura, con la cara hundida en su teléfono.

Akaashi siente su teléfono vibrar y mientras que Juan habla, lee el mensaje de texto de Bokuto.

_"Vamos a emborracharlo :D"_

Akaashi levanta la vista de su pantalla con una cara de póquer, dándole un casi invisible asentimiento con la cabeza.

Bokuto inmediatamente se levanta y toma tres vasos y una botella de tequila.

"Vamos a empezar la fiesta, ¿de acuerdo?" Él sonríe.

"No bebo en el trabajo." Juan dice.

"Yooo, sólo hay chicos aquí, hombre." Bokuto le da un guiño. "¿No se lo diré a mi madre si tu no lo haces?"

Juan se rasca la cabeza. "Bueno, está bien."

Los tres beben.

"Así que, Juan-san, díganos más acerca de usted." Akaashi pregunta conversacionalmente, mientras Bokuto vuelve a llenar los vasos. "¿De dónde es?"

"Soy de Monterrey, nacido y criado. ¿Sabes dónde está?"

"México." Akaashi responde.

"Si. ¿Alguna vez has estado allí?"

"No. Nunca he estado fuera de Japón." Akaashi responde.

"¡México!" Bokuto exclama. "¡Yo he estado en Cancún con mis padres!"

"Debes de ir a Cancún sin tu familia, pero con tus amigos. Y yo sé lo que están pensando chicos, pero déjenme decirles, no pueden emborrachar a un mexicano con tequila."

Bokuto y Akaashi intercambian miradas, mientras Juan se ríe.

"Pude haber nacido en la noche, pero no anoche."(#) Él les guiña un ojo. "Pero ya que preguntaste, déjame decirte más acerca de mí. Yo era un estudiante de grado A, así que fui aceptado en Hopkins."

Akaashi tose. "¿Johns Hopkins?"

"Si."

"¿Qué es la Johns Hopkins?" Bokuto pregunta.

"Es una universidad en la que es muy difícil entrar." Akaashi responde.

"Si. Mis padres querían que fuera doctor, tal vez incluso un cirujano, como tu padre." Juan asiente hacia Bokuto. "Pero yo no podía. Esa clase de vida no era para mí, así que en mi tercer año en la universidad, lo deje." Se encoge de hombros. "Mi pasión siempre ha sido el baile."

"Tu seguiste tu pasión, eh." Bokuto sorbe su nariz.

"Sí. Mis padres no estaban de acuerdo, pero me plante sobre mis pies y les dije que esa era mi vida e iba a hacer lo que me gusta. Para mí, el baile no es sólo pasión, es un modo de vivir. No puedo vivir sin ello. Decidí seguir mi intuición, lo que mi corazón me decía que hiciera, y comencé a hacer lo que me gusta, para lo que vivo. Que es el baile." Él se encoge de hombros. "Y desde entonces, he estado viajando por todo el mundo, compartiendo mi amor por el baile y enseñándole a la gente sobre él. Qué hay de ustedes, chicos, ¿cuáles son sus pasiones?"

"El voleibol." Bokuto responde, con los ojos brillantes. "Quiero ser un jugador profesional de voleibol."

"Excelente. Tienes que seguir tu sueño, Golden Boy." Juan asiente con la cabeza y se vuelve hacia Akaashi. "¿Y tú, Sexy Boy? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"No lo sé." Akaashi traga. "Honestamente, no sé lo que quiero hacer."

"Eso está perfectamente bien." Juan sonríe. "Todavía eres un adolescente. Tienes toda la vida por delante para decidir qué es lo que quieres hacer y quién quieres ser."

"Juan, eres impresionante, viejo." Bokuto le apunta con sus dedos como un arma. "Gracias por ser tan impresionante."

"De nada. Ahora vamos a volver a nuestra clase de baile, o tu madre me va a desollar vivo."

Juan les enseña cómo bailar samba, rumba, vals e incluso algo de boogie. Realmente es un tipo genial, porque después de haber terminado de transmitirles sus conocimientos de baile, él juega con ellos.

"Sé que no van a tocar este tipo de música durante el evento de esta noche, pero déjenme mostrarles cómo bailar bachata."

Bokuto y Akaashi levantan sus vasos hacia él, observando de cerca la forma en que baila. Es fascinante, para ser honesto, la manera en la que todo su cuerpo se mueve con la música, casi convirtiéndose en uno con ella.

Para el momento en que la madre de Bokuto regresa, los tres ya se han terminado la botella de tequila y están demasiado metidos en la zona como para dejar de bailar alrededor de un sombrero invisible, haciendo La Cucaracha.

"¡La Cucaracha! ¡La Cucaracha!" Bokuto canta alegremente.

Akaashi chasquea los dedos. "¡Olé!"

"Juan, ¿están los muchachos listo para esta noche?" La mamá de Bokuto pregunta.

"Si, absolutamente."

"¿Te dieron algún problema?"

"No, fueron los estudiantes perfectos." Él les da un guiño a ambos.

"Mamá, ¿puede Juan ir al baile también?" Bokuto pregunta.

"Claro. Él puede unirse a nosotros si lo desea." Ella responde.

"Me encantaría unirme a ustedes, pero tengo planes para esta noche." Juan sonríe. "Nos vemos por ahí, chicos."

A Akaashi realmente le gustaría tomar una siesta, pero Bokuto y él sólo consiguen tiempo libre para una rápida ducha, luego tienen que vestirse con sus trajes y tomar asiento, dejando que los maquilladores que la madre de Bokuto trajo a casa con ella preparen sus rostros para las cámaras.

Él nunca ha estado en un evento de lujo como ese antes, pero en el segundo en que sale de la limusina, Akaashi tiene que proteger sus ojos, casi cegados por todos los flashes. Se siente como si estuviera en los Oscars, porque hay una alfombra roja bajo sus pies y a pesar del hecho de que es un don nadie, ya que él está allí con Bokuto y sus padres, él es alguien, con los reporteros empujando sus micrófonos en su cara, preguntándole como se siente por ser el Vice Capitán de Fukurodani, y que se siente el estar en un equipo con uno de los 5 mejores ases del país.

Puesto que nadie le ha dado instrucciones de qué decir o si debe decir algo en absoluto Akaashi simplemente sonríe y asiente a todo el mundo, en silencio.

Afortunadamente, Bokuto viene a su rescate después de un par de minutos. Los dos posan para unas fotos antes de que Bokuto lo introduzca en el interior.

"Aquí, toma esto." Él sonríe, empujando una copa de champán en la mano de Akaashi. "Esto va a hacer que te relajes un poco."

Akaashi se lo bebe, entonces toma la copa de Bokuto y se la bebe también.

"Supongo que lo necesitabas." Bokuto ríe suavemente. "Lamento mucho todo esto, Akaashi."

"Bokuto-san, está bien. Siempre y cuando las copas de champán sigan viniendo, puedo perseverar."

"Bueno, es algo bueno que haya un suministro sin fin de-" Bokuto frunce el ceño, mirando a su teléfono.

"¿De qué? ¿Bokuto-san? ¿Está todo bien?"

"Es Kuroo. Lo siento tanto, Akaashi, me tengo que ir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Speedo: No hay traducción porque es una marca de ropa de baño. Pero como es un poco reveladora le dicen "marcapaquetes" :v  
> (+) Deje los sobrenombres en inglés porque no me gusto como sonaban en español. Y porque asumo que el inglés de todo el mundo aquí es el suficiente como para saber lo que Golden y Sexy significan XD  
> (#) Una variante del: No nací ayer.


	24. El chico serpiente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * drives by late as fuq* (Si alguien sabe lo que dice aquí, por favor que me lo diga) Yo. Este capítulo está dedicado a mi Brobin Hood, phantomdieb. Feliz cumpleaños a ti, bro ❤ Gracias por ayudarme con mis bloqueos de escritor y escuchar toda la noche los shenanighans. Te quiero.  
> NdT: No esta revisado (las amenazas de incendiar mi casa me apuraron), así que si encuentran algún error no duden en señalarlo.

"Bokuto-san, ¿seguramente no estás pensando en dejarme cuando sabes que sólo vine para estar contigo?"

Sin embargo, su intento de hacerlo sentir culpa no funciona, Akaashi puede verlo, porque a pesar de que los dorados ojos vacilan, la mandíbula de Bokuto se establece con firmeza.

"Lo sé. Y lo siento, Akaashi, pero me tengo que ir. Te prometo que te lo compensaré."

Akaashi frunce las cejas cuando Bokuto agita la mano tratando de parar un taxi.

"No. No, Bokuto-san, esto no está bien. Me pediste que fuera tu cita, y eso es por lo que estoy aquí, para ser tu cita, para apoyarte y pasar tiempo contigo. ¿Y ahora solo vas a plantarme aquí sin darme si siquiera una explicación?"

"Si quieres que te lo explique, te prometo, lo haré. Pero eso tomará tiempo y justo ahora no me puedo permitir eso."

Mientras él mira fijamente la parte trasera del coche amarillo que se va por la ocupada calle, con un millón de blasfemias diferentes clavadas en la garganta, Akaashi se da cuenta de que puede haber cámaras y hambrientos reporteros mirando de cerca todos sus movimientos, por lo que se toma un momento para recomponerse.

Esta molesto, pero trata de ser razonable. Conociendo a Bokuto, el no se iría dejándolo colgado en la estacada a menos que fuera como, una situación de vida o muerte.

Pero pensar en eso no es bueno tampoco, porque él va a conseguir preocuparse y eso no va a ayudar a su caso en absoluto. ¿Cómo era esa cita de Robert Frost? "La mejor manera de salir, es siempre a través."

Sí es cierto. Él va a tratar de darle un giro positivo a toda esta situación y antes de que lo sepa, Bokuto habrá vuelto y todo será felicidad.

Así que. ¿Cómo se le da un giro positivo al hecho de pasar tu noche del sábado en un lugar en el que no quieres estar, rodeado de gente que no conoces, por Dios sabrá cuánto tiempo y tener que cubrir a tu cita que sólo te abandonó?

Buena pregunta.

Mientras Akaashi está devanándose los sesos en busca de respuestas, repentinamente es cegado por el flash de un paparazzi que casi está invadiendo su espacio personal al tratar de pasar sobre la cuerda roja.

Y es entonces cuando lo golpea. ¡Pero por supuesto! ¿Cómo no hizo la conexión antes?

Cuando se dio cuenta que iba a ser un estudiante de internado en Fukurodani, de inmediato pensó en Harry Potter y Hogwarts y eso hizo que todo fuera mejor. ¿Y esta noche? Esta noche se le ha dado la oportunidad de imaginar lo que es ser como un tributo de Los juegos del hambre.

Vamos, Akaashi, si Katniss Everdeen pudo hacer esto, tú también puedes.

"Y que la suerte esté siempre de mi lado." Akaashi silenciosamente murmura en voz baja mientras se aleja de nuevo, con una pequeña sonrisa en las comisuras de la boca.

Como tributo, su primer trabajo es estudiar la arena, por lo que da una larga mirada a su entorno. El salón está lleno y brillante y es espacioso y horriblemente caro por como lucen las cosas. Está en el Capitolio. ¿Cuál fue el primer consejo de Haymitch, además de "manténganse vivos"? Encontrar agua. Cierto. Pues bien, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, tiene que encontrar algo de beber, de preferencia con un poco de alcohol en el.

Él ya había tomado un poco de champán, que es dulce. Así que va a apegarse a lo dulce. Sin licores fuertes. Él ve a un camarero acercarse y toma un mojito de su bandeja llena, sonriendo educadamente.

Hubiera sido bueno tener a su compañero de Distrito alrededor para que le diera una mano, así Akaashi sabría si debe sobresalir o mezclarse. Pero como Bokuto no está alrededor, él sólo va a tener que improvisar.

Pronto, los padres de Bokuto lo encuentran, con determinación lo acorralan y comienzan a presentarlo con sus colegas. Dos extremadamente aburridas horas llenas con un montón de bromas y sonrisas falsas después, Akaashi se da cuenta de que hay un montón de cosas más para odiar al padre de Bokuto que sólo su lado homofóbico, por lo que de inmediato lo convierte en el Presidente Snow.

Él se acerca a un par de personas en torno a su edad y comienza una pequeña charla. _Los Profesionales_.

Resulta, que conversar con niños ricos no es tan difícil. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es preguntar "¿Dónde te gusta pasar el verano?", Entonces escucha y asiente con la cabeza, riendo cortésmente de sus chistes tontos que él realmente no entiende y eso es básicamente todo.

Akaashi toma un par de descansos en el baño y después de asegurarse de ver a los padres de Bokuto en la pista de baile, decide revisar el buffet. Su actual estado de ánimo definitivamente puede ser levantado por los alimentos de aspecto glorioso que hay por todas partes. Hay deliciosos mini sándwiches y cócteles de camarones, ponche de frutas y todas esas cosas gourmet que le encantaría probar. Pero el problema es, la mesa de aperitivos está rodeada de personas que buscan a alguien con quien charlar y él esta _tan_ casado de esas charlas sin sentido.

Él realmente no es un tributo en busca de patrocinadores, así que a pesar de que tiene hambre, abandonar la comida y a todas las personas que vienen junto con ella es realmente pan comido.

Hay una razón por la que se llaman Los juegos del hambre.

Un descanso de socializar es justo lo que necesita, por lo que después de excusarse, sale del salón de baile. Dejar el edificio no es una opción, por lo que se mete en el ascensor hasta la planta superior, esperando que haya algo allí. Así es como los lugares lujosos son representados en las películas, ¿cierto? ¿Fiestas en la cima de la azotea y todo eso? E incluso si no hay gente y música ruidosa, él puede tolerar lo que sea, con tal de que este abierto y pueda conseguir algo de aire fresco dentro de sus pulmones.

Cuando el ascensor timbra en el piso 18 y las puertas se abren, Akaashi no está decepcionado - una oscura y aislada sala, con nada más que sus pasos haciendo eco a través de ella. Se vuelve aún mejor, porque hay un enorme balcón con sofás y mesas y butacas e incluso aunque no tienen cojines, él está perfectamente contento con estar de pie.

Akaashi pone sus manos en los bolsillos y camina directo hacia el balcón de vidrio. Cierra los ojos, dándose a sí mismo unos momentos sólo para respirar dentro y fuera, disfrutando de la ligera brisa.

No está completamente silencioso - él puede escuchar la música retumbar en la distancia y los carros debajo dando de bocinazos en las concurridas calles, pero es algo agradable, en realidad.

Sus dedos pescan su teléfono y marcan el número de Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san, soy yo otra vez. Tu bandeja de entrada debe estar llena, así que no sé si mis mensajes están llegando o no, pero por favor, responde o contesta. Ya no puedo esconderme en el baño, porque tu madre sigue esperando por mí afuera con diferentes chicas con las cuales bailar y tú sabes que yo no bailo. Bailar sólo está bien cuando estás aquí, porque tú eres mucho más terrible de lo que yo soy y no me veo tan mal a tu lado. Será mejor que me llames tan pronto como escuches esto. Si no lo haces, juro por dios que te mato. Si piensas que estoy bromeando, no lo estoy. _Voy_ a matarte. Llámame. Adiós."

Él llama al número de Kuroo después, pero lo manda directamente al correo de voz.

"Kuroo-san, hola, es Akaashi. Ni tú o Bokuto-san están contestando sus teléfonos y no tengo ni idea de lo que están haciendo, pero será mejor que me llamen pronto. Han sido más de 3 horas, estoy empezando a preocuparme de verdad. En serio, llámenme. Adiós."

Akaashi no se siente listo para volver al salón de baile atestado de personas por el momento, y además, si Bokuto o Kuroo tratan de llamarlo, él no va a poder escuchar su teléfono, así que decide quedarse un poco más de tiempo.

Se quita la chaqueta, la dobla cuidadosamente y la coloca en el suelo, como una pequeña y muy cara almohada. Después de tomar asiento, él cruza sus piernas y brazos, admirando la vista delante de él.

Tokio de noche es impresionantemente hermoso, especialmente desde aquí arriba, él piensa. Simplemente se queda mirando todas las luces debajo, a lo lejos, preguntándose que estarán haciendo todas esas personas que viven en los edificios de alrededor hasta tan tarde. ¿De fiesta o preocupados? ¿Trabajando o divirtiéndose? ¿Presentando informes o reportes de trabajo?

Es tan relajante. Podría quedarse ahí durante horas y no se aburriría, imaginando diferentes escenarios sobre los extraños de esa manera.

"Parece que mi refugio seguro ha sido descubierto." Una voz desconocida llega a sus oídos y la cabeza de Akaashi se voltea hacia el lado de donde vino. "Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte."

Es un chico de su edad, tal vez un poco mayor. Él tiene una cara delgada con el pelo oscuro barrido hacia la izquierda. Cejas cortas y ojos rasgados. Es más bajo que Akaashi, pero por la forma en que se comporta le hace pensar a Akaashi que le gustaría ser más alto.

"¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?" Él pregunta y Akaashi asiente. "Daishou Suguru, es un placer." Le extiende una mano, que Akaashi sacude.

"Akaashi Keiji."

"Lo sé." El chico, Daishou, responde, sonriendo.

Akaashi parpadea. "¿Cómo?"

"Aquí todos conocen a todos."

"Es mi primera vez aquí."

"Sí, lo sé. Cuando vienes a este tipo de eventos un par de veces, uno se acostumbra a todas las caras familiares. Y he estado viniendo por años, así que..." Se encoge de hombros. "Como sea, estoy contento de conocer una nueva cara esta noche." Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "Si tengo que ser honesto, te he visto antes."

"¿Lo has hecho?" Akaashi parpadea. "¿Dónde?"

"Los partidos de voleibol."

"¿Juegas?" Akaashi pregunta.

"Solía hacerlo."

"¿Ya no lo haces más?"

"No, me transfirieron de escuela y no pase el corte para el equipo."

"Siento escuchar eso."

"Está bien. Voy a trabajar duro y mejorar durante el verano, así en septiembre podre convertirme en un atacante lateral de Nekoma."

"¿Tú vas a Nekoma?" Los labios de Akaashi se curvan en las esquinas. "Tengo muy buenos amigos allí."

"¿Sí? Déjame adivinar. ¿Kuroo-senpai?"

"Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?"

"Adivine." Daishou le saca la lengua y sonríe. "Él habla mucho de Fukurodani, y especialmente sobre Bokuto-senpai. Y ya que vi que vinieron juntos esta noche, hice la conexión."

"Muy perspicaz." Akaashi nota. "¿Así que tú también eres de primer año?"

"Ajá."

"Tengo un amigo en tu clase." Akaashi dice. Bueno. Él no sabe si Kenma sigue siendo su amigo, pero él lo considera un amigo. "Su nombre es Kenma."

"¡Kenma-san!" Daishou se anima con eso. "Por supuesto, sí, somos compañeros de clase. Nosotros no hemos hablado realmente, pero pienso que él es realmente genial. Sus habilidades como armador son excepcionales."

"Yo también lo pienso. Sus tiros volcados son sólo..." Akaashi sacude su cabeza, sonriendo. La última vez que jugaron juntos, Kenma logro cerca de 4 fintas justo bajo sus narices. Maldita sea.

"Insanos, sí. Pero también lo son los tuyos."

"No, nadie se puede comparar con Kenma cuando se trata de tiros volcados."

"He escuchado que nunca habías jugado voleibol antes de que esta temporada comenzara. ¿Es verdad?" Akaashi asiente. "Y ya eres el armador titular." Él silba. "Es increíble. _Tú_ eres increíble."

"Gracias."

"Así que, ¿están listos para las Nacionales?"

"Definitivamente."

"¿Sabes contra qué equipo van a jugar primero?"

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "La Academia Shiratorizawa."

"¿Alguna vez los has visto jugar?"

"Sólo en videos."

Daishou está de acuerdo. "Tiene sentido. Estudiar la manera en la que tus oponentes juegan es realmente importante."

"Sí, definitivamente. Aunque hay un equipo que llegó a las Nacionales de este año que no son realmente lo que en Fukurodani consideramos una amenaza."

"¿Oh? ¿Cuál es el nombre del equipo?"

"La Academia Nohebi."

"¿Ustedes no los consideran una amenaza?" Akaashi niega con la cabeza. "¿Cómo puede ser? Si llegaron a las Nacionales, yo diría que son una amenaza. Nos dieron una paliza."

"Por lo que me dijeron Kuroo-san y Kenma, estuvo bastante cerrado. He escuchado que tienen éste jugador que es todo un personaje."

"¿Oh? ¿Quién es él?" Daishou pregunta.

"No sé su nombre, en qué año está o en qué posición juega, pero por lo que he oído, desde que se unió al equipo de Nohebi, su principal estrategia es besarle el trasero a los árbitros y ganar con manipulación."

"Pienso que la manipulación en la cancha requiere de cierta habilidad."

"Seguro, yo supongo." Akaashi se encoge de hombros. "Pero en lugar de ganar favores por besar traseros, ellos podrían simplemente practicar más y convertirse en un mejor equipo que se basa en sus habilidades de voleibol, en lugar de tácticas baratas. Como sea, estoy deseando verlos perder."

"¿Tal vez ellos ganen y te sorprendan?"

"Realmente lo dudo."

"¿Alguna vez has visto a Nohebi jugar?"

"No necesito hacerlo. Nosotros sólo vemos los videos de los equipos fuertes." Akaashi lame sus labios. "De todos modos. ¿Sabes qué más oí sobre el jugador de Nohebi del que te estaba hablando? Durante el último partido en el que perdieron, su novia lo botó."

"No, no, no, eso no es verdad, ella no lo botó. Ellos sólo... están pasando por una mala racha."

"Eso no es lo que todo el mundo está diciendo. Escuche que ella lo botó como si tirara basura, porque él es un perdedor."

Daishou abre la boca para protestar, pero entonces se detiene. Sonriendo, se rasca la frente y habla.

"Muy bien, lo entiendo. Tú sabes quién soy en realidad."

Akaashi bufa. "Por supuesto que sé quién eres, ¿por qué clase de cerebro de pájaro me tomas?"

"Bueno, _vas_ a Fukurodani, así que..." Él se encoge de hombros.

Akaashi no le responde.

"Entonces, ¿qué me delató?"

"Sólo el hecho de que te hiciste pasar por un transferido a Nekoma y Nekoma no es una escuela lo suficientemente grande como para desechar jugadores de voleibol. Además, sabes que soy un amigo cercano de Kuroo-san y Kenma-san, y habría oído si llegaron nuevas transferidos."

"Muy bien, eres inteligente, te concedo eso."

"Si piensas que alagarme hará que me agrades, estás equivocado. Bokuto-san me advirtió sobre ti."

"¿Sí? ¿Qué dijo?"

"Dijo que lo drogaste el año pasado."

"Oh por Dios, yo _no_ lo drogue." Daishou rueda los ojos dramáticamente. Cuando ve que Akaashi cruza los brazos expectante, continúa. "Estábamos en un aburrido evento como éste y él tenía hambre, así que le ofrecí algo de chocolate."

"Le ofreciste algo de chocolate." Akaashi repite con sarcasmo.

"¡Exactamente! ¿Cómo se supone que supiera que él no sabía que chocolate significa hachís? No es mi culpa que él se comiera todos esos brownies."

"Cierto. Porque todos están metidos en las drogas y _saben_ que hachís quiere decir chocolate."

"El hachís no es una droga, no técnicamente."

"¿Vas a culpar a un tecnicismo?" Akaashi niega con la cabeza. "Ese es _exactamente_ el por qué no le agradas a la gente."

"Realmente no me importa caer bien. Lo que me importa es ganar." Daishou sonríe. "Deberías ser más amable conmigo, ¿sabes?"

Akaashi bufa. "¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Bueno, ¿qué tal el hecho de que _sé_ que Bokuto no está alrededor y tú lo estás cubriendo?" Akaashi rueda los ojos. "¿Dónde está? Por favor, compláceme."

"Este lugar es muy grande y yo no soy su niñera." Akaashi responde. "Así que discúlpame por no ser capaz de determinar su ubicación exacta."

"Eres un mentiroso de mierda."

"¿Cómo es eso?" Akaashi lo desafía.

"Si voy abajo justo ahora y le pregunto a los padres de Bokuto donde está su hijo, comenzaran a buscarlo. Y eso podría convertirse en un problema." Daishou le saca la lengua.

Akaashi está empezando a entender por qué a Bokuto y Kuroo les disgusta.

Él nunca ha lidiado con un chantaje antes, por lo que no sabe si debería tratar de engañarlo o no, pero por lo que ha escuchado, Daishou no es el tipo de persona con el que intentas eso.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Él le pregunta sin rodeos.

"Pasa algo de tiempo conmigo y voy a mantener mi boca cerrada."

"¿Cuál es la trampa?"

"No hay trampa." Daishou levanta las manos inocentemente. "Voy a ser honesto contigo si tú eres honesto conmigo."

"Ajá, seguro."

"En realidad no tienes opción aquí, Akaashi-kun, por lo que lo tomas o lo dejas."

Jodidos Profesionales, Akaashi frunce el ceño.

"Está bien. De acuerdo. Tú eres el que manda, entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

"Para empezar, volveremos el piso de abajo."

Akaashi se levanta, se pone su chaqueta de nuevo y después de ponerse en marcha, sigue a Daishou hacia el ascensor.

Una vez que están de vuelta en el salón de baile, Daishou dirige el camino hacia un gran grupo de chicas.

"Buenas noches, señoritas." Él las saluda, sonriente. "¿A cuál de ustedes le gustaría bailar con mi amigo?" Él asiente con la cabeza hacia Akaashi, quien hace todo lo posible para no fruncir el ceño. "Él es realmente tímido, así que traten de ser gentiles, ¿sí?"

Antes de que Akaashi lo sepa, una chica toma su mano y lo conduce a la pista de baile. Él no está familiarizado con la canción, pero después de bailar con Juan todo el día, puede decir que es una salsa. Él jala a la chica más cerca, toma el liderazgo, y comienzan a bailar.

"No pareces tímido en absoluto." Ella lo calumnia.

Akaashi no necesita mirar a sus diluidos iris para saber que está tramando algo.

"Hago lo que puedo." Él responde, sonriendo amablemente.

"Así que, ¿quieres que vayamos a besuquearnos en los baños?"

"No, gracias."

Ella lo mira con recelo. "¿Eres gay o algo así?"

"No estoy disponible."

"Típico." Ella suspira. "Los más calientes son gay o ya están con alguien."

Cuando la canción termina, Akaashi se inclina levemente, dándole las gracias por el baile. Pero antes de que pueda moverse a un lado, otra chica lo jala para un baile. Y otra. Y luego otra.

Él pierde la noción de con cuantas compañeras baila, pero después de un tiempo sus zapatos empiezan a pellizcar los dedos de sus pies y se pregunta si no hubiera sido una mejor opción el matar a Daishou. No habría habido ningún testigo y seguramente, deshacerse de su cuerpo habría sido más agradable y menos descuidado molesto que mitad bailar mitad soportar a esas chicas borrachas que dejaban manchas de lápiz labial durazno sobre su camisa y cuello.

Akaashi ve a Daishou frente a él, dando palmadas al ritmo de la música, con la cara llena de alegría, y un poco a la izquierda, él ve al padre de Bokuto y, de repente, se da cuenta de que le han dado una gran oportunidad para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Dejar que el chico serpiente crea que se está ablandando con él y lo más importante, defraudar al padre de Bokuto.

Así que una vez que la canción acaba, Akaashi se acerca a Daishou y después de una breve inclinación de cabeza, extiende su mano, exigiendo un baile. Él no sabe si son los bueno modales o lo que sea que lo hacen aceptar, pero resulta que bailar con Daishou no es tan malo. Es seguro como la mierda que es más cómodo que los helados, cernidos ojos del padre de Bokuto. Sí, esos ojos no están cómodos _en absoluto_. Son cromáticos y fríos, y lo catalogan parte por parte con abierto, perverso también – interesado interés detrás de un par de gruesas gafas de concha de tortuga, y ellos miran y miran y miran.

Bueno. Dejemos que echen un jodido vistazo.

Akaashi siente vibrar su teléfono en el bolsillo, pero no contesta. Espera hasta Daishou es arrastrado por una nueva pareja de baile y se dirige al baño, donde marca el último número de su lista de llamadas perdidas.

Suena tres veces antes de que le respondan.

"¿Akaashi?"

"¡Bokuto-san! ¿Dónde estás?" Él pregunta, cubriéndose la oreja con un dedo. "¿Esa ruidosa sirena viene de tu lado?"

"Sí, estoy en una ambulancia en este momento."

" _¿Ambulancia?_ " Él repite. "¿Está todo bien?"

Pregunta estúpida, pero es la primera que le viene a la cabeza.

"No, no realmente. Akaashi, en realidad no puedo hablar ahora, pero no voy a ser capaz de volver al baile." Bokuto responde y a pesar de todo el ruido de fondo, Akaashi puede decir que él está conmocionado. "Akaashi, escúchame. Tienes que llamar a Komiyan. Dile dónde estás y-"

"¿Komi-san? Pero es muy tarde y-"

"¡Akaashi! Por favor sólo haz lo que te pido, ¡te lo ruego!" Él suena molesto, su voz urgente, y Akaashi puede reconocer ese tono. Es el tono que Bokuto utiliza cuando lo necesita. Y tan egoísta como puede sonar, a Akaashi le encanta. Es sólo que, él nunca antes en su vida tuvo a alguien que realmente lo necesitara, y se siente bien, es un buen sentimiento el de ser necesitado. Especialmente por Bokuto. "Voy a enviarte un texto con el código postal, así que por favor ven aquí tan pronto como sea posible."

"Sí, Bokuto-san."

Él instantáneamente llama a Komi después.

"Mm ¿'kaashi?" Komi bosteza somnoliento.

"¡Komi-san! Hola, lamento molestarte tan tarde, pero tenemos una situación de emergencia y Bokuto-san dijo que debía llamarte y-"

"¿Dónde estás?"

"Estoy en este baile de Sadie Hawkins."

"Dirección, Akaashi, dame la dirección."

"No me sé la dirección."

"Activa el GPS de tu teléfono."

"Está bien, pero-"

"Dame media hora y estaré contigo." Komi responde y cuelga.

El labio superior y la frente de Akaashi están cubiertos de sudor, por lo que se salpica un poco de agua fría contra la cara. Toma un par de respiraciones profundas mientras se limpia la brillantina y los besos de su cuello.

No se molesta en cuestionar cómo Komi llegara tan rápido como dijo que lo haría, porque Komi siempre cumple su palabra. Así que. Él tiene 30 minutos para averiguar la verdadera parte difícil, como salir de la fiesta sin que los padres de Bokuto lo noten.

No espera. Eso podría empeorar las cosas para Bokuto después. Puede que sea mejor decirles que se va.

Pero, ¿cuál sería una excusa lo suficientemente buena para darles?

Los engranajes de su cerebro empiece a girar y en el tiempo que le toma localizar a los padres de Bokuto, ya tiene un plan.

Idealmente, a él le hubiera gustado solo hablar con la mamá de Bokuto, pero la suerte esta noche no está de su lado.

Bueno. Al menos la música no es ensordecedora y puede hablar con ellos justo en el acto.

"Keiji-kun, ¿te lo estás pasando bien?" Ella sonríe. "¿Dónde está Koutarou?"

"Sí, muchas gracias. Y Bokuto-san es el por qué necesito hablar con usted, en realidad. Se fue hace un rato. Y estamos trabajando en una sorpresa especial, así que me tengo que ir también."

" _¿Él se fue?_ " El padre de Bokuto parpadea. "¿A pesar de que sabe lo mucho que significa este evento para su madre?"

"¿Y esta sorpresa especial no podía esperar hasta mañana?" Ella pregunta.

Las personas que no son buenas mintiendo tienden a evitar el contacto con los ojos, pensando que los ojos siempre les delataran. Akaashi no es una de esas personas. Pudo haberlo sido antes de unirse a Fukurodani, pero justo ahora, él está completamente seguro de cuan suaves se han vuelto sus habilidades para mentir. Ya sea que eso sea una buena o mala cosa.

Justo ahora es la más grandiosa maldita cosa.

"No." Akaashi presiona sus labios juntos. "Él podría estar molesto conmigo por decirles esto, pero Bokuto-san estaba convencido de que la forma en la que nos hizo lucir -" Él mira con cariño a su traje. "incrementaría sus posibilidades de ganar de nuevo el afecto de Ayame-san."

"¿Él fue a su casa para recuperarla?" El padre de Bokuto pregunta y cuando Akaashi asiente, sonríe con orgullo. "¡Excelente! ¡Ese es mi muchacho!" Él se excusa rápidamente para ir a hablar con algunas personas, mientras murmuraba algo acerca de que la caballerosidad no ha muerto – A Akaashi realmente no le importa, lo que le importa es el hecho de que su mentira fue lo suficientemente creíble para salir impune.

La madre de Bokuto, sin embargo, él puede decir por sus persistentes ojos, no está convencida.

Él le agradece por esa noche y justo cuando se está girando sobre sus talones para irse, la mano de ella le da un suave apretón en el hombro.

"Sé bueno con él."

Akaashi se siente a sí mismo, como si estuviera dentro de un sueño - un sueño que rápidamente se deterioró en una pesadilla, de pie afuera en la alfombra roja, con el viento soplando fuertemente mientras se limpia las sudorosas manos sobre su traje.

¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo ella?

Es como si las palabras no tuvieran sentido. Se devana el cerebro desesperadamente en busca de una explicación.

¿Es porque ella sospecha que hay algo entre ellos? ¿Ella _sabe_ que hay algo entre ellos?

¿Por qué sino diría "Sé bueno con él"?

Su boca ha vuelto tan seca como el aserrín.

Un par de cámaras curiosas están enfocadas en él, tomando fotos, y él se siente satisfecho de ser capaz de limpiar su cara de cualquier emoción, haciéndolo lucir casi aburrido. En el interior, sin embargo, es una historia completamente diferente.

"¡Akaashi! ¡Akaashi! ¡Por aquí!" La voz de Komi llamándolo por su nombre le saca de sus pensamientos y él mira hacia adelante, a la enorme motocicleta amarilla con su conductor saludándolo con la mano. "Date prisa, chico, ¡no me puedo quedar aquí!"

" _¿Komi-san_?"

"El único." Komi empuja un casco en sus manos. "Aquí, póntelo."

"¿Es esta tu motocicleta?" Akaashi pregunta mientras lo sujeta sobre su cabeza.

"No, es de mi hermano."

"¿Y tu hermano es consciente de que tienes su motocicleta?"

"Sólo la estoy tomando prestada por un rato. Vamos, súbete y dime a dónde debemos ir." Akaashi le muestra la dirección que Bokuto le envió. "Bien, lo tengo. No le tienes miedo a la alta velocidad, ¿verdad?"

"No ¿debería?" Akaashi cierra sus manos sobre la parte superior de la chaqueta de cuero de Komi y siente a su cuerpo temblar de la risa.

"¡Agárrate fuerte!" Komi grita por encima del ruido del motor rugiendo a la vida.

Él nunca había montado una moto antes, pero rápidamente se convierte en su medio de transporte favorito. Ellos se desvían sin esfuerzo entre las largos líneas de coches, evitando los atascos del tráfico, y Komi se niega a dejar que las luces amarillas aminoren su velocidad.

Akaashi piensa en cómo de agitada ha sido esa noche. Primero - Los juegos del hambre. Ahora es Rápido y Furioso: Reto Tokio.

"¿Quieres ponerme al corriente de lo que está pasando?" Komi le pregunta mientras los dos se precipitan por las escaleras del hospital.

"Honestamente, no lo sé. Bokuto-san recibió un mensaje de texto de Kuroo-san, creo, y dejo el baile al que fuimos con sus padres y luego horas más tarde él me llamó desde una ambulancia, diciendo que debería llamarte y venir aquí lo más rápido posible." Akaashi responde y se vuelve hacia la mujer regordeta con aire aburrido detrás de la recepción. "Hola, estamos aquí para ver-"

"Las horas de visita terminaron." Ella murmura, sin molestarse en levantar la vista de sus papeles.

Akaashi lo intenta de nuevo. "Tenemos un amigo que vino aquí en ambulancia y-"

"Las horas de visita terminaron." Ella repite.

Komi golpea su mano contra el escritorio. "Escucha, vieja bruja, ¡estás gastando un precioso tiempo que no tenemos! Así que dinos donde-"

La mujer cierra la ventanilla de cristal en sus rostros.

"Bien hecho, Komi-san, eso estuvo muy bien." Akaashi frunce el ceño. "Ahora vamos a tener que buscar a Bokuto-san piso por piso. ¿Sabes qué tan grande es este lugar?"

"Ella era inútil." Komi responde mientras entran en el ascensor y presiona el 1. "Va a ser más rápido si nos separamos, así que toma el lado izquierdo, yo me quedo con el derecho."

Cuatro pisos-un Bokuto menos- más tarde, el olor del antiséptico está comenzando a afectar a Akaashi y cuanto más alto llegan, peor se pone. Aparte de un par de guardias diciéndoles tanto a Komi y a él que vayan más despacio y no corran en los pasillos, no hay ninguna señal de Bokuto y es entonces cuando el pánico comienza a extenderse.

Contrólate, Akaashi. Bokuto te necesita compuesto, por lo que no importa qué, no puedes dejar que tu miedo se muestre.

A medida que el ascensor se abre en el T15, él divisa a Kenma por el pasillo, sentado delante de un cuarto y de inmediato llama a Komi.

"Hola. Estoy realmente contento de que estés aquí." Kenma dice en voz baja.

Akaashi asiente y extiende su mano, pero entonces lo reconsidera.

La última vez que se vieron no lo hicieron exactamente en los mejores términos, pero lo único que necesita es tomar una mirada a los ojos de Kenma y Akaashi ve la sinceridad en ellos. No hay resentimientos entre ellos. Kenma está genuinamente contento de que este ahí.

Así que tira de él en un abrazo.

"Bokuto está ahí hablando con la policía." Kenma le explica en un susurro.

"¿Qué hay de Kuroo-san?"

"Nos -nosotros no sabemos todavía. Todavía estamos esperando." Él escucha el sollozo ahogado de Kenma contra su oreja. "Tengo miedo, Akaashi."

"Yo también." Admite, dejando que su barbilla descanse sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de Kenma, cerrando sus brazos contra su cuello y apretándolo más contra su pecho.

Akaashi no sabe cuánto tiempo se quedan parados allí, abrazándose, pero debe haber sido un rato.

Eventualmente, Komi se aclara la garganta.

"No pretendo interrumpir, pero ¿por qué esta Bokuto hablando con la policía?" Él pregunta mirando a uno y luego al otro.

"No sé. Yo acabo de llegar y se lo llevaron para interrogarlo. Él no tuvo tiempo de explicarme nada, simplemente me dijo que lo esperara aquí." Kenma dice. "Todo lo que sé es que Kuro está en estado crítico y los médicos están tratando de salvarlo justo mientras hablamos."

"Akaashi, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" Komi pregunta.

Akaashi se encoge de hombros. "Esperar." ¿Qué otra cosa pueden hacer?

Casi se siente como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado y no avanzara en absoluto, pero lo hace. Lento. Insoportablemente lento.

Komi intenta mantener una conversación preguntándole a Akaashi sobre el baile y Akaashi sabe que lo está haciendo como una distracción – lo que sea para pasar el tiempo, en realidad - pero él está muy cansado para hablar. Prefiere el silencio, así que después de un par de "sí´s" y "no’s", Komi se detiene.

"Dios, odio sentarme a esperar." Komi maldice y se levanta. "Voy a ir por un café, ¿alguno de ustedes quiere algo? ¿Algo de comer, o beber?"

Kenma niega con la cabeza, pero Akaashi asiente. Amanecerá pronto y él definitivamente podría usar algo de café para mantenerse despierto. No, no realmente. Incluso sin cafeína dormir está fuera de cuestión. Pero el beber algo al menos le dará algo que hacer con sus manos y su boca.

"Realmente necesito ir al baño." Kenma dice.

"Yo igual." Akaashi responde. "Pero siento que si me voy, algo va a ocurrir."

"Sí. Así que quizás es por eso que deberíamos hacerlo."

"Está bien. Tú primero, has estado sentado aquí más tiempo. Mi vejiga puede esperar unos minutos más."

Kenma va y vuelve y todavía no pasa nada.

"Quizás tu tengas mejor suerte." Suspira, dejándose caer sobre la silla junto a Akaashi.

"Tal vez."

Justo acaba de levantarse, cuando ven a un doctor aproximarse. Él los llama a los dos con la mano.

"¿Ustedes dos son amigos o familiares de Kuroo Tetsurou?"

"Familia." Kenma responde al instante. "Somos familia."

"Entonces vengan conmigo."

Ellos lo siguen hacia el ascensor.

"¿Como está el?" Kenma pregunta.

"Bueno, las cosas estaban bastante mal antes, pero logramos estabilizarlo. Su vida ya no corre peligro." El doctor les explica y ellos dejan escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Que le ocurrió?" Kenma pregunta, con la voz temblando de la emoción.

"Leve daño cerebral debido a la severa hipotermia y el envenenamiento por alcohol, un par de costillas rotas y hematomas por todo su cuerpo."

"¿Leve daño cerebral?" Akaashi repite. "¿Cómo sabe que no es permanente?"

"Bueno, no podemos saberlo con seguridad hasta que se despierte."

"¿Podemos verlo?" Kenma pregunta.

"Absolutamente." El doctor responde, liderando el camino a la habitación 503.

El corazón de Akaashi cae a medida que ve toda la maquinaria que rodea la cama de Kuroo. Hay tubos y catéteres y sondas y una máscara de oxígeno conectada a su golpeado y magullado cuerpo, y todo es solo demasiado aterrador para mirar.

"Luce peor de lo que es." El doctor los tranquiliza. "Está bajo fuertes sedantes en este momento, así que no esperen que despierte pronto."

"Pero él _va_ a despertar, ¿verdad?" Kenma grazna.

"Por supuesto. Denle un par de horas y-"

Hay un fuerte golpe y Bokuto entra, seguido de Komi. Bokuto no se molesta en intercambiar cortesías, él camina en línea recta directamente a la cama de Kuroo.

"¿Como está el?" Él pregunta, toda su atención en el doctor.

"Le estaba diciendo a estos dos que va a despertar en un par de horas. ¿Eres el que lo trajo aquí?" Bokuto asiente con la cabeza. "Así que eres el héroe del día. Si no le hubieras dado RCP, la ambulancia habría llegado demasiado tarde. Felicidades, chico. Salvaste una vida esta noche." El doctor dice y acaricia el hombro de Bokuto. "Debes estar orgulloso de ti mismo." Bokuto asiente distraídamente, mientras Akaashi, Kenma y Komi lo miran con asombro. "Bueno, ya que asumo que los cuatro son _familiares,_ los dejaré con él. Si se despierta antes de que regrese, llamen a una de las enfermeras."

Cuando el doctor se va, Komi es el primero en hablar.

"Bokuto, ¿sabes cómo hacer RCP?"

Bokuto murmura un "mhm" en respuesta, removiendo suavemente el pelo sucio de Kuroo lejos de su frente.

" _¿Cómo?_ " Komi pregunta.

"Mi padre me enseñó primeros auxilios cuando tenía siete."

"¡Mierda! ¡¿Te convertiste en socorrista cuando tenías unos jodidos siete años?! ¡Eres increíble, viejo, realmente lo eres!"

"Bokuto. Sé que probablemente no estas de humor para hablar, pero ¿podrías por favor decirme que ocurrió esta noche?" Kenma le pregunta. "Por favor... necesito saberlo."

"Si, bien." Bokuto lame sus labios y empieza. "Es una especie de larga historia, pero, um, después de el último cumpleaños de Kuroo hicimos una promesa de siempre cubrirnos la espalda. Ya que ambos teníamos la edad legal, nos pusimos el uno al otro como nuestros contactos de emergencia, así si cualquier cosa ocurría, podríamos cubrir el uno al otro de nuestras familias y esas cosas. Esta noche yo estaba con mis padres y Akaashi cuando me llego un texto "SOS" de él. Trate de llamarlo, pero no había señal. Entonces recordé que hace un par de semanas me dijo que iba a ir a esta fiesta de fraternidad para ver a su primo. En el momento en que llegué allí casi todo el mundo estaba borracho, por lo que a pesar de que mostré su foto y pregunté una y otra vez si alguien lo había visto, ninguno de ellos lo recordaba. Les pedí a los guardias del campus que me ayudaran a buscarlo, pero él no estaba por ningún lado. Mientras contactaba con la policía, él me llamó. Cuando escuché el mensaje él estaba tan borracho, que apenas pude entender una palabra. Él sólo siguió disculpándose. Dijo que algunos chicos fueron un poco demasiado rudos con él, forzándolo a beber. Ya sabes, para que no pudiera recordar sus rostros o sus nombres, si es que los conocía. Llamé a mi operador de telefonía y le pedí la ubicación de su teléfono, inventando alguna mierda, y ellos dijeron que la señal GPS venía de mi casa. Así que tomé un taxi hacia allí y lo encontré en la entrada. Él sólo estaba tendido allí, inmóvil, sangrando. Así que inmediatamente llame a una ambulancia. Mientras esperaba a que llegara la ayuda, le quite su ropa mojada y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía pulso. No estaba respirando. Le hice RCP y cuando empezó a toser lo puse en posición de recuperación. Entonces los médicos vinieron y te llame a ti y a Akaashi y cuando llegamos aquí, ellos lo llevaron a la sala de urgencias. Luego llegaste y la policía me llevó para algún interrogatorio. No sabía quienes eran los responsables - la gente que le hizo esto - así que fui bastante inútil en ese asunto. Pero cuando despierte, él nos dirá quien le hizo esto."

"El doctor dijo que Kuro tiene un leve daño cerebral." Kenma se aclara la garganta. "Así que tal vez él no va a recordarlo."

"No vamos a adelantarnos a los acontecimientos en este momento y tomemos las cosas lentamente, un paso a la vez, ¿de acuerdo?" Komi dice.

Kuroo está vivo y eso es todo lo que importa, ellos están mutuamente de acuerdo en eso.

Aparte del constante, calmado pitido que viene de una de las máquinas enganchadas a Kuroo, el silencio cae entre ellos.

Akaashi se frota los párpados cansadamente. Sintiéndose culpable.

Si él le hubiera insistido a Bokuto para que se quedara a darle una buena explicación antes de irse, Kuroo estaría muerto ahora mismo. El doctor lo dijo él mismo - la ambulancia habría llegado un poco tarde.

"Voy al baño."

Él apenas puede llegar al primer cubículo cuando se siente enfermo. Tose, se arquea, hasta que no queda nada en su estómago. Se limpia la boca con un trozo de papel higiénico y tira el vómito lejos.

Bokuto está esperando por él en el lavabo.

"Él dijo tu nombre. No "Ojos de ángel". La última cosa que él dijo antes de perder la conciencia fue tu nombre."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No fue mi culpa actualizar tan tarde, fui seducida por "la maligna" al lado oscuro de la novela homoerótica. Y ahora como súbdita de Tulipanes-chan XD las insto a leer "Príncipe Cautivo" <3


	25. Dibújame como a una de tus chicas francesas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Chicos, se que ninguno de ustedes pregunto, pero déjenme decirles una cosa. He pasado a través de Mystic Messenger y Voltron Hell, cambié de pisos, trabajar casi me destruyó y mi motivación esta Desaparecida en Acción, pero de alguna manera me las arreglé para volver de nuevo en una sola pieza a traerles *Pose de Will Smith @ el capítulo 25* esto. Sé que partes de esto pueden sentir apresuradas, pero eso es porque lo son. lol. No, en serio, quería publicar esto y empezar a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo, ya que la T3 y el manga me motivaron a escribir sobre ~ eso. ¡Como sea! Este capítulo, tan horrible como es, con suerte va a saciar su sed de Bokuaka y Kuroaka. ~~Pecadores, debería darles vergüenza~~ Y como siempre, gracias por leer C:  
>  PD: especial agradecimiento a Kris y Almsy por mantenerse al día con mi horrible autocompasión y por ayudarme a poder atravesar los repugnantes bloqueos de escritor. Los quiero y gracias a ambos <3

La manera en la que Bokuto pone su mano en sus caderas grita "di algo". Pero Akaashi no sabe que.

Así que, con los hombros caídos, él no dice nada en absoluto.

"Piensas que no debería haberte dicho eso." Bokuto concluye.

"Yo no dije eso."

"No, pero no tuviste que hacerlo." Su voz es sorprendentemente compuesta. Tranquila.

Akaashi no es ningún tonto. Es la calma antes de la tormenta.

Ni siquiera cinco minutos después de que están de vuelta en la habitación de Kuroo, la incapacidad de Bokuto para quedarse quieto, lo que resulta en una enojada caminata, no es suficiente. Una palabra viene a la mente de Akaashi mientras se sienta, observando la silenciosa furia de Bokuto. Explosión. Pero la guarda para sí mismo.

Entonces.

"Él tenía miedo y estaba solo y su último pensamiento antes de que las luces se apagaran fue sobre _ti_ , ¿y _tú_ no crees que eso es importante?" Bokuto le grita a todos, pero en la dirección de Akaashi, sorprendiendo tanto a Komi y Kenma. "¡Míralo! ¡Solo míralo!" Él señala enfurecido con el dedo a Kuroo para dar énfasis. "¿Qué, todavía nada? ¿Qué está _mal_ contigo? ¡¿Eres un robot?!"

Kuroo comienza a agitarse ante el sonido de la voz de Bokuto, pero el movimiento hace que uno de los monitores comience a sonar y de repente la habitación se llena de enfermeras pidiéndoles a todos salir.

"¡No, no, yo me quedo!" Bokuto chilla.

"Llévenselo." Una de las enfermeras dice y Akaashi, Komi y Kenma literalmente arrastran a Bokuto fuera de la habitación, mientras este se agita, patea y escupir, gritándoles obscenidades.

Akaashi es el primero en dejarlo ir, seguido de Kenma, mientras Komi intenta fijar a Bokuto contra el muro, posiblemente pensando que va a dejar de luchar.

Él no lo hace.

Eventualmente Komi se da cuenta de que es inútil y los tres de ellos miran la espalda de Bokuto mientras se aleja, dando de patadas a las sillas y los botes de basura.

"¿Crees que debería ir tras de él y… en realidad, quizás ¿tú deberías ir y tratar de consolarlo?" Komi sugiere.

Akaashi niega con la cabeza. "No por el momento. Bokuto-san quiere estar solo. Después, él va a necesitarnos. Pero por ahora, por favor déjalo en paz."

"Está bien. Tú eres el encantador de búhos, sabes lo que es mejor para él."

Akaashi considera las palabras de Komi.

Sí, él conoce a Bokuto como la palma de su mano, si no es que mejor. Le tomo menos de un segundo darse cuenta de por qué Bokuto está tan molesto con él.

Celos.

Bokuto esta celoso, porque en el momento de mayor necesidad de Kuroo, él dijo el nombre de Akaashi y no el de él.

De ahí el por qué sabe que Bokuto prefiriere estar solo por el momento, para poner en orden sus emociones.

Así que tal vez Komi _esta_ en lo cierto y él _sabe_ lo que es mejor para Bokuto.

Akaashi sigue el ejemplo de Kenma y se sienta en el suelo. Él ve los primeros rayos de sol abrirse paso a través de la ventana más cercana a ellos y quiere ser testigo de la hermosa salida del sol, pero está demasiado cansado para moverse. Sus párpados se sienten como una tonelada de ladrillos. Él deja que su cabeza cuelgue hacia atrás un momento para aliviar la tensión en su cuello, y antes de que pueda detenerse a sí mismo se queda dormido a pesar de su deseo de permanecer despierto.

Más tarde. Mucho más tarde, él es despertado por el desordenado cabello de Kenma.

"Las enfermeras dijeron que podemos entrar, pero sólo si no causamos problemas."

"¿Dónde están Bokuto-san y Komi-san?"

"Komi se fue hace como una hora. Dijo que tenía que devolver la motocicleta antes de que su hermano notara que había desaparecido, pero él te llamara más tarde. En cuanto a Bokuto, no lo he visto desde que desapareció antes."

"Ya veo." Akaashi se pone en pie, estirándose para que la rigidez y el sueño se vayan. "Voy a ir a buscarlo."

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir?"

"Sí. Bokuto-san se molestara si descubre que Kuroo-san despertó y nadie fue por él. Además, estoy seguro de que quieres un poco de tiempo a solas con él ahí dentro."

"Gracias." Kenma dice en voz baja. "Si no encuentras a Bokuto... En el ala sur por los elevadores tiene una máquina expendedora que alimenta a una gran cantidad de cuartos, pero el sofá junto a ella es amable con tu espalda."

Akaashi rápidamente se consigue una taza de café malísima. Es mejor que nada, cree, y él necesita que su mente este despejada mientras comienza su trabajo detectivesco.

¿Dónde podrá estar Bokuto?

Los hospitales son cerrados y probablemente le recuerden demasiado a su padre, así que probablemente no va a estar adentro. Pero él estaría en algún sitio cercano, accesible. En vez de vagar fuera como un pollo sin cabeza, Akaashi comienza por la ventana más cercana a él. Tejados y callejones vacíos. Bokuto no estaría allí.

Las ventanas del ala Norte ofrecen una vista de águila de un parque adyacente al hospital y él sabe que ahí es a donde tiene que ir. Ahí es donde Bokuto podría estar. Posiblemente en los columpios.

En su camino hacia el parque Akaashi hace una breve parada en una panadería para conseguir algo de comida y para el momento en que localiza a Bokuto, él ya ha hecho historia tres bollos de queso.

"Aquí." Akaashi le da a Bokuto un vaso de plástico. "Ten cuidado. Esta muy caliente."

"No me gusta el café."

" _Sé_ eso, que es por lo que te conseguí un té de manzanilla. Se supone que es relajante."

Bokuto masculla su gratitud, pero en lugar de beberlo, lo coloca a salvo en el suelo lejos de sus pies.

"¿Prefieres cerdo o curry?" Akaashi pregunta, agitando la bolsa de plástico con asas que tiene atada a la muñeca delante de la cara de Bokuto.

"No tengo hambre."

"No te pregunte si tenías hambre o no." Akaashi responde, su paciencia disipándose.

De repente, él está en cuclillas frente a Bokuto, deteniendo el columpio.

"¡Escúchame!" La urgencia en la voz de Akaashi es suficiente para llamar la atención de Bokuto, pero sólo para asegurarse de que transmite su mensaje, él deja que sus dedos se claven en los muslos de Bokuto. "¿Estas escuchando?" Bokuto asiente con la cabeza. "Fuimos un desastre cuando Oikawa-san murió. Y sé que esto es realmente difícil, pero no puedes desmoronarte así de nuevo."

"Yo no-" Bokuto comienza.

"No, _no_ puedes. Esta vez no tienes el lujo de unas vacaciones de Navidad para caer en una espiral de autodestrucción."

"Soy consciente de eso."

"Bien. Entonces debes saber que no le estás haciendo ningún favor al equipo al no cuidar de ti mismo. Las nacionales son en sólo cuatro días y como nuestro partido de clasificación fue un desastre, odiaría romper mi promesa y decepcionar a todos otra vez. "

Un par de flores de cerezo de los árboles encima de la tierra caen sobre la desprevenida cabeza de Akaashi y Bokuto se acerca para sacudirlas, pero el rosa luce lindo en él, así que en cambio, él ajusta una detrás de la oreja de Akaashi.

La forma en la que Akaashi se inclina ligeramente hacia su mano como buscando una caricia no pasa desapercibido y una parte de Bokuto se pregunta si él también ansia su toque. Dios. Ni siquiera recuerda la última vez que estuvieron íntimos el uno con el otro.

Y él sabe de quién es la culpa. Suya.

Pero ahora no es realmente el momento para eso.

Así que, lamiéndose los labios, él simplemente dice "Cerdo. Prefiero el cerdo."

Al ver a Bokuto comer y ya no abandonar su té, el espíritu de Akaashi se eleva un poco y se permite relajarse en el columpio al lado de Bokuto.

"Así que, dime. ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?"

Akaashi se encoge de hombros.

"Odiaste a todo el mundo allí, ¿verdad?" Bokuto pregunta, a pesar de que ya conoce la respuesta de Akaashi.

"Sí."

"Sí, no tienes que explicarlo, lo entiendo totalmente. Siempre es así." Bokuto se frota los ojos con cansancio. "Oh. ¿Mis padres estuvieron bien con que solo te fueras o no lo saben?"

"Sobre eso... yo como que les dije que fuiste a la casa de Ayame a confesarte." Akaashi aprieta sus labios. "Lo siento, Bokuto-san, esto debe complicar más las cosas para ti, pero fue la única excusa que pude pensar en el momento."

Bokuto se ríe en voz baja, lo que lo confunde.

"¿Exactamente _qué_ es tan gracioso?"

"No, es sólo- que siempre eres tan educado, Akaashi. Siempre estás salvando mi pellejo y en lugar de darme la patada, - Que es lo que merezco - ¿te estás disculpando?" Bokuto sacude la cabeza con cariño. "Siempre eres tan bueno y confiable y fuerte y no sé cómo puedes hacerlo. ¿ _Cómo_ lo haces, Akaashi?"

"No soy ninguna de esas cosas, pero gracias por pensar así."

"Pero lo _eres._ Quiero decir, ¿cómo puedes estar pensando en el equipo en un momento como este?"

"Bokuto-san, estoy sorprendido de que me preguntes eso."

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?"

"¿No es obvio? Los nacionales son la única cosa en la que puedo pensar sin perder la cabeza."

"Ya veo." Bokuto se aclara la garganta. "Bueno, lo he dicho antes, pero lo diré de nuevo - hacerte Vice Capitán es la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado."

Mientras se dirigen de nuevo al hospital, las palabras de Akaashi permanecen en la mente de Bokuto.

_Los nacionales son la única cosa en la que puedo pensar sin perder la cabeza._

Akaashi siempre ha estado ahí para él en sus momentos más débiles, apoyándolo en cada dirección. Una y otra vez, él ha estado allí, dándole a Bokuto su bondad. Cuando Bokuto es incapaz de cuidar de sí mismo, Akaashi lo hace por él. Hace tan sólo unos minutos, se aseguro de que Bokuto comiera. Por el bienestar de Bokuto. Por el equipo.

¿Y qué es lo que hizo Bokuto? Él lo llamó _un robot_.

"Akaashi, estoy tan enojado conmigo mismo. Siempre hago esto. Digo cosas estúpidas e hirientes y luego te digo que lo siento." Bokuto dice entre dientes, sus dedos cerrándose en puños. "Pero voy a dejar de darte palabras vacías y en su lugar te daré acciones. Creo que es la mejor disculpa que puedo ofrecerte."

"Bokuto-san, no tienes que disculparte conmigo. Todos decimos cosas que no queremos cuando alguien que amamos está sufriendo."

Allí está él otra vez, siendo amable como siempre, comprendiéndolo, leal a morir.

Bokuto presiona sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, una que transmite su agradecimiento. Pero lo que realmente está diciendo es: "Te amo". Y Akaashi sabe eso, él está seguro de ello. Porque a diferencia de él, Akaashi es capaz de leer entre líneas.

Él es un Ravenclaw por una razón.

Kuroo los saluda agitando sus pocos dedos libres de sondas hacia ellos. Bokuto y Akaashi se apiñan alrededor de su cama junto a Kenma, ambos tocándolo, como para asegurarse de que es real, que realmente está allí.

"Bro, gracias a Dios... estábamos muy preocupados." Bokuto grazna, tratando de mantener la voz estable.

Kuroo parpadea y asiente hacia Bokuto.

"Quiso quitarse la máscara de oxígeno antes, pero las enfermeras dijeron que no debía." Kenma explica. "Hablar sería una verdadera tensión para sus cuerdas vocales, así que por el momento él va a estar callado."

Bokuto lucha duramente para mantener su expresión libre de emociones, pero no está engañando a nadie. Kenma parece estar teniendo la misma lucha y Akaashi realmente no necesita un espejo para saber que no está mejor.

Sin embargo, esto debe ser mucho peor para Kuroo, teniendo que ver la preocupación de sus amigos grabada sobre sus rostros. Y conociéndolo, probablemente se culpa a sí mismo por ello.

Akaashi quiere asegurarle a Kuroo que esto no es su culpa. Él quiere hacer o decir algo para hacer que se sienta mejor. Pero, ¿cómo? Es tan frustrante, porque no sabe cómo acercarse a Kuroo sin empeorar las cosas.

Piensa, Akaashi, maldita sea, ¡piensa! En una situación tan tensa, ¿qué es lo que Kuroo haría?

Él bromearía para aligerar el estado de ánimo. Es lo que siempre hace, ofrecer alivio cómico cuando las cosas se ponen mal. Y siempre funciona.

Pero ya que él no puede hacerlo en este momento, Akaashi se da la libertad de hacerlo él mismo.

"Así que, ya que estás vivo, supongo que el  infierno permanecerá vacío." Él dice inexpresivo.

Con su visión periférica, Akaashi puede ver las bocas abiertas de Bokuto y Kenma cayendo casi cómicamente al suelo, pero él mantiene sus ojos sobre Kuroo, quien extiende su mano, apretándola y parpadeando.

¡Sí! ¡Está funcionando!

"¡Akaashi!"

"¿Qué? Bokuto-san, por favor deja de ser un anticuado. ¿No te das cuenta de que esta es probablemente nuestra única oportunidad de asar a Kuroo-san? Yo digo que la tomemos. "Akaashi continúa de la misma sarcástica manera. "Oh, lo que me recuerda-" Él coloca la bolsa de plástico en el regazo de Kenma. "Hay una tarta de manzana allí. Ya no está caliente, pero es mejor que nada. Por favor cómetela."

"Sí, no quiero darle la oportunidad a Kuro de regañarme más tarde por no comer. Gracias."

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. Kenma ya está en la misma página que él.

Ahora el único que queda es Bokuto...

"Bro, si te hubieras marchado antes, me habrías dejado solo con estos dos monstruos." Bokuto suspira dramáticamente. "Y lo tengo mucho peor que tú, ¿sabes? Tu amigo de la infancia es tu armador, por lo que sólo te has quedado atascado con él. ¿Yo? De hecho _elegí_ al mío. Estoy _tan_ jodido."

"Ya quisieras." Akaashi resopla.

Kuroo les da una sonrisa y cierra los ojos. Los tres observan como un conjunto de lágrimas ruedan por debajo de sus negras pestañas, cubriendo sus mejillas con un rastro de lágrimas frescas. Y esto llena sus corazones de dolor, pero del tipo agridulce, porque este es su agradecimiento. Esta es su forma de decir, gracias.

"Kuro, ¿sabes quién te hizo esto?" Kenma le pregunta con el tiempo.

Kuroo niega con la cabeza.

"¿Pero recuerdas como lucen? Porque la policía volverá más tarde y te preguntaran todo tipo de cosas que yo fui incapaz de responder y-"

"Bokuto-san, por favor no le dispares preguntas así. Es abrumador."

"¡Akaashi! ¡Sólo quiero ver si se acuerda de lo que le pasó! "Bokuto se vuelve a Kuroo. "¿Verdad?"

Kuroo asiente pensativamente, luego sacude su cabeza y se encoge de hombros.

"¿Qué significa _eso_?" Bokuto parpadea, confundido. "¡Akaashi! ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?"

"Eso significa que deberíamos darle a Kuroo-san algo de pluma y papel, porque así haría las cosas más fáciles." Akaashi responde.

Bokuto sale y entra de la habitación en un instante.

"Aquí tienes, bro." Bokuto empuja un bolígrafo y cuaderno en las manos de Kuroo. "El guardia los quiere de vuelta más tarde, así que por favor alguien recuérdeme que los devuelva, porque se me va a olvidar."

"No te preocupes, Bokuto-san, lo haremos. Kuroo-san, ¿puedes escribir lo que ocurrió?"

Kuroo comienza a garabatear cosas, luego les regresa el cuaderno para que lo lean.

" _Alcohol. Un montón de alcohol. Fiesta de fraternidad. Más alcohol._ "

"¿Así que bebiste incluso antes de llegar allí?" Kenma le pregunta.

Kuroo asiente.

"Jesús, bro, ¿por qué?" Bokuto cruza sus manos. "Beber hasta quedar noqueado no suena como algo divertido."

Las cejas de Akaashi se unen entre sí, porque Bokuto está absolutamente en la cierto. Nadie bebe tanto para divertirse y eso es un maldito hecho. La gente bebe mucho para olvidar algo.

O a alguien.

"Tú siempre le estás diciendo a todos que beban con responsabilidad, o si van a emborracharse que nunca lo hagan solos, sino con personas en las que confíen. Deberías haberme llamado y decirme que necesitabas un compañero de copas."

"Eso es tan gracioso viniendo de ti, Bokuto, considerando que la última vez que estuvimos juntos dijiste que ibas a matar a Kuro." Kenma le frunce el ceño.

"Hey, ¡sólo dije eso en el calor del momento! Él sabe que no lo decía en serio." Bokuto gruñe.

"Este no es el momento ni el lugar para una lección, así que paren los dos, por favor." Akaashi frunce el ceño. "Kuroo-san, ¿exactamente cuánto bebiste?"

_"Hasta que no fueras real."_

Kuroo tacha su respuesta y arruga la hoja antes de que puedan leerla. No, él realmente no puede decir eso, porque eso haría que Akaashi se sintiera mal y con culpa y él no quiere eso. Había sido su decisión el beber y cagarla, él no va a echar ninguna culpa sobre sus amigos por el resultado. Es su culpa por ser tan débil. Y aquí viene la peor parte – él bebió mucho por su propia cuenta y luego más tarde cuando lo forzaron a beber, pero aun así no pudo sacar a Akaashi de su cabeza.

No se siente mal por haber estado a punto de morir. Él no es suicida ni nada, es sólo que el morir probablemente le hubiera dolido menos que su estúpido, corazón roto.

Imaginar lo que esos tres dirían si pudieran escuchar sus pensamientos lo hace parar. Ya están muy preocupados, no necesitan una carga adicional.

A pesar del hecho de no haber dicho o escrito una maldita cosa, Kenma se mantuvo con su línea de pensamiento. Sus dorados ojos están hablando con él.

_"Kuro. Necesitas ayuda."_

No es tan sorprendente para ser honesto. Han sido capaces de mantener conversaciones con sus ojos por años.

Kuroo le echa un vistazo a Akaashi, luego de vuelta a Kenma. Si hay una persona que le puede poner fin a sus sufrimientos, es Akaashi. Tiene que ser él.

Kenma niega con la cabeza sin decir nada.

_"No, Kuro, no él. La gente no es medicina."_

Él casi sonríe a eso.

Cuando uno de los médicos viene a revisar a Kuroo, educadamente les pide a los otros que esperen fuera.

"Voy a regresar a Fukurodani." Bokuto anuncia, sorprendiendo a Akaashi.

"¿Oh?"

"Es casi hora de la Sala de estudio y tengo montones de tareas de las que ocuparme. Literalmente acaban de quitarme la restricción de habitación y no puedo dejar que mi promedio caiga de nuevo." Bokuto se encoge de hombros. "No sé qué tan correcta este mi tarea, pero voy a hacer un esfuerzo. Eso debería contar, ¿verdad?"

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. Para él, Bokuto siendo responsable es todo lo que importa. Y ahora mismo está siendo incluso más responsable que Akaashi, porque la tarea es la última cosa en la que él está pensando.

"Te quedas aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Akaashi lame sus labios. "Dudo que pueda hacer mucho por Kuroo-san, pero creo que es mejor si me quedo."

"Yo también lo creo." Bokuto le da de palmaditas en el hombro. "Le diré a cualquiera que sea el CR de turno que tú volverás a tiempo para la escuela mañana por la mañana. Espero que sea Rob así podría pedirle que me deje volver y quedarme aquí también."

"¿Y si es Jared?"

"Entonces solo voy a tener que esperar a que la Sala de estudio termine y me escapare." Bokuto sonríe. "No sería la primera vez."

Akaashi ofrece una débil sonrisa a cambio. "Y probablemente no será la última."

Bokuto da un paso adelante y por un segundo Akaashi piensa que va a besarlo. Bokuto parece estar pensando lo mismo, en realidad, pero se sorprende a sí mismo y en vez de eso, le da a Akaashi y luego a Kenma una extraña cosa parecida a apretón de manos.

"Nos vemos luego, chicos."

"Debería irme también." Kenma dice. "Cada vez que mis padres no están en casa, él se queda conmigo, así que al menos no voy a tener que mentirle a nadie. Aún así, me pasaré por su casa y le pediré a su mamá algo para cenar, ya que sabe que estamos solos y ninguno de los dos podemos cocinar sin que resulte en tener que llamar al cuerpo de bomberos."

"No te preocupes, voy a estar aquí con él." Akaashi responde, luego presiona sus labios juntos. "Eso es probablemente lo que te preocupa, ¿no es cierto?"

"No. Akaashi, por favor no pienses que tengo algo contra ti o que te culpo por nada de esto. Tú... sabes que esto _no_ fue tu culpa, ¿verdad? Por favor, dime que sabes eso."

"Lo sé." Él responde, pero incluso a sus propios oídos, su voz carece de convicción.

"La personas que le hicieron esto, ellos son los responsables. No tú. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Gracias."

"Y, uh, ¿esa cosa que dije la última vez que hablamos? ¿De cómo deberías decirle a Kuro como te sientes por él tan pronto como sea posible? Por favor, pospón esa charla por el momento."

"Sí, eso sería probablemente lo mejor."

"Te veo en un rato."

"Ve con cuidado, Kenma."

Después de un rato el doctor le permite a Akaashi volver adentro y una de las enfermeras trae una bandeja con sopa y gelatina.

"Sólo puedes quedarte si te aseguras de que coma." Ella le advierte Akaashi con un dedo.

"Si, absolutamente. Me aseguraré de que se coma todo."

"Bueno. E intenta no hacer mucho ruido, ¿de acuerdo?"

Akaashi, sin atreverse a hacer otro sonido, asiente con la cabeza vigorosamente hasta que se va.

"Bueno, Kuroo-san, ya escuchaste a la jefa." Akaashi dice en voz baja, empujando una silla al lado de su cama. "Tienes que comerte todo."

Kuroo garabatea una palabra en el cuaderno.

_"Ayúdame."_

"No, no, no, no me voy a comer nada de tu comida, todo esto es para ti. Tienes que terminártela por ti mismo si quieres mejorar."

Toda la cama de Kuroo se sacude mientras él se ríe silenciosamente.

Akaashi frunce el ceño, porque sabe que por alguna extraña razón Kuroo encuentra lo que dijo divertido y se ríe de él.

Su siguiente nota explica la razón.

_"Ayúdame a comer."_

Ohhh. La cara de Akaashi se vuelve roja. Por supuesto que Kuroo le estaba pidiendo ayuda para comer - no ayuda para que se lo comiera - Dios, ¡es tan tonto!

Akaashi pone la bandeja en su regazo y, mientras prepara la primera cucharada, Kuroo jala su máscara de oxígeno a un lado.

"Ha… sido un tiempo... desde la última vez que hice... que te avergonzaras... Ojos de ángel." Kuroo dice con una pequeña sonrisa. "Es lindo... ver... que aun... tengo la… capacidad para… hacerlo."

"Sí, y veo que aun sabes cómo hacer que la gente se sienta incómoda, así que supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian." Akaashi murmura, llevando la cuchara a los labios de Kuroo.

"¿No le… vas a... soplar por mi... primero?" Kuroo pregunta, batiendo sus pestañas inocentemente, antes de abrir la boca.

Akaashi niega con la cabeza, incapaz de contener una sonrisa. "Eres todo un personaje, Kuroo-san, realmente lo eres. Las personas tienen experiencias cercanas a la muerte y luego cambian, se vuelven mejores, sí, como todo esa basura que vemos en las películas y los libros. Recuerdas antes, ¿cuando dije que el Infierno permanecería vacío? No estaba bromeando."

"No creí...  que lo estuvieses."

Akaashi lo alimenta con otra cucharada.

"¿Me pregunto si hay un universo paralelo donde seas agradable? ¿Cree que sea posible - un universo con un Kuroo-san agradable?"

"Hay un… montón de… universos, así que… tal vez... Pero esos... Kuroos podrían ser… una decepción para... el resto de nosotros. Apuesto a... que tú eres lindo... en todos los universos... Ojos de ángel."

"Sí, yo también lo creo." Akaashi responde y sonríe.

"Yo no… he cambiado... pero tú… lo has hecho... Es bueno... Ojos de ángel... La confianza te queda."

Akaashi no sabe si tendría que darle a Bokuto y Kuroo las gracias por eso. Tal vez no completamente, pero los dos jugaron sin duda el papel más importante en hacer que se sintiera cómodo en su propia piel. Y Yukie, porque su riguroso entrenamiento había transformado a Akaashi de un pequeño pollo a... bueno, alguien que ya no se avergüenza de su alto y desgarbado físico, que se siente bien al respecto. Y por último, su propio crecimiento como adolescente. Tal vez.

Kuroo es un campeón de primera clase, porque se termina la sopa y la gelatina verde de aspecto asqueroso que Akaashi no tocaría ni con un palo de diez metros aunque se estuviera muriendo de hambre. Él está tan orgulloso de Kuroo, que quiere recompensarlo con algo lindo, como una barra de chocolate o algo dulce que tenga buen sabor. Pero los sólidos estarán fuera de la dieta de Kuroo por un tiempo y él no recuerda haber visto ningún caramelo duro en la máquina expendedora.

"Kuroo-san, ¿están tus papilas gustativas funcionando correctamente?"

Kuroo, que vuelve a usar su máscara de oxígeno, niega con la cabeza.

Oh. Sí, ahora tiene sentido el por qué no se quejo sobre la maldita gelatina.

Kuroo escribe en el cuaderno y se lo muestra a Akaashi.

_"Quédate conmigo."_

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte, Kuroo-san, voy a quedarme aquí contigo."

Kuroo le da a su cama una mirada de reojo, luego acaricia el espacio vacío de manera significativa.

"No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea." Akaashi dice, incierto. La cama no es precisamente pequeña, pero el cuerpo de Kuroo esta golpeado por todas partes. "Si me acuesto junto a ti, podría herirte."

Kuroo sacude la cabeza y garabatea un _"por favor"._

"Está bien."

Akaashi se aprieta a sí mismo entre la maquinaria y se acuesta a su lado, frente a él.

"Si te hago daño, por favor dime." Akaashi dice. "Escríbelo o - así" Él toma la mano izquierda de Kuroo. "-aprieta mi mano."

La otra mano de Kuroo toma la pluma y escribe otra nota para Akaashi.

"Eso fue muy sutil, Ojos del ángel. Pero si querías sostener mi mano, solo tenias que decirlo."

Akaashi rueda los ojos. "En realidad sé cuanto querías hacer esto, así que decidí apiadarme de ti. Pero, sólo por esta vez."

Kuroo pone mala cara y finge limpiar sus decepcionados ojos.

"¿Crees que haya suficiente espacio en la cama para que me acueste en mi espalda? El borde del brazo de esa cosa de plástico está empujando mi espalda y es molesto. Si no, está bien."

Kuroo asiente y se corre hacia el lado.

"Esta cama es muy cómoda." Akaashi dice y mientras Kuroo alcanza su cuaderno, él continúa. "No, Kuroo-san, no es porque estás en ella."

Kuroo le da un "valía la pena intentar" encogimiento de hombros. Luego escribe algo.

_"¿Estaría bien si pongo mi cabeza en tu pecho?"_

"No puede ser pesada, porque sólo hay aire en ella, así que, seguro, adelante." Responde Akaashi.

Kuroo coloca el cuaderno en el estómago de Akaashi antes de deslizarse un poco, situando la cabeza justo sobre el pecho de Akaashi. Las fosas nasales de Akaashi sienten cosquillas en las partes que el pelo sucio de Kuroo toca, así que sopla sobre el unas cuantas veces antes de darse cuenta de que no se mueve. Suspirando, él comienza a acariciarlo lejos de su rostro. Tal vez eso lo mantenga a raya – lo que es una posibilidad remota, porque Kuroo siempre ha tenido el pelo rebelde, pero no pierde nada con probar.

"Mi primer fin de semana en Fukurodani." Akaashi comienza. "Me quedé dormido sobre ti mientras estábamos viendo La Guerra de las Galaxias y tú comenzaste a jugar con mi pelo, justo como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Kuroo escribe su respuesta y se la da a él.

_"Recuerdo todo."_

El corazón de Akaashi hace un salto peligrosamente alto.

Oh no. Este es exactamente el tipo de tema que Kenma le dijo que evitara. ¿Y qué hizo él? Se dirigió justo a él, de cabeza. Sí, bien hecho, Akaashi, bien hecho.

La pluma de Kuroo está escribiendo de nuevo.

_"Cuéntame una historia."_

"Una historia, eh." Akaashi frunce el ceño, sin dejar de acariciar el pelo de Kuroo. "No soy muy bueno en eso, pero voy a intentarlo."

Él le explica a Kuroo su encuentro con Daishou, haciendo una pausa de vez en cuando para darle tiempo a Kuroo de recomponerse de la risa. Y cada vez que Kuroo se ríe, él suavemente golpea su mano sobre el pecho de Akaashi, sacudiéndolos a ambos junto con la cama. A Akaashi no le importa, en realidad le gusta el hecho de que ser capaz de hacerlo reír. Kuroo ha pasado un infierno, bien podría reírse un poco.

_"Otra por favor."_

"No soy exactamente un cuentista, Kuroo-san."

"Invéntate una entonces."

"Oh no, soy incluso peor en eso." Akaashi se ríe. "Mi padre, él es grandioso con las historias. No sólo escribiéndolas, sino también contándolas. Él sólo tiene este don de capturar tu atención con sus palabras - es increíble, de verdad. Oh, ¿tal vez podría contarte uno de sus libros?"

Kuroo le da un pulgar hacia arriba.

Y así Akaashi comienza. Como Kuroo es un gran nerd por la química, él se conforma con una historia donde protagonista principal es un maestro de ciencias combinadas, que hace un descubrimiento sin precedentes en su campo.

Un par de minutos en ello y Akaashi siente la respiración de Kuroo volverse más lenta, su cuerpo entero relajarse. Él continúa hablando y jugando con el cabello de Kuroo hasta que está seguro de que Kuroo está dormido.

Ya que es incapaz de dormir, trata de conseguir su teléfono de su bolsillo, pero no está allí. Él le echa un vistazo a la mesa, distinguiéndolo justo al lado de la bandeja vacía. Sí, él lo había guardado en el bolsillo de atrás y cuando se sentó para ayudar a Kuroo a comer, lo dejo allí. Genial.

Akaashi no sabe lo que sería peor - Bokuto entrando y viéndolos a ambos en la cama de Kuroo de esa manera o Kenma. Él no puede tomar una decisión, porque en su cabeza, las dos son igual de malas, pero ya que no quiere despertar a Kuroo, no se mueve. Además, si en realidad se mueve antes de que cualquiera de ellos venga, sería como si estuviera ocultando lo que hicieron, como un cobarde. Y para ser honesto, no han hecho nada malo, él sólo ayudo a Kuroo a sentirse mejor y conciliar el sueño.

 _Sip, sigue diciéndote eso a ti mismo_ , su mente le grita, pero Akaashi se ha vuelto muy malditamente bueno ignorando a su voz de la razón. Jódete, voz de la razón, deja que te empuje en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, como lo hago el 99,9% de las veces. _No hay problema._

A pesar de su pequeña "Estoy listo para una confrontación si esta viene" resolución, cuando la manija de la puerta se mueve, la respiración de Akaashi se atasca en su garganta.

Es Kenma.

Kenma es el primero en entrar y la expresión de su cara al verlos es un poco diferente de todos los escenarios que Akaashi había estado reproduciendo en su cabeza. Él reprodujo diferentes Kenmas enojados, pero no uno calmado.

"¿Ha estado dormido mucho tiempo?" Kenma pregunta en voz baja.

"Aproximadamente una hora más o menos." Akaashi susurra de vuelta.

"Traje comida. Debes estar hambriento, así que únete a mí."

Akaashi está famélico, por lo que no espera a una segunda invitación. Gentilmente mueve la cabeza de Kuroo sobre la almohada y en silencio camina lejos de la cama. Cuando Kenma coloca dos cajas de bento sobre la mesa, quitando las tapas, la sala se llena con el olor de la comida casera y Akaashi da su mejor intento para no salivar.

"Aquí." Kenma coloca una servilleta en su regazo y le entrega un par de palillos, luego toma asiento a su lado.

"Gracias."

"Akaashi, relájate. No tienes que tenerme miedo. "Kenma dice en voz baja. "Estaba equivocado. Pensé que estabas jugando con Kuro, pero es muy claro que tienes sentimientos por él también."

Akaashi no confirma ni niega lo que Kenma acaba de decir.

"... Yo no te tengo miedo." Él murmura, haciendo a Kenma reír.

"Come mientras aún está caliente. Podemos hablar más tarde."

Akaashi asiente. "Gracias por la comida."

El arroz esta medio crudo, tanto que Akaashi se siente como un caballo masticando, cuyos dientes están a punto de romperse con cada bocado. El pato frito esta fibroso, pero en cuanto a sabor es mejor, aunque eso puede ser porque está cubierto de salsa de soja.

"La madre de Kuro es vegetariana." Kenma explica mientras mastica una rodaja de naranja. "Y por si aun no eres capaz de notarlo, ella no puede cocinar una mierda."

"No esta tan mal." Akaashi responde en voz baja, porque no se siente en posición de quejarse de una gratuita, comida casera. Pero incluso con sus horribles habilidades para cocinar - o la falta de ellas - está bastante seguro de que él puede hacer un mejor cena. El arroz, por lo menos. Él podría quemarlo, pero no dejarlo crudo.

A medio de camino de su bento, Akaashi baja sus palillos y limpia su boca.

"Entiendo totalmente si no quieres terminarte eso." Kenma dice.

"Oh no, no es que no quiera, es sólo que Bokuto-san debe haberse perdido la hora de la cena y durante la Sala de estudio sólo conseguimos frutas y barras energéticas, y él probablemente tendrá hambre cuando vuelva."

Los penetrantes ojos dorados de Kenma lo miran y lo hacen sentir como si estuviera siendo estudiado bajo un microscopio.

"¿Qué?" Akaashi finalmente pregunta.

"Kuro siempre me dice que comes un montón."

"Lo hago, sí."

"Y aun así no vas a terminarte tu comida para guardarla para Bokuto."

"Sí. ¿Y?"

"Nada. Es sólo... que no eres en absoluto lo que pareces." Kenma dice. "Cuando te vi por primera vez, ya tenía una vivida imagen a partir de las palabras de Kuro, la cual estaba totalmente equivocada, porque pensé que serías más como Bokuto y Kuroo, carácter racional. Pero creo que te dije eso antes, ¿cierto?" Akaashi asiente. "Eres guapo, pero tienes cara de malo. Y después de conocerte, me di cuenta de que tienes un corazón muy gentil. Así que en realidad no es una grande sorpresa que ambos hayan caído por ti."

¿Corazón gentil? Akaashi realmente nunca consideró ese como uno de sus rasgos, y tal vez es un cumplido, pero después de todo lo que Kenma dijo, eso no pega con él.

"¿Por qué dices que tengo cara de malo?"

"Porque la tienes."

"Tengo cara de malo." Akaashi dice inexpresivo.

"Sí, creo que es por las cejas."

"Es bueno saberlo, supongo."

"No fue mi intención ofenderte ni nada. La gente siempre dice que soy malo e inaccesible, pero eso es sólo mi ansiedad social. "Kenma se encoge de hombros.

"Ese es exactamente el por qué nunca debes juzgar un libro por su portada."

"¡Sí! Eso es por lo que estaba mirándote. Dejaste la mitad de tu comida para Bokuto, a pesar de que aun tienes hambre. Es un pequeño gesto, pero dice mucho. "Kenma sonríe. "Pero en serio, tan horrible como sabe, deberías terminártelo, porque traje comida para todos."

"Oh. En ese caso, gracias a ti y a la mamá de Kuroo-san."

Akaashi devora el resto de la comida, después de eso avanza hacia las rodajas de naranja perfectamente peladas.

"En mi camino aquí hablé con el doctor de Kuro. Dijo que deberá quedarse aquí una semana por lo menos, así ellos podrán monitorearlo. Pero eso no va a suceder, ya que su partido contra Shiratorizawa es este jueves y no hay manera de que Kuro se lo pierda. No le va a importa si tenemos que arrastrarlo sobre su cama, él va a estar en el Gimnasio Metropolitano de Tokio."

Akaashi resopla. "Estaría sorprendido de que él no estuviera allí."

"Nuestro equipo entero estará allí seguro. Tenemos que ir a animarlos, ¿cierto?"

"Eso sería lindo."

"Sí. Nekomata Sensei quiere ver su estrategia, porque vamos a estar jugando juntos muy pronto."

"¿En serio?" Akaashi parpadea. "No recuerdo que nadie me dijera- ¡ohhhh! ¡Jamboree!" Kenma asiente. "Seremos los anfitriones tres semanas después de los Nacionales."

"Sip."

"Debería pedirle a Bokuto-san los detalles de ese torneo."

"Por favor pregúntale mientras estoy cerca, porque tengo curiosidad de cuales equipos estarán allí."

"Si se me olvida, te mando un texto cuando me diga." Akaashi se rasca la oreja. "Me pregunto si Aoba Jousai se unirán a nosotros y jugaran."

Han pasado tantas cosas últimamente, que no ha podido hablar con Iwaizumi desde la última vez que él lo había llamado, lo que fue hace meses. Akaashi ha querido llamarlo un par de veces, preguntarle cómo lo está haciendo, pero él se ha detenido, preocupado de que tal vez Iwaizumi pensaría que está siendo un entrometido.

"Kuro habla a menudo con Daichi, pero por lo que he oído, el Seijou no lo está haciendo muy bien."

"Es entendible."

"Sí."

Son casi las 11:30 pm cuando Bokuto se une a ellos.

"¿Estaba Jared de servicio?" Akaashi pregunta, mientras Bokuto deja caer su, al parecer, pesada mochila en el suelo, y toma el bento que Kenma le entrega con un agradecido asentimiento.

"Ajá. Ese jodido Jared estaba de mal humor, porque alguien derramó chocolate caliente en frente de nuestra habitación, ¡así que nos hizo a Konoha y a mi limpiar todo el piso de los chicos!"

"Bokuto-san, ¿fuiste _tú_ quien derramo el chocolate caliente en frente de nuestra habitación?"

"Bueno, sí, ¡pero fue un accidente!" Bokuto murmura, con la boca llena de comida. "Oh, por cierto, esto sabe a mierda."

"Lo sabemos." Kenma responde.

"¿Cómo es que Konoha-san tuvo que limpiar contigo?"

"Llevaba dos tazas, porque estoy acostumbrado a eso, ¿sabes? Una para ti, una para mí. Entonces a medio camino me di cuenta de que tú no estarías en nuestro cuarto, así que se la di a Konoha, ya que estaba a mi lado. Pero no se la di exactamente en la mano, fue sólo una especie como de "¡Hey, Konoha! ¡Piensa rápido!"."

Akaashi muerde el interior de sus mejillas para dejar de sonreír. "¿Y Konoha-san no pensó rápido?"

"Lo sé, ¿cierto? ¡Qué hiena tan idiota!" Bokuto niega con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer que alguien no fuera capaz de atrapar una humeante taza de chocolate caliente siendo lanzada contra ellos. "Él y Saru tenían un montón de preguntas de matemáticas para ti, así que después de que me ayudes con ello, tengo que llamarlos y-"

"Bokuto-san, no vamos a darles las respuestas a través del teléfono. Voy a explicártelo y luego voy a llamarlos y explicárselos a ellos también."

Bokuto rueda los ojos y mira a Kenma. "Puedes quedarte con ese tutor de Fukurodani."

Kenma toma el asiento más cercano a la puerta y se entretiene con su PS portátil, mientras que Bokuto y Akaashi comienzan con sus tareas. Puesto que la mesa no es lo suficientemente grande para que ambos tengan sus cuadernos desparramados por todas partes, Akaashi le entrega a Bokuto El Despertar, dándole instrucciones de que lea los 4 capítulos que están obligados a leer, mientras que él se encarga de sus propias asignaciones.

Le conmueve que Bokuto le haya traído su tarea, pero cuando Bokuto le explica que necesita ayuda con Matemáticas, Geografía, Japonés, Inglés y Química, Akaashi frunce el ceño.

"Bokuto-san, ¿exactamente qué hiciste durante la Sala de estudio? ¿No hiciste nada en absoluto?"

"¡Akaashi! Intente hacerlos todos por mí mismo, pero no pude."

"Mierda. ¿Ves esto justo aquí?" Akaashi señala en el cuaderno de química de Bokuto. "Las respuestas están literalmente en la parte de atrás del libro."

"¿Están todas las respuestas allí?" Bokuto parpadea.

"Sí."

"¿Y siempre han estado ahí?"

"No, mágicamente las puse allí hace unos segundos. ¡¿Tú qué crees?!"

"Oh Dios mío, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Podrías haberme salvado de al menos 5 detenciones!"

"Me alegra que obtuvieras esas detenciones, porque te las merecías. Ahora concéntrate mientras te explico esto, porque no quiero repetirme."

"Sólo para tu información, hice cosas durante la Sala de estudio." Bokuto murmura mientras se comienzan con Japonés.

"Siento decepcionarte, Bokuto-san, pero picarte la nariz y tomar un largo descanso no califica como "hacer cosas durante la Sala de estudio"."

"Akaashi, ¡me ofendes! ¡Me aprendí todas mis líneas de Teatro y Drama! Y pasé el resto de la Sala de estudio con Yukie, armando estrategias sobre diferentes formas de jugar contra Shiratorizawa."

"¿Creí que ya nos habíamos ocupado de eso hace unas semanas? ¿No es por eso que practicamos el juego D y el juego F hasta que las rutinas se perforaron en nuestras cabezas?"

"Ohhh." Bokuto hace una mueca. "Olvidé que eres el Vice Capitán y ya eras consciente de ello."

Akaashi suspira. "Solo continuemos con tu tarea, por favor."

Mucho después, la tarea de Bokuto está completa y Akaashi finalmente le permite jugar un juego en su teléfono que siempre juega cuando no puede dormir. Aparte de ir al baño y conseguir una Coca-Cola, Kenma no se ha movido de su silla y su juego.

Akaashi no se siente con sueño, así que ni siquiera trata de descansar. Él sabe que lo lamentara a la hora del almuerzo - que es cuando usualmente se quiebra después de pasar toda la noche en vela. Pero el almuerzo esta como a medio día de distancia, así que él no se preocupa mucho por ello.

Dándole vuelta a su silla de modo que quede de frente a la cama de Kuroo, con libreta en mano, Akaashi hace lo que más le gusta - dibujar. Él nunca ha dibujado a Kuroo antes y ahora, ya que está dormido y sin moverse, sería una oportunidad perfecta.

Cuando Akaashi dibuja, entra en su pequeño mundo, donde nada más que su lápiz, el lienzo en blanco y el sujeto existen. Nada más.

Es verdad que la gente, cuando duerme, luce más joven. Más vulnerable. En paz.

Para un artista, es más fácil de esta manera, capturar la belleza de alguien cuando sus rasgos están serenamente flojos. La parte más animada y difícil siempre son los ojos, ya que incluso los más fríos tienen una cierta chispa en ellos. Si los ojos lucen apagados, todo el dibujo será una mierda.

Los ojos de Kuroo siempre han sido muy expresivos. Tal vez un día Akaashi pueda dibujarlos cuando estén abiertos. Sí, a él le gustaría. Le gustaría mucho.

Akaashi esta tan metido en su dibujo, verificando que todos esos pequeños detalles que conforman su rostro estén ahí, que ni siquiera nota cuando los ojos de Kuroo revolotean abiertos.

Él observa a Akaashi dibujar - probablemente a él - a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, por si acaso tiene que fingir dormir en cualquier momento.

Kuroo piensa en la primera vez que vio a Akaashi. Él nunca ni en un millón de años hubiera adivinado que el mismo niño que estaba siendo acosado en la noche del 14 cumpleaños de su primo se convertiría en la persona más importante de su vida sólo dos años más tarde. Qué apropiado, ya que desde el primer día, sin saberlo, él se convirtió en el protector de la felicidad y el bienestar de Akaashi.

Kuroo piensa que tal vez se enamoró el día que Akaashi silenciosamente entro en su vida cuando se unió a Fukurodani. Un tanque de oxígeno le habría sido útil entonces.

¿Aquella vez que él fingió ser Bokuto? Sí, probablemente ya era hombre muerto en ese momento.

Ahora ni siquiera los desfibriladores podrían ayudar a traer a Kuroo de vuelta.

"Sé que no… quieres oír esto…" Kuroo jadea después de mover su máscara de oxígeno a un lado. "Y yo no voy… a decirlo de nuevo."

Él sabe perfectamente bien que Akaashi odia las charlas del corazón y atraparlo en frente de una audiencia de esa manera es injusto. Pero Kuroo no puede ser amable. Su cerebro se siente como si se coagulara.

"Solo,… debes saber..." Kuroo dice, más tranquilo ahora, ya que tal vez pueda echarle la culpa a todos los medicamentos en su sistema y Akaashi no sea tan duro con él, ya que casi muere. "Estoy pasando… un momento realmente difícil... al no decirte... que te amo."

Bokuto observa cuidadosamente como Akaashi se levanta de su silla y se acerca a la cama, encerrando a Kuroo en un apretado abrazo y quedándose aferrados como en una nube de morfina. Repentinamente él recuerda a Oikawa, antes de que fuera a reunirse con Dios y los ángeles, a él a menudo le gustaba decirle a él y al resto del Rat Pack que los príncipes se supone nunca deben llorar.

Bokuto no sabe por qué está pensando en eso ahora, ya que él no es príncipe. Delicadamente sale de la habitación y, finalmente, se permite a si mismo sollozar, humedeciendo sus pestañas.

Un par de minutos después, la puerta cruje al abrirse y él no necesita darse la vuelta para saber que Akaashi está parado detrás de él.

"Siempre estuve nervioso de que este día llegaría, y solo esperaba que no lo hiciera tan pronto. Pero por otra parte siempre he sabido que las cosas hermosas nunca son inofensivas."

"Bokuto-san, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"Siempre supe que te aburrirías de mí y todo mi equipaje emocional y seguirías adelante. Supongo que finalmente te diste cuenta de que Kuroo es una mejor opción para ti de lo que yo jamás seré."

"Estas diciendo tonterías."

"¡Akaashi, no niegues la verdad!" Bokuto escupe y se gira sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo. "¡Los dos sabemos que lo amas!"

"Tienes razón. Lo _hago_. Amo a Kuroo-san. Y no estoy negando nada."

"Ya está, ¿lo ves? No son tonterías."

"Pero también te amo."

Bokuto hace una mueca.

"Bokuto-san, esto no es una competencia."

"Si lo fuera, Kuroo estaría ganando."

"¡Rompí mis reglas por ti!" Akaashi no puede evitar elevar su voz. Sonriendo con tristeza, añade. "¿Eso no te hace sentir amado?"

"Akaashi, por el bien de mi salud mental, por favor, no juegues con mi cabeza de esta manera. _Por favor._ "

"No estoy tratando de jugar con tu cabeza y realmente lamento si lo hago, pero así es como me siento." Él traga saliva, incapaz de controlar las emociones en su voz. "Yo... los amo a ambos. No sé cómo sucedió, ni siquiera sabía que era posible, pero- pero debe serlo, porque es lo que siento." Él se seca las lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de la mano. "Lo siento mucho, Bokuto-san. Realmente lo siento mucho."

Bokuto lo atrae en un aplastante abrazo.

"Shh, está bien, Akaashi." Susurra y él está llorando también. "Ni siquiera tienes que disculparte por cómo te sientes. Está bien. Va a estar bien."

"¿Cómo-puedes-decir-eso?" Todo el cuerpo de Akaashi está temblando, llenándose con hipo mientras él trata de sacar las palabras. "Cuando-he-arruinado-las-cosas-así."

"Oh, hay mucha culpa para repartir a todos, así que no trates de acapararla toda, ¿de acuerdo?" Bokuto trata de reír, pero es muy difícil. "Kuroo y yo somos culpables también, no solamente tú."

"Pero definitivamente yo sostengo la corona de los idiotas." Akaashi solloza.

"Sí, no voy a negar eso. Pero es tan inesperado que ¿de alguna manera es divertido? ¿Nosotros tres y tú eres el mayor idiota? Asombroso. Nunca lo hubiera visto venir."

"Y aun así aquí estamos."

Bokuto asiente de acuerdo. "Aquí estamos."

Suspirando, se dejan ir el uno al otro.

"Akaashi, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

"No lo sé."

Silencio.

"No, pero en serio, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

"En serio, Bokuto-san, no lo sé."

Akaashi no sabe por qué Bokuto está esperando una respuesta de él. ¿Qué se supone que diga? No es algo que él haya experimentado antes - ninguno de ellos lo ha hecho - como para darle una respuesta directa. Y no es como si tuviera un manual o un "Qué Hacer Cuando Te encuentras Enamorado De Dos Personas Al Mismo Tiempo" para tontos que pueda revisar.

"Akaashi. Esto no se trata de Kuroo o de mí, ¿de acuerdo? No pienses en nosotros, o en cómo cualquiera de los dos va a reaccionar. Esto es acerca de _ti_ y cómo _tú_ te sientes."

Akaashi lame sus labios. "Ya te dije como me siento."

"Sí, pero ¿qué es lo que quieres?" Bokuto presiona.

"No lo sé."

"No lo sabes." Bokuto repite.

"No, no lo hago."

"Bueno, es bastante obvio lo Kuroo y yo queremos. A ti."

"¿Y pensé que lo había dejado en claro cuando dije que los quiero a ambos?" Akaashi responde, con las mejillas ardiendo. "¿O es que eso no fue lo suficientemente claro?"

"No, lo fue. Pero lo que suceda después será tú decisión."

"¿Por qué yo?" Akaashi se cruza de brazos. "Ambos están tan involucrados como yo, así que ¿por qué debo ser _yo_ el que tenga la última palabra?"

"Oh. Ya veo."

"¿Lo haces?"

"Sí. No. Uhhh... me refiero a que no lo sé. Pero, vamos, somos nosotros. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. "Él mira a Akaashi por algún tipo de consuelo. "¿Cierto?"

Los suplicantes ojos de Bokuto casi rompen su corazón y Akaashi no sabe si tiene algún derecho de darle a Bokuto esperanza cuando él mismo no la tiene.

Él lo hace de todas maneras.

"Cierto."

Es casi tiempo de ir a la escuela cuando la policía vuelve un par de horas más tarde. Que se joda, la escuela puede esperar, la policía no. No lo hará.

Uno de ellos comienza a preguntarle a Bokuto en el acto, mientras el otro empieza con Kuroo.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó?"

Kuroo asiente.

"¿Conoces a las personas que te hicieron esto?"

Kuroo niega con la cabeza.

"¿Pero recuerdas cómo lucen?"

Kuroo considera eso por un momento, luego asiente con la cabeza.

"Así que, ¿serias capaz de describirlos?"

Asiente.

"Nuestro dibujante no será capaz de venir hasta el martes, pero-"

"¡Eso es mañana!" Kenma dice, la silenciosa voz desfigurada por la ira. "¿No pueden llamar a alguien para que lo reemplace y lo haga ahora mismo?"

"Me temo que no es así como funciona, chico. Estamos ocupados con-"

"¿Qué? ¿Con qué están tan ocupados? ¿Comiendo rosquillas?"

La cara de la policía se oscurece. "Ten cuidado, chico."

"¿O qué?" Kenma lo desafía, pero solo hace falta una mirada a Kuroo, que está negando con la cabeza, para hacerlo parar. "Por favor, discúlpeme. Es solo que es realmente frustrante ver a mi hermano así y saber que la gente que le hizo esto no se hace responsable y quién sabe cuándo lo harán."

"Ellos serán llevados ante la justicia una vez que los localizamos."

"Sí, eh, ustedes solo tiene como, qué, ¿13 millones de personas a través de las cuales buscar? Eso debería ser rápido."

Antes de que el policía perdiera los estribos y posiblemente abofeteara a Kenma, Akaashi interviene.

"Um. ¿Tal vez yo podría ayudar?"

"¿Tú? ¿No eres solo uno de sus amigos?" El policía intercambia una mirada con el que está interrogando a Bokuto. "Este chico-" Él apunta a Bokuto "-nos dijo que no había otros testigos en la escena del crimen."

"Sí, pero si Kuroo-san puede recordar correctamente a la persona - o personas - que lo atacaron y describirlos para mí, tal vez podría esbozarlos y-"

Las cejas del policía desaparecen detrás del nacimiento del pelo. "¿Eres un dibujante?"

"No, no lo soy."

"¿Y has hecho esto antes?"

"No, no lo he hecho."

"Así que no tienes experiencia con esto, pero me estás diciendo que puedes dibujar a nuestro sospechoso - alguien a quien nunca has visto en tu vida – ¿a partir de la descripción del testigo?"

"Sí."

El policía resopla. "Bien, _alguien_ claramente ha estado viendo demasiados programas de policías en la TV-"

"¡Akaashi no le está mintiendo! Él puede hacerlo. "Bokuto interviene. "Akaashi, muéstrale el dibujo que hiciste de Kuroo antes."

Akaashi no piensa que esa sea su mejor pieza, pero es la única prueba de su habilidad que tiene para dar, así que se los da a los policías, quienes se turnan para inspeccionarlo, mirándolo y luego a Kuroo.

"Bien, está decidido." El policía que estaba interrogando a Kuroo dice eventualmente, mirando a Akaashi. "Eres nuestro dibujante." Él presiona sus labios en una tensa sonrisa. "Da lo mejor, chico."

De repente, una memoria nada en la mente de Akaashi. Justo antes de su primer partido de voleibol, él había estado aterrado, enumerando todas las cosas que podría arruinar durante el juego.

"¡Akaashi! Si quieres _ser_ un ganador, ¡tienes que _pensar_ como un ganador! ¡Así que deja esos pensamientos de perdedor en este segundo y muéstrales a todos que eres material de campeón!" Bokuto le dice.

Eso es. Incluso si esto es una, realmente, como, realmente apuesta arriesgada y el policía solo le está siguiendo la corriente, Akaashi va a hacer esto.

"Gracias, oficial. Tengo la intención de hacerlo. "Él responde con confianza y después de la flexionar su cuello, él comienza a dispararle preguntas a Kuroo. "Kuroo-san, ¿la persona era de sexo masculino o femenino?"

Kuroo garabatea la letra M.

"¿Cómo era la forma de su rostro?"

Kuroo escribe la palabra "huevo". Luego añade "huevo al revés".

"¿Cómo un alien?"

Kuroo le da un pulgar hacia arriba y asiente, mientras Akaashi comienza a trazar la cara del sospechoso.

"¿Qué hay de sus ojos?"

Kuroo escribe la palabra "almendrados".

Mientras Akaashi comienza con ellos, Kuroo le da de golpecitos en el hombro.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Kuroo apunta a su frente y hace que su pulgar y el índice se expandan, lo que significa que el sospechoso tiene un frente grande.

"¿Qué tan grande?"

Kuroo se encoge de hombros.

"Kuroo-san, sé que esto es difícil, pero por favor, dame tantos detalles como sea posible."

Kuroo asiente y se quita la máscara de oxígeno.

"Esto... debería ahorrar… tiempo... ¿no crees... Ojos de ángel?" Él dice con voz áspera, las comisuras de su boca apareciendo.

"Sí. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes respirar sin esa cosa?"

"Mm hum."

"Entonces vamos a continuar. ¿Dices que tiene una frente grande?"

"Sí... pienso... en la letra M."

"Gotcha." Akaashi borra las partes que no lo satisfacen y las vuelve a dibujar. "¿Qué hay de sus cejas?"

"Gruesas... y... tupidas."

"¿Cómo de oruga?"

"Sí."

Bokuto, Kenma, ambos policías y Kuroo miran con curiosidad el movimiento del lápiz de Akaashi. Es una labor que consume mucho tiempo, pero Akaashi es un principiante rápido y para el momento en que inicia con la nariz del sospechoso, sabe que no debe empezar a dibujar hasta que tenga todos los detalles que Kuroo le pueda proporcionar.

"¿Una nariz torcida?"

"Sí... como... si hubiera sido… rota antes."

"¿Qué hay de las fosas nasales?"

"Estas... soplaban... haciendo su nariz... más amplia..."

"¿Qué hay de sus labios?"

"El... superior era más grande... que el... de abajo."

"¿Qué pasa con su barbilla?"

"Parecía… un trasero."

"Se le llama un hoyuelo en la barbilla, Kuroo-san."

"Barbilla trasero... es mejor."

"Cierto. ¿Podemos volver al cabello? ¿Cómo era?"

"Rubio... teñido. Como… cenizo."

"Grueso y esponjoso o liso-"

"No... peinado hacia atrás... él había estado usando… una máscara y su pelo... estaba desordenado cuando... se la quitó."

"¿Una máscara?" El policía que estaba interrogando a Bokuto cruza los brazos y repite. "¿Qué tipo de máscara?"

"Una cabeza de caballo."

"¡La máscara no es lo importante!" Akaashi frunce el ceño. Ya es bastante difícil concentrarse, así que la última cosa que quiere es que ellos distraigan a Kuroo con preguntas estúpidas. "Kuroo-san, ¿podrías mirar el dibujo y decirme lo que hay que cambiar?"

"Las mejillas... las hiciste... muy gordas. Y la boca... debería tener líneas... aquí."

Akaashi modifica los pequeños detalles incorrectos, pero cuanto más trabaja en el retrato, con Kuroo estando de acuerdo, más frunce el ceño.

Bokuto inmediatamente lo ve, pero no hace ningún comentario, porque él sabe que no debe interrumpir a Akaashi cuando está en su zona. Lo ha visto hacerlo un millón de veces antes, durante la Sala de estudio y las clases, pero sobre todo, durante las prácticas y los juegos, cuando él está evaluando al otro equipo.

"Kuroo-san, si tuvieras que compararlo con una celebridad famosa, sería como, um... ¿una delgaducha versión más joven de Ryan Gosling?"

Kuroo piensa en ello por un momento. "Sí... feo también, pero... sí."

"Y de casualidad no recuerdas como lucían sus dientes, ¿verdad?"

"¿Sus dientes?" Kuroo parpadea.

"Sí. Piensa en el diente delantero derecho. ¿Estaba astillado?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas... sí."

El policía que interrogo a Bokuto se aclara la garganta. "Esa no fue una suposición atrevida, ¿verdad?"

"No exactamente." Akaashi responde con una media sonrisa torcida. 13 millones - o más - de personas y sin embargo, Tokio se siente pequeño. "Yo sé quién es él."

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Ambos policías preguntan al mismo tiempo.

"No lo sé."

"Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que sepas quién es?" El policía que estaba interrogando a Kuroo pregunta.

"Porque me he encontrado con él antes." Akaashi responde. "Hace un par de meses."

"¿Ya conociste a ese monstruo antes?" Kenma jadea.

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza.

"¿Dónde?" Los policías preguntan al unísono.

"En nuestra escuela."

"¿Quién?" Bokuto grita, poniéndose de pie. "Akaashi, ¿quién es él? Dime y yo-"

"Es el amigo de Saito-san." Él responde y la fuerza de Bokuto lo abandona. Sus hombros caen, y mira a Akaashi con horror. Kuroo también. Mojando sus labios secos, Akaashi repite en voz alta. "El amigo de Saito-san es quien hizo esto."

Después de eso sólo hay silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Alcanzamos al original, ¡Yuju!


	26. Punto de partido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ~~oscuridad mi vieja amiga~~ amigos, ¡ha sido un tiempo! Espero que ustedes disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribir que la escuadra de Shiratorizawa se una a la mezcla. Como siempre, gracias por leer y mantenerse al día con mis actualizaciones no-regulares. Los amo a todos ~ ❤  
>  NdT: Y vagaran 100 años en el desierto por shippear Kuroaka en un fic Bokuaka, dice la biblia.

"Chico, esa es una acusación muy seria."

"Estoy consciente de ello." Akaashi responde.

"Podrías arruinar una vida."

"Sí."

"Y ¿estás seguro?"

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "Un cien por ciento."

El policía que había interrogado a Kuroo sostiene su mirada por un momento, entonces señala a la puerta. "En ese caso, por favor, ven con nosotros."

Él lo hace.

Es su primera vez montando un coche de policía, así como su primera vez estando en un recinto. Actualmente hay un montón de primeras veces para que Akaashi las siga. Él ha visto montones de series de policías con Bokuto, pero lo que Hollywood no muestra es la desagradable cantidad de papeleo que se dedica a este tipo de cosas.

Pero es increíble. Todo lo que le piden es que les dé una fecha. Y él lo recuerda vívidamente, no sólo porque había sido el viernes 13. La primera obra de Bokuto. El fin de semana de cumpleaños de Kuroo. La visita de Oikawa e Iwaizumi. Todo el fiasco del gimnasio.

Shinji Ryota. Ese es el nombre del amigo de Saito. Y hay una muy larga lista de delitos menores que surgen junto con él. Hay de donde elegir  – Manejar bajo la influencia del alcohol, vandalismo, robo en tiendas.

"Un coche de policía ha sido enviado." El policía le dice a Akaashi.

"¿Van a tomar al sospechoso para un interrogatorio?"

"Mírate, utilizando la jerga de la policía." Él sonríe. "Tengo razón, ¿no? ¿Ves un montón de series policiacas?"

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza. "Mi compañero de cuarto es un gran fan. Él es el que encontró a Kuroo-san - me refiero a la víctima."

"¿El chico con el pelo blanco?"

Akaashi asiente de nuevo.

"Ya veo. Bueno, como sea. Tenemos tus datos de contacto, por lo que eres libre de irte."

"¿De verdad? ¿Puedo irme?"

"Sí. ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa? ¿O vas a volver al hospital? "

"Me gustaría volver al hospital, pero tengo escuela."

"No tienes que preocuparte acerca de la escuela, te daremos una nota de justificación. Por lo visto, no has dormido, así que ve a conseguir unas zzZ. Tómate un descanso después de todo tu duro trabajo, ¿de acuerdo? "El policía le da un guiño.

"Gracias, pero realmente tengo que volver a la escuela. Soy un tutor y tengo una práctica de voleibol que no me puedo perder."

"¿Y la escuela y el voleibol no pueden esperar hasta mañana?" Akaashi niega con la cabeza. "Bien. Dame unos minutos y conseguiré a alguien que te de un aventón."

"Gracias."

Se dan la mano, pero antes de que el policía lo deje ir, acaricia el hombro de Akaashi.

"Tú no sabes esto, pero tengo estándares muy altos. Se necesita mucho para impresionarme. Y lo que hiciste hoy fue más que impresionante. ¿Alguna vez consideraste una carrera en la Aplicación de la Ley?"

Akaashi niega con la cabeza, sus mejillas calentándose ante el cumplido.

"Deberías."

Su pecho arde con orgullo.

No es solo en el voleibol. Bokuto y él son increíbles juntos - Bokuto salvando una vida y él ayudando a atrapar al chico malo.

A medida que el coche de policía lo deja en la puerta de la entrada principal de Fukurodani, él agita su mano despidiéndose y se dirige al interior del edificio. El secretario de la recepción lo mira con curiosidad, pero Akaashi sacude su mano, murmurando un "está bien, tengo una nota", antes de entrar en la oficina del decano.

"Ah, has vuelto. Excelente. "El decano asiente hacia él. "Como podrías esperar, Bokuto ya me puso al corriente de la razón detrás de tu ausencia de tus clases de la mañana. ¿Por casualidad sabes cuándo volverá Bokuto?"

Akaashi trata de actuar como si no fuera una novedad para él que Bokuto no esté allí ya.

"Bokuto-san probablemente se encuentra detenido en el hospital." Él dice en un tono uniforme.

"Estoy seguro de que lo está." El decano resopla. "Bueno, supongo que no se puede evitar. Estoy asumiendo que tu fin de semana fue bastante agitado, así que ¿por qué no vas a tu habitación y descansas un poco?"

Akaashi parpadea. "Pero ¿qué pasa con las clases?"

"Las clases de esta semana serán más fáciles de llevar para el equipo de voleibol. Estoy seguro de que entiendes."

Desde que el propio decano le ha dado permiso para ir a dormir, Akaashi  prácticamente salta a zambullirse bajo las sábanas.

Él duerme por horas, pero sólo se sienten como un par de minutos desde que cerró los ojos y Bokuto ya lo está sacudiendo para que despierte.

"Akaashi. Akaash, vamos, despierta. ¡Aghkashieee!"

"Estoy despierto, Bokut-ouffff!" Su respiración se ve atrapada en su garganta mientras Bokuto tira de él en un abrazo de oso.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Los labios de Bokuto están en su oreja. "¿Todo bien?"

Como su tráquea está siendo cortada por el agarre de hierro de los brazos de Bokuto, asiente con la cabeza.

"¿Lo tienen?"

"Sí, Bokuto-san. Lo tienen."

Bokuto exhala, su cálido aliento enviando escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Akaashi. Eventualmente deja ir a Akaashi, pero no antes de presionar sus labios contra su frente.

"Cámbiate, así podremos ir al gimnasio. Tengo una sorpresa para el equipo."

Akaashi rápidamente se pone su ropa deportiva y ellos se dirigen hacia abajo.

"Akaashi, ¿no me vas a preguntar cuál es la sorpresa?"

"... ¿Cuál es la sorpresa, Bokuto-san?"

"¡Vas a tener que esperar y verlo!" Bokuto sonríe, guiñándole un ojo, mientras Akaashi suspira.

El equipo se congrega en el vestuario y Bokuto se une a Yukie en el frente, junto al reproductor de DVD y la televisión que han llevado.

"¡Escuchen, búhos!" Bokuto comienza, cruzando los brazos, su pecho sobresaliendo con orgullo. Esa es - como él la llama - su pose de capitán. "Puesto que las nacionales son sólo en unos días, Yukie y yo pensamos en una gran manera de motivarlos, chicos."

Akaashi lame sus labios. "Bokuto-san, no vas a hacer que veamos tu interpretación de Shia LaBeouf de" Just Do It ", ¿verdad?"

Konoha y Sarukui cubren sus bocas mientras se ríen en voz baja.

"Akaashi, tú-" Bokuto parpadea. "¡Esa es en realidad una gran idea! Desearía que se me hubiera ocurrido antes. "Suspira. "Voy a hacer eso la próxima vez. Por ahora... ¡Dale, Yukie!"

Todo el equipo de voleibol ve un montaje de sus juegos durante la temporada y cada jugador tiene un destacado momento de gloria.

"¡Guau, esto es genial, chicos!" Komi aplaude y el resto de ellos se le unen. "¡Vamos a verlo de nuevo!"

Mientras ven la repetición, Suzuki jadea. "Esos son... ¿es _Nickelback_ tocando en el fondo?"

"Sí, yo estaba pensando lo mismo hace un momento." Washio Gruñe. "No puedo decir qué canción es exactamente, porque todas sus canciones suenan igual, pero estoy bastante seguro de que son ellos."

"¡Oh por Dios!" La boca de Bokuto cae al suelo. "¡Yukieeee! Cuando te dejé a cargo del video, te dije que quería música motivacional, como los Chicago Bulls o el tema de Rocky, ¡no los jodidos Nickelback!"

"Hey, ¡mi fin de semana fue bastante ocupado ya que tuve que organizar nuestro patrocinio para las Nacionales! Sus bebidas, comida y aperitivos - ¿piensas que son gratis, Bokuto? ¡No! Tuve que luchar contra las managers del equipo de baloncesto con uñas y diente por cada maldito centavo, porque ellos tienen un campeonato próximo también y el director dijo que teníamos que dividir nuestro presupuesto. Así que discúúúúúlpame si la música del video no se ajusta a tu gusto musical. "Ella aprieta sus nudillos, sus ojos destellan peligrosamente. "¿Alguien más tiene un problema con la música?"

Todos ellos mueven la cabeza al unísono. No. Nop. Ningún problema.

"Yukie, por  favor ignora a Bokuto-san. Todos estamos muy agradecidos de que te encargaras de todo, como siempre lo haces. "Akaashi inclina la cabeza. "Este equipo no estaría del modo en el que está, si no fuera por ti."

"¿Puedo obtener un hoot hoot para la mejor manager de _todas_?" **(*)** Konoha grita, seguido de un montón de ruidosos ululares y Yukie vuelve a estar de buen humor, riéndose y dándoles las gracias.

"Así que si no fue Yukie-san, ¿quien se encargó del montaje?" Suzuki pregunta.

"Le pedí a Konoha su ayuda."

Todos los ojos se vuelven hacia él, cada par lleno de incredulidad y un silencioso juicio.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué están mirando todos? "Konoha pregunta a la defensiva.

"Amigo... Nickelback, ¿en serio?" Komi niega con la cabeza.

"Konoha y yo somos compañeros de cuarto, pero quiero que sepan no tuve _nada_ que ver con esto." Sarukui presiona sus labios juntos, sonriendo.

"Oye, ¡váyanse a la mierda, chicos! ¡Jódanse todos! Saru, ¡vete a la mierda tú más! ¡Eres el peor mejor amigo de todos, hombre!"

"El Mono solo quiere dejar las cosas claras, Hiena." Bokuto ruge de risa, luego aplaude con sus manos, poniéndose su sombrero de capitán. "Muy bien, chicos. ¡Prepárense para unas vueltas y calentar!"

No son sólo Akaashi y Bokuto los que regresan al gimnasio después de una rápida cena, sino todo el equipo, practicando a lo largo de la Sala de estudio e incluso después.

Lo mismo ocurre al día siguiente y el día después de ese.

"¡Akaaaaashi, vamos! ¡Son casi las 10 pm!"

"Bokuto-san, no me apresures. Todavía necesito lavarme los dientes. Sólo llámalo y me reuniré contigo en un minuto."

Como Kuroo sigue atrapado en el hospital y él les había jurado que los desollaría vivos si no utilizaban todo su tiempo para practicar, se convirtió en una costumbre para ellos llamarlo por Skype antes de acostarse.

"¿Oya?"

"¿Oya oya?"

"¿De _verdad_ tienen que hacer esto cada vez?"

Cuando se trata del ridículo saludo de Bokuto y Kuroo, la única persona más harta que Akaashi es Kenma.

Y él esta tan agradecido por la existencia de Kenma. Él es un poco de refrescante cordura, paz y tranquilidad, un compañero de juegos, un poco de competencia entre armadores que ayuda a Akaashi a crecer y alguien que siempre estará al lado de Kuroo y cuidara su espalda.

Sobre todo ahora que Bokuto y él que no pueden estar allí físicamente.

"Así que, ¿cómo estuvo tu día, bro?"

"Bro, tuve una mañana muy húmeda." Kuroo responde con un suspiro. "Como reeeeealmente húmeda."

Akaashi le frunce el ceño a su reflejo en el espejo y escupe su boca llena de pasta de dientes en el lavabo. "¿Eso fue una cosa sexual?"

"¿Eh? No, me refiero a que mi mamá descubrió que estaba aquí y ella lloró por horas. Pobre mujer. Pero me gusta tu forma de pensar, Ojos de ángel. "Kuroo mueve sus cejas.

"Cristo" Akaashi oye la exasperada voz de Kenma cuando sale del baño y se une a Bokuto en su cama.

"Hola, Kenma." Akaashi lo saluda. "Kuroo-san."

"Estoy ofendido de que tu-"

"Sí, sí, te ofende que Akaashi me dijera hola a mí primero, todos lo sabemos." Kenma suspira. "¿ _Debemos_ tener la misma conversación exacta todas las noches?"

"Bienvenido al 2016, las personas son ofensivas como el infierno."

"Kuroo-san, ¿cómo tu-"

"¿Mamá lo descubrió? La escuela la llamo a su celular porque tengo demasiadas faltas y las cosas solo se fueron a la mierda desde allí."

"Miiierda. ¿Dónde está ella ahora?" Le pregunta Bokuto.

"Está hablando con los doctores y arreglando lo de las facturas médicas. Volverá pronto, así que nuestro chat podría ser más corto de lo habitual. Como sea. Suficiente sobre mí. ¿Qué hay de ustedes, chicos? ¿Preparados para aplastar a Ushiwaka? "

"Sabes, bro. Akaashi ha estado viendo las cintas de Shiratorizawa tantas veces, que incluso _yo_ siento que puedo recitar el nombre y el número de camiseta de cada jugador en mis sueños."

"Inteligente." Kuroo asiente. "¡Oh, eso me recuerda! Sawamura me llamó antes."

"¡Dadchiiiii!" Bokuto sonríe. "¿Qué pasa con papá cuervo?"

"Él está bien. Pregunto cómo estaba bla bla, ya sabes como es de educado."

"¿Te dijo si Karasuno va a venir a vernos jugar?"

"Nah." Kuroo se encoge de hombros. "Dudo que su escuela se lo pueda permitir."

"Bueno, la manager de Karasuno va a venir." Akaashi interviene.

"¡Akaashi! ¿Cómo sabes eso?" Bokuto parpadea.

"Porque yo _escucho_ , Bokuto-san. Yukie estaba muy emocionada por ello, diciendo que Shimizu-san va a visitarla el fin de semana. Y ya que estamos en el mismo tema, Iwaizumi-san se va a quedar con nosotros también, porque yo lo invité." Las cejas de Akaashi se fruncen ante la mirada de sorpresa que Bokuto y Kuroo intercambian. _"¿Qué?"_

"No sabía que te mantuvieras en contacto con él, Ojos de ángel."

"¿Por qué no lo haría?"

"Solo fue un comentario. ¿Sabes si sólo es él, o el resto del Aoba Jousai va a venir también?"

"Sí, ¿no dijo él si ellos van a venir a animarnos?" Bokuto pregunta.

Akaashi se encoge de hombros. "Él es el único que confirmó conmigo, así que asumo que sólo va a venir él."

"¡Aggr, hooombre!" Bokuto gime. "Ya que Ushiwaka va a estar allí esperaba poder iniciarlo en nuestro grupo. Hubiera sido bueno tener una reunión del Rat Pack."

"No quiero desanimar tu espíritu, pero..." Kuroo aprieta sus labios. "Sabes que no va a ser lo mismo."

"Sí. Lo sé. Nunca será lo mismo." Bokuto suspira. "Pero aún así, la última vez que nos vimos fue-"

En el funeral.

"- hace mucho tiempo." Otro suspiro. "Oh, bueno, tenemos el campamento de entrenamiento y el Jamboree, así que nos veremos un montón el uno al otro. Hablare con Ushiwaka cuando lo vea."

"Aunque será mejor que destruyas sus esperanzas y sueños primero." Kuroo dice, señalando hacia la cámara.

Bokuto, impecablemente, lo señala devuelta. "Tú sabes, bro. Yo solo, como, ¡estoy tan entusiasmado por los Nacionales! ¡Hey hey heyyyy!" Él levanta los puños al aire victorioso.

"Bokuto-san, por favor no seas tan ruidoso." Akaashi dice mientras echa un vistazo a su reloj. "Sé que Rob está de guardia esta noche, pero las otras personas en nuestra piso podrían estar tratando de estudiar o dormir."

"Escuchen, los dos." Kuroo dice mirando a Bokuto y luego a Akaashi. "Sé que ahora no es el momento para ello, porque tienen sus platos llenos, pero... Una vez que salga de aquí, espero que los tres podamos tener una pequeña charla acerca de nuestra situación."

La piel de Akaashi se eriza, pero él asiente con la cabeza, mientras Bokuto le da dos pulgares hacia arriba.

Es pasada la medianoche cuando finalmente le dicen buenas noches a Kuroo y Kenma.

"¿Akaashi?" La voz de Bokuto lo alcanza en la oscuridad de su litera.

"¿Qué pasa, Bokuto-san?"

"Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por arreglar las cosas con Yukie y hacer todas las cosas que debería estar haciendo, pero que no hago. Nunca me cargas con ninguna de las cosas de capitán –de las que debería encargarme – y lo haces todo por ti mismo. Realmente significa mucho para mí, saber que puedo confiar en ti para todo sin decir ni una palabra."

El pecho de Akaashi se aprieta. "Me siento de la misma manera."

Y él lo hace. Realmente, realmente lo hace.

Akaashi cierra los ojos y entra en la tierra de los sueños, pero él sólo tiene 5 horas en ella.

Después de todo, es la semana de los Nacionales.

Su horario del día a día consiste en desayunar, practicar, almorzar, practicar, cenar, practicar, dormir y luego practicar más. Cada vez que alguien es incapaz de cumplir con el registro exigido por Yukie durante los suicidios, ellos tienen que alinearse y empezar desde el inicio Lo peor es el ejercicio de servir/recibir que hacen - Bokuto sirve, mientras el resto del equipo recibe.

Puede que no tengan un entrenador de verdad para darles consejos profesionales, pero Bokuto muy sabiamente dice que los mejores entrenadores del mundo son siempre ex jugadores. Porque ellos han estado en la lucha, experimentándolo y no sólo observando desde la banca, y saben de lo que se trata el juego.

Casi en todas las prácticas desde el comienzo de la temporada, Komi ha estado caminando alrededor, observando las formas y las posturas de todos, dando a cada uno de los miembros consejos de uno-a-uno sobre la recepción, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo con los eslabones más débiles, los cuales, por supuesto, son los de primer año.

"¿Sabes lo que Oikawa-san me dijo la primera vez que recibí uno de sus servicios?" Akaashi pregunta cuando Komi se para a su lado. Sus labios juguetonamente se curvan hacia arriba en la memoria, que ahora se siente como de otra vida. "No se puede aprender a recibir de la noche a la mañana."

"Oikawa estaba absolutamente en la correcto acerca de eso." Komi responde. "Pero has estado practicando durante meses y no sólo por una noche." Pegándole a Akaashi entre los omóplatos, él sonríe. "Ahora muéstrame lo mucho que has mejorado, Vice Capitán."

Los remates de Bokuto son despiadados como siempre, y cada que alguien es incapaz de recibir las pelotas que explotan contra ellos, él empieza a gritar. "¿Tú crees que _esto_ es difícil? ¡ _Veras_ algo difícil  cuando Ushiwaka sea el que sirva! Estoy en el top 5, pero él está en el top 3! ¡Otra vez!"

Akaashi, sin aliento, mojando la toalla alrededor de su cuello en sudor, se une a Bokuto en la línea de servicios y se aclara la garganta.

"Bokuto-san, en lugar de ser tan crítico, felicítalos por todo su esfuerzo y trabajo duro. Las emociones positivas siempre triunfan sobre las negativas, así que tal vez deberías tratar de usar un enfoque más suave."

Bokuto considera sus palabras por un momento. "Si, está bien. Puedo hacer eso."

Suzuki es el siguiente en recibir y Bokuto dispara una bola que hace un fuerte silbido hacia él.

"Bueno, ¡eso no estuvo demasiado horrible, chico vomito! ¡Sigue así contra Shiratorizawa y quizás no seamos completamente destruidos! "Bokuto grita, luego se vuelve a Akaashi. "¿Como estuvo eso? Estuvo bien, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto, Akaashi?"

"Eso..." Akaashi suspira. "No era exactamente lo que tenía en mente, pero supongo que estuvo mejor que antes."

Dos horas y media más tarde, están todos en el vestuario, comparando sus heridas de guerra.

"Sí, esa luce bastante mal, ¡pero mira la mía!" Konoha muestra sus manos enrojecidas frente a él. "Por un momento pensé que mis brazos se romperían como las malditas muñecas Barbie de mis hermanas, santa mierda."

"Los servicios de Bokuto se sienten como remates." Washio gruñe, mientras inspecciona sus propios miembros.

"¡Chicos, echen un vistazo a las de Komi-senpai!" Suzuki grita con admiración.

Komi no había perdido una sola de las bolas que  Bokuto sirvió y él es el verdadero tesoro de Fukurodani, porque sus brazos y piernas de arriba a abajo, están cubiertos de cortes y contusiones, todos de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores.

"¡Vamos, búhos, a las duchas!" La voz de Bokuto retumba. "¡Luego descansen un poco, porque tenemos un día muy importante por delante de nosotros!"

Akaashi piensa que no va a ser capaz de dormir, pero después de todo su duro entrenamiento, en el segundo en que apoya la cabeza contra la almohada, se apaga como una luz.

El viernes por la mañana, a las 7:45 am, toda la escuela de Fukurodani esta congregada en las puertas delanteras en filas y filas de estudiantes, profesores y miembros del personal, muchas caras pintadas de negro, blanco y dorado para mostrar el espíritu escolar, y todos comienzan a llenar los autobuses escolares, para apoyar a su equipo en el Torneo de primavera - uno de los eventos más prolíficos de los torneos de voleibol de nivel de preparatoria.

El primer autobús en salir debería ser el que tiene el equipo de voleibol en él, pero no lo es. Sin embargo, Konoha y Sarukui no son los culpables de su tardía salida, es la ausencia de su entrenador no-oficial.

Y las reglas son las reglas - si no hay un entrenador en la cancha con ellos, tienen que renunciar al juego.

"¡Oh, al carajo con él! ¡Yo voy a ser su entrenador! "El decano grita para el deleite de Bokuto. Enderezando su corbata, él les dirige a todos una gran sonrisa ganadora. "¡Vámonos!"

"¡Sí, entrenador!"

El Gimnasio Metropolitano de Tokio es absolutamente grandioso. Fácilmente, es el lugar más grande en el que ellos alguna vez llegaran a jugar en sus vidas - excluyendo a Bokuto, por supuesto.

"Hay tanta gente." Suzuki murmura mientras se arrastran entre la multitud, permaneciendo juntos con el fin de ser conducidos a su vestuario. "Me estoy poniendo nervioso."

Bokuto echa la cabeza atrás. "Oi, Suzuki, no te atrevas a vomitar aquí. Una vez que estemos en el vestuario y nadie puede ver, tienes mi permiso para vomitar tus tripas."

Akaashi está a punto de reprenderlo, pero decide no hacerlo, porque él se ha referido a Suzuki por su nombre. Y además, estar nervioso en esta etapa es normal. Echando un vistazo alrededor, Akaashi nota que muchos están temblando de nervios.

"Sólo hay jugadores aquí abajo." Sarukui sonríe. "Las tribunas van a estar llenas hasta el borde."

"Y todos van a estar animándonos a nosotros." Konoha sonríe.

Washio resopla. "Sí, eso es realista."

"No lluevas sobre mi desfile." **(1)** Konoha chasquea los dedos. "Hoy no, Satanás, hoy no."

"Nickelback _y_ Broadway, nuestro aprendiz de todo sigue impresionando." Komi se ríe. **(2)**

"Jódete, Barbra Streisand es increíble. Y jódete de nuevo por llamarme así."

"¡Nori-chan, shhh!" Yukie aplaude. "¡Ese lenguaje!"

"¿N-Nori-chan?" Komi  suelta una risita, cubriendo su boca con la mano.

"¡Cállate, Komi, luces como Patán cuando te ríes de esa manera!" **(3)** Konoha dice, luego se vuelve hacia ella. "¡Yukieee! Prometiste no llamarme _así_ en frente de _ellos_. "Él señala con la cabeza al resto del equipo, con el ceño fruncido, sus mejillas espolvoreadas de rosa.

"¿Qué, no puedo llamarte por tu nombre?" Ella se ríe. "Eres _tan_ tonto."

Bokuto ruge de risa. "Ja, _Nori-chan_ siempre es tonto."

"Bokuto-san, por favor no avergüences a Konoha-san cuando tú tienes un montón de historias embarazosas propias."

"¡Akaaaaaashi! Apóyame sólo por esta vez, ¿puedes?"

"Lo _hago_ , Bokuto-san."

"¿Cómo exactamente me estas apoyando en este momento?"

"Konoha-san tiene un montón de ropa sucia tuya que podría ventilar, así que estoy tratando de prevenir que eso ocurra."

"Oh, si esto es acerca de los métodos de seducción de Bokuto durante el Día de San Valentín, puedo decir con seguridad que todos sabemos acerca de eso." Komi dice. "Konoha publicó la imagen en nuestra página de Facebook."

La boca de Bokuto forma una cómica "O". "¡Konoha! ¡Dijiste que las habías borrado todas!"

"Sí, bueno, supongo que mentí."

"Eres malo, hiena mentirosa."

"Oye, si te sirve de consuelo, también subí los vídeos del cumpleaños  18 de Komi. Muchos de ellos."

Bokuto considera eso por un momento. "Sí lo hace. Gracias por eso. Pero todavía apestas."

Akaashi nota el ligero cambio en el aire a su alrededor. Los insultos y las burlas hicieron que todos los nervios desaparecieran y él nunca ha estado más agradecido por tenerlos como sus compañeros de equipo.

"¡Mira, por allá en la esquina!" Bokuto señala de una manera nada discreta. "¡Oi, Sakusa! La próxima vez que haya una red entre nosotros, ¡no te mostrare piedad!"

"Bokuto-san, por favor cálmate. La última vez que jugamos contra Itachiyama, fallaste tres saques rectos durante la hora de la verdad. Y por favor no señales, es de mala educación."

"¡Akaashi! ¡Aprender a leer la situación! ¡Yo estaba tratando de ser intimidante!"

"Ah, pero si es el capitán Bokuto-kun." Daishou sonrío mientras camina hacia el equipo de voleibol de Fukurodani, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Bokuto. "Haz vuelto de nuevo, con tu peinado de búho. Solo para que lo sepas, no cuenta para tu altura, ¿lo entiendes?"

"Recuérdame de nuevo, chico serpiente, ¿cuánto mides?" Bokuto pretende pensar en ello. "Hmmm, ¿que era, 180 cm? Oh no, espera, te faltan 3 cm para llegar a eso."

"¡No, son sólo 2,4 cm!" Daishou replica, luego se vuelve hacia el resto de ellos, deteniéndose en Yukie. "Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿y qué tenemos aquí?" Él sonríe mientras sus ojos la miran de la cabeza a los pies. "Un hermoso cisne en medio de patitos feos."

"Primero que todo, somos búhos. En segundo, deja de mirar a nuestra manager. Y en tercero, ¿a quién diablos estas llamando feos?" Konoha le gruñe.

"Oh, lo siento, no quise herir tus sentimientos." Daishou le da una mirada. "¿Y tú eres?"

"¿Por qué tú-" Konoha comienza, pero Akaashi pone la mano en su hombro.

"No le hagas caso, Konoha-san." Él dice, volviendo su atención hacia Daishou. "Obviamente, las cicatrices emocionales de Daishou-san no se han curado después de ser abandonado por Mika-chan. Y tener que pasar por semejante trauma justo antes de los Nacionales deben ser realmente difícil para él."

"¡Ohhh, mierda!" Konoha chasquea los dedos en la cara de Daishou y cacarea. "¡Nice kill, Akaashi!"

Todo el equipo de voleibol de Fukurodani ruge de risa y Akaashi está muy seguro de oír a Washio murmurar un "salvaje" en algún lugar detrás de él.

"Esp-¡¿qué?!" "Daishou escupe. "¡Nadie me abandono! ¡Yo fui el que boto a esa desgraciada! ¡¿Y cómo es que sabes su nombre?!"

Akaashi sonríe con dulzura. "Kuroo-san te envía sus saludos."

"Tch, por supuesto que conseguiste la suciedad de esa escoria." Daishou chasquea la lengua con irritación, entonces vuelve a sonreír. "Como sea, _realmente_ estoy deseando ver a Shiratorizawa limpiar el piso con ustedes."

"Sigue soñando, chico serpiente." Bokuto le devuelve la sonrisa.

"Bokuto-kun, tu confianza podrá ser admirable, pero esta _tan_ fuera de lugar. Después de todo, te estás enfrentando a Ushiwaka."

"¿Tú piensas que Ushiwaka me asusta?" Bokuto arquea una ceja. "Por favor. Disfruto de los oponentes dignos."

"Bueno, vamos a ver cómo te sientes después de su partido contra las Aguilas. Tú sólo tienes un armador, quien es de primer año. "Daishou señala con la cabeza a Akaashi. "Le doy a Chico Lindo media hora antes de desplomarse bajo la presión."

Bokuto está a punto de escupirle una réplica de vuelta a Daishou, pero decide que no vale la pena y solo resopla, dándole la espalda.

"Vamos, chicos." Él señala al árbitro que les está haciendo señas. "No tenemos más tiempo para gastarlo con este payaso."

Desde que ya se han puesto sus uniformes, ellos se sientan en los bancos, utilizan los baños, salpicando agua en sus caras, a la espera de ir a la cancha.

"¿Qué tal una charla, capitán?" Komi sonríe. "¡Discurso!"

"¡Discurso! ¡Discurso! ¡Discurso! "Ellos cantan, aplaudiéndole con sus manos a Bokuto.

"¡Muy bien, escuchen!" Comienza Bokuto, abriendo la chaqueta y tirándola en el aire detrás de él, para un Akaashi que está esperando para atraparla.

Akaashi no sabe qué discurso motivacional les dará, porque antes esa mañana había visto a Bokuto mirar cortos de Corazón Valiente y hacer flexiones en su cuarto de baño, practicando sus "¡Hazlo! ¡Solo hazlo! ¡No dejes que tus sueños sean sueños!". No importa cuál sea, Akaashi todavía cierra sus ojos, suspirando.

"Yo sé - _Yo he visto_ – cuan duro han trabajado todos durante la práctica. Y aprecio toda la sangre, el sudor y las lágrimas que han puesto en esto. Pero al final del día, estos son los Nacionales y nuestro oponente es La Academia Shiratorizawa. A los de primer año - Lamento tener que decir esto, pero aparte de Akaashi y Manami, no voy a poner a ninguno de ustedes en nuestra rotación. No me importa si tenemos que jugar cinco sets completos - a menos que alguien se lesione, ustedes _no_ van a jugar. La única manera en la que podemos ganar esto es poniendo a nuestra mejor defensa y esos son nuestros jugadores titulares. Todos ustedes conocen nuestra estrategia actual - Tratar quitarle tanta presión a Akaashi como podamos hasta nuestro primer tiempo fuera, así él podrá hacer su evaluación en paz." Anuncia Bokuto. "¡Búhos! No dejen que esa serpiente de Daishou los envenene con miedo. Es cierto que nos enfrentamos a Ushiwaka, pero sólo hay uno como él." Él se cruza de brazos, sonriendo. "Y hay seis de nosotros."

"¡Shiratorizawa también tiene seis jugadores, tú maldito imbécil!" Konoha sacude su cabeza, pero él está sonriendo. "Cristo, ¿cómo es incluso posible? El discurso de Bokuto no tiene ni una pizca de sentido, ¡y aún así me siento tan entusiasmado!"

"¡Siiiiiiii!"

A medida que el timbre suena y todos ellos hacen una fila, Yukie le da a cada uno de ellos un beso en la mejilla.

"¡Buena suerte ahí fuera, chicos!" Ella sonríe. "¡Háganme sentir orgullosa!"

Konoha frota la parte de su cara donde ella había posado sus labios hace unos segundos. "¡Ahora _no_ hay manera de que podamos perder!"

Akaashi toma su lugar, justo detrás de Bokuto, quien está sosteniendo un gran cartel de madera con "Tokio Fukurodani" escrito sobre él.

Él siente las manos de Sarukui desde atrás, acariciando sus hombros. "¿Nervioso, Vice Capitán?"

"¿Nervioso?" Akaashi repite, recordando su primer juego, cuan absolutamente aterrado se había sentido en aquel entonces, diciéndole a su senpai que le gustaría tomar su mano para mantener la calma.

Pero él no es ese chico más.

Y no hay un solo hueso en su cuerpo que se sienta ni remotamente inestable.

"¡Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al Campeonato Nacional Intercolegial de Voleibol de Primavera  2016!"

Él ingresa en la cancha, marchando con orgullo y la cabeza en alto, una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y sus ojos pegados al tranquilizador jersey # 4 frente a él, responde. "¿Por qué debería estar nervioso, Sarukui-san?"

Mientras ellos hacen una caminata completa alrededor de las canchas, la voz resonando a través del estadio anuncia a cada equipo y la prefectura que representa.

"¡Los equipos que jueguen en los primeros y segundos partidos pueden acercarse a las canchas para comenzar a calentar!"

Después de correr unas vueltas, Fukurodani comienza con sus ejercicios de entrenamiento con cada uno trabajando en sus barridos. Pequeños pasos adelante y atrás, atrás y adelante. Entonces Akaashi y Suzuki están al lado de la red, estableciendo balón tras balón, mientras los otros se separan en rematadores, receptores y bloqueadores.

Ellos consiguen 15 minutos de calentamiento oficial, antes de que la sirena suene.

"Damas y caballeros, den la bienvenida a los jugadores de la Academia Shiratorizawa representante de Miyagi y los jugadores de segundo representante de Tokio La Academia Fukurodani!"

El rugido de la multitud cuando ambos equipos se acercan a la cancha es ensordecedor.

"Ahora vamos a introducir la alineación titular de la Academia Shiratorizawa." Resuena la voz del locutor a través de los altavoces. "#1, Nakano Eiji. #3 Semi Eita. #4 Oohira Reon. #5 Tendou Satori. #8 Ushijima Wakatoshi. #12 Kawanishi Taichi. #14, Libero, Yamagata Hayato. Entrenador, Washijou Tanji."

Los 7 jugadores de Shiratorizawa se extienden en una línea.

"A continuación, se introducirá la alineación titular de la Academia Fukurodani. #2 Washio Tatsuki. #3 Sarukui Yamato. #4 Bokuto Koutarou. #5 Akaashi Keiji-"

Akaashi, siguiendo a todos los que pasaron antes de él, da a Yukie y a su decano un choque de palmas y se alinea al lado de Bokuto.

"#7 Konoha Akinori. #11, Libero, Haruki Komi. #12 Minami Hiro. Entrenador, Yamiji Takeyuki."

Su decano empuja sus gafas contra el puente de su nariz y saluda al equipo de televisión frente a él, luego hacia las gradas.

"Damas y caballeros, por favor animen a los dos equipos y deséenles lo mejor."

Todos los jugadores bajan la cabeza, gritando un "¡Tengamos un buen juego!"

Bokuto y el capitán de Shiratorizawa intercambian un rápido apretón de manos antes de ir hasta el árbitro para el lanzamiento de la moneda. Gana Fukurodani y Sarukui se para en la línea para el primer servicio.

El silbato suena.

"¡Buen servicio, mono!"

El libero de Shiratorizawa lo recibe y la pelota está en el aire.

"¡Konoha-san!" Akaashi grita, dándose cuenta de que Semi Eita no va a establecer la pelota para un atacante, sino a hacer un tiro volcado. ¡¿Qué carajo, justo en el mismo comienzo?!

Konoha pone su pie hacia adelante, tratando de patear la pelota antes de que toque el suelo, pero es un segundo demasiado tarde.

"¡Yeah! ¡Buena esa, Eita-kun!"

La multitud guarda un momento de silencio, insegura de lo que acaba de pasar, pero después de escuchar al orador anunciar que Shiratorizawa anotó el primer punto del juego, se vuelve loca.

"¡No importa, Akaashi!" Washio aplaude con sus manos. "¡Vamos a conseguir el siguiente!"

Akaashi frunce el ceño. Washio-san esta en lo cierto, no tiene sentido enojarse por eso, porque era imposible de decir, no, él sabe eso.

¡Por lo que él está enojado es por la confianza del colocador de Shiratorizawa! Nunca ha visto un juego tan atrevido, justo desde el comienzo, y Akaashi se maldice a sí mismo internamente, porque siente que una parte de él admira al armador contrario.

Afortunadamente, él ha tenido suficiente práctica tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha para ser capaz de enmascarar su cara de toda emoción. Akaashi prefieren comer los calcetines de gimnasia sucios de Bokuto que mostrarle a Shiratorizawa siquiera una pizca de duda.

"¡De Shiratorizawa el #8 Ushijima Wakatoshi se alinea para servir!"

"Tienes _que_ estar bromeando." Konoha murmura al lado de Akaashi.

"¡Muy bien, déjenlo venir!" Komi se frota las manos. "Recuerdo su servicio zurdo del año pasado."

"¡No seas tan engreído, Komiyan, Ushiwaka no es para nada como el año pasado!" Bokuto le grita. "¡Todo el mundo, un paso atrás, tendremos un misil de alta velocidad disparado hacia nuestro camino!"

Bokuto no se equivoca.

A pesar de los ánimos de toda la audiencia, Akaashi todavía puede oír el mismo tipo de sonido que hace la pelota y que sólo había oído venir de los servicios de Oikawa y Bokuto. No se puede negar, aquellos tres están en una liga propia.

Komi se agacha en posición de recibir y la pelota golpea contra sus manos, saliendo disparada hacia arriba. Por un momento, Akaashi piensa que va a golpear las luces del techo, pero luego comienza a descender - ¡ _rápido_! - y no hay manera en el infierno de que él pueda alcanzarla.

Pero incluso si pudiera, él no gastaría su energía tan pronto en el partido. Su máxima prioridad en este momento no es establecer, sino observar el juego con la cabeza clara.

"¡Cúbranlo!" Él grita.

Konoha ya está en ello, estableciendo la pelota en el aire para Bokuto, que la golpea con todo su poder.

Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que Akaashi lo ha visto afrontar su primer remate con tal confianza inquebrantable. Y es a la vez una cosa temible y hermosa de ver.

Porque la pelota ignora todas las leyes de la física, así como el bloqueo de manos del #12 de Shiratorizawa, rebotando directamente hacia la multitud.

Al igual que con el primer punto, el segundo es seguido por el silencio antes de una explosión atronadora de voces en todo el gimnasio.

"¿Vieron eso, amigos? ¡El capitán de Fukurodani, # 4 Bokuto Koutarou, su remate rompió todo el camino hasta las gradas!"

"¡Hey hey heyyyy!" Bokuto grita con orgullo, con cada miembro del equipo de Fukurodani gritando junto con él.

Casi quince minutos después, con una puntuación de 8-9 en el primer set, Akaashi echa un vistazo al decano y Yukie y piden un tiempo fuera.

"¿Quieren las buenas o las malas noticias primero?" Akaashi pregunta, tomando pequeños sorbos de su botella de agua.

"Las malas noticias primero, siempre las malas noticias primero." Responde Washio.

"Malas noticias - El armador de Shiratorizawa. Basta con mirarlo. Él es ridículo."

"¡Akaashi! ¡Es universalmente conocido el hecho de que el cabello rubio le gana al negro, pero ahora no es realmente el momento de ser mezquino!" Konoha gruñe. "Solo déjalo ir, hombre."

" _¡¿Qué?!_ No." Akaashi niega con la cabeza. "No, Konoha-san, me malinterpretaste. No estoy hablando de su _cabello_ , estoy hablando acerca de su _habilidad_. Él es bueno. _Muy_ bueno."

"Tú también, Akaashi." Manami sonríe alentador.

"No, sé eso." Akaashi responde y suspira. ¿Por qué no lo están entendiendo? ¡Él no está pescando cumplidos o menospreciándose, él está reconociendo las habilidades del oponente! Todos ellos deberían estar haciendo lo mismo. "Pero Semi-san es un monstruo, del mismo tipo de calibre que fue Oikawa-san. No se trata sólo de los servicios de Ushijima-san, los de Semi-san son intensos también."

Konoha gime. " _¿En serio?_ "

Akaashi asiente. Oh, él está hablando muy en serio.

"¡Buenas noticias, Akaashi, danos las buenas noticias _ahora_!" Washio dice.

"Él es un pavo real, pero podemos usar eso contra él. Por favor, traten de apuntar tantos de nuestros saques y devoluciones como sea posible a Semi-san. Cuanto más cerca de la red, mejor. Washio-san, Manami, los bloqueos son vitales para presionar y añadirle más estrés a él. Si ahogamos a su armador, tanto Ushijima-san y Nakano estarán incapacitados, ya que no tendrán nada de calidad para rematar."

"¿Algo más?" Bokuto pregunta.

"Sí. Cuando estén en la red, por favor, ignoren las bravuconerías de Tendo-san. Especialmente ustedes dos. "Señala a Bokuto y Konoha. "Él es un troll, y tratará de meterse debajo de su piel. Él lee el ataque antes de que establezca el pase y salta basado en su intuición. Tengan en cuenta que su bloqueo adivino hasta ahora no se ha equivocado. Nunca he jugado contra un estilo de bloqueo de ese tipo, pero es mejor pensar que sus movimientos no tienen regularidad en ellos. No lo piensen demasiado y no se dejen engañar por ellos. Con oponentes así, lo mejor es tratar de despistarlos tanto como sea posible. Traten de evitarlo y si no pueden, hagan las cosas de manera diferente a como normalmente lo harían. Hay una posibilidad de que él pueda leer a través de sus fintas, pero usar la velocidad contra él es nuestra mejor opción."

"Apuntar al armador, evitar al troll. ¡Lo tengo! "Bokuto sonríe, poniendo su mano hacia adelante. "¿Quién dejó a los búhos salir?"

"¿Quien? ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Quién?"

"¿Quién va a ganar ahora?"

"¡Fu-fu-fu-fu-fukurodani!"

Cuanto más juegan, más suciedad Fukurodani consigue de Shiratorizawa gracias a Akaashi y Yukie. Por ejemplo, ahora todos saben que el #12 de Shiratorizawa, Kawanishi Taichi, odia los ataques sincronizados y el que intercambien entre bloqueo adivino y leído. Él también no lucha ninguna batalla incierta.

Pero es una calle de dos vías y los ojos de águila de Shiratorizawa notan también que Konoha y Sarukui sólo se adhieren a los remates cruzados y sólo Bokuto puede cambiar entre estos y los rectos.

A mitad del segundo set, a pesar de la advertencia de Akaashi, Konoha es bloqueado - una vez más - y las palabras de Tendou parecen realmente afectarle.

"¡Noh oh ohhhh! Si quieres llegar a Wakatoshi-kun, tendrás que pasar por mí primero. Y no puedes estar hablando en serio, no con _esos_ predecibles y aburridos remates. Voy a destrozar tu corazón en pedazos. Tu adolorido y roto corazóóón." Tendou se burla cantando una canción. "Konoha-kun, tú careces de poder."

"¡Eso no es lo que tu mamá dijo anoche, demonio!" Konoha sisea de vuelta.

"¡Konoha-san!" Akaashi frunce el ceño. ¿Quién está siendo mezquino ahora? "¿ _Qué_ fue lo que dije?"

"¡Vamos, Akaashi, él me está haciendo enojar!"

"¡No me importa!" Akaashi vocifera de vuelta. "¡Vuelve a concentrarte en el juego! ¡Todos contamos contigo! "

Su última sentencia parece registrarse en la mente de Konoha, porque él asiente, su cara repentinamente seria.

Ocurre durante la peor rotación posible, cuando Akaashi esta en la línea trasera, corriendo para llegar a la red, cuando la pelota se dirige hacia él como un torpedo, atrapándolo justo en el medio de la cancha.

Los servicios de Ushijima lo hacen sentir como si estuviera mirando a su muerte aproximarse en 3, 2, 1.

Pero su cuerpo está preparado para ello.

Gracias a un sinfín de prácticas con Bokuto, Akaashi, así como el resto del equipo, ha sido acondicionado para no rehuir de los peligrosos servicios con salto. Sólo tiene que asegurarse de fijar sus pies como el concreto, sus manos listas para el ardor y la quemazón que se aproxima, los dientes apretados.

Sin embargo, él nunca ha estado en el lado receptor del saque de un zurdo y el efecto de la pelota es completamente diferente.

El impacto hace que todo el cuerpo de Akaashi se desplace hacia atrás mientras la pelota rebota de sus manos hacia el otro lado.

"¡Konoha-san!"

Akaashi pierde el equilibrio, su trasero aterriza con un doloroso ruido sordo en el suelo, sus ojos llorosos.

"¡No tienes que seguir gritando mi nombre, Akaashi, lo tengo!"

Akaashi no sabe si está más impresionado por la habilidad de Konoha para responderle en un momento así, o por la forma en que salta en el aire y hace una chilena, golpeando la pelota hacia Sarukui quien ni siquiera tiene que clavarla, sino simplemente empujarla sobre la red.

La multitud enloquece.

"Damas y caballeros, ¿acaban de ver eso? ¡Que increíble trabajo de equipo del #7 de Fukurodani Konoha Akinori y el #3 Sarukui Yamato!"

"Konoha, bastardo loco, ¡¿dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?!" Bokuto chilla.

"¡No pasé todas esas horas ayudando a mis hermanas cabeza hueca con su práctica de fútbol para nada! ¡Wuaahh! "Konoha choca contra el pecho de Sarukui y luego se acerca a la red, rugiéndole a Tendo. "¿Eso fue predecible y aburrido para ti? ¿Eh? ¿Qué te parezco _ahora_ , Demonio Adivino?"

"Es Monstruo Adivinador. Pero eso fue muy impresionante." Tendo aplaude con sus manos, mientras Semi le grita desde atrás que deje de alentar  al otro equipo.

"Konoha-san, eso fue increíble."

"¡Akaashi, ven aquí!" Konoha lanza su mano sobre los hombros de Akaashi, agitando su cabello. "¡Aaaah, eso fue tan genial! Gracias."

"Yo debería ser el único que te diera las gracias por salvar mi pellejo."

"No, hombre, tu recepción de mierda me hizo lucir aún mejor." Konoha sonríe, mientras la sonrisa de Akaashi muere en sus labios. "Gracias amigo."

"... De nada."

En otra nota positiva, las tácticas de Akaashi respecto a Semi parecen estar funcionando. Su deseo de sobresalir y mostrar sus habilidades le juega una desagradable broma, porque él se hunde por completo en la frustración.

Desde el comienzo mismo del partido, Akaashi no ha querido nada más que seguir el ejemplo de Semi y tratar de colar en tiro volcado tras la finta de él.

Pero Akaashi no permite que su orgullo nuble su buen juicio.

El voleibol es un deporte de equipo, involucra a otros 5 jugadores además de él mismo. No puedes volverte egoísta, acaparar la atención. _No_ debes. Si lo haces, tendrás que pagar los platos rotos.

Él espera por casi tres sets completos, cuando Kawanishi está en la primera línea de bloqueo. Él sabe perfectamente bien que Shiratorizawa está esperando un ataque sincronizado, toda su atención enfocada en Bokuto.0

Akaashi les dice que están totalmente equivocados sin abrir la boca. Él deja que el desliz de su mano hable por él.

"¡Qué manera de reírse en la cara de los bloqueadores, el #5 de Fukurodani Akaashi Keiji hace una inesperada finta! ¡La Academia Shiratorizawa fue completamente atrapada con la guardia baja!"

"¡Buena esa, Akaashi!" Sarukui grita.

Los ojos de Akaashi rápidamente se lanzan sobre Shiratorizawa y sólo se detienen cuando miran a un muy molesto Semi, lo que hace que se permita a sí mismo sonreír con satisfacción.

Ahí. ¿Qué te pareció eso, eh? 

"Eita-kun, relájate. Akaashi-kun no es un jugador arriesgado. Eso fue cosa de una vez."

"Estás equivocado, Tendo-san." Akaashi dice, sus ojos en Semi. "Por favor presta atención. Voy a hacer eso de nuevo."

"Este pequeño hijo de p-"

"Eita-kuuun, por favor cuida tu lengua en frente de- ¡ahhh! ¡Deja de golpearme!"

El pequeño arrebato de Semi parece ser la gota final, porque el silbido del árbitro suena y él es reemplazado por el #10 de Shiratorizawa. Shirabu Kenjirou.

Mientras veía sus cintas, Akaashi no había vista a Shirabu jugar el tiempo suficiente para determinar qué tipo de jugador es él.

Con tanto en juego, conocer a tu enemigo es crucial.

Y él no lo hace.

Había iniciado a finales del segundo set, el cansancio de estar bajo constante presión, y el estrés sólo se seguían acumulando. Aún así, en ese entonces había sido algo manejable. Ahora, Akaashi esta realmente – _realmente_ – sintiéndolo, sus miembros gritando en protesta con cada pequeño leve movimiento, agacharse, pasarla, saltar.

Él necesita que su mente se permanezca enfocada, sabe que sus compañeros de equipo están contando con él.

Él piensa que ha durado tanto, porque Bokuto está en plena forma el día de hoy - él es absolutamente imparable - y no ha tenido que preocuparse porque Bokuto entre en su modo abatido. No tener que hacer frente a la frágil estabilidad mental de su as es una carga menos para llevar.

Es por eso que se trata de un shock total y absoluto el que Sarukui se desmorone. Akaashi no sabe cuándo o cómo sucede, pero sucede. Y es horrible.

"Lo siento, chicos. Ese era mío." Sarukui murmura cuando Shiratorizawa marca un punto.

La mano de Bokuto se posa en la parte posterior del cuello de Sarukui, empujándolo hacia delante hasta que sus sudorosas frentes se tocan. "Está bien, Mono, oye, oye, está bien. Komi te tiene, hombre, yo te tengo. Te tenemos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sarukui asiente con la cabeza, pero Akaashi puede ver que no está bien. Él no está bien.

Akaashi, quien no había sido un gran observador de deportes antes de unirse a Fukurodani, ha estado en la cancha por meses ahora y él es increíblemente consciente de como el juego es jugado.

Sarukui no es el as. Él es increíble a su manera, al igual que Konoha. Su juego nunca podría mover a la multitud, no de la manera en la que Bokuto lo hace. Sin embargo, es vital para mantener los engranajes girando, impulsándolos.

Ver a un confiable Sarukui senpai, quien siempre está sonriendo, incluso cuando no lo siente, no importa bajo cuanta presión estén, cometer errores de novato como perder saques, recepciones, pases, bloqueos fuera, y básicamente fallar por todo el lugar, pone de los nervios a Akaashi. Lo desestabiliza completamente.

El punto de ruptura de Sarukui también es el de Akaashi. Porque cuando la piedra angular se derrumba, la torre de control se sacude.

La confianza de Akaashi se sacude aún más, ya que cambian de cancha y nadie le pregunta nada. No "vice capitán, ¿cuál es tu veredicto sobre el #10 de Shiratorizawa?" y "Akaashi, ¿cuáles son las fortalezas y debilidades de Shirabu? ¿Qué podemos utilizar contra él?". Nada.

Él bebe su agua, evitando la mirada de Bokuto y concentrándose en la siempre muy ruidosa multitud que continua una y otra vez con sus cantos "¡Vamos!" tanto para Shiratorizawa y Fukurodani. Él no puede oírlos. Él puede ver las bocas abrirse, las manos aplaudiendo, todo, pero es sólo ruido estático. Lo único que puede escuchar es el propio latido de su corazón y los pensamientos que resuenan entre sus oídos, diciéndole que esto es imposible. Shiratorizawa es un muro que surge y no deja de crecer, más y más alto. Ellos no pueden escalarlo. Simplemente no puede hacerse.

Así que esto es lo que quería decir Daishou, él reflexiona con una sonrisa amarga, con ser tragado por la presión de los Nacionales.

Akaashi puede sentir los dorados ojos sobre él, perforándolo justo hasta su centro.

_Por favor no me mires así._

Él lo sabe. Bokuto lo sabe.

Eso hace dos fuera de seis, él y Sarukui ya no son más un activo para el equipo, sino un obstáculo. Y como el capitán, Bokuto no puede dejar que eso se extienda, no puede permitir que el efecto dominó entre en juego.

"Suzuki, vas a entrar." Bokuto anuncia, colocando sus manos en las caderas. "No, Manami, no te sientes, no eres tú. Akaashi va a tomar el banco."

Konoha en realidad deja caer su botella de agua. "Bokuto, no puedes estar hablando en serio. No estaríamos cerca de un quinto set si no fuera por Akaashi. Sácalo y bien podríamos también ondear la bandera blanca. Nosotros _necesitamos_ de _él_."

"Lo que yo necesito es que te calles la boca. Vamos a estar bien. "Bokuto coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Konoha. "Te tenemos, estúpida Hiena. Y Suzuki." Él coloca su otra mano en Suzuki, dándole un apretón tranquilizador y una sonrisa. "Tengo que decirte una cosa."

"¿No vomites?" Suzuki ofrece y casi todos se ríen.

"No, no es eso." Bokuto niega con la cabeza. "Establece para mí y solo para mí. No me importa si todos en Shiratorizawa están sobre mí, sólo asegúrate de levantar todas para mí. ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

Suzuki asiente.

"Bokuto... ¿estás seguro?" Washio pregunta. "No me estoy quejando o cuestionando tu juicio, tú eres el capitán, así que cualquier cosa que digas se hará. Sabes que todos vamos a seguirte, pero... ¿Pueden tus piernas realmente manejarlo? Fuera de todos nosotros, tú eres el que más ha saltado."

"No te preocupes por mis piernas, Washio. Fueron hechas para patear traseros." Bokuto sonríe. "¡Ahora vamos, búhos, no puedo oírlos! ¡Hey hey heyyy!"

"¡Hey hey hey!"

"¡Suzuki, espera!" Akaashi grita. Obliga a sus labios a formar una sonrisa alentadora. "¡Buena suerte ahí fuera!"

El silbato suena y él toma asiento entre Yukie y su decano.

"¡Estuviste absolutamente increíble, Akaashi!" El decano sonríe con orgullo. "Finalmente puedes relajarte ahora. Te has ganado tu descanso, Sr. Armador." **(4)**

"Gracias, sensei." Akaashi da una breve inclinación de cabeza.

La rodilla de Yukie empuja la suya. "Sé que estás cansado, pero por favor, mantén tus ojos en Bokuto."

Akaashi asiente de nuevo.

Ahora que no está jugando, puede finalmente concentrarse en obtener una lectura de Shirabu.

Él devana su exhausto cerebro por algo. Cualquier cosa.

¡Vamos, Akaashi! ¡Puedes hacer esto! Lo viste jugar. ¿Qué lo hizo destacar?

Sin embargo, esa es la cosa. Nada hace a Shirabu destacar.

Él tiene manos sólidas. No es el más preciso, pero sin embargo es sólido. Cuando la recepción es fuera, él dará un pase alto para utilizar la fuerza del rematador lateral. Y su red de seguridad es su as.

_Él es igual que yo._

Se había pasado todo este tiempo asegurándose de no subestimar a sus oponentes, que se olvidó por completo cuan peligroso es sobrestimarlos.

"¡Danos ese as de servicio!" La voz de Konoha retumba fuerte cuando Bokuto se alinea para otro servicio.

Bokuto les gana cinco puntos consecutivos de su servicio y solo de su servicio.

"Sé que soy nuevo en esto - me refiero a que he visto muchos de sus juegos, chicos - pero mirando desde aquí, tan cerca... Bokuto es un enigma, ¿no es cierto? Es absolutamente incomprensible cómo un alborotador en la escuela puede ser tan diferente en la cancha." El decano dice, aplaudiendo. "¿Viste su saque? ¡Ese saque no era de un humano! No puede serlo. ¡¿Bokuto es incluso humano?!"

"Sí. Bokuto está ardiendo hoy." Sonríe Yukie. "Cuando no está en su modo abatido, él es increíble de ver, ¿cierto? Siento que incluso si él no estuviera en nuestro equipo, sino en el de nuestro oponente, me haría querer animarlo."

Akaashi no podría estar más de acuerdo. Él entiende por qué Yukie le dijo que mantuviera sus ojos en su as. Ver a Bokuto golpear pase tras pase eleva su espíritu y puede ver que no es sólo a él, sino también a sus otros compañeros en la cancha. Incluso a la multitud.

Nunca ha visto a Bokuto así antes, rematando el balón con tanta seguridad en sí mismo. Una parte de él esta envidioso, pero no hay malicia detrás de ello. Él sólo desearía poder ser como Bokuto. Rebosante de confianza hasta el borde.

Pero él no lo es. Nunca lo será. Nadie nunca lo será. No como él de todos modos.

Ushijima estampa la pelota hacia abajo y Shiratorizawa anota otro punto.

Bueno, tal vez él, Akaashi piensa.

"Ahora que te estás sintiendo mejor, tengo que decirte," Los labios de Yukie están en su oído, susurrando. "Nori- Konoha no estaba equivocado. Vas a ser necesario para el quinto set, así que vas a entrar de nuevo. Pero tu expresión me dice que ya eres consciente de eso."

"Lo soy."

"Entonces por favor utiliza el tiempo que te resta aquí para conseguir un respiro. Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho de ti, Akaashi, pero sólo contamos contigo." Ella se muerde el labio inferior. "No sé lo que Tendou le dijo a Saru para ponerlo así, pero él se encuentra en mal estado y la única razón de Bokuto para mantenerlo dentro es su resistencia. Tú vas a cambiar con Manami."

"Lo sé."

"No voy a gastar nuestro tiempo diciéndote lo que tienes que hacer." Yukie lo mira fijamente. "Sé que tú lo sabes."

"Sí. Lo hago. "Él le da una media sonrisa torcida, levantándose sobre sus pies. "La próxima vez que me abraces, va a ser porque estaremos avanzando hacia nuestro próximo juego."

"Bueno, Duuh." Ella sonríe.

"Qu- ¡¿QUÉ?!" El decano parpadea. "Tú literalmente saliste hace cinco minutos, ¿y ya vas a regresar? ¡Oh Dios mío, ustedes los chicos son tan salvajes! Esto no puede ser bueno para mi corazón."

"Vas a estar bien, Sensei." Yukie ríe.

"La Academia Fukurodani está haciendo una sustitución, el #12 por el #5. ¡Damas y caballeros, el #5 Akaashi Keiji, vice capitán del equipo Fukurodani está de vuelta! Vamos a darle una cálida bienvenida, ¿de acuerdo?"

Akaashi, mientras pasa, choca los cinco con Manami y se adentra en la cancha.

"¿Todo bien por ahí, Akaashi?" La voz de Washio le llega desde la parte posterior.

"¡Sí!"

Con él de vuelta, Akaashi puede cambiar un poco las cosas, dejar que Bokuto descanse un poco, darle unos pases a Konoha, y a Washio también, utilizándolos a ambos por todo su potencial. Él hace unas pocas fintas arriegadas también, porque con esto tan cerca del final jugar a lo seguro contra Shiratorizawa no es una opción.

Gracias a su pequeño descanso en el banco, Akaashi vuelve a ser el mismo, de mente fría y serena, sin dudar de sus manos cuando tienen la pelota.

Shiratorizawa tienen el punto de partido y eso significa dos puntos más. Eso es todo lo que necesitan para ganar. Él le presta 0 atención a la voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza diciéndole que un 1 punto más y perderán.

Oohira sirve y es uno limpio recibido por Komi.

Él aplasta la voz de la incertidumbre.

"¡Bokuto-san!"

Es el pase perfecto para Bokuto, realmente, justo de la manera en que le gusta. Bokuto salta, por un momento se congela en el aire, antes de que su mano baje, golpeando la pelota justo en el centro.

Sale dispara directamente a través de las codiciosas manos de Tendou, pero sus dedos la rozan.

"¡Chance Ball!"

Todos están esperando un pase para Ushijima. Después de todo, eso es todo de lo que el quinto set se ha tratado, una batalla de conceptos, el as de Shiratorizawa contra el as de Fukurodani, Ushijima y Bokuto, dos titanes enfrentándose.

Akaashi es ahora plenamente consciente de que Shirabu y él son el mismo tipo de jugadores.

Porque cuando tu equipo tiene un as brillante, su existencia es un señuelo brillante.

Justo como Akaashi espera, Shirabu y Kawanishi hacen un rápido, yendo este directamente hacia el centro.

"¡Ve, Taichi!"

Desafortunadamente, los rápidos reflejos de Konoha y sus pies están en la línea trasera y Akaashi se lanza por el balón, recibiéndolo – a duras penas - con su mano derecha.

Mierda, él no debería haber conseguido el primer toque.

"¡Un toque!" Él grita, con la esperanza de que a pesar de la pésima dirección en que la pelota va, Suzuki será capaz de establecerla para Bokuto.

Es bajo, pero Suzuki pone sus manos en ella. Al sentir la presión de los bloqueadores, es el instinto en lugar del sentido, el que lo hace levantarla en alto no para Bokuto quien está cubierto, sino para Sarukui que está libre.

Mala decisión, muy mala decisión. La peor de todas.

Con su adrenalina disparándose a lo más alto, él mira en cámara lenta como Tendou bloquea el remate de Sarukui mandándolo abajo.

Un segundo, eso es todo lo que se necesita. Y eso es todo.

El árbitro hace sonar su silbato, anunciando el marcador final. 19 – 21.

"¡Damas y caballeros, el #5 de Shiratorizawa Tendou Satori anota el punto ganador! ¡La Academia Shiratorizawa avanza a su segundo partido de este torneo!"

Akaashi siente como si sus tímpanos fueran a reventar por todo el ruido.

Se siente extrañamente compuesto mientras extiende su mano para ayudar a Komi a levantarse. Parece irreal, de verdad. Él puede ver al resto de su equipo, quienes siguen parpadeando sorprendidos, aturdidos y confundidos, su pérdida aún no ha sido plenamente registrada.

"Vamos, búhos, es tiempo de alinearnos." Bokuto dice en un tono uniforme. "Vamos a darle la mano a los vencedores."

"¡Damas y caballeros, yo todavía no puede creer que hemos sido testigos de un juego entre jugadores de voleibol de preparatoria! ¡Por favor, un aplauso para ambos equipos, La Academia Fukurodani y La Academia Shiratorizawa!"

Fukurodani inclina la cabeza al unísono con Shiratorizawa, dándoles las gracias por el juego, luego se vuelve a la multitud, dándoles las gracias por todo su apoyo.

Normalmente, esta es la parte donde Bokuto es invadido con cámaras y micrófonos empujados en su cara, teniendo que responder a todas las preguntas que le disparen, así que Akaashi sabe que tiene que reforzar su posición de vice capitán y dirigir al equipo para un rápido enfriamiento y estiramiento.

Yukie y el decano los felicitan a todos ellos por luchar tan valientemente _, buen trabajo, chicos, ese fue un gran juego_ y _ustedes deben estar orgullosos de sí mismos_ , pero la atención de Akaashi es capturada por Ushijima Wakatoshi, en el otro lado de la red, quien le está haciendo señas con su mano para que se acerque.

Akaashi se señala el pecho con un dedo.   _¿Quién, yo?_

Ushijima asiente y Akaashi se acerca a él.

"Ushijima-san." Él inclina la cabeza cortésmente.

"Akaashi Keiji de La Academia Fukurodani." Incluso cuando no está jugando su voz retumba con autoridad. "Podrías preguntarle a cualquiera que quisieras y ellos te dirían esto. No hay nada que odie más que la confianza sin fundamento. Pero verte jugar hoy me hizo odiar otra cosa y eso es el potencial desperdiciado." Sus ojos se estrechan. "¿Por qué tendrías alguna razón para dudar de ti mismo con todo tu talento? Tú tienes mucho de ello."

Akaashi ahora puede entender lo que todos han estado diciendo de Ushijima, sobre por qué les molesta su brusquedad, la cual hace que sea difícil llevarse bien con él.

Sin embargo, él se siente muy bien. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Su habilidad está siendo reconocida por uno de los jugadores top 3 del país.

"Me lo tomaré como un cumplido." Akaashi lame sus labios y extiende una mano.

"Puedes tomarlo como quieras." Ushijima le echa un vistazo a la mano de Akaashi, pero él no la sacude. "Los jugadores que no creen en sí mismos no tienen lugar en la cancha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Al sonido que hacen los búhos se le llama ulular (Hoot en inglés). No hay forma de poner “Denme un ulu ulu” y si la hay que alguien me la diga :D  
> (1) Don’t rain on my parade. Es una canción del musical Funny Girl interpretada por Barbra Streisand.  
> (2) Jack of all trades: Viene del dicho Jack of all trades master of none (Aprendiz de todo, maestro de nada. Jack de todos los oficios.). Suele ser usado de manera despectiva. Manitas, alguien que puede hacer de todo, todólogo, un mil usos, etc. Son otros términos que podrían equivaler, pero que no son iguales.  
> (3) Patán (Muttley según su nombre original en inglés) es un personaje de dibujos animados de Hanna-Barbera (actual Cartoon Network Studios). El perro que se ríe como fumador XD  
> (4) Aquí decía: Mr. Playmarker. Playmaker: (Sport) jugador encargado de facilitar buenas jugadas a sus compañeros. Dependerá del deporte porque hay posiciones que son las que enlazan las jugadas... en voleibol, sería el armador.  
> Deje una frase en inglés porque me pareció mejor así.


	27. OT3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, la mayoría de ustedes habían estado pidiendo esto, así que aquí vamos :3c  
> NdT: Gracias a Mur y Gisella por siempre comentar, y a las demás por darme ánimos y kudos. Y a Xavi por ayudarme con un término <3

Akaashi se detiene frente a Komi y toma un onigiri de la bandeja que Yukie ofrece.

"Komi-san, por favor no te duermas en el suelo del vestuario, está sucio."

"No estoy durmiendo, no estoy durmiendo, solo estoy recostado."

Con Akaashi al frente, dando un ejemplo para el resto, ellos habían mantenido la barbilla en alto mientras caminaban fuera de la cancha, pero ahora que la gente y las cámaras se han quedado atrás, las lágrimas caen libremente.

Akaashi es el único que no está llorando.

"No tienes que mantener una cara valiente por nosotros, vice capitán." Sarukui presiona sus labios en una húmeda sonrisa, sus mejillas brillantes.

"Saru esta en lo cierto, Akaashi, estamos derramando lágrimas masculinas por aquí." Konoha sorbe sus mocos. "Siéntete libre de unirte a nosotros."

"Prefiero no hacerlo, si no te importa." Akaashi responde y le da una mordida a su segundo onigiri, masticando pensativamente.

La última vez que él lo había hecho, llorar después de perder, Konoha había palmeado su espalda, diciéndole que a veces, tu solo debes decir _trágico_ y superarlo, hombre.

Bueno, Konoha había estado en lo cierto. Perder siempre apesta, y eso le pica también, pero en realidad no tiene sentido llorar sobre la leche derramada.

"¡Mou, dejen de lamer sus heridas ya!" Yukie dice, colocando las manos sobre sus caderas. "Deberían estar orgullosos de sí mismos, en lugar de llorando como bebés."

"¿De verdad tienes que patearnos cuando ya estamos en el suelo?" Washio gruñe, cubierto con una toalla sobre los ojos y apoyado contra la pared.

"Su manager tiene razón, chicos." El decano aplaude con su mano de modo alentador. "¡Ustedes lucharon increíblemente ahí fuera! Estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes."

"Gracias entrenador, pero Shiratorizawa está avanzando, no nosotros." Komi responde.

"Más como _Shit_ -atorizawa." Konoha bromea. **(*)**

"No, ellos no son mierda, nosotros lo somos." Sarukui suspira. "Bueno, sé que _yo_ lo soy."

"¡Escuchen, ustedes edgelords!" Yukie se cruza de brazos, disgustada. **(1)**

Antes de que la vena en su frente estalle, Akaashi baja la cremallera de su chaqueta y remueve su sudoroso uniforme, dirigiéndose directamente a las duchas.

Con suerte, ella estará demasiado ocupada dándoles un poco de su amor duro y no se terminara todos los bocadillos que trajeron.

Al menos que deje una leche con chocolate, Akaashi piensa.

Él lava rápidamente la suciedad y el sudor, enjuagando el champú de su pelo, antes de que el resto de sus compañeros de equipo entren, llorando más fuerte.

"Si ella piensa que _esto_ apesta, obviamente no le prestó suficiente atención al juego." Sarukui suspira y cierra los ojos, dejando que el agua lo golpee en la cara.

"Aterradora... Ella es tan aterradora."

Akaashi, ahora refrescado y con olor a vainilla y miel, se sienta junto a Yukie y saca su teléfono de su mochila, mientras ella muerde con rabia un pocky de fresa.

Dos mensajes de texto. Uno de Kuroo - si tres emojis de un gato llorando pueden considerarse como un mensaje de texto - y uno de Iwaizumi.

_"Estoy a punto de ver el siguiente juego. ¿Te quedas o te vas a ir?"_

"Nuestro autobús no se va hasta más tarde, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, estamos atrapados aquí." Ella sacude el paquete vacío, dejando que las últimas migajas caigan en su boca. "Mmm. ¿Por qué los hacen tan pequeños?"

Él rápidamente escribe una respuesta, antes de volver su atención a Yukie.

"¿Dónde está el decano?"

"Bokuto lo arrastró hasta el vestuario de Shiratorizawa para que lo ayudara a persuadir a su entrenador de dejarlos unirse a nosotros para la cena." Ella revuelve su mochila.

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que-"

"No, ninguna. Sabes que como cuando estoy estresada."

"Tanto estrés no puede ser bueno para ti, ya que siempre está comiendo."

"Akaashi, tú eres la _última_ persona que puede decirme eso a mí. Así que no me repliques cuando no me quedan aperitivos." Yukie le advierte con un dedo. "Gahh, no puedo esperar para el coctel y pasar tiempo de chicas con Kiyoko."

El teléfono de Akaashi vibra con otro mensaje de texto. De su padre, deseándole buena suerte.

_"Ya perdimos, pero gracias, papá. Cariño para ti y mamá."_

Bokuto vuelve poco después, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y le da al resto del equipo la gran noticia de que el equipo de voleibol de Shiratorizawa, de hecho, se unirá a ellos para cenar.

"Ughhh. Vamos a estar partiendo el pan con el enemigo. "Konoha pretende vomitar.

"¿Bokuto?" Yukie aprieta los labios. "No solo dejaste a nuestro decano en algún lugar de la multitud, ¿verdad?"

"¡Vamos, Yuks, dame un poco de crédito!" Bokuto dice mientras se encoge para sacarse la camiseta.

"¿Entonces dónde _está_ el decano, Bokuto-san?"

"Él dijo algo acerca de darle un comienzo temprano al día, porque ya ha tenido suficiente de voleibol o algo así, y fue a algún lugar, ¿creo? No sé, en realidad no estaba escuchando." Bokuto se encoge de hombros mientras enrolla una toalla alrededor de su cintura, sin ninguna preocupación en su bolsillo. "¿Qué les sucede?" Él parpadea a todo el vestuario. "¿Por qué todos lucen como si alguien se hubiera muerto?"

"Sí. Nosotros lo hicimos. Allí afuera. Nuestro juego fue nuestro funeral."

"Saruman, por  favoooor." Bokuto se queja de manera espectacular. "Nosotros dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, y perdimos. Está bien, viejo, vamos a conseguirlo la próxima vez. ¡Déjenme escucharlos! ¡Hey hey heyyyy! "

"No puedo creer esto. ¿Pueden ustedes creer todo esto? "Konoha niega con la cabeza.

Todo ocurre tan rápido. Un segundo, Konoha se está riendo y al siguiente, él se abalanza sobre Bokuto, quien se estrella contra los armarios con gran estrépito. Bokuto parpadea, la sorpresa escrita en toda su cara y su mano apenas sosteniendo la toalla en su lugar, pero Konoha no pierde el tiempo. Su puño conecta con la cara de Bokuto justo antes de que Komi y Washio salten sobre sus pies, separándolos.

"¡Atrás, Komi!" Konoha gruñe, luchando para liberar las manos de sus restricciones.

Bokuto escupe, limpiándose la sangre lejos de los labios con el dorso de la mano. "Paz, Tatsu."

Washio mira a Akaashi primero, a la espera de su asentimiento, antes de soltar Bokuto.

"Komiyan, déjalo ir. Si quiere intentarlo otra vez, puede hacerlo. Está bien."

"¡Bokuto! ¡Cómo puedes decir que está bien, no está bien! ¡Estás sangrando!" Yukie dice, sus manos cubriendo su boca.

"Relájate, Yukie, estoy bien, de verdad." Bokuto se vuelve hacia el ahora libre Konoha. "¿Terminaste?"

“¡Oh, apenas estoy comenzado!"

"No, ya terminaste."

"Eres un egoísta hijo de puta, ¿sabes eso?" Konoha ladra, su voz mezclada con veneno. "¿A dónde quieres llegar golpeando a Saru con ese ‘está bien, perdimos’ basura?! ¡No te das cuenta de cuan jodido es eso viniendo de ti, bastardo hipócrita! _Nosotros_ siempre tenemos que recogerte a _ti_ del piso, cada vez que entras en uno de _tus_ modos abatidos. ¡Capitán, despierta, porque le estás predicando al maldito coro! Tú nunca _nos_ has visto quejándonos contigo al respecto. Entonces, qué te parece dejar que por esta vez - esta única maldita vez - dejes a Saru estar molesto por el hecho de que Shiratorizawa tuvo más suerte que nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Por Dios, as! Ten por lo menos un poco de puta auto consciencia y consideración, ¿quieres?"

"¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"¡Me escuchaste fuerte y claro!"

Bokuto presiona sus labios. "Konoha. Puedes decirme si estás insatisfecho con la forma en que manejo las cosas como capitán. No me importa. Estoy abierto a suge-"

"Claro. Por supuesto que lo estas."

"Kono, es suficiente." Replica Sarukui.

"Saruman, no me importan sus insultos. _Lo_ que me molesta es como de irrespetuoso e injusto es hacia ustedes, chicos."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Me siento como si hubiera tomado píldoras de la locura! "Konoha golpea su cabeza. "Akaashi, por favor traduce, porque no entiendo lo que este idiota está tratando de decir."

"Tú dijiste que Shiratorizawa tuvo más suerte que nosotros. ¿Piensas que ganar tiene algo que ver con la _suerte_?" Bokuto niega con la cabeza. "No soy yo, Konoha, eres tú. _Tú eres_ el único que debe despertar. Porque estas son las Nacionales, hombre, y ni _un_ solo equipo llego aquí basado en la suerte. Es por eso que estoy tan decepcionado de escucharte menospreciar todo tu duro trabajo y el de tus compañeros de equipo en la lucha tan dura que tuvimos ahí. ¿Tú piensas que si nosotros hubiéramos derrotado a Shiratorizawa, habría sido la suerte? No. Habría sido todo ese tiempo que pasamos practicando en el gimnasio. Consideré seriamente hacerte vice capitán a sugerencia de Yukie al comienzo de la temporada, pero estoy contento de no haberlo hecho y sólo acabas de darme la razón. Porque eres descuidado y perezoso, y tu forma de pensar, que el ganar puede suceder por accidente, ese es exactamente el _por qué_ tu apodo, que odias tanto, es aprendiz de todo. Y a menos que pares de tener esa forma de pensar - que las victorias deportivas se basan en la suerte - entonces te puedo asegurar, que un aprendiz de todo es todo lo que llegaras a ser." Bokuto dice, entonces se vuelve al resto de ellos. "Que esto sea una advertencia para todos ustedes. La próxima vez que escuche a alguno de ustedes mencionar la palabra "suerte" aquí, los voy a golpear tan fuerte, que sus ojos no se abrirán durante una semana. ¿Entendido?"

"Esto es estúpido." Konoha toma su mochila y saca su camiseta sudada, arrojándola hacia Bokuto, quien sólo mueve un poco su cuello y esta cae en el suelo. "¡Vete a la mierda, Bokuto!" Él besa sus dos dedos medios, antes de señalarlo y salir por la puerta.

"¡Encantador! ¡Eso fue tan encantador! "Yukie aplaude con irritación. "Bokuto, mantén pellizcadas tus fosas nasales para detener la hemorragia." Ella toma su botiquín de primeros auxilios y comienza a secar la cara de Bokuto con un paño limpio. "Honestamente, no tenias que decirle lo que hablamos, se llama charla confidencial entre manager y capitán por una razón."

"No, él necesitaba saberlo. ¡Ay! "Bokuto aleja su cara. "Un poco más gentil, ¿por favor?"

"No, él no lo necesitaba. Sólo querías añadir más sal a la herida." Suspira. "Y tú sabes que él solo dijo esas cosas, porque estaba molesto porque perdimos." Ella dice, esta vez más suave.

"¿Crees que _yo_ no estoy molesto? ¡Joder, Yuks, quiero hacer esto por el resto de mi vida! ¡Por supuesto que estoy molesto!"

Sarukui se tambalea sobre sus pies, pero Akaashi lo detiene. "Por favor, Sarukui-san. Déjamelo a mí."

"Él... a él le gusta ver las nubes. Dice que es calmante. "Sarukui dice con una sonrisa triste.

Akaashi se dirige hacia el techo.

Un miembro del personal de limpieza le dice que el techo está fuera de los límites y Akaashi considera esperar hasta que él se vaya, pero el tipo no parece ir a ninguna parte. Suspirando, él baja las escaleras y se dirige hacia el otro lado, con la esperanza de que si hay alguien del personal allí, este sea más indulgente.

No hay nadie para detenerlo y la puerta no está bloqueada, así que Akaashi camina sobre el hormigón iluminado por el sol. Él se toma unos minutos para respirar el aire fresco, admirando la vista desde la parte superior. Es muy tranquilo y silencioso ahí arriba, no como toda la conmoción dentro del gimnasio.

Él acelera el paso, sólo ralentizándolo una vez que ve la espalda de Konoha, dejando que sus pasos resuenan.

"No estoy de humor para un sermón, Saru." Konoha advierte.

Akaashi entra en el campo visual de Konoha antes de inclinarse sobre la barandilla, cruzándose de manos.

"Oh, eres tú. Bueno, Saru o no, realmente no estoy de humor para un sermón."

Akaashi no contesta. En cambio, observa a un par de pájaros reñir en el tejado de enfrente, luchando por un trozo de carne o pan, él realmente no puede decirlo desde lejos.

Siente la mirada de Konoha sobre él. Los silencios siempre hacen a Konoha sentirse inquieto. Sobre todo cuando se siente culpable.

Akaashi suprime una sádica sonrisa, porque él es perfectamente consciente de que Konoha se siente culpable. El pobre Konoha no sabe esto, pero uno de los mayores talentos de Akaashi es el aplicar la ley del hielo.

Pregúntenle a Bokuto, si no, porque él lo sabe todo acerca de ello. Él _odia_ todo acerca de ello.

"Entonces, ¿vas a comenzar a regañarme o qué?"

Akaashi cierra los ojos, disfrutando del sol en su cara.

"Está bien, lo entiendo. No estás aquí para ser el diligente vice capitán que eres y hacer el trabajo sucio de Bokuto por él. ¿Entonces por qué _estás_ aquí?"

Akaashi suspira. "¿Eso es todo lo que piensas de mí, Konoha-san? ¿Qué soy alguien que hace el trabajo sucio de Bokuto-san?"

"No pero-"

"Entonces, ¿qué hay de ser tu amigo?" Él ofrece. "¿No nos consideras a nosotros dos amigos?"

"Por supuesto que lo hago."

"Entonces deja de hacerme preguntas estúpidas como por qué estoy aquí." Él parpadea abriendo los ojos y mira a Konoha. "Sé que no soy Sarukui-san, pero confía en mí, soy bueno escuchando también."

" _Tienes_ que serlo con el fin de sobrevivir, _vives_ con Bokuto." Konoha resopla. "Cómo lo haces  -nunca lo sabré."

"Y yo nunca sabré cómo conseguiste que nuestra manager durmiera contigo en primer lugar, pero no me escuchas preguntando."

"¡Que duro, Akaashi, eso fue demasiado duro!"

"¿Vas a empezar a llorar tus lágrimas masculinas nuevo, Konoha-san?"

"Cállate." Konoha se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y mira hacia arriba, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Akaashi y el sol. "Estás por sobre mí y eso me molesta. Y sí, Akaashi, sé que eres más alto que yo. Eso me molesta también. Ahora siéntate."

Akaashi lo hace. Se sienta junto a Konoha, con la barbilla en las rodillas. Esperando en silencio hasta que Konoha esté listo para decir lo que tiene que decir.

Él no tiene que esperar mucho tiempo.

"¿Quieres saber lo que realmente me saca de quicio?"

Konoha comienza a divagar y divagar, sobre qué tanto le molesta Bokuto,a él sólo le molesta tanto. Cuán egoísta es Bokuto, cómo él no aprecia todo lo que tiene a su favor. Cómo de asquerosamente rica es su familia, cuán popular es en la escuela. Lo injusto que es que Bokuto se salga con la suya debido a su condición de capitán. Cuán genial es Bokuto y maldita sea, ¿Cuándo él se volvió tan genial? Eso realmente, _realmente_ lo fastidia.

Akaashi sonríe a eso, algo suave.

Esta no es la primera vez que él ha estado aquí, sentado en silencio, disfrutando de la prisa del tráfico debajo con los coches sonando en la distancia y el susurro del viento sobre sus mejillas.

Él ha escuchado a todos sus compañeros de equipo quejarse. Mayormente a Konoha, porque él es quejoso. Todo le molesta.

No le gusta su nuevo maestro, fue castigado por llamar a sus dos hermanas menores imbéciles, ninguna chica en la escuela aprecia su dorado - ¡natural, totalmente natural! - cabello.

Y no es sólo él.

Komi, no tiene tiempo suficiente para tomar una siesta después del almuerzo. Yukie, no se le permitió comer en clase, a pesar de que ella realmente quería terminar ese dango. Sarukui, no entiende por qué consiguió una detención cuando no se rió - ni siquiera sonrió - de su profesor. Washio, él no quiere tener frenos, pero sus padres podrían obligarlo. Bokuto, teniendo que lidiar con Jared y su actitud de mierda.

La lista sigue y sigue.

No, esta ciertamente no es la primera vez que está aquí.

Y no será la última.

"Konoha-san, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Siempre me he preguntado por qué te molesta cuando las personas te llaman por tu apodo. ¿Por qué odias algo que eres?"

"¿Estás realmente tratando de dañarme de forma permanente?" Konoha gime. "Aprendiz de todos los oficios, maestro de nada. Tch. ¿Quién _no_ odiaría eso?"

"Yo no lo haría." Akaashi responde mientras mira los dedos de Konoha que cavan en un grupo de malas hierbas a sus pies. "Sé que Bokuto-san lo dijo como un insulto, pero-"

"¡ _Es_ un insulto, Akaashi!"

"No, no realmente. Tú sabes un poco acerca de muchas cosas. ¿Cómo es eso algo malo?"

Konoha parpadea. "Bueno... supongo que cuando lo pones de esa manera..."

"Tú me diste tu tranquilidad, Konoha-san, así que ¿qué hay de darte la mía? Tú me hiciste un montón de preguntas y voy a responder a todas ellas, pero por favor, no me interrumpas." Akaashi levanta su pulgar. "Me preguntaste por qué Bokuto-san no te devolvió el golpe. No es como tú piensas, que él te considere un debilucho. Es porque él se sentía responsable de que perdiéramos. Él quería que lo golpearas de nuevo, porque se sentía como si nos hubiera fallado como líder y se lo mereciera."

"Pero somos un equipo y-"

"Te pedí que por favor no me interrumpas." Él frunce el ceño. "Sí, somos un equipo, y sí, ganar es un esfuerzo de equipo, pero él no es sólo nuestro As, también es nuestro capitán, y ya que fue incapaz de entregarnos la victoria, nuestra derrota cae más pesada sobre sus hombros." Akaashi pone su dedo índice hacia arriba. "Me preguntaste por qué Bokuto-san no parecía molesto porque perdimos. Te puedo asegurar que él estaba muy molesto. Él sólo no quería desanimar la moral de nuestro equipo, sobre todo después de ver lo roto que estaba Sarukui-san. Tú sabes mejor que yo lo mucho que está culpándose a sí mismo sobre ese último remate que Tendo-san bloqueó."

"No tenemos que contar con los de-"

"¡Soy perfectamente consciente de eso, Konoha-san!" Akaashi encaja. "Yo escuche tu monólogo, así que por favor abre tus oídos y escúchame a mí a cambio." Su dedo medio se une a los otros dos en el aire. "Me preguntaste por qué no estaba enojado con Bokuto-san por sustituirme. Konoha-san, él no me envió a la banca porque no creyera en mí. Era yo. _Yo_ no creía en mí. Así que estoy contento de que él hiciera lo que hizo, porque Bokuto-san nos hizo a todos un favor."Akaashi presiona su boca en una pequeña curva. "En realidad estoy impresionado de que fue capaz de poner sus sentimientos personales por mí a un lado y poner a nuestro equipo en primer lugar." Su dedo anular se dispara. "No estoy seguro de si era una pregunta o no, pero dijiste que nadie reaccionó en consecuencia a que lanzaras tu camiseta a Bokuto-san. Mientras yo aprecio cuan simbólico ese "Jódete" era, nadie realmente pensó que dejarías el equipo, de ahí el por qué- "

"Nadie en el equipo me toma en serio, ese es el por qué."

"No, es porque todos sabemos que compartes un cierto gusto por el dramatismo como Bokuto-san. Vamos, Konoha-san, no eres un cobarde. Tampoco eres lo bastante despiadado como para dejarnos estrellarnos y arder sin ti."

"No, no lo haría."

"Por favor permíteme ser el portavoz de todo nuestro equipo y decirte que te necesitamos. _Todos_ te necesitamos. Sobre todo yo." Akaashi admite. "Konoha-san, podrás no ser el as, pero ¿y qué? A mis ojos, tú siempre serás el MVP de Fukurodani. **(2)** Porque sé que _siempre_ puedo confiar en ti. Cuando Bokuto-san entra en su modo abatido, siempre confío en ti para llevar al equipo. ¡Y lo haces, porque eres nuestra columna vertebral! Proteges la médula espinal y nos mantienes a todos unidos. Estuviste enfermo un par de veces y durante esos juegos, no lo hicimos muy bien. Indudablemente, sabes que fue debido a tu ausencia."

"Sí, sí, sí, gracias por las palabras de ánimo. Pero aún así es molesto cuan egoísta es Bokuto como jugador. No vas a defenderlo y negarlo, ¿verdad?"

Akaashi frunce el ceño. "Seguramente sabes que mis críticas siempre son más duras hacia Bokuto-san. Yukie también. No sé por qué crees que él se sale con la suya, porque en realidad no lo hace." Él suspira. "Pero tienes razón acerca de que Bokuto-san es un jugador egoísta. Él lo es y él lo sabe. Todos lo hacemos. Así es como funciona nuestro equipo, porque tenemos plena confianza en el otro."

"¡Él me molesta tanto!"

"Soy consciente. Pero, Konoha-san, tú también lo molestas mucho. "Él responde y se levanta, estirando las piernas. "Así es como funciona la rivalidad."

"Espera, ¿qué?" Konoha parpadea, claramente desconcertado. "Vuelve a sentarte y explícamelo, por favor."

"No, no quiero tener calambres."

Konoha salta sobre sus pies al instante. "¿Bokuto me considera su rival?"

"Sí."

"¿Yo, de verdad?"

Akaashi rueda los ojos. "Es lo que acabo de decir, ¿no?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo que él no?"

"Bueno, para empezar, probablemente seas la única persona en la escuela que puede ponerse nuestras repugnantes chaquetas de punto mostazas y lucir genial usándolas. Bokuto-san envidia esa habilidad tuya."

"¡Oye! Me gustan bastante las chaquetas de punto mostazas. Son lindas."

"No, no lo son. Son horribles."

"¿Es eso? No, eso no puede ser todo. ¿Qué más me envidia?" Le pregunta ansiosamente Konoha.

"Lo haces mejor en tus clases que Bokuto-san."

"Oh, por favor, ¿a quién le importa _eso_?" Él hace una mueca. "¡Más, Akaashi, dime más! ¡Cosas importantes, de acuerdo, no me des mierdas de nerd como los estudios!"

"Bueno..." Akaashi comienza, devanándose los sesos.

Vamos, Akaashi, piensa en esto largo y tendido antes de contestar, ya que podría volver y morderte en el trasero. Largo y tendido. Piénsalo.

"¿Hay algo más?"

Responde rápido, Akaashi. Responde rápido.

"Sí. Esta eso, um..."

"Akaashi, ¿simplemente me estas mintiendo para hacerme sentir bien conmigo mismo?"

Una mejor respuesta. ¡Una mejor respuesta!

"Tú solías gustarme."

Qué carajo.

Por qué, Akaashi. ¿Por qué?

"¿Solía gustarte?" Konoha se rasca la cabeza. "¿Ya no te gusto más?"

"Lo haces, Konoha-san, por supuesto que me gustas. Pero me refería a, um, gustar de _gustar_."

"¿Cómo un _novio_?"

"Sí. Eso."

"¿ _En serio_?" La sonrisa de Konoha es más brillante que la luz del sol sobre su piel, deslumbrante.

"Sí."

Mentiroso, mentiroso, cara de oso.

"Esta es la primera que he escuchado esto. Nunca me lo dijiste antes."

"No." Akaashi está de acuerdo.

Él nunca se lo dijo a nadie.

"¿Por qué?"

Porque no es verdad.

"Qué importa, Konoha-san, a ti solo te gustan las chicas de todos modos."

"¡Por supuesto que importa, Akaashi, un cumplido es un cumplido! Y tenerte a _ti_ interesado en _mí_ , ¡santa mierda!" Konoha echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe y se ríe.

Akaashi sube la cremallera su chaqueta, satisfecho.

Todo salió mejor de lo esperado.

Konoha vuelve a su habitual estado animado y no hay daño hecho, porque está en el pasado.

"Bueno, para ser honesto, no estoy completamente sorprendido, ya sabes. Me refiero a que era totalmente obvio, la manera en la que me mirabas fijamente, ¿todas esas miradas tristes?" Konoha dice, palmeando la espalda de Akaashi. "Está bien, Akaashi, no tienes que negar que estabas totalmente enamorado de mí."

Akaashi presiona sus labios en una sonrisa tensa. "Yo no lo llevaría tan lejos."

"Ahora tiene total sentido el por qué Bokuto siempre ha tenido una cuenta pendiente conmigo. El sabía que habías estado enamorado de mí primero, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que sí."

"... Seguro. ¿Podemos ir abajo ahora?"

"Sí, está bien." Konoha engancha el brazo sobre los hombros de Akaashi. "Pero no voy a pedirle disculpas a Bokuto, así que no intentes convencerme."

A medida que se adelanta, Akaashi suavemente se encoge lejos del brazo de Konoha, porque es incómodo ser arrastrado hacia abajo. "No voy a perder mi aliento, Konoha-san, porque ambos sabemos que lo harás."

"¡Los sabelotodo como tú realmente me molestan, Akaashi!"

Ellos encuentran al resto de su equipo en las gradas, enredados con Shiratorizawa. Komi y Yamagata están en una animada conversación sobre peinados geniales como el [rebajado](http://www.menshairstyletrends.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/ambarberia-mens-undercut-beard-1.jpg), mientras la sesión de Bokuto entre Kuroo, Ushijima y él ha conseguido toda la atención de Ushijima, explicando lo que sea, con el as de Shiratorizawa escuchando y asintiendo con la cabeza de acuerdo.

Pero hay más caras familiares que están ahí, que son sorprendentes ver.

Parece que a pesar del bajo presupuesto escolar y los exámenes, los chicos de segundo año de Karasuno fueron inflexibles en dejar a su manager sola en su viaje a Tokio, porque Sawamura, Sugawara y Azumane están todos presentes.

Akaashi saluda a los tres con un apretón de manos, un asentimiento y un "Es bueno verte de nuevo".

"Azumane-san, ¿Qué te parece Tokio?" Pregunta cortésmente.

"Es grande y aterrador."

"No le hagas caso, Akaashi, todo lo asusta." Sugawara se ríe y le da un puñetazo a Azumane entre las costillas.

Washio se desliza suavemente junto a Akaashi y toca su hombro.

"Veo que tus formas de manipulación han animado a nuestro Aprendiz de todo."

"En realidad no, Washio-san."

 _Yukie resopla. "Tatsu, por favor_. Con dos egocéntricos simplones en nuestro equipo, no se requiere de ningún control mental o manipulación." Ella choca los cinco con Akaashi en alto, antes de girarse hacia Tendo, en voz alta. "Tendo-san, le dijiste algo a tus compañeros de equipo acerca de ir por un helado de chocolate, ¿verdad?"

"S-sí." Tendou parpadea, sorprendido.

"A Kiyoko y a mí también nos gusta el helado de chocolate." Yukie le hace un guiño a Kiyoko. "¿No es así?" La manager de Karasuno asiente. "Así que, Tendo-san-"

"¡Yy-yu na-na-n Ki!" Tendou tartamudea y sacude la cabeza. "¡Por favor llámame Satori!"

"Bien, entonces. Satori." Yukie bate sus pestañas y ronronea su nombre, y tanto ella como Kiyoko enredan sus manos en los brazos de Tendou. "¿Qué hay de que nosotras vayamos contigo y tú nos invites un helado de chocolate?"

Incluso aunque el resto de la multitud ruge con sus aplausos para los juegos en curso sobre la cancha, todas las conversaciones de los chicos de Fukurodani, Shiratorizawa y Karasuno cesan.

Todos los ojos están puestos en Tendo, Yukie y Kiyoko, mirándolos.

Con miradas asesinas.

"¡Me e _ncantaría_ invitarle a estas hermosas niñas un helado de chocolate!" Tendo responde y mira hacia el techo. "¡AMOOOOOO las malditas Nacionales! ¡Yahooooo!"

Mientras ellos tres caminan lejos, Sawamura aprieta sus nudillos.

"No sé en qué hotel se está hospedando Shiratorizawa, pero voy a buscar en todos ellos. Sera mejor que este tipo Tendou duerma con un ojo abierto, porque voy a ir por él."

"Con los dos ojos abiertos." Azumane añade. "Daichi, yo voy contigo."

Akaashi toma su teléfono que vibra del bolsillo y contesta, cubriéndose la oreja.

"¡Iwaizumi-san! ¿Dónde estás?"

"Si miras hacia el otro lado del- ¡Sí! ¿Me ves saludando?"

"Te veo." Akaashi devuelve el saludo. "Quédate dónde estás, ya voy."

A pesar de estar cansado, Akaashi rompe a correr en un trote ligero. No puede suprimir la sonrisa en sus labios mientras navega a través de la ruidosa multitud lo más rápido posible.

Su corazón está tirando de él ante la idea de encontrarse con Iwaizumi después de meses de no verlo y con solo mensajes de texto y distantes llamadas telefónicas.

Sí, él está excitado.

Pero él no quiere presionar a Iwaizumi para que finja felicidad o sea algo que él no es, por lo que desacelera  y se recompone, fresco como una lechuga.

"¡Akaashi!" Iwaizumi tira de él en un apretado y fuerte abrazo, haciéndole ahogarse en su "Hola, Iwaizumi-san."

Akaashi trata de no mirarlo demasiado, pero querido Dios, Iwaizumi luce _horrible_. Irreparables bolsas bajo los ojos y mejillas hundidas. Vaqueros flácidos, a pesar de que su cinturón está siendo tirado a lo más apretado, la camiseta y la chaqueta cayendo sobre sus hombros y caderas. Él se ha encogido, un fantasma de su yo anterior.

Jesús. ¡¿Cuánto peso ha perdido Iwaizumi?!

Akaashi, maestro de la cara de póquer, no se delata. "Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Iwaizumi-san."

"Cuánto tiempo sin verte." Iwaizumi repite. "Buen juego el de ahí, amigo. Realmente pensé que los búhos lo tenían en la bolsa."

"Nosotros pensamos lo mismo."

"No." Los ojos de oliva de Iwaizumi se concentran en él. "No todos ustedes lo hicieron."

Fantasma de su anterior yo o no, Iwaizumi es agudo como siempre.

"Nada se te escapa, ¿verdad, Iwaizumi-san?"

"Oh, créeme, mucho se me escapa." Iwaizumi suspira, luego junta sus manos con un aplauso. "Hay alguien que me gustaría que conozcas." Él da un paso atrás y suavemente empuja al chico detrás de él hacia delante. "Akaashi, este es Kageyama Tobio."

Kageyama Tobio.

Tobio.

Su mente está un poco borrosa, pero Akaashi ha oído ese nombre antes.

Akaashi extiende su mano, pero el chico inclina la cabeza tan abajo que los dedos de Akaashi casi tocan su rostro.

"¡Es un placer conocerlo, Akaashi-san!"

"Kageyama es nuestro- es mi kouhai de Kitagawa Daiichi."

Por supuesto. _Tobio-chan._

Él recuerda ahora.

Kageyama es ligeramente más alto que Iwaizumi, con un corto y negro cabello y sus ojos como su característica más llamativa. Azul oscuro e implacable.

"Un placer conocerte también, Kageyama-kun."

"Escucha, Akaashi," Iwaizumi comienza. "Sé que no te dije que nosotros dos vendríamos, pero espero que eso no sea un problema-"

"Iwaizumi-san, por favor. Ya te lo he dicho, siempre serás bienvenido en Fukurodani. "Akaashi sonríe. "Y estaríamos más que felices de alojarte a ti y a Kageyama-kun."

"¡Akaashi-san! ¿Es realmente cierto que antes de unirte a la preparatoria hace unos meses, nunca habías jugado voleibol antes? Iwaizumi-san me dijo todo sobre ti-"

"Más bien él me fastidio preguntándome todo en el segundo en que entraste a la cancha y él te vio jugar." Iwaizumi resopla.

"Sí, Kageyama-kun. Es verdad. Antes de octubre pasado, yo ni siquiera conocía las reglas del voleibol."

Tanto la boca de Kageyama como la de Iwaizumi cuelgan abiertas, listos para tragar moscas.

"Pensé... pensé que eso sólo era un rumor." Iwaizumi murmura.

"No, es la verdad. Pero por favor no se lo digan a Bokuto-san. Creo que él todavía no lo sabe."

"¡Damas y caballeros, por favor denle un aplauso a la Academia Tsubakihara y la Academia Nohebi!"

A medida que comienza el próximo juego, Akaashi apenas puede recuperar el aliento, porque Kageyama comienza a dispararle pregunta tras pregunta acerca del voleibol, sobre el entrenamiento, sobre su juego, por favor, Akaashi-san, dímelo todo.

Iwaizumi parece contento con sentarse, ver el juego y sólo tomar parte en la conversación escuchando.

Kageyama es una esponja, tomando notas mentales de cada palabra que sale de la boca de Akaashi.

"Akaashi-san, ¿sería posible que me uniera a su práctica de mañana?"

"Por supuesto. Con ustedes dos y los de segundo año de Karasuno quedándose con nosotros este fin de semana, la práctica deberá ser divertida."

"Sólo yo." Kageyama dice. "Iwaizumi-san no juega más."

Akaashi pretende que esta nueva pieza de información no lo sorprende ni le afecta.

Bueno, no es del todo sorprendente, honestamente. Esto realmente lo afecta, pero él siente a Iwaizumi tensarse, a la espera de una reacción.

Akaashi mantiene su reacción para sí mismo y no hace declaraciones sobre el tema.

Cuando suena el silbato, anunciando el final del último partido para el día y la derrota de Nohebi, Akaashi ya no puede posponer lo que había estado posponiendo. Mientras conduce el camino hacia el estacionamiento, él quiere proteger a Iwaizumi de toda la atención no deseada, los murmullos en voz baja y los ojos curiosos. Él de verdad lo quiere, pero no se puede evitar.

El pobre Iwaizumi debe estar tan enfermo y cansado de escuchar todos los "lamento tu pérdida" y los "¿cómo estás?", que sólo sigue viniendo y viniendo.

La única protección que Akaashi puede darle es dejar que Iwaizumi tome el asiento de la ventana, con él sentado en el otro lado. Él sólo está tratando de buscar Kageyama, cuando siente el fuerte agarre de Iwaizumi en su brazo.

"Voy a matarlo."

Kageyama, ajeno al tráfico peatonal en el pasillo, o sin que le importe en absoluto, envía a  Semi hacia el suelo tumbándolo mientras él choca con todos los de Shiratorizawa sacándolos del camino, y sin contemplaciones toma el asiento vacío al lado ni más ni menos que de Ushijima.

"¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres, chico?!" Semi pregunta con rabia. "¿Y cómo te atreves a tomar mi asiento al lado de Wakatoshi?!"

Kageyama lo ignora, toda su atención centrada en Ushijima.

"¡Mi nombre es Kageyama Tobio y el próximo año me uniré a tu equipo en Shiratorizawa!" Él anuncia en voz alta para todo el autobús.

"¿Es así?" Las cejas de Ushijima forman un surco. "Nunca he oído tu nombre antes y nuestra escuela sólo acepta a los mejores jugadores de nuestra prefectura."

"Yo _soy_ el mejor armador en la prefectura de Miyagi." La sincera respuesta de Kageyama es recibido por un par de carcajadas, burlas y dos ofendidos huffs de Semi y Shirabu. "Así que asegúrate de recordar mi nombre, Ushijima-san, porque el próximo año seré tu armador."

"¿Quién es este niño, en serio?"

"¡Qué descaro!"

"¡Cómo se atreve esta pequeña mierda a hablar con nuestro as de esa manera!"

"Jajajaja, mira, mira, ¡la vena de Eita-kun está palpitando con rabia!"

"Creo que lo vi seguir a Akaashi e Iwaizumi, él está con uno de los dos."

Todos los ojos se vuelven hacia ellos.

Mucha atención no deseada.

"Oh genial, yo estaba _esperando_ que alguien sacara a relucir eso." Iwaizumi susurra en voz baja en el oído de Akaashi. "Rápido, ve por él antes de que alguien lo golpee."

Akaashi no se molesta, porque Bokuto y Kuroo ya se están agitando y haciéndole señas a Kageyama para que se una a ellos. A pesar de los pequeños asientos, los dos aprisionan a Kageyama entre ellos.

"Mi, mi, Iwaizumi, tu pequeño amigo seguro tiene confianza." Kuroo le sonríe a Iwaizumi, quien tira de la capucha de su sudadera sobre su cabeza y jala las cuerdas lo suficientemente fuertemente como para que todo su rostro llameante de humillación se oscurezca.

Akaashi le frunce el ceño a Kuroo, quien le da un guiño a cambio.

"No soy tan pequeño. Ya soy más alto que Iwaizumi-san." Kageyama responde. "Pero de nuevo, Iwaizumi-san no es muy alto."

Akaashi escucha a Iwaizumi exhalar ruidosamente con molestia.

Son casi las 8 pm cuando el autobús se detiene enfrente de Fukurodani y todo el mundo empieza a salir en fila a toda prisa para ir a cenar, porque todos están hambrientos.

Akaashi ignora las protestas de su estómago y permanece sentado junto a Iwaizumi, que parece reacio a levantarse antes de que todos se hayan ido.

Cuando sólo quedan ellos dos, Iwaizumi se saca la capucha y suspira.

"Aquí." Akaashi le da a Iwaizumi sus llaves.

Iwaizumi parpadea. "¿Eh?"

"Recuerdas donde está el cuarto  de Bokuto-san y mío, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

"He puesto algunas toallas limpias en mi cama, si gustas puedes tomar una ducha. Te prometo que nadie te molestara allí." Akaashi le sonríe alentador. "Voy a mantener un ojo en Kageyama-kun, así que por favor no te preocupes por él."

Iwaizumi agarra las llaves en su mano y mira fijamente a Akaashi sin palabras.

"Me reuniré contigo tan pronto como pueda. Y voy a traerte algo de cenar. "Akaashi añade, omitiendo su comentario sobre cómo Iwaizumi parece no estar comiendo mucho, en todo caso.

"Akaashi, yo-"

"No tienes que agradecerme, Iwaizumi-san. Para eso están los amigos, ¿verdad?"

Iwaizumi asiente con la cabeza. "Sí, creo que voy a ir a tomar una ducha y tratar de dormir." Él aprieta el hombro de Akaashi. "¿Estaría bien para mí utilizar la entrada trasera para subir?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres que vaya contigo?"

"No, sé donde está."

Ellos encuentran a Kageyama sentado fuera en la acera, esperando. Él se levanta, sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones con las manos, mirando con curiosidad entre Iwaizumi y Akaashi.

"Kageyama-kun, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?"

Ellos caminan por la puerta principal y van a la parte posterior de la línea para la cocina, que es tan larga, que llega hasta la clase de Geografía.

"Oi, tú." Semi, quien está en frente de ellos, habla.

Pero Akaashi no aprecia ser abordado por "oi, tú" y pretende ser sordo.

"Akaashi."

"¿Qué ocurre, Semi-san?"

"Wakatoshi te dijo algo antes, ¿no es cierto?" Semi pregunta, haciendo que Tendo, Kawanishi y Shirabu giren sus cabezas. "¿Que te dijo él?"

"Me dijo que está molesto porque hay gente en su equipo que no saben cómo ocuparse de sus propios asuntos." Akaashi responde.

"¡Oh, mierda!" Shirabu cubre su boca y se ríe.

"Akaashi-san, ¿por qué Ushijima-san te diría eso a ti, en lugar de a sus propios compañeros de equipo?" Kageyama le pregunta con curiosidad.

"Ves, Eita-kun, te dije que no son sólo _nuestros_ chicos de primer año son así." Tendo ruge de risa.

"¡En verdad no puedo creer lo groseros y maleducados que son!" Semi niega con la cabeza, molesto. "El año pasado nosotros no éramos así en absoluto, ¿no es así, Satori? ¡Tch! ¡Somos sus senpais! ¡Ustedes niños necesitan mostrarnos un poco de maldito respeto!"

"Semi-san, el respeto no debería ser exigido, debería ser _ganado_." Akaashi dice y sonríe con dulzura.

Mientras Semi lo mira embobado y farfullea con rabia, Shirabu se empuja más allá de él y extiende una mano hacia Akaashi.

"Es un absoluto placer. Mi nombre es Shirabu Kenjirou."

Akaashi lo reconoce con un apretón de manos y un asentimiento de cabeza. "Sé quién eres. Encantado de conocerte también, Shirabu-san."

"Sólo Shirabu está bien." Shirabu sonríe.

"Sólo Shirabu, entonces."

La señora de la cocina ajusta su horquilla de abeja mientras Akaashi toma una bandeja vacía.

"Luce muy linda el día de hoy." Él le sonríe. "¿Nuevo color de cabello?"

"¿Oh? Pues sí, en realidad. Me lo hice recién." Ella parece tocada por el hecho de que ninguno de los muchos estudiantes que pasan por la cocina de Fukurodani noto el cambio. "Gracias por notarlo."

"Por supuesto. Se ve encantador."

Ella le guiña un ojo y coloca un gran filete en su plato extendido, saturándolo con papas.

"Muchas gracias."

Su mano recoge las pinzas y se pregunta si debería tomar un trozo de pastel selva negra o uno de red velvet, o ambos, cuando Tendou aparece a su lado.

"Todavía no puedo creer que Tanji-kun nos permitió venir aquí con ustedes para la cena."

"Bokuto-san puede ser muy persuasivo."

Tendo se ríe mientras cucharea el último rastro de helado de chocolate en su taza. "Hablando de ases, vi a los nuestros charlando. Wakatoshi-kun está bien versado en los caminos del silencio. Él no gasta sus palabras en balde. Si él te dijo algo, debe haber sido importante."

"¡Ushijima, antes de iniciarte en nuestro Rat Pack, tengo que desafiarte a una guerra de carne!" la voz de Bokuto retumba sobre el sonido del traqueteo de los cubiertos.

"Bokuto, no sé que sea eso, pero no voy a perder." Ushijima responde, también en voz alta.

Tendo presiona sus labios. "Parece que me equivoque."

"No te preocupes, Tendo-san. Bokuto-san tiene ese efecto en la gente."

Mientras Akaashi y Kageyama llevan sus bandejas y pasan a través del comedor A, ven a Bokuto, Sawamura, Kuroo y Ushijima sentados juntos.

Kuroo les hace señas para que se unan, pero Akaashi niega con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Él no quiere interrumpir su reunión del Rat Pack, especialmente después de saber cuánto Bokuto estaba deseando hacerla.

Akaashi lidera el camino a su mesa habitual de voleibol, indicándole a Kageyama que se siente, cuando Yukie le da un golpecito en el hombro.

"¡Aquí estas! Por favor ven conmigo por un segundo." Ella lo saca hacia el pasillo. "Akaashi, como que necesito un gran favor. No tenía idea de que los chicos Karasuno vendrían con Kiyoko y me preguntaba, ¿podrías ir de compras por aperitivos y esas cosas?"

"Claro, yo puedo hacer eso."

Yukie le da un gran fajo de billetes y las llaves del edificio del ala este. "Acabo de encender la calefacción, por lo que debería estar caliente más o menos en una hora."

"¿Quieres que vaya _ahora_? Como, ¿justo ahora?" Él parpadea. Antes de que pueda preguntar si puede comer primero, ella le riza el pelo, le da las gracias y desaparece por las escaleras.

Él suspira.

Ser vice capitán a veces puede ser molesto.

"Kageyama-kun, tengo que ir a encargarme de algo."

Kageyama ya ha terminado de comer, por lo que se levanta al momento. "¿Puedo ir contigo?"

"Si tu quieres. O podría mostrarte nuestra habitación y- "

"No, quiero ir contigo."

"Está bien." Akaashi recoge su bandeja intacta, dándole una mirada anhelante.

Él está a punto de devolverla, cuando Kawanishi tira de la manga de Semi, susurrando algo.

"¿Akaashi? A Taichi aquí le gustaría saber si puede obtener más papas, desde que su cocina ya ha cerrado." Semi dice.

"¿Tú puedes tener las mías si quieres?" Akaashi le da a Kawanishi su plato, quien lo toma y se mete al instante tres papas en la boca.

"Taichi, ¡¿dónde están tus modales?!"

Kawanishi, con la boca llena de papas y la cara roja, murmura algo inteligible, antes de alejarse de su zona del comedor.

"Taichi dice gracias." Semi traduce.

"De nada."

Después de firmar su salida en la recepción, Akaashi decide distraerse de su hambre hablando con Kageyama, preguntándole si podría saber más sobre él.

Como Akaashi es nuevo en la preparatoria, él no tiene ningún kouhai. Pero al ver los ojos de Kageyama volverse todos grandes y amplios de asombro porque alguien le pida eso, alguien mayor, él finalmente entiende la cálida y difusa sensación que todos los de segundo año de Fukurodani - o de segundo año en general - parecen conseguir siempre que son abordados con un  "senpai".

Es un poco simpático, en realidad, tener a alguien que lo mire así. Y Akaashi no sabe realmente por qué Kageyama esta tan impresionado por él, pero es lindo.

Kageyama tiene mucho que decir y él sólo habla de voleibol. Cómo odia a sus actuales compañeros de equipo, porque ninguno de ellos es tan bueno como él, ninguno de ellos siquiera trata de golpear sus pases, lo que él encuentra molesto. Al parecer ninguno de ellos parece preocuparse por nada siempre y cuando ganen. Él le dice a Akaashi lo mucho que extraña a sus senpais de Kitagawa Daiichi, porque Oikawa e Iwaizumi eran los únicos que lo tomaban en serio y daban lo mejor de ellos en todo momento.

"Oikawa-san en realidad me enseñó mucho también." Akaashi dice con una sonrisa.

"Oh. Ahora entiendo de lo que Iwaizumi-san estaba hablando."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Durante su partido contra Shiratorizawa, cuando estabas haciendo un servicio con salto, Iwaizumi-san le preguntó: "¿Has visto lo mucho que tu alumno ha mejorado, Mierdakawa?" al extraño sentado a su lado."

Akaashi está muy contento de Iwaizumi no esté allí con ellos, porque las palabras de Kageyama dan un doloroso tirón a sus sentimientos y él no puede enmascarar la tristeza que siente.

Antes de que su mente comience a preguntarse si Iwaizumi a menudo habla consigo mismo de esa manera, girándose hacia el espacio vacío donde no hay nadie, decide cambiar el tema.

"Kageyama-kun, te puedo prometer que mañana durante nuestra práctica de voleibol, todo mi equipo va a estar esperando rematar tus pases. En realidad estoy muy emocionado de verte jugar por mí mismo."

"¿Lo estás? ¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto. Tal vez pueda aprender una o dos cosas de ti." Akaashi le guiña un ojo.

"¡Akaashi-san, Iwaizumi-san ya me había dicho lo increíble que eras, pero nunca pensé que serías tan amable! La gente nunca es amable conmigo." Kageyama responde. "¿Pero tener a un increíble armador como tú pidiéndome que le en- enseñe algo? ¡Guau!" Él inclina la cabeza. "¡Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo durante la práctica de mañana!"

"Sé que lo harás. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si vas por unas papas fritas y salsas, mientras yo consigo el resto de nuestros comestibles?" Kageyama asiente. "Nos vemos en el cajero en, digamos, ¿10 minutos?"

Akaashi comienza a llenar la cesta de la compra bajo su brazo, marcando mental las cosas que recuerda Yukie comprara durante la última vez que Aoba Jousai y Karasuno se quedaron con ellos.

Y eso había sido en octubre. Santo cielos. Medio año desde entonces y cuánto ha cambiado...

El tiempo realmente _pasa_ volando.

Él consigue unos calientes y frescos bollos de la sección de panadería, antes de unirse a Kageyama.

"¿Kageyama-kun?"

Kageyama aparta  la mirada de la nevera con bebidas donde había tenido sus ojos pegados.

"¿Hay algo que quieras?"

"Mi billetera está en mi mochila con Iwaizumi-san." Kageyama se sonroja violentamente.

"Está bien. Sólo dime lo que quieres."

Kageyama murmura algo en voz baja, pero él sólo atrapa "leche".

"¿Cuál leche? ¿De fresa? ¿Chocolate? ¿Coco? ¿Plátano?"

"Leche con chocolate."

"Consígueme una también, por favor."

Kageyama parece dividido entre las diminutas cajas y las botellas, así que Akaashi se acerca y toma dos botellas grandes, antes de colocarlas en el mostrador.

"¿Va a pagar con efectivo o tarjeta de crédito?" El cajero le pregunta aburrido mientras embolsa sus compras.

"Efectivo."

Cuando salen de la tienda, Akaashi tira de la bolsa de papel de la panadería y la sacude en dirección a Kageyama.

"Hay bollos de cerdo y curry aquí. Sírvete."

"Ya comí en tu escuela."

"¿Y?" Akaashi sacude la bolsa de nuevo.

Kageyama la toma y muerde uno. "¡Mmm! Los bollos de curry son mis favoritos."

"Los míos también."

Los dos se atiborran y para cuando vuelven a Fukurodani, no queda ni un solo bollo.

Kawanishi y Shirabu están sentados al final de las escaleras de su vestíbulo y Akaashi les da un pequeño saludo.

"Hola de nuevo."

"Hey, Akaashi." Shirabu asiente. "¿Estas ocupado?"

"¿Necesitas algo?"

"¿Podrías tal vez darnos un recorrido alrededor de tu escuela?"

"Seguro."

"¡Vamos, Taichi!" Shirabu codea a Kawanishi. "Akaashi está bien. Él es _genial_."

Al parecer Kawanishi confía en el juicio de Shirabu, porque los dos se levantan y siguen a Akaashi hacia el edificio del ala este.

"¿Es aquí donde nos alojaremos durante su Jamboree?" Shirabu pregunta, caminando a través de las grandes salas vacías, mientras Kageyama ayuda a Akaashi a colocar los comestibles en la nevera.

"Sí."

"¡Lindo! Su lugar es incluso más grande que el nuestro en Shiratorizawa." Shirabu dice.

"Bueno, nuestra escuela alberga todos los campamentos de entrenamiento de voleibol y baloncesto en la región de Tokio, así que."

Shirabu da un silbido apreciativo.

"¿Les gustaría ver nuestro gimnasio?" Akaashi pregunta.

"Sí, por favor."

Mientras Akaashi lidera el camino, Shirabu se aclara la garganta. "Entonces, ¿es verdad que ustedes no tienen un entrenador oficial?"

"Sí."

"¿Sí? ¿Entonces quién planea sus estrategias de juego y esas cosas?"

"Yo y Yukie." Akaashi responde. "Yukie es nuestra manager."

"¿Sólo ustedes dos?" Shirabu y Kageyama preguntan al unísono.

"Mmm."

"¡Guau! ¡Akaashi-san eres tan increíble!"

"No me agrada." Shirabu señala con la cabeza a Kageyama, antes de girarse hacia Akaashi. "Pero tengo que estar de acuerdo con él, eres bastante sorprendente."

"Gracias a ambos." Akaashi lame sus labios. "Practicamos todos los días al igual que ustedes en Shiratorizawa."

"¡Dulce! De vuelta en Miyagi nuestra única competencia real es Datekou, ya sabes." Shirabu responde. "Aoba Jousai solía ser el principal candidato, pero desde que perdieron a Oikawa-san, ellos... Bueno, seguramente eres consciente, ya que eres muy amigo con su Iwaizumi-san."

Akaashi asiente.

"¡Yo soy amigo de Iwaizumi-san también!" Kageyama responde.

"¿Acaso te pregunte?" Shirabu se mofa.

El teléfono de Kawanishi suena y él responde un rápido "bien" al receptor, antes de pasárselo a Shirabu.

"Semi-san dice que nos tenemos que ir."

"Cierto." Shirabu se vuelve hacia Akaashi. "Escucha, sé que apenas llegué a jugar contra ti, ya que no soy el armador titular, ¡pero pienso mejorar! ¡Y la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos entre sí, voy a patearte el trasero!" Él sonríe.

"Me gustaría ver que lo intentes." Akaashi le sonríe de vuelta.

"¿Prometido? ¿Futuro capitán de Fukurodani?"

"Por supuesto, futuro capitán de Shiratorizawa." Akaashi asiente hacia Kawanishi. "Y futuro vice capitán de Shiratorizawa."

Ellos se dan la mano.

"Vamos, Taichi."

Akaashi y Kageyama acompañan a Kawanishi y Shirabu a las puertas delanteras y se despiden del equipo de Shiratorizawa mientras se suben al autobús, con Shirabu gritando un "¡Te voy a agregar en facebook!" hacia Akaashi.

"Parece que hiciste algunos amigos nuevos, ¿eh, Ojos de ángel?" Kuroo sonríe.

"Me alegra verte fuera del hospital, Kuroo-san."

"Pfff, dímelo a mí."

"¡Hey hey heyyy!" Bokuto aúlla, cubriendo con sus brazos a Akaashi y Kuroo. "¡Akaashi! No me viste derrotar a Ushijima en nuestro concurso de comer yakiniku!"

"¡Bro, él es Ushiwaka!" Kuroo gruñe. "¿Por qué lo llamas Ushijima de repente?"

"¡Porque Ushijima es genial, bro!"

"¿Lo tomo como que es parte de tu Rat Pack ahora?" Le pregunta Akaashi.

"¡Sí!" Bokuto sonríe. "Entonces, ¿a dónde fuero tú y Kageyama-kun?"

"Tuvimos que correr a hacer un mandado para Yukie." Akaashi explica. "Bokuto-san, necesito tu ayuda con algo."

"¡Dime, Akaashi!"

"Bueno, ¿yo estaba esperando que tal vez podrías ayudarme a preparar la cena para Iwaizumi-san? Tú también, Kuroo-san."

Bokuto le da dos pulgares. "¡Lo tienes!"

"No soy un Master Chef como Bokuto, pero me encantaría ayudar con lo que sea que pueda."

Akaashi está extremadamente contento de que Rob esté de servicio, porque al instante le da a Akaashi las llaves de la cocina, con Akaashi prometiendo que no hará un lío.

"Akaashi-san, ¿qué hay de mí?" Kageyama le pregunta.

Akaashi mira a su alrededor, en busca de darle algo que hacer, porque él quiere algo  de tiempo a solas con Bokuto y Kuroo y no quiere ser grosero.

"Kageyama-kun, ¿qué hay de sentarte aquí al lado de Dadchi y compañía?" Kuroo ofrece, tirando de una silla en la mesa donde los de segundo año de Karasuno están sentados.

"Sí, papá cuervo, sean amigos con este pequeño, porque todos son gente de Miyagi y todo eso." Bokuto está de acuerdo, presionando los hombros de Kageyama hacia abajo en el asiento.

"E-está bien." Sawamura acepta, mirando a Akaashi.

"No nos tomará mucho tiempo, Sawamura-san." Akaashi inclina la cabeza. "Tan pronto como yo, Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san terminemos, los llevare a nuestro edificio del ala este."

"Oh, no te preocupes por nosotros, Akaashi." Sugawara sonríe. "Tómense tu tiempo."

Akaashi permite que Kuroo y Bokuto vayan dentro de la cocina antes de unirse a ellos y cierra la puerta detrás de él, apoyándose en ella con un suave suspiro.

Al fin solos.

"Asi que, Akaashi, ¿qué quieres que cocine?" Bokuto pregunta, lavándose las manos y poniéndose un delantal.

"Esa cosa de tofu frito que es el favorito de Iwaizumi-san."

"Sale un Agedashi tofu justo ahora." Bokuto sonríe.

"Kuroo-san, ¿podrías cortar algo de rábano daikon?"

"Sí, claro." Kuroo se aproxima a la tabla de cortar. "¿Qué hay de ti, Ojos de ángel? ¿Qué vas a hacer, aparte de pararte allí y lucir ‘bonito’?"

"Voy a preparar las bandejas."

"¿Las bandejas?" Bokuto pregunta mientras calienta un sartén. "¿Quién además de Iwaizumi va a conseguir servicio a la habitación?"

"No vi a Sarukui-san en nuestra mesa para la cena."

"Ooooh." Kuroo hace una mueca. "¿Cómo lo lleva el tipo búho?"

"Él no estaba muy bien en el vestuario." Bokuto responde.

"Sí, él no parecía estar muy bien en la cancha tampoco." Kuroo asiente.

"Bueno, Saruman es Saruman, él va a estar bien." Bokuto dice. "¿Qué hay de nosotros tres, chicos?"

Kuroo agita el cuchillo que está sosteniendo en el aire. "Tengo una solución."

" _No_ me digas, ¿de verdad, Kuroo-san?"

"Poliamor."

"¿Poliamor?" Akaashi repite. "¿Eso significa lo que yo creo que significa?"

"En realidad yo leí acerca de eso." Bokuto dice.

Akaashi parpadea. "¿Dónde?"

"En línea. No sabía qué hacer con nuestra situación, así que lo googlee." Bokuto explica. "Aunque no estoy muy seguro de haberlo entendido."

"Es muy sencillo, bro." Kuroo responde. "Tú, yo y Akaashi. No va a ser una gran diferencia, en realidad, ya que hacemos casi todo juntos de todos modos."

"Está bien, te escucho." Bokuto asiente. "Pero ¿qué hay sobre las reglas?"

"¿Reglas? ¿Qué reglas?" Akaashi pregunta.

"¡Sí, Akaashi, ese es exactamente mi punto!" Bokuto señala con sus palillos a Akaashi, antes de usarlos para colocar el tofu cortado sobre la sartén. "¿Cuáles _son_ las reglas?"

"Decidimos las reglas nosotros mismos." Kuroo responde. "Nosotros tres estamos en una relación romántica el uno con el otro y nadie más."

"Pero, ¿cómo funciona eso, bro?" Bokuto entorna los ojos. "Tú vas a Nekoma."

"Voy a una escuela diferente que ustedes dos, ¿y qué?"

"Bueno, ¿cómo se supone que Akaashi y yo nos sintamos si te metes con alguien de Nekoma? ¿O alguna otra persona, de un club o lo que sea?"

"Bro, mi entera atención gira 360o en torno a Ojos de ángel desde um, eh, _siempre_ , así que, ¿Qué hay de tener un poco de fe en mí? No voy me voy a enredar con ninguna otra persona, porque no tengo ningún interés en alguien que no sea él."

"¿Akaashi?" Bokuto levanta las cejas hacia él. "¿Cómo te sientes sobre ello?"

"Confío en Kuroo-san." Akaashi responde. "Y confío en ti también, Bokuto-san."

"¿Qué hay de Iwaizumi?" Bokuto pregunta. "Porque Kuroo y yo nos estábamos preguntábamos antes si-" Él se detiene cuando ve a Kuroo mover la cabeza frenéticamente.

"¿Si _qué_ , Bokuto-san?" Akaashi pregunta, con el ceño fruncido.

"Si tú y él son como... ya sabes."

Akaashi suspira. "Iwaizumi-san y yo sólo somos amigos. Él sólo me ve como un amigo y yo sólo lo veo como un amigo. Eso es todo."

"¿Estás seguro de eso, Ojos de ángel?"

"Sí, Kuroo-san, estoy seguro." Él lame sus labios. "Tengo una regla. ¿Qué hay de que nosotros tres siempre seamos honestos el uno con el otro? Nos contaremos todo. No más problemas de comunicación."

Bokuto y Kuroo intercambian miradas.

"Estoy bien con eso."

"Yo igual."

"Entonces, ¿realmente vamos a hacer esto?" Akaashi pregunta. "¿Nosotros tres? ¿En una relación?"

"Sí, hagámoslo." Kuroo asiente, sonriendo.

"¡Espera, espera, espera!" Bokuto pone sus manos en alto, después de girar los trozos de tofu en la sartén. "Bro, sólo te unes a nosotros durante los fines de semana."

"¿Y qué, bro?"

"¿Estás bien con que Akaashi y yo hagamos cosas sexy sin ti?"

Kuroo se le queda mirando a Bokuto sombríamente.

"... ¿Entonces eso es un no a pajas y mamadas?"

"Sí, eso es un no." Responde Kuroo.

"¡Awwww, hombre!" Bokuto gime.

"¡Oye! Ya compartes habitación con Ojos de ángel y tienes la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con él que yo, ¿me ves quejándome acerca de eso?"

"¡Muy bien, muy bien, tienes razón, bro, lo siento!" Bokuto remueve la sartén de la plancha caliente. "Cosas sexys solo se permiten cuando estemos nosotros tres juntos, ¿sí?"

"Sí." Kuroo asiente. "¿Ojos de ángel?"

"Estoy de acuerdo."

"¡Oh mi Dios! ¡¿Así que estamos saliendo?!" Bokuto grita, colocando el tofu en los platos vacíos propiedad de Akaashi.

"¡Sí, lo estamos!" Kuroo sonríe. "¡Brooooo! ¡Estamos saliendo con Ojos de ángel!"

Akaashi rueda los ojos, mientras ellos chocan los cinco entre sí.

"¿Qué hay de darme tu rábano daikon, Kuroo-san?"

"Oh, Ojos de ángel, te daré cualquier cosa que quieras." Kuroo ríe suavemente, usando el cuchillo para dividir el contenido de su tabla sobre los platos por igual.

"Gracias. A los dos."

"¡Akaashi!" Bokuto coloca sus manos en las caderas. "¿Qué hay de darnos las gracias con un beso?"

"¡Buena esa, bro!"

Ellos chocan los cinco de nuevo y Akaashi presiona sus labios, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

"¿Entonces a quien de ustedes voy a besar primero?" Él pregunta.

Bokuto señala con sus palillos a Kuroo, mientras Kuroo se señala el pecho.

"Él."

"Yo, Ojos de ángel."

Akaashi pone cada plato lleno de comida en una bandeja, antes de quitarse el polvo de las manos y volverse hacia Kuroo.

La lengua de Kuroo invade su boca en el segundo en que entierra las manos en su desordenado pelo, alborotándolo más.

Akaashi es sólo medio consciente del silbido de lobo de Bokuto, porque los dedos de Kuroo se envuelven alrededor de sus caderas, apretándolo fuertemente y se siente _tan_ bien, se siente _tan_ bien.

Suspirando, ambos se dejan ir y Akaashi, con los ojos vidriosos, le indica a Bokuto que se acerque más.

El beso de Bokuto se siente más familiar para él, firme pero tierno y Akaashi no puede evitar el gemido que escapa de su boca.

"Santa mierda. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que nosotros tres podamos tener algún tiempo a solas en tu habitación?" Kuroo pregunta.

"Lo siento, Kuroo-san. Con Iwaizumi-san y Kageyama-kun quedándose con nosotros, simplemente no es posible."

"Bueno, jódeme." Bokuto gime, reajustándose en sus calzoncillos.

"A mí también, bro."

"Oh, lo haré." Akaashi responde. "El próximo fin de semana no tendremos ningún huésped, así que lo haré."

Bokuto y Kuroo se miran el uno al otro, antes de que otro choque de cinco les  siga.

Akaashi sonríe.

Él puede acostumbrarse a esto, fácilmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Shit = Mierda.
> 
> (1) Edgelord: Término para referirse a las personas pretenciosas y deprimentes. Tratan de aparentar ser geniales y oscuros cuando por dentro solo son unos mocosos llorones.  
> Persona que expresa opiniones que son muy nihilistas. (El nihilismo suele presentarse como nihilismo existencial, forma en la que se sostiene que la vida carece de significado objetivo, propósito, o valor intrínseco).
> 
> (2) Las siglas en inglés M.V.P. puede significar Most Valuable Player 'Jugador Más Valioso'


	28. Iwaizumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lloré mientras escribía este capítulo. También me reí mientras lo escribía. Espero que ustedes chicos disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo C: (Advertencia: mención de suicidio).  
> NdT: ¡Ya consegui Beta! Pero este capitulo no esta beteado porque ella no se merece leerlo antes que todos (Eso te pasa por complotearte en mi contra!)  
> Dedicado a Ushicornio, porque... _Si me das, yo tambien te doy_ ♫

Akaashi anuncia su llegada con un suave golpe de sus nudillos contra la puerta.

"¡Iwaizumi-san, voy a entrar! Oh, bien, estás despierto."

Hay un delicioso aroma que llena el aire cuando él entra y está contento de ver como la boca de Iwaizumi se hace agua.

"¿Tú hiciste todo esto por mí?" Le pregunta Iwaizumi.

"Me temo que no puedo tomar el crédito. Bokuto-san lo cocinó y Kuroo-san le ayudó. ¿Dónde quieres comer? "Él mira hacia su escritorio y el de Bokuto.

"Uh, lo hare justo aquí en el suelo." Iwaizumi acepta la bandeja y la coloca sobre la parte superior de sus piernas cruzadas. Toma un bocado y cierra los ojos. "Mmm, esta _tan_ bueno. ¿Lo probaste?"

"No."

"¿Quieres probarlo?" Iwaizumi toma un pedazo de tofu entre sus palillos y se lo ofrece a Akaashi. "Deberías probarlo, es delicioso."

Él cómo que quiere, pero sería un crimen tomar incluso el más pequeño bocado de la comida de Iwaizumi. Él luce _tan_ desnutrido.

Aunque considerando todas las cosas, es comprensible.

"Gracias, pero ya cene antes. Además, ya sé que las habilidades en la cocina de Bokuto-san son increíbles."

"Sí. Esto sabe realmente mejor que el que mi madre hace." Iwaizumi traga su bocado. "No recuerdo haberte dicho que el tofu agedashi es mi favorito."

"No lo hiciste. Oikawa-san lo hizo."

Iwaizumi se aclara la garganta. "¿Dónde está Kageyama, por cierto? No te está causando problemas, ¿verdad?"

"No, en absoluto. Él está bien. Me alegra que lo hayas traído. En cuanto a dónde está, Bokuto-san llevó a los chicos del Karasuno al edificio del ala este y él también quería ir. Él parece llevarse bien con ellos."

"Bien. Él realmente no tiene ningún amigo haya en casa, o en cualquier lado, así que estoy feliz de escuchar que él podría hacer algunos aquí. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?" Iwaizumi pregunta.

"Él te tiene a _ti_ , Iwaizumi-san."

Iwaizumi le da un gruñido como respuesta.

Termina su comida en silencio y entra al cuarto de baño. Mientras se ducha, Akaashi comprueba su Facebook y descubre que Bokuto ha escrito un hilo en su "genial escuadrón de voleibol", invitando a Komi y Washio a una fiesta de pijamas y a juzgar por el tiempo de sus respuestas, ellos ya deben estar allí.

Mientras pone el teléfono de vuelta en su bolsillo, se pregunta qué debe hacer con Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi no ha hablado de Oikawa ni una vez y cuando Akaashi había mencionado su nombre, Iwaizumi no reacciono. No, él lo hizo - cambió de tema. Las palabras de Kageyama de antes resuenan dentro de su cabeza.

_"Durante su partido contra Shiratorizawa, cuando estabas haciendo un servicio con salto, Iwaizumi-san le preguntó: "¿Has visto lo mucho que tu alumno ha mejorado, Mierdakawa?" al extraño sentado a su lado."_

Él  siente una abrumadora pena anudar su estómago y tirar de su corazón. No, esto no funcionará. Él tiene que intentar recuperarse.

Es obvio que Iwaizumi no quiere estar rodeado de gente. Esto lo drena, Akaashi puede decirlo. Y si él ya no juega al voleibol más, es probable que no pase tiempo con sus compañeros de equipo. Probablemente no hace nada con nadie, nunca más.

"¿Akaashi?" La voz de Iwaizumi lo devuelve a la realidad. "Esto es algo embarazoso, pero, uh, olvide empacar un par de prendas extra. ¿Crees que a Bokuto le importaría si tomo prestadas algunas de él?"

"No, a Bokuto-san no le importaría en absoluto. Pero ¿por qué pides prestada ropa de él, cuando obviamente puedes caber en la mía?"

Iwaizumi aparta la mirada hacia su cuerpo, como si no se le hubiera ocurrido lo mucho que su aspecto ha cambiado. Probablemente no lo ha hecho.

"Supongo."

Iwaizumi se cambia en unos pantalones de chándal, camiseta y sudadera con cremallera que Akaashi le entrega y parpadea ante la forma en la que cuelgan libremente.

"¿Estás realmente son tus ropas, Akaashi? ¿Cuánto has crecido desde la última vez que te vi?"

"Nada." Él niega con la cabeza. "Tengo la misma talla que antes."

Bueno, tal vez el riguroso entrenamiento de Yukie y Bokuto había definido sus músculos un poco, pero no _tanto._

Iwaizumi asume su posición anterior en el suelo.

Akaashi espera, pero él no dice nada.

"¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo?" Él sugiere. "Hace un poco de viento, pero algo de aire fresco puede ser bueno."

"No."

"¿Quieres ver una película?"

"No realmente."

Es una posibilidad remota, pero Akaashi no es de los que se rinden.

"¿Podríamos ir a ver lo que los otros están haciendo, si quieres?"

"No quiero."

"Iwaizumi-san." Él lame sus labios. Sabe que tiene que ir con cuidado. Gentilmente. "No puedo ni imaginar lo que debes estar sintiendo, pero-"

"Tienes razón, no puedes." Iwaizumi responde instantáneamente.

Bokuto le había dicho una vez que él le recordaba a una regla. Akaashi se había quedado perplejo porque, bueno, él nunca había sido comparado con una regla de medir antes.

"¡Akaashi! ¿Nunca has tenido una regla de plástico? Yo solía romper tantas de ellas, porque seguía doblándolas, tratando de ver cuán flexibles eran. Siempre se partían por la mitad, y entonces necesitaba una nueva. Me recuerdas a eso. Cada vez que estás manejando a alguien del equipo - sobre todo a mí - siempre pareces saber la cantidad exacta de presión que añadir antes de llegar al punto de quiebre."

Akaashi recuerda eso y él de repente piensa que tal vez su trato amable está mal. Tal vez no debería acercarse a Iwaizumi como si estuviera pisando cáscaras de huevo a su alrededor. Tal vez lo que Iwaizumi necesita es una buena patada en el trasero.

"¿Por qué has venido aquí, Iwaizumi-san? ¿Cuál era el punto de venir hasta aquí?"

"Pensé... que un cambio de escenario sería algo bueno." Iwaizumi responde lentamente.

"¿Sí? ¿Y cómo está funcionando eso para ti? ¿Nuestras cuatro paredes son diferentes de las que tienes en casa?"

Iwaizumi se le queda mirando.

"Iwaizumi-san, ¿sabes lo terrible que luces?"

"Guau, gracias." Iwaizumi rueda los ojos.

"Puedo ver que no quieres escuchar la verdad. Sé que no quieres que te diga que tienes que seguir adelante con tu vida-"

"Tienes razón, no quiero. Así que por favor deja de hablar."

"-pero han pasado tres meses. No te puedes seguir culpando a ti mismo por lo que pasó con Oikawa-san."

"No-" Iwaizumi cierra los ojos y respira profundamente. "No digas su nombre."

"No puedes seguir evitando la mención de su nombre, Iwaizumi-san. Métetelo en la cabeza - Oikawa-san se ha ido y nunca va a volver."

Demasiada, eso es demasiada presión. Él tiene que bajar el tono, lo sabe, pero parece que no puede parar.

"Tal vez te guste ser miserable, porque se siente bien. Pero esa no es manera de ir por la vida."

"¿Quién dijo que quería vivir?"

Akaashi se le queda mirando en shock.

"En realidad no quisiste decir eso." Él dice, su voz apenas un susurro.

"No" Iwaizumi responde después de un tiempo. "No, tienes razón, no quise."

Akaashi no se atreve a parpadear. Un hormigueo corre hasta la parte posterior de su cuello y un nudo en la garganta amenaza con ahogarlo.

"Lo siento, Akaashi. No debería haber dicho eso." Iwaizumi lame sus labios secos. "Yo no- Yo no quise decir eso, en realidad. Yo solo- no esperaba que fueras tan condenada y brutalmente honesto."

"No sé en que estaba pensando al soltar todas esas cosas." Akaashi grazna, cubriendo su boca. "Por favor perdóname. No tenía derecho de decirte nada de eso a ti."

"No, tenías todo el derecho de hacerlo." Iwaizumi suspira. "Sé que sólo estabas tratando de ayudar."

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza.

Con cautela, él coloca una inestable mano sobre la rodilla de Iwaizumi. Él medio espera que Iwaizumi se estremezca lejos de su toque, pero no lo hace.

"¿A menudo tienes pensamientos suicidas?" Él pregunta suavemente.

Iwaizumi no contesta.

"Por favor, no tengas miedo de decirme la verdad. Yo prefiero saber lo que estás pensando." Los dedos de Akaashi le dan a la rodilla de Iwaizumi un gentil apretón. "Así que por favor habla conmigo."

"A veces pienso acerca de... tú sabes, ponerle fin a todo." Iwaizumi admite.

"Creo que es común tener pensamientos de ese tipo después de perder un ser querido. Y está bien, siempre y cuando en realidad no pienses en llevarlos a la práctica."

"Yo nunca podría hacerle eso a la gente que quiero. Nunca." Iwaizumi se sorbe la nariz. "Es por eso que estoy tan enojado conmigo mismo, Akaashi. Estoy enojado _todo_ el tiempo." Él mira a Akaashi, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Nosotros éramos mejores amigos y almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntas. Tal vez fue sólo una ilusión, pero siempre pensé que él y yo terminaríamos juntos. Que un día solo dejaría de ser un cobarde y le diría cómo me siento. Pensé que tenía años y años y- ¿cómo- ¿cómo se supone que supiera que no sería así? Que me estaba quedando sin tiempo." Las lágrimas fluyen libremente ahora y él no hace ningún intento por secarlas. "¡Oh por Dios, si solo lo hubiera sabido!"

Los ojos de Akaashi están borrosos y arden, también, y le rompe el corazón ver a Iwaizumi sufrir tanto. Pero sabe que Iwaizumi necesita dejar salir todo. Él toma la mano de Iwaizumi para alentarlo.

"Lo siento." Iwaizumi se limpia la cara con el codo de la mano libre. "Simplemente me mata- me enferma el estómago que nunca le dije lo especial que era. Tú leíste su último mensaje de Facebook, ¿verdad?" Akaashi asiente. "Dijo que él no era nadie especial. Akaashi, ¿cómo podía él no saber lo especial que era en todos los sentidos en que una persona podría serlo?"

"No, Iwaizumi-san, eso no es verdad." Akaashi toma una respiración profunda. "La nota de despedida de Oikawa-san no era más que una persona deprimida que no vio otra salida. No puedes culparte a ti mismo por su elección."

"No. No, ves, ahí es donde estás equivocado. Fue mi culpa."

"No fue culpa de nadie, sobre todo no tuya."

Iwaizumi no le hace caso. "Debería haberle dicho lo mucho que lo amaba. Él no lo sabía."

"Él _lo_ sabía, Iwaizumi-san."

"No" Iwaizumi niega con la cabeza. "Ese estúpido idiota no podría haberlo sabido. Era un imbécil, un estúpido, porque la otra opción es que fuera egoísta y él _no_ era egoísta. Él no lo sabía, Akaashi. Estoy seguro de que si lo hubiera sabido, no habría- las cosas serían diferentes. Porque- porque él habría sabido que matándose a sí mismo, me estaría  matando a mi también."

Iwaizumi se rompe y Akaashi tira de él en un abrazo. Todo el cuerpo de Iwaizumi se sacude con asfixiantes sollozos y eso sólo hace que Akaashi se agarre a él con más fuerza.

Él no sabe cuánto tiempo permanecen así, pero sólo lo deja ir porque Iwaizumi se aleja. Con la mano sobre su boca, corre hacia el baño y se derrumba de rodillas ante el inodoro.

Iwaizumi luce tan vulnerable - tan roto - que Akaashi no lo puede dejar solo. Se siente moviéndose a lo largo, uniéndose a él allí; agacharse no lo acerca lo suficiente, pero esta lo suficientemente cerca.

Mientras Iwaizumi vomita, él empuja los mechones de pelo pegados en la frente de Iwaizumi, sus dedos masajean la parte posterior de su cuello en círculos pequeños.

Iwaizumi vacía el inodoro y se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano.

"Vas a estar bien, Iwaizumi-san." Akaashi dice suavemente, sin preocuparse de que la mano de Iwaizumi, cubierta con restos de su cena, este sosteniendo su mejilla, manteniéndolo en su lugar. "Vas a estar bien."

"¿De verdad?" Iwaizumi pregunta, mirando los ojos de Akaashi en busca de la verdad.

"Sí. Sí, de verdad." Akaashi le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa. "Vas a estar bien."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque eres la persona más fuerte que conozco."

Iwaizumi mira sus brazos, en la ropa caída de Akaashi, y resopla.

"No, eso no es lo que quise decir. Eres fuerte _aquí_." Los dedos de Akaashi presinan sus sienes.

"Bueno, no me siento totalmente fuerte allí tampoco." Iwaizumi sorbe su nariz.

"Sales de la cama por la mañana, ¿no es cierto? Te vistes, te duchas, comes, vas  a la escuela."

"No siempre."

"Eso es mejor que nada. Dale algo de tiempo, Iwaizumi-san." Él responde. "Te repondrás con un poco de ayuda de tus amigos."

Iwaizumi se le queda mirando. "No me acabas de citar una canción de los Beatles a mí."

"¿Qué tienes en contra de los Beatles?"

"Ellos apestan."

"No, no lo hacen. Los Beatles son un clásico."

"Oh. Eres una de _esas_ personas. "Iwaizumi hace una mueca.

"Déjame adivinar. ¿Fan de los Stones?"

"Demonios, claro."

"Oh, debía haber sabido que eras una de _esas_ personas." Akaashi repite, rodando los ojos.

Para su sorpresa, Iwaizumi se ríe.

"Hace unos momentos estaba llorando y ahora me río. ¿Eso es normal?"

"No sé sobre lo normal, pero ¿creo que es humano?" Él ofrece. "Tengo _algo_ de experiencia con los cambios de humor."

"Bokuto, ¿verdad?"

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo van las cosas con ustedes dos, por cierto? ¿Escuche algunos rumores de que él hizo una confesión muy pública?" Iwaizumi pregunta. "Tú no mencionaste nada por teléfono o Facebook." Él traga. "¿O solo estabas ocultándolo de mí, así no me podría celoso?"

"¿Celoso?" Él parpadea. "¿De qué exactamente?"

"Ya sabes." Iwaizumi se encoge de hombros. "De encontrar la felicidad."

"No. _No_. Dios no. Nunca pensaría- Yo no creo que seas ese tipo de persona, Iwaizumi-san." Él explica. "No dije nada, porque no había nada que contar."

"Oh. Lo siento."

"No, no. Eso fue antes."

"¿Así que están juntos ahora?" Iwaizumi pregunta, confundido.

"S- sí. Actualmente. Kuroo-san también."

"Yo no..." Iwaizumi luce aún más confuso. "Lo siento por ser un poco lento aquí, pero, ¿en realidad no te estoy siguiendo?"

Akaashi ríe. "Sí, es un poco difícil de seguir. Sinceramente, no sé cómo lo hice."

"Entonces, ¿vas a decirme o a mantenerme en lo desconocido?" Iwaizumi arquea una ceja con curiosidad.

"Sí, lo haré. Pero vamos a limpiarte primero. Como que tienes..." Akaashi vagamente señala su cara. "Suciedad."

"Oh." Iwaizumi inspecciona su reflejo en el espejo y gime. "Cristo, Akaashi, ¿seguiste hablando conmigo todo este tiempo sin tomarte la molestia de mencionar que luzco como una mierda?"

" _Te_ dije que lucias terrible."

"Cierto."

Mientras se lava, Akaashi abre las ventanas, porque la habitación esta toda cargada. Él toma una respiración profunda, saboreando el aire de la noche que envuelve su rostro.

"Iwaizumi-san, ¿estás cansado?"

"Estoy bien."

"¿Qué dices acerca de ese paseo que te ofrecí antes?"

Iwaizumi asiente con la cabeza. "Podría dar un paseo."

"Sin embargo, ya paso el toque de queda, por lo que vamos a tener que utilizar la ventana."

"Estoy bien con eso."

Akaashi frunce el ceño mientras desenvuelve la cuerda y la lanza hacia afuera. Esto no pasa desapercibido por Iwaizumi, quien sonríe.

"Miedo a las alturas, ¿cierto?"

"No tienes que lucir tan feliz por ello." Responde, aunque una parte de él está feliz de que Iwaizumi este sonriendo.

Incluso si es a su costa.

"Déjame ir primero." Iwaizumi ofrece. "De esta manera si te caes, yo podría intentar atraparte."

"Ja, ja, ¿con esos bracitos tan débiles? No, gracias."

"Oye, ¿qué pasó con _“Iwaizumi-san, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco”_?" Iwaizumi lo imita. "Mira, tú me ayudaste a enfrentar mis demonios, es justo que me dejes ayudarte a enfrentar los tuyos."

"Bueno. Está bien, me parece justo."

Iwaizumi tira de la cuerda y comienza a atarla alrededor de Akaashi y luego a sí mismo.

"Sabes, cuando era un niño no había un árbol en mi vecindario que no hubiera escalado." Él sonríe. "Me gustaba subir _hasta_ arriba."

_"¿Por qué?"_

Iwaizumi se ríe de la cara de Akaashi. "Porque quería ver la vista desde la cima. O estaba persiguiendo a un escarabajo. Yo solía coleccionarlos."

"De nuevo, _¿por_ _qué?_ "

"No lo sé, ¿no es eso lo que hacen los niños, coleccionar mierdas?"

"Nuestras infancias deben haber sido muy diferentes, Iwaizumi-san, porque yo no era el tipo de niño que recogía _mierda_."

"Que hilarante, Akaashi." Iwaizumi rueda los ojos y le da un tirón firme a la cuerda, satisfecho con sus nudos. "Muy bien, estamos listos. ¿Estás listo?"

"Tan listo como puedo estar." Él responde con los dientes apretados.

Iwaizumi sube por la ventana primero y Akaashi tiene que seguirlo, porque la cuerda tira de su estómago y pecho.

"Simplemente no mires hacia abajo." Iwaizumi lo instruye y él sofoca un resoplido.

Como _si_ él tuviera alguna intención de hacer eso.

Iwaizumi lo espera para colocar sus piernas contra la pared.

"Akaashi, tienes que separa tus piernas."

"Eso suena como algo Kuroo-san diría." Akaashi no puede evitar el sacudirlos a ambos mientras se ríe histéricamente.

"¿Quiere que ambos caigamos y nos rompamos las piernas?" Lo regaña Iwaizumi. "¡Si continuas siendo tan ruidoso, nos meteremos en problemas, y si ese es el caso, simplemente podríamos haber utilizado las malditas escaleras!"

"Lo siento."

Él nunca ha estado en tal proximidad con Iwaizumi y de pronto es muy consciente de lo cerca que están. _Demasiado_ cerca, en realidad. Su trasero está presionando contra la entrepierna de Iwaizumi, y no es sólo su imaginación, él literalmente - no, físicamente – se está poniendo más y más duro.

"¿Iwaizumi-san?"

"Cállate, no puedo evitarlo."

Akaashi siente la risa burbujeando dentro de su estómago una vez más.

"Antes de que digas algo, no me estoy riendo de ti." Él explica.

"Oh, claro, no lo estas."

"Técnicamente, me estoy riendo _sobre_ ti."

" _Cristo._ "

Los pies de Iwaizumi aterrizan suavemente sobre la hierba perfectamente cortada y los de Akaashi lo siguen, no tan suavemente.

En el segundo en que la cuerda lo libera, él no espera a que Iwaizumi la arroje de vuelta, se lanza tan lejos de los terrenos de la escuela como le es posible. Cuando piensa que esta a una distancia segura, se detiene, se agacha y sostiene su estómago, riéndose.

Iwaizumi lo alcance en breve.

"Por qué, Iwaizumi-san, no sabía que te sentías _así_ por mí." Él respira con dificultad.

"Bueno." Iwaizumi coloca las manos en sus caderas. "Al menos sé que el pequeñín sigue trabajando."

Akaashi se ríe tan fuerte, que siente las lágrimas cruzar sus mejillas.

"Estoy contento de que el funcionamiento de mi pene te ofrezca tal diversión, Akaashi." Iwaizumi dice, pero está sonriendo.

Tal vez sea el hecho de que se ha sentido infeliz tanto tiempo. O es la imagen frente a él - Akaashi, con el cuerpo acurrucado en una bola, riendo tan fuerte como le es posible. Pero Iwaizumi repentinamente se siente más ligero que el aire, y el ataque de risa de Akaashi lo infecta a él también.

Son sólo dos idiotas, rodando a un lado del camino, cacareando en el medio de la noche.

Iwaizumi está contento de que la escuela Fukurodani no esté rodeada por edificios altos, porque acostado sobre su espalda, de esta manera, tiene una vista clara del estrellado cielo nocturno.

Un par de los dedos de Akaashi cosquillean la palma de su mano y él gira la cabeza de lado.

"No dejaba de pensar que ibas a cancelarme." Dice Akaashi, su suave voz llevada por la gentil brisa.

"Tengo que admitir que pensé en ello."

"Estoy muy contento de que no lo hicieras." Akaashi sonríe.

"Sí." Él está de acuerdo, apretando los dedos de Akaashi con los suyos. "Yo también."

Los pies de Akaashi los llevan hacia el lago. Consiguen algunos refrescos de la buena y vieja estación de gas, se sientan en un banco y Akaashi empieza a contarle a Iwaizumi todo sobre Bokuto y Kuroo. Considera darle a Iwaizumi un resumen, pero, bueno, no tienen ninguna prisa. Así que se toma su tiempo para explicarle, tratando de no dejar nada fuera.

Él no sabe por qué confiar en Iwaizumi le da tanta paz a su alma, pero lo hace.

"Así que, ustedes tres, eh." Iwaizumi silba. "Interesante."

"Mhm." Akaashi tararea en voz baja.

"Tengo que decirte, _no_ veo como Kuroo encaja en tu ecuación."

"Yo tampoco." Akaashi sonríe. "Pero pertenece."

"Por lo que he oído de él," Iwaizumi dice y Akaashi sabe que él se refiere a que lo escuchó de Oikawa. "es un buen tipo."

"Él lo es. Ambos lo son."

Los ojos de Iwaizumi recorren su rostro antes de preguntarle. "¿Ellos te hacen feliz, Akaashi?"

"Muchísimo."

"Bueno. Eso es todo lo que importa." Iwaizumi sonríe. "Estoy feliz por ti, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé." Él desata sus zapatillas de deporte, los remueve de sus pies y se quita los calcetines. "Estoy consciente de que en realidad no te gustan ninguno de los dos, pero, tú, Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san tienen mucho en común. Te sorprenderías, si les dieras la oportunidad."

"No estoy seguro de eso." Iwaizumi responde cautelosamente.

Él observa a Akaashi caminar de puntillas hacia el lago, sentarse en el borde de la orilla fangosa y sumergir sus pies dentro.

"¡Brrrr!"

"¿De verdad creíste que el agua estaría caliente?" Iwaizumi resopla.

"No" Él echa la cabeza hacia atrás. "¿Por qué no te unes a mí?"

Iwaizumi suspira como un anciano, pero lo hace.

"Son _tus_ pantalones los que se ensuciaran." Le advierte mientras se sienta.

"No me importa."

Ellos observan el agua ondularse alrededor de sus pies y de repente Akaashi sonríe.

"Esto me recuerda a la fiesta de Halloween que tuvimos en la casa de Bokuto-san." Él dice. "Tú estabas sentado junto a la piscina."

"Me acuerdo de eso."

"Considere hablar contigo."

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" Iwaizumi lo mira. "Me habría venido bien la compañía."

"No lo parecía."

"Me habría venido bien _tu_ compañía."

"En aquel entonces, me intimidabas." Akaashi se ríe de la manera en que Iwaizumi se le queda mirando con incredulidad. "Es verdad. Eras una especia de chico al que era difícil acercarse, Iwaizumi-san."

"Eso es sólo mi cara." Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros. "Y además, quién eres tú para hablar, Akaashi, ¿has visto _tu_ ceño fruncido?"

"No, pero me han dicho que da miedo." Él sonríe con orgullo.

"Sí, se podría decir eso."

Akaashi intenta secar sus pies sacudiéndolos en el aire, antes de poner su barbilla sobre las rodillas.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Iwaizumi-san?"

"Seguro."

"No creo que te guste mi pregunta."

"No me gustan muchas cosas, así que solamente deberías preguntar."

"No has hablado de Oikawa-san en absoluto."

"Lo sé." Iwaizumi responde. "Y esa no fue una pregunta."

"¿Por qué no?"

Iwaizumi pausa un momento, su pie arremolinándose en el agua. "Es complicado."

"Estoy seguro de que puedo comprenderlo."

"No sé cómo hablar de él."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Akaashi lo mira con curiosidad.

"Yo solía llamarlo Tooru cuando éramos niños. Luego me convertí en Iwa-chan y él se convirtió en Mierdakawa, Basukawa, Tontikawa. Ahora que no está, dirigirse a él de esa manera burlona sólo se siente _mal_." Iwaizumi suspira. "Y jode mi cabeza y mi corazón tener que cambiar los tiempos de “él es” a “él era”."

"Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san no hablaban de él al principio en realidad. Pero ahora ellos hablan de él todo el tiempo."

"¿En serio?" Iwaizumi traga. "¿Qué es lo que ellos dicen?"

"Ellos hablan de sus cosas de Rat Pack, en su mayoría. Como solían discutir y pelear por mierdas estúpidas. La manera en la que él solía hacerlos reír, el modo en que solía realmente molestarlos. Ellos no se limitan a recordar las cosas buenas que había sobre él, porque Oikawa-san no siempre fue agradable. Y creo que eso está bien." Él le echa un vistazo a Iwaizumi. "Por favor no te lo tomes de la manera equivocada, Iwaizumi-san, porque ambos lo querían mucho."

Una lágrima corre por la mejilla de Iwaizumi.

"Lo siento. No era mi intención molestarte." Akaashi presiona sus labios.

"No, no lo hiciste. Lo que dijiste me hizo realmente feliz." Él se sorbe la nariz.

"No luces muy feliz."

Iwaizumi medio llora y medio ríe. "No, pero lo estoy. Realmente." Él toma una respiración profunda. "Esto es un poco por lo que quería salir de casa este fin de semana. Me estaba sofocado por todo ese pútrido amor. Lo que dijiste, de que él no siempre era agradable, tienes toda la razón. Él no lo era. Era la persona más mezquina que ha caminado sobre la Tierra. En realidad, yo siempre dije que él venía del planeta Oikawa, población uno."

Akaashi se ríe con él.

"No quiero decir nada malo de mis compañeros de clase o de equipo, pero la cosa es, ellos- ellos lo glorifican con todas sus características positivas y dejan de lado lo negativo. Cuando estos también son importantes, porque lo hacían _él_."

"Tal vez sólo tratan de ser considerados contigo." Akaashi dice en voz baja.

"Bueno, yo amaba _todo_ de él, lo bueno y lo malo." Iwaizumi responde. "La única persona que puedo aceptar que glorifique a Oikawa es Kageyama. Porque él siempre lo hizo y no solo ahora que se ha ido. De vuelta en Kitagawa Daiichi, él solía adorar el suelo que Oikawa pisaba."

"Puedo decir con seguridad que Kageyama-kun todavía lo hace."

"Espero que eso nunca cambie."

"Estoy seguro de que no lo hará."

Iwaizumi se le queda mirando con una expresión indescifrable.

"¿Qué?" Akaashi pregunta eventualmente.

"Sólo estoy tratando de averiguar qué es lo que tienes, Akaashi."

"¿Qué es lo que tengo?"

"Es solo que hay algo en ti que me hace sentir-" Él se encoge de hombros. "No sé, a gusto. He compartido contigo mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos, cosas que no creí que sería capaz de admitir en voz alta."

"Soy muy bueno con los secretos, así que no tienes que preocuparte porque se lo diga a alguien."

"No, eso no es lo que quería decir." Iwaizumi sonríe. "Tú conoces a Matssun y Makki, ¿verdad?"

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza.

"He sido amigos de ellos durante dos años enteros, casi tres. No podía decirles todas estas cosas a ellos, y sin embargo te las conté a ti. Alguien a quien sólo he conocido por un par de meses. ¿No es eso un poco raro?"

"No creo que lo llamaría raro." Reflexiona Akaashi. "Mis padres sólo se conocieron entre sí durante dos meses antes de casarse. Este año celebraron su 25 aniversario."

Iwaizumi arquea una ceja. "¿Estás insinuando que tú y yo deberíamos casarnos?"

"Iwaizumi-san, sólo podría casarme contigo si puedes _levantarlo_ para siempre."

"¡¿Siempre?! Ni que _fueras_ una princesa." Iwaizumi suspira y sacude la cabeza. "Realmente lo siento por Bokuto y Kuroo."

"Ah, pero ya ves, este es exactamente el por qué tengo a dos." Akaashi le guiña un ojo.

"Bien, _ahora_ lo entiendo. La razón por la cual me llevo tan bien contigo es porque eres tan terrible como Oikawa lo era."

En broma, por un capricho, Akaashi lanza el signo de la paz y saca la lengua. Al instante se arrepiente de hacerlo, porque Iwaizumi se le queda mirando el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo sentir incómodo.

"Lo siento. No debería haber hecho eso." Él murmura.

"No, eso fue perfecto." Iwaizumi sonríe.

Bostezando y estirándose, Akaashi le echa un vistazo a su reloj.

"Iwaizumi-san, arrojaste la cuerda de vuelta a nuestra habitación, ¿verdad?" Iwaizumi asiente. "Ya veo. Bueno, espero que seas un corredor rápido."

"El más rápido de mi año."

"Bien, porque nuestra escuela recibirá un servicio de entrega de comida en cualquier momento. Si quieres dormir en una cama cómoda, tenemos que correr rápido para escabullirnos por la entrada trasera."

Iwaizumi se pone los calcetines y los zapatos mientras galopa lejos, dejándolo atrás.

"¡Oye, Iwaizumi-san, espera! ¡Eso es hacer trampa!"

En el momento en que vuelvan a Fukurodani, ellos tienen la cara roja, son un lío jadeante, y Akaashi está más que impresionado de que Iwaizumi haya sido capaz de mantener un ritmo tan rápido, cuando luce como si no hubiera hecho ningún deporte en mucho tiempo.

Desafortunadamente, un Rob muy somnoliento los atrapa en la escalera inferior.

"¡Akaashi! ¡Chico que no conozco! ¿Dónde diablos estaban hace un momento?"

"El gimnasio." Akaashi responde.

" _Yo_ creo que estuvieron fuera toda la noche y apenas están regresando. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?" Él se cruza de brazos.

Akaashi e Iwaizumi niegan con la cabeza al unísono.

"Akaashi, muéstrame tus llaves del gimnasio."

"Bueno, Rob, historia divertida - Las deje arriba, en mi cuarto." Akaashi explica.

"Que es por lo qué volvimos, para conseguirlas." Iwaizumi añade.

"Ustedes chicos están tan llenos de mierda." Rob suspira. "¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes dos?" Él golpea ligeramente su barbilla, pensativo. "Yo _podría_ anotarte para detención." Él le dice a Akaashi.

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Tengo que estar allí para las tutorías de todos modos. Pero en realidad no te gusta el papeleo, Rob, así que ¿por qué molestarse?"

"Cierto. Pero no piensen que van a salir impunes. Y ahora que lo pienso, tengo el mejor castigo para ustedes, chicos. Tengo un montón de encargos que hacer hoy, pero no tengo ganas de hacer ninguno de ellos." Él sonríe sádicamente. " _Ustedes_ dos los harán por mí. Ahora vayan a la cama, voy a deslizar los detalles debajo de su puerta. Ah, y Akaashi, tienes restricción de habitación por el resto del fin de semana." Él mira a Iwaizumi. "¿Tú eres uno de los visitantes invitados de este fin de semana?"

Iwaizumi asiente con la cabeza.

"Bueno, tienes restricción de habitación también."

Iwaizumi observa a Rob alejarse con una mirada molesta en su rostro.

"Dios, odio a los americanos." Murmura una vez que están dentro de la habitación. "Y también odio las reglas de tu internado."

"Sera mejor que te duermas rápido, Iwaizumi-san." Akaashi grita desde el cuarto de baño "Y será mejor que lo hagas en la cama de Bokuto-san y no en la mía."

Son las siete de la mañana, cuando un ruidoso y continuo golpeteo toca en su puerta.

"Sigue haciendo eso si quieres morir." Akaashi gruñe en su almohada.

"Akaashi-san, ¡estás despierto!" La voz de Kageyama viene desde afuera.

"Haz que se vaya." Iwaizumi gruñe.

" _Tú_ lo trajiste aquí, _tú_ encárgate de él."

Después de una gran cantidad de resoplidos, Iwaizumi desciende de la cama superior y abre la puerta.

"¿Qué ocurre, Kageyama?"

"La otra noche Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san me dijeron que los inscribiera a ambos para la Caminata del Lago matutina." Kageyama dice. "Todo el mundo ya está en la planta baja esperando por ustedes. ¡Por favor, apresúrense!"

Cuando él se va, la expresión de Iwaizumi es más amarga que un limón.

"Akaashi, voy a matar a tus novios."

"No si yo los atrapo primero, Iwaizumi-san."

Ambos tienen que correr de nuevo, porque alguien ha persuadido a Masha en reconsiderar que la caminata del lago debería ser una carrera por el lago, ya que sería más saludable y energizante de esa manera. Y a juzgar por las miradas que el resto de los estudiantes de Fukurodani le siguen tirando a Kageyama, quien pasa por delante hacia el frente, Akaashi e Iwaizumi saben quien fue ese alguien.

La mesa del equipo ya está ocupada por los de segundo año de Fukurodani, los chicos del Karasuno y Kuroo para cuando regresan. De hecho, ellos han sacado una mesa extra, sólo para que todos puedan caber. Cada uno de ellos rompe en aplausos cuando ven a Akaashi, Iwaizumi y Kageyama entrar.

"Me siento _tan_ bendecido de que Kageyama-kun nos despertara a todos tan temprano." Kuroo dice, sosteniendo una mano sobre su corazón. "Tan bendecido."

"Compartir el desayuno con los amigos es _tan_ importante." Bokuto está de acuerdo.

No pasa completamente inadvertido para Akaashi cómo Konoha, Sarukui, Washio y Komi no llegan a cumplir con sus ojos.

"Me pregunto qué fue todo eso." Akaashi dice en voz baja a Iwaizumi mientras los dos se dirigen a la cocina y empiezan a llenar sus bandejas con comida.

"Obviamente están felices de habérnosla jugado con esa mierda de la carrera en el lago." Murmura Iwaizumi.

Akaashi asiente, pero él piensa que debe haber más que eso. Hay algo más. Él no sabe qué es exactamente. Lo que él _sabe_ es que esto no le gusta.

Él lo averigua muy pronto.

"Dinos, Iwaizumi." Kuroo comienza, aclarándose la garganta. "¿Tomas clases de teatro y drama?"

"No."

"¿Y has considerado alguna vez estar en una obra de teatro?"

"No."

"Oh. Eso es una pena." Kuroo dice, luchando fuertemente para mantener la sonrisa en su rostro. "Porque _yo_ creo que deberías reconsiderarlo."

Iwaizumi no dice nada, porque él no tiene por qué. La mirada que le da a Kuroo lo dice todo. A él le importa dos pepinos lo que Kuroo piense.

"Mira, yo creo que tú y Akaashi serían grandiosos para protagonizar una obra de teatro juntos."

Iwaizumi lo mira fijamente, antes de volver su mirada hacia Akaashi, quien ha dejado de masticar. Él tiene una incipiente sospecha de lo que está pasando.

"¿Y cuál obra deberíamos protagonizar, Kuroo-san?" Akaashi frunce el ceño.

"Bueno, Ojos de ángel, estoy muy contento de que me hagas esa pregunta, gracias por eso. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo en que ustedes dos hacen un _muy_ creíble Tom Sawyer y Huckleberry Finn?"

Akaashi conoce el sentido del humor de Kuroo.

"Te crees muy inteligente, ¿verdad, Kuroo-san?" El ceño de Akaashi se profundiza y Kuroo ya no puede detenerse, ruge de risa. Suspirando, Akaashi extiende su mano hacia él y Bokuto. "No sé cuál de los dos la tiene, pero dénmela."

Iwaizumi es claramente un buen lector, porque ya está en la misma página. Él mira a Akaashi.

"¿Es eso lo que tenemos que hacer? ¿Pintar la maldita cerca de tu escuela?"

Konoha cacarea. "Ustedes dos tienen que hacer _mucho_ más que eso."

Todo el mundo se ríe a su costa, mientras que la lista de Rob con sus deberes se pasa alrededor de toda la mesa.

A pesar del hecho de que tienen muchas cosas que hacer, ni Akaashi o Iwaizumi comienzan hasta que todos ellos han dejado Fukurodani, yéndose a ver el segundo día del torneo de voleibol.

"¡Akaashi! ¡Iwaizumi! Espero que ustedes dos, problemáticos, hayan terminado para cuando que volvamos, porque estoy posponiendo nuestra práctica de voleibol hasta después de la cena." Bokuto les grita mientras se despide.

"Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace una semana - hace incluso un día - que estaría en Tokio barriendo mierda de pájaro, le habría dado un puñetazo en la cara." Iwaizumi gruñe, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano enguantada. "No, simplemente no habría venido."

"Vamos, Iwaizumi-san. La estás pasando bien."

"Si, tienes razón. Este es el mejor día de mi vida."

"Sólo imagínate que es mierda de insecto y vas a estar bien."

"Escarabajos, Akaashi. Me gustan los escarabajos."

"Así que _te_ gustan los Beatles." **(*)** Él suelta una risita.

"¿Juegos de palabras? ¿En serio?" Iwaizumi suspira. "Como que te odio un poco en este momento."

Él se encoge de hombros, sonriendo. "Estoy bien con eso."

Akaashi trabaja realmente duro en los comederos de aves, utilizando una mano firme y un corazón gentil. Tal vez los otros se rían de que esto no es tan divertido, pero él disfruta el trabajo físico junto a Iwaizumi. Incluso se toma unas selfies con él.

"Sera mejor que esas fotos no vean la luz del día." Iwaizumi le advierte con un dedo.

Akaashi le asegura que no lo harán. Son sólo para él. Bueno, puede que le envíe una a sus padres, pero eso es todo.

Desafortunadamente, después del almuerzo, su castigo es mucho más peor que pintar cercas y arreglar comederos de aves. No es trabajo de un CR limpiar los baños públicos, Akaashi lo sabe, Rob solo los está jodiendo.

Pero él está contento de que haya sido Rob quien los atrapara y no Jared.

"¡Akaashi! ¡Akaashi, ven aquí!" Iwaizumi grita como loco y Akaashi corre hacia el baño de las chicas.

Está completamente inundado.

"Sólo insistí en tomar el baño de niñas, porque ellas son limpias." Él explica. "Nunca pensé que las chicas pudieran ser tan asquerosas."

"¿Qué hiciste, Iwaizumi-san?"

"¡¿Yo?! ¡Yo no hice nada!"

Akaashi le da un vistazo fijo al suelo mojado.

"Está bien. Encontré esta cosa por la papelera y pensé que tirarla por el inodoro podría hacer que se fuera, porque, ya sabes, eso es lo que pasa cuando jalas la cadena, haces que la mierda desaparezca. Pero _no_ se fue a ningún lado."

Akaashi suspira y preparándose para lo peor, levanta la tapa del inodoro. Casi vomita ante la vista.

"Bien, ¿qué carajos es eso?" Iwaizumi señala trozos de algo blanco que fluye en el interior del agua color marrón. "Y lo más importante, ¿por qué no se va?"

"No puedes tirar una toalla sanitaria al inodoro, Iwaizumi-san, ¡esos son los tampones!" Akaashi gime.

"Bueno, lo siento, pero yo no uso ninguna de esas mierdas, así que ¡¿cómo iba a saber eso?!"

"¡Yo tampoco las uso!" Él le grita de vuelta.

"¿Cómo vamos a arreglar esto?" Iwaizumi pregunta, negando lentamente con cabeza a la manera en que Akaashi lo está mirando. "No. Noh. Nop. _No_ voy a hacer eso."

"Decidámoslo con cara o cruz." Akaashi dice. "Oh, vamos, ¡es lo justo! ¿Tienes una moneda?"

"Sí, en mi cartera allá arriba."

"Entonces, será piedra, papel o tijeras."

Iwaizumi lo mira fijamente. "Bien."

Las tijeras de Iwaizumi cortan el papel de Akaashi y él alza los puños al aire victorioso.

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios!"

"¿Dos de tres?" Akaashi intenta.

"¡¿Qué estás loco?! ¡Demonios, no!"

"Iwaizumi-san, como que te odio un poco en este momento."

"Creo que puedo vivir con eso." Iwaizumi sonríe.

Akaashi se agacha frente al inodoro y manteniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mete su mano dentro del agua sucia, jala la toalla sanitaria que estaba atrapada en la parte inferior y la tira a la basura, sintiendo náuseas todo el tiempo.

"¡Eres un campeón!" Iwaizumi aplaude con sus manos, mientras Akaashi limpia sus guantes en el fregadero.

"Tú eres el que va a secar esta mierda y no yo." Él dice.

"¡Yo ni siquiera he ayudado a mi madre a limpiar el baño de mi casa! ¡No pienso limpiar el de tu escuela!"

"Tú hiciste esto, Iwaizumi-san."

"Ugh. Bien."

Ellos tienen el tiempo justo para ducharse y cambiarse antes de la cena.

"Tal vez es sólo una ilusión, Iwaizumi-san, pero _luces_ bien en los colores de nuestra escuela." Akaashi sonríe a los shorts negros y la camiseta que le dio a Iwaizumi para que use.

Son los únicos en la mesa de voleibol y cuando terminan de comer, Akaashi sugiere que vayan al gimnasio.

Iwaizumi hace una mueca.

"La última vez que pisé una cancha de voleibol, yo- uh... No salió muy bien." Él admite. "Yahaba es muy bueno, pero cuando vi por mi visión periférica que no era Oikawa quien la estaba levantado para mí, yo sólo- no pude soportarlo."

"¿Es por eso que no juegas más?" Akaashi pregunta en voz baja.

"Sí." Iwaizumi asiente. "Sí, ese es exactamente el por qué."

"No voy a forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres hacer. Pero," Akaashi lame sus labios lentamente. "hasta el momento has hecho un gran trabajo enfrentando tus miedos."

Iwaizumi extiende su mano sobre la mesa y le da a Akaashi un agradecido apretón.

"Gracias a ti." Sus labios se curvan hacia arriba. "Oh, qué diablos, fui capaz de hacerle frente a tus asquerosos inodoros, ¿qué es una pequeña práctica de voleibol?"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Hagámoslo."

Ellos hacen algunas vueltas de calentamiento y estiramientos antes de alinearse y empezar a servir.

"No sé por qué o si estabas consciente de ello, pero Oikawa te tenía en alta estima." Iwaizumi dice después de ver a Akaashi hacer un servicio con salto. "La primera cosa que me dijo cuando te vio jugar fue lo mucho que quería destruirte. Esa era su manera de apreciar a un oponente que respetaba."

"Sí, me lo imaginé." Akaashi sonríe. "Él _me_ dijo que estaba ansioso por aplastarme."

"Por supuesto que sí." Iwaizumi se ríe. "Dios, ¿qué pasa con ustedes los armadores? Cada uno de ustedes es tan malditamente dramático."

Él se encoge de hombros. "Por lo que he oído, Moniwa-san de Datekou es bastante agradable."

"Él es la única excepción."

"Iwaizumi-san, ¿cómo puedes decirme eso, cuando yo fui el que desatasco el baño de niñas por ti?"

"Cierto, sí, y lo hiciste por la bondad de tu corazón y no porque te gané en piedra, papel o tijeras." Él resopla y bota el balón hacia abajo con ambas manos. "Ahora cierra la boca y pon la red."

Tanto el corazón de Akaashi como sus dedos hormiguean de emoción. No hay mejor sensación para un armador que el levantar la pelota en el aire para un buen atacante.

E Iwaizumi es _tan_ increíble.

A decir verdad, él tenía un poco de miedo de que Iwaizumi pudiera sentirse abrumado, pero Iwaizumi hace añicos los temores de ambos golpeando la pelota a través de la cancha con un resonante ruido sordo.

"¿Cómo se sintió eso, Iwaizumi-san?"

"Se sintió bien." Admite. "Se sintió _realmente_ bien, en realidad."

"Entonces vamos a hacerlo de nuevo."

Ellos pasan todos los balones a través la red un par de veces, antes de que el resto de los chicos se unan a ellos.

"¡Akaashi! ¡Iwaizumi! ¡No puedo creer que comenzaron sin nosotros!" Bokuto grita, pero Akaashi puedo decir que está muy feliz.

Sin embargo, nadie luce tan eufórico como Kageyama.

"¡Iwaizumi-san, por favor golpea uno de mis pases! ¡Akaashi-san, por favor, tú también!" Kageyama casi queda bizco de mirar entre los dos.

"No soy tan buen rematador, Kageyama-kun." Akaashi dice, pero ya que Kageyama procede a rogarle, él acepta hacerlo.

"¡Oigan, no va a haber bajas en mi guardia!" La voz de Bokuto retumba por toda la cancha. "¡Todo el mundo excepto por Akaashi e Iwaizumi, preparen sus traseros, porque es tiempo de calentar!"

"¡Esto va a ser _tan_ bueno, tenemos dos armadores!" Él grita, frotándose las manos, mientras que Kageyama se une a Akaashi junto a la red.

"Qué demonios, hombre, ¡yo soy un armador también!" Sugawara se queja, pero aun así se une al resto de ellos mientras forman dos líneas.

"Cálmate, Suga, deja que los niños tengan el centro de atención."

"Dios, ¿podrías ser más _como_ un padre?" Kuroo sonríe.

"¡Akaashi!" Bokuto agita su mano. "¡Dame uno bueno, Akaashi!"

Akaashi lo hace. Pero su atención es robada lejos hacia Kageyama, que le frunce el ceño a Konoha, quién, al parecer, no fue capaz de golpear la bola.

"Lo estás haciendo todo mal, Kan- Ke- Konda-san."

"Konoha-san." Sugawara susurra amablemente.

"¡¿Disculpa?!" Konoha resopla. "Escucha, niño, eso fue porque me diste un puto pase de mierda hace un momento."

"¡Ese lenguaje, por favor!" Grita Sawamura.

"Dámelo de nuevo, chico." Konoha dice, alineándose.

Los ojos de Akaashi siguen toda la cosa, pero él aun no puede creer el increíble control del balón y la precisión que tiene el pase de Kageyama.

Konoha apenas logra golpearlo, maldiciendo en voz alta.

"Kageyama-kun, eso fue absolutamente alucinante." Akaashi dice, incapaz de detener la gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Qué clase de drogas te tomas, Akaashi, ¡eso fue horrible!" Konoha resopla.

"Mis lanzamientos son perfectos, tú sólo eres lento." Kageyama hace reír a todos con su sincera respuesta.

Excepto a Konoha, por supuesto.

"Escucha, pequeña mierda-"

"¡El lenguaje!" Sawamura advierte de nuevo.

"Esto es tan genial, ¿ver a Kono ser educado por un niño de quince años?" Komi se ríe. "¡No tiene precio!"

Washio asiente de acuerdo. "Deberíamos haber traído algunas palomitas."

"¡Jódanse los dos!"

"¡¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirlo?!" Las fosas nasales de Sawamura flamean con rabia. "¡Hay un menor aquí, cuida tu lenguaje!"

"¡Oi, Kageyamaaaa! ¿Puedes hacer uno de esos pases para mí?"

"¡Sí, Bokuto-san!" Kageyama inclina la cabeza.

Bokuto remata el balón que Kageyama lanza en el aire para él, y lo hace parecer tan fácil, tan sencillo. Pero no lo es, Akaashi puede decir cuán difícil es.

"Él es algo más, ¿verdad?" Iwaizumi sonríe, cruzando los brazos.

"Nunca he visto como eso." Akaashi responde en voz baja. "Yo no- Todavía no sé cómo lo está haciendo."

"Kageyama-kun es un genio, Ojos de ángel, así es cómo." Kuroo sonríe. "Me gustaría que Kenma estuviera aquí para verlo."

" _Podrías_ enviarle un vídeo, Kuroo-san."

"Eres un genio también, ¿no es cierto?" Él le da un guiño.

Bokuto no es el único que consigue golpear los pases de Kageyama. De hecho, casi todo el mundo lo hace, a excepción de Konoha, que parece cada vez más y más indignado con cada uno que falla.

"Ese pequeño imbécil lo hace a propósito, te lo digo." Konoha se queja, pero en voz baja, no queriendo tener a Sawamura gritándole otra vez.

"¡Muy bien, vamos a jugar un pequeño y amigable partido!" Bokuto sonríe. "¡Sawamura, ven aquí! Tú eres el otro capitán."

Kuroo parpadea. "Perdón, ¡¿acaso soy invisible para ti, bro?!"

"Bro, lo tengo, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a ser mi primera elección. "Bokuto responde.

Sawamura gana el lanzamiento de moneda y nadie se sorprende cuando dice en voz alta el nombre de Sugawara. Nadie se sorprende de que la primera elección de Bokuto sea Akaashi tampoco, pero aun así Kuroo chasquea la lengua.

"Asahi."

"El trío de cuervos, que sorpresa." Kuroo resopla, antes de caminar hacia Bokuto.

"¡Komiyan!" Grita Bokuto.

"Está bien, bro, _ahora_ si estoy muy ofendido."

"Kuroo, por aquí."

"Gracias, Dadchi, al menos tú todavía me amas."

Cuando sólo quedan Konoha y Kageyama, Bokuto acaricia su barbilla, pensativo.

"Akaashi, ¿qué opinas?"

Ellos ya tienen a Iwaizumi y mientras Akaashi nunca lo ha visto jugar con Kageyama, él tiene un buen presentimiento sobre ellos dos reunidos como compañeros de equipo.

"Yo iría con Kageyama-kun."

"¡Kageyama!"

"Dios, esto es tan humillante." Konoha gime. "No creo haber sido alguna vez la última elección antes."

"De qué estás hablando, siempre eres la última opción cuando Yukie hace los equipos durante la práctica." Komi se ríe, moviéndose rápidamente fuera del camino cuando Konoha intenta patearlo con el pie.

A medida que comienzan el juego, Akaashi está sorprendido de lo rápido que Bokuto e Iwaizumi se ponen en sincronía con el otro. Es más que impresionante ver cómo Iwaizumi juega sin problemas, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que no ha jugado durante meses.

De hecho, él es el que lo está pasando mal al coordinarse con Kageyama.

"¡Denegado!" Kuroo sonríe con brutal satisfacción mientras bloquea el remate de Bokuto, ganándole a su equipo un punto. "No me preocupo por los otros, bro, ¡voy a bloquear tu trasero, cada vez!"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no te preocupas por los demás?" Sawamura le grita.

"¡Oh, hombre!" Bokuto cae de rodillas, sollozando. "¡Realmente pensé que lo tenía! ¡Lo siento, chicos!"

Antes de que Akaashi pueda siquiera suspirar, el puño de Iwaizumi se cierra sobre la camisa de Bokuto, tirando de él.

"¡Levántate, hombre!"

Akaashi sonríe. Dos mamás del equipo, o niñeras, o como sea que recuerde a Konoha llamarlo, unidos en la lucha contra el modo deprimido de Bokuto.

Este partido de práctica está  mejorando a cada segundo.

Para el momento en que comienzan el tercer set, Akaashi y Kageyama ya no chocan entre sí. Kageyama asume su posición de armador en la parte trasera, claramente entendiendo que Akaashi no es tan preciso como él con los pases desde ahí.

Al igual que Kuroo, Akaashi desearía que Kenma estuviera presente, así él podría ver los tiros volcados de Kageyama.

Es sólo durante el último punto del partido que Kageyama pierde su concentración. Pero nadie lo culpa por dejar caer el balón.

Debido a que Iwaizumi salta en el aire y grita "¡Tráela aquí y déjame terminar esto, Oikawa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Juego de palabras en el que Akaashi utiliza Beatles (la banda) en vez de beetles (escarabajos).


	29. Tobiyolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, así que este capítulo es mucho más corto que todos los demás y me disculpo por eso, chicas. Estoy totalmente agotada por escribir un fanfic de 17K (17 mil) acerca de Konoha/Sarukui y ¿estoy muy orgullosa de el?? Así que si ustedes son tan aficionadas a estos encantadores Búhos como yo,  aquí está el link ;A; He usado un montón de mis headcannos ahí que harán una aparición aquí también, porque me tomo mis headcannos de fukurodani muy en serio :3 Tengan un buen fin de semana, ~ todos ♥

Akaashi no consigue recordar la primera vez que tuvo un ataque de pánico. Lo que sí recuerda es el sudor frío, el corazón palpitante, el inexplicable pero muy real, miedo paralizante de que algo está muy mal y no se irá.

Él solía tener un montón, antes. Pero solo porque era consciente de que estaba teniendo uno, no lo hizo menos aterrador o menos traumatizante que el anterior. No importaba si estaba solo en casa o en un lugar público rodeado de una gran cantidad de personas. Los ataques de pánico son fácilmente la cosa más espantosa que jamás haya experimentado.

¿Ver a Kageyama agarrarse el pecho, con la boca seca y dificultad para respirar, el miedo en sus ojos? Es de manual.

“Kageyama, lo siento, no fue mi intención decir eso.”

Ligeramente, Iwaizumi toca su brazo, apenas un roce de sus dedos, pero el shock de Kageyama es tan fuertemente que retrocede hacia atrás con fuerza, hasta que se haya presionado contra el poste de la red.

Kageyama lo mira como si él no tuviera idea de quién es Iwaizumi. Eso, más que nada, es lo que lo aniquila.

“¿Kageyama?”

Al oír su nombre, sus manos vuelan hacia sus orejas, cubriéndolas, tratando de protegerse a sí mismo.

Akaashi quiere gritarle a esos muros que caminan y hablan, rodeando a Kageyama con sus preocupados “¿Estás bien?”, pero él no se atreve a levantar la voz. Lo último que quiere es perturbar a Kageyama más.

Él es consciente, por supuesto, de que todos tienen buenas intenciones, pero no es así para Kageyama, su cerebro no puede procesar información como esa.

Akaashi considera decirle a Iwaizumi que debe dejar solo a Kageyama, que le está haciendo más daño que bien.

Pero él no tiene tiempo para pensar.

Cuando ve la mano de Iwaizumi acercarse a Kageyama de nuevo, él engancha sus dedos en los hombros de Iwaizumi, enterrándo sus uñas dolorosamente, dándole un tirón hacia atrás.

Los ojos de Iwaizumi están llenos de preocupación - culpa también, _toneladas_ de culpa - hacia Kageyama, no quiere ser apartado de él, y ya que Akaashi no afloja su agarre, su mano se mueve instintivamente y golpea a Akaashi tan fuerte directamente en el estómago, que Akaashi sale volando hacia atrás, chocando contra las piernas de Komi.

Hay un lío de piernas en el suelo y Akaashi queda muy aturdido por un momento, debido al debilitador dolor, incapaz de recuperar el aliento.

Bokuto y Kuroo enganchan un codo cada uno debajo de los brazos de Iwaizumi, arrastrándolo hacia un lado, lejos de Kageyama. Él no lucha.

“¡Akaashi! ¿Estás bien?"

Él trata de responderle a Bokuto, pero todo lo que sale es una tos.

“Su diafragma está parcialmente paralizado, porque fue golpeado en el plexo solar.” Kuroo responde.

Akaashi siente una ola de gratitud invadirlo por la elección de palabras de Kuroo. Debido a que no hay un “Iwaizumi le dio un puñetazo”, culpándolo o con rabia detrás de su voz.

Una vez que Akaashi recupera el aliento, él acepta la mano que Komi le ofrece para levantarlo.

“¿Dónde está Kageyama-kun?”

“No te preocupes por él.” Komi dice. “Sawamura y Sugawara lo llevaron a tomar aire fresco.”

Akaashi se siente muy conmovido por la actitud protectora de Bokuto y Kuroo, pero lo que hace que su corazón se hinche con reconocimiento y amor es como ellos dos sólo intercambian un asentimiento de cabeza con el otro, antes de darle a Iwaizumi una palmadita en la espalda y unirse al resto de los miembros de segundo año de Fukurodani y a Azumane en recoger las bolas y la red.

“¿Qué voy a decirle a los padres de Kageyama mañana, Akaashi?” Iwaizumi pregunta en voz baja. “Cuando él- cuando Oikawa murió, Kageyama era un desastre. Ya sé, eso es tan gracioso viniendo de mí, ¿verdad?” Él resopla. “Pero les dije que este viaje aquí sería bueno para él. Ambos confiaron en mí y lo dejaron a mi cuidado. Y ¿qué acabo de hacer?”

“Iwaizumi-san-”

“No digas que no fue mi culpa, Akaashi, la responsabilidad es _toda_ mía.”

“No, lo que en realidad iba a decir es que debemos ir al piso de arriba, porque tenemos restricción habitación.” Hace una pausa. “Creo que tú no tienes que hacerlo, ya que no asistes a nuestra escuela. Pero limpiar inodoros es algo que no quiero volver a hacer, así que me voy. ¿Vienes?"

Iwaizumi casualmente se ofrece a ducharse primero, pero su tono es _demasiado_ casual.

Akaashi no es estúpido. Él cometió un error antes, dejó que Kuroo se fuera en el medio de la noche sin tratar de detenerlo. No va a cometerlo de nuevo con Iwaizumi. De ninguna maldita manera, él no es un tutor de Fukurodani por nada.

En el segundo en que escucha el agua de la ducha correr, Akaashi bloquea la puerta y pone la llave en su bolsillo. Sin embargo, desatar la cuerda de la cama no es algo que puede hacer con sus propias manos.

Iwaizumi debe haber sido un niño explorador de seguro.

Las tijeras que tiene en el cajón de su escritorio son pequeñas, hechas únicamente para las artes y las manualidades, pero Akaashi es muy persistente y después de unos cinco minutos, se las arregla para cortar la cuerda, haciendo una nota mental para comprar una nueva.

Tal vez esté equivocado, pensando que Iwaizumi va a tratar de irse mientras él está en el baño. Pero prefiriere estar paranoico que correr algún riesgo.

“Dejé algo de ropa para que te cambies por allí.” Le dice a Iwaizumi, señalando su cama.

Akaashi rápidamente se lava y enjuaga el cabello, y sin molestarse en secarse con una toalla, se pone un nuevo par de pantalones de chándal y una camiseta. Cuando sale del baño, Iwaizumi arquea una ceja.

“¿Entrenando para la milicia?”

"Tal vez."

“Serías un terrible soldado,” El dedo de Iwaizumi toca ligeramente el nudo que sigue atado a la pata de la cama. “si ni siquiera puedes lidiar con un simple nudo.”

“¿Pero no estás de acuerdo conmigo en que hice una excelente estrategia?”

“¿Qué me delató?”

"Nada."

“Entonces, ¿cómo sabías que iba a tratar de irme?”

“Puede que no sea un monstruo adivinador como Tendo-san, pero condenarte a ti mismo y culparte de todo, está volviéndose algo redundante, Iwaizumi-san, ¿no lo crees?"

“¿No puedes verlo, Akaashi? ¡ _Esto_ es lo que hago! ¡Si no me hiero a mí mismo, estoy hiriendo a los que me rodean!” Iwaizumi traga duro. “Hice la ansiedad de Kageyama peor. Te _golpeé_. Y mi plato está un poco lleno aquí, no puedo manejar más culpa.”

“Iwaizumi-san, sé que te gusta la historia, me dijiste que es una de sus clases favoritas. Entonces, ¿tal vez debería empezar a llamarte Atlas ahora? ¿Te gustaría eso?"

“Yo sólo estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto.”

“¿Desde cuándo hacer lo correcto es huir como un cobarde?”

“Oh, jódete, Akaashi.”

“Sí, jódeme por ser honesto contigo. Cómo es posible que haya hecho tal cosa, ¿cierto?”Akaashi no pretende en absoluto levantar su voz, por lo que toma unas cuantas respiraciones para componer a sí mismo. “Iwaizumi-san, lo que ocurrió en el gimnasio fue un accidente. Nadie te culpa por ello.”

"Bueno, tú deberías. _Deberías_ culparme.”

Akaashi lo ignora. “¿Sabes cómo me siento? Me siento con ganas de tomar un poco de té. El té hace que todo sea mejor, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Iwaizumi-san?”

Mientras saca una tetera de su lado del armario, los ojos de Iwaizumi lo siguen.

“¿Por qué guardas eso ahí dentro?”

“No se nos permite tener esto en nuestras habitaciones. Medidas de seguridad y todo eso.” Akaashi explica. “Pero si las chicas allá arriba pueden tener planchas para el pelo, rizadores y lo que sea, yo puedo tener té.”

“Nunca te tomé por un rompe reglas, Akaashi.” Iwaizumi resopla.

“Tengo que admitir que Fukurodani me ha cambiado mucho. No todo para bien. Pero supongo que está bien ser malo a veces.” Se encoge de hombros. “Hallar el balance correcto.”

“¿Lo has hecho?”

“No, ese es todavía un trabajo en progreso. Y va a tomar mucho tiempo, tal vez incluso para siempre, pero estoy bien con eso.” Akaashi responde. “¿Jazmín o té verde?”

"Jazmín. El té verde no le cae bien a mi estómago y ya he visto suficiente mierda por hoy.”

Akaashi se ríe y coloca ambas tazas en el suelo delante de ellos.

“Jared me atrapó bebiendo té una vez. Es otro de los CR en el piso. Cuando me preguntó cómo lo hice, solo le dije que dejé correr el agua caliente del grifo durante mucho tiempo y el agua hirvió. En realidad me creyó, porque cuando yo estaba pasando por su cuarto para ir a ver a Konoha-san y Sarukui-san, lo vi tratando de hacer té en su cuarto de baño.” Él se ríe de la memoria.

Iwaizumi ofrece una media sonrisa, pero su mente parece estar en otra parte. A kilómetros de distancia.

Akaashi no se molesta en hacerle preguntas sin sentido.

“Iwaizumi-san, lo he dicho antes y lo diré de nuevo - lo voy a decir tantas veces como sea necesario para que me creas, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que pasó en el gimnasio fue un accidente, así que por favor dejar de castigarte a ti mismo por ello.”

“Los herí a ambos.”

“La única persona a la que estás lastimando es a ti mismo.” Él dice en voz baja. “No importa cuántos escenarios de ‘qué si’ y ‘si sólo’ vuelvas a reproducir en tu cabeza, no podrías cambiar el resultado de las cosas más de lo que podrías bajarte de la rama de un árbol y volar. Tan grande como eres, Iwaizumi-san, no eres Dios. Porque el meollo del asunto es que Oikawa-san tenía una enfermedad mental. Él hizo una elección y no querría que te culparas por ello.”

“¡Oikawa no quiere una mierda, porque esta jodidamente muerto!” Iwaizumi grita.

Akaashi se sienta frente a Iwaizumi en silencio, bebiendo su té pacientemente, permitiéndole continuar.

Hace tres meses, él pasó exactamente por lo mismo con Bokuto. Había sido horrible, pero Akaashi sabe que lo hizo más fuerte.

Él no es inmune a la angustia, Dios, no. Pero su estado mental ya no es tan frágil. Él sabe que es capaz de ofrecer una mano amiga, un oído para escuchar, un hombro sobre el que llorar.

Así que si Iwaizumi quiere llorar, va a llorar con él. Si él quiere gritar, eso está bien también.

“¿Sabes lo que echo de menos? Echo de menos ir a la cama por la noche con absolutamente nada en mi mente. Echo de menos disfrutar de las cosas, como ver la televisión, comer comida, jugar voleibol. ¿Sabes cómo sabe la comida ahora, Akaashi? Te lo diré. Como nada. Sabe a nada. Podría estar masticando un pedazo de cartón para la diferencia que haría, porque ya nada tiene sabor. Me obligo a comer con el fin de sobrevivir. La comida es simplemente otra formalidad que necesito para marcar mi lista de “cosas que hace la gente normal”. Y ver la televisión o películas es sólo una distracción, algo para ayudarme a pasar el tiempo. Echo de menos perder la noción del tiempo. Echo de menos tener una razón para despertar en la mañana y de hecho odio la sensación cuando me despierto, porque no hay nada que esperar.”Iwaizumi toma una respiración profunda y suspira. “Echo de menos pasar mis dedos por su suave cabello. Echo de menos nuestras bromas secretas y pasar notas en la clase con él. Echo de menos tener pijamadas y compartir la cama con él. Echo de menos reír con él tanto que mi estómago dolería. Incluso extraño nuestras estúpidas peleas sobre de quién era el turno para invitar un refresco o un bollo. Extraño consolarlo cuando estaba llorando. Todo lo que él necesitaba era un abrazo de mi parte y Dios, echo de menos eso también. ¡Oh, Akaashi!” Él se lamenta. “Lo echo de menos, Akaashi. ¡Yo sólo lo extraño mucho!”

Akaashi ofrece su mano como apoyo e Iwaizumi la agarra, apretándola como si fuera su salvavidas.

“Tengo todos sus DVD de Los expedientes X junto a mi cama. Esa fea nave espacial que construyó para un proyecto de ciencias en la escuela primaria. Él estaba tan orgulloso de ella. Me dejó la mayor parte de su ropa y no sé si tenía la intención de que la usara, o, ya sabes, la conservara. Pero sus camisetas no huelen como él más. Su aroma se ha ido, igual que él. Yo he sostenido cada artículo que me dejó, agarrándolo junto a mi corazón, tratando de sentirme más cerca de él.” Iwaizumi niega con la cabeza, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. “Todo esas cosas que me dejó, solían estar tan llenas de vida. Pero ya no más. Sin él, sólo son _cosas_.”

Iwaizumi, no queriendo dejar ir la mano de Akaashi, usa la libre para limpiarse la cara.

“Él me persigue. Me persigue _todo_ el tiempo. Caminando por los pasillos de tu escuela, estando dentro del gimnasio... incluso aquí, en tu cuarto. Él está en todas partes. Pero al mismo tiempo no lo está. Soy muy consciente de que él está fuera de mi alcance para siempre, y que puedo seguir deseando hasta que las vacas vengan a casa, pero-” La voz de Iwaizmi se quiebra y él tose, aclarándose la garganta. “Lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que no puedo desear que vuelva a la vida. Todo lo que tengo es sólo años de recuerdos, pero no se pueden tocar u- u olerlos o aferrarse a ellos y desaparecen con el tiempo. Porque la verdad es, su rostro y su voz se están volviendo más y más vagos en mi cabeza todos los días. Y me siento tan jodidamente inútil, Akaashi, porque esa es sólo otra cosa sobre la que no tengo ningún control.”

Iwaizumi ha estado temiendo esto, el desmoronarse con el doloroso bulto de pensamientos y sentimientos dentro de su cabeza y pecho. Sin embargo, él no se siente avergonzado por ello, no.

De hecho, de alguna manera lo hace sentir un poco mejor, el compartirlo todo.

Y él está agradecido de que Akaashi actúe como si todo el asunto fuera normal. Tal vez lo es. Tal vez esto _es_ lo normal.

Eventualmente las lágrimas dejan de caer.

“¿Has tratado de visitarlo?” Akaashi pregunta en voz baja.

“No” Iwaizumi niega con la cabeza. “No, no voy a hacer eso.”

"¿Por qué no?"

“No tengo ningún interés en mantener un monólogo con una lápida. No estoy en negación, si eso es lo que estás pensando. Yo sólo- él está muerto. Cuando mueres, nada sucede contigo.”

“Suenas muy seguro, Iwaizumi-san, pero no puedes saber eso. Nadie lo sabe.” Responde Akaashi. “Creo que cuando estés listo, _deberías_ ir.”

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué diferencia haría?"

“Bueno, _dices_ que él te persigue. Tal vez esta es su forma de pedirte que lo visites.”

"Estás loco."

“Está bien si piensa eso.” Akaashi se encoge de hombros. “Pero ese es el lugar donde descansa Oikawa-san.” Él mira a Iwaizumi, esperando a que sostenga su mirada, antes de continuar. “En lo personal, creo que a él le gustaría que veas que finalmente esta en paz.”

“Dios, ya no sé nada.” Iwaizumi gime en voz alta. “Pero supongo que podría intentarlo. Quizás tengas razón."

“O tal vez estoy equivocado. Aunque, no estaría de más que intentarlo.”

Akaashi hace más té. Es algo agradable no estar bebiendo alcohol, para variar.

Ambos yacen tirados en el suelo en un cómodo silencio.

“Sé que no soy la única persona que extraña a Oikawa.” Iwaizumi dice después de un tiempo, y se sienta. “Pero yo no soy como el resto de ustedes.”

Akaashi se encuentra a si mismo imitando su movimiento e inclina la cabeza con curiosidad a Iwaizumi.

“No tengo ningún pasatiempo o talento especial o algo por el estilo. Viví toda mi vida estando interesado en él y sólo en él. Quiero decir, sólo me enganché al voleibol, porque él lo hizo. De hecho, todo lo que hice alguna vez giraba en torno a él. En cierto modo, ser su mejor amigo es todo lo que he conocido en mi vida, eso es todo en lo que he sido bueno. Y ahora...” Iwaizumi suspira suavemente. “No solo perdí a mi mejor amigo, Akaashi, me perdí a mi mismo también. Sin Tooru, no soy nadie.”

“Iwaizumi-san, podrás haber perdido tu camino, pero no tu identidad.” Su mano golpea suavemente la rodilla de Iwaizumi y permanece allí. “Es bastante obvio que te gusta estar cerca de Kageyama-kun y de mí, porque te sientes más cerca de Oikawa-san cuando estás con nosotros, ¿cierto? Ambos te lo recordamos.”

“Tú... ¿piensas que estoy tan jodido que he perdido la noción de la realidad y no puedo decir la diferencia? Sé que llamé a Kageyama por su nombre, pero eso fue un lapsus. No estoy tan loco, Akaashi, pero gracias por pensar de esa manera, hombre, realmente lo aprecio.” Iwaizumi dice, rápido y grosero.

Akaashi niega con la cabeza. “Estas tan ocupado estando a la defensiva que has perdido por completo mi punto.”

“Bueno, si tienes uno, te sugiero que llegues a el. Ahora sería un buen momento.”

Iwaizumi puede no ser capaz de evitar el gruñido en su voz, pero Akaashi es capaz de no rodar los ojos.

“Iwaizumi-san, dime por qué Kageyama-kun y yo te recordamos a Oikawa-san.”

Iwaizumi arquea una ceja. “¿Porque no puedes ver las similitudes por tí mismo?”

"Sígueme la corriente."

"Bueno. Ustedes son armadores a los que él les enseño cosas y que apreciaba. Sus personalidades dramáticas, aunque Kageyama es simplemente inconsciente, mientras que tú estás completamente consciente y simplemente - no lo sé – eres como una perra, ¿creo?”

Akaashi deja ir el insulto.

“No, eso no es todo. Eso ni siquiera es la mayor parte de ello.” Una sonrisa aparece en los labios de Akaashi, suave y tierna. “Todavía no lo puedes ver, Iwaizumi-san, ¿verdad?”

“¿Qué exactamente se supone debo ver?”

“Eres _tú_ , Iwaizumi-san. Tú eres el común denominador.” Su sonrisa se vuelve triunfante. “Tú nos has ayudado a los tres a través de situaciones difíciles, porque eso es lo tuyo. Salvar a la damisela en apuros. Tú eres un-"

“¿Un que, un héroe?” Iwaizumi resopla.

“Esa no es realmente la palabra que iba a elegir, pero está bien, seguro, podemos usar la tuya.”

“¿Qué palabra ibas a elegir?”

“Pilar, Iwaizumi-san. Iba a elegir pilar.”Akaashi dice en voz baja.

La expresión sardónica de Iwaizumi cambia en un instante. Él se pone rígido, con la cara llena de emociones. La mandíbula apretada, los ojos un poco húmedos en las pestañas.

“Eres leal y fuerte y un increíble suporte, y es por eso que la gente se apoya en ti.” Él aprieta la rodilla de Iwaizumi. “El hecho de que Oikawa-san ya no esté aquí, no significa que dejes de ser un pilar, Iwaizumi-san. Porque no eras sólo el de él, sino también de Kageyama-kun y mío. Y de tus compañeros de equipo. Y tus amigos.”Akaashi ofrece una pequeña sonrisa. “Todavía lo eres, ya sabes. Y siempre lo serás. Porque eso es lo que eres. Un pilar."

Iwaizumi sopla un aliento entrecortado por la nariz y resueltamente no le contesta. No puede. Iwaizumi no puede hablar en absoluto.

Aunque, él hace un poco de ruido, un asentimiento no verbal.

Es un tácito gracias. Y en honor a la verdad, realmente no hay palabras que puedan retratar la abrumadora gratitud que él siente.

Akaashi ve esto. Akaashi lo entiende. Es un poco difícil pasarlo por alto, en realidad.

Iwaizumi va al baño a lavarse la cara. Y también para darse a si mismo algo de tiempo.

Una vez más, Akaashi lo entiende. Él está totalmente bien con ello.

Cuando Iwaizumi sale, riza el pelo de Akaashi de pasada y parpadea. Entonces se ríe ligeramente.

“Maldición, Akaashi. Tú solo- encontraste mi hilo y ni siquiera tuviste que tirar de el y- me has desentrañado. Eres bueno. Realmente bueno. No es de extrañar que tengas tanto a Bokuto y Kuroo envueltos alrededor de tu dedo.” La sonrisa de Iwaizumi se encuentra todavía en sus labios. “Hablando de eso, ellos deben odiarme.”

“¿Por qué lo harían?”

“Bueno, ustedes tres acaban de comenzar a salir, ¿cierto?, ¿oficialmente?” Akaashi asiente. “Te he robado lejos de ellos completamente todo este tiempo y si no fuera por mí, ustedes podrían haber estado haciendo cosas divertidas de pareja. En vez de eso tú lidias con mi fea cara, así que, eh, lo siento por arruinar tu fin de semana.”

“Iwaizumi-san, soy consciente de que no posees la más alto opinión sobre Bokuto-san o Kuroo-san. Pero si me dices algo así otra vez, te _voy_ a tumbar los dientes por la garganta.”Akaashi advierte. “¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar que hay algo más importante que tu bienestar no sólo para mí, sino para cualquiera? Tch. Perdona mi francés, Iwaizumi-san, pero jódete mucho.”

“Eso en realidad fue japonés y para nada francés.” Iwaizumi presiona sus labios juntos.

“Te burlaste de mis juegos de palabras, ¿pero esto es lo que me das? Quiero decir, ¿en serio, Iwaizumi-san?”Akaashi sacude la cabeza con falso disgusto. “Sin embargo, tenías razón en una cosa. Realmente _haces_ una cara fea cuando lloras. Te muerdes el labio inferior y hay mocos y lágrimas, y no es realmente un buen aspecto, lo siento.”

“Discúlpame, princesa.” Iwaizumi asiente de manera cortante. “No todos podemos lucir lindos cuando lloramos.”

“Es duro, pero supongo que simplemente voy a tener que vivir con eso.” Akaashi sonríe.

“No tan duro como el tener que vivir con tu gusto por los Beatles, hombre. Ahora, _eso_ es duro.”

“Está bien, eventualmente vas a tener que dejarlo pasar, Iwaizumi-san. Podría ser mucho peor, ya sabes.”

“¿Cómo podría _posiblemente_ ser peor que los Beatles?”

“A Konoha-san le gusta Nickelback.”

“Lo siento, no soy tan bueno con los nombres. De nuevo, ¿cuál era Konoha?”

“¿Jersey número 7?”

“Ah, lo tengo.” Iwaizumi suspira. “Así que supongo que es una cosa de Fukurodani, eh, ¿tener pésimo gusto musical?”

La conversación había sido una experiencia emocionalmente agotadora, para ambos. Pero una muy necesaria. Y Akaashi se siente feliz, se siente tocado de que Iwaizumi confía en él lo suficiente para admitir todo, cada cosa, para permitir que su dolor y pena sean compartidos. Y con suerte, su carga se reduzca a la mitad.

Así que ahora se siente muy bien para sonreír y bromear. ¿A quién no le gusta un alivio cómico?

“Iwaizumi-san, puedo prometerte que disfrutaras de nuevo. No sólo pretendida, sino genuinamente.” Akaashi sonríe. “Pero debes dejar de aislarte de las personas que se preocupan por ti. Siempre ayudas a todos, así que déjanos ayudarte a sentirse mejor.”

“Mm. ¿Me repondré con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos, cierto?” Iwaizumi medio bufa y Akaashi se ríe.

"Exactamente."

"Bueno. Sólo prométeme una cosa primero.” Iwaizumi dice en tono serio. “Prométeme que nadie va a romper a cantar y bailar como si estuviéramos en High School Musical.”

“Iwaizumi-san, detesto romper mis promesas. Por lo que, me temo, no puedo prometértelo.”Akaashi hace una mueca. “Bokuto-san intentó en varias ocasiones conseguir que nuestro equipo de voleibol hiciera ‘Break Free’.”

“Oye, si es de Queen's-”

"No, no es."

Iwaizumi suspira. “¿Fuiste la Gabriella de su Troy?”

“ _¿Yo?_ Por supuesto que no."

“¿Kuroo?”

Akaashi asiente.

"Bueno. Yo amaba a mi idiota, supongo que tú amas a los tuyos.” Él sonríe.

Sólo necesitan una rápida llamada telefónica y ni siquiera quince minutos después, escuchan pasos que se acercan y fuertes voces que resuenan por el pasillo.

_¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!_

“¿Cuál es la contraseña?” Akaashi pregunta, guiñándole un ojo a Iwaizumi.

“¿Qué te parece ‘Jódete y abre la maldita puerta, porque estoy llevando muchas cajas de pizza caliente’ por contraseña?” Konoha grita.

“Contraseña aprobada.” Él abre la puerta y se quita del camino, permitiendo que la multitud de personas entren.

“Realmente necesitas hacer algo acerca de esa boca tuya.” Sawamura dice, negando con la cabeza a Konoha.

Konoha lo ignora y olfatea el aire. “Alguien abra una ventana, huele a sexo aquí dentro.”

“¿Cómo podrías _tú_ saber a qué huele el sexo?” Komi se ríe.

“¡Jódete, Komi! Tu madre me enseñó todo lo que sé.” Konoha le da una mirada lasciva.

“¡Komiyan sabe lo que quiere! ¡Hey hey heyyyy!” **(*)**

Su habitación pronto está abarrotada y llena hasta el borde, con los chicos de segundo año de Fukurodani y Karasuno, Kuroo y Kageyama, todos tomando el piso, las camas y las sillas. Ni siquiera hay espacio para que un diminuto ratón se tire un gas.

Kuroo aplaude, pidiendo la atención de todos.

“¡Kageyama-kun! ¿Por qué no le muestras a Iwaizumi y Ojos de ángel lo que aprendiste ayer por la noche?”

“¡Espera, bro, espera!” Bokuto busca frenéticamente en sus cajones y suelta un grito feliz cuando encuentra lo que está buscando. Agitando triunfalmente una gorra de béisbol en el aire, la coloca sobre la cabeza de Kageyama. Entonces él pesca un par de gafas de sol y se las pone a Kageyama. “Muy bien, Kageyama, ¡Ve!”

“¡Me gustan los traseros grandes, yo no puedo mentir! ¡Ustedes, otros hermanos no lo pueden negar! ¡Mi anaconda no quieren nada a menos que tengas bollos, Hun!” Kageyama lanza el signo de la paz. “¡Jódanse perras, obtengan dinero!” **(1)**

La sala estalla en risas y burlas, las de Bokuto y Kuroo las más ruidosas y orgullosas. Es su creación, después de todo.

La cabeza de Iwaizumi se voltea acusadoramente hacia Akaashi.

“Iwaizumi-san, yo no soy el culpable aquí, así que puedes dejar de mirarme de esa manera.” Akaashi le frunce el ceño de vuelta.

“Pensé que traerlo aquí sería una experiencia enriquecedora, ayudarlo a crecer rodeándolo de gente madura.” Iwaizumi murmura. “En su lugar, lo he traído a la casa de los horrores.”

“Intente detenerlos, pero no pude.” Sawamura niega con la cabeza en vergüenza. “Lo siento mucho, el deseo de Bokuto y Kuroo de arruinar a la juventud de hoy era más fuerte que yo.”

“¡Vamos, Dadchi, anímate!” Bokuto golpea a Sawamura entre los hombros, sonriendo. “Sólo estábamos cuidando de Kageyama, asegurándonos de que disfrutara.”

“Sabes, chico, es realmente una lástima que estés tan decidido a ir a Shiratorizawa el próximo año.” Kuroo le dice a Kageyama.

“El equipo de voleibol de Shiratorizawa es el más fuerte de mi prefectura.” Kageyama responde.

“Mmm, puede ser. Pero creo que deberías considerar ir a Karasuno.” Kuroo sonríe. “Dadchi y Mamá Suga ya cuidan de ti como si fueras su hijo.”

“Bro, creo que Sugamamá es mejor que Mamá Suga.”

Kuroo limpia sus ojos de alegría. “Bro, tú me completas.”

“Aparte de enseñarle a Kageyama-kun sus tonterías de siempre, ¿qué estaban haciendo?” Les pregunta Akaashi.

“¡Akaashi!” Los ojos de Bokuto brillan alegremente. “Le estaba mostrando a todos por qué mi seudónimo es Quicksilver!”

Akaashi suspira.

“¡Oi, Iwaizumi! ¿No vas a preguntarme lo que eso significa?”

“Te preguntaría si me importara, Bokuto. Pero lo siento, no me importa.” Iwaizumi se encoge de hombros.

“¡Oh, mierda!” Konoha cacarea. “¿Alguien tiene algo de hielo? ¡Porque eso debió  arder!”

“¿De qué te ríes, Hiena? ¡En realidad lloraste más temprano!” Bokuto se burla.

Akaashi se pellizca el puente de la nariz y luego extiende su mano frente a Bokuto y Kuroo. "Devuélvanlo. Ahora.”

“Cómo te atreves, Ojos de ángel, ¡nosotros ganamos de buena ley!”

“No, no lo hicieron.” Akaashi mueve sus dedos. "Estoy esperando."

Gimiendo, tanto Bokuto como Kuroo vacían sus bolsillos y ponen todo el dinero en la mano de Akaashi.

“Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san no sólo disfrutan de jugar al póquer.” Akaashi le explica a Iwaizumi, cuyas cejas se han disparado hasta el nacimiento del pelo. “Ellos _aman_ presionar a las personas.”

Bokuto y Kuroo se ríen y chocan sus puños.

“Hay una razón por la cual el apodo de Bokuto-san es Quicksilver.” Akaashi se vuelve a Sawamura, Sugawara y Azumane. “Claramente, no eran conscientes de eso antes. Pero está bien, porque lo están ahora. Aquí. Tomen de vuelta todo el dinero que Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san les robaron.”

“¡Akaashi! ¡Nosotros no robamos nada!”

“No quiero oírlo, Bokuto-san.”

“¿Qué hay de él?” Sawamura señala a Konoha. “Él perdió la mayor parte.”

“Ah, no. Konoha-san ya debe saberlo bien a estas alturas, pero tiene un problema de juego. Es su propia culpa perder todo su dinero.”

“No, Kono no perdió _todo_.” Sarukui sonríe. "Él _guardó_ su ultimo dinero para-"

“Cierra la puta boca, Saru, ¡hombre!”

“Uh, ¿chicos?” Washio se aclara la garganta. “¿No deberíamos comernos la pizza antes de que se enfríe?”

“¡Sí, y guarden algo para las chicas!” Komi grita. “¡De lo contrario Yukie va a matarnos!”

“¿Se les permite a sus managers estar en el piso de los chicos?” Iwaizumi le pregunta a Sarukui. “¿Pensé que su escuela tenía una política de no compañía mixta?”

“Sí, la tenemos, pero Yukie le preguntó a nuestro CR y él les dio permiso.” Explica Sarukui. “Ellas sólo subieron a cambiarse primero.”

Akaashi no tiene que patear ninguna espinilla o utilizar sus afilados codos para conseguir algo de comida para sí mismo, porque hay una caja de pizza sin tocar justo en su escritorio. Él se come una rebanada entera y cuando comienza a masticar la segunda, le ofrece un poco a Iwaizumi.

“Estoy bien, gracias.” Él responde, pero cuando ve como el queso se extiende mientras Akaashi toma una tercera rebanada, no puede evitar la ansiedad en su estómago. “Oh, qué diablos.”

Cuando Iwaizumi toma una, la grasienta boca de Akaashi le da una sonrisa de aprobación.

"Oh. Akaashi, ¡mira!” Iwaizumi señala la parte interior de la caja, donde las palabras ‘Sé que esto es cursi, pero, ¿saldrías conmigo?’ están garabateadas. “¿No debería ser salir con ‘nosotros’ y no sólo ‘conmigo’?”

Akaashi termina de masticar y traga, antes de responder. “No, no lo creo- Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san, ambos, saben que mi pizza favorita es la de Salami y no la Margarita.”

“¡Hey hey heyyyy! ¡Escuche mi nombre!” Bokuto sonríe.

“Sí, yo igual.” Kuroo le sonríe a Iwaizumi y Akaashi. “¿Qué pasa, nerds?”

“Kuroo-san, ¿tú y Bokuto-san ordenaron las pizzas?”

“No, Ojos de ángel, que no lo hicimos. ¿Por qué?"

Akaashi le señala la explicación  a los ojos curiosos de Bokuto y Kuroo.

“Qué carajo.” Bokuto dice en voz baja, antes de voltearse hacia todos. “¿Cuál de ustedes aquí, hijos de puta, está tratando de seducir a Akaashi?”

“Ese lenguaje, chicos, _por favor_.” Sawamura suspira. “No voy a alcanzar las estrellas aquí.” **(2)**

“¿Quién ordenó las pizzas?” Pregunta Kuroo.

Las cabezas comienzan a girar de izquierda a derecha.

“El mayor perdedor lo hizo.” Komi le sonríe a Konoha.

“Konoha-san, ¿esto es una broma? ¿Por lo que te dije ayer?”

“¿De qué estás hablando?” Konoha pregunta.

Antes de que Akaashi pueda responder, Bokuto toma la caja de pizza en sus manos y la pone en alto para que todos puedan ver.

Y reírse. Todo el mundo se ríe.

“¡Explícate, hiena!”

Es casi cómico, en realidad, la manera en que los ojos de Konoha se agrandan como un platillo del terror.

“Bokuto, relájate.” Washio dice, sonriendo. “Si piensas en ello, Akaashi no es la única persona en nuestro equipo que puede ser seducido por comida.”

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no." Konoha se masajea las sienes. "Esto no está sucediendo en este momento. Esto no puede estar pasando. Estoy dormido. Que alguien por favor me despierte. ¡Saru! Despiértame con un demonio, Saru, hombre, por favor, te lo ruego.”

Sarukui niega con la cabeza y aprieta los labios en lo que Akaashi puede reconocer es su “Estoy gritando internamente” sonrisa.

“Lo siento, Kono. Esto es una pesadilla tanto para mí como lo es para ti.”

Pobre Konoha.

"¡Oh mi Dios! ¡No puedo respirar!”Komi resuella en cuatro patas, agarrándose el estómago de la risa. “¡Tatsu, tú y yo deberíamos convertirnos también en estudiantes de internado el próximo año!”

“Tan divertido como suena, nunca podría ser un estudiante internado aquí.” Responde Washio.

“¿Cuál es el problema, Tatsu?” Bokuto sonríe. “No estás preparado para tener toques de queda, ¿eh?”

"No, no es eso. Sólo no puedo dejar a Miel.”

“Bueno, es cierto que Akaashi come como la mayor parte de nuestra miel, pero estoy seguro de que dejará un poco para ti también.”

“No, Miel es la perra de mi vecino.” Washio explica. “Ella es la chica más bella del mundo y consigo cuidar de ella cada vez que mis vecinos van a algún lado.”

“Ahhhh.” Bokuto asiente con la cabeza. “Sí, no tener mascotas aquí es la regla más mierdera de todas.”

Hay un golpe en su puerta y Rob asoma la cabeza dentro. “Nadie está desnudo aquí, ¿verdad?”

“No aún.” Kuroo sonríe.

Rob suspira. "Lo que sea. En realidad no me pagan lo suficiente para cuidarlos.”

Les permite a Yukie y Shimizu entrar, murmura un “Chicas, tienen una hora” y cierra la puerta.

“¡Oigan, todo el mundo!” Yukie saluda con una ola y mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su overol de mezclilla. Linda. “Nos guardaron un poco de pizza, ¿verdad?”

“Oh, Yuks, en realidad-” Bokuto comienza.

“¡Código de Bros! ¡Código de bros, Bokuto!” Konoha grita, sus ojos salvajes.

“Hay sobras, pero están frías.” Sarukui sonríe, ofreciendo una caja de pizza casi sin tocar delante de ellos. “¿Podríamos ordenar pizzas frescas para ustedes?”

“Aw, eso es muy dulce, Saru, pero Kiyoko y yo la preferimos fría.” Yukie responde, tomando una rebanada. “Oh, ustedes no tiene que moverse, estamos bien sentándonos en el suelo.” Ella les dice a Washio y Komi, quienes saltan al instante de la cama de Akaashi.

“¡Ya oyeron todos!” Konoha ladra, empujando a todos cerca de allí fuera del camino. “¡Hagan un poco de jodido espacio, imbéciles!”

Iwaizumi, poco impresionado y molesto, ni siquiera se mueve una pulgada.

Akaashi presiona sus labios contra su oído, susurrando. “ _Muévete_ , Iwaizumi-san. Déjalo ser."

" _¿De nuevo?_ " Iwaizumi retrocede hacia atrás, su cara contraída con disgusto. "Akaashi, esas son demasiadas citas de los Beatles por el momento. Inténtalo otra vez el próximo año o algo así."

"Dije _déjalo ser_ , no _deja que sea_." Akaashi enuncia, con el ceño fruncido. "Konoha-san está enamorado de ella. ¿Creo?"

"Oh." Iwaizumi al instante se mueve a un lado.

“Entonces, ¿qué estaban haciendo hasta ahora, chicos?” Yukie pregunta. "¿Algo interesante?"

Nadie responde, pero todos los de segundo año de Fukurodani miran a Konoha, sonriendo y riéndose.

"¿Nada? ¿En serio?” Yukie pregunta de nuevo.

“Bueno, Yuks, nosotros estábamos jugando al póquer.” Bokuto sonríe.

"¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Déjame adivinar! Hiciste llorar a Nori-chan, ¿verdad?” Yukie se ríe.

“Esa no es una suposición, querida.” Kuroo sonríe. “No cuando es solamente lo habitual.”

Un montón de burlas y risas se producen y sorprendentemente, Konoha no utiliza su boca grosera en absoluto. O sus dedos medios. Además del rubor en sus oídos, él se lo toma todo calmadamente.

Akaashi no lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

“Me voy a la cama.” Konoha anuncia, levantándose. "Noches."

“Estoy feliz de que Kinoa-san se vaya.” Kageyama dice con amargura. “Porque tenía muchas ganas de discutir tácticas de voleibol, pero él no dejaba de hablar de ti, Yukie-san.”

Akaashi suspira, su corazón sufriendo por Konoha. Obviamente Kageyama _no_ tiene ni idea de lo que el “código de bros” significa. También, obviamente, no sabe cuál es el nombre de Konoha, tampoco.

“Konoha-san.” Sugawara ofrece amablemente. “Su nombre es Konoha-san.”

“¡Kinoa-san!” Komi ruge de risa. “¡Oh mi Dios, me muero!”

“¿Él estaba hablando de mí todo el tiempo?” Yukie le pregunta en voz baja.

Kageyama procede a explicar a Yukie todo sobre la pizza que fue ordenada por ella, pero “Akaashi-senpai e Iwaizumi-senpai se la comieron."

“Oh no, Kageyama, ¿qué estás haciendo?” Iwaizumi aprieta sus ojos y gime.

“Nori-chan, ¿realmente hiciste-?”

Konoha tira de su oreja y deja caer la mirada. “Sí, supongo que sí.”

Todos los pares de ojos se pegan en Yukie mientras ella camina hacia Konoha. Haciéndolo levantar la barbilla hacia arriba con las dos manos, ella lo besa sacando a Jesús y el Diablo fuera de él.

La sala se llena de silbidos, ¡Hey, hey, heys! y Oya, oya, oyas.

“Santa mierda.” Komi se ríe alegremente. “Yo me iba a burlar de que un niño de 14 años de edad tiene más actitud que él.” Él les sonríe a ellos, sin dejar de besarla contra la puerta. “Supongo que estaba equivocado.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Knows Whats up: Una medida descriptiva de la predisposición de una mujer a participar en actividades sexuales.   
> Ejemplo:  
> Persona A: Oye, ¿ves esa chica de ahí?   
> Persona B: Sí, apuesto a que ella sabe lo que quiere.
> 
> (1) Esta es la canción que Kageyama canta: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33aXuOFAjFI  
> (2) Reach for the stars: querer o intentar hacer algo que es difícil o imposible de conseguir.


	30. Despacito~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De acuerdo, esto es todo, 14,005 palabras del nuevo capítulo, firmado, sellado, entregado. ¿Adivinen qué? El capítulo 30 es el choque BoKuroAka y fue aterrador de escribir, porque… no sé nada acerca del lemon????? [gritos] Gracias, Kris, por tu apoyo infinito de siempre ❤  
> NdT: Advertencia de contenido cítrico XD   
> Con cariño para Lena y Layla (yo se que amas el título)

Un lunes por la mañana Yukie, Bokuto y Akaashi son llamados a la oficina del decano.

"Ustedes saben cuánto fomentamos los deportes aquí en Fukurodani." Comienza el decano. "Estamos orgullosos de todos nuestros equipos, porque todos y cada uno de ellos nos han traído tantas victorias, trofeos y medallas, menciones honoríficas y reconocimiento. Nuestros equipos de fútbol y béisbol son increíbles, pero Fukurodani es considerada una escuela poderosa debido a nuestros equipos de baloncesto y voleibol. Después de todo ambos equipos tienen atletas estrella cuyas habilidades y talento son reconocidos por todo el país."

Bokuto, orgulloso como un pavo real, se vuelve hacia Akaashi y Yukie y susurra, aunque realmente no está susurrando, con una sonrisa "Uno de ellos soy yo".

"Sí, Bokuto, uno de ellos eres tú. He visto todos sus juegos desde las gradas y, debo decir que es impresionante cómo ustedes, niños, han podido lograr tanto, todo por su cuenta. Después de ver su juego contra Shiratorizawa, me di cuenta de algo." Hace una pausa, lamiéndose los labios. "Me gustaría que tengan un entrenador oficial."

El decano se reclina en su silla, cruzando los dedos contra su pecho, mientras los tres intercambian miradas tensadas.

Bokuto es el primero en reaccionar.

"¡Sensei!" Él salta sobre sus pies y golpea su mano contra el escritorio. "Sé que el año pasado fuimos segundos en los Nacionales y todos esperaban lo mismo este año, pero puedo asegurarle que mi equipo dio lo mejor contra Shiratorizawa. ¡Usted dijo- usted nos dijo lo orgulloso que estaba y aun así nos está diciendo que no somos lo suficientemente buenos y que necesitamos ayuda! Debería considerar comprar gafas nuevas, sensei, ¡porque obviamente está ciego!

"Bokuto, vuelve a sentarte". El decano responde con calma.

Bokuto lo mira por unos segundos, silencioso y obviamente ofendido, pero toma asiento.

"No dije que no fueran lo suficientemente buenos o que necesiten ayuda. Todo lo contrario. He visto todos sus juegos desde las gradas, pero mirándolos de cerca, al lado de la cancha, la manera en la que juegan, chicos..." El decano sacude la cabeza, sonriendo con cariño. "Me _conmovieron_. No fui un atleta estrella en el instituto, pero tengo un montón de experiencia en dirigir y guiar personas, prestar mis manos donde sea y de cualquier forma que pueda. Que es por lo que hablé con el director y a partir de hoy, soy oficialmente su entrenador de voleibol."

Bokuto se rasca la cabeza, tira de su oreja y luego sonríe. "Bueno, sabía que ibas a decir eso, sensei, pero me tomo mi clase de Teatro y Drama muy en serio, por eso te di una pequeña muestra de mis habilidades."

Yukie echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se rie, mientras Akaashi lucha por reprimir una sonrisa.

"Claro." El decano aplaude. "Shirofuku, durante tus períodos libres de esta semana, me uniré a ti en el comedor, para que puedas ayudarme a ponerme al día con todas las cosas relacionadas con el voleibol."

"Sí, sensei."

"En cuanto a ti, Akaashi." El decano asiente hacia él. "Ya que sus exámenes se aproximan, voy a necesitar que crees guías de revisión para todos en el equipo de voleibol y los ayudes a estudiar. Te dejo a cargo, así que asegúrate de que no tendremos holgazanes atrapados en detención debido a sus malas notas." Le echa una mirada de soslayo a Bokuto.

"Sí, Sensei."

"Hay algo más. El Jamboree es justo después de las vacaciones de Pascua y es un evento muy grande para los equipos de baloncesto y voleibol. Hay muchos preparativos que hacer, ya que muchas escuelas vendrán aquí. Así que por favor recuérdale a tu maestro de Estudio del Arte que al igual que en los años anteriores, su clase va a trabajar en la creación de pancartas y decoraciones, y en cualquier arte y manualidad que usualmente hagan."

"Sí, sensei."

"Y por último pero no menos importante." El decano se vuelve hacia Bokuto.

"Así es, Sensei, deja lo mejor para el final" Bokuto sonríe. "¿En qué puedo ayudar?"

"No, Bokuto, tengo un anuncio muy importante para ti. He hablado con tu padre sobre tus vacaciones de Pascua."

Bokuto se tensa. "Se supone que debo ir con mis padres a Europa."

"No vas a hacer eso, porque necesitas estar justo aquí en Tokio. Así que puedes relajarte." El decano dice en voz baja.

"¿Cómo-" Bokuto traga saliva. "¿Cómo lograste convencer a mi padre?"

"Recibí una llamada muy importante el sábado. Y es un gran placer para mí informarte que has sido invitado al Campamento Nacional de Capacitación Intensiva para Jóvenes. Espera, hay más. Tendremos reclutadores que vendrán durante el Jamboree, aunque ya está decidido." El decano sonríe. "Felicidades, joven. A partir de este verano, te unirás al equipo nacional de voleibol masculino."

"¡Oh por Dios!" Yukie se cubre la boca con ambas manos.

Akaashi siente su visión enturbiarse, las palabras del decano pasando por sus oídos, registrándose en su cerebro, siguiendo a través de todos sus sentidos y músculos y materia, alcanzando todo el camino hasta el nudo hinchado de su corazón.

Akaashi, quien a la edad de siete años ya estaba metido en una caja etiquetada como Raro, porque estaba demasiado interesado en las matemáticas y para nada interesado en jugar quemados con el resto de su clase de Educación Física.

Akaashi, quien durante la mayor parte de su vida consideró que los atletas eran buenos para nada excepto para patear o golpear una pelota, matones sin cerebro que se portaban como si fueran dueños del universo a los que todos tuvieran que abrirles paso como si estuvieran caminando sobre una alfombra roja, para reconocerlos y adorarlos.

Akaashi, quien estaba listo para correr en la otra dirección, pero por el bien de sus suplicantes senpais, se unió al equipo de voleibol para una práctica, de mala gana.

Akaashi, quien no hubiera considerado esto como algo sobre lo que emocionarse, antes, sino solo una actividad después de la escuela que rozaba la tortura, con todo ese dolor y el esfuerzo, el sudor y los suicidios.

Porque el voleibol es solo un deporte sin sentido.

Es solo un club.

Medio año en Fukurodani más tarde, él está cantando una canción completamente diferente.

Y no es porque en el equipo de voleibol fue la primera vez en la corta vida de Akaashi que tuvo la sensación de pertenecer a algún lugar, ser parte de algo, con otros, un necesario armador entre las filas, y mucho más.

Es por Bokuto.

Bokuto, quien cuando juega en su mejor forma le da a Akaashi la más increíble sensación.

Bokuto, quien hizo que Akaashi se enamorara del hermoso juego y, a su vez, de él.

Bokuto, quien hace que la gente se ponga verde de envidia, porque nació con una cuchara de plata en la boca, totalmente de clase.

Bokuto, quien creció y hasta este día aún no le son familiares las palabras de elogio y aprobación de sus padres.

Bokuto, quien es el blanco del sinfín de bromas de la gente por sus cambios de humor, su _modo deprimido_.

Bokuto, quien se propuso un objetivo y a pesar de todos los obstáculos ha luchado por ello, peleando tan malditamente duro, con uñas y dientes, para hacerse un nombre por sí mismo, en lugar de simplemente asumir su estatus, hijo de un reconocido cirujano y una diseñadora de modas.

Bokuto, quien ha dado todos los pasos, cuyo sueño ya no era más un sueño, está a punto de comenzar a vivirlo.

Voleibol, un deporte sin sentido, excepto por la forma en que significa _todo._

"¡Sensei, mira lo que acabas de hacer!" Bokuto gime en voz alta. "¡Hiciste llorar a Akaashi!"

"Oh, no fui yo, Bokuto, fuiste tú." El decano responde alegremente. "O quizás Akaashi está molesto por perderse el desayuno."

Akaashi, demasiado emocional, se ahoga en carcajadas, limpiándose la humedad de los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

El decano los despide advirtiéndoles con el dedo que no lleguen tarde a su primera clase y cuando los tres salen de su oficina, ven a Konoha a la vuelta de la esquina, con un sándwich tostado envuelto en sus manos, ofreciéndoselo a Yukie.

Haciendo desaparecer la mitad con una mordida, murmura un feliz "El mejor novio de todos."

Akaashi no va a quedarse para la charla, para escuchar a Bokuto quejarse de que sus estándares son demasiado bajos - solo una pizza y un sándwich, maldición, Yuks, ¿por qué? - ni para que Konoha le diga a Bokuto que se vaya a la mierda, así que lo empuja hacia adelante.

Lamentablemente, la cocina ya está cerrada y no hay monedas en su billetera.

Oh bueno. Al menos tomó una taza de café antes. Y tal vez las buenas noticias de Bokuto puedan mantener su mente ocupada con orgullo y alegría, para que él no sienta la...

¡Grrrr!

Sí, el material de reflexión no es suficiente para satisfacer su estómago.

"¡Akaashi, piensa rápido!" Él atrapa la barra energética que Bokuto le arroja. "Lo bueno es que siempre tengo una o dos de estas escondidas en mi casillero, de lo contrario estarías hambriento y habría perdido contra la hiena."

Akaashi mastica, consciente de los ojos de Bokuto sobre él todo el tiempo. Luce tan malditamente feliz solo mirándolo comer.

Tan tonto. Tan enamorado.

Akaashi, resuelto, después de comprobar que están solos en el comedor, besa a un nervioso Bokuto contra la máquina expendedora, sonriendo un poco cuando él le devuelve el beso inmediatamente. Sus rodillas chocan entre sí, sus brazos envueltos fuertemente alrededor del otro como niños pequeños.

Después de dejar la boca de Bokuto con su sabor en él, vainilla y pastelillos de coco, Bokuto se ilumina y florece, y dice sin aliento."Debería empezar a llevar barras energéticas en mis bolsillos."

Akaashi llega a tiempo al salón de Historia antes de la campana de advertencia, pero, de alguna manera, Bokuto llega tarde y termina con detención.

"Valió totalmente la pena." Bokuto sonríe grandemente, cual gato de Cheshire.

Akaashi suspira.

 

 

-

 

 

El martes, el clima insiste en hacer que todos se sientan como una rata ahogada, tanto como Akaashi insiste en recordarles a todos que se acercan los exámenes y entregándoles tarjetas de revisión, con las cuales él promete examinarlos.

“Me pasé _mucho_ tiempo peinando mi cabello y solo fue un desperdicio de gel.” Bokuto se queja durante el almuerzo. "La humedad me está matando."

"Bokuto-san, _podrías_ tratar de usar un paraguas en lugar de la toalla que te pones sobre la cabeza". Akaashi ofrece, con su boca llena de yakiniku.

"Bokuto, si usas uno, por favor no lo lleves como lo hace Konoha." Komi dice y todos los de segundo se ríen.

Es verdad. Konoha camina por ahí con el paraguas contra el cuello, las manos en los bolsillos, descuidadamente genial. Akaashi en realidad piensa que Konoha luce bien y se ve muy apuesto, pero preferiría arrojarse en la ropa sucia de Bokuto de un mes que admitirlo en voz alta en la mesa.

Konoha está tan contento que podría competir contra Gene Kelly (*), cantando bajo la lluvia y caminando bajo el sol. El resto del equipo encuentra el cambio algo aburrido, la falta de sus interminables quejas de marca registrada, sus ojos no fruncidos con disgusto, sino arrugados de felicidad, formando como la punta de un corazón en las esquinas.

A Akaashi le gusta el cambio, incluso lo prefiere. Una persona menos en el equipo de la que preocuparse. En lo que a él respecta, Yukie asumió toda la responsabilidad de Konoha cuando lo besó. Además, ahora tienen al decano como su entrenador que los acompaña en las prácticas, y tiene una muy maldita baja tolerancia.

El entrenador hizo que Komi corriera vueltas extra por llegar tarde, porque Komi se tomó una siesta energética más larga de lo previsto en el vestuario. También hizo que Sarukui se quedara atrás para hacer 100 servicios con salto, porque estaba desconcentrado.

"Desearía tener una varita mágica, así podría repeler la lluvia como Hermione hizo por Harry." Sarukui dice, limpiándose las gafas.

Akaashi levanta la mirada de su plato con emoción no disimulada. "¿Konoha-san finalmente te convenció para que leyeras la serie de Harry Potter?"

"Sí. Bueno. Ya que no puedo dormir, estoy devorando los libros."

"¿Por qué no puedes dormir?" Pregunta Washio.

"Es un poco difícil cerrar los ojos cuando Yuks y Kono sacuden tanto la cama." Sarukui suspira. "Temo que vayan a romperla y aplastarme."

"¿Lo hacen contigo en la habitación?" Komi hace una mueca.

Sarukui asiente y luego se encoge de hombros. "No tienes mucha privacidad en un dormitorio."

"Ugh." Komi se estremece. "Retiro lo que dije, ser un estudiante de internado realmente debe apestar". Si quieres puedes solicitar salir los fines de semana y quedarte en mi casa. Actualmente estamos alojando a la noviazilla de mi hermano, pero el garaje es seguro. Además, si vienes, puedes ayudarme a trabajar en mi bebé."

"¡De ninguna manera!" Bokuto se queda boquiabierto. "¿Tu hermano te dio el Pimpala?"

"Sí, seguro lo hizo." Komi sonríe. "En realidad estaba esperando su moto, pero ya que aguanté las tonterías de su prometida, él dijo que si podía arreglar el Chevy, era mío."

"¡Maldición, estoy tan celoso!" Bokuto gime en voz alta.

"¿Bokuto-san, a quien le importa un tonto auto, cuando tú vas a jugar voleibol para nuestro equipo nacional?"

Las palabras de Akaashi logran ofender a toda la mesa, todos le lanzan miradas  acusadoras.

 _"¿Un tonto auto?"_ Washio repite, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No. No, eso no está bien. Bokuto, Akaashi te ha enseñado mucho, deberías enseñarle tú también."

Bokuto se cubre los ojos dramáticamente. "¡Akaashi! El auto de Komiyan es un Chevy Impala, el paseo más dulce del mundo."

"Eso es genial. Y felicidades, Komi-san, no sabía que tu hermano se iba a casar."

"Gracias, Akaashi. La boda es en tres semanas y no puedo esperar para que este hecho y acabado. Aunque voy a extrañar a mi hermano."

"¿Se va a mudar lejos?" Pregunta Akaashi.

Komi asiente. "La hermana de Hayato quiere que vivan en Sendai, así que vivirán en Sendai." **(0)**

Akaashi había visto a Komi y Yamagata tratándose como amigos después de su partido, pero simplemente asumió que se llevaban bien debido a toda la vibra que compartían. Aparentemente, es más que eso.

"Saru, ¿debería decirle a mi papá que envíe un correo electrónico confirmando que te quedaras con nosotros este fin de semana? Va a ser genial, hombre, vamos a tocar AC/DC y a trabajar en el garaje."

Sarukui sonríe. "Quizás el próximo fin de semana, Komi, este fin de semana no puedo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Kiko y Kira están de visita y le prometí a Kono que estaría aquí para ayudarlo a hacerle frente."

"¿Van a estar aquí este fin de semana?" Pregunta Washio. "Oh, definitivamente voy a venir."

"¡Sí, yo también!" Komi asiente.

Akaashi toma una cucharada de pudín de chocolate. "¿Kiko y Kira son las hermanas de Konoha-san?"

"Sus _ardientes_ hermanas gemelas." Washio responde. "Y en realidad son Akiko y Akira."

Akaashi sonríe. Akiko, Akira y Akinori. Es algo gracioso.

"Kono siempre _odió_ que los tres fueran Aki, aunque nadie los llama así." Sarukui explica.

"¿No fue Konoha quien nombró a su Shiba Inu Akio?" Pregunta Washio.

Sarukui asiente, riendo. "Así es, lo hizo."

"Hmmm." Bokuto se rasca la barbilla pensativamente. "Tal vez estaba equivocado. Konoha se parece más a un Shiba Inu que a esa estúpida hiena de El Rey León."

"¡Ohhhh! Así que es por eso que lo llamas hiena." Komi se ríe.

"Bokuto-san, estabas - estás - equivocado. Konoha-san tiene una cara de zorro, no una cara de hiena."

"Eso en realidad no importa, a Yukie parecen gustarle los animales salvajes. Ella es muy buena para domesticarlos también." Washio sonríe.

Todos se ríen, a excepción de Sarukui, quien pone su sonrisa falsa.

Akaashi lo nota, guardando en su mente una pequeña nota en su catalogado de repertorios, que él mantiene de todos sus compañeros de equipo. Fortalezas y debilidades, gustos y aversiones, ese tipo de cosas.

Este es el primero que agrega a la carpeta de debilidades de Sarukui.

 

 

-

 

 

El miércoles, un visitante inesperado, pero muy bienvenido, aparece y se une a ellos para la cena.

"Feliz día para montar a todos." **(1)** Kuroo saluda, guiñándole un ojo a Akaashi.

"Pensé que íbamos a... ¡Akaashi! ¡Bro! ¿Cómo es que no me dijeron? "Bokuto gime. "¡Si lo hubiera sabido, le hubiera dado un corte de pelo anoche al pequeño Bokuto!"

Kuroo se agarra el estómago y ríe y  ríe y ríe.

Ignorando las caras completamente boquiabiertas de Konoha y Sarukui, Akaashi se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

"Bokuto-san, el día para montar significa el miércoles. La mitad de la semana."

"Oh. Pensé que significaba...

"Bro, todos sabemos lo que pensaste que significaba, no hay necesidad de decirlo."

"Tengo una pregunta para ustedes." Yukie dice, señalando con sus palillos a Bokuto, Akaashi y Kuroo.

"Si se trata de nosotros tres saliendo, entonces sí, tienes razón." Kuroo sonríe.

"Nah, eso ya lo sabía."

Akaashi y Kuroo miran a Bokuto.

"¡Si, está bien, se lo dije!" Bokuto responde. "Es lo justo. Akaashi, tú le dijiste a Iwaizumi y bro, tú le dijiste a Kenma, entonces."

"Y luego yo le dije a Nori, quien le dijo a Saru, quién se lo dijo a Komi, quien le dijo a Tatsu. Pero no se preocupen, chicos, se queda entre nosotros. Y todos estamos realmente felices por ustedes." Ella les sonríe.

"El amor está en el aire." Sarukui dice.

"Saru, hombre, _podrías_ decirlo con un poco más de entusiasmo." Konoha resopla.

Kuroo se aclara la garganta. "Entonces, si esa no era tu pregunta, ¿qué querías preguntar?"

"Cierto. Bueno, Bokuto mencionó afeitarse y siempre me he preguntado si la alfombra combina con las cortinas. "

Konoha se ahoga, impactado.

"Konoha, ¿qué se siente saber que tu novia piensa en la polla de uno de mis novios?" Kuroo se burla y tanto él como Bokuto se ríen.

Akaashi suspira.

"¡Yukie! ¿Por qué diablos te preguntas acerca de eso?, ¿Qué- _¿Por qué?_

"Oh, entonces ustedes pueden hablar entre ustedes acerca de nosotras, ¿pero nosotras no podemos? Eso es una mierda." Yukie responde, luego se vuelve hacia Kuroo. "Y no estaba pensando en la polla de Bokuto, solo en su vello púbico."

"Yyyy terminamos con la ensalada wakame." Sarukui aparta su plato.

"Sí, Yukie, la alfombra de Bokuto-san combina con las cortinas." Akaashi responde después de haberse limpiado la boca con una servilleta. "Bokuto-san tiene una ausencia de pigmento en el pelo, que es por la cual su vello púbico es completamente blanco."

Kuroo asiente de acuerdo. "Bokuto tiene albinismo parcial."

"Ooooh, ¿en serio? ¿Puedo echar un vistazo?" Pregunta Yukie.

"Oh, por todos los diablos, ¿por qué?" Konoha gime.

"¡Porque tengo curiosidad por ver!"

"De nuevo, _¿por qué?_ Es vello _púbico_. Es el vello púbico de _Bokuto_."

"Entonces, espera, ¿solo afecta al pelo de su cuerpo?" Pregunta Sarukui. "Nunca he oído hablar de tal cosa. El albinismo siempre se asocia con diversos tipos de afecciones oculares, como fotofobia, nistagmo y ambliopía, y Bokuto tiene una visión del ojo perfecta. Y durante el verano, nunca se protege del sol."

Kuroo da un silbido bajo. "Y yo que pensé que Ojos de ángel era el único búho culto entre ustedes."

"Sarukui-san, nunca has oído hablar de tal cosa, porque no existe. Al menos, ¿creo que no lo hace? Solo estaba siendo sarcástico antes, porque encontré la pregunta ridícula, pero Kuroo-san la tomó y me siguió la corriente. Bokuto-san se tiñe el pelo todos los meses."

"¡Akaashi! ¿Por qué revelaste mi secreto?

"Bokuto-san, llámalo venganza por mi camiseta de Joy Division que me hiciste manchar la primera vez que te ayudé con tu cabello."

"¿Es algo raro que este un poco decepcionada de que la polla de Bokuto no esté cubierta de pelo blanco?" Yukie hace un puchero.

"No es solo un poco raro, es _jodidamente_ raro." Konoha responde y Akaashi tiene que estar de acuerdo con eso.

Sarukui frunce los labios. "No puedo creer que deje que ustedes me arrastren a una conversación sobre el vello púbico de Bokuto durante la cena."

"¿Podemos _por favor_ hablar de otra cosa?" Konoha gime.

Yukie aplaude. "¡Hablemos de Kiko y Kira visitándonos este fin de semana! Estoy muy emocionada, ¡no las he visto desde Navidad!"

"Me retracto. Prefiero hablar sobre el vello púbico que mis hermanas cabeza hueca."

"¡Esto es _tan_ genial! Ojos de ángel, cuando las gemelas vinieron el año pasado, ver al trío Konoha fue la cosa más divertida del mundo." Kuroo sonríe. "Y este año va a ser _mucho_ mejor, porque Konoha tiene una novia y eso va a ser mucho más humillante que solo tus amigos riéndose de ti."

"Él tuvo una novia el año pasado." Bokuto se rasca la frente. "Era... ¿Cuál es su nombre? Ella está en nuestra clase, ¡me senté junto a ella en Química el año pasado! Akaashi, ayúdame aquí."

"Bokuto-san, no estuve aquí el año pasado."

"Ella está en nuestra clase de Inglés, ¡se sienta justo detrás de nosotros!"

"¿Misaki-san?"

Bokuto chasquea sus dedos. "¡Esa es! Konoha salía con ella el año pasado, ¿verdad?

"Konoha-san consiguió que dos chicas inteligentes salieran con él. Impresionante."

"Mejor que la manera en que tú lo estás haciendo Akaashi, saliendo con dos idiotas al mismo tiempo." Konoha sonríe.

"Al menos Akaashi nunca me odió." Bokuto saca su lengua.

"Ni a mí." Kuroo agrega.

Konoha resopla. "Akaashi nunca me a odiado tampoco."

"Estúpido zorro, no estaba hablando de Akaashi."

"Entonces, ¿de quién estabas hablando?"

"De mí." Yukie responde. "Bo estaba hablando de mí."

Konoha parpadea, la sorpresa escrita en toda su cara. "Tú… ¿me odiabas?"

"No, odio no, esa es una palabra muy fuerte, solo no podía soportarte el año pasado."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque eras vano, grosero y realmente irrespetuoso."

Bokuto se ríe. "Él todavía es todas esas cosa-¡Ay! Akaashi, ¿acabas de patearme?

"No, ese fui yo." Responde Sarukui.

"Nori, ¿por qué es tan sorprendente para ti? Siempre has sido guapo y no es como si alguna vez fueras ciego-"

"Tch, ¿culpando a un hombre por ser demasiado guapo?" Kuroo niega con la cabeza. "Está bien, amigo, me pasa todo el tiempo." Él trata de palmear el hombro de Konoha, pero Konoha se aleja.

"¡Quítame las garras de encima, hombre! Y no soy tu maldito amigo."

Yukie se aclara la garganta. "Lo que estaba diciendo, antes de que me interrumpieran, es que tu buen aspecto no excusaba tu terrible actitud hacia las chicas, especialmente hacia Misaki."

"¿Qué le hice?"

"Nori, la dejaste porque dijiste que estaba demasiado gorda. Entonces cada vez que mirabas a una chica en los pasillos, ellas se preguntaban, _¿piensa él que estoy gorda?,_ _¿es por eso que me está mirando?_ Le diste a la mitad de las chicas del piso conflictos con su cuerpo, ¡todo porque rompiste con tu novia porque no era lo suficientemente delgada para tu gusto!" Yukie señala a todos acusadoramente con un dedo. "¡Y luego ustedes tienen la audacia de reírse de nosotras por las locas dietas que hacemos y por solo ordenar ensalada cuando nos llevan de cita!"

Konoha asiente lentamente. Entonces él pone una sonrisa en su rostro y se fuerza a reír.

"Sí. Sí. Yuks, tienes razón, el año pasado yo era un imbécil."

"Kono, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?" Sarukui pregunta.

"Saru, hombre, tómate un calmante, esa mierda es vieja, ¿a quién le importa?"

"¡A _mí_! ¡Me _importa_ a mí! Kono, nos conocemos desde que teníamos cinco años, ¡no puedes esperar que me quede sentado en silencio y escuche como te acusan de cosas que ni remotamente son verdad!" Su ceño fruncido se profundiza. "Si no les dices la verdad, lo haré yo."

"No harás tal cosa. Solo cállate y déjalo ir."

"No. No. No me digas que me calle y lo deje ir. ¿Por qué no quieres decirles lo que realmente pasó?

"¡Tú sabes por qué!"

"Kono, la única vez que tienes la oportunidad de mostrarle a todos lo genial que eres y no solo cuan genial yo siempre te he encontrado, ¿no la vas a tomar? Kono, ganaste, hombre, tienes a la chica ya, ¡estás viviendo el sueño!"

"Lo juro por Dios, Saru, si lo dices, cuando te duermas esta noche, me voy a  cagar en tu boca."

Akaashi suspira. Claro, ya han hablado de vello púbico, es natural que las heces vengan mientras ellos comen el postre.

"Kono, puedes estar bien con que los otros piensen que eres un imbécil, pero yo no. Lo siento, pero _realmente_ me molesta que el nombre de mi mejor amigo haya sido arrastrado por el barro, cuando eres inocente. ¿Cómo puedes estar bien con Yuks pensando tan mal de ti, hombre? Incluso si fue algo del año pasado."

"Ahora realmente quiero saber qué sucedió." Bokuto dice con entusiasmo.

"Nori, Saru, ¿cuál de ustedes dos me va a decir qué está pasando?" Pregunta Yukie, mirando entre los dos.

"Yo no voy a decir una mierda. Si Saru quiere humillarme," Konoha agita una mano. "adelante, amigo, tienes la palabra." Él sacude la cabeza con disgusto. "Vaya mejor amigo eres."

"Konoha-san, no creo que Sarukui-san alguna vez haga eso. Obviamente solo está tratando de ayudar."

"Estoy de acuerdo con Ojos de ángel. Lo que sea que Sarukui tenga que decir sobre ti, será mejor que esto. Porque, ahora mismo, amigo, déjame decirte, no te ves muy bien."

Bokuto se cruza de brazos y asiente. "Escucha, escucha."

"La historia corta es que Misaki es una mentirosa de mierda. La historia larga…" Sarukui respira profundamente. "Fue durante una de nuestras fiestas escolares, no recuerdo cuál era exactamente, pero eso no importa. Puedes preguntarle a Komi y Tatsu que respalden mi historia, porque ellos también estaban allí. Como sea. Estábamos hablando de todo tipo de cosas y cuando la conversación cambió acerca de chicas, Tatsu preguntó qué chica de Fukurodani pensábamos que era la más linda y Kono simplemente dijo: “Shirofuku, duuh.” A Misaki realmente no le gustó saber que la respuesta de su novio no era ella, si no tú, Yuks."

Konoha gime y entierra su cabeza entre sus manos.

"Amigo, ese es un pecado capital." Kuroo niega con la cabeza. "No le dices a la chica con la que estás saliendo que encuentras a otra chica más bonita."

"No dije que Kono fuera un santo."

"Dijiste que era inocente." Kuroo responde.

"Sí, a mis ojos él _es_ inocente. Él solo estaba siendo honesto, ¿cómo es eso un crimen?" Pregunta Sarukui, pero ya que ninguno de ellos responde, continúa. "Después de eso Misaki comenzó a volverse loca de celos y posesiva. Lo sé, porque ella solía venir a nuestra habitación después de apagar las luces, como lo haces ahora, Yuks. Ella arrojaba mierda sobre cosas tan pequeñas e insignificantes, como la manera en la que se sentaba a tu lado durante el almuerzo o los mensajes que le enviabas."

"¿Pero solo le enviaba mensajes de texto y hablaba con Nori sobre voleibol?"

"Sí, lo sé." Sarukui suspira. "La única vez que se planteó el tema del peso, fue por la misma Misaki, que siguió comparándolas y diciendo que ella era mucho más delgada que tú, y ¿cómo podía Kono encontrarte más atractiva que a ella? Te llamó por todo tipo de insultos y palabras feas y Kono, obviamente, no escuchó nada de eso. Así que le dio a Kono un ultimátum: o se retiraba del equipo, ya que eras nuestra manager, o ella lo dejaba." Mira a Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo y luego a Yukie. "¿No es eso absolutamente _loco_?"

"¿Entonces qué pasó?" Pregunta Bokuto. "Konoha, ¿ella rompió contigo?"

"No, Capitán, todavía seguimos juntos." Konoha resopla, lleva su bandeja a la cocina y no regresa al Comedor.

Todos se vuelven para mirar a Sarukui, quien abre la boca, pero no salen palabras. Luego él niega con la cabeza.

"Oh, qué diablos, Kono ya está enojado conmigo, así que tomando prestadas las palabras de Bokuto, si voy a saltar en la mierda, también podría saltar con ambas piernas." Él le sonríe a Bokuto, quien asiente con entusiasmo, dándole dos pulgares arriba. Su atención se dirige hacia Yukie. "Entendería si eliges no creer lo que voy a decir, porque lo admito, soy parcial como el Infierno. Kono ha sido mi mejor amigo por 13 años, y ustedes pueden apostar a que incluso si él mata a alguien, yo sería el primero en agarrar la pala." Sonríe con cariño. "Kono y yo hemos estado unidos de la cadera y hacemos todo juntos desde que teníamos 5 años. El año pasado, durante nuestra primera semana aquí en Fukurodani, estábamos discutiendo a qué club de la escuela deberíamos unirnos. Me estaba inclinando hacia el Dodgeball, **(2)** pero ustedes saben que entre nosotros dos, soy el tipo blando, así que fui con su elección. ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo? Sus palabras exactas fueron “Saru, amigo, deberíamos unirnos al club de voleibol, porque tienen una chica linda, una chica realmente linda, como su manager, y ella también es de primer año, pero no tengo el coraje para hablar con ella, así que tal vez si nos unimos al equipo, ella hablará conmigo.” Y ese es exactamente el por qué Kono y yo nos hicimos miembros del equipo de voleibol."

Hay un silencio incomodo que le sigue, y las palabras de Sarukui se hunden en él.

Bokuto es el primero en romperlo.

"Guau. Si no fuera por Yuks, ustedes dos estarían en el equipo de dodgeball. Tsk, tsk tsk. Tengo que estar de acuerdo con la hiena… zorro-, el zorro, eso es vergonzoso."

Kuroo coloca su mano sobre los hombros de Bokuto y se ríe. "Te adoro, bro."

"Las chicas siempre pueden decir cuándo le gustan a alguien." Yukie dice en voz baja. "Pero nunca supe que- Nori nunca- El año pasado, nada de lo que dijo o hizo me dio a entender siquiera un poco que le gustaba."

"Kono nunca pensó que tuviera una oportunidad. Quiero decir, vamos, Yuks, de lo único que hablabas fue de Oikawa. Este año también. Y solo comenzaste a notar a Kono cuando-" Sarukui no termina. "Salió con Misaki, y con otras chicas, solo porque estaba tratando de superarlo. La verdad es que, desde el primer día, Kono siempre ha puesto los ojos en ti y solo en ti, enfocando el zoom y todo. Él nunca vio a nadie más."

 

 

-

 

 

El jueves, durante Estudio del Arte, Mori-sensei se excusa para tomar una importante llamada telefónica y los deja por sus propios medios.

Sarukui apoya su cabeza contra la mesa y observa el movimiento del lápiz de Akaashi, transformando lentamente su esbozo del equipo de voleibol en algo tan preciso y realista, que casi espera que Washio hable.

Con la lluvia suavemente golpeando contra los alféizares de las ventanas, Akaashi, inconsciente de sí mismo, inconsciente de cómo cada vez él truena los nudillos con el pulgar, no suelta el lápiz y lo balancea en el aire, suave y rítmico, maestro en la creación, perdido en otro mundo.

Es solo un hábito que ha estado adoptando muy a menudo, desde que Mori-sensei comenzó a tocar música clásica durante la clase. Diciendo que es inspirador y ayuda a su creatividad e imaginación.

El lunes fue Mozart, el martes fue Erik Satie, el miércoles fue Vivaldi y hoy toca Tchaikovsky.

"¿Entrenando para el ballet, Potter?" Sarukui sonríe.

Él ríe suavemente. "Alguien _realmente_ se enganchó a la serie, ¿eh, Sarukui-san?"

"Sip. Me sorprende que aún no me hayas preguntado en qué casa fui clasificado."

"No necesito hacerlo, tú perteneces a las mazmorras."

"¿Realmente soy tan transparente, Akaashi?"

"No, para nada. Pero _dijiste_ que le ayudarías a Konoha-san a enterrar un cuerpo. Esa es la respuesta más Slytherin que he escuchado." Sonríe. "Aunque, es lindo, ahora tenemos representantes de cada casa de Harry Potter en nuestro equipo. Bokuto-san y Komi-san son tejones, Konoha-san y Yukie son rugientes leones, tú eres una serpiente y Washio-san y yo somos águilas. De hecho, siempre pensé que Konoha-san sería un Slytherin como tú."

"Nah, Kono pertenece con Yukie, no conmigo."

Diminuto, pequeño tic-tac, comentarios como ese se han acumulado y se han alojado en la mente de Akaashi por un tiempo y ahora finalmente está empezando a notarlo. Su memoria fotográfica nunca le ha fallado.

Sarukui tenía razón. Él _es_ transparente. Lo ha sido todo el tiempo, es solo que Akaashi nunca le prestó mucha atención, no lo notó, nunca estuvo, al menos no antes de perder contra Shiratorizawa.

Akaashi continua trabajando, como si él no hubiera tenido una, no - _la_ \- revelación,  del por qué Sarukui ha sido tan... bueno, un montón de palabras vienen a su mente, pero él supone que _fuera_ puede resumir todo. Fuera de su juego. Fuera de su yo habitual. Solo _fuera_. Sin funcionar.

Tal vez este fin de semana será bueno para Sarukui, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que cada uno de los de segundo año en el equipo ha estado haciendo sangrar los oídos de Akaashi acerca de cómo están absolutamente extasiados por la visita de las hermanas de Konoha, excluyendo, obviamente, al propio Konoha.

Sarukui vuelve a descansar su cabeza sobre la mesa, siguiendo el movimiento del lápiz de Akaashi a través del lienzo.

"Dios mío, Akaashi, si alguien te diera play-doh, construirías el Taj Mahal. ¿Cómo puede una persona tener tanto talento? Solo mira esos ojos." Sarukui señala a su Konoha recién pintado. "Un solo toque de tu mano contiene una docena de emociones, captura un sentimiento, un ánimo y un color, y todo lo que dibujas está entrelazado con sumo cuidado, con tanta precisión, delicadeza y propósito. Y no se trata solo de tus dibujos, es en el voleibol, en la escuela, en _todo_ lo que haces, en cada cosa sobre ti, lo que te importa, en esa tranquila elección. Honestamente, ¿cómo lo haces? ¿Tienes manos milagrosas? Se vuelve a poner las gafas y mira las manos de Akaashi. "Sí, supongo que sí. Tus dedos son como elegantes arañas."

Akaashi suelta su lápiz y extiende sus dedos, mirándolos, asqueado. "¿Por qué, Sarukui-san, por qué arañas? ¿Por qué no puedes decir que tengo dedos elegantes como un pianista, por qué tienes que decir arañas? No hay absolutamente _nada_ de elegante en ellas."

"Akaashi, ¿Le tienes… ¿Le tienes _miedo_ a las arañas?"

"Sí, estoy completa y plenamente de acuerdo en que Harry y Ron deberían haber seguido a las mariposas, en lugar de las arañas. Maldita seas, JK Rowling. Sarukui-san, no te rías, es una fobia legítima."

"Entonces, miedo a las alturas _y_ a las arañas. Anotado." Sarukui se ríe de su expresión atontada. "Akaashi, no eres la única persona en el equipo que vigila a todos."

No, aparentemente no.

Sarukui Yamato es una serpiente 100% Slytherin.

 

 

-

 

 

El viernes, cuando Akaashi le dice a Kuroo que tome el banquillo, en lugar de unirse a ellos para la práctica como él lo estaba planeando, Kuroo se convierte en la imagen de la ofensa.

"Kenma me envió un mensaje diciendo que tu doctor aún no te autorizó para practicar deportes."

"Ojos de ángel, estoy conmocionado. ¡Bro!" Llama a Bokuto al otro lado de la cancha. "¡Bro, estoy _tan_ conmocionado ahora mismo! ¿Sabías que nuestros armadores hacen planes entre ellos?

Akaashi rueda los ojos.

Justo cuando están terminando con sus suicidios, Yukie, olvidándose de cronometrarlos, emite un chirrido y sale corriendo del gimnasio rápido como un torpedo.

Kuroo salta de la banca y la sigue.

"Oh, rayos." Konoha gime.

Dado que Bokuto está zumbando de emoción, Akaashi tiene que dar un paso al frente, recordándoles que todavía no han terminado, así que por favor, todos sepárense. El estiramiento es medio pesado y en el segundo en que terminan, Bokuto, Komi y Washio salen corriendo más rápido que durante los suicidios.

Akaashi echa un vistazo a Konoha y Sarukui, que comienzan a quitar la red y recogen las bolas. Es inusual que cualquiera de ellos se quede atrás, especialmente un viernes.

En realidad, no es solo inusual, es la primera vez.

Sarukui lo nota mirando fijamente, con su mirada calculadora.

"¿Qué? Solo estamos ayudando."

"Sarukui-san, no hay necesidad de disfrazarlo y llamarlo lo que no es. Sé que están evitando a las hermanas de Konoha-san."

"No, no evitando, preferiríamos saltarnos la primera ronda de saludos." Explica Sarukui.

Akaashi sabe lo que eso significa, Sarukui debe haberle dado al menos una docena de avisos durante Estudio del Arte, sobre cuán coquetas y desvergonzadas son las hermanas de Konoha. Él no tiene hermanos, pero sabe que eso es solo algo más en la lista de cosas que cabrean a Konoha, el ver a sus hermanas ponerse risueñas y amistosas con todos en su equipo.

Lo que están pidiendo, sin pedirlo en realidad, es algo de tiempo.

Akaashi puede darles eso, con mucho gusto.

"Todas las botellas vacías deben ir en la papelera y luego lleven la basura atrás. La cancha debe ser trapeada, la segunda también, ya que algunos de primer año practicaron servicios allí. Entonces, tengan." Él lanza las llaves del gimnasio a Sarukui.

Konoha grita detrás de él. "¡Oye, Vice Capitán, eres un héroe sin capa!"

"Por favor no se olviden de cerrar."

Desde que los días se han hecho más largos y el clima es realmente agradable, además del hecho de que no hay un desastre inminente de estrés por los exámenes aún, los comedores son un pueblo fantasma. Es bueno no tener que lidiar con el tráfico peatonal en la cocina, para variar.

Bokuto y Kuroo son los únicos en la mesa de voleibol cuando él toma asiento.

"Bokuto-san, ¿por qué sigues aquí?"

"¿Heh? ¿Dónde debería estar?" Bokuto parpadea.

"Arriba, en nuestro cuarto. Te toma siglos el estar listo." Akaashi arquea una ceja hacia los dos. "¿Tenía la impresión de que todos saldríamos?"

"Ojos de ángel, ¿de verdad quieres salir?"

"¿Por qué no querría? ¿Ustedes dos de verdad creen que disfruto quedándome encerrado en la escuela todo el tiempo?

"¡Akaashi, no! Solo asumimos que tal vez no quisieras, ya que la última vez que salimos a pasar un buen rato, todo se fue a la mierda." Bokuto dice.

"Estoy de acuerdo, Bokuto-san, eso fue todo tipo de catástrofe. Kuroo-san, tú casi mueres, y tú, Bokuto-san, salvaste su vida. Y yo, yo estuve atrapado con Daishou-san casi toda la noche." Él muerde su hamburguesa de pescado, masticando. "Es exactamente por eso por lo que me gustaría salir."

Kuroo aspira y se seca las lágrimas de sus ojos. "Pobre, pobre cosita, Ojos de Ángel, obviamente te toco lo peor. No es de extrañar que desesperadamente quieras salir y sacar ese sabor amargo de tu boca."

"Akaashi, si quieres quitarte el sabor amargo de la boca, no te comas esa hamburguesa de mierda. Las gemelas hicieron reservaciones en este realmente lindo bar latino, ¡y vamos a tener tapas y toda esa buena comida y va a ser tan asombroso! Kiko y Kira acaban de regresar de España después de un programa de intercambio de fútbol y- ¡oh, hoooombre, estoy tan celoso!" Bokuto gime. "Quiero decir, estoy muy contento con el voleibol y no tener que lidiar con mis padres durante dos semanas completas, pero también estaba deseando ir a Europa. Extraño Marbella. ¡Y Barca! ¡Dios, extraño Barca mucho!"

Akaashi mira su reloj. "Bokuto-san, son casi las 6:00 p.m. Necesito 15 minutos como máximo." Frunce el ceño. "¿Por qué sigues aquí?"

Bokuto sale corriendo del comedor como si alguien le hubiera prendido fuego.

 

 

-

 

 

Excluyendo salir a cenar con sus padres, Akaashi realmente nunca conoció la vida nocturna en Tokio. Para su gran deleite, descubre que no tiene que irse de Japón, o incluso de Tokio, para poder disfrutar de la cultura y el estilo de vida hispanos.

Él descubre un montón de cosas, en realidad.

Para empezar, descubre que esas cosas llamadas tapas de las que Bokuto estaba hablando son muy deliciosas.

Él descubre por qué todos están enamorados de las hermanas de Konoha.

Todos en el trío del clan Konoha comparten los mismos ojos oblongos, **(3)** cabello rubio oscuro y bocas rudas. De hecho, se ven _tan_ parecidos entre sí, que Konoha podría pasar por un trillizo.

La primera vez que se encuentran es justo a las afueras de Fukurodani. Una de ellas, Kira, él averigua eventualmente, está abrazando a Sarukui increíblemente fuerte, mientras que la otra, Kiko, se está riendo de algo que Komi o Washio deben haber dicho.

En el segundo en que camina fuera de la puerta después de Bokuto y Kuroo, toda su atención se dirige hacia él.

"¡Mira, Kira, mira!"

"No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo." Kira saca su teléfono de su bolso y lo presiona contra su oreja. "Así que llamé a mi amigo Johnny y le dije ¡Johnny, la gente está muy loca! ¡¿Qué carajo?!"

Ambas se ríen al unísono.

"Mis hermanas cabeza hueca, damas y caballeros." Konoha los saluda agitando la mano. "Pasaron tres meses en España y ahora creen que son españolas."

"Hermano, al igual que hay personas en todo el mundo que están fascinados con nuestra cultura, nosotras estamos fascinadas por los occidentales. Así que por favor vete a la mierda." Kiko dice dulcemente, antes de extender una mano hacia Akaashi. "Hola, soy Konoha Akiko, pero todos me llaman Kiko."

"Y yo soy Konoha Akira, pero todos me llaman Kira."

"Y yo soy Akaashi Keiji y es un verdadero placer finalmente conocerlas." Akaashi estrecha ambas manos al mismo tiempo.

Ninguna de las dos lo suelta, empujando sus caras en su espacio personal, escudriñándolo desde muy cerca.

"Incluso nuestro mierda de hermano mayor, que solo habla pestes de los chicos guapos, admitió que te encuentra sobrecogedoramente lindo." Kira dice.

"¡No pongas malditas palabras en mi boca, cabeza hueca, solo dije que Akaashi es guapo!" Konoha ladra. "Y vamos, cualquiera con dos ojos funcionales no puede negar eso."

"Siendo tan hermoso como tú eres, Keiji, debes de tener una personalidad realmente de mierda." Concluye Kiko.

Akaashi le sonríe. "¿Por qué, es ese el caso con ustedes dos?"

"¡Oooh! Bueno, Ojos de ángel, asestando un cumplido y una muerte al mismo tiempo." Kuroo se ríe.

"Como dije, Akaashi, héroe sin capa. Definitivamente te voy a comprar un trago esta noche." Konoha se ríe.

"Está bien, Kiko, Keiji solo dice eso porque claramente está sorprendido de lo preciosas que somos." Kira ondea su largo y brillante cabello y bate sus pestañas. Tal vez ese tipo de cosas funcionaría en personas como Komi y Washio, a quienes Akaashi está seguro de haber escuchado desvanecerse en algún lugar detrás de él. O en otros chicos también. En chicas también, probablemente. No en él, sin embargo. Le están ladrando completamente el árbol equivocado. "Está bien mirar, Keiji, sabemos que somos las gemelas más hermosas que hayas visto. Tal vez incluso las primeras gemelas que has visto."

"No, ninguna de esas cosas son ciertas." Akaashi dice con toda honestidad. "Nunca hemos sido oficialmente presentados, pero el fin de semana pasado tuvimos el Campeonato Nacional de Primavera de Voleibol y había un equipo de la Prefectura de Hyogo, La Academia Inarizaki y-"

Yukie jadea, aplaudiendo. "¡Oh, los gemelos Miya! Osamu y Atsumu son la prueba viviente de que Dios es real."

Konoha se vuelca al asesinato rojo, su mirada lanza dagas. "Maldita sea, Akaashi, ¡¿por qué tenías  que revelarte?! ¡Tch! Puedes olvidarte de esa bebida."

Kiko y Kira parpadean, sorprendidas. Claramente, no están acostumbradas a que alguien – o nadie – las niegue así. Entonces ellas se ríen.

"Ahora, ¿por qué dirías algo así, Keiji?" Kiko dice como la portavoz de ambas. "Estás hiriendo todos nuestros sentimientos."

A Akaashi le gusta eso, _todos sus sentimientos_. Porque Kiko y Kira comparten esa cierta llama dramática con su hermano, y también con alguien más a quien él quiere mucho, él más querido incluso. Esa misma persona, que justo esa mañana se quejaba de que su vida era insoportablemente asquerosa, solo porque pisó un chicle con sus nuevas deportivas.

Él mira a Bokuto con cariño.

"¿Hasta el último?" Pregunta Akaashi. "¿En serio?"

"Bueno," Kira se encoge de hombros. "Puede que nos queden uno o dos. Todavía podríamos sentir algo. "

Él también siente algo, que él, Kiko y Kira se llevarán bien.

Obviamente comparten esa sensación, porque Kiko y Kira inmediatamente se enganchan a él, poniendo sus manos en cada lado. Comienzan a balbucear acerca de cómo quizás sea lo mejor que el equipo de fútbol de Fukurodani apeste, de lo contrario se habrían unido a la escuela y eso sería muy desafortunado para todos, porque Akaashi ya debe ser una distracción suficiente para su clase, y si los tres estuvieran juntos – ellos son prácticamente realeza adolescente, como ellas dicen - eso sería demasiada belleza en un solo lugar para que lo maneje toda la escuela.

Otra cosa que descubre, más o menos una hora más tarde, es que no le importa el humo de tabaco en el que están envueltos. La atmósfera es tan alegre y divertida.

Las gemelas traen una bandeja llena de tragos de tequila y empiezan a distribuirlos frente a todos.

"Lo siento, muñeca, no, nada para mí". Kuroo niega con la cabeza a Kiko. "No bebo, no fumo. Soy un modelo de maldita perfección. Él sonríe. Y sin embargo, cuando ella está a punto llevarse el vaso, él lo protege con una mano. "No, déjalo aquí."

Kiko se encoge de hombros. "Bien. Haz lo que quieras, Señor Modelo de Perfección."

En el momento en que ella está fuera del alcance del oído, tanto Bokuto como Kuroo deslizan sus vasos frente a Akaashi.

"Gracias, pero no los quiero. Solo voy a tomar esto." Hace un gesto hacia su cerveza, antes de tomar un sorbo.

"Quizás quieras reconsiderarlo, Ojos de ángel."

"¿Estás intentando emborracharme?" él pregunta.

"Akaashi, no te vas a emborrachar con dos tragos y una Corona. Solo estamos tratando de ayudar a relajar tus nervios." Bokuto explica.

"¿Relajar mis nervios? Bokuto-san, no estoy tenso."

"¡Akaashi, vamos! Mi primera vez, estaba aterrorizado. Y cuando volvamos a Fukurodani, nosotros tres vamos a… bueno, _ya sabes_."

"No estoy nervioso acerca de eso." Él sonríe. "¿Por qué lo estaría? Confío en que tú y Kuroo-san cuidaran bien de mí."

Bokuto y Kuroo se agarran ambos del pecho, sin palabras, conmovidos por sus palabras. Tan increíblemente.

Él se ríe. Sus expresiones son ridículas.

"Otra birra para mi hermano mayor." **(4)** Kira dice, entregándole a Konoha una Corona. Entonces ella jadea. "Oh Dios mío, están tocando- ¡No puedo creer que la estén tocando aquí! Yama-kun, por favor, no puedes rechazarme, ¡esta es Despacito!" Ella tira del brazo de Sarukui y él no se ve muy feliz, pero obedece y se levanta de su asiento.

"Una cerveza. ¿La mataría llamarla cerveza y no una maldita _birra_? ¡Tch! ¡Esas malditas raritas cabeza hueca!" Konoha se lleva la botella de Corona a la boca, sorbiendo, molesto. Su humor mejora un poco más tarde, porque Yukie le guiña un ojo a través de la pista de baile, haciendo un gesto con los dedos para que se una a ella.

"Nunca antes había escuchado esta canción de Desesperado, pero es un totalmente pegajosa. Simplemente fluye tan suavemente." Bokuto dice felizmente. Y luego él trata de hacer una onda corporal, trata es la palabra clave.

"Bokuto-san, creo que Kira la llamó Despacito, no Desesperado."

"Está bien, no lo entiendo, Ojos de ángel, así que vas a tener que explicármelo." Kuroo dice. "¿Cómo es que desde el principio, has estado llamando a Kenma Kenma y no Kozume, y acabas de conocer a las hermanas de Konoha, pero las llamas Kiko y Kira? Bo y yo estamos _saliendo_ contigo, pero, ¿aun así insistes en usar honoríficos y nos llamas por nuestros apellidos?

"Kuroo-san, la respuesta es muy simple. No me gustan tu nombre o el de Bokuto-san."

"¡Uuf!" Komi hace una mueca y luego ríe a carcajadas. "¡Disparo directo a través del corazón!"

Washio niega con la cabeza. "Salvaje, te lo dije."

Bokuto y Kuroo lucen como si él los hubiera abofeteado y Akaashi no puede evitar reírse.

"Fue un chiste. Sólo estaba bromeando. La verdadera razón es porque lo hago por respeto. Kenma, Kiko y Kira tienen la misma edad que yo, mientras que ustedes dos son mayores que yo. Ese es el por qué." Él dice en voz baja. "Además, Bokuto-san, siempre me llamas Akaashi, mientras que tú, Kuroo-san, siempre me llamas Ojos de ángel. Como ninguno de ustedes se ha dirigido a mí como Keiji, no quería ser irrespetuoso, así que me atengo a lo que conozco."

"Me gusta llamarte Ojos de ángel." Kuroo responde.

"A mí también me gusta, Kuroo-san."

"Keiji. _Keiji._ Mi novio, Keiji." Bokuto rueda el nombre alrededor de su boca. Es como probarse zapatos, sentirlos, desconocidos, inseguro de la sensación al principio. Hasta que el zapato se ajusta. "Me gusta." Concluye, mirando a Akaashi. "Realmente me gusta el sonido de tu nombre, así que te llamaré Keiji. "

"Me gusta el sonido de mi nombre en tus labios, Bokuto-san, así que por favor hazlo."

Komi se atraganta con su cerveza y señala. "¡Miren, miren!"

Todos giran sus cabezas y ven a Kira sobre la barra, con una rodaja de limón entre sus labios, levantando su top y exponiendo su estómago, el cual Kiko rocía de sal para luego palmear con entusiasmo a un muy reacio Sarukui entre los omoplatos.

Él toma “el trago”.

Kuroo sonríe. "Lindo."

"Simplemente no lo entiendo." Washio niega con la cabeza. "Saru es probablemente la única persona que Konoha aprueba que salga con una de sus hermanas y sin embargo, Saru es-"

"¡Estúpido!" Dice Komi. "¡Saru es tan malditamente estúpido!"

No, estúpido no es la palabra correcta, Akaashi piensa, es incómodo. Sarukui luce como _todos_ los tipos de incómodo y él sabe por qué, ahora.

Él aprieta suavemente los brazos de Bokuto y Kuroo. "Todavía tenemos tiempo para el toque de queda, pero creo que debemos regresar antes de que Konoha-san se ponga todo loco."

"Sí, Keiji, ¡vámonos de aquí!"

 

 

-

 

 

En el momento en que entran en su habitación, Bokuto levanta las manos en el aire, agarra su camiseta por detrás, los dedos pasan por sobre su cabeza, antes de tirar de ella y arrojarla contra su escritorio.

"Bro, esto ciertamente trae recuerdos del año pasado, ¿no crees?" Kuroo sonríe.

"Sí, lo sé, hermano, realmente…" Parpadea. "No, no, no, ¡es totalmente diferente! El año pasado había una chica entre nosotros y ahora no la hay y, oh dios, va a haber una polla más de a la que estoy acostumbrado."

Kuroo coloca sus manos a cada lado de la cara de Bokuto. "Bo, Bo, shhh, shh, no te asustes, solo respira, ¿de acuerdo? Está bien, te tengo. El año pasado estuviste tú y tu pene y también estaba yo y mi pene, ¿correcto? Y es solo Ojos de ángel y su pene, y vamos, bro, ya conoces su pene, te gusta mucho, me lo has dicho tantas veces antes. ¿Cierto?"

"Oh. Sí. Sí, bro, cuando lo pones así." Bokuto asiente.

"No te preocupes por nada, bro, lo pondré de cualquier manera que quieras." Kuroo se ríe y presiona sus labios contra los de Bokuto, antes de soltar su rostro. "Ahora, vamos, ¿por qué no pones algunas rolas en tu laptop, mientras yo saco los colchones de las camas? Y tú, Ojos de ángel, ¿te importaría conseguir el lubricante y la caja de condone- Ojos de ángel, ¿estás bien?

Muy consciente de ambos pares de ojos mirándolo preocupados, asiente con la cabeza vigorosamente.

"Oh, absolutamente, Kuroo-san, estoy bien. Solo voy a conseguir un refresco rápido. De repente se me antojo uno." Él ríe y antes de que ninguno de ellos pueda decir nada, sale volando por la puerta y baja las escaleras.

Golpeando los botones de la máquina expendedora, Akaashi suspira. Él no quiere ningún estúpido refresco. Lo que él quiere es volver en el tiempo a cuando le ofrecieron esos tragos y beberlos. A pesar de su gran discurso acerca de no tener nervios, el pánico de Bokuto lo afectó. Siete infiernos, realmente debería haberse bebido el tequila y él lo sabe. Habría ayudado a calmar su revoloteante estómago, el cual parece que se está comiendo a sí mismo.

Tomando pequeños sorbos de Coca, Akaashi se apoya contra el frío marco de la máquina expendedora e intenta eliminar lógicamente las razones detrás de sus piernas temblorosas, mientras se traga los latidos de su corazón.

Solo son Bokuto y Kuroo y en el pasado él había estado bastante cerca de acostarse con ambos, por separado. El día de San Valentín con Bokuto. Pajas y mamadas, esas son geniales, son fantásticas, él ha compartido muchas de esas con Bokuto, antes. Y con Kuroo, esta esa vez que estaban jugando ese juego de rol, pero entonces Kuroo se marchó antes de que incluso- ¿qué demonios, Kuroo y él ni siquiera se habían visto desnudos? Como, nunca.

Pero el concepto de que Kuroo lo vea desnudo no lo pone nervioso, no, no, no, en absoluto. Lo hace reír excitado, lleno de anticipación. Él realmente está deseando que llegue.

El tramo de meses entre octubre y marzo no es tan largo, pero esas son demasiadas veces para contar, siempre, realmente, la forma en que los ojos de Kuroo repetidamente se han demorado en él, mirándolo a un ritmo demasiado largo, como _mierda santa, Ojos de ángel, ¿eres incluso rea_ l? Lo mismo se aplica a Bokuto, quien, incluso cuando no lo estaba mirando, todavía estaba mirando, haciendo que Akaashi se sintiera como cualquier cosa menos ordinario.

Bokuto y Kuroo, y él, él mismo, han trabajado por tanto tiempo y con demasiada fuerza para hacerlo sentir tan cómodo como puede sentirse en su propia piel y huesos de adolescente, así que, en serio, ¿por qué carajos se pondría nervioso por estar más cerca con ellos, tan cerca como físicamente sea posible? Son ellos y es él.

Bokuto y Kuroo están tumbados en nada más que en su ropa interior, hojeando una revista de automóviles, cuando él regresa y cierra la puerta. Levantan la vista y Akaashi sonríe, y luego _agita_ la mano, como un idiota.

Caminando cuidadosamente de puntillas sobre ambos, se une a ellos en el piso acolchado, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

"¿Recuerdan cómo dije que tengo una regla? ¿Que siempre debemos ser honestos el uno con el otro? Cuando ellos asienten, él levanta su mano. "Confieso. Cuando escuché las palabras lubricante y condones, mi mente simplemente se puso a toda marcha, imaginando como seria usarlos, y no estoy familiarizado, nunca los he usado antes y," Él se lame los labios. "entré en pánico."

"Bueno, Ojos de ángel, si te sirve de consuelo, no vas a usarlos tú, Bo y yo los usaremos en ti."

"¡Bro! Keiji nos está diciendo a qué le tiene miedo, ¿y tú estás haciendo una broma?"

Kuroo levanta sus hombros. "¿Que broma? Solo estoy siendo honesto, bro. Es la verdad, cierto, eso es lo que vamos a hacer, ¿no es así?

"Bokuto-san, está bien. En realidad, me tranquiliza que podamos bromear y reírnos de eso, en lugar de fingir. Me hace feliz." Él sonríe.

"Keiji, tal vez tú estés bien con eso, pero yo no. Quiero decir, ya es lo suficientemente difícil admitir en voz alta lo que me da miedo, pero, ¿que ustedes se rían de mí al respecto?" Bokuto traga. "No. No, no quiero eso. Esa mierda va a matar mi ego."

“Bo, no me río _de_ ti, me río _contigo._ Lo juro, no voy a hacer una broma ni a reírme."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo."

Bokuto asiente lentamente. "Bueno. Bien. En realidad no me asusté porque… oh, lo siento." Levanta la mano. "Confieso. No me asusté porque todos seamos hombres y no haya chicas. Es porque, bueno, bro, tienes _mucha_ más experiencia que yo y eso es intimidante como el infierno. Conoces todos los trucos con chicas _y_ chicos y yo no tengo ni una pista sobre lo que es tener sexo anal. Quiero decir, aprecio los consejos que me has estado dando y las palabras de ánimo y todos esos videos porno que vimos el fin de semana pasado, pero ver y hacer no es lo mismo. Mi primera vez, en realidad no me importaba si era una mierda en la cama, estaba en el séptimo cielo porque iba a tener sexo. Y era solo una chica a la que nunca iba a ver de nuevo, por lo que no me importaba si la satisfacía o no, porque sabía que me respaldabas y que ibas a intervenir y a recoger mis descuidos. Pero Keiji no es un ligue al azar. Keiji, no quiero decepcionarte nunca en nada de lo que haga y sé que el sexo no es la parte más importante de una relación, pero es importante y solo quiero hacerte sentir bien." Él suspira. "Lo sé, _yo sé_ que no es una competencia, blabla, pero no quiero ser alguna clase de perdedor que no puede seguirte el ritmo, Kuroo."

"Bokuto-san, eres perfecto y ya me haces sentir bien." Akaashi sonríe. "No tienes que preocuparte de decepcionarme, especialmente en la cama. Tengo la menor experiencia aquí, pero eso no me molesta, porque sé que tú y Kuroo-san me mostrarán la manera, y yo aprenderé, eventualmente. No te convertiste en un deportista estrella de la noche a la mañana, así que sabes mejor que nadie que la práctica hace al maestro. Y estas en lo cierto, no es una competencia. No los sostengo a ustedes dos en alguna especie de balanza que se incline a favor de alguien. Mira," Toma las manos de Bokuto y Kuroo y las coloca en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. "Es lo suficientemente grande como para amarlos a ambos igual e incondicionalmente. Nosotros tres somos un equipo. Juntos."

Bokuto se anima, sonriendo. "¡Hey hey heyyy! Somos un gran equipo juntos, ¿verdad?

"No solo un gran equipo, bro. ¡Simplemente somos los mejores! ¡Mejores que todo el resto!" Kuroo canta.

"Desafinado como siempre, Kuroo-san."

"Keiji, eres literalmente la última persona que puede decir eso." Bokuto se ríe. "Quiero decir, Kuroo y yo somos bastante malos cantando, pero, _¿tú?_ Lo peor que alguna vez he escuchado."

"Bueno, Bokuto-san, no puedo ser bueno en _todo_."

"La modestia es una cosa del pasado, eh." Kuroo sonríe.

Él se encoge de hombros. "La modestia es para aquellos que no tienen otras cualidades."

"Hmmm, ¿me pregunto dónde he escuchado eso antes? Ah, claro, de mí." La sonrisa de Kuroo se extiende. "Pero, demonios, ¿esa confianza que rezumas? Muy caliente, Ojos de ángel"

"Kuroo-san, en vez de señalar los hechos, ¿por qué no nos dices a Bokuto-san y a mi qué es lo que te asusta? ¿Seguramente debe haber algo?"

"¿Todavía estamos en eso?" Kuroo suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza. "De vuelta con el Club de los Cinco. Bien. Pero no voy a levantar la mano y decir "confieso", porque no estoy en clase ni soy un pecador en la iglesia."

Bokuto sonríe y empuja el codo de Kuroo hacia arriba. "¡Confiesa tus pecados, bro!"

"Solo prométeme primero que no te enojarás."

"No me des una razón para enojarme y no lo haré."

"Bokuto-san, solo prométele que no lo harás."

"Bien, bro, lo prometo."

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Kuroo levanta su mano. "Confieso. Bo, te mentí. Acerca de mi primera vez. Teniendo sexo. No fue cuando te dije que fue."

La boca de Akaashi forma una pequeña “o”. "Kuroo-san, ¿tu primera vez fue al mismo tiempo que la de Bokuto-san?"

"No, eso no puede ser cierto. Mi primera vez fue el año pasado justo después de nuestra derrota en las Nacionales - ¡oye, justo como ahora!" Bokuto sonríe. "Pero la de Kuroo fue mucho antes de eso, en su primera semana en Nekoma. Bro, me dijiste que te follaste a la chica nueva de la clase cuando se inscribió, en la oficina del equipo. ¿No fue eso cierto?

"Oh, no, eso fue muy cierto, lo hice. Pero ella fue mi segunda vez. Mi primera vez fue durante el verano antes de unirme a Nekoma."

"Oh Dios mío, bro, ¿tuviste sexo antes de unirte a la escuela preparatoria? ¡Eso te hace mucho más genial!" Akaashi resopla. "Espera. ¿Sabes que eso te hace más genial, pero no alardeaste acerca de ello?

"Oh, sabrás por qué en un minuto. Ni siquiera Kenma sabe. O tal vez lo hace, no lo sé, pero nunca se lo dije. Nunca se lo dije a nadie, jamás." Kuroo se humedece los labios. "Y la razón de por qué no lo hice es la persona con quien lo hice." Él hace una mueca.

"¿Quien? ¿Quién?" Akaashi y Bokuto preguntan, curiosos y ansiosos.

Kuroo entierra su cara en sus manos y murmura algo que es demasiado bajo para escucharlo. Mira entre sus dedos, ve que no hay reacción y repite, más fuerte.

"Daishou."

"Y pensaste que estaría enojado, bro." Bokuto cubre su boca, escondiendo la curva de sus labios que se ensancha. "Te reíste tanto cuando te dije que él me había drogado con esos brownies y ahora… Oh, este es un regalo que durara por siempre."

"Me reí porque solíamos drogarnos todo el tiempo, hombre, y tú _sabías_ que el “chocolate” es hachís, nosotros mismos lo llamamos así. Simplemente no podía creer que te hubiera engañado con eso o que tú aceptaras cualquier cosa que Daishou te diera."

"¡Esto viene del tipo que aceptó su pene! ¡Fu! ¡Fu! ¡Fu! "Bokuto se ríe.

Akaashi se encuentra incapaz de controlar la risa que sale. "Kuroo-san, ¿cómo es que incluso ustedes dos se conocieron?"

"Nuestras madres nos inscribieron en la misma clase de baile, una larga historia, no importa."

"¿Pero cómo terminaste teniendo sexo con alguien que odias?"

"Bien, Ojos de ángel, primero que nada, el sexo con odio es una cosa, una cosa muy caliente. Y en segundo, nosotros nunca nos odiamos realmente, solo éramos, no sé, amienemigos." Kuroo se encoge de hombros. "Después de acostarnos, no sé por qué, pero se puso todo raro. Solo puedo suponer que o se asustó de que podría contarle a alguien sobre eso, o tal vez estaba avergonzado, y eso es malditamente ofensivo, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? "Bokuto y Akaashi asienten mutuamente, de acuerdo. "Así que, como sea, él empezó a propagar mierda, lo cual, por cierto, es por lo que estaba un poco asustado cuando confesaste que estabas enamorado de Ojos de ángel tan públicamente, porque tus padres corren en el mismo círculo."

"No, bro, después de lo que acabas de decirnos, te puedo asegurar, estoy a salvo. El padre de Daishou es como mi padre."

"¿Tal vez por eso Daishou-san se asustó? ¿Por estar con un chico y que su padre podría descubrirlo?" Akaashi ofrece.

"Huh." Kuroo se rasca el cuello. "Eso tiene mucho más sentido que él sintiéndose avergonzado por dormir conmigo. Bueno, a quién le importa." Se encoge de hombros. "El punto es que comenzó a hablar mierda y como, en mi escuela anterior era conocido como el chico ciencia y era como, lo que sea, me gusta la química, y qué. Pero los rumores de Daishou se extendieron y para cuando me uní a Nekoma, la gente ya estaba diciendo que era un insulso y un ninfómano y que mi polla podría caerse por la clamidia. Y entonces, bueno, ustedes saben cómo es el instituto, los rumores crean más rumores."

"¿Cómo qué?" Bokuto pregunta.

"Uh, como, que me tire a nuestra maestra de Matemáticas para que cambiara mi B- por una A, o cómo mantengo un cuaderno con el número de todas mis conquistas, ya sabes, cosas así."

"Guau, bro, ¿pensé que lo del cuaderno era legítimo? Incluso le dije a Akaashi al respecto."

"De ninguna manera, bro, eso es tan patético y vulgar como el Infierno. Quiero decir, sí, he dormido con mucha gente, pero recuerdo a cada uno en mi cabeza y no escribo sobre eso, como _Querido Diario_ y cosas así. ¿Qué tipo de perdedor cuenta cuántas veces ha tenido sexo?" Kuroo hace una mueca.

"Guau. Daishou-san es más imbécil de lo que pensaba."

"Buenos días, Vietnam."

"Lo que él te hizo fue horrible."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

Bokuto se ríe. "Akaashi, cuando Kuroo y yo nos conocimos el año pasado, las chicas estaban haciendo cola para tener sexo con él y los chicos también, o acudían a él en busca de consejos. Has visto y escuchado a todos en nuestro equipo, y básicamente todos los demás admiran las habilidades de Kuroo. Ni siquiera tenía que _intentar_ conseguir un polvo, y lo tendría." Se ríe de nuevo. "Apuesto a que la serpiente está sacándose el corazón, porque intentó arruinarte, pero en cambio te convirtió en una jodida leyenda, bro."

Bokuto y Kuroo chocan los cinco.

"Kuroo-san, nos dijiste a Bokuto-san y a mí en nuestro gimnasio, hace meses, que las relaciones te aterraban, que la mera idea de exponer tus sentimientos y ser rechazado te asustaba tanto, que preferías no hacerlo y continuar con las aventuras de una noche."

"Así es, yo dije eso. En realidad me has citado palabra por palabra. Buena memoria fotográfica."

"¿No crees que Daishou-san es responsable de eso?" Pregunta Akaashi. "Él fue la primera persona con la que intimaste y luego te traicionó y-"

"Cálmate con tu psicoanálisis, Dr. Phil. Tú y yo no estamos cortados de la misma tela, Ojos de ángel, así que no nos midas con la misma regla. Justo ahora, te estás poniendo en mis zapatos y estás pensando que él me lisió emocionalmente y que rompió mi corazón o mi confianza, y ese no es el caso, porque nunca hubo algo así allí." Kuroo sonríe y no es una bravata pretenciosa, una máscara cuidadosamente construida para cubrir el dolor. No, es una sonrisa genuina. "Nunca me ha molestado por las personas que difunden rumores sobre mí, porque bueno, solo son eso, rumores. No son ni verdad, ni definen quién soy. E incluso si las cosas que dijeron fueran verdad, aun así no me importaría, porque no me avergüenzo de que me guste el sexo o  de tenerlo. Amo quien soy. Y ustedes también lo hacen."  Kuroo sonríe, luego guiña un ojo. "Lo que hizo Daishou, está todo en el pasado, es agua pasada. Deja que lo pasado este en el pasado."

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte, bro. Si fuera tú, no creo que hubiera sido capaz de dejarlo solo así."

Exactamente eso. Eso es exactamente lo que Akaashi piensa también.

Frunciendo el ceño, pregunta. "Kuroo-san, ¿realmente solo lo dejaste ir?"

"¡Joder, no!" Kuroo se burla. "Me folle a su hermana y luego a cada una de sus novias. Mika en realidad lo _botó_ porque quería estar conmigo."

Bokuto chilla de risa. "¡Oh, hooo! ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Daishou lo sabe?

"No sé sobre las otras, pero estaba besándome con Mika detrás del cobertizo para bicicletas de la Academia Nohebi y por pura coincidencia, él pasó por allí para conseguir su bicicleta, así que, sí, supongo que lo sabe." Kuroo comienza a reírse.

"¡Exijo el más alto choque de cincos, bro!"

"No choquen los cinco por eso."

Él rueda los ojos. Por supuesto que ellos chocarían los cinco por eso.

"¡Akaashi, esa maldita serpiente se lo merecía! Así que únete a nosotros aquí, ¿quieres?

"Sí, Ojos de ángel, tú fuiste el que dijo que somos un equipo."

"Yo ya me _uní_ a ustedes. Incluso antes de que saber sobre esto."

Bokuto pregunta "¿Cuándo?", mientras que Kuroo pregunta "¿Cómo?"

"Bokuto-san, tú estabas allí. ¿Cuándo Daishou-san se acercó a nosotros antes de jugar contra Shiratorizawa?

"¡Oh mi Dios, recuerdo eso! Cuenta la historia, Akaashi, cuenta la historia, Kuroo no la sabe. Bro, vas a amar esto."

Él suspira. "Daishou-san estaba tratando de intimidarnos y estaba siendo un idiota con Konoha-san, así que le dije que debía estar teniendo un momento difícil al haber sido abandonado por Mika-chan justo antes de su juego. Y cuando él me preguntó cómo sabía su nombre, le dije "Kuroo-san envía sus saludos."

Bokuto y Kuroo aúllan de risa y sinceramente, Akaashi no puede evitarlo y se ríe también. No tan fuerte, pero aun así, se ríe.

"Akaashi lo clavó al estilo Lannister."

"Bo, por favor dime que pusiste The Rains of Castamere en tu teléfono justo en ese momento." **(5)**

"Nah, no hubo tiempo. Aun así fue jodidamente épico." Bokuto se limpia las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas. "¿Sabes qué, bro?"

"¿Qué?"

"No deberías haberte detenido en las hermanas y las novias, deberías haber ido tras la madre también."

"¡Bokuto-san!"

"De ninguna manera, bro, solo follo con gente caliente."

"¡Ziiiiiiiiing!"

"Horrible. Tan horrible. Kuroo-san, si hay algo como el infierno, vas a ir allí."

Kuroo sonríe. "Oya, oya, ¿piensas que solo porque tienes ojos angelicales te has asegurado un lugar en el cielo? Ja,ja,ja. Oh, Pepito Grillo, no tengo tu memoria fotográfica, pero no la necesito, porque no fue hace mucho tiempo que tú y Bo estaban engañando a Ayame, así que oye, si me voy abajo, ustedes dos vendrán conmigo."

Tal vez son los nervios, o tal vez simplemente ellos son desagradables y totalmente idiotas, porque no es tan gracioso, de hecho, no es gracioso en absoluto, porque es la verdad, y aun así los tres comienzan a reír histéricamente.

Y les toma un tiempo parar.

Kuroo es el primero en hablar. "Ojos de ángel, nunca respondí tu pregunta. Me preguntaste qué me atemorizaba y, sinceramente, es _esto_. Desnudarse y follar extraños, eso es lo que conozco, eso es en lo que soy bueno. Pero esto no es así, la parte de los sentimientos, la parte del alma, todo es nuevo para mí. Es algo poco irónico, en realidad, porque me siento el mayor virgen de aquí. No es un mal sentimiento, sin embargo, es simplemente- nuevo." Él sonríe. "Hace dos semanas, yo solo era un idiota enamorado de ti, Ojos de ángel, y créeme, he deseado esto una cantidad infinita de veces, pero no es para nada como podría alguna vez haberlo imaginado, sobre todo porque nunca pensé que fuera posible. Y Bo, cuando estábamos teniendo un trío con esa chica, me aparté, porque, ya sabes, el año pasado eras todo _no homo_ , pero yo siempre he sido un 100% _totalmente homo_. Verte follar a esa chica, pfff, me puso como nada antes, hombre. Y no estoy diciendo esto para presionarte en algo, de ninguna manera, amigo, lo digo, porque estoy siendo totalmente sincero aquí y pensé que debería sacarlo aquí para, ya sabes, puedo ser tu- bueno, lo que sea que quieras que sea. Estoy perfectamente contento con nosotros quedándonos como bros, como siempre lo hemos sido y saliendo con Akaashi, pero, podemos ser más que eso, si eso es lo que quieres. El punto es, ustedes dos son lo mejor que me ha pasado." Él toma un respiro profundo y lo deja salir por la nariz. "Guau. Mierda. Eso fue mucho menos aterrador de lo que en realidad pensé que sería."

Akaashi sonríe. "Pero, se siente bien, ¿no es así, Kuroo-san? ¿Ser honesto?"

"Sí. Sí, lo hace. Se siente jodidamente genial."

"Bro- quiero decir, Kuroo-"

Kuroo se ríe. "Bo, puedes seguir llamándome bro."

"Cierto. Uh." Bokuto se rasca la frente. "Acerca de lo que dijiste. Tú no… no estarás, esperando que te dé una respuesta inmediata, como justo ahora, ¿verdad?

"No, por supuesto que no."

Akaashi aclara su garganta. "¿Supongo que hemos terminado con la parte de la charla?"

Bokuto y Kuroo asienten.

"Bueno. Porque quiero tres cosas ahora mismo. ¿Uno?" Él levanta su dedo. "Si insisten en tener música, está bien, pero por favor dejen de tocar [Fireflies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMZFoeDv5Ws), porque juro por Dios que si tengo que escucharla una vez más- " 

Bokuto cierra su laptop con fuerza.

"Bro, en realidad no tenías que apagarlo, podrías haber puesto un poco de Marvin Gaye, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir? Tocar "[Vamos a conseguirlo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUXlVkSAWLA)" mientras lo estamos consiguiendo." Kuroo sonríe. **(0)**

El dedo medio de Akaashi se une con su dedo índice en el aire y él menea ambos. "¿Les gustaría saber cuál es la número dos?"

Bokuto y Kuroo asienten una vez más.

"Bésenme. Ambos."

"¿Al mismo tiempo?" Bokuto parpadea. "¿Cómo siquiera va a funcionar eso?"

"No lo sé, Bokuto-san, pero solo hay una forma de averiguarlo."

Es un poco accidentado y raro al principio, pero lo hacen funcionar.

Él nunca tuvo dos lenguas en su boca antes de esto y descubre que le gusta. Realmente, _realmente_ le gusta.

Hay toneladas de lengua involucradas y es solo después de que los labios de Akaashi han sido quemados en una ampolla roja, que se separan, casi jadeando por aire. Lo primero que lo saluda cuando abre los ojos son las pestañas de oruga de Bokuto, las orbes miel diluidas en negro. Luego las pequeñas manchas de sol que Kuroo tiene en cada parte de su rostro. Los rayos están en lo correcto al estar prendados de él. Akaashi lo está, también.

Bokuto exhala pesadamente. "Keiji, ¿Cuál es la tres?"

Él no se molesta en levantar su dedo anular.

"Preferiría que pudieras llamar al lubricante lubricante y no “lubri”."

Bokuto y Kuroo intercambian miradas y se ríen.

"Me gusta la risa, pero por favor sepan que estoy hablando en serio."

"Keiji, ¿cuál es la diferencia?"

"Bokuto-san, ¿sabes cómo algunas personas odian la palabra “húmedo”? Bueno, yo odio la palabra “lubri”." **(6)**

Kuroo chasquea su lengua. "Oh, Ojos de ángel, no la odies, porque, ¿ves esa botella de ahí? Va a ser tu nueva mejor amiga. Recuerda mis palabras."

"No lo dudo, Kuroo-san, pero como dije, mis oídos preferirían escuchar el nombre completo y no la versión corta."

"Keiji, si eso es lo que te molesta, podríamos, no sé, ¿llamarlo algo completamente diferente? Como, podríamos llamarlo, uh… "

"¿Chorrito de plátano?" Kuroo ofrece.

"No. Kuroo-san, por favor no lo llames chorrito de plátano."

"¿Qué hay de- ¡Oh, lo tengo!" Bokuto aplaude y luego apunta con sus dedos. "Jugo de serpiente. Funciona totalmente."

"No, Bokuto-san, en realidad no."

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Ojos de ángel, esa tampoco funciona para mí."

"Bro, solo dices eso porque has tenido tu parte justa de jugo de serpiente en el pasado."

"Sabía que esto surgiría más temprano que tarde." Kuroo niega con la cabeza.

"Te lo dije, es el regalo que durará por siempre." Bokuto se ríe.

Akaashi suspira. "No puedo creer que mis dos novios estén en ropa interior y yo no me sienta ni un poco excitado."

"Oh, Ojos de ángel, tus dos novios con gusto arreglarán eso para ti." La mano de Kuroo se desliza sobre el muslo de Akaashi, yendo directamente hacia adentro y apretando.

"Keiji, estás demasiado vestido, ¿no crees?"

Akaashi definitivamente lo cree. Levanta sus manos en el aire y Bokuto no pierde tiempo en quitarle la camiseta.

"Keiji, no podemos quitarte esos jeans a menos que- No importa."

Los rápidos dedos de Kuroo ya han desabrochado, abierto la cremallera y casi arrancado los pantalones de las piernas de Akaashi. Luego vienen sus boxers.

Akaashi desnudo es una cosa hermosa. Es difícil para Kuroo siquiera mirarlo. Echarle un vistazo fijamente puede ser grosero, pero _no_ mirar fijamente el cuerpo de Akaashi es mucho más grosero. Lo más duro. Una maldita misión imposible. Especialmente ahora que Kuroo sabe que puede, que le está permitido.

Akaashi es todo piel de satén y un vientre plano, tendido sobre su espalda, con una pierna doblada por la rodilla en invitación. Por la forma en que sus largas – jodidamente largas – y esbeltas piernas se curvan en un arco suave, como si estuvieran hechas para sostener a alguien entre ellas, Kuroo tiene que tomar respiraciones profundas. Él nunca ha tocado a alguien tan hermoso antes.

Akaashi había estado en lo cierto al anticipar este momento con emoción, porque tanto Kuroo como Bokuto lo están devorando con ojos hambrientos y se siente _increíble_.

"Ya que es mi primera vez, creo que deberías complacerme y dejar que yo de las órdenes."

"Keiji, no importa qué vez sea, la primera o la 10,000, por favor siéntete libre de tomar todas las decisiones."

"Bien." Él dice, se pone de pie y retira la silla de su escritorio. "Kuroo-san, ¿por qué no tomas asiento?"

Kuroo lo hace.

"Keiji, si estás haciendo esto porque yo no dije- no tienes que hacerlo- ¡No desprecies a Kuroo así!"

"Bokuto-san, no estoy desairando a Kuroo-san en absoluto. Le estoy dando _exactamente_ lo que quiere. Escuchaste lo que dijo. A Kuroo-san le excita mirar. _Mirarte a ti_ , Bokuto-san." Él sonríe.

Bokuto se lame los labios. "Kuroo, ¿es eso lo que realmente quieres?"

Kuroo asiente.

"Por supuesto que lo es. Arriba, Bokuto-san. Y quítate la ropa interior."

Bokuto se levanta, en nada más que sus boxers y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pronto, es solo la sonrisa nerviosa.

Akaashi besa a Bokuto, antes de arrodillarse, extendiendo sus manos para envolverlas en la parte posterior de las rodillas de Bokuto, instándolo a acercarse. Luego toma el pene de Bokuto en su boca, profunda y minuciosamente, pero nunca quita los ojos de Kuroo mientras lo hace.

"Maldito Jesucristo, no hay nada angelical en esos ojos." Kuroo gime. "Bo, ¿cómo se siente? Dime, Bo."

Bokuto está tan desesperadamente excitado que no puede pensar. Él entierra sus dedos en el cabello de Akaashi y deja que su cabeza caiga hacia atrás.

"Oh." Él dice, una y otra vez, mientras Akaashi lo recibe, rápido y rudo. Justo como a Bokuto le gusta. Le encanta. Lo prefiere.

"Kuroo-san, si quieres saber cómo se siente, ¿por qué no vienes y te unes?"

Kuroo casi se cae de la silla, empuja hacia abajo sus calzoncillos, deslizándolos por los tobillos con cuidado, y espera pacientemente mientras Akaashi escupe entre sus dedos, agarrando la base de su _duro_ pene. Luego, los hinchados y rosados labios de Akaashi se abren y se envuelven alrededor de él y Kuroo puede entender completamente por qué Bokuto era incapaz de hablar.

Kuroo no puede evitarlo, no realmente, la forma en que su espalda se arquea y sus caderas mecánicamente empujan hacia adelante, tratando de forzar más de sí mismo en la boca de Akaashi.

Akaashi está poniendo sus dos manos en buen uso y no tiene intención de detenerse, sonríe, saboreando la forma en que está haciendo temblar las rodillas de Bokuto y Kuroo. Lo hace sentir todo poderoso, tenerlos a ambos, literalmente, por las bolas, en la palma de sus manos.

"Kuroo- Oh Dios." Bokuto suspira. "Keiji es-"

"Lo sé, se está embriagando con el poder." Kuroo termina para él.

Akaashi se ríe suavemente, con alegría. Y luego su risa se corta, porque Bokuto y Kuroo, tras un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso, lo atacan, arrodillado, empujándolo sobre el colchón, cada uno cubriendo partes vitales de él, Bokuto trabajando en su pene, mientras Kuroo mantiene sus labios ocupados, con besos y besos y besos. Asegurándose de que Akaashi esté familiarizado con sus labios, con sus besos.

Akaashi lo _ama_. La atención, el tierno cuidado. Que le hagan las cosas sin siquiera preguntar.

"Oh. Bokuto-san, eso es tan bueno."

"Él puede hacerte sentir aún mejor si extiendes tus piernas." El murmullo de Kuroo llega de algún lado contra su oreja, haciéndolo estremecer, desorientado por la excitación.

Akaashi no solo se extiende, sino que levanta la pierna más alto, dándole a Bokuto un vistazo a propósito, y Bokuto lo mira, presiona su pulgar contra el sitio como si no pudiera evitarlo y no puede, él absolutamente no puede.

Cuando lo frota, suave e inquisitivo, la espalda de Akaashi se inclina sobre el colchón y la punta del pulgar de Bokuto se hunde, solo un poco, lo profundo de una uña. Es _húmedo_.

Akaashi jadea, impactantemente bien, y Bokuto quiere preguntar, quiere tanto presionarlo por los detalles, captar esa sensación visual, pero no quiere avergonzar a Akaashi, no cuando ya esta tan vulnerable.

Akaashi envuelve una pierna alrededor de la cintura de Bokuto y lo acerca, lo retiene apretado contra su trasero. Él envuelve su brazo sobre el cuello de Bokuto y lo abraza muy fuerte, suavemente lame su boca. Los dedos de Bokuto se arrastran por el cuero cabelludo de Akaashi y su pene folla descuidados caminos contra el hueso de la cadera de Akaashi, desesperado.

"Bokuto-san, Bokuto-san _por favor_." Pero Akaashi no puede decir lo que quiere, probablemente ni siquiera lo sabe.

Bokuto le introduce un dedo con seriedad, lo mejor que puede, y Akaashi lo deja ir, sus huesos se vuelven suaves y se desparraman, sus manos se agarran a Kuroo, entrelazando sus dedos. La cabeza de Akaashi cae hacia atrás como si estuviera muriendo y comienza a jadear por Bokuto y dios y Jesús y joder y Bokuto se acomoda sin ser notado.

Lo consigue justo a tiempo para meter a Akaashi en su boca, y el grito asesino de Akaashi rebota en las paredes.

Bokuto trabaja tanto como puede entre sus labios y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Akaashi se incline para sostener la parte trasera de la cabeza de Bokuto, dulcemente. Él intenta soltar alguna especie de advertencia, un pequeño grito ahogado cuando Bokuto lo chupa con fuerza, pero Bokuto no lo suelta, y no se mueve, y Akaashi se viene en su boca.

Es cálido y mucho más de lo que Bokuto esperaba. Él trabaja para tomarlo todo, pequeñas gotas se resbalan desordenadas por las comisuras de su boca, su mentón.

"Eso fue. Eso fue," Kuroo dice.

Akaashi está de acuerdo. Eso realmente fue.

"Bo, él está listo. Dáselo."

Antes que nada más, Bokuto besa la mano de Akaashi.

Él piensa que el interior del trasero de Akaashi es tan perfecto como el exterior, un lugar de ensueño, donde puede meter su polla. Mortalmente apretado, dulcemente cálido.

Ese primer deslizamiento es absolutamente inolvidable.

Es la primera vez que Akaashi tiene a otra persona allí, en él, y también es la primera vez para Bokuto, y ninguno de los dos está preparado para que las cosas sean tan increíblemente desordenadas, nerviosas pero con sonrisas alentadoras, obscenas, ruidos sucios y palmadas en la piel, y es la primera vez que Akaashi finalmente entiende de qué se trata todo ese revuelo.

Akaashi grita, llevando las caderas de Bokuto a un tartamudeo hasta detenerse.

"Keiji, ¿qué está mal?"

"Ha- haz eso otra vez, por favor."

"Oh." Bokuto sonríe. "Eso es todo."

En los próximos diez minutos que Bokuto pasa manejando su polla locamente dentro del cuerpo molido de Akaashi, es todo lo que siempre había querido que fuera. Los suaves suspiros de Akaashi, sus perfectos gemidos. Es lo que Bokuto siempre imaginó.

Son las piernas de Akaashi, los musculosos muslos de Akaashi los que sostiene en sus manos. Son los tobillos de Akaashi los que están temblando contra sus hombros, las rodillas de Akaashi las que se están sacudiendo.

"Bokuto-san, no pares." El labio superior de Akaashi se desliza entre sus dientes. "Por favor, no-"

Bokuto besa el costado del pie de Akaashi y su cúspide lo golpea como una muerte pequeña, su llegada es inevitable pero no menos devastadora mientras se vuelca a través de él.

Es un pequeño lapsus antes de que Bokuto pueda volver a pensar.

"Bro, es bueno que haya dos de nosotros." Él levanta su mano para un perezoso choque de manos, que Kuroo golpea con la palma de su mano, antes de adentrarse en él.

 

Una vez más, Akaashi siente ese dulce tipo de dolor al principio, que arde un poco, pero luego se vuelve bueno, tan bueno.

Después, cuando Kuroo se derrama dentro de Akaashi, los tres se acuestan enrollados como gatos sobre los colchones, acurrucándose en una marea resbaladiza y pegajosa de euforia y agotamiento.

A pesar de que Akaashi limó sus uñas justo esa misma tarde antes de practicar, aun así las había usado contra Bokuto y Kuroo, dejando rastros rojos de sus apasionados dedos sobre sus pechos, espaldas y costados.

Sus labios y dientes los han marcado a ambos también, dejando una hilera de chupetones y marcas de mordidas por todas partes. Él trata de contarlas, pero son interminables.

"Keiji, estuviste magnífico." Bokuto dice, cansado y en voz baja.

Luego besa la parte superior de la mano de Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (0) Por si no les suena, es el libero de Shiratorizawa.  
> (*)Actor, cantante y bailarín. Conocido por interpretar papeles alegres.  
> (1) Hump Day: Día de la joroba o para montar. Se refiere al miércoles. La joroba que tienes que superar a mitad de la semana. Utilizado en el contexto de escalar una colina proverbial para pasar una semana difícil.  
> (2) Quemados. Lo deje en ingles porque en muchos países no es un deporte propiamente dicho.  
> (3) Oblongos: Que es más largo que ancho o que es más largo de lo que es habitual entre las cosas de su mismo género.  
> (4) Birra: Otra manera de llamarle a la cerveza, más común en España que Latinoamérica. En el original Kira decía “cerveza” en español.  
> (5) "The Rains of Castamere" es una canción que inmortaliza la destrucción de la Casa Reyne de Castamere por Tywin Lannister.  
> (6) Aquí Akaashi dice la palabra moist (húmedo), la cual tiene varias definiciones como:   
> Ser referido como moist es decir que estás mal informado o has dicho algo idiota o vergonzoso. Moist también se puede usar para describir una situación u ocurrencia. Si alguien se enfrenta a una circunstancia particularmente desagradable, también es aceptable decir algo como 'uhh, eso es moist'.  
> Término usado en la calle para describir a una mujer muy caliente.  
> La mejor palabra en el diccionario. Añádelo a una oración inocente para que suene sucia. Duplique el placer combinándola con palabras como bragas y genitales. Moist es la palabra perfecta para hacer que los demás se sientan incómodos.   
> Etc.


	31. Daikon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, lo admito. Este capítulo es sobre todo para complacerme a mí misma con headcanons sobre los búhos, que necesitan más atención en ellos :') Espero que lo disfruten y tengan un gran fin de semana ~  
> NdT: Las palabras en negrita estaban en español en el original.  
> Gracias a mi Mur por betear esto <3 y al grupo de Whats "Escuela amor de la Ilegal" por la ayuda con esa frase XD

Akaashi es despertado increíblemente temprano por Bokuto y Kuroo riéndose entre él.

"Todavía no puedo creer que hayas tenido sexo con Daishou, bro. Que es por lo cual tengo la canción perfecta para ti." Riendo, Bokuto alcanza su teléfono y pone a Drake. "¡Comenzamos desde abajo y ahora estamos aquí!"

"¡Comenzamos desde abajo y ahora todo mi puto equipo está aquí!" Kuroo inmediatamente canta.

"Es sábado por la mañana y entiendo que ustedes dos no me van a dejar dormir, pero lo menos que pueden hacer es despertarme de una manera más placentera." Él dice y no está en verdad molesto, por supuesto. Con Bokuto y Kuroo es difícil estarlo.

"Ojos de ángel, somos los novios perfectos, ¿qué te parece un desayuno en la cama?"

Él no se ilusiona. Sabe que no le llevarán comida allí mismo. Él sabe _exactamente_ lo que Kuroo va a decir, antes de que lo diga.

"¿Cómo te sientes acerca de una erección matutina?" Kuroo sonríe, riéndose.

"Oh, por supuesto, Kuroo-san."

"¿E- en serio?"

"Ajá, totalmente. Me muero de hambre." Él señala con sus manos. "Denme esas erecciones, las voy a _morder_ de inmediato."

Bokuto, horrorizado, niega con la cabeza. "Keiji no se va a acercar a mi área hasta que haya conseguido algo de comida para él. ¡No puedo dejar que muerda mi bing bong y mis albóndigas!" **(+)**

"¿Tus _qué_?" Kuroo parpadea.

"Ya sabes, mis joyas."

"No, _entendí_ eso, pero, quiero decir, mierda Bo, he escuchado muchos eufemismos, pero ¿bing bong y albóndigas? Que mierda, bro, estoy llorando." Kuroo chilla de risa.

"Podría llamarlo polla o verga o pene, pero esa es la elección obvia. Me gusta mantenerlo interesante." Bokuto razona.

Riéndose, Akaashi se levanta, pero no antes de que Bokuto agarre su pie.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A hacer pis y lavar mi cara. Suéltalo, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto frunce sus labios, expectante. "¡Akaashi! ¡Demando mis **besitos** apestosos!"

Aparentemente las gemelas Konoha y su español se han estado pegando a Bokuto.

"De ninguna manera, Bokuto-san, ninguno de los dos va a recibir ningún beso antes de que se laven sus asquerosos alientos mañaneros."

"No creo que tenga un-" Kuroo sopla en su palma curvada, olfateando. "No, definitivamente lo tengo."

Unos segundos después de que Kuroo toma su turno en el baño, él comienza a gritar como loco y sale con el pene en la mano y los ojos salvajes.

"¿Qué mierda? ¡Mi Bing Bong y mis albóndigas son azules! ¡Son _azules_!

"¿Bing Bong y albóndigas realmente se va a volver popular? ¿En serio?" Akaashi pregunta.

"Bro, tuve exactamente la misma reacción la mañana después de que Keiji me la chupo por primera vez." Bokuto se ríe. "Le gusta usar sus dientes."

Kuroo lo mira, horrorizado. "Jesucristo, Ojos de Ángel, ¿qué eres, un animal salvaje?"

"Kuroo-san, no recuerdo que te quejaras anoche."

"Sí, porque estaba atrapado en el calor del momento, ya sabes, en el medio de la pasión. No me di cuenta de que estabas royendo mi polla como si fuera un jodido bastón de caramelo."

El trasero de Akaashi duele un poco y no escucha ni a Bokuto ni a Kuroo diciendo lo siento por ello, así que se encoge de hombros, sin disculparse.

Son solo ellos tres en la mesa de voleibol cuando bajan, y comienzan a hacer planes para el día.

"Creo que deberíamos sacar a Ojos de ángel."

"¿Cómo para matarme?" él pregunta, chupando la miel de su pulgar.

"No, como en una cita. Aunque probablemente ya te matemos con nuestra increíblemente buena apariencia." Kuroo sonríe.

Akaashi se ríe mientras se mete una tostada.

"¡Creo que es una gran idea, bro!"

Las gemelas se unen a ellos para la práctica y Akaashi desearía que siempre pudieran unirse, porque todos están dando lo mejor de sí mismos, obviamente tratando de impresionarlas. Kira definitivamente lo está, aunque por solo una persona.

"¡Yama-kun, eres increíble!" Ella grita cada vez que Sarukui anota un punto.

Cuando toman un descanso para buscar agua, ella se arroja en sus brazos, prácticamente saltando de frente al suelo.

"Yama-kun, estás todo sudado." Ella dice, pero no parece importarle.

"Entonces tal vez no deberías abrazarme, Kira."

"No me molesta. ¿Por qué no te quitas la camiseta?" Un par de los de primer año inmediatamente se quitan sus camisetas y Kira hace una mueca. "Ew, ustedes no chicos. Por favor vuélvanse a poner sus camisetas, nadie quiere ver eso. Estaba hablando de _él_." Ella dice y señala a Sarukui, como si no fuera suficientemente claro quién es _él_.

"Oh, mi." Kuroo sonríe. "La chica sabe lo que quiere y no tiene miedo de pedirlo."

"¡Por el amor de dios, deja de ser tan jodidamente obvia, cabeza hueca! ¡Me importa una mierda si te humillas a ti misma, pero deja de avergonzar a Saru! "Konoha escupe enojado. "Lo siento, Saru, hombre, lo siento tanto."

"Hermano, deja de ser un maldito chupa pollas." Kiko le muestra su lengua.

"¡Nori, sé amable!"

"Jodidamente increíble. Mi hermana cabeza hueca me llama chupa pollas y mi novia _me_ regaña." Konoha se apunta en su sien con la mano y finge volarse los sesos.

"¡Muy bien, todos, con la mente de vuelta en el juego!" La voz de Bokuto retumba autoritariamente.

Mientras cambian de cancha, Kira comienza a aplaudir. "¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos, Yama-kun!"

"¿Solo Saru?" Komi suspira. "Demonios."

"Es increíblemente desalentador, ¿no es cierto?" Murmura Washio.

"Vamos búhos, ¿supongo?" Kiko dice.

Akaashi resopla. "Es el “supongo” el que lo hace tan animador."

"Bueno, es- nosotras no somos porristas, Keiji, ¿está bien?, ¡somos jugadoras también!"

"Entonces ustedes saben que deben dejar de cantar e interrumpir nuestra práctica. De lo contrario voy a pedirles que abandonen el gimnasio." Él frunce el ceño.

"¡Diablos, sí, vice capitán, haz que se vayan!" Konoha grita.

"¡Ooooh, Keiji, eres una zorra mandona! ¡ **Muy caliente**!" Kiko comienza a abanicarse.

Kira se une y Kuroo no ayuda al asunto silbando como lobo y aplaudiendo, alentándolas. Entonces, de alguna manera - poder de chicas o lo que sea - Yukie también es arrastrada y cuando las tres comienzan a reírse y bailar una alrededor de la otra, la práctica se va a la mierda, porque todos las están mirando.

"Akaashi, deberías haber ignorado eso como yo lo hago." Sarukui niega con la cabeza, alineándose para los suicidios.

"Me doy cuenta de eso _ahora_ , Sarukui-san, pero me temo que es demasiado tarde."

Justo cuando están terminando con los estiramientos, el padre de Bokuto llama y le pide a Bokuto que se reúna con él para almorzar.

"Los planes, como las reglas, están hechos para romperse." Kuroo dice y palmea a Bokuto. "Está bien, Bo, Ojos de ángel y yo te esperaremos aquí y prometo que no haremos nada para mayores de 12."

"¿Qué? ¡No bro! Ustedes deberían salir y divertirse. O podrían quedarse aquí y ponerse sexys el uno con el otro. Estoy bien con cualquiera."

Kuroo parpadea. "¿Hablas en serio?"

"¿Por qué no lo haría?"

"Bo, fui _yo_ el que dijo que no quería que ustedes hicieran nada sexual sin mí. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Sí, bro, lo sé, lo recuerdo. Pero eso es como lo _tuyo_ , y… ¿no lo mío? No quiero que ustedes dos estén aquí sentados como patos, eso es estúpido. Solo porque no estoy presente, no significa que ustedes no deban divertirse sin mí. Ambos saben que preferiría estar con ustedes que con mi padre, pero me tengo que ir."

"Bo, eso es muy maduro de tu parte."

"Eso es porque tú y Keiji me ayudaron a crecer como persona." Bokuto sonríe.

Kuroo traga. "Me siento como un maldito imbécil justo ahora. En realidad, _no_ puedo creer que te haya dicho eso y- bro, tienes toda la razón." Él levanta la mano. "Permiso para vetar mi declaración original."

"¿Vetar?" Repite Bokuto.

Akaashi siempre considero que era ridículo tener esa regla, ya que todos se aman, pero está contento de que los tres estén finalmente en la misma página.

"Permiso concedido." Él responde, antes de volverse hacia Bokuto. "Veto significa un derecho constitucional para rechazar una decisión o propuesta hecha por un organismo legislativo. Lo que Kuroo-san quiso decir al decir vetar es que él retira lo que dijo, sobre que nosotros dos no podemos hacerlo a menos que él esté aquí."

Mientras salen de la escuela y caminan hacia la estación de autobuses, Bokuto, mil veces más radiante que el brillante sol, lleva a Akaashi y Kuroo felizmente a través de la calle, sosteniendo las manos de ambos como en un baile folclórico.

"Bro, no puedo darle a Keiji lo que tú le puedes dar, así que por favor sostén su mano y bésalo por los dos, ¿sí?"

La sonrisa de Akaashi vacila ante eso, porque es la verdad y la verdad hiere su corazón. Porque Bokuto nunca podra experimentar la sensación de ser él mismo en público, libre. No mientras haya paparazzi a la espera del siguiente chisme o el escándalo que estalle para una de sus fotos. No mientras Bokuto viva bajo el techo de sus padres.

"Keiji, lo siento, no quise ponerte triste."

Se siente ridículo de que Bokuto lo esté consolando, cuando Bokuto debería ser el único en ser consolado.

"No te preocupes por nada, Bo, me aseguraré de que la sonrisa de Ojos de ángel no deje su pequeña y linda cara, hasta que los tres volvamos a estar juntos."

"Ustedes dos disfruten y envíenme selfies, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos luego." Bokuto sonríe, agita su mano y se va.

"Ojos de ángel, deja de hacer pucheros y-"

"No estoy haciendo pucheros."

"Disfrutemos como Bo dijo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien."

Akaashi y Kuroo caminan alrededor de las bulliciosas y ruidosas calles, entre los artistas callejeros y los turistas, quemándose a la luz del sol, a través de tiendas de cómics y salas de videojuegos.

Para las 2 pm, los dos están hambrientos, buscando un lugar para sentarse y comer.

"Ojos de ángel, vayamos allí." Kuroo señala. "Mereces ser tratado en un lugar realmente bueno."

"Kuroo-san–"

"No, _insisto_."

Tan pronto como ponen un pie dentro, saben que deben irse.

No es solo el terciopelo rojo en los muros o los candelabros tipo Titanic, o los hombres en esmoquin caminando alrededor. No son sólo las servilletas rojas dobladas para lucir como cisnes y las bandejas de porcelana amontonadas debajo de ellas, o uno de los camareros sosteniendo una botella, envuelta en una servilleta roja, inclinándola sobre su cabeza, y la botella, helada con un brillo lluvioso sobre el cuello, llena de champaña.

Y no son solo ellos, que están en la escuela secundaria, Akaashi un estudiante de segundo año y Kuroo un junior, con una ropa totalmente equivocada para un restaurante como ese, demasiado brillante, demasiado arrugados, con demasiados cierres, demasiado descuidados e informales y deportivos y simplemente _mal_.

Es el menú, por supuesto, _por supuesto_ , presentado en un pequeño podio junto a la puerta y con lo mucho que cuesta cada maldita cosa y todo ese jodido dinero que no tienen en sus malditos bolsillos.

Así que se van, entran y salen, pero no antes de que Kuroo robe una caja de fósforos de la enorme copa de brandy que está junto a la puerta y la presiona en la palma de Akaashi, un regalo, un secreto, otro momento y razón para inclinarse y besarlo. Y Akaashi lo besa, con su mano llena de fósforos en la nuca de Kuroo.

Terminan consiguiendo sándwiches y onigiris del 7-Eleven y se dirigen al parque más cercano y no les importa que todas las bancas estén ocupadas y tengan que sentarse en el pasto. A quién le importan las manchas de pasto cuando existen lavadoras y eres joven y estás estúpidamente enamorado, que es la frase oficial descriptiva para feliz.

Akaashi y Kuroo toman montones de selfies, haciendo muecas y siendo tontos, y se siente genial agarrarse de las manos y besarse con la boca abierta, riendo, y que nadie se inmute o incluso parpadee en su dirección, porque a nadie le importa.

Él envía muchas a Bokuto y luego otras, cuidadosamente seleccionadas, a sus padres. Su padre responde inmediatamente con un "¡LOL!", haciéndolo reír y explicarle a Kuroo que su padre piensa que "LOL" significa mucho amor. **(*)**

"LOL." Kuroo dice, riendo.

Juegan a un pequeño juego donde tratan de adivinar de qué están hablando los transeúntes desconocidos en el fondo de sus fotos, dos enfermeras discutiendo en matorrales, corredores, mamás al teléfono con los víveres en los regazos de los niños en las carriolas.

Y luego se acuestan sobre sus espaldas y apuntan a las nubes sobre ellos, tratando de adivinar cómo luce cada una.

Akaashi apoya su barbilla sobre sus manos, admirando el rastro de pecas sobre la cara de Kuroo, sin fingir estar interesado en nada más que ellas. Toma un tiempo antes de que note que las esquinas de los ojos de Kuroo están húmedas.

"¿Kuroo-san?"

"No te preocupes, Ojos de ángel, esas son lágrimas de felicidad. Solía jugar exactamente al mismo juego con mi papá. Mirábamos las nubes y señalábamos a las que lucían graciosas. Así que sí, estoy feliz." Kuroo se ríe suavemente.

"Yo también." Él dice y limpia sus lágrimas con el pulgar, antes de bajar su cabeza y besar a un Kuroo completamente callado.

"Uf, consigan una habitación." Alguien dice, haciéndolos reír.

"¡Tenemos una habitación y pensaremos en ti cuando la usemos!" Kuroo grita, haciendo que Akaashi se ría y pase una mano por sobre la boca de Kuroo.

Kuroo, por supuesto, saca su lengua, lamiendo sus dedos.

"¡Kuroo-san! ¡Mis manos están sucias!"

"Mmm, _amo_ lo sucio."

"Como si no lo supiera." Él resopla, antes de trazar gentilmente la mandíbula de Kuroo. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Cualquier cosa."

"¿Te sentiste culpable cuando-"

Kuroo se ríe. "Vamos, Ojos de Ángel, sabes que yo no siento culpa, ¿de acuerdo?, no es un sentimiento que tenga o haya experimentado. ¿Estás seguro de que soy la persona correcta a la que preguntar al respecto?

"Estaba hablando un poco en serio."

"Está bien, entonces pregúntame y trataré de ser serio."

"¿Te sentiste culpable cuando supiste que Bokuto-san y yo teníamos algo, y te diste cuenta de que sentías algo por mí? Ya que él es tu bro y todo eso."

"No, no me sentí culpable, porque no es como si pudiera evitarlo. Me sentí mal por mí mismo, pero no culpable." Kuroo inclina la cabeza con curiosidad. "Estoy seguro de que hay una razón detrás de tu pregunta y me gustaría saber cuál es. Dime, Ojos de ángel. ¿Qué está pasando en esa hermosa y ocupada cabeza tuya?

"Estoy preocupado por Sarukui-san. Y no tienes que mirarme así, porque sé que lo sabes."

"¡¿Tú lo sabes?!" Kuroo se sienta.

"Lo hago. Pero tú lo has sabido por un largo tiempo, ¿no es cierto, Kuroo-san? Cuando estábamos juntos en esa feria, bebiendo en ese bar. Dijiste que tenías oscuros secretos de todos los búhos y luego le susurraste algo al oído de Sarukui-san que lo hizo callar, y eso fue esto, ¿no?

"Sí, lo fue. Lo sé desde que los conocí a ellos. El año pasado en el campamento de entrenamiento." Kuroo se rasca la barbilla. "Sin embargo, Sarukui probablemente se ha sentido así desde hace mucho más tiempo que eso."

"Yo también lo creo. Y desearía poder dejar de notarlo, porque ahora es todo lo que puedo ver." Él suspira. "Y apesta, porque Sarukui-san siempre es tan _amable_ y agradable y-"

"Es tan callado y valiente que olvidas que está sufriendo."

"Guau. Hemingway, eh. Estoy impresionado."

"Por supuesto que lo estás, Ojos de ángel. Soy un tipo impresionante." Él sonríe.

"Es verdad, porque nunca pensé que pudieras leer."

"Cállate."

"¿Por qué no me obligas?"

Kuroo lo hace. De hecho, lo calla muy bien.

El sol comienza a ponerse en el horizonte y como se está poniendo oscuro y frío, se levantan y comienzan a caminar. Kuroo coloca su mano sobre los hombros de Akaashi, mientras Akaashi envuelve la suya en la parte baja de Kuroo.

"Le di mi palabra a Bo de que te divertirás en nuestra primera cita."

"Me _estoy_ divirtiendo."

"Entonces quita esa expresión sombría y preocupada de tu rostro. Vamos, Ojos de ángel, vayamos a conseguirte una dona."

"Bueno."

Kuroo pesca su billetera de su bolsillo y le entrega un billete a la chica detrás del mostrador.

"¿Puedes darme una dona de miel? Oh, no, guarda el cambio, hermosa." Agrega, guiñando un ojo.

La chica se sonroja e insiste en darle a Kuroo otra dona de miel, aunque el cambio sea mucho menor. Porque ella obviamente lo encuentra encantador.

Cuando continúan caminando, Akaashi le arrebata la segunda dona de las manos a Kuroo antes de que pueda morderla.

"Esto es mío." Akaashi dice, masticando.

"¡Oye, esa era mía!"

"No. Acabo de verte coqueteando descaradamente con alguien en frente de mí en nuestra _primera_ cita, así que esta es la compensación que merezco."

Kuroo parpadea. "¿Tú ... ¿estabas celoso?"

"No, solo tengo hambre. Aunque, tu expresión no tiene precio." Él se ríe.

"Eres un pito, Ojos de ángel." Kuroo se ríe también.

"Gracias, Kuroo-san. Y hablando de eso, ¿cómo está el tuyo? ¿Quieres que cante una canción para que se sienta mejor?

"Estoy escuchando."

"[I'm blue, da ba dee dabba da](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68ugkg9RePc)."

Kuroo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y estalló en carcajadas. "Oh mi jodido Dios, Bo tenía toda la razón, tu canto es _lo peor_. Y de todos modos, mi pene probablemente esté púrpura ahora. Muchas gracias."

"De nada."

Ellos intercambian besos profundos en el tren y luego en el autobús de vuelta a la escuela, con nadie más excepto ellos dos apoyados en la última fila de asientos y el conductor con los ojos en la carretera, sabiendo que no es de su incumbencia.

Luego se besan un poco más en la parada de autobús, antes de volver a Fukurodani, Akaashi se registra en la recepción. Jared no les permite subir hasta que cada uno use el alcoholímetro.

"Jared, _podrías_ invitarme a salir primero antes de pedirme que chupe, hombre, porque ahora me siento barato." Kuroo sacude la cabeza, triste, haciendo que Akaashi se muera por reír. Pero no puede, sabe que no debe hacerlo, porque Jared se ve absolutamente desconcertado. Lo que lo hace aún más divertido y Akaashi siente que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, luchando por mantener su rostro tranquilo.

Maldito seas, Kuroo.

Su habitación está oscura y vacía y Akaashi le escribe un mensaje a Bokuto antes de dejar su teléfono en su escritorio, y justo cuando se dirige al baño, comienza a sonar, vibrando ruidosamente.

"Ese es el tono de Kenma." Akaashi dice.

"Entonces probablemente deberías contestar."

"Kuroo-san, podrías-"

"Si Kenma quisiera hablar conmigo, me llamaría." Kuroo agarra el teléfono de Akaashi y se lo entrega. "Contesta."

Akaashi no hace nada más que observar a Kuroo, desconfiado. Él lo mira vacilante, porque los ojos de Kuroo brillan, pero el teléfono sigue y sigue sonando, y finalmente desliza el icono verde.

"Oye, Kenma." Akaashi dice y Kuroo pone manos a la acción, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Kuroo se desliza hacia abajo hasta que sus rodillas golpean el suelo y tira de los pantalones y los boxers de Akaashi hasta sus muslos, extendiendo las piernas de Akaashi tanto como se lo permite la ropa.

Los ojos de Akaashi se agrandan y entran en pánico cuando ve lo que Kuroo está haciendo, y él sacude la cabeza y trata de alejarse, pero las manos de Kuroo lo mantienen firmemente en su lugar. Un grito ahogado escapa de sus labios y mira a Kuroo impotente, rogando silenciosamente por la piedad de Kuroo, pero Kuroo difícilmente tiene algo como eso de todos modos.

"Oye, Akaashi, ¿cómo te va?"

"Estoy muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?" Dice al teléfono, _obviamente_ al teléfono, pero Kuroo sonríe como si fuera para él y deja caer su boca sobre la polla de Akaashi, consiguiendo ponerlo todo duro y húmedo al primer intento.

"Estoy bien también. Solo llamaba para preguntar cómo te fue en tu cita."

"Oh. Eso es muy amable de t-tu parte." Él se atraganta un poco, haciendo que la sonrisa de Kuroo se extienda.

Kuroo en serio se enorgullece por el hecho de que puede tomar a Akaashi lo suficientemente profundo como para abarcar la mayor parte del camino. Es descuidado y ruidoso y más de una vez Akaashi tiene que presionar su pulgar sobre la bocina cuando pasa el punto de estar solo lamiendo y acariciando.

"Entonces, ¿qué hicieron ustedes tres?"

"Uh, Bokuto-san tuvo que ir a reunirse con su padre, así que solo fuimos Kuroo-san y yo. Nosotros solo estuvimos pasando el tiempo en un parque." Él corta, hablando en ráfagas entrecortadas, y si Kuroo pudiera, él sonreiría ante eso. Pero su boca está llena, su garganta está rellena, y él piensa que Akaashi realmente podría matarlo si sobrevive a algo de esto. Como sea, Akaashi parece listo para estallar en cualquier momento. Y eso solo hace que Kuroo lo intente con todas sus fuerzas. "¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Qué hiciste?"

"Estaba jugando Pokémon."

"¡Dios! Quiero decir, Go. Pokémon Go."

"No, por supuesto que no. ¿Estás loco?"

"Sííííííí." Sisea y Kuroo entierra la terrible sonrisa de enamorado que tiene justo en el cálido pliegue en los muslos de Akaashi. "Yo, eh..." Él lo intenta, después de tomar algunas respiraciones para recuperarse. Kuroo hace su camino de vuelta a donde todo está ensalivado y nervioso y lo devuelve a su boca nuevamente. Mierda. Siente que está perdiendo la cabeza. Kuroo está succionando su mente, entre otras cosas.

Kuroo está duro en su ropa interior, rígido y pegajoso contra el delgado material, y haría algo al respecto, excepto que a él no le importa tanto eso como le importa _esto_.

"Akaashi, ¿estás bien? Suenas– ugh. Kuro te la está chupando ahora mismo, ¿cierto?

"Uh, te llamo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?" Se esfuerza por decir y cuelga, dejando caer su teléfono al suelo. "¡Oh, Dios!" Su cabeza cae hacia atrás y él muy ruidosa y eficientemente se corre por la garganta destrozada de Kuroo en cálidas ráfagas, y Kuroo se siente increíblemente alegre por todo eso.

"Mmm. Gracias por la comida, Ojos de ángel." Kuroo lame sus labios, sonriendo, como un gato con delatores bigotes de leche. "Oh, no, no, no, aún no he terminado contigo. Todavía tengo hambre. Quiero que te acostumbres a mi lengua, porque la uso mucho."

Kuroo lleva a Akaashi sobre su cama, semi-desnudo y cómodo, sobre los codos y las rodillas y Kuroo esta tan malditamente entusiasmado, porque sabe que va a ser el _primero_ de Akaashi en algo. Él hunde sus dientes en la mejilla derecha de Akaashi, golpea la izquierda, murmura "Voy a sacudir tu jodido mundo en este momento" y empuja su lengua en el húmedo y cálido agujero de Akaashi. Una serie de ruidos ininteligibles escapa de los labios de Akaashi y Kuroo saborea cada uno, la forma en que las manos de Akaashi se aprietan contra el material de la funda de su almohada y sus sabanas, todos arrugados entre sus dedos.

Akaashi gime y envuelve su polla con su mano, sacudiéndola con imprudente desenfreno. Si cualquiera entra y los interrumpe, lo mataría justo al momento, y haría que Kuroo continúe. Si Kuroo se detiene, él podría pedirle cualquier cosa y Akaashi lo haría. Mientras Kuroo termine la dulce tortura que comenzó en él.

"Kuroo-san, voy a venirme otra vez."

"Eso es exactamente lo que estoy buscando, Ojos de ángel, así que hazlo." Kuroo murmura, pero Akaashi no lo escucha, ya no está escuchando, perdido en otro mundo.

Un cambio de calzoncillos más tarde, Akaashi descansa su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kuroo, acurrucado, esperando a Bokuto. Sin siquiera preguntar, los dedos de Kuroo perezosamente comienzan a jugar con su cabello y a Akaashi le gusta. A él le gusta mucho, en realidad.

"Esto es agradable, Kuroo-san. Casi podría dormirme, si no fuera por el ensordecedor latido de tu corazón."

"Qué cosa tan extraña para decir, Ojos de ángel."

Él levanta la cabeza, la barbilla clavada en la axila de Kuroo. "¿Esperabas que dijera que es reconfortante? En cierta manera lo es, supongo."

"No, no es eso. Me sorprende _tener_ uno, porque eres tan malditamente hermoso que haces que mi corazón se pare."

"Oh, Kuroo-san, menuda frase."

"Cállate, no es una frase. Solo estaba tratando de ser romántico o algo así."

"Dios mío, Kuroo-san, la cantidad de miel que derramas me da escalofríos en serio." Él suelta una carcajada, mientras Kuroo presiona un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

"No tienes idea de lo bien que se siente saber que puedo hacerte reír."

Akaashi _tiene_ una idea, porque para él, se siente de la misma manera.

"Y sé cómo puedo hacerte reír más fuerte." Kuroo dice, sus dedos asomándose por los costados de Akaashi.

"¡Kuroo-san! ¡Para! ¡Tiempo fuera! ¡No- Jajajaja!

El juego de tortura de cosquillas de Kuroo se transforma en un juguetón combate de lucha, y lo primero que Bokuto hace cuando entra, es deslizarse por el suelo y comenzar a contar.

"Bokuto-san, por favor ayúdame a derribar a Kuroo-san directamente a través de las puertas del Infierno, a donde pertenece." Él jadea, sin aliento. "Kuroo-san, ese es tu strike número dos."

"¿Cuál fue el primero?"

"Gracias a ti no podré mirar a Kenma a la cara la próxima vez que lo vea. ¡Él lo _sabía_!

"Duuh, él no es un maldito idiota." Kuroo sonríe.

"¿Sabía qué? ¿Qué es lo que Kenma sabía? ¡Quiero saber!"

Kuroo procede a contarle a Bokuto y, por supuesto, ambos comienzan a reírse.

"Kuroo-san, eres un culo. Heh. Supongo que el dicho es cierto, eres lo que comes."

"Oooh, yo sabía sobre eso. Kuroo me envió una foto por snapchap. Una foto muy _sucia_." Bokuto sonríe.

La mueca burlona de Akaashi se convierte en una boca abierta.

Kuroo levanta un dedo hacia su barbilla y la empuja hacia arriba suavemente, casi riéndose de nuevo.

"Muéstramela, Bokuto-san."

"Ya se ha ido."

"Oh, ¿en serio, Bokuto-san? ¿Así que no le tomaste una captura de pantalla?" Ni siquiera se molesta en arquear una ceja.

"¡Si, lo hice!"

Cuando Kuroo ve el ceño fruncido de Akaashi, traga saliva. "Ojos de ángel, ¿estás enojado conmigo?"

"Sí, lo estoy."

"¿De Verdad? Oh. No pensé que fuera la gran cosa, porque es, ya sabes, Bo y nosotros dos nos enviamos fotos de penes por Snapchat todo el tiempo."

"No, tú y Bokuto-san se envían fotos de penes por snapchat todo el tiempo y me incluyen."

"¿Entonces no quieres que te incluyamos más?"

"¿Dije eso, Bokuto-san?"

"No pero-"

"Y hablando de eso, lo hiciste por mi correo electrónico también, Kuroo-san. Hace solo dos días, nuestro profesor de Física estaba ausente, así que tuvimos estudio libre y abrí mi laptop y allí estaba tu pene. Y los estudiantes detrás de mí y Ayame también lo vieron."

"¿Por qué les importaría a ellos lo que hay en tu laptop?" Bokuto se ríe. "¿Y por qué abrirías el correo en clase si es una foto de un pene?"

"Porque el asunto no decía que era un pene, Bokuto-san, así que pensé que era un meme de gatos. ¡No te atrevas a reírte, Kuroo-san! Estoy _muy_ enojado contigo ahora mismo. ¿Cómo puedes enviar esa foto sin decírmelo primero?

Kuroo baja la cabeza en algo que casi parece vergüenza. Casi, pero no del todo. Lo más cercano que él va a conseguir, probablemente. Definitivamente. "Lo siento."

"Deberías sentirlo. Porque estaba borrosa como la mierda, y si lo hubiera sabido, habría posado un poco mejor. Ya sabes, hacer una pose a lo Vogue." Él lanza un signo de paz y guiña un ojo. "Jaja, gotcha."

"Sí, lo hiciste totalmente, Ojos de ángel. Qué carajo Bo, creamos un maldito monstruo." Kuroo niega con la cabeza, riendo.

"Un monstruo bestia sensual." Bokuto añade.

"No creo que ustedes deberían tomar todo el crédito por eso. ¿Ven esta mandíbula?" Él acaricia su rostro. "Es todo por mis padres."

"Sí, gracias mamá y papá de Akaashi." Bokuto grita.

"Absolutamente. Ojos de ángel, tus padres le hicieron un favor al mundo follando sin condón. Gracias a los huevos de la Sra. Akaashi y al esperma del Sr. Akaashi."

Ugh. Es su maldita culpa por mencionar a sus padres.

Y hablando de.

"Bokuto-san, has estado aquí por un tiempo, ¿no?"

"Sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Te fuiste vestido formal y ahora estás usando tu ropa de gimnasia."

"Ooh, Ojos de ángel, eres como un detective, ¿verdad?"

Él resopla. "Sí, Kuroo-san, estoy al nivel de Sherlock Holmes, porque hago la increíblemente difícil tarea de usar mis ojos."

"Oye, yo uso mis ojos también. Ellos siempre están sobre ti." Él sonríe.

"Suficiente con las frases cursis." Él suspira. "Bokuto-san, ¿cómo te fue con tu padre?"

Él no cree que haya ido demasiado bien, ya que Bokuto debe haber estado descargando bolas de vapor en el gimnasio y trabajando toda su frustración en la sala de levantamiento de pesas.

Y obviamente, porque es su papá y su papá no es la persona más agradable.

"Fue lo habitual, mi padre siendo mi padre. En realidad, no, llegó a un nuevo…" Bokuto suspira. "Bien, déjenme comenzar desde el principio. Entonces, eh, ¿saben qué me uniré al Campamento Nacional de Entrenamiento Intensivo para Jóvenes? Bueno, mi padre no podía dejarme tener esto solo para mí, no, él ya está involucrado en todo, metiendo sus famosas manos de cirujano de clase mundial en todas las piezas. Él pensó que me estaba haciendo un favor al aceptar que un presentador de un programa matutino nos haga una entrevista a toda mi familia, y escuchen esto – él pidió que Ayame se uniera a nosotros. Dijo que sería bueno para mi imagen que mi novia me apoyara. Cuando la imaginé allí, en el estudio, soltando toda la mierda que le hicimos por la maldita televisión nacional, me asusté por completo." Niega con la cabeza. "Entonces me di cuenta de que ella podría haber hecho una gran mierda hace meses, porque sabía de nosotros. Ustedes dos eran amigos y volvieron a ser amigos, o algo así, pero ella nunca fue mi amiga. Ella era mi novia hasta que ya no lo fue más y terminó realmente feo. Y ella podría fácilmente haberlo hecho tan terrible para mí. Pero no lo hizo. Y no entiendo por qué se mantuvo callada todo este tiempo. Tal vez ella solo es amable. O ella realmente debe haberme amado mucho. No lo sé." Él frota sus párpados cansadamente y gime. "Mi padre estaba diciendo que ha habido todo tipo de conversaciones desagradables sobre su hijo, bla, bla, y que no puedo manchar el nombre de mi familia así, más bla, bla, así que necesito tener a mi novia allí conmigo para sepultarlos. Él seguía y seguía y yo estaba sentado allí, pensando para mis adentros en cómo estoy tan jodidamente cansado de fingir y mentir _todo_ el tiempo y yo solo… ugh. Yo quería que terminara. Toda la cosa de la honestidad funcionó para nosotros, ¿cierto?, y pensé que podría intentarlo con mi padre. Entonces le dije que Ayame no se uniría a nosotros, porque rompí con ella, después de haberle sido infiel."

Akaashi toma aliento. "Bokuto-san, ¿le contaste a tu padre sobre nosotros?"

"Difícilmente. Quiero decir, en un momento de completa locura, estaba a punto de hacerlo. Oh Dios, deberían haber visto su rostro." Bokuto niega con la cabeza y se ríe, pero es fría, dura y amarga, sin rastro de humor. "Simplemente dije que no y mi padre estaba listo para arrancarme la cabeza. Porque esa mierda no ocurre en mi familia. No puedo decirle a mi padre que no, nunca, no, señor. Supongo que todas esas horas que pasamos viendo programas policiales y de detectives fueron beneficiosos para hacerme pensar rápido, porque fui capaz de zafarme del arrebato de honestidad que me dio."

"¿Cómo?" Kuroo pregunta.

"Buscando en mi bolsillo por más mentiras. Ni siquiera tuve que buscar tan lejos, no realmente. Yukie es mi única amiga, tengo a esta chica que conozco y de la que puedo depender, que me ayudaría sin importar nada. Así que le dije a mi padre que ella era con la que estaba siendo infiel y ya que estamos saliendo ahora, ella se uniría a nosotros para la entrevista. Simplemente deje caer el nombre de Yukie y él se lo creyó. Porque siempre le ha gustado- no, él ama a Yukie, por supuesto, y mierda, ¿quién no? Ella es inteligente, hermosa, divertida y no solo es nuestra manager, ella está _totalmente_ interesada en voleibol. Su humor cambió así." Él chasquea los dedos. "Comenzó a decir que Yukie es mucho mejor para mí de todos modos y que está tan feliz que quiere reunirse con nosotros mañana para el almuerzo, para que podamos comer juntos mientras hablamos de la entrevista y mi madre puede ayudarla a prepararse para ello. "

Todos los pensamientos que pasan por la cabeza de Akaashi, que Bokuto tiene que ser cuidadoso y pisar suavemente y en el punto exacto, coordinar con Yukie todas sus no tan pequeñas y no tan blancas mentiras, porque es un castillo de naipes que no necesita de mucho para colapsar sobre sí mismo, se los guarda para sí.

"Le dije a mi padre que engañé a una chica, que le rompí el corazón a una chica y él solo se rió y me felicitó, de hecho pidió otra botella de champán e hizo un brindis al respecto, diciendo que estaba tan orgulloso de escuchar que su hijo es todo un semental. Yo solo- " Bokuto dice, tranquilo como en un funeral. Él mira a los ojos de Kuroo y Akaashi, ambos, y sonríe demasiado sincero, demasiado suave.

Bokuto no termina y ellos no se lo piden. ¿Por qué lo harían? No todo necesita decirse en voz alta.

Los tres se miran entre sí y se quedan sentados por un rato, mirándose y sonriendo, solo mirándose el uno al otro. Pequeños _oye_ y _está bien_ y _shhs_ , y no es aburrido en absoluto.

"Bo, ¿hablaste con Yukie?"

"Sí. Lo primero que hice cuando volví fue hablar con ella y Konoha. No es como si hubiera tenido dudas, pero ella era genial, ¿sabes? Ella era todo oooh y ahhh, Bokuto, me encanta la comida elegante y me encanta la televisión y ella estaba diciendo algo sobre bigotes y barbas o lo que sea, realmente no entendí esa parte, pero básicamente lo hizo sonar como si fuera _yo_ el que le estaba haciendo un favor a ella y no al revés."

"¿Qué hay de Konoha?"

"¿Qué crees que pasó?"

"Ah. Quieres que juguemos a las adivinanzas. "Kuroo se ríe, frotándose las manos. "Bien. Dime si hablaste con ellos por separado. Porque si estuvieron juntos, él habrá actuado todo genial para impresionar a su novia. Pero si tú y él estuvieron solos, él se habría puesto todo alterado."

"Hablé con Yukie y Konoha juntos."

"Entonces ya tienes mi respuesta. Él estuvo totalmente calmado, ¿no?" Kuroo sonríe.

"Jaaa, no. Él realmente se enojó."

Akaashi toma en consideración la sonrisa torcida de Bokuto antes de hablar. "Yo creo que Konoha-san se enojó-"

"Keiji gana."

"¿Qué- Bo, _literalmente_ nos lo acabas de decir, ¿cómo es eso una victoria? Y, Ojos de ángel, ¿qué tipo de conjetura es esa después de que Bo acaba de decirnos?

"No había terminado." Él frunce el ceño. "Bokuto-san debe haber dicho algo que hizo enojar a Konoha-san."

Él es recompensado al instante con una amplia sonrisa de Bokuto.

"De nuevo, Ojos de ángel, ¿cómo es eso una suposición, cuando es malditamente obvio que Konoha se enojó después de escuchar que su novia será la de Bo frente a las cámaras y esa mierda? Dios mío, ustedes son tan jodidamente malos en este juego."

Él rueda los ojos. "No, no me refería a que fuera una cuestión de celos. Fue algo más."

"¿Oya, oya, oya? Te comparaste con Sherlock Holmes antes, así que vamos a escuchar tu trabajo detectivesco."

"Estaba siendo sarcástico, Kuroo-san."

"Como sea. Vamos, detective Ojos de ángel, cierra este caso.

Bokuto se balancea hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sus ojos brillan. "¡Esto es muy emocionante!"

"Estoy pensando. O al menos estoy tratando de hacerlo. _Oh_. Lo tengo." Él responde después de unos minutos y sonríe por eso. "Bokuto-san sabía que Yukie estaría bien con ello, pero Konoha-san no, porque está rompiendo el código de bros o lo que sea que esa tontería que ustedes llaman ‘bros’. Así que Bokuto-san se sintió culpable con Konoha-san y quería compensarlo. Y como Konoha-san trabaja como modelo durante el verano, Bokuto-san probablemente le ofreció… bueno, no sé exactamente qué, pero algo que tenga que ver con el modelaje y su madre."

Bokuto aplaude, impresionado. "¡10 000 puntos para Ravenclaw! Keiji, deberías abrir una agencia de detectives, porque mierda, ¡eso fue increíble!"

"Bo, no puedes darle 10 000 puntos. Y no es una victoria justa, porque no voy a su escuela, no conozco a su equipo tan bien como ustedes."

"Bro, has pasado más tiempo con nuestro equipo que Keiji, los conoces desde el año pasado."

"Sí, pero no tengo todo la información privilegiada. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que debo saber que Konoha es un modelo? Él nunca me lo dijo."

"Él nunca me lo dijo a mi tampoco. Lo sé, porque Sarukui-san lo mencionó una vez."

"Bueno, yo no estuve allí durante esa vez que él lo mencionó, entonces."

"Kuroo-san, estabas equivocado al suponer que Konoha-san se enojó por celos, pero también estabas equivocado cuando dijiste que actuaría de manera diferente dependiendo de si Yukie estuviera allí."

"¿En serio, Ojos de ángel? ¿Crees que perdería la oportunidad de ganar puntos frente a su novia?" Él se burla. "Oh, joven padawan, sigues siendo tan verde e ingenuo. Le estás dando demasiado crédito."

"Estoy de acuerdo con Kuroo. Por supuesto que él trataría de impresionar a Yukie. Así es como pensamos los hombres."

"¿Luzco como una chica para cualquiera de ustedes?" Él bufa. "Ambos están equivocados, porque el género no tiene nada que ver con esto y tiene todo que ver con el personaje. No dije que Konoha-san está por encima de tratar de impresionar a las chicas, porque él hace eso. Pero nunca ha sido de los que se callan cuando algo le molesta, no, siempre lo hace saber de inmediato. No soy yo, sino ustedes dos los que le están dando demasiado crédito, porque Konoha-san no es tan buen actor." Él sonríe a las bombillas que se encienden sobre las cabezas de Bokuto y Kuroo. "Así que, en serio, Kuroo-san, no hay necesidad de que seas tan mal perdedor por el hecho de que mi razonamiento fue mejor que el tuyo y solo acepta la derrota."

"Cállate."

"Me pregunto si te sientes tan mal por perder tu amado juego mental así como yo me siento de bien porque gane." Él finge estar sumido en profundas reflexiones.

"Bo, ¿qué dices si le borramos esa sonrisa de la cara como lo hicimos ayer?"

"Sí, quizás más tarde."

"¿Tienes una mejor idea de lo que deberíamos hacer?" Kuroo lo mira incrédulo.

"Nah, no diría que es mejor, es solo algo más que he tenido en mente."

"¿Oh? Estoy intrigado. Comparte con la clase, bro."

"Keiji, siempre dices que encontrar el equilibrio adecuado es importante, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo digo."

"¿Y crees en eso de verdad, encontrar el equilibrio adecuado?"

"Uhm. A menos que este siendo sarcástico, rara vez tiendo a decir cosas que no quiero decir."

"Y siempre estás diciendo que planificar con anticipación también es importante, ¿verdad?"

"Bokuto-san, ¿esto es acerca de-"

"Dios mío, Ojos de ángel, no te pongas filosófico, sabemos lo inteligente que eres, ¿de acuerdo? Es una pregunta de sí o no, así que solo respóndela."

No, no es eso, presumir no es su intención. Es la forma en que Bokuto lo está mirando lo que lo vuelve cauteloso. Bokuto tiene una expresión tan seria en su rostro, como si la respuesta de Akaashi se reduce a un cable azul o rojo.

"Sí, Bokuto-san." Responde lentamente, expectante por el golpe que Bokuto entrega menos de 0.3 segundos más tarde.

"Bueno, he sido bueno y correcto todo el día y tengo que hacer lo mismo una y otra vez mañana y eso es realmente agotador, ¿sabes? Y no quiero que el mundo pierda el equilibrio, así que es hora de ser malo."

Akaashi no se molesta en perder el tiempo y el esfuerzo en suspirar, porque el brillo en los ojos de Bokuto y la sonrisa de Kuroo son lo último que le provoca un shock. Con los dos, ya nada lo sorprende.

"Bro, estoy dentro."

Akaashi sabe que nada bueno saldrá de esto, pero de nuevo, ese es el punto, ¿cierto?

Así que.

"Yo también lo estoy."

"Comenzaremos la fiesta tan pronto como los sospechosos habituales estén aquí." Bokuto sonríe.

Konoha y Sarukui, quienes siempre llegan tarde, son los últimos en llegar y todos tienen que esperar a que se unan a ellos justo en el punto a las 2 am. _Por supuesto_ , la única vez que son puntuales como un reloj suizo es porque no quieren perderse el plan de Bokuto, que definitivamente implicará romper las reglas de la escuela. Ojalá nada ilegal.

"¿Chicos, están listos para Rock N Rollear? No, retiro eso. Primero rolleamos y luego rockeamos." Konoha sonríe, frotando sus manos.

Él suspira. "Hace apenas un segundo, esperaba que no hiciéramos nada ilegal, pero supongo que apunte demasiado alto."

"Cálmate, vice capitán, fumar marihuana es totalmente legal en Amsterdam."

"¿Y estamos allí, Konoha-san?"

"No, pero después de que fumemos la pipa que Saru está pasando, lo haremos." La risa de Konoha es acompañada por una sonrisa de Sarukui.

Todos son conscientes de que Bokuto es un showman y que seguramente moriría sin su atención, así que cuando se aclara la garganta, todos los ojos están sobre él, mirándolo sacar una masa de llaves de su bolsillo, agitándolas en el aire, lenta y significativamente, sonriendo.

"Oya, oya, oya, me impresionas. Quicksilver ha atacado de nuevo." Kuroo aplaude.

"Gracias, bro, pero solo pude tomar las llaves de la habitación del consejero después de que Konoha y Sarukui causaron una distracción en la recepción."

"¡Oh, Capitán! ¡Mi capitán! No es necesario que nos des crédito a Saru y a mí, porque fue _tu_ genial idea la que pusimos en marcha."

Cierto. Sí. Por supuesto. Así es como es llamado. Genio.

"Akaashi siempre dice que planificar con anticipación es importante, por lo que el Capitán solo escuchó al vice capitán." Bokuto dice, inusualmente modesto.

"El trabajo en equipo también es muy importante y ustedes acaban de probarlo." Kuroo sonríe.

"Kuroo-san, ¿qué pasó con no beber y fumar y ser un modelo de jodida perfección?"

“Por favor, Ojos de ángel, eso fue de _ayer_. Y tú eres el que dijo que debería haber equilibrio entre lo bueno y lo malo, entonces, ¿qué pasó con eso, eh?"

"Sigo creyendo que eso es cierto, pero aquí no hay equilibrio, _todo_ esto es malo. Esta es, sin lugar a dudas _, la_ _peor_ idea que he escuchado en mi vida. En la vida de cualquiera. Nunca ha habido una idea tan mala como esta."

"Cálmate, Norma Rae." Konoha se ríe.

"Lo entiendo de Kuroo-san, él no va a nuestra escuela, así que obviamente no le preocupan nuestras reglas. O las reglas en general. Pero el resto de nosotros vamos a tener _muchos_ problemas si nos atrapan fumando en la escuela. Sinceramente no entiendo cuál es el problema, ¿son adictos a la adrenalina o algo por el estilo?" Se vuelve para mirar a Bokuto, Konoha y Sarukui. "Este _no_ es un buen plan, el ‘tomar prestadas’ las llaves del consejero  para que podamos drogarnos en uno de nuestros salones es simplemente una locura."

"Akaashi, no entendiste el plan." Bokuto hace un puchero. "El plan era hacerlo en la cocina, porque ahí hay comida para cuando nos pongamos munchies." **(1)**

"Bokuto-san, tu audición selectiva nunca deja de impresionarme. Simplemente tomaste lo que dije y… me encanta que me estés mirando como si fuera el loco aquí, como si el que yo dijera de hacerlo en el salón de clases fuera la parte loca." Él sacude la cabeza y ríe. "Mira, estoy a favor de obtener la experiencia completa de estar en el instituto, hacer estupideces con los amigos de las que después nos podemos reír, lo he estado esperando desde que me uní a Fukurodani. Pero esto es algo _demasiado_ estúpido, así que por favor seamos al menos un poco razonables aquí. ¿Y si nos atrapan fumando marihuana en el edificio? Suspensión inmediata, nuestros padres son notificados, nos confinan en nuestra habitación, nada de  voleibol y trabajos físicos. Mientras que si nos atrapan escabulléndonos, es solo confinación de habitación y limpiar inodoros, pintura de las paredes y arreglar los comederos de ves."

"Es cierto, fuiste atrapado con Iwaizumi el fin de semana pasado." Kuroo se ríe. "Todos nos reímos mucho con eso."

"Sí, Kuroo-san, fue graciosísimo."

Sarukui acaricia el hombro de Akaashi. "No te preocupes, todos hemos estado ahí. Kono y yo conseguimos nuestra cuota de trapear pisos y quitar el polvo y arreglar los libreros de la biblioteca en orden alfabético."

"¡Ja! Nunca tuve que hacer eso, porque nunca me han atrapado." Bokuto chilla.

"Yo, Capitán, bájate de ese gran caballo tuyo. Vives con un maldito tutor y aun así consigues que te confinen en tu habitación por tener unas calificaciones de mierda." Konoha se burla.

"Me atrapaste con eso." Bokuto reconoce con un asentimiento, antes de aplaudir. "Está bien. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer."

Mientras Bokuto presenta su nuevo plan de acción menos arriesgado, Akaashi saca la cuerda de su armario y la ata contra sus camas con un nudo confiable por el que le debe las gracias a Iwaizumi. Está contento de haber tenido la sensatez de recordar reemplazar la que él había cortado. La primer cosa que hizo el lunes por la tarde, en realidad.

"¿Vamos a hacer esto?" Bokuto coloca su mano en el medio y todos apilan las suyas en la parte superior. "¡Hagámoslo!"

 

 

-

 

 

Akaashi, Konoha y Sarukui pasan por el gimnasio y siguen  caminando recto, adentrándose en lo más profundo del bosque. Akaashi mira hacia atrás varias veces para asegurarse de que no son detectados, de que nadie los está siguiendo, consciente. No hay nadie. Incapaz de parar, se muerde el labio inferior un montón y no dice una mierda mientras caminan con dificultad en la silenciosa noche.

Cuando parece que están a una distancia segura y en un lugar a la sombra del bosque, Konoha se detiene, deteniéndolos también.

"Esto servirá." Konoha dice, se sienta en la hierba y comienza a teclear en su teléfono.

Sarukui pone un cigarrillo Lucky Strike entre sus labios y toma una larga calada. "¿Yukie?"

"Komi."

Akaashi se acomoda y pone su barbilla sobre sus rodillas, preguntándose cuándo Sarukui se cambio de los Marlboro Reds.

Cuando Sarukui nota sus ojos curiosos, sacude la cajetilla, ofreciéndole.

"No, gracias, Sarukui-san. No fumo, aunque luce genial en las películas."

"¿Cierto? Cuando vi El Club de la Pelea, lo primero que quería hacer era probar cómo se siente un cigarrillo, porque se veía tan genial fumar." Konoha lanza una risita. "Sin embargo, ¿la ropa y el aliento apestando a cenicero? Eso no es tan genial."

Sarukui lentamente levanta sus manos, inhalando, antes de encogerse de hombros. "Yo no huelo nada excepto mi loción para después de afeitarse."

"Saru, eres fumador, por supuesto que no te molesta."

"De hecho _me_ molesta, incluso si soy fumador." Sarukui refuta. "Mis ojos todavía arden por la cortina de humo en el bar al que fuimos la noche anterior. Y tu novia es una fumadora social, pero parece que no te molesta besarla después de fumar."

"Eso es porque Yukie siempre tiene chicle."

"Yo también."

"¿Estás insinuando que quieres un beso, hombre?" Konoha sonríe antes de fruncir los labios, haciendo ruidos de besos.

"¿Q-qué? No, no estaba implicando nada." Sarukui retrocede, nervioso. "Yo solo decía."

"Saru, tranquilo, hombre, lo sé, solo estaba haciéndote una broma."

No una muy buena, Akaashi piensa, pero lo mantiene de esa manera, para sí mismo. Solo un pensamiento - no tan fugaz - entre sus oídos.

"Llevar chicle es siempre una opción inteligente, no solo para los fumadores." Es lo que él dice, en voz alta.

Porque es verdad. Y siempre es lo mismo, ¿no es cierto? Las personas que _necesitan_ chicle siempre lo rechazan. Como, por favor, _date_ cuenta de que si se te está ofreciendo, no es por un gesto de amabilidad.

Justo otra razón por la que a Akaashi no le gusta unirse a las pláticas de la clase después del desayuno y el almuerzo.

Kuroo, como el lector de mentes que es, le envía un mensaje de texto, mientras él ha comenzando a preocuparse, informándole que hay algunos obstáculos con el consejero que los mantiene alejados.

"Aparentemente Bokuto-san sintió la necesidad de preparar-"

"Nuestro Capitán es el jugador más jodidamente valioso. No solo se le ocurrió el plan de esta noche, está pensando en el futuro que nos golpeara. En lugar de agarrar cereal y otras mierdas de la cocina, nos está haciendo sus increíbles sándwiches." Konoha junta sus manos en una oración. Entonces, porque es Konoha y no puede no quejarse de algo, agrega. “Aunque, es una pena que les este tomando tanto tiempo, porque es malditamente frío aquí.”

"Konoha-san, probablemente también deberías haber pensado en el futuro y traerte una chaqueta."

Sin un segundo que perder, Sarukui se quita su sudadera. "Aquí, Kono."

"Gracias, hombre."

¿Le sorprende que Sarukui se quite la ropa de la espalda para asegurarse de que Konoha esté abrigado, incluso si él termina tiritando? No, realmente no.

Lo que es sorprendente es cuánto tiempo tardó en notarlo, ahora que es consciente. Sería difícil no notarlo, en realidad, si sabes dónde mirar. Porque, como dijo Kuroo, siempre ha estado ahí.

La forma en que Sarukui siempre comparte sus cosas con Konoha, todo, incluso si él termina en desventaja. La forma en que Sarukui se mueve en la cancha, siempre en sincronía con Konoha, incluso más que Bokuto y él mismo. La forma en la que Sarukui permanece en los pasillos, cuando Konoha toca sus amadas melodías de rock contra los casilleros y luego se lanza sobre la espalda de Sarukui, atacándolo, y ambos terminan en el suelo, y Sarukui se ríe, como si estuviera feliz de estar allí, incluido en otra de las tonterías de Konoha, otra broma de mejores amigos.

Con el tiempo, Akaashi ha aprendido a diferenciar las sonrisas de Sarukui. Lo genuino de lo falso, lo real de lo irreal. Él y Konoha son los únicos que pueden hacerlo, él es consciente de eso. Lo que Konoha no sabe, es que Sarukui tiene una sonrisa especial y si Akaashi tiene que llamarla de alguna manera, darle un nombre, sería la sonrisa de Konoha. Está reservada y solo aparece para Konoha.

Sarukui se había llamado a sí mismo blandengue, lo que no es, realmente no. Solo es así con Konoha, o cuando Konoha está involucrado, y Konoha siempre lo está. Al igual que él es el único al que se le permite llamar a Konoha Kono.

Al igual que Sarukui es el único _autorizado_ a salir con las hermanas gemelas de Konoha, el único que obtiene el sello de aprobación de Konoha. La manera en que Konoha no enloquecería si Sarukui cede y se hunde en el interminable y obvio coqueteo de Kira, y la toma si lo quiere, todo el paquete, todo el premio.

Sarukui no quiere. Al menos no a _ese_ Konoha. No a Kira. No a Kiko. No a ellas.

Sarukui se siente incomodo por los avances de Kira, mientras que el resto del equipo de voleibol bulle de celos y envidia.

Él supone que más de una década de amistad haría eso. Los privilegios del mejor amigo y todo.

No, es más que eso.

Recuerda una vez en la que él estaba en el mismo bote, cuando Bokuto estaba saliendo con Ayame. En ese entonces, todo lo que podía pensar era "Te conozco mucho mejor, podría hacerte más feliz de lo que ella nunca podrá."

Sarukui, sin embargo, no ha sido más que un apoyo. No hay pensamientos maliciosos en el fondo de su mente, ningún rencor hacia Yukie, ninguna falsa cortesía, nada.

Mismo barco, pasajeros completamente diferentes.

Justo como el amor que Konoha y Sarukui comparten el uno con el otro. Mundos aparte. Galaxias separadas.

Akaashi nunca ha pensado en sí mismo como un extraño ante el amor verdadero. No cuando sus padres siempre han establecido el ejemplo perfecto.

Es un saltamontes en lo que a experiencia se refiere, pero lo admite, encontrar a alguien que amas y que te ame de vuelta es una gran y maravillosa sensación. Lo mejor que hay, tal vez. Probablemente. Y Akaashi se considera afortunado de no tener una, sino dos personas con quienes compartir eso.

Se pregunta cómo debe ser para Sarukui. Cómo puede ser tan desinteresado, feliz con permanecer oculto en las sombras, en las alas, apoyando a su mejor amigo en su felicidad como un personaje secundario, desde fuera, mientras barre sus propios sentimientos bajo la alfombra, ignorándolos en un segundo plano.

Entonces las palabras de Sarukui de la clase de arte, su _"Kono pertenece a Yukie, no a mí_ ", nadan en su mente, resonando.

No. Sin duda no quiere ponerse en los zapatos de Sarukui. Él no puede. Él absolutamente no puede, porque le duele el corazón y es demasiado para soportar.

Sin embargo, se pregunta sobre otra cosa. Cómo sucedió todo esto.

"¿Cómo se hicieron amigos?" Pregunta, curioso, mirando entre los dos. "Deben haberse conocido cuando tenían… ¿5?"

"¿Oh? Me sorprende que Saru no te lo haya contado ya, cuando es, su historia favorita de contar de todos los tiempos." Konoha se da una palmada en la rodilla y se ríe.

"Soy todo oídos, Sarukui-san."

Sarukui toma otra calada del cigarrillo y le sonríe a Konoha, él también le sonríe, y luego se vuelve a Akaashi.

"Kono y yo vivimos a un par de puertas el uno del otro, así que nos habíamos visto alrededor de la cuadra, pero nos conocimos oficialmente en el verano de 2003. La Sra. Konoha envió a Kono a nuestra casa con un cuenco de verduras recién cortadas de su jardín. Kono le preguntó a mi mamá si podía tomarme prestado, así podría ayudarlo con algo del trabajo voluntario que estaba haciendo."

"¿Trabajo voluntario, a la edad de 5 años? ¿En serio?" Él arquea una ceja, lo que hace que Konoha se ría.

"Oh Dios, Saru, hombre, todavía no puedo creer que tanto tú como tu mamá cayeran en eso."

"Sip. Akaashi, tienes que saber que eran tiempos diferentes de ahora-"

"Sarukui-san, nací un año después que tú."

"Cierto. Entonces, como sea, mi madre casi me pateó fuera de la casa, porque pensó que Konoha era tan dulce y encantador, muy encantador." Sarukui mueve su colilla y sonríe. "Kono se sentía particularmente astuto esa tarde, porque su trabajo voluntario era hacer bombas fétidas para Kiko y Kira. Y él me necesitaba para el componente final."

"¡No, hombre, lo estás contando todo mal!" Konoha rueda los ojos. "Dios, Saru, 13 años y todavía no lo has averiguado. En realidad no te necesitaba para nada, pero te _quería_ , hombre. Yo quería ser tu amigo, ¡te quería como mi compañero en el crimen!"

"Oh." Sarukui dice, suave y bajo.

"Sé que nunca has tenido una visión perfecta, pero _en serio_ , ¿cuán ciego eres? Pffft."

No. A pesar de los lentes, Sarukui no es el ciego.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó? ¿Cuál fue el componente final de las bombas fétidas de Konoha-san?"

"Cabello. Era cabello." Konoha sonríe.

" _Mi_ cabello. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando la habitación de Kono, revisando sus hot wheels y sus soldaditos de juguete y cosas así, para notar el sonido de los _recortes_ que venía justo detrás de mí. Ya era un poco tarde cuando vi a Kono con sus tijeras y sus puños llenos de mi cabello en sus manos y él solo se encogió de hombros y me dijo que no podía cortar su cabello, porque era demasiado bonito. Aparentemente, el mío no. Y luego me aseguró que todavía me quedaba mucho, así que estaba bien." Sarukui niega con la cabeza y sonríe. "Cuando fui a casa a cenar, mis padres no podían entender por qué mi cabello era tan desigual."

"El apodo de Saru fue amargado niño parche por dos meses completos." **(2)** Konoha se agarra el estómago, riéndose.

"Aunque, nunca estuve realmente amargado." Sarukui responde, pero es ahogado por la llegada de Bokuto y Kuroo.

"¡Hey hey hey!"

"Les llevó bastante, chicos." Konoha sonríe.

"¿De qué estaban hablando?"

"Akaashi preguntaba cómo nos conocimos Saru y yo."

"¡¿Qué carajo?! ¡Yo, Ojos de ángel! Nunca me has preguntado cómo nos conocimos Kenma y yo. ¿Cómo es que nunca me haces preguntas personales? ¿No quieres saber más sobre mí?"

"En realidad no. No eres tan interesante, Kuroo-san."

“ _Nunca_ he estado más ofendido en toda mi vida.” Kuroo cubre su boca dramaticamente.

Konoha, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas por reírse tan fuerte, presiona su teléfono contra su oreja. "Sí, hola, 911. Estoy llamando, ¡porque acabo de ser testigo de un jodido asesinato!"

"¡Ahora que los personajes principales han entrado en escena, es hora de comenzar la fiesta!" Bokuto aplaude. "¡Saru! Pasa lo bueno, ¡quiero ir primero! "

Mientras Kuroo y Konoha rodean a Bokuto y encienden la pipa, él usa eso como una oportunidad para deslizarse justo al lado de Sarukui.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Akaashi susurra, sus palabras casi fantasmales contra el caparazón de la oreja de Sarukui.

Sarukui consiente con un asentimiento.

"Ese cuenco de verduras en tu historia. ¿Por casualidad resulto tener nabo daikon?

Sarukui parpadea, antes de que sus labios se curven, sonriendo.

"Me atrapaste. Todo era nabo daikon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (+) Bing Bong es el inocente elefante rosa de la peli Intensamente... XD  
> (*)LOL = lots of love. Montones de amor o un montón de amor... O eso es lo que el padre de Akaashi cree XD (Aclaro que ese no es el significado de LOL, por si algun despistado se lo cree XD)  
> (1)Munchies = Palabra que describe una sensación como de hambre por comida chatarra que te da después de fumar hierba. No es realmente hambre, es solo que comer se siente ‘bien’.  
> (2) El apodo de Sarukui viene de un juego de palabras entre sour patch kids, que es una golosina de gomita azucarada y un poco acida, y el significado de cada palabra, sour: acido, amargo, agrio. Patch: parche. Kid: niño.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia le pertenece a Hatakashi, yo solo la traduzco y público con su permiso.  
> Esta es mi primera traducción así que cualquier corrección es más que bienvenida. Pero por favor que sean comentarios constructivos.


End file.
